Here with Me
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: This is a continuation of 'In Close Quarters'. The story picks up some time after episode 'No Place Like Home'. It's completely AU.. I love season 2 but had to go with a slightly different direction to continue my story. Please Enjoy. (OC/Slattery, slow burning Rachel/Tom.. also some splashes of Tex/OC)
1. Disclaimers & Notes

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me as I own nothing, I know nothing and I proclaim no ownership to anything except for my OC characters Kate Lassiter and Anna Hatake! Also parts of my story have been inspired by ifuknewucouldnotfail's work titled 'After Baltimore'. So I don't own those themes either and I did ask permission to use them :-). I also highly recommend the author's work if you're a Rachel/Tom shipper!**

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

* * *

This is a continuation of previous story 'In Close Quarters' into an AU story as I'm not privvy to what's happening in Season two and frankly I wanted to go another direction from what will probably be a mind blowing and completely amazing season 2.

I do recommend you read the first story (and review) not only because it'd make me happy but because there's a lot background information about my OC and relationship developments as well as plot devices I've employed that do carry into this story.

Now for warnings...

Apologies to Rachel/Tex shippers but I'd like to save you angst and tell you they will not end up together in this story. I love the ship, I love the idea of Tex endlessly making Rachel smile and laugh with his flirtations but in my story I just felt more of a natural chemistry between Rachel and Tom. So I went with my muse instead of forcing it's will to my command.

****There are possible triggers for torture, abuse, themes of rape that I feel I should say are in there. I want all you readers to be forewarned in case it's an issue. Now, I say 'possible' because I'm not going to being graphic but there are moments when it'll be inferred and I'm not sure if that classifies it as a trigger or not. So I'd rather cover my bases!

So that's it for now! Please read and enjoy...also review! reviews are really nice and very helpful... just saying... :-D

Let me know if you like it and if you don't please do not flame me as I'm a delicate and unique snowflake... I don't want to melt :-S

Cheers & Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A strong odour of hospital strength disinfectant was the first thing Rachel noticed as she struggled to wake up. Her body felt heavy and sluggish, her head pounded; a reminder of how she lost consciousness and the drugs they had forced into her system after the fact.

She had struggled against Granderson's soldiers. It had been a waste of time, something she would have learned by now after all the other times they pulled her out of the cell. She had zero fighting skills and her reward for her efforts had been a rifle butt to the cheek. She lifted a hand to her cheek as the last memories before she lost consciousness played through her mind. She winced as her fingers gently grazed the bruise and gash that seemed to had been tended to as she felt the surgical tape keeping the wound closed. She didn't want to think about what else had been done to her while she was unconscious. Rachel did a quick mental check and no other part of her body and felt no different but it didn't comfort her as her mind was still muddled from the drugs.

But she'd worry about that later, now she needed to get up and moving as it was the only way to clear the fuzziness in her brain. Walking around also helped with her nausea, the side effects of being drugged.

With that in mind, she opened her eyes and groaned in pain as she was greeted with bright fluorescent lighting. She immediately squinted wishing she hadn't opened her eyes but the damage was done. She took a couple of breaths to stop the roiling of nausea until the shock of bright lights wore off.

Once her eyes adjusted, she opened them fully and pushed herself upright. The room swam for a moment before righting itself but this time no urge to vomit followed for which she gave a grateful sigh.

She looked around the small room that had become 'home' if you call a cell 'home'. It was a self contained cell with just enough space for a toilet, vanity with a tap for water and her cot and a little walking space. An air vent above her head shafted cold air conditioned into the room. Three of the walls were made of brick and the fourth wall was made of what she assumed to be clear Perspex glass and solid steel frames. It wasn't glass as she had once tried to smash it with no success.

It was the only entry point into the cell. The room was sparkling clean as always. The linens on the bed were in good condition. She carefully pushed to her feet and walked over to the glass wall and looked out into the main room.

Kate laid stomach down on the bed. Her wrists and ankles were bound to the bed in leather restraints face was turned facing in her direction. She had a glazed expression on her face from the drugs and whatever else the Doctors and staff kept pumping into her body.

The vibrant and strong woman she knew was gone. She had slowly died as her body had wasted away from being kept in a semi comatose state. In the early days, Rachel remembered seeing glimpses of the old Kate when the drugs would wear off. The way her eyes filled with a fiery anger just before she would fight her restraints but soon the staff learned the speed of her metabolism and made sure she couldn't do anything more than exist. Medical staff, tubes and machines took care of the rest.

Rachel on the other hand had been left in her cell to watch the horror shows for the most part. In those early days, Mrs Granderson would come and talk to her about changing her mind in working for her cause. But Rachel refused every time. Dr Milowsky tried to woo her into the venture as he thought she would be enticed by the intellectual manner of his work. The man was a genetic engineer and virologist, he was in charge of replicating Avocet's work to make a gene therapy to produce more people like Kate and the soldiers who underwent the original program. He failed miserably and thought Rachel might be swayed to help him.

She stilled remembered the time as it was before she became a test subject herself. It was the only time was able to count the days with an accurate measure. Now the days all blurred into one another. The only way she kept track of time was based on her injuries. Which were fresh, how healed were the bruises on her body but it wasn't an exact art.

She saw her faint reflection in the glass wall and saw the bruise on her face was an angry blue and red. It meant maybe she had been passed out for what a day? she wondered how long it would be until they dragged her out of her room and strapped her onto the same bed Kate was in now. Drugged her again. How much time would she lose before she woke up back in her cell. Would she have more needle marks on her back and arms? How many would it be? The questions were what gnawed at her the most. What were they doing to her? What were the long term side effects of what they had done to her? She hated not knowing. She hated the questions that were going unanswered and the feeling that she would never know. That she would be stuck here until she died.

The most annoying part was that since she had no real concept of time anymore meant she had no idea how long they'd been here. All she knew was that it had been over a month. In the first few days of being a prisoner, she had stupidly hoped that Tom and the crew of Nathan James would come for them. She thought if not them, then Mike and Tex would at least attempt a rescue mission for Kate. He was supposed to be in love with her but Rachel must have misread the situation as no one came for them. She and Rachel had been abandoned.

In some ways she wished her captors would keep her in a coma like Kate so she wouldn't have to be cognizant of how bleak her situation was. That she wouldn't have to feel the dark knot of anger twisting painfully in her chest at being abandoned. She thought the motto they lived by was to leave no one behind and yet here she and Kate were.

Rachel looked out at Kate and watched as the Doctor dress in surgical scrubs inserted a needle into the back of Kate's hip and proceed to draw out bone marrow. Kate's face barely twitched in acknowledgement of what was happening to her. It was unbearable to see her in such a state that Rachel turned away from the window unable to watch.

She wrapped her arms around her middle to comfort herself but it did little to ease her sense of hopelessness. She barely took a step towards the back wall when an explosion rocked the room. Hot air and Glass blasted into her room and the concussive force from blast sent her flying forwards. She slammed into the wall so hard she lost consciousness.

* * *

On the Ship,

Tom sat at the head of the table in the wardroom with his son on his left and daughter on his right side. They were eating breakfast in a barely tolerable silence. His father sat with his morning coffee staring at the table deep in his own thoughts next to Sam who pushed his oatmeal around in his bowl looking despondent. He knew how his son felt as not even he could summon the energy to pretend everything was fine. It had only been two months since Darien had died. None of them had smiled since, not even laughed once or told an old story. Part of him wished he could talk about Darien but he couldn't. It was like his voice disappeared every time he wanted to say something which was so unlike him.

He knew it wasn't healthy but he just couldn't find an outlet for his grief thus all his pain and grief was locked up inside of him. His crew couldn't see his grief as they needed him to be this role model of behaviour. A man broken hearted and in throes of deep grief and tears did not imbue a sense of strength or comfort let alone what it would say about his professionalism.

It was a double edged sword because whilst he had this image to maintain on the ship as Captain. The man and the father he wanted to show his son and daughter couldn't be drawn out because he was on the ship. He had separated these two worlds and now they were smashed together and it left him immobile on what to do and how to act.

He looked at Ashley who was heartbreakingly quiet. Her face was blotchy and red from crying. Not that he'd seen her crying as she kept it hidden away at night or when he on duty because right now her face was drawn in a despondent and eerily calm mask. It was unnatural on her young features; he could only think his example of hiding one's emotions was the expected response to grief and was mirroring it. It was why he wanted-no he needed him to show them it was ok to cry, to be and feel sad, that it was also ok to be happy and laugh sometimes.

But all he seem to be able to show was this cold and detached man, who he knew was not him but he couldn't snap out of it. Or maybe the truth was that he was afraid if he did then he would have to acknowledge that he had failed not just himself but everyone around him. He'd have to admit that he was at a loss of how to move forward as he could no longer see the large picture. That his wife; the love of his life was gone because he was too late, that his children had a right to hate him for failing them but he had no idea what they were thinking just that they were in pain and he couldn't find the way out of his own grief and shortcomings to help them.

He wished he could just leave the ship with his kids and return to the man he knew himself to be underneath the flash and show of being a Captain. To be the man Darien had fallen in love with and chosen to have children with. To help his kids without his attention constantly fractured between them and his duty to the Nathan James and the crew.

"Sir"

Tom looked up from Ashley to see Lt Granderson at the door. The woman looked haunted, yet another person he failing. Her time with her mother and on the hospital ship had left her scarred and yet he couldn't find the words to reach her. He couldn't find the words at all. What did one say to a woman who had been so thoroughly disillusioned by the world. She however was cleared by medical and was on duty everyday doing her job. She seemed to be coping or maybe he wanted to believe she was coping either way her work was still exceptional.

"Yes, Lieutenant" he said in greeting to her.

"Tex is back on the ship and is waiting in CIC. He wants to speak with you" the Lieutenant said relating the information. Tex had been on the mainland with Anna. One woman who left Tom utterly exasperated as she was brutally honest to the point talking to her was unbearable. He was just glad she had an aversion to ships and water as she firmly refused to come on board the Nathan James. Thus it left Tex to act as a liason as they didn't trust their comms not to be monitored.

"Alright" Tom said, he set his spoon into bowl. He excused himself from the table and followed the Lieutenant down to CIC.

They didn't utter a word to one another as they went through the ship. The energy of the ship had changed in the past two months in a way that concerned Tom; it was yet another thing on his list he needed to fix but didn't know how. They reached the CIC and the Lieutenant stood to the side, Tom stepped in first the privilege of rank.

The room was a buzz with it's usual activity, Tom moved to the back area where they held tactical meetings to find all the usual suspects waiting for his arrival.

"Hey Commodore" Tex said with his usual wry smile as he stood at the main table in CIC with Mike, Major Barker, SCPO Taylor, Lt Bivas, Burk and Dr Milowsky. They parted way as Tom moved to Tex's side. The man held out a hand which Tom took and gave it a firm shake. It had been over a month since they'd seen each other in person.

"Tex" Tom said in greeting. He looked Tex over noting how much wilder the man looked with the longer beard and hair. He couldn't help but note the man's positive demeanour and hoped he had some good news for him as he needed it.

"Listen, I'll be quick because the intel is solid. I got a lead on Kate and the Doc. They are being held in this building located here" Tex said he gestured to the map on the main table tapping onto a red dot.

"No, they can't be there" Milowsky said, the man had helped Tom and his boarding party rescue Lt Foster and Lt Granderson from a hospital ship Granderson had been using to stockpile medical supplies and weapons. It had also doubled as a research facility.

The doctor had helped them and Doctor Rios in the past couple of months earning him their trust and a valued position on their crew. The only problem was the man had no idea how to replicate Rachel's work. Her research notes, their stock pile of cure, the primordial strain of the virus had been sent to Avocet but once they had recovered the lieutenants and learned Kate and Rachel weren't there – Well they destroyed it. They decided it was best to destroy it all than have Granderson turn the cure into a weapon.

Tom and Mike also agreed that Granderson was better off crippled than allowed to hoard the information and the cure to herself. Tom wondered if they had acted out more on their grief than it being a strategic move. Granderson had supposed to of been then ally instead she and her people had killed members of their crew and subjected two of them to god knew what whilst on the hospital ship. There was the fact Granderson's people murdered his wife and burned her body just so they could flick a light switch.

He knew Mike's reasons were from grief, not that Mike would talk about it. Hell, Mike didn't talk much at all these days except for when it was something ship related. Tom didn't push as he was in no place to offer support yet, he barely had enough to give to his kids. But he knew the man had singlehandedly taken back control the ship. There wasn't much left of Lt Norris when his body was tossed overboard. The other state troopers on the ship hadn't fared well in the exchange of power. They had lost six crew members in the end and had several wounded but only minor injuries luckily.

They needed them back. Kate was needed for her skills as pilot and in Tom's opinion for Mike's sanity. They needed Rachel back so she could continue to reproduce the cure. He promised the crew the opportunity to find their families and she was the only person on the planet who knew how to make it. She was the only person who could help him to keep his promise to the crew.

"Why not?" Tex asked Milowsky, pulling Tom's thoughts away from Rachel.

"Because it's been abandoned for over four months ever since the hospital ship was procured" Dr Milowsky answered.

"Well, my source says it was never abandoned and Granderson likes the natives to think it is so she can stash her treasures there. Apparently the Doc and Kate rank up there as something worth hiding" Tex said to everyone in general.

"How reliable is the intel?" Mike asked Tex, speaking for the first time.

"Very reliable, I wouldn't have come all this way with shoddy leads. Anna and I did some recon and found the installation is still operational which means they are doing something there and the amount of soldiers guarding the place suggests it's a good place to start. The only problem is Thorwald won't put any men on the ground but he's willing to help us part of the way. We as in Anna and I need a few extra bodies on the ground" Tex told him.

"Sir, I've looked over the specs of the mission with Tex and I think with a small team of six we can do this" Lt Green said with confidence.

"Tell me the plan" Tom said to Tex even though he already knew he was going to say 'yes'; he just needed to hear the plan first.

* * *

On the Mainland,

Rachel coughed and sputtered as the air was thick dust and smoke. She found herself half buried in drywall and rubble. She did a quick mental check of her person and while she had small aches and pains nothing seemed majorly broken or asking for attention. It seemed she came out rather unscathed if she ignored the scraps and cuts on her skin. She pushed the dry wall off her lower body.

The place was deathly quiet not even the sound of nature sounded into the room. She wondered if maybe she had ruptured an eardrum but if she had then she would have heard her own movement as her legs scuffed the floor. She looked around the cell and noticed half the wall had collapsed in to her cell. She could see outside as the wall no longer existed and she could feel the cold air as blew into the room. She slowly rose to her feet and dusted off her clothes. She wrapped her arms around her middle to protect herself from the cold. Though it wasn't working, she made a mental note to find Kate first and then scavenge for warmer clothes. She carefully stepped over the rubble and broken glass as she moved into the main room were Kate had been.

The place was a mess of charred bodies, blood and debris. Rachel took shallow breaths as the smell of charred flesh was nauseating. She felt her heart plummet into her stomach as she spotted the gurney laying on it's side. She saw Kate's hand hanging over the charred edge covered in blood, one of fingers was broken at an odd angle.

Rachel rushed to the gurney dodging the legs as she moved around it. Tears filled her eyes as she felt unprepared herself to find Kate to be like the others in the room. She didn't want Kate to be dead but as she rounded the edge of the bed and her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her.

* * *

"Damn" Anna said as she and Tex rounded the block and pulled the SUV to a stop. She put it into 'Park' and pulled the handbrake as she looked out the front windscreen. They had planned to extract Dr Scott and Kate from the site they were being held. They had with Thorwald's help procured state trooper uniforms, transport papers and a shiny SUV. All they had to do was walk into the building and get them out.

But from the looks of it, someone had beat them. The street before them was shambles, dead bodies laid scattered on the ground. Blood stained the snow as fires burned from where explosives had been thrown. "Reapers" Lt Bivas whispered from the back seat of the SUV where she sat next to Burk. The sound of her flicking the safety switch of her weapon sounded. "Look to your 9 o'clock" she said more to Anna than Burk or Tex.

Anna looked out her right side and saw the graffiti tag on the wall under a message written in blood red paint. 'God has forsaken these souls' the message read with the tag of a 'R'.

She hated those guys, they gave psychopaths a bad name and they usually left a mess of dead people in their wake which was not good for their mission. It didn't mean they would turn and leave like a normal person would. Anna would comb this area until she found something useful.

"Ok" Anna said as she turned off the engine. She undid her seatbelt and held her hand out to Tex. The man handed her a rifle, she gave him a grim look knowing he knew what she was thinking. Their chances of recovering Kate and Dr Scott had dropped to zero. It was now a job of recovering their bodies. She tapped the button on her throat mic on her radio.

"Boyscout, you got eyes on us?" Anna asked.

" _Yeah, no movement in the area"_ SCPO Wolf Taylor replied over the comm into her ear, she could hear the annoyance at her calling him 'Boyscout'. It made her smile at how the man was so easy to annoy. " _You're clear on IR sensors until you get inside the building"_ he added.

"We have survivors?" Anna asked a bubble of hope formed in her even though she knew better.

" _Hard to tell, I saw a flicker of something in the second floor before it went out of my range or the rubble is too dense. Could have been a bird that flew away. I'd have to move in closer which means losing my position_ " he told her.

"Stay put, we'll check it out on the ground. Just keep us posted on any changes" Anna told him.

* * *

On the Ship,

Mike stood in CIC waiting for the update from Lt Green on the current search of Kate and Rachel. Two months had passed and he'd been teetering on the edge. He felt like someone had hollowed his insides out with a spoon, everything hurt in a constant ache of emptiness. Breathing, moving and getting up every day was a struggle. But he got on with the job, he performed his duties and put in over time helping with the repairs to the ship. If he wasn't working, he dedicated a good chunk of his time to the gym. Running and pounding the bag with his fists to point of complete exhaustion were the only way he could sleep. Even then it was only for a couple of hours before he got up and started all over again.

He still remembered seeing Christina over 6 weeks ago.

 _**** Flashback****_

" _You have half an hour" The state trooper told him as he pulled up in front of a nicely groomed neighbourhood. It was like the cul de sac had been untouched as kids played in the streets and the yards of all the houses were beautifully kept._

" _For what?"_

" _House number 23, it's Granderson rewards compliance. But you only get half an hour" He told him._

 _Mike looked at the house as he stepped out of the SUV. He walked up the pathway to the front door of the two story Victorian style house the state trooper had pointed at._

 _He knocked on the door unsure of what to expect. He didn't want to dream for one second of who was on the other side of door. Was it his kids? Was it Kate? He still had no idea what had happened to her but he didn't have to wait long for some answers as the door opened._

 _Mike froze in shock and confusion as his wife stood in front of him. He drank in her as he had forgotten how beautiful she was. At the 5ft 6 brunette, her hair effortlessly styled into long soft curls. She wore black tights and a snowy white jumper with a cowl neckline. She looked no different from when he left her over 5 months ago. She looked up at him in surprise._

" _Mike" Christina breathed, a smile lit up on her face as she saw him. She pulled the door open wider and jumped at him. Out of old habit or reflex he didn't know which he opened his arms as she came at him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest taking a deep inhale as her arms squeezed him. It was almost like the clock had turned back to a time when they were truly happy. He stepped into the house with her in his arms and kicked the door shut behind him._

 _Her arms tightened around his neck as he dropped his head into the crook of her neck. He should have felt some sense of familiarity, relief and welcome warmth that tended to bloom within whenever he came home. It was why he always had felt they had a chance as she and the kids were home. She was always happy to see him in the first few hours before she resented him for being back. He relished those moments and now here she was in his arms and he felt strangely cold and disconnected from her._

" _Christina" Mike said after a moment passed. He pulled her away from him and looked down at her. "Where's Maddy and Zoe?" he asked her wondering why his little girls hadn't run out to greet him. He looked to Christina and watched as her face fell and she looked away._

" _They're gone" She said, she pulled away from him and hugged her arms around her torso to comfort herself._

" _Gone" Mike repeated in a breathless tone as he felt like someone had just pulled the stuffing out of him. Tears fell down her face. "What do you mean?" he demanded his tone harsher than he meant it to sound._

" _The warlords attacked the safe zone. They were killed in an explosion-" Christina burst into tears and Mike pulled her into his arms, holding her tight even though pain, rage and guilt ripped him open on the inside. Tears burned his eyes but he refused to shed them._

" _It was horrible; there was nothing to bury. But I'm so glad you're alive and safe" she whispered out in grief. Mike felt chilled to his bones as she was lying. She hated him when Lucas died and now their daughters were gone and she was happy to him?_

 _Mike slowly released her and stepped away from her. He looked at her with suspicion "Our children are dead and you're glad I'm alive?" Mike asked her incredulously._

" _I know we were rocky-" She started in a watery voice, she through up her hands in gesture of frustration and he saw her rings were gone._

" _You're not wearing your rings" Mike said, he knew he was a hypocrite for saying it as he was wearing his but his emotions and body were fully engaged in a relationship with Kate but the funny thing was he wasn't angry about her cheating, he was angry because he felt like she was trying to manipulate him into thinking she still cared for him. He wondered why she would bother._

" _I had to barter them for food to feed our children" she told him bitterly. She turned away from him and ran her hands through her hair in aggravation. He knew he should feel like an ass for pointing it but he looked at the nice house she was in. The electricity powering the lights and heating; his instincts told him that she had already moved on. That and he spotted the corner of a discarded shirt underneath the lounge. From the colour and the piping he knew it belonged to a highway state patrolman._

" _I'm sorry" he said sincerely, he truly meant it and for some reason he didn't know why; he felt a sense of closure with her as he knew which side she had chosen. He wasn't going to begrudge her for choosing his enemy to survive but he wasn't going to be ensnared by her again either. He wasn't going share his grief with her or support her as he could see she was better off without him and vice versa._

" _Forget it, we're together now" Christina told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck or attempted to as Mike caught her hands by the wrists and pulled them away from him._

" _No, we're not" he told her, he shook his head as whatever tethers they once had holding them together were gone._

" _You're my husband" she said confused. He gave a sardonic smile._

" _Let's be honest I haven't been your husband in years. Not a real one to you or the one you truly deserve; the only reason I stayed in our marriage was for the kids. Now they are gone; there's no point in pretending anymore" he told her as he released her hands and stepped away from her._

" _But-" she started._

" _We make each other miserable and something tells me that you'll be better off without me" he told her as he pulled off his wedding ring._

" _Mike-" Christina started but Mike cut her off._

" _Goodbye Christina" Mike said he placed the wedding ring on the table and walked out of the house. He didn't even look back as he walked to the SUV and jumped into the passenger seat. The state trooper frowned in confusion as he'd barely been gone 10 minutes._

" _That was a quick reunion" he remarked. Mike looked out the front windscreen of the vehicle._

" _More like quick divorce. Take me back to my ship" Mike told the officer._

 _****End of flashback***_

He looked to the large screen all they knew was on that map being displayed was a location where Kate and Rachel were being held. He wondered if he going to find out that she too was dead. He wasn't sure how he would handle her being dead after everything they had been through. He was still angry about how he'd not been able to find her after Lt Norris took over the ship. Listening to that asshole gleefully tell him how he stuffed Kate into a box and flew her off to parts unknown.

How smug Norris had been, how he spoke about her like she were some kind of golden goose and that Mrs Granderson was going to be so happy with him for his exceptional work. The days where Norris mocked him with information of what they were going to do to her and the female members of the Nathan James crew. He had just snapped, all the quiet plans he'd made to get the ship had gone out the window.

He'd gotten the ship back but not without losses, the following weeks he wore the guilt of his failures. His anger at the loss of life not just his kids but those under his command. It all burned inside him with his grief. He wanted to be out there searching for Kate but he had his duty to the ship and the crew. He also knew if he couldn't keep a level head out there. He knew the only way Kate could be saved is by people who could remain calm under the pressure and he couldn't where she was concerned. If she died or was already dead, it would tip him over the edge. Something that he didn't want to think about what would happen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

On the Mainland,

Kate gave a groan as she came to, she smelt burnt flesh and hair which made her stomach roll. Her ears were ringing loudly as she found herself lying on her left side and when she opened her eyes she looked straight at mattress and gurney on it's side. She flinched at the sight of it trying to get away as memories that likened to a nightmare flooded through her. She cried out in pain and confusion as she had expected the tension of the restraints to keep her in place but instead she rolled onto her back. It took a moment to realise she wasn't strapped to the bed but there was not a moment of relief as her breath became stuck in her throat choking her as pain blinded her senses. She squeezed her eyes tightly trying to block it out but it only made things worse as her body tensed up.

"Kate" She heard Rachel's voice cut through the haze of pain, warm hands touched her face. "Just focus on my voice and breathe through the pain" Rachel told her, Kate strained her hearing as she needed to hear Rachel's voice. She needed it to focus as she couldn't mentally tether herself as her usual coping mechanisms were kicking in. Tears roll down her face as she felt so utterly overwhelmed by the intense pain. Rachel's soothing voice filtered through as she coached her through a sequence of slow breaths until Kate's body complied. Kate's body relaxed but her heart still pounded at a frenetic tempo.

"Rachel" Kate said when Rachel filtered into her vision, the woman's face was blurring in and out. A bright light flashing in her eyes making her wince in pain.

"Sorry, I needed to check your pupils" Rachel said, Kate frowned as she barely heard half of that sentence.

"I can barely hear you" Kate told her. Rachel gave a grimace at the knowledge of maybe Kate was shouting. She wasn't sure which was the case but made a mental note to modulate her voice.

"There was an explosion, you could have a ruptured ear drum" Rachel told her this time her voice was a little more clearer, she moved out of Kate's eye line. It gave Kate a fright which made her question if Rachel was real or a hallucination. She tried to sit up but she barely lifted her head when pain sliced through her body.

"I'm here, you need to be careful. You have minor burns and a laceration on your right side. I stitched it up as best as I could but they'll need to be redone and the wound cleaned properly when we get somewhere safer" Rachel told her. Kate lifted her left hand to her face and noted the sleeve covering her arm. She couldn't understand why she was so slow at noticing things. She felt so utterly lost in the amazement of being clothed in more than one layer. She didn't even care about her bandaged hand as she fixated on the jacket.

"I'm dressed" Kate said as she stared at the sleeve, she couldn't remember the last time she had worn clothes, the last time she was warm. It felt like she had been strapped to the bed for years trapped in some drug induced nightmare. Tears filled her eyes as she felt overwhelmed, she blinked them away as she didn't want to cry. Not now. "How long have we been here?" Kate quickly asked changing the topic, she looked to Rachel who looked equally pained and conflicted by the question.

"I don't know" Rachel told her. Kate was about to ask her another question when Rachel's head whipped over her shoulder. Her eyes went wide as she looked to Kate. She lifted a finger to lips in the motion of 'Shh' before she slunk down on the ground beside her.

* * *

"We're going to find them" Tex said to Anna as they walked down the hallway of the second floor of the building. So far all they had found were dead bodies in varying states of death. Some shot, others, stabbed, one poor man was decapitated. It wasn't pretty but the upside was they hadn't found Kate or Rachel yet. If that could be considered a positive but they also found no signs of them ever being there.

Once they cleared the second floor they had moved to the second floor to check out whether the heat signature Taylor had seen was an animal or possibly a glimpse of a survivor. Tex already made the call that it was an animal because he doubted that Kate and Rachel would be decked out for cold weather. If they survived they would already be suffering hypothermia and their core temp would be incredibly low that it would barely be considered alive on a IR temperature sensor.

"Is this your gut talking again? because you could just be hungry" Anna deadpanned, He smiled as he knew she was joking in her own odd fashion. Anna hadn't changed much since they last met though she was a lot more cordial than before when she had been a cold bitch. Granted he deserved it for what he did to her though it was more humiliating for his ego than hers. He was sure one day they'd laugh about it but that day seemed like it would be far, far, far into the future.

"No, this is my complete faith in Kate's ability to beat the odds" Tex told her, he saw a quirk of her lips as she didn't argue with his statement.

"And what about your daughter? She going to beat the odds?" Anna asked him, he winced at the direct hit like he needed to be reminded of his responsibilities. He knew what was on the line staying in Baltimore, what it could cost him but he had made a choice. Now he had to see it through.

He knew the reason he stayed in Baltimore was that he was scared of never finding his daughter. Being here searching for Kate and Rachel was easier, it was a goal he could see himself accomplishing as they had leads and Anna. It was also helping him avoid starting the long walk to Florida. It also helped that Anna offered him a deal. He helped her now and then they would go down to Florida together.

"She's got my genes, so I'd say her odds are better than most" Tex said jovially so Anna wouldn't see how she had hit the mark with her words in regards to him. It seemed she had a gift for pushing knowing which buttons to push with him.

"You know just because you told Evan and Jack you'd look out for Kate doesn't mean you have to put your life on hold. You didn't have to stick around" Anna commented as they continued down the hallway clearing rooms. Not that they were being halfway serious about it. it was so eerily quiet that she felt this was a waste of time but she couldn't leave without being sure Kate wasn't here.

"It's not just Kate that I'm doing this for. I'm doing it for you and the Doc" Tex told her, Anna made a face as Tex seemed pretty hung up on the Doctor Scott. The woman seemed to have her own fan club which didn't bother her. What bothered her was how Tex just put this woman on a pedestal she wondered what made her so special. The jealousy she felt towards a stranger pissed her off.

"She must be a real paragon for you to be this dedicated" Anna said sarcastically.

"You'd like her if you weren't too tied up in being jealous of her" Tex said.

"I'm not jealous" Anna lied.

"You are and I don't blame you-" Tex started his tone was all flirty and Anna knew he was going to make a wisecrack about him being a god in sack or whatever. Anna would have let the joke roll off her like water off a duck's back but she heard the sound from the far end of the hallway.

"Shut up" Anna told him as she heard the noise of movement not far from their position again. It sounded like someone in pain.

"I-" Tex started but she cut him off again.

"I said shut up" Anna told him. He stopped and they listened for a long moment and he too heard the noises. He nodded to Anna who pointed in the direction of the source. They took off in the direction.

* * *

Rachel slid her arm under Kate's head careful not to hinder her movements as the woman's body convulsed. Rachel just didn't want Kate cracking her head on the floor. Her mind raced through all the considerations of why Kate was seizing but it wouldn't give her any answers as she heard the footfalls rush towards them and inwardly cursed as she was powerless to do anything. She couldn't even hide but then Kate's movements were giving their position away. She just hoped whoever was coming had a medkit. She looked up saw the state trooper uniform and the gun; her heart plummeted in despair until she looked to the face and saw Tex's face. His hair was groomed back into low bun, his beard longer than she remembered.

"Doc?" he said in disbelief, he was followed by a beautiful Eurasian woman dressed in the same state trooper outfit carry a semi-automatic rifle.

"Help me" Rachel said to him. He swung his rifle over his shoulder and rushed to her. "Get the gurney out of the way, please I need more space" she told him. Tex lifted the gurney up and out of the way with an ease she was envious of but incredibly glad of as well given it gave her room to move around Kate.

"Jesus, what's wrong with her?" Tex asked as he wasn't sure what to do as he stood there feeling useless.

"She's having a seizure. I need Valium or Lorazepam. There should be some in that cupboard over there" Rachel said gesturing to what had been the drug cabinet but now was nearly all smashed glass. She just hoped there was at least one vial least undamaged. Rachel watched as the woman found a draw and pulled a clean syringe out of it's packaging. Kate gave out a cry of pain which made Rachel look down at her, missing what the woman was putting into the syringe.

"Here" Anna said handing her a syringe, Rachel looked at unsure as to whether to trust her as it took a lot longer than it should to make a dose of valium and the fact Rachel didn't tell her how much valium she needed. She looked to Kate on the floor and made a snap decision and took the syringe and injected Kate with the contents. After a few minutes, Kate's body relaxed and the convulsions slowed.

"Thank you" Rachel said to the woman, she looked vaguely familiar to Rachel now she had a closer look at her face but she couldn't remember where she had seen her. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"Anna Hatake, Dr Rachel Scott" Tex said making the introductions and that's when Rachel remembered she was Kate's friend the one who was in the files. The one she had hear Milowsky talking about in regards to his research for Mrs Granderson.

"How long has she been in withdrawal?" Anna asked skipping the pleasantries and small talk while sizing Dr Scott up. Tex's attention was focussed on Kate who was waking up but completely high from the drugs Anna had given her. It hurt to see her best friend so frail and messed up. She was quietly impressed that the Doctor had managed to find clothes to keep herself and Kate warm.

"I don't know, a few hours at least" Rachel answered as she didn't have a watch or anything to keep track of time. Anna nodded and went back to the drug cabinet and got to work making up a new syringe with who knew what in it.

"What about you?" Anna asked over her shoulder at Rachel as she pulled open the packet with a clean syringe.

"I'm fine, maybe a little shell shocked" Rachel said, Anna nodded as she pulled out a heavy dose of tramadol to knock Kate out until they got her back to the ship and into the Captain's care. It was a shame as Anna would have loved to catch up with Kate but she had made promises that needed to be kept and Kate's current condition would only slow her and Tex down. Thus Kate was safer on the Nathan James.

 _"Anna, we got incoming for south east"_ Taylor informed her.

"Copy that"Anna replied as she moved to Kate side pushing Tex out of the way "Bivas get the car going and pull up on the north west side of the building" Anna said before she injected Kate in the neck with the Tramadol. Kate's eyes fluttered shut and her body went completely lax.

"What did you give her?"Rachel asked her, as she felt for Kate's pulse noting how slow it was beating. She looked to Anna with a judgemental expression for which Anna didn't blame her for as friends would never purposefully put their friend into a possible overdose but then Anna knew what Kate was going to go through. This was the quiet blessing of a few spared hours before the pain truly began.

"Something to help her sleep, we need her to be passive for a few more hours" Anna told her.

" _ETA 5"_ Bivas said over the comm in Anna's ear. She looked to Tex who had been listening to both conversations without stepping into either.

"Tex" Anna said, prompting him though it wasn't necessary.

"I'll get Kate, you empty the medicine cabinets" Tex said, Rachel moved out of the way and Tex slid his arms under Kate's body and carefully lifted her off the floor bridal style.

* * *

On the Ship,

"Any word?" Tom asked as he stood next to Mike in CIC. It was too quiet in the room as everyone was holding their breaths wanting the mission to be a success. It had taken two months of hard searching to find Kate and Rachel in addition to all the other dramas they had encountered. But today they needed this mission to be a victory.

"Nothing yet" Mike replied as he was just waiting for the radio channel playing over the speaker to play the tapping of morse code with the word 'success' to know everything had gone to plan. That they had Rachel and Kate. He was so tired of being on the sidelines standing in this room but he reminded himself that he would have been useless out there. But he did wish the team would signal already so he would know one way or another because this waiting was unendurable and there was nothing on the ship that could possibly hold his attention to act as a distraction.

So he stood there, rooted to the spot and he knew he wouldn't move until he heard the morse code over the speakers.

* * *

On the Mainland,

Rachel sat in the back seat of a shiny SUV barely aware of the world passing by her window. Tex sat at the other side of car with Kate's legs draped over his. He had spent the last twenty minutes filling her in on the past two months. _Two months_ she thought in dismay as she now had a time frame for how long she and Kate had been in captivity.

The time frame answered one question but left so many unanswered. She learned from Tex that all her research, the primordial strain, the cure had all been destroyed. She listened as he told her that they hadn't stopped looking for her and Kate but she didn't believe him. If they had been a 'top priority' then they would have been rescued sooner. It wasn't like Mrs Granderson had them shuffled around. Two months, in the same place.

She absently brushed a hand through Kate's ragged hair. It was damp with sweat, rough and greasy to the touch. Kate's hair had been singed in the explosion and then haphazardly cut with a knife as Anna couldn't stand the smell of burnt hair. Rachel didn't blame her, the smell was awful but as a doctor she had learned a long time ago to ignore disgusting smells. The haircut was of little concern to Rachel. The drugs that Anna had inject Kate with to keep her complacent bothered Rachel. Kate shouldn't be running such a high temperature but Rachel couldn't figure out what was wrong.

She wished for her lab on the ship, if only to find out the answers she needed to help Kate. It seemed Kate was the only person in the car she felt connected with, it was probably because they were held together. It didn't help that she felt disconnected from the others in the car. She used to feel Tex was her ally but even as she looked to him she didn't feel it. She didn't feel the sense of warmth or comfort in being rescued. Instead she felt like she and Kate were this nuisance to be dealt with. All they talked about was getting them to the rendezvous point and moving on.

It made her question why they even bothered rescuing them at all. Anger filled her but it quickly evaporated as Kate gave a whimper of pain in her sleep. Rachel looked down at Kate's face seeing the pain in her expression, Rachel gently stroked the side of Kate's face in a soothing manner like her mother used to do when she was sick. It seemed to temper Kate's pain as the woman didn't wake up and her features smoothed out.

"Kate having another seizure?" Anna asked from the front passenger seat as Lt Burk drove the SUV at high speed through the streets.

"No, just a nightmare" Rachel assumed as Kate's eyes hadn't opened nor was she convulsing. Something Rachel was grateful for as she knew she and Kate had a long road of recovery ahead of them.

"Hey, why didn't you and Kate try to escape?" Anna asked her in a casual tone.

"Why hadn't you come sooner?" Rachel retorted, the words came out of her mouth before she had a chance to think of their impact. She didn't mean to be rude or sound ungrateful but her anger got the better of her as they had tried and failed to escape on two occasions. It sounded unimpressive when she thought about it but then the odds were stacked incredibly high against them.

Each time they managed to think they were free, they found themselves surrounded and recaptured. Kate's physical state soon started to impede their escape due to her being in too much pain or her brain and body so overtaxed from the drugs and pain that she couldn't see all the variables. Rachel was no help on either account as she had never escaped from anywhere before.

She wasn't strong enough at least not physically to escape with Kate in tow. She often wondered if Kate and her roles were reversed would Kate have gotten them out. But those thoughts were useless now, just as Anna's question was insensitive. Rachel looked to Anna and saw the woman's expression turn cold and Rachel figured if there had been a chance they'd be friends it was definitely gone now. Yet Rachel didn't feel heartbroken by that loss.

"We've been searching for you and Kate for a while. It's just that there were matters that needed to be dealt with first" Anna informed her.

* * *

On the Ship in CIC,

"They have them" Mike said as the clicks sounded over the radio wave in morse code message saying 'success' played. Relief washed through Mike as the tension of the past few hours faded out of his body. Success meant they were alive. Kate was alive which was what he needed. He didn't care what state she came back in, he just wanted her in his arms and so much more.

"I wished we could find out their condition" Tom said idly. Mike couldn't agree more with the statement but the less they conversed on the radio the less their enemies knew.

They didn't even have the beacons on the RHIBs or the life vests. All these little details that could kill them as much as they could save them but were necessary; Tom and Mike had discussed it at length. They couldn't continue to blindly trust people. They needed to start with smaller goals and work their way up.

Get back their crew, then Dr Scott and Kate. With Dr Scott she could produce more of the cure and thus finally the crew would be allowed to seek out their families. If their families were alive they would be cured or vaccinated against the virus. If dead then it would give the crewmembers who suffered loss the closure they needed and those with surviving family members the peace of mind they needed to continue the mission of saving larger populations of people. They needed to settle the home front before heading out for the unknown.

"Dr Milowsky making any head way?" Mike asked as Tom, he hadn't been in the Helo bay to see the Doctor at work. But then Mike's couldn't care less about the greater good since he found out his daughters had been killed in the crossfire between Thorwald and Granderson's people. The lines between who was one's enemy and friend were incredibly blurred. Thorwald and his people had helped Tom in getting out of Baltimore and the rescue of the Lieutenants. But Dr Milowsky was from Granderson's camp and while he earned Tom's trust. Mike was firmly on the fence.

He remembered what it was like having Dr Scott lie to them about their original mission. About the mistakes in the vaccine; sure she redeem herself but then there was Dr Tophet and how he was a Russian spy. He of course had good motive to be a traitor but it didn't change what transpired. Or how the man had died trying to be a hero as if it wash away the mistakes he made which left them now with Dr Milowsky, after all his predecessors Mike couldn't help but have misgivings about him. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of way this man would betray them.

"No, he's still working at it" Tom said.

"Only took Dr Scott a month to figure it out" Mike commented impatiently, he knew if they had the cure again morale on the ship would definitely improve.

"She also had the primordial strain to work with" Tom remarked.

"It will be good for morale to have Dr Scott back. I'm heading up to flight deck" Mike told him as he headed to the door.

"They won't be back for an hour at least" Tom said to him. Mike turned to face him and gave him a nonchalant look.

"Don't care, I'll wait" Mike told him in a matter of fact tone.

* * *

On the Mainland,

"You're not coming with us" Rachel stated as she could tell by Tex's standoffish behaviour. It was so reminiscent of when he left her standing outside the labs at Avocet. Now they stood outside on the deserted dock, a bitterly cold wind blew in off the water that made Rachel pull her jacket tighter around her. She was glad she had found the locker room with all the civilian clothing otherwise she would have frozen to the bone.

"I am. We're heading south and it's faster to go via the Mainland than hitch a ride with the Nathan James" Tex told her as he gestured his head at Anna. She saw the way he looked at the woman, he was clearly interested even though the two acted like they'd murder one another before entertaining the idea of sleeping with one another.

Anna was standing on the end of the pier talking on her as Lt Burk held Kate in his arms. She was still unconscious from the drugs while Lt Bivas kept looking around the area. All were giving Tex and Rachel the space to talk in 'private'.

Rachel couldn't help but feel her earlier assumptions of Tex were correct as his eyes wandered in the direction of Anna. The man was just a natural flirt and all his actions in regards to liking her were just an itch. One that once scratched would mean he'd walk away. If they had met before the plague, she would have been charmed by him and ended up in bed with. Given the kiss he'd given her last time told her he would have impressed her in bed but it would never happen. Their world was unpredictable and what she craved more than anything right now was stability and control. Two things Tex could never provide her.

She looked over her shoulder out to the water and spotted a RHIB heading their direction. It was easy for her to assume that this was the end of the line as she was returning to the Nathan James and Tex was staying on the mainland.

"Right, well take care of yourself" Rachel said, her sentiments sounded flat to her ears but he gave her a closed lip smile. She just didn't want to drag it out between them.

"I will" he assured her. There was awkwardness between them on whether they should hug or shake hands but both stood in place awkwardly looking at one another. Neither willing to make a move.

"Anything you'd like me to tell Kate?" Rachel asked trying to cover her awkwardness and she hugged her arms to her body for comfort. She could only imagine how Kate would take his disappearance.

"She's going to pissed when she finds out about all of this" Tex said wincing, he was referring to himself and Anna running off without staying to socialise or that's what Rachel assumed.

"I'm sure she will understand. I remember her saying she hated goodbyes" Rachel remarked not knowing why she was trying to alleviate his guilt.

"Yeah, can't say I'm a fan either" Tex said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dr Scott" Lt Burk called, Rachel turned to see the RHIB had docked at the pier and all but Anna had boarded the RHIB.

"That's your ride calling" Tex said with a closed lip smile. Rachel gave a nod as this was it.

"I'll see you around" Rachel said to him, her small kindness of not saying goodbye. He smiled as he knew she had chosen her words carefully.

"Take care of Red for me" Tex told her.

"I will" Rachel promised him. The awkwardness more pronounced than ever as the moment to say goodbye was here and neither made a physical move to embrace or offer a hand to shake.

"Catch you round Doc" Tex said, Rachel gave a nod and walked over to the dock. Lieutenant Burk helped her into the RHIB and once they pulled away from the dock. Rachel looked back to the dock, but Tex and Anna were already gone.

"Those two are like couple of ghosts" Lt Burk told her, he meant it to be a joke judging by his tone but Rachel found no amusement in it.

* * *

On the Ship, in the Captain's office.

Tom rubbed a hand down his face as he tried vainly to read the reports in front of him. But he saw nothing as his mind was elsewhere. He found his eyes drifting to a photo of his family. It was him, Darien and the kids. _Happier times…_ he thought as touched the frame. Memories of that day flitted through his mind, the beautiful sunny day so perfect, Darien smile, her laughter as she tried valiantly to get a kite into the air but failed miserably. The kids smiling and showing off to them wanting praise. their laughter sounded in his mind, he wondered if they would ever be so care free again.

A knock sounded at the door braking him out of his cycle of thoughts. It started out with him reminiscing and then spiralled into morose and very dark territory.

"Come in" he said grateful for the distraction. The door opened and CMC Jeter stepped into the room.

"Sir, just wanted to make you aware that RHIB is enroute back to the ship. Tex stayed on the Mainland. Said he is heading south down to Florida" Jeter said.

"Alright, any injuries?" Tom asked.

"Dr Scott has superficial injuries, Lassiter apparently has sustained moderate injuries that require immediate medical attention. I informed Dr Rios, he's already on standby" Jeter said, Tom let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in as the news gave him some relief. He was't glad about Kate's condition but then he expected her to be worse off than Rachel.

In his mind, he imagined Rachel would be kept in good shape as they needed her intellect, her willingness to help them in their scientific endeavours. Dr Milowsky had told him that Rachel would be kept safe and healthy where as Kate would be treated much in the same fashion and Lt Granderson. What that meant, Tom wasn't sure as Lt Granderson struggled to explain what happened to her and Dr Milowsky said it wasn't his department so he had no idea. But Kate was a fighter, so he expected her to fight her captors and two months of that meant the woman would be a mess. He just hoped whatever was left of the woman was enough to save Mike.

"Good, anything else I need to know?" Tom asked Jeter, the man knew he was asking for a temperature check on the crew as Jeter's position on the ship gave him the ability to connect with both the officers and enlisted.

"No, but you have to agree that today is a win" Jeter said with a soft smile.

"Yes, it is. Once Dr Scott is settled in again. We'll be able to make plans for going home" Tom said, Jeter nodded at the news as it was what everyone on this ship wanted to do and now they had recovered Kate and Rachel they could finally set course for Norfolk.

"Very good Sir" Jeter replied, Tom could hear the approval in his tone and nodded in agreement. He rose from his chair and tugged on the bottom of his BDU jacket; smoothing out the wrinkles.

"I'll be on the flight deck if you need me" Tom informed him, he had planned to not to go as he unsure of how he would feel and react to seeing Rachel again. But when he had heard the morse code signal play over the speakers in CIC he had felt relief but it wasn't until that it really sunk in. She was going to be back on his ship again, in his life for the foreseeable future. He knew not going out to the flight deck to see her return was out of fear. Fears that the attraction would still be there, the emotional ties he felt towards her in his darkest moments before they reached Baltimore. Things he didn't want to be reminded of given Darien's death. It made him angry at himself as he felt it was a betrayal to Darien and their marriage.

But right now he felt stupid for making an issue when the larger picture was not about him but about getting Rachel and Kate back in shape to help the mission. His personal issues towards Rachel would have to be sidelined, which was why he had to go.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and welcome followers. Just some warnings the medical stuff is complete nonsense so please let it slide as I'm not a doctor. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Tom stood back as he knew if anything he'd just get in the way. Hell, he kind of wished he'd not come up but he knew his absence would speak volumes to the crew and right now they needed everyone to work together as a cohesive unit. The RHIB had been hoisted to the side of the ship after majority of the team had climbed out first so the rig wouldn't have to pull up a full load. Most had stopped to talk with Tom before he dismissed them with orders to meet in the wardroom for a full debriefing in two hours.

Out of the team that had returned, Lt Bivas and SCPO Taylor were the only ones left on the deck still helping out. Bivas stood on the deck with her firearm strapped to her back as she held onto Rachel's arm steadying her as the Doctor was still in the boat directing traffic to get Kate's body off the boat.

When he first glimpsed Rachel, he felt like someone had punched him in the gut. She was still as beautiful as he remembered but that wasn't what had him riddled with guilt and in pain. It was how the two months had changed her that hit him the hardest. Her face was gaunt, her cheekbones more pronounced. She looked like she had not been treated humanely like Dr Milowsky had assured him. The scientist said that Rachel and Kate would be treated with some care due to their value but looking at Rachel face; the scattered cuts, the large bruise on her cheek made him angry that he hadn't forced the issue to find them sooner.

But he had to remind himself that they had tried for two long months with no success to find Kate and Rachel. They had tried… _not hard enough…_ he thought grimly as he took in the sight of her. Her long hair was a greasy mess of knots with lank tendrils of it danced in the wind that blew over the ocean. She brushed them out of her face and for a moment their eyes locked.

He wore a grim expression as guilt flooded him from having failed yet another two people who were supposed to be under his care and protection. She stared back at him but he was the first to break eye contact as what he saw in her eyes completely devastated him. He looked to see Kate's body was lifted off the floor of the RHIB into Burk's arms. The redhead hung limply in the lieutenant's arm. Her head lolled at an uncomfortable angle, it was hard to tell the damage as Kate's face was caked in soot and blood. Her hair was looking considerably shorter than he remembered, he had really hoped for a better outcome as he could only imagine what Mike was feeling in that moment. He had wanted a clean success where Kate and Rachel returned to the unscathed but in good spirits not this; not broken as they all were.

Lt Green and Lt Burk had given him a quick debrief of the mission, apparently Granderson was taking heavy losses. The men had no idea how Kate and Rachel had survived but they had. Tom had to hold his tongue as he'd felt like reminding them that the two women were resourceful and highly intelligent. Well, Rachel was highly intelligent; Kate's level of intelligence was questionable but the woman had common sense in spades. But he kept quiet and listened as they also informed him that Anna and Tex remained on the mainland and were heading south.

Tom really didn't understand Anna at all, she went to all the trouble to save Kate and then once the job was complete just handed her over into their care with a duffle filled with medical supplies and drugs. If it had been him in Anna's position; he would have stayed with Kate but then he also understood on the ship Anna would feel superfluous. If there was one thing he'd learned about Anna. The woman needed a purpose and a mission to keep her moving. She was also more valuable resource to have on the Mainland than keeping her cooped up on the ship.

* * *

"Careful, we need to get her to the infirmary immediately" Rachel told them as SCPO Taylor lifted Kate from the floor of the RHIB like she was made of air and straight into the waiting arms of Commander Mike Slattery who was standing on the deck of the Nathan James. He had been standing by the railing well before the RHIB had been lifted up from the water. It had warmed Rachel to see him waiting there even if it wasn't for her.

The RHIB rocked against the side of the ship; momentarily throwing Rachel's balance. Luckily before she even had a chance to lose balance and fall over; a hand gripped her elbow. She winced at the tight hold as the fingers dug into one of her many injuries she was currently ignoring. Her heart jumped in panic before she realised the hand was attached to Lt Bivas. The woman was on the other side of the railing said nothing as she gave Rachel a nonchalant look which oddly comforted Rachel. She looked over at Tom not for the first time since they had reached the deck.

Her eyes couldn't help drinking him in, yet her mind wondered why he was keeping his distance as he was usually one to be right in the thick of it. Physically he hadn't changed that much, still handsome as ever. Just as she imagined him but there was something off about him, she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She wasn't sure if it was his lack of welcoming her aboard. she immediately dismissed the idea as she reminded sarcastically reminded herself that she was not the center of the universe. That Tom had other things to attend as he talked with Lt Green and Burke.

But once he finished with them his attention turned to her. The he looked her way she felt her heart skip a beat and she wasn't sure if it was from frayed nerves or because for those two months she had delusionally envisioned him storming the place she had been held guns blazing to save her before sailing off into the sunset with his family. Just the thought of his family gave her mixed feelings of happiness and sadness. She wanted him to be happy; she truly did but a small part of was sad that there was that finality she would never be with him or even a man like him as he was one of a very rare kind.

He seemed to stare at her for what felt like the longest moment before breaking eye contact to look at Kate. Rachel mentally smacked herself for losing focus as Kate was priority here.

"I'll be careful" Mike assured her as he didn't miss her moment of distraction. Rachel gave him a soft yet sad smile as she knew he would. She could see his obvious concern for Kate and even for herself as he looked her over. She was eternally grateful when he moved away with Kate in his arms and started for Infirmary without asking her how she was. It was a question she wasn't ready to answer let alone think about.

"Let's get you up and over" Taylor said to her with a jovial smile. He introduced himself as he had helped her with Kate on the boat ride. He had training and experience as combat medic training thanks to his training. He was apparently the Australian Navy's version of a Navy Seal. She couldn't remember the acronym he had given her but he seemed to have fun rubbing it in Lt Green's face that he was tougher and better for just being an Australian. It was all in jest of course which at the time had made her smile for the first time in she didn't know how long.

He was the only one except for Lt Bivas who had so far been able to look her in the eyes without pity. But then Lt Bivas just seemed to be completely apathetic which Rachel was grateful for. She also grateful that Taylor had stepped in without making a scene of taking over to help when she was struggled to give Kate the medical attention she needed as the adrenalin dump and her current state finally took their toll on her.

"I can manage" she told him in a curt yet mocking tone as she shakily gripped the railing and climbed over the railing. Luckily she was spared from face-planting onto the deck as Lt Bivas' assisted her. She tried to shake out her limbs but grimaced as pain and heady fatigue washed through her muscles. She felt herself sway on her feet only for Lt Bivas to steady her.

"Well then would you do me the honour to escort you to the infirmary" Taylor said her, offering his arm. The man exasperated her with his meaningless flirtation but Rachel nodded and wrapped an arm around his leaning her weight onto him. She wanted to follow Kate, so she wasn't going to knock back the assistance

* * *

Mike kept sneaking looks down at Kate's pale face as he carried her to the infirmary. His eyes taking in every fine detail while the detective side of his brain made deductions. She was covered in blood and soot. Her hair was greasy like it hadn't been washed in a while and her long hair was gone. Her hair cut haphazardly but a knife he thought given its jagged nature. She smelt of blood, sweat and smoke which said to him that she had been in some kind of fire or explosion. She was completely stoned off her face. Her eyelids were creepily half open and quivering as her eyes rolled around like she were actually trying to wake up but found it a struggle. It was the only movements she was making besides her body's normal operations like breathing and keeping her heart pumping though even they were barely registering.

Anna had warned him that Kate would be a mess, he had expected the worse and Kate had surpassed his expectations. But she was alive and that made him feel oddly liberated as he had felt trapped in the never-ending cycle of questions and worst case scenarios of her not living, of not knowing where she was. She now back on the Nathan James, in his arms and she was going to survive. He'd make sure of it.

He walked through the ship, glad that rank gave him the privilege of owning the hallways as crew-members moved out of the way. His course not once impeded before he reached the Infirmary as he reached the infirmary and a crewman opened the door for him.

"Lay her down here" Rios said Mike as he gestured to the main bed in the infirmary. Mike did as ordered and gently laid Kate down. Rios unzipped her winter jacket and felt for Kate's neck for her vitals and checked her eyes. Mike stepped back unsure of what to do from here and not wanting to be in the way.

"She's been given sedatives consistently for the past two months" Rachel said as she came into the room with Taylor. Mike reached out a hand to her and helped her to a stool as Taylor went to the opposite side of the bed to offer Rios assistance. Rachel sat down with an appreciative sigh and gingerly leaned against the wall. She was trying to summon the energy to stand but not finding it.

"I got a party bag of benzos, morphine, antibiotics, paralytics on their way down to us." Taylor offered the Doc as he tuned and pulled up a blanket out of the storage cabinet behind him and rolled it up before shoving it under Kate's feet elevating them off the bed.

"Let's just get the clothing out of the way and get a better look at the situation" Rios said to Taylor.

Mike watched as the two men talked in rapid medical lingo and worked like a well oiled machine as they quickly and efficiently stripped Kate out of her winter coat. Rios placed a nasal cannula on Kate and connected it to the oxygen tank while Taylor quickly cleaned and placed the tabs on Kate's skin for the vitals monitor and the finger monitor cuff that read blood pressure. Rios connected the wires to the tabs and hit the switch on the machine. It took second before the screen on the monitor showed her blood pressure and heart rate.

"She's barely registering. You attach the monitors correctly?" Rios asked Taylor as he squinted at the screen and then double checked Taylor's work.

"Ah yeah mate I did, I think she might be hypovolemic shock given the blood loss in combo with what Anna gave her to keep her passive. Should we get IV started?" Taylor asked him, looking mildly annoyed at being second guessed. But then no one really knew how to take Taylor or their other newest member Lt Ravit Bivas as they kept surprising Mike and the others with their capabilities.

"Yes" Rios said to him. Mike held his position even though he was nearly a second away from shouting at the men to put their ego to the side and work. He was tempted to say something but kept quiet as Rachel spoke up.

"She's lost a lot of blood back at the lab. You should hang a bag of blood with the IV. Also her wounds need to be cleaned and disinfected. The laceration on her back will need to re-opened washed and stitched again. We weren't in a sterile environment and I didn't do a very good job. It's probably where she's losing the blood" Rachel told them as she felt she needed to explain herself. Mike looked Rachel over noting her state, it didn't look any better than Kate but at least she was up and talking coherently.

"It's no one's fault. But we should probably find a blood donor for her" Taylor said letting Rachel off the hook for being responsible even though it didn't make her feel less at fault. "What's her blood type?" Taylor asked the room in general.

"She's O Positive" Mike answered without hesitation. He ignored the looks as he knew it was strange to know that about her but he figured it was common knowledge he and Kate had a past relationship. But didn't care what anybody thought, he just wanted- no, needed Kate to be alright.

"What?" Mike asked Rios as the man wore a pained expression. He was holding a pair of scissors ready to cut the sleeve of Kate's shirt open when he stopped.

"Granderson's people took all of our medical files and blood bank when her people emptied the infirmary. We haven't resupplied the blood bank for Blood type O yet" Rios said to him.

"It's not a problem, I'm the same blood type. Take it from me" Mike told him, he knew that there were more crewmembers on the ship who probably shared the same blood type as Kate but he needed to feel useful and he sure as hell wasn't going to waste time tracking down a donor when he was standing right there.

"Sir-" Rios started argue but was interrupted as Dr Milowsky came into the room followed by Tom.

"I'll take over from here" Dr Milowsky said. A loud clatter sounded and all eyes turned to Rachel. She had jumped to her feet; knocking over the stool she had been sitting on and now backed into the wall. She was as pale as a ghost, her eyes wide in pure terror as she looked like a trapped animal looking for escape but completely frozen at the same time as the only exit was blocked.

"Dr Scott, you're looking pale-" Dr Milowsky started to say as he placed a hand on her arm but she yanked it away as though his touch burned her. She was safe except for this one element in the room. But her body wasn't accepting that fact as it just saw a blur of uniforms and Milowsky's rumpled suit. The memories of the past clashed with the present which made the room spin slightly as her heart pounded a million miles an hour telling her to run. Yet she couldn't escape as her path was blocked. Anger filled her at the touch of his hand on her person, it was enough to snap her out of her frozen state.

"Don't touch me" Rachel told Dr Milowsky in a cold and angry tone. She looked at him, angry at him for being here and backed away from him and clutched her arm; rubbing the spot like it would somehow erase the feel of his touch on arm. Even with the long sleeve from the black flannel shirt she had on didn't seem to protect her.

"Dr Scott-" Dr Milowsky started but she cut him off as she fed into her anger. It seemed to give her the energy to stand up straighter and the motivation she needed to stand her ground because there was no way in hell that she'd let this man treat Kate. He was one of the many reasons Kate and she were in their current state.

"No, you've done enough damage as it stands. Now I suggest you get out now!" Rachel told him in a scathing tone. Milowsky looked affronted by her statement.

"I'm here to help" Dr Milowsky told her, Rachel made a scoffing noise in her throat as tears formed in her eyes against her will. She pursed her lips as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She refused to let the tears fall especially in front of the man before her.

"We will never be in need of your kind of help" Rachel told him in a dark and disgusted tone. The tension in the room became untenable to the point Tom spoke up for the first time.

"Dr Milowsky, leave. We'll talk later" Tom said in a firm tone. The fierce reaction to Dr Milowsky innocuously touching her gave him a horrible feeling in his gut as his mind raced through several unsavoury scenarios. If anything he would have to be a tread carefully around the women until he learned the extent of their time away from the Nathan James.

"I-" Milowsky started but Tom cut him off as he didn't like to repeating himself especially in situations like this.

"Leave the room. Now" Tom ordered. Milowsky shook his head in annoyance as he threw his hands up surrender and left the small room. Tom watched Rachel carefully, her posture was still incredibly tense "Dr Scott, you alright?" he asked her could see the struggle in her features that she was trying not to break down.

"Yeah, she was about to tap the Commander for a blood donation" Taylor said to him, giving Rachel time to recover as her body got a second if somewhat shaky wind of energy and adrenaline. "I want to do a direct tap to get Kate's BP up but Dr Scott's not a fan of the idea" he said with a shrug as he turned to the storage space behind him and pulled out the kit she needed.

"It could shock her system" Rachel said, finding her voice as she quickly and somewhat shakily moved to the bed and took the kit that Taylor held out for her. "Commander, if you could lie down on the bed in the other room. It will make this easier" she said, Mike complied as he moved into the other room and pulled off his BDU Jacket.

Tom picked up the stool Rachel had toppled over in her earlier panic off the floor and righted it before sitting down. He picked up Rachel's discarded jacket and draped it over a hook on the wall near him. He didn't think there was anything he could do to help but didn't want to leave. He watched as Taylor and Rios used a pair of scissors and sliced through the material of her sleeves on both arms and pushed it out of the way.

Tom felt his stomach twist in disgust and guilt as he saw Kate's arms were covered in bruises, cuts that had been stitched up and multiple needle marks. All in vary states of recovery except for one of the bruises that was fresh palm print just the right size for man. That and her wrists were angry red colour and swollen from chaffing burns and bruises from being restrained. Signs of her resistance. He looked into the other room to where Rachel had just hooked Mike to IV and an empty bag that was slowly filling with blood.

Up close she didn't look any better as her shoulders were slumped. He wondered what injuries she was hiding under her clothes as she shirt she wore was baggy and giving him no indications of if she was hurt. The only thing he could tell was that the shirt though black in nature didn't hide the blood or the fact that it was stuck to her back in places but he wasn't sure if now was the time to push it as she was thoroughly intent on the focus being off her. He wanted to take care of her but wasn't sure how to broach the subject without triggering her into a panic attack.

Rachel wheeled her stool to the doorway and flitted a brief look at him before she looked out to where Taylor and Rios were with Kate. "What's her vitals?" she asked them, Tom looked over to the men had Kate on her stomach and were currently examining a wound on her back. Tom didn't bother to stand up to take a look as he had his fill of the gore.

"She's on the verge of tanking, we need the blood" Taylor told her, Tom could see Rios annoyance at Taylor taking charge when it was his infirmary. He looked back to Rachel who had just turned her head to look at the bag of blood.

"Give me 2 more minutes" she told them.

"What happened to her?" Rios asked, Tom had been about to ask the same question as it was like every patch of her skin had a bruise or needle marks or some sort of injury.

"I don't know exactly. Blood tests and maybe talking to Dr Milowsky will give you a clearer picture. I do know most of her injuries are from resisting what they were doing to her. The laceration on her back was made from a bone marrow needle. They had been taking samples when there was an explosion. It happened hours before Tex and Anna showed up, I did my best but I wasn't in the best shape then" Rachel said honestly, Tom could see it hurt her to not have the answers and to talk about it. She turned her back to them. She looked down at her hands that were in surgical gloves wishing they would stop shaking, that Tom would stop staring at her.

Taylor and Rios continued to work on Kate's injuries. She felt like she was in a stranger's body, like she no longer knew or trusted her own abilities as the stitch-work had been shoddy. She knew it had been because her hands had been so cold and shaking. Excuses that didn't fix the fact that Kate would end up with a horrible scar on her back thanks to her.

"We tried to find you" Tom told her in a quiet tone. He needed to tell her that as he didn't know what she was thinking as she was looking down at her shaking hands. He wanted to take them into his and steady them for her but he felt like she were inside a protective bubble of control. That if he tried to touch her it might have the opposite effect he wanted.

"I'm sure you did, it's just that other things took priority. Tex told me, though he never really explained why any of you even bother or waste resources to show up two months after our capture" Rachel said turning around to face him. She had on that impassive mask that told him she had her opinions and anything he said would fall on deaf ears in regards to why they hadn't been able to find them sooner. He could only imagine she was stung by their delay and believed that they had abandoned them and once she heard about Lt Granderson and Foster being recovered in less than a fortnight. It would only add to that pain of feeling abandoned by them. But for just an instance he saw a flicker in her eyes that said she was hoping he would dispute her on her assumptions.

"You're right, we saved you because we needed you. Both of you" Tom said playing into her beliefs. If it made her hate him then fine. He deserved it and it would kill any attraction between them at least on her side. It was safer to be cruel than lead her on, especially given he had more than enough on his plate he didn't need to add their mutual attraction that still existed into the mix. He watched the hope in her eyes extinguish as she looked away, she pursed her lips and was quiet for a long moment before she spoke.

"You already have the cure and a serviceable doctor-"

"Two doctors, one of whom you told to get out" Tom said cutting her off and correcting her. Rachel glowered at him.

"Dr Milowsky was one of Granderson's head scientists. You should have killed him on sight not welcomed him on your ship" Rachel told him coldly, he could see the pure hate and anger she felt towards the man and wondered what he had done to rouse such emotions in Rachel.

He would definitely be looking into it given Rachel's knowledge of the man conflicted with what Milowsky had told him. Dr Milowsky said the two had very brief meetings before he was moved to the hospital ship to focus on Lt Foster and Lt Granderson's cases. Work the man couldn't seem to 'dumb' down so Tom would understand. He just said he had been tasked to study Rachel's cure and how it affected the body on the genetic level.

"That's rather cold of you" Tom commented as he could see she meant every word of what she said.

"You don't know what he's done, the pain he inflicted on the people who were in the same gene therapy trial as Kate. All in the name medical and scientific advancements. He relished his position of power. He enjoyed his work, the righteousness he had about how it was his duty-"

"He's hardly alone in possessing that quality" Tom remarked. Rachel sat up straighter at the accusation and gave him a dark look.

"I never treated any animal or human under my care the way he treated Kate and the people before her. Look at her and tell me that you wouldn't want to kill the people responsible for that much pain. Imagine if that was wife or daughter on that bed and tell me how you can sit there and accept that man into your ranks and on this ship" Rachel told him.

Tom didn't need to look, he knew full well what he would do. In fact he had vented his grief and anger over what happened to Darien and her remains, he had destroyed Granderson's position of power literally when he ordered the destruction of the Power Plant and Avocet Building. It barely assuage his pain but it had been a good start at the time. He knew if he had the man responsible for his loved one's suffering he wouldn't think twice about killing him. So he could see Rachel's reasoning it just caused a problem as he wasn't sure whether to trust her views given she herself was a victim. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't just act on her accusations without finding out all the facts first.

"He told us he worked for Granderson but that he was a prisoner, he either worked for her or be executed." Tom told her.

"He had a choice. He could have died with his integrity. I was prepared to" Rachel said to him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"You need help with your injuries?"

Rachel turned around to find Lt Bivas in the hallway. Rachel's heart pounded erratically in her chest as she hadn't heard the woman approach her. She had just left the infirmary leaving Kate in Rios and Mike's care. More like Mike's as the man donated over a pint of his blood and insisted in helping get Kate cleaned up and dressed in clean hospital gown. All of which he did with her assistance after he had told Rios and Taylor to leave. Tom didn't need to be told as he had left for a meeting. Either way she reluctantly left the infirmary to go to her quarters to get cleaned up and change into clean clothes. It wasn't that she hated leaving Kate alone it was that after two months of being trapped in a small room to be able to walk around free was slightly nerve wracking. She kept expecting to wake up and realise it was a dream or worse for this all to be some kind of test. So to say the first few steps out of the infirmary unescorted had been hard would have be an understatement. But she'd managed and just when she had finished chastising herself for being irrationally afraid of shadows and expecting Granderson's state troopers to appear out of thin air; Lt Bivas had scared her half to death.

"I'm fine" Rachel assured her as she turned around and started moving down the hallway towards her quarters again. It was a lie, she was not fine. Her shirt was stuck to her back, her body bruised and aching that every step was painful but she knew once the attention was off Kate it would turn on her. She just didn't want to see the same reactions she had seen Kate get for her injuries. She also didn't want to submit to blood tests. She knew if Rios did the tests he would tell Tom and Milowsky the results.

After two months of having zero control over her own body and life; all she wanted was her privacy back. She wanted the control what she told them and process what happened to her without everyone staring at her more than they already were. She just wanted the time to deal with it on her own something she knew she wouldn't get on the ship. But there were some things she could control, like right now she could go to her quarters and have a good cry before she had to face Tom or anyone else who crossed paths with her.

"The men on this ship gossip like teenage girls. I can be discreet" Lt Bivas told her, Rachel couldn't argue that as news of Kara's pregnancy spread very quickly on the ship. As did a lot of news, now that she thought it about it. But even with Lt Bivas' offer, Rachel couldn't help but feel reluctant. It was nothing personal, it was just her wanting to process her trauma alone. To finally take care of herself and sludge off the memories, blood and dirt from her person in a hot shower. If she could, she'd also burn her clothing but she knew she would need them for the future.

"I appreciate it bu-" Rachel started but Bivas cut her off.

"The men are also very judgemental, they see a strong woman injured and somehow she is suddenly thought of as weak and in need of being treated like this fragile creature. It's an image that is hard to shake once it's set" Lt Bivas told her.

"Why would you care about me?" Rachel asked.

"I don't but I figure one day I might need a doctor. I'd rather be in your good graces. So will you let me help you?" Lt Bivas asked her, she made it sound as casual as though she were asking to borrow a pair of shoes not patch up Rachel's wounds and then keep what she saw to herself.

"Yes" Rachel conceded. She felt like she had just surrendered herself and not just taken up an offer that saved her from answering a lot questions she didn't have answers to. Lt Bivas gave her a faint smile.

"Good, I'll get a medkit and meet you in the women's shower in fifteen minutes" Lt Bivas told her.

* * *

Mike leaned forward and gently brushed Kate's hair behind her ear. It was still a mess but at least she was clean, warm and very much alive which was all he cared about. She was on her second IV bag and her vitals were apparently looking good thanks to his blood donation. He should have rested himself as he was feeling tired from the transfusion and his arm ached from where the needle had been. But he'd get over it. Rachel had chastised him for kicking Rios and Taylor out but he was not going to have Kate stripped down and washed by them. Not when it was a job that he could easily do and given how possessive he felt over Kate at the moment he didn't want either man getting an eyeful of Kate naked unless it was completely necessary.

The time he and Rachel spent together also gave him some insight on what had happened to Kate and the Doc herself. He hadn't missed the needle marks on her inner arms when she had rolled up her sleeves to help. He knew the woman should be laying in her own bed being tended to but she gave off a frosty demeanour and deflected attention away from herself. Typical coping mechanisms he'd before in people who survived a horrific events. He didn't think it was healthy that she was avoiding the issue at hand and pretending to be fine and Mike gave her what she needed. If she needed the space to come to terms with what happened to her then he'd give it to Rachel.

He knew as Rachel told him what happened to Kate from her memory; she was unknowingly filling in the narrative of what happened to her. Maybe not in words but he could read her emotions. He could tell that Rachel hated not knowing what had exactly happened to Kate. The pain and frustration of not knowing and having to wait for those answers. Why Granderson's people had done what they had, he saw her anger and felt it too at being powerless. He had asked Rachel about her experience but Rachel deflected and told him a half truth that she had been given an option. To either sit in the cell or take a position on Granderson's team of scientists. She was so cagey about it he dropped the line of questions and changed the topic. Giving her the the privacy and control she so obviously craved.

"You should restrain her" Dr Milowsky said from the doorway breaking Mike out of his reverie.

"Why?" Mike asked the man as he leaned back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"People like her tend to display a lot of unpredictable and violent tendencies" Milowsky said gesturing at Kate.

"I think anyone being held against their will would display violent tendencies" Mike said in an acerbic tone, he would be pissed off if he was in Kate's situation and frankly he felt she was in her right to be violent given she was a prisoner.

"True, but the gene therapy she underwent made her stronger, heal faster than the normal everyday Jane. Barbiturate abuse can cause some serious side effects of paranoia, nightmares and hallucinations. It's why I suggest restraining her, she could wake up and mistake anyone of us for the enemy or worse go on a killing spree. It's happened before" Milowsky said casually making conversation from the doorway but not stepping into the room.

"You ever work on Lassiter?" Mike asked him, he watched the man straighten up at the question. He and Tom had talked to him about his time in Granderson's regime but now he was wondering if they had asked the right questions or not. Mike hadn't liked the man given his affiliation to Mrs Granderson but Tom trusted him so Mike let it go. But given Rachel's reaction, Mike tended to feel as if maybe they were missing something.

"No, I studied samples of her blood and bone marrow in the labs but I've never met her in person. Though the way I hear it, she is an incredibly violent individual" Milowsky offered, Mike looked at him for a long moment as he couldn't tell if the man was lying or not but he could tell there was something a little off about him. Or maybe it was the way Milowsky looked at Kate that made him uncomfortable.

"Yes, she can be when necessary. So are you here to give me a progress report on your work in making the cure?" Mike asked.

"I'm working on something but now we have her in our custody. I could apply my previous work." Dr Milowsky said in a careful tone as if testing the waters. Mike narrowed as his eyes as he didn't like that idea at all nor how he said that Kate was in their 'custody'.

"Lt Foster-" Mike started but Milowsky cut him off.

"Off limits of course" Milowsky said holding his hands up in mock surrender. Mike was about to tell the man to leave when Tom appeared in the doorway behind Milowsky.

"Mike, a word" Tom said he looked to Milowsky. "Dr Scott asked for you to not to be here" Tom told him in a serious manner.

"Let's be honest I'm the one most qualified doctor on this ship to oversee Mrs Lassiter's recovery. I've more experience than she does" Milowsky said in a frank manner.

"Dr Scott is Kate's primary physician" Mike told Milowsky as he felt more comfortable with Rachel overseeing Kate's health than the man before them. More because he could see Rachel genuinely cared and he knew her. He also knew the two had formed a bond. To try and separate them could be detrimental to both women and he wasn't going to add to their pain.

"She's also been a prisoner for two months who requires a full medical check up, blood panels-" Milowsky began to argue but this time Tom cut him off before Mike could.

"Dr Scott has made her wishes clear and I'd like you to respect them. Given the animosity, I'd prefer you two give each other breathing space for the time being" Tom told him. Milowsky gave a withering breath like he was exhausted with the politics of what was going on.

"Look, I don't know what she's told you but I did inform you that she and I crossed paths, Mrs Granderson wanted us to work together" Milowsky informed them.

"What project was that on again?" Mike asked him out of curiosity.

"My main project was to find a cure without the primordial strain. One team had the strain but couldn't replicate Dr Scott's work. Her notes were a mess, I supposition with Dr Hamada that stem cells from a person who had been vaccinated could provide a cure. We were only in the hypothesis stage and we realised we could harvest stem cells from Lt Foster's unborn child and Lt Granderson's bone marrow to contrast and compare our theories of the best course of action when your people liberated myself and the Lieutenants" Milowky told him.

"And you had no qualms with that kind of work" Mike said casually, he knew Tom hadn't come down here to watch him interrogate Milowsky but mike couldn't give up the opportunity given the man opened the door.

"It's thought of as pseudo science because no one wants to put it into practice for the moral and ethical dilemmas it produces. As you know, I morally ambiguous about eugenics and my research has been based in theory until recently. But it was what Mrs Granderson wanted and so it kept me alive. Dr Scott can be disgusted with me as much as she wants but I've been honest with you and I've proved my loyatly to you. If that is not enough for you to trust me then say so" Milowsky said to him, obviously Mike struck a nerve as Milowsky had gone straight to being defensive.

"It's not a matter of trust" Mike lied.

"It feels that way, so if it's alright with you. I will I grab some work before I'm banned from the infirmary" Milowsky said to them,

"Sure. Mike a word in the hallway" Tom said as he motioned for Mike to join him outside the Infirmary. Mike looked to Kate and reluctantly stood up moving out of the infirmary. He left the door open just in case Kate made some noise as he didn't want to miss her waking up.

"What's going on?" Mike asked Tom.

"Weather report is in. A severe storm cell is heading up the coastline. I've ordered the ship be moved to open seas. But it's going to delay us by at least a week in getting to Norfolk" Tom said with a disappointed sigh as it was just bad luck that Norfolk's port was a mess of abandoned ships and debris. It could be navigated but it was best to so in calm weather not a violent storm. Which meant they would be delayed getting home for a lot longer than the few hours it should have taken them to get there from Baltimore.

"Ok" Mike said not upset either way but then he had everything he wanted on the ship. As far as he was concerned Norfolk held nothing for him.

"Dr Scott talk to you about what happened?" Tom asked him.

"Dribs and drabs. I wasn't ready to push her for information." Mike replied, he felt Tom's frustration as the man looked away with a conflicted expression. Trying to find out what happened in Baltimore to the women who had been held captive was like navigating a minefield. They wanted to know how to support them but didn't want to make it worse for them by hitting a trigger point or worse pushing them.

* * *

"Thank you for this" Rachel said breaking the silence in the room as Lt Bivas disinfected the cuts and abrasions on her back. It had taken a while just to peel off her shirt but once it was off; Rachel had scrubbed down in the shower, she made sure that every inch of her body was scrubbed clean at least twice. She didn't even care that she went over the Navy's rule of a 3 minute shower. Her hair was currently wrapped up in a towel as she sat on the bench in her jeans and knickers whilst Lt Bivas continued her work.

Rachel hadn't thought she was that badly wounded but by how much her body throbbed and stung through her cleaning session. She knew it would hurt as she had several deep cuts but lucky none required stitches. Yet. She also couldn't help but feel immeasurably better for her shower and to put on fresh clothes. Lt Bivas had brought her a bottle of water with hydrolytes mixed into it which helping perk her up.

They hadn't spoken while Lt Bivas patched her up, mainly because Rachel didn't want to be asked any questions that went deeper than 'could you pass me the tape?'. Lt Bivas hadn't pressed her for questions about what happened. It was like she either already knew what happened or decided it was better not to know. A dilemma which Rachel was facing as she knew she should submit to a physical and have blood tests to find out what happened to her when she had been drugged.

Every time she thought about it, she couldn't help but feel on the verge of a panic attack or spiralling into a morose state. Not liking either scenario, she pushed the thoughts away and decided it was best to avoid it altogether until she had a few days of rest. Maybe then she could think about looking into it but for now it was best not to think about it.

"I'm sure one day I'll need a doctor and I'd rather you patch me up than Milowsky" Lt Bivas told her.

"Why is he here?" Rachel asked her, she looked down at her hands and saw they were shaking. It seemed like they wouldn't stop. She flexed her fingers and made rolling movements as if it would hide the tremors even if it was momentarily.

She hated the fact that man was on the ship and couldn't understand how Tom and the others would treat him with respect given who he was and what he had done. But then they didn't know the truth only what Milowsky told them and she was hardly able to convince them given she was 'victim'. She could only imagine what Milowsky was telling them; probably about her being mentally unstable from being imprisoned for two months.

"He said he could make the cure after it was destroyed" Lt Bivas answered plainly.

"But he hasn't yet has he?" Rachel asked her, she already knew the answer but she just wanted to hear confirmation.

"No, he's too busy working on something else" Lt Bivas said in a low voice, Rachel looked over her shoulder at the younger woman. The lieutenant threw her a 'don't act like you think I'm crazy'. Rachel felt a sense of relief as she realised Lt Bivas would be her ally.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked carefully, not willing herself to get too excited. Lt Bivas gave a shrug.

"Because there's only so many things I can do on the ship. Dr Milowsky keeps collecting blood samples from the crew and yet nearly 6 weeks and he hasn't even got a prototype to test or shown any proof that he's been working on it. I heard you had workable vaccine prototype in less than a few days. So either he is not as intelligent as you or he's not doing his job. Maybe both." Lt Bivas said.

* * *

Dr Milowsky listened to the men out in the hallway talk as he picked up a syringe and vial from the supply shelves behind him and turned back to Kate and quickly wrapped a tourniquet around her arm. He inserted the needle into the most prominent vein. He prayed the Captain and Commander didn't finish their chat outside too quickly in as he needed the vial to continue his research. He knew the only way to ingratiate himself to Mrs Granderson and her allies were to produce results. He watched as the vial attached to syringe slowly filled up with blood. It was liquid gold to him, he wondered if his colleagues had been successful in their endeavours with Kate and Dr Scott. If they had then he was going to be able produce more than a cure and it would be far more marketable. The only problem was that he needed to a blood sample from Dr Scott. If their trial had been a success he would the equivalent of a golden ticket. That thought made him smile as he unsnapped the tourniquet and was about the pull out the needle of Kate's arm when Kate snapped awake.

He jumped in surprise as she grabbed the front of his jacket with her left hand and tried to punch him with her right but he caught her right punch by the wrist. She gave a groan of frustration as she tried to fight him. He knew the Captain and the Commander would have heard it so he used his strength and pulled her off the bed. The IV drip and vitals monitor that had been attached to Kate ripped out of her hand and off her skin as the machine and IV pole crashed into bed.

"Help!" he called out as he knew the Captain and the Commander would have heard the noise. He threw her into the stainless steel shelving by the bed as hard as he could. The force of the slam luckily knocked the wind out of Kate and several items showered down them.

Thanks to the remnants of the drugs in her system, she was still weak as she gave a groan of pain and went limp in his arms. He slumped down to floor with her and quickly removed the syringe and pocketed the vial of blood just as the Captain and Commander came in.

"She woke up and went nuts. Tried to slam me into wall" he told them, acting frantic when the only thing he was worried about was if they would notice the fresh needle mark. He pushed down the sleeve on her left arm as pulled himself from under her. Luckily for him their only concern was Kate as the two luddites picked the woman off the floor with ease and laid her on the bed.

"You ok?" Tom asked Milowsky, he and Mike were deciding a meeting with Gator and Lt Granderson was the way to move forward when they heard the crash in the infirmary. He and Mike had rushed in to see Kate and Milowsky fall to the floor in a mess. It only took a second to separate the two of them and get Kate on the bed. He could hear Mike prompting Kate to wake up as he gave the call to have Doctor Rios back to the infirmary. Tom looked at Milowsy seeing the man was clearly shaken up.

"Yeah, she gave me a fright and a few bruises but I'll survive" Milowsky said he looked mildly panicked and Tom looked over his shoulder just in time to see Kate's upper body rose from the bed in a creepy manner. Her movements were rather like she was a puppet on strings with her head taking a second to adjust to the new position of sitting upright. Even upright he could see she was struggling to orient herself maybe because of the pain or drugs as her body swayed and twitched; her eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. Her pupils were pinpoints, they barely dilated in the lighting. A sign she was still high on whatever was running through her system.

She swung her eyes to where Milowsky stood and they narrowed. Tom could swear if looks could kill; Milowsky would be dust in the wind and possibly Tom himself as collateral damage. A cold tense note waved through the room as everyone stood still waiting for someone to make a move. Tom and Mike were reticent to move as they didn't know how to deal with Kate in her current state without hurting her. Milowsky seemed completely frozen but more in fear than anything else. Tom exchanged a look with Mike as it felt like the game of chicken was more between Kate and Milowsky.

"Kate?" Mike said, but she ignored him as she kept glaring coldly at Milowsky.

"You-" Kate started to say, she slid off the bed and it was clear she was going after Milowsky. But she barely had a chance to go at him as Tom stepped in front of Milowsky while simultaneously Mike stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her around the middle. He pulled Kate back;stopping her as Milowsky took off out the room. Much to Tom's dismay; Mike's hold on her had an adverse reaction as Kate opened her mouth and heaved up her stomach contents. The sad part was that he should of seen it coming but even his reflexes weren't quick enough to save him as her sick landed onto him splashing down his front of jacket before the second round of her heaving landed all over his boots and the legs of his pants.

"Oh that is just great" Tom said through gritted teeth as he didn't bother moving while Kate vomited again. He knew he could have stepped back but he would only spread the mess he was standing in around. Kate slumped in Mike's arms, Tom looked to his friend and saw the amusement mixed with concern. Though Tom knew the concern was more for Kate than his uniform and boots which would be going into a biohazard bag.

"Oh my" Rachel said, Tom looked to her and saw her standing at the door to the infirmary. She held a hand to her mouth covering a faint smile as she surveyed the mess and Tom's unimpressed expression. He noted that she had had a shower and change of clothes as she wore dark blue skinny jeans and a oatmeal coloured chunky knit sweater. Her hair was clean and pulled back from her face in a messy plait. She looked tired but much better than she did earlier.

"She was about to fall to the floor" Mike started to explain as Tom could only imagine how it all looked to an outsider.

"So you caught her around the middle and squeezed" Rachel finished for him as she stepped into the Infirmary to help them.

"By accident, but yes that sums it up" Mike told her as Rachel stepped into the small room. Tom watched as she carefully skated around the vomit on the floor and pulled a bucket out of who knew where before handing it to Mike. He quickly placed the bucket under Kate's face as she went for round three. At least it wouldn't end up on his boots. If there was a silver lining to what happened at least it gave Mike and Rachel a rare moment of amusement even if it was at his expense.

Mike helped Kate out into the secondary room and when Kate paused in vomiting with Rachel's help laid Kate down on the bed. He placed the bucket near her head just in time for round four. Kate leaned over the edge of the bed and heaved into the bucket. Mike grimaced as he pulled Kate's hair back to save it from getting more vomit in it. Mess was definitely becoming an understatement for Kate's current state.

"Should she be this sick?" Mike asked Rachel who had gone back into the main room to collect some medical supplies and returned to their side.

"Withdrawal, I told you it wouldn't be pretty" Rachel said as she inspected the damage to Kate's hand where the catheter had been ripped out. She cleaned the wound and quickly bandaged the hand. She felt Kate's skin and as Kate rolled onto her back. Rachel looked at her face, Mike wished he understood what was going on as he wanted to know what Rachel was seeing.

"I got the call" Rios said as he finally showed up. "Ok" he said as took in the state of the Infirmary and Tom. He looked a mixture of disgusted, annoyed and amused. Probably because it wasn't everyday one found their Captain covered in vomit. So Tom mustered all the patience a person could in his position as he didn't want to snap at the man but even he had his limits.

"Yeah, could get someone to clean up the mess or do it yourself as I don't want to stand here all night" Tom said to him as he was trying to fight his own gag reflex. He made the mistake of looking down to see the damage only to be immensely disgusted and amazed that a person could produce such a lovely hue of blue from their stomach. He had two kids and been home for Darien's morning sickness stage to know he didn't have a weak stomach but Kate was testing him.

"Yes, sir" Rios said, disappearing from the infirmary. Tom hoped it was to find a bucket and mop.

"You good here?" Mike asked Rachel in the other room. She nodded as pulled up a stool and sat down. Mike rose from his spot on the floor and watched his step and he moved into the main room as he didn't want to suffer Tom's fate. Let alone have a mishap of skidding through the mess. He looked at tom taking his expression.

"I'll grab your clean boots and some fresh BDUs" Mike told Tom, he pursed his lips trying to hide a smile.

"I think it's the least you can do" Tom said tartly as even he felt the light tone of amusement in the situation just not enough to smile or laugh. "And could you not look so amused by this?" Tom asked him.

"I'll do my best but no promises" Mike replied as he left the infirmary.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kate felt something touch her skin and jerked back. Her hand snapped up grabbing whatever had touched her. Her world spin as it took her more than a second to realise she was lying down and not standing up. Nausea rolled within her like a violent storm. The room was poorly lit the only light was pouring in from the door. The light from the doorway was glaring bright, the tiny room was sweltering like a 40 degree summer day; she was sweating but her skin was goose bumped and chilled. A sickly shiver crawled up her back making her spasm as her muscles cramped painfully and her head throbbed with a migraine. So many conflicting sensations and all the while it was like her brain had the attention span of a child chasing soap bubbles.

She looked to the source of what was touching her to just make out Rachel's features in the shadows. Kate gripped Rachel's hand realising she wasn't restrained. She couldn't help but feel annoyed but panicked at her slow brain. Her body wasn't struggling to keep up.

"It's ok" Rachel said in a soothing tone as she placed a hand over Kate's that gripped her hand tightly. Kate closed her eyes only to snap them open as she was afraid she would wake up strapped to a bed as a lab rat for Granderson's scientists.

"We have to get out of here" Kate told her, as she knew it was only a matter of time before the Doctors and soldiers returned to rectify that problem. She couldn't even tell where they were in the poor lighting and her blurred vision. She pulled her hand from Rachel's grasp and managed to get herself upright only to be nearly incapacitated by pain striking through her body. She gave a muffled cry as she leaned her body back against a cold wall and sucked in a breath and tried not to make a sound as pain screamed and scrambled her senses.

"Breathe, you're injured and in withdrawal from the medication they gave you." Rachel told her. After a long moment; Kate exhaled as the pain slowly ebbed from a screaming level to just tolerable throb.

"Help me up" Kate told her, holding out a bandaged hand to Rachel.

"Kate, we're safe" Rachel assured her.

"No, we're not. We need to get out of here now" Kate told her firmly, she had seen one of the doctors. She didn't know how long ago but he would be back. Tears filled her eyes as the pain was excruciating and she felt the futility of her injuries. She couldn't take it anymore of their treatments and she knew it would only be a matter of time before they were successful in their endeavours. She knew that if she was going to save Rachel they had to escape now.

"No, we're safe. We're on the Nathan James" Rachel told her. Kate shook her head not believing her and afraid that Rachel was mistaken.

"We can't be-" Kate started to argue. She gritted her teeth as she moved to the edge of the bed about to make an attempt to get up when the light from the other room was blocked out by a figure. Fear drenched through her, paralysing her as it was too late. There was no way she could fight anyone off. She could run-ok probably crawl without assistance but she was like Rachel were completely defenceless.

"You are the Nathan James" A very familiar voice assured her in displeasure. Kate looked to the doorway and frowned. It took a moment for Kate's vision to clear enough for her to see it was Captain Tom Chandler but she didn't believe her eyes as the man was wearing a navy t-shirt and boxer shorts looking mildly pissed off at her.

"I think I'm hallucinating" Kate whispered to Rachel in slight panic and disgust as she stared at Tom as the man she knew would never be in such a state of undress with her in the room or so she fervently hoped as she had no interest in seeing the man in such a state.

"I'm not a hallucination" Tom told her folding his arms and looking even more displeased with her. Kate looked to Rachel who was looking anywhere but the door.

"He's really there" Rachel assured her.

"I'm not sure whether to feel relieved or not" Kate said to Rachel, no longer feeling afraid but incredibly confused.

"I know how you feel" Rachel quipped in a dry tone. Kate wore a confused smile as she wondered what she was missing but her brain was too distracted by the Captain's very pale in her opinion skinny legs sticking out of very white cotton boxer shorts that in the light weren't hiding much given the shadow play going on. She made a face and looked away.

"Why are you naked?" Kate asked Tom incredulously before he could make a snide comment about being in the room and not liking how he was being spoken about as if he weren't there.

"I'm not naked" Tom snapped at her before he took a moment to compose his tone to be more polite. "And the reason I'm not fully dress is that you vomited on my uniform and my boots-"

"Don't mention the word vomit" Kate said as she pressed a hand to her mouth as she remembered vomiting and could still taste it in her mouth but it was kind like a bad nightmare where she had been a volcano and lava had spewed out of her mouth. Apparently it had played out in the real life much to Kate's mortification as it raised the questions about all her other nightmares and if they were real.

"I won't as long as you don't leave the infirmary without an escort and a bucket" he told her. Kate made a petulant face like a child not like being told what to do before she looked back to Rachel.

"Ok, so we're really back on the Nathan James" Kate said to Rachel, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Yes, you are" Tom told Kate, in an impatient tone. Kate turned her face away from him and put a hand up in front of her face as if to say 'stop'.

"Look, no offence but you have zero credibility until you put your pants on" Kate told him. Tom didn't know whether to be offended or laugh given she was being perfectly serious. So he kept quiet and allowed Rachel to take point and answer Kate's questions.

"Yes, it is. What is the last thing you remember?" Rachel asked her, she hoped she could fill in the blanks for Kate and reassure her that she was safe as she could clearly see Kate was conflicted.

"I-" Kate started to answer but found herself speechless as she wasn't sure. She remembered everything; the labs, the procedures, the fights, nightmares of conversations going on around of what was going on. Being talked to by one Doctor who stood over her letting her know exactly what they were doing and why. That she could have pain management besides a light sedative if she just told them what they wanted to know.

Not that she could remember the questions or her answers as the memories swam and merged into a mangled mess in her brain. She wasn't sure where the beginning, middle or end was. But she remembered faces and voices. One she recognised on this ship which was why she couldn't believe they were safe. Yet she didn't know his name, so she couldn't tell them without sounding completely crazy.

Tears filled her eyes and her breath quickened as the smells of the room suddenly took her into her random memories. The pain reminded her of every slice, jab and prick of needles, scalpels, broken glass, blood, an explosion. Emotions bubbled uncontrollably with her. She looked down at her arms and taking in the damage of all the scars, needle marks, the gauze covering her left arm in patches and the bruises. She brushed a hand over the side of her inner left arm and saw the small patch of dried blood and the fresh bruise. That doctor was on the ship, he was here. She looked up to Tom and Rachel.

"Kate" Rachel prompted, as Kate was sitting there in some sort of trance and not responding. She reached out to touch Kate when a large hand covered hers snatching it back.

"Don't touch her" Tom said to her in a low voice as he was right beside her in an instant. Rachel swallowed as her heart leapt in surprise at the contact of his touch. She would have said the same to him in regards to her as she could have used some warning herself. She kept her eyes forward and tried to ignore and completely remember the feel of his hand as it warmed hers. The feel of his roughened skin against hers and how the heat seeped into her cold hand, what she wouldn't give for him to pull her into his arms to chase away the chill in her bones. But it wouldn't- no it couldn't given he was married and she highly doubted his wife would appreciate Rachel wanting to seek comfort from her husband.

"I'm sure if it's the medications they gave her. She just needs something to anchor her back into here and now" Rachel said to Tom as Kate was completely in her own world. Tears streamed down Kate's face, she didn't even blink or move. She just gave small shallow breathes and kept rather still.

"Maybe and maybe not. But just in case let's not touch her. I'll call Mike" Tom said to her, he reluctantly released Rachel's hand and rose to his feet to call Mike down when Kate snapped out of her fugue state.

"How long have we been gone?" Kate asked them as she seemed to come back to their conversation.

"You haven't been gone anywhere" Tom told Kate.

"No, how long has it been since we were taken by Granderson's people?" she asked him in a careful tone as she felt like screaming at him to make him hear her but she knew he didn't have a hearing problem. If she was honest she just wanted to scream because she thought maybe it would make her feel better as right now she felt like she incredibly overwhelmed.

"You were in Granderson's territory for two months" Tom answered as gently as he could. He watched Rachel turn her head away letting the shadows in the room cover her expression but he saw Kate's clearly as she didn't bother with a poker face. Shock, disbelief, fear, grief all played out on her face, tears slid down her face as she pulled her head back and shook.

"No" She said in denial. She was too late, she looked at Rachel who kept her head turned to the side not making eye contact with either her or Tom.

"I'm sorry, but it's true" Tom told her.

Kate tried to form a response but found herself floundering. She knew some time had passed but she had thought with the drugs and being kept awake in pain that it had only felt longer. She had hoped her concept of time had been so screwed that only a week had passed but two months? it was incomprehensible for her. She thought of Rachel and it cracked her last reserve of control.

Tom wished he could read Kate's thought as he felt like he was missing something vitally important as Kate's face crumpled into tears. He seen her near tears before when most people would curl up in a fetal position and cry. But never like this which scared him, she looked to Rachel and grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry" Kate told her in a hushed tone, Rachel frowned as she looked to Kate. "I- I should of tried harder to get us out of there" Kate told her. Rachel remained silent but it was clear that Rachel didn't harbour any resentment towards Kate. Tom wondered if she felt the same way about him. Rachel gave a sad closed lip smile as she brushed a strand of hair behind Kate's ear.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Rachel told her in a firm tone. Tom felt a lump in his throat and the burn of hot tears behind his eyes wanting to come out as he couldn't believe Kate felt responsible. It was he was the one who deserved the blame and ultimately needed their forgiveness. But he couldn't say it as the words were caught inside him.

Tom moved out of the room as he felt like he was intruding on them and Kate's obvious grief. He could hear Kate quietly cry in the other room with Rachel soothing her. He moved away from the door to give them privacy as he didn't feel right standing there watching them. He looked around the Infirmary for a distraction wishing Mike would hurry up with his fresh uniform. The room had been righted and a crewman had come and cleaned the mess Kate had made. Not to mention taken Tom's uniform and boots to be cleaned. He was sure in less than an hour the whole ship would know the story.

"Hey, I'm back" Mike said, he stopped as he seemed to sense the tone in the room. "What's going on?" he asked, his expression serious.

"Kate's awake" Tom told him as he took the clothing and boots from Mike and placed them on the bed next to him. Tom immediately pulled the pants out first and shook them out before pulling them on.

"How long?" Mike asked.

"Just a few minutes to tell me to put on some clothes. She's still conscious" Tom told him. Mike's expression lightened at Tom's comment about Kate telling him to get dressed.

"Yeah, sorry about the delay. I got waylaid by Lt Granderson and Gator. They want to talk about alternative routes to avoid the storm as the weather report has been updated. It's worse than we thought" Mike said as Tom zipped up the fly and weaved the belt through the loops buckling them up. He dropped his head and sighed as he just wanted one day where everything would go right. That day was not today.

"Ok, I'll get my boots on and head up to the Bridge" Tom said.

"I'll go-" Mike had started to say he'd go with him but Tom shook his head and cut him off.

"No, you're staying here" Tom said throwing a look in the direction of where Kate was. "I can handle the meeting and keep the ship from falling apart for a few hours without you for a few hours. If I do need you, I'll call" Tom assured him as Mike deserved some time with Kate.

Mike gave a nod and moved to the open felt his gaze soften as he saw Kate was hunched over quietly crying. One would thinks she was just being pensive as her hand covered her eyes. But it was the shaking of her body and the tell tale sniffling noise that gave her away. It should have killed him to see her the way she was but it made him feel relieved that she was awake. That he'd much prefer she get all of her emotions out than bottle them up. Rachel looked up to him from where she sat next to Kate and gave him a sympathetic smile.

He stepped into the room and pulled up the stool nearby and sat down in front of Kate. He placed a gentle hand on her bare knee where the blanket had slipped and looked to her face waiting for her to look at him.

"I'll be outside" Rachel murmured as she got up from the bed leaving them.

"Look at me" Mike said to her in a gentle tone, he moved from the stool onto the bed next to Kate. She kept her face covered with her hand, her body shaking as she continued to cry. He placed a hand on the one of the few places on her back that wasn't bruised. Or so he hoped given how poor lighting, she jumped slightly at his touch but relaxed just as quickly. He leaned in close to her and looked at her for a long moment. "Please, just look at me" he quietly pleaded. He needed to see her awake and cognizant.

She lowered her hand from her eyes and Mike moved back to see her face. She looked up at his face; her face was damp, red and splotchy from crying. Fresh tears welled in her eyes and streaked down her face. He barely had time to acknowledge the stark pain in her eyes before she ungracefully climbed into his lap and buried her face into his neck. But he didn't care, all he cared about was that she was here and welcoming him instead of throwing recriminations and disappointment. He felt her body quiver against his as hot tears dampened his neck. He gingerly wrapped one of his arms around her not wanting to hurt her. His other hand smoothed down the side of her face and into her hair just as she caved into heart wrenching sobs.

"It's going to be ok" He told her as he held onto and lowered his head down and placed a gentle kiss onto her shoulder. Tears welled in his own eyes unexpectedly as he felt her pain as if it were his own. "It'll be ok" he assured her in a soft tone.

* * *

"Captain" Rachel called out to Tom, he had barely made it halfway down the hallway when he stopped and turned to face her. She hadn't expected herself to chasing him down but hearing Kate breakdown into sobbing was too much for her. So instead of idly standing in the Infirmary listening into what was a private moment between Mike and Kate she chased Tom. It was purely professional of course given she did have to talk to him about Kate and the cure.

"Dr Scott-" Tom started, she could see he was going to say he was sorry or some sentiment of pity that she wasn't ready to hear. She couldn't handle anymore morose emotions or take on anyone else's problems. Not that anyone had put their problems onto her but she just wasn't ready to talk to Tom the way she could see he wanted to. She needed to be stronger, filled with less pain, less fear which was why right now she had to keep it professional. All so she could pretend she was completely fine.

"Please don't. I want to talk about Kate's treatment plan" Rachel said basically telling him to stow his apology. Tom knew after Kate's apology his would probably sound rather insincere than contrite. But given how emotionally broken she looked, he also figured she was using Kate as a way of hiding herself and avoiding her problems. Something he couldn't begrudge her for as he did it with his duty to the ship.

"Why me?" Tom asked her as he figured she would refer to Mike given he was in love with the woman and would be the best advocate.

"Kate has no next of kin. Legally speaking. But you are the highest authority on this ship that Dr Rios-"

"Captain!" Dr Milowsky shouted from the end of the hallway. Tom saw Rachel's body become tense and the struggle as she couldn't make up her mind to run or stay.

"Dr Milowsky" Tom said acknowling the man's presence. Rachel had decided to stay but he couldn't help but notice how she was posturing as she straightened her back and lifted her chin in slight defiance.

"I have excellent news" Dr Milowsky told him, he couldn't help but smile. Kate's blood had told him everything he needed to know and he looked at Rachel knowing that if she gave him a vial of her blood then her results would be just as amazing if not better. His colleagues had been successful in their endeavours not that he'd tell the Captain or Rachel his findings. Correction; he would eventually tell Rachel just to see her expression of surprise before Granderson's allies took her way or whoever won out the war and needed what was being carried in her blood.

"You do?" Tom asked prompting Dr Milowsky who was smiling rather smugly for a man who after two months had completely nothing until roughly an hour ago by his guess.

"I have a possible vaccine prototype" Dr Milowsky told him.

"I want a cure not a prototype" Tom told him hating how he sounded like a broken record.

"I know but we're developing a new cure from scratch without the primordial strain. We'll be doing it with stem cells-" Milowsky started to say but Tom's expression grew dark as he cut the man off.

"No, we discussed this. Lt Foster and her child are completely off limits" Tom told him. He had learned what they had planned to do to Lt Foster. When they found her she had been in a medically induced coma; tubes sticking into her body keeping her alive. If one could call that 'living'.

He learned from Dr Milowsky that they had wanted to wait for the child to mature and remove stem cells from the fetus without risking a miscarriage. He had a feeling given the state of Kate's person that Lt Foster was their back up plan. There were still so many questions that hadn't been answered yet but he knew that he wasn't risking anyone's lives on the ship if it could be avoided.

"I know. So let me cut to the chase; I'm talking about stem cells from bone marrow" Dr Milowsky looked to Rachel as he knew she would pick up on what he was saying. Just a predictable as he thought her righteous attitude kicked in and her eyes narrowed. She realised in part what he and his colleagues had taken from Kate.

"So that's what they were doing" Rachel said tightening her arms across her chest.

"What?" Tom asked completely out of the loop as he wasn't able to connect the dots. Yet.

"He and his colleagues harvested the bone marrow and oocytes from Kate for stem cell recreation of the cure" She said in disbelief as it all clicked in her head what they were doing.

"You have to agree that it was fair more humane to make stems cells from embryonic tissue derived from Mrs Lassiter than taking it from an unborn child" Dr Milowsky told her. Rachel made a scoffing noise and shook her head looking completely disgusted by the man.

"It's disgusting either way. You had the primordial strain, my notes everything to make a cure" Rachel argued, she felt like she was going to be sick as all the needle marks, Kate's unbalanced emotional state back at the labs during their internment all clicked in her brain. All she needed now was to run the correct blood tests and her suspicions would be confirmed.

"Yes, but we needed your help given your research notes were a mess. We had no clue how you made it work. So stem cells was the next best option while they tried to figure out how to make the cure from your work" Dr Milowsky told her.

"I can't say I feel bad for you" Rachel replied her tone dripping in venom as she wished the man an excruciating slow and painful death. She knew it was wrong to wish someone to die but she was making an exception for him.

"Please, I was under the same illusion as the other doctors. I was trying to find a cure to save the world" Dr Milowsky said.

"No matter the cost" Rachel drawled sarcastically.

"Like you're not just as guilty as me in that regard. You're the one who ran off with Dr Tophet to the Arctic leaving the rest of us to die" Dr Milowsky said angrily.

"We were trying to find answers like everyone else!" Rachel told him.

"Yeah and yet when you had the chance to help us. To give us the answers to save the world you refused. Dr Tophet refused and got himself executed-"

"What?!" Rachel said she felt like the wind had been kicked out of her as no one had told her. She looked to Tom for confirmation and he gave a grim nod.

"I was going to inform you in a more private setting" Tom told her. Rachel's lips thinned into a fine line as anger and grief rolled into a tight hot ball in her chest. She used her angry to fuel her instead of crumbling to her grief and pulled her shoulders back; straightening her back before she glared at Dr Milowsky as she realised he had told her that for mere shock value and probably show she was completely unbalanced.

"You refused to help us and many people died for it. So you have no right to judge me for wanting to sacrifice one person to save the greater population" Dr Milowsky told her.

"Enough. You said you have a possible cure from stem cells. How about you focus on that instead of arguing about the body count as you already lost that battle when you joined Mrs Granderson. Let's focus on the mission, I need a cure what do you need to make it?" Tom asked Dr Milowsky as he wanted answers not to listen to these two take shots at one another and as much as he wanted to trust Milowsky. He couldn't get over the fact that his wife had died from the virus and been cremated so Mrs Granderson and her people; Dr Milowsky included could read at night and have a hot shower.

"Bone marrow from Mrs Lassiter and a fully equipped lab so I can grow stem cells to recreate the cure" Dr Milowsky told him, Tom saw Rachel shaking her head at everything the man said.

"Even if Kate was in a state to make that kind of contribution. It wouldn't work, an adult's stem cells are almost impossible to isolate and grow in a lab. Not to mention abnormalities in the DNA structure would affect the quality of the cure you're trying to produce and to mass produce a cure based on that notion means you would require a large quantity of bone marrow which Kate does not have." Rachel told Dr Milowsky, there was no way in hell she'd let him have access to Kate.

"Not necessarily and over time as a long term process Mrs Lassiter could produce it" Dr Milowsky told her.

"Can't you take the bone marrow from anyone who was vaccinated?" Tom asked wanting to avoid Kate's participation entirely given he felt she had been through enough.

"No, because we'd encounter the issues Dr Scott is talking about. But people like Kate and anyone who underwent the gene therapy have healthier stem cells with far less abnormalities ergo healthier stem cells are easier to grow. I've seen it in my work, I'm sure because Kate was vaccinated that we can recreate the cure from her stem cells" Dr Milowsky said.

"Kate is in no condition to help us and I won't allow it" Rachel said firmly.

"In a week she will be, I've seen people like her recover much faster than a normal person thanks to the gene therapy she had" Milowsky told Rachel and Tom.

"No, we will find another way or more likely I will find a safer alternative way to make the cure" Rachel said looking to Tom hoping he would not overrule her.

"Captain, your crew's families aren't going to survive this plague forever. If I could be allowed a bone marrow sample now. I could depending on the amount produce enough of the cure to provide for the crew's family and once we get to a well equipped lab in Norfolk then I can mass produce it" Dr Milowsky said imploring Tom with sentimentality to think of his crew. Tom knew it was trick, Dr Milowsky might have a cure but he wasn't going to be swayed his emotions on this score. Not when he knew Rachel might be able to reproduce her work without the primordial strain. They hadn't even discussed it yet but then she had only been back on the ship for a few hours.

"I can't believe you're considering this" Rachel said in disbelief as she took Tom's silence as an indicator that he was going to give Dr Milowsky what he wanted.

Tom gave a pensive expression as he weighed his options properly instead of being reactive. Part of him just wanted to hand Dr Milowsky everything he wanted as it seemed like a quick and easy fix but he just wasn't ready for the repercussions.

"I have to consider all options available to me for the sake of my crew" he told her so as not to show favouritism but he could see that the outsome of this conversation was more than about Kate's health. He looked to Dr Milowsky "You're sure about this?" he asked him.

"I wouldn't be here if I weren't" Dr Milowsky said with an air of confidence that was rather compelling as it contrasted with how Rachel tended to be confident but wary when it came to her work.

"Then we'll wait until Kate is conscious and coherent enough to consent to the procedure" Tom said making a snap decision but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was the right call for many reasons. Even if it did't give him the best feeling.

"It would better to do it now. If she says 'no' then we're back at square one" Dr Milowsky said. Tom nodded in agreement with his statement.

"I know the risks but I refuse to stoop to Mrs Granderson's level. If Kate doesn't consent then we'll have to address that when or if it happens" Tom told Dr Milowsky, he glanced in Rachel's direction and saw she was relieved by his decision. He had to say he wasn't the only one. He might desperately want a cure but he wasn't willing to take it by force from Kate or anyone. Hell, he's sail back to the Arctic to retrieve another sample of the primordial strain if it came to it.

"Fine, I'll be in my labs working on Plan B" Dr Milowksy said accepting defeat rather gracefully. He turned on his feet and walked away from them obviously finished talking. Once he was out of hearing range Tom turned to Rachel.

"Thank you" Rachel said to him, seeing her grateful expression for some reason made him feel firmer that his decision was the right one even if it might cost him later.


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank yous to everyone who took the time to review and favourite/follow the story. It means a lot :-) I'd just like to IfUKnewUCouldNotFail and chezzie for your invaluable help in this week's update! Please everyone ENJOY!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

A couple of hours later,

Rachel looked over the preliminary results of Kate's bloodwork. It was incomprehensible to her, the amount and mixture of drugs in Kate's system should have put Kate into a coma with organ failure hours ago yet she awake and in agony as she was down to dry heaving into bucket in withdrawal from said drugs. She couldn't even put the pieces together as her mind and body were exhausted. She knew there was something she was missing, something that had Dr Milowsky interested in Kate and vis a vis herself. She hadn't missed the way he had looked at her with keen interest. It made her skin crawl and she felt uneasy about how trusting Tom was of Milowsky. But she was glad Tom had agreed with her about not giving Milowsky what he wanted. She could only imagine what he was looking for in Kate's bone marrow as she had a bad feeling it wasn't the cure.

"Please tell me you have those results and it's time for some drugs" Kate said snapping Rachel out of her mind back to the present. Rachel looked at Kate taking in the sight of her. She looked looked completely miserable and haggard as she leaned heavily on the door frame and held her IV pole in one hand parallel to the floor. Rachel inwardly shook her head as she stifled the urge to tell Kate that the IV fluids worked better when the pole was standing upright but couldn't given Kate's miserable state.

"Yes, it is" Rachel said as she pushed back the chair she was sitting in and gestured to the stool by the side of the desk.

"Good" Kate sighed in relief and she moved to the stool and sat down. Rachel couldn't help but give a closed lip smile at Kate's obvious relief.

"I'll get you maxolon for the nausea and it will hopefully stop you from dry heaving" Rachel told her as she stood up from the chair at the desk and moved to the medicine cabinet pulling out a small vial of Maxolon before pulling out a fresh syringe from storage. She placed the vial of liquid maxolon and syringe on the bed ad moved to Kate. She took the IV pole from her and stood it upright in it's correct position beside Kate before turning around to prepare the syringe ready.

"Sounds good to me though I wish we could take out the catheter in my hand and avoid the use of needles altogether" Kate said to her, Rachel turned around with syringe in hand and saw Kate visibly flinch in discomfort at the sight. Rachel gave her a kind smile as she knew not to take offence as she knew Kate was probably fighting her urges to rip out the IV and run from the needles.

"I know but that IV is the only thing that is keeping you hydrated and you'd not be able to keep down any tablets I give you" Rachel said as she quickly injected the IV bag and disposed of the needle for Kate's comfort.

"So out of curiosity what were the results?" Kate asked her as Rachel went back to the medicine cabinent to see what they had in stock to help Kate in her detoxification program.

"Well to be honest you should be in a coma or dead. I think it might have something to do with your-"

"Modified genes and good looks" Kate finished in a wry manner. Rachel smiled as she poked around the different vials reading labels.

"I'd say your genetics do play into it and given you were on this regime for two months. I think it's best we should taper you off the medication" Rachel said over her shoulder to Kate, she watched as Kate scrunched her face at the idea. Rachel didn't blame her for feeling that way.

"Not cold turkey? cause I reckon I could hack it" Kate told her in a confidence tone that didn't quite match her demeanour. Kate wanted a clear mind even if she was currently feeling miserable in every sense of the word. She really wanted to curl up in a ball preferably near a toilet so when she was sick she could just make it disappear from her sight and senses.

"I'm sure but given you had a seizure from withdrawal earlier today, I'd prefer taper you off the heavier narcotics over the next week and supplement with some other meds to make the transition smoother" Rachel said as she pulled out a few different vials that she would need for Kate before she moved to the desk with them.

"Only a week?" Kate asked in disbelief and relief.

"It's an estimation. We'll reassess your progress as I don't know what dosages you were given which will mean your recovery will be an exercise of hit and miss" Rachel said as she placed the vials on the table before she pulled a side drawer open and found more prepacked syringes. Dr Rios had no sense of order as he had supplies squirrelled away everywhere in the tiny room.

"I bet I could pry it out of that Doctor" Kate told her, Rachel's head snapped up and looked at the redhead with frown.

"What doctor?" Rachel asked as she felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. She wondered if Kate had remembered Dr Milowsky but needed Kate to tell her in her own words. Kate's eyes glazed for a moment and Rachel wondered if she was slipping into a fugue stat again. Rachel was deeply concerned for Kate's mental state as she couldn't help but think if Kate was broken; what would Rachel be like when she finally acknowledge what happened. But Kate seemed to return back to the room mentally speaking within seconds.

"5ft 8, Caucasian, brown eyes, salt and pepper hair. He was wearing a rumpled shirt and suit slacks. Kinda has a large nose and scared look on his face. I can't remember his name, but I remember him talking to me like we were friends before I shot him" Kate said in a matter of fact tone. Rachel fought the urge to be sick as Kate had just described a man who suited Dr Milowsky. It could be him Rachel thought. She knew if Kate corroborated her evidence that Dr Milowsky was not a man to be allowed to roam freely then Tom would believe them. He had to believe the two of them over Dr Milowsky, if he didn't; Rachel wasn't sure how she would feel staying on the ship. She pushed the thoughts of that away as she pulled out another syringe out of the draw and unwrapped it.

"You shot him?" Rachel asked in disbelief as she prepped the syringe with what she felt was a questionable mix of drugs. She wondered when that had happened as she didn't remember it. Kate made a face of disappointment and shrugged.

"Yeah, I had been aiming for his head but the drugs made me a crap shot; so it ended up his shoulder. I just wish I could remember his name" Kate said as she gave a small exasperated huff.

"Milowsky" Rachel offered Kate looked to her and once again shrugged. Rachel stood up and injected the IV bag and quietly prayed to the 'Powers that be' that Kate didn't have any adverse reactions to the cocktail she had put into the IV bag.

"I don't know. I was so bent on the drugs they gave me. I'm still having problems differentiating what happened and what was a nightmare" Kate said as she mentally kicked herself for not being able to remember the minor details like names when she could remember all the other events so clearly.

"All of it was a nightmare" Rachel murmured, Kate looked to her and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well I do know that I saw him here. It was before I hurfed on the Captain" Kate said as she ran a hand through her hair only to frown as it got stuck in the knotty mess. "Man, this is all a mess" Kate muttered referring to more than the state of her hair. She couldn't help but feel so utterly out of control of the situation.

"I know" Rachel said in a agreement.

"My hair is shit, I can feel half of it is gone." Kate said as she took a closer examination of her hair. Something in her brain just clicked that her hair was one thing she could definitely control on this case be a 'quick' fix.

"It's not half gone" Rachel assured her. Only partial of the left side of her hair had been hacked off. Though given the rough edges and the fact that she still had some singed parts Kate's hair looked incredibly frizzy on that side.

"I need a pair of scissors and a mirror" Kate said, she needed to do something other than vomit and sit in the Infirmary idle. For some reason her brain had decided it was going to be her hair. If she could fix her hair the she'd have access to scissors which she could use as a weapon in case the Doctor decided to return. If he did then he'd learn his lesson about touching and doing medical procedures on a person without their consent.

"I don't think that's wise" Rachel said as she had a real fear of Kate accidentally stabbing herself in the side of the neck while trying to cut her hair. She wondered why Kate was suddenly fixated on her hair. "When you're better-"

"That's not going to be for a while and this is going to drive me nuts" Kate said inspecting her hair and frowing as the knots were gnarly and hair damaged from not being treated properly. "I could cut my hair and wash it in that miniscule sink" Kate said making the plans in her mind. The sink was pretty small but Kate figured it would do in a pinch and that's what this was.

"I can't say that is a good idea" Rachel told her as she ruled out the drugs being the cause of Kate's current mental fixation as it was too soon after the drugs were administered.

"There is a shower on this level-"

"No, I will not be going into the men's shower with you again" Rachel said flat out as she didn't want a repeat of when they returned from the Vyerni.

"Well you could help me here in the infirmary. I'm sure there's a spray bottle. We can fill it with water and just wet the hair down and then snip snip" Kate said making the hand gestures of scissors.

"I think you need to lie down not have a makeover" Rachel told her feeling a little exasperated by Kate's ideas.

"Look, I've slept and vomited for the past god knows how many hours. I have no idea what's going on or how long we've been back on the Nathan James, I haven't seen Mike since I cried like an 8 yr old child in his lap and passed out. I don't even know how long ago that was. Have you gotten any sleep?" Kate asked her mid rant as she had been using her pity card to get a haircut but could see Rachel was tiring of their conversation.

"Not yet" Rachel told her.

"Then it's settled, haircut and then you are sleeping. I'll keep watch" Kate told her.

"I don't need you to keep watch as I sleep" Rachel told her even though she had to admit she liked the idea of being guarded just not by Kate given her current state. She needed a guard more than Rachel did. "Is it really so important, we can fix that with a brush and conditioner in a few days" Rachel said gesturing to Kate's hair.

"The first step to feeling good is looking good. My hair is something I can control right now. So please help me" Kate said, but Rachel knew when Kate said the magic word 'Control' that she was swayed to help her. Lt Bivas had helped Rachel keep some of her control over her privacy when dressing her wounds and even helping by brushing her long hair. Kate's plan was a little more radical but it still had the ultimate effect of reclaiming something that had been taken.

"I'm sleep deprived, I doubt I could give you a good haircut" Rachel told her.

"You're a perfectionist. I'm just asking for a straight line" Kate argued as she gestured to the bottom of her neck and moved it around the back of her head.

"Then you'll get some rest?" Rachel asked her.

"I'll lay in my bunk and not complain. Promise" Kate said to her making a crossing gesture over her heart.

"Fine" Rachel said as she couldn't believe she agreed to Kate's ludicrous plan.

* * *

Somewhere around 1am the following morning,

Tom came out of his bathroom frowning as his boots looked clean but he could still smell the vomit. But given his other boots were probably being aerated as he grimaced at his boots. He'd just have to suffer through it.

They moved the Nathan James out to open sea to skirt the edge of the storm. At first it had been easy sailing but soon it went from smooth sailing to breaking through heavy waters which had the ship rocking and rolling in an uncomfortable manner. Nothing the crew and it's Captain hadn't experienced before, it was what happened and while yes it could be avoided entirely but for that to happen they would have to move further out to miss the storm completely as it would mean a longer trip to Norfolk than earlier planned. It would also chew up a good chunk of their fuel and food reserves. Not wanting that Tom ordered that they maintain their course. It just seemed that he was being punished for it.

"It's definitely not your day Son" his father said with a chuckle, only he would find it funny that Tom had been vomited on multiple times by two different people. No, only his father had was game enough to laugh in his face about it. First Kate and then his daughter Ashley, at least with Ashley it was seasickness and his daughter so it was somehow a little less traumatizing. Maybe because Ashley was his daughter and he had more of a warning in the phrase of "I don't feel so good" before Ashley re-enacted a scene from the exorcist.

He could only imagine what Rachel and Rios were going through with Kate right now given she was in full blown withdrawal and the last time he spoke with Mike which was when he handed bridge duties to him. Mike had told him that Rio's update was brief and basically the message he received in the subtext was that Kate's condition had only deteriorated into a messier and crazier state. He made a casual comment that they would just have to roll with the punches something Tom hoped Mike hadn't meant literally but with Kate there was always a chance it could go there.

Luckily for him, the anti nausea meds he's given Ashley had not only stopped his little girl from being sick but helped put her to sleep which was a blessing given their current course was not getting any smoother sailing wise.

Once Ashley fell asleep he left a bucket nearby just in case and propped the door open so he and his Dad would be able to hear her; in case she woke up and needed them.

Sam was fast asleep in the quarters or at least that's what his father had told him when he last check in with the quarters he shared with Sam. Tom had expected his son to have seasickness given he was prone to being carsick but he was fine in the rolling waters they were experiencing. It was kind of relief given Sam's recovery from the virus had been a little longer than Ashley's and his father's.

"Yeah, it's one of those days" Tom said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, exhaustion was kicking in hard. But as he looked to the clock on the wall he knew he wasn't going to sleep.

"I heard about the earlier wardrobe change" Jed said with an amused smile.

"Only you'd find it amusing that I was vomited on twice in the space of 24 hours" Tom said in an unamused for his father's sake. But it seemed like his wish for those closest to him to start laughing again was coming true.

"Well, it's not like it was the first time it's happened" Jed told him with a shrug.

"I'm hoping it'll be the last for at least the next 48 hours" Tom grumbled as he was going to run out clean clothes. At least some people were amused by it. Hell, he could feel the faint smile on his lips as it had been a real comedy of errors for him. At least none of them were fatal.

"Well, I doubt that but I'm proud of you for not letting it get you down" Jed deadpanned, that Tom gave an uneasy laugh at the off colour humour, it felt so foreign after two months of not finding the humour in anything.

"Thanks Dad" Tom replied dryly.

"So want to talk about it?" Jed asked.

"About Ashley? She'll be fine" Tom said.

"No about what's bothering you" Jed said,

"Nothing is bothering me" Tom told him.

"Ok" Jed said in that annoying tone that said he didn't believe Tom. Knowing better than to remain silent with his father Tom caved with no resistance.

"Fine, Dr Milowsky says he can recreate the cure" Tom said as he figured his father would find out sooner or later and given Mike was on the bridge; his father was the next best person to use as a sounding board.

"That's good" Jed said cautiously as he knew that given his son's expression that it wasn't exactly something to be celebrating.

"Would be but his methods to make the cure are questionable" Tom said choosing his words carefully as he knew what Dr Milowsky was asking was wrong but even he had found himself grappling with the complexities of the issue at hand since he wanted something substantial to give the crew. It's just that he remembered all the needle marks on her body and the fact that she had been on a steady flow of IV fluids and blood over the last few hours with no real sign of improvement except for now being conscious. It just made him uneasy to even ask her to donate bone marrow until the horrors of what she and Rachel left behind had faded. She needed to heal first before being asked for something.

"How so?" Jed asked him.

"He wants to use bone marrow to grow stem cells and recreate the cure from that" Tom explained, he didn't really understand the science of it at all. But Rachel knew what the man was talking about and seemed to think it wasn't possible for whatever reasons. It really needed further discussion so he understood the entirety of how the cure could be made and exactly what was needed.

"Doesn't sound too bad. Not that I understand any of that" Jed said, Tom's lips quirked into a faint smile as he wasn't the only one.

"You'd think but he can only get the bone marrow from one source" Tom said, his father sat back his chair and gave him an exhausted look of incredulity.

"I guess you have to find the source and it will be very difficult" Jed said in a slightly annoyed manner as he felt conflicted about Tom's mission. He wasn't against his son finding the cure and doing his duty to the country. He understood that the mission came first but even he knew the cost of duty. He couldn't help but feel that Tom needed to work on his relationship with his children first before gallivanting the world as he didn't want Tom making his mistakes.

Tom inwardly frowned as he wondered why his father was pissed off at the notion that Tom might have to go and find the one source but he brushed the thought away as it was irrelevant.

"No, he wants it from Kate Lassiter; one of the women who came on board today." Tom told him, his father relaxed at the news.

"Oh, Ok then just ask the woman. Where's the problem?" Jed asked.

"I think Kate was ready to kill Dr Milowsky before she got distracted with vomiting on me" Tom said.

"Oh" Jed said as he fought a smile given they were having a serious conversation. He couldn't help it as Tom's expression of concern, annoyance and seriousness was priceless as it had an air of 'This shouldn't happen to the Captain'.

"Yes and Dr Scott doesn't think highly of Dr Milowsky either" Tom added.

"Is it an ego thing?" Jed asked him, Tom thought about it for a moment but shook his head.

"No, I don't think so" Tom said as he knew Rachel could be competitive but she was always willing to hear out the other side of the argument before burning it to the ground with her opinions on what was 'better' or 'correct'.

She did hear Dr Milowsky out before she scoffed him but it was her genuine concern for Kate that struck a note in him as Dr Milowsky was lacking that sincerity. He just wanted to make a cure and get on with his work with no concern for Kate; the donor he needed to even do what he proposed. But even Tom could chalk that up to him just being single minded in reaching his objective. No one could begrudge him that.

"So the problem besides him not being a fan with the ladies" Jed said snapping tom out of his head as he was easily finding excuses to defend Dr Milowsky. Maybe it was that he wanted to know that not everything related to Mrs Granderson was poisonous. Especially given how much trust they given to Dr Milowsky over the last couple of months.

"Kate and Dr Scott were held prisoner in a medical facility on the outskirts of the city for the past two months. A facility Dr Milowsky claimed had been abandoned months and wasn't worth checking out" Tom said.

"Maybe that's what he was told" Jed offered playing devil's advocate.

"Dr Scott met him" Tom said, he'd seen the fear in her eyes when she saw Dr Milowsky. Her pale face the way she recoiled from the man.

"Her memory of the location could be inaccurate" Jed said though he really couldn't believe someone who was intelligent enough to create a cure for one of the worst pandemics would have muddled brain.

"I don't think so. And all of Milowsky's intel has been accurate to a certain extent and he's been invaluable to us in getting a make shift lab back up and running in Helo bay two. He's helped Rios when we had injured crewmen and the infirmary was overloaded. His intel on Mrs Granderson's camp has helped us-"

"Except the part where it took two months to find two missing women and he sat on the intel" Jed said.

"Yeah" Tom said in agreement, all it would of taken was for the man to point it out on the map and say 'try here' but he hadn't and part of him thinks it was because he and Mike hadn't asked him. But two months was a long time for Dr Milowsky watching them fail without mentioning the idea of checking out the location even if it was 'abandoned'.

"I still don't understand why you expended so much energy on finding these women" Jed said, pointing out rather callously that Tom's motives were rather skewed given Kate and Rachel were insignificant to the larger picture. There were helo pilots and other doctors out there, they could have been in norfolk for the last two months doing what they needed to do. Finding the crew's families and bringing them a safe zone and holding the zone secure until a cure was made.

But no, Tom had ordered they stay because he needed Rachel back. He knew in his bones it was for more than the cure. He believed it was ego, he lost his wife. He'd been too last for her but couldn't abandon Rachel not when there was a sliver of hope. After everything that had passed in the previous months; she was an honorary part of the crew much like Kate. No one would be left behind. A small voice inside him said that it was more than that but he ignored that voice.

"Dr Scott was the priority in the mission given she's the only one who knows how to make the cure and Kate-" Tom stopped as he really had no valid reason for having back on the ship except that they needed a Helo pilot but really finding her was personal thing for Mike than about him and the crew. "was a side bonus" Tom said.

"Really?" Jed asked, he had watched his son fall into a dark depression for last two months from the him internalising his grief over losing his wife. It was infectious as he felt the pain, grief of Darien's death. He was the one who failed tom and his grandkids but Tom took his burden and had made it his own. For two months, he felt the dark and weary ache in his bones that made everyday hard to push through but somehow today it had eased. It wasn't gone but it was lighter, he smiled and chuckled with meaning as felt the success of recovering Kate Lassiter and Dr Rachel Scott.

It was like a change that rippled through the ship as they had hope again. But he could see the change in his son too, it was onyl aslight change but it was enough for Jed to see that he was on the mend. He couldn't help but wonder if Kate was the reason for that given the way Tom spoke of the woman made him sound annoyed and used her first name instead of using a more formal title like 'Ms Lassiter' as he did when talking about Dr Scott. He could only imagine that Tom finding himself attracted to another woman so quickly after Darien's death would anger him.

"She's an exceptional helicopter pilot" Tom commented as he really didn't want to talk about Kate and Mike's relationship to his Dad. One; because it was none of their business and two because Tom really didn't understand it. "Either way Dr Milowsky didn't mention the place Kate and Dr Scott were being held. He said it was that it had been an abandoned post. He even suggested strongly that we not waste our time and resources checking it out"

"So what are you going to do about Dr Milowsky?" Jed asked.

"I don't know. I need to reassess the situation because I'm thinking that I didn't look at all the angles. Maybe the ops were too clean, that were just handed what we wanted with just enough of fight to make us believe it's real and as a result I've given access to my enemies by allowing Dr Milowsky into a trusted position in my ranks" Tom said begrudging admitting that he had failed yet again. He was wondering when he was going to finally get something right.

"Then lock him up" Jed said bluntly.

"If I do I won't know what he's up to and I have zero proof except for Dr Scott's word against his" Tom told didn't know why but he felt that maybe in giving Milowsky the illusion of freedom he'd reveal his plans or at least give Tom time to uncover them. But he had to ask himself if he had that time and could he afford to alienate Rachel and possibly Kate when he needed them both on his side.

"How much stock do you put into Dr Scott's opinions?" Jed asked.

"What does that matter?" Tom asked slightly defensive as he didn't want his father to read him. Last thing he wanted was his father to know his shame at being attracted to another woman especially given that attraction happened long before Darien died. He wasn't sure he was ready to disappoint his father by revealing what kind of man he was.

"It matters because if you trust her enough to take her word then you should lock him up. He's an outsider and this Dr Scott has lived on your ship-"

"She's not got a stellar record with me Dad" Tom said cutting his father off as he didn't want to point out that Rachel had been a prisoner and frankly he wasn't sure what was going on to make a proper decision let alone trust Rachel at her word. He couldn't help but think it could be just a simple mistaken identity or clashing personalities. He didn't know but his brain just wanted to hold onto Dr Milowsky being a sound character.

"Oh because she lied about the true purpose of the mission" Jed said baiting him.

"Yes and she's lied about other things as well" Tom reminded him, he and his father had talked about this before when he shared the trials and tribulations of finding the cure and how Dr Scott happened into the Nathan James' world.

"No, you insinuated from what she told you." Jed said referring to when Tom had told the crew that they had the monkeys and a cure would be made in a few days only for it to go incredibly pear shaped leaving him facing a mini mutiny. "As for lying about the mission that's hypocritical of you to judge her for that given you've been in that position before" Jed pointed out as it true. Tom hadn't had many missions like that but he had to sit on classified information pretending to be stupid when he knew the truth of the situation. When he could have spoken up but because he was ordered not to he kept his mouth shut only to watch the fallout or the successes of that decision.

"It doesn't count. It's my job to obey and follow orders." Tom argued.

"Semantics and you know it. She didn't pledge her allegiance to your navy or our country so of course it's different" Jed scoffed, Tom felt very small as his Father continued to dress him down. "This Dr Scott belonged to a bigger organisation who made her sign a non-disclosure and I'm sure a dozen other agreements just to do her work. Work that saved your kids and me, you need to stop finding these excuses and pick a side. You can believe what Dr Milowsky tells you or you can take Dr Scott's side and lock him up until you have more proof." Jed said.

"and if there is no proof to be found?" Tom asked him.

"It doesn't matter, just gotta make a choice" Jed told him as he wondered why Tom was being so indecisive and stewing on the matter when it was pretty clear to him what he had to do. He had to lock up Dr Milowsky. He didn't care if the man might be innocent. It wasn't like he was being tossed into a cold room with no food or water to suffer. It was just isolation until it was sorted out. Frankly Jed would think it was an easy choice. "Have you spoken with Kate?" Jed asked, Tom blew out a breath and shook his head.

"No, I haven't asked. She's in withdrawal from the medications they had her on to keep her 'docile'. I don't think she'd be a reliable source of information" Tom said.

"It's worth asking her" Jed said, Tom shook his head as Rachels words about what he would do if his daughter or even Darien had returned to him in the state Kate was in. It was an easy answer given as he knew Kate was a natural fighter. Guilt tore at him to know that her roughed up state was partially his fault for being too late with the rescue.

"You should of seen her Dad. She's a shadow of herself; covered in bruises and needle marks. When she was conscious she was mentally checked out, she's got the 1000 yard stare nailed down" Tom said before he ran his hands over his face as he wished he could wipe away those memories of Kate and Rachel looking so completely broken. At least Rachel was holding up better than Kate but it wasn't exactly comforting given she was hiding it better. She had the luxury of being mobile and conscious.

"Don't write her off yet. People need time to process what's happened to them" Jed said to Tom, he reached out and gripped Tom's forearm and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

A few hours later,

The ship was rolling and bobbing through the rough seas. Kate was sitting in fold up chair as it had a back for her to lean into. Her companions were a vital's monitor that softly beeped her pulse and showed Kate the reason she was feeling so light-headed and washed out was that her BP was low. Next to the monitor was her IV drip and a bag of blood hung on the IV pole beside her as she was positioned to the side of the room near the open door to the other room where Rachel was sleeping. She watched in mild amusement at Rios searched his Infirmary for something Kate couldn't remember.

"I'm never leaving you unsupervised in my Infirmary again" Rios told her in an annoyed tone. Kate didn't blame him, he went to have breakfast and in that half an hour she had cleaned, reorganised and tidied the room. It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter, Rios had confiscated the scissors when he found came into find Kate with a new haircut and one blob of knotty hair on the floor. The mess was quickly cleaned up but Rios had not been in a good mood as he believe they should have been 'Resting'.

Kate would have happily obliged if the drug cocktail Rachel had given her made her feel completely awake and wired. Kate wasn't going to complain because she'd rather be awake even if she felt crappy for it. But mentally she was bitching to herself how sick she felt as the rocking of the ship in rough seas a little nausea. Not enough to lose her guts into her bucket but enough to make her have to move. So careful of her wounds which she blissfully couldn't feel, she got to work and when Rios returned. Well he hadn't been too happy.

"I was bored" Kate lied, because when Rios had left she had been pretending to sleep. So he'd thought it was safe to leave to eat breakfast but she took her window of freedom and got to work. By the clock on the wall she estimated that she'd been awake for over 6 hours and even as exhausted as she felt. Her brain was turned her and her body was tense with stress as she waited in a tiny room for Dr Milowsky to show up. It was why she put Rios' absence to good use and had mapped the room out in her head and strategically placed some items that could double as a weapons just in case.

"You should lying down in bed; asleep" Rios informed her.

"The drugs are keeping me awake and pain free, so look at the bright side at least I'm not vomiting" Kate told him though she silently added the 'yet' part. As she was sure it would start when the drugs wore off.

"Right, the small blessings. You've only been here for over 22 hours and you've turned my infirmary into a vomitorium, a hair salon and now this. I had a system" Rios told her. Kate narrowed her eyes at the man as he was being a little over dramatic about it. Yes, he caught Rachel cutting her hair which was now a messy just above the shoulder length bob but it needed to be done. It felt good, it also surprisingly wiped Rachel out as she had gone to the other room to sleep which way where she had been sleeping for past three hours.

"Your system was a pigsty. Also Vomitorium is a passageway from an amphitheatre not a room to vomit in" Kate said correcting him. Rios gave her a dark look.

"I could up your sedatives and make you sleep" Rios told her.

"Trust me Doc, you're not ready for that kind of relationship with me" Kate warned him, she couldn't keep the cold look from her eyes. She realised she had gone too far as Rios' softened and he looked ready to try and have a 'heart to heart' with her. "Fine, I'll stay right here in this chair and not touch anything" Kate told him throwing her hands up in mock surrender. Rios looked at her incredulously like he didn't believe her but it make change his mind about getting sappy with her.

She was about to say something more when a flicker of movement at the doorway and her body tensed as she reached for scalpel she had nicked from the supplies and currently had lying behind her on the seat of the chair she was on. But she quickly relaxed as she saw it was an older man with a young girl she recognised. The young girl in question resembled the picture Tom had on his desk but instead of smiling she looked downright miserable.

"Sorry to interrupt" the older man said. he was 6 ft tall, grey hair with a high crown suggesting he was starting to loose said hair but then he had to be in his late 70's so it was a pretty good run to keep all of hair thus far. He had a stocky build but looked fit given his pallor and the way he held himself. He had fierce facial features that reminded her of a hawk; it made him appear incredibly astute and like a man who got his way.

"Oh you're not interrupting" Kate assured him as she moved her hand back into her lap as she pretended to be relaxed when she felt from from it. She was on edge as they were blocking the only exit to the room.

"Yes, please come in. What's the problem?" Rios asked he looked grateful to have a buffer between him and Kate. It suited Kate just fine given how unappreciative he was of her efforts.

"It's not me it's Ashley. She's still not feeling so bright. I tried to give her the anti-nausea meds but she couldn't keep them down" Jed said as he smoothed a hand over his granddaughter's long brown hair that was pulled back into a loose pony tail.

"Right, Ashley want to hop on the bed for me?" Rios asked her, Ashleyl nodded and moved onto the bed with a little help from Jed she got up on the bed. Jed moved back to the open door way so as not to get in the way but also because it gave him a good vantage point to the room even if it meant having his back to an open passage way. Doc Rios looked Ashley over asking her questions about her state of health. Jed would have jumped in to give the answers but Ashley was old enough and assertive that she didn't need him to do more than be there.

So he took the chance to eyeball the Redheaded woman who had spoken before Rios, she leaned back in a chair with her feet firmly planted on the ground like she ready to stand up at a moment's notice. She looked like she escaped an 1800's asylum. Her arms and legs were bruised in varying colours. He saw the needle marks and bandages all for the world to see given she was wearing two hospital gowns. One as a dress and the other as jacket. She had to be Kate as she fit Tom's description all but one she might be a mess on the outside, physically weak but there was no 1000 yard stare. Her eyes were red rimmed and blood shot but she was switched on and completely present. He didn't miss her assessing him from the moment he came into the room. He'd seen her hand flash to her back and wondered if she had a weapon stashed there but in a fluid movement she returned the hand to her lap where she idly brushed her fingers over the IV catheter in her hand.

"I'm Jed Chandler" Jed said introducing himself, he stepped from his position and held out his hand to her. Kate looked at his hand for a moment before taking it.

"Kate Lassiter" Kate said in return as she gave his hand a firm shake.

"Ashley is my granddaughter" Jed said gesturing to Ashley who Rios gave a bucket to just in time to catch her sick. He moved to Ashley's side and rubbed her back in a soothing manner as the girl started to sob and be sick in the bucket. Kate felt for the girl as she knew how was to be in her position given that had been her a few hours ago.

"Mal de Mer" Kate said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, that is the last of an early breakfast" Jed commented with empathy as he felt for Ashley. She survived a virus only be kicked by some motion sickness, he had a feeling the tears were more about Ashley's grief and Tom's absence than being sick.

"I'm recommending as shot of maxolon and a bottle of hydrolytes. See how she goes for a couple of hours" Rios said to Jed.

"That alright with you kiddo?" Jed asked Ashley.

"Ok" Ashley said not looking any happier at the prospect.

* * *

Mike took a sip of decaf coffee despising it as he'd just wanted a real cup of coffee but sadly they'd run out a couple of weeks ago. So here he was suffering through an early morning briefing on little sleep and coffee that was a mocking his taste buds. He needed a shower, a couple hours sleep and to see Kate. Kate was definitely at the top of his list as he'd spent the last few hours on bridge duty and update reports weren't enough. Or a better word would be accurate as Rios said her condition was stable which meant nothing to Mike.

"So five days" Tom said reiterating for possibly third time that their delay time Norfolk was going to be days not hours thanks to the storm. It was expected given the time of year that they wouldn't have good weather. Two months ago it would have been smooth sailing but then they couldn't leave then.

"We'll be cutting it close with our supplies but we can make it" Mike said to him. He, Jeter and Tom were in Tom's office sitting round the coffee table having their morning briefing where they exchanged notes for the day. Mike gave his report on the night duty, Jeter informed them of what was going on with the enlisted and activities below decks. Tom took that information in and did what he wanted with it before he got on with his duties.

"There is one problem" Jeter said.

"What's that?" Tom asked.

"We still have no cure" Jeter said stating what was on everyone's minds. They might be going home but without a cure what were they really going to be able to do to help their families except gather them into a safe zone.

"That is a problem but Dr Milowsky believes he has a solution" Tom confessed. He wanted to sit on the information as he had decided to talk to Kate.

He was just waiting until after this meeting to go to the Infirmary. It just meant keeping Mike away from the infirmary so Tom could have a one on one conversation with Kate. He knew it would be difficult enough with Kate being in her current state. He already had Jeter request that Senior Chief Taylor or Lt Foster be able to cover the Infirmary when Rios needed a break as he felt Kate needed to be monitored 24/7. Tom assumed it might be due to her condition state still being unstable but there seemed to be mixed messages coming out of the infirmary.

"He does?" Mike asked Tom surprised as he hadn't heard anything about it.

"He wants to use adult stem cells from Kate and he wants to get started right away" Tom said to Mike and Jeter. He watched their reactions. Jeter hadn't had the chance to see Kate yet but there were already rumours making the rounds that Kate had been seriously injured and there were too many variations on the story of what had happened to her. None of them were even close but then Tom didn't know the story so he couldn't be sure about anything.

"Excuse me?" Mike said more than asked as he couldn't believe the nerve of Dr Milowsky. Anger lit through his system wiping out any exhaustion he had been feeling as he wanted to go down to the labs and remind him that Kate was completely off limits for his project.

"He says due to the gene therapy trials she was in her stem cells are the next best option after using Lt Foster's child's stem cells for replicating the cure. He was only voicing a more palatable option given the situation" Tom explained.

"He really needs to read a dictionary" Mike grumbled darkly.

"How certain is he that this will work?" Jeter asked playing the pragmatist as he wanted to know for curiosity's sake more than anything.

"He's fairly confident it will work. He said he would first need a bone marrow sample to be certain" Tom said.

"Not happening" Mike told him in a firm tone. Tom pursed his lips knowing better than to remind Mike that it was really down to Kate to make the decision especially given she was conscious but even then he needed to assess her mental state for himself before allowing any decisions to be made by her.

"I told Dr Milowsky that I'd speak with Kate and if she consents then we'll go from there." Tom said to Mike to be diplomatic about it but also to make it clear to Mike that he wasn't allowing Milowsky to have his way.

"And if she doesn't consent?" Mike asked him. It was a feasible reality that Kate would say no especially given the trauma she had endured. Tom knew if KAte said 'no' then he'd have to get Mike to persuade her to say 'yes' given he would have a snowball's chance in hell of changing Kate's mind.

"Then we'll have to reassess the situation and frankly with Dr Scott back on board we have a better chance of having a new cure in our hands faster than we have with Dr Milowsky. It's why I'm stalling him as I want give time for Dr Scott and Kate to recuperate" Tom said to him.

"So in the meantime what do we tell the crew?" Jeter asked.

"The same as always. Dr Milowsky is working on it and we're heading home. Hopefully by the time we get there we will have a cure" Tom said, the phone at his desk rang loudly. Tom rose from his chair and picked up the phone. "Hello" he said, he listened as Rios informed him that Ashley was down in the infirmary and Kate was in a stable condition to talk. "Ok, I'll be right down" Tom said, he hung up the phone and looked to the men.

"I gotta go to the infirmary. Ashley's still sick. You mind covering for me on the bridge for just a couple more hours?" Tom asked Mike.

"Not all" Mike said while inwardly he was thinking the exact opposite. He's just spent the last 12 hours on the bridge he wanted to see Kate but when the Captain gave you an order even one dressed as an invitation you obeyed it as much as Mike wanted to tell him to cram it.

* * *

"Waiting for someone?" Jed asked to Kate as he couldn't help but notice she was fixated on the door. Ashley was in the other room sleeping peacefully which was better than her vomiting even the ship's sailing was becoming smoother. It was still up and down with some side to side movement but it wasn't as violent. Jed knew he could have left after ten minutes of Ashley passing out but he found himself drawn to the redhead as he was trying to figure out what his son saw her. She was not Tom's usual type at all but maybe that was what the attraction was.

"Yeah, I'm expecting someone" Kate confessed as she wasn't sure if she was expecting Mike or Dr Milowsky. She just hoped for the former as Rios had given her another dose of medication which was not exactly helping her cognitively speaking. "But I'm not sure he'll show up" Kate said as she couldn't help but think of Mike and how it had been a long time since she had seen him.

"Why not?" Jed asked.

"It's complicated and frankly I'm sure you got better things to do than listen to me and anyway where's Tom's wife. I figured she'd be wanting to be with her daughter" Kate said to him. She also knew Rios would be back from wherever he ran off to and she really didn't want to discuss it in front of him.

"Darien didn't make it" Jed informed Kate, she dropped her head and inwardly cursed her lack of tact.

"Shit, I'm sorry to hear that" Kate said to Jed, the man gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks, it's been tough but we're all getting through it day by day" Jed said to her,

"I got too emotional." Kate begrudgingly confessed as it felt the need to reveal something personal to change the topic. "I may have freaked him out and I'm not entirely sure about our situation. I mean I respected him and his decisions in the past. You know we were always right people with bad timing and I'm a respectable person and why am I explaining myself to you?" Kate asked him incredulously as she wondered why she babbling to him. She just couldn't help but feel with every second passing on the large clock on the wall that Mike wasn't coming and all her mind could tell her that Mike must have reunited with his family. She could just imagine him rekindling his love with Christina over the tragedy of losing Lucas. That they'd be this unit together and how she was stupid enough to be that girl who believed in the façade to be left broken hearted.

"Cause I'm here" Jed offered with a kind smile. Kate liked the old man, maybe it was that they seemed to be on the same wave length that they could sit in complete silence without it being weird or it could be that he didn't pry into what happened to her in Baltimore. She wasn't sure but it was good to not be looked at like she was a broken doll in need of repair.

"You're Tom's father" Kate said to him. Jed reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"I was my own person with many accomplishments before Tom came into this world" Jed joked. The sound of footfalls echoed down the passageway and grew louder, Kate tensed and she was about to reach for the scalpel just in case. But the hand that had gently squeezed her hand earlier now gripped her in a firm hold.

"Just relax, it's Tom. You don't need that knife you've got behind your back" Jed told her in a hushed tone. Kate looked at him wondering how or when he had noticed but didn't have a chance to answer as Tom walked into the room. Kate's head swam as the adrenaline coursing her system was too much for her senses in combination with the drugs. Her monitor beeped aggressively fast as she felt the panic grow and fill her insides.

"Dad" Tom said in surprise.

"Just take a deep breath with me" Jed said to Kate ignoring Tom's greeting. Tom wondered what he had walked in on as his father was coaching Kate to breathe while holding her hand in a rather personal and tight grip. Rios had told him Kate was in a stable condition et right now she looked to be on the verge of a panic attack. He kept quiet and watched as his father coached Kate through a couple of breaths. The vitals monitor calmed down.

"Son" Jed said in greeting as he released his hold on Kate's hand and gave his son a warm smile. Kate wiped at her eyes, clearing out the tears that had come from her moment.

"I Rios called, is everything ok?" Tom asked in reference to Ashley, he noticed Kate was ignoring them both to regain her composure as she looked anywhere but at him as she continued to take slow but shaky breaths.

"Ashley's still feeling unwell but is sleeping. I got it covered, you needed to come down" Jed assured him though it inwardly pleased him to see his son coming down to see not only Ashley but Kate as well just as he suggested. He just had to give his son some help in laying down the groundwork for a relationship with Kate. He figured the old chestnut of 'wait for him' and 'give him time to grieve' would work nicely because one day his son would not feel Darien's loss so freshly and would want to move on and find companionship. Hell, judging by Kate's mental state and injuries she had a lot of healing to do herself before she could consider a serious relationship with kids in the mix.

"Where's Sam?" Tom asked him.

"With Lt Burk playing xbox in the crew lounge. He's fine" Jed assured him.

"Mind checking on him for me? I want a word with Kate alone" Tom asked, Jed nodded and rose from his chair.

"Thanks for the company" Kate said to Jed as she was feeling slightly calmer which was good except for the fact she was starting to feel the pull to go to sleep. Something she couldn't afford to do right now as Rachel was still asleep and Mike was no where to be seen.

"Anytime" Jed told her before he left the room. Tom closed the door to the infirmary and secured it.

"Kate" Tom said in a serious tone, he pushed the stool his father had been sitting on until it was in front of Kate.

"You must be feeling brave given what happened the last time you were in front of me" Kate said mockingly. Tom fought the urge to push his seat back a little and remained where he was. He needed to look at her head on even with the risk of her projectile vomiting on him.

"You have a bucket, so I'm hoping if you're going to ill again. You'll aim for it and not me" Tom said wryly. Kate nodded and a moment of awkward silence passed between them as Tom wasn't sure how to broach the subject of Dr Milowsky with her or the news about the Helo.

"I think your old man likes me. Could you just imagine me as your Step mum" Kate told him with an amused smile breaking the silence.

"I'd rather not" Tom said as Kate's smile broadened.

"Look, your Dad told me about your wife. I'm sorry for your loss" Kate told him.

"Thanks" Tom said appreciating her sentiments even though he hated saying 'thanks' as it felt so hollow but it was just a way of acknowledging Darien's death. They lapsed into silence for a few minutes neither of them really sure of how to start. At least that was until Kate spoke.

"Well, let's get it over with. Mike's found his wife and kids which explains why he's been rather absent and you're here to tell me to back off. Something I never imagined Mike would ask of you but as he's never had a problem telling me where I've stood in the past. You don't have to worry, I'm not one to become hysterical or boil bunnies. Once I'm feeling a little better I be off the ship at the next port call" Kate said as she picked at the bandage on her hand. She hated how pitiful she sounded but right now she felt her sinking into self pity and depression as she felt Mike absence more keenly than she should. It was just a fine example that the drugs were messing with her head as she knew Mike had other responsibilities on the ship. But she couldn't stop that nagging voice in her head.

"He did find his wife or he was escorted to her. When Mrs Granderson's state troopers took the ship she felt by offering Mike a chance to see his family that he'd be more obedient and submit to her control. He saw Christina but his daughters were killed in a riot as you can imagine he's not taken it well" Tom told her.

Kate let out a breath as she felt her heart drop into her stomach. She had hoped that Mike would at least have his daughters. She had no love for Christina but Mike deserved to have his daughters live. It wasn't fair that they were dead but then none of this was fair.

"Who would?" Kate asked rhetorically as she now knew why Mike wasn't hanging around her bedside.

"The ship was under Granderson's control for only a few days but apparently after his trip to Christina. Something just snapped in him from what I've been told and seen. He didn't give me many details except about the crew and their exemplary team work in taking back the ship" Tom told her.

"So he's been burying himself in his work" Kate said, she knew Mike well enough to know that he wouldn't be able to sit still. It was what happened after Lucas died. He had lived on a steady stream of caffeine and being a passive aggressive jerk towards her. She could only imagine how he was going to act knowing he'd lost all of his children and she was alive. She wondered for a moment if he resented her for living but quickly dismissed the thought as if that was the case he wouldn't have been by her bedside or given her blood to survive.

"Yeah, he's not alone in that" Tom told her. "He's not here because he's covering for me on the bridge so I could talk to you and check on Ashley. I'm not a messenger for him at all. So if you two have problems that's your private business" Tom told her.

"Right, I just figured he couldn't handle breaking up with me in my current state" Kate said.

"Nope, he wanted to be here and he will be.I just want to talk to you alone" Tom said.

"Alone in a room with Rachel and your daughter sleeping in the other room." Kate said wryly as she wondered what he could possibly need to say to her.

"It's as close as we'll get given it's raining outside and you're in no condition to be moving around" Tom told her.

"Right. So what did you want to talk about?" Kate asked hoping the sooner they got their conversation over the quicker she'd see Mike which much more preferable to Tom's ugly mug.

"Ok, I don't know how much you know about what happened the first night in Baltimore" Tom started.

"Assume I know nothing because I was tranqued and stuffed into a box" Kate told him, Tom was slightly stunned by the blunt way Kate delivered her words and the information she had just shared as no one knew how she had been transported off the ship.

"Ok, We lost the primordial strain and our stocks of the cure when the ship was taken" Tom told her.

"Lost?" Kate asked.

"It was taken by Granderson's people had Dr Scott's entire lab removed. Everything was removed off the ship and taken to Avocet building. We destroyed the facility that it was being held in. So it's gone. Everything, the research, the samples; all of Dr Scott's work." Tom told her.

"Does Rachel know this?"Kate asked.

"No" Tom said he could tell Kate was lost by what he told her as he could see the cogs in her brain trying to fill in the gaps. So he decided it was probably best to just tell her everything. He blew out a breath and told her of how Granderson's state troopers took over the ship and held the crew hostage. How he had been stuck on the mainland with Anna.

He told her how he had been negotiations between different sects in the city; primarily Thorwald as he had a bigger army and in Anna's opinion wasn't as cracked as the other sect leaders on the east coast. That with Thorwald's help he'd been able to find Lt Granderson and Kara. How they rescued the women expecting Kate and Rachel to be there but didn't.

He explained how they found Dr Milowsky helping Lt Granderson out of her restraints and somehow he felt that they had found a new ally. One who was supposed to seemingly have the same level of intelligence and expertise as Rachel. He told her of Rachel's reaction to the man and how Tom had his doubts and yet he couldn't quite rationalise Rachel's opinions with the man he knew to be Dr Milowsky.

"You dug yourself into quite a hole" Kate said as diplomatically as she could. What he told her gave her a headache and frankly she wanted scream, rant and rave at him and vent her anger. But it was irrational and she just couldn't put into words how she was feeling and frankly felt like he wouldn't even understand her. She looked to him wondering if the loss of his wife was the reason he seemed so lost given he normally had his head screwed on pretty straight and was always so decisive and strong that he shouldn't be hoodwinked as he currently was.

Tom hated the way she looked at him; it was like she didn't recognise him. The pain and betrayal written so clearly in her features. He didn't think he would ever care about Kate's personal opinion about him but right now it hurt to see her look at him so.

"Dr Milowsky, he's-" He started but Kate cut him off.

"I know what he is" Kate assured him in a dark tone, Tom couldn't help but notice that her vitals monitor was showing erratic BP and her heart beat pulse had gone up. He knew then he'd have to be careful of how he approached this as he didn't want to exacerbate Kate's condition as he was sure it was best for to remain calm and not panic. Better for them both as he knew Mike would kick his ass if he found out.

"Dr Milowsky says he can recreate the cure from you" Tom told her.

"How?" Kate asked as she tried to keep her breathing steady and control over her volatile emotions that were not helping her remain calm. She was not going to cry in front of Tom or punch him in the face, things were awkward enough without her emotions making it worse. She needed him to be her ally as she didn't want to widen the fractures that already existed between them. They weren't friends but for Mike's sake they needed to find common ground.

"Stem cells from your bone marrow. He needs a sample" Tom told her, Kate felt her stomach roll as she knew what he was saying and she felt a rise of irrational anger as she couldn't believe he could sit there looking at her in her current state and demand she give Dr Milowsky what he wanted.

"When?" she asked, her lips pressed into a thin line as she closed her eyes and focussed on her breathing.

"He wants it now-" Tom started but before he could say that he wasn't going to allow it even if she consented Kate cut him off.

"Forget it, I'm not doing it" Kate told him, Tom had to admit he was expecting her to say 'no'.

"That's fine, I wasn't suggesting you should" Tom told her. Kate eyes snapped open as she looked at him with suspicion.

"You're not going to push your agenda?" Kate asked as she knew the cure was the mission and she was apparently the one getting in the way of it's completion.

"I don't have an agenda. I just wanted to float the idea past you first. I already know that Dr Scott can make the cure, it's just that it will take longer" Tom said with a casual ease he didn't feel but the more he watched her the more he learned that he should never have had this conversation with her. She needed to recover, and heal and here he was throwing her in the deep end of his problems.

"And what when we're too late to save someone's family then it's my fault for refusing?" Kate asked him, he knew she was baiting him.

"No" he told her.

"Tell me how you can trust that man" Kate said referring to Dr Milowsky.

"Look, he's not a saint. He's been very forthcoming with information and while yes he can be chillingly pragmatic. I just needed a win for our side. I need something to give to my crew for everything they sacrificed and he offered to me" Tom said to her.

"But he hasn't coughed up the goods." Kate said not able to hide her disgust for the man.

"No"

"Yet he's been your best chum for two months. Have you asked him about why he didn't tell you where Rachel and I were being held?" Kate asked him. She needed to know how deeply entrenched Dr Milowsky was in the ship's crew. How much Tom trusted him and if Tom was being honest about having his doubts about the man's character.

"He said it was abandoned for months which was why he never mentioned it" Tom told her.

"He lied" Kate told him.

"How would you know?" Tom asked him.

"I've met him and he's performed a couple of medical procedures on me" Kate told him.

"Are you certain?" Tom asked her.

"I remember everything, I can't remember in what order everything happened or how long as it's all just one big jumbled mess but I remember it all. One of the hardest things to forget are the faces and the way they spoke as if I were nothing but a means to an end. I was barely human in their eyes, and all they were concerned about was the most effective and efficient methods to get what they needed for their research." Kate told him, she would have talked about it in more graphic terms but with Ashley in the other room she decided it was wiser to keep quiet. She also wasn't ready to talk about it as she couldn't even find the right words to describe what happened in that place to her and Rachel.

"He claims to have never met you" Tom said carefully.

"Typical man" Kate said, a moment passed between then as she couldn't give him more than what she had before it struck her that she had irrefutable proof that Dr Milowsky was lying about not meeting her. "You want proof that he's lying about never having met me?" Kate asked.

"I don't need proof. I'm only here to learn what you know and make my decision from there" Tom said.

"Whatever, you should go and see him. Talk to him like the best friend he has become over the past couple of months and clasp his left shoulder" Kate said, she moved to the edge of her seat and clasped a hand on Tom's left shoulder. "Like this and then you dig your thumb" she said as she placed pressure onto his shoulder just below his clavicle bone in the soft tissue. she knew it wouldn't hurt Tom which only made him curious.

"Why would I do that?" Tom asked her. Kate looked him in the eyes for a long moment before she spoke.

"Because I shot that asshole two months ago and it'll still be tender given he wouldn't have done his rehab exercises. If he doesn't wince then fine, don't believe me but also don't expect me to stay on the ship with him unless he's locked up" Kate told him. She dropped her hand from his shoulder and pulled it back into her lap.

"It doesn't work like that" tom told her as he didn't appreciate her giving him an ultimatum when they had come this far in a cordial manner. Kate gave him a hard look before she leaned forward in her chair.

"Yes it does and I'll take Dr Scott with me even if it means having to hurt your crew to do so" Kate told him in a cold warning.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Rachel had woken up just to hear Kate threaten to remover her from the ship if Dr Milowsky wasn't locked up. It was like she had a bucket of cold water tossed on her as all her senses snapped on to high alert. She was half tempted to roll off the top bunk and join the conversation but found herself too bone weary to move and for once she just wanted to stay out it. She knew Kate had her reasons and frankly she'd rather hear them in private and after she felt more human.

"Let's take a breath and just think a little more carefully before we say something both of us will regret" she heard Tom say to Kate in a placating tone. She wondered what Tom had said to set Kate off and frankly she was surprised Kate was awake. It made her wonder how long she had been asleep but then she had needed it. She needed more but right now she wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation than sleep.

"You had a man on your ship who knew all a long where Rachel and I were being held. A man who had full knowledge of what was happening and kept silent. Two months Captain, you have no idea what that time has cost me, what I will never get back and what? you want Rachel and I play nice with him because he's your friend?" Kate asked him, Rachel was envious of how Kate had no filter. She just could say what she wanted to. Sure there were repercussions but at least Kate wasn't burdened like how Rachel felt when she couldn't find the words to express herself correctly or when she held her thoughts back because she felt the futility in telling the truth as it she felt it would change nothing except for how everyone would perceive her.

"He's not my friend. He's a valuable asset as I said before" Tom corrrected. Rachel closed her eyes as tears filled her eyes. she couldn't help but feel deep ache of pain at him defending Dr Milowsky.

"He's scum and you should sacrifice him to Poseidon for better sailing weather, Dr Milowsky's nothing but an apple from a very poisonous tree" Kate told him in a scathing tone. Rachel had to strain her ears to hear it as Tom and Kate were speaking in low tones probably to allow her to sleep. Rachel turned on her side so she was facing towards the door. she could just see Kate sitting in a fold out chair. She had no idea where Tom was but he had to be close by.

"Is that how you'd view Lt Granderson given she's the daughter of that Poisonous tree?" Tom asked Kate.

"We don't choose our parents but we do choose who we become and how we act. I don't know Lt Granderson very well but I do know she is not her mother and sadly, she's just victim of her mother's depraved regime. You think Dr Milowsky was helping Lt Granderson out of that bed but the fact is he was using her. Mrs Granderson is one fucked up woman for what she did to her daughter" Kate said, Rachel watched as Kate picked at the bandage on her hand. It seemed to be a habit she had picked up in the last few hours. Rachel noted that she used it as a distraction to give her a few seconds to gather her thoughts before she spoke.

"He has been working on a cure with no access to communicate with the outside world for two months" Tom said, Rachel silently scoffed as there were ways of contacting the outside world. She had a SAT phone which circumnavigated Comms. For four months she had been talking with home and Tom had had no clue it was happening under his nose.

"So he's gathering information and I bet any cure he hands out will probably be water with some food dye in it" Kate argued, Rachel agreed with that assumption as she knew Dr Milowsky was here for a reason and it wasn't just Kate or to save his own skin. The man was smug enough to feel comfortable on the ship and with his relationship with Tom that he was winning. Rachel knew if she could just take a look into his work and the lab he was working in. _My Lab..._ she reminded herself. Then she could give Tom irrefutable proof he was not the saint he was leading them all to believe.

* * *

"I'm going to talk with him first and go from there" Tom told Kate as he was tired of arguing about this. He was also tired of all the eluding Kate was doing when she wouldn't just come out and tell him exactly what happened. Without knowing the details meant he had to read between the lines and hope that he didn't misstep with her as he could see how fragile she was. Just like Rachel, he felt like he couldn't just push for answers in the fear of breaking her or in Kate's case making her cry. Something he didn't want to do as he'd have to answer to Mike but also because it was just painful to watch other people's pain and know he had only contributed it.

"Fine but you'd be better off with him dead" Kate told him in a tone that said she was more than happy to help him out on that front.

"Promise me you won't hunt him down" Tom said to her as he really didn't want to have to post a guard on Kate to keep her from murdering someone. He had seen Kate roll through so many emotions in the space of 10 minutes he was finding it hard to tell if she was making a jest right now or being serious.

"I promise only to kill him in self defence." Kate offered, Tom wasn't comforted by her empty promise.

"Kate" Tom started, he wanted to reassure and reiterate to her that she was safe but she lifted a hand and gave a sharp and dismissive wave. She straightened her back and sat forward in her chair and looked him dead in the eyes with cold seriousness that he'd only seen a handful of times. It was chilling to see it in a woman especially Kate given he knew what she was capable of.

"Don't, you have no idea of what I've been through, what I've endured, what I have lost. The things; I've witnessed and been involuntarily party to these past two months that I was strapped to that bed and semi paralysed-" Kate stopped as she realised she was raising her voice and didn't want to wake up Ashley let alone give the girl nightmares. She took a deep breath and quelled the anger and panic that struggled for dominance in her. Once she was sure she could calmly speak she continued.

"There is nothing you can say to me to make this better or make me forgive Dr Milowsky and those who worked with him but for Mike's sake and what little respect I have for you. I won't kill him but I also won't submit to him either. I don't want him treating me, I don't want any blood tests.. nothing of my person to be even touched by that man" Kate told him in a serious manner, her heart pounded at a sickening pace as she hated compromising on this matter when she just wanted to snap Dr Milowsky's neck and throw him overboard.

"Ok" Tom said accepting Kate's terms but the reality was that he was getting the better deal. Though the message she was giving him was loud and clear. Keep Milowsky away from her. It only made him realise how pressing it was that he talk to Milowsky and sort it out before Kate lost her patience and took matters into her own hands. It was probably good that he had the news of the Helo to distract her. He had been half and half about telling but now he knew it was a necessity just keep her out of trouble and it would hopefully leave them on a better note. He didn't want to spend however long this mission was being her enemy.

"There's another matter we need to discuss" Tom said to her, Kate leaned back in her chair and gave a tired huff.

"I feel we've covered everything for today" Kate told him, she was done talking to him. She just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts to regroup before Mike came.

"This is business related" Tom told her. Judging by her demeanour he knew that she was done with him and only God knew what she was thinking or worse planning in that head of hers. Which was why he was lucky that Grodin had broken the Helo as it was definitely something to distract her from what was going on in her head and she needed to know there was work waiting for her.

He didn't want Kate sinking into a depressive state, he needed her active and working as soon as possible given he needed the Helo to make a trip to Washington to see if one there were any survivors in the presidential bunkers and two to collect as much information as they could about the virus. Hopefully when he geared Dr Scott up into returning to her research on the cure everything would come together nicely in Norfolk. That was the hope he was holding onto in anyway. He was hoping everything would slowly draw together and fall neatly into place instead of being the untethered mess it was right now.

"I didn't realise we had business" Kate said in a dry and tired tone, the drugs were wearing off faster than before and she felt a headache coming on. She just wanted Tom to go. Her nausea was making itself known and her washed out buzz feeling was slowly turning into the sensation of a bad hang over. She knew it was her inability to calmly talk about Milowsky and what happened to her. Hell, she barely eluded to it and she was physically shaken and her heart wasn't slowing any time soon which was why the drugs had worn off faster than they should have.

"You're our only experienced Helo Pilot" Tom told her.

"What happened to Grodin?" Kate asked as she wasn't sure if she would be relieved or upset to know the kid was dead. She figured he'd get promoted to her spot and thus she was superfluous. Even though he had no finesse, very little combat experience unlike her.

"He's alive" Tom told her as if reading her mind. Grodin being alive gave her mixed feelings as it meant he had done something wrong and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. "But I need the Helo and its been out of commission for a month" Tom informed her, Kate frowned.

"What happened to it besides Grodin?" Kate asked carefully though secretly wishing she hadn't asked as soon as the question left her mouth. She should of been more 'cool' about it and acted like she didn't care but she just wanted to grasp onto something that wasn't about Dr Milowsky or what he and cronies had done to her.

"Well, Grodin-" Tom started and Kate's face went dark with annoyance as she could just imagine he thought of the Helo like it was a car and thought he could 'tinker' and everything would be fine.

"Did you let that turd mess with my Helo's engine unsupervised? he has degree in Marine Biology for Christ's sake" Kate told him in an annoyed tone. Tom chuckled as only Kate looking completely wrecked as she was still have the energy to chastise him. Given how everyone had been walking on eggshells around him, it was nice to know that Kate wasn't going to cut him any slack even on the smaller problems at hand.

"First off the helo is owned by the Navy not you" Tom purposefully corrected her, just goad her as he couldn't help but enjoy the death glare she gave him. "Secondly, Grodin pulled a rough landing due to engine malfunction. The ship's engineers have had a look at it but they can't pinpoint the problem" Tom informed her.

"What happened to the Petty Officer Greer; the engineer assigned to do maintenance on the Helo?" Kate asked him as the man was amazing with machines and he didn't mind Kate helping out. He actually respected her for wanting to take care of the ins and outs of the aircraft.

"He died in the siege" Tom informed her.

"What about Lange?" Kate asked him as she couldn't believe she had forgotten to ask about him.

"He's alive but nursing a broken leg in his bunk. Unrelated to the Helo's last flight" Tom told her. Kate's eyebrows rose in surprise at the knowledge. Not at Lange's condition; she was glad he was ok and recovering. But she was surprised that Tom had allowed Grodin to fly the Helo without any support staff. Given the man's inexperience it was an incredibly stupid thing to do.

"Wait, you allowed Grodin 'the kid' take the helo up without a full crew on board and without proper maintenance?" Kate asked him in disbelief.

"Had to, it was an emergency situation" Tom told her in a matter of fact tone.

"Must have been one hell of a landing" Kate commented dryly.

"It took a few days for the flight deck to be smoothed out" Tom admitted wryly. Kate gave a chuckle and shook her head. He half expected her to say 'I told you so' as he had once overheard her comment to Lange that Grodin was better off being a helicopter pilot for a tourist company than in the Military. He had been in that last flight with Grodin to see that while he had the training he lacked the confidence and skill to cope with the stress of flying under enemy fire. But Grodin would have to learn and that only came from experience.

"I'm not going to comment" Kate said but she wore a smug expression which was just as good as her saying 'I told you'. He had a bad feeling that he's be seeing that face a lot especially if she was right about Milowsky. But he'd worry about that later.

"Well, once you're cleared for light duties and check it out for me." Tom told her in the tone he reserved for ordering people, Kate quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You're giving me orders?"

"It's more of a suggestion to keep you out of trouble and help the ship" Tom told her, Kate gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm a member of your crew" Kate stated.

"You are" Tom told her in a firm tone.

"I'm not in your Navy vis a vis not yours to order around" Kate drawled mockingly.

"No, thankfully you're not given your relationship with my XO. But you are on my ship and you're my Helo pilot which is why I suggested you look at the Helo for me as a favour not an order. But make no mistake Kate. You are a member of the Nathan James crew, my crew. You have been since the first day you stepped on this ship. It's is one of the many reasons why we never gave up or stopped searching for you and Rachel. And I know sorry doesn't begin to cover it but I am sorry that we took so long to find you both" Tom said sincerely.

Kate reared back; stunned at his apology and his open acceptance of her as she had not expected him to say that and be sincere. Tears filled her eyes but she quickly blinked them back as she had never thought it would mean so much to her to hear him say she was a member of his crew. But it surprisingly did.

"You're right, Sorry doesn't cover it but it's a good start" Kate told him, Tom gave a nod acknowledging that he wasn't quite off the hook but grateful that Kate hadn't taken his apology to be a mockery.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go see my daughter" He told her.

* * *

Rachel quickly closed her eyes ignoring the hot tears that rolled across her face. She couldn't help but feel moved by what Tom had said to Kate as they both had always felt like an outsiders on the ship. But to hear him say that Kate given their incredibly rocky relationship meant something. She just wished he had said something like that to her earlier. Some sentiment to make her feel as though there was a place on the ship for her as she just wanted feel safe, to have a home and for all the time she was in Granderson's camp. She had always dreamt of being back on the Nathan James as it was the one place that had felt safe.

A shadow passed at the doorway and Rachel wanted to lift the blanket to cover her face but she knew Tom would see the movement. She just knew it was him and she didn't want him to see her cry when he was only in the room to see his daughter as he said to Kate. He stepped into the room and she felt his presence, the innate strength and confidence that emanated from him. She had listened to the conversation and fervently hoped Tom would take Kate's advice about Milowsky.

"Hey, Ashley" Tom said in a hushed tone to his daughter. Rachel could just see in her mind that Tom would be brushing his daughter's hair out of her face before giving her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. She had no idea that Tom's daughter was in the room with her until he mentioned it to Kate as his parting words. The doctor inside her wondered what was wrong for the little girl to be in the infirmary.

"Dad?" His daughter said in a sleep roughened voice.

"How you feeling?" he asked her in a kind voice. Rachel wished someone would ask her how she was, sure she didn't want to answer the question but what she craved was the sincerity of concern and gentle human contact.

"Not good" Ashley mumbled, "When are we going home?" she asked.

"Soon" Tom said.

"I don't want to stay here" Ashley barely whispered, Rachel could hear the pain in the little girl's voice.

"Come here" There was a rustle of blanket and Rachel couldn't help but lean over the edge to see Tom pull his daughter into his arms. Ashley buried her face in his jacket. "You only have to stay here until you're feeling better" he told her before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. But sadly his words of comfort didn't help Ashley as the girl started to cry. "We're sailing into smoother water so it won't be long and some toast from the galley. You'll be back to normal in no time" Tom said to her.

"I want Mom" Ashley complained.

"I know kiddo. So do I" Tom told her. Rachel rolled away from the edge unable to watch as Tom and Ashley's grief was too painful. Fresh tears filling her eyes as she felt for their loss. She had truly hoped that Tom would have his family together, it seemed too cruel that his wife had died so soon after their return to Baltimore.

* * *

"Captain on the bridge" Jeter called out announcing Tom's presence as he walked onto the bridge half an hour later. He'd left a teary eyed Ashley in the infirmary with Rios and Kate as Rachel was still sleeping. It hadn't been easy but Ashley understood he had a job to do on the ship which meant splitting his time between his family and the ship. He did make sure that the galley sent some food down to the infirmary for his daughter as she needed to eat.

"It's calmer out there " Tom commented as he looked out the front window of the bridge at the somewhat calmer seas ahead of them. It was still overcast and raining though but it was better than the last few hours.

"Yeah, we had to change course again. Latest weather maps show that Lt Granderson's predictions are spot on. We'll be stretching our resources to stay out of Norfolk but that storm looks like it will be there for a while" Mike told Tom, only reiterating what they already knew.

"I don't like this" Tom said wishing he had the power to change the weather. He couldn't help but frown as the idea Kate had suggested the offer Dr Milowsky up as a sacrifice to Posiedon was a little tempting. But only because their options were limited.

"I got a bad idea" Mike offered.

"Let's hear it" Tom said he followed Mike to one of the stations that held a map of the ocean where Lt Granderson and Gator stood. Mike pointed to a mark on the map that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

"We head North East, there's a fuel refinery out by the wind farm. I remember it from the files we downloaded from the Avocet databases over three months ago. We can top up our fuel reserves and stock up on food. It's supposed to be a way station so it shouldn't be occupied" Mike told Tom.

"If the information was accurate then but I take it this is a guess on the location?" Tom asked.

"No, I had the information printed out" Mike said as he picked up a folder and handed it Tom. Tom flicked it open and read through the information. It was coordinates, a layout of the faciility and what was supposed to be there. "From our current position it's only 2 hours away" Mike told him.

"We could drop anchor here and send a RHIB to check it out" Tom said, he wished the Helo was operational as it would have been more effective but they had to make do with what they had. He toyed with the idea before he caved, if they found what they needed at the way station then they wouldn't have to worry if they were further delayed. "Do it" Tom told him.

"Ok" Mike said, he gestured for Jeter to join them so they could organise the basics before calling Lt Green and his team to the ward room.

* * *

"Hey Sleepyhead, time to rise and shine" Kate said in a way too cheerful whisper. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin as Kate's face was much closer than she expected. She had been pretending to sleep as she felt a general lack of enthusiasm to get out of bed. It was probably because it meant answering questions and ignoring odd looks from the tiny village of people that existed on the ship. She knew hiding was not the answer, it never was but right now she felt entitled to at least a couple of days before she had to return to being a mentally adjusted and relatively 'normal' adult.

Kate on the other hand did not seem to get the vibe that Rachel wanted to hide and was definitely not hiding her 'crazy' instead she seemed to have embraced it with her wild and wavy bob. Rachel was pretty sure Kate had gotten zero sleep as she looked even more wrecked than she did earlier when Rachel and she had decidedto get some rest. Kate obviously changed her mind about getting some sleep as here she was hanging on to the side of the bunk like a kid looking at her.

"How long have I been asleep?" Rachel asked her, hoping Kate would believe she had been sleeping the whole time instead of stewing over the conversation Kate and Tom had only an hour ago. She wondered what Tom was going to do ad how she was every going to walk out of the infirmary without being skittish of her own shadow.

"For about 8 hours or so before you pretended to be asleep for the last hour" Kate said in a matter of fact tone. Rachel couldn't help but glower at Kate for her frank attitude. She knew Kate was just acting that she was fine but it was pretty convincing. "The Captain left like half an hour ago but Ashley was here too. She's got sea sickness but since the ride has become smoother. Her grandfather took her to get some fresh air" Kate informed her.

"I was dozing for you information" Rachel said in a slightly haughty tone, Kate smiled as she adjusted her hold on the bunk frame.

"Sure, Ok" Kate said not bothering to argue with her even though they both knew the truth.

"I'm glad to hear the Captain's daughter is feeling better" Rachel added before Kate could make a smart ass reply.

"Yeah, speaking of the Captain. We really need to talk about what happened on the mainland and get our stories in line" Kate said in a serious manner. Rachel looked at her with a curious expression "I know we should be all about telling the truth but I-" Tears filled Kate's eyes as she stopped to take a shaky breath. She made a face like she was trying to hide the pain before she spoke again "I just feel like they don't need to know every little detail, you know?"

"I do but I think it's best to just tell them" Rachel said to her Kate. The woman gave a sniff and wiped her face on her arm before she looked back at Rachel.

"Who will help?"

"You for starters but I understand your reticence. So why don't we just focus on getting you better before we get into all the other stuff" Rachel told her.

"But we do need to talk about it soon" Kate told her.

"I know"

"You need to run blood tests on yourself" Kate told her in a low voice. Rachel's insides froze at the suggestion as she had been ignoring that eventuality but Kate was right. She needed to start looking at herself as a patient as Kate knew something she didn't. But she wasn't game enough to ask Kate what it was in fear of what the answer would be.

"I know and I will eventually" Rachel told her. Kate gave nodded.

"Good, well. You should get up. The Captain got the galley to bring down breakfast for us. It's dry toast and unsweetened porridge... yummy" Kate drawled unenthusiastically. She made a face of disgust, she wasn't alone in that thought as Rachel had zero appetite and the idea of dry toast ad porridge did not exactly have her bounding out bed to get to. But sadly it was safe food for a unsettled stomach and she had to eat even if she didn't want to.

"You're really selling it" Rachel drawled in a mocking manner.

"I know, I missed my calling as a spruiker" Kate joked, they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Both lost in their own thoughts before Kate spoke up. "I don't know about you but I need drugs and to feel more human before we do get into that emotional minefield" Kate told her in a good humoured tone that was followed by a smile. Rachel knew Kate's good mood was just an act but couldn't but be drawn into as her lips curled up into a smile.

"Kate!" Rios snapped rather sharply. Kate looked to Rachel with an amused expression.

"Oh, I'm in trouble again" Kate mumbled in good humour. It was killing her standing up on the bunk frame to look at Rachel but she knew Rachel needed to eat. She also had to as well but wasn't up to Rios standing over her watching her chew. Apparently he decided to hover over ever since Tom left. She hadn't felt so crowded

"Please get down from there now" Rios ordered her like she were misbehaving child.

"I'm talking here" Kate told him in a dark tone as she didn't appreciate him talking to her as if she were a child.

"You're going to hurt yourself and that I'm going to be held accountable. Get down now" Rios informed her. Kate turned and looked to Rachel with pleading eyes.

"Save me, he's being a total dictator" Kate whispered to Rachel.

"I heard that" Rios told her, Kate looked at Rachel with pleading eyes again before she slowly made her way to floor and walked out of the side room into the main part of the infirmary. Obviously Rachel had missed out on seeing what Rachel had done to annoy Rios to the point that he was giving orders. Rachel gave a sigh as she pushed herself up from the bed and pulled the blanket off her legs to join Kate for breakfast.

* * *

Milowsky looked at the iphone on the desk waiting for a message to give him an update; something to clue him in on what was happening on their end. But so far nothing had come through and as much as he was tempted to make a phone call he wasn't willing to rick the Nathan James detecting the phone call. He had to admit he was shocked that anyone would have an iphone that doubled as satellite phone but then with Mrs Granderson ; when there was a will there was a way. Given it was Lassiter Industries technology did lend him to believe the owner had probably been a patient of his.

When Mrs Granderson had asked him to take on this role; he hadn't been exactly ecstatic about being stuck on a ship with a substandard lab to work in but he figured it was worth staying in Granderson's good side. She had informed him of what would happen and how he would ingratiate himself to the Captain and his crew in the event they tried to rescue their crew. She also informed him of how he'd find the iphone when he arrived on the ship.

With it, he sent one text message to say he was on board and that was the last contact he made, the rest were messages sent to him. It was just a shame that he hadn't counted on was Granderson losing her empire given her forces seriously outnumbered the crew of the Nathan James but it had. Sure she had lost her power but she would come back to power eventually and she would remember those who had been loyal. She hadn't stopped sending intel which told him that Nathan James' success was going to be short lived. Not wanting to put all his eggs into one basket, Milowsky decided it was safer play both sides and wait for one side to win out. It was why his position on the Nathan James was vital for his long term survival as were the results of Ms Lassiter's blood results.

It was just a shame about them losing the lab facilities where Dr Scott and Kate had been held as they had been beautiful. He flicked through the iphone messages reading all the status updates he'd been given on the women besides the information he fed to the Captain and his crew. His colleagues had abbreviated so much of their work it took a lot to figure out what they were saying but he knew that they had seen positive results. Hell, he'd seen the results in Lt Granderson's blood work to know it had worked. They had successfully replicated the gene therapy that made just the slightest alterations to certain genes, work he had only theorised was a reality. The only problem was that they couldn't combine the gene therapy and the cure together into one dose which meant trying to synthesise a cure was proving much more difficult.

But with every problem there was a solution and since they had replicated the gene therapy with success, the cure wouldn't much harder to replicate. He just needed stem cells from Ms Lassiter to put his theory into practise. It was yet another problem for him as he was going to have to butt heads with Dr Scott. He pondered whether going around her back to the Captain and feeding him some stories about Dr Scott being mentally unbalanced might help him but he'd seen the way the Captain looked at the woman. Then there was the XO who was obviously involved with Ms Lassiter.

He knew by mentioning that Kate should be restrained was a bad move on his part. What he really needed was to create a crisis and prove he was the best doctor to be treating Ms Lassiter. She was the easier of the two to gain access but that wouldn't last as she would eventually wake up and remember him. When she did he had a feeling he'd be toast. He just wished Ms Lassiter's blood results would come in already as it was taking hours thanks to all the tests he was running but he wanted to be thorough which sadly took time.

He wished he could get his hands on Dr Scott's blood but he knew it would a cold day in hell when that happened. But luckily, he knew that at some point she was going to run tests herself. She would want to know what they had done to her. He just had to wait and it would just be about getting access to the computer in the infirmary to see the results.

Bored and impatient with having to wait for results. He picked up the iphone; there were no new messages. He flicked through the screens until he stopped on the app he wanted he tapped the screen and password box open demanding an answer before allowing him to see what was inside. He didn't tapped in another attempt on the password and the iphone beeped in disapproval as it refused to give him access to the data app. He didn't know who used to own the phone only that it had been a Lassiter Industries employee. Everything that could possibly be interesting on the phone was password protected. It seemed cruel given he could play games, receive and send texts, presumably make phone calls yet he couldn't access the gallery or several employee apps and files kept on the phone.

He was on about his third attempt when the door to helo bay opened. Milowsky sat up in his chair and quickly stashed the iphone under a stack of papers just as the Captain stepped into the room.

"Captain, I wasn't expecting you" Dr Milowsky said as he rose from his seat and walked around the table to greet him.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked, Milowsky gave him a closed lip smile.

"Not at all, I'm having the computer run some simulations on my theory about using Ms Lassiter's stem cells to recreate the cure" Milowsky lied. The Captain looked through the plastic partition of the makeshift lab for a moment before he spoke.

"About that, you have a moment to talk?" The Captain asked him.

"Of course" Dr Milowsky said to him.


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hello! Welcome new followers and thank you to everyone who favourited the story and especially those who took the time to review :-) I love reviews! Also fair warning all medical/science/computer stuff complete BS..please let it slide given this is fiction and google doesn't give the most reliable answers. :-D_

 _Other than that Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Milowsky asked Tom as he moved to stand beside the Captain who was looking into the lab space. It was barely adequate for his needs but he made do with it as he knew once they reached Norfolk as he assumed the military would have a hospital and possibly some labs located off site to get him the equipment he needed to do his research.

The bonus was they would transfer Ms Lassiter to the hospital on the base which meant easier access for him. It also meant Dr Scott would be easier to access as well as he needed to run tests on her blood. Everything was delicately balanced.

"Kate" Tom said to the man watching Milowsky in the reflection of the plastic. It wasn't a very clear image but he didn't miss how uncomfortable the man looked.

"Ms Lassiter" Milowsky said for clarification. He mentally kicked himself for pushing the subject of trying to get the cure from that woman. He knew she recognised him when she woke up. He really needed to get her restrained and have the Captain believe her to be mentally unstable. That he should take over her care as he'd make sure she was restrained and drugged so far up to her eyeballs she wouldn't be useful for anyone but him.

"Yes, look I spoke with her and I feel she's a genuine threat to you. The drugs has got her mind all mixed up, she's remembering things in the wrong order and talking about things that never happened. She mentioned you. It sounds like she believes you were there at the place she was being held. That you assaulted her" Tom told him as he turned to face Milowsky giving him a grave look. He knew Kate was in no condition to hurt anyone. But it was only matter of time as he knew Kate was motivated and he had a feeling that she wasn't going to sit around forever.

"I did no such thing" Milowsky told him.

"She's convinced of it and that makes her dangerous" Tom said to him.

"So you think she's going to come after me?" Milowsky asked, folding his arms across his chest. Tom could see the man was genuinely surprised but wondered if it was about Kate coming after him or Tom actually agreeing with him that Kate was a danger to him.

"Yes" Tom told him.

"Right, well I did mention to Commander Slattery that she should be restrained until she is sober from the drugs. Perhaps you should do that" Milowsky said before he quickly added "Not just for my safety but for everyone else on the ship. If she's having difficulties differentiating memory from reality then she might mistake anyone for an enemy" Milowky said.

Tom shook his head. "I'm not comfortable with having Kate restrained given it will send mixed messages. I need her to trust us again and know that she is safe. She's already being monitored but to be on the safe side I'm going to have you guarded" Tom said to him.

"Is that really necessary?" Milowsky asked him as he knew with a 24 hr guard he'd not be able to do the work he needed to or be able to check the phone for updates. He needed his privacy.

"It's for your protection. I can't take the risk of her coming after you given she has it in her head that she's met you and you assaulted" Tom told him.

"I did not assault her" Milowsky said with conviction.

"I know and I believe you" Tom said as slapped a hand on Dr Milowsky's left shoulder, hard enough to jolt him but not to cause pain. That was if he hadn't been recovering from a gunshot wound. But Milowsky winced slightly, it was enough for Tom to know Kate was telling the truth. "Which is why I want to protect you. So Miller will be taking the first shift, and the guards will rotate every 8 hours" Tom informed him.

"For how long?" Milowsky asked.

"Just until this mess is sorted out" Tom assured him, he squeezed Milowsky's shoulder again and this time the man made a hiss of pain. "Sorry, I sometimes forget my own strength" Tom told him as he released Milowsky's shoulder and dropped his hand to his side.

"It's ok, just an old gunshot wound" Milowsky said to him as he realised Ms Lassiter remembered him clearly and he was screwed if he didn't give the Captain something better to believe.

He flexed his injured shoulder, it was the reason he had to be re-purposed to hospital ship. So he could get treatment and continue his work while recovering. He could still remember the shock of being shot; smell of gunpowder and blood. That moment of pure shock; where he had been frozen in place. He had watched her attack the state trooper; killing him with her bare hands before taking his gun and killing those in the room.

All this before more troopers came into the room and subdued her. He would have been next if that trooper hadn't jarred her arm as she shot in his direction. He couldn't believe it had happened given they had kept her on a steady flow of sedatives. They learnt her metabolism for medication was unpredictable; a mistake they took a while to rectify. Just thinking about that made his stomach rolled in a nauseous fashion as he clearly remembered her chilling words to him. He had to make sure he kept her out cold before she returned the favour.

"Really? how did it happen?" Tom asked, looking as the man looked rather pale. He could see that it was not bringing up 'happy' memories.

"I was shot by a warlord when they raided one of our labs. They needed medicines, killed my staff. I was lucky the state troopers came when they did otherwise I'd be dead. Unfortunately, the injury got infected and never healed properly" Milowsky said only fudging a few facts to suit the story. He watched as the Captain swallowed the story as truth and gave a nod.

"Sorry about that" Tom said.

"You didn't know, so will Dr Scott be working with me?" Milowsky asked.

"She refused to work with you so once she's recovered and ready to work. We'll have to work out some sort of schedule for the lab. I'm hoping when we get to Norfolk that the base's hospital will provide the labs that you two need to do your work" Tom told him, Milowsky wasn't surprised at that as he knew how morally righteous Rachel was. He just wished she'd loosen up as she wasting her potential as scientist.

"That's a shame" Milowsky said.

"Yes, I agree. It is a shame. Let me know if you have success with that simulation" Tom told him.

"I will" Milowsky assured him, Tom gave a nod and left the room. Milowsky gave a sigh of relief and moved to the desk. He picked up the iphone from it's hiding place and turned it off before placing it into the top drawer of the desk under a bundle of papers.

* * *

"She's refusing to sleep" Rios said to Mike in a low voice as he, Rachel and Rios were down the hallway out of earshot of the Infirmary.

Mike had small duffel with some of Kate's toiletries and warm, loose fitting clothing so as to keep her warm but also to get her out of the hospital gowns she was wearing. He knew she'd appreciate the gesture and hoped wearing some clothes would help her feel more at home. Though he had to admit he was looking forward to getting a rise out of her for the choice of wardrobe he was giving her. It was going to be amusing and somewhat satisfying but right now he was being held up by Rios and Rachel.

"You ok Doc?" Mike asked as he noticed that Rachel was incredibly jumpy. Her eyes kept scanning the area for danger or so he assumed. Hyper-vigilance was not a good sign in someone who claimed to be 'fine' all the time but he figured he wouldn't stop asking. Rachel didn't have a lot of friends on the ship so he felt someone had to show that her behaviour wasn't going unnoticed.

"Perfectly fine, I'm just worried about Kate. Rios is right, we need her to sleep and I'm against sedating her" Rachel told him in an impatient manner as she couldn't believe how vulnerable she felt even in such a small hallway. She also half expected Milowsky to show up and question her mental stability and vie to be Kate's physician given she seemed to be incapable of getting Kate to sleep.

"She's driving me up the wall. Sir and I tried talking to her but she's irrational" Rios complained. Mike frowned as Rios was not one to complain. Ever. He had to admit it was unnerving.

"What's the excuse she's giving?" Mike asked as he decided it was best to know everything he could of the situation before going in.

"She said she can't sleep with an open door or unlocked closed door" Rios said to him incredulously.

"It's the room; it smells like the labs and it's the withdrawal. Insomnia is a side effect as her brain has been rewired to understand that sleep is chemically induced by the medication. And it's Dr Milowsky who is a threat as I understand it. A soldier doesn't let their guard down when there is an active threat" Rachel said correcting Rios.

"The man has been a great help to us-" Rios started but Rachel cut him off.

"Milowsky's the man who physically assaulted her and had her colleagues continue his work during his absence" Rachel told Rios in a dark tone.

"Assaulted in a strong word" Rios cautioned Rachel. Mike remained silent as he wasn't even sure how to define what happened to Kate but assault didn't really convey the severity of the injures. But then it was hard for him to understand how doctors who took a Hippocratic oath to do no harm could do what they did.

"Not strong enough in my opinion but then how does one describe what happened to her given she was involuntarily held and forced to endure painful experiments to slake that man's curiosity?" Rachel asked Rios snidely.

"Look I don't like the man's past but he's a brilliant physician and anyway can we really condemn him for doing what he needed to in order to survive?" Rios asked.

"Oh yes, perhaps we were wrong about him like how history was wrong about Joseph Mengele or Dr Ishii. They were bloody brilliant about their blatant disregard for humanity and morality all in the name of scientific advancement as well" Rachel said mockingly.

Mike looked past them to see the Captain walking towards him wearing a grim expression. He could only think it was because once again Rachel and Rios were arguing the morality of where they draw the line in regards to the scientists they recruit. It was true they needed every egghead they could find to not just make the cure but mass produce it around the world. It wasn't like they had bounty of options or scientists with squeaky clean pasts knocking on the door either. So he could understand Rios arguing the pragmatic side given they understood Dr Milowsky was questionable but he was all they had besides her.

"What are we talking about?" Tom asked from behind Rachel and Rios. Rachel jumped out of her skin as she hadn't heard Tom walk up behind her and Rios. She had been too involved in her argument with Rios that she lost focus on her surroundings.

"I didn't mean to scare you" Tom said to Rachel as she had moved to the side to allow him to join the party but he hadn't missed how she had flattened her back against wall. Like the contact of the cold steel reassured her that she wasn't going to be attacked from behind. He just wished he knew what happened to her to act that way. But also he wanted to know so he could stop her from reacting that way to him as he wanted to be the one she saw as someone she could be safe with. _Or you could just learn to stomp a little harder so she could hear you coming..._ he thought ruefully.

"It's fine" Rachel said only reiterating to Tom that she didn't need anyone to lean onto. It was one of the reasons he admired her as she was strong enough to stand on her own but he just wished she wouldn't be so stubborn not ask for help when she needed it.

"What are you all arguing about in the hallway?" Tom asked them.

"Dr Milowsky and how at some point we have to lower our expectations and accept that we have to dirty our hands a little and work with questionable people if we want to exceed at the mission of recreating the cure and the mass production and distribution of it" Rios answered.

"But it started out with Kate having not slept in over 15 hours and the possibility she might lose her head" Mike informed him before the conversation would dissolve into yet another argument with a history lesson. One; Mike didn't need nor want to hear given his sole concern was getting to the infirmary and seeing Kate.

"She in the men's shower again?" Tom asked them as he wanted to inject some levity into the air and because he needed a moment to summon the patience to deal with just the idea of Kate going off on a tangent like she did after the Vyerni. Last thing he needed was naked soldiers running through the hallways.

"No" Mike said with a wry smile as he saw the humour in Tom's question. While Rios and Rachel were immovable from their serious moods.

"Well, if we could not repeat the episode she had after Vyerni and keep her somewhat contained that would be preferable given I don't need her wandering the hallways in a drug induced state " Tom told Rachel and Rios.

"We were trying to work that part out" Mike said to him as Rios looked chastised while Rachel looked frustrated by how this conversation was shaping.

"There is a solution. Lock Dr Milowsky up and allow me to return to my lab. We can set up a cot in there. Kate will be out of Dr Rios's hair "Rachel said, Tom pressed his lips into a thin line as he tried not to smile at Rachel's choice of words given Rios was bald. "and that way I can monitor Kate's recovery while I see what progress or obvious lack thereof he's been supposedly 'making' on the cure" Rachel told them.

Tom and Mike exchanged looks as it wasn't the first time the idea of locking Milowsky up had been suggested. It was also the first time Rachel had made the suggestion of taking back her lab; though technically her lab was gone. The one in the Helo bay was one of Milowsky's work and the intelligence he had given them to find key equipment he 'needed' to do his work.

"That is not a solution, you're no condition to be taking on the responsibility of a patient and Kate is barely compliant. I doubt she'd just behave for you" Rios told her.

"Kate wants me as her physician and I am perfectly fine to work. Just because I refuse to submit to blood tests and an physical exam does not make me unfit. As for Kate, it's not a behavioural issue on her side that's the issue" Rachel told him inferring that it was Doc Rios who was the problem. Tom's eyebrows rose in surprise at the subtle attack. He was about to step in and say something before Rios did but Mike beat him to the punch.

"I'm going to talk to Kate, see if I can get her on the same page" Mike said to the group as he was not interested in the kindergarten behaviour he was seeing in front of him. He'd spent too many hours waiting to see Kate and he wasn't going to waste more of his time.

"Which page would that be?" Rachel asked Mike.

"The one where we all get some sleep" Mike told Rachel. He turned to Tom. "If you'll excuse me Sir?" he asked out of respect. Tom gestured in the direction of the infirmary.

"Go ahead" Tom said, He looked to Rios "Take a 15 minute break" Rios nodded and walked away leaving Rachel and Tom standing in the hallway.

"Can we take a walk?" he asked her.

"Sure" Rachel said.

* * *

Mike stopped at the open door way and watched Kate for a long moment. She was sitting in a chair with her knees to her chest. Her face buried in her hands, her toes tapped out a frenetic beat. Her hair was shorter than he remember, still dressed in the hospital gowns; her skin was pale with mottled colours of angry blues, red and murky yellows and greens. She didn't seem to sense his presence but as soon as he stepped forward her head snapped up.

"Mike" she said, he saw a moment of panic cross her features but it soon evaporated into utter relief. She looked as exhausted as he felt, with dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey, you do something to your hair?" Mike asked as he stood at the doorway, He gripped the handle of the door to make sure that the door wouldn't swing into his face. Even if they were in smoother waters, he wasn't taking the chance.

She playfully tugged on her hair that he could now see was sitting above her shoulders. It looked like a tangle of loose waves. It was definitely a wilder look from the longer locks she used to have but it looked good. Hell, even in her less than stellar condition she looked beautiful to him. But right now he wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss all the pain away.

"I didn't think you'd notice" She said with an amused smile. She looked him over, he looked tired but otherwise good better than she did. He was clean shaven and dressed in BDUs that looked fresh and he was carrying a small duffel bag with him. She ached to be held by him, so much she was afraid she would cry again but she pushed the thought away as she wasn't going to cry or pass out on him.

"I notice everything" Mike said as he came into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Where have you been?" Kate asked as she dropped her feet to the floor and looked at him. Envious of his good health as he moved with ease while she was in the middle of a drug high yet withdrawal as she felt floaty in her head but her body ached like it was twisted into a million knots. She wasn't entirely sure if she was hot or cold.

"Working but trust me when I say I'd rather be here with you" he told her as he placed the duffel bag on the main bed.

"You say the nicest things" Kate drawled with a smile as she slowly stood up, she gave a small groan as her muscles protested the movement. The IV she was still attached to followed her as she moved towards him.

"You alright there?" Mike asked her as he stepped forward offering her his hands. Kate gripped him by the forearms and used his strength to support herself.

"Yeah just feeling a lot older than I look" She told him. Once she straightened up she looked to him "How are you?" she asked as she held the front of his jacket with one hand. She hated how much of a struggle it was to just stand when only hours ago she was able walk and climb the bunk beds with ease. The whole drug tapering thing was becoming a real bitch. But it was good to see Mike, his hands felt so warm against her skin.

 _Definitely cold…_ Kate thought as his hands felt like heaven on her skin. As right now she just wanted to sink into like one would into a hot bath after long day.

"I'm ok" he assured her as he brushed a hand through her hair before cupping the side of her face. With the door closed and secured he knew they wouldn't have any interruptions.

He tipped her face up to his, searching her eyes for a moment as he just relished the moment of her being completely cognizant of him and that while yes she was on medications. She was aware of her surroundings and that they were real; he was real. She gave him a soft smile and he felt the warmth of it and the clear emotions in her eyes of how she felt for him.

"I missed you everyday" he told her, he lowered his head to hers and kissed her. A tiny sound escaped her that sounded like a mixture of whimper and a gasp.

Kate snaked a hand around his neck and pulled on his jacket as she drank him in. She revelled in every sensation as he tasted of coffee and smelled of warm, clean man with just a hint of sandalwood. She missed him every moment they were apart and dreamed of this kiss and many like it during her imprisonment.

So to be here now was just heaven as he kissed her deep and hard. One arm wrapped around the middle of her back supporting her while the other held her head still. Kate felt the pain and aches melt away as she slowly lost herself to the pleasure. But before she was completely lost and the kiss got out of hand; Mike pressed his mouth firmly to hers one last time, in what felt like a stamp of ownership before he eased back. His eyes smouldered with promise of more to come later. It was just a shame that later wasn't going to be in the next hour.

"I brought you some warmer clothes" Mike informed her as he tilted his head in the direction of the duffel bag that was on the main bed. He would have loved to spend hours just holding her and kissing her but he didn't have that luxury. He reluctantly released her and watched and she stepped to the bed and unzipped the bag.

"Thank you, I'm so tired of hospital gowns" Kate told him as she opened the bag pulled out the long sleeve sweatshirt with the word 'Navy' emblazoned on the front that was way too big for her. "This is not mine" She told him in a matter of fact tone. Mike gave a mockingly innocent shrug.

"I said they were warmer clothing. I didn't say they were yours given you don't have any warm and loose clothing" Mike told her. Kate frowned as she turned and rummaged through the contents for a couple seconds only to turn back to him with a conspiratorial look in her eyes.

"I have tshirts and yoga pants. They are stretchy and they don't scream Navy at everyone passing by with working eyes. People are going to talk" Kate told him. He held his tongue as he didn't have the heart to tell it was too late. People had talked about it and rumours were playing out about them. He frankly didn't care what people thought anymore. Let them judge as he didn't feel the need to pretend.

"Don't care; let them talk and your clothes aren't warm enough. You need help getting into my pants?" Mike asked as he pulled out a navy coloured tracksuit pants.

"Hilarious" Kate said sarcastically. "But we both know that I don't want to wear your pants, I want your pants on the floor and you occupying me" Kate grumbled in good humour. Mike chuckled as he stepped forward and placed his hands on the bed leaning in close to her.

"Really? You want me to throw you down right here, right now?" He asked her in a low and inviting tone. Even in her state but feel a little turned on by the thoughts he was inspiring. A salacious smile curved on her lips as she wouldn't mind the distraction, the close intimacy that sex and the afterglow provided to push out all the bad memories. The kiss was enough to make her forget her pain, who knew what a good romp could do for her.

"Yeah" Kate lied enthusiastically, but then she knew sex might be great but she'd probably end up injuring herself more than she already was. Mike knew she was lying as he gave her questioning if not a somewhat smug look as he remained silent until Kate caved.

"Just not right now but some foreplay and cuddling wouldn't hurt right?" Kate conceded, as much as she liked the idea of sex. She was just not in the condition or shape to do so. Frankly she craved the emotional intimacy and comfort but was sure the act would hurt more than be pleasurable. What she wouldn't give to be his quarters behind a closed door with him in bed. Safe in his arms and kissed to distraction.

Mike gave her a smug smile "Come on let's get the pants on" He told her. Kate glowered at him and his smile grew more smug.

"I can dress myself" Kate snapped at him as she snatched the pants from him. She wasn't angry just kind of annoyed at the fact that everyone was mothering her.

"Ok" Mike said not even arguing with her. She gave him odd look as she kind of expected him to annoy her with offers to help her but soon she realised that he was just letting her come to realisation on her. The realisation that there was no way she could get dressed without help.

"Oh fuck me" Kate gasped in pain as she barely leaned over when her back spasmed in pain locking her in place. Mike caught her gently by the elbow and straightened her up.

"Maybe later" Mike said in good humour. Kate pouted at his joke before she leaned her head onto his chest and closed her eyes.

"Promises" Kate grumbled.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"No, I'm weak and apparently unattractive" Kate grumbled, Mike smiled in amusement as he helped her into the tracksuit pants. She had to hold her tongue as she had a few choice lines about him 'going down' on her but frankly she was feeling a little to flustered and light headed to try them out. The tracksuit pants were definitely too long for her in the legs, the waist hung loose on her hips but with a quick tug on the drawstring sat just fine.

"See, they fit and I bet they are warm too" he told her.

"The legs are too long" Kate said as she couldn't help but be a little petulant as he was right. The fleece was soft and was starting to warm her legs. She wondered why it hadn't occurred to her to ask for more clothes earlier as the blankets were no where near as nice or warm as the pants were on her legs.

Mike lifted her up and sat her down on the main bed like she weighed nothing. She watched as he methodically rolled up the pant legs her when she noticed he wasn't wearing his ring anymore. "You're not wearing your ring anymore" Kate said blurting out exactly what she was thinking.

Mike finished rolling up the second leg before he straightened up and looked at her. "No, I'm not" he said confirming her statement. Kate mentally kicked herself for not filtering her thoughts.

She knew why Mike wasn't wearing the ring as Tom told her about his kids and Christina. But Kate was surprised to see his ring finger unadorned. In a small way it kind of made her happy. Happy that he was no longer tied to Christina but she had to admit she would have rather it had been an official divorce with all three of kids alive and well.

They locked eyes for a moment and Kate could see underneath that well practised mask of his; the utter desolation of him being alone with his pain and sadness. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer. "What's going on?" she whispered him as he pressed her forehead to his.

"Christina and I decided it was best to part ways given the circumstances. There wasn't anything left between us and all I cared about after that was getting back to you" Mike said, he wanted to wait until Kate was better before they talked about his kids. He wanted to be her rock and steady her through her recovery before he told her his bad news. But he realised he couldn't do that as someone would eventually tell her and frankly he needed her to hear it from him.

He wrapped her arms around her drew her close, taking a moment just for himself as he allowed himself just a small moment to acknowledge the grief he pretended he wasn't carrying with him everywhere. The anger and guilt of his failure to protect his family; to save his children. He took a deep inhale, taking in the clean scent of her skin, he couldn't withhold the information from her.

"I was too late for my kids" he said roughly into the side of her neck as he fought to keep his composure. He hoped she would read between the lines as he was sure he couldn't explain it without breaking down.

"Mike" Kate sighed, in understanding. He felt her body sink slightly as she gave quick exhale at the news. Her hands gripped him tighter as she held onto him more tightly.

"I don't want to talk about now" he whispered to her before he pressed his mouth into the crook of her neck, he couldn't help but tighten his hold on her as he felt a streak of pain slash through him as he though his son and daughters that were now gone.

His radio crackled to life and Mike silently cursed it as he reluctantly pulled away from Kate. She gave him an understanding smile as she kept a hand on his Jacket. He grabbed the hand and took it into his while caught hold of his radio with his other hand. "Go ahead" he said into radio, knowing he was being called away and all the while wishing he could just stay in the infirmary with Kate.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"I spoke with Kate about Milowsky" Tom said as they stood out on the flight deck right at the end of the ship. It was one of the only places where they could speak privately and not be interrupted by surprise at least as he'd be able to see anyone coming. But thankfully with the Helo out of commission it was pretty quiet for the time being as it was too cold for outdoor recreation.

"How did that go?" Rachel asked as she pulled the jacket tighter around her as it definitely a brisk temperature out here. She was glad she had taken Tom's advice about taking a jacket for their chat.

"I'll admit I was hoping for more disclosure on what happened than what I got but I understood why she wasn't forthcoming given my daughter was sleeping in the room" Tom remarked as he leaned on the railing and looked out to the ocean.

"How is your family?" Rachel asked him.

"They are good, thank you for asking" Tom told her in a quiet voice. It hurt to say that given it wasn't true. Yes, they were healthy but they were far from being 'good'. His wife was dead, his children would grow up without a mother because he was too late. Rachel must have sensed his pain as he felt her hand rested on top of his in a gesture of comfort. He looked to her and saw her eyes were filled with tears.

"I heard about your wife. I'm so sorry, it was a stupid question to ask" Rachel told him, Tom knew for propriety sake he should take his hand away but instead he moved his other hand and took her hand in his. For the past two months this was probably the first human contact he'd had with someone he wasn't related to.

As Captain he stood apart from the crew, that separation was out of respect for his rank and because he hadn't wanted the crew to see his grief and think him flawed. They needed him to be strong. But he had received many condolences and he'd received them politely as one could. But no one touched him, so this one simple gesture equally soothed him and pained him as it was acknowledging the pain. He could only guess it was that she of all people could understand what it meant to feel so isolated and yet right in the thick of it.

"No, the cure worked. I was too late in finding them to save Darien. Just as I was with you" he told her, he didn't let go of her hand as he was afraid to. He was afraid by letting go he would lose this connection they had and because he wasn't ready to go back to her hiding from him. "It was my fault, for everything. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I am so sorry" Tom told her, he watched as the tears fell silently down her face. It killed him to see the pain her eyes. She licked her lips and looked away for a moment before she gave him a sad smile and shook her head.

"You have nothing to apologise for. Yes, two months went by and it would have been preferable to be rescued earlier but we saved just in time" Rachel assured him.

"It doesn't look that way" Tom told her. Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat as she was one second away from breaking down.

"So your children and father, they had no side effects from the cure?" Rachel asked changing back to a somewhat safer topic as she honestly didn't know how to respond to what he had said.

How could she explain to him that she wasn't his burden as she didn't want that. That yes she was angry at him but she was angry at everyone else including herself, but she was telling him the truth when she said they were saved just in time. As she doubted that she could have kept Kate alive on her own. She was so woefully ill equipped to survive on the mainland and it frightened her to think about how she would have survived on the mainland if Tex and the others hadn't shown up.

She knew that had to change as she was depending on the strength of others for too long. Even now, she looked at Tom knowing that while she placed her hand on his as a gesture of comfort. That him taking her hand into his changed it's meaning and now she was drawing strength and comfort from him. And it was unfair of her to do so as she knew he already had enough people depending on him.

"No, Sam had a bit of trouble but antibiotics fixed him up. They are all healthy" Tom assured her. He looked down at her hand and she wondered why he hadn't let her go yet but she found herself unwilling to break the contact herself.

"Good and your daughter Ashley? Kate told me; she had seasickness." Rachel said hoping to prolong the moment as long as she could as she knew they would have to let go and pretend that there was nothing but professional courtesy between them.

"Yes, Ashley's better now we're in calmer waters" Tom said with a sardonic smile as he released her hand. Rachel felt bereft from the disconnect. Tom looked up to her face and took a moment to garner his thoughts before he spoke. Rachel stuck her hands into her coat pockets to keep them warm but also to cover up the fact that she really wanted to reach out to him.

"I believe you and Kate when you said that Dr Milowsky wasn't on the up and up. I didn't want to because I needed him to be just as advertised. So my having to accept the opposite of that is hard for me given the hits the crew and I've been taking" Tom told her, Rachel felt herself deaden on the inside as there is was the full circle of being emotional and returning right back to business like nothing had passed between them.

"I've been mulling over that problem and I think I have a solution" Rachel told him, Tom looked to her and she saw the suspicion and hope in his expression. She deserved both as they had rocky history of trust and he had bad experiences with doctors.

"You do? you've barely been back for a day" He said, his scepticism was a little hurtful to her but Rachel knew she was just being sensitive.

"I can multitask" She told him dryly before she continued. "I believe the cure can be made without us needing to go back to Arctic and finding the primordial strain again"

"But-" Tom started but Rachel shook her head and cut him off.

"The part where I used the primordial strain to hide the vaccine it was an idea sparked by Avocet's research into gene manipulation. They used synthetically built virus husks to transmit the genetic coding into the organisms' DNA to alter the specified genes they were targeting. If you remember I used the husk of primordial strain to hide Neils' gene while simultaneously delivering the vaccine. I think with the right facilities and with Avocet's research I could possibly build a synthetic doppelgänger husk of the primordial strain to recreate the cure" Rachel told him.

"But don't you need the primordial strain to do that?" he asked her.

"No, we all have dead husks of the primordial strain in our blood. We can't extract the dead husks and reuse them but they can be used as guide to build a synthetic copy. The problem is that while I understand the theory of synthetically building a husk. I wouldn't even know where to begin. Hence I need the research from Avocet's servers" Rachel said to him.

"Would Dr Milowsky know how to do this? He's a vaccine maker" Tom said to her, Rachel gave him a glower look for mentioning that man's name.

"No, I highly doubt that because if he could. He would have done it already. And anyway I don't feel comfortable working with him. There has to be other surviving academics out there" Rachel said to him.

"Maybe, what we really need to do is get to Washington. There should be information from what happened over the time period we were gone before the disintegration of the government. Maybe something that can help us reach out to safe zones. I don't know" Tom said, it was yet another thing on his very long list of things to do.

"Then why haven't you gone already?" Rachel asked him.

"The Helo isn't working and there's a bad storm cell working its way up the coast. It's why we were in rough waters and had to head further out from the coast than I would have liked" Tom told her, he kept wondering how it was that he kept getting further away from all of his goals.

"So how long until we head back to the mainland?" Rachel asked him as she wondered if maybe he was going to abandon her on the mainland again. Something she wasn't ready for and probably why she was eager to get back to work. If not just for the distraction but also to prove she was needed on the ship.

"With current weather maps about 5 days" Tom told her, not sure as to why she would care.

"5 days?" Rachel breathed, it wasn't a lot of time if she had to contend with Milowsky for lab space.

"Yeah, it's for everyone's safety. Ships don't fare too well when they are docked during a storm" Tom told her.

"Right" Rachel said as she didn't really understand. "What about accessing Avocet's servers? I know Kate has access to them. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping us as long as we remove Dr Milowsky out of the picture" she said to him.

"You two really have it in for that man don't you?" Tom asked her out of curiosity.

"You know how Dr Milowsky is so avid about stem cells?" Rachel asked ignoring his question as he made it sound like she was irrational in her disgust at knowing she had to be on the same ship and breathe the same air as that man.

"Of course but he's given up on Kate, he said the blood transfusions you gave her would skew the bone marrow samples" Tom said, Rachel made a scoffing noise as she wondered when Tom had become so gullible.

"It's bullshit and he's playing on your lack of medical knowledge to his advantage" Rachel informed him.

"I figured" Tom replied in defeat.

"Adult stem cells are cells found in tissue and organs of the body. They are in very laymen terms just hanging around to be used by the body to renew or heal damaged cells" Rachel told him, in the most simplistic and probably inaccurate manner given her knowledge of genetics was not especially fantastic that had been Quincy's expertise. "The pitfall of adult stem cells is that they are difficult to identify and isolate. There's also the fact that unlike embryonic stem cells; adult stem cells are already pre-specialized. This means that stem cells cannot be harvested from just any part of the body and altered to replace specific cells. They only have the ability to reproduce the tissues from which they came. Therefore, muscle cells are only capable of producing muscle cells, blood cells can only make blood and so forth and so on. It's why they had to take large quantities to even begin research and development of the cure and the gene therapy. To even produce a gene therapy from her they'd have to take an incredibly large amount of stem cells from her" Rachel explained.

"So all the needle marks?" Tom drawled.

"Yes, I don't think they had Avocet's research as they were fishing for answers so they had to harvest from every viable part of her body. Brain, bone marrow, peripheral blood, blood vessels, skeletal muscle, skin, teeth, heart, gut, liver, ovarian epithelium" Rachel said, Tom blew out a breath and stepped back as it was one thing to see the damage to actually think about what they had been trying to do. "I think they knew they were on finite time given the quantities they obviously took. But that's my judgement based on her pallor and weakened state" Rachel told him.

"You said they only took bone marrow and oocytes which if I'm correct are human eggs" Tom said, Rachel quirked an eyebrow as she was surprised he would know that.

"You can make embryonic stems cells by fertilising eggs in a lab." Rachel said not bothering to explain it further as it was easier for Tom to draw his own conclusions. "I shared all of this information with the Commander. I felt given his relationship with Kate he had the right to know how best to support her in her recovery but this is not something she will just snap back from and be completely fine in a week." Rachel added.

Tom nodded in agreement as he now completely understood where Kate and Rachel stood in regards to Dr Milowsky. They knew him to be the man responsible for what happened to Kate. It was one thing to see the brutality but not to be fully cognizant of the how it happened had made it difficult for him to understand. He could only imagine how deeply invasive and traumatic those two months had been for Kate. It also explained why she wanted to kill Milowsky. If he were in her shoes, he'd want the man dead.

He looked to Rachel and wondered what happened to her in those two months. It wasn't the first time he thought about it but he could tell she wasn't going to share. He knew Rios and Mike had tried but she was too cagey in her answers and hid behind Kate.

"Kate said the building in Baltimore had gone dark from the satellite network the company used to communicate with the other labs. Their access must have cut off from the servers" Tom speculated.

"What about Kate's phone or the ship's servers. We had the data" Rachel told him.

"The information wasn't stored in the ship's servers as it was downloaded directly to Kate's phone. As for access codes, only Kate, Mike and I had access to it as she gave us her codes-" Tom stopped as he couldn't believe he had forgotten about Kate's access codes to Avocet's servers and Lassiter industries satellite network. Given they were in close proximity to one of Lassiter Industries' installations they could use it to access the network without giving away their location and download the information they needed from the servers. That was banking on if the satellites were still in orbit. But the question was why wouldn't Granderson have the information as she would have had Kate and the phone "We could get that information, but we need to talk to Kate first" Tom told her.

* * *

"So what's all this?" Miller asked as he looked over Dr Milowsky's shoulder at the computer screen where Milowsky was studying Kate's DNA profile. He hadn't been able to do any of the work he had wanted as Miller was following him everywhere like a really annoying duckling.

"It's DNA" Milowsky said in bored tone as he couldn't believe his dumb luck being stuck with Miller as a guard. He wasn't even good at guarding him as he walked around the room and talked incessantly. Asking questions about everything that made it almost impossible to concentrate.

"Anyone we know?" Miller asked, the door to the room opened before Milowsky could answer and much to Milowsky's disappointment it wasn't the Captain as he'd welcome a chat to get replacement guards. But no, it was another dumb grunt given he smiled at Miller and high fived him.

"What's going on?" Cruz said in good humour as he couldn't believe the Captain had given him and Miller orders to annoy Milowsky. He explained that Lassiter had knew the Doctor from her time of being imprisoned. Delusion or not he wanted to make sure the Doctor was watched and annoyed to distraction to put him off balance and not be able to hide anything if he felt was compromised.

Cruz and Miller had talked about a plan on how to keep the man annoyed and knew nothing would piss the doctor off more than having two bozos like them talking in the room. Especially when there was work to be done. He thought the man was making them a cure but so far hadn't had any luck and now he was a person of interest. Cruz couldn't be bothered wrapping his head around it as it was easier to follow orders than ask questions.

"Ah Guard duty. I thought you were supposed to relieve me in a couple of hours and what are you doing here?" Miller asked Cruz. He smiled and chuckled as he pretended like he forgot.

"Oh yeah, I am. Totally slip my mind with all the craziness going on you know" He said gesturing to outside the Helo bay. He moved around the doctor's space testing the man's boundaries. He knew when a person tried to hide something they tended to get a little fidgety when you got closer to whatever was being hidden.

"You call this guarding me?" Milowsky asked them, he watched as Cruz prowled the space poking around in his things. At least Miller was sitting down which was a change from the half an hour.

"I am guarding you and I got this cool tranq gun." Miller said lifting up the tranquilizer gun. But the man was slouched in his chair looking bored.

"I don't know why the Captain is even bothering with a guard. Lassiter still bent on drugs in the infirmary completely contained" Cruz said as he lifted up a few pages only to have Milowsky slam a hand down on the paper. Milowsky had no idea how he was supposed to work with these two men in the room but at least he had turned off the mobile phone and stuffed it in his desk drawer.

"I heard she got Rios to lose his cool" Miller said to Cruz who lost interest in Milowsky's desk and moved to the stool by the end of the table and sat down.

"Yeah, that I would pay to see as that man is hard to ruffle" Cruz said impressed as he wheeled his chair from side to side. Milowsky was either completely innocent of whatever the Captain and Lassiter thought or one cool operator. As he was giving them nothing.

"Can you please be quiet? I'm trying to work" Milowsky told them as he looked to the computer screen.

"Oh yeah man, we're sorry. It's just that the Captain told us guard you but to be honest Lassiter kind of scares me. I heard she nearly killed her co-pilot Lt Grodin twice and then there was what happened on the Vyerni" Miller said making a face.

"What happened on the Vyerni?" Milowsky asked them giving up on his work as the men were just going to keep distracting him.

"Apparently she like went postal on the Russians and really cleaned house with nothing but her bare hands. When she came back to the ship she was covered in blood. It was scary as hell. I hope she stays in the infirmary cause I'll be honest I think tranq-ing her will only piss her off" Cruz said.

"Hopefully it doesn't happen on our shifts" Miller said to Cruz who nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you were Doctor for Mrs Granderson what were they doing with Lassiter? Cause I heard she's really messed up and it's gotta be bad if she's wanting to eighty six you" Cruz said to him.

 _Some guards they were_ …Milowsky thought as they didn't look all that willing to take Kate down if she came at him.

"I wouldn't know since I wasn't there" Milowsky told him.

"Come on man, you were in Mrs Granderson's camp. You had to know what they were planning. And We're the souls of discretion here and there's a bet going round the ship on what it is. I just want to know if I'm right" Cruz told him as he leaned on the desk and looked at Milowsky for an answer.

"What do you think happened to her?" Milowsky asked them, he might as well know how far off the mark they were and it wasn't like he was going to get any work done.

"I think, the Australians have natural immunity against the virus. So they were studying her blood to figure it out to make the cure" Miller said his spot. Milowsky wished that were true but the kid was way off.

"Please, Wolfman was totally yanking your chain on that when he said it's because Australian genetics are far more superior than Americans. Their country is founded on criminals. So I don't think we can trust him" Cruz said in a mocking manner.

"Dude, that was over 200 years. I think it's safe to trust some of them now" Miller countered.

* * *

"What are you trying to do?" Tom asked as he and Rachel walked into the Infirmary to find Kate sitting on the main bed trying to push the IV bag through the sleeve of jumper that was hanging around her neck. It looked like an accident just waiting to happen.

"I'm putting on a jumper" Kate told him incredulously as she thought it was obvious what she was doing.

"How have you even survived this long?" Tom asked Kate as he moved to Kate and pulled the jumper off her head and the IV stand.

"What? I had it under control. I was going to unhook the IV and blood bags from the stand and pop it through the sleeve-" Kate started to tell him before he cut her off.

"Where's Mike?" Tom asked as he didn't want to know the logistics of what she was trying to accomplish. All he could see in his mind was the infirmary floor covered in IV fluids and blood. As a result of being popped from the sleeve hole only to burst the bags.

"He had to go. Something about Lt Green and his team" Kate said making a face that he interpreted to mean that she didn't know. Tom would figure it out later as he stepped back to allow Rachel to step in.

Rachel caught Kate's hand and pinched off the tube lines before she uncapped them from the catheter on the back of Kate's hand. She then handed Kate a long sleeve top from the duffel on the bed next to her.

"Hold please" Rachel said to Tom, he took the tube lines from her and turned his back as he figured clothing was going to be coming off and he didn't need to witness.

"So you figured you'd get changed on your own?" Tom asked her.

"I am a capable adult" Kate informed Tom as she pulled the top and followed it with the jumper over her head that Rachel took from Tom and gave her. Kate kept her arms inside the top as she wanted the gown off first. Rachel gave Kate a wry smile as she moved behind her to remove the gown from under the layers in case anyone else dropped by the visit. Kate had tried to reach the ties but her muscles just protested the movement.

Hell, her whole body was protesting the idea of sitting upright but there was no way Kate was going to lie down. She was not going to sleep in her vulnerable state. Rachel and Rios were constantly in and out of the room. She couldn't lock the doors. Milowsky still roaming free; it was too much for her to sleep even with many sharp instruments she could use as a weapon in reach. All Milowsky had to do was wait for her to be deeply asleep inject her with a sedative and she was back to square one. _Not going to happen..._ Kate thought grimly as Rachel helped her undo the ties on the back of her gown under the jumper.

Tom suppressed the urge to smile as Kate was a retired Army Captain wearing clothes emblazoned with words 'US Navy'. He was pretty sure this was Mike's version of marking his 'territory' given the clothes were too big to be Kate's or a female servicewoman's.

"What?" Kate asked him as she saw him struggle to hide his amusement. Rachel helped pull the gown out from under top and jumper for Kate before helping her snake her arms through the sleeves waiting for Tom's respond to her question as he looked thoroughly amused.

"You warm now?" He asked not answering her question.

"Yes, you got a problem with my wardrobe?" She asked feeling a little over sensitive by him finding her funny when she hadn't told a joke. Yet.

"No, just making sure you're comfortable. Need help with your socks?" he offered, Kate narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"No, what do you want?" She asked him as Rachel reconnected the IV and Blood bag to her catheter on the back of her hand. She wished she could get the damn thing taken out of her hand and leave the infirmary. Preferably to Mike's quarters as she knew Milowsky wouldn't game going in there. that and because she had to admit wearing his jumper was comforting given it warm and smelt like him in a clean and wholesome way. It would be better if it was Mike but as substitutes went it was a good one.

Too good given it made her feel safe enough to contemplate the idea of sleeping and distracted her from the fact that the infirmary smelt like the labs. It was the other reason she had trouble sleeping. If it wasn't Milowsky's impending arrival it was the sheer fear that if she did close her eyes and sleep she might wake up to find she had never left the labs at all. That everything she had experienced was just a dream. If she was honest that was the biggest motivator of them all that kept her awake.

"I have a few questions" Tom said to her. Kate looked at him and he realised that she was just waiting for him to start "Ok Your access codes, do you think we can use any Lassiter Installation to access the satellite network?" Tom asked.

"Yes, but why would you bother? You can use the CIC" Kate told him as she really didn't understand why he was asking about her access codes given he had them and the answers he wanted her obvious.

"I'd rather not give away our location, in case someone is looking for us. If the installation is still active no one will be the wiser if we use it, right?" Tom asked, he already knew the answers but he wanted to double check with Kate that his assumptions were correct.

"I guess so but this is a little outside my wheelhouse. Why is it important?" Kate asked him.

"I need access to Avocet's research files to see if I can recreate the cure using their work. It wouldn't require anything from you except your access codes and possibly your help to navigate the systems" Rachel told her. Kate ran a hand through her hair and frowned.

"What about my mobile phone? Shouldn't that be around here still? It would save you messing around trying to find a installation and you wouldn't even send a ping out to anyone looking for you as long as the global roaming was turned off" Kate told them.

"Granderson didn't take the phone from you?" Tom asked her, Kate shook her head.

"No, I turned it off and left it in the helo bay long before Lt Norris and his cronies got the better of me" Kate told him. She dropped her head and took a slow and steady breath as fatigue drenched through her at the mere memories of that tiny box. The muscles in her neck cramped in memory of her being contorted in that box. She wished she could just cave in herself but it wasn't the time to do so. "It should still be on the ship" Kate told Tom as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Granderson's people combed the ship with a fine tooth brush. I doubt it's still on board" Tom said sceptically. Kate gave him a wry smile as she lifted a hand to the back of her neck and rubbed at the knot in her muscle that was paining her.

"If it is then it should be in the top drawer of the work bench in Helo bay 2. Like I said it was turned off, I highly doubt they'd look through every drawer on the ship and even so did they take anyone else's phone?" Kate asked, Tom knew for a fact none of the mobile phone devices were taken from the crew and maybe they could catch a break and find Kate's phone as it looked like any other iphone. So there was a good chance she was right and the phone was still on board.

"I'll look into it" Tom told her, the phone on the wall room rang startling Kate and Rachel. Something Tom couldn't help but feel concerned about for numerous reasons. But out of concern for them he quickly moved to the wall and picked up the phone to answer. Hoping it was good news and would relieve Rachel and Kate from whatever response the ringing of the phone was inducing in them.

"Infirmary" Tom said, he listened as Mike informed in him that Lt Green and his team had successfully secured the supply station that ran adjacent to the Wind farm. "I'll be right up" he told him before he hung up the phone. He looked to the women. "I have to go" he told him.

"Did I answer all your questions?" Kate asked him sarcastically.

"Not yet, but it'll do. So you get some sleep" Tom told Kate in an rather authoritative manner as he moved to the door.

"Stop ordering me around. I'm not Navy" Kate told him.

"Your choice of outfit says otherwise" Tom told her as he left the room. Kate flipped him the one finger salute which only made Tom smile before he left the room. At least Kate still had her sense of humour.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"You assigned Miller and Cruz to guarding Milowsky from Kate" Mike said to Tom, less than 10 minutes later in CIC. They had decided to take the ship to the supply station to resupply given the place was empty of life. It would be add an extra 4 hours on the trip back to Norfolk but they'd have a full tank of fuel and food. So it was chalked up as a necessity and a win.

When Lt Green reported in he informed them that the crew on the station had died from the virus at least a year ago. Given the state their remains were in and luckily all bodies were accounted for. It was sad news for the lost lives but on the upside they didn't need to worry about any unwanted surprises. The fuel reserves at the station was premium in SCPO Taylor's assessment and Lt Green said the food stores were in good order which meant their unwanted delay did reward them.

With them heading to the station with the ship, it only left one issue. The issue of finding Kate's phone before they decided to on if they'd access Lassiter Industries' network on the station. Tom had stopped by the Helo bay on the way up to CIC to find Kate's phone where she claimed to have left it. But it was gone. He figured she either had a faulty memory of someone had picked it up. So he ordered Lt Foster to piggy back the signal from ship through the station's satellite systems to track the phone.

"Yes, I was going to tell you about that" Tom said to him. He was surprised the Milowsky had already called to complain about Miller and Cruz. He figured the man would have more patience than what he was displaying or Cruz and Miller were doing their job a little too well. He went with the latter as he knew how hard it could be to relate to younger people on a personal level.

"Milowsky has requested new guards since Miller and Cruz won't stop flapping their gums at him long enough for him to concentrate on his work" Mike commented. Tom had a feeling Mike was a little peeved at being left out of the loop but it had been unintentional.

"I told them to do that" Tom said. Mike gave him a strange look but Tom didn't blame him as he hadn't had time to tell Mike what he was doing.

"Why? I thought you wanted a cure. I would think having Miller and Cruz distracting him would be counterproductive to that" Mike said stating the obvious.

"He doesn't have a cure and he's not going to make one" Tom told him in a low voice as the room was alive with enough activity that no one would be paying too much attention to what they were saying. At least he was banking on it but he knew once he had all the facts and Rachel had a look at Avocet's research then he'd be able to assure them all that this hiccup would only be a minor one.

"You sound very sure of yourself" Mike told him.

"I was about him and a lot of other things. I spoke with Kate earlier before our meeting, she believes Milowsky is responsible for what was done to her. He lied about meeting her and Rachel. I believe he was there" Tom told him.

"He tell you that himself?" Mike asked Tom, as he hadn't even had a chance to talk to Kate about what happened to her. He knew Rachel wasn't a fan but he hadn't expected Tom be changing his tune about Milowsky given the past two months he had the steadfast belief that Milowsky would provide the cure they needed to save the crew's family.

"No, Kate did and I honestly wouldn't have believed her given she's been on heavy medications and God knows what else but she told me she shot him. She gave me some pretty precise details and I believe her given past history" Tom said as Kate had been drunk and managed to take care of herself on the Vyerni leaving a body count behind her.

"Did you confront Milowsky?"

"Not yet, but I will which is why I wanted Miller and Cruz in there throwing off his game a little and make sure he hasn't got time to hide anything if he has to" Tom said with a shrug.

"That tactic is a little unorthodox for you" Mike remarked. "Why don't you just lock him up and interrogate him. Then we'd only have to put one guard on the door?" Mike asked him.

"Because what if Kate is wrong" Tom said, it was the crux of situation. He felt so easily swayed to both sides of the argument and felt unsure of how exactly to proceed which was so unlike him. It was also why he was straddling the fine line he was now of not actively doing anything but putting the ground work in just in case he needed it.

"Act first and apologise later. An innocent person will understand that" Mike said.

"If Milowsky refuses to help us-" Tom started but Mike cut him off with a shrug.

"Then he's deadweight to us. We have Doctor Scott who we know for a fact is good for her word" Mike said in a matter of fact tone. He was so calm and casual about like they were talking about replacing a light fixture. But on the inside Mike was fuming, he knew it was an overreaction but he couldn't help but want to beat the crap out of anyone who was responsible for Kate's current state. Sure Dr Milowsky had an alibi for the past two months but there was a two week period before they 'liberated' him that was unaccounted for.

"You want me to get him to confess" Mike offered given he'd gotten Tophet to work for them. It hadn't taken much arm twisting at all so he doubt it would for Dr Milowsky.

"No, not yet" Tom told him with a wry smile. He had a feeling if he knew the truth of the situation that Mike would probably be a little more brutal in his technique of 'getting' a confession.

"Excuse me Sir" Lt Foster said interrupting the men. They turned to look to the young lieutenant who stood behind them with a headset hanging around her neck. She had really stepped up since taking over the role as TAO in the CIC.

She seemed to be doing well but then she'd been put into a medically induced coma and taken care of. It was one of the oddest situations to recover a prisoner, but then they apparently had been waiting for child to be born. Something they hadn't required the Lieutenant to be conscious for.

He often found himself concerned with his decisions given she was 18 weeks pregnant give or take a week. She was barely showing but Navy regulations were clear on the matter. Sure they said 20 weeks pregnant and no more sea duty. But he wasn't comfortable in following the rules on that until they saw the situation in Norfolk. He'd rather know she was in a place that was safe and the ship felt like the safest place at the moment.

"Yes, Lieutenant" Tom said to her.

"We've tracked down the phone you were looking for. Nishiyoka was able to turn it on and find it's signal" she informed him.

"Where is it?" Tom asked her.

"It's on the ship" she answered. Tom wasn't sure if he should be happy by the news or not. He hadn't been able to find it, so maybe it was either in the wrong drawer.

"Can you narrow that down?" Tom asked given he wasn't sure he was ready to give the ship wide alert asking people to listen out for Kate's iphone and to report in if they heard it ringing. But then he figured if it was on then it would make noise with the missed call.

"I can't but we can call the phone, maybe someone will hear it and find it. The thing is sir with that phone on; it's broadcasting our position" Lt Foster said to him.

"Kate said the phone was in Helo Bay Two" Tom said to Mike as they both knew that it was not good to have the phone broadcasting their location to anyone within range.

"We need to find it" Mike told him.

"Call the phone" Tom told Lt Foster. The young woman nodded and moved to where Nishiyoka was and gave the order. Tom looked to Mike "Let's hope someone picks up" Tom said.

* * *

"Ok, Wolfman vs Lassiter. Who do you think would win?" Cruz asked Miller, Milowsky pressed the palm of his hand into his eye socket as he had a headache from the conversation. He really missed the intellectual stimulation of being surrounded by his peers.

"Wolfman, hands down. He's SASR while she is just a Helo Pilot. Granted she's got some hidden skills given what happened on the Vyerni but Wolfman has had more years of training and experience in hand to hand combat" Miller argued.

"That we know of" Cruz argued, Miller much to Milowsky's annoyance opened his mouth but didn't say anything as Marvin Gaye's 'Got to give it up' started playing from the drawer where he had placed the phone. He could have sworn he had turned off the ringer.

"It's my phone alarm" Milowsky said as he rushed to the drawer but Cruz beat him to it as he pulled the iphone from drawer. He flipped the phone over in his hand and looked at screen.

"Hey, looks like you got a phone call, Doc" the genius said and much to Milowsky's dismay he answered the call "Dr Milowsky's phone" Cruz said in a mockingly professional manner. His expression turned from amusement to 'Oh shit' expression. "Yes, Sir." He said, he hung up the phone and looked at Dr Milowsky.

"What's going on?" Miller asked Cruz as he sensed the change in the room and Cruz who was now staring at Milowsky like a hunter staring down his prey waiting for it to make it's move before pouncing.

"Captain's coming down to talk with the Doc" Cruz said as he looked at Milowsky like he were gum stuck on his boot. "I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the desk and slowly move over there with your hands on your head" Cruz said pointing to the open space.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong" Milowsky argued.

"Move or I'll make you move" Cruz warned him in a dark tone. Milowsky gave a sigh and placed his hands on his head. Cruz and Miller exchanged looks and he wondered what could possibly be conveyed through the non verbal communication. But it worked as Miller became quiet and straightened his back holding the tranq gun at the ready.

Milowsky weighed his options as he moved into the clear area and knew there was no way he could get out this situation cleanly. His ass was cooked and now he was going to have to rethink his whole game. Cruz patted him down and seemed satisfied he wasn't carrying any weapons and stepped back folding his arms and looking at him.

"May I have a seat?" Milowsky asked. Cruz moved to the stool he had once been perched on and kicked it over to him. Milowsky lowered onto the stool. "I'm innocent" he told them.

"We're not judge or jury, so don't bother pleading your case to us" Cruz told him.

* * *

"Sir" Cruz and Miller said, as Tom and Mike entered the room no less than 5 minutes later as they came straight from CIC. Cruz stepped forward and handed the iphone out to him.

"Thank you" Tom said, he handed the phone to Mike. He took the phone and turned off the global roaming before he started looking through the phone's call history and text messages. "Want to explain why you have this phone in your possession?" Tom asked Milowsky.

"I've never seen it before" Milowsky told him.

"It was in the desk drawer and he claimed the ring tone was his phone alarm, Sir" Cruz informed him.

"It was planted" Milowsky said defensively.

"You said it was your phone Doc" Miller argued, Tom took a deep breath as he mustered what little patience he had given the lack of sleep and the lies. Not to mention his anger for how messed up everything was because his lapses in good judgement.

"Go wait outside and not a word to anyone about this" Tom ordered Miller and Cruz, the two snapped to attention and acknowledged the order with a 'yes, sir' before exiting the room. Mike closed the door behind them and secured the hatch before he moved to Tom's side. He flicked through the phone for a few more seconds before he held out to him.

"Dr Milowsky" Tom said, he took the phone from Mike. He looked down at the text messages on the phone from three separate numbers. All starting from the day Milowsky stepped on board of their ship.

"Fine, I found it the morning I came on board-" Milowsky started, he knew he was toast. So he needed to be very careful on what he told them by lying but keeping it very close to the truth as possible so as not to hang himself completely out to dry.

"The story is changing already" Tom said as he kept reading the screen. Not impressed at all with himself or Milowsky.

"It's not my phone" Milowsky told him.

"I know, it's not yours" Tom said as there was photos of work orders and signed documents all with Kate's signature for the Nathan James and several other Naval ships and yards. The data packet they had downloaded from months ago was still on the phone. He tried to open it but found it was locked and password protected. At least that was a small blessing but he wondered how Milowsky even got his hands on the phone.

"And I know it looks bad" Milowsky said as the Commander came towards him, he couldn't help but shrink back into the chair he had been sitting given how intimidating the Commander was. He looked ready to tear him to pieces.

"That's an understatement. It looks like you have a phone in your possession that you shouldn't have for two months. A phone which isn't yours but you have been using to receive every piece of intelligence you gave us and more" Tom said to him as he opened the text message and read it. Everything piece of intel Milowsky had ever given them was in the phone and more he had left out. No calls had been sent out and only one text message out in the last 10 weeks. Rachel and Kate had been right. He'd been halfway ready to lock Milowsky up for the injury and Kate's version of what happened but this phone was evidence he couldn't refute. But now he was ready to toss him in a room, lock door and throw away the key until they got to Norfolk.

"It's not what you think" Dr Milowsky lied as it was exactly as they thought. He was a spy and somehow they had figured it out. He knew it had to be Kate, she must have told them about how they tried to get the access codes from her. She must have told the Captain he had the phone. Though he wasn't sure how she would know that.

"Then tell me what it is" Tom said as he turned off the phone and pocketed it. He folded his arms and looked darkly at Milowsky.

"I found the phone and yes I fed you the intelligence but only to prove my worth given I knew I couldn't make the cure but I saw Kate's DNA profile and I've got something better" he confessed quickly.

"So you lied to us and now you're bargaining" Mike said as he dragged up a chair and straddled it. He leaned his forearms on the back of the chair as he looked at Dr Milowsky. He had to admit given their history with doctors. He really wasn't surprised at the betrayal but he was disappointed. Disappointed and angry because he knew the man had sat on intelligence that could have allowed them to rescue Kate and Rachel a lot sooner than they had.

"You would have left me behind, I was just doing what I needed to survive these past months. No one was hurt" Dr Milowsky told between the two men. He knew playing the snivelling victim would win some sympathy to his situation. Even if he was locked up, he had enough knowledge under his belt to remain useful until they reached dryland. He just had to figure out how to escape from there.

"Except for Kate, Dr Scott and those who lost their lives or were injured on missions you sent us on to retrieve medical equipment you said you needed to make a cure" Tom said. Milowsky looked away and remained silent as there wasn't anything he could say in his defence on that charge.

"So you don't know who's on the other end of those numbers that texted you?" Tom asked him.

"No" Milowsky answered. Tom looked at him and he just knew it was a lie.

"Or what these other garbled texts mean?" Mike asked him.

"None of it. I swear I'm innocent" Milowsky implored. Another lie, as Tom found he couldn't believe anything the man was saying when he protested his innocence while they stood there with proof that he wasn't.

"You must think I'm an idiot if you think I'm going to swallow that bullshit. Mrs Granderson placed you in our ranks and gave you this phone knowing she'd be able to track us wherever we went. Every strategic attack we made was handed to us. We haven't weakened her at all cause you fed us the places she wanted us to go" Tom accused him. He felt a rush of adrenaline at having to turn against the man and from the anger he felt at himself for being such a fool to think they were brilliantly evading Mrs Granderson's people and any other enemy looking for them when this whole time it wasn't true.

"Not all of them. Look, I can make you the cure you need. Isn't that more important than all of this" Dr Milowsky said. "I didn't send out any texts or make any calls" he added.

"But you left the phone on allowing our movements to be tracked" Mike reminded him.

"And you've in the prime position to collect information on my crew and this ship. Mrs Granderson needs the cure just as much as we do. So what's so special about Kate? cause as far as I understand it; she's not that special and she's just as susceptible to the virus as the rest of us. So why don't you just cut the bullshit act and come clean with us" Tom told him.

"I'm not-" Milowsky was about argue that he was being honest when Mike cut him off.

"A very good listener" Miked told him. "Now stop insulting us and yourself by continuing this act of pretending you're innocent and focus on what you about Kate. You can make the cure and then it's you can make something better than the cure from her blood. Which is it?" he asked the man. He was ready to pick up the chair and go Jerry Springer on the man but knew it wouldn't give them anything they needed.

"Fine, Ms Lassiter is very special" he told them. "What I've learned of the people in her trial and studying their blood. Including what I seen from her blood results here is that she like the others in her study had some minor alterations made to their chromosomes. Her mitochondrial protein uptake is 1.5 percent higher than yours or mine"

"So" Tom said blankly as he really didn't understand why it was relevant to the situation.

"With 1.5 percent, you see this immediate increase in cellular tempo, muscle efficiency, oxygenation. Intelligence but it's more than that. It's neural regeneration and elasticity. Sensory function. Pain suppression." Dr Milowsky said.

"We already knew all of this. Not sure how it's supposed to be better than a cure" Mike said.

"A cure for one virus even one as vicious as the red flu pales in comparison to a gene therapy that Kate's stem cells would provide. There will always be another pandemic but if you could genetically enhance your soldiers to be stronger and healthier-"

"It's irrelevant to our mission. We need a cure-" Tom started but Milowsky cut him off.

"You're not listening" Milowsky told them in a frustrated tone as he was now down to bargaining with them.

"This idea of yours doesn't make soldiers- or people impervious nor does it help the world in it's current state. We need a cure not some snake oil bullshit" Mike told him. Milowsky rolled his eyes as he turned and looked to Mike square on.

"It will give the survivors a longer and healthier life and people in general a better rate of survival when they get infected. Yes, those already sick will die but you can't save everyone. You should know better than anyone else how true that it" Milowsky said snidely, Mike gave him a cold look as he slowly flexed his fingers. He knew Milowsky was provoking him and was prepared for it given him with his dead children made him an easy target. But Mike didn't take the bait no matter how much he wanted pulverise the man's face with his fist.

"Not what we asked you to do. Tell me Project Genesis is about" Tom said to the man. Milowsky reared back as he was surprised that Tom even knew that name.

"Who told you about that?" he blurted before he could even think better. He was just shocked and now he asked the question he was good as dead.

"Kate" Tom lied as he read it in one of the text messages. "Along with the story of how she shot you in the shoulder" Tom said gesturing to the man's shoulder. The man frowned.

"My shoulder? It's an old injury. Yes, I was shot by Kate but it was at the Avocet building not where she was taken to" Milowsky informed him.

"Which is a lie" Mike told him.

"Ms Lassiter was on a strong regiment of sedatives, paralytics and hormones for two months. That mix is incredibly heady with many side effects including hallucinations and sometimes full blown episodes of psychosis. It's why I told you to restrain her. You can't trust anything she says. So while yes, she shot me. It wasn't where they held her for the past two months. She's transposing details onto different memories" Milowsky told them.

* * *

"I'm so seedy and my muscles are stiff. I should feel amazing with the steady flow of drugs right?" Kate asked as she slowly paced the small space of the infirmary. Rios claimed if she wasn't going to sleep then she had to get up and move around every once a while. Like it would help her, she still felt like she work up from month long bender of alcohol and crossfit training.

"It would help if the drug flow was a little heavier and if you didn't sit for long hours. If anything you should be lying down and I told you that tapering off the medication wasn't going to fun" Rachel told her as she was looking at Rios' computer at Kate's blood results.

"Can't sleep, every time I lay back; I begin to panic I never really thought of myself as someone who would panic to begin with. I mean I panic. I'm not inhuman but this is like a whole new level for me" Kate said making a face as she hated being so jumpy and panicking at noises that should be innocuous. She moved to the door as it being open wasn't helping her keep calm. Or at least tried to but found she was too weak to move it more than a couple of centimetres.

"Here" Rachel said, she closed the door and secured it for Kate.

"I hate feeling weak" Kate said feeling petulant for saying it but it was true. She walked over to the fold up chair that she had become well acquainted with the past few hours. She had to wait for Rachel and Rios to leave before she used surgical tape to stick the scalpel to the bottom of the chair. It had to be done given Rachel and Rios were starting to make her walk around now. She figured it was to exhaust her and if she was honest; it was working. It was also making her hungry which was a change from the nausea. But she was hungry for greasy food, somehow she doubted a deep pan pizza or a chicken schnitzel burger with bucket of fries would magically appear for her.

"You just need time and rest to recover" Rachel told her.

"I need a chicken schnitzel burger with carrots, lettuces, tomato, beetroot and aioli. Lots of aioli and chips" Kate told her.

"I see you found your appetite" Rachel said as she returned to her chair at Rios' desk and sat down.

"That is my ultimate hangover meal" Kate said to her with a smile.

"Not a Kebab?" Rachel asked mockingly. Kate made a face.

"No, that is 2am drunk snack. That or Pizza or Chinese food. It all depends on the level of intoxication" Kate said to Rachel in a matter of fact tone. Rachel smiled at her shook her head as she looked to the screen.

"How do you stay in shape with that diet?" Rachel asked her.

"I didn't get drunk all that often. That and I do yoga everyday except for sundays and martial arts training every second day. Remember I was in the Army for over a decade. So I had to a lot of cardio and weights to keep in shape for my job and exercise was my stress management when I wasn't on R&R" Kate said as she laid her shoulder and head onto the desk.

"R&R was all about drinking I take it?" Rachel said keeping the conversation light. She knew they should be discussing Kate's health. She should be working on herself with Blood tests, asking Kate about what she knew about their time in Granderson's camp but right now she wanted to just stay in this bubble of normality.

"And sex; sex is very good for the body. But after the Army. I had Jack and he was also a health nut and he loved to cook, so I never really got to had to think about food or exercise as we did the couple things together. Like biking, hiking etc" Kate told her as she closed her eyes for a moment as she thought about Jack. It was the first time since his death she didn't really feel anything. It wasn't like the emotional numbness she felt early in her grief. It was different like thinking about a person you only heard about and not met. She just felt strangely unattached from him and the better memories of him. It was like they happened to someone else. It was the pain and anger of the truths that now tainted his memory more than anything else but she did her best to ignore it as it didn't help her.

"Do you still miss him?" Rachel asked, she couldn't help but ask out of curiosity as she thought about Tom and his grief over Darien.

"Not as much as I missed Mike when he was gone. But when I think about Jack; I think what I miss the most was what he was supposed to represent and I just feel disappointed" Kate told her. Rachel frowned in confusion. "The Jack I thought I knew was very different to the man I learned him to be after his death. I married him because I thought I loved him, I thought we'd have a family and the whole white picket fence crap. But it wasn't all like that. I thought it was but hey now I know I was a part of some experiment and it has made me rethink everything. Like he would preach healthy living to me and I figured he was just passionate about organic food but now I'm wondering did he want me to keep me on a tailored diet so it wouldn't skew the results. We were trying to have kids and it wasn't happening. But when I suggested we go see a specialist; one with a good reputation he just blows it off and insists we go in to Avocet medical centre. I figured he just either employed the best or wanted to keep it all inhouse but maybe I was just this lab rat for years" Kate said with a casual shrug that belied the anger and pain she felt at thinking her relationship was all a pretence.

"Kate, I don't think that's the case. It was a blind study, I doubt he knew you were in the study much less that he was" Rachel assured her.

"But we can't know for sure and not knowing for sure is what makes me question the sincerity of my marriage and the man himself but he's dead; so it's kind of a waste to get angry about it right?" Kate asked in a pragmatic manner.

"I don't know" Rachel said honestly as she had no reference to understand how Kate rationalised her situation or could remain so calm but then Rachel was sure in retrospect after the past two months Kate more than enough on her plate than to think about her dead husband.

"Anyway it's best I not really think or talk about Jack. It is his company that got us into our current mess and until this cure reaches the world. It makes us hot commodities, we really need to talk about that" Kate told Rachel in a serious manner.


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: First off apologies for the later updates I'm back at uni and working part time.. life annoyingly getting in the way of writing time. So sadly I will be dropping to one chapter weekly updates so that way the story stays fresh and moving :-).. Once again big thank yous to those who write reviews. I love them and I tend feel all gooey and special that you take the time to write them :-D Also thank yous to those who favourited and Welcome to new followers... Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

"Project Genesis" Tom prompted Milowsky, he was getting incredibly annoyed at how smug the man was looking.

"What's the point in telling you anything if you're not going to believe me?" Milowsky asked with an shrug that made Tom want to choke him with his tie as an Ally would share their information instead of play coy.

"To humour ourselves" Mike drawled sarcastically.

"And what is going to happen to me in the event I talk?" Milowsky asked them. He was resigned to know he couldn't put on an act with them. Sure he could spin a few tales and he already did in telling them of how Kate shot him. He said it was when they popped the lid on the box she had been held in for transport from the ship.

That she jumped out like a jack in the box surprising them all and murdering a couple of state troopers before she had been restrained long enough to be sedated. He put on the sad face of how he almost died but a soldier interceded and it saved him his life. It wasn't the truth but it was the only story they would hear as he truly doubted Kate remember the events correctly.

"You're going to sequestered to your quarters until we reach port in Norfolk. Once we get there, we'll assess the situation" Tom told him.

"So I'm a prisoner either way because you'll toss me into a cell at Norfolk" Milowsky said in defeat as he wasn't sure how to find the silver lining in the situation except for that he was at least going to be protected and given three meals a day until Granderson and her allies finally took over the east coast. Then he'd have to grovel for his life or he'd be dead. _Maybe it's in my best interest to keep my mouth shut.._ he thought wryly.

"you can't be surprised by that turn of events" Mike told him.

"I'm more valuable to you working in the labs" Dr Milowsky told them in a matter of fact tone.

"Where you can sabotage the research or continue whatever it is that you've been doing under the guise of working on a cure?" Tom asked him incredulously.

"I need the cure and the gene therapy just as much as you do" Milowsky told them.

"We don't need the gene therapy" Mike said, Milowsky gave a frustrated huff.

"Look, if I step off ship empty handed I'm a dead man. You think Mrs Granderson's reach is only as far as Baltimore. Then you're wrong. She has powerful allies and they want Dr Scott and Ms Lassiter just as much as you do. But for different reasons" Milowsky told them,

"You talking about the immunes? We know about them and their fanatical beliefs" Tom said.

"How they want to destroy the cure because they are the chosen ones? It's a little more complicated than that and I could tell you but you'd have to allow me freedom to continue my work and copies of all of Avocet's research into the gene therapy including a workable prototype-"

"We're not going to bargain with you" Tom told him looking amused at Milowsky for even trying to bargain his freedom.

"Fine, then we are at an impasse" Milowsky said with a shrug.

* * *

"You should know, I told the Captain and the Commander about your condition, about what they stole from you" Rachel said, Kate winced at the choice of words. She hadn't yet been able to fully encapsulate how she felt about what happened.

The most prominent emotions she felt was pain, fear, anger and incredibly violated. It was why she compartmentalising it all and pretending that she was ok. She knew in the long run disassociating herself from the events wouldn't help her but it was the only coping mechanism she had. At least until she wasn't on an IV of fluids and blood and drugs. She couldn't help but notice how her thoughts kept putting the precurser of 'when' like there would come a time she would be ready to thinking about what happened to her and Rachel. To somehow make peace that she had lived through one of her worst nightmares and come to terms with the scars it had left behind on her.

"It's ok, I figured Rios would beat us both to the punch on that score and I knew being in my state I wasn't going to have any privacy on the matter. But at least Mike won't pester me for details which is kind of a relief" Kate lied, it wasn't relief nor was it ok but she understood the position Rachel was in and that she couldn't be angry at her sharing the details.

"I didn't go into any details of the procedures as I just couldn't but they've seen the damage" Rachel said to her as she placed a hand on Kate's wrist and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kate lifted her head up and placed her chin on the desk as she looked to Rachel and gave a sigh.

"They can use their imaginations. I was more concerned about what you wanted me to keep to myself about what happened to you" Kate said to her, she watched as Rachel startled at her words, her eyes grew wide and her face went pale.

"Kate, I-" Rachel bit her bottom lip and looked away for a moment "I don't remember" she said with shrug that belied her feelings.

"None of it?" Kate asked her with a frown.

"They drugged me, I have needle marks and bruises but no memory of what happened" Rachel confessed, she couldn't help but feel a little relief at saying the words out loud. To admit the truth had scared her as much as not knowing what happened. Kate's expression became closed off for a moment as she thought over Rachel's confession.

"Ok" Kate said, she nodded her head as she digested the information. "I'll tell you want I know but I'll be honest, it's not much and it could be delusional shit my brain cooked up. But we'll figure it out together" Kate told her. Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she couldn't help but be relieved that Kate would have some answers. Good or bad; she didn't care as she couldn't help but feel grateful to have Kate as a friend.

"That's fine, I'll take anything at this point to fill in the blanks before I run extensive blood tests on myself" Rachel said as she tried to blink away the tears.

"I don't know why you haven't already" Kate said confused, Rachel gave a defeated sigh.

"Dr Milowsky will have access to it. I don't want him to know. I don't even want Rio to know given he'll be inclined to report anything that is slightly skewed to the Captain" Rachel said to her.

"Put it under my name, if they notice something just say it's either a computer glitch and we need to run the tests again with new samples" Kate said making up an excuse.

"It isn't that easy" Rachel told her with a sigh as she knew given their different blood types that it would immediately be noted by Rios and Dr Milowsky. The mistake would be noted and then her character would be brought into question.

"I think you'd be surprised" Kate told her wryly.

"To be honest I'm afraid of what will show up in the results" Rachel admitted her, Kate nodded in understanding as they had barely talked about her blood results. But what they had talked about had balked Kate into not wanting to talk about it. Rachel knew Kate just wanted to avoid the truth of what she'd been subjected to. If they seriously spoke about it; Rachel was sure Kate would have a breakdown but then Rachel didn't feel it was important to push it as it had only been a day. It was too early to be pushing the subject as they both needed time to recover.

"Why don't we just go to the source" Kate said breaking Rachel out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked as she had a bad feeling of what Kate was going to suggest.

"Maybe we should stop sitting around" Kate told her. She looked down at the catheter in her hand. "Can you take this out of my hand?" Kate asked her, she couldn't help it as her brain made a snap decision the rest of her wanted to follow. She knew she needed to sleep but the only way she'd sleep was if Milowsky was dead or locked away. She couldn't help but feel Tom would take forever to do the latter. There was also the fact that she and Rachel needed answers. Answers Milowsky had.

"You need it" Rachel told her.

"I need sleep and we both need answers. The Captain isn't going to believe us unless Milowsky spills his guts" Kate said,

"No, he believes us" Rachel assured her, Kate gave her an incredulous look.

"Come on, if he did then he would have locked Milowsky up in a heartbeat" Kate argued, she felt herself get a second wind of energy. It wasn't enough for a run but the motivation of tracking Milowsky down and making him hurt was enough to get her up and walking.

"It's complicated" Rachel said defending Tom even though she had to admit she would have had more faith in Tom if he had locked up Milowsky more quickly. She had no idea what Milowsky was up to let alone where he was lurking on the ship. But she had to stop Kate from going on the chase for him. "How are you going to get him to talk?" Rachel asked her, hoping that Kate hadn't gotten that far with her plan so Rachel could talk her out of it.

"I'll make him talk. The asshole is scared of me, I'm going to use it to my advantage. Now could you please take this IV thingo out" Kate told her holding out her hand to Rachel.

"This is not a good idea" Rachel said as she could tell Kate's mind was set.

"you want me to sleep right?" Kate asked her.

"Yes" Rachel answered in an exhausted tone.

"Well, I can't sleep with him running around out there" Kate told her in an honest tone. Kate knew the only place she could sleep was Mike's stateroom or their quarters she and Rachel used to share but Kate knew she wouldn't feel safe unless she had a weapon with her. Something she highly doubted Tom or Mike would like her doing. "Anyway, we need answers and I need your help" Kate told her.

* * *

"You can't possibly think about cutting a deal" Mike said in a low voice to Tom as they stood against the wall and looked at Milowsky. The man looked way too smug for a prisoner. But then he knew he had them in a corner. They could either forego getting any information from him and lock him up or get the information from him with the exchange of giving access Milowsky access to the labs and Kate.

Mike wasn't happy with either but torture was out of the question and frankly it was a line they couldn't uncross if they went there. So that left the two options. Tom had his arms folded across his chest as he stared at Milowsky with an unreadable expression that left Mike uneasy as he wanted to remind his friend that he couldn't strike the deal without Kate's consent.

"The intel could be vital" Tom said to Mike.

"Or it could-" Mike stopped as the door swung open and his jaw dropped in shock as Kate stepped into the room via the interconnecting door from Helo Bay 2. She was the last person he expected to see up and walking especially like she was perfectly healthy when she could barely hobble the last time he saw her.

But there she was walking with purpose towards Milowsky. The man in question was about to rise from his chair but Kate closed the space between them and sucker punched the man in the stomach. He groaned and doubled over in pain as Kate shoved in back into his chair. She pulled the chair Mike had been sitting on and brought in front of the man and sat down before she pulled a syringe out of seemingly nowhere. Tom and Mike were both momentarily stunned before they moved towards them.

"Captain" Milowsky wheezed in a pleading tone as he clutched his stomach.

"You want my blood so bad? Well I want answers so how about a trade?" Kate asked as she stabbed the needle into curve of his neck before Mike or Tom could stop her.

"Kate!" Tom said but she ignored him as she gripped the syringe in her hand with her thumb poised on the plunger.

"That syringe you feel digging into your neck is filled with my blood. I'm told someone with your blood type really shouldn't be injected with O-Positive blood. So I can't imagine my souped up O-positive blood would be a lot more painful " Kate explained to Milowsky in a calm tone. Inwardly she was trembling from the drugs Rachel had injected with her and the adrenalin of such a bold move but right now, they both needed this to work. Kate knew Rachel was still in the Helo bay2 by the door listening in.

"Captain!" Milowsky pleaded in genuine pain, which Kate knew was honest as she had stuck the needle straight into the nerve running along the man's neck. He was extremely pale and eyes wide in fear, she couldn't help but relish the fact that he was scared of her. That she had this power over him and she was finally returning just some of the pain he and his colleagues inflicted on her.

"Don't look to him for help. I'm the one with your life in my hands. Given whatever the fuck you and your friends did to me. I highly doubt you'll survive" Kate informed him in a cold matter of fact tone but he looked pleadingly at Tom and Mike to who she assumed were behind her.

"This is what you allow your crew to do? This is torture" Milowsky told Tom and Mike. Kate caught the man by the chin with her free hand and forced him to look at her.

"No, this is a legitimate medical experiment. I'm just learning from the example you and your colleagues set to me during my time under your microscopes and scalpels. So how does it work?" Kate asked him, she didn't wait for to him answer before she gave him a mocking smile. "Oh right, my hypothesis is that your people fucked around with my genes and the reason you're scared as hell is that you know you won't survive if I inject you with my blood" she told him.

"Kate" Mike started but she ignored him as she wasn't going to stop when she only had this one opportunity with Milowsky to get him to confess. She felt him place a hand on her shoulder. Emotions rolled within her as part of her struggled to keep the persona she was displaying to Milowsky in place. She couldn't help but have a momentary doubt of what her actions would cost her but then she remembered that Milowsky was the one who broke her, the pain she felt was his fault and he was going to answer for them.

"Apparatus; Big ass needle with a syringe filled with my blood. Method is direct application of blood to the subject followed by close observation and rigorous mental note taking. Did I forget anything?" she asked Milowsky.

"Don't do this" Milowsky pleaded with her.

"Subject is uncooperative. A little bit of history repeating itself there ah Doc?" Kate asked him wryly as she tried to ignore the hand on her shoulder. It was like Mike was trying to get her to weaken her resolve. To breakdown so she couldn't get what she wanted.

"If you kill me then you'll get no answers" Milowsky said, finally getting some fire in him. Kate gave him cold smile.

"If I let you sit around playing a smug asshole and conning this crew then I'm not going to get any sleep which to me is far more important. But I have to think about more than myself here. They need the answers" she said pointing to Tom and Mike who had moved in closer.

"Kate, this isn't the way to go about this" Mike told her, he'd hoped she would just look at him as he didn't recognise the woman before him. It was like a stranger had possessed the woman he loved. He had placed his hand on her hoping he might be able to soothe her from whatever was driving her to such extreme measures. He knew Milowsky was a representation of Kate's internment and hell he wanted to beat the man to a pulp but there was steps they had to take before they gave into their baser instincts of being violent.

"This is the most expedient way to get what everyone wants. He wants to live, you want answers and I want him to confess so you lock him up. It's win win in my eyes because even if he doesn't confess and I kill him then I'll still be able to sleep like a baby tonight" Kate said not looking at them but still Tom and Mike knew she was talking to them. Tom moved to Kate's side and looked down at the hand on the syringe. She had a tight grip on it and the way she was shaking meant she was running on adrenalin and whatever drug cocktail the doctors were giving her. It meant at some point she was going to exhaust herself and if that plunger was pushed Milowsky would be dead.

He looked to Mike who seemed to be assessing the situation. They exchanged looks like a silent conversation of 'Can we remove her before she pushes the plunger?' but Mike gave a slight shake of his head as if to say 'no' or 'can't risk it'. He watched as Mike crouched down so as to get in Kate's eye line his hand not moving from her person.

"Now I should warn Doc, I'm in withdrawal and it's been over 2 months since I've had a decent night's sleep. So my hand is a little shaking and muscle control is questionable. It's why the men haven't tried to pull me away as they know I could easily kill you with one tiny push" Kate told Milowsky.

"Will one of you do something?" Milowsky implored to Tom and Mike as he wondered why they weren't doing anything to get the psycho bitch away from him. He figured he was nearly free in convincing Tom and Mike to give him lab time until Mrs Lassiter came in armed with a syringe. The pain in his neck was agony and she was just as chilling as he remembered. He also knew from his preliminary results that her blood would kill him not just because of them not sharing the same blood match but because he was severely allergic to one of the sedatives they'd used to 'control' her. Even the smallest dose would kill him.

"Kate, we believe you. Dr Milowsky had your iphone; He's been in contact with Granderson's people for the past two months. We were just-" Mike started but Kate cut him off.

"Making a deal? I don't think so. No, he's going to talk for free" Kate said as she dug the needle into the nerve into Milowsky's neck. The man grimaced from the pain, tears forming in his eyes.

"Anything he tells you will only be what you want to hear" Mike said in a soothing tone to her as he felt her heart racing and her muscles trembling under his hand. It was costing her a lot to be here. He just wanted to pull her into his arms and cocoon her from the world until all her pain was gone.

"I was strapped to a bed for over two months treated this exact way and I didn't give them the access codes to the network." Kate said, tears forming in her eyes as anger and resentment played strongly through her.

"You're a soldier, this goes against-" Tom started.

"I was a soldier and I was a person before him and his colleagues debased me to nothing more than a science experiment" Kate corrected Tom. She looked to Milowsky "Tell me what did they do to me and Dr Scott" She demanded of him.

"Who do you want to know about first?" Milowsky asked as he decided in an instant that he'd rather live than die from anaphylatic shock or the air bubble in the syringe as he was sure she hadn't prepped the syringe properly. Either way it wasn't a pleasant way to go and he was a survivor and he'd come this far.

"Tell us about Project Genesis" Tom said cutting in before Kate could say her preference. Milowsky looked confused on whom he should be answering but when Kate quirked an eyebrow at him. He decided it was best to lay most of his cards on the table.

"It was scrapped" He told him. He gave a groan of pain as Kate nudged the needle in his neck sending shooting pain though his neck and shoulder.

"He asked you what it was, not about its current status" Kate told him in an annoyed tone. He looked at her taking in her appearance. He could tell her energy was evaporating quickly and that he didn't have a lot of time to explain himself or what she wanted to know before she passed out.

"It was about gene therapy research but it was also about resupplying the dwindling supply of subjects to research" Milowsky said, he wondered is being blunt as possible might disgust her to the point of pulling the syringe out and walking away.

"So it was a breeding program" Tom said, feeling a little winded by the information. Sure Rachel eluded to stem cell research but breeding people like cattle for scientific research was unconscionable to him.

"Yes, a rather slow and painstaking one given the study had a side effects of the gene therapy. One of them being low fertility, something we knew we would have to correct before turning it into a viable program for our conclave" Milowsky told them quickly.

"Conclave of elitist assholes who-" Kate started but Milowsky cut her off.

"You killed in cold blood" He reminded her. He knew it wrong to antagonise her but he wasn't going to preach to by her.

"They deserved it" Kate told him in a scathing tone.

"They were trying to survive and create not just a cure but a means to help our people live longer and healthier lives. Something only you could provide. All we needed were those codes and you would have been put through all the tests" Milowsky told her in a firm tone but lying through his teeth as he knew they would have completely exploited her in the race to save their necks from the chopping blocks. If they couldn't provide results then Granderson would make them leave and outside the safety of Granderson's state troopers was not pretty and one's life expectancy was ramatically diminished but he saw no point in telling them that as he knew they wouldn't care.

"You're lying" Kate told him in cold tone.

"I'm not and my colleagues died trying to replicate your company's work" Milowsky informed her.

"That's bullshit" Kate argued. Milowsky looked to Mike and Tom ignoring Kate completely thinking in an irrational moment that they would believe whatever lie he told them just to get Kate off of him.

"If we take the plasma from you then-"

"IVIG passive immunisation doesn't work, the gene therapy was bullshit pseudo-science" Kate said feeling sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure if was the drugs getting to her or the fact that she had been party to a breeding program.

"It does because you were given the cure. You have the improved vaccine in your blood" He told her.

"The gene therapy isn't transmittable via blood, it's a series of injections over a span of years" Kate told him.

"No, it's not. But the gene therapy allowed your plasma suspend the vaccine in your system which means your plasma can be converted into a cure." Milowsky lied, he just hoped the Captain's lust for the cure would make him overlook the descrepancies in his stories as he knew only minutes ago he claimed something entirely different. "I can prove it if only you allow me lab space and a larger sample of your blood. Bone marrow would be better-" Milowsky started Kate felt bile rise up her throat and she knew she was going to be sick.

"Forget it, I'm not helping you" Kate said, she released her hold on Milowsky and shoved him away from her as she rose from her seat and took a couple steps away from him. She turned her back and closed her eyes trying to quell the nausea. She felt sick from just the thought that she had been touching such a vile human being.

Milowsky pulled the syringe from his neck and let it clatter to the floor. "You have the means to save the world and you refuse to offer it" he told her as he found her weakness.

"I refuse to believe you" Kate told him scathing.

"You hold the keys to everything. A network to communicate with other laboratories, research to help develop a cure and you withheld access just as Dr Scott did." Milowsky told her.

"So you used us" Kate said darkly.

"We used what we could in the name of saving the world" Milowsky said in a righteous manner.

"Really? That's what Project Genesis was about?" Kate asked incredulously.

"It's not enough to just survive this plague. We need to survive all the others that will follow. I'm not asking for your forgiveness and I'm not contrite for playing my part. We needed to know more about the gene therapy. The best way to do it was through a "breeding" program." He even used air quotations with his fingers to emphasise what a mockery he thought the conversation was about. "Your eggs would have been taken and fertilised then implanted into surrogates"

Kate felt light headed as the memories of that night crashed in on her. She remembered when they had harvested the eggs from her but she had escaped the restraints and destroyed what they had taken. It was when she had shot Milowsky. She looked down at her hands and pushed up her sleeves looking at the scars on her arms from when she smashed the glass and collapsed into the broken mess. It had been real, not a dream yet he spoke like it had happened with success. That there was a group of women out there pregnant with her children. But it wasn't possible... _it couldn't be..._ Kate thought.

"Were they volunteers?" Kate asked snidely him.

"Of course they were, they were the control group. Experimental group were women who volunteered their own eggs and we used the sperm of a man who had undergone the same gene therapy. If successful, then we would not only have the stem cells to continue our research but also to answer the question of how strong those genes do they get passed down or diluted? Are they dominant like blue or brown eyes or do is a recessive gene like Red hair. There's also the question of if the mother inherits it from the child given they share a symbiotic relationship. Obviously given I've been away I have no idea of the success or if it was a failure"

"You and your people disgust me" Kate said to him in a quiet tone. She knew exactly what they had done to Rachel just by the information he had told her about Project Genesis and what she remembered. She could only know how confused Rachel was feeling in the other Helo bay listening in. But she also knew Rachel would not want Tom and the others knowing the truth. Her head swam and the stars streaked cross her vision as her body started to dump the adrenalin from her system.

"The feeling is mutual about you and those who had that gene therapy. All the research and hard work, the gift of that treatment was wasted on you" Milowsky told her.

"That is something else you and I agree on" Kate said to him before she walked out of the Helo bay the same way she came.

Tom watched her disappear into the other room wondering what key information he missed as he hadn't expected her to walk out so soon. He looked to Mike and tilted his head back as a silent signal for him to go. Mike rose from his feet and rushed out of the helo bay one closing the door behind him.

"What did they do to Dr Scott?" Tom asked him.

"She was repurposed into being a guinea pig for test prototypes of the gene therapy" Milowsky lied as he knew if he told the truth the Captain would probably pick up the syringe and finish the job given his dark demeanour. "The same as Lt Granderson, it was all about trying to recreate the therapy from Kate's stem cells. Mrs Granderson wanted perfection and let's face it. Besides Mrs Lassiter's obvious mental instability she is in top form" he told him.

* * *

She barely made it into the room before her legs gave out from under. She dropped to her knees and placed her hands on the floor trying to breathe as felt entirely overwhelmed with exhaustion and the emotions she didn't want to acknowledge bubbling to the surface. She could barely get her thoughts straight before they were overlapped and tangled in with memories; all trying to vie for her attention, to be acknowledged.

"Kate" Rachel said as she rushed to Kate's side and pushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm ok, I just need a minute" Kate said feeling a little breathless. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest and her vision grew clouded with black and white sparks and specks to the point she was sure she was going pass out.

"Just lie down on your back and take a moment to gather yourself" Rachel said to her as she helped Kate onto the floor and lying on her back. "Just try to relax and take steady breaths" Rachel instructed her as she checked Kate's vitals and temperature.

"I really fucked up" Kate said between breaths, she crossed an arm over her eyes.

"You'll be fine" Rachel assured her but Kate shook her head as hot tears ran down the sides of her face.

"You were in the experimental group, I was supposed to get us out there- It's bad enough I'm a test subject I didn't want that to happen to you" Kate told her. Rachel open her mouth to reply but she couldn't find the words. Luckily she didn't have to as Mike appeared at the doorway giving her the distraction as she was in shock.

"Kate" Mike breathed as came into the room as he saw Rachel was kneeling next to Kate who was on the floor. He closed the door behind him so their voices wouldn't travel into the room before he moved to them. "Hey" he said them as he knelt down beside Kate on the opposite side to Rachel. The doctor looked incredibly pale and shell shocked. He wondered if he would have to call Doc Rios in to help them. "You alright doc?" he asked.

Rachel nodded as she still hadn't found her voice. How could she knowing that she had been subjected to. She had thought they had been running benign non invasive tests to figure out how to replicate the cure. Not in a million years did she think they would impregnate her. She wasn't even a viable candidate in her opinion given they should have had women who were younger than her and in better condition than she was. She also had to admit that a pregnancy would have been the last thing she'd test for. I'm not pregnant she thought herself in an adamant tone, shaking herself out of shock as she felt completely fine and she had her period. There was no way she was.

"Kate's overtaxed herself" Rachel said finding her voice and putting the focus on Kate. She would re-evaluate her situation when she was alone.

"The Captain's going to be pissed about all of this" Mike told her as he took Kate's hand in his own and Kate turned on her side towards him and covered her face with her free hand quietly crying. He gently stroked the hair out of her face. "But you two let me worry about that" he told them.

"The syringe had his blood type mixed with sedative. He would have been fine." Rachel told as she took culpability for her part in the mess. She felt a pang of envy as she watched the tenderness between Mike and Kate.

"He was going to eventually confess" Mike told them, Kate lifted her hand from her face and glared at him.

"I couldn't wait that long. I need to sleep but I can't do that with all the noise and the mess of what's happened and with that man sitting all smug and free to do what he pleases. I just want to go to bed and sleep" Kate said.

"You can sleep easy, he's not getting out this one" Mike told her.

"Not the infirmary, I don't want to go there" Kate said.

"You don't have a choice, when you're better we'll reassess the sleeping arrangements. For now let's get you up off the cold floor" Mike said as he lifted her up off the floor into his arms bridal style. Rachel rose her feet and moved to the door to open it for them.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Mike had left over two hours ago to run interference with Tom. She assumed it went well as he hadn't returned but she wished he would as she had to admit having his presence was incredibly comforting. It soothed her to the point she could feel herself drifting to sleep but with him gone. She found she was wide awake. Irrational fears were getting the better of her as the drugs, the smell of antiseptic ran roughshod over her raw nerves. All reminding her that she was neither asleep nor really awake. She didn't want to close her eyes and wake up to realise everything was just a dream and she was back in the labs, reality or nightmare she didn't want to go back to that place.

It was why she forced herself to sit up cross legged on the main bed. If she laid down she knew she would be toast. It was bad enough she kept losing her calm and breaking down. It would only be worse if she fell asleep only to be stuck in her own nightmares. She hated being a mess, she hated feeling so dependant on others to bolter her up; to feel so needy. The only comfort she had was that Rachel looked even worse than her as she had been fussing and faddling around the infirmary since they came back. Kate knew she was distracting herself from the truth they both had to face. To acknowledge that the possible ramifications of what their internment in Granderson's camp had left them with.

"You have to take the blood tests" Kate told Rachel who was currently changing Kate's IV bag for a fresh one. Kate had to force the issue, she didn't care what the results were she would help Rachel through it all. It was the least she could do as a friend for her.

"Kate, I can't right now. You are my priority" Rachel said being obstinate. She couldn't acknowledge to herself that she had been in a lab experiment. That she too was violated but so completely unknowingly. She couldn't even understand why she would be given the luxury of no memory when Kate suffered with the memories of everything the doctors did to her.

"You could-" Kate stopped mid sentence and looked to the door as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. A few seconds later, Jed filled the open doorway Chandler with a tray of food in one hand. 'Real' food as it was fruit and sandwiches.

"Knock, knock" he said, he must have noticed the tension as he followed it by saying."Oh, am I interrupting?" he asked his smile slipping slightly. Rachel saw the opportunity of his presence and smiled warmly.

"No, please come in" Rachel said as she welcomed the distraction. She knew Kate wouldn't ask her to do the blood tests or talk about the possibility she was pregnant. One Rachel completely dismissed as she would know. she preferred to believe Dr Milowsky's information was not to be trusted. The only way to prove him wrong was to do a blood test but then a voice inside Rachel reminded her that it could also confirm the truth.

"I brought an early lunch for you two" Jed said, if he was honest he just wanted to check on Kate and get a better grasp on the situation between her and his son. Maybe help smooth out any rough patches being made by his son's absence given his duties to the ship. He sensed the tension in the room and wondered what he'd walked in given how pale and drawn both women looked. But the brunette he assumed to be Dr Scott welcomed him with warmth as did Kate. So he took it to be a good sign.

"Oh you shouldn't have gone to the trouble" Rachel said to Jed as she took the tray with a warm smile. She placed it on the bed in front of Kate's crossed legs as a not so subtle suggestion that she eat.

"No trouble at all. I haven't got much to do on the ship. I'm Jed Chandler. You must be Dr Rachel Scott" he said holding out a hand to her to shake.

"I am, pleasure to meet you" Rachel said as she shook his hand.

"He's Tom's father" Kate told Rachel as she assessed the tray of food. It was two turkey sandwiches, a couple of large chocolate chip biscuits and a couple bowls chopped apples, pineapple and whole grapes. It was a welcome sight to Kate as she picked up a grape from the tray and ate it.

"I realised that given the same last name and familial similarities" Rachel told her in a mocking manner as she took up Rios's chair at the desk.

"I was shocked to find out Tom wasn't hatched" Kate commented dryly as she continued to graze through the fruit bowl. She had to admit after the first grape she found she wasn't quite ready for real food as her stomach revolted at the grape but she figured maybe if she ate then she might feel better.

"He might have been" Jed deadpanned. Kate gave him a smile as she was glad she was able to get along with at least one of the Chandler men on the ship. She couldn't help but feel it was a shame that Tom wasn't a little more like his father.

"You brought food, that very thoughtful of you" Rachel said changing the topic as she could see Kate and Jed go on a roll of banter and somehow she wasn't ready to keep up with that yet.

"Real food" Kate said with a genuine smile as she picked a chocolate chip biscuit and thought she might start to cry. "Thank you" Kate said to him before she took a bite. It tasted heavenly, just the right amount of crunch to chewy ratio. She picked up the second biscuit on the tray and held it to Rachel who declined the offer. Kate placed it back on the tray not offended in the least as she'd happily gobble it up. It was amazing how chocolate and sugar just hit the spot inside her.

"Figured if you're going to vomit it up you might as well enjoy the taste of it going down first" Jed told her. Kate made a slight face and puased in eating the biscuit as she didn't want to vomit it up later. She looked to Rachel who pursed her lips as if trying not to smile as the man's pragmatic statement.

"And you think I'm odd" Kate said as she placed her half eaten biscuit on the tray deciding to save the last for later. She held out half a sandwich to Rachel as she was more than convinced that Rachel could be pregnant and if it was true the woman needed to eat.

"So how are you Mr Chandler?" Rachel asked as she stood up and picked up her share of the tray and moved them to the desk just to save Kate from passing her food for the next half an hour. She found she didn't have her appetite but knew it would be rude not to eat.

"Call me Jed and I'm well. Yourself? You were sleeping the first time I came through" Jed said, Rachel gave him a kind smile as she could tell he was genuine in his concern instead of it just being a perfunctory question.

"I'm good, thank you" She told him. Lying through her teeth as she was far from 'good' as a person could be. But she wasn't going to share her pain with anyone.

"You get any sleep?" Jed asked Kate, he couldn't help but notice his tone was one he used for when he asked if his kids had done some task knowing full well they hadn't. He knew just looking at her; she hadn't slept but she did have a wardrobe change. He wondered when Tom had found the time to see her but it warmed him to see he was looking out for Kate and unconsciously marking his territory putting Kate into his clothes.

"Why is everybody obsessed with me sleeping?" Kate asked.

"So that's a no" Jed said to her.

"No, Sir. Are you going to comment on my wardrobe now?" she asked him in a daring tone.

"I imagine you were a handful as a child" Jed commented as he was definitely not going to comment on her clothes. He knew from being married for over 3 decades that one never questioned a woman's choice of clothing. Though he did have to admit that it was a good sign that whatever was between them was more than a passing fancy as a retired Army soldier would never done Navy gear.

"Even more so as an adult. How's Ashley going?" Kate asked him as she picked up the sandwich half. She needed to change the topic off of her as she was tired of being the centre of attention.

"She's well, she and Sam are keeping out of trouble but I think they're getting bored being cooped up on the ship" Jed told them, he looked to Dr Scott and couldn't help but notice that Kate kept looking to her with concern. That and because the doctor had barely touched her food.

"Yeah, this isn't exactly a cruise" Kate said before she took a bite of her sandwich.

"No" Jed said in agreement.

"I'm sure when we get to Norfolk they'll be able to stretch their legs" Rachel said empathetically.

"Hopefully but there's a few days and a storm between here and Norfolk" Jed said with a shrug. He for one was ready to get back onto dry land as the past two months on the ship had only reinforced all the reasons why he hated the Navy. It wasn't the military aspect but the fact it was cramped quarters on a ship in the middle of water. He was a roamer, he liked travelling and traversing the land, being one with nature. He liked solid earth under his boots.

"Well at least you got over 200 baby sitters to keep them entertained when you need a break" Kate offered with a smile, Jed chuckled as he was sure Tom wouldn't appreciate him abusing such privileges from the crew.

"They aren't babysitters, they are sailors of the U.S. Navy" Tom informed her as he leaned against the open door frame. He had had a good chat with Milowsky before Mike suggested he give Rachel and Kate some time to pull themselves together. Milowsky had told him some more intelligence about Granderson's allies but he felt that everything that man told them couldn't exactly be taken as truth. So it was really a game of reading between the lines.

"It's an idea, switch around the babysitters that way they never get bored. Maybe they'll learn something" Kate said to him in a matter of fact tone which made him think she was being serious.

"I'll keep that in mind" Tom said diplomatically as he decided with Mike's suggestion that it was best to stay on Kate's good side and hope that what happened in the helo bay wouldn't repeat itself. "Where are the kids?" he asked his father as he wondered why his father was down in the infirmary talking with Kate and Rachel.

"With Kelly and Ava playing a board game. We're having lunch at 1pm. If you able to join us that would be good" Jed told him, he used that tone that said that Tom should put in quality time with the kids.

"I'll be there" Tom told him as he already squared away the time to be with them. He knew it would be hard to balance family time and his duties on the ship but he tried to be there for every meal at least.

"Good" Jed said approvingly.

"So, your father regaled us about how you were a band camp going, piccolo playing nerd in school" Kate told Tom with an amused smile. Tom looked at Kate and quirked an eyebrow at her as he knew she was lying.

"I never played the piccolo" Tom informed her.

"Damn, was I close?" Kate asked him, he gave a chuckle and shook his head.

"Not even warm" Tom told her as he came into the room. He couldn't help but look to Rachel as she hadn't said anything and was looking anywhere but at him. He wished not for the first time that day that he could read her mind to know what she was thinking if anything she looked like she could use a hug or someone to talk to. He found that he wanted to be that person for her, he knew in the past his support had been sketchy at best but after the eye opener in the Helo bay with Milowsky; knowing that she hadn't been as 'spared' as she led him to believe. To not know whether to believe Milowsky's confession of what his colleagues did to Rachel, he was so tired of secrets and lies. He looked at her and he knew wanted more for them. He couldn't ignore her and though he didn't have a lot to offer; he could support her and be a friend. He

"I'll get it one day, where's Mike?" Kate asked Tom before she took another bite of her sandwich.

"He's tying up some loose ends for me. We've put Dr Milowsky into isolation" Tom said, Rachel's eyes flicked to him. He wished that they were alone just the two of them where he could talk to her. He had no idea what he'd say but he just wanted to clear the air with her. To tell her that he wasn't going to ignore her no matter how much she tried to hide behind Kate and her injuries pretending she was completely 'fine'.

"Isolation?" Rachel asked for clarification.

"Locked him in his cabin; where he will stay under guard until we make port in Norfolk" Tom told her. He watched as her shoulders sagged in relief, he couldn't help but feel pleased that she was relieved.

"Great, so he gets a free ride. You should have thrown him overboard" Kate said, before she continued to eat her sandwich. Tom ignored the jibe and pulled Kate's iphone from his pocket.

"He had your phone, Kate and it had text messages on it. I'd like you both to look at the messages" he said as he handed the phone to Kate.

Kate swallowed the bite of sandwich she had been chewing on and frowned as she took the phone and flicked through the messages. She squinted as she held the phone close to her face. Then pulled it away as far as her arm could stretch as the words were too small and blurry for her tired eyes to make out what it was saying.

"I can't read that, it's gobbledygook" she said, she held the phone out for Rachel to take.

"Maybe if you got some sleep-" Tom started but Kate cut him off with a glare.

"If anyone mentions that I should sleep they will choke to death on a grape except for Rachel because she's too lovely to hurt and we need to cherish her" Kate said waving a hand in a circle in Rachel's direction to emphasise her point.

"She's getting stranger by the minute" Rachel said as she took the phone from Kate. She looked through the messages and stopped as she realised it was medical shorthand. Like a medical chart but it seemed conflicting until she realised it was for two different people.

"You know what it says?" Tom asked Rachel as he could tell from the way she furrowed her brow that she understood what it was saying and if she knew then once again Milowsky had been lying to them.

"I think so, its medical abbreviations and terminology. Do you need this back right away?" Rachel asked him. Tom shook his head.

"No, but you'll tell me what it says right?" Tom asked her. Rachel nodded.

"Sure, it just reads like a medical chart" Rachel told him.

"Who's?" Kate asked.

"I don't know yet" Rachel answered but she was pretty sure it was hers and Kate's as it only made sense for Milowsky to be kept in the look on their status and progress of the project as he was the head of the operations.

"That phone should have that research you were talking about earlier" Tom said to Rachel.

"Yes, but I don't know where to look or have the access codes" Rachel said to him before she looked to Kate. The redhead swallowed the bite of sandwich she was eating as she noted everyone was looking at her including Jed who seemed to be sitting back in silence enjoying the show.

"I can't read that tiny screen and remember my warning about anyone who mentions the s-word. But we could connect it to one of those big screens in CIC" Kate suggested looking to Tom for approval.

"No" Tom said as he knew the logistics of getting out of the infirmary up to the CIC would be a pain in the ass not to mention he wanted her to get some sleep. He was hoping if Kate got some sleep maybe it would calm down her propensity to go 'crazy' and even out her emotional state so she could vaguely pretend to be a professional.

"We're not going to play angry birds, its work related" Kate argued.

"You need to rest" Tom said using the word 'rest' instead 'sleep' as he didn't want to see if she'd back up her claim of making him choke to death on a grape. He felt he was brave enough to be standing as close to her as he was now given he was in his last set BDUs. All she had to do was projectile vomit and he would be down to his dress whites.

"You need a cure and if by rummaging through that Lassiter Industries rubbish gets me from being prodded by large needles then I'm all for it. Plus the data processors in CIC are faster than the computers in here or the labs" Kate told him in a matter of fact tone. Tom opened his mouth to argue with her but closed it as Mike came into the room.

"Hey. Milowsky's locked away and we're an hour and half away from docking with the station" Mike informed him. He looked at the women and Jed. "What's going on?" he asked them with casual manner as he moved to stand beside Kate. Tom couldn't help but notice the way the tension eased out of Kate's posture at the sight and proximity of Mike. It seemed the same could said vice versa as Mike's demeanour seemed to ease up from the dark and brooding note it had earned the past two months.

"Lunch, want half of my sandwich?" Kate said gesturing to the tray in front of her.

"No, thank you" Mike said to her.

Tom watched as Mike placed a hand on the nape of Kate's neck; giving her a gentle massage. Kate leaned her head back; seeming to relish contact rewarding Mike with a smile before she leaned her head against his chest and on his chest and closed her eyes. Mike smoothed his hand across her top of shoulder and rested it there like it perfectly natural for them to display such behaviour.

It was a intimate but also a very possessive gesture and wondered if his friend knew what signals he sending out when he did such things like touching Kate in a intimate gesture and dressing her in his clothes or if it was a subconscious thing.

"Kate has offered to help Dr Scott look through the data packet on her phone to find the research to help with making the cure" Tom told Mike, catching him up on the conversation. That and so Mike knew he hadn't pressured Kate into looking into Lassiter Industries files when he had promised to let it go. It was one of the many things they discussed after Mike had blocked him from going and seeing Kate after settling everything with Milowsky. He didn't blame Mike as Tom had been pissed off, he was angry at Kate's lack of professionalism and complete disregard for her own health. But really he felt like what she had done had undermined his confidence as he had wanted to prove he was on top of the situation.

"Really?" Mike said as Kate slightly pulled away from him but gently leaned in his hand that he had placed on her shoulder for support.

"Yep and I say the sooner we do it the better. Today preferably" Kate told him in a firm tone that said she had made her mind and wasn't changing it. Given past experience both men knew it was better to go with the flow that fight the current when Kate's mind was set.

"Have you gotten any sleep yet?" Mike asked her. Tom wondered for just a moment if she was going make Mike 'choke on a grape' as she promised to do if someone mentioned the word 'sleep'. But much to his relief the grapes remained untouched on the tray.

"No, but the drugs and food gave me a second wind. I want to get it done after lunch but it's up to you and the Captain to give me access to the CIC" She told him.

"I think it can wait until you're feeling a little more human" Mike told her as he saw how exhausted she was. He didn't want her to feel pressured to do anything unless she wanted to. Right now he couldn't tell if she had been played into thinking it was her idea or something she genuinely felt needed to be done. He had to admit that he was ready for her to be out of the infirmary but knew she needed to be monitored. He just wished they had the freedom to put her into his stateroom as he knew she would appreciate the privacy and he had a feeling she'd sleep.

"I know but I'll be feeling like shit for a while and I'd rather get all of it out of the way today then be miserable and gross. I just need help getting up there" Kate told him before she leaned against him again and gave a sigh.

"Ok, I'll arrange it. If the Doc signs off on it" Mike said as he looked to Rachel.

Rachel looked to Kate and then at Tom and Mike wondering what exactly the right response was given she knew Kate was stubborn enough to stay awake forever or in this case at least one day before she would have to sedate her to make her sleep. As there was no way Rachel was going to allow Kate to die from sleep deprivation or worse lose what little grip she had left on reality. She also knew making the cure was important to Tom and thus she needed that research to look over but she knew it could wait.

"Maybe see how lunch goes first" Jed suggested putting in his two cents as he didn't really understand what the rush was and because he could see Rachel was caught between a rock and hard place in wanting to placate Tom and Kate but also advocating for Kate's health. "If it's going to make a return trip then it might be best to wait it out" Jed offered.

"Yes, call back in a couple of hours and we'll decide from there" Rachel said giving Jed a grateful smile.

"Ok, we should get back to the bridge" Tom said to Mike, as he couldn't help but feel rather awkward in the small space with the two women and his dad keenly watching them. He could only imagine what his old man was thinking as Jed looked a mix of confused and interested the entire time.

Mike gave nod in agreement before he said "I'll be back in a couple of hours to check in then", he didn't want to leave but he had his duties to attend. Kate lifted her head from his chest and they shared a brief look before he removed his hand from her shoulder and left the room with Tom.

"You ok there?" Jed asked Kate as she looked a little bereft at the exit of Tom and Mike. He had to admit he was a little confused as to the nature of her relationship with the XO as she was supposed to be interested in his son.

"Yeah, no sleep and drugs are a bad combo" Kate said as she picked up her sandwich and took another bite.

* * *

"Sir, I feel I need to tell you that connecting to Avocet Network will allow our location to be compromised" Lt Foster said three hours later in the CIC. The ship had pulled away from the station with full fuel tanks and food stocks resupplied. They even managed to pick up a few items for engineering department. Now they down to waiting the storm to move away from the coast line or dissipate entirely.

But either way the ship was running smoothly and Tom had managed to see his kids at lunch in the wardroom which made him happy. Add to that the fact that Mike radioed to say he and Kate were on their way up to the CIC and Tom actually felt like he was accomplishing things again. Only problem so far was that Mike radioed an hour ago and they were still waiting on Kate's arrival to CIC to watch her go through the data packet on her phone. At least that was what he told himself but an annoying voice in his head corrected him by saying it was really Rachel he was waiting to see a he knew she would come up.

"I know Lieutenant. It's why, I changed my mind. Kate is coming up to help Dr Scott locate some information from the data packet on her phone. It won't require the satellite network" Tom said to her. He had thought about connecting to the Network but the more he thought about it the more of a bad feeling grew in his gut thus he changed his mind. The young woman blinked in shock.

"Oh ok" Lt Foster said, he inwardly smiled as she had taken to her role as TAO with more backbone than he'd ever thought she could possess. It was good to see her grow into the leadership role even if she sometimes overstepped her position with telling him what the 'right' decisions needed to be made.

"How are you doing?" he asked her in a low tone. He couldn't help but keep checking in with her given her pregnancy. He wanted to make sure he wasn't over working her.

"I'm good Sir" She assured him.

"Hopefully when we get to Norfolk we'll have the facilities and hopefully the staff to get you the prenatal care and support you will need" he told her, it was a sore spot for him in not being able to give her the support she needed through her pregnancy. It was really just down to not having the facilities or obstetricians to step in and answer all the questions she might have about pregnancy in general and what she should be doing to have the optimal pregnancy.

"Yes, Sir" Lt Foster said, her face was completely blank which told him that she was either trying hard not to think to hard or say what was on her mind. He went with the latter as it made more sense. He could only assume if given the chance she'd tell him she either wanted him to stop asking about her pregnancy or stop talking about when they got home given he was going to have to transfer her off the ship. Both things he knew she didn't want to do or talk about.

"How's Kirkland going?" he asked changing the topic.

"He's the perfect shadow, Sir. I think he's good to step in at any time you need him to" She said with confidence.

"I want him to get as much training from you before lose you" Tom told her as it was a foregone conclusion she was going to leave the ship. Just as he knew at some point he was going to have to figure out what to do with his kids as they couldn't stay on the ship forever either.

"Yes, Sir" She said, one of the doors to CIC opened and someone piped "XO in the CIC" garnering Tom's and Lt Foster's attention. He watched as Rachel stepped into the room followed by Mike who was helping Kate step over the knee knockers.

Kate slowly moved to the chair and closed her eyes; her face was tense as she sat down in the chair. He could only imagine the pain she was as he watched her take a couple seconds before opening her eyes. Mike pulled a chair forward so she was sitting next to Ensign Mason.

"Ma'am" Mason said in greeting.

"Ensign, you ready Rock 'n' Roll?" Kate asked as she placed the phone on the desk.

"Yes, Ma'am" he said in an amused tone as he took the phone and pulled out the cord to physically connect the phone to the CIC station. Kate leaned on the desk and propped her head up on an elbow.

"How is she?" Tom asked in a low tone to Mike as Kate gave Mason what he assumed to be a password as she used phonetic alphabet and numbers. Mason listened and typed into the computer as he was going to do all the typing work on the computer station.

"Still hasn't gotten any sleep. If you're willing to look the other way and give me 10 hours; I can fix that" Mike told him in a low voice, Tom gave him an odd look as he wasn't sure how to interpret Mike's words.

"What are you going to do?" Tom asked as he was hesitant to know the answer as he really hoped he had the wrong idea as the last thing he needed to hear about was Mike's sex life or why anything would take 10 hours in that regard.

"My stateroom" Mike said, Tom looked at him and waited for him to expand on his response. But Mike must have realised the sexual connotation of his suggestion and made a face. "Come on, Dr Scott can work in my office and monitor her while we're on duty. Then when I'm finished here, I'll take over the watch. It's a hell of a lot closer than the Infirmary and I can do my paperwork at the same time" he said feeling slightly insulted at Tom thinking he'd have sex with Kate in her current state to get her to sleep.

"Right" Tom said not entirely enthusiastic about the idea but it did have merit given it would put a few floors between Kate and Milowsky. Not to mention give Rios a break to enjoy his infirmary before Kate returned.

"What are you two yabbering about?" Kate asked them as she leaned back in her chair to look at them. Tom and Mike looked to her noting the screen in front of them was running computer code at a rapid pace.

"I was just commenting about how you took your time coming up here" Tom told her in a dry tone.

"Oh we stopped at the kiosk on the way, so I could get you a gift. Do you like it?" Kate asked in a mockingly sweet tone as she gave him the one finger salute with smile.

"How kind of you" Tom drawled sarcastically as he had to admit he hadn't expected the response from her but he deserved it.

"I know I'm just the soul of generosity" Kate drawled sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you be looking at the screen?" Tom asked her. Kate quirked a mocking eyebrow at him before she turned her attention back to the task at hand. Tom looked to Mike and pursed his lips in displeasure.

"Your girlfriend just flipped me the bird in front of everyone in CIC" Tom told him, as he wondered what Mike could possibly say as an excuse.

"Respect has to be earned" Mike deadpanned. Tom looked at him for a long moment before he chuckled and shook his head.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Ma'am this directory system is a mess" Mason said to Kate an hour later as they had been sifting through information trying to find the research Rachel needed. So far they had only managed to find half of what Rachel was looking for or needed for to get started on her work.

But then it seemed like Rachel wasn't entirely sure what they were looking for as she couldn't seem to narrow it down to more precise research papers. It also seemed that the gene therapy information in more than it's briefest form of a one paper stating it as a theory which meant the information was under a different heading or it was sourced from the main network.

"I didn't create the system" Kate told Mason. She was exhausted to the point that she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She blamed the CIC for her need to fall asleep as the buzzing of machines, low lighting, and the warmth pouring off the computers was enough to lull anyone to sleep.

"I thought the research with all the notes and methodology was in the data packet" Rachel murmured as she stood behind Kate's chair.

"Maybe it was on the network when we last made the connection" Lt Foster suggested as she had been periodically checking in on them.

"But we downloaded and printed it out. If it was downloaded into the ships servers wouldn't it still be there?" Rachel asked frowning as she wished they still had all that information in the Helo bay though she hadn't been brave enough to see what was left of her old lab. She knew it wouldn't be a mess but for some reason she felt like she was encroaching on Dr Milowsky's space and she wasn't ready to be in there alone.

"But it would have purged from the CIC systems after the printing it all out" Mason told her.

"What about my laptop? Is that still around here?" Kate asked Rachel but she was really asking Mike who was listening in as she knew she left it in his quarters. She just wasn't about to broadcast that to the crew. Though it was a bit difficult for her to pretend she and Mike weren't in a relationship when he was showing her such deference and the fact she had his clothes on would not have gone unnoticed. If anything it was Mike's unspoken message to all that she was his which she had to admit was adorable if not completely unnecessary. But she wasn't going to complain as she was enjoying the warmth of his clothing on her body. Though she rather have Mike wrapped her around her instead of clothes in the privacy of his stateroom.

"It's a good question, where did you leave it?" Tom asked her, Kate narrowed her eyes at him wondering if he knew and was messing with her or was genuinely curious.

"I can't remember" Kate lied as she was not confessing to it being in Mike's room with everyone looking at her. "We could just access the network and download it again." Kate offered.

"No, we have no idea with the network is compromised and I'm in no mood to tempt fate" Tom said to her as he could see what Kate needed was to rest as she was nearly half asleep in the chair. And as much as he wanted to push for Rachel to get everything she needed to start her work on the cure he knew it could wait at least a few hours for Kate to get some proper sleep.

"It's locked down, Granderson's people kept asking for my access codes. I gave them the wrong codes which trips safety mechanisms in the network's program to lock it down." Kate said as she turned her chair around to face them. "I think they were hoping to use it as a means to communicate with their allies or establish base with the last of the operating sites in some kind of hostile take over to spread their agenda" she offered.

Tom pursed his lips as he could feel the change of tension in the room as the news that Granderson had allies rippled through the CIC. He had hoped to keep that information to the senior officers for a little longer or at least until he could confirm it. At least scuttlebutt would have something fresh to talk about.

"You sure they didn't get access?" Tom asked her.

"Yes, I may have been bent on drugs but I was cognizant of what I was saying. Military puts all of its pilots through rigorous training for such situation" Kate assured him. Tom was half tempted to ask her what possible training she could have had to endured what she had as he didn't remember S.E.R.E. training involving interrogation under drug induced state of consciousness.

"But you won't be able to unlock the network either right?" Lt Foster asked in confusion.

"I have two sign in codes. My employee sign in and what Evan left me in his message which are the admin codes. The admin codes will unlock the system but it's up to you guys as I know using the satellites in an open frequency will send up a flare informing anyone looking for us that we're here" Kate said to them.

"Not at the station, it was still online" Lt Foster said, Kate frowned and looked to Tom as she knew that they had stopped to resupply but she hadn't known it was a Lassiter Industries installation.

"It's an hour behind us" Tom said stating the obvious in a tone that said he wasn't interested in going back.

"We could send the RHIB with a team back to station-" Lt Foster stated to say but Tom cut her off and shook his head.

"No, I'm not wasting the fuel or time. We'll head for Norfolk and we'll find another location on dry land for Kate to access the Network" Tom said making the decision clear. An awkward silence fell in the small group as no one was game to talk back at Tom for his decision. He knew it was a irrational decision but he refused to have Rachel and Kate leave the ship for a jaunt in their current conditions. They only been on board for less than 24 hours and if he had his way they wouldn't be leaving on any adventures until they were at 100% again.

"I think I have enough to get started" Rachel said speaking up as she backed up Tom's decision and silently grateful he wasn't going to push for Kate to stay in the CIC given how exhausted she looked. Kate gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Ok, well if I'm no longer needed I'd like to go back to the infirmary" Kate said to them.

"Sure and thank you" Tom said to her, Kate gave a nod of acknowledgement. Mike stepped forward and helped Kate rise from the chair.

* * *

"Come on, not much further" Mike said to Kate no less than five minutes later after they left the CIC. He had to wonder if Kate was truly exhausted or dragging her feet as she didn't want to go back to the infirmary as she was moving very slowly.

"I think we're going the wrong way" Kate informed him as she was bone tired and had been following Mike's lead without thinking but it was only until they finished up a second flight of stairs that she was completely and utterly done. She just wanted to lie down and right now she was ready curl up on the floor and go to sleep. She didn't care if would get in the way.

"We're not going to the infirmary" Mike said in an amused tone.

"But it's supposed be all downhill and we're going up" Kate complained, Mike chuckled and shook his head as he had been half tempted to pick her up and carry her the way but he knew he'd probably injure them both given the p-way and stairs weren't designed for that kind of activity. That and Kate was so brain fogged from being exhausted she hadn't even clued in that they'd been heading the wrong direction until they were two doors away from his stateroom.

"I know that because we're not going to the infirmary. Are you not hearing me?" Mike asked her, Kate gave him a dark look.

"My hearing is perfect, my brain is tired and confused. So if you're taking the scenic route to wear me out then I'm not going to be a happy camper" Kate warned him.

Mike looked down at her and could see she would make good on her threat to not be a happy camper. He quickly looked around to see if they were alone before he moved in close to her and gave her a smile which only made her expression darken as she was misreading the situation. He was close enough for it to be intimate but enough distance physically that it wasn't completely obscene though he had to admit he did like the fantasy of just backing her up against the wall and kissing her senselessly but he'd prefer her to be in a healthier state for that.

"It's only a few steps until my stateroom where you can lie down in my bed and get some sleep" he informed her. He watched as her brain worked on that information. He had to smother his amusement as it looked like a hard concept for her to wrap her head around.

"Your stateroom" Kate said not sure she wasn't sure she was hallucinating.

"Yes" Mike confirmed. Kate frowned and went to punch him in the arm for not telling her sooner but he caught her hand before she had a chance to hit him. "Hey, that's not nice" he told her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kate asked him in a dark tone not entirely sure why she was pissed off but it was how she felt. Well, if she was honest she was more annoyed at her lapse in attention as she hadn't even clued in how close they were to Mike's stateroom.

"I thought you'd figure it out at least halfway up here. But if you want to go back to the infirmary-" Mike started, he'd even changed directions to head towards the infirmary when Kate tugged on her hand that he still held.

"Wait on a tick" Kate told him, he smiled and turned to face her with a mockingly innocent expression. "Just take me to your bed" Kate told him.

"With pleasure" Mike said with a smug smile, Kate made a derisive noise.

"Yeah right, you're probably going to tuck me in so tight I won't be able to move" Kate quipped as she followed him.

* * *

A few hours later,

"Your XO is rather chummy with Kate" Jed said in the wardroom late that night. He'd been waiting all day to talk about it given he didn't have much else to do on the ship. He had to admit he really missed being on dry land and the space to go somewhere to be alone. He also missed having purpose as he really had nothing to do on the ship. It was probably why he was becoming such a busybody in his son's life and listening to scuttlebutt which was rife at the moment but also very conflicting with what he thought he knew.

"They've known each other for a while" Tom said as he sat back in his chair, enjoying the sensation of being at the end of his day. He and his father were in the wardroom sharing a late night decaf. The kids were already in bed or so Tom had been there to kiss them goodnight and tuck them in even though they were both way past the age that they wanted that kind of attention. But he figured like he; they appreciated the gesture of being treated as kids when the reality was that they had lost part of their innocence in seeing the horrors at Baltimore.

"Isn't he married?" Jed asked him, trying to keep his tone casual as he was anything but. He was confused if anything as he watched Kate and Mike in the infirmary. Not to mention saw Mike take Kate into his quarters earlier that evening. Tom frowned as he wondered why his father was so interested in Kate and Mike's business.

"Separated with no chance of reconciliation" Tom said correcting his father.

"They have a past as being more than friends?" Jed asked, He didn't want to jump to conclusions as it could be that Mike and Kate were friends and given Tom not wanting to show impropriety he probably asked Mike to help him out.

"Why do you ask? You interested in dating?" Tom asked him, Jed made a derisive noise and shook his head.

"There's no one on this ship old enough for me. I'm just trying to figure out fact from fiction in regards to scuttle butt" Jed told him in a casual tone before taking a sip of his coffee. "also seeing how you run your ship interests me" Jed added, Tom couldn't help but feel like his father was judging him and he knew if that was the case he was going to come up short.

"Should I be worried?" Tom asked.

"You have a good, solid crew under you son. I wouldn't be worried at all" Jed assured him, Tom felt a slight sense of relief at hearing his father praise as that was as good as it got.

"So what is the scuttlebutt?" Tom asked.

"Kate's superhuman and that she's involved with someone in the command" Jed said, it wasn't really scuttlebutt as what he heard was more along the lines of Miller's hero worship of SCPO Wolf Taylor, Lt Foster being pregnant and people trying to do the math on the conception date to start a pool on when the baby would be born, it's sex and weight. There was also some chatter about Milowsky being put into isolation and talk of what that meant given apparently Tom and Mike had been in rather dark moods after finding Kate's iphone in the doctor's possession.

"Really" Tom said looking down at the table, not that he cared about it. He couldn't control scuttlebutt and he also decided he was going to let Mike and Kate slide under his radar and allow them to have their relationship and share quarters. He felt it would just make things run more smoothly and given Kate was a civilian there was no confusion in the chain of command to worry about. That and he figured it would give him some kudos points with Kate or so he hoped. Her flipping him the bird in CIC would have to be addressed as he'd like her to at least pretend to respect him in front of the crew and save her rude gestures for private meetings.

"Yeah, word is that it's you" Jed said, Tom choked on his coffee as that was a surprise.

"What?" Tom wheezed before he coughed again to clear the coffee from his lungs. He had to wonder how the crew got that one so incredibly wrong.

"It's ok, you don't have to hide it unless you're worried about what the kids would think. If anything I approve of your choice. Kate seems like a real firecracker, I'm sure the kids will love her when time comes that you're ready to properly introduce her" Jed said approvingly much to Tom's dismay and shock.

"No-"

"I know it's only been two months but you can't ignore chemistry" Jed said as he wanted to make it clear he wasn't judging his son for moving on with his life. Because he knew what it was like to lose a spouse and how it was to grieve, to feel that ache inside like you would never be whole again. He knew if he had the chance at falling in love again he'd leap on it. But given it never arose he settled quietly into bachelorhood and made peace with himself on that note. But in his opinion his son was still young and shouldn't shut himself off from the chance of being happy and in love again.

"Kate and I are not like that" Tom assured him in a firm tone though his voice was still a little croaky from choking on his coffee.

"Really? I thought that your whole mission to save these women is because one of them was special to you" Jed said to him.

"It's certainly not Kate" Tom said a little too quickly and harshly that Jed's eyebrows rose in surprise. Tom quickly continued before his father speculated it was Rachel. "Dr Scott and Kate; they are both a part of my crew and I don't make a habit of leaving people behind if I can help it" Tom said feeling like he had revealed too much of himself already.

"Right" Jed said in that tone that said he believed him but didn't necessarily agree with what he was trying to say. Like Tom was lying to himself and he knew he was. Tom didn't want to admit to giraffe in the room of his still ever present attraction to Rachel. It felt like such a betrayal to him that he would be attracted to any women after Darien. The fact that he was attracted to Rachel before Darien died didn't help matters either but it was what happened and right now Tom knew he was in no way ready for any romantic entanglements but he could be Rachel's friend. Maybe playing that role in her life and getting to know her better would make him lose his attraction to her.

"We need them for purely professional reasons" Tom told him, the same lines he kept using when he had to remind himself of why he expended so many resources and time to find them. Jed eyed his son for a moment and wondered if his son's adamant refusal and excuses of being in a relationship were just his way of not admitting it to himself or that he wasn't ready to talk on the subject. He knew he could push it and point out that Kate was wearing Tom's clothing but decided against it.

"Ok" Jed said making sure his tone was clear that he didn't believe his reasons to be entirely professional. He also made a mental note to pry it out of Kate next time he saw her. "So did you resolve the issue with Dr Milowsky?" he asked changing the topic.

"Yes, but it only made matters worse" Tom said rubbing a hand across his forehead.

* * *

Rachel jerked upright from her sleep, her body was drenched in sweat and her breathing erratic as the nightmare in her mind was still fresh in her mind. She felt the overwhelming urge to be sick and jumped out bed. She barely made it to the sink in time before she promptly emptied what little lunch she had eaten into the sink. She shuddered as she fought against her gag reflex and the sweat on her body started to cool down. She turned on the tap and closed her eyes hoping by the time she opened them again her sick would be down the drain and the memories of her nightmare in her mind would disappear.

But it wasn't working as she dreamt she was in the labs back in Baltimore. Restrained on a bed with her legs up in stirrups with doctors and nurses around her. She knew it was just her mind's way of trying to fill in the blanks in her missing memory with what Kate had made Milowsky share and being told she was in the experimental group. The idea of her not knowing she had been artificially inseminated seemed absurd but only because she didn't want to believe it even if the nightmare felt vividly real. _It didn't happen, you would know if it had... it wasn't real... It's just a nightmare..._ she told herself as she took in a slow but shaky breath.

She flicked on the light to the room and looking in the mirror at her pale face repeating her mantra of it being a nightmare and the reason for her being sick was just an after effect of the sedatives they gave her in combo with her nightmare. She had to admit she was lucky Bertrise had moved out of the quarters into one of the women's 4 sleeper rooms. Apparently she missed having the company of others around her in the two months Rachel was gone. Rachel wasn't offended in the least as she was glad to have the space to herself to decompress from the outside world.

She gave a sigh and resigned herself to not getting any more sleep as the awful images still played in her head. She opened the vanity cabinet and pulled out her tooth brush and toothpaste. She looked at her watch noting the late hour, she had missed dinner and it was definitely time to check on Kate as she hadn't done so since she let Mike take her away to his stateroom.

She would have followed them but felt Mike was more than capable at telling her if she was needed. She honestly glad for him to take over as she had been exhausted. She had taken the iphone and the USB stick Mason had made for her and gone straight to her quarters to lie down. She told herself it was only for a nap but the nap had extended itself into a proper sleep.

* * *

Mike finally finished catching up on all of his paperwork when a knock sounded at the door. He shuffled the last papers he'd signed into a neat pile and squared them into their appropriate folder before he rose from his chair and opened the door. He wasn't surprised to see Rachel as he had been waiting for her to show up. He had figured it would have been earlier but then when she didn't show up he had asked Lt Foster to check up on her. Apparently the Lieutenant had found the woman sleeping in her bunk. Not wanting to disturb her he told Lt Foster to let her be.

"She passed out before I could get her boots off. She's tossed and turned a bit but otherwise she's slept through" Mike said as Rachel looked into the room. Kate was laying on the bed curled up in the fetal position so buried under the blankets with just her hair and half of her face showing.

"That's good" Rachel said in relief as she had been worried about Kate not sleeping but it was good to see her lying down and asleep on the bed from her own volition not from being drugged.

"You can check on her. I doubt she'll mind being woken up" Mike said to her, Rachel looked to him for a moment before she gave a nod and moved into the bedroom. To call it that would have been an overstatement given the small space but it did have a bed.

She knelt down on the floor and brushed Kate's hair out of her face and gently pulled the blanket down from her face. Rachel smiled as Kate was adorable in her current state of being dead asleep with her mouth open drooling on the pillow. She could only imagine how Mike would feel about that.

"Rachel?" Kate murmured before closing her eyes again.

"Yes" Rachel replied softly. Kate's eyes opened again as she looked at Rachel but given the lack of light it was hard to tell if she was focussing on her or still half asleep.

"It's over isn't it?" Kate asked. Rachel frowned as she wondered what Kate meant. Before she realised Kate was asking about their internment.

"Yes it is. I have to give you another shot of meds" Rachel told her.

"Ok" Kate said in a light tone but she didn't move. Rachel waited for a couple seconds before she realised that Kate wasn't really listening to her.

"I need your arm" Rachel informed her. Kate gave a sleepy sleep as she pulled an arm out from the warmth of the blankets and held it out to Rachel. She sleepily opened her eyes and watched as Rachel pulled a syringe uncapped it. She didn't waste time telling Kate it would pinch as she just gave her the injection. Kate winced in slight pain but said nothing.

I'll be back later with breakfast" Rachel told her, Kate gave a sleepy nod as she snaked her arm back into the warmth of the bed. Rachel capped the syringe and pocketed it.

"Ok, I'll make pancakes and mimosas" Kate murmured sleepily with a dreamy smile on her lips. Rachel smiled and shook her head as Kate was definitely too muddled with sleep and drugs to realise that mimosas and pancakes were going to be a challenge to make given they had no champagne.

"I look forward to it" Rachel said to her playing into the fantasy in Kate's head as she highly doubted that the ship's galley staff would allow Kate time in the kitchen to make pancakes.

"Mm Ok, just remember the limes" Kate murmured in a drowsy voice as she pulled the blanket to cover her face again and to Rachel's assumption promptly fell straight back to sleep.

"Night" Rachel replied knowing the reply was falling on deaf ears. She rose to her feet and stepped out of the room gently half closing the door. She looked to Mike who was back at his desk, he turned his chair and looked to her.

"Verdict?" he asked her.

"She's completely out of it. I think she thought she was going to be cooking pancakes for breakfast and reminded me to bring the limes" Rachel said with an amused smile. "Otherwise she's perfectly fine, I gave her the next round of meds. She should be good until breakfast. So I'll come back then unless you'd like me to take over" she offered.

"I'm good here, go get some rest" Mike told her.

"I'm too wired to sleep, so I'm going to head down to the labs" She lied as she had no idea where or what she was going to do but she did know she wasn't going anywhere near the labs. At least not alone. She knew it was stupid as Dr Milowsky was locked up in his quarters but she was afraid to be in there alone especially for the first time anyway.

"Ok, well before you go" Mike leaned over and pulled open a drawer and rummaged before he found what he was looking for. "You should take this with you. Maybe it'll help with your research into replicating the cure" he told her as he held out a small leather case.

Rachel's eyes went wide in shock as it was the case she'd given him and the Captain. She stepped forward and took the case from him hot tears burning the back of her eyes as she couldn't believe he had managed to save his portion of the cure from Granderson's people.

"How did you hide this from Granderson's people?" Rachel asked him in disbelief. She hadn't been down to the labs to see what Dr Milowsky had been working on but she knew she would have to start her work from scratch.

"They didn't look hard enough and I don't need it. So it's yours" he informed her awkwardly as he looked completely torn in giving it to her but his tone and words made him sound like he wanted to be professional about it. She gave him a sad yet grateful smile.

"You have no idea how- You've just saved me weeks of work" she said as she felt so overwhelmed by his gift. She knew he saw it as just a way of moving forward from the death of his children but for her work, for the sake of making the cure for crew he'd saved her weeks of trial and error. She only had to build on what he'd given her.

"I'm glad given it's pretty useless for me" Mike said with a casual shrug that belied his true feelings. He knew it was stupid but he'd held onto the case this long because he just wanted to believe that his kids were out there. To keep the illusion alive but they were gone and the cure needed to be given to someone who wouldn't waste it. He knew immediately Dr Scott was that person.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss. I wish things had turned out differently. For us all" Rachel told him in a sincere tone as she truly wanted the best for them all. Mike gave a nod acknowledging her words.

"Yeah, well can't change what's passed but at least I got Kate. I didn't lose everything and I figured you wouldn't let it go to waste" he said tilting his head at the case in her hands.

"It won't" She promised him.

* * *

Tom rubbed a hand down his face as his father had just left him to retire to his quarters. He would have retired himself but his brain was wide awake. He idly thought about hitting the gym to exhaust himself when the door to wardroom opened. Tom sat up in his chair donning his usual professional veneer expecting one of the crew but instead was surprised when it was Rachel.

"Sorry" she said, she went to close the door but Tom spoke up.

"How's Kate?" He asked grasping for straws in an attempt to ignore the fight he was having with his father. He hadn't seen Rachel or Kate after the CIC. He just assumed Rachel was in Mike's stateroom helping keep Kate out of trouble. Given he hadn't heard anyone complain all afternoon about Kate. It had to be a good sign.

"She's sleeping but according to our brief conversation; we're having pancakes and mimosas for breakfast" Rachel said, she couldn't help but want to inject some levity into her world and Kate's sleep muddled brain had provided them as Tom gave her a confused smile.

"Really?" he asked her. Rachel stood awkwardly at the door and nodded. "That's news to me especially given I have no idea where she'd get the champagne" Tom added in a wry tone as he couldn't imagine the wardroom decked out with pancakes and champagne glasses of mimosa sitting around. It would definitely be a party to see but then they lacking a few ingredients and a reason to celebrate.

"Indeed" Rachel mused.

"Join me" Tom said to her gesturing to the empty chair on his left as he was seated at the head of the table. He told himself he'd be her friend and part of being friends was sharing time together. Rachel looked at him and his offer for a long moment before she stepped into the room and closed the door.

"How are you?" Tom asked Rachel as she moved to the hot drinks station.

"I'm fine" Rachel replied as she poured herself a hot tea and picked up a muffin from the tray sitting on the side station where the bread was usually kept. She moved to the table and sat down in the chair he had directed her to. She knew she should have just left him to his thoughts as she could imagine he needed his own personal space to decompress from the day to day of ship's life as Captain.

"I really wish you would tell me the truth instead of saying you were fine" Tom told her in a low tone. Rachel swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as he genuinely looked as though he cared for her. It was still a foreign concept for her given most of the time she felt like she was just a cog in the machine.

"I can't help it if it's the truth. Physically I feel fine" Rachel lied as she had no idea why she picked up the muffin but figured she might as well eat it given she needed something to stop the rolling sensation in her stomach. She pulled another bit of the muffin and ate it before taking a sip of her tea. "Commander Slattery gave me this" she said as she pulled the case out of her cardigan pocket and placed on the table.

Tom recognised the case immediately and felt his heart ache as his case still held its last dose and an extra vial of the cure. The last dose meant for Darien.

"I will be able to start work straight away on making a new prototype for the vaccine. I thought I'd be starting from scratch" Rachel took a deep inhale and exhale as she tried to tamp down on her emotions. She gave a wry smile "But I won't thanks to his contribution which is good news for the crew even if it's sad news for the Commander" Rachel told him.

"It's been rough for him" Tom said as he stared at the case. "Can't you replicate more doses from this?" he asked gesturing to the case. Rachel shook her head as she swallowed the bite of muffin.

"No, I'd need the primordial strain to make the same strength. I'm not ready to dilute the formula given the severity of the virus but we- I can replicate the main components and thus the only problem is to come up with a new delivery method." Rachel told him.

"The doppelgänger husks" he said referring to their earlier conversation, Rachel nodded "which means you'll need Avocet's research" Tom said drawing his own conclusions.

"It would help in expediting matters and if the network isn't compromised and there are labs still active and working on a cure. Maybe we can contact them. They could have scientists I can work with" Rachel told him.

"Ok, but it'll have to wait"

"Like I said earlier. I have enough to keep me busy until we get to Norfolk"

"Good, I'd also like you to have Doc Rios a full work up" Tom told her in a gentle manner knowing it was not what she wanted to hear. But after his conversation with Milowsky, he wanted to know that she was going to be okay. No, he needed to know she was okay, to see the blood results and know she wasn't going to suffer any side effects of being a test subject for Granderson's Frankenstein version of the Gene Therapy.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked she had been about to take a sip of tea when he spoke. Her stomach rolled in sickening fashion as she didn't want her medical history or current state whatever be; be on view for Tom and Dr Rios.

"Dr Milowsky told us everything" Tom said, Rachel went completely still as she wondered what exactly Milowsky had told him that Kate hadn't gotten out of him. "I know you were used just like as a test subject to test their prototypes of the gene therapy. I want Doc Rios to look at you and make sure you're not suffering or going to suffer any ill effects" Tom said to her. Rachel relaxed somewhat as she could handle having a few chromosomes altered it was better than what Kate had told her. She placed her tea on the table and looked Tom head on.

"Doctor Rios is a good ship's doctor but he's not a geneticist. If my genetics have been altered he wouldn't know how to recognise it or interpret the results to extrapolate the effects of whatever treatments they put me through" Rachel informed him.

"So you admit you weren't 'spared'. " Tom said, Rachel looked away and took a steadying breath before she pushed the sleeve of her cardigan up and showed the crook of her left arm. The faint but few needle marks and bruises that stained her skin.

"Of course they took their pint of blood from me to try and figure out the cure and try their version of an IVIG passive immunisation treatment. It's nothing in comparison to what happened to Kate" Rachel half lied but she refused to have Tom look at her as a victim or be his burden as he seemed hell bent on doing so. "The reason I don't want to submit for blood work is that I need time to recover from the last blood 'donation' they took from me. Nothing more" she assured him.

"Ok" Tom said accepting her story but knowing she was lying through her teeth as he learnt from experience with her that she was much better at lying by omission than the tall tales she telling him now. Her voice was too controlled, her expression unnatural like her body was conflicting with the story she was telling but he allowed her the privacy to lie. To hide for now as she wasn't shutting him out completely.

"If you want to help me then you can take me to the labs" Rachel blurted extending an invitation she hadn't planned on giving. She had figured she'd drag Kate with her for the first time but now she'd put herself into a corner with Tom.

"Now?" he asked her a little surprised that she'd want him to escort her given she was capable of going there by herself.

"Yes, unless you're required elsewhere or need to sleep" Rachel said secretly hoping he would say he was busy but also hoping he was free to escort her down there as she didn't want to be left alone. And being in his presence seemed to calm the storm of anxiety and fear within her.

"No, I'm good" Tom told her.


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N: It feels weird only doing on chapter update... anyways thank you for your understanding and all the reviews! and as always ENJOY!_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

"Where did all this equipment come from?" Rachel asked Tom, she immediately knew the room was different and it wasn't the arrangement of furniture and equipment. No, it was the equipment itself that took her notice first. It was top of the line equipment she had gone completely ga-ga over in the Avocet labs. She moved into the tent, not even worried about wearing HAZMAT suit as the tent flaps were drawn back.

"Labs we seized thanks to Milowsky's intelligence. Casualties were low on their side" Tom said as he watched her from the outside as she walked up and down the small aisles between the stainless steel tables lined with equipment and other sundries that one apparently needed to run a lab including live mice. He watched as she leaned in closer to inspect the equipment. Her long hair slid off her shoulder covering her face in a curtain of tangle hair. Tom folded his arms across his chest tucking his hands into his sides as he felt an irrepressible urge to go in there and run the tangles out of her hair.

It wasn't the only urges he had at that moment as he told himself he wanted to be her friend but as he looked at her all he wanted to to was take her into his arms and soothe all of her pain. As if healing her would in some way assuage his guilt and his own grief.

"Your side?" Rachel asked him, snapping Tom out his thoughts as he berated himself for thinking inappropriately about her. _Trying to be friends here buddy, stop thinking about her that way... She's like Mike and we would never brush his hair_... he told himself.

"Our side had no casualties" he said correcting her 'your side'. He didn't like how she automatically segregated herself from the crew and thus him. It was another reason he wanted to reach out to her. As he wanted her to become more integrated into their world. She was one of them, she was on his side and yet she didn't seem to understand it from what he saw.

"Even the mice came from the labs?" Rachel asked as she leaned over and looked at the tiny white mice rattling around in their tiny enclosures. The lab space felt foreign to her like someone had come in and gutted what essentially had become her home. Sure the equipment was better quality and there were more of them that she would need to continue her work and take it to another level but it made her feel uncomfortable. And unnatural like she was stepping into someone's skin and taking over their life.

"Yes, why?" Tom asked her, Rachel looked to him with a rather blank expression.

"Just curious, was there anything left from my original lab?" She asked him, she tried to hide her pain of being in the new lab and what it represented as it was Milowsky's creation and frankly a blaring reminder that she had been gone for two months. She had prepared to feel like this but being in the moment it felt all too real and incredibly raw. Unluckily for Tom hadn't missed it but he didn't call her out on it.

"Just the plastic sheeting and the framework it sits on. They took everything else" Tom informed her, he saw her eyes dim in sadness. He hadn't thought of how she would feel knowing her carefully constructed world had been torn apart. Sure he saw no noticeable difference with what Milowsky had created in the space but he could understand her grief as it was in essence like coming home to find a new family and their furniture taking up your space.

"So do you know what he's been up to in here for the past two months?" Rachel asked as she came out of the lab area back to where Tom stood.

"I wish I did, I wish I knew a lot of things" Tom said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He begrudgingly hated that he'd been fooled by Milowsky. His ego was bruised as he hadn't been able to make the man crack like Kate had. Though he had to admit seeing Kate act in that manner frightened him. It reminded him of that unhinged look she had held all those months ago when she had nearly stabbed him on the Vyerni. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of training or experience inbuilt that kind of defensive mechanism. He looked to Rachel wishing in some small way she had the same capacity and compunction to express herself the way Kate did.

But her time away had made her more guarded, more closed off than before. He had a feeling if he pushed her she would only further retreat in on herself. So a different tactic was needed. One of patience; he'd have to wait for her to come to him on her own accord. He also had to wait for her cues on how to approach any discussion with her just in case as he didn't want any setbacks with her. Hence why he wasn't pulling her into his arms and holding her or forcing her to tell him what was going on in her head.

"I'm sure he was working towards something" Rachel said, she moved to Milowsky's desk and sat down. She clicked on the mouse and the screen lit up with many windows with random information like DNA profiles, blood results and clinical notes open up.

"He told me was focused on trying to find the cure but now he said it was more about the cure and developing the Gene therapy. At least that's what he told me if we're to believe anything he says anymore" Tom told her, hoping the information and not his scepticism might help her in some small way.

"Well he…" Rachel's voice trailed off as she skimmed through the results and the research on the desktop. "You said all of the primordial strain was destroyed correct?" Rachel asked him as she found something in the files that were opened that didn't seem right. Tom's head snapped up and he looked directly at her wondering why she would ask such a thing.

"Yes, we destroyed the Avocet building where all your research had been held ergo the primordial strain was destroyed" Tom told her. He had assumed all the primordial strain had been destroyed.

"Well, it's not" Rachel informed him, Tom dropped his head and look away as he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of failure as he hadn't stopped Granderson, Milowsky had been a spy under his nose and if they hadn't destroyed the primordial strain with that missile strike then it meant the research. Dr Scott's work was also still out there. He wondered if he'd managed to get anything right and then mentally kicked himself as tearing himself apart like he was wasn't helping anyone.

"If this is right, those mice are cultivating a modified version of the primordial strain. Something you would need the original to do" Rachel said, her tone was more curious than one of condemnation of Tom's failure to stop the cure from falling into the wrong hands. He would have expected her to be angry but then she probably wasn't thinking about all the dangerous ways that virus could used. She was thinking about the cure, something he needed to focus on.

"Ok" Tom said slowly as he wasn't entirely how he should take the information. He knew they needed the primordial strain to create the cure but he wasn't sure if that meant a pure sample from melted ice or if the mice would suffice. "What does this mean for us and your work?" Tom asked.

"They obviously modified the virus so as not to kill the mice but to use them hosts to cultivate the virus to help further their own research. Viruses aren't what we would call the 'typical' form of the life. What I mean to say is they lack cell, and can't grow and divide on their own. They don't undergo reproduction; sexual and/or asexual. Instead they search for host so that they can insert their DNA into host's cell to reproduce their copies" Rachel explained, she needed him to understand the basics before just giving him yes or no answers to his question.

"So if the mice carry the primordial strain then you can make the cure right now?" He asked her. She gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"I won't know until I run my own tests and make a more thorough assessment. In the meantime if you could get me the information I need from Lassiter Industries servers that would also further help me in my work" Rachel told him.

"Why would you need it? If we have the strain we don't need that intelligence right?" Tom asked her as he knew they had a cure. It was all they needed.

"Always good to have a back up plan in case this modified version of the primordial strain doesn't do what we need it to do" Rachel said pragmatically.

"True" Tom said.

"And we need a way of mass producing it and method of distributing that won't require a dependency on the infrastructure that no longer exists. I think Lassiter Industries can help with that" Rachel added.

"You lost me" Tom said with a frown.

"We only have limited supply of chemicals, needles, glassware etc. Not to mention the lack access we need to distribute the cure to the greater population" Rachel told him, she wished they didn't have to talk about it right now but she brought up the subject.

"Obviously you've thought about this" Tom said as it looked like she already had everything mapped out in her head. She just needed more information to make long term plans and the sustainability of their mission. He knew it wouldn't be easy or quick himself but not even he had thought so far ahead on the front of distribution but then he just assumed they'd find more military installations and labs. No, he was banking on it which was why he needed to get to Washington as that information would have been stored in the Pentagon and the White House.

"Yes, but I have no idea where to begin to solve those issues but assuming that Lassiter Industries medical and scientific subsidiary companies still exist then we'll be able to know where to find more equipment maybe even scientists who can help us" Rachel told him.

"Good Point" Tom said.

"Yes, I'm sure a company like Kate's would have a head office in Washington. Maybe you could make a side trip after you visit the White House" She suggested.

"Well, why don't you just focus on the cure and I'll work out the logistics of future plans of distribution" Tom told her, Rachel tilted her head to the side and gave him an incredulous look.

"Lassiter Industries was a large international corporation, it stands to reason it would have more resources than your government and we both know we can't just care package off the primordial strain with a recipe of the cure in the hopes it'll reach the right people" Rachel told him feelings of frustration bubbled up in her as she couldn't help herself. She knew he could trust him to do so but she wanted firmer plans laid down than just his promise. She needed to know it would happen and for some reason she couldn't help but feel like he was blowing her off or ignoring the potential resource that Lassiter Industries could be for them.

"You're getting ahead of yourself" Tom said in a placating tone as he could see she was starting to stress and overthink the situation. "All I want you to do is focus on this lab and those mice. If you can recreate the cure then great. If you can't then we'll reassess the situation and workout what and where to go from there" he told her.

"It's not that simple" Rachel argued as she didn't want to be left to her own devices in the lab like she had been before. She wanted to be included and asked for advice as she was one of the only people on the ship who had an understanding what was needed to be done.

"It really is, the goals are still the same Doc. We're just going to be playing catch up here" Tom told her.

"What are you expecting to find at Norfolk?" Rachel asked him, her tone was harsher than she meant but she couldn't help it she just felt incredibly riled up.

"Besides some of the crew's family? It's a working a naval base. I have it on good authority that the military has reclaimed the city and set in safe zones. They are waiting for us, for you and the cure, your research" Tom told her.

"What If I don't have a cure in 5 days? What if Norfolk is just another Baltimore? What if your crew decide they don't want to continue the mission and stay with their families? Do you have contingency plans in place for those situations?" She asked him, Tom looked at her for a long moment. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her anxiety of the situation had completely taken her over.

"Why don't we take a walk?" he suggested, he knew it was stupid to offer but he could see she was completely riled up and he didn't have all the answers or at least any that would reassure her in her current state. But he figured if they got out of the lab then maybe it would remove some of the angst from her. He knew he could use the fresh air. He just wanted a momentary reprieve from all the angst and anger he felt he deserved.

"What?" Rachel asked him as it wasn't the response she was expecting.

"I've been assured that Norfolk is a safe harbour for the Nathan James. I don't expect you to make the cure overnight or in five days. I want to work smart not hard and right now you're in no condition to work. So let's take a walk, it'll help" he told her.

"How is a walk going to help me?" Rachel asked him.

"It'll clear your head and calm your nerves. Don't make me order you" Tom said his lips quirking into a faint smile.

"You're not my superior officer" Rachel said in a dry manner and Tom couldn't help but notice how Rachel just channelled Kate's inflection and tone to perfection on that comment.

"Please, just walk with me on the deck. It's a clear sky tonight, the sky is putting on a good show" Tom said offering his hand out to her. Rachel looked at his hand not sure what to make of him or his offer as he'd never extended it before. It wasn't exactly professional like what she had come to expect from. In fact she figured they would be arguing until they were blue in the face at which point he'd stomp out of the room.

"I not interested in being one of your burdens" Rachel told him, she didn't know why but she couldn't help but mistrust his friendliness and frankly she wanted to be his peer not some broken doll he was trying fix.

"I'm trying to be a friend here" Tom said correcting her assumption which made Rachel's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Right now, I'm telling as your friend that you shouldn't be in the lab." He told her in a firm but gentle tone.

"We've never been friends" Rachel told him as she still looked at his hand, her heart was thudding with a new sense of anxiety but this was more of her feminine side that still held a torch for him. She was wondering why he'd want to be friends with her and somewhat disappointed that it was probably as far as their relationship would ever progress. She stifled the disappointment on that note as she knew in her world as small as it was she needed as much support as she could get.

"Something I'm attempting to rectify right now. So can you cut me some slack here?" Tom asked as he still had his hand out to her.

"Friends" Rachel repeated, he gave a wry smile as she made it sound like a truly foriegn concept. He was beginning to wonder what kind of impression he'd left on her as he knew they had an attraction to one another but it didn't necessarily translate to being friends or liking one another.

"Yes" Tom told her.

"So that begs the question" Rachel said as she looked up to him, Tom saw the seriousness in her eyes and felt a little unsettled by it.

"What question?" He asked.

"Were you really a piccolo playing band camp going nerd?" Rachel asked. A tiny but cheeky smile played across her lips as she looked up at him. Tom let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as he couldn't believe she was going to make fun of him. "I have to say I expected you to be a quarterback, prom king; the popular man on campus" Rachel teased.

"You're just going to tell Kate" Tom said feeling a little flustered at this side of her that he had so rarely seen.

"Or I'll just keep her in the dark to be amused at how wrong she is getting it" Rachel informed him with a satisfied but closed lip smile.

"I played Lacrosse, I was on the debate team and matheletics team" Tom said with a sigh as he figured no harm could come from telling Rachel and in a way he would see how much she and Kate really shared as he was sure Kate would have smart ass response. He wasn't going to tell her the other clubs he was in or other subjects he excelled in as he had to keep some mysteries about his life to himself.

"Matheletics?" Rachel asked in surprise and confusion.

"It's where-" Tom started to explain but Rachel cut him off.

"Oh I know what it is. I'm just surprised" Rachel said in amusement as it painted a rather conflicting image in her head as he didn't fit into any clique. He was actually quite proud of himself for not falling into any stereotype at school as his mother always assured him the weird kids at school always had the most well rounded educations in life and academia.

"I could have joined Mensa. Took the test for amusement sake but never joined. My careers advisor told me it would make me look pretentious on paper." Tom said just be a little smug as he did like to rub it in the face of highly intelligent people who believed him to be 'stupid' or beneath them due to his career choices.

"Of course, it would also just ruin your reputation of being an averagely intelligent person" Rachel replied mockingly.

"It's not funny, Mike would have disowned me and he's my oldest and best friend I got" Tom joked.

"I'm sure you're more worried about how he and Kate would both mock you mercilessly" Rachel said with a smile, Tom couldn't help but enjoy the way her smile lit up her whole face. It feed his ego to know he could bring her a little joy after everything that happened and reiterated that their friendship could work and wouldn't be too difficult for either of them. Just as long as he remembered where the boundaries were.

"That too; given I somehow have to earn Kate's respect to stop her from disrespecting me in front of the crew" Tom remarked in a dry tone, he knew the ship was talking about Kate flipping him the bird in CIC. If she had been an officer, he'd have told her where to go but she wasn't and frankly upon reflection, he had been a little shocked at her gumption.

"I'm afraid only time will help you with that one" Rachel told him.

"She likes you just fine" Tom argued.

"Well, I'm the one with access to the drugs" Rachel said, Tom gave a nod of his head acknowledging that he was not going to be able to use that tactic.

"I suppose that does help" Tom said in a resigned tone. "So you going to leave me hanging here?" he asked her as he looked at his hand that he had been holding out like a fool for the past however long since he held it out.

"Do you always offer the commander your hand when you suggest you take a walk together?" Rachel asked him.

"All the time, so much so he asked me to stop as it was embarrassing him in front of the crew" Tom deadpanned.

* * *

The following morning,

"Morning" Mike said with a wry smile as Kate rose her upper half of body upright and looked around the room. She looked like she woke up from a major weekend party as her hair was fluffy and messed up. Her eyes were glassy as she swayed a little with 'what the fuck did I do last night?' expression of bewilderment on her face.

"Hey" she mumbled as she finally greeting him 30 seconds after his initial greeting.

"You ok?" He asked as he straightened his belt into the precise position it should sit. All he had to do was toss on his jacket and button it down and he'd be ready for the day but then he had been up for at least half an hour going through his morning ablutions of getting ready for the day along with checking his schedule.

"I think I need more sleep" Kate said, she flopped back down onto the bed and gave a pained groan before she pulled the blanket back up her body.

"Probably wouldn't hurt but how about you come and have some breakfast" Mike said to her as he pulled his jacket on.

"No, Sleep better" Kate murmured before giving a sigh and closing her eyes. She had a killer hangover and was thirsty as hell but right now lying down and not moving except to breathe was heaven while being upright just felt unnatural.

"Ok" Mike said, he couldn't help but smile at Kate's misery. He empathised completely with her being in pain and with a drug hangover but she was also the one who had refused to rest like a normal person and recover from her injuries. No, she had to attempt to murder a man and then collapse into a heap before forcing herself to climb up to CIC. There was only so much sympathy he could give her. He climbed onto the bed and made sure to keep his weight off Kate as he carefully positioned himself above her. His limbs caged her in essentially trapping her under the blanket.

"Hey" he whispered to her, He watched as Kate slowly opened her bloodshot eyes and looked up at him. She gave him a slight glower as she hadn't liked all the rocking movement of the mattress when he climbed on. But she had to admit is nice to be back in quarters resting in his bed. All the familiar smells and dim lighting that soothed her brain and body.

"Mmm" she murmured.

"Kiss me" he told her as he leaned down, his face mere centimetres from hers. Kate narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled the blanket over her mouth. But Mike tugged it down, it wasn't even a contest given he had energy, strength and more motivation that she had in the moment.

"Sure you want to do that? I haven't brushed my teeth in a while" Kate told him, she didn't want to think about how bad her breath was or how she looked as she knew she wasn't winning any beauty contests for the foreseeable future.

"You've been drooling on me and my pillow for the past 11 hours. I think I can handle a little morning breath" Mike told her as trailed kisses across her forehead and down the bridge of her nose. The unexpected tenderness surprised her. But also awoke some hibernating parts of her brain and body; they were humming in warm pleasure at the attention.

"That explains why the pillow is damp. Sorry, I'm really gross" Kate said to him. She tried to pull herself out of the blankets as she wanted- no needed to touch him. She wanted to reciprocate some of the pleasure he was warming up inside her.

"Apology accepted, you going to kiss me good morning?" He asked her.

"Let me loose and I'll kiss you" she told him, he chuckled and shook his head.

"No way" he whispered against her lips, feathering across their edges. "If I do that I'll be late for duty" he said before he feathered heavenly kisses over her jaw, teasing her lips and then finally centred there. She opened her lips instantly and gave a sigh of pure satisfaction as the feel of his tong sliding inside to tease and caress hers. In a sensuous and lazy kiss, it was lazier on Kate's side than Mike's as fatigue got the better of her.

He drew back from the kiss first and pressed his lips to her forehead in a tender kiss.

"I gotta go" he told her, he looked down to see the sleepy but amused expression on her lips. He couldn't help but feel a sense of contentment at seeing her alive and in his bed.

"Tease" Kate complained, Mike smiled as he jumped off the bed and quickly buttoned his jacket.

"Get some rest" he told her.

"He says after he riles me up" Kate drawled sarcastically as she turned on her side to watch him. She knew it was bad but she was truly ready to fall back asleep even with Mike kissing her.

"You could come to breakfast" he offered but Kate shook her head as she pulled the covers around her.

"Not today" She informed him.

"Ok, well do me another favour. Stay out of trouble" He said as he finished the last button on his jacket.

"Just consider me your bed warmer" Kate drawled mockingly as she gave him a mock salute. He chuckled as Kate gave a sleepy sigh and huddled under the blankets. He stood at the doorway and watched her for a few more moments as she drifted off the sleep before he headed out the door.

* * *

"I'm slightly disappointed" Rachel remarked when she stepped into the wardroom. It had been a mixed bag of a night for her. She had a pleasant walk on the deck with Tom. It had been surprising to see that side of him, it was like he was a completely different person when rank and the mission were put aside. It made her feel hopeful for the future knowing that he would be supporting her as a friend than as the Captain who was following orders. It of course didn't help the attraction she had thought long dead when she was left behind in Baltimore, in fact it seemed to bring it back into a raging life. Sure he still had a lot to prove; consistency of character and loyalty were the key ones for her but she couldn't help but respect and find him more attractive than before. But she would try not to think on those thoughts as he wanted to be friends and as a widower; she assumed he would have no desire for romantic entanglements. Anyways it wasn't like she was clear and free to even think of romantic entanglements for herself.

"It's barely 5am" Mike remarked as he took a sip of his first cup of coffee he had to admit that he was surprised to see Rachel up and looking to be in a good mood.

"No pancakes or one Mimosa in sight" Rachel said as she went to make herself a cup of tea. She couldn't help but feel like she was walking on air which was probably a result of too much caffeine and lab work.

She had finally gathered the confidence to draw her own blood and run the tests. She of course chickened out on putting them under a Jane Doe or her own file. Instead she put them under Kate's name. Preliminary results were in and they were inconclusive or so Rachel interpreted them to be as she did have elevated HcG levels but if they were trying to impregnate her; she reasoned that they would have had to inject her with hormones that could skew the results or they could have changed procedures in their test and extracted her eggs from her which meant she would have had to have a shot of HcG to shock her body into maturating and releasing mature follicles. A million medical reasons came to mind before pregnancy but then she knew she was looking for them and holding onto them as her form of denial as it was easier to consume than the idea of her being pregnant. So she told herself she'd wait another couple weeks and do the test again to check her HcG levels. If and she hoped, they lowered then she wasn't pregnant. As for the more intensive result of her genetics; the machines needed more time to chew the information before telling her if she had her chromosomes altered like Kate.

Luckily the results from the mice were on the mark. They were carriers of the primordial strain and even though it had been modified, it was still retained enough similarities to the original that it would work for the cure. She also knew that had the equipment and ingredients to start production of the cure. She couldn't make a lot but it would be a good start enough to maybe save a few of the crew's families and if the hospital on the base was still stocked she could manufacture more to cover the rest and possibly more.

She knew she wouldn't have been able to have focus on her work if Tom hadn't made her step back and go for the walk. Them being friends was an odd concept for her but she had to admit she enjoyed the walk they shared on the deck. It had been a beautiful night to take a moment and be distracted by the stars dancing in the sky. _More like being distracted by the man a voice in..._ her head quipped. Rachel ignored it as she like seeing the more casual side of Tom.

"I don't see you holding limes" Mike said to her, shaking Rachel out of her head.

"True, how is Kate?" Rachel asked Mike, she knew it was better to keep the focus on Kate. If anything it was mutual ground she and Mike shared. It was also nice to see the man's demeanour soften at the mention of Kate as Mike tended to be pretty hardened and professional for the most part. She took a sip of her tea ignoring the bitterness of the black tea as she focussed on Mike.

"Sleeping, tried to get her out of bed for breakfast but Kate was a little resistant to the idea. So I let her go back to sleep instead of wrangling her out" Mike said with a shrug. Rachel gave a closed lip smile as she couldn't imagine it after the past 48 hours of trying to get Kate to sleep.

"You get any sleep last night?" Mike asked her.

"I got in enough, thank you for asking but if you'll excuse me. I think I'll go check on Kate" Rachel told him as she wasn't ready to delve into her personal well being with anyone at the moment except for maybe Kate. She tossed the tea in her cup into the sink and placed the cup in the rack.

"You should eat a proper breakfast. Kate can sleep a little longer" He told her.

"I'm not hungry yet. So I'll eat with Kate." Rachel assured him as she left the wardroom.


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N: Apologies for being late but in an upside two chapter update! yay! Thank you as always for the reviews and please continue to enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?" Rachel asked, she had knelt down beside the bed and gently pulled the blanket away from Kate's face. The redhead grimaced as she looked to Rachel. Kate held out her arm as Rachel pulled out a syringe and took her medicine without complaint even though it hurt like hell to stuck with the needle. She had no idea how junkies put up with it as the 'high' she got from whatever was in the syringe was definitely not worth it as it just smoothed over a few rough edges; dulling the minor aches but left the rest of her still feeling raw and ugly.

"I feel like shit" Kate grumbled as she rubbed her face with her hands.

"I know but you need to get up and move around for me" Rachel told her as she capped the syringe and pocketed it.

"Can't I just move around in bed?" Kate asked half jokingly as she would be quite happy to roll over and pull the blanket over her head as her attempt as 'moving around'.

"Not the same and you need to do some light exercises and need you to come with me down to the labs" Rachel told her. She didn't need Kate down in the labs with her but she wanted her there to act as a shield from the crew. She knew no one would approach them if Kate was there and it wouldn't hurt for Kate to not get too complacent resting in bed.

"Today?" Kate asked her.

"Yesterday you were all gung ho about going everywhere on the ship" Rachel quipped with a wry smile as she couldn't help but be amused by Kate's lack of enthusiasm to move.

"Yesterday, I was sleep deprived and crazy. I've seen the light now, I need sleep, lots of it followed by some really greasy food lathered in tomato sauce and salt" Kate said as the mere mention of food her body was sending up red flags of food cravings.

"I ran my blood work" Rachel said changing the topic to try and sway Kate out of bed. It definitely got Kate's attention as her eyebrows rose.

"And?" Kate asked her.

"It's- " Rachel had planned to lied but seeing Kate right now she just didn't have the motivation to as she needed someone to talk to. "It was inconclusive" Rachel told her. She didn't know why but she felt better for saying out loud. Kate frowned at her.

"Ok, what does inconclusive mean?" Kate asked her.

"It means that given I have no idea what they did to me, there could be many reasons for my blood to displaying a false positive especially if they were giving me fertility treatments"

"Or it could be positive" Kate said.

"Possibly but I don't want to go there right now" Rachel told her, Kate nodded as she couldn't understand. It was hard to stomach what happened to them but the ramifications of a child was a little too overwhelming. "So, I'll run the test again in a week by then my hormone levels should have levelled out to make a more concrete diagnosis. But I just wanted you to know" Rachel told her.

"Ok, you know if you do want to talk about it. I'm good at listening"

"You're even better when you're asleep"

"Funny" Kate drawled mockingly.

"Anyway I'm still running tests to see if they messed around with my chromosomes like you had done. So while I'm waiting for results which why I need to go to the labs" Rachel moving the conversation on before the became too steeped into her possibly being pregnant.

"Well, we could wait-" Kate started.

"You can't be left on your own and I do have other work to get done. So come on let's go" Rachel told her in a tone that brokered no argument or so she hoped.

"Or you could take time to rest and relax. You know recover from our holiday from hell" Kate said to her with a wry smile.

"Holiday from hell" Rachel repeated as she didn't really like the description but then it was better than any other description she could come up with as they all tended to feel as though she was mentally being dragged back to those memories and the nightmares.

"Yeah, now come in to bed with me and we'll go down to the labs later" Kate suggested with a smile as she lifted the blanket up offering Rachel entrance into the bed.

"Sorry, not going to work for me. I need to be in the labs, the crew needs a cure for their families" Rachel told her, she gave a smile as Kate glowered and dropped the blankets back down.

"I don't want to get up" Kate told her in a frank tone. There was no pouting or juvenile antics. She was just straight up honest.

"I know but it's only for a few hours until we come back up to the wardroom for dinner. Please don't fight me on this" Rachel pleaded her. Kate looked at her for a long moment which made Rachel wonder if she was going to have cave to Kate wishes but she decided to stay strong as she wanted to be in the labs making the cure. She wanted to be productive, to prove she was capable of some good to make up for her two month's absence. She wanted to give something back to the crew.

"Ok. I'll get up, I have to find some pants and a bra" Kate relented as she pushed herself upright.

"And a hair brush wouldn't hurt" Rachel said as she gingerly touched Kate's hair that was a mess. Kate looked at her with a frown as she gently slapped her hand away before she got out of bed to get changed.

* * *

"What's our progress?" Tom asked Mike as they stood on the left wing balcony off from the bridge taking in some fresh air and availing them the illusion of privacy.

"Looks like the storm is still raging in Norfolk. So we're taking it slow to Norfolk" Mike told him. Tom felt relief wash through him as he couldn't wait to get home.

"So we're behind?" He asked, he already knew they weren't but he just wanted to hear it out loud.

"Actually, we're right on schedule" Mike told him.

"Ok" Tom said a faint smile on his lips as anticipation and excitement two emotions he hadn't felt in a while softly thrummed inside him. He liked knowing they were finally heading forwards, that everything here on would be moving them closer to their goals. They weren't stalled in Baltimore and their delays were slowly disappearing.

"You ok?" Mike asked him.

"Yes" Tom said with a nod as he took a deep break and exhaled. "I feel we're finally getting somewhere and it's good" Tom told him.

"You aching for dry land?" Mike asked him wryly as he couldn't help but notice a change in Tom's demeanour at hearing that they were heading to Norfolk and were on time. It wasn't like Tom didn't already know what was going on but Mike noticed he seemed to be vaguely happy and lighter than before. He just didn't get why the sudden change given the last two months he'd been a dark and angry mess. He knew it was the grief of losing his wife which was why he expected Tom to continue to be dark and serious for at least a few more months.

"My father is" Tom said.

"He's an Army man" Mike said as they discussed it before that Tom's father was always going to be the first to get cabin fever given he was Army man who claimed on more than one occasion that he preferred his feet on solid earth than bobbing around in a metal bucket.

"Yeah but he told me everyone on the ship believes Kate and I are in a relationship" Tom said making a face, Mike chuckled as he couldn't help but be amused at how obtuse Tom could be. Something he definitely got from his father.

"No they don't" Mike assured him.

"Dad-" Tom started but Mike cut him off.

"Is trying to pull a swifty on you. I know this because the jumper Kate's wearing has my last name embroidered on the front" Mike told him, it was there for the whole ship to see that Kate was wearing his clothes, he spoke with Rios and Rachel about Kate and he was there for Kate in a way he hadn't for anyone else on the crew. It hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone that he was protective of Kate and he liked it that way. There were no illusions or misinterpretations to be had on the matter.

"Yeah, you know I'm sure she has her own wardrobe and it's a pretty big statement of marking your territory don't you think?" Tom asked him.

"She wouldn't let me tattoo my name on her forehead. So I went with the next best option" Mike quipped.

"Oh man" Tom said with a chuckle as he could just imagine Mike trying to wrestle Kate into a tattooist chair. Not to mention her looking displeased with 'Property of Mike Slattery' tattooed on her forehead.

"Anyway I don't own or control Kate in any manner" Mike remarked as he looked out to the horizon. "Point being is no one on this ship thinks you're in a relationship with Kate. Your Dad is probably just testing the waters on how you're dealing" Mike said in a casual wasn't that he didn't want to be serious or offer Tom his support in his grief. He just knew that their location was not ideal for Tom to be breaking down or baring his grief given the crew could see them.

"Or Dad's finally going blind" Tom said as he couldn't imagine how his father missed Mike's last name on the jumper but then Mike was probably right. It had been nearly two and half months since Darien's death. This morning was probably the first morning in a long time that he hadn't woken up so completely empty, so raw with sorrow and pain. Yes, it was all still there but it wasn't as loud or overwhelming.

"How are you and the kids handling everything?" Mike asked.

"Not so great, I think it's being on the ship. It's too transient for them to settle down or do whatever kids do when they grieve" Tom said honestly, it pained him to think about it but in some ways his father was right. The ship was not a stable environment for the kids to be in. Ashley was still miserable and quiet and Sam seemed to be ok but he was going through mood swings as he seemed to switch between quiet and miserable to angry and petulant.

"Maybe when we get to Norfolk things will get easier" Mike suggested.

"My thoughts exactly, I can take them home. I'm thinking of staying in port for at least a fortnight if everything pans out" Tom said to him it was the first time he mentioned a solid plan for when they got back to Norfolk. He felt that the crew and he deserved a proper R&R. He wanted the two weeks to find out the lay of the land but also get to have some solid time with his kids. Two weeks wouldn't be enough but it was all they could probably afford. It also meant the crew could settle their family affairs and hopefully be ready to report back to duty revived and ready.

"2 weeks is a long time to be in port, we might lose people" Mike said to him voicing a possible ramification that if the crew reunited with their families they might be more reluctant to leave. Tom nodded in agreement.

"I know but I think we all need it" Tom told him as he looked out to the ocean.

* * *

"Bacon" Kate said in surprise as the man stepped into the hallway blocking Rachel and Kate's way. Her head was swimming with stars and sparks as she was light headed from the drugs and probably the lack of food and water. But all she wanted to do was make it to the lab and lie down on the cot Rachel promised her was waiting.

"Ma'am, Ma'am." Bacon said addressing both Kate and Rachel before he continued "The Captain and XO informed me that is my duty to make sure you're both well fed and watered" Bacon informed them in a no nonsense tone.

"I don't think I'm stoned enough to deal with this" Kate said to Rachel as she wasn't sure if she should be preparing for a fight or to nauseating feat of actually trying to consume food. She wondered why yesterday she had been fine but today she just felt seedy and unwashed. She swayed a little on her feet as the hallway swirled a little too violently for Kate's liking. Rachel wrapped an arm around Kate's as she helped stabled Kate's footing.

"If you would please step into the mess hall, I have already prepared you a light lunch before the main crowd comes in" Bacon told them in a serious yet courteous tone as he gestured behind them to the door that led to the mess hall.

"Won't they get jealous of our special meals?" Kate asked him in a wry tone hoping she could forego eating altogether. Sure she was a little hungry but who wouldn't with all the lovely smells coming out of the kitchen and her not having eaten in who knew how long. Bacon made a derisive noise.

"Not when they see what you're eating ma'am" He assured her.

"Wow, you're really selling it" Kate told him in a dry tone.

"Please" Bacon said to kind manner followed by a smile. "You got to eat and I got my orders" he added.

"I'm quite famished" Rachel said as she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed but also warmed by the gesture that Tom and Mike were looking out for them. She also knew that Kate needed to eat so it was decided she'd already help Bacon.

"I'm feeling a little ambushed here" Kate commented with glower.

"It is an ambush Ma'am and don't believe I'm above force feeding you" Bacon told her.

"I'd like to see you try" Kate told him. Rachel watched as Kate and Bacon locked eyes, Bacon folded his arms and looked down at her with a look that would intimidate the strongest men but Kate only narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin in defiance. Rachel had no idea how it was going to end as neither of them seemed to back off until Kate's stomach made a loud hungry grumble. Bacon quirked an eyebrow at her as he knew he was going to win, Kate made a face and caved.

"Fine" Kate said in a petulant manner, Bacon's face broke into a smile of victory.

"Stomach always wins. If you ladies go inside and take a seat. I'll bring your food to you" he told them.

"You had to be difficult" Rachel quipped as they changed directions and headed into the mess hall. It was nearly empty bar a few enlisted sitting down having lunch or studying from the looks of it. Rachel directed them to a table in the furthest corner from the kitchen as she didn't know when the mess would fill but she wanted to be as unobtrusive as possible. Kate took a seat with her back to wall and gave a sigh of relief.

"You want something to drink?" Rachel asked her.

"Water would be good" Kate said as she rolled up one of the sleeves on her jumper and shirt to her elbows. The bruises and needle marks were angry mottled colours on her skin. She looked down at the damage and felt her mind slipping into her memories. Not wanting to go there she quickly pushed the sleeve back down. Her heart calmed down as she told herself to focus on the room and the noises, the faint scent of jumper and shirt she was which were Mike's. It was the same sweatshirt he'd given her yesterday over soft blue and black plaid flannel shirt. She knew if she was going to get past the memories she needed to stay grounded in the present. So wearing Mike's clothing in a small way gave her comfort and gave her something to focus on. She did have on her own underwear, tank top and wide leg pants but they were loose reminders that her recovery was going to be a long and painful time. The only good thing was that boots she had acquired in Baltimore thanks to Rachel, were good quality and already worn in which saved Kate some time on that front.

"I'll be right back" Rachel said to Kate, she hadn't missed Kate's momentary slip in the iron control she seemed to regain over her emotions. She headed over to the drink station and looked over her shoulder to see Kate with her head in her hands. She could't help but feel like Kate was just reflecting her inner state on the outside. Rachel was a mess on the inside while Kate carried hers all on the outside. But even after a day on the ship Rachel could feel the healing process to start. She turned her attention back to getting drinks and filled up two large cups with water and then headed back to the table.

She placed the cup on the table and Kate lifted her head up from her hands and looked at her with a grateful smile. "Thank you" she said as she picked up the cup and took a sip of the water.

"Kate, I've been thinking-" Rachel started but she stopped as Bacon appeared at the table with two trays in his hands.

"Brunch is served" he told them as he proudly placed the trays on the table in front of them.

"Wow, you really shouldn't have" Kate drawled unenthusiastically as she stared at the contents of bowl. She knew it was chicken soup from the smell but the appearance left something to be desired as it looked like someone had vomited into her bowl. The rest of the food on the tray looked delicious as it was bread with avocado, tomatoes and red onion with salt and pepper sprinkled over it and a bowl of red jelly with fruit.

"The soup tastes better than it looks" Bacon assured Kate. Rachel gave him a kind smile as she picked up her spoon and went in for her first spoonful of food.

"It looks like-" Kate started but he cut her off with an understanding smile.

"Oh I know what it looks like but trust me. This is an old family recipe adapted to be dairy free as I know you're not good at keeping yourself contained" Bacon told her. Kate made a face of disgust as she really didn't need to be reminded of her vomit fest given she was about to attempt to eat for the third time since her interment.

"That just paints a whole variety of unpleasant images in my head" Kate told Bacon. She wanted to point out that she wanted normal food given she had spent two months with a nasal tube down her throat but Rachel made a noise of appreciation as she had started eating before KAte.

"It is delicious, thank you Bacon" Rachel said as she was on her second spoonful. She had to admit while it left something to be desired in presentation the tase was exceptional.

"You're welcome" Bacon said beaming in her appreciation of his cooking.

"Eat Kate" Rachel ordered her, Kate begrudgingly picked up the spoon and tried not to think too deeply on the visuals of the food and ate a spoonful of the soup.

"Hmm this is good" Kate admitted as soup was good balance of savoury and just the right amount of salt to soothe her. "Thank you" she said to Bacon.

"Thank me by finishing the bowl" he told her and with that he left them to appreciate their meals. Kate watched him disappear into the kitchen before she turned her attention to Rachel.

"So you've been thinking?" Kate asked her prompting to finish her earlier sentence. Rachel gave a nod and swallowed the soup she had on her spoon before she spoke.

"It's past time that I learn how to defend myself" Rachel said, Kate's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Defend yourself?" Kate asked as she felt Rachel needed to clarify what she meant by the statement.

"I want to learn how to use firearms and to fight hand to hand combat. If the past two months have taught me anything I need to be more proactive in my own personal safety" Rachel told her, she had been thinking about in their internment that all she had wanted to do was be able to fight and escape their prison but she lacked the skill set and she was tired of being the pacifist as it invariably turned her into a damsel in distress. But she had managed to talk herself around to reconciling that learning how to fight and defend herself opened her options and she could still abhor violence as it wasn't like she was running off to get into fights or kill anyone.

"I can talk to Mike for you and see who would be the best-" Kate started but Rachel shook her and cut her off.

"No, I want you to teach me" Rachel told her. Kate swallowed a spoonful of soup and paused for a moment as she couldn't help but why Rachel would want her. Sure she could fight and she was technically qualified to teach but the problem was that she hadn't trained anyone in over 3 years and given her physical state she wouldn't be able to teach much until she was off the drugs.

"I'm not in the best shape and I can't fight with the drugs in my system. I'll probably end up injuring myself in trying to train you" Kate told her. She hated seeing the disappointment in Rachel's eyes at saying 'no' but Kate just wanted her to be realistic in her expectations.

"I could train you"

The women turned their attention to see SCPO Wolf Taylor a few tables away. He rose from his table and moved to the one next to theirs. "Couldn't help but eavesdrop" he told them, he looked Kate over with an keen eye. "Senior Chief Petty Offer Wolf Taylor but you can all me Wolf" he said offering Kate his hand.

"Kate" She said before she stuck her spoon in her mouth and gave his hand a firm shake. She released his hand and looked him over taking in his strikingly handsome features, heavy build and his uniform with the Australian flag on his sleeve. "You're far from your national waters Squid" she commented after she pulled the spoon from her mouth and continued to eat. Taylor gave a huff of a laugh.

"Yeah, got a little turned around on a training exercise" he quipped. "What's your excuse?" he asked her. His accent was pretty thick which made her wonder if he was putting it on for show or if she was just so unused to hearing her own country's accent spoken out loud. She couldn't help but have a slightly self conscious moment of wondering if she sounded that gruff and ocker when she spoke. But mentally shrugged it off as she wasn't going to change her voice any time soon.

"Married the wrong man" Kate quipped dryly. "Have you met Dr Scott?" Kate asked before her comment could make things awkward or potentially misinterpreted to being flirtatious as she knew full well how charming and forthright Australian men could be. The other upside was that she could be a sarcastic bitch to guy and he'd just give it back to her as it was the 'Australian' way.

"Yes, we had the pleasure when we evac-ed you and her out of Baltimore. It's good to see you both on the mend" Taylor told her, giving her and Rachel a warm smile.

"Yes, it's slow progress" Kate drawled in a slow and mocking manner as she didn't feel like she was on the mend at all. She looked to Rachel who was quietly eating her food.

"Most people would be out cold for a week yet less than 48 hours and you're up and walking" he said to her, Kate couldn't help but be annoyed at him for pointing out how 'unnatural' it was for her to up and around and how he kept looking at her as if sizing her up.

"Drugs help" Kate told him before she continued to eat.

"So you want to learn firearms and self defence?" Taylor asked Rachel.

"Yes and no offence, I'm sure you're very competent in your skills but I'd prefer to learn from a woman" Rachel told him, she didn't want to tell him that his sheer size and strength scared her especially the thought of him throwing a punch her way. That and she just felt more comfortable with Kate as she felt she wouldn't be afraid to learn and Kate knew her well enough not to push her past her limits.

"Why? I can assure you it won't make a difference if you're taught by a man or a woman. I'm a qualified instructor in Taekwondo, Hapkido, Hwa Rang Do and I'm excellent marksman. With not much to do on the ship, I got the time to teach you. You know, I'm like the whole package" Taylor said to Rachel with a smile that a used car dealer would kill to have.

"Impressive pitch" Kate said without a hint of mockery but she could see Rachel wasn't sold. Taylor gave Kate a smug smile.

"I'm teaching Lt Bivas and a few of the other crew members my forms of martial arts. When you're better you should join us or I could rehab you back into shape" he offered, Kate couldn't help but feel his idea of 'rehab' was very different from hers.

"Thank you for the offer but I can take of myself. I'm more into Chinese and South East Asian fighting styles" she told him before she dipped her spoon back into her soup.

"Oh yeah, you hold a black belt in anything?" He asked her.

"Are we comparing resumes here?" Kate asked as she didn't want to answer his question because she wasn't big on bragging especially when it came to martial arts as she never felt it necessary and

"Colour me curious, you're the first Australian I've met in over 4 months and all I know is that you're retired Army, the senior Helo pilot on the ship and that you're absolutely psychotic" He said with a smile. Kate pursed her lips and gave a nod as she couldn't really argue with any of what he just said.

"You'd think that last part would make you stay away" Kate drawled mockingly.

"You'd think but I can't help it. You're one of my kind" he told her with a flashy smile. It was hard to tell if he was making a joke or flirting with her.

"Oh god, I hope that wasn't a pick up line because it's wasted on me" Kate told him shaking her head in disapproval.

"So what about it Doc, say we meet later and talk about your training?" he asked smoothly changing the topic back to safer ground. Rachel who had been enjoying the show in front of her; shook her head.

"Sorry, I want to be taught by Kate" Rachel told him. Taylor looked between the two of them and raised his eyebrows incredulously before he gave a shrug.

"Ok, but if either of you change your mind just let me know" he told Rachel and Kate.

* * *

Hours later,

"It's so bright out here. I don't like it" Kate grumbled in good humour.

She and Mike were standing at the back railing of the flight deck. She was rugged up in a hi-vis wind breaker jacket that the flight deck wore in the winter when they were operating the flight deck but with the Helo out of action the jackets weren't worn unless it was for drill exercises. Now in the late afternoon was luckily not that time as Mike and she had the the whole deck to themselves bar a couple of crew members who were on spotter duties.

"It's called daytime, you'll get used to it" Mike quipped as folded his arms and looked down at her with an amused expression.

"Maybe with some sunglasses" Kate commented as she leaned her two hands onto the railing for support as she looked out to the ocean. There wasn't a cloud in sight and barely any wind to speak of which Kate was grateful for as it meant she was saved from contending with her short hair wiping her in the face. She really hadn't thought that one through when she made Rachel cut her hair but it would grow.

"Next time I'm at a walmart I'll pick you up a pair" Mike replied in a dry tone as he couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked better than he expected her to given only that morning she looked half dead. Right no, he could tell she wasn't even at 50% but she was being a good sport in not pushing them too hard in making her get up and walk around.

"Oh that would be lovely" Kate drawled in a mockingly sweet tone. "Just make sure they are polarized lenses, huge frames" she told him.

"Yeah ok, we should keep moving" he told her, he held out his arm to her. She pushed off the railing and wrapped her arm around his and they started walk at very slow but steady pace.

"I really hate this" Kate told him.

"You'll get better with food and practice" he assured her.

"It's the in between part of being a complete mess and getting back to 100% that I hate and this slow walking" Kate said as she kind of felt like she was a dog being time shared between Rachel and Mike at the moment. She knew it wasn't true but it was hard after two months of being test subject it was too easy for her mind to leap to the conclusion that she wasn't normal or 'human'. It was stupid but it was how she felt. She just hoped that once she was stronger and healthier she'd have a better opinion of herself and be in more control of herself to cope better.

"You could pick it up a pace" he teased. A smile playing on his lips.

"I'm trying" she grouched.

"Is this what growing old with you going to be like?" Mike asked her, he inwardly winced as he felt a stab of pain as he had dreamed his geriatic years to be filled with grand kids and parties. Events that wouldn't happen given his children were gone. He pushed the thoughts away as he couldn't go there, he didn't want to think about he would be missing. He needed to focus on Kate and their future wherever it would take them.

"Yep, get used it" Kate said, she wasn't oblivious to the pain in Mike's eyes when he made the joke. "What you thinking?" she asked him, hoping that he might share with her.

"Just thinking about my kids" He admitted, he winced as the grief surged up inside him threatening to overwhelm him. "It's just stupid stuff" he said dismissively. Kate stopped walking and stepped in front him and gripped the front of his jacket. She gave it a tug as she carefully gathered her thoughts. She looked up at him with eyes filled with unshed tears. He realised that she as crying for him, for his pain as it was there in her eyes as she looked at him.

"It's not stupid, none of it is stupid, you lost 3 very precious people from your life. So please don't dismiss them like that because you think I'm not emotionally equipped to handle your grief on top of my current problems because I can and I want to. I might be a mess but that doesn't mean I'm not here for you, that I won't support you or listen about your problems or your grief. You want to talk about your kids then you talk or if you don't then that's fine. But don't feel like you have to protect me from your pain. I'm strong enough to help you and I want to support you because I don't know if you realised this but you're it for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you which means I'm in for the good, the bad and ugly. Ok? I love you" Kate told him feeling frustrated and upset because of how riled up she felt at not being able to fully encapsulate what she wanted to say in words to make it clearer to him.

She sucked in her bottom lip and looked away as she lost her confidence and felt self-conscious for being being sentimental and emotional. Now all she was waiting for was him to throw her declaration back in her face with a joking 'it doesn't count' because she was on drugs. She felt Mike's hands cup her face and she turned back to face him.

Mike took a deep breath and exhaled as he looked at her; just taking in the moment. She was killing him with her tears but her little speech as ineloquent as it was hit home. He had been dismissive to stop himself from being overwhelmed on the flight deck where the crew could see him but he could understand her misinterpreting him. But she was right, he had been nonchalant about his grief because he wanted to focus on her and making sure she recovered and in a way he did feel she wasn't in the best place to take on his grief or watch him fall apart. Mostly he didn't want to fall apart but it felt good to know if it happened she would be there, to hear her verbalise it out loud just made his heart swell up in his chest until it felt like his ribs were going to burst in joy.

"I think now would be a really good time to either kiss me or throw me overboard and finally put me out of misery cause you being quiet isn't helping my ego" Kate grumbled, as Mike was taking too long with a come back and she was uncomfortable with how hard it was to read the mix of emotions in his expression. But as soon as she said to him to put her out of her misery his face cracked into the widest grin.

"I love you too. So let's get something clear there is no way in hell I'm ever tossing you overboard" he told her before he laughed and kissed her. It was a slow, deep lazy kiss that promised a sweet dizzying happiness.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

A couple of hours later,

"Hey" Tom said announcing his presence to the room as he came into the helo bay from the interior of the ship. He had a break in his duties and felt like checking in with Rachel and seeing how she was progressing with her work. Or so he would tell anyone who asked as he really wanted to see her, to see if she was feeling better.

"Captain" Rachel said in greeting but not looking up as she sat in front of the computer; reading something on the screen. He stepped into the room and closed the door noting she wasn't exactly welcoming him in but he decided from the look of her she needed a break.

She was wearing different clothes from last night but her hair was messier than before like she had streaking her fingers through it like she did when she was frustrated and not able to get a clear picture of whatever she was working on. Her shoulders were slumped and the dark circles under her eyes only seemed to have grown darker against her pale skin.

He looked around the labs noting it hadn't changed much except for a cot to the side of the room where Kate was sleeping. Or so he assumed as he could only see a small tuffet of red hair on one end and one bare foot poking out the other end of a lump of blankets.

"Kate?" he asked pointing to said lump of blankets. Rachel looked up from her screen to see where he was pointing and gave an amused smile as she nodded.

"She's completely out and you can speak in a normal level. She won't wake up. I broke a tumbler and she didn't even move" Rachel told him.

"You sure she's alive?" Tom asked her.

"Yes, if you watch the blankets very carefully you can see them move" Rachel told him in a mocking manner.

"Ok, so how is she?" he asked as he moved over to where she was seated.

"She had a rough start to the day" Rachel said, Tom gave her a look and so she expounded "The meds were given a little too late and her clothing wouldn't fit. Too loose thanks to her weight loss. Just another reminder of how far away she feels from the person she once was" Rachel said, Tom had a feeling Kate wasn't the only person she was talking about as she looked down at the table in a reclusive manner. "but she is resting more which will help and the Commander took her a brief walk on the flight deck after which she was in better spirits than when she left. He helped her lie down and then she was asleep like that" Rachel snapped her fingers to emphasise her point.

"Well that's good. How about you?" Tom asked getting a better look at her. He wondered if she had gotten any sleep since yesterday. He wished he could find a way to get her to go to bed and rest but he had put the screws to her about making the cure for the crew. So he only had himself to blame. Hence he was trying to slowly pull the screws out and take off the pressure from her.

"I'm fine" She said, the most despised phrase in Tom's mind at the moment as they both knew she was lying through her teeth. "Is there something you needed?" Rachel asked him, not that she didn't mind him being here; she just wanted him to have a purpose instead of standing around aimlessly as she had work to get to. She also didn't like the way he looked at her like she were a broken toy in need of being fixed.

"Just checking in" he told her as he moved to the chair opposite her desk and sat down.

"Well, I've run the tests and I believe I can use the strain in the mice to recreate the cure. I just needed to reorganise and do a stock take of the lab. I will start phase two of producing a small amount and testing the cure as soon as I can" Rachel told him. He nodded as he acknowledged her news. It was good news- no it was great news as he felt the heavy weight on his shoulders lighten slightly at the knowledge.

"I'm sure it can wait until morning with a fresh set of eyes" Tom told her as he leaned back in the chair like he had all the time in the world to be sitting with her. Something she knew ot to be true given he had a ship to run. She wondered why he was paying her so much attention and remembered he wanted to be her 'friend'.

"Are you saying I look tired?" Rachel asked him. Tom knew it would be a mistake to just be blunt and say yes as her question was the equivalent of 'Does my ass look big in this dress?' type of question.

"You need time to rest and recuperate. We talked about this last night" he reminded her, it was the pep talk of how he needed her at 100% and if she needed or wanted for something that could help her reach her optimum state she should only speak up.

An annoying voice in her head suggested she just say it would be nice to have someone to lean on. To physically lean on and just take a breather from everything, get some sleep and hope that the presence of a comfort and strength would hold her together and banish away her nightmares. But the someone she wanted was him and she knew he would never accommodate her in that capacity.

"Yes, and don't you think ordering your crew to take care of us is a little excessive?" Rachel asked him in a dry manner, she could understand Mike wanting Kate to be looked after and just lumping her in as the two spent time together but for Tom to give frivolous orders like he had to Bacon seemed excessive.

"I only asked that Bacon make sure you and Kate have three meals a day. Given Kate is on a strict diet at the moment, it seemed easier to just give him the orders. He's an excellent chef, it would be a shame for his skills to be wasted." Tom said with a casual shrug.

"He is definitely talented" Rachel said as she decided not to push it. She was appreciative for the support and even the help gentle nudging Kate to eat as she was sure the woman would not have eaten anything today if she had her choice.

"So I heard that Kate is going to be training you in hand to hand combat" Tom said changing the topic. Rachel frowned.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked him.

"In the gym, Senior Chief Taylor was pouting about it with Lt Bivas. Is it true?" Tom asked her, it was true he overheard the conversation while on the treadmill. He found it amusing as Senior Chief like most men believed himself to be God's gift to women and couldn't understand why he hadn't won Kate or Rachel with his charms. Tom had to admit he was glad Rachel had turned Taylor down, though he was annoyed she hadn't spoken to him as he wouldn't have minded helping her in some way. He kind of hoped she would have asked him but then she probably had her reasons for asking for Kate and not him.

"Yes, it is. I think given past history it's time I learned how to properly defend myself. You and the crew of the Nathan James won't always be around to protect me forever" Rachel told him.

"I don't know about that but it's smart though Kate's not going to be able to train you for a while" Tom told her.

"I know but like you said even I need time to rest and recuperate myself." Rachel said.

"If you feel uncomfortable with a male trainer you or even I could ask Lt Bivas to train you. And if you want any advice on anything regarding training like self defence or weaponry etc. Let me know" Tom offered, by offering to help; he left it opened ended so she knew she could come to him if she wanted to discuss it.

"I- thank you, I'll keep it in mind" Rachel told him, she was about to tell him that she already asked Kate but thought better of it and changed the topic. "So back to my work, the new vaccine will need to be tested and postive effectiveness given that it's using a modified version of the primordial strain. But we're not as far off track as I feared" she assured him.

"That's good right?" He asked with a wry smile as he knew she was leaving a huge chunk of information out of the conversation because he wouldn't understand it.

"Yes, once it's guaranteed the cure is still working then it's a matter of mass production-"

"And all those other issues you spoke about in disseminating the cure yesterday" Tom said as he remembered them.

"Yes" Rachel stated.

"We'll work them out but for now we should wake up Kate and get you and her upstairs for dinner" Tom told her, he rose from his chair as he figured they'd have to start early to the wardroom given Kate would slow them down.

Rachel's eyes went wide as she realised he was inviting her to dinner with his family. Sure, Kate was going to be there with many others but still she wasn't really ready to face the crew let alone his family. His father was one thing but his children she knew she couldn't look at them without feeling some sort of guilt or pain for the death of their mother. Sure it wasn't entirely her fault but she still felt she was culpable for the woman's death as she could have worked smarter. It was the pain of hindsight.

"Actually, I need to clean up first. So you should go ahead and eat with your family." Rachel told him, as she looked at the desk and the work she still had on her plate. She had allowed Tom to distract her and with Kate still asleep she could work a couple more hours.

"Ok" Tom said knowing better than to push her but also feeling a little disappointed that she wouldn't be joining him for dinner with his family. "Well, I'll see you in the wardroom when you get there" he told her.

"Yes, you will" she assured him. He gave a nod and walked out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later,

Tom and his father were enjoying their late cup of coffee and wind down of the day. Well Jed was enjoying himself, Tom was annoyed as he had expected Rachel to show up hours ago. But he kept his annoyance to himself as he focussed on his kids and their nightly routines of dinner and him trying to pull a conversation out of them. After Tom gave up, the kids went to bed, it left him with his dad and officers who came and went on their own schedules.

"They aren't getting better" Tom said as he had to confess at least one of his annoyances as there was no way he'd talk to his father about Rachel. Given the fact his father just wanted to romantically attach him to anyone who was female and not military. His father was pretty set on it being Kate or at least he was but so far Jed hadn't said a word about him and Kate being a couple tonight.

"No, they aren't but I think getting back to Norfolk will help them. I know-"

"Dad, I can't leave you three on the mainland. We've discussed this" Tom said cutting Jed off before they got into the argument of how his Father wanted to stay in Norfolk with the kids in their home. It wasn't option, hell Tom had no idea what the place would look like after months of dereliction.

"No, you told me how you want it to be and won't listen to me. That is not a discussion" Jed told him.

Tom's lips thinned into a fine line as he geared himself for a fight but before it could begin the door to the wardroom opened. Rachel stepped in first holding the door open as Kate leaned against the door frame taking a moment to gather her energy.

"Captain, Jed" Kate said in a warm yet weary greeting to them as she stepped into the wardroom.

Jed sat up a little straighter in his chair and looked to his son watching him keenly. He'd long since given up on the notion of Tom and Kate being together when he saw the Commander and Kate on the flight deck. He hadn't heard what the two had said but he had seen the rather intimate kiss that one did not share with a friend. He figured he'd just put all his hopes into Kate thinking and praying his son would not spend the rest of life in mourning Darien. But it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy ribbing his son a little as he really needed to give his sense of humour a workout.

"Kate, where you been all day?" Jed asked her, making conversation as she and Rachel made themselves drinks. Tom had made a hand signal to one of the attendants probably to inform the Galley that the women needed food.

"Sleeping, walking and eating" Kate said being purposefully obtuse. "You know this ship really needs an elevator" Kate told Tom as she sat down next to Jed forcing Rachel to take the empty seat next to Tom to balance out the table.

"I'll get right on it" Tom drawled sarcastically.

"Where is everyone? It's 6pm, dinnertime" Kate said as the room was empty bar them and the room stewards. Rachel moved to the opposite side of the table taking up the spare chair next to Tom's left as he sat at the head of table.

"It's 9pm" Tom corrected Kate before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh" Kate said surprised as she looked to Rachel with a frown. She reached across the table and picked a bread roll from the bread basket on the table. She pulled a chunk off it and ate it.

"Time slipped away from us" Rachel offered apologetically before she thanked the steward who brought out a bowl of hot chicken, vegetable and rice soup in front of her.

"That and we had a time of dragging my bag of bones up here" Kate said before she ate another bite of her bread roll.

"You're looking in better spirits even if you're still worse for wear" Jed said to Kate. She gave him a closed lipped smile as she swallowed the bread she was eating.

"You Chandler men are so full of charm" Kate said mockingly at Jed's backhanded compliment but then it didn't dim her happiness after her walk with Mike on the flight deck. Sure they both had a lot to overcome but it was great to know they were on the same page and would support one another no matter what. She also had to admit she was enjoying his possessive side especially when it came to kissing her on the flight deck, she kind of liked how he wasn't even hiding the fact they were having a relationship.

Of course she knew it wasn't a secret but it was great for it be openly acknowledged even if what happened on the flight deck would be one of the very rare moments they'd share such intimacies in public on the ship. The ship was their work place so out in the main areas they'd have to maintain a professional decorum while in their stateroom... well that was their private space which meant anything went as far as Kate was concerned.

"You know I heard an interesting rumour" Jed said to Kate, ignoring her tone. He leaned on the arm his chair getting close to her like he was going to whisper it to her.

"Oh I love a good rumour" Kate said to him leaning in with excited eyes.

"It's not true" Tom told them throwing a damper on their enthusiasm as he really despised scuttlebutt. He also didn't like how conspiratorial or chummy the two were getting. It was bad enough his father though he and Kate were a couple.

"What's not true?" Kate asked Tom as moved to lean on the table to look at him.

"He thinks you and I are in a relationship" Tom told Kate.

"A business relationship?" Kate asked for clarification as she leaned back in her chair making space for the steward to place a bowl of soup in front of her. She thanked the crewman before she picked up her spoon and leaned back onto the table and looked to Tom.

"No, a romantic relationship" Tom told her, Kate immediately made a face of disgust.

"Ew" Kate said with a seriousness that made Rachel choke on the soup she had been in the middle of swallowing.

"You ok?" Tom asked Rachel. She coughed and cleared her throat before she nodded.

"I'm fine" she croaked trying not to laugh as she needed to breathe. She couldn't help but find Kate's response incredibly hilarious or how Tom actually looked offended by Kate being disgusted at the mere idea of her name and his being romantically linked.

"Ew?" Jed questioned Kate incredulously as he didn't think his son was a repulsive man to warrant an 'ew'.

"Yeah, ew. Your son is a pretty boy" Kate said to Jed as she scrunched her face up like she had a bad taste in her mouth and shook her head.

"Pretty boy" Tom repeated in disbelief as he hadn't been referred to as a 'pretty boy' in over 3 decades. Rachel took a sip of her tea to hide her amusement as she didn't agree with Kate's assessment but it was funny to watch Jed and Tom get riled up by it. She wondered if Kate was doing it on purpose or was being honest. She decided it was both given how looked at them with a seeming innocent but obtuse expression.

"Yeah, personally I prefer strong, ruggedly handsome types with calloused hands. The kind of man who knows how to change the oil in my car and fix things around the house. Not break a nail dialling the car shop to do it. You know?" Kate said before she ate a spoonful of soup. Jed wore a bemused expression while Tom was insulted.

"I know how to change the oil in my car" Tom said not entirely sure why he telling Kate that or why he was defending himself when he should be glad she didn't find him sexually attracted at all.

"Awwh Good for you, still doesn't change the fact that you're a pretty boy and I don't" Kate paused as she made a face of disgust waved a hand at him like she were gesturing to the whole of him "hmm no, no, never going to happen" she said like it was possibly the most disgusting thing she had heard that it wasn't even worth conceiving.

"I think one 'no' would have sufficed" Tom said dryly as he looked to Rachel who was thoroughly amused.

"So, you thought I was talking about Tom when we first met?" Kate asked Jed as she started to eat her dinner. She wasn't exactly hungry but she was going to finish the bowl as she needed the food to get her weight back up so she could get the energy and necessary proteins and carbohydrates to build her muscles and strength back.

"Well, in my defence you eluded and you were wearing that jumper. Though on closer inspection I can now see where I may have misinterpreted a few things" Jed said as he could see 'Slattery' embroidered in small font on the left hand side of the jumper chest.

"Hmm" Kate murmured in agreement but then she was still feeling a little nauseous from him thinking Tom and her were a couple. Sure she could understand the appeal of Tom's good looks but in her opinion he was too stuck up his own ass for her tastes not to mention his never ending pity party of how he liked to think himself responsible for everything annoyed her to the point she just wanted to scream at him. But she promised Mike she would behave and screaming at his best friend to get over himself was not exactly 'good' behaviour.

"Anyway, I got a pretty clear picture of what was going on today on the flight deck" Jed said, he watched as Kate's cheeks went slightly pink from slight embarrassment and from remembering the moment with warm fuzzy feelings.

"What happened on the flight deck?" Tom asked obviously not in know as he wore a quizzical expression. She wondered if she should just tell Tom that Mike laid a few good hot kisses but decided she wanted to shock and awe him.

"I sexually assaulted your XO" Kate said with a smile before she ate a spoonful of soup. Jed chuckled as Rachel shook her head in disapproval but none the less looked amused as Kate did say it for shock value and it worked given Tom was momentarily stunned by her choice of words.

"Oh, seriously" Tom said as he made a face and shook his head. He dragged a hand down his face before he looked at Kate. "You can't joke about that shit on my ship" he told her in a stern tone.

"Noted" Kate said as she held up her hands in mock surrender given how serious the look he was giving her.

"So, I'll just assume whatever happened on the flight deck was a one time only-" Tom started only for Kate to cut in.

"I hope it wasn't" Kate said before she ate another spoonful of soup. Tom could see he had no allies as Rachel and Jed were watching with unconcealed amusement like he and Kate were a TV show. He wanted to think Mike would use good sense and not do anything too intimate with Kate in a public area but then he could only think it was Kate and she was way too cheerful for someone who might have been kissed. Hell, he could only assume how much sway she had over Mike.

"And that you two will try to keep the PDA to your private place" Tom said finishing what he had wanted to say before she interrupted him. Hoping they didn't have to discuss it further.

"Hey, my private place is none of your business" Kate said pretending to take his meaning the wrong way. Tom made a face as he got the sexual reference.

"Not that, I mean your quarters being your private place. The ship is a workplace" Tom said feeling uncharacteristically flustered by Kate as she was just one step ahead of him with a joke.

"Oh, right so no grab ass on the bridge? Serenading one another in the showers? Or balcony renditions of Rapunzel with tied up bed sheets for hair?" Kate asked him in a mocking innocent manner.

"Definitely no to all of the above" Tom told her darkly as he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or shout at her to take him seriously.

"But I just finished learning how to sing in an authentic American accent" Kate told him looking upset by him saying 'no' but he knew she wasn't being serious as she was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"I sure it was really difficult given your proficiency in languages. My point is that some decorum would be appreciated" Tom told her in a stern tone.

"Sorry Dad, I just can't help it with all the drugs and synthetic hormones running through me it's like I'm all hormonal and no inhibitions and Mike-" Kate started as she just want to see how uncomfortable she could make him. Apparently it didn't take much as he cut her off.

"I don't want to know what you and Mike do together. He's like my brother and you're- you" Tom said, he wasn't quite ready to assess what he thought of her in relation to him yet. He wanted to say friend but it was a little too early and he was far too annoyed to claim her as one yet.

"So eloquently put for a Commander" Kate drawled with a smile before she ate the last of her bread roll.

"Well, I'm a little disappointed considering you could do better. A Squid?!" Jed told Kate stirring the pot for the fun of it. Kate made a face of incredulity at Jed and tom wished his old man had stayed quiet as he was really finished with talking about Kate's sex life.

"Are you pulling my leg? You were totally for it when it was that idiot" Kate said pointing her spoon at Tom before she ate another spoonful of soup.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot" Tom said flabberghasted by what was going on. He looked to Rachel who hadn't said a word, she was wearing an amused expression as he caught her eyes "Aren't you going to help me out here?" he asked her as Jed and Kate were arguing the hypocrisy of how his father's opinions. Tom would have told her it was a waste of time but figured he'd let her figure it out.

"Oh no, I'm staying out of it. This is a mess of your creation but I will say the soup is delicious" Rachel told him as she gestured to the bowl of half eaten soup. He narrowed his eyes at her as he wondered if he had to inform her that the definition of a friend was backing up especially given Rachel had a better relationship with Kate than he did.

"My son is different" Jed told Kate in a superior tone.

"He's still a Squid" Kate argued pointing her spoon at him before she continued to eat.

"Yeah, but he's my son" Jed told her, repeating his argument like it was supposed to be a valid reason. Kate made a face as she swallowed her food and placed her spoon in the empty bowl.

"Oh my bad, I didn't know it somehow made him better than all the rest" Kate drawled tongue in cheek, she rolled her eyes and the door to the wardroom opened with Mike stepping in.

He stopped at the door and frowned as the room was a little too quiet and Tom was looking at him oddly. Kate was drinking her tea with a bemused expression while Tom's old man just smiled like he'd been told a good joke. He had no idea what Rachel was thinking as her back was too him but she seemed fairly engrossed in her dinner which he didn't blame her for as it was late in the evening.

"What?" Mike asked them.

"Nothing, just Kate came in here being her usual charming self and the conversation pretty much disintegrated from there" Tom told him with a huff of frustration.

"I'm sorry, if you wanted to have an intellectual conversation about how crucial permaculture farming is for long term survival in a post apocalyptic world then you should of just said so" Kate drawled mockingly sweet tone. Tom gave Mike a look of 'please save me' and Mike could only assume that Tom and Kate had gotten into some kind of irreverent conversation as no one else was looking pissed off.

"But it's too late for that conversation now as I am knackered. So if you'll excuse me from the table Rachel and forgive my rudeness in abandoning you. I will be off to bed" Kate said as she was always taught it was rude to leave the table while someone was still eating but given Rachel was only halfway through her soup; Kate had a feeling she'd be passed out before the woman finished it.

"Of course" Rachel said.

"Thank you" Kate said as she rose from her chair. Mike was already around her side of the table helping her clean away the bowl and cup of tea.

"I think I'll turn in myself" Jed said rising from his chair. Tom frowned as he wondered why there was a sudden exodus of people. Because in a matter of seconds, his father left and Mike followed Kate out the door with a fresh cup of coffee in hand. Presumably heading back to the bridge or so Tom would believe for his own sanity.

"She's an exhausting person" Tom said with a sigh of relief as Kate was gone. Rachel pursed her lips trying to hide her smile as she stirred her soup.

"You'll build up a tolerance to her, I'm sure" Rachel said before she ate a spoonful of soup.

"I doubt that" Tom said dryly. Rachel gave him a sympathetic smile as even she knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of Kate's irreverent attitudes. She had learned it was part of Kate's charm and that it was far more amusing to roll with the conversation and enjoy the levity it brought to the table than be flustered. Something Tom needed to learn on his own.

"Well, if Mike is family and Kate is his partner then you'll have to find a coping mechanism for the holidays and other social events" Rachel pointed out to him. She watched in amusement as Tom looked stunned like it hadn't even occurred to him that Kate was probably going to become a permanent fixture in his world.

"Great" He drawled in a dry tone as he hadn't thought of that. "So tell me how is it that she's on drugs but her mind is still sharp?" Tom asked Rachel.

"She's slept nearly all of today away and Kate is unique" Rachel offered with a shrug.

"Speaking of sleep, you going to get some tonight?" Tom asked her.

"I have work to do" Rachel told him which he interpreted it as was her way of saying 'no'.

"Work that can wait a few hours while you get some sleep" Tom said gently as he knew he was standing on rocky ground as he felt he put her into the position she was in now. The balance of recovering from her own time in Granderson's camp and making the cure.

"Which do you want? A cure for the crew's families for when we get to Norfolk or me to sleep?" she asked him.

"Can't there be a compromise where I get both?" he asked her.

"No" Rachel told him.

"I think there is" Tom told her as he knew she was avoiding sleep for a reason and part of him was glad he hadn't picked it up 3 months down the track when too much damage could be done. Right now he could help her or at least root out the problem and fix it.

"There isn't" Rachel assured him.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Tom asked her.

"I have a chance after two months to finally be productive. To give something back to everyone on this crew who have been waiting for my return so we could all move forward. I'd rather forego a few hours of sleep and meet their needs than drag it out any longer than I have to" Rachel half lied.

"It's only been a day-" Tom started but Rachel cut him off.

"Barely 24 hours into a 5 day deadline" Rachel told him, Tom frowned as he sat back in his chair and rub a hand over his lips before he spoke. He needed a beat to calm himself as his heart was pounding with adrenaline from fear of pushing her too far.

"One I never should have imposed on you" He told her, feeling disappointment in himself as he really needed to fix everything that was spiralling out of control between them.

"Why? because I should be cloistered and cared for? I'm a grown woman for god's sake. I think I can look after myself and judge my own limits" Rachel said scathingly. She wanted to scream at him for looking at her with pity and disappointment or at least that's how she interpreted.

"Ok, but I think we both know you're taking this a little too extreme" Tom said to her.

"and how should I take it?" Rachel asked him tartly as she placed her spoon in the bowl losing her appetite completely.

"I think you should be seeing this as a marathon not a sprint. You've made enough progress for today and it's now time to bunk down and get some rest. By morning you'll be able see things more clearly and maybe see room for improvement but right now you're going to run yourself ragged" Tom told her.

"But I'll reach my goal" Rachel argued. She had long since decided that she was going to exhaust herself completely and then crawl into her bunk around 3am and get a couple of hopefully dreamless sleep before she returned to the labs for more work. Worst case she was already plotting just sleeping in the cot that Kate had slept on in the lab. Given that Mike was off duty she knew Kate would be well looked after; it meant she could hide in her work. If only Tom would return to the man who turned a blind eye to her work habits.

"Maybe, maybe not but I'd prefer you look after yourself than hide away from your problems in your work" Tom argued as he hit the head on the proverbial nail.

"Are you speaking as my new friend or as the Captain of the Nathan James?" Rachel asked him.

"As your friend and as your friend, I'd like to remind you that I'm here for you if or whenever you need to talk about anything that's bothering you or you want me to listen" He told her sincerely and he hoped clearly enough that she would take his offer and just tell him what was wrong so he could fix it.

"I'm-" Rachel started but Tom cut her off as he leaned forward in his chair caught her by the hand and held it in his.

"Fine" he finished for her as he looked down at her hand so delicate and small in his. "You keep telling me that though you should know that I don't believe you for a second. No one can come back from 2 months of being a POW and be 'fine' or 'alright'. No one." he stressed, Rachel wanted to pull her hand out of his as his words were painfully stripping away the fragile layers of protection she had on her sanity "It leaves marks on a person more than just the physical kind and it's something you'll work through but you don't have to do it alone" He told her, he spoke like he knew what it was like, like it was something he endured personally himself to understand.

He looked her for a long moment as they stared at one another and she saw her pain reflected in his eyes and expression. Hot tears burned her eyes as she wanted to cave in and tell him everything but she couldn't because what she wanted most from him. He would never give her. Sure he held her hand right now but what she wanted was for him hold her, like he had when she managed to unlock the key to making the cure work.

"You can tell me anything, it will never leave this room" Tom assured her in a low voice. Rachel made a scoffing noise.

"Yes, I'm sure those in the Galley who might be listening in or anyone who could walk in at a moment's notice will definitely keep whatever they overhear to themselves" Rachel said.

"Ok, you have an excellent point. Let's get out here, go somewhere a little more private and just talk" he told her in a low and confident voice.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Four days later,

"Do you think if you put the mice all in the same container they'd die from the virus or eat one another first?" Kate asked as she looked down at the mice running around in their containers.

"You have some rather disturbing thoughts" Rachel told Kate. She was sitting at her desk nervously tapping her foot as she was waiting for her blood test results to come in. She knew that if her HcG levels were down then she was in the clear; she wasn't pregnant but if they were high then she wasn't sure what she'd think. No, she did know what to think. She was pregnant and she couldn't ignore it.

"Just curious" Kate said, she tapped on the side of the container.

"Don't do that" Rachel chastised her, Kate stood back from the container with her hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry, you ok over there?" Kate asked Rachel, she couldn't help but notice that Rachel was on edge.

"Just waiting for some results to come in on my work with the cure" Rachel lied. She looked to Kate wishing she was as blissfully ignorant as Kate was at the moment as she had been sleeping roughly for the past three nights. She couldn't shake her nightmares, every night was a new and more horrible adventure and if it wasn't nightmares it was her own anxiety and stress over her research and the possibility she was pregnant. How was she going to cope with a child let alone 9 months of carrying said child on top of her main mission of creating and dispersing the cure to save what was left of the population.

What's worst was that if she was pregnant what would happen to her? would she stay on the ship or being taken away to a location on dry land. After Baltimore she couldn't stomach the idea of leaving the ship. Sure she had had to adjust to the labs but this ship felt a hell of a lot safer than anywhere else. She felt safe here even if she couldn't get a proper night's sleep.

She also had liked the routine her days were slowly forming into, the sense of control or at least the illusion of it as she would wake up from her nightmare, shake it off and have a shower before starting her day at usually 4 am in the morning. She'd work in the labs and then be up to the wardroom for a cup of tea before Mike would hand over the care of Kate to her.

Not that Kate needed much attention anymore. Rachel would give her a dose of meds which they had slowly decreased to just two shots; one in the morning and one at night. Even the doses were lower than when they started on, it hadn't been easy to taper Kate down so quickly but she was trooping through it by sleeping for most of the day and waking for food or to work on the Helo and on some occasions to walk around the flight deck with Mike or Jed. So for most part she did seem to be on the mend as she had more energy and was looking brighter.

It was also rather refreshing for Kate not to resist the treatment plan but then Rachel had a feeling it had something to do with Mike as the two seemed to be stronger as a unit and whenever Rachel watched them she could just feel the contentment and happiness roll off them in quiet waves. She felt envious of it as she wished she had a partner who could support her much like how Mike was supporting Kate. She knew it was stupid but she just wanted someone to assuage her worries and hold her when she slept to chase away the nightmares, the intimacy of being supported by a lover than a friend.

Friends weren't exactly something she had in spades either with the exception of Kate. Kate was the only person she really could talk to but she still held things back from her as she just couldn't bring herself to talk to Kate. The woman had suffered something truly horrific and had the memories, the scars and marks riddled all over her body while Rachel's were just superficial and nightmares hardly counted as memories. She just couldn't lay her problems at Kate's feet.

There was also Tom but she felt reticent in sharing her nightmares or her experience in Baltimore on him as she didn't want to hurt him. She also felt lighter when they shared time together like she could pretend those two months never happened. That she was the strong and completely stable person she pretended to be when on the inside she felt like she were fragile mess. She didn't want to burst their bubble of frivolity by bringing her demons into their friendship as she liked how he made her smile and how witty he could be. She was seeing this whole other side of him she never thought existed and she didn't want to lose it.

"It'll be fine you know" Kate told her.

"What?" Rachel asked her.

"The results, the cure will work" Kate said, Rachel made a half hearted shrug as she knew Kate was making assumptions that Rachel's anxiety was over the cure. The computer in front of Rachel beeped and she clicked on the inbox for the test results and opened them up. Her eyes scanning the screen, she took in a slow breath and exhaled as she scrolled down to her HcG levels. "Whatever they are, it'll be all good" Kate assured her.

"No" She said in disbelief as her world bottomed out. She felt light headed as tears started to burn her eyes, she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want what she was reading to be real. She knew she could no longer pretend, she sucked in a breath and held it hoping to cinch down on the pain that ripping through her.

"What? the cure not work?" Kate asked she moved to the computer and looked at the screen. Rachel had turned ghostly white and her eyes filled with tears as she sat completely still like a statue. Her heart pounded in fear as to what would make Rachel react so badly. "Hey those are my records" Kate said as she read her name on the screen and blood tests results for today. She looked to Rachel and touched her shoulder. "Rachel?" she prompted it.

"I lied" Rachel told her quietly, tears slid down her face as she couldn't ignore the results. Her HcG levels had increased which only meant one thing. She was pregnant. She knew one should be happy to be pregnant but usually those people were in a loving relationship or purposefully went out of their way to have a child. She on the other hand felt completely overwhelmed and raw, she couldn't even form the right words in her mind to tell Kate and it wasn't like it was a hard concept to explain.

"You lied about what?" Kate asked confused.

"When I ran my bloodwork, the results were inconclusive" Rachel babbled, she gestured at the screen and made a face like she wasn't sure of what to say or how to describe what she was saying.

"You didn't lie about that. You told me that already and what's my file got you twisted up like this?" Kate asked her, Rachel wavered and Kate wondered if she should be telling Rachel to put her head between her legs as she looked like she was going pass out.

"Well, I placed them under your name. Those are my results" Rachel explained to her in a shaky voice. "I did it again today and the results are positive. I'm -" Rachel stopped as she heard the door handle being used sounded and the door opened. She and Kate looked behind them to see Tom and Mike step into the room. Kate stepped in front of her giving Rachel the time to turn back to the screen and closed the results screen before she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Everything alright?" Mike asked as he sensed the tension in the room. He looked at Rachel who looked white as a ghost and completely shell shocked to Kate who was wearing a nonchalant expression which belied her rigid posture.

"Yeah, I was regaling Rachel with one of my escapades in East Timor. Apparently hit too close to home" Kate said with a shrug. She looked to Rachel "Sorry about upsetting you" she said to Rachel sincerely before she looked to the men. Rachel gave a nod unable to find the words as she had been ready to breakdown into tears. But Kate was giving her a chance to gather her composure "So what are you two doing down here?" Kate asked them, distracting them from Rachel for the moment.

"We're about 15 hours away from making port in Norfolk. I wanted to have a progress report on the cure and permission to share any good news with crew if you have it" Tom said as he moved to look at Rachel who was furiously clicking on the computer mouse and not even acknowledging their presence. She looked upset and pale, he wondered what horror story Kate could have possibly shared to shell shock Rachel.

"I am getting better, that's good news" Kate told him giving a smile.

"It is, how's work on the Helo going?" Tom asked her, deciding it best to focus on Kate as he had a feeling she was posturing like she was to give Rachel a moment to recover and it was easier to go with the flow than push for what he wanted.

"Slowly, I can tell you that you really need to get the window on the left pilot's side replaced, the landing skids need to knocked back into shape. I'm not comfortable enough in my current state to be climbing the helo to check out the engine given the drugs are messing with my spacial awareness among other things" Kate told him, Tom nodded as Mike had already addressed his problems with Kate working the helo. Most of them were legitimate OSHA issues which they would have overlooked but it was hard to ignore Kate's state. Sure she was getting better but she was a long way off from jumping in the cockpit of the Helo let alone scaling it to look under it's hood to find its problem and get it flying.

"Is cold turkey an option to speed up the process?" Tom asked Rachel and Kate. He didn't want to push the matter or feel like he was pressuring Kate to get the Helo up and running. He was merely curious.

"No" Rachel told him, speaking for the first time. She looked to him and he could of sworn someone had just told her that someone had died. The expression on her face tore at him as he knew it well. It was one he saw in the mirror the first few days after Darien's death; pain, the look of being so utterly lost and broken.

"Well it's waited this long, I guess another day or two to see what Norfolk has on offer won't hurt. Dr Scott, how are you?" He asked, he really wanted Kate and Mike to go away so he could talk to Rachel one on one. He knew she had been killing herself the past few days sleeping very little and eating with Kate at odd hours.

"I've manufactured at least 50 doses of the cure. It appears to be just as effective as it's predecessor, I just down have enough lab equipment and chemical materials to produce more" Rachel said ignoring his question about her personal state as she couldn't tell him the truth. Hell, she needed time to digest how she was and what she was going to do before she could answer that question.

"50 doses is better than nothing. Just make us a list of what you need to make more and I'll make sure we get it" Tom told Rachel.

"Yes, of course" Rachel said with a nod, the room filled with an awkward silence as Tom stared at Rachel trying to figure out what was going on inside her head. He broke his stare and looked to Mike and Kate who were both watching him looking a mixture of confused and disapproval. Though the disapproval was wafting off Kate more than it was Mike which made him wondered what bug she had up her ass about him this time given they hadn't spent much time together in the past few days.

"Ok, we'll leave you to it" Tom said, he looked to Mike and motioned for them to leave.

"So, you were saying" Kate asked after the men left the helo bay. She couldn't help but wonder what was up with Tom. The man was outright ogling Rachel and sure it was his business but she just hoped he wasn't thinking of rebounding from his dead wife with Rachel. Because if he was, he'd have to to their precarious friendship and cram it where the sun don't shine.

"You know what I was going to say" Rachel told her with an imploring look as she didn't want to say it out loud. Kate gave nod and pulled up a chair and sat down next to Rachel. She turned Rachel to face her head on.

"Ok, so how are you feeling about this?" Kate asked her in a serious manner. Rachel looked at her incredulously as she through her hands up in the air.

"I don't know! I only found out only two minutes ago" Rachel told her.

"No, you were in denial until two minutes ago. We both knew this could be a possibility" Kate said, she was right. Rachel knew she was right and she had already weighed out all the hypothetical scenarios in her head. The pros and cons played violently in her head to the point she felt nauseous.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rachel asked her, Kate looked down as she leaned forward resting her forearms on her thighs. She blew out a breath and looked at Rachel with a compassionate expression.

"That is a decision I can't make for you. But I'll support you no matter what decision you make" Kate told her.

* * *

In the early hours of the following morning,

"You've been unusually quiet, what's going on?" Mike asked Kate as he hadn't missed how quiet Kate had been through lunch and dinner yesterday or this morning. It was about 4am, he'd woken up because he'd received a radio call at 3:30am with an update status. They were only a few hours away from Norfolk and making good time as they were ahead of schedule.

Either way he hadn't been able to fall back to sleep but wasn't missing out on the chance of just lying in bed with Kate in his arms and their legs all tangled up. She too had been woken by the radio chatter and instead of dosing off again she just laid with him. It was nice but the silence was unnerving given he'd usually either be denying her pancakes for breakfast or sex right about now. It was like clockwork for Kate to ask for both in the morning and she smiled as did he when he reminded her that neither of those were an option given her current physical state.

Well, she could have the pancakes but sex wasn't an option while she was on drugs and recovering. As much as Kate teased him, he knew she wasn't ready and he wasn't comfortable in engaging in sex with her until she was fully cleared by medical as the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. So they were running it by Kate's schedule and in her schedule it was kissing and heaving touching which followed by her falling asleep and him taking a cold shower.

"Just a little more tired than usual. The lower dose of drugs and the withdrawal of hormones is making my energy levels wonko" Kate half lied. It was true the drugs were wreaking havoc with her energy and her hormones were all over the map thanks to the fertility drugs she had been jacked up on. Half the time she was zombie and the other half a hyperactive incredibly horny teenager. There was no balance and according to Rachel there wouldn't be any balance for at least a month or more. At least the exercise of tapering her off the drugs would finish in the next couple of weeks but the hormones was a real wait and see subject. But her exhaustion right now was more of an emotional exhaustion as she couldn't stop thinking about Rachel.

They both had become rather subdued by the news of her pregnancy but for very different reasons. Kate was subdued because she felt guilty for not getting them out soon enough. For not saving Rachel from the situation she was in and thus she became subdued because all she really could do was support Rachel in whatever she decided. She refused to share her opinions as she didn't want Rachel to feel alienated for whatever decisions she made. Frankly Kate felt there was no easy choice and for which direction Rachel went she wanted Rachel to know she wasn't alone, that she would be there for her.

Rachel was subdued because she was vainly trying to keep her emotional state contained but she was a mess of guilt, panic and anger. What Kate didn't get was why Rachel thought it was all on herself, as she blamed only herself for being in her state. Kate had sat with her since the test results, listening to Rachel's disbeliefs, her suppositions on Granderson's peoples research. She went through the mobile phone with new eyes understanding the information that Milowsky had been sent. All the while she spoke like she talking about a research paper like it wasn't really her that was in the middle of it, she avoided the one question that needed to be answered. Which to Kate was; would she keep the child or not.

Kate burrowed herself deeper into Mike's arms wishing she could tell him what she knew about Rachel. That he could be her sounding board in what to say to Rachel, how to handle the situation better as Kate felt like the lousiest friend on the planet. But Rachel asked for her to keep her secret while she sorted herself out and so Kate remained quiet.

"Have you given much thought about going home?" Kate asked bringing up the one question Mike hated. It was one question everyone on the ship had been asking one another and he hated hearing it, he hated thinking about it.

"My home is right here with you" he told her, as he pressed his lips to her brow.

"You know what I mean" Kate told him as she pressed her face into his chest and took a deep inhale drawing comfort from his steady heart beat and easy affection.

"there's nothing there. Just an empty house filled with stuff" Mike told her. He wasn't ready to rip off that particular band aid to his wounds as his home was where his kids had been. Yes, there had been bad times like when he and Christina had their fights or he quietly suffered under Christina's passive aggressive nature and ridicule but there had been good times in that house. His kids playing in the house, the noise of their laughter and joy filling the hallways. Zoe's first steps but it was all gone and going back to that house, to see how it would have dilapidated in that time would just make the grief he kept buried in him would only inflame it.

"Stuff like photos, happy memories, more of your clothing for me to wear" Kate teased, Mike felt her smile against his skin and felt a faint smile on his lips as he did like her wearing his shirts. He also liked stripping her out them too. Right now, she was the only light he had left in his life and he just wanted to bask in it and pretend the rest never happened. He could pretend that his children were still waiting for him, it was an illusion and if he went home it would only enforce the truth. Something he wasn't ready for.

"Or we could find a working hotel, hole up for a few days. Just you, me in a large bed with white sheets" He murmured, memories filtered through his mind of when they did just that. Kate hummed appreciatively at his suggestion.

"Just like old times where we can be as loud and as creative as we want to be" Kate said as she slid a hand down his chest and abdomen. Mike's gut clenched in pleasurable anticipation as he knew exactly where that hand was going and he was definitely not going to stop her. But just as she was wrap her hand around his morning erection; a knock sounded at the door.

"I'm definitely finding a hotel" Mike told her as she gave him a smile and her hand was back at his chest giving him a pat of empathy. He didn't want a pat on the chest. He wanted to kiss Kate senselessly and mess around with her until they both got off. But now he felt wound up because he'd been two seconds away from a hand job. He knew it was petulant but it would have made for a good start for the morning.

"I'll be right back" he told her as he reluctantly extracted himself from the bed. He looked down at Kate's dreamy expression and he knew she was remembering one of their holidays together. "Don't move" he told her as he pulled on his pants and a T-shirt. He hoped whoever was on the other side of the door could be easily dismissed as he moved towards the door barefooted.

* * *

Rachel hadn't slept all night, she spent majority of it slowly going out of her mind, gut wrenchingly crying in bunk, to frantically trying to figure out what was the best solution to her situation. Never in her life had she felt so completely overturned as she did right now. The scientist with a pragmatic nature in her already told her what the solution was, she could just go to the hospital at Norfolk and get the drugs she needed under the guise of needing it for her research. She knew her pregnancy was still in the early stages so the occurrence of complications would be minor.

She'd ask Kate to be with her to make sure if there were any side effects that would endanger her life that Kate could call for help. But if everything went according to plan no one would ever know. They'd all be off the ship, she'd be able to recover and be back in shape before anyone could possibly cotton on. It would be like it never happened but just the thought of it made her well up with tears as she never at her age expected herself to be in this position. She also knew it was irrational but as violated as she felt by Granderson's people the idea of going through with that plan of aborting the child felt like a continuation of that violation like she were just perpetrating their work on instead of cancelling it out.

 _But what other option do I have?_ Rachel thought, she knocked on the door hating herself for what she was involving Kate into but she knew she had to be a realist. She was not mother material and she had to continue her work on the cure. Being pregnant and having a child would only get in the way of her duty of care to the greater good. Those who were sick and slowly dying that needed her to complete her work.

She wrung her hands and closed her eyes as tried vainly to quell the pain seared inside of her as she felt completely torn. She needed to calm and collected for when Mike answered the door but as the door opened behind her; she felt at a loss. She turned and looked at Mike and felt the pain flair in her as a tear ran down her face. She quickly wiped it away, she could only imagine the wreck she looked like as it suddenly hit her that she had no idea what the time was.

"Doc" Mike said in a mix of confusion and concern which told her she looked a hell of lot worse than she thought but then she hadn't remembered to stop in the mirror on her way out the door to see her appearance. Hell, she wasn't wearing her boots she suddenly realised as she saw his eyes look her over and she felt the cold metal under her feet.

"I'm sorry, it's too early-" She started babble, she hated that she just sounded so completely out of it but she mentally kicked herself for not thinking this through. She just wanted to talk to Kate, she wanted to know that she would have her there. Someone who would not judge her.

"It's fine, we're up. You want to come in?" Mike asked her, she felt relief at his offer as she pulled on the sleeve of her shirt and folded her arms across her chest. He pulled the door open and she stepped into the room looking around the room taking in the space, she still was in awe at how he didn't have any personal items except for a couple of photos of his kids. He was so different to Tom as Tom's quarters were littered with drawings and pictures from his kids and of his family. But Mike just had the two photos, she wondered how he managed to get up in the morning knowing his children were gone, the thought brought tears to her eyes from grief for his loss and the pain of her decision. She awkwardly stood in the room unsure of whether to sit down at the lounge or just stand.

"Take a seat" Mike told her as he gestured to the lounge, she gave a nod but he didn't see it as he moved into the sleeping compartment of the room. She heard Mike and Kate's hushed tones and a second later Kate came out of the room. She was completely bedraggled as she had a bed sheet and blanket wrapped around her top half with her bare legs poking out of the bottom.

"Are you naked?" Rachel asked her, the words popping out of her mouth before she had a chance to think them.

"No, I'm clothed. What's going on?" Kate asked her as she moved to the lounge and sat down. Rachel opened her mouth to say something when Mike came out of the sleeping compartment. She shut her mouth as she didn't want him to know and watched as he stopped to look at them both.

"I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be back in half an hour" he told them, he didn't even wait for a response from either of them as he left the room in a quick fashion.

"You'd think one of us was about to explode" Kate said with a chuckle, she looked to Rachel who still stood awkwardly in the place Mike had left her. Rachel gave her a watery smile at her humour and felt herself start to crumble as Kate's expression grew serious. "Sit down, you're making the place untidy" Kate told her.

Rachel moved over to the lounge and sat down in the empty space Kate left for her. She sucked in her bottom lip and stared at the wall in front of her as she tried not to break down. Kate didn't say anything and for the longest time they just sat there, Rachel didn't know why but the silence imbued her with a sense of peace as she felt the pressures of problems lessen to the first time in hours to the point where she thought she could finally breathe.

"I made a decision" Rachel said breaking the silence, tears slid down her face as she waited for Kate to ask her what it was but she said nothing. Just like Kate had said nothing for all the hours they'd spent together yesterday. It wasn't true, Kate just kept telling her she'd support whatever decision she made. There would be no judgement only understanding. "I don't think I'm that far along. I don't feel any different. The earlier-" the tears continued to fall as it seemed so utterly unfair to her that she had to give up the pregnancy because it was an inconvenience because it wasn't a child she purposefully went out to create with someone she loved. "It'll be easier" she lied.

She looked to Kate and saw she was crying as well as if she knew what Rachel was asking. She dropped her foot to the floor and Rachel half expected her to walk away. She knew -no she just expected to be judged and scorned for her decision but instead Kate wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her in close; wrapping the blankets around them. "Whatever you need, I'm here" Kate reiterated to her.

"I don't know what I need" Rachel mumbled but she knew it was a lie as she leaned against Kate. Accepting the warmth of blanket and her friend's embrace.

"I said to myself I wouldn't offer you any advice" Kate told her as she held onto Rachel. She dropped her chin onto Rachel's shoulder "But I have to say this. You're the strongest, most beautiful and incredibly capable woman I know besides myself" Kate said, Rachel gave a watery laugh before Kate continued "I also know that any decision made in this situation is incredibly difficult. I can see you're scared and I can that this is tearing you apart and only been 13 hours" Kate said to her.

"I can't keep the-it" Rachel told her as she felt it was the direction Kate was heading. She wondered why it hurt so much to say that as fresh tears ran down her face. She hated that she could just say 'baby' or 'child' as it meant acknowledging what she was going to lose. It was so much easier for her to disassociate herself from what it all meant even though she was failing miserably.

"May I know why not?" Kate asked her in a gentle tone. Rachel pulled back slightly and looked at her incredulously.

"Look at me? Look at the world we live in!" Rachel said to her. "It's a mess out there and being pregnant will make me vulnerable, that's if I don't end up with any complications and if the pregnancy lasts past the first trimester. It will slow down my research, more people will die and who will protect us? Who will help me? I'm alone, I can't even offer this child a stable home let alone a family" Rachel told her she felt her heart break as she already thought all of this through.

"What am I chopped liver?" Kate asked her in a wry manner.

"Kate, I'm being serious" Rachel told her.

"So am I! I said I'd be here for you and I was serious about that. If there is a part of you that wants to keep the pregnancy and have this child. Mike and I will support you. We'll be your family as for the research. We'll find more scientists to help share the load. It's not all on you to save the world" Kate told her, she brushed a loose strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear and looked at her. She sincerely hoped her words were sinking in.

"Tex said something very similar to thing to me once" Rachel said to her.

"He has his moments of great wisdom" Kate said with a sad smile as she felt a pang of missing his presence as he was usually pretty good at this emotional stuff in comparison to her. But right now she needed to focus on Rachel as she needed her.

"Look, I'm not trying to talk you out your decision even though it clearly seems like it. I just want you to know that you are allowed to be selfish, you are allowed to have this child if you want to. We can work out the problems as they come a long but if you don't then that's ok. Just tell me what we need to do, break it down for me so that I can help you." Kate told her.

"I won't change my decision" Rachel told her, she watched Kate carefully waiting for the judgement but there was none. Only quiet acceptance.

"Ok, then what's our next move?" Kate asked her.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"I thought you'd be asleep" Tom said to Mike as the man came into the wardroom. He didn't miss the fact that Mike was sporting stubble and his hair was slightly mussed like he'd just rolled out of bed.

"I was but Dr Scott rocked up looking like she needed to talk with Kate. So I cleared out which is while you'll have to excuse my state" Mike said with a shrug. Tom sat up in his chair at the news.

"She ok? What did she want to talk to Kate about?" Tom asked as it was nearly 4am so whatever had Rachel up this early couldn't be good.

"I'm right here, how would I know what's going on between those two?" Mike asked him in a dry tone.

"You didn't ask her? Did she look alright?" Tom asked him.

"Kate is fine" Mike said as he took a sip of coffee and sat down.

"I was asking about Dr Scott" Tom told him trying to hide his annoyance at his friend.

"Why are you up so early?" Mike asked purposefully changing the topic as he couldn't help but watch as Tom got twisted up in knots over Rachel. It was pretty odd for the man to have such an interest in Rachel's well being when all he cared about was the cure and the mission at hand. Rachel was just the very important cog in that machine.

"I couldn't sleep" Tom said as he felt like he just opened himself up to Mike's scrutiny. He hadn't slept well since Baltimore and he highly doubted it would change but he had learned to stay in quarters and keep his restless and pain hidden away. He had to keep up the facade that he was keeping it together as it would not look instil confidence in the crew for the Captain to be seen aimlessly walking the hallways like a ghost in the night.

"She looked shaken up, probably nightmares. I'm sure Kate will sort it out" Mike told him putting Tom out his misery if only for the moment.

"No offence but your- Kate is not exactly a pillar of mental stability" Tom remarked. Mike smiled as he felt like that was the pot calling the kettle black. None of them could claim to be 100% ok or mentally stable. He watched as Tom sat back looking conflicted.

"I don't know how we're supposed to handle either of them. If these were normal circumstances we'd leave them in Norfolk at the hospital where they'd be looked after and assessed by the psychologists" Tom said in thoughtful manner as it was true. If they were in the old world none of this would be his problem, his burden to carry as his duty of care was an ever expanding role.

"I'd pay to see them try to head-shrink Kate" Mike scoffed with a chuckle.

"I'm concerned for them, Dr Scott is working herself into the ground and refuses to talk about it and Kate acts like she came back from a bad vacation" Tom told him with genuine concern. Mike paused mid sip and looked at Tom for a long moment before he spoke.

"Kate compartmentalises her problems until she is able to completely disassociate herself and the emotions from the events to the point she feels like it happened to another person. At least that's how she explained it to me" Mike said with a shrug.

"Not exactly healthy" Tom said.

"It's how she operates and she is so fucking pragmatic about what happened that it's unnerving to talk about it. Dr Scott on the other hand is just going through the motions, she'll come good. We just gotta give her time" Mike said.

"Doesn't change that we're not equipped for this" Tom argued, he knew he could only speak from experience but he knew that sharing traumatic experiences either provided common ground on which to grow from or worse made you spiral into a darker place.

"And I'm saying that you shouldn't be worried. Both of them are highly resilient women. They haven't been acting out the past few days. Sure there will be some hiccups like tonight but everything will be fine in time. If not they'll let us know"

"Right" Tom said not really believing that statement as he figured he would be the last to know. "I haven't had a chance to ask but how do you feel about being so close to home?" Tom asked Mike. He watched as his friend shifted uncomfortably in his chair and gave a shrug.

"I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop" Mike said honestly. He already knew Norfolk wasn't home. It was just another port. His kids were gone and like he said to Kate; his home was not just an empty house with no meaning. But right now, he felt like Norfolk was going to end up being just like Baltimore. It looked like a safe haven but the reality would be far different.

"Yeah, I know that feeling well" Tom said as he felt the same but a part of him was hoping he'd get to go home. He just wondered what his house would look like. Would it still be intact? or would it be ransacked? He wondered how he would feel being there knowing Darien wasn't there or ever returning.

"What are we going to do with Milowsky?" Mike asked.

"We'll hand him over to MP's in Norfolk. I highly doubt Rachel will want to work with him and frankly we can't trust him; let alone continue wasting resources in keeping him on board" Tom told him.

"True, just thought I- Mike stopped as the door to the wardroom opened. Rachel stuck her head into the room and the men sat up straighter. Tom saw her messy hair and red rimmed bloodshot eyes; she looked like she had been crying her eyes out. He quelled the urge to get up from his seat and wrap his arms around her but something about her felt incredibly fragile like one touch and she'd shatter.

"Sorry to interrupt" She said, she looked rather startled to see Tom there.

"You're not" Tom told her. Rachel gave a nod and tore her gaze from his and focussed on Mike.

"I wanted to thank you for giving us some privacy" She said to Mike.

"Anytime Doc" Mike assured her, shegave a tight nod as she didn't trust herself to speak. Mike rose from his chair and picked up his coffee mug. "If you two will excuse me, I'm going to get cleaned up for the day" he said. Rachel moved out of the way as Mike exited the room.

"Ok, well I'll be off" Rachel said, unsure of why she had stayed so long but as she went to close the door Tom spoke up..

"Wait, a word" Tom said to her, not ready for her to disappear. He needed to know she was ok. That if he could help her in anyway he would. He kept reiterating it to her that he was here for her but it didn't seem to sink in.

"Yes?" Rachel asked him as she really wished she could just run back to her quarters and hide from the world until she felt right about everything she was going to do.

"Everything ok?" Tom asked her with genuine concern.

"Yes, I had to talk with Kate. It was all sorted" Rachel told him. she wished she felt better for talking to Kate but in reality she just felt numb. At least the tears had stopped for the time being but she was sure Tom was not missing any small detail of her dishevelled state as he looked her over.

"What was the problem? if you don't mind me asking" Tom said, Rachel swallowed her discomfort as there was no way in hell she was going to tell him the truth. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her as she had a feeling he wasn't going to let her go without an explanation.

"I had a horrible nightmare, I woke up and I just needed to see that she was alright" Rachel confessed though she felt like she was lying to him as it was mostly the truth but not all of it. She was in her own nightmare. "I feel rather stupid about it now" she said with a breathy laugh and an embarrassed smile graced her lips.

"Don't be, Kate was your constant companion for two months." Tom said placating her as he didn't want her to be beating herself up. But he couldn't help but feel jealous that she was turning to Kate as he wanted to be that person for Rachel. He wanted to be the one to help her get through whatever was troubling her.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like her" Rachel said in agreement as she was lucky to have Kate in her life given the dark turn her life was taking. "So we'll be in Norfolk soon?" she asked changing the topic before she grew more morose by her own inner turmoil.

"Yes, I figure you'll want to check out the hospital on base. Get them up and running to produce more the cure" Tom started but Rachel's eyes went wide as she cut him off.

"Are you kicking me off your ship?" She asked him. She knew he said that she could give him a list of supplies she needed but she couldn't help but feel the closer they got to Norfolk the more likely he would move her lab onto the base at Norfolk. She could see him leaving the Nathan James to be with his kids. Not that it was something they discussed but she knew he was torn between his duties as Captain and his duty to his kids. But his statement made it seem like he was letting her go completely and the ship was the only sanctuary she had left.

"No, I figure we'd use the ship to continue the distribution of the cure and your research into other possible avenues of how to make the cure more easily accessible. The Nathan James has worked so far for us. I don't see why we can't continue together" Tom clarified, Rachel let out a slow breath as she felt relieved by his comment.

"I just figured you'd want stay with your family on the mainland or hand me off" Rachel said.

"Coming back to Norfolk is not the end of our mission, it's a respite before we continue on. Do you want to stay on the mainland?" he asked he watched as she wore a pained expression at the question and shook her head.

"No, I'd rather continue aboard the Nathan James. It's all I have" Rachel confessed the words leaving her before she had a chance to reign them in.

"That's not true" Tom said but before Rachel could argue he continued "The Ship will be docking in Norfolk in a few hours. I'm not entirely sure of how everything will go this time so I'm going to assign two crewman to escort if or when you want to leave the ship. Just in case, I want you to feel safe" He told her. Rachel nodded greatly appreciating his offer and sentiments.

"That would be good" Rachel told him.

"I'm not leaving you alone this time. Someone will be with you when you're on the mainland until you feel it's unnecessary" He assured her.

* * *

A few hours later,

"I spoke with the crew, they are all well aware of the mission on land in Norfolk that they have a fortnight of R&R but they are to consider themselves on call" Mike said to Tom as they stood on the wing off the bridge. It was a beautiful winter's day even though they should of been getting into Spring but it seemed like the weather hadn't gotten the message as Norfolk was blanketed in snow.

"Good, Lt Burk, Lt Bivas, Senior Chief Taylor and Miller have volunteered to act as escorts for Kate and Dr Scott to take them to the hospital once I'm comfortable this is home and the people on the ground are our allies" Tom informed Mike.

"I can escort Kate anywhere she needs to go myself" Mike said as he didn't like the idea of being replaced. He had plans for Kate that involved them not being tailed by any of the crew members on the ship.

"I know but I have a feeling we are going to be tied up with for the first couple of days in briefings. Dr Scott needs supplies for her lab and I think we both can agree that it wouldn't hurt for Kate to get a second opinion as well as a proper medical check up." Tom said to him, Mike turned and gave Tom an incredulous look as the man was being incredibly presumptuous in respect to Kate.

"That's assuming their hospital is functioning and Kate is not going to go for a medical" Mike said as he knew that Kate would never go willing to the Hospital as it was too soon after Baltimore. He could only imagine what it would trigger in her.

"Well, she needs it. I'm sure Dr Scott and you can convince her it's necessary especially given we need a helo pilot and I need more than her word that she's up to it" Tom said.

"Yeah, I'm sure the idea of lying on a bed being poked and prodded by doctors is right up her alley of fun things to do in Norfolk given what happened in Baltimore" Mike remarked dryly. Tom inwardly cursed as he felt like an idiot for not thinking that the idea of hospitals would remind Kate or Rachel about their time in Baltimore as he'd been too focussed on wanting them to be check out by the doctors and for Rachel to get the supplies she needed.

"Shit, I wasn't thinking" Tom started.

"forget about it" Mike told him as they didn't need to make a big deal out of it.

"No, I can't as I told Senior Chief to escort her there after we dock" Tom said cringing as he could only imagine how Kate would be taking the news.

"Well, prepare yourself as you just poked the bear" Mike told him.

* * *

In the Helo Bay,

"So, the Captain gave me your itinerary" Taylor told Kate who turned in her chair to look at him.

"I have an Itinerary?"Kate asked Taylor as it was the first she heard of it. She had been in the labs talking with Rachel about the general plans they needed to complete in Norfolk in regards to what Rachel was now calling her pregnancy the 'problem' and how they were going to 'correct' it. Rachel wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible so she could move on and get back to work.

But Kate could see that none of this was going to be easy for Rachel and it was unsettling for Kate to listen and agree with the woman when all she wanted to do was tell her to take more time to think it through. But she already knew telling Rachel to 'think about it a little longer' was like taking a pin out of a metaphorical grenade. Highly dangerous and extremely messy emotionally speaking as Rachel just became either crazed or cried. Thus Kate felt it was best to do as she promised; no judgement and complete support.

But they hadn't finished making their plans when Taylor came into the room to inform her of her 'Itinerary'.

"Yeah, I use the term loosely but he said you'd probably need to go to the hospital for a physical then we head to the PX. Get you sorted for winter gear, extra uniforms, second pair of boots, toiletries and whatever you require" He told Kate.

"I have an Itinerary?" Kate repeated. Rachel who was sitting opposite Kate at the desk in the Helo bay looked just as equally perplexed as Kate by the interruption.

"Are you listening me?" He asked in a slower speed. Kate quirked an eyebrow at him as she couldn't help but feel a little riled up but his patronising manner.

"Yes, I am but I'm lost as to why the Captain wrote an Itinerary for me and why I need escorts off the ship and why I wasn't asked if first wanted to get off the ship and secondly if I even wanted to go to the hospital which I don't" Kate told him deciding to try and remain calm as her day was going to be a complete shocker since it was already getting off to a very bad start.

"The Captain is still a little reticent to take my word that Norfolk is safe for everyone and the ship. He feels that you and Dr Scott need-"

"Babysitters" Kate said.

"Escorts" he corrected "until he feels more comfortable that your safety is assured" he finished.

"Why do I need a physical exam?" Kate asked him but Rachel answered.

"It would be beneficial for you to have a CT scan to ascertain exactly what Granderson's people did to you" Rachel said to Kate. She looked over her shoulder at Rachel.

"I know what they did to me" Kate assured her.

"Not the true extent, I think it would ease your mind to know the truth and will help gauge how long your recovery might take" Rachel told her. Kate sucked in a breath like she was gathering her strength and gave a nod. It was true, she needed to know some hard truths about her injuries. She needed to know what they took from her and what damage they did to her body. Maybe in knowing she could give Mike some peace of mind or better it would just prove that she was on the mend and completely fine. A slow smile curved her lips as she liked the idea of assuring Mike that she had a green light for having sex.

"Fine, but it's going to be the shortest hospital trip. I'm not going to be staying overnight and Pretty boy; you're not going to observe" Kate said as she felt she needed to set some parameters of her own.

"No problem, but you should go get ready. It's cold and we leave in as soon as the ship makes port" Taylor told her.

* * *

"We're being signalled" Mike said as he looked through his binoculars toward the docks. They knew it was safe to be in Norfolk, Senior Chief Taylor assured them, they had also been in on and off communication with the base for the past two months but even now there was some reticence felt in taking it at face value. Especially given the dock was devoid of life except for one man standing in a watch tower signalling them with a light. If the docks had been fully operation a small tug boat would have greeted them in the bay to direct them to their designated space to dock. But no one had come and judging by the port there was only one ship in port.

"That's a Navy Seal" Mike commented to Tom as he could make out the uniform of the soldier who was standing in the bright sunlight of the early morning.

"Signal back" Tom ordered the crewman who was position at their own signal lamp they used for morse code messaging. The sound of the lamp's shutters opening and closing sounded as he and Mike looked to the dock for more signs of life. Some kind of welcoming party and within seconds soldiers dressed in varying kinds of BDU's stepped out from behind vehicles moved along the dock into open view.

"There has to be over 40 soldiers down there" Mike said.

"Even a few pilots" Tom said with a smile as it meant they had a way to distribute the cure to more remote locations than before. It also meant if one of them was a helo pilot he could get to Washington and see if there was anything to salvage. That's if those in Norfolk hadn't already made that trip.

* * *

A couple of hours later,

"Have you gone to Washington yet?" Tom asked as he and strolled the dock with Major Damon on his left. He was the first to step forward and welcome Tom to Norfolk when they docked the ship. The dock was a flurry of activity as trucks were ferrying supplies to the ship in a resupply and exchange of personnel and a small portion of Rachel's work as she and Kate had already disembarked the ship with their escorts heading to the hospital.

He and the Major had been walking the length of the dock debriefing one another. Tom sharing his knowledge of Baltimore and Major Damon sharing his intelligence on Norfolk and his history of what happened when the outbreak occurred. He spoke of how their ship was sunk by the sub and they had to abandon ship and head inland. He explained how he ran into other surviving members of other military branches and how they all gravitated to Norfolk and made it their home base and the only militarised safe zone on America's east coast; at least that they were aware of.

"No offence Sir but why would we bother expending the resources?" Major Damon asked him. Tom paused in his walking and turned to the man.

"There could be intel pertinent to the mission" Tom offered as he knew the man was a junior rank to him but wasn't going to patronise him as he'd been in command of the base for the past few months.

"Sir, with due respect there are only 45 of us here and over 200 souls for us to protect. Our top priority has been to maintain containment of the safety zone and take in as many survivors as we can. It's not been easy but with the cure we can now start saving people instead of turning them away which I have to admit will feel really good" He told Tom.

"I agree, it is a good feeling and Dr Scott will ensure your doctors will know how to replicate her work. So you're not entirely dependant on us. Now I'd really liked to get to Washington and see what I can salvage there. As you saw my Helo pilot is out of commission. Do you have any Helo pilots on the base?" he asked the Major.

"I can ask around Sir, but all the pilots are lieutenants and NCO's from the Air Force. Most of them came with their own planes. All fixed wings, but someone might have a rotary wing pilot's licence"

"What about engineers? Our Helo is in rough shape and I need it up and running" Tom told him.

"I'll get them onto it, Sir" the Major said.

"I also like to see what else you've been up to" Tom told him, the man was practically preening under the attention as he gave a nod.

"Yes, Sir. If you'll come with me I'll take you to our main base of operations and show you exactly what we've been up to and I'll be able to find the information on the pilots for you" Major told him with a confidence that said he expected Tom to be proud of his work.

* * *

"Ok, I assume you've had a physical exam before. Ms-" The doctor drawled prompting Kate for a last name. He came into the space with the air like he was rushed off his feet with a full ER department filled with patients when it wasn't the case. The hospital only had a handful of people in the word and most of them elderly and a guy with a broken leg.

"Gentry" Kate told him, there was no way in hell she was telling this man or anyone that she was married to a Lassiter. "Yes, I have had a physical exam before. Are there any female doctors?" she asked him as she stood with her arms folded across her chest feeling incredibly uncomfortable. She wished she had taken Rachel up on her offer to stay with her but Kate felt Rachel had enough on her plate that dealing with that Kate didn't want to add to it.

So here she was standing in a curtained off space with Ravit and Taylor standing guard in kevlar jackets armed with rifles feeling like she was a prisoner and given the smells of strong antiseptic and the fluorescent lighting it was hard for her mind to not take her to a dark place as memories of Baltimore flooded through her mind. Her heard pounded in her chest and she found she was covered in a cold sweat as she half expected to be subdued onto the bed and have history repeat itself. _But it's not.. It's different..._ Kate mentally kept reminding herself.

"No, I'm the only GP on the base, the women you saw in white coats earlier are scientists not MDs. If you're uncomfortable I can have a nurse in the room with us to observe but your guards will have to step outside to give us privacy. Then we can begin" he told them. The mantra in Kate's head ceased to work and panic slithered up her spine like a snake as she realised she couldn't be alone in the curtained off space with him.

She thought she could handle the physical like she had all the previous ones she had endured but all she think was how he'd be looking at her body. He'd see the scars and just make assumptions and ask questions she didn't want to answer. Some questions she didn't even have answers to. _It's why you're here; to get answers. So keep your shit together... you can do this..._ Kate mentally told herself. She was about to ask for a nurse to be in the room but Ravit spoke up.

"I'm staying" Ravit told the doctor as Taylor didn't argue as he stepped to the other side of the curtain that surrounded the bed. His large frame casting a shadow. Kate looked to her, soaking in her nonchalant expression wishing she could look the same as right now she felt like one of those scared caged animals.

"Miss-" the Doctor started but Ravit cut him off.

"Lieutenant Bivas and I have my orders not to leave Gentry's side. You have issue with it then you can register your complaints with my C/O" She informed him in a plain tone as she looked to him as if baiting for him to argue.

"It's fine with me as I want to get this over with as quickly as possible" Kate told the Doctor.

* * *

"What you need to continue your research is a biosafety level 4 laboratory" Lt Rinaldi said to Rachel as they walked towards the hospital's pathology labs.

"Yes" Rachel said agreeing with woman's assessment. Lt Rinaldi was a nurse on the hospital's staff and was currently acting as Rachel's liason as the scientists apparently couldn't spare a moment of their time to come and greet her themselves. She tried to act like it fine but really she felt their exclusion to be upsetting as she expected a warmer welcome.

"We had one on base but three months into the outbreak it was packed up onto a Hospital ship and sailed out to sea" She said to Rachel.

"The Solace?" Rachel asked as she remembered it was the ship where the main bulk of Granderson's people where doing their research. It was also where Lt Granderson and Foster had been rescued from.

"No, Ma'am it was USNS Mercy, a Hospital ship that was being refurbished in Dry Dock for the past few months before everything went to hell" the young woman said in a begrudging manner.

"Is the ship still out there?" Rachel asked as she felt a flutter of excitement at knowing there was a lab out there that could accommodate her research and further development of the cure. It also meant that it would be crewed with scientist and doctors who could help her.

"We haven't heard from the ship but then they could easily be out of range. It's something you'll have to talk to Major Damon about. But either way, if there is anything you need to continue your work. I've been told to hand it over" Lt Rinaldi said, Rachel couldn't help but feel like she was stealing from the woman by her tone and demeanour Lt. Rinaldi was displaying to her.

"I'm here to teach you how to manufacture the cure and in exchange all I need are a few chemical compounds, glassware and other sundries. I'll only take what you can spare" Rachel told her, hoping it smooth whatever feathers had been ruffled on her arrival.

* * *

"It's amazing what they've been able to build here. I have given Master Chief the roster of survivors. It's been posted in the mess decks. You should look at it" Tom told Mike, he'd returned to the ship and now he and Mike sat in his office discussing the schedule for the ship and plans that needed to be put into effect such as the ship's resupply and as well as much needed maintenance that was needed like the engine. The conversation had naturally drifted towards the topic of them being home and what it meant for the crew.

""I already know where my family is" Mike told him in a flat tone as he was tired of thinking about it and frankly he just wanted to be off duty so he could be with Kate and ignore the pain gnawing within him.

"You never know" Tom said, Mike threw him a look that said to drop the subject completely. So he did as he continued."Anyway, a couple of flight engineers are going to come on board and hopefully fix the Helo as I want to get to Washington ASAP" Tom told him.

"What about the pilots on the base?" Mike asked as he'd been overseeing the duties on the ship for the morning.

"Fixed wing Operators and I'd rather land as close to the white house as possible. The Helo is the best option for that as it won't require much landing space" Tom said, Mike nodded as he tried to remember the last time he was in Washington but he knew that a air plane would need a pretty good stretch of flat ground to land. Such space he was sure was not in the front lawn of the White House.

"True" Mike said though he did wondered about the back area as it was a large park area but he decided not to mention it.

"And I'm taking Kate" Tom said, Mike frowned as he looked to Tom.

"She's not cleared for flight and I doubt she will be until she's clean" Mike argued as he wanted Kate to stay where he was. He didn't want to lose her again as Washington for all he knew could be crawling with unsavoury characters.

"We expected that but I don't expect her to fly. I want her and second group to go to Lassiter Industries head office. They'd have to have one close to the White house. She can access the servers and gather any crucial information and data we need from there" Tom told him in a tone that said he'd have to just lump it and go with the flow.

"We could give the passwords to another person. She's in no shape to be going on a mission. You can't keep putting it on her to do the things you want her to do. She's not a soldier under your command" Mike reminded him.

"I know but she's familiar with the system and I don't want to waste time as I really want to keep momentum on this. So I'll ask her and if she's not comfortable in going. Then I'll go without her. It's not like I'll be going tomorrow. It'll probably take a few days" Tom told him.

"I want Dr Scott to weigh in. If she clears Kate and she wants to go then so be it" Mike said as he knew if Tom put her on the spot she'd say yes out of reflex.

"Ok" Tom said agreeing to Mike's terms.

"You going home?" Mike asked him changing the topic. Tom gave a nonchalant shrug that belied how he truly felt.

"Yeah, tomorrow with Dad and the kids. What about you?" He asked.

"I don't know" Mike answered honestly.

"You have the time off, you should think about seeing your home if anything; you might get some closure" Tom advised him.

* * *

"You're welcome to whatever we have in stock but it's not much. Is there anything in particular you wanted?" Eric asked, he was a tall lanky man in his let twenties who apparently had been working on his PhD in pharmacology before the virus outbreak. Now he was in charge of the large sized room that was filled with boxes upon boxes of medications and chemicals that supplied every department with whatever it needed.

"I'd like to browse, if that's ok?" she asked him, in the old world the pharmacist would have told her to take a hike but Eric just gave a shrug and gestured to the room.

"Go for it, just yell if you need me as it's an odd system" he said to her as he hung back at his desk looking comfortable where he was. He had to be the most jovial and relaxed pharmacist in a hospital she had ever encountered.

Rachel gave him a nod as she stepped into the room. She walked down the many aisles taking in the stockpile. It was amazing. Everything was in alphabetical order and easy to find. When she finally found what she was looking for she stopped. She looked at the two containers only a few different drugs spacing them out. She reached out to take the packet but found her hand stopping in mid air.

She didn't know why but she felt her hesitation like just picking up the packets would burn her. It just felt wrong, but she made her decision and now whether she liked it or not she had to stick to it. But all she could think of was Kate's advice of thinking about what she truly wanted. As she looked at the boxes on the shelf reading the names her gut just told her this was not the way to go.

She stared at the shelf with her hand held out for a long while unsure of herself as she felt so incredibly conflicted. She knew her decision to terminate the pregnancy were based in logic and the pure logistical nightmare that was her life. She knew what had to be done yet here she was unable to pick up the drugs she needed.

"Dr Scott, is there something in particular you need?" Eric asked, his presence snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to look at him. He gave her friendly smile as he was completely oblivious to her inner turmoil. She cleared her throat and dropped her hand as she gave him a closed lip smile.

"I'm looking for Magnesium" Rachel lied, she didn't even need Magnesium but right now it was the first thing her brain could come up with.

"Oh, that would top shelf. I know the system in here is a little whack had to walk over ten miles to raid a health food store those being Naturally immune has come in handy for when hunting down meds and keeping our stock high. You can take the whole container as we got over 5000 tablets of that stuff" he told her as he came down the aisle towards her. She stepped back and watched as he reached up and pulled down a large container from a shelf that was well out of her reach.

"Thank you" Rachel said as she took the bottle from him and held it to her chest. She looked at the items she had originally been down the aisle to collect. For some odd reason she felt relieved that Eric was standing there as it meant she couldn't get the drugs she needed to terminate her pregnancy. "You know, if you have a piece of paper and a pen I think I'll just write a list" She told him, deciding to remove herself out of the dispensary altogether.

"Sure do, if you'll follow me back to my desk then we can get to work" He said to her as he gestured for her to follow him.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"I can't do this" Kate said as she struggled to draw breath into her chest, she barely had her shirt half undone when the panic gripped at her. She didn't know why, she knew what a physical entailed and yes she hadn't wanted one she had thought she'd be able to hack it. Yet the reality of stripping down snapped something in her.

She felt the space closing in on her, her heart pounded faster than before and her breathing involuntarily quickened as her mind and body refused to comply. She knew what was going to happen but it was too soon. It was too soon for her to be in a hospital, the smells and sounds were to similar to the ones in Baltimore. There was also the fact that hadn't even discussed how she was going to explain the fresh scars, the bruises and needlemarks.

She wondered if she really wanted another human being to know what happened to her. To know why it happened as it hadn't been some random act of violence. How did she explain any of it without sounding completely insane. How did she even know she could trust these people at face value. She felt a wave of light headedness roll over her as adrenaline kicked into system. Her mind and instincts told her to run as she felt disorientated by all the thoughts running through her head. It was too much, she needed to get out.

"Kate" Ravit said in a gentle tone. Kate looked to her but didn't see her as panic took over. Her back went ramrod straight, all she saw was the drab green of the woman's uniform and the gun. She turned around and saw the white coat of the doctor's jacket and cold dread fused with fear as her brain just filtered in memories of Baltimore.

She knew she wasn't there and yet she couldn't reconcile her panic. She pushed past the doctor and pulled the curtain open. She dismissed those calling out to her as she spotted the exit sign and broke out into a full run. She didn't stop as she heard her name being called or was told to stop as she just needed to get of the place.

* * *

"Ok, pretty easy list and luckily everything we have in abundance so no need to worry about draining our resources too heavily. But I will have to get Major Damon and Lt Rinaldi's approval before the stock can be transferred to your lab" Eric told Rachel.

"Not an issue with me" Rachel told him, she turned around to Miller and Burk who were looking thoroughly bored. She felt for them as she assumed they wanted to be anywhere than standing guard on her. It wasn't like they were in danger but Rachel couldn't erase the sense of unease she had in her from being on the mainland again. Or the unease of being in a hospital with all the triggers to send her into a panic but she appreciated their presence as it anchored her, and her purpose for being in the hospital gave her a goal to reach which meant now it was completed she could go back to the ship. Relief washed over her as she had reached that point for the morning. "I'm finished, we can return to ship" she informed them.

"You sure Ma'am?" Burk asked as he checked his watch. He must of assumed she would take longer than the thirty minutes

"Yes, I am. Shall we go and see how Kate and the others are going?" Rachel asked, they made their way back down to the Emergency department where they had left Kate with Taylor and Ravit.

When they came down the stairs they found the three of them in the waiting room. Senior Chief Taylor was sitting down next to Kate with a ice bag on his face while Kate had her own pressed to the right side of her forehead and temple. Lt Ravit was standing to the offside looking incredibly amused as she and Kate were talking about something but Kate spotted Rachel and gave the goofiest smiles as she waved her and the boys over.

"Hey" Kate slurred in a happy voice as she fumbled with the bag and it fell into her lap, Rachel reeled at the damage to Kate's face as she had a large lump on the right side of her head that was starting to form into one gnarly bruise that was bleeding under her skin down the side of her face.

"Oh my god Kate, what happened to you?" Rachel said as she helped pick up the ice bag and placing back onto Kate's forehead. She could help but notice the size of Kate's pupils as they were pinpoints. Concern and fear ran through her at Kate being so heavily drugged and injured especially with a head injury.

"I panicked a little. It's was nothing" Kate slurred waving a dismissive hand and a shrug like it was just an everyday occurrence that no one should be worried about.

"Nothing?" Taylor scoffed in annoyed tone. "You broke my nose and then tried to unman me" Taylor said to Kate as he sported two black shadows under his eyes, a busted lip. He had an ice pack on his nose that had swollen. His face had been cleaned up but the front of uniform was still covered in his blood.

Kate looked him and gave him a saucy yet incredibly smug smile. "I'd apologise but you started it." she informed him in a petulant manner which made her look more like a disgruntled drunk than a child.

"I-" Taylor started but Kate cut him off.

"You attacked me, had me drugged and let that doctor have his way with me" Kate argued. Rachel looked to Taylor incredulously, she must of had a dark look on her face as she noted Burk and Miller had taken a step back as if to disavow themselves from situation.

"What?" Rachel asked Taylor in a dark tone as she couldn't help but jump to the worst conclusions. Taylor held his hands up in mock surrender and looked to Ravit for help as even he knew he wasn't going to come out of this conversation squeaky clean.

"It sounds worse than what it was. Ravit help me out here" Taylor said to her. The lieutenant who had been silent with a smug expression spoke up.

"Long story; short. She panicked and ran" Ravit pointed at Kate then to Taylor "He crash tackled her to the floor before she could get out of the building, he struggled to keep her down at which point the MPs and the Doctor stepped in with the drugs. The rest of the time was spent with them being check out for injuries and them arguing about who had the upper hand in the fight" Ravit told Rachel in a rather bored tone which belied the amused look on her face.

"I would have kicked your pretty boy ass if those MPs hadn't backed you up" Kate told Taylor as if just to prove Ravit's account of the situation.

"Yeah okay" Taylor scoffed with a wry smile as he thought Kate was talking smack at him. He looked to Rachel "I swear, it was unintentional but I couldn't let her run off into the snow and get lost in Norfolk. It was either tackle her or kneecap her which would not have gone down well with anyone. The main point is she's ok" Taylor assured Rachel.

"I'm ok? I got roughed up by your buddies" Kate said scathingly to Taylor.

"It was an accident" Taylor told her.

"They slammed my head into the table" Kate said pointing to her head injury.

"You collapsed on your own and you should still be out like a light given the amount of sedatives running through you" Taylor grumbled as he was losing patience dealing with her.

"Redheads are tougher than pretty boys like you" Kate said as she flicked his arm with her fingers.

"Will you stop calling me a Pretty boy?" Taylor asked her, Rachel watched as Taylor and Kate's conversation dissolved into them half bantering and half bickering to the point she wasn't sure if they were angry at one another or just messing with one another.

"They've been bickering like siblings for the past half an hour. It's adorable for most part" Ravit said to Rachel as Kate and Taylor continued with him telling her to stop calling him 'Pretty Boy' or 'Boyscout' and numerous other names Kate was coming up with.

"Ok, so they'll live?" Rachel asked Ravit letting Kate and Taylor carry on as it only gave Rachel relief to see Kate's cognitive abilities weren't entirely impaired even with the drugs in her system.

"Yes, the doctor performed the physical when Kate had 'calmed down'-" Ravit started to say but Rachel cut her off.

"You mean after he drugged her" Rachel said for clarification though she was angry for Kate as she knew that if Kate truly panicked then everything that happened after was against her will. The fact that the Doctor proceeded with a physical with questionable consent from Kate only turned her off the idea of having a check up herself. She had thought maybe if she was committed to keeping the baby she would need a full work up but now she felt whatever trust she had for those on staff here completely evaporate.

"He had to check her for injuries and by that time he finished with Taylor; she was so off her face she didn't care. I managed to talk the Doctor out of holding her for Psych but he did say Kate is underweight, missing a large part of her liver. Other than that everything is fine with her from a physical stand point. " Ravit said as she handed over Kate's medical file to her. Rachel took it from her and flipped it open.

"He shouldn't have sedated her with a head injury" Rachel said as she read through the notes.

"That happened after they injected her with the sedatives. It was an accident nothing more" Ravit said.

"And where were you?" Rachel asked she tried to keep her tone calm and not accusatory as she didn't want to alienate Ravit given she felt she had a friend in the woman and didn't want to ruin it.

"Tried to calm her down when that didn't work I stepped back and let the doctor step in. She's fine, Taylor's ego might be another matter though given she nearly had him beat." Ravit said with an amused smile. Rachel gave a nod as she looked down to the notes reading that everything that Ravit said was pretty much in the folder along with a recommendation for further blood tests. Also a separate page recommending a psychiatric hold for evaluation with the Doctor's assumptions of what indicators of psychological problems Kate was displaying.

"Ok" Rachel said breathing a sigh of relief more at knowing Kate was going to be alright but she made a mental note to scrap that page about the psychiatric hold recommendation as she didn't need Rios or the Captain seeing it.

* * *

"It'll take at least a month to get your Helo up and running but I don't recommend it" The engineer told Master Chief and Mike as they stood in the helo bay two on the Nathan James. Mike frowned at the estimate as he knew Tom was chomping at the bit to get to Washington.

"Why not?" Mike asked the man.

"Well I could list it out for you or I could give you the good news" The engineer said.

"Ok, what's the good news?" Mike asked as he was really not in the mood for the man's long winded conversation but then he wasn't military so he didn't understand the meaning of being succinct with his responses.

"I have five helicopters on the base. One should be still working order, just need a tune and fresh oil and filters" The engineer said.

"Where are the pilots?" Master Chief asked him, a question they had been asking a lot of military personnel at the moment as they wanted to know what exactly was on the base, who was on the base as they needed to know if they could resupply not just with food and fuel stock but also personnel as it was only natural as some of the crew might want to remain. It was another issue that was going to have to be dealt with as not even Mike was delusional to believe that they'd leave Norfolk with their original crew complement.

"Died in the outbreak, I assume and most of the Helicopters are on those ships in port right now are mausoleums. No one's game to go on them in fear of getting sick but with the vaccine we'll be able to recover one of the choppers for your ship to replace this one. So if that's amenable to you, I'll have my colleagues scrap this Helo while I find you a working Helicopter" the Engineer said to him.

"How about you find a working helicopter first before you pull our apart" Mike said to the man.

"Well, that might go faster if you could introduce me to your pilot" The engineer said. "

"Our pilot is currently on medical leave but I'll have her co-pilot and flight engineer meet you on the dock in half an hour" Mike told him, he and Jeter left the Helo bay and walked out onto the deck to confer on the situation.

"You want to flip a coin?" Jeter half joked as they didn't have a lot of joy to share with Tom. They both knew it would not be a happy conversation to have with Tom.

"No, I'll inform the Captain. Any word on how the land parties are proceeding in finding their families" Mike told him.

"Well, there were a few had some joy from the list of survivors. But so far no news is good news" Jeter said, Mike had to agree with the old saying as he knew that he'd rather live in the hope his family was still alive than how he felt now. He had Kate but it didn't change the deep sense of loss he felt.

* * *

"How did it go?" Tom asked Rachel, he's been on his way back from a meeting with Major Damon at their command centre only to come back at the same time as Rachel, Kate and their escorts return from the hospital. He couldn't help but notice the mixture of amusement and annoyance in the air of the group as he approached them.

Rachel turned and looked deeply unimpressed but it didn't take long for him to clue in as Taylor lifted an unconscious Kate from the back of the Humvee into his arms bridal style. Nor did he miss the fresh bruises the two shared. "What happened?" he asked and half demanded.

"Kate here is just tuckered out from all the excitement of being in Norfolk" Taylor explained as he completely dodged the question. He didn't even wait to be dismissed as carried Kate in his arms up the gangway back onto the ship.

"Take her to the cot in the Helo bay One" Rachel told Taylor, as Miller, Burk and Ravit followed him up to the ship.

"What really happened?" Tom asked Rachel.

"Well, as far as I understand it. Kate had a moment of panic and Taylor tried to calm her down. Somewhere in the middle of his attempt to calm her down and the sedatives the doctor jabbed her head injury was when she collapsed from the drugs. Taylor's was from attempting to impede her escape. Or so I'm told" Rachel said, he could feel the displeasure rolling off her and he knew he was partially responsible for her being pissed off.

"Right, ok. So why didn't she stay at the hospital?" He asked, he knew it was the wrong question as Rachel's expression grew dark.

"I wasn't leaving her there after what happened. If you have a problem-" Rachel started but Tom cut her off.

"No, no problem just mere curiosity. I trust your judgement but I just need to know what I'm backing. If questions are asked" Tom explained to her, Rachel felt her anger dissipate as she had geared herself up for a fight not for him to say he'd support her or her actions. She knew she should of left Kate at the hospital as they were better equipped but she didn't feel comfortable in doing so especially after reading the medical notes. She also didn't want them digging into Kate's blood work or her medical file which she had edited to leave out the information about Kate's genetic anomalies. Last thing she wanted was a repeat of Baltimore.

"Ok, well, I gave the people at the hospital the cure and the means to reproduce my work. I'll see how they are faring in the morning." Rachel said.

"And Kate?" Tom asked.

"Let's say if you want her to make a quick recovery then you really need to work on your friendship and learn to respect Kate's boundaries.

"I figured she'd need-"

"Don't ever assume you know what Kate or I need" Rachel snapped, she didn't mean to snap at him but she wished he wouldn't try to help them by assuming what they needed when he easily could have just asked them.

"Ok, so on a scale of 1 to 10; 10 being the worst how far have I overstepped here" Tom said in a wary tone as he hated how with Rachel it was two steps forwards and about 10 backwards.

"About 9" Rachel told him. Tom winced and nodded at the assessment and made a note to let this go for while in regards to Kate.

"Are you ok? Did you get a check up by the doctors today?" He asked her, it was part of the reason he suggested Kate have a check up because then maybe Rachel would get on too.

"I don't need a check up, I'm physically fine." Rachel assured him but he didn't feel comforted by it as he wanted to know for sure that she was ok. He wanted it writing.

He wanted to know she had some sort of care plan for her own recovery. As she only seemed to be working herself into ground even with him trying to run some sort of interference with her work by socialising with her. Taking her out of the labs but it wasn't enough and he knew she was keeping something back from him. He wanted to know what it was, he actually wished he was Kate as she seemed comfortable sharing whatever it was with her.

"I just assumed you would see the doctors to learn exactly what happened to you. Like I assumed Kate would given you'd have more privacy at the Hospital" Tom said giving her his really bad reasoning as Rachel didn't look impressed.

"Too many questions would be asked and I honestly would think after Kate and I having a two month stint in a laboratory that sending Kate to a hospital was a bad call" Rachel said, Tom had to admit he was definitely wrong.

"It was a suggestion" Tom said and as soon as the words left his mouth he felt like he had just dug a deeper hole for himself.

"That you sent through a proxy and if there's anything I've learnt from my time on the Nathan James. A suggestion is as good as an order."

"Look, I'm worried for you both" Tom told her with a sincerity that washed Rachel with unwanted warmth as she knew that it would change as Tom was only concerned about one thing and that was the efficacy of his mission.

"It's only been 5 days, you need to calm down with the Good Samaritan act and allow us both time to digest what happened and attempt to move forward before shoving us through the a barely functioning medical system" Rachel told him, in as calm a manner as she could but she knew by his expression that he read her anger and fear clearly.

"It's not going to be like Baltimore. Norfolk is different" Tom told her hitting the nail on the proverbial head.

"And I truly wish I could believe you but I don't" Rachel told him, she didn't even wait for a response as she walked away. She walked away because she didn't want to argue with him about what she felt was true.

* * *

Hours later,

"Oh my head" Kate said as she had a fierce pounding in her head just behind her eyes. She closed her eyes as it was the only relief she had from the pain ever so slight it was. She could barely make out the room she was so nauseated and bleary eyed from the pain and just waking up.

"Here" Rachel said as she held out two tablets and a bottle of water to Kate. She took the tablets and the water. She threw the tablets into her mouth before taking a long sip of the water. The cold trickle of water down her throat was equal parts soothing and painful.

"Thank you" Kate said as she took the bottle of water and took a large gulp of water. She frowned as Rachel kept popping in and out of her vision. It was quite disorientated for her brain to keep up. "What's the time?" Kate asked as she winced from the sensory overload from the lighting, the smells of the helo bay to all the touching and prodding from Rachel who was checking her pulse and pupils.

"It's nearly 9pm" Rachel told her.

"Fuck me" Kate said as she only remembered breakfast. She wondered where the day went and why she felt like she had woken up from a bad bender.

"I'll leave that pleasure for the Commander to enjoy" Rachel drawled in a dry manner with a smile on her lips.

"Awwh, I sure he wouldn't mind sharing" Kate joked before she gave a sigh as the pain pills Rachel gave her and the water helped ease the throbbing pain in her head. So she continued to sip it slowly in the hopes the water would continue to help.

"What do remember from today?" Rachel asked her, she had wanted to give Kate her dose of meds but with the knowledge that she was missing a large portion of her liver made Rachel reticent as the organ was working overtime to filter out Kate's blood and regenerate at the same time.

Rachel was afraid if she did give Kate a dose of meds on top of the remnants of the Doctor's sedatives and the tylenol she had given her; then it could lead to scarring or further complications down the track in the future. What they needed was to get Kate off the drugs as quickly and painlessly as possible.

Kate made a thoughtful expression though it looked slightly pained as she racked her brain for the memories. She vaguely remembered the hospital and then something about wanting air because she panicked but the rest was blurry or missing.

"I panicked and the rest is blurry. What did I do?" Kate asked them.

"You ran, Senior Chief Taylor tried to stop you and you two got into a fight before you were sedated. You collapsed and cracked your head on a workstation which is why you have a killer headache" Rachel supplied. Kate rubbed a hand over her mouth and felt her stomach sink at the knowledge. She was trying to dispel her image that she was crazy and incredibly violent. So far she was failing miserably.

"Great, Mike and the Captain are going to tear me a new one. Did I hurt anyone else?" Kate asked, as she could only assume the worst. She was not looking forward to the conversation she would have to endure from Tom or Mike trying to comfort her in assuring her it was ok. When it was not ok, she was supposed to have better control over herself.

"He's not going to say anything and the Commander was more concerned about your well being than the events at the hospital" Rachel told her, as she removed the IV line and catheter from the back of Kate's hand and placed a band aid over the spot placing pressure on it to stem the bleeding.

"It's 'events' now. Why can't I be normal?" Kate groaned as she laid back down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her face. Rachel pulled the blanket away from Kate's face.

"It was too soon for you to be in that situation. No one was seriously hurt and we all survived. If anything in hindsight it will become an amusing story" Rachel assured her as she moved to the bin which was used for disposing biological waste and disposed of the IV bag and the other medical paraphernalia she removed from Kate.

"Right" Kate said not entirely convinced, she looked to Rachel "So what about you? You get everything you need or did I fuck that up for you?" Kate asked her.

"No, you didn't mess anything up and I got everything I needed" Rachel told her, choosing her words carefully as she wasn't ready for anyone besides Kate to know about the baby.

She knew it was more logical to terminate the pregnancy. It would be 'easier', less 'complicated' but she knew her apprehension in that room happened for a reason. Her doubts in picking up the drugs she needed to terminate the pregnancy had been right there in front of her. Yet she didn't take them. She opted to remove herself completely and the further away she became from the hospital the better she felt for not taking them. The more she thought about it as a baby the more comfortable she grew with the idea of her having the baby.

"Ok" Kate said unsure of how enthusiastic she should be for Rachel given what she knew Rachel was planning. Though honestly she didn't feel terribly positive about it at all but she was there to support Rachel.

"Well, you should know that the Doctor finished your physical" Rachel said, Kate felt uncomfortable as she hated that she had no memory of it and Rachel's expression was grim. "Lt Bivas was with you the entire time. So know that while you were out of it you were not alone" Rachel added like it was supposed to make Kate feel better that she had been drugged and examined by a doctor without her consent. Or she did consent but had no memory of it.

"Ok, well I assume you saw the results which is why you're looking at me like I'm dying. Am I dying?" Kate asked her.

"No, you're physically healing up well and surprising fast as the doctor assumed your injuries pre-dated the two months in Baltimore. But I'm sorry to say that you're missing a large part of your liver which why you're having issues with metabolising the drugs" Rachel told her.

Kate felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She knew she would never get all the answers she wanted but to know she had been used for spare parts was still grinding at her self-worth. It was like being kicked while she was still down.

"Liver will grow back right?" Kate asked her, trying not to get upset even though she felt the pain of loss and violation run through her veins. She knew it was stupid to feel the way she did for a part of an organ but she did.

"Yes, it will" Rachel assured her in a soft tone like she knew exactly what Kate was feeling. Kate wondered if that's how Rachel felt about her pregnancy but instead of having parts of her taken away she felt like she was being occupied by the enemy.

"Nothing else is missing?" Kate asked her, trepidation as she wasn't sure she wanted to know but part of her needed to know.

"No, everything is exactly where it's supposed to be and looking healthy" Rachel said, Kate gave a sigh a relief and nodded.

"Good to know" Kate said, though it didn't really feel all that 'good'. "So, when do you want to do the thing?" Kate asked her.

"I changed my mind" Rachel told her.

"Changed?" Kate asked her as she assumed there was some complication that had arisen in the time she had been unconscious.

"I'm keeping the baby" Rachel said in a low voice. All the doors to the Helo bay were closed but she didn't want to take the chance of someone walking in and hearing her say it. Part of her was just relieved to say the words out loud, for just admitting she wanted to keep the child even though less than 13 hours ago she was planning to terminate the pregnancy.

"Ok" Kate said carefully as she wasn't sure what to say let alone which emotions to display.

"I know, I shouldn't for obvious reasons of the happen-stance of how it occurred, how inconvenient it will be but since I had my opportunity to divest myself of my situation the more I just wanted to hold onto it and protect it" Rachel said, Kate blinked as her brain was slow on the uptake from the drugs and just waking up to keep up.

"Wow, you're really bending my brain with all the code talk. But I understand what you're saying" Kate assured her as she didn't want Rachel to misinterpret her facial expression in a manner that would sway her decision.

It was Rachel's decision to make but Kate couldn't help but silently be relieved by her choice to keep the baby. She knew it was selfish on her part but Kate wasn't comfortable with the idea of all the side effects and complications that went with chemically induced abortion or the fact that it would be entirely in her hand; her drugged hands to make sure Rachel didn't bleed to death if the worst happen.

Granted the pregnancy came with it's own set of emotional and health complications but Kate felt a little more at ease given it meant Rachel would have a larger support network.

"And I know, it's crazy-" Rachel started but Kate cut her off.

"You don't have to justify it to me or anyone. If it's what you want then we'll work out the other stuff as it comes up" Kate assured her. Reiterating what she said in the early hours of that morning.

"I know but I want you to know I'm not brainwashed or traumatized. I know exactly how they would have done it. It was artificial insemination like I was a prized hefer. It wasn't like I was raped" Rachel scoffed as she tried to downplay how she felt, Kate looked at her with a passive expression as she knew was way out of her own depth. She figured Rachel was trying to convince herself of something whether it was healthy or not was something Kate couldn't judge. So she just let Rachel ramble to get it out of her system.

"I wasn't brutally attacked, it wasn't about another person enforcing their control or power over me. I'm lucky because I don't have to worry about that carrying that kind of attachment to the child. I was drugged and strapped to a bed and the doctors did their work for an experiment. I know when I look at this child will be a part of me not a representation or reminder of something I want to forget. I know and I know I didn't choose for this to happen, but I'm choosing to keep this child. I know I could just terminate-" Rachel stopped as she hated how casual it sounded "It would be the easiest solution with no long term complications. I've been through the pros and cons. I-"

Rachel continued to espouse the pros and cons to Kate but as she saw it there was no 'easy' solution. Either option had its own set of issues and she knew she would not take any side except to support Rachel in her choices. The more Rachel spoke the more Kate's headache came back with a vengeance like her brain was trying to pound itself out the side of her head. So Kate put her hand up and Rachel went silent.

"Seriously, you're allowed to be as irrational or rational about this. I already told you that I'd be here for you and support you no matter what decision you make" Kate assured her.

"It's not the logical decision" Rachel said and that was the part that left her feeling unsure as she usually based her decisions in logic.

"I agree but not every decision has to be based in logic. Mike and I are an illogical relationship but we make it work and it makes us happy. Nothing to say having this baby won't do the same for you" Kate told her.

"We're making this into a big thing when I might not be able to carry the child past the first 12 weeks" Rachel said to her.

"Well, I doubt that will be an issue given this kid is half your genes and the father would have been a Lassiter employee. Which means he would have been one primo specimen of the human race that his sperm would be hardy and stubborn with an strong sense of self preservation to procreate. You're also a strong, stubborn person so that baby has probably set up a secure fortress in that uterus of yours with a moat-"

"Can you be serious?" Rachel told her.

"I am completely seriously. Do you feel alright about all this? Cause you look a little conflicted" Kate said before she took another sip of her drink. She wished it was alcoholic as right now she would have enjoyed the buzz of being tipsy.

"I'm feel physically fine and I've barely slept in the past 24 hours. But I know this what I want the only thing I feel conflicted about is where to go from here" Rachel admitted with a shrug as it was the truth. She was exhausted.

"How many weeks are you now?" Kate asked her.

"I don't know. I'd say under two months at least given I'm showing no symptoms or any physical signs" Rachel said to her, as she had been trying to do the math in her head but failing miserably.

"Didn't think about getting a Doctor at the hospital to check you out?" Kate asked her. Rachel shook her head as there was no way in hell she was going to have a record of it out there. Not after what happened to Lt Foster when Granderson's people found out she was pregnant. For all she knew they would be trying to find her and Kate still. She didn't need them to know their experiment was successful. It was the part that still nagged at her about how dangerous the pregnancy and child if it was born would mean.

"No, I just want to keep this between us" Rachel said to Kate, she felt relief wash through her as Kate gave a nod.

"Ok, but you know you'll need a check up and prenatal care" Kate said stating the obvious.

"Lots of women in third world countries have healthy children all the time without access to the medical care" Rachel argued. Kate made a face like she didn't like that reasoning.

"I'm sure between us we can work something out but once you get past the twelve weeks. You really need to tell the Captain or at least loop in Mike. He'll respect your privacy" Kate said.

"I can't think about that right now" Rachel said.

"Ok, well we do have access the medical care. So what can we do together to make this work until you're ready to share the news" Kate said.

"I've made a list, but we can look over it after you have something to eat" Rachel said to her, she made a list of clothing, prenatal vitamins etc. Things she could get on her own or with Kate's help. She knew Bertrise was staying on board and Rachel offered to teach the young woman how to be a lab assistant so Rachel could limit her exposure to the rodents as she knew they carried many viruses that could be deadly to her unborn child. She knew with training Bertrise she could keep herself on the outside of the lab working on the computer until she had to put theory into action.

Something judging by her research would take a while. She also came up with a list of reasons why she needed Kate to access Lassiter Industries' servers as she reasoned she could use their medical research but she could also find out who the father was. Sure it would have to wait for when the baby was born to find that out but she could archive the DNA profiles of the male subjects in the trial for when that time came. She knew she could run her blood tests and check her own blood pressure with Kate's assistance. They could even borrow the portable ultrasound from the infirmary but that one was going to take some finesse as she hadn't come up with a believable excuse for borrowing it yet.

"Ok, I'm going to need a little help standing" Kate told her, snapping Rachel out of her head. She gave a nod and held out her hands to Kate.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"I have a headache" Kate mumbled sleepily as Mike joined her in bed after midnight. He spooned her from behind and pulled the blanket and sheet over himself before snaked an arm around her front. He pulled her closer to him; to take advantage of their limited space and because he wanted to hold her close. He gave a chuckle as he didn't think she was lying given the huge bruise on the right side of her forehead but he wasn't planning to do anything but lay beside her and get some sleep.

"Even I know you wouldn't pull that excuse" Mike joked as he felt unsettled by how warm she was against his body. He knew from talking to Rachel and Senior Chief Taylor that Kate had a rough day. He had visited her in the Helo bay but she'd been unconscious, he knew it bad of him but he just wanted her to have one uneventful day, one easy and relaxing day where nothing in particular happened to her. That and quick recovery would be good as well but he'd settle for a normal, boring day.

"How do you know that?" Kate asked him in a mocking tone. He smiled against the nape of her neck.

"Because you've been espousing the benefits of orgasms for the past week. Pain relief being one of them. Are you feeling alright? you're hot?" Mike asked as the longer he held her the more he felt how hot and clammy her skin was against his.

"Had to lower my dose of drugs" Kate murmured as she placed her arm over his and curled her fingers around his hand. She pulled his arm tighter around her so as to make herself more comfortable. "So I'm feeling a little sketchy" she told him with a sigh.

"I can take the couch" Mike offered, as he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

"No, stay. I promise I won't vomit on you" Kate said as she rubbed her face into the pillow and wriggled herself closer against his body.

"That's reassuring" Mike said in an amused tone, though it didn't ease his concern for her or how her body was making his own react. He took a deep breath and mentally reminded himself to relax and ignore his urges as Kate was in no condition and he was not animal. Kate turned around to face him and tangled her legs into his testing his limits of being a saint.

He propped his head up on an elbow and looked at her in the dim lighting as he had left a lamp on in the other room. He could just make out her features in the dark. Her hands tangled with t-shirt as she looked lost in thought for a moment.

"The doctor at the hospital said part of my liver is gone. So getting high all the time is not doing me any favours in the short term or long term as it needs to focus on growing back. Other than that everything is where it's supposed to be and functioning how it should. I'll be fine. Just gotta get off the drugs, live cleanly and put on more weight" Kate told him.

"You are a little boney, some cushioning might be nice" Mike joked to inject some levity into the tense air between them. But instead of laughing Kate punched him surprisingly hard in the chest.

"Fuck you" she said as she didn't find his joke funny at all. She felt incredibly sensitive about her body. She hated feeling like a skeleton, she also found it annoying as it was going to months to get back to her healthy, lithe self.

"Maybe some other time when you don't have a headache" Mike drawled dryly with a smug smile. Kate went to hit him again but he caught her fist and unfurled her fingers and pressed a kiss into her palm.

"You're not funny" she grouched.

"I have tomorrow off" he said changing the subject if only to save himself from further violence as last thing he needed was Kate remembering how close her knee was to one of his favourite appendages.

"Really? like a whole day of doing nothing?" Kate asked, her annoyance at his jokes disappeared and was replaced with surprise as she didn't think he had time off. Ever.

"Well, I wouldn't say I have nothing to do. But I'm not on duty" He informed her.

"Hotel?" She asked her whole mood uplifted at just the thought of a hotel room with him. A salacious smile spread across her lips as she wouldn't mind leaving the Nathan James for a day to hole up in a hotel. Just taking a time out from the world.

"I was thinking of going home" Mike said to her. Kate frowned.

"I thought you weren't interested in that" Kate said, she hadn't pushed the subject given this morning he'd been firmly against it. She was beginning to wonder if she had been in a coma or something where more time had passed than a mere day as a lot of decisions were changing. It was disconcerting to say the least even if the decisions were good ones in her opinion.

"I changed my mind. Will you come with me?" he asked her.

"Of course" Kate told him.

* * *

The Next Morning,

"Working late or up early?" Tom asked Rachel as she was in her labs. He came in to see how she was faring given they hadn't exactly finished talking yesterday on a good note. Rachel looked up from her laptop screen and gave a soft smile. He blinked for a moment as he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating but she looked better today than she did yesterday. Something about her was different but he couldn't put his finger on what.

"I'm just starting. I actually went to bed early and slept" Rachel told him, she had slept; she figured she would have tossed and turned for hours again but when she laid her head on the pillow at 10pm that was it. She didn't wake up until 6am and felt good, for the first time in a long time she felt herself renewed. Maybe it was the 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep but she was sureit had more to do with the fact that she was now more sure of herself in her decisions for the future than she had felt since arriving back on the ship.

She knew Tom was going to keep her on the ship. So she could continue her work in relative safety. She had a cure now which meant she only had to improve upon it. The pressure was still on her but it wasn't as pressing as it had been before, then there was the pregnancy. She decided if anything she would keep it a secret as long as she possibly could. She had Kate to help her problem solve any issues that might arise and just having that support made her feel good to know she wasn't alone.

The only niggling issues at hand were mainly about Tom and keeping him in the dark about it all as she didn't want him to change his mind about keeping her on board. She decided not to think too heavily on that or other problems ahead of her and instead focussing on the positive and that was she had slept peacefully for one night and woken up in a good mood which was so incredibly rare for her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday getting annoyed at you" Rachel added, she drank in the sight of him dressed in his BDU's as he always was impeccably groomed. She wondered how a man carrying so much grief managed to function but then he had his children and ship of people to keep him going.

"No, it's ok. I deserve to have a little ire thrown at me every once and while. Keeps me in my place" Tom said offering her a wry smile. He moved to the table where she was sitting and took a seat opposite her. He wanted to bask in her good mood for however long it lasted. Hell, he just wanted to avoid what was on the cards for the day as he knew it would be opening wounds and rubbing salt into them.

"So, I heard you're taking the kids and your father home today" Rachel said changing the topic as she knew better than to tell him that he was right. He was the Captain which meant it was rare for someone to dress him down or show their annoyance at them.

"Yeah, I am. Part of me really hopes something comes up here so I don't have to go" Tom confessed to her. He hated himself for being a coward for wanting to hide from his grief but he wasn't sure how he'd feel being home. Seeing the life he had with Darien knowing it was never going to be the same that her absence would be more profound than ever before because she wasn't going to be there to welcome him home as she always had in the past.

"It's your home" Rachel said, not even bothering to ask why as she knew he wanted to hide from his grief.

"It was my home with Darien, it's been shut up since she and the kids left for the cabin. I know I have to go and be with the kids and Dad but I guess I don't want to acknowledge she's gone" Tom said just reiterating to Rachel her own assumptions of him. She didn't blame him for wanting to avoid the truth.

She too once held hope for Michael but even she knew the truth that there were practically no survivors in China. Even if there were, she highly doubted he would be one of them as she knew the Chinese government turned on their own people she could only imagine how they would treat foreigner especially a foreign journalist. Either way, she'd let him go as painful as it was as it served her no purpose to keep holding onto the hope he might be alive. In fact it just hurt to think about him at all as he had chosen his work over her. Sure she had done the same but she had been trying to save the world. Save him, her work had purpose while his was about reporting a story that would never have seen the light of way it didn't matter anymore as she had more important things to worry and think about than him.

"I wished I had just made it in time to see her, to be with her one last time. I think because I never was able to salvage her remains that I will never feel a sense of closure" Tom said breaking Rachel out of her thoughts.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think" Rachel said, she knew it was lame but what was she supposed to say, how was she supposed to offer comfort when he had lost a wife. Her grief about those she lost to the virus was inconsequential.

"Maybe" Tom said with a shrug, but he inwardly hoped she was right. He cleared his throat and pushed away his emotions "I do know Mike is taking Kate to his home which I'm sure will be a hell of lot harder to deal with. I can't imagine what it'd be like to come home to find my family entirely gone"

"Hmm" Rachel said in commiseration as she couldn't argue or come up with anything to say. It was just tragic for all the crew as they all suffered losses.

"You leaving the ship today?" Tom asked her, he changed the topic as he realised his morose mood was starting to affect her and he didn't want to ruin her good mood when he had wanted to soak it up.

"Yes, I have to check on the Hospital and their progress. Senior Chief Taylor and Lt Bivas offered to go with me other than that I'll be back on board and at my mission of making a more effective cure" Rachel informed him.

"I've got half an hour, can you tell me some of your ideas?" he asked leaning forward to look interested in her work but in the reality he just wanted to hear her talk, to see her talk passionately about her work to take his mind of him going home.

"I don't want to bore you" Rachel said feeling a little embarrassed at being put on the spot.

"It wouldn't" Tom assured her.

"Ok" Rachel breathed, feeling a little nervous at being put on the spot but also a little excited to actually just share her work without it being this emotionally ridden and time pressured meeting.

* * *

A couple of hours later,

"You sure you're up for this?" Mike asked her, as they were halfway to his house in a Jeep he had requisition that morning for the trip. It was a short ride given the lack of traffic but as he looked over at Kate he just saw her pale skin marred with a gnarly bruise and dark shadows under her eyes.

She hadn't slept well last night as the lower dose of meds in her system no longer suppressed the memories or in her case nightmares. He knew this because he had been woken up by her a few times last night to find the bed intolerably hot and Kate covered in sweat sitting upright with her head in her hands. She mumbled something about a nightmare and urged him to go to sleep. He of course ignored her subtle order and coaxed her into his arms and help her calm down. Just the human contact seemed to ease her troubles as they drifted back to sleep.

It didn't change the fact that right now he felt like a class A asshole for dragging her out even when she kept assuring him she was fine. Sure he hadn't forced her to come with him but he hadn't wanted to come home alone. Frankly he didn't want to see the stupid house he spent a weekend painting beige to make Christina happy. It was a boring colour that Christina loved as it went in varying shades throughout the house. She said it made the place look 'sophisticated'. He looked at it and just thought of how dirty it would get with three kids running wild inside and outside of it. He didn't tell her that as he knew she'd scathingly ask him why he cared and throw in his face how he was never home to appreciate what he had.

"It's just a bruise. I don't even have a concussion. So relax, I'm here and Rachel gave me my meds at a lower dose. So I might be a little shaky today but I'll be fine" Kate assured him breaking Mike out of his thoughts as he turned down his old street.

"You didn't sleep well last night. If you want you can stay in the jeep and sleep while I go inside" he offered as he slowed the jeep. He figured he'd go in and collect photo albums, trinkets and drawings the kids made for him. He'd then close the door behind him and never look back.

"No, thanks. I've heard so little about Casa Del Slattery unless you don't want me to come" Kate said. Mike pulled the jeep to a stop and looked to Kate.

"I asked you here to be with me but I know you're feeling lousy-" Mike started but Kate him off.

"Excuses, you asked me here and you rarely ask me for anything. So what's the house number?" Kate asked him as she looked out the windows.

"Beige house, Number 163" he told her watching her as she scanned his old neighbourhood. He wanted to see what her opinion of his house was. Even in her current state she was breathtakingly beautiful to him. She bit her bottom lip as she squinted and looked out the front windscreen but instead of a 'aha' expression gracing her face she frowned.

"You mean the yellow house with the solar panels?" Kate asked him as she pointed to two houses down and across the street from where they were parked. Mike frowned as he followed her gaze to see she was right. His beige house was now a vivid yellow and the roof covered in solar panels that had not been there the last time he'd been home.

"Looks like someone is already living in there" Kate said as smoke was coming out of the chimney. She looked over to Mike and gave his upper arm a gentle squeeze. "Hey, I'm sure they won't mind if you have a quick look around" she told him as she saw how confused and upset he was looking. She didn't blame him as he was home but it was no longer his home. It was thing to say it out loud but to see the reality of it had to hurt.

"Yeah, let's go" Mike said as he got out of the vehicle. Kate jumped out of the vehicle and followed up the shovelled pathway being careful not to slip and fall as she didn't want to add to her injuries.

They reached the door and Mike stopped at it, seeming frozen as he was unsure whether knock or just go back to the vehicle. Did he really need to see a happy family in his home? Did he really think it would ever give him closure to be here? For all his talk he now found reasons to talk himself out of it.

"So, you want me to do the talki-" Kate didn't get to finish her sentence when the front door opened a trim 5ft 6 woman in her early seventies with wild curly grey and silver hair wearing a pair of slightly flared jeans and slippers with a chocolate brown oversized jumper and a lighter scarf around her neck. She looked at Kate and then at Mike with a smile on her face as tears in her eyes. She gave a sigh as she clapped her hands together.

"I heard a ship was in port but not in my wildest dreams did I think it was your ship Michael. I was talking to Adele at the rec centre-" The woman continued on telling them in great detail about her day and how there was a cure, more soldiers to protect the safe zone. All the rumours.

"Mom?" Mike said in disbelief.

"Yes, I know. I'm alive. I'm as shocked as you are. Now you going to stand there all day letting in the cold air or you going to introduce me to your companion and come-" She stopped as Mike wrapped his arms around her and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh ok, we're hugging again. This is nice" she whispered. A soft smile gracing her lips as she gave him a strong hug. After a long moment passed, they pulled apart and she cupped his face. "You look well" she told him.

"You're alive" he said, he didn't care that he was crying as he felt the tears run down his face. His mother was alive and completely unchanged from when they last saw each other.

"Yes, I am. You're acting like this is new when I've been alive a lot longer than you. Who's your lovely companion?" she asked him.

"Mom this Kate" Mike said making the introductions as he stepped back and pulled a slightly stunned Kate forward to meet his mother. "Kate this is my mother Lena" He said introducing them.

He had to admit he never imagined Kate meeting his mother or even having the opportunity to introduce them. He felt suddenly nervous as he wanted his Mother's approval of Kate. One he wasn't sure he'd get as his mother tended to be quite unpredictable when it came to her opinions.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you" Kate said she had been about to stick out her hand for a handshake but his mother pulled her into a hug. Kate awkwardly hugged her back as she hadn't expected the hug and the embrace becoming increasingly longer by the second. But before Kate could ask Mike for help his mother pulled back and looked at her with a warm expression.

"You look like you could use a nice cup of chamomile tea with a dash of honey" His mother told her as she grasped Kate by the arms. Kate tried not to wince as the older woman squeezed the bruised arms.

"I won't say no to that" Kate said with a smile.

"Well come on in out of the cold." She said as she released him and stepped back into the house. Mike gestured to Kate and she stepped into the entry way. She moved to the pile of shoes on the floor and quickly removed her boots and coat before moving further into the house.

"What happened to my house?" Mike asked his Mom, he was sure his eyes had bugged out of at all the changes. The short hallway led to open plan living space with lounge room to the left and kitchen with dining table to the right.

When he left over six months ago the place had been all kinds of beige and creams, the furniture had been dark beige overstuffed lounges, expensive dining settings they couldn't really afford but had to match the walls. Christina's tastes as she liked living in one of those showcase homes. When they were younger it had been out of their means but when he joined the navy most of his pay check was diverted to making a 'home'. He never complained but he sure did hear her complain when the kids got the furniture dirty or drew on the walls. It was when they became 'his kids' and not 'theirs'.

But all of it was gone. Well the furniture was still in the house but the walls had been repainted. The hallway was a mural of colourful artistic flowers and swirls on the beige background. As he stepped into the main living area he took it in as the lounge room was painted in dark royal blue, the lounges were covered in colourful quilts and crocheted blankets he remembered from his childhood home. The area was littered with toys and books. The kitchen had been repainted in a warm yellow colour, and the feature wall painted over in blackboard paint as it was covered in chalk with a weekly menu as well as a chore list.

"Children need to be stimulated Michael, I never understood your need to conform to the greater society. But you should know colour can affect one's moods and a child's development. Though I did read an interesting paper about tones of black and white were incredibly stimulating-" His mother continued to espouse the benefits of a colourful home for the brain and about how babies learned spatial awareness more effectively from black and white geometrics. Rhetoric that he was sure had no scientific evidence that it was true other than his mother's belief that it did. But he barely heard her as he swore he heard Maddy voice and Zoe crying.

"Nanna! Zoe ate a nasty urchin again" Maddy huffed in annoyance, Mike turned to see his daughters come into the room or more like Maddy pull a crying Zoe into the living area. He froze on the spot, his heart clenched painfully as his eyes burned with hot tears. He wondered if he was hallucination.

"Nasturtium and they are edible" his mother corrected Maddy who was staring wide eyed at him.

"Daddy?" She said, so unsure just as he was. Even Zoe had stopped crying to stare at him. He moved towards them and dropped down to his knees as they both ran towards him. He scooped them into his arms and held onto them in a tight hug. He gave a shaky breath as the tears fell, he was holding his daughters, they was alive, healthy and whole in his arms. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine they'd be alive and yet here they were.

"I missed you two bugs so much" Mike whispered to them.

* * *

"Well, here we are" Jed said as Tom pulled up the Jeep in front of their home. The neighbourhood was a ghost town buried in 10 inches of snow that apparently fell on Norfolk last night. The street had been ploughed to allow them access but it was shocking to see it so untouched. Major Damon assured him it was safe and secure. It was just that none of the survivors were game to live outside of the cloistered villages they'd made in the main shopping district in fear of infected vagrants coming through the outskirts of the base. It was a real problem for them given the limited man power they had.

Tom looked to his house and the first thing he noticed was the flag, it had broken from it's mount was hanging low. Like it knew there had been a death in the family was honouring that loss.

"Let's go in" Tom said, he looked to Ashley and Sam for some sort of temperature check to see if this was the right move. But both were completely unreadable to him as they undid their seat belts and got out of the jeep. Tom jumped out and immediately zipped up his Jacket to ward off the cold. He moved around to the front taking lead. "Ashley, take my hand" he said offering his hand to her so she wouldn't slip in the snow as none of them were properly dressed for snow.

He felt her small hand in his and gave a soft smile to her as if to reassure her everything was fine when in reality he wished someone was reassuring him. He looked behind him to see his Dad and Sam behind him. He turned his attention to the house and made his way slowly through the snow to the front door. He couldn't help but feel the cold seep into his bones as the area was so quiet and lacking in life. But he didn't stop as he continued in his pace. He and Ashley made it up the path and onto the front porch to the front door and paused for Sam and his father to catch up.

When they did, Tom pulled out his house key from his pocket and slid it into the lock. He had the jimmy the key a bit before the lock relented and moved. It was slightly stuck from a lack of use. But one he got it, the lock popped and he pushed the door open. The musty and somewhat stale odour hit them as the house had been locked up for a good few months.

Tom stepped inside first and couldn't help but note the layer of dust on everything, not to mention how frigidly cold it was. He moved down the hallway and froze as he saw the wedding photos on the wall. He brushed a hand over the photo ignoring the dust that fell to the floor as he fixated on the photo. In that moment he felt like his house had become a mausoleum or some kind of macabre museum of his life. Their wedding day, the photo of them on a hot summer's day. He and Darien looked so happy.

"What's that smell?" Sam asked in a low voice, Tom heard him but found himself unable to answer or move in fear of breaking down as it wasn't fair. The photo mocked him of his heartache as a painful reminder of how Darien was so unfairly taken from his world.

"Don't worry, probably something in the fridge that's gone stale" Jed assured Sam.

"It's so cold" Ashley added, she wasn't complaining but stating a fact.

"Well, I say first state of business would be to get the generator going and check the chimneys. See if we can get a fire going" Jed said taking control of the situation. "Why don't you kids go upstairs and put on your winter gear to stay warm while your father and I work out the boring stuff. Sam, keep your inhaler close buddy. There's a lot of dust" Jed advised his 'd given the kid an antihistamine before coming over but now looking at the place Jed had wished he and Tom had come home first and cleaned it up.

"Ok, come on Sammy" Ashley told her brother. Tom barely registered his children brushing past him as he stared at the photo of the woman he loved. He felt his father place a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, we need to get to work if we're going to spend the night here" he said gently to pressed his lips together in a firm line as he really wanted everyone to leave him alone to wallow. Not for the first time in the past two months he resented how he was always in charge, the one making decisions and pushing forward. His hand fisted at his side as he buried his anger and grief. He gave curt not to his father and headed out to the garage to find the generator.

* * *

"I should probably go and leave you all to have family time" Kate said to Mike's mother as she felt like she was an outsider in the room. Mike was still in the middle of his moment with his daughters. He was completely enthralled with them and Kate couldn't be happier for him. But she wasn't feeling comfortable being in the house as they hadn't expected to find his family alive let alone be introduced to his family while looking like a mess.

"Nonsense, you're staying. It's cold and you're in no condition to drive" his Mother told her as she guided Kate to a chair and sat her down. "I'll make you a tea and you'll stay in the guest room as I know Michael won't want to leave the girls just yet and there's no taxi service in Norfolk" Lena said.

"Ok" Kate said as she decided not to fight the woman in fear of leaving a bad impression and frankly she didn't want to remove Mike from his daughters not after everything that happened. Mike and the girls seemed to leave the bubble they were in and suddenly their attention was on her.

"Michael, girls, time for morning tea" his mother said as she moved into the kitchen area. Mike picked Zoe up in his arms and held her on his hip and walked over to her with Maddy at his side.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Kate" Mike said making introductions, a wide smile on his face. She was pretty sure that his happiness in that moment could light up a city. "Kate, this is Maddy and Zoe" He gestured to the girls even though Kate already knew who they were.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Kate said as Mike placed Zoe into a chair at the head of the table while he sat opposite Kate. Maddy took up residence on his left hand side at the table.

"Kate is a friend of mine from work" Mike said. Kate felt her smile falter slightly at the descriptive. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but being described as a 'friend' just put her in her place. Sure they said they loved one another but they hadn't really labelled their relationship but then they never spoke about this eventuality either. So now they were in foreign territory.

"You got an ouchie" Zoe said to Kate.

"Ah yeah" Kate said as she self-consciously touched the bruise on her forehead. Her experience with children was very limited and right now she felt like she was drowning in the deep end.

"I got one too. See" Zoe said as she lifted her elbow to show her a minuscule bruise.

"That's a big one" Kate told her as anxiety washed over her. She knew she was going to mess this up. It was lucky Mike introduced her a 'friend'. It seemed like the appropriate response as Zoe gave a nod and dropped her arms onto the table to stare at her.

"You look sick" Maddy told her, Kate felt like being sick as she never imagined meeting Mike's kids but in the vaguest of fantasies she never pictured she'd be in withdrawal and completely messed up.

"Oh, I'm not sick. Promise. I was in a car accident recently and got hurt but I'm getting better" Kate assured her. She looked to Mike for help but he was too caught up in the revelation that his kids were alive to see she was struggling.

"Michael, help me in the kitchen" Lena said to him. Mike reluctantly moved from his chair and went to help his mother leaving Kate to tend with his Daughters obvious curiosity.

"So are you a Commander like Daddy?" Maddy asked her. Kate gave a wry smile at the question and shook her head.

"No, I'm a pilot. I fly helicopters" Kate answered, she took in the little girl's features noting she couldn't be more than 8 years old but she saw Mike's genes were strong in her as they had the same shaped eyes, the same nose and skin tone. Kate assumed the rest of the mix was her mother with her dark brown hair and bean like figure but that could be a 'child' thing for all Kate knew given Zoe was just as gangly. But Zoe was the opposite with her blonde hair and pale skin.

"You talk funny" Zoe told her as she got up on her knees on the chair and leaned on the table looking at her with wide eyes. Kate looked to the girl and nodded.

"I'm from Australia, we all talk funny there. Do you two know where that is?" Kate asked them, they both frowned and shook their head. "Well it's really far away that it takes about a whole day to get there by airplane" Kate informed them.

"Then what are you doing here?" Maddy asked but the question sounded more like a sharp demand then a friendly query. Kate looked to Maddy and saw the same stubborn expression of dislike on the little girl's face that Mike had worn when they first met on the Nathan James.

 _So much for making friends…_ Kate thought ruefully as she could tell that Maddy was not going to a fan of hers.

"I'm about to drink some tea and honey" Kate said irreverently as she didn't know how to answer that question. The little girl frowned confused by the answer. For some reason Kate felt a little bit victorious at perplexing the girl.

"And to eat some cookies." Lena said as she came from the kitchen with a plate of cookies placing them on the table.


	23. Chapter 22

_A/N: Thank you for all those who take the time to review! They really help me a lot in staying motivated and on how to guide my work as you give me the temperature check on how the story is received and to new followers welcome :-).. I'm pretty horrible at updating but I try and keep pushing for three chapter blocks as sometimes I just want to get out as much of the story as I can! So please enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

"Well, looks like we'll be eating baked beans for lunch and dinner. Unless you want to go out and get us some food" Jed said to Tom as he found his son in his bedroom. The door had been wide open and he saw his son sitting on the end of a perfectly made bed holding a picture frame. Didn't take a genius to know who was in the photo.

They had spent the better part of the morning cleaning up the house. It wasn't too bad, just a lot of dust and given Sam's perchance for allergies; it needed to be cleaned up quickly. So once the generator was found and turned on they got to work vacuuming and wiping down nearly every surface of the bottom floor of the house to remove all the dust and mold that had accumulated. Once it was done, Tom had proceeded up stairs tackling it while Jed had the glorious task of emptying the pantry, fridge and freezer of all the spoilt food Darien hadn't bothered to toss out in her rush. He even opened the windows to aerate the place as he figured it was no colder outside than what was inside.

Once he felt the kitchen was back to some semblance of clean, he closed up the windows and started a fire in the living room which was now blazing in the fireplace. It was where the kids were currently sitting, basking in the warmth.

"You done cleaning in here or need a hand?" Jed asked Tom, he didn't need to ask as the room was still musty, the windows were covered in black mold, he knew Tom hadn't even started cleaning but decided to play it casually for now than criticise as his son was allowed to grieve.

"Tommy" Jed said, his son looked up from the photo. The pain was so vivid in his features it hurt Jed to look at his son without feeling some guilt about what happened and the urge to hold his son until the pain dissipated. But he knew it wouldn't. Only time would help now.

"Yeah, sorry. I got caught up. I'll need another half an hour" Tom told him in a gruff tone.

"Let me help you" Jed said.

"No, go downstairs and get some rest with the kids. I'll be down to make lunch when I finish up here" Tom told him.

"Ok" Jed said as he knew he was being told to leave. He stopped at the door and turned to his son. "You know, you're not the only one who misses her. If you want to talk about her, you can" Jed told him in a gentle manner as he knew how much Tom was struggling to keep himself together.

"There's nothing to say" Tom told him.

* * *

Rachel placed the plate of food and a glass of orange juice on the table before she dropped into a chair in the wardroom physically drained from all the lying and shopping she had done in the last few hours. It all seemed way too easy to lie to people when she said it was for Kate.

The multivitamin with folate were for Kate and yes they needed double the amount because of her blood results. Results, Rachel had altered and allergies she created so Kate would have to have one particular brand that was made for women wanting to get pregnant or who were pregnant.

She and Ravit went to the local clothing drive and picked up more clothing. The woman didn't bat an eyelash as Rachel went for clothing that was less fitting tops, mens shirts and fold over yoga pants. It didn't really stray that far from her current wardrobe. She picked up extra toiletry items not sure of when the ship would be leaving or when she would be back she took more than necessary but inwardly told herself anything she didn't use would easily be distributed around the ship's crew.

She went had gone to the library and fought the urge to look in the section on pregnancy and what to expect books to nutrition and dietetics picking up the heaviest of textbooks knowing it would cover everything she needed to know. She had to admit just gathering all the information without google to assist her memory of her time when she was an intern in a hospital to her time in Mogadishu; it was time consuming. Especially when it came to finding the most innocuous material that provided her the information she needed without it screaming 'Hey, I'm pregnant and need to have some hard copies of information to refer to in the off chance I need comfort myself and dispel my irrational thoughts of something being wrong'. If anything it made her think keeping the baby was going to a lot harder than she originally thought but she hadn't changed her mind.

In fact it made her strive harder to ensure she had everything she needed was in place. All the medical journals, books she had picked up were now packed away in her room. She had the clothes sent down to laundry to be washed again for her personal piece of mind.

She looked at the sandwich on her plate and sat up in her chair and reached for half of it. She wasn't hungry but she decided it was past the time she learned to eat at regular intervals. Being as she was now responsible for than her own well-being.

* * *

"Well, Zoe is quite taken with your friend" Lena mused to her son as it was mid afternoon and there on the lounge Kate and Zoe were on the two lounges taking a nap after an active lunch and afternoon of being regaled with stories about fairies and unicorn pirates before they were shown around the house, the hot house gardens that filled Mike's backyard and sunroom.

Zoe had latched onto Kate like she was the next best thing to sliced toast and in her nearly 4 years old of limited vocabulary told Kate everything she could possibly think about. Mike just followed behind them and found he didn't mind all the changes it was just surprising as it felt like the house wasn't his but more his mother's.

They were shown the chicken coop and their new goats as only his mother would try and somewhat be successful at turning his suburban home into a micro permaculture farm. Apparently even the basement which usually his own private space and laundry had been converted into a garden area as well. He considered himself lucky that the chickens weren't allowed to roam freely as that would have definitely been the straw that broke the camel's back for him.

But he soon took a backseat and observed when it came to playing dolls and reading a story until Zoe declared Kate was reading it wrong which had more to do with Kate's Australian accent than her reading abilities. That was when he stepped back in to help out. Somewhere in the middle of the Lorax; Kate had dosed off and Zoe didn't last much longer.

"Maddy isn't a fan, I should go talk to her" Mike said as Maddy had disappeared into her room to read by herself after lunch and hadn't come out. She also had been quiet at lunch which was unusual for her as she used to be as rowdy as Zoe. It seemed the pandemic had made her become more of an introvert.

"Let her have some alone time. She probably didn't expect you to come home with a woman who is not her mother in tow." Lena said stating the obvious. Mike winced as it didn't occur to him that Kate might be the reason for Maddy's change.

"I didn't know you and the girls were alive. I was expecting the house to be empty" Mike said because it was true.

"I figured that when you hugged me" Lena said with a smile.

"You make it sound like I never hug you" Mike grouched in good humour. Lena quirked a questioning eyebrow at him.

"You stopped when you were 12 and reserved your hugs for special circumstances like a celebration or in my case when you were standing still long enough for me to grab you" Lena said, they smiled at one another as there was no love lost between them on the score of him trying to evade her embraces in the past. When he was a teenager it was just plain embarrassing as it made him feel like a kid when all he wanted to be was an adult. Even now she still was able to make him feel like he was a kid maybe not in size but in spirit.

"Yes, well today is a special occasion. You and the girls are alive" Mike said, he tried to keep his voice even as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He took a breath and continued "So, we need to get you and the girls back to the ship. So the doctors can inoculate you all against the virus and Kate will need to pick up some things-"

"Hold up" Lena said stopping him before he could anymore of his plans. Mike closed his mouth and looked to his mother. "There's no need for us to be inoculated" she told him.

"Mom, the vaccine will-" Mike started to argue but Lena cut him off.

"We're naturally immune. It would be a waste of time and tears" Lena told him.

"You're immune" Mike said in disbelief even though relief filled him. That was until he saw his mother's features darken with grief and guilt.

"I am and so are the girls" she said, she looked down at her tea she grew morose. "When Lucas fell ill, we didn't know it was the virus. I thought it was the flu, you know I had my booster shot just three days before the kids visited. The girls and he were at my place at the time. I didn't know it wasn't safe to let them out. The news said nothing about this plague" His mother stopped as she looked at the table unable to look at him. Tears silently streaked down her face.

"Mom" Mike said gently, he placed a hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. He knew the pain tearing at her as it was the same for him. He just wanted to know he knew what she was going through. She didn't look at him but she gave his hand a squeeze back before she continued to talk.

"I took them to the park; one of the kids had it. I guess and that's where Lucas caught the virus. I thought it was just a cold, fever and then I saw the rash… Honestly I thought it was measles as there was a recent outbreak of that in Phoenix. So I took him and the girls to the hospital. He was immediately quarantined as were I and the girls. I had no idea, I swear I-"

"You couldn't have known" Mike told her. But his mother looked up and shook her head like she didn't believe what he was saying. He knew how she felt, that guilt she carried was just as heavy as his. She took a deep breath and looked him head on.

"He wasn't alone when he passed. He was so very brave and strong right until the very end. The girls and I were there and Christina was on the outside watching" she told him, tears glittering in her eyes threatening to fall but this time she held it together.

"She didn't say you were there at all" Mike said as Christina only told him how she had been there all alone with the girls. Standing on the outside watching in; unable to go in and hold her son as he died. Her words still cut him to shreds but hearing his mother had been there and Lucas hadn't been alone somehow soothed those wounds festering within him. His mother gave him a wry smile at his comment.

"Christina and I never really saw eye to eye. I think in the end she despised the fact that I was able to be with Lucas in his final moments when she physically couldn't. She said a lot of ugly things in her grief and we parted ways because I figure once she had time to grieve she'd see a broader perspective and given the girls were immune that they'd be better off in their mother's care" His mother explained.

"What happened there? I saw Christina in Baltimore and she said the girls were dead, that they were killed in some attack on the safe zone" Mike said choosing his words carefully as his Mother and Christina never really got along. Sure they were civil but they were never best friends.

"I don't know about that. I do know your wife's boyfriend ditched the girls a mile away from an abandoned military base and told them to walk" Lena said in a casual tone like they were talking about weather.

"What?!" Mike near shouted as he was immediately filled with anger. He was nearly ready to go back to Baltimore and pulverise Christina's boyfriend.

"Keep it down" Lena chastised as she looked over to the living room to the lounge where Zoe was sleeping. Mike followed her gaze to see his daughter not move except for the rhythmic movement of her breathing. He took a deep breath and tried to remain calm as he looked to his mother.

"Look, I only know what the soldiers and the girls told me which was they were abandoned on the side of the road up North. The boyfriend pinned the girl's military ID's to their clothes and told them where to go. Luckily, there were some air force crew on a resupply mission for spare parts. They saw the girls and their ID's. Brought them home to me" Lena told him.

"How long have you been here?" Mike asked.

"Ever since Lucas died, I couldn't stay in Long Grove and I figure your ship would make port here eventually and I was right. You came home" Lena said with a warm smile.

"Speaking of, I'll have to track down Christina" Mike said, he frankly didn't want to but he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Why?" Lena asked making a face that told him it was possibly the worst decision he could make.

"Mom, she thinks the girls are dead. She has a right to know her daughters are alive" Mike explained.

"And what exactly is stopping her from coming back here to find out for herself?" Lena asked him. He frowned as he didn't like her being so cut and dry about.

"I don't know but I have to tell her. If our roles were reversed-"

"She wouldn't tell you anything. She didn't even wait for you before she moved on. Not even a Dear John letter"

"Mom, it's an imperfect world"

"Pah you're making excuses for her. You should just be as selfish as she has been. Wait until everything has settled down or at least until your mission is over. Spend time with the kids, recharge your look so tired" Lena told him, in that moment Mike felt like he was 100 years old thanks to his mother pointing it out.

"I am, it's been a long eight months. The last two months were the worst. I thought I'd lost everything" Mike confessed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Well, looks to me like you gained it all back and then some. Though I have to ask your friend does she have troubles that I should be aware of? Besides the drug withdrawal which if she wants, I do have a little medicinal Mary Jane that could ease her symptoms because withdrawal is hard" His mother said to him.

"She'll be fine once the junk is out of her system" Mike assured her as well as himself. He kept seeing Kate fall apart and build back up so much over the past week it awed and concerned him. But he needed to know there was a light at the end of the tunnel where they'd both come out whole and stronger than ever. Today definitely proved that it would happen, at least to him; he wasn't so sure about Kate but he was sure in time she would come around. They loved each other and he knew it wasn't something that was going to fizzle out like his affection for Christina. No, Kate was that mythical 'one' for him even though he didn't prescribe to that philosophy it did fit.

"I amazed you'd even involve yourself with history of drug abuse given your disapproval of recreational activities" Lena said in a tone that was teasing but also like she was calling him a hypocrite. He knew what she thought even though it was wrong.

"She's not an addict" Mike told her, his mother gave him the look of 'yeah right'.

"She tell you that? Because addicts are exceptional liars" Lena said, a smile playing on her lips as she was half mocking him and telling him off. Mike blew out a breath of frustration as his mother knew how to rile him up especially with her 'do as I say not as I do' principle.

"I've known her for years Mom, she's not an addict. She's naturally immune to the virus" Mike lied as he didn't feel comfortably telling his mother the whole truth. He figured it would keep her safe. "She was abducted and kept in a medical facility under Granderson's regime where she was studied. They kept her on heavy narcotics to make her docile" Mike told her. He watched as his mother's opinion changed and sympathy filled her features with an exhaustion that only came from a person hearing a sad story too many times before.

"Poor thing. I heard about those people. I thought it was just a rumour" Lena murmured.

"We're trying to not make a big deal out of it and I only disapprove of you growing pot in your basement" Mike told her, he stopped and looked at her. "Please tell me there's no pot growing in my basement" he added in a somewhat pleading tone. He knew his mother enjoyed getting high, it wasn't an addiction but more of a recreational or social thing. She claimed it opened her mind whatever that meant but he didn't want her doing it around the kids. Something they had discussed before.

While his mother agreed and he'd never seen her high around the kids; it didn't change that she had her indulgences. Indulgences when he was a cop wasn't allowed to overlook and given he was a Commander he had an image to uphold. If it got out he had basement full of pot it would make him a joke. Lena made a face at him and shook her head in disapproval. It was disapproval at his strict 'no drugs' attitude towards illegal narcotics or what his mother called 'unconventional medicines'. It was one of the few points of contention in their relationship.

"Please, I'm growing vegetables in the basement. You want to see? I have a good crop of radishes, lettuce and spinach coming up. You should see it" Lena told him looking proud of herself.

They would have earlier but Zoe believed the boogie man was down there and refused to let them go down there. But then Kate wasn't in the best shape to be up and walking around. He appreciated her pulling as much as energy as she could to get along with his daughter when he knew all she wanted was to collapse on the couch.

"Maybe later" Mike said.

"Yes, so you don't need to worry about the basement. The weed I'm going to grow in the backyard when it gets a little warmer" His mother deadpanned.

"Mom" Mike groaned and half chucked in frustration as he rubbed a hand down his face.

"What? You were gone and frankly this house is now my home as long as I'm caring for your girls. If I want to grow a little weed for my own therapeutic needs then I will. I get migraines, you know this" Lena said in a defensive manner. Mike looked her dead on with a look of incredulity.

"You don't get migraines but if you're going to indulge just don't bake it. I don't need the kids accidentally eating it like what happened with Christina" Mike said, the first time he and family went to Long Grove for Christmas; Christina ended up getting high from eating chocolate chip cookies laced with marijuana. Christmas that year had not helped Christina and his Mother's relationship.

"I put the jar on the top shelf out of sight and reach of the children. Was I supposed to label what it was? And who eats cookies in the middle of the night. Sugar that late in the night isn't healthy for the body or mind" Lena said in a defensive manner. Mike blew out a breath as he just didn't want to argue with his mother about past history.

"Can we not argue?" he asked her.

"I don't know, it's just became second nature for me when you got old enough to have the hide to tell me what's right or wrong" She replied snidely.

"I'm sorry, I appreciate everything you've done and what you're doing for me Mom. I really do" Mike implored, his mother's dark mood dissipated and she gave him a soft smile.

"I know and you don't have to worry. When the girls get curious about drugs which is around the 16 yr old mark; I'll be there to guide them. Until then I'll just act like you; all stiff and narrow minded, very law abiding" She said as she reached across the table and gave his hand a reassuring pat.

"Great Mom" He said with a grimace as he didn't really like her description of him.

* * *

Tom used the shovel in his hands as a support as he blew out an exhausted breath. He wiped the sweat off his brow. The front pathway to the house and driveway to the garage were cleared of the snow. He stood at on the footpath and looked back at the house. He looked to flag in its broken holder, he really needed to fix it.

Hell, he needed to fix a lot of things but no matter how much he chipped away at the mental list in his head; it just kept growing longer. He gave a shaky breath as it felt like his heart was in a vise that was slowly tightening, his head swam as for not the first time today he felt overwhelmed by it all. Two weeks of R&R didn't seem like enough to do anything of worth.

The longer he looked at his house it just seemed insurmountable to even try to fix anything. It made him wish he could turn back the clock, it made him want to run back to the ship and recall everyone back to duty. Out at sea with Rachel in her lab working away on the cure was an easier plan to go with than staying here in his house trying to pretend everything fine. Of spending time fixing and cleaning his home like it would somehow bring Darien back and make the kids happy. When it wouldn't.

He took a deep breath and mentally shook away the bleaker thoughts as he could no longer stand them. He needed to focus on the happier memories this house held for him and to focus on getting back into shape so it was the happy home he left. He needed to make his children smile and at least be on the mend of moving forward and him standing there neck deep in his grief of Darien being gone and her not coming back was not going to help.

* * *

Later that evening,

"Your mother offered me reefer. Is that some kind of test?" Kate whispered to Mike at the dining table. Kate was sitting at the end while Mike was on her left side. Their positions gave them a clear view of the living space and the activities. His mother was humming and dancing around the kitchen enjoying herself. The kids were in the living room; Zoe was on the floor at the coffee table scribbling on butcher's paper while Maddy was sitting on one of the lounges reading a book.

Kate and Mike hadn't been able to pull themselves away from the house but it more like Mike didn't want to leave while Kate was too tired to argue the point. That and she liked seeing him so happy, to finally have some reward for all his hard work and sacrifices. She also liked the fact he was relaxed and in civilian clothing. She had already playfully tugged on the slightly wrinkled collar of his shirt loving how he was so completely starched and pressed in uniform but out of it? he was a little more messy and wrinkled in his wardrobe.

But while she enjoyed being a guest in their home she felt like she needed to return to ship if only to see Rachel but also give Mike the time and space to reconnect with his kids without them acclimating to her presence. Something Maddy was struggling with her presence, she could only imagine it would be confusing in she stuck around. She just didn't want Maddy to resent her when Mike had to leave again.

"I assume you mean Marijuana and if so, it was a legitimate offer" Mike informed her in an equally low voice. He could never explain the enigma that was his mother. She was sharp and intelligent woman who was also incredibly flighty moments and odd behaviour that seemed to contradict what he knew with what most people saw.

"Really?" Kate asked in an amused tone, she smiled like it was the best thing ever but for him; it was embarrassing as hell. He loved his mother but sometimes he wished she were just a little bit 'normal' like the other moms but then he was lucky his mother wasn't like all the others as she managed to set up the house to be able to survive in the long term and be prosperous to keep the kids fed and warm. Something he was incredibly grateful for.

"Yes" Mike assured Kate. Mike frowned as Kate was like a child who just woke up to find out it was Christmas morning.

"Why are you looking excited like its Christmas?"Mike asked her.

"Cause it is. Your daughters are alive, your house is awesome, you have chickens, goats-"

"Those are my mom's and the same with the house it's pretty much hers as she's taken it all over" Mike said, he didn't mean to be annoyed but he was just a little put out by all the changes. He didn't mind it, ok that was a lie. He did mind just a bit that his mother came in and superseded ownership of his place. But he was going to have to get over it and he would as the benefits did outweigh the burn to his ego as a man and his role as the provider for the family.

"Well, she hasn't done too badly with it right? Yours and the kids photos are still up" Kate noted, as she propped her head up on her elbow and cupped her face with her hand as she looked to him. Mike gave a nod in agreement as his mother had hung up more photos of the kids to replace where Mike and Christina's wedding photos and any photo Christina was in.

"True, the changes are good" Mike said to Kate, he wished he could reach out and hold her hand but he wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to act or do to help transition his kids to the idea of Kate becoming a member of their family. He didn't want to give them the wrong kind of message like their Mother was being replaced but after what his mother told him; Kate would be a vast improvement over Christina. But in the pit of his gut he knew he'd have to find Christina and tell her about the kids. It was only fair but right now he was going to focus on Kate and the family he had the room.

"You know, I kind of imagined your mother to be religious, gun loving patriotic Americans who offered me sugar cookies and call me a filthy foreigner behind my back. Not a freedom, peace loving individual who believes in the edicts of a ecologically friendly idealistic world. I'm kind of wondering what went wrong with you? And what else I don't know about you. Like were you brought up in a commune? Did you ever have long hair? A beard? Did you wear tie dyed clothing?" Kate asked him, Mike reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Ok, just stop now before you overtax yourself" He told her wryly as he was sure she could come up with a hundred more questions he didn't want to answer just yet.

"I had a nap, I'm all refreshed" Kate informed him but they both knew she was lying as she looked completely washed out and she couldn't stop moving like if she tried to sit still for more than a couple of seconds she might fall asleep at the table. She leaned on the table and dropped her head down as her body sagged forward in relief of not having to hold her up. She turned her head and looked to him with a tired smile.

"Well, you should save that energy for dinner with the kids." Mike told her, he slid his hand to the nape of her neck and gently but slowly massaged out the tension she was holding there. She melted further onto the table and gave him a slightly sleepy smile.

"Yeah speaking of, do you want me to take the jeep and go back to the ship?" Kate asked him. Mike paused in his ministrations and looked at her seeing she was serious.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No but I can appreciate that you might like some alone time with your family. I also think Maddy would appreciate some one on one time with you. I also need to get a booster shot of my meds unless I have choof with Mum. I'm sure it would be a real bonding moment for us" Kate said in a teasing manner, a wicked smile graced her lips as he actually believed Kate would do that.

"I'm not ready for you and Mom to have that kind of relationship yet. But I don't want you driving in your state either" he told her.

"What you two whispering about?" Lena asked them. Kate jumped as Mike looked to his mother who had managed to sneak up on them both.

"I was saying that maybe after dinner I'd head back to ship and leave Mike with you and the girls to have family time. I have work I need to finish and to check in with my flight crew and find out what's happening with the Helo repairs." Kate said making excuses but really given them an out so if they wanted her gone then they could give it by letting her go and saying 'it was nice having you'. Except Lena gave her a quizzical look the one that said she was believing a word coming out of Kate's mouth and was trying to figure out what was going on at the same time.

"Well, I can give you a lift to docks in the morning and Michael, you can watch the girls. I can do some trading and then either Michael or I'll pick you up in the afternoon. You can't work all day in your condition and I'm not comfortable you driving in your state either" Lena told her.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience or be in the way" Kate said feeling a little befuddled as she didn't expect Lena to go out of her way for her. Now she felt kind of bad.

"It's not an inconvenience and it's sorted. Right Michael?" Lena asked Mike.

"Yeah, works for me. I can pick you up in the afternoon around 2:30pm" Mike said looking smug as Kate realised Mike and his mother teamed up to bully her into staying. She wasn't sure if she was happy that she wasn't being kicked out or annoyed at the underhanded way they had just tailored her schedule to make sure she was not going to escape the household for too long.

"Oh and before either of you ask" Lena said looking directly at Mike "You two will be sleeping in the guest room as I've taken over Michael's bedroom and made it my own" she informed them.

"Fine with me" Mike said as he really didn't want to sleep in the same bed he shared with Christina. That and he could only imagine what the room looked like given how his mother had removed all signs of Christina in the house,

"Good, oh- the rice is bubbling over!" Lena said, she raced to the kitchen and pulled the bubbling pot off the hot plate just as a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get that" Mike said as he rose from his chair.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Rachel stood on the front porch of the Slattery Residence dressed in jeans, her layered jumpers and a heavy overcoat with a backpack slung over her shoulder. She rubbed her hands together as it was a cold night even with her warm clothing on. Miller stood to her left chewing the inside of his mouth as he looked distinctly uncomfortable as he stood next to her.

"It's just a short visit. I'm sure you could wait in the car" Rachel told Miller.

"Ma'am I'm to escort you anywhere you need to go Ma'am" he told her. Rachel was about argue that point but didn't get a chance as the porch light turned on and the door opened.

Rachel blinked and openly stared at Mike as it was the first time she'd seen him dressed in civilian clothing. It was like he was a different person dressed in a long sleeve blue and grey plaid flannel shirt with jeans. Miller stood to attention while Mike looked at them both.

"Commander" Rachel said to him in greeting.

"Dr Scott, everything ok?" Mike asked her as he signalled Miller to stand in a relaxed military stance.

"Kate was overdue for her meds. I was worried and I'm interrupting" Rachel said as she could hear the sounds of children's voices and food being cooked not to mention the salivating scent of what smelt like a vegetable stew.

"Who's at the door Son? Hello, are you two friends from Michael's work?" A woman with wild curly grey hair said to them as she peered around Mike to look at them. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked Mike in mockingly hushed and excited tone.

"I'm Rachel; a friend of Kate's and I'm sorry for rudely interrupting your family time but could I speak with her?" Rachel asked them.

"Of course but we're about to have dinner. Hey why don't you two come in and join us?" She asked them. Miller looked like a deer frozen in headlights as it was unusual for soldier of his rank to be offered such an invitation but he couldn't seem to find his voice. But luckily for him, Mike knew how to use his.

"Mom, Miller has plans." Mike said to her. he looked to enlisted man "Take the night off" he told Miller, the man looked perplexed by the order or maybe it was seeing his commander in his home setting so Mike made himself clearer as he really didn't want Miller in his home. It was nothing against the kid but he didn't want to share a meal with. "Get lost" he ordered. The message was received loud and clear as Miller gave a curt nod.

"Yes, Sir. Ma'am" he said tipping his head in a polite manner before he took off down the front path to the vehicle on the street.

"Well that was rude" his mother said in a disapproving tone.

"Come on in Doc" Mike said to Rachel ignoring his mother's disapproval as he stepped to the side and held the door. Rachel stepped into the house and Mike closed the door and for some reason she felt like she was being trapped into the dinner as his mother smiled like a Cheshire cat at her.

"I'm Lena, Michael's mother and you are?" She asked as she held out her hand to Rachel.

"Rachel" She said as she pulled her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the floor for a moment as she removed her coat and shoes. Mike took her coat and hung it up on one of the hooks on the wall. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Slattery" she said as she took the woman's hand in a firm handshake and gave her a warm smile.

"You too and welcome to our home" she said as she moved into the main living area of the house. Rachel picked up her bag and took in the open plan living space and the lovely coloured walls amazed that this was Mike's home. He seemed like such a straight arrow she figured his house would white walls and utilitarian furniture.

"Those little monsters are my granddaughters Maddy and Zoe." Lena said to Rachel gesturing to the two girls in the living room. Maddy was reading a book while Zoe the youngest seemed to be engrossed in a crayon drawing of a butterfly. "Girls, this is Rachel. She's a friend of Kate's and is staying for dinner. Say hello" Lena told them, the girls looked up from what they were doing and looked at her.

"Hello" Rachel said giving an awkward wave. She moved closer to them and leaned on the back of the lounge and smiled warmly at them. She immediately knew Maddy was Mike's daughter from the similar features they genetically shared but Zoe was different. But Rachel didn't say anything as it wasn't her place to.

The little girl who could no more than four years old smiled at her and held up the butcher's paper proudly and said "Do you like my butterfly?"

"It's very lovely" Rachel said to her. Her response seemed to appease the little girl as she pushed up from her seat on the floor and ran over to the table where Kate was sitting.

"Maddy is my eldest daughter and resident bookworm" Mike said to Rachel.

"Daddy" Maddy said making a face as she didn't like her title as a bookworm. A light blush graced her cheeks as she was embarrassed by Mike's comment.

"It's a good thing" Mike said somewhat defensively but still in good humour. Rachel couldn't help but inwardly smile at the domesticity of the scene as Lena had gone back to pottering in the kitchen while Kate oooed and ahhed at Zoe's drawing in the background. Rachel turned her attention to the girl on the lounge.

"What are you reading?" Rachel asked to be polite and make conversation. She had to admit it had been rare to see a kid with a book before the pandemic as it was all about iPads and eReaders. The girl lifted the book up so Rachel could see the cover.

"Howl's Moving Castle" Maddy told her.

"I've never heard of it. Is it any good?" Rachel asked her. She was lying as she knew the book and even watched the movie as Michael had been a Studio Ghibli fan. She enjoyed the escapism and she also knew the story was aimed at 8-10 year olds which meant Maddy had to be around that age herself making her close in age to Tom's kids.

"I just started" Maddy answered.

"Well, please let me know if it's any good as I love a good story" Rachel told her.

"Ok" Maddy told her shyly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go check on Kate before she gets into trouble" Rachel said to the girl with an amused expression because right on cue Kate spoke up.

"I heard that" Kate grumbled from the dining table. Rachel pushed off the lounge back and and turned her attention on Kate taking in her features and analysing how bad she was ailing. Pretty bad; given how pale she was and how dark the circles under eyes had gotten since the last time they'd seen one another.

"You forgot to come see me this afternoon" Rachel said as she pulled out a seat next to Kate and sat down placing her bag on the floor.

"Yeah I had a long afternoon nap and only woke up half an hour ago" Kate told her as she leaned back in her chair and slouched.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked her as she opened her bag and pulled out a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. She placed them on the table along with a small leather case that held a couple ready made syringes for Kate.

"Are you a Doctor?" Zoe asked as she was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Yes, she is" Kate told Zoe.

"So?" Rachel asked Kate.

"Not the greatest" Kate said as she gave Rachel her arm. Rachel pushed the sleeve of Kate's shirt up and wrapped her arm in the cuff and started her check up.

"You going to make her better?" Zoe asked as Rachel pumped the pressure cuff with air.

"I will but it takes time to make someone feel better" Rachel said as she picked up her stethoscope and pressed the chest piece to Kate's arm to listen to her pulse. She released some of the air until Kate's pulse was steady enough for a reading.

"Oh" Zoe said sounding disappointed that Kate wouldn't be miraculously better. Kate wore a bemused expression on her face as Zoe looked ready to unleash a million questions on Rachel but the little girl was stopped when Mike lifted her out of her chair.

"Hey Bug, let's go help Nanna in the kitchen" Mike told Zoe as he carried her under his arm like a sack of potatoes. The little girl giggled and complained the whole three steps away that she wasn't a bug because she was too big to be one.

"I have your next dose of meds as well as anti-nausea meds. Just a quick shot" Rachel said to Kate who tore her eyes away from Mike and the commotion in the kitchen area. Kate looked to her and gave a nod before she scanned the room.

"No one's watching" Kate told her, Rachel unzipped the pouch and pulled out a syringe.

"So, his family is alive" Rachel said as she injected Kate with her meds.

"Yeah, it's great right?" Kate asked her, Rachel could see that Kate was genuinely happy with the turn of events and who wouldn't be. After all the death and destruction it was nice to see it go the other way.

"It is" Rachel agreed as she packed away the used syringe into the pouch and packed up her gear.

* * *

Tom, Jed and the kids ate in the living room in front of the fire. It was something they never did as Darien was a stickler for eating at the dinner table but it was just too cold in the dining room to do so. They had central air to keep the house warm in the winter but with the limited power it just wasn't enough to get the whole house warm. So they dedicated it to the kid's rooms and Tom would camp out in the lounge room with his dad. The kids had been quiet all day and Tom hadn't said much himself as he'd been busy cleaning and repairing things.

"Dinner is good, thanks Dad" Tom said to Jed.

"No problem but tomorrow we're going to have to find a PX. We are woefully under supplied in the food department" Jed said to him.

"Are we staying here?" Ashley asked speaking for the first time since they sat down around the fire place.

"You guys are" Tom told them.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I will be here for a fortnight before I head back out" Tom said, he saw the disappointment on Sam's face while Ashley just accepted his answer. He wasn't sure which reaction hurt more to see. "I've got to see this mission through" he told them.

"Mom wouldn't want it any other way. She'd want you to finish your mission" Ashley said quietly.

"That's right and when I come home we're going to spend a lot of time together. Until then, I'll see about you guys getting power and anything else you might need. I know Kate's company has satellites hanging around in the sky. I'll see if we can have it to communicate with one another" Tom told them.

"How long will you gone this time?" Sam asked.

"I'd say 6 weeks but it may be longer. I just don't know yet" Tom told him. It killed him to know he would leave them but he couldn't leave his post on the Nathan James. Not when the mission was in it's critical stage.

"So why don't we focus on the time we got" Jed said being more positive and upbeat. But it didn't help the sombre mood in the room as the children returned to eating their food quietly.

* * *

"Zoe, are you a monkey or a lady tonight?" Lena asked the little girl who was standing on her sit. She motioned with her hand for Zoe to sit. The girl frowned in displeasure and sat down with an unladylike thump as her backside hit the chair. "Thank you" Lena said.

Mike and Lena sat at the head and end of the table while Zoe and Maddy were on one side with Rachel and Kate on the other side sitting next to one another. The Slattery family table was loud and messy. People laughing, good food being passed around and crazy antics. It was just how Rachel always imagine a family should be like when she was a child. Her family never did dinner like this. Her father and mother had been missionaries. Most of their meals were very formal and grace was always said before a meal no matter.

It was also a change from the dinners on the ship as no one ever tried to climb across the table for more food. Rachel learned that Zoe was the loudest while Maddy was reserved and quiet but the way her eyes took in everything made Rachel feel like she had a kindred spirit as the little girl was switched on.

"What do you want Zoe?" Mike asked his daughter as he swore she had wheels in her ass as she couldn't sit still for a second. But his mother was used to it as she picked up on Zoe's cues and nipped her bad behaviour in the bud. It made him feel like a bad parent as it was his job to teach Zoe table manners.

"Carrots please" she told her father. Kate lifted up the dish of carrots that had been roasted in honey and rosemary to him so he could give Zoe small portion.

"So Kate, we never heard about how you and Mike met" Lena said making conversation as they had covered a wide variety of topics from Rachel's work, Maddy's home schooling lessons, Zoe's weird assumptions that Mike fought pirates to Lena's garden and what was coming in to be ready to eat.

All eyes landed on Kate as she swallowed the food she was eating. She wasn't exactly sure what to say as the real story wasn't entirely kid friendly. She looked to Mike for help as this was one of the many things they needed to discuss like how much of their relationship and history they were going to filter.

"Rota, Spain nearly 5 years ago now" Kate said carefully, she thought of the truth and decided to go with half truths. "Allied forces have these dinners to commend fallen soldiers and award soldiers who have shown outstanding bravery and other stuff. We were introduced at the event. My C/O was showing me off" Kate said.

"Kate was awarded the Star of Courage at that dinner. I believe it's the highest Australian bravery decoration" Mike said.

"Really?" Lena said with interest.

"Second highest decoration. The Cross of Valour is the highest" Kate said a little too solemnly and she looked down at her plate as she wished she gone with another half truth as she didn't like to brag about her medals and usually that's what she felt people expected her to do when they found out about her awards and medals. Like she should regale them with the story behind it. She cleared her throat and smiled. "Either way my C/O knew Tom and was rubbing it in his face that his people were more hard working than the crew of the Nathan James" Kate said with a smile.

"How distasteful of the man" Lena said shaking her head disapprovingly but she had a closed lip smile of amusement.

"It's what men do" Kate said with a shrug.

"Hey, not every man does that" Mike said defensively.

"Did you win any awards at the dinner?" Lena asked Mike.

"No, we were invited because we were in port at the time. No awards or ribbons were handed to us" Mike said.

"And so you two became friends then?" Maddy asked.

"No, we were just brief acquaintances. We ran into one another every once and while due to our work but that was it" Kate told Maddy, she saw the relief in the little girl's face and she wondered if 'friend' had a different meaning in the girl's mind. "I also left the military and got married a couple years after that" she added feeling it was necessary to fill in the blanks.

"So you're married" Lena said.

"Widowed, my husband died over a year ago in a motorcycle accident" Kate said, wishing she could shut up as she was definitely bringing down the mood in the room. But it was like she just needed to say she wasn't a bad person as she felt like she was the mistress trying to move in on a happy marriage when it was the complete opposite. But she could appreciate that Maddy would think that as she had a different understanding of her parent's relationship.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Lena said empathetically.

"Thank you" Kate said awkwardly as there was no right or wrong response. "Anyway, it was quite a full circle to end up on the Nathan James again after all these years" she added with a smile.

"More like fate" Lena said with a secretive smile.

"Or just luck as I've gained some really good friends" Kate said as she nudged Rachel's shoulder with her own. "Even if my bunkmate here snores like a freight train"

"I do not snore" Rachel said emphatically as those at the table laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Kate quietly pulled the door to guest bedroom closed as Rachel was still sleeping. She had not been able to escape after dessert as Lena said there was no point in dragging someone from the docks to come pick Rachel up when Kate was going to be returning in the morning. It just made sense or it made sense to Lena and Mike had remained quiet.

Kate figured he was just concerned for her and felt more comfortable with Rachel in the house in case Kate needed the medical attention. He of course had to sleep on the lounge as Lena thought it was for the best. Kate hadn't really liked that part because she had been looking forward to some 'alone' time with Mike to have their much needed conversation about the development of the kids being alive. But she kept quiet and shared the bed with Rachel which was not the same but it gave Kate the privacy to talk with Rachel and see how the woman was doing.

She had to admit Rachel seemed far more at peace last night that Kate had seen her since Baltimore. It was nice to see the change in her friend, it was also good to see Rachel smile and laugh at dinner. In fact being in the Slattery household one could almost forget that the world had changed. The only things that were off was the fact that there had been zero meat on the table much to Mike and Kate's chagrin as both were keen meat eaters.

Kate walked to the kitchen and followed the scent of fresh coffee in the air. Not that she was a coffee drinker but after her rough night of tossing and turning then a shot of meds. She needed a caffeine kick. Given the early hour she figured she might find Mike and be able to get a good morning kiss with that coffee before kids woke up.

"Good morning" Lena said cheerfully from behind Kate making her jump out of skin. "Oh, sorry to scare you" she said to Kate who felt like she was having a micro heart attack.

"All good, and morning" Kate said as came into the main living area. To her disappointment, Mike was on the lounge buried under blankets still asleep.

"Would you like something to drink? I have a delicious green tea that will put a buzz in your system" Lena said to her.

"Sure, do you want a hand with getting breakfast ready?" Kate asked wanting to be helpful since last night the only thing she helped with was the dishes and even then she felt lazy given the amount of hospitality Lena had shown her.

"Oh I eat later after my morning meditation but help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you're hungry." Lena told her.

"Ok, thank you" Kate said feeling a little out of place. Lena gave her an understanding smile and took her by the arms and looked her head on.

"Kate, mi casa es tu casa. Relax and make yourself at home" She told her.

"Ok" Kate replied.

"Good, now I'm off to the green house to meditate with the plants" Lena said, she didn't even wait for a response as she took herself out of the house. Kate looked to Mike on the lounge and was half tempted to wake him. Just as she was about to give into temptation the kettle started to whistle. Kate silently cursed and pulled it off the stove top before it whistled any louder and turned off the burner.

She made herself a cup of tea and moved to the dining table and sat down. She dropped her head into her hands and gave a sigh as she felt too wound up by the situation. By her current state of withdrawal and trying to be comfortable in Mikes home when she felt too far removed from him. It bugged her that they couldn't express themselves the way she wanted to but she understood the kids needed to know her before they could be comfortable with her being more than just a friend to their father. She just wished it felt easier to handle than it did right now. She heard a cupboard door open and looked up to see Maddy fixing herself a bowl of breakfast.

"Morning" Kate said to her.

"Morning" Maddy replied quietly as she moved to the table and sat opposite Kate with her bowl of food and a spoon.

"What you eating?" Kate asked her

"Cereal" Maddy replied, Kate pursed her lips as the answer was not as informative as she was hoping as the cereal looked like froot loops but not the store bought kind. But then knowing Lena's appreciation of clean eating it was probably the healthiest home made cereal in America.

"You don't like me much do you?" Kate asked Maddy, cutting to the chase as she decided to just point to the giant elephant in the room. Maddy looked at her with wide eyes. "You can be honest" Kate assured her but Maddy remained silent and looked down at her cereal.

"Ok, so not going to talk aye?" Kate asked her, she was met with more silence. She gave a sigh and nodded as Maddy decided to eat instead of engage in a conversation with Kate. "Well, I can talk enough for the both of us. So I'll be honest with you. I think you're a pretty cool kid even if you don't like me cause that's fine. It's something we can work on in time and it'll probably be easier when you learn you can trust me. Cause I'm not a bad person-"

"My Daddy looks at you and gets a funny look on his face. He never looked at Mommy that way" Maddy said interrupting her.

"Have you taken a good look at me? I got a funny looking face and my hair is crazy" Kate asked gesturing to her hair which she knew was a mess. Maddy made a look of disappointment and Kate figured the joke was poorly timed. She was definitely going to have to ask for advice from Jed about this.

"Why you?" Maddy asked her.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask your Dad that but I do that I'm not a threat to you-"

"That what Mommy's boyfriend said and then he kicked us out and made Mommy not want us anymore. This is my home not yours and I'm not going anywhere" Maddy told her, Kate mentally reeled as that was seriously messed up baggage for a kid to carrying around. The kid was eating her cereal in an angry manner which Kate thought would have been impossible but Maddy managed it. But she could tell the girl was angry for letting her emotions get the better of her.

"Maddy, I need you to hear me. I really like your father and I think the feeling is mutual but he loves you Ok? He loves you, Zoe and your grandmother. He'd do anything for you" Kate told her in a serious tone. She leaned down on the table so she was in Maddy's line of vision if she bothered to look up from her bowl.

"Not everything he's still going to leave. I heard him talking to Nanna" Maddy said sullenly.

"It's his job and it sucks but he's always going to come back to you and sister cause that's where he wants to be the most. It's just that adults have responsibilities to the outside world that they have to attend to from time to time" Kate said, she really felt for the girl as she knew what it was like to feel like your parents didn't care and be abandoned by them. No matter what age it hurt though in Kate's case her parents died so there had been no coming back from that.

"Nanna already told me that too" Maddy said.

"It sucks but my point is that I'm not here to stir trouble or be mean or try to replace anyone. This is your home and your family. Your Dad only wants to come home to you and this place. So no one is being kicked out or being left unwanted and I need you to understand that ok?" she asked, Maddy didn't say anything.

"Could you look me in the eyes and tell me that you understand that?" Kate asked her.

It took a long moment but Maddy did look up from cereal and nodded. "Ok" she said, Kate felt relief wash through her at the minor victory.

"So would it be alright with you if I stayed here with you and your family until the ship leaves?" Kate asked her.

"I guess so" Maddy said. Kate gave a nod as it was better than an outright 'no'.

* * *

Tom tossed fresh wood onto the fire. He felt like shit, he barely slept a wink last night but then who could with how loud his father snored. He'd forgotten how loud the old man was. It would have been fine if he was a rhythmic snorer but no, his father snored loud, he snored quiet. He did a weird snore that made it sound like he was choking which stopped to dead silence which gave Tom a heart attack until Jed let out another loud snore after a long pause.

So after a few hours of trying to sleep he gave up and sat on the lounge watching the fire and mentally making lists and plans on what needed to be done. Not just around the home but on the ship while they were in port before they left.

"Morning" Jed said gruffly as he woke up. He sat up from his make shift bed on the floor and scratched his head. He noted Tom's rolled up bedding and looked to his son. "You get any sleep?" he asked.

"Some" Tom lied.

"Want a cup of coffee?" Jed asked.

"Definitely" Tom said.

* * *

Maddy didn't say much to Kate after their conversation but they did sit in companionable silence as she finished her cereal. Once she finished her breakfast Maddy went to bed. Kate tried to drink her tea but it was way too hot to drink. So she poured a cup of brown sludge she assumed was coffee as it smelt like it and went to the lounge where Mike was sleeping. Or in this case faux sleeping as she could tell he was faking.

"Coffee?" Kate asked him as she held out the cup over him. Mike opened his eyes and looked up at her not even bothering to pretend he was just waking up.

"Sure" he said, he pushed onto his elbow and took the cup. Kate sat down on the floor and leaned her head on the cushion of the pillow. He took a sip of the coffee and winced "Urgh what is this?" he asked her.

"Coffee, it was brewing in the coffee machine when I woke up" Kate informed him, Mike shook his head in disgust and leaned over her placing the cup on the coffee table.

"It's not coffee" he informed her.

"Sorry" Kate said with an amused smile.

"Not your fault" he said as he laid back down.

"So on a scale of 1-10. 10 being I completely fucked it up and overstepped my boundaries; how did that go?" Kate asked Mike. She reached a hand under the blankets and sheet and interlaced her fingers with his. She could think of twenty other things she'd rather be doing with her hand under the blanket but none of them were appropriate with kids or a mother walking in at any moment.

"Well there is no scaling system in parenting. But I'd appreciate you not saying the f-word. Last thing I need is Zoe using it" Mike told her with a wry smile. Kate scrunched her nose at him and gave a nod.

"Sorry, it slipped out. I'll keep the swearing to a minimum. I'm not used to be around kids" Kate told him being completely honest as it was true. She was good with babies but then she'd only held a couple in her lifetime. They also were pretty low maintenance as she could hand them back when they were messy or started crying. Kids were a whole area of which she had no experience.

"Don't worry about it. It's something that comes from time and exposure" he assured her. "We didn't talk about this happening" he added as he knew she was probably feeling like she had been thrown in the deep end since they came here. So far he felt she was doing well.

"I know but you know I'm all in. Kids, mother, goats and chickens etc" she told him

"Even if some aren't as welcoming as others?" he asked.

"That's ok, if the goats become vicious we'll turn them to stew." Kate joked, Mike shook his head. "The others just need time. Speaking of time, I'm going to stay on the ship for a couple of days" she told him, Mike frowned as he didn't like that at all.

"No, you're not. If you're in it with me, you gotta pack a bag and get your meds come right back here." He told her.

"I think Maddy would like some time with just you" Kate told him, he heard their conversation before and he appreciated what she said except for a couple of things like how Kate made it sound like she wasn't important and the 'I really like him'. He knew she was dumbing it down but he's prefer she said she loved him. It just sounded better to him.

"And she'll have it but you have to show the kids you're with me and get to know them. I want us to be a family at some point and that can't happen with you disappearing. I want you here even if you spend most of it passed out on the lounge" He told her.

"It's a comfy lounge" Kate said with a smile.

"Want to come up here and join me?" he asked. Kate looked tempted by the proposition.

"Nah, friends don't spoon on the lounge together" Kate told him in a bland manner, a teasing smile blessed her features.

"I don't know I'm pretty sure friends who really like one another do" he argued playfully. He didn't like saying she was 'just' a friend but then he also didn't like her not saying that she loved him to his daughter. She picked up on the edge in his tone when he said 'really like' and gave him an apologetic look.

"I felt it was important for her to know how important she is to you" Kate told him in a serious manner.

"She already knows that." Mike assured her. Kate gave a shrug.

"I know but it doesn't hurt for her to hear it especially from the competition of your time" she said with a wry smile.

"You're not her competition or vice versa" he told her.

"I might know that but Maddy doesn't. I'm a stranger who came in this house whose taking up space and your undivided attention. She also needed to know I'm not like her mum's boyfriend who by the way sounded like a real shi-sleaze" Kate said, she had nearly said 'shit head' and wondered if 'sleaze' was acceptable curse word. Given that Mike chuckled instead of looking more pissed off was a good sign.

"Nice save. Now come up here with me" Mike told her with a smile on his lips. He pulled on her arm and Kate relented. She pushed off the floor and Mike settled further back into the lounge. He lifted the covers just enough for Kate to slide under and quickly tangled her legs with his.

"You naked under here?" she asked him as she lifted the blankets to see for herself.

"No" he chuckled as he tugged the blankets out of her hands and wrapped his arms around her trapping the blanket around them. "You're letting in the cold air" he informed her.

"My bad" she quipped not even the slightest bit apologetic. Mike leaned his head forward and gently brushed his lips against hers in a light kiss. Kate responded in kind and followed it with a sweet but short hot kiss that made him wish they had the guest bedroom.

"I missed you last night" Kate told him as her gently rubbed her foot up and down his leg while her hands stayed in relatively 'safe' location above the blankets on his chest and arm slowly massaging his muscles. Something that was not helping him keep a clear head or control over his lower half.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"Mmm Rachel wouldn't let me spoon her unless I was wearing pants and she snores" Kate said to him. Mike chuckled.

"Must have been rough" Mike deadpanned.

"It was horrible" she said in a pitiful voice as she played him for sympathy but he wasn't fooled as she was smiling underneath her act.

"Well tonight will be better" he told her in an amused tone.

"Promise?" Kate asked him, Mike brushed her hair behind her ear with his hand and smiled as she was looked revived by the mere notion of being alone with him. He had to admit it felt amazing to be home, to have Kate in his arms and know his family was here alive and well. To know in a matter of hours the house would be buzzing with activity. It was like all the parts of him that had been completely torn to pieces from losing them were healing.

"Yeah, just don't over exert yourself today" he told her, he watched as her eyes lit up with excitement. "We're not doing that" he told her with a chuckle, Kate pouted this time it looked legitimate.

"You're no fun" Kate told him as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm heaps of fun" he told her as he pulled her in as close as he could without smothering her and pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. Smiling as life felt good.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

"So what's-" Jed stopped mid question as someone started knocking erratically on the front door. He placed his coffee on the table and looked to Tom who rose from the arm chair he had been sitting at; to follow him. They walked down the hallway together and when Jed reached the door he pulled the door open to find Kate standing at the door with a bright smile and rosy cheeks. She was completely wrapped up in winter gear and a thick scarf and beanie.

"Morning Neighbours!" Kate said in a way too cheerful and loud manner for the early hour that it was. It was so exuberant the kids had come from the loungeroom to see what the fuss was about.

"Kate" Jed said with a smile as he pulled the door wider. He immediately regretted it as cold air blasted through the door. Snow was falling heavily from the sky.

"What are you doing here?" Tom asked Kate as her all too bright smile really grated his nerves. No one should be in a great mood in his world and here she was trying to rain sunshine into his.

"Delivering a 'Welcome Home' care package from the Slattery family" Kate said as she disappeared to the side of the door and a second later appeared holding up one side of a large box over flowing with tupperware containers of what he assumed to be food, leafy greens and an assortment of vegetables and who knew what else. But there Rachel stood holding the other end of the box with Kate.

"Rachel" Tom said in disbelief as he didn't expect her to be here. She looked different, her clothes were the same but her hair was neatly groomed into a fishbone plait with tendrils of hair framing her face. The dark circles under her eyes weren't as heavy as before. He could only think she had managed to get a proper night's rest and find a brush as the past week she had been a mess.

"May we come in? it's freezing out here" Kate said to him.

"Of course, let me take that box off of you" Jed said.

"Oh, it's really heavy" Kate cautioned him.

"I'm really strong" Jed assured her as he lifted the box from Rachel and Kate's arms with ease like it weighed nothing at all.

"How did you find my house?" Tom asked Kate, she looked to Rachel and then back to him and gave a shrug.

"Well, I told Rachel that all we needed to do was look for the most pretentious and quintessential American home on the street and well here we are. Where's the kitchen?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Down the hallway to the left" Tom told her, Kate took off into his house without an invitation to which irked him. He and Rachel followed her and for some reason Kate's erratic walking around reminded him of a puppy exploring new territory. She greeted his kids and informed them about the food like she hadn't seen them watching her just a few minutes ago or see his father carry the box down the hallway.

"Is she ok?" Tom asked Rachel.

"Yes, she had a nap before we came here. The Commander gave us directions to your place and your last name is on the letter box" Rachel told him, he frowned as it made Kate sound like she was a child not a woman going through withdrawal. But then inwardly kicked himself for taking Kate's irreverent answers as truths and reacting instead of drawing the logical conclusions.

"Where's Mike or your escorts?" he asked as he didn't remember seeing anyone outside with them or in the parked Humvee on his street. Kate came out of his study and used the door frame to lean out.

"Rachel drove. It was hysterical. As for Mike; he's at his house, he would have come with us but I told him stay. His daughters deserved some family time without an interloper like me hanging around. Mrs Slattery was going to drive us herself but something came up with some vegetable issues. Nice house by the way" Kate told him as she moved back into the hallway and ventured further into the house.

"You said my house was pretentious- wait his daughters" Tom said disbelief. He looked to Rachel who nodded confirming it was true and not some delusion Kate was under from the drugs. Rachel wore a smile that warmed his heart along with the news as he hated knowing how much Mike had lost. To know his best friend had his family back was news worthy of celebration.

"Yep, they are alive and well. So is his mother; who is awesome. Totally opposite of who I imagined her to be. Wow, a really nice house. Are those ceiling roses original to the house?" Kate said as she looked through the place like a prospective property buyer.

"I have no idea, why does it matter?" he asked and shook his head as he was being pulled into an irrelevant conversation about his home when he wanted to know about Mike. "Can we get back to Mike and you two being here unescorted" Tom said.

"Maddy and Zoe are alive and naturally immune. As is his mother, the one who gave us the care package. Anyway, I didn't want to drag Mike away from his kids and since you lived so close tha-"

"So you and Rachel drove over here unescorted" Tom stated, trying to shake off his annoyance as he wanted them to be protected which was the whole point of them being escorted. He looked to Rachel who was pretending to be a silent and innocent bystander while Kate shot him an incredulous look.

"It's 2014 not the 1800s. Woman have been able to drive themselves around for years without a male to escort them" Kate told him.

"We spoke-" Tom started but Kate cut him off.

"No, we didn't speak about it at all and I'll tell you now that this is a safe zone. A well established safe zone, so don't be stick a mud. Let your crew loose to tie up their business and let some steam off. Tie on a few at the local pub and be human before they have to become a cog in the engine of the Nathan James Mission" Kate informed him.

"So you stayed at Mike's?" Tom asked Rachel changing the topic, he didn't want to admit it but he was more than a little bit jealous at her staying at Mike's even if it was to look after Kate. He assumed that was the reason as Kate was exhausting him by just running around his home but at least they found their way to the kitchen.

"I didn't have much of choice" Rachel said wryly which made him curious but he said nothing as Rachel sat on a stool by the breakfast bench. His kids and father were disassembling the box of food in awe of what was inside.

"I needed medical supervision and someone to spoon with given Mrs Slattery believes in maintaining a strictly traditional household. You know, no sleeping in the same bed until he puts a ring it" Kate said as she held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers to emphasise her point. Jed looked up at that and chuckled at the joke before he handed off what looked to be Tupperware container of cereal to Ashley to put in the pantry.

"Maybe I should install that rule on the ship for you two" Tom said as he moved around to the other side of the counter to see the contents of the box. He also figured having the breakfast bench between him and Kate was wise. It only proved his point when Kate's expression grew dark "It was a joke" he added quickly.

"Better be" Kate grumbled as she sat down on a stool next to Rachel.

"So what are you two up to today?" Jed asked changing the topic. If only to save his son from digging his own grave with Kate.

"I am wasting a few hours while Mike gets in some quality time with the kids. I also needed to get back to the ship and pick up some clothes and Rachel's going to give me some more drugs. Then Mike is going to pick me up at 2:30pm and that's my day plans so far" Kate told him.

"Work and trying not to wrangled into sharing a bed with Kate again" Rachel informed Jed. The old man looked amused by the comment. Tom inwardly frowned as he didn't like the weird emotions it was stirring in him to know that Rachel was staying with Mike's family. Or maybe it was that he was trying so hard to be the person to make her feel better, to see her smile and in the space of 24 hours Kate and Mike had made more progress than he had in 5 days.

"You loved it" Kate teased her. Rachel shook her head but smile none the less as Kate's good mood was infectious this morning.

"You sleep like the dead. I had to check your pulse more than once to make sure you were still alive. It was disconcerting" Rachel told her. Kate rolled her eyes and slapped her hand on the bench top and stood up.

"Anyway, we should head off as Rachel is a slow driver given it started snowing when we drove over. She slowed right down 10 kilometres an hour" Kate said in good humour as they hadn't been offered a drink she felt there was no point in staying longer. The only excuse she could come with was that it would take them forever to get to ship thanks to Rachel's safe driving skills.

"It's snowing and we haven't got chains on the wheels" Rachel said defensively but she wasn't offended in the slightest.

"I can drive you to the ship" Tom told them. He watched as Rachel looked relieved by the offer while Kate frowned. He didn't bother to look at his father as he knew his old man would disapprove but Tom needed to get out of the house if only for an hour.

"Don't worry, we can manage" Kate told Tom as the offer sounded more like an order and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Rachel or Kate that his kids looked saddened at how quickly Tom was trying to escape the house. Sam was the most upset as the kid quietly slipped out the room right after Tom offered to drive them.

"I'm sure but I have work I need to get from my office and it'll just save time if I take you to ship and back to Mike's afterwards. Just give me five minutes to get changed" Tom said to them.

"Hey it's not necessary" Kate said but it fell on deaf ears as Tom had already disappeared. She looked to Ashley who was pretending to not be upset as she unpacked the remainders of the box. "Hey Ashley" Kate said, the girl lifted her head up from the tupperware container in her hand. "Where did you guys put the long container with all the weird biscuits bits?" she asked.

"In the pantry" Ashley said.

"Let's go crack it open. I could use a quick snack" Kate said as she hopped off the stool and walked in the direction of pantry.

"What is it?" Ashley asked her.

"Some kind of fruit flavoured stuff. It's pretty tasty unless you got some food in here we could eat" Kate informed her as they went into the pantry. "Man, this room is huge" Kate exclaimed as she and Ashley disappeared into the pantry.

Rachel smiled but it faltered when she looked to Jed and saw the concern on his features. "He's not doing very well is he?" Rachel asked Jed as Kate continued to be in awe of a pantry. She could hear them talking and Ashley laugh as Kate made a lame joke but Rachel's concern was more on Tom at the moment.

"No, it was hard to come home and see the state it was in" Jed said to her.

"What about the kids?" Rachel asked in a low voice.

"They are ok for most part. It's only been one night. It doesn't help that Tom's running back to work after saying he'd be here for a fortnight for the kids" Jed said with a shrug that belied his true feelings that he was angry and disappointed. It was one thing in his mind to offer a lift but to claim he had work to do when really he was running away just disappointed Jed.

"It's not easy losing people we love. I'm sure Tom just needs a little time to clear his head" Rachel assured Jed.

"Yeah" Jed agreed. "Thank you for dropping by and this is wonderful" he said as he gestured to the box changing the topic and also lightening the mood. Ashley and Kate came back from the pantry with a box of goldfish biscuits.

"Where did you find those?" Jed asked Kate.

"Pantry, tucked away on the top shelf. They are still good" Kate told him as she offered the box around offering, Ashley scrunched her nose and shook her head. Rachel shook her head declining as she didn't want to know how long those crackers had been sitting in the pantry before Kate found them.

"They're out of date" Ashley informed them. As if proving Rachel's earlier assumption. She made a mental note to be prepared for Kate to be ill from the old crackers.

"Kate" Jed said holding out his hand to her as if she should hand over the box for it to be thrown out. "when the food goes bad it must go" he told her like he would a child.

"These are chock full of preservatives and weren't opened until a minute ago. They are fresh" Kate argued but it didn't fly as Jed didn't look impressed.

"They are bad and went off 4 months ago" Ashley told Kate.

"Best before dates are a guideline" Kate informed her before she ate another biscuit.

"We're not supposed to eat junk food before 10" Ashley told her in a superior tone.

"Funny how you didn't have that rule two seconds ago when you ate one" Kate replied with a cocky smile. Ashley gave her an annoyed look for ratting her out while Jed and Rachel looked amused at the scene. "No sense of adventure in this household" Kate said as she reluctantly handed the box over to Jed.

"Thank you" Jed said as he closed the box of crackers and placed it on the counter.

"Ok, I'm here" Tom said returning to the kitchen. "What?" Tom asked as the conversation to him seemed to stop as soon as he appeared. Ashley and Kate didn't look happy while Jed wore a wry expression looking to Kate.

"Your father confiscated the goldfish biscuits" Kate told him. Tom made a face; unsure as to why he needed to know this.

"Well, house rules say no junk food before 10" Tom informed Kate.

* * *

"Hatake, didn't expect to see you in my neck of the woods" Major Damon said as he shook hands with Anna who strode into the command centre at Norfolk with Tex at her side.

"I appreciate being let through the gates"

"You're always welcome, though it wouldn't kill for you to shower" Damon told her as he shook her hand.

"Well, if you got the duds and the facilities we'll avail ourselves to them" Anna told him, she and Tex had spent the better part of 5 days walking, hijacking cars and in the end motorcycles just to get to Norfolk. It took so long as they got bogged down in the snow storm for three days and the last two were spent rushing to get to Norfolk. She hoped that the Nathan James was still in comms range as she needed to update the Captain on what she and Tex had found out.

"I'll get someone on it right away" the Major said, Anna pursed her lips as she knew that she and Tex needed a shower but they didn't smell that bad or so she thought but then she was probably immune to the smell.

"Look, we were on our way to Mississippi but something came up. You guys spoke with the Nathan James lately?" Anna asked him deciding to get to the point of their pit stop. She also figured after she passed on the message she had that she and Tex would rest up and resupply before heading out again. She knew it pained Tex to keep delaying their trip to Jackson but they both knew they had to come to Norfolk.

"You're in luck. They're in port, docked two days ago" the Major told her, Anna looked to Tex and they exchanged a look of relief.

"Good, I need to get in contact with the Captain. Think you can set me up a priority appointment?" Anna asked.

"Sure can. Is everything alright?" the major asked. Anna gave a nod to reassure him as she knew that he was more concerned about Norfolk's security and their information had wasn't relevant for him.

"Yeah, we just got some intel on some of his crew's families" Anna lied but then the Major didn't need to know what she and Tex did. The smaller the circle on what she needed to tell the Captain the better. At least for the moment.

"That's great, a lot of them haven't had a lot of joy on that front" Major Damon told her.

"Yeah, well when you hail him. Could you just say he's got visitors. I don't want to draw too much attention to our presence" Anna said to him.

"Definitely, and if you'll follow Private Waring; she'll get you hooked up with clean clothes and a shower" He told her as he gestured to the soldier standing by the door.

"You're too precious" Anna drawled in a mocking tone.

* * *

"So we going to talk about it?" Kate asked as she popped her head between the head rests. Tom kept his eyes on the road as he drove with Rachel in the front passenger seat while Kate was in the backseat being more annoying than a child hyped on sugar.

"About what?" Tom asked with a sigh as he didn't want to know what Kate was thinking and after little to no sleep last night. He just didn't have the patience for her. "You trying to eat old food?" he asked.

"You said make yourself at home and I was craving salt and sugar in the fish shaped form highly processed carbohydrates" Kate told him. Tom wasn't sure if he'd classify the gold fish crackers as that. "But no, I was talking about you running like a little girl from your house like it was a bad ass spider" Kate told him.

"I wasn't running. I have work and you two driving yourselves through Norfolk in this weather is dangerous" Tom informed her.

"I appreciate you driving us" Rachel said, deciding to silently support Tom in allowing him to take a breather from his home. She could see being back in his house he used to share with Darien was taking a toll and it had barely been 24 hours. But the blood shot eyes and dark circles told her he hadn't slept, the fact he came to the door this morning looking more dishevelled than she'd ever seen him before left her unsettled. She wished not for the first time that she could somehow soothe his pain as much as he did for her.

"Look, I'm probably going to come off as a bit of a bitch" Kate warned him.

"Really? I thought you were already there when you started eating my goldfish crackers without permission" Tom told her half joking as he continued to keep his eyes on the road. It had stopped snowing but the roads were still dangerous to navigate given how went they were from the snow.

"You know for someone who had siblings; you have a pretty unforgiving nature" Kate told him, Tom took another turn taking a short cut to where the ship was docked. "But my issue is you getting ticked off about Rachel and I showing some independence. Norfolk is a safe zone. It's your home town"

"It's not the same as I left it and after all the time and resources we expended to get you two back from Granderson. I'd like it if you stuck around which means protecting you. I'm not going to apologise for doing my job. So just accept it and I'll do my best not to overstep any further than I have" Tom informed her.

"Fine, but you need to consult me first. I need to have some illusion of control especially if you want me to be a good little prisoner" Kate told him.

"You're not a prisoner" Tom told her in a tired tone. He looked to Rachel briefly only to see she was staying out of it as her eyes were forward as she took in her surroundings. The expression on her face told him she was deep in her thoughts.

"It feels like it when I have two armed escorts and forced to undergo a physical" Kate told him in a dark tone. He understood her anger but really wished she would cut him some slack and know he didn't do things to her out of malice.

"It was suggestion for you to have a check up" Tom said defensively.

"Captain's suggestions are as good as an order" Kate told him in a smart ass tone.

"Who says that?!" Tom asked incredulously.

"Everyone. A suggestion is just an implied ordered" Kate told him as the radio came to life. Tom heard his name being hailed directly and picked up the receiver to answer.

"This is Chandler, go ahead" he said, he listened as Major Damon said he had visitors that would like to meet with him. Damon added it was low priority. "I'll be there in 15 minutes" Tom told damn.

 _"Copy that"_ Major Damon said.

* * *

"Bout time you showed up" Anna said impatiently when Tom walked into conference room that ran adjacent to the command centre half an hour later. Tom had to admit he was surprised by seeing Tex and Anna rise from the chairs to greet him. He was taken aback more by their clothes as Anna and Tex were decked out in urban BDUs. Anna's long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail while Tex's hair was pulled back in a low bun, it was probably the most groomed version of Tex and Anna he'd ever seen.

"You're going to catch flies if you don't close your mouth" Tex joked, Tom closed his mouth as he hadn't realised his jaw had dropped. "It's only temporary while our clothes are going through the wash." he assured him as he walked up to Tom.

"Anna, Tex" Tom said in greeting to them, managing to remember this wasn't a social call. They looked as exhausted as he felt but he was still stunned at how well they held themselves in a uniform. It was sometimes difficult to remember they used to be military but right now they wore the uniform like it was another layer of skin.

"Commodore" Tex said with his usual easy going smile as he held out his hand. Tom took it and gave it a firm shake.

"I thought you two would be on your way to Jackson" Tom said as he released Tex's hand and moved to take a seat at the table opposite them. He just hoped that they were here with good news but judging from their expressions it wasn't.

"We would have but something came up that you needed to see" Tex told him as he slouched in his chair. His expression was grim leading Tom unsettled.

"When we parted ways these started to surface in Baltimore" Anna told Tom as she pulled a piece of paper from her jacket pocket and unfolded it before placing it on the table.

Tom leaned forward and picked it up. On the page were four photos taken from the personnel files of Kate and Rachel. It was wanted ad. It had their last seen locations including the Nathan James along with their height, eye colour, build along with how much each of them were worth in food, medical supplies etc. The bounty was lucrative given the amount of supplies would keep a person fed and water for 6 months at least.

"It's circulating with every faction; warlords, reject city, safe zones etc. within a 50 mile radius of Baltimore and it spreading quickly" Tex told him.

"This didn't happen when you escaped did it?" Tom asked Anna referring to when she escape Mrs Granderson's camp. The woman shook her head.

"No, when I first escape there was no bounty, they had their state troopers searching for me but it wasn't a manhunt like this. I'd suggest you wrap up your business here and get back to open water." Anna told him.

"We already had a target on our backs when this began" Tom argued.

"True" Anna conceded. Though she silently felt that Kate and Rachel had surreptitiously or unknowingly taken something with them from the labs when they left. Something the immunes and what was leftover from Granderson's faction were willing to barter a good amount of food and water for. She wished they had records of what the scientists did. Something to clue them in.

"Have they been looked over by Doc Rios?" Tex asked as he and Anna had discussed it at great length. He believed that it was a more virulent version of the virus. Anna didn't tell him that she felt the scientist had figured out how to genetically modify a person to have a stronger immune system and more efficient body in one shot that would eradicate the need to vaccinations altogether. That maybe they had managed it with Rachel and Kate making their blood a hot commodity depending on how they developed the serum to make it work in another person. But they would need the original source on hand.

"Kate's rocky as she's in withdrawal from the drugs. Dr Scott appears to be well but she hasn't undergone a physical. But I saw her this morning. She was fine and has been for the past week" Tom told them. though he had to admit that Rachel was rather secretive about her health. He began to wonder if she was hiding something from him to explain for her behaviour the past week. To explain why she didn't want to be tested by Rios other than an aversion to the infirmary because of the memories it brought up of their internment.

"Well, I think someone from Mrs Granderson's old faction had allied themselves with the immunes" Anna told him. Tom sat up slightly at that knowledge as Anna had given them all a run down of what was happening on the east coast of America. At least the parts that were talking to one another. There were still many people, safe zones and factions that flew under the radar. Norfolk was an example of one of the safe zones that flew under the radar.

"You said the immune were further south-" Tom started.

"Their leader likes to visit the north and congregate with all the other faction leaders in Baltimore. I saw him over two months ago when Thorwald held a meeting of his 'coalition'. The problem is no one has any loyalty to one another. They just use each other to meet their own ends. The immunes ally themselves with the factions who aren't immune because they frankly believe they'll die out eventually or the immunes will infect them with the virus when their lose their value. Then take over their territory." Anna tried to explain but gave a shrug as not even she understood it.

Tom remained silent as he tried to come up with some kind of plan but everything was wrought with issues. None of them had a good outcome it was just down to percentages of much of a loss they would take for the mission they opted for. He did know one thing. He couldn't leave Kate or Rachel on the mainland. It was no longer safe for them, maybe before they could have lived under the radar but now it was impossible and it wouldn't be until the mission was complete because after that their value would be irrelevant or so he assumed.

He needed to Mike and the Master chief. He needed to brainstorm their options and come up with a plan. He needed to go to Washington and gather as much intelligence as he could so then he could make decisions with all the information. He also needed to talk to Milowsky and see if the man was willing to trade whatever insights he might have on this development for cushier accommodations.

"Right now, I can only think that Dr Scott, Kate and the cure are going against 'God's plans'. Anyone who's been inoculated as far as they are concerned insulted God's handiwork. I reckon they see people like Kate and I as abominations of nature as scientists messed with our genetics" Anna said, she rolled her eyes which suggested to Tom that she held no love for the religious rhetoric the Immunes espoused.

"You're humped either way, so I'd say keep on doing what you doing. The best course of action is to stick to the plan. Inoculate as many people as possible, spread the cure" Tex told him.

"How long are you two in town for?" Tom asked he watched as the two exchanged looks before Tex looked to him.

"As long as you need us" Tex told him. Tom felt weirdly comforted by their steadfast loyalty to postpone their mission to help him.

"Ok, I need to make some calls" Tom said as he rose from his chair and headed out of the conference room to find Major Damon.

* * *

"Wakey wake-"

"Touch me and I'll break you" Kate told Taylor as she could feel his finger hovering above her face. Than man really had no sense of self preservation. She cracked an eye open and looked up to see Taylor and Miller standing above her cot. They were bother dressed in casual clothing which made for a nice change but didn't help her mood as she wondered why they were annoying her.

"You're wanted on the mainland. I'm here to give you a lift" he told her.

"Shouldn't you two be in a bar attempted to woe some unsuspecting females into your bunks?" Kate asked as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She had been sleeping in the cot set up in Rachel's lab. A frown played on her lips as she realised that she was probably Rachel's practice child given she was sleeping in the Helo bay. Rachel was regularly checking on her. Hell, she was pretty sure Rachel tucked her in. Kate decided to let it slide as she was just happy to see Rachel not so conflicted.

In fact the more time her decision settled in the more Rachel seemed content with it. Even happy if Kate wanted to hazard a guess. They hadn't been able to discuss it from fear of being overheard but there was no missing the tiny smiles and the way her eyes crinkled in joy as she watched and interacted with Zoe and Maddy at breakfast. Hell, even the way she 'I'm fine' actually sounded genuine.

"Nah, it's only 11am. We like to hassle the evening crowd" Taylor told her, shaking Kate out of her thoughts of Rachel and her unborn child. She didn't know why but she felt like breaking the man's nose again.

"Don't you mean hustle?"

"Nope, Miller here is a real lady killer" Taylor said in a mocking manner. Kate frowned as she looked Miller over like she was checking him out. The young man blushed furiously which made her smile as he was just too adorable.

"Miller, do yourself a favour and stay as kind, modest and handsome as you are now" Kate told him.

"Nice guys finish last" Miller grumbled like it was a bad thing. Kate chuckled.

"In your twenties sure. But in your thirties; if you're still single, women are going to be all over you like a cheap suit" Kate assured him. That tid bit of information seemed to perk Miller up. Kate took a deep breath and exhaled looking around the lab. "Where's Rachel?" Kate asked as she looked around and couldn't see her anywhere in the lab space.

"She's getting ready as she's coming with. Hey, if you finish early and you've behaved yourself. I might take you to the Outback Steak house for some ribs" Taylor teased. Kate shot him a look of incredulity as she didn't appreciate being spoken down to like she were an unruly child.

"Now, I know why you're still single" Kate told Taylor in a tongue in cheek manner.

"You're awake" Rachel said as she came into the room. Kate turned and gave a nod.

"Yep, sorry for being boring company" Kate told her.

"It's ok. You're looking a bit brighter" Rachel told her with a pleased expression on her face.

"I feel almost human again" Kate joked. "So what's the deal with us going to the command centre?" Kate asked, Rachel gave her a bland look as she had no idea herself.

* * *

Mike sat at the dining table watching his daughters, just soaking in the moment as it had been so long since he'd been in such a domestic situation. Maddy was to his right with a couple of books and pens on the table in front of her her as she worked on her mathematics. He couldn't help but be so proud of her studious manner as she certainly didn't get it from him or Christina.

Zoe sat opposite him with a piece of butchers paper; colouring in large bubble writing of the alphabet that Kate had drawn on the paper at breakfast claiming it was Zoe's school work. Kate asked Zoe if she could colour inside the lines and make it 'pretty'. Mike had thought maybe it was some sort of educational game but watching Zoe he could see there was nothing educational about it unless the girl was supposed to subliminally learn to write the alphabet by colouring in the letters. It was really just something to make Zoe feel included in Maddy's learning.

He heard his radio crackle to life with static from the door where he had hung his radio pack and kevlar vest. He wished he could turn the damn thing off and just enjoy the short time he had with his family but he had his responsibility to the ship and the mission. He also figured it could be Kate. So he rose from his chair and went to the hallway and pulled the radio from the vest and listened as Tom's voice called his name.

"Slattery here" Mike answered thought silently he just want to tell Tom to take a hike. He listened as Tom told him that he was required at the Command Centre. Mike frowned as he didn't see why he would be needed at all since they were supposed to be on R&R.

"Is it an emergency?" Mike asked.

" _No, but it's important to our mission. Just come as you are and report to command centre A.S.A.P_." Tom told him over the radio.

"Ok, I'm on away" Mike replied. He gave a sigh as he really didn't want to leave. Why Tom couldn't just take R&R like everyone else and let the mission go for a week was beyond Mike but this was too much. The only problem Mike had was that Kate and Rachel had taken the jeep that morning. So he needed wheels, the only upside was that he was allowed to come in civilian clothing which saved some time.

"Everything alright?" Lena asked as she was in the kitchen sterilising jars for preserving the excess of vegetables and fruit.

"I have to go to the command center. Something has come up" Mike told her.

"Are you leaving?" Zoe asked there was something fraught in the little girl's tone that pulled on his heart like she believed he was disappearing for good. He moved to the dining table where they had been playing a game of memory while Maddy did her home school work. Maddy had looked up from her exercise book where she was practising her multiplications tables and long division skills.

"Just for a couple of hours at most. I'll bring Kate back with me" Mike promised Zoe as he smoothed a hand over the back of her head in a gesture of comfort.

"Can I go with you?" Zoe asked, Mike chuckled and shook his head.

"Not today kiddo" Mike told her, he looked over his shoulder at Lena. "Mom, may I borrow your car?" he asked.

"Of course" Lena said she opened the drawer and pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to him. Mike looked down at the keys and knew it was his car. He wondered if there wasn't anything left of his that his mother hadn't taken possession of.

"Thanks" he told her, he moved past the table and kissed his daughters on the top of their heads before he headed out the door with jacket in hand.


	26. Chapter 25

_A/N: Ok, a little warning I was bent on strong pain meds this past week due to massive sinus migraines which fyi are not fun... but I was able to write stuff which was good so yeah expect the grammar to be a little indecent in places as I'm still brain foggy... Anyways! Enjoy the update! and also big thanks to all the reviews! they make me all warm and fuzzy with happy feels._

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

"Anna, Tex?" Kate asked with a smile as she and Rachel came into the conference room and the door closed behind them twenty minutes later. She couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at them in shock. She knew she should be pissed about them abandoning after rescuing her but she was just so happy to see them.

"Hey" Anna said softly with a warm smile as she walked over to Kate with her arms open. Rachel watched feeling slightly envious as Kate and Anna embraced. She had to keep reminding herself that there was a world outside of the bubble that was created on the ship. A few seconds later the two friends pulled away from each other and Tex greeted Kate in the same fashion.

"You look like hell spat you out" Tex joked to Kate as he pulled back from their embrace. Kate gave a light laugh and held onto him tightly for just a second enjoying the warmth of his arms as it gave her comfort to feel how tangible he and Anna were. That they weren't an illusion of her mind.

"Some days it feel like that's exactly what happened" Kate said with a brilliant smile on her face. She tugged on the front of his sweater "What's with the duds and hair?" she asked in a teasing tone as she hadn't seen either them in a military uniforms in years. It was so strange and yet amusing given as the had well and truly outgrown their military lives with becoming too independent and wild in their decorum.

"Had to look the part to stay in the room" Anna joked sarcastically.

The door opened behind them and Kate turned to see Mike and Tom come into the room. She frowned as she wondered what was going on and why Mike was here. She felt a slightly relieved he was still in his civilian clothing as it meant he wasn't on duty but it didn't help the tension coiling in her about the nature of why they had been brought here.

"Hey" she said to Mike as he closed the door behind him and flicked the lock. The click sounded in the air as it made the tension ratchet up a notch as it meant the meeting would not be disturbed for anything.

"Hey, you might want to take a seat" Mike told her before he gave a nod to Rachel in greeting. Kate looked to Anna who gave a nod of agreement. Kate moved to the table and took the seat Mike had pulled out for her and sat down. It didn't miss her attention that Tex and Anna took their seats without even greeting Rachel as they sat opposite Kate at the table with Tom.

Rachel took a seat and thanked Mike for his thoughtfulness. She looked across the table at Tex who threw Rachel a closed lip smile and tilt of his head. "Doc" he said warmly greeting her.

"Tex, you're looking well" Rachel said awkwardly as she didn't know what to say given how less than stellar their last meeting had been. She had never seen him look so smart she wondered if he enlisted back into the military.

"Thanks" He said as he leaned back his chair in a casual manner that belied the tension in the room.

"So what are we all doing here?" Kate asked cutting to the point and saving them all from the awkwardness in the room. Mike took the chair beside her but as much as she wanted to reach out and grab his hand she didn't.

"Here" Tom said as he passed the piece of paper across the table to her. He watched as Kate read the page. He waited for a reaction but she kept a calm unreadable face and passed it to Rachel.

The fact that Kate had said nothing at all left Tom unsettled as he had prepared himself for at least a few curse words to pass her lips. Instead she just pressed her thumb to just below her left eyebrow like she was trying to push a headache away. Tom exchanged looks with Mike wondering how his friend was interpretation Kate's reaction but he held an unreadable expression. Tom found it annoying that with two career military people being in a relationship was that neither of them was easy to read when it came to critical moments like these. He needed something signal to tell him how it was being received.

Luckily, he didn't miss her looking at Rachel, who had dropped a couple shades of colour from her face. She swallowed and stared at the flyer. He felt his stomach twist as he just wanted to take her in his arms and make it all go away. Hell, he wished it would go away as he just wanted this to be easier. They already had their hardships. Enough was enough in his mind.

"The immunes are looking for you, dispersing these flyers and word of mouth is getting around quickly up North and travelling south this way pretty fast" Tex told Kate and Rachel.

"How long?" Kate asked him as she looked up with an exhausted look. Rachel flattened a hand over the page like it would magically erase the black and white images of her and Kate's faces; along with the information. Her other hand in her lap twisted into the bottom of her sweater as she thought of baby. She knew this flyer only added to the argument of terminating the pregnancy. The baby was obviously what they wanted along with her knowledge on the cure and her education to help their cause.

The baby was the trap to hold her hostage. She knew this as it wasn't a new technique of enforced servitude but she wasn't going to change her mind, she was invested in her unborn child and right now all she felt was a fierce urge to protect it. To complete the mission of curing the survivors of this plague and leaving the quelling of dangerous elements to Tom and the others. She knew the only way to beat the Immunes was to take away their best weapon which was the virus.

"I'd hazard another week max" Anna said Kate gave a slow nod accepting the knowledge. She looked to Rachel wondering what she was thinking given she was pregnant. But now was not the time. She cast a sideways look to Mike who was staring at her trying to get a read on her. But she averted her gaze as she wasn't ready to show him everything she was feeling because right now she just wanted run back to his home and bury herself in the surburbia that was his family life than deal with this.

"Ok" Kate said to Anna as she decided to keep the attention on her as much as possible as she knew Tom and the others at the table were too observant to let Rachel's silence go unnoticed.

"I've decided to put the crew on standby" Tom started to say that he would have the ship ready to leave at a moment's notice but Kate cut him off.

"Don't do that, your people need this time and you want your side trip to Washington. Anna can fly you to Washington given I'm in no shape to do so" Kate told him volunteering Anna for his mission. Tom's eyes lit up at that knowledge while Anna shot her a 'What the fuck are you doing?' look.

"What mission?" Anna asked casually saving face but Kate knew she'd opened a can of worms now.

"I want to go to the White House and see what information they had compiled before they went dark. Dr Scott also needs files from Lassiter Industries to help with her research. There's a satellite office there" Tom explained to her.

"They have a working Chinook in air field here, just needs to be gassed up" Kate told Anna, they shared a momentary look that only years of friendship could achieve. It said Anna was going to take this one for the team without putting up too much of a fight.

"I know but I don't have a crew and-" Anna started.

"I can't fly in my condition and Grodin is still too green. But he can act as co-pilot. Lange is my flight engineer so he can work with you. You're the only other person I know who has a rotary wing licence." Kate informed her.

"Can you do this?" Tom asked Anna as he felt like he was missing a lot of information and the way Kate, Tex, and Anna kept exchanging looks it seemed like it had to be pretty important but not enough for them to share.

"Of course I can but it's been a while" Anna said slightly offended at his lack of faith in her abilities but then she wasn't comfortable with the idea of jumping back into the pilot's chair after a long absence.

"It's like riding a bike but instead of riding an 8 kg bike you're flying a 15,000kg aircraft" Kate joked. Tex wore an amused smile, Tom looked to Rachel who was still staring at the page. She was completely withdrawn from the conversation and in her own head. Her silence was unnerving and uncharacteristic for her as he expected her to have brushed it off by now. He made a note to talk with her later about it and give her some reassurances that she was safe.

"Yeah totally the same thing" Anna drawled sarcastically as she gave Kate an incredulous look.

"I'll write up all the codes and passwords again. So whoever you get to go to Lassiter's offices will be able to access the servers. Is there anything else?" Kate asked Tom, she rose from her chair as she wanted to wrap it up.

"Don't you want to talk more about this?" Tom asked gesturing to the flyer. Kate looked at him for a moment weighing her words before she gave a shrug.

"Not really" Kate said honestly, she looked to Mike "I'd really like to go home, I just need to pack a bag and get a few things first" she told him, Mike gave a nod inwardly pleased at her calling his house 'home' as he half expected her to pull herself away from him and his family. But instead of running away from him, she was running to him.

"That's fine" Mike said as he felt the need to assure her. Hell he wanted to reach out and touch her but she seemed so fragile that anything might set her off. He could see the panic in her eyes, the need for her to get out this place just vibrated off her.

"I don't think it's wise for you to leave the ship" Tom said deciding to make an unpopular suggestion. It was one he brought up with Mike and it hadn't gone down well. If anything Mike said it was the worst idea he could think of but gave no explanation. Mike gave him a sharp look as he told Tom to drop it earlier. But Mike kept silent, Tom figured it was so Kate could have her say without any influence. Tom looked to her and Kate's non verbal cues said it all as her expression turned bleak and desolate which surprised the hell out him as he had expected anger from her.

"I think if you keep a low profile, it should be fine to get away from the ship" Anna said, Tom threw Anna a look as he wondered where she had the authority to override him let alone side with Mike. It was just odd given the two did not get along. "What? the flyers haven't reached here. I would assume your military won't sell them out" she added.

"We have civilians on this base and the safe zone isn't completely secure. I'm just giving my opinion. It's not an order" Tom clarified.

"I was tranq-ed, stuffed into a crate for what felt like an eternity and then flown off your ship to become a lab monkey for two months. No place is completely secure. Everyone-thing has it's soft points" Kate pointed out. Tom couldn't argue with that point as it was true. She was calm and it made him uncomfortable as it made him think she would explode into a mess of emotions.

"I'll be staying on the ship for the remainder of our time in Norfolk." Rachel said speaking for the first time. She looked up from the flyer and her gaze locked with his. He saw she had come to terms with what his idea of 'safe' was at the moment. He would knew she would be safe on the ship as the crew would come and go and he had control over the environment.

"I'll station guards outside your lab just as we did in the beginning" Tom told Rachel. reminding her of the procedure where he was protecting her privacy as well as her work from the crew. It meant she would feel some semblance of control over her safety.

"Thank you" Rachel said sincerely as she didn't like it but right now she had to make concessions in respect to her safety and she was grateful Tom would protect her.

"Kate-" Tom started but he didn't get out another word as Kate cut him off.

"I don't want an escort or a bodyguard. I appreciate the situation but this is my choice. I have time. I'll use it. I'll keep a low profile and be back on board by the end of the week. Now, I need to get back to the ship and pack" Kate said in an abrupt manner, she didn't wait for anyone to say anything as she rose from her chair and left the room.

"Well, that went well" Anna drawled sarcastically as she'd known Kate for over a decade. She knew her friend well enough that Kate was at the end of her rope. The fact that Kate wasn't willing to discuss their options but actively run away spoke volumes. She rose from her seat at the same time as Mike and clashed eyes with him. "I'll go talk to her" she told him in a firm tone, in her polite way of telling him to sit back down.

"No, I'm going to talk. So sit your ass down" Mike told her like he were dressing down a lieutenant, he didn't wait for a response from Anna as he left the room to follow Kate. Anna gaped at the man's nerve at telling her what to do in regards with her oldest friend.

"She alright?" Tex asked as he even noticed that Kate was not herself. He also knew he was signing on to hearing Anna rant for the next couple of hours over beer about what an asshole Mike Slattery was.

He didn't want to point out to Anna that she was in no shape to be comforting or being the support system Kate needed to heal. It was the reason they handed Kate over to the Nathan James in the first place. They just weren't equipped to treat her injuries or deal with the psychological fallout Kate was dealing with. No one really was but Anna was still a mess from her time in captivity. He was concerned for Kate himself but he trusted Mike to look after her as he knew the man cared deeply about Kate and that was enough for him.

"No" Tom said just as Rachel said "Yes".

"Which is it?" Tex asked with a wry smile.

"Both" Rachel said reluctantly conceding that Tom was right.

* * *

"Kate, where you going?" Mike asked as he found her in the courtyard outside the building looking lost. He was glad he picked up her coat and his as he wrapped her's around her shoulders.

"Can't catch a break" She said to him. Her breath puffed out a hot fog in the cold air, she looked exhausted. He wasn't sure what to say to her as it did feel that way so instead he helped her put on her jacket properly. "I just wish I still smoked given I can't drink and my other options are limited due to my physical state" she said dryly referring to her body.

"Limited by not unavailable" Mike assured her as he could tell it bothered her that she had no way of venting her emotions and energy in her current capacity. But then she didn't have a lot of energy to begin with. Kate gave a sardonic smile as she stuck her hands in her coat pocket and looked away with a wistful expression.

"I never should of married that asshole. You know, I couldn't have you but I still wanted a normal life with kids and he said he'd give them to me-" Kate stopped as it stung too much to finish the sentence. To acknowledge the festering wound in her at how Jack Lassiter had fixed her world after Mike left her the first time over 4 years ago only to tear apart with his death and all the subsequent lies he built their life on. Mike had hurt her with his honesty back then but she was able to work past it as he left her for good reasons which were not about her. But Jack's lies and the ramifications of what happened in Granderson's labs left her feeling violated and victimized to the point that she felt like she was animal to be hunted.

"I should have divorced my wife 4 years ago" he offered since he knew how her sentence was going to finish and if they were going to list regrets. He was going to list his as well to show she wasn't the only one with them. But also to break her out of her head as he could see she was going to a dark place mentally. It worked as Kate looked at him incredulously like she wasn't sure if he was making a joke "It's true, I should have taken my chances and tried to make it work with you back then. We can't change the past" he told her.

"I know"

"And while I can't give you a normal life. I do have kids that I'm happy to share with you" Mike offered in good humour.

"Can I go home with you?" Kate asked him, she felt a little light headed by his confession but not willing to touch on the subject of his wife and divorce she changed topic back to the present.

"Yes, I spoke with Tom about it earlier and I already told him I was taking you home" Mike informed her, she looked concerned as million worst case scenarios ran through her head as the knowledge of the bounty slugged her in the gut every time she thought about it.

"I don't want to put your family in the crossfire." Kate told him as that was one of her worst case scenario situations as she knew if his family died because of her he would not be able to look at her. Mike reached up and smoothed a hand down the side of her face and cupped her face. He tilted her chin so they were looking eye to eye.

"It won't happen, this place is a safe zone run by the military. Our military. We are allowing them to safe keep our families on the home front while we finish our mission. So let's have a little faith in their capabilities" Mike said to her. He had told Tom that he needed Norfolk to be a safe zone. He needed to know his family would be safe if he had to leave again so all talk of worst case scenario had to stop.

"I can try to do that" Kate said with unsure expression on her face. Mike snaked his arms under her jacket and wrapped them around her waist and pulled her in close to him.

"It'll be ok" He assured her. "I can't account for my Mom or my girls' behaviour but it should be a fun and interesting time" he told her with a smile. Kate scrunched her nose in a cute manner and smiled at his comment.

"Will there be time in our week for at least a one hour window for us to behave inappropriately with one another?" Kate asked him. Her eyes darkened and her cheeks glowed a lovely blush, she bit her bottom lip as she gave him a hungry look. She loved his big, warm hands that were sliding over her body underneath her jacket; making themselves at home, and she couldn't quite catch her breath in the moment looking at him as he reflected all the same feeling she felt for him.

"Might be able to pencil in a few hours over the course of the next fortnight" Mike offered coyly. He dipped his head to kiss her but Kate pulled back before he could brush his lips against hers.

"Might?" she asked in a sceptical tone. "How about will" she counter offered, her eyes glittering with amusement.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Tex asked Rachel who was standing out on the front steps watching Kate and Mike from a distance. Kate was practically wearing Mike's winter coat as the two were hugging one another and talking looking like a normal couple out for a stroll on a cold spring day; having fun. Their voices were too low to hear what they were saying but it didn't matter as Rachel was just green with envy at what they had.

Sure she wasn't alone with Tex there but whatever attraction they had once had completely fizzled out. She also felt he was more of a stranger to her now than before or maybe his version of being a friend just didn't gel right with her. But she wasn't going to be rude given everything they had shared. But then he had kissed her and run off to find his daughter only to be delayed for two months to save her. So she wondered why he was even speaking to her or being friendly at all.

"I'm fine. Don't I look it?" Rachel asked dragging her eyes from the scene of Kate and Mike to look at Tex. She had on a large winter coat that was zipped up to ward off the cold. She was just waiting for Mike and Kate to finish their moment as she figured Mike would drive them to the ship to pick up Kate's things before he and Kate returned to Mike's place.

"You look good" he told her. "Really good" He amended with a flirtatious smile but she knew it meant nothing. But even so she couldn't help but smile at his cheekiness.

"Kate's been helping me cope with everything that has happened" Rachel informed him. She couldn't have asked for a better friend given Kate's unwavering support in her decisions. She knew without a doubt that she and her child were not alone nor going to be without family and support as Kate would be there for her and the child not to mention the Slattery family as an extension from Kate.

It helped her immensely to know she had a support system, last night she couldn't help but formulate future plans like seeing if there was a vacant house on Mike's street. See if she could claim it or requisition it to be her new home, a place to come back to and have her child and give him or her a home. A place with roots and friends to grow up with. She knew without a doubt she would not repeat her childhood. She knew without a doubt that Mike's mother, Kate and Jed would help her with anything she needed help with. She would like to picture Tom helping her but right now she couldn't see it past a vision of him being angry at her for lying. If she was perfectly honest she just didn't want to start fantasising about him in a role she knew without a doubt that he'd never take on.

"Really? She's looking pretty bent out of shape in the conference room" Tex said cutting through Rachel's painful thoughts.

"Kate is struggling but she's coping well with everything that has happened" Rachel assured him.

"If you say so, though I have to admit her and Slattery is a real mindbender for me" Tex said to her with an amused smile.

"I think they complement one another well" Rachel said.

"He's such a straight arrow while she's -"

"A Squiggly line?" Rachel offered mockingly as she finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah, sure that fits but it's good to see her smiling" Tex said with a smile as he looked over at the couple. It was very rare to see them actually act like a couple that Rachel had to agree it was good to see not just Kate smiling but Mike as well.

"What was her husband like?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Jack?" Tex asked, Rachel nodded. "He was like a light switch. Mercurial off the duty. When he was on duty it was all about the mission very single minded and focus. Didn't have a lot of patience for fools. To be honest when he and Kate first met he thought she was pretty fucking useless. His words not mine. I retired soon after that and went private sector. But I remember him bitching about having to haul her ass through the desert. But I guess he changed his opinion because the next time I saw him they were all in love and happy. Getting married, bit of a whirlwind romance that ended tragically. Kate took it hard" Tex said with a shrug.

"It's not easy losing a spouse" Rachel said empathetically.

"No, it's not" Tex murmured in agreement.

* * *

An hour later,

"Captain Chandler, what a surprise" Milowsky said as Tom walked up to the barred wall of Milowsky's cell. Milowsky had been moved to their brig for safekeeping. What should have been temporary lodgings right now were permanent. They were also small and lacked privacy but the man had a bed, chair and desk as well as toilet and vanity.

The man himself still wore the same rumpled suit that he wore after they arrested him. The jacket was hanging over the seat and he had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. Milowsky didn't look like a man being punished or even slightly remorseful as Tom expected.

Tom pulled the chair from the guard's post in the hallway and sat it down in front of Milowsky's cell and sat down. Milowsky mimicked him with his own chair so they were facing one another. Tom knew it was a psychological game for the Doctor and was prepared for the man's obstinate and pretentious nature to show in blinding colours.

"What do you want?" Milowsky asked him.

"I want information" Tom told him, he spoke with Anna for a while before he decided he needed to visit Milowsky and assess his usefulness. Right now he felt like it was a mistake but then he couldn't really make any plans until he had more intel to work with.

"I told Mrs Lassiter everything I knew" Milowsky told him.

"Not everything. You didn't tell me why they were so important. Why Granderson would expend so much energy and resources to get Kate and Dr Scott back" Tom lied as he didn't think Mrs Granderson was behind the bounty on Kate and Rachel's head. He was agreeing with Anna who believed it was the immunes. But he needed to know why they would care about the two women.

"I've already explained this" Milowsky told him blandly as he crossed his legs and folded his arms, looking at Tom; analysing him.

"Refresh my memory" Tom told him.

"What do I get in return?" Milowsky asked, Tom fought the urge to roll his eyes as the ma was predictable and so smug when he should be contrite and defending himself.

"The protection of the US military and 3 hots and a cot" Tom told him dryly.

"So nothing changes as your idea of protection is to imprison me" Milowsky drawled sardonically.

"It's that or hand you over to the Yakuza who would be honour bound to have you to the Reapers in exchange to keeping their boundary lines intact. I hear the Reapers aren't very progressive in their beliefs or very forgiving of people who try to insult God's creations with science" Tom told him.

"Please you wouldn't do that. It would go against your code of conduct" Milowsky told him.

"You're right but then all I'd be doing is handing you over to the Yakuza under the misconception you'd be well taken care of. It's all about how you paint right?" Tom asked him.

"So I stay rot here or get hung drawn and quartered by the savages. The choices are so appealing" Milowsky drawled in a sardonic tone.

"Kate and Dr Scott" Tom prompted. He knew what happened to Kate as the woman had undergone all the tests and physicals. But Rachel was the mystery here and since she just claimed she was fine. He needed to pump Milowsky for information.

"It has to be high given they are two intelligent women, fertile and genetically predisposed to making children with excellent DNA meaning stronger, healthier, more than averagely intelligent children" Milowsky said completely resigned as he saw no point in playing games.

"You're going to sell me that bullshit about a breeding program?" Tom asked incredulously as he remembered Milowsky telling Kate that when his life was at stake. Tom still wasn't ready to swallow that story as truth even with what Rachel told him about Kate's physical state of being. He also needed Milowsky to believe that Tom didn't believe it so would feel the perverse need to tell him everything again.

"It's not bullshit. It's a very real project; one that would have help us unlock the secrets to our own evolution, possible even allow us to manipulate our own genes to evolve ourselves from our current state of being. Something creationists like the immunes are thoroughly against." Milowsky told him.

"Stronger, more intelligent, healthier people" Tom said.

"Yes, people like Mrs Lassiter are the first successes and we needed to do a longitudinal study and manufacture more bio-matter to study" Milowsky said.

"Human embryos fertilised in labs, living tissue from a host's body right?" Tom asked as he recalled Rachel saying what had been harvested from Kate. Milowsky's eyes lit up as he realised that Tom had been listening.

"Yes, I see Dr Scott has been looking over my work. I guess she'd want a better understanding of what she's going to go through" Milowsky said thoughtfully.

"She wasn't given the injections Kate had to change her chromosones" Tom told him.

"You're right, she didn't. We were testing a couple different hypotheses with her." Milowsky said, he looked thoughtful while Tom remained silent."I really wish you could grasp the complexities of the science. Genetics is truly beautiful" he said to Tom.

"With Rachel, we were seeing if there a symbiotic relationship between mother and unborn child during pregnancy. Questions like does the mother inherit any of the genetic traits of the father from the unborn child? Does an half breed child have weaker genetic qualities to full breed child? Do the genetic qualities we are looking for recessive or dominant when passed down into the next generation? So many questions" Milowsky said, he leaned back in his chair and threw his hands up as if to say he didn't know but Tom got the message loud and clear.

"If we could get it to work. We'd be superior to the immunes which is why the Reapers were sent to kill them. They didn't want us messing with the food chain. Kate is the last of her 'kind' and Dr Scott is possibly carrying the last of that Avocet trials' hard work. They are the future of the human race from an evolutional aspect" Milowsky said, Tom looked at him for a long moment and then began to laugh.

He laughed because it was completely insane, he laughed because it was just too much for him to swallow. Even though he knew the truth of what happened to Kate and it did ring true with what he had told them a week ago. He just wasn't ready to believe Rachel was pregnant. She didn't look pregnant or display any symptoms of being pregnant. He also liked to believe if she knew she would tell him. But the thought that Kate who was so mentally unstable was the future was laughable.

Milowsky let him laugh and just watched him, completely comfortable with his knowledge of the truth that he didn't feel the need to defend himself.

"Sorry but Kate is so completely unbalanced and you make her sound like she's special. It's laughable" Tom told him. Putting the focus on Kate so Milowsky would not pick up on what Tom wanted to know or what he was thinking in regards to Rachel.

"I know, but then her evolution was forced on her not a natural progression. I also never said she was perfect but I'm sure if the trial had been continued with the original scientists then she could have been perfected with the proper mental and emotional training. Just being self aware and consenting to the trial would have made all the difference" Milowsky said with a shrug.

"She's a human, part of that is having flaws" Tom argued.

"You forgive her for having flaws and lock me up for mine." Milowsky gave a sardonic laugh "You think Granderson and all us scientists in her allegiance are evil but we're just trying to finish what Avocet's scientists started. Research that Evan and Jack Lassiter approved to be performed. Hell, Kate was an experiment subject from the beginning. She was hand picked by her own husband for the original gene therapy trial and I'm sure if they had managed to copulate a child; it would have be studied surreptitiously as Kate was. Now how's that for cold?" Milowsky asked him in an amused expression on his face while Tom felt sick to his stomach. He wondered if Kate knew any of that and decided he would keep that information to himself as Kate didn't need to know. She was already bent out of shape about her dead husband as it was, he didn't need to push her down. If anything he needed to help lift her up and keep her moving forward and to recover as much he had to for Rachel even himself.

"So how much was the bounty?" Milowsky asked him.

"Enough to garner attention" Tom answered carefully as the man didn't need to know. Nor did he like how Milowsky was relishing this conversation.

"Well you didn't think Mrs Granderson would give up on attaining her goals just because you blew up a few of her buildings did you?" Milowsky asked him.

"I was hoping she would" Tom said.

"She'll just ally herself with a few factions and rebuild her armies to come for those two. They are the keys to our future survival after all" Milowsky said.

"The cure will save us all. That is the key to our survival" Tom said, he knew he sounded idiotic but didn't care he needed Milowsky to underestimate him.

"Right, keep telling yourself that" Milowsky told him.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

"You sure you want to go in now? We still got an hour. We could go for a drive" Mike said as he to a stop the car and killed the engine. He pulled the hand brake on undid his seat belt before he turned to face Kate.

They had taken Rachel back to the ship and while Kate took a long nap; Mike did some paperwork and checked in with the skeleton crew before he stopped by Rachel's lab to collect a few days worth of meds for Kate. She had given him a quick tutorial on how to administer the injections and how important timing was before she handed the small kit to him.

When he returned, he woke up Kate; they packed her duffel and went back to his car and drove to where they were now. Just parked a couple of doors down from his house. It wasn't that he didn't want to go home. He did, but after hearing about the bounty and Kate's weird mood swings; he just wanted to be sure she was with him 100%.

"Where would we go?" Kate asked from the passenger seat. She undid her seat belt and climbed over the console onto Mike's lap; he had to sit back in order to afford her the space between him and the steering wheel. "There aren't any hotels and I'm pretty sure the Captain wouldn't like you straying to far with me. Anyway, I figured you'd want to get home to the girls as quickly as possible" she added as she straddled his lap, she placed her hands on his shoulders; making herself comfortable which in turn made his cock jump to attention. He wondered when that effect she had on him was going to fade as he'd like to have some blood flow return his brain to help regulate his self control. He wasn't a 20 year old punk anymore.

"I do but I wouldn't mind some time alone with you given I already said I'd be a few hours. Why not use it?" Mike remarked in a carefree manner as he rested his hands on her hips. He watched her eyes grow heated and damn if he wasn't turned on by how quickly her mind went to sex. He felt his body coil with tension as it was reminding him how long it had been since Kate last sat in his lap like this looking at him like she was ready rock his world.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" she asked she rocked her hips playfully but it was enough to rev his engine. She gave a cocky smile as she felt his arousal beneath her, become hard and quite insistent. It had been way too long since Mike had had sex. It was the excuse his told himself for having little to no control on the lower half of his body. "We could-" she began to make the suggestion of sex and Mike cut her off.

"Nope, not that. Not yet" he told her as he was not having sex with her for the first time in years in his car. No matter how aroused he was right now. No matter what imagery was flashing through his head of all the things he would have liked to do to her in the car at that moment. He was going to keep his pants zipped no matter what as Kate deserved better, hell so did he. He knew he was going to lose some 'man' points but he wanted it to be a little more special than a quickie.

"Aw. No fun" Kate said with a playful pout as she rocked her hips again but Mike gripped her hips and stilled her motion before he lost complete control of himself.

"I mean it," he said in a low, very serious voice. "I want us to wait" he told her.

"Wait until when? Prom night? The next full moon? The snow to melt?" she asked in cheeky manner. Mike blew out a breath and chuckled at her irreverence.

"I was thinking until there a bed involved" Mike informed her, Kate leaned in close to him and made a thoughtful if not amused expression.

"A bed is just padding and fabric like a car seat" Kate told him. Mike shook his head, he loved her and her cheekiness but even he had a limit.

"Fair point, come here" he told her, he covered her mouth with his, sliding a hand into her hair to angle her head the way he wanted it and kissed her in a languid passion that made his head spin while she caressed his tongue, sighing longingly into his mouth. His fingers tightened in her hair as his other hand pulled her closer to him, she settled down onto the bulge of his jeans and gave a moan of pure pleasure that nearly made him lose it.

Needing to touch him, Kate pulled his shirt open silently thanking whoever created snap buttons as they popped with ease before she pushed her hands beneath his shirt, encountering hot skin, hard muscle and the bristle of chest hair.

His groan rumbled in her ear, and she pressed even closer. He was breathing unevenly, a fact she liked, very much. His hands were busy, the heat of them seeming to scald her skin as they dug into her hips. He was huge and hard and pressed up against her core, which worked for her. He'd completely forgotten their surroundings, which she liked even more. Then his hands teased her shirt up and undid the button and zipper on her jeans before he slipped a hand inside, and she forgot their surroundings. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing and tracing his magic tongue down her throat as his wandering fingers stroked the wet cotton of her knickers.

The knock on the window startled them to the point Kate jumped back and hit her elbow on the car horn. The beep shocked her senses and Mike's as he looked as shocked as she felt. Her heart pounded fast in her chest, she ran a hand through her hair and laughed.

"I don't see what's funny, it's freezing out here" Lena said from outside of the car.

Kate looked chagrin as Mike grimaced as he reluctantly extracted his hand from Kate's jeans. He helped her zipped them up before she pulled the shirt back down. He gave a sigh once he felt they were reasonably decent and rolled the window down.

"Mom" he said as calm and casually as he could. His mother leaned on the window frame with a smug smile acting like she had just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar so to speak.

"Aren't you two a little old to be "hooking up" in a car in broad daylight?" she asked them in a innocent yet mocking manner.

"I hope not" Kate offered. Mike wasn't sure if he should laugh or be completely mortified. His mother looked thoroughly amused by Kate but he was just red-faced and mortified to have his mother catch him and Kate especially in his state of arousal. It was like he was a teenager again being caught with a girl in his room. Memories he did not want to relive again.

"Well, I'm making some lunch. Will you be joining us or staying in there debasing my car?" Lena asked them. Mike looked to Kate who looked incredibly comfortable with the situation but then it wasn't her mother who had caught them in a intimate moment.

"Well-" Kate started but Mike covered her mouth with his hand as he did not want to know how she'd answer that question. He wondered if Kate ever learned the proper decorum of being around a spouse's parent as she was definitely not being proper.

"It's my car and we'll join you in the house. In 10 minutes" Mike said to his mother.

"Only 10 minutes? Your father lasted longer than that" Lena said with a sigh, Kate's eyebrows shot up at that as she struggled not to laugh.

"Mom!" Mike exclaimed as he did not need to know that.

"I'm going" Lena said as she threw her hands up in surrender. Mike pulled his hand off Kate's mouth and closed the window wishing he could just erase that information from his mind. Kate fell forward onto him and he wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his neck and shook with laughter.

* * *

"Rachel" Tom said in greeting as he came into the wardroom. He was completely surprised to see her at the table eating lunch by herself. It wasn't the fact that she was alone that surprised him but that she was actually eating at a reasonable time given she usually ate 2 hours after the meal hour.

"Captain" Rachel replied.

"Tom" he corrected as he didn't want her to revert back to their old relationship. He wanted the momentum of their growing friendship to continue. Milowsky's information rolled in his head as he moved to the coffee station and poured himself a cup of coffee. He wondered if Rachel was pregnant and now he found he was looking at her for signs that she was.

"Old habits" Rachel told him with a closed lip smile. "I figured you would be at home" Rachel said as she took a sip of her chamomile tea.

"I had some sleep and paperwork to catch up on" Tom half lied. He lied about the sleep as he hadn't gotten a wink yet but his work was up to date for now. He saw Rachel frown and continued. "My father snores, very loudly" he explained as he sat down on the opposite side of the table to her with his coffee.

"Ah" she said with an understanding smile.

"I'm surprised to see you here at meal time" Tom said to her.

"Kate and I made a pact" Rachel said with half a shrug.

"You did?" Tom asked drinking in the sight of her as he looked for clues and insights to her condition. But all he could do was wonder what kind of mother would she be, would she cut off her beautiful long tresses or keep them. Images completely unbidden flit through his mind of how she would look pregnant with her belly swollen with her unborn child to her holding a baby. He could easily forget for just a moment how it all came to be, that if she was pregnant it was something forced on her as he imagined her happily being a mother. Not some enforced servitude due to being a victim of a disgusting human experiment.

"Yes, we are going to take care of our health properly. If she is to train me, then I am to keep a strict schedule which includes eating at the appropriate times and getting more than 4 hours sleep" Rachel said wryly as she didn't seem to happy about the schedule but he figured that was due to it cutting into her work on the cure. But he was glad that she was taking a more active approach to her health than running herself into the ground.

"How's that working in with your research?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Actually, it's turning out well. Surprisingly getting enough sleep and eating three meals a day does help my overall efficiency" She said in an amused manner before she ate a carrot stick.

"Can I ask you something?" Tom asked her.

"Sure" Rachel said, Tom wanted to confront her and ask her flat out if she was pregnant but he couldn't. Not because he didn't want to know but because he wanted her to tell him. The fact she wasn't comfortable telling him told him he needed to earn her trust. He just wanted her to open up to him on her own volition.

"Are you scared?" He asked her, stopping himself before he asked the question he really wanted to know. But then if he did ask it he needed to know why it mattered so much for him to know. which meant analysing his feelings on the matter as he knew it was more personal than it was about him thinking about the Nathan James and the mission. He just hoped she'd tell him sooner than later as he was more than curious to know what her long term plans were as she couldn't stay on the Nathan James indefinitely. The ship was not a place for babies.

"About the bounty?" Rachel asked him.

"Yes" Tom answered.

"I think I'm more worried about not being able to protect myself over what is coming to me. It's just inevitable that we would end up here right?" she asked him, she didn't want to tell him that she was more than worried. She was scared and right now she wished they would lift anchor and sail away putting water between her and anyone wanting to cash in on her and Kate.

"So Kate will teach you hand to hand combat" Tom stated, Rachel nodded knowing her list of things to do before she became heavily pregnant was growing exponentially by the hour.

"She'll train me. Once she's off her meds to an extent where she won't accidentally dislocate a joint" Rachel said, Tom nodded thoughtfully and to her relief didn't argue for her to find someone one else.

"I'd like teach you how to use firearms myself" Tom told her, Rachel paused momentarily as she wondered why he would make an offer. "I know you're not a fan of guns. But I think given the situation I'd be far more comfortable if you were proficient in the using and cleaning a gun. They have a firing range on the base here. It's the best time to learn" He added.

"What about time with your family?" Rachel asked him, she didn't want to say 'no' to his offer. In fact she wanted to say 'yes', she wanted to spend time with him for her own selfish reasons. But she didn't want to take him away from his family.

"I'm talking about a couple of hours every second day for as long as we're in port." Tom told her.

"Tom" She started but he cut her off.

"I need time away from the house and the kids. Space to be just me without all the titles and I want to spend it with you. Because I know Kate can take care of herself but I worry about you. So can you please just let me help you?" he asked her. He didn't want to say that his house felt haunted and when he was home he just felt himself spiralling into a deep depression but he knew she probably read all that between the lines.

"Ok" Rachel relented. Tom felt relief wash through him and surprisingly excitement but he quelled that one quickly as he was just teaching her how to protect herself with a gun. If she ever had to; in his mind it was incredibly overdue given the past 8 months.

"Thank you" he said genuinely before he turned on to the task at hand of planning. "We'll start tomorrow. The range opens around 9am for civilians. I'll pick you up at 8:30am from the dock" Tom informed her.

"Ok" Rachel said.

"I'll bring coffee" Tom told her, he watched her moment's hesitation as he said it as a test.

"I'm not drinking caffeine" Rachel told him, he gave her a curious look pretending not to read too much into it and he failed at that as she added "It just helps me to sleep not drinking it"

"Ok, well I'll come by here and pick you up." Tom told her.

* * *

"We're home" Mike said as he and Kate came through the door to his house. They pulled off their winter jackets and toed off their boots in the hallway.

"You're back!" Zoe exclaimed as she jumped from the couch and ran towards Mike.

"As promised" Mike said as he picked Zoe into his arms. He smiled at her revelling in how good it was to have his daughters alive and well. To hold them in his arms like he was with Zoe. It wasn't a feeling that was going to fade any time soon.

"Yes, indeed. How was work Kate?" Lena asked Kate pretending like she hadn't just caught her in the car making out with Mike less than 10 minutes ago. Kate and Mike had righted their clothing and calmed themselves enough to enter the Slattery household without looking too ruffled. Well, mostly Kate had to calm down from laughing while Mike recovered from his mortification.

"Good, I got everything I needed to get done" Kate said to her as Mike and Zoe continued to talk to each other. Apparently Zoe had been very busy in absence and wanted to get him up to speed. Kate moved to the table and sat down next to Maddy who was writing what looked to be Mandarin writing system.

"In less time you needed" Lena said looking impressed.

"Well, I think I overestimated my workload" Kate said wryly as she was definitely going to have to live with that lie. "Mandarin?" Kate asked, changing the topic to save herself from Lena's needling. She gestured to Maddy's work book to emphasise that she was talking about the language not the fruit.

"Yes, I figured it was a good challenge for her. I gave her the choice of Spanish, French, Mandarin and Japanese" Lena explained.

"Fair enough, how far are you into it?" Kate asked Maddy. The girl gave a shrug and continued to work.

"Only a month into the basic course. I'm not fluent but Maddy has a tutor who comes by once a week to help her practice her speaking" Lena said answering for Maddy.

"Do you like it?" Kate asked Maddy, trying to get some conversation going.

"It's ok" Maddy said in a nonchalant manner but Kate could tell the girl was trying very hard to hide her excitement as even Kate could see the care in the little girl's handwriting in the book. How carefully she wrote the characters on the page. She had to be the smartest 9 year old Kate ever encountered.

"So what else did you all get up to this morning?" Kate asked as she knew she could easily say she was partially fluent in Mandarin but she figured Maddy would see it as her trying to suck up and look good in front of the family. It would also put Maddy on the spot where if she refused Kate's help it made her look insolent which would not help Kate who was trying to make some sort of friendship with the girl. So she asked the broad question to allow Maddy to go back to her own space.

"I finished my school work" Zoe told her, Mike placed her back onto her feet on the floor and Kate watched as Zoe went to the lounge room and picked up the piece of paper Kate had drawn on early that morning. the little girl brought it over to Kate and held it up in front of her face with excited eyes.

"That is some awesome work. You even added stars. You know that's my job right?" Kate asked her as she looked at the paper. It was a complete mess of scribbled circles and random patterns not to mention the stars. Nothing like what Kate was expecting but then the kid was nearly four so Kate could forgive her for going off assignment. "Looks like I'll have to draw an elephant stamp on it" Kate told Zoe who giggled under Kate's appraisal.

"Daddy, you want to check my math work?" Maddy asked her father obviously not wanting to be left without praise but only wanting it from one source which was not Kate.

"Sure, let's see what you got here" Mike said as he moved to the table and sat down. Maddy pulled a book from under the pile on the table and opened it to a page before handing it to him. He looked at Maddy's work. He was secretly glad she didn't ask him to look at her languages books as it was definitely about his paygrade.

Math luckily was his strong suit. Well, elementary school level he was a genius at. So he was happy to look at it. He looked down at the page before him and could see majority of it was correct and what wasn't had already been worked on with his mother as he saw the read writing and Maddy's writing next to it as the questions were written out again with the answers but he took his time knowing it mattered to Maddy that he show an interest in her studies. He also wanted to encourage her to continue her studies.

"It's good work" Mike told her, Maddy smiled looking proud at herself for earning his praise.

* * *

"Everything alright?" Jed asked Tom late that afternoon. His son had come home from work with a fire in him as he went straight to cleaning the remaining bedrooms upstairs with exception of his bedroom. Jed had a feeling that room would forever remain locked up to gather dust like some kind of shrine. He already made a mental note to clean it after Tom went back to sea. As it just wasn't healthy emotionally or hygienically to allow a room to go to waste like that.

"Yeah why?" Tom asked as he wiped down the glass of the window in the spare bedroom. It was one of three the house, it was the last on his to do list for the house for the day.

"You're cleaning rooms we're not using" Jed told him pointing out the obvious.

"I can't sleep in my room and you can't sleep on the floor forever. Not to mention you snore really loud" Tom told his father, his old man laughed but it was true. They needed to sleep in beds and return to some semblance of normality in the household.

He knew he only had to clean two bedrooms but for some reason he wanted the third one clean just in case. Just in case there came a time when it was needed for a guest. He ignored the voice in his head that supplied the name of said guest as it said he was doing it for Rachel. But it was true, he'd never say it out loud but he figured if she wanted to not spend all of her time on the ship then he could offer her a room in his house. Quiet space and a large bed with a proper mattress instead of thin layer of foam on a metal frame had to be more welcoming then sharing a bed with Kate in the Slattery household. Or so he liked to believe. At least he could make the offer.

"So you're going to sleep in the guest bedroom" Jed said to Tom.

"It's the plan. I spoke with Major Damon. He assures me that he'll have a crew out this week to install solar panels on the roof and get us hooked up to the main grid" Tom informed him.

"Where do they get their power?" Jed asked.

"Solar panels on the houses. It's enough to run the safe zone. They only run into trouble when there isn't enough sunlight which is apparently pretty rare. So he recommended we keep the generators in good condition with a healthy supply of petrol. Just in case" Tom told him.

"Ok" Jed said with a nod. Tom could understand him wanting to be able to tell the kids that the power that kept the lights and heat on was going to come from the sun than burning bodies of the dead. Hell, it comforted Tom to know that.

"And I'm going to be going to gun range tomorrow and every second day-" Tom started to say but Jed cut him off.

"Son" Jed said in a disapproving tone but Tom wasn't going to feel bad for helping Rachel out or taking time away from the house for himself. He needed to do it so he could be a better father to his kids.

"Just for a couple of hours. I need to requal on my firearms and I need to get out of the house for a bit to square away my issues" Tom said lying as he didn't need to re-qualify for anything. Jed knew that but he didn't pull Tom up on his lie as it was probably due to the last part about needed to square away his issues. by which he meant his grief. He felt it was easier to hide behind that story than say the truth.

"Ok, well I want to visit the Slattery house. I was down at the PX and I'm told that everyone who has a large enough backyard should be growing their own vegetables and fruit if they got the trees or space for it. Apparently Mrs Slattery is the one to talk to about getting set up making it work" Jed told him.

"Sure, let me know when so I'm here with the kids" Tom told him.

"I will and you should see where Kelly is being assigned housing. Make sure it's in our neighbourhood" Jed told him, Tom frowned as it sounded like his dad was meddling.

"Dad-" Tom started but his father cut him off.

"It'd be good for her to be close to people she knows and her daughter won't be alone given she'll have Ashley and Mike's girls to play with. She'll also have myself and Mrs Slattery for her own support" Jed told him.

"I'll look into it" Tom said, if he was honest he hadn't given Kelly Tophet much thought but then she had made it clear that she wanted off the ship. He frankly was surprised to know that Kelly even registered in Jed's world but then his father had a way of getting into everyone's business. But on the mention of finding housing, his thoughts moved to Rachel wondering about her. He wondered if she had given it any thought where she would be settling down.

It struck him not for the first time if Rachel even knew she was pregnant. He knew that Kate suspected it. His memory kept on bringing up parts of that day Kate had interrogated Milowsky. Her reactions to his insinuations, how she paled when he mentioned Rachel. He made a mental note to talk to Kate about Rachel. If she knew he could definitely wheedle it out of Kate and also make sure the woman was aware when teaching Rachel; she be careful. He was sure that conversation was not going to go well but then he found the best way to make sure Rachel was not going to get hurt or her unborn child. He didn't know why but it stung to know she was pregnant and she was keeping it a secret.

"Don't just look into it. Make it happen" His father told him snapping Tom out of his thoughts.

"Yes Sir" Tom drawled with a wry smile.

* * *

Later that evening,

"Hey what the hell is up with your gun safe?" Kate asked Mike softly when he came into the guest bedroom. He'd just come from a shower dressed in his sweat pants and a t shirt with Navy emblazoned on it.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he closed and locked the door. He wasn't taking any chances on them being interrupted. He turned and looked to Kate admiring her form as she stood in front of the wardrobe. She was wearing flannel shirt and seemingly nothing else.

Well, he hoped nothing else as he had been looking forward to some private time alone with Kate for months. They weren't on the ship and it was late enough that the kids and his mother were asleep. So them being interrupted was incredibly low which meant possibly hours of time to enjoy the feel of her against him. He knew Kate was still recovering which put a kibosh on sexual activity in his mind. But that didn't mean he wasn't prepared for the situation if it arose. Looking at Kate he was already feeling something rise.

"Need to lock away my meds and it hasn't got a keypad" Kate said snapping Mike out of his more amorous thoughts as she looked up at his mini gun vault that once had been in his bedroom wardrobe now resided on the top shelf of the guest bedroom wardrobe. His mother claimed it carried 'bad energy' into her room. He didn't bother correcting her that 'her room' used to be 'his' as he appreciated her not throwing it out as he also stored a few other items besides his personal firearm.

"The kids won't snoop" Mike assured Kate assuming she was worried her meds would end up in the kid's hands. He moved and stood beside her as she looked at the gun vault like it were a jumbled Rubik's cube.

"I'd prefer to keep it locked up. Just for my peace of mind" Kate told him, he wondered if she had taken her nightly dose of the meds because she seemed stressed and she was most definitely not slurring her words like she usually did after the first ten minutes of the drugs racing through her system.

"You want me to give you your meds first before we lock them away?" Mike asked her casually. He let his eyes roam her face and down her neck. He missed her long hair as she would have had it pinned up, allowing him full access to her neck.

But it would grow back and the shorter hair style had its own values. Like bed hair, the way she wore it wild and slightly wavy made it hard for him to think a complete sentence especially when she ran a hand through it and fluffed it up. It made him think of sex. _You really need to get laid…_ Mike's inner asshole voice told him, it's a shame his dick and that voice were on the same page as Mike was already semi-hard from Kate's state of undress.

"Already injected myself" Kate told him, it was a complete lie.

"Yeah?" he asked her pretending to take her word but she was fidgeting too much for it to be true and she pressed her lips into a fine line and skated a look his way.

"Fine, I didn't do it" Kate fessed up in annoyed tone.

"Less than 5 seconds" Mike said amused.

"I have zero sense of humour right now because I feel like I have fire ants under my skin and I can't calm down." Kate told him. She had thought about going without the meds but she could of if Mike hadn't come into the room.

She figured after his Mother made a few subtle jokes about everyone getting their eight hours of sleep he'd go against his promise of sharing the bed to sleep on the couch. She'd be left miserable in the bedroom attempting a detox. But now she couldn't and she was overdue for her shot and feeling incredibly horny given Mike walked in all fresh from a shower.

He just had that effect on her which Rachel said was her out of wack hormones. She was also feeling it more because all afternoon she had been thinking about their micro interlude in the car. She was human and part of her coping mechanism was sex. Something she wasn't getting.

"Meds" Mike said to her, he held out a hand and Kate slapped the pouch in his hand. He unzipped it and pulled out a ready made syringe.

"I want to be done with them. I need a clear head" Kate said as she moved to the bed and sat down.

"Doc is bringing you off them as fast as possible. You just got to suck it up until the regiment is finished" Mike told her as he sat down next her on the bed.

"I'd rather be sucking something else up" Kate drawled salaciously, she gave him saucy small where her tongue poked slightly out to the side and licked her teeth.

"Fuck me" Mike breathed as he remembered all the wicked things her tongue could do to him. It had been a few years since that but hell. It'd been at least a couple of years since he'd had more than his right hand.

"I've been trying to for the past week" Kate informed him dryly, he gave her a smile as he appreciated that she was being a good sport about it.

"Give me your arm" He told her, Kate rolled up her sleeve and Mike saw the needle marks that were still healing. A reminder of why as much as he wanted to throw her down on the bed, that it wasn't the best idea. He did as Rachel told him and injected Kate with the meds.

"You know I could think of a few other things I'd rather you stick me with" Kate replied. Mike groaned at her crassness. He pulled the needle out of her arm and capped it before sliding it back into the pouch.

"You're not going to cut me any slack are you?" he asked her as he rose from the bed moved to the wardrobe. He placed his hand on the biometric sensors the safe unlocked and pulled the door open. He tucked her pouch in and closed the door on the safe.

"I don't know. I'm having fun" Kate said as she rose up to her knees on the bed. Mike walked over to her and gave her a frustrated look as he gripped her hair in his hands. Kate pushed her hands up his chest and looked way too excited and restless.

"Is there another rule I should be aware of when it comes to sex? Like no sex in the house at all?" Kate asked him. She breathed deeply. The clean, slightly herbal scent of his bath soap lingered on him.

His chin brushed the top of her head, and he followed that up with a kiss. "No, if that was the case my kids wouldn't exist" he informed her.

"Well, I just figured you found your kids in a cabbage patch or the stalk brought them to you. Isn't that where babies come from?" Kate joked. Mike chuckled low in his throat and shook his head.

"No, but let's not get into that subject right now" Mike said as he was trying to remain cool and in control but really he was turned on and feeling completely riled up.

"Ok, then what do you want to talk about?" Kate asked him as she flexed her fingers on his chest, he looked at her. He knew a gentleman would wait, would keep himself reserved until the woman he cared about was 100% healthy and able but looking at Kate now. He was ready to be asshole and give her what she wanted; what they both wanted.

"Doc said to wait" Mike said, he slowly ran his hands down her neck and shoulders.

"Not this again" Kate groaned as she dropped her head into his chest. She lifted her back up and looked at him. "I know, I'm busted up, skinny and covered in new scars. It's not pretty but you know what I want? I want – No, I need you, I need you to make love to me. I spent two months in pure agony. Can't we just have a few hours of mind numbing beautiful, sexually fulfilling pleasure?" she asked him. She implored him as she wanted him, she wanted to be intimate with him to remember what it was like to be a woman, to come alive and feel energized and sexual instead of a broken object in need of mending.

"I'm thinking that we have to go over some new rules" Mike said to her. He saw her disappointment; her speech had hit all the right notes in him and he saw how completely confident she was about what she wanted. Damn, it was just incredibly hot to hear that she needed him and the invite to sex rolled into one spiel.

"Really? Don't we have enough already?" Kate asked him sceptically.

"You'll like these ones" Mike offered as he was caving to her. She just didn't know it.

"All your rules are either pragmatic or end up cock-blocking me in the extreme or both" Kate grouched. "I don't know if you realised, but I'm a woman with certain needs that occasionally if not annually need to be satis- oh" Kate stopped as Mike pulled out a line condoms from his sweat pants pocket. He was glad they were still in the same place he left them given the way his mother had upturned his house.

"Yeah, you should try to be quiet" Mike advised her in a cocky manner. He definitely liked the change about as Kate quirked a playful eyebrow at him. But he could tell whatever grievances she had been ready to air had evaporated completely.

"I don't know, Mike. What are you going to do to me?" Kate drawled in a mocking and somewhat salacious manner. Mike smiled and gave her a heated look.

I got a few ideas" he told her, he tossed the condoms onto his pillow on the bed and then cupped her face softly and covered her mouth with his.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Mike broke the kiss long enough to switch off the lights and double check the door was locked before he slipped into the bed beside Kate. He pulled her into his arms, devoured her mouth with a kiss so hot and powerful she melted to him with a whimper. Her arms went around him, holding him as she yielded to his lips, his tongue. His sweatpants, so loose and soft, left nothing to the imagination and he was instantly hard against her. She moved against him, rubbed against him, inviting him. With a large hand on her bum, he held her there.

Mike rolled with her, bringing her on top of him. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt that covered her and pulled it over her head. When he felt her breasts against his bristled chest, he said, "Ahhhh."

Her breasts were soft and full in his big hands, her nipples hard. Running his hands along her ribs to her hips, he found that she still wore her knickers; he slid them lower and she wiggled out of them. Her skin was so delicate, so smooth, he worried that his hands were too rough for her given the bruises, but by her soft and eager moans, she was not unhappy with the sensation.

Holding her lips with his, he rolled with her again, so that they lay on their sides, and he took a moment to free himself from those sweats. Her hand wrapped around him, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

Feeling her against him like this made it very difficult to slow down, to wait, but by sheer dint of will he managed. He took his leisure of her, employing a slow hand that fondled her breasts. His mouth followed, drawing on one nipple then the other. She arched toward him greedily, spreading her legs, throwing one over his hip, urging him closer.

His eyes glowed with desire. "I've dreamed about this."

"Really. Just this?" She asked dryly, though she was glad not to be the only one but also frustrated as he was touching her but not in the most important places.

Mike smiled at her smart ass reply and pulled her down for a searing kiss. His touch grew more intent, more urgent. Behind her sinking eyelids, Kate's world tipped off its axis.

She'd never felt anything more blissful, more dreamy than Mike touching her. She grew heated to the point of sweating. He eased a finger inside her, and then another. He touched her deeply, and learned that he wasn't the only one feeling a little desperate. She was ready for him. Starving. "Kate" he said in a throaty whisper.

Kate closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to keep the other occupants of the house from hearing her cries. The sound of foil tearing brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes glad to see that Mike had remembered. He covered himself quickly, casting an apologetic glance.

He cupped her jaw with one hand, drawing her down for another kiss. At the same time, he guided himself with excruciating deliberation. He entered, withdrew, pushed deeper. Kate felt herself unravelling in the pleasurable sensations that coursed through her as Mike's unhurried possession gave her body time to relax, to accept him, until she was finally taking all of him. "Oh, my God," she breathed against his lips, she felt him smile.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing, I just missed this" he told her and with a growl, he rolled over, taking her with him. He drove into her, shifting the mood from one of leisurely anticipation to sudden urgency.

"Hey, I wanted to be on top" she half lied as wrapped her legs enthusiastically around him.

"Later" he told her a grunt. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply and began to move inside her once more. She tightened her legs around him and tilted beneath him bringing him in deeper. He rocked with her, slow and steady. Deep and long, he hung onto his control until he heard her softly sighing and moaning rise. Her tempo increased as her breathing came faster and harder as her body was straining toward him, reaching for satisfaction.

Mike was more than happy to deliver. He rubbed that hard little knot while he thrust his hips, and beneath him; he felt those hot spasms of fulfilment. He pressed himself into her and in that blinding moment of pleasure as she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her cry of ecstasy. And he hung on with all the strength he could muster, saving himself, and finally she weakened beneath him and the clenching spasms that surrounded him slowly subsided. Her body relaxed and her breathing began to slow. Her pants became sighs and her kisses came soft and sweet against his lips.

Kate stroked his back, tasted his mouth, her body still quivering from a thundering climax. She felt the muscles of his shoulders and back at work as he held himself up enough to keep from crushing her with his weight. When he released her mouth and looked into her eyes, she saw in his a smouldering fire that was not even close to being extinguished. She put her palm against his cheek. "Mike" she said, breathless.

His name on her lips brought him such pleasure, he felt himself expand somewhere inside his chest, as if his heart grew just a little bit. He lowered his lips and sucked gently at hers.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"You were right there. You know exactly how all right I am" she said.

"Well, it's only going to get better" He began to move down her body with his lips and tongue, kissing and nibbling, tasting in slow, delicate strokes. He ran a tongue around each nipple until they were hard little pebbles, perfect for his mouth. He slid lower, until he had moved down over her flat belly. He gently parted her legs and buried his face in her, hearing her gasp above him. No longer delicate, he went to work on that prominent, erogenous knot in her center. He felt her moving her hips against his mouth and when her breathing became rapid and laboured once more he rose, slowly kissing his way up her body.

"God, you're sweet," he whispered against her lips. "You taste like heaven." He slid into her again, filling her, moving in long deep strokes that became powerful thrusts that brought her to yet another shattering climax. Again she cried out and he covered her open mouth with his. Swept away, she couldn't be quiet, and that thrilled him.

Every sound, every muffled cry against his skin gave him joy. He held her as she collapsed beneath him, spent. Mike felt her small hands on his back, her lips on his neck, and her breathing inevitably slowed and came under control. To his surprise he heard the sound of her soft laughter. He raised above her and looked at her smile.

"You lied to me," she said. "You're all. 'I'm going to embarrass you'. 'I'm not going to last long' but you're still a machine." Kate told him, Mike smiled as he definitely liked the feedback.

"Didn't want to disappoint you" he said smugly, he was surprised that he was still holding up so well given he'd been celibate for quite a while. "Are you happy?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah, but I'm wondering what can I do so that you can join me" Kate told him.

He laced his fingers through hers and holding her hands, stretched her arms up above her head, holding them there. "Honey, you don't have to do anything but be present."

"That's easy to do" Kate said before she chuckled but it was soon turned into a moan of pleasure as he lowered his mouth to hers, kissed her deeply and began to move inside her once more, pumping his hips. She lifted her knees and tilted beneath him, bringing him deeper, and he could feel her begin to move in concert with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he followed the rhythm she set in place.

He rocked with her, slow and steady, deep and long, hanging on to control until he heard her moaning and sighing rise again, her tempo increased, and finally the noises she made, already familiar to him, already beautiful to him, told him she was reaching for yet another orgasm.

He hadn't forgotten how passionate she could be, but the heat and power of her passion still amazed him, and it filled a need in him. And this time, when she clenched around him and pleasure stole her breath away, he let himself go and matched her. Surpassed her. For a moment, through the powerful pulsing, he felt light headed.

"Kate, you still with me?" he whispered, kissing her, loving her. He gently caressed her as she calmed. She had her eyes closed and her breathing had slowly steadied out which made him wonder if she was still awake.

"Mmhm" she murmured as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She drank in his features in the low lighting and frowned. "I'm sorry…"

"What do you have to be sorry about?" he asked in a whisper, suddenly feeling his insides go cold as he wondered why she would be apologising.

"I think I bit you." Kate said awkwardly, relief washed through Mike as he laughed, a deep throaty sound. She moved her hand over his right shoulder and pressed in on a tender spot. He couldn't see it but he definitely knew he was going to have a mark.

"I think you did. I don't remember you having that habit" Mike commented with a smile. He thought it was hot, he'd probably think later when the bruise came in nice and painful but right now. He felt like a king.

"You told me to be quiet" Kate told him, Mike laughed again but this time. "I guess it's on me to take the blame," he said, he reluctantly pulled away from her to clean up.

"Mmm and I might've lost a little control back there" Kate admitted when he rejoined her in bed pulling the sheet and blankets up around them.

"I loved it" He kissed her softly. "Would you like to rest now?" he asked as he could see she was drifting off to sleep. He on the other hand felt energised but he didn't mind just taking a moment to soak in the moment as he was happy in his life at this moment.

"Maybe for a little while," she answered, her hands gentle on his face. He gathered her close to him, holding her. Their naked bodies entwined, they spooned. He kissed the back of her neck as she lay on his arm. His face rested against her soft hair, one arm over her and cupping her breast. Very soon he could hear the sounds of her even breathing, her sleep. He closed his eyes and relaxed with her in his arms, finding sleep himself.

* * *

the next morning,

The gun range was like a ghost town at 10am when she and Tom rocked up. She had a feeling he'd organised it that way and had been disappointed a little at him wanting to hide her. Like their friendship was some kind of secret but she was luckily corrected of the notion when the Master of Arms commented that they picked the quiet time. Apparently the military personnel did their firing practice late in the afternoon or early in the morning which left the place relatively deserted between 10am and 2 pm. She was happy to know the tid bit of information as she didn't want to be some illicit part of Tom's life especially given they weren't lovers. Nor would they ever be given she was pregnant, a pregnancy he knew nothing about.

Either way, they now stood in one of the shooting galleys of the range. Tom had picked the weapon and they both now stood with protective ear muffs around their necks and safety glasses on. There Rachel stared at Tom as he stripped down the Springfield Armory Tactical Response Pistol, placing it's bones on the table to the side of them. It looked so innocent when it was just pieces of metal and pins on a table.

She marvelled at how Tom had so quickly tore the handgun to pieces with such chilling ease while she was trying to tamp down on her own panic as it was exactly the same gun Burk had given her to use on the Vyerni. She knew it wasn't the same gun she had used but it brought up some ugly memories for her. The emotions of that moment when she fired that gun and the end results still swirled in her mind to this day. It wasn't like it was prominent in her thoughts but just something that niggled at her since she thought of her self defence and protection. She had begun to question herself how far she would go to survive.

"If you're going to own a weapon-"

"I'm never owning a weapon" Rachel snapped, she immediately regretted how uptight she sounded as Tom was trying to help her. She knew it was a necessity to learn. That is was better to know how to use a firearm correctly. So if in the worst case scenario happened she would be better prepared. It was just smarter even if she couldn't get out of her mind what happened on the Vyerni. She also knew that guns had a way of finding themselves into the wrong hands.

"Never say never" Tom said, he hadn't been looking at her because when he did he saw her face "You ok?" He asked her, he didn't looked pissed off which was a comfort to Rachel as she had to remember that he was gun advocate thanks to his profession.

"Fine" Rachel lied. He gave her a wry smile like he didn't believe her.

"You look like you're going to be sick" Tom told her. She wasn't sure she liked how their friendship included him being more open and honest with her; calling her out on her one simple lie. She grimaced and decided to be honest with him about her unease. It seemed only fair since she was taking up his time.

"The last time I used a gun it looked exactly like that one" Rachel swallowed and continued "It just doesn't make me feel very comfortable" Rachel confessed as she folded her arms uncomfortable with herself as she knew it was stupid to be afraid of an inanimate object just because it made her lose her control in a distressing manner.

Tom nodded in understanding as he remembered how panicked and completely disorientated she was after she killed the Russian soldier. They were lucky she hadn't shot them when they came into the room.

"I'm told Burk gave it to you. Did he give you the run down?" Tom asked her, he hadn't really given her a proper debrief at the time or talked her the way he should of given what happened. He looked at her now and saw that he could help her.

"He told me it was a 45 caliber pistol. 'Excellent knock-down power', but the trade-off is that it's large and heavy. It's had an 8-round magazine, loaded. He also gave me the suppressor. But my hands were shaking so hard that I fumbled and couldn't put it on the gun and the soldier got suspicious. So I-" she stopped as she saw no point in finishing the sentence as they both knew what happened. She could still remember Burk's lecture on the gun and thinking how completely screwed she was.

Tom winced as she had said a few things verbatim from Burk's speech with little enthusiasm which he understood given what happened. Tom had been more technical in his explanation so far. He wanted her to see the firearm as a mechanical device; a tool. Something he was failing because he forgot to take into account her past history. He didn't need her to love gun, he just needed her to be pragmatic and learn how to use the firearm on the slim chance that if she needed to; she could use one to protect her.

"It's not exactly the kind of weapon a woman would go for. But it's one of the most common weapons out there that you're likely to encounter which is why I picked it for today. We'll progress onto other weapons" He explained, so she knew why he was showing her this weapon first.

"Ok" Rachel said with a nod.

"Have you ever used a firearm before that day?" Tom asked, inwardly kicking himself for assuming she had more experience with weaponry. She had such an extensive background of going into dangerous parts of the world he just assumed she'd have some training. He just assumed it would be on larger weapons like a shotgun.

"No" Rachel told him, Tom took a deep breath and exhaled looking thoughtful before he spoke.

"Look, let me tell you that shot you made on the Vyerni was a fluke. The next time you might be so lucky" Tom said, he hated saying 'lucky' because he knew she would scoff at it. So he continued on so she couldn't cut in. "The goal of what we're doing today is give you back control. After you learn and gain the confidence how to use a firearm properly you can decide the between killing your aggressor or just disarming them" he told her.

"What? Like shoot the gun out of their hand?" she asked incredulously. Tom smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, more like kneecaping them or taking out the shoulder joint of their gun arm before they can fire their weapon at you. It should be enough for you to get closer and physically disarm them if you become confident enough to do so."

"I think you have me confused with Kate. I do not have the gumption to do that" Rachel said, she didn't want to think of herself being in such a situation and she highly doubted if she were she would just shoot a man in the kneecap and saunter up and be able to steal his weapon. When the reality was that she'd rather run. _That's what this is for in conjunction with Kate teaching you self defense. It's for the worst case scenarios_ … She reminded herself and it was important for her and her future child given the bounty on her head.

"Trust me, there's no confusion. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. So don't concern yourself with the future scenarios today. Just think of this as a new skill set to put in your wheelhouse like cooking" Tom offered.

"Cooking doesn't usually maim or kill people" Rachel drawled.

"You've obviously haven't had vegetarian omelette MRE pack" Tom joked, it earned him a smile and a tilt of her head acknowledging his comparison. He couldn't help but enjoy it as it lightened the tension between them.

"No, I can't say that I have" Rachel drawled in an amused tone, she brushed an errant piece of hair from her forehead and gave a smile as she knew perfectly how distasteful MRE's could be. But wasn't going that to admit to Tom as she wanted the light banter to continue.

"Well, anyway this is a controlled environment. You're safe here" Tom told her, and she believed it to her core that with him at her side that she was safe. She just felt safe and secure in his presence. "So the question is do you want me to continue or should we quit here?" he asked her.

"No, let's do it" Rachel said, she refused to quit as she knew she would kick herself later for quitting due to her one bad experience with the firearm. She also didn't want to give up the lessons as it meant she wouldn't have an excuse to indulge herself with Tom's presence.

"Alright" Tom said, he pieced the gun back together in under a minute, loaded the bullets and held it out to Rachel. She gingerly picked it up out his grasp looking nervous and entirely out of her element.

"Don't be shy, let's see you grip the gun and keep it pointed at the target" Tom told her, he watched as she held the gun in her right hand and cupped her gun hand with her left hand. Her arms bend and shoulders hunched. They were common mistakes and purely her own stress for trying to push through her own mental block to learn how to use the firearm.

"May I?" he asked her as he stepped closer to her. Rachel swallowed nervously and nodded, she turned her attention back to the target.

Tom stepped in behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just relax" he told her in a low voice. "You want your shoulders down and your feet shoulder distance apart. I recommend having one foot slightly forward to stabilise yourself as this isn't a duel" He teased as he moved his hands down her body and subtly adjusted her stance and posture. He tried to be as perfunctory as he could but he couldn't resist holding onto her just a little longer than he should. There was just an undercurrent of sexual tension that half enjoyed and was frustrated by.

"Now, what you want to do with your left hand is bring it up to the side to support your right hand. You want maximum control and accuracy. The higher the hand on the grip with the flesh of the web of your hand pressed up snug toward the top of the grip" he said

Rachel nodded only half listening as his big body cradled hers from behind, his arms surrounded her as he showed her how to adjust her hold on the gun. She wasn't sure she was going to learn anything if he kept touching her.

"the straighter the alignment of the barrel of your gun and your arm, the better a 'shock absorber' your hand and arm are. You can simply check to see if you have proper gun grip and straight alignment. As you look down over your arm - it should be a straight line from the butt of your gun. Do you see it?" Tom asked her,

"Yes" Rachel lied, she was too turned on and utterly wrapped up in his close proximity to concentrate on what he was saying. The heat of his body, his warmth of his breath against her neck and the clean male scent of his skin clouded her senses and worked her imagination as she could think of a few ways she'd prefer this lesson to go. _Control yourself, he's grieving for his dead wife and trying to get through day to day with his kids. Not interested in you…_ Rachel mentally chastised herself. But part of her wasn't listening as it luxuriated in his presence.

"It's not exactly comfortable is it?" he asked her, it took her a moment to realise he was talking about the gun. She had been about to say that she felt right at home in his arms, with his hands on her body. She even wondered if he was feeling the undercurrent between them.

She felt a little pathetic for soaking up whatever physical contact he'd give her but brushed it off as she knew with her decision to keep the child nullify any future relationship with a man for the foreseeable future. Let alone have a chance with Tom. She couldn't shake the images or thoughts of him being a permanent fixture in her life which was why it was all a little bitter sweet. So she bargained that she would take whatever innocuous contact she would get was better than nothing and allow her fantasies to play out in her head. But remember to keep them locked up tightly in her head.

"Are all lessons so hands on?" she asked Tom as she tried to calm herself.

"Just the first few" Tom lied as his instructor just yelled at him to correct him when he was first learning to shoot a firearm. Never did anyone come up behind him and do what he was doing with Rachel. He might be grieving his wife but he most certainly wasn't dead nor was he a machine to ignore how breathtakingly beautiful Rachel was. He needed to put space between them pronto.

"Why don't you try shooting the firearm? Remember, you're shooting paper targets here. So if you're ready put your finger on the trigger. Switch off the safety and fire" Tom said, he reluctantly stepped away from her to the side; giving her space to fire the weapon. Also giving himself some space to pull himself together.

"But they won't always be paper targets" Rachel said to him.

"For you, I always I hope that it's paper targets" Tom told her.

"How do you reconcile it?" Rachel asked him referring to the people he had killed. He felt like she was getting ahead of herself but then he realised that she was still holding onto that incident on the Vyerni.

"At the end of the day; I choose to survive and sometimes that means someone else has to die for it. Me vs the other guy who has just as much to lose as me and wants to live just as much as I do. There's no comfort to be had in it. It's just something you have to accept for what it is" he told her honestly.

* * *

Kate felt something tap her shoulder but ignored it as she was way too tired and enjoying the bed to wake up. But then she felt a prod on the shoulder. She frowned and cracked open one eye to find two eyes staring back at her. Eyes that definitely weren't Mike's.

"Are you awake?" Zoe asked her in a whisper which for Zoe was just normal level of speaking. The little girl who was dressed in a very loud pink tunic dress with purple turtle neck and stocking climbed up onto the bed to inspect Kate more closely. Her blonde hair was pulled into two buns that bounced haphazardly as Zoe made her climb.

"No" Kate told her with an amused smile as the logic of near 4 year old was equal parts frustrating and hysterical. But right now Kate was too tired to move let alone cope with Zoe's inquisitive mind. She was also still partially asleep, she was surprised she didn't feel like complete rubbish as she looked to the amount of light in the room noting it was well past morning. Which meant she was overdue for her meds but she felt good. Dead exhausted but really good.

"Daddy says we can't play until you're awake" Zoe informed her. Kate pulled the blankets closer to her face and gave a yawn.

"He's right" Kate told Zoe as she closed her eyes, letting her body luxuriate in it's relaxed state. She wondered where Mike was and also when he'd dressed her as she was wearing a t-shirt when she remembered going to sleep completely nude.

"I always right" Mike said from the door way. Kate opened her eyes and watched as he walked over to the bed; smiling as memories of last night buzzed through her veins waking her up.

"Kate's awake! Can we play now?" Zoe practically shouted in excitement. She got to her feet and started to jump but Mike caught her before she landed on Kate.

"Indoor voice and no jumping on the bed or furniture" Mike told his daughter as he picked her off the bed.

"Ok" Zoe chirped like she was giving the appropriate response but not listening.

"Now, why don't you go and ask Nanna if she needs help with lunch" Mike suggested to Zoe. The little girl frowned at him.

"But-" Zoe started she stopped though when Mike gave her a look.

"Kate will be up in a little bit, she just needs some quiet time" Mike told Zoe.

"Ok" Zoe said not looking happy but accepting that she had no choice in the matter. It was incredibly adorable to Kate as she watched the two interact. Mike set Zoe on the floor and the little girl ran out the room. Mike looked down at her and Kate felt her heart skip a bit at how heated his gaze was.

"It's lunch time?" Kate asked him, she was pretty sure she could sleep for another day. Hell, she'd need it after overexerting herself. She only had herself to blame for it but then she figured she and Mike had limited time on sex so she wasn't going to waste it as they would be on the ship and celibate for who knew how long. So her exhaustion right now was worth it.

"You were really tired" He informed her as he sat down on the bed. He place a hand by her left shoulder and leaned down. She was quite surprised when he gave her a chaste kiss. "How you feeling?" he asked her.

"Pretty good which is surprising given I'm overdue for my meds" Kate said as she looked up at him.

"You don't remember me waking you?" he asked her with a frown, Kate gave him a blank look as she really didn't remember him waking up for anything but sex. Really great, hot, sweaty sex which made her smile.

"I do remember you waking me for something else a couple of times" Kate drawled. Mike gave her a closed lip smile and shook his head.

"No, you woke me up for 'something else' a couple of times" he said correcting her. She claimed that he was insatiable but last night it was like she found her second and third wind of energy. He wasn't going to say no and now he couldn't help but smile as she was dead exhausted while he was once again completely invigorated and energised by their nocturnal endeavours. "But then I woke you up and gave you your meds this morning at 8am, though in retrospect you were pretty bleary eyed at the time. But you were able to form complete sentences" Mike told her as he toyed with her hair.

"Mm, still feeling sluggish but wouldn't mind some more of something else" Kate informed him.

"You trying to kill yourself"

"Be a fun way to go"

"Well we can contemplate that 'something else' for later tonight. For now, you need to eat and recover. So how about getting up and showering" Mike suggested. Kate frowned at him.

"You saying I stink?" Kate asked, she quirked an eyebrow at him. Mike leaned in close with a mischievous expression on his face.

"Yeah of last night. I don't mind but I doubt you want to explain to my kids or Mom why you smell the way you do" he told her. Kate looked at him for a moment as the words sunk in and then it hit her what he meant.

"Oh, you're so gross" Kate said as she pushed him away; laughing but she stopped as the doorbell sounded. "A visitor?"

"Yeah, I guess so" Mike said.

"Daddy! It's for you!" Zoe shouted, Mike shook his head as his daughter certainly did not understand the words 'indoor voice'.

"She is so loud" Kate commented with a chuckle as she pulled herself under the covers to relish what warmth she could before she had to leave it.

* * *

"Tom" Mike said as he came into the main living area to see his friend looking a little lost. He was being a good sport giving his attention to Zoe and Maddy. It had been a while since Tom had seen them but a familiar face was always welcome. But even so having two kids vying for attention could melt the brain and the way Tom looked said he was not prepared for so much attention.

"Mike, you've repainted" Tom commented as they shook hands. He gestured to the house in general.

"My mother's doing" Mike informed him, as it was his mother's work.

"Colour is good for the soul, are you staying for lunch?" Lena asked from the kitchen. She was an impossible attitude this morning as he'd already received a talk about how he needed to be open and honest with the girls about his relationship with Kate given they were sharing a bed. He didn't want to argue the hypocrisy of her telling him what to do given she had a few male 'friends' when he was growing up that stayed the night.

Then she moved onto giving a long list of things she'd like to have fixed around the house while he was home and then reminded him that she'd like to get to know Kate better which he had warn Kate about as he wasn't entirely comfortable with them getting together. He liked the idea of them getting along but he didn't want bonding to the point they shared information neither of them needed to know.

"I only want to steal a few minutes of Kate's time" Tom said to Lena.

"Kate's indisposed, she had a rough night of sleeping. Withdrawal can be very exhausting" Lena informed him but there was undertone which made Mike cringe as it sounded like she knew he was having sex and he didn't need her to know even want himself to know she knew. Yeah, it was juvenile but he just wanted something to be held sacred.

"She only woke up about 10 minutes ago and is probably in the shower now but yeah she's not exactly up for anything more than a social call" Mike said to Tom, he really wanted to keep himself and Kate in the happy bubble they were in. Enjoy their R&R before they had to return to their work and the dramas that came with it. But here tom was standing in BDU's and looking grim. He wondered why his friend couldn't just take the damn uniform off and stop pretending the mission was more important; that he was fine when he wasn't. Tom needed to be a civilian for a few days and try to help his family through their grief. Work through his own mess so when their time was up he'd be more level headed.

"Right, well this is more of personal matter in regards to Rachel" Tom said.

"Rachel?" Mike questioned, he was questioning to find out what was wrong but more the fact Tom used Rachel's first name.

"She's ok, it's a-" Tom started awkwardly but Mike cut him off to put him out of misery.

"Personal matter. No problem" Mike said with a wry smile.

"Also, thanks for basket of veggies and food Mrs Slattery" Tom said changing the topic to safer ground.

"You're welcome"

"By the way my father was wondering when would be a good time to visit. He's very interested in seeing your gardens and getting your thoughts about adapting a similar thing into my house" Tom said.

"He can come over whenever he'd like except for Thursday mornings as that's when I go into town and your kids welcome too. We're going to have some baby chicks soon, it's always cute to see them running around" Lena told him. Mike's smile froze as he wondered where exactly the baby chicks ran around and where they were being hatched as he didn't remember it in the tour.

"I'll let him know" Tom said.

"Well, do you want a drink while you wait?" Mike asked him as he gestured for Tom to take a seat at the dining table.

"A coffee would be good" Tom said.


	29. Chapter 28

_A/N: I apologise for my long absence. I was in a car accident. No one died except the car and it was all unpleasant especially the broken bones and lack of internet. But I'm back up and writing again so yay! Please forgive my absence enjoy and remember I know nothing of medicine or Military practices. Promise to do my best from here on out! and once again thank you for the reviews and patience!_

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

"Where's Kate?" Tom said as he had suffered through the worst cup of coffee known to man but then when he was informed it was chickory; Tom gave Mike a dirty look. His friend was had given him the faux coffee on purpose for amusement sake but then it wasn't the first time Mike had tricked him.

Though it probably helped that Mike's mother was big on replacing what was amazing food with 'healthier' substitutes. Something Tom should of remember before accepting the drink given he was still haunted by the tofu curry event. He could have sworn it was chicken, it looked like chicken but when he had his first bite he knew it was definitely not chicken. It had been horrifying for the confusion between his brain and taste buds.

"Here, mm what's for lunch?" Kate asked Lena as she came into the kitchen. She was looking rather bedraggled and barefooted in a wrinkled long sleeve navy v-neck top thrown on with a pair of flannelette pyjama pants. Her movements were slow and shaky, her hair was a ruffled damp mess which she had a hand in; scratching her head as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Leftover vegetable stew with rice and bread to fill in the gaps" Lena told Kate.

"Smells good" Kate told her as she looked over the pots that were bubbling away on the stove.

"Well I heard what a rough night you had last night and figured a hearty meal would help" Lena said in a mockingly innocent manner.

"I-" Kate started but she wasn't sure how to respond as she was pretty sure she misinterpreted what Lena had said. She was sure that Mike's mum had not just openly said she heard Kate having sex with her son. But then she and Mike had been quiet and the walls were thick. She mentally shook herself as it was probably Lena's way of fishing for information and decided to let it go. So she focussed Tom at the table "Captain, what are you doing in our neck of the woods?" she asked him, he was looking sharp as ever in his BDU's freshly shaven face.

She wondered if he was having any R&R and felt sorry for his kids as they were the ones suffering from his absence. It was one thing for a military spouse to be deployed it was another when they actively put on their uniform and made work for themselves instead of staying at home.

"Tom, we're off the ship" Tom said to her, he watched her slowly moved to the table. He hadn't missed how shaky her hands were as she placed her tea on the table like it weighed a tonne. All the while he did notice she had some colour to her face even if the dark circles were still prevalent on her face.

"Tom wants to talk to you about a personal matter" Mike said to Kate, she looked to Mike with a look that said 'What have I done now?' before she turned her attention back to Tom.

"You do?" Kate asked Tom but before he could respond her eyes lit up as if she knew what he wanted. "Oh right!" she said, she slowly rose from her chair and half hobbled over to the living room area and picked up a piece of blank butcher's paper and tore it in half and then picked up the nearest writing instrument which happened to be a crayon.

Tom frowned as she scribbled on the paper and after a couple of minutes handed the piece of paper to him. In sparkly pink crayon were the passwords for Lassiter Industries given the heading she had written at the top.

"This isn't what I wanted" Tom told her not amused at her presumption as he was here to discuss Rachel and here she was handing him passwords to Lassiter Industries. It never ceased to amaze him at how readily she just handed over such information. If he were in her shoes he'd want to keep it to himself and learn everything he could about the research and military aspects of the company so he could use it to his advantage.

But she didn't care at all, she wanted to drop it like it were a burden but then she had been through hell and back because of her husband. Milowsky's words played in his head about Kate fitting a criteria, that her marriage wasn't entirely the love match Kate believed it to be. It was horrible to know but then he knew with Mike it was very different and she was lucky to have him.

"It's what you need" Kate informed him as she sat down next to Mike. She propped her head up on an elbow and looked at him with an exhausted expression.

"Sparkly pink crayon, very professional" Tom drawled as he mockingly admired the artwork. It would make him the laughing stock of CIC if he walked in with piece of paper. Not that they would ever see it.

"Thank you, it was that or the grape scented texta" Kate deadpanned.

"Well, I'd like a word outside" Tom said to her as he folded up the piece of paper and put it into the chest pocket of his BDU jacket.

"Can it wait until after lunch?" Kate asked.

"It'll only take a couple of minutes. Please" Tom said, Kate's eyebrows rose at him using the word 'Please' and it seemed to work on her as she gave a nod acquiescing to his request.

"Fine, I'll toss on my boots and jacket." Kate told him as she reluctantly rose from her chair.

* * *

"Doc" Tex said, his voice pulled Rachel back to the real world as she had been completely absorbed in her reading.

"Tex, what a surprise; I didn't even hear you come in" Rachel said as she closed the book she had been reading and smiled at him. She hadn't expected to see him after how badly their first meeting since Baltimore went but here he was standing over her desk in the Helo bay. He was dressed in military BDU's and a black jumper, it still looked so strange for her to see him in military dress.

"Must be a good book" he said with a warm smile. That one smile wiped out the coldness from before was gone and here before her was the man who had been her devout supporter for so many months.

"It's very dry but informative" Rachel said as she watch him pull up a chair and sit down. "How are you?" she asked him.

"I'm alright, how the work going?" He asked.

"Slowly, the labs here in Norlfolk have been able to produce a small quantity of the cure which is good but what we really need are Bio level 4 laboratories as they have the all the necessary equipment and materials to mass produce the current cure" Rachel said feeling exhausted and at the end of her string when it came to the cure and it's progress. It was now just down to limited resources which was frustrating and she had yet to come up with a way of improve on her current model.

"So you're working on what exactly?" Tex asked her.

"A more efficient delivery method, I haven't been inspired yet but-"

"Then you've come off a rough couple months. You should give yourself some time to recover and work through what happened back in Baltimore. It's probably what's got your noodle choked up" Tex offered, Rachel gave a wry smile as he truly had no idea what she was going through but she did enjoy his idioms.

"Maybe, but I've always pushed through the mental blocks" Rachel argued as she sat back in her chair. She felt the easy comradry between them and wondered if Anna was the true cause for their rift or maybe she had just misread him the last couple of times they had been together.

"Well, I have faith you'll work it out" he told her.

"So what are you doing here?" Rachel asked him.

"I just wanted to catch up and see how you were doing with everything that is happening" Tex told her.

"I'm ok" Rachel assured him and she was, she was firm in her decisions and she had plans in place. She was scared but her fears were in check as she she knew she was safe.

"You're on a wanted ad" Tex told her with a chuckle. She didn't see the humour but she knew he like Tom didn't really understand that being on a wanted person was just one of many problems and it ranked a little lower on her scale of problems.

"I know and it's not a very flattering photo but I'm under guard when I'm off the ship and the ship is secure. So I'm as safe as I'm going to get. Tell me are you going to see Kate?" she asked him.

"She's next on my list. I just wanted to see you first. I felt bad for how I left things between us and wanted to clear the air" Tex said.

"You don't have to explain anything to me" Rachel assured him.

"I do, I was an asshole and I'm sorry that I took my frustration out on you. I'm not the kind of man to mince words or play games but in reflection I did that to you" Tex told her.

"If you're talking about what you said in the trials-"

"That and the kiss, followed by the cold shoulder everything is a jumbled mess of mixed messages. You're a special woman, Doc. You deserve a lot better than that from me and what you've gotten from the world in general since this whole mess started back in August." Tex said, Rachel's throat burned as she tried to keep her emotions in check as his words struck a sensitive cord within her. She didn't want to admit it but it had stung her ego for him to turn from affable and flirty to cold and withdrawn but it was more about her ego than his feelings.

"I like you a lot, I know we got the spark and I can honestly see us having a good time together. Maybe making a real go of it" he continued, "but we both know I'm not the one you're keen on" he said, Rachel opened her mouth to protest if anything to defend his character as she didn't like him thinking he was not good enough to be her partner. But Tex held up his hand to stop her and continued to talk. "which is ok because I'll be honest. I'm not interested in being the person you settle for and neither should you when you got a chance at someone you really want. So in saying that I'd like to stay friends" he told her.

"I'd like that too" Rachel said, she couldn't help but feel some relief wash through her that he extricated them out of what could of been an incredibly awkward situation with grace. She did like him but he was right, her heart was not in it when it came to the idea of being romantically involved with him.

"Good" Tex replied looking relieved as he leaned forward onto the desk and look at her.

"but I have to ask, what about Anna?" Rachel asked, she wasn't interested in creating rifts between Tex and Anna given the woman was a powerful ally for him. There was also a curiosity to know what Anna meant to Tex.

"What about her?" Tex asked being purposefully coy. Rachel smiled as she didn't miss the tell tale signs of his interest in the woman and it was fun to actually be able to tease him.

"Won't she dislike us being friends?" She asked, her tone playful as she tested out their friendship. Tex chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, she'll warm up to you" Tex assured her.

"I doubt that" Rachel said as she still remembered the chilling manner which Anna treated her. It made Rachel wonder how Anna and Kate were even friends given how unfriendly Anna was.

"She's just a bit dark about what Jack did to Kate and frustrated like me, we keep trying to get down to Jackson and all these road blocks keep jumping up" Tex said with a frustrated sigh.

"Like rescuing Kate and I" Rachel said pointing out the obvious roadblock in Tex's plans. She wondered what was in Jackson but didn't ask as she remembered it wasn't a 'what' but a 'who' and the only person she could remember having importance in Tex's life was the girl in locket.

"One of many problems, but it's ok. We'll get there" Tex said with a certainty that made her have complete confidence in him. "So I hear Kate is shacked up with Slattery" Tex said changing the topic.

* * *

Kate stepped outside and quickly pulled the jacket she was wearing tighter around her as the air was too cold for her liking. She moved to one of the wicker chairs on the front porch and sat down. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked as she drew her legs up to her chest and leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Her body hummed in delight at the comfort of the chair as it gave her body a rest from holding her up.

"Could we stand in the yard away from the windows?" Tom asked as he could see Mike and his family taking interest in their conversation. They didn't even bother to pretend as Mike raised up his mug at him as if silently saying 'yeah, I'm watching'. Lena kept her eye on the stove while looking their way. Tom was amazed that they didn't have their faces plastered to the windows.

Kate gave an aggravated sigh and rose from the chair and followed him down the front path where midway they stopped. Kate stuffed her hands into the pocket of her snow jacket and looked at him with a less than stellar expression of compliance.

"What is going on? Am I going to have to yell at you or are you going to yell at me?" Kate asked him. Tom wore a wry smile and shook his head.

"No and no. Are you ok? You look completely exhausted" Tom told her deciding not to ask her the question burning in his mind. He was having second thoughts as he realised he couldn't just come out and ask Kate the question burning in his mind. He couldn't because he wasn't sure if she would be completely honest or lie to him and right now he was finding her tired expression hard to read as she seemed too exhausted to fully display what she was thinking.

"I am but luckily, I'm on leave which means I'm allowed to be exhausted as much as I want" Kate told him, Tom frowned as he didn't quite understand. But he knew better than to ask as history told him Kate would say something incredibly unnerving or probably talk about her 'lady parts' something he didn't need to hear.

"Ok, I need you on the mission" Tom told her, bracing himself for the lecture. It was the only thing he could come up with to cover up his original plan about Rachel and asking if she was pregnant. He knew without a doubt Kate would lie for her friend and given how weird and tired Kate was he decided to antagonise her quickly and then make his exit so she didn't think too deeply on it later.

"You made me put on a jacket and boots for this?" Kate asked him incredulously.

"You would have been cold if you hadn't and I didn't need Mike and his family weighing in on the matter" Tom said, feeling comfortable that his plan would work. She had taken the bait and was running with it as he could see she was about 5 seconds from losing her calm. At least it perked her up.

"You're unbelievable" Kate muttered as she closed her eyes and rubbed her face. Her nerves were completely raw and here Tom was pouring hot salt water over them. It was just too damn exhausting and painful to be in presence.

"I just want this trip to be expedient with little to no hiccups like my lieutenant not being able to get all of the information or spending more time than necessary trying to access the servers-" Tom started but Kate cut him off as she had enough.

"Look at me" Kate said she gestured to herself "I'm running on 30% at the moment and that's being generous" she informed him.

"Then rest up" He said he couldn't help but feel like being an asshole to her was second nature. Something she brought out of him so easily it was like wearing a second skin.

"This is my R&R and medical leave rolled into one where I get to do what I want with whomever I want as I don't report for duty for until medical has cleared me" Kate told him, he didn't miss how she stressed the word 'do'.

"It will be just a couple of hours. I've seen what you can do drunk. You being tired isn't an excuse that will wash" Tom told her.

"Fuck off, Liver donors get 6 to 8 weeks and so far I've barely had a fortnight. So right now I'm all about eating, sleeping, getting to know Mike's family and reacquainting myself with Mike. I'm not wasting that time running around for a mission I'm not even needed for." Kate snapped at him.

"You two share quarters how more acquainted do you need to be?" Tom asked, as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth he regretted them because they were one; talking about Kate's sex life which was none of his business and two; he really didn't want to know or talk about it.

"A lot more" Kate assured him. "And I'm not mentally or physically ready to be or do anything for your mission or for the military or however you want to dress it up." she told him.

"You know as well as I-" Tom started but Kate cut him off.

"No, I refuse to emotionally manipulated by you" Kate told him. Tom reared his head back at her dark attitude. He deserved to be shut down but she was so chilling about it that it got his back up. "You want to come over and be friends with Mike; that's cool. We can do a family lunch thing with the kids and be normal people. That's it but if you're going to come over here and keep bringing up Lassiter Industries and all this bullshit then I'm going to make myself scarce. Because for however long we remain here; I'm all about recovering, being as close to a normal person I can be with Mike and his family" Kate told him. The front door opened and they both turned to see Mike leaning out of the doorway.

"Hey, you two done yet? Lunch is ready" Mike told them. Tom watched as Kate wore that smile, it was the same smile Darien had worn when she looked at him. He missed receiving that smile.

"Yeah, we're done" Kate told Mike.

"I'm going to head home" Tom told them, he figured it was the easiest escape option he had right now given that was what he had been aiming for from the beginning. Kate was relieved at Tom leaving as she wanted to throttle him for coming here and riling her up.

"Alright" Kate said not even arguing for him to stay. She gave a nod and headed up the path to the house. She made it a couple of steps before she turned back "Tom" she said, the man was halfway to his vehicle when he turned back to her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Take off that uniform and be a father for a couple of days to those kids of yours." Kate said, he opened his mouth to tell her she was overstepping but she continued. "When I lost my family, all I wanted was someone who could help me move forward and keep my happier memories of them alive instead of remembering just those horrible last moments of their death. There have to be happier memories for you all to reminisce over and laugh about-" Kate stopped as she felt her emotions swell up inside of her. Old grief that felt fresh again, the deep ache within her as she felt her losses and what she was missing out on. She didn't want anyone to endure the pain she had been through if it could be avoided.

She looked to Tom who was stone faced, he looked equally upset and angry at her impertinence but she in that moment didn't care as long as he went home and took care of his family and himself instead of hiding in his mission and duty. She turned on her feet and continued up to the house. As she opened the door to the house she heard the hummer's engine rev and looked over her shoulder to see Tom do a U-turn before taking off down the street.

* * *

"You ok?" Mike asked Kate when she came back into the house. She gave a strained smile and nodded while she inwardly swallowed her emotions as they threatened to overspill and make her cry. She could hear the girls and Lena having a lively conversation over their lunch. All she wanted to do was go to bed and cry because she was body sore and emotional but she wouldn't as it would only upset everyone else.

"Yeah" she said thickly as Mike helped her remove her jacket and placed it on a hook on the wall.

"So what's up with Dr Scott?" Mike asked her.

"Huh?" Kate asked him confused as Rachel hadn't been mentioned at all in her conversation with Tom. She gripped Mike by the forearms in a monkey grip and held onto him for balance and attempted to kick off her boots. It sent up alarms in her head as to what Tom would want to talk in private to her about Rachel.

"Tom wanted to talk to you about Rachel" Mike said as he was curious as to what Tom could possibly want to ask Kate in regards to Rachel. He was also half tempted to just take off her boots for given how much she was struggling with the task but right now he just wanted to see how she'd manage.

"We didn't talk about Rachel. He wants me to sit in on the mission briefing for Washington" Kate told him as she leaned heavily on his arms and made a face as she managed to extract one foot from a boot.

"Really?" Mike asked, she could hear the judgement in his tone. He like her didn't like the idea of her returning to work.

"Yeah, I told him I wasn't interested given I'd be completely superfluous" Kate told him. She looked up at him and saw the concern in his features. "I'm not going anywhere without you" she assured him.

"I know, now do you want help with that other boot?" Mike asked her in a wry manner as she was definitely struggling with an easy concept.

"Nah, I got it" Kate assured it.

* * *

"I'm home" Tom called out when he closed the front door behind him. He tossed his car keys into the key bowl by the door on a side board dresser. Kate's words were playing through her head as he looked at the wedding photos on the walls. It wasn't like he hadn't had the same thoughts himself but to have someone say them to him made him even more aware of his behaviour and how it needed to change.

"Hey Son" his father said as he popped his head in from the kitchen. "How was work?" he asked.

"finished, did I miss lunch?" Tom asked as he moved down the hallway and walked into the kitchen to find Sam and Ashley seated at the breakfast bar that overlooked the kitchen area.

"Just in time, we're having cheese melts" his father said as he went back to the grill and pulled out the rack. Tom moved to his kids and looked over their shoulders to see they were already eating tomato on toast with cheese melted over the top with glass of milk. Sam looked up from his meal and gave him a small closed lip smile before returning to his grilled cheese meal.

"The milk and cheese taste weird" Ashley told Tom.

"It's made from goat's milk" Jed said in a tone that sounded like it wasn't the first time he told her that.

"You drop by the Slattery household?" Tom asked, he didn't remember Mike or his mother mentioning it. He placed his hands on the back of the kid's stools and stood there soaking up the normalcy of it.

"No, Lena dropped round this morning after you left" Jed told him. It took a moment for Tom to connect the dots that Lena was Mike's Mom. He always referred to her as 'Mrs Slattery' in his mind and when addressing her. "She dropped off cheese and fresh milk. I had a good sit down with her, she's not what I expected" Jed said with a smile.

"Should I worry about you turning my house into Mike's?" Tom asked.

"You don't have enough space in the backyard for goats, but a hen house would be good for fresh eggs and fertiliser" Jed said, Tom wondered if the man was joking or not. Having a hen house would definitely not go with landscaping Darien had designed and put in their backyard but even then all her hard work had become an overgrown mess. It was just another thing that needed to be repaired.

"As long we don't get a Rooster. I don't want to hear it crowing at dawn" Tom told him. Jed chuckled.

"They crow all the time" Jed corrected him which didn't comfort Tom at all but he did like the idea of anything that meant them moving forward. He just wasn't sure of how to proceed without completely messing it up which was the crux of the situation.

* * *

Hours later,

"You going to lay there and stare at me all afternoon" Mike asked as he reading an old Tom Clancy novel on the lounge with Kate's legs draped over his lap as she was resting. He loved the domesticity of them on the lounge just relaxing like it was a Sunday afternoon without having a care in the world. Though Kate's eyes on him was very distracting.

"I'm multitasking" Kate informed him.

"Really?" Mike said as far as he could tell she was laying there staring at him.

"Yep, I'm resting whilst admiring your profile" Kate told him.

"Right" Mike scoffed with a laugh. Zoe and his mother were in the garden while Maddy was in the study with a Ensign from the base practising her Mandarin. Mike was half tempted to ask why Kate wasn't helping Maddy given he knew she had a proficiency with languages Mandarin being one of them. But then he already knew the answer. They weren't staying for long and it was easier to maintain as little a impact on the girl's routines as possible.

"Would you prefer I stop?" Kate asked.

"It would be good given I'm enjoying my book and I know what you're thinking" Mike said, he was pretty sure he had read the page before him but now he was fully distracted as he was pretty sure she was thinking about sex. She gave him a cheeky smile which only confirm his suspicions.

"What am I thinking?" Kate asked him in an amused tone.

"A lot of things you don't have the energy for" he told her as he continued to read or at least he pretended to as he turned the page.

"So true" Kate told him with a chuckle. A knock sounded at the door and Kate lifted her legs from his legs. Mike placed his book on the coffee table and rose from the lounge and went to answer the door. When he opened it figuring it was someone looking for his mother but instead he found Tex.

"Tex" Mike said, the man gave him a friendly smile. Mike didn't have anything against the man but he really didn't like him just showing up and interrupting his time with Kate. He could only assume the man would upset Kate.

"Commander, may I come in?" Tex asked him. Mike was half tempted to tell him 'no' and shut the door in his face but instead he didn't.

"Yeah, come in" Mike said, he stepped out of the way allowing Tex entrance. He closed the door behind Tex and followed him into the living area.

"Tex" Kate said, she rose from lounge and moved to the man. Mike stood back and watched them embrace for a brief moment before they pulled apart. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Just came to see how you were doing" Tex said to her.

"Take a seat. Would you like something to drink?" Kate asked him.

"Nah, I'm good" Tex said as he sat down on the lounge next to Kate who was sitting up.

"I'm getting something, you want anything Kate?" Mike asked, feeling a little like a third wheel in his home and there was the issue of the delicate balance of how Kate and he displayed their relationship.

They had been keeping their PDA it rather casual in front of his daughters as he wanted them to see her not as someone overtaking their place in his life but just as an extension of him. Someone they too could look to as a prospective parent, at least that was what he was aiming for. But there was the oddity of how they would act around their friends outside of work that they hadn't addressed.

Tex showing up unannounced made Mike think the man was scoping out the situation and seeing how Kate was being treated. He seemed to deem himself Kate's older brother figure given his friendship with Kate's late husband.

"A cup of tea would be lovely" Kate told him, before she turned her gaze onto Tex. "You look so weird in that get up" Kate told Tex as she looked at him in the military clothing.

"It's not like you haven't seen me in uniform before" Tex said.

"Yeah, like over 4 years ago. When you were clean shaven and had shorter hair. This is just weird" Kate told him with a smile.

"Well, you being here is weird" Tex told her as he looked between her and Mike and gestured to the surroundings. She didn't blame him for being weirded out. The house she had shared with Jack had been devoid of clutter and colour. It had been one of the model homes that looked like it was used for displays not lived in. So Mike's home was definitely a contrast to her previous home but in her defence she had only 3 boxes and a duffel bag to her name. But now it was just a duffel bag. as the rest of her stuff was in San Diego. She highly doubted she would ever see it again. "but it seems to suit you" Tex added with a smile.

He watched as Mike returned with two cups of hot drinks and placed them on the coffee table. He watched with a bizarre smile on his face as Kate shifted her position on the lounge making space for Mike to sit on the end. The large man sat down and Kate leaned back against him in a casual manner that was not entirely intimate but bespoke of a couple that had been together for years. It was strange for him to see Kate so relaxed with another man but then he was still stuck with the mental image of how she used to be with Jack. But he was gone and Kate had moved on, all that mattered to him was that Kate was happy. Even if he didn't get what Kate saw in Mike given the two had been at each other's throats for most of the time on the Nathan James.

"Yeah, it's good. So where's Anna?" Kate asked with a sigh as she enjoyed the warmth radiating off Mike. He was like her own personal heater.

"She's being Anna" Tex said, Kate made a derisive noise and rolled her eyes.

"So you're my 'get well' card?" she asked in a wry tone. She knew Anna hated seeing people sick or injured. The woman had spent a large portion of the past few years being ill that it was hard for her to acknowledge other people's woes. It only made her reflect on her own health issues and it made her envious as she would never recover from her ailments whilst everyone else did.

"No, I'm here cause I wanted to see how you were doing with everything that's going on. By the way you look like shit" Tex told her.

"Language, there are kids in the house" Kate chastised Tex.

"Sorry, and I'm just being honest. You looked more lively yesterday" Tex said in his usual manner, Kate knew he was just stirring her and she was half tempted to tell him the real reason behind her less than stellar energy levels but figured Mike wouldn't appreciate it.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night" Kate told him, allowing him to infer whatever he wanted from her words.

"Geez, Commander. you couldn't wait-Ow!" Tex said, he had been smiling until Kate kicked him in the leg but she didn't know why he claimed it hurt given how weak she was. "That's not nice" Tex told her, a smile playing on his as his humour was fully intact.

"Neither is your assumption" Kate told him with a mockingly dark manner as a blush graced her cheeks. "Mike is a Gentleman" she added though she was not going to kiss and tell the details with Tex. Nor admit that he was a gentleman most of the time because well Tex was like a brother to her.

"You always let a woman defend your honour?" Tex asked Mike.

"Only when it's Kate" Mike said with a smile. Tex smiled and gave a nod as he had walked into the house not sure of how Kate and Mike would be like. But he liked it, Kate might look wrecked but she was happy. Something he hadn't really seen yesterday as they were all constricted by the surroundings and the nature of their meeting. It seemed whatever solution Mike had given Kate was working as she didn't seem twisted up with stress or running away.

"That's because we both know in a fight I'm better than the both of you" Kate said smugly.

"Hey!" Tex said grabbed the offending foot. Kate laughed as Tex looked mockingly outraged. "Control your woman" he said to Mike, a smile played on Tex's face telling that he wasn't angry but more amused.

"I would but then you've probably had that one coming for a while now" Mike informed him. Tex's mouth formed an 'o' shape as he couldn't believe Mike was making a joke and one at his expense.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Rachel dropped her head into her hands and let out a long sigh. She just couldn't push past the block in her mind about the cure. She had reached her limit on consuming information about Avocet, pregnancy and genetics. She of course was no closer to piecing the information together due to every time she was close to drawing conclusions her brain decided to remind her of everything that happened in that lab. Something that wasn't conducive to her in general.

What she wanted was to get off the ship and have one night where she could just forget who she was, forget what was going on and just be a random person with zero responsibilities. Just to be carefree for one night as she felt like she was being slowly crushed to death in a metaphorical and emotional sense. She looked at her watched and bemoaned the hour as it was time for dinner but also because it felt like she was wasting time away instead of being productive.

 _Why can't I solve this?_ She thought frustratedly as she rubbed her face hoping vainly it would wipe away all of her problems of the moment. But sadly it didn't and without someone at her intellectual level to bounce ideas with; she would never solve the issues at hand with the cure. The pressure of it only reminded her of how truly alone she was in this huge responsibility.

Even if the cure could be replicated in its current state it's distribution was severely hampered by limited supplies and people qualified to produce and disseminate it. She felt the stress and the disappointment of not being able to see the situation clearly begin to suffocate her yet again. She wondered where her tolerance had gone as she rose from her desk and gave up completely. She refused to feel sorry for herself any longer as it wasn't going help fix the mental block she was experiencing.

* * *

"Hey, how's it going?" Tex asked as he stood beside Anna. The woman was dressed in coveralls with the sleeves rolled up. She had grease and oil smudges on her arms and hands. He could tell she had probably gone over every nut and bolt in the Chinook before them. It was completely unnecessary for her to do so given there were more qualified and experienced mechanics on the base. But Anna was avoiding Kate and this was her way of being 'occupied'.

"All in order, I'll be taking her up in the morning for amusement's sake. You want in?" Anna asked him.

"Maybe you should ask Kate" Tex suggested to her.

"No, she's wrapped up in that asshole" Anna replied in a dark tone. Tex wore a wry smile as he didn't understand what Anna had against the Commander or men in general. He of course was lumped into that group of asshole but somehow forgiven for his actions. How that worked he wasn't too sure. He was just glad she was willing to help him find his daughter as her resources were much larger than his and now they had a cure his desperation to find his daughter was more present than ever before. He needed to save her, he might not be the best or most present father but he could do this. He could just this one time prove his worth.

"You don't know him; he's not a bad guy" Tex said feeling the need to defend the man given Kate was happy as he didn't want Anna to leave without at least touching base with Kate. The two had been friends for years but Anna couldn't stand seeing Kate so broken or weak because it was just a reflection of herself that Anna didn't want to see or relate to. Tex knew it was stupid which was why he pushed the matter.

"Right, we both know Kate has the worst taste in men" Anna drawled being incredibly harsh as she wasn't ready to see Kate settled and happy. It would only remind Anna that at some point she would have to rip Kate away from it given the wanted ads weren't going away. She just wasn't ready to be the bad guy who pulled Kate back into reality in reminding her that she shouldn't become attached to anyone until they were safe. Something Anna felt would never happen at this rate.

"She married my best friend" Tex reminded her, not liking how Anna was berating Kate.

"Yeah, look how that turned out for her" Anna drawled in a sarcastic manner. Jack and Evan; two men who had ruin their lives. Evan with his lies of promising her a treatment to help her and Jack for what he did to Kate. The lurch they left them in with their deaths. Their company's legacy that saw majority of their past employees murdered or subjected to scientific experiments and worse.

Tex remained silent and blew out a breath as he really didn't want to get into an argument about Jack and Kate given neither he or Anna really knew what went on between them. He thought Kate and Jack to be happy but Anna thought otherwise.

"I spoke with Major Damon, he and the Captain are going to go over the specifications for the mission. He said we can have the Chinook after the mission is complete with a full tank" Anna continued, saving them both from having an ugly argument.

"How far will that get us?" Tex asked her, she could feel the anticipation and excitement roll off him as it meant being closer to finding his daughter. It was one of the reasons she was helping him, just to see that happiness. To see someone reunited with their loved ones and saved.

"It will get us within 100 miles of Jackson on one full tank. We can do it in a day as long as we don't hit any bad weather" Anna told him, she looked to him and saw him smile that kind of smile that warmed even the coldest of places of her being.

"That's great news" Tex said as he couldn't wait to get the mission over with and go find his daughter and ex-wife.

"Yeah, well don't get too excited. It'll be a few days before then given the captain has to 'ok' all the plans. Military run on their own schedule" Anna said.

"Don't mind, waited this long. A few days will pass quickly" Tex said.

* * *

A couple of days later,

"Hey" Rachel said as she found Mike outside the hospital waiting for her. Taylor and Ravit had woken her up barely 20 minutes ago and rushed her to the hospital under Mike's orders. Rachel had thought over a million scenarios of things that could have gone wrong as Ravit and Taylor were no use in telling her what was going on. It seemed Mike was reticent to say what it was over the radio as well. But the fact he had been pacing outside the ER entrance doors waiting for her didn't bode well.

"Thank God you're here. No one is telling me anything, they have her in the ER but I'm not allowed in" Mike said as he started walking back into the hospital, Rachel had to quickly move to follow him.

"I'll see what I can find out. Tell me what happened" Rachel said to him as she quickened her pace to keep up as his long stride ate up the ground faster than her shorter legs could keep up with. She looked to Mike who was looking grim, he was dressed in civilian clothing but there was something rumpled and unkempt in his appearance that worried her as he was usually immaculate in his appearance.

"Kate commented that she had a slight stomach ache after dinner last night. She was a bit warm but she got the shits with me for being overprotective. Said it was nothing and we went to bed. The next thing I wake up at 3am to find her in the bathroom she's doubled over in pain, full blown fever, vomiting. When she started vomiting blood; I brought her right here and called you in." Mike said, Rachel's stomach dropped at the news as Kate had been recovering nicely.

"You did the right thing" She assured him, hoping it would given the man some comfort. Mike gave a sharp exhale and rubbed a hand over his mouth.

"I wish it felt that way, I can't go any further" Mike said as they reached a door marked for staff only. The thing was that she wasn't really allowed back there either as she wasn't a member of staff. But she would try her luck.

"I'll be back as soon I know something" Rachel told him. She pushed through the doors leaving Mike and headed down the hallway to the only room with the most action happening. She quickened her pace heard people shouting; Kate's voice being one of them. When she came to the room she stopped in the doorway at the scene before her.

The room was mess of smashed equipment, broken glass and twisted bed sheets, there were four staff members and a Doctor in the room all making a semi circle around one corner. Rachel could just make out Kate in that corner. She was deathly pale, her eyes wide with fear as she was half dressed in a hospital gown wielding an IV stand like a weapon with one hand while her other pressed into the right side of her body.

"We're trying to help you Ma'am" a male nurse Rachel assumed by his scrubs said to Kate in a placating manner as if he were trying to calm a scared child. Kate gritted her teeth and partially crumpled forward in pain but managed to keep her IV stand at the ready.

"What the hell did you give me?" Kate said, Rachel watched as Kate dropped another shade of colour that she was almost grey in pallor, she wavered on her feet as she breathed shallowly like she was trying to breath through the pain.

"You're having side effects of the drugs in your system. If you give it time to do it's job then you'll be fine. You just need to calm down and let us help you" The Doctor said as he pushed forward, but he soon backed up as he like everyone else could tell she was not interpreting what they were doing as help. But Rachel knew could diffuse the situation.

"Kate" Rachel called out, everyone in the room turned and Kate looked straight at her.

"Rachel, these idiots are trying to kill me" Kate said with immense relief as she sagged to floor. She sat on her feet and leaned against the wall.

"We're trying to help you" The doctor told Kate, it was the wrong thing to say as Kate gave the man a dark look.

"You jabbed me with needles and tried to shove a tube down my throat. How is that helping me?" Kate asked, Rachel stepped forward cutting through the people placing herself between them. She knew the staff would be professionals but Kate was the ticking bomb.

"May I have the room?" Rachel asked the doctor.

"Sure, you try and reason with her" The Doctor said to Rachel throwing his hands up and motioned to the rest of the staff to follow him. She shook her head at the man's bruised ego and turned her attention to Kate. She had dropped the IV stand and sank to the floor bringing her knees up into a protective posture. Kate then dropped her head into her hands and started to quietly cry.

"Kate" Rachel said as she knelt down in front of Kate and placed her hands on Kate's arms and rubbed them in a slow and soothing manner. "It's ok" Rachel said to her in a soothing manner. She felt Kate's hot skin and her heart beating erratically under her skin as Kate's frame trembled under her hands. She took note of them for later as Kate lifted her head and the expression on her face crushed Rachel as she didn't like seeing Kate so completely unhinged.

"I only remember passing out in the bathroom at home then I wake up and they are all over me with their hands and talking like I'm not there. Fucking judging me whilst injecting me with stuff-"

"Forget about them and talk to me about what's going on with you? We haven't spoken in a couple of days" Rachel said with a soft smile, trying to lighten the mood and help Kate relax but so far it wasn't helping as it seemed like every emotion was pouring out of Kate.

"I've been good, I swear I've been resting and eating but yesterday I woke up with a sinus headache and lingered all day, I was nauseous and my stomach cramped like period pain hurt but worse. I figured I was having an off day that maybe that time of the month was coming but everything it just got worse. Then I started vomiting-" Kate turned green and Rachel nearly reached for the closest receptacle when Kate held a hand to her face for a long second before lowering it and exhaling slowly.

"The Commander filled in the blanks for me on that score" Rachel told Kate as she smoothed Kate's hair out of her face. "You became very ill and he brought you here. He's in the waiting room waiting for an update. So what do you think is wrong?" Rachel asked her.

"I don't know but I think it was my fault" Kate told her looking mortified.

"How is this your fault?" Rachel asked incredulously. Kate's cheeks grew red in embarrassment which Rachel knew was rare.

"I –Mike and I we- you know and I think maybe it aggravated-why are you smiling?" Kate asked, she had struggled to get out the words and Rachel was trying to smother a smile and look serious but failing miserably.

"Because now I have to ask all the embarrassing questions and you can't even say 'sex'" Rachel said giving up on trying to hide her smile, she couldn't help but be amused that Kate would believe that having sex would be the cause. It was a possibility but Rachel knew that it was probably not the cause at all. Kate made a face at her, not knowing what Rachel knew.

"Fine, we had sex because I wanted it, he was all 'we can wait' because he's such a fucking saint and I-"

"Despoiled him?" Rachel offered as she was now trying not to laugh as she could not imagine anyone making Mike do anything he didn't want to. She pressed a hand to her mouth looking chagrin as Kate glowered at her.

"Someone has been reading too many romance novels" Kate informed her but even she couldn't help but find the amusement in it all.

"Well, why don't we get you off the cold floor and into bed. See if we can't get some answer what's going on before assigning blame to anyone or any acts" Rachel suggested.

"Ok" Kate said with a nod.

* * *

At Tom's House,

"I'm going to the gun range for a couple of hours" Tom said to his father who just walked into the kitchen. He didn't want to admit but he was kind of excited to see Rachel even if he was just teaching her how to shoot a gun. It was overdue given he had cancelled on her yesterday morning.

He hadn't meant to but he'd taken Kate's advice of trying to talk about Darien in a happier manner to his kids but more importantly just being in the house. So he limited his meetings with Major Damon about Washington. Allowing the man to show his skills in strategic planning and the bonus was the man had to deal with Anna's impatience. Not him. And well, yesterday he just felt he would be better off staying home and out of his uniform and while yes, he spent majority of it fixing things around the house he did get time with his kids. Time he felt well spent as they did talk.

It wasn't anything deep or meaningful but to know in some way they could converse without there being a cloud of grief hanging over their heads made him feel better as he knew Darien would not want them to be unhappy forever. He'd been so wrapped in his grief and guilt he'd almost forgotten that Darien would have wanted them to be happy, while it's understandable for them to be sad. They needed to move forward than sit staunched in one place.

"Well, I'm taking the kids over to Slattery's place at 10am and staying for lunch. You should join us if you don't get caught up in your own fun" Jed said as he moved to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"It's target practice" Tom told him, he didn't like how his father made feel like he was dropping his responsibilities.

"And it's fun" Jed said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, would you like to join me?" Tom asked him before his finished his own coffee. He rinsed out the cup and placed it in the dry rack for later use.

"Not today" Jed said much to Tom's relief as he wanted to be alone with Rachel. Tom didn't miss the look of amusement from his father and wondered how easy he was to read. He really needed to work on his poker face. "Tell me have you found housing for Kelly and Ava?" Jed asked.

"I will this afternoon after my meetings are finished" Tom assured him as he wondered why his father was so concerned with making sure Kelly and Ava had a house on their road. He just hoped his old man wasn't trying to play matchmaker. Kelly was attractive but there was way too much baggage between them to be anything more than just friends. That and she had similarities to Darien that were unnerving for him to let go of.

"Good" Jed said to him snapping Tom out of his thoughts.

"Ok, well I have to get going or I'm going to be late" Tom said making his exit while he could.

* * *

At the hospital,

"Kate was getting better" Mike said to Rachel as he didn't really understand what she was saying to him. All he heard was drugs, Kate being incredibly upset and the rest was really just white noise. He was a little jittery from lack of sleep, the stress of worrying over Kate and the 4 cups of battery acid that was the mockery of what the hospital called 'coffee'.

"Yes and this is just a minor speed bump in her recovery" Rachel told him, He looked at her incredulously.

"Vomiting blood is a minor speed bump?" Mike asked her in disbelief. But he had to admit it was reassuring to see Rachel so calm and put together. She seemed not to be overly concerned but then she knew and understood what was going on better than him.

"It was from-" Rachel started to explain but Mike held up a hand stopping her as he didn't need to be reminded of visuals as seeing Kate cough up blood was a memory sure to etched in his memory for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, don't want to know the details of how that happens. I saw it. I just want to know that it's not going to happen again and if it does what should I do. Those two things and what can I expect when I go in there would be good" Mike said, he'd rather have the barest details and let Kate fill him in on the rest if he needed to know. Rachel wore a closed lip smile of amusement as she ducked her head in acknowledgement.

"It will hopefully not happen again. Right now she is exhausted, miserable and mortified. She's heavily medicated and I cannot stress this enough but in a very delicate state as her system has been overloaded. So try not to keep her calm which I doubt will be a problem for you" Rachel said with a smile. Mike took a deep inhale and slow exhale as he nodded. He could do that.

"Ok, so what is the problem that started this?" Mike asked her.

"I believe that has something to do with her hormonal imbalance than any serious physical ailments" Rachel told him.

"How so?" Mike asked her.

"From her blood test results everything is relatively the same as last time except for incredibly high levels of progesterone. I believe the pelvic pain is a result of her coming into the menstruation part of her cycle" Rachel said, she felt incredibly uncomfortable talking about Kate's cycle with Mike but in her mind the two were practically married which allowed Mike some allowances. She also figured she could save Kate some of the discomfort of telling Mike as well as give the man himself some relief in the knowledge that Kate wasn't dying.

"Ok" Mike said in a very male fashion that said he was just uttering the word so Rachel could continue not because he understood or was comfortable with what was being said.

"I'm sure you remember biology class and how a woman's reproductive system works" Rachel said, Mike didn't but he wasn't about to say that as Rachel continued "The excessive amount of prostaglandins which a byproduct of progesterone can cause severe cramping-" Rachel started to say uncomfortable as she wasn't sure how far she had to keep going until Mike understood or heard enough but luckily he cut her off.

"So this is her new version of her PMS after what they did to her for two months" Mike said to make sense with what Rachel was saying.

"Yes" Rachel said deciding it was best to agree at this stage as he wasn't entirely wrong but neither was he right.

"Is this going to be a monthly event?" He asked her.

"I can't say either way at this stage. I hope not for Kate's sake but we can easily treat the symptoms as they come and create a treatment program to work for her if it does repeat like this" Rachel said, she didn't know why but she felt herself become annoyed at him as his question sounded like he questioning what he was willing to put up with. It was such a male question to ask like a woman's period was some kind of punishment for men.

"So what does this mean for her recovery in general?" Mike asked, this question however quelled whatever anger Rachel felt as she realised she was being irrational for a moment.

"The doctor before me started her on Flumazenil to counteract the medication I had her on. He assumed from the needle marks that Kate was an addict having an adverse reaction to the opiates in her system. It's working and the pharmacy has enough flumazenil in stock that we can get Kate clean from her current meds in a matter of days thanks to her genetic predisposition for good health and the fact she's not an addict. As for her hormones and this new development it's a wait and see. There are treatment options but I'd like to discuss it with Kate when she is feeling a little more clear headed." Rachel told him.

"Alright, so she's going to be ok?"

"Yes and she will need to stay in hospital overnight for observation because of how sick she was. I don't want to be cavalier with her health given how weak she is right now" Rachel told him. She spotted something in her peripheral and turned her head and saw it was Tom. It struck her that they had plans to go to the gun range. She turned her attention back to Mike but he had noticed her distraction, it didn't help said distraction walked up to them.

"Ok and thanks" Mike told her.

"Hey" Tom said as he joined them.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Mike asked as his friend as he thought it was a little early for Tom to be in his BDU's given their meeting wasn't until that afternoon.

"I heard what happened, wanted to make sure everything was ok" Tom lied as all he heard was that Rachel had been called to the hospital when he got to the ship to pick her up for their gun lessons. So he figured she was down checking on the Hospital's work in regards to replicating the cure but looking at Mike's current state it was about Kate, not the cure.

Mike frowned wondering how Tom could know what was going on given he hadn't shared any of the details of what was going on beyond that Rachel was needed at the hospital and he knew the Doc had been with Kate.

"Yeah, just a set back with her recovery" Mike said to Tom.

"She going to be ok?" Tom asked.

"In time" Rachel said, silence descended on the group as Mike watched Tom and Rachel for a long moment given he had nothing to share. He was just enjoying the awkwardness until he decided to put them out of their misery.

"I'm going to see Kate" Mike said walking off before either of them could say another word.

"Is he pissed off at me?" Tom asked Rachel once Mike was out of earshot.

"Not that I know of, he's more concerned about Kate at the moment" Rachel said not helping him feel better, he looked to her and she wore an amused smile.

"Understandably. So, no gun range today?" He asked her. He already knew the answer but had to ask.

"No, I need to stay close by and see this through" Rachel told him with a kind smile. "Sorry, I didn't have you contacted but I was called in" she added in an apologetic tone. Tom nodded as he completely understood.

"What's the update on the cure?" he asked changing the topic. Rachel looked away with a frustrated expression and winced.

"They are producing in small batches. It's not enough and my research is stalled due to a lack of fresh ideas. So I'm letting it go" Rachel said to him, Tom tried not to look shocked.

"Letting it go" Tom said incredulously, he would have expected her to work herself into the ground until she figured it out.

"Sometimes when you get stuck on something it's best to put it down and do something else" Rachel said with a shrug.

* * *

"Hey" Mike said, Kate who had been staring off into space; looked over at Mike as he leaned through the door frame. She loved it when he looked at her like she was his whole world like he was right now. It was of course impossible for her to rank so high in his life but the look he gave her warmed her. Hell, she just loved him.

"Hi" She said, enjoying all the warm and fuzzy feelings sifting through her. She was so glad for the drugs coursing through her. The mix made her feel like a flat battery but it was a vast improvement over earlier as she wasn't vomiting and her cramps had dissipated into a euphoria state which was a relief. There were still some twinges in her right side and pelvis but it was a dull ache.

"So, the doc says you're feeling better" Mike said as he came into the room. He pulled up a chair and sat down at her bedside. She reached out a hand to him and smiled as he took it in both of his own hand whilst his free hand gently smoothed up her forearm and down in soothing gesture.

"Better is such a subjective term but I'm no longer vomiting blood" Kate drawled as luxuriated in the simple pleasure of his touch. It wasn't even sexual but it was pleasurable all the same.

"That's a vast improvement in my books" he told her with a wry smile. Kate blew out a breath as she could see her being ill was taking its toll on Mike.

"I'm sorry" Kate told him sincerely, he frowned at her.

"What for?" He asked. Kate quirked a questioning eyebrow at him.

"For being a complete mess, I don't know how you put up with me" Kate told him, she still wasn't used to all the doting and comfort.

"The sex is really good" Mike told her in a casual manner, Kate chuckled as she knew he was only being half serious. She winced as her stomach muscles complained.

"Don't make me laugh" Kate told him. She looked at him with empathy as she saw his concern and the fatigue in his features. "I'll be fine" she assured him. She turned her side and brought her other hand over and placed it on his. "Just some stupid hormones, everything will settle down eventually and the only dramas we'll face will be like who gets the left side of the bed and other stuff like that" Kate said.

"I'd like that given last night was not fun" Mike said in good humour.

"Gee you think?" Kate asked wryly. They shared a smiled and looked at one another for a moment before Kate spoke again "You should probably go and check on your Mum and the girls. They are going to be worried that neither of us turned up for breakfast"

"I know" he said with sigh as he was torn between staying with Kate and going home.

"It's ok, I'm just going to be sleeping for the rest of the day. You also need to sleep, you got that meeting this afternoon and lord knows you need a shave" Kate told him with a smile.

"What? you don't like facial hair?" He asked jokingly as he scratched his cheek.

"Hey, your body your rules. You want a beard then go wild and throw away the razor. I wouldn't mind seeing you all scruffy" Kate said with a smile.

"Maybe when I'm on extended leave. But for now you're right. I should go home but I will be back before my meeting with some food" He told her as he reluctantly rose from his chair. He moved to the bed and leaned in to kiss her when she pulled back and covered her hand with her mouth.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet" she informed him through her hand. Mike smiled and shook his head before pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Get some sleep" He told her.

* * *

Hours later in the briefing room off the side of the Command Centre.

Anna, Major Damon, Lt Green, Senior Chief Taylor, Mike and Tom all stood around a table looking over an aerial map of Washington DC. They had been in the room for over an hour which was about 45 minutes too long for some given Anna's dark mood.

"All looks good, but are you sure about doing this in the dark of night?" Tom asked Anna. She had laid out the itinerary for the mission as well as a time which she rudely wanted to do tomorrow morning 2 hours before dawn.

Tom was in a rush himself but he'd prefer a bit more time for preparation and satellite reconnaissance. But Anna wasn't having a bar of it given she was getting the Chinook and full tank of petrol in exchange for her piloting the mission. An agreement Major Damon had made with her not Tom. Something he didn't like as he would have liked to have been consulted about. But then Tom wasn't in charge at Norfolk so the division of it's assets were not up to him and he wasn't ready to step in and take over given he was going to be leaving with the others on the Nathan James in under a week.

"Yeah, cover of dark is better given no matter what time we go we're going to be heard. I just think it's harder to hit a target you can't see" Anna told him as she folding her arms across her chest and looking at him in a defiant manner begging him to pick a fight with her.

"They might have night vision googles" Tom argued, Anna gave a frustrated sigh as she stood up looking deeply unimpressed with him.

"I'm not going to play Paddy's plough with you over this. Either you're in or you're out. And if you're out then I can continue with my mission than sitting here wasting mine and Tex's time" Anna told him.

"Ok, as long as you know what you're sure about this. You're the one who hasn't flown an aircraft in over 4 years" Tom said.

"I've been going for a fly every day for the past three days, if you want you can call the airfield they'll confirm it and assure you that the Chinook is still in good order and I'm confident in my skills. If you aren't then just sit this out or find another form transportation instead of once again wasting my time" Anna told him. Tom looked at her incredulously wondering how a woman could be so uptight and abrasive managed to have a successful military career. He had to admit that he would be glad to the back end of Anna when she left his life.

"Alright, then let's do it. You can all prep your subordinates and whatever else is required. I'll see the teams on the tarmac; tomorrow at 0200 hours, dismissed" Tom told them.

"That was painful" Mike said to Tom when the room emptied.

"Yeah well, she's Kate's friend" Tom told him with a wry smile.

"Maybe she'll loosen up after she and Tex finish their business in Jackson" Mike offered, he sincerely hoped so as he wasn't going to be thrilled about sharing a Sunday lunch with that grump of a woman at the table. Tex; he could handle being at his place as a visitor as he at least had a sense of humour but Anna was a struggle.

"Yeah, one can dream. Something tells me she's always like that. But she's the only pilot we got since Kate is clearly not fit for duty and won't be for the foreseeable future given Doctor Scott's orders" Tom said with a sigh as she rubbed his face with his hands.

"She's doing what's best for Kate's health and let's be honest none of us have been cutting either them a lot of slack. They were prisoners of war for over two months, they need more than a week of hot meals and shelter before being put back to work" Mike said defending both women as he didn't like how Tom made it sound like it Kate and Rachel's fault for not bouncing back like a rubber band after the trauma they went through just because Tom deemed it necessary.

"I know that" Tom said.

"Do you? because you've always been hyper focussed on the larger picture lately" Mike told him as he honestly believed that Tom sometimes came off as completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"People are dying" Tom said defensively as he didn't like Mike's tone. It was as if he disapproved of Tom's focus on the mission. The one they all agreed to do because it meant saving what was left of the world. After that, it was up to the people to rebuild as far as he was concerned as he'd finally be able to go home and be the father he had to be now Darien was gone instead of chasing down all the evils of the world.

"Something that hasn't changed since the dawn of time" Mike drawled sarcastically as he wasn't swallowing that pious martyr speech Tom had down pat about their sacrifices for the greater good. Mike was a pragmatist for the most part, so he didn't buy into the whole 'we're heroes and going to save the world'. He just understood they needed a cure to survive as a human species without it they would go extinct.

"You know what I mean" Tom said, Mike gave him an incredulous look as they both knew it was a bit rich for Tom to be touting speeches about them saving the world.

"Yeah, well as much as I'd love to stay here and discuss that old chestnut. I have other responsibilities to attend to" Mike told him as they headed out of the room.

"How is Kate?" Tom asked as he followed Mike.

"She's improving, I'm off to see her before I go home for dinner. I was supposed to drop in before the meeting but ran out time" Mike said with a shrug that belied how he felt but he couldn't control everything in his life and he knew Kate would understand.

"How did your mother and the girls react?" Tom asked.

"Girls slept through it. We're not telling them, as far as they know Kate is 'busy' at work. My mother however was pretty calm through it all. She told me she was going to make Kate some cornbread" Mike said with a shrug.

"Really?" Tom asked as he didn't think it was the appropriate response to what happened.

"I think my mother was bent at the time but she did keep her promise of cornbread which I got in the car to take with me" Mike said as they stepped outside of the building.

"Oh man" Tom said chuckling as he felt for Mike.

"It's only recreational and her excuse is that Kate and I are here. So she's allowed herself a 'small indulgence' her words not mine" Mike said in a resigned tone, Tom smiled and was glad his father was not like Mike's mother as he knew he would not be able to handle the erratic nature of Lena Slattery.

"As long as you pass your drug test, that's all that matters to me" Tom told him with a chuckle. Mike threw him an incredulous look.

"No worries there" Mike assured him. "Anyway, I'll see you the morning" he added as he was about to head off to his car.

"Yeah, until then" Tom said.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

"What was there a fucking public announcement?" Kate asked incredulously as Tex and Anna came into the room. She knew how bad it sounded but she was just not in the mood for visitors even if they were her friends as she just wanted to be left alone unless it was Mike or Rachel. There was something about their presence that soothed her while anyone else felt like the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard to her.

"It's a very small community" Tex said as he dragged up a chair and sat down with his usual grace.

"Tom told us" Anna said not bothering to lie as she sat down on the bed and swung her legs over the edge like a two year old given her feet didn't touch the ground.

"How does he know I'm here?" Kate asked, grateful the back of the bed was elevated as she didn't have to strain her neck to look at either of them.

"The man is omnipotent" Anna drawled in a dramatic tone, Kate winced as she chuckled. Her insides were still felt tender from all the hours of cramping. But she was on the mend even if it meant she was on steady flow of IV fluids and drugs. It helped, even if she still felt like someone had taken the stuffing out of her. She just wished there was some quick fix to make her feel better in the snap of a finger.

"So what's wrong with you?" Tex asked her, concern written on his and Anna's features as they looked at her.

"Stuff, I'll get over it" Kate told them, she wasn't in the mood to share the details. Anyway, saying 'Stuff' was better than the real story of how she had been injected with so many hormones over the course of two months that it had messed up her reproductive system to the point that her PMS and probably her period had gone from a mere annoyance of daily life to some monster that kicked her ass and left her crying on the floor in pain.

"You know you've gone so soft since you hooked up with this crew of seppos and that Commander" Anna told her in an idle tone as she picked invisible fluff off her pant leg.

"Fuck off" Kate told her, she was in no mood for Anna's irreverence after the rough night and the fact Anna hadn't bothered to visit her at Mike's place or even call her.

"I just got here, I'd think you'd be more appreciative of my presences since I did help find you in Baltimore" Anna said not even ruffled by Kate's dark mood.

"Then you dumped me on the docks like a rotting fish and ran off with Easy Rider over there without even leaving a note" Kate said feeling dizzy and stressed out for no reason she could come up.

But then she remembered that Rachel said stress would exacerbate her current state. She just didn't remember her friends being stressful but now the adjective fit them as they looked at her with the expectation that she'd jump up and demand to be taken to a pub. Or at least it felt that way.

"I like that, Easy Rider" Tex said with a smile.

"Well, not everything revolves around you" Anna informed Kate dryly.

"Funny how you say that yet you all keep coming to me and paying homage to my presence" Kate replied in a dry tone as she gestured to them both being here.

"Man, you sure are surly. One would think the Commander would be better at keeping you happy" Tex commented an amused smile as he was baiting Kate. She took a deep breath to give herself a moment to stop from biting back as he and Anna were obviously enjoying themselves in making fun of her.

"My body had a minor hiccup. It has nothing to do with Mike" Kate told him.

"Or maybe it is because of him as your body is tired of you hooking up with assholes" Anna argued just to be contrary.

"Mike is not an asshole and it's not his fault that my body hates me" Kate told her, her heart rate started to speed up some more and she felt lightheaded from the stress of them judging her.

"It's a sign" Anna said in a foreboding tone as she gestured to the vitals monitor that showed Kate's increased heart rate.

"You're a sign" Kate grumbled as she tried to will herself to calm down. Last thing she needed was the thing to go off and bring in the staff.

"That makes no sense" Anna told her incredulously.

"I'm happy, what I'm not happy about is being laid up in bed feeling like shit for days on end and you coming in and judging me for not bouncing back in superhuman speed. I'm not Wonder woman ok?" Kate said to her.

"Ok" Anna said holding her hands up in mock surrender. "So come on what's the real deal here?" she asked.

"Withdrawal is kicking my ass" Kate informed her, completely lying to her as she knew Anna would jest about the real reason and Kate was just not up to laughing given it hurt.

"Damn, that sucks" Anna said so eloquently that made Kate think the woman was definitely spending way too much time alone with Tex.

"Yeah, Rachel is working with an endocrinologist on staff about a treatment plan as my adrenal glands are completely shot or so I'm told" Kate lied, she hated how easily the lies fell out of her mouth.

"Fair enough, how long will you be in here for?" Anna asked her. Kate shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

"Don't know, how's the mission prep going for the Captain?" Kate asked her, she hadn't heard anything since Tom tried to con her into sitting in the Command centre with a vidcom link. Something she hadn't agreed to and given her current state wouldn't be able to do anyway. The one silver lining she could find in all the mess of her health was that she wasn't leaving the hospital for the next 24 hours at least. Thus freeing her from Tom annoying her about it and Lassiter Industries.

"We're a go, want me to bring you back a souvenir?" Anna asked her.

"Yeah the Aston Martin Sean Connery drove in that James Bond movie; they have on display in the Spy Museum" Kate said with a cheeky smile as she didn't need anything but it was the best and most inconvenient item she could think of on the spot.

"How about a mug or a t-shirt?" Anna offered as she wore an amused smile.

"Nope, want a shiny car or nothing" Kate deadpanned.

"So difficult to please" Anna quipped with a shake of her head.

"Something the Commander is probably learning the hard way" Tex said with a grin but he soon lost him humour when Anna casually got up and smacked him upside the head dislodging his cap "Hey!" he said as he righted his hat looking annoyed.

"You're forgiven for abandoning me" Kate said to Anna who smiled as she retook her seat on the bed.

"Anytime, if there is anyone you know who needs their reset button tapped. I'm your girl" Anna said with a wink.

"What? you're not a fan of the Commander but I get smacked?" Tex asked Anna incredulously as pretended to look aggrieved by being attacked.

"Yeah, you get smacked because you still haven't learnt when to keep your mouth shut" Anna informed him in a smug manner.

"Mike's a good guy" Kate said defending Mike as she didn't like the digs being taken at herself and Mike. She was just smart enough to say that she wasn't hard to please because it meant opening up for them to mock her for being 'high maintenance'. Something Kate really hoped she wasn't. She felt self doubt fill her as she always thought of herself as easy to please and low maintenance but lying in the bed with Tex and Anna playfully mocking her chipped away at her esteem.

"He better know that he's lucky to have you; hot mess or not" Anna told Kate.

"He knows" Mike said from the doorway.

"Commander" Tex said with his usual smile. "We were just talking about you" he added as he leaned back in his chair. He made it seem like he watching a TV show waiting for the drama to happen. It only stressed Kate out as she wondered if she was slow and missing something. She also wasn't up for the ribbing that would happen. Trying to calm herself she looked over at Mike; drinking in the sight of him. He was clean shaven and in his BDUs, carrying a cloth bag at his side. He leaned against the doorway with an air of calm strength.

"I assumed so" Mike said as he looked at them. Not ruffled in the slightest.

"So, you going to man up and play with the rest of us tomorrow?" Anna asked Mike, Kate nearly groaned out loud as she knew Anna was baiting Mike.

"I would but somebody has to stay here and be the adult while you kids monkey around tomorrow" Mike told her in a snide tone, he gave Anna a cutting look that dared her to rear up and be defiant. Kate waited for Anna to react defiantly but instead Anna took a deep breath and exhaled. She donned a look of boredom like it was suddenly beneath her to be in the room with them.

"I'd smack your reset button but I figure all you got going for you is your limited brain cell supply since you aren't much in the looks department" Anna informed him. Mike made a derisive noise and smiled.

"Right, that and you'd need to find a step ladder first to even reach that button" Mike quipped. Kate looked between Anna and Mike wondering if she should step in but decided it required more energy that she wasn't willing to sacrifice. Anna gave a wry smile before she rolled her eyes.

"Cute. Come on Tex, we gotta make tracks" Anna said as she hopped off the bed. Tex rose from his chair not needing to be told twice and moved with Anna towards the door. Mike moved into the room to allow them access to leave the room.

"Don't die out there tomorrow" Kate told them. They both stopped for a moment and looked a little awkward by Kate's statement as it was probably the closest they would get to an emotional farewell.

"Ok, well we'll see you all later" Tex said to Kate and Mike. Anna on the other hand remained silent and just smiled at Kate and gave her a mock salute and left the room with Tex following her. Mike watched them leave before he turned his attention to Kate.

"She's just a ray of sunshine" Mike drawled sarcastically after Anna was gone.

"Her bitchiness is part of her charm" Kate assured him as she sunk down on the bed with a sigh allowing the tension inside her uncoil.

"I'll take your word for it" He said as he moved to the bed and leaned down and gave her a hello kiss that was sweet and way too short for Kate's liking.

"So you taking me home tonight?" Kate asked as she looked up at him.

"The doctors want to keep you overnight. Something you already know" he told her, Kate rolled her eyes as she was ready to leave if only to be in the comfort of his arms and the familiar comforts of his home.

It didn't help that everything about the hospital was bugging from the noise the fluorescents were making, the antiseptic smell, the endless movement of people and chatter to the beeping of machines and cold liquid going into her arm from the IV. She hated it all, she knew it was necessary and she was trying to be patient but she wanted out.

"You're too efficient for your own good" Kate informed him as she knew she couldn't pull the wool over his eyes.

"I'm not breaking you out" he told her as if reading her thoughts of what she wanted.

* * *

Sometime later,

"I thought she was just chucking a sickie to get out going to Washington but they did a number on her in Baltimore" Anna said when Rachel came to stand by her side as they looked in from the window. Mike was sitting by Kate's bedside; reading a book under a night light while Kate was sleeping. Anna had to admit she felt a stab of jealousy at the sight before her as she wished for idealistic image they represented. She however knew and frankly didn't want to believe that Mike was going to be in Kate's life for the long term but then she had bad history with men which left her thinking the worst of the male species. She also had to admit if the man didn't care about Kate, he wouldn't have bothered trying to find Kate.

"May I ask you a question?" Rachel asked ignoring the jibe Anna made about Kate. She didn't understand Anna's need to be so ruthlessly mean.

"Shoot" Anna said to her, her eyes not leaving the window.

"You underwent the same regiment as Kate, how did you get clean from the drugs?" Rachel asked.

"Cold turkey with the assistance of Flumazenil and a lot of tea. It was rough but I managed to survive it" Anna told her with a shrug as it was only a fraction of the truth. Her recovery was a nightmare and she still suffered after effects of the drugs and trauma of what happened. She unlike Kate hadn't had many people around her who cared. She had only been surrounded by people who helped her out of an old world system of duty and because they needed her to act as middle person for them to the outside world.

"How long did it take?" Rachel asked her.

"I don't know a month, I still have lingering effects every now and then. But hey that's what you get for making a deal with the devil who carries Lassiter as a last name right?" Anna asked, not bother to cover the bitterness she felt to her bones. She hated Lassiter Industries and the brothers that created it.

"I guess so" Rachel answered as she didn't know how to respond. Anna tore her eyes from the window and looked at Rachel.

"You know that now you're tainted by the Lassiter mess too it's going to follow you everywhere right?" Anna asked her.

"I had a target on my back well before Baltimore" Rachel assured her, she wanted to laugh as Rachel felt like she had spent a large portion of the past year fighting and running for her life. Somehow she doubted she would ever be free until she managed to refine the cure to the point that the virus was no longer a threat. Thus making her a worthless target.

"It's not the same, this is worse and you need to be prepared" Anna told her, Rachel couldn't help but feel patronised by the woman's tone as Anna looked at her like she were a little girl completely incapable of taking care of herself.

"Thank you for the concern but I can look after myself" Rachel told Anna.

"Uhuh" Anna said, before she turned and walked away down the hallway leaving Rachel fuming.

* * *

It was barely past 5am and Mike hated the world. He knew it was stupid but every time he either got less than 4 hours of sleep or had the night shift. He just had the tendency to hate the sun for rising and all the assholes who got their 9 hours of shut eye, a proper breakfast and fresh coffee. This morning was no different.

He had spent most of his night sleeping on the spare bed in Kate's room or reading his book when sleep evaded him. The point was he'd gotten maybe 3 hours of decent sleep before he met up with Tom and watched the Chinook take off before taking up post in the Command Centre with a headset waiting like everyone else for the Chinook to reach it's destination and for the mission.

The mission was at near completion, thankfully as Mike was ready to go home and spend some time with his daughters before seeing about Kate being released from the hospital. So there he stood behind a technician's chair; listening to the comm. chatter and the vid. links from the soldiers' helmets from Tom's mission. The man just could be a leader and command from the distance for one time in his life.

So far Washington was found to be a veritable ghost town, they'd used IR cameras to detect heat signatures but at the hight the Chinook flew but then it wasn't exactly an accurate science give what happened in Gitmo. Sure it showed up empty but who knew how many people were hiding underground just outside of the range of the sensors waiting to pop up and cause trouble.

But the Mike was not an optimist at the moment and it didn't help that he had a bad feeling since the Chinook took off. The plan so far was working, they had reached their locations and the Captain's teams had retrieved the hard drives but the secondary team had yet to restore power to the satellite office Lassiter Industries had in Washington. Their problems were chewing up time.

" _Got it_ " one of the engineers said over the comm. The video feed showed the back up generator flashing lights in a flickering pattern as it began to work. The power in the Lassiter Industries office turned on. It was just lucky it was well past sunrise as anyone passing by would not notice the lights turning on.

On another screen Mike watched as the tech assigned to search the systems for useful intelligence turned on the computer. Within seconds the screen was on the computer was up and running. " _Logging in_ " the tech said giving them a running commentary.

"You have less than 10 minutes before we scrub your side of the mission and return to base" Major Damon said on his headset as he stood next to Mike in the room. They weren't messing around and Mike respected the fact that Major Damon for not being gung ho like Tom. Norfolk needed a strong leader to rally their troops one with experience and military know how to keep everything running smoothly.

 _"Sir, we have a problem_ " the tech said.

"Damn" Mike said, as he moved to the screen that showed the tech's video feed. On the screen showed four faces, it was supposed to be the home page for Lassiter Employee's network but it looked like someone had hijacked the network and turned it into a open forum. Though the feed was low quality the faces were incredibly familiar to those in the room.

"Get what you can and log out" Major told the tech in Washington.

 _"Sir, there was no need for logins. this is open for anyone to access. The networks been compromised, any information from this could be tainted_ " the Tech said.

"What does it say about those four people on the main screen?" Mike asked him as he couldn't make out the words on the screen.

" _Ex-Lassiter employees; highly contagious carriers of the virus. Avoid direct contact and report their location immediately on the dea_ -" All the screens in the room cut out and the room went dark as they simultaneously lost all the team member's video feeds. It took Mike a moment to realise that the problem was not on their end as the people in the room were working madly to find out where the issue laid.

"What happened?" Mike demanded.

"Communications are down" The technician sitting in front of them said as their monitor screens returned to their default settings.

"Our end or theirs?" Mike asked the technician as he seemed to know more than anyone else at the moment.

"Theirs" he replied. Mike inwardly cursed as it was not a good sign for all communications to go down.

"Less than two minutes after they tapped into that network" Major Damon said to Mike, stating the obvious.

"I want Lt Foster and Lt Ravit to report here immediately" Mike said to Major Damon as that would at least protect their end given the newest development. The Lassiter Industries servers and satellite systems had been taken over and now had Lt Foster, Kate, Rachel and Anna on what was an international network. Flyers was one thing, it could be contained; a network as large and extensive as Lassiter Industries just made things worse and ever more dangerous for them all. At least in Norfolk they had the cure. So it was a safe haven but what concerned Mike was the blackout on comms in less than a couple of minutes. It meant someone out there was monitoring the system and had tracked down their location in Washington.

"Yes Sir" Major Damon said as he stepped away to give the orders for the two women to be found and brought to the Command centre. Mike leaned down on the table and looked at the technician who had so far been helpful and read his name tag.

"Ensign Tran, keep trying to contact our people and let me know the minute we have a satellite in range. I want to know what's going on" Mike told him.

"Yes, Sir" the man said.

* * *

You have got to have better things to do than babysit my backside" Kate told Rachel, she had to admit she was feeling a lot better than she did the past 24 hours. It was like she was back at 50% at least energy wise and while she still felt washed out.

The IV and drugs were making it easier for her to feel more human. But Rachel and the other doctor were reluctant to let her leave the hospital. Rachel had been with her since breakfast at 6am and while they spoke about Kate's treatment options and her long term plans for recovery they were avoiding the rather large elephant in the room. The one that symbolised the fact that Rachel should of been in her lab working. Not sitting with Kate doing a job any doctor could perform and then staying to just socialise.

"I don't" Rachel said as she was sitting in the guest chair now understanding why visitor hours were so short. It was so people would never know how uncomfortable the chair was. She wondered idly on who she'd have to talk to about getting a comfy reclining chair moved to the room.

"What about your cure research?" Kate asked her.

"I've hit a mental block" Rachel told her, she was honest as there was no point in lying about it. She had hit a wall and it seemed to frustrate her as well as amuse her given how quickly she manage to make a cure but only to be stumped when it came to refining it. If she were honest, she just wanted a break from everything and right now she could take that break thanks to Kate being laid up in hospital.

"So I'm your distraction?" Kate asked her.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked confused.

"You know, you get mentally stuck on something so you go and do something else while your subconscious works on the problem." Kate explained in a casual tone.

"I guess so" Rachel conceded.

"Gee then it's lucky my body croaked giving you the perfect excuse to just hang out. Though you should watch out for Tom" Kate warned her.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I think he knows something about-" Kate made hand gesture over her stomach that Rachel interpreted to mean her pregnancy. "He came over a couple of days ago. We talk for a bit outside and he made me angry and then left. But when I went inside Mike asked me what Tom wanted to know about you. Apparently he wanted to discuss a private matter about you but completely chickened out. So it had to be a volatile subject" Kate said with a shrug.

"He couldn't know" Rachel said dismissively. She didn't want to think about him finding out as she wasn't ready to tell him or anyone past Kate. She just wanted to keep her pregnancy close to her vest until she was able to grasp how much her world was going to change. Or maybe it was that she didn't feel pregnant, so in a way she didn't feel like telling anyone given she wasn't showing and it meant delaying all the questions she didn't want to answer.

"Not unless he spoke with Milowsky again. I wouldn't put it past him" Kate said to her.

"He would have said something to me" Rachel said, it was true. If Tom knew he would have come to her and asked her flat out. She figured when he did, he'd be asking the questions she didn't want to know like 'Who is the father?', 'How did it happen?', 'Are you keeping it?' followed by what she expected was him espousing how his ship was a military vessel not a maternity ward. That she should have spoken to him sooner, probably followed by some guilt trip about them being friends and how she should of felt comfortable sharing such personal details with him.

"Unless he waiting for you to tell him" Kate said, Rachel felt her stomach bottom out as she didn't like that scenario at all.

"I-" Rachel stopped as knock sounded at the door. Both women looked to the doorway to see Ravit with takeaway coffee cups in a carry tray and a paper bag.

"Hi, am I interrupting?" She asked them.

"No, come in" Rachel said as she was ready to drop the conversation of her pregnancy completely especially given she smelt Chocolate in the air and wanted it.

"I was bored and thought I'd visit. I brought pastries and tea" she told them as she held up the food and drinks. She was dressed in civilian clothing and her hair was loose in wild natural curls.

"That was nice of you" Kate said with a smile. Ravit returned the smile and came into the room and placed the food and drinks on the tray table used for Kate's meals and pushed over Kate's lap.

"I heard you're supposed to be resting so it's Chamomile tea" Ravit said as she pulled one of the cups out of the carry tray for herself.

"Cheers, so question. Why aren't you on the mission?" Kate asked her as she tore open the paper bag to reveal the small pile of chocolate croissants and fruit strudels. The scent of the delicious food wafted into the room making Kate smile as it covered the scent of hospital.

"They didn't need me" Ravit said with a shrug before she took a sip of her tea. She moved to the wall and remained standing.

"Let me guess, there were only 34 seats on the Chinook and the Captain had to go" Kate drawled sarcastically, Rachel wore a wry smile as she rose from her chair and snagged a cup of tea and croissant for herself.

"I don't know anything about it. I was just asked to stay behind and keep on my current duties" Ravit told her.

"Escorting Rachel around. Tell me something has the Captain been sniffing around her?" Kate asked her, Rachel nearly choked on her tea. Kate looked mockingly innocent as she pulled a strudel to pieces and began to eat into it waiting for an answer. But the cheeky upturn of the corner of her mouth said Kate already had her answer. All thanks to Rachel inhaling her hot tea.

"I have not witnessed the Captain sniffing Rachel" Ravit said purposefully misinterpreting Kate's question. Kate narrowed her eyes at Ravit before she looked to Rachel.

"But he's been around" Kate said to Ravit looking for confirmation and to ruffle Rachel's feathers. Kate knew Rachel and Tom had chemistry they were ignoring due to the fact that Tom had been married and now a widower so deep in his grief it was difficult for him to see things clearly and understand that it was ok to feel something other than grief.

"Tom and I are friends" Rachel told Kate. She hated how much it sounded like a lie to her when it was the truth.

"Friends?" Kate asked looking confused by the word like it was foreign to her. But her eyes were lit in amusement as she clearly understood but was messing with Rachel.

"Yes, you know two people who share common interests" Rachel explained in a patronising manner.

"Really, please keep defining it. Tell me what do you and Tom do together as 'friends'?" Kate asked Rachel with an expression that said she was completely rapt by the the conversation.

"We talk and he's giving me gun lessons" Rachel said, feeling her cheeks grow pink as she knew how Kate was going to twist it. It was bad enough her mind had twisted it into some kind of psuedo flirtatious scenario.

"Really?" Kate asked in a rich tone as she stared at Rachel in an unnerving manner.

"Stop looking at me like it's something more" Rachel told Kate as she could see what Kate was thinking by the sly smile on the woman's lips. Rachel was racking her brain for a subject that would equally make Kate squirm but couldn't come up with anything. She had hoped that maybe Ravit would step in and help but the woman seemed far more amused with watching them and the door.

"Depends on how he's 'teaching' you" Kate asked before she ate another bite of her strudel.

"Don't make me throw my croissant at you" Rachel threatened her as she felt flustered by Kate's gross misinterpretation of her and Tom's relationship.

"I'm damaged enough as it is. Do you really want to tell Mike how you concussed me with a croissant?" Kate asked with a mocking pout. Rachel glowered at her for a moment.

"It would be impossible to concuss you with pastry and I've only had one lesson. We were supposed to go yesterday morning but you happened" Rachel told Kate.

"Sorry to interrupt your social calendar" Kate said unapologetically before taking a sip of her tea.

"But I've learnt that I'm not very good with guns and I still dislike them" Rachel informed Kate trying to give the conversation more serious tone so as to stop Kate from mocking her.

"It's like disliking a whisk" Kate told her in an pragmatic manner. Rachel frowned as she didn't understand.

"A whisk doesn't kill anyone" Rachel argued.

"It can when you use it the right way" Ravit commented which made Rachel and Kate look at her oddly for a moment before Rachel continued.

"The point is that it's not my most favourite activity" Rachel said before she sat back in her chair and took a bite of her croissant. It was true, while she enjoyed her first time with Tom. It was just being in his presence that she enjoyed. Not the weaponry aspect.

"Really? not even when Tom wraps his arms around you, positions you into the perfect firing position" Kate asked innocently.

"Why do you have to make it sound so sexual?" Rachel asked her, as she felt her cheeks warm. She wondered how Kate even knew that Tom did that.

"Because nearly everything can be equated to sex when you think about it" Kate said with a shrug.

"I'd rather not" Rachel said making a face.

"you say that but I can see that little twinkle in your eyes" Kate said mockingly.

"You want the Captain?" Ravit asked Rachel.

"No, Kate is just falling into the same trap every coupled up female falls into" Rachel told Ravit.

"What trap?" Kate asked as she picked up her cup of tea.

"The one where they think everyone's happiness hinges on being in love and try to incessantly pair up their single friends" Rachel said in a tart tone.

* * *

Still alive, that's what the pain told Tom before he even managed to open his eyes. Fighting through it, he peeled his eyes open and took in his surroundings. He felt like he turned completely upside down as he was laying on the ground a few feet away from crumpled mess of what had been the Chinook. He coughed and groaned in pain as his chest hurt from the dust and smoke that filled the air. His last memory was being in the Chinook mid air to pick up the second team that was at Lassiter Industries' office when something happened to the electrics. The rest was a blur of noise, whistling wind and people shouting followed by nothing but blackness.

"Lay back Captain and take a moment. You took a hard hit to the head. I was hoping it could wait until we were out of the dust but it can't" Green told him. Tom still disorientated obeyed the man's order and fell back onto the ground. He closed his eyes for a moment willing the world to stop spinning as he reached a hand to his forehead. He opened his eyes when he felt something wet and saw blood on his fingers. He barely made an assumption on his injuries when a woman cried out in pain and started spewing curse words.

Tom turned his head and saw Anna lying on the grass, she was being held to ground by Lt. Burke and Senior Chief Taylor as Tex tightened a tourniquet around her right thigh. From where he was he could see her injuries were critical given how much blood had stained her clothes and Tex's hands.

"Nearly done and then we'll get moving" Tex told her, but Anna was cursing in a language Tom couldn't comprehend. Tears ran down her face that was almost gray in pallor. Her head dropped back as her face became tense with pain. He watched as Tex tied off the tourniquet and started to look around for something to work as a splint for the leg whilst Taylor injected Anna with what Tom hoped was morphine.

"What's the sit-rep?" Tom asked Green who was opening up his medkit to Tom's right.

"Everything is fried, we lost bravo team and the co-pilot was impaled on impact, whatever hit us was definitely next gen. technology. Anna said it was a EMP but-"

"The others?" Tom asked as he didn't want to hear a break down on what kind of weapon hit them. All he wanted to know was how screwed they were and how they were going to get out of it.

"Minor injuries. Miller and Cruz are securing us transport. Sir, I need you to look at me so I can clean and cover your wound on your forehead" Green told him. Tom looked to him and winced as Green's idea of medical care was not exactly gentle but at least it was efficient.

"Anna?" Tom asked.

"Broken ribs and compound fracture to her right femur. She's lost a lot of blood. Tex is working on her to get her stabilised as quickly as possible given we need to get to cover. Whoever took us out; are going to come after us to finish the job" Green said stating the obvious.

"I agree" Tom said still confused as to what happened but he did know that they needed to put as much distance between them and Washington as soon as possible. Lt Green finished patching the cut on Tom's forehead and packed up the kit. Green stood up and held his hand out to Tom. He grabbed the Lieutenant's arm in a monkey grip and used his help to get to his feet.

Tom held onto Green's arm for an extra moment as he became orientated with standing upright. Once he felt stable he released the man's arm and scoped the area. It was completely thick with smoke. More smoke than one would expect from a chinook crash, he saw two figures coming towards them in the smoke and rose his weapon ready to fire when a familiar voice called out.

"Yo" Cruz said, he and Miller appeared from the cloud, both covered in what looked like dust. Tom frowned as he couldn't make sense of it. He noticed they had face masks and were carrying a stretcher.

"Captain" Miller and Cruz said in unison as they came to a stop and pulled down their masks.

"Report" Tom ordered.

"There is a huge crater where Lassiter Industries used to be" Cruz told him as Miller took the stretcher over to where Tex and the others were.

"It's concrete dust" Tom said as he realised what was wrong with smoke. It was a mix. "We need to get out of here. Did you two get us transport?" Tom asked as he tried not to breathe too deeply.

"Yeah, we lucked out with an SUV and a small car about three blocks from here. And we got masks for everyone and extra air filters for the vehicles. Should be enough petrol in the tanks to get us out of the city" Cruz said to him. Tom nodded as he took in the information. He could barely compute what was going on as every fibre of his being told him it was time to run.

"Ok, distribute the masks and let's get moving as quickly as possible. Once we clear the dust and no one is behind us; we'll reassess the situation and decide the best course from there" Tom told them.

The men nodded in agreement and Cruz slung his weapon over his shoulder and pulled the backpack that was on his back around. Opening it and pulling out face masks for them. Tom took one and placed it over his a shallow breath testing that the mask was working but also to stop the pain in his chest from panging him. He turned and slowly made his way over to the others to see if he could do anything to help even in his condition.


	32. Chapter 31

_A/N: sorry for the hold up on the update front. I was getting harassed with some rather nasty messages and reviews on here. And I mean from trolls that use a lot curse words and name calling instead of giving constructive feedback for disliking my story. So I had to take a break from it from their garbage. But I'm back again and wanted to say thank you to those who have been reviewing with lovely words. It is greatly appreciated that you'd take the time out to send a message :-)_

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

"We're getting visuals from the satellite" one of the techs said. The screens that had been displaying raw computer data changed to show satellite photos of Washington or this case what was left. Mike felt the room stop at the magnitude of image before them as the image was of an area completely shrouded in dust and smoke, there were small tuffits of fire that flared out in places but it was easy to make assumptions that the capital or at least part of it had been bombed and was currently on fire.

"Too much smoke and dust to make out the damage" Major Damon commented saying out loud what they were all thinking. Without the infrastructure or local services to go in and contain the damage there was nothing they could do but watch as each image coming from the Satellite they had retasked performed it's duties.

"This is the best we're going to get without anyone on the ground to put out the fires or wash down the dust but there has to be something" Mike said as he put his mind to what options they had at their disposal. He could only assume those in Lassiter's offices were dead but that didn't rule out the Captain and his team. They could potentially be alive.

"Sir, I don't see how they could of made it out" Major Damon told him in a low voice, Mike looked to man annoyed at how quickly the man was willing to cut his losses and move on. "Even if they got out. The Chinook's engines would have choked and they probably crashed." he added as if defending his position.

"If the Chinook went down then their first move will be re-establish comms and we need to be ready for that which means I want satellite images of the closest airports" Mike ordered, he gave the man a glare that dared the Major to question his decision. As all they were wasting right now was their time. But if Tom and the others survived then the easiest places to contact Norfolk would be established airfields so they could potentially be picked up by a Hercules.

* * *

"The wind is following us" Tex commented as they pulled up once they found the roadway completely jammed with dead vehicles. Smoke and dust as Tex said seemed to following them thanks to the wind blowing in their direction. They were barely half an hour outside of Washington DC but it had taken them an hour to just traverse the distance thanks to abandoned cars and debris of the mass evacuation that had occurred months previous from the outbreak.

"Means an extraction by air is out" Lt Green said stating the obvious as they knew even if they could make it to an airport which had been their idea at their first pit stop as they needed to get Anna to hospital as soon as possible. The only issues they had was they had to find a place with a long enough airstrip for a plane to land but with the smoke and dust coming in. It put a spanner in their plan as plane's engines tended to choke up and not work in congested air.

Tom looked at the blockade of dead cars and then back at their vehicles. Anna was currently in the backseat of an SUV while Miller was changing an air filter from the engine of a Daihatsu Mira of all cars. It was a ridiculously small and old looking car but apparently it had been overlooked as it had been abandoned with a full tank of petrol. Any other day of the week, Tom would have been laughing his ass off at watching Cruz and Miller fold their large frames into the tiny car but he couldn't find the humour given their circumstances. That and his pounding headache; he longed to be back in Norfolk and he wasn't alone in that desire.

"How's Anna doing?" Tom asked Taylor who had just joined him, Tex, Cruz, Burk and Green.

"Not good, she needs more fluids and blood transfusion. I think her femoral artery might have been perforated in the crash when her bone snapped. The tourniquet has slowed the bleed but it hasn't stopped it and the longer she goes without proper medical attention the more likely she'll lose her leg and worse" Taylor told him with a wince. Tom grimaced as he knew worse meant the woman would die. He didn't want her death on his conscience.

"If we had clear roads it would take us at least 3 and half hours to get to Norfolk. At this rate we won't make it back before nightfall as the roads on either side of the highway are jammed" Burk stated as he and Lt Green had already gone ahead and scouted the route.

"How's comms coming along?" Tom asked Cruz, ignoring the frustration of how they all looked to him for direction and he just couldn't see it. The young man seemed to have a proficiency in jerry rigging technology but judging by the frustrated look in his eyes he was not having any success.

"Not good, the electrics are all fried" the man told him. Silence descended on the group as Tom pondered over the information and his options. The pressure of leadership weighed on his shoulders as no option worked for him. He knew in his gut they needed to get back to Norfolk but given Anna's condition and the road. It was likely she'd die or at best survive and lose her leg. For that they had to push forward and Tom opened his mouth to give the order when Taylor spoke.

"Fort Belvoir" Taylor said they all looked at him. "It's an army base with an airfield and it's pretty close by" Taylor explained as he'd been looking around the area. With the dust hanging in the air it was hard to pinpoint exactly where they were but he knew that pushing cars off the road all the way to Norfolk was going to slow and back breaking work.

"Flying out isn't an option given we got no pilot or aircraft" Burk told him in a tone that said he believed that Taylor's head was in the cloud.

"I know that but they should have communication systems that we could salvage and emergency gear we can use. Who knows that dust cloud might blow over in a couple of hours. It'd be easier to wait out there then try forcing our way through the free-way." Taylor suggested. Tom huffed as he didn't like that idea. Sitting stagnate was never his strong suit.

"If you want my vote. I say we wait it out in the Army base, since we're not going to make it far with the low visibility and limited rations. It's safer to hole up than venture out into the unknown" Tex said. Tom looked at the others. Seeing the exhaustion in their faces, their options were limited but he had to admit the idea of pushing forward was more fraught than heading to the air field.

* * *

A couple of hours later,

Rachel watched Kate sleeping on the bed envious of her as she wished she could take a nap herself but only out of boredom. She could go and find some work to do but found herself uncharacteristically lacking the motivation.

Ravit had stepped outside to speak with another soldier. Whatever they were discussing seemed to rather serious as Ravit wore a grim expression. Rachel wondered what was going on given it had been hours since Mike left Kate to sit in on the mission or whatever he was doing. The point was that Rachel knew Norfolk wasn't that far from Washington. It nagged on her that they hadn't heard any updates yet; that and Ravit's appearance. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the company and the food but it was definitely out of character for Rachel to see the woman in civilian clothing.

It also hadn't missed Rachel's notice that Ravit was carrying a firearm in a shoulder holster. Rachel had seen the bulge of fabric when Ravit lifted a piece of rubbish that had fallen to the floor. She just hoped she was worrying for no reason. But it still nagged at her as the time passed slowly and she couldn't help but think something was wrong. Yet didn't have the courage to ask. At least not yet.

* * *

"So have you made a move on the Doc yet?" Tex asked as he and Tom were sitting in a couple chairs in the waiting area of the makeshift airport's waiting area. Anna was laying on cot that Taylor and Tex had managed to rummage up a long with an IV stand where a fresh bag of blood donated by Tom hung above her.

The place was eerie as it had been built to inhabit large groups of soldiers. Yet no one was here, and judging by the musty smell in the air it had been a long while since anyone had been. The wind whistled through the cracks in the roofing and windows and every once and a while something would creak setting off Tom's internal alarm. He just hoped with the wind it would push the dust storm away from them quickly enough to allow them to be rescued.

"I'm-" Tom stopped as he had nearly said he was married. "I'm not interested" he lied before he took a sip of water. He really wished they would not talk as the headache he had been sporting since the crash had not eased up one iota and right now he didn't want to talk about anything let alone Rachel. Tex made a scoffing noise of disbelief and smiled at him.

"Right and I'm not interested in a cold beer and perfectly grilled steak right now" Tex quipped. Tom really wished people would get off his back about his romantic life. He was a widower yet every time someone spoke up about it he felt like fresh meat at feeding hour at the zoo.

"My wife died two months ago" Tom said to Tex hoping the man would take a hint that Tom was still in grief and too much pain to even consider a relationship with another woman. The truth was that he felt it was too soon, yes he had changed his mind about never moving on but even he had to admit that he didn't want to be alone forever. He did want companionship but right now he had to heal himself, complete the mission and a list of other things before he could contemplate his love life.

"Ever heard of carpe diem?" Tex asked him.

"I love my wife and am not ready to move on. Can we just drop the subject" Tom told him in a curt tone as he didn't like how blunt everyone was being with him. Tex seemed to clue in as he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Fair enough, so you wouldn't mind me having another go?" Tex asked, Tom's hands involuntarily tightened on the grip of his water bottle as he didn't like Tex being so cavalier about Rachel. He wondered if Tex got off on riling people up or if he was completely oblivious to what he was saying.

"Go ahead" Tom said through gritted teeth, the man gave him an excited smile.

"Alright! I think this time I'll have a better chance as I got Anna and Kate as my wingwomen" Tex said in a jovial manner that made Tom want to pummel him. He knew it was selfish but he wanted to tell Tex to back off but couldn't get the words out. He certainly knew that Rachel deserved to happy and to laugh, Tex was someone who could potentially do all that for her. He had to remind himself that the mission would end and they would all go back to their respective lives. As far as Tom knew, Tex was on his own and apparently he and Anna weren't in a relationship as he had believed.

"I'm not helping you get laid. That's what you got your left hand for" Anna slurred from exhaustion and morphine as she laid listlessly in the cot. Tex chagrined as he chuckled at Anna's comment while Tom couldn't help but laugh; inwardly giving a sigh of relief to have one ally. He knew it was wrong but he didn't want Rachel and Tex together.

* * *

"Something is definitely wrong" Kate said as she looked to Ravit. Rachel was lying on the spare bed in the room sleeping and had been ever since they finished lunch which was over four hours ago. Mike hadn't come and visited her all day and the doctor had only come in once to check on her before being called away. There was a tension in the air that didn't sit well with Kate.

"Why do you say that?" Ravit asked in idle tone. The woman looked bored and Kate couldn't blame her as they had exhausted all the small talk and Kate was not in the mood for any deep and meaningful conversations. She just didn't have that kind of friendship with Ravit yet. They had fallen into companionable silence but given the hour on the clock, Kate couldn't resist asking questions that had been nagging her ever since Ravit showed up with tea and pastries.

"You're carrying a gun and you keep looking at the door like it might catch on fire" Kate told her in a matter of fact tone. She liked Ravit's company but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling something wrong. And just like a kid before Christmas she just had to know what was going on.

"It's my duty as security detail to be vigilant of our surroundings" Ravit said, Kate believed she was telling the truth but something just didn't sit well so she continued on.

"It's also nearly 5pm, Mike hasn't visited all day and the Captain and the others should have been back by now." Kate stated.

"I didn't know you were privy to the mission; perhaps they are right on schedule" Ravit said to be contrary, Kate made a face that said she wasn't convinced.

"It should have taken them 5 hours tops to complete the mission. That's with me adding in extra time for the Captain to be distracted by himself in every reflective surface that he passes" Kate grumbled. She winced as she adjusted herself into a more comfortable position on the bed. Even though she wasn't in any pain her muscles were sore from all the cramping. She had to admit that the more she laid in the bed drifting between being tired and completely drained and washed out was giving her a new perspective on Anna's life.

"The Captain doesn't seem like the vain type" Ravit commented bringing Kate out her thoughts. The woman smiled none the less at Kate's remark about Tom.

"Either way they are overdue. So what's up?" Kate asked Ravit.

"I don't know anything about the current mission. I just have my orders" Ravit told her, Kate looked at her sizing up her answer and was about push the woman's buttons some more when Mike appeared at the doorway.

"Hey" he said, in a manner that was a little too forced to be considered casual. Kate narrowed her eyes at him and quirked an eyebrow as something was definitely up.

"Hey" Kate replied in tone that said she knew something was up.

"I'll be outside" Ravit said as she took Mike's presence as an exit. Mike moved into the room and Ravit passed by him and exited the room like her ass was on fire.

"Where you been?" Kate asked him.

"Sidetracked by work" Mike said as he leaned over her and gave her a quick kiss in greeting. He had meant to visit her earlier but time slipped away and he had been preoccupied with trying to formulate a possible search and rescue mission which was difficult given the weather and their limited resources. Luckily, Tom had made contact with them. They now knew who was alive, their condition and right as he was here seeing Kate a hercules plane was picking up the Captain and his team.

"Everything ok?" Kate asked Mike.

"Minor delay due to bad weather. They'll be back in an hour or so" Mike told her, giving her half truths. The truth was they had barely made contact with Tom as comms couldn't get a clear radio signal thanks to the weather. What they wouldn't have given to have access to a fully operational satellite network again. Either way intelligence was sketchy but at least Tom and the others were alive in a matter of speaking if they excluded the team that had been assigned to Lassiter Industries building and Grodin who had been acting as co-pilot for Anna.

"Are you lying to me?" She asked Mike.

"Not entirely but given you're supposed to remain calm it's all the credible information I can share at this point. It will have to do" Mike told her. He didn't think she needed to know about Anna especially given he didn't know what was wrong. Only that the Chinook crashed and Anna was the only one who was critically injured and well the other bad news in his opinion could wait until Kate was in better shape to deal with it.

"I can live with that for now" Kate told him and he inwardly gave a sigh of relief as he expected her to needle him for information.

"Good, so how are you?" Mike asked her, changing the topic. He reached out and brushed his fingers across her forehead before stroking them down the side of her face pretending to move an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. Kate smiled as she leaned into his touch.

"Alright, I'm ready to take up residence on your lounge" Kate informed him with a cheeky smile.

* * *

Rachel drifted in and out of consciousness for most of her nap. She remembered lying down as her body ached from sitting in the plastic chair for so long. The rest was hazy as she could of sworn she heard Mike speaking with Kate but when she opened her eyes again the view changed. The curtain had been drawn around her bed and trough a small gap in the curtain drawn around her bed she could see Ravit was sitting in a chair by the door and Tex standing at the end of the bed. He was dressed in his normal clothes of a dark shirt and green cargo pants and combat boots. His hair was wet and pulled back in pony tail.

The room was lit differently, it took her a brain to realise that it was dark outside so the only lighting was coming from the fluorescents that were on. She pushed up in the bed and looked at her watch noting it was just 5 minutes past 6pm.

She pushed a hand through her hair and looked around again waiting for her brain to defog from sleep. She wondered idly if her fatigue was a symptom of her pregnancy or the two months of Baltimore. She preferred to think the latter as she had her fingers crossed on an uneventful and preferably symptom free pregnancy so as to not have everyone's attention on her.

She listened to Tex talking with Kate his tone and body language was jovial and stress free and felt slight relief as it meant the mission was a success. She sat on the bed and pulled blanket off her legs and swung them over the edge and allowed Tex and Kate's voices to roll through her brain as she reorientated herself to being awake.

* * *

"What? No hug? I survived a terrible ordeal" Tex asked Kate. She sat up in the bed with her legs stretched out her feet toying from side to side as she was full of restless energy. Mike had been called away a few minutes after he arrived a couple of hours ago and when he returned he finally shared with her some of the details of what was going on. But it was the barest of information, only that the Chinook crashed and Anna was critical. When she tried to ask more questions he was pulled away again and then within an hour after that Tex appeared in her room all freshly showered and in good humour despite the fact that her oldest friend was in the OR being put back together. But Kate didn't begrudge him his humour as it was his way of taking deflecting how he truly felt about the situation.

"Really?" Kate drawled in mocking disbelief as the man had a few cuts and scrapes but otherwise looked completely healthy.

"I broke a nail, my hair was ruined. I'm sure you can sympathise with me" Tex informed her in a mocking way as he looked to Ravit and her to back him up. Ravit made a derisive noise while Kate gave him a blank look offering zero sympathy.

"So how is the Mogwai? I see you disregarded the first rule of no bright lights" Tex commented to Ravit. Kate gave Tex the one finger salute as she didn't appreciate him calling her names.

"She is not that furry animal from that stupid movie you made me sit through" Ravit told him in a plain tone even though she looked annoyed.

"That movie is educational and I remember it was Lt Burk's choice and you had the free will to leave" Tex commented. Ravit pursed her lips and tried to think of a good retort luckily Kate stepped in as she felt she owed the woman some assistance after the day they had spent together in the tiny room.

"Right, now that's sorted. Isn't it time for you to go get an update for me on Anna's status?" Kate asked Tex.

"They said they'd send someone down when they had something to share. I'm sure she'll be fine but they gotta fix her leg which is messed up" Tex told her in a casual manner that belied the tension that radiated off of him.

"Yeah I got that part. What happened?" Kate asked seeing if she could get information out of him. She wondered if she had been presumptuous in thinking Anna could fly the Chinook or if it was environmental factors that caused the crash. Not that it matter but curiosity was eating away at her.

"We crashed" Tex told her. Kate shot him a droll look.

"No shit Sherlock. What caused the crash? and a proper answer not the logistics of crashing as I've been there and done that" Kate told him to save him from trying to be a smart ass and explain to her how gravity worked. Tex pressed his lips into a fine line and rubbed the back of his neck not looking particularly happy.

"I honestly don't know what happened; I just know that the satellite office for Lassiter Industries was wiped off the map. We got caught in the debris of it" Tex said rubbing the back of his neck. Kate frowned as it answered why the Chinook crashed but not why someone would destroy the office.

"Why would someone target that building now?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, the Captain and the others are trying to work that out as the White house wasn't hit." Tex said with a shrug which only gave Kate more questions than answers but before she could ask them the curtain partition to the other bed opened and Rachel stepped through. The woman looked wrecked and in need of a goodnight's sleep even though she had just woken up from a nap. "Oh hey Doc" Tex said in greeting with a smile.

"Hi, what have I missed?" Rachel asked them.

"The Captain and his merry men have returned from Washington" Kate informed her.

"How was the mission?" Rachel asked, she wondered if that was the right way to phrase the question as it sounded like she was asking how they enjoyed a picnic at a local park. Not about a dangerous adventure.

"Ah, it wasn't as successful as we hoped" Tex said, answering the question but not being entirely honest.

"Anna is in surgery. Apparently she crashed the Chinook and broke her leg" Kate said to her.

"Compound fracture, it was messy but she'll be fine" Tex said downplaying it.

"He's refusing to check on her" Kate said as she looked at Tex pointedly, Rachel found it hard not to miss the point of contention between the two on the subject of Anna's well being.

"Ok, I'm going. Do you ladies want anything besides news? Like a cup of coffee or tea?" Tex asked as he decided to take Kate's not so subtle hint to check on Anna.

"No, thank you" Kate told him.

"I'm fine" Rachel said as Tex took turns looking at all three ladies in the room and once he had his answers he took his leaving. Once he was gone, Kate turned her attention to Rachel.

"So how'd you sleep?" Kate asked Rachel focussing on the woman.

"Too well, I'm amazed you haven't been discharged" Rachel said as she had to admit Kate looked better than she did a few hours ago though with the woman looks could be very deceiving.

"Docs have been occupied" Kate told her with a shrug. She looked completely at home even though Rachel knew Kate would rather be anywhere but in the Hospital. She didn't blame her as she too wanted to leave. Hospitals weren't her favourite place in the world to visit. While she did her training in them, she was more comfortable in a sterilized lab.

"Are there-" Rachel started to ask if anyone had died as her gut feeling was only being confirmed that something had gone wrong on the mission.

"Few dead and the rest are minor injuries with exception of Anna. After they were cleared they returned to the Command Centre and apparently been holed up in the briefing room" Kate told her.

"The Captain?" Rachel asked.

"Alive with a few stitches in his noggin. I'm sure he's sporting a nice headache" Kate said as she tapped her forehead to indicate she was talking about Tom's head. Rachel felt a wave of relief wash through her as she sat down in the chair by Kate's bed.

* * *

"It was less than a minute after they logged into system" Major Damon said from his chair at the meeting room table where he, Tom, Green, Jeter, Taylor and Mike were seated at discussing the current situation and a review of the mission. Normally Tom would have liked a quick debrief and then a 24 hour respite before having an in-depth discussion but he felt it was necessary for his peace of mind to settle it all before he returned home and hug his kids. But before he went home he needed to resolve the issue currently nagging his mind with Rachel and her pregnancy.

"They didn't log in, the network was open which means whoever unlocked it was also using it as a means to track us" Mike corrected. He wasn't thrilled at the international B.O.L.O. on Kate or the other women thanks to that network being active and open to the greater population of world or at least what was left of it.

"How would they even know that we'd access it? and it was open to the public" Tom said

"Maybe they had a heads up" Lt Green said insinuating that there was possibly a spy on the base that knew of their mission beforehand.

"Or it could of been bad timing. Whoever destroyed that building might be taking out all the other satellite offices" Taylor said as he looked insulted at the idea of someone in Norfolk spying for the enemy.

"We're the only people who would gain from taking down that server. Anyway wasn't it supposed to be locked up tight? Only Lassiter's codes could open it" Lt Green said, Tom slid a look to Mike wondering if his friend would pop a blood vessel from the young man's supposition that Kate had given away intelligence under the influence of the drugs while in captivity.

"Granderson or that megalomaniac with the sub Anna told us about have the fire power" Mike said ignoring him and focussing on who could send commit artillery to attacking them.

"Could be that Sean Ramsey has finally solidified his allegiance with the immunes but how they got access to Lassiter Industries network and why they'd bother destroying that office building doesn't sit right" Taylor said.

"They probably found a hacker who is immune. The attack was their way warning us off using the network. Telling us that they know what we're doing. It's logical we would go to Washington. They could have had scouts waiting for our arrival" Tom said speaking for the first time in half an hour. His head was pounding and nausea rolled through him in turbulent waves.

All the men at the table looked at him. "We've been too straight forward and predictable" Tom said casually but he was also being critical of their how they were going about their business. It was important to acknowledge the flaws and see if they could improve their plans. "Now the immunes and Sean Ramsey will use that against us" Tom stated.

"I don't see why they waited two months to start making noise" Lt Green commented.

"They've been slowly building their resources." Jeter said answering the question Lt Green never asked.

"Which means Granderson must have lost her position in Baltimore" Tom speculated. The pain in his head increased as he felt like they were getting completely no where and while he wanted to pull up anchor and head to sea. He couldn't as there was too much to do and the ship was out of commission as he assumed they'd have a week to at least two weeks of R&R.

The ship's engines were being overhauled as they were speaking and they still hadn't gotten the replacement chopper. He needed to talk to Rachel and figure out what to do with Anna as he couldn't leave her in Norfolk. They would have to take Lt Foster with them as he wasn't comfortable leaving her behind in her current state with a wanted notice out for her. Then there was Kate. Luckily he could delegate the bad news about Grodin and the new development of Lassiter Industries into Mike's hands. It was a shitty thing to take advantage of his friend like that but he wasn't ready for that drama or face whatever reaction Kate would have.

"Well, they were hit pretty hard but Mrs Granderson is like a cockroach. I wouldn't discount her as dead yet. It's more likely she'd form an alliance with Sean Ramsey, she was part of your government which lends to her knowing intelligence he would need" Taylor argued, Tom tilted his head from side to side and frown in a very 'yes but no' manner. A gesture that only made his head hurt more. He knew it was time to wrap the meeting up and get some ibuprofen.

"Whatever is happening doesn't matter. What I need is an estimate on how quickly we can get the ship sea ready; so we can recall the crew from R&R and get back to the mission." Tom said. Eyebrows rose as they realised what he was saying and because his tone said he wanted it done now. "I know want the infirmary or part of Helo bay one where Dr Scott's lab is prepped from the long term care of Hatake and fitted for Lt Foster's prenatal care."

"Captain with respect, I don't think it's wise-"

"I'm not comfortable in leaving any of the women on the wanted list or the flyers on dryland. Let alone in Norfolk. Our families are here-"

"And they are safe" Major Damon assured him, Tom paused for a moment as he didn't like being interrupted.

"But you're taking in more people everyday. You have no way of vetting them. Anyone of them could be a spy for the immunes. I'm not risking it. It's safer for our families and the populace in Norfolk to take them with us" Tom said in definite tone as he didn't want to discuss the matter further.

* * *

"She's alive" Tex informed Kate as he sat perched on the side of her bed looking down at her. He'd given her a more in-depth run down of Anna's injuries and how the surgery went but it still didn't give Kate a lot of comfort as she worried for Anna. She probably wouldn't feel better until she saw Anna and spoke her.

"And her leg?" Kate asked, she still hadn't been told the full story of what happened which made her wonder what they were hiding. Ravit had left over an hour to go on with her day. Well as far as Kate knew given she hadn't left the bed except to use the ensuite bathroom. Rachel sat in the guest chair listening and for the first time for what Kate realised Rachel was being lazy. A very odd concept given Rachel wasn't needed to babysit her and they all knew she could be doing a million other more important things but here she was. It was kind of nice.

"Still attached" Tex said with a smile. Kate glared at him as it wasn't the answer she needed to hear. "The doctor had to put some metal into her leg and she's not looking real flash but I was assured she'll live and have mobility of her leg. What more do you need to know?" he asked as he absently scratch his chin.

"If you'd like I can talk with her doctor" Rachel said to Kate.

"Nah, I got enough information for now" Kate said, she looked to Tex "You going to tell me what happened out there?" she asked.

"I only know what I told you" he informed her, which wasn't much. "Anyway, if you ladies will excuse me I'm going to head up stairs and sit with Anna" he said as he rose from the bed.

"Ok, please keep my updated if anything changes" Kate said to him, he gave a nod and walked out of the room. Kate closed her eyes and gave a sigh letting her frustration and tension wash out of her.

"She'll be ok" Rachel told her. Kate opened her eyes and nodded in agreement even if she didn't feel it in her bones.

"Yeah, I just wish we could all have a break you know?" Kate said to her.

"I do" Rachel commiserated as she knew she could use a holiday from her life. Just a week away from the ship and everyone in her life so she could recharge her batteries. A week where she had no deadlines or judgement weighing on her performance.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

* * *

A couple of hours later,

"Captain" Rachel said in surprise as she hadn't expected to see him. She had left Kate and Mike alone while she went in search of food. She also had to admit part of her was envious of their relationship. What she wouldn't give to have someone supporting her like Mike was with Kate. To have someone who would pick her off the floor and help her feel strong again. She had been in the morose emotions of feeling alone when she ran into Tom.

"Tom" He corrected as he wished she would not be so formal with him given he had thought they were past it.

"What happened? Are you ok?" She asked as she noted the bandage on his forehead.

"Yeah, it's nothing" He said dismissively as he didn't want the focus on him. He was exhausted of everyone looking to him and sizing up his mental capacity due to his head injury.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing' to me" Rachel said as she couldn't help but reach out to see the injury for herself but Tom caught her hand in his. She couldn't help but suck in her breath slightly at the contact. She quickly covered it by swallowing and pursing her lips to look unimpressed by him impeding her attempts to 'Doctor' him.

"I've been seen by a doctor. 6 stitches and a raging headache. It's nothing" he informed her as he held onto her hand. He didn't miss her reaction and part of him wanted to move into her personal space and see how she would react. They tended to keep their distance and like now holding her hand in the most innocuous manner he felt the pull of attraction; the want for more. Something that he knew was inappropriate given the situation.

"Concussion?" Rachel asked as she wanted to distract herself from the confusion of thoughts and emotions rolling through her. She was relieved to see him, concerned for his well being that went a little too far for a man she should be looking at as a friend and nothing more. She wasn't proud of herself but she found she was romanticising the man into someone he wasn't going to be for her.

"Minor, you have a minute?" He asked as he reluctantly released her hand and stepped back from her. Putting the space between them before he did something incredibly stupid. Granted he was going to do something stupid in less than five minutes but it was for different reasons that he lied to himself saying it wasn't about him personally but more professionally.

"Ah-" She was going to tell him 'no' but changed her mind "yes, of course" she said.

"There somewhere we can talk privately?" He asked, Rachel looked around for a moment and then nodded gesturing down one of the poorly lit hallways. He followed her until she tried the first office. After a quick knock and a check. They stepped into an empty office. Rachel flipped on the light and Tom took a moment to take in the disarray of the office. Whoever was the previous owner must have died in the outbreak as the office was in a state of disarray. Dust layered quietly across the room like it had been left in it's state in some odd preservation of a bad time.

"I'm not sure what you've heard about the mission" Tom said not bothering to take a seat of move around the room more than he had to given he didn't want to disturb the place. It was obviously kept in it's state as a memorial of it's occupant.

"I know it didn't go well" Rachel said as she stood in the middle of the room to stand in front of him with her arms folded across her chest. She felt awkward and vulnerable being in a room with him as she wondered what he could possibly need to talk to her in privacy about.

"An understatment. We lost some good people including Grodin" Tom told her. Rachel looked down for a moment registering the loss and giving her brain the nanosecond it needed to compute all the variables of the situation.

"I assume you haven't told Kate." Rachel said as she wondered now more than before why they were in this room given it seemed his news was more for Kate than her. It was horrible but none the less irrelevant to her and her goals.

"No, I'm letting Mike do that as well as tell her the recent developments that have occurred" Tom said, he steeled himself for the pin he was about to pull out of the metaphorical grenade that was going to kill their delicate friendship.

"Which are?" Rachel asked.

"Lassiter Industries has been compromised and the network is no longer secure. It has a wanted notice for you and three other women-"

"Who?" Rachel asked, she knew the answer but she wanted to hear him tell her.

"Kate, Anna, Lt Foster" Tom told her. Rachel frowned as she hadn't expected Anna on the list.

"They say why they want us?" Rachel asked carefully.

"They want you because you're pregnant" Tom said, he watched as Rachel's eyes went wide for a second before her expression closed up completely. "Don't lie to me Rachel, I asked Milowsky about Baltimore and what they were doing to you. That it was successful. It's why you won't have a proper medical work up because you know what the doctors will find out. I can understand you wanting to keep the pregnancy to yourself" he said, he watched her expression turn stony and her eyes begin to tear up.

"You have no concept of what happened to me to even begin to understand the reasons behind my actions" She told him in a quiet tone.

* * *

"So Grodin is dead" Kate said repeating what Mike had told her. She knew some part of her should feel some deep loss but she felt nothing. She knew it was callous to be so nonchalant about his death but she had only know the man for few months and they hadn't been friends. She looked to Mike who seemed to assessing her reaction. She wondered if he was expecting her to cry, she knew she should be crying but the tears weren't there.

"Yeah" Mike said carefully as he wasn't sure how Kate was taking the news given he'd told her nearly everything. He felt she had a right to know about the network being hijacked and Grodin's death. Yet he wasn't sure he picked the right moment given her reaction was underwhelming. He had expected her to be angry or at least cry but right now he was wondering when she would shrug and ask what's for dinner. He wondered if she was stoned from her meds or shell shocked by it all.

"Is there going to be a funeral?" she asked as Mike sat down on the bed and looked to her. He took her hand into his. He craved more physical contact but this was the best he was going to get for the moment.

"After the remains have been retrieved from Washington. It should be in the next week or so" Mike told her inwardly relieved that she hadn't just shrugged it off. Kate nodded and took a slow inhale and exhale as she gathered her thoughts.

"I know he and I were complete assholes to each other but I'd like to pay my respects" Kate told him.

"I'll find out more details and speak with your doctor" Mike said completely understanding her position on the matter.

"They want to keep me in for a couple more nights" Kate said to him as she picked at the blanket. "They think I might of ruptured a cyst which is why I was all squirrelly with the vomiting and the pain but they can't confirm it as the ultrasound was normal and without working CT machine they can't make a positive diagnosis and everything is all looking 'normal'. They kept talking but I tuned out for the other half of the conversation as they were using big medical words" she said as she grimaced.

"I'm sure it'll be ok" Mike said lamely as he didn't have a better response. What he wanted to do was take her into his arms and give what she needed to feel better. He rarely got sick and only had minor injuries so he could not begin to understand what she was thinking or feeling. But he did know that her long recovery was taking a mental toll on her and it was just the beginning.

"Yeah, I'm sure too" Kate said, she really hated her malfunctioning body and was learning a greater appreciation for Anna's plight by the second and loving Mike even more for being here with her.

"You still in pain?" He asked her as she frowned and closed her eyes for a moment. He shifted closer to her and cupped her face with his hands; brushing them past her ears to the back of her neck to give her a gentle massage. Kate leaned forward and placed her head on his shoulder relaxing as his hands eased the tension in her neck and shoulders.

"Some, it's not as bad before but the drugs aren't really doing their job. But they can't do much as it's the catch 22 of trying to get off them. Anyway, I got my period so it's not like we were going to have more sex" Kate said really disappointed that they finally had R&R, a bed and they couldn't put it to good use. She also was using the humour to lighten her mood and deflect away from her pain. She took a deep inhale enjoying the comfort of his presence and the gesture of his massage as she hadn't realised how tense she had become in her shoulders from trying to ignore her main aches and pains.

"There's more to a relationship than sex" Mike informed her being completely serious. Kate lifted her head up and looked at him.

"I know but I really like the sex part" Kate said with a wry smile. They both chuckled at her joke. "I will get better" she promised. Mike looked at her for a long moment with a closed lip smile that Kate wasn't sure how to interpret as it was a mix of love and amusement. He moved his hands to the sides of her face again and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before he pressed another to her forehead.

"there's no rush. You had two months of your hormones being messed with. It'll take some time to right itself. We got other business to keep us occupied for a couple of months" Mike told her as he carefully pulled her into his arms. The IV lines and monitors were definitely getting in the way but it didn't stop Kate from crawling into his lap.

"The network is open to anyone with a satellite connection and I'm on a wanted list which is broadcasting internationally. It needs to be shut down" Kate mumbled as she dropped her head on his shoulder.

"It's on the list of things to take care of but for now it's low priority given there isn't a safe way of taking it down. Yet" Mike said as he knew where her concern was. She and the others on the list were no longer free to do what they wanted as the danger to them and anyone linked to them. But they didn't know how to shut it down permanently yet. It was something they would have to discuss when Kate was in a better state. for now the main goal was to get out of Norfolk and keep everyone as safe as they could.

"So what is the grand plan?" Kate asked him, dragging him out of his thoughts.

"Get out of Norfolk as quickly as we can. It will take a week at least given the ship's engines are in the middle of a refit and we gotta recall the crew who have spread themselves out a bit" Mike said with a wry smile. The R&R being called off had left a few feathers ruffled including his own as he wanted to stay with his kids but his duty predicated him to stay on mission. He couldn't retire and be with his kids when the mission was half finished and Kate was on a wanted list. She couldn't be safe anywhere in the world until Lassiter Industries servers were taken down permanently.

"Well at least you'll get some time with the kids. Speaking of you should go home. Get some sleep and be there when they wake up" Kate said reluctantly pulling away from him.

"I was thinking of staying here" Mike said, he was torn between staying and going home but had come to the compromise that as long as he was home for breakfast then all would be ok but Kate shook her head.

"Rachel will look after me. You'll have me all to yourself when we go back to sea. You only have a week with Maddy and Zoe. Use the time and give your Mum a break" Kate said lightly teasing him.

* * *

"You're right" he said conceding her point and because he didn't want to her to break down either. He knew that Rachel had her pride. "But I'd like to understand" he added.

"I don't see the point given you already have a plan and apparently know everything" Rachel said posturing as she didn't want to have this conversation with him. She knew he wouldn't support her as she knew he would think her pregnancy was an impediment to the mission. Worst yet he'd look at her with pity like she were a victim and she didn't want that. She wanted him to see her; not the scars of Baltimore or the complications she was bringing into his life.

"Rachel, can you just forget about the mission and whatever you think I might say and just talk to me" Tom told her, feeling a little exasperated as he hated how she was shutting herself down in order to protect herself.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked.

"I don't know but I would like you to be honest with me. Tell me where you're at and I'm not talking about the cure. I'm talking about you, right here and now" He said pointedly as he didn't want to dance around the subject of her pregnancy and how she was coping with it. Rachel's lips flattened into a thin line as she was reluctant to tell him anything. She unfolded her arms and threw her hands up in frustration before she took a deep breath and looked him head on.

"Where should I start?" She asked as she had no clue what he wanted to hear.

"Have you been checked out?" He asked her.

"I've run my own tests, everything is well within normal parameters and before you pass judgement or advice. I'm keeping this pregnancy" Rachel told him in a tone that said she would not argue the point.

"I-" Tom started to say he would never talk her out of keeping the pregnancy but if he were truly honest his first reaction (if she had told him) would have been to argue that having a child now was the worst possible time and for her to really think about the implications. But he kept that to himself as he knew Rachel well enough to know she had thought through all the pros and cons of the situation. She was too logical to allow her heart to rule her head. "I'm not asking to give anything up" he said feeling rather lame as he was usually more eloquent but it was hard to turn off the side of him that wanted make everything go smoothly. He had to remember he was her friend and friends supported one another.

Rachel looked at him for a long moment trying to interpret his words as she could see he was struggling to wrap his head around it. "Even though it's throwing a wrench in your mission?" she asked pushing him.

"I would never ask or coerce a woman under my command into something they didn't want. If you want this baby and so I'll support you in whatever capacity I can" Tom told her.

"Would you say the same to Kate?"

"Is she pregnant too?" Tom asked, the idea of having three pregnant women on his ship was just a bit too much for his unit especially given how volatile Kate could be on the best of days.

"No" Rachel said and Tom felt some of the stress in his body from just the thought wash away and be replaced by relief.

"Good, I'd hate to have source the protective gear and maple syrup to survive having her on my ship if she was." Tom said, Rachel lips against her volition curved into a smile at the joke even though he was being a little bit serious. It was good to feel some of the tension ease.

"She will still be hormonal from all the IVF treatments they put her through" Rachel cautioned him in an amused manner.

"That's Mike's department. I'm more concerned about what we need to do for you and Lt Foster in the coming weeks as we will be leaving Norfolk and the Nathan James is not equipped for birthing babies and what comes after" Tom said directing the conversation back to Rachel. He decided it best to keep the conversation more professional. He knew it was harsh but he was used to more traditional roles in life.

He didn't think any less of single parents but he couldn't conceptualise what it would be like for Rachel and so all he could see was the negatives. Negatives that were tainted by his own grief as he realised he was now a single parent himself but unlike Rachel; he had his father and by extension Mike and his family for support. While Rachel had no one. _except for Kate..._ he reluctantly admitted as he felt jealous of Kate _...and you; you can support her better than Kate could..._ he reminded himself as that annoying voice in his head also pointed out that he had more parenting experience than Kate. Like it was some kind of competition. He just needed to be more positive. Something he wasn't very good at since this mission started.

"Do you remember what comes after?" she asked wryly as she knew he was speaking from a purely medical perspective of equipping the infirmary and having trained staff on hand.

"I'm hoping to wrap this mission up before Lt Foster goes into labour because my main concern is that complications will arise and we won't have the equipment or staff on hand"

"As far as I'm aware she's in good shape and everything is running as it should. I don't think there will be any complications but given there are no OB/GYNs, no paediatricians on staff or any medical staff who specialised in prenatal care in Norfolk. Your best bet would be to branch out and hope we find a doctor or even a nurse with experience in our travels" Rachel told him.

"I know Doc Rios isn't trained for it"

"He is, he has a medical licence and went through the same training as I have. We can deliver a baby, it's if there are complications with the baby's birth that we might be out of our depth. But might I remind you that statistically speaking it's very low chance of something going wrong. Women have been having babies for hundreds of years and good majority of them without medical intervention" Rachel informed him as she was trying to minimize the situation. It was easier when she spoke with Kate about being pregnant and the future whereas Tom was just making her feel incredibly stressed out for not having all the answers.

"And what about you?"

"Are you referring to my age?" Rachel asked him, he pressed his lips together as he knew he'd stuck his foot in it this time. "There are risks and you said it yourself. You want this finished before Lt Foster gives birth. So it won't be your problem" She said with a dismissive shrug.

"I care about what happens to you. I ask because I'm concerned for you" Tom told her.

"Look, this won't affect my work and after I find the most efficient way to distribute the cure then I'll go on my way" Rachel told him.

"To where?" He asked.

"I haven't settle on the where yet as my focus is on the here and now" Rachel lied. She already had her little fantasy of moving to a house across the road from Kate and Mike.

She was liking the idea of living near people she knew and it didn't hurt to have Kate who already said she'd help extension it meant she'd have at least on male role model in the form of Mike as well as have Lena for maternal advice. She figured since Jed and Tom's kids would be close by that she could possibly lean on him for some support and friendship. Also another good male role model if she ended up having a boy.

She could see it working in her mind of still keeping her independence but also having a strong support system. She wasn't ready to put Tom into the picture as she wasn't sure of where they stood. He said they were friends and yet it was hard for her not to think of him as more. So until he could firmly see him as a friend it was best to not fixate him in her fantasy even if he would look a hell of a lot better changing the oil in her car compared to Kate.

"Sorry, I guess I'm asking a lot of questions for something you've barely had time to think about" Tom said.

"I've been a little distracted and I would prefer my condition not be turned into a big song and dance. Frankly I have no idea where I'll go given I'm wanted. Hopefully once the cure is spread far enough the warrant on my head will be void" Rachel said with a hopeful tone as she was tired of being wanted especially for all the wrong reasons.

"We'll work it out and for now we're going to keep you safe" Tom promised her.

* * *

"You're back" Lena said when Mike came through the door.

"I am" Mike said as he closed the door and kicked off his boots.

"Have you eaten dinner yet? I have leftovers" Lena offered.

"That would be great" Mike said as moved to the dining table and sat down. He would have gotten himself dinner but he was just exhausted and it helped that his mother was already in the kitchen pottering around for him.

"The girls in bed?" he asked as he sat back in his chair. He already knew the answer given the hour but felt like asking the question for the sake of it.

"Yes, judging by your face you have bad news" Lena said as she turned up the heat on whatever she put in the pot that was starting to warm up on the stove top.

"The mission we were privy to went sideways and the Nathan James has to leave port to take the heat of the danger away from here and continue to spread the cure" Mike said summarising most of the bad news.

"The girls are going to be upset" Lena remarked in a careful tone. He could tell she was upset at the news herself.

"I know, I was hoping for more time myself" Mike said, feeling her pain as he wanted to stay. After everything that happened, he wanted to balance out the stress and enjoy the fact that his daughters were alive. He wanted to carve out some time for himself and grieve Lucas' death before he moved forward. He wanted more time with Maddy and Zoe. He wanted to explore his and Kate's relationship without the constraints of his position on the Nathan James and the stress of Lassiter Industries and the fallout of the virus weighing on them. They still had a lot to discuss, so many questions to ask one another about what they wanted out of the relationship.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Lena asked him drawing him out his reverie as he just couldn't find the answers he wanted right now. He rubbed a hand down the front of his face and gave a shrug and shake of his head.

"I don't know a couple of months at least. We're schedule to leave sometime next week. I'll have a firm date tomorrow" Mike told her, Lena nodded as she served up the leftovers of a soup and warmed up bread to Mike before taking a seat the table herself.

"Thanks" Mike said as he picked up his spoon. Lena felt for son as he looked exhausted and incredibly burdened like the whole world rested on his shoulders.

"How's Kate?" she asked him, she genuinely cared for the woman. She like Kate as the redhead hadn't inserted herself into their lives and demand a role of privilege from them. She didn't try to spoil or coddle the girls which was surprising and nice given Lena knew at some point she'd be dealing with the fallout of Mike and Kate's departure.

"She's still in a lot of pain. Her co-pilot was KIA today and her best friend in the ICU from chopper crash. Kate's friend will make it but she's pretty busted up." Mike said before he ate a spoonful of the soup. Lena nodded understanding that Mike couldn't go into details because it was either confidential or he was trying to downplay what had happened. She knew it more the latter than the former. She could only imagine the blow it was to Kate given her fragile state.

"Poor girl, I'll go see her tomorrow with some food. You can look after the girls" Lena informed him in a somewhat authoritative tone. Mike quirked an eyebrow at her at which she stared him down. "I've been with those girls for over six months. It's your turn for the week" she told him with a smug smile.

"Fair enough" Mike conceded though it wasn't a hardship in his mind.

* * *

"Mon Capitan" Kate said in greeting as Tom came into the room with Rachel. She watched as Rachel went to guest chair and sat down. She looked upset and if she got the same news as Kate. Then Kate could definitely relate with her pain. Though in Rachel's case it had to be fears about the future.

"Where's Mike?" Tom asked as he expected the man to still be here.

"I told him to go home. He needs some sleep and be with his kids as much as he can in the coming days" Kate told him.

"How are you?" Tom asked as he wasn't going to touch on the subject of children. Given he was currently neglecting his.

"Just dandy, heard you have a shocker of a day" Kate replied in a sarcastic manner. He could tell she was pissed off but knew better than get into it with her.

"Yeah, you could say that" Tom replied in a careful tone.

"So what's going on?" Kate asked as she noted that Tom had closed the door and Rachel was being unusually quiet.

"Mike fill you in?" Tom asked.

"About Grodin and Anna? yeah, I know" Kate said her expression grew sombre.

"And Lassiter Industries?" Tom asked her. Kate nodded "We need to talk about that" he told her.

"I was thinking about it. I think those offices weren't downed. I think whoever has taken over hit each of those offices. They were temporarily downed and now they are back up and re-purposed. It's the only way that network can function in the capacity you guys were talking about. It needs to be dismantled" Kate told him in a firm tone.

"You know how?" Tom asked her.

"Destroy every office and laboratory on the network" Kate offered, she honestly had no clue where to begin with such a monumental task.

"That would take more resources than I can spare" Tom remarked in a dry tone as he wasn't going to commit his arsenal to blow up the servers given there was no way to know for sure if it would work. "Any other ideas?" he asked her.

"To be honest all of this is outside of my wheel house" Kate told him.

"I figured it was worth asking" Tom said curtly, he took a deep breath and exhaled as he moved onto the next pressing matter. "I've also become aware-" he started to say but Rachel cut him off.

"He knows" Rachel said to Kate speaking up for the first time. She couldn't stand Tom drawing it out when she just wanted the discussion over with right now. He knew and she could tell he didn't exactly approve of it. She just wondered why he wanted to get Kate involved when she knew Kate supported her. She couldn't help but feel on the defensive with him at the moment.

"Knows what?" Kate asked looking rather blankly at them as if she didn't understand the context of what was being said when she did.

"about my condition" Rachel told Kate.

"You tell him?" Kate asked Rachel out of curiosity.

"Apparently it's on my warrant" Rachel shared, Kate frowned as she would have expected Mike to share that information with her. She looked to Tom and wondered what game the man was playing as Mike would have told Kate if Rachel's warrant had said she was pregnant. The man looked at her as if expecting her to challenge what he said. But she decided to let it go for the moment.

"So I take it this why you're both looking serious?" Kate asked.

"You seem to find it rather banal" Tom commented.

"Am I supposed to be surprised? and anyway what's the big deal?" Kate asked, she was honest in her curiousity as Tom was acting like someone had told him that Rachel was a nuclear bomb about to explode.

"What's the big deal?" Tom scoffed in disbelief. He knew he shouldn't act surprised. He'd been holding onto the knowledge of Rachel's pregnancy for a for a couple of days but Kate acted like it was nothing. Did she have no concept of how dangerous it was for Rachel given she was now going to be hunted more viciously than before.

"Yeah nothing has changed in the last few hours. So why does it have to be discussed this second? Can't we all take a breather after this shit of a day? Could you just go home and get some sleep?" she asked looking at Tom pointedly. "A few hours won't change anything but it will help you think more clearly" Kate assured him as she realised she was going have to undo whatever he crap he put into Rachel's head. If she knew Tom the man probably focussed on the worst possible outcomes of their current situation. She didn't mind him being a realist but right now he was being reactive which was irresponsible of him given how much sway he could pull over people especially Rachel.

"I'm perfectly coherent" Tom assured her as he didn't like her minimizing the severity of the situation. They had a lot to discuss what they were going to do. His views on what would happen and what he expected from them both. He needed to gauge how they would take the news and deal with any problems now than have them blow up in his face later.

"You're injured and a mission went sideways. Please just go home and let us get some sleep. We can reconvene on the seriousness of it in the morning" Kate told him in a slightly exasperated tone as she looked at the clock behind him noting the hour. It wasn't especially late but she was exhausted and she just couldn't handle any more dramas for the night. She looked at Tom and gave him a stony expression that spoke to her having enough and her unwillingness to do what he wanted. Tom got the message loud and clear as he gave her an equally stern look.

"Alright, I'll be by at 7am" Tom compromised.

"Try 11am, I need my beauty sleep, drugs and breakfast before I can hold a proper conversation with you" Kate told him as she didn't appreciate his tone as he spoke to her like he was giving her an order when as far as she was concerned he had no right. If they were on the ship, then it would be different but right now she was in a hospital bed feeling miserable and tired. A moment of tense silence fell between them as it was a struggle between Tom maintaining his position as top dog against Kate's defiance given she didn't give what was happening the same level of gravity.

"Fine, I'll see you both tomorrow" Tom said saving himself from getting into an argument. He hated how bending to Kate's subtle demands made him feel like he was being busted down a rank but he knew better than to force it. He took one last look at Rachel and left the room.

"That man might turn me grey haired" Kate said after a few moments of silence passed between them. Rachel who had been quiet sat up in her chair and gave a kind smile.

"He's a good man" She said defending Tom as she had expected to have a shouting match with the man when he found out about her pregnancy. Granted he wasn't all warm and fuzzy with his support but at least he hadn't torn her plans for herself to complete shreds making her feel horrible. No, he just asked many questions that made her upset because she had for most part been winging her plans. Sure she had made preparations but there were so many things she hadn't yet planned for.

"I know, his timing is just rubbish. You ok?" Kate asked her in concern.

"Yes" Rachel said with a nod.

"Is it the wanted list thing?" Kate asked in a casual tone as if it were nothing.

"Partially and he knows about the pregnancy now. He just had so many questions that I had no answers for" Rachel said shifting uncomfortably in her chair as she hated not having all the answers. Kate chuckled which made Rachel look at her weirdly as she didn't see what was funny.

"You're not supposed to have all the answers yet nor do you really need to answer to him or any of us. You do what's right for you and we'll support you in whatever you decide" Kate told her as it if was a no brainer or even a big deal that Rachel felt it was.

"No matter what?" Rachel asked feeling a little vulnerable for needing reassurances but she felt raw about what was going on.

"Within reason. I'm not letting you jump off a bridge but I will babysit for you and hold your hair when you gotta vomit" Kate told her. Rachel smiled at the humour glad that Kate was giving her the levity she needed to just breathe again and remember that she was capable of having what she wanted in life.

* * *

The following morning,

"Where's Kate?" Tom asked forgetting his manners as he came into Kate's hospital room to find Kate missing and Mrs Slattery and Rachel talking to each other.

He had barely gotten a solid two hours of sleep thanks to the killer headache and the problems that weighed on him. Keeping him annoyingly awake that even though he spent the better part of the morning being disappointed as he was told of the current timeline for the Nathan James to leave Norfolk. It wasn't that he wanted to leave but he just wanted this mission over with, he wanted to get on with his life and right now he felt completely stalled out because of outside forces. Now here at 11am, Kate was not where she was supposed to be.

"She's visiting Anna and a Good morning to you too" Mrs Slattery said in a acerbic manner that just reminded Tom of Mike. He always figured Mike's dry humour came from his father but he was wrong.

"Sorry, Good morning Mrs Slattery, Doc. How are you both this morning?" he asked in as calm a voice as he could muster.

"I'm very well and I was just telling Rachel here that she should come home with me. A proper bed and good food would do her some good" Lena said in a warm if not pushy manner.

"That's a kind offer-" Rachel said but was cut off by Lena.

"Don't say 'no'. Just think about it. Michael has taken to sleeping on the couch. So the spare bedroom would be all yours and I would love the company given my son isn't much of a conversationalist" Lena said with an amused expression.

"I'll think about it" Rachel said agreeing to think about it.

"Good, now I am going to go and do some shopping but I'll be back after lunch to check in with you ladies again" Lena said, she rose from her chair and gave Tom a pleasant smile and patted him on the shoulder before she left the room.

"Kate said 11am" Tom said after Lena disappeared down the hallway. He still miffed as he knew he was being stood up. Something that didn't happen in his world.

"Anna woke up" Rachel informed him.

"Apparently that takes precedence over our meeting" Tom grumbled more to himself, Rachel wore a closed lip smile clearly amused by his dark mood.

"Kate has different priorities to you. I take it you didn't get any sleep" She said, not even bothering to ask as it was clear he hadn't slept unlike her. Rachel on the other hand looked a lot brighter than yesterday and part of him was happy to see her in a good mood given the current situation they were all living in.

"Not much, look there's a lot to be discussed about yours and Kate's future in regards to the mission" he said.

"I know but that network and the wanted signs have been up for days. I'm not suggesting we ignore it but could we just take this brief respite?" Rachel asked.

"So you going to go stay with Mike and his family"

"If Kate is released I will just in case they need me. Not that I like the idea of sharing a bed with Kate" Rachel said.

"The idea doesn't exactly thrill me either but I have a counter offer" Tom said, he felt his neck warm up in embarrassment as he realised what he said and how it could be misconstrued. Rachel's eyes went wide as she looked at him waiting. "As you know, I live a block away from the Slattery's and I have a guest bedroom. If you want you can stay at my house. It's safe and you won't have to share the bed with Kate" he told her.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

* * *

"Hey pretty lady" Kate cooed at Anna, who gave a tired huff as she finally managed to open her eyes. She groaned as her vision was filled with Kate's bright and mockingly cheerful face. It was too much for Anna's drug soaked brain to take in.

"Oh, too close" Anna told her with a wince. Kate smiled and pulled back from her and moved to a nearby chair and sat down with a wince. Anna blinked a few times as she took in her surroundings, her stomach roiled at the bright lights and noxious smell of hospital grade antiseptic with a faint hint of blood.

"If you're looking for Tex; he went to go have a shower and get some coffee" Kate told her.

"You're looking better" Anna said looking at Kate but she was lying through her teeth as her friend looked like shit. Her red hair was a mess. She had dark circles under eyes and her skin was incredibly pale. Her jaw was tense like she was in pain but trying to hide it under a veneer of casual but cheerful demeanour.

"Fluids, rest and drugs work every time. So you crashed a Chinook" Kate said looking amused though they both knew she wasn't. She was concerned and upset for Anna because she in part that it was her fault for pushing her friend back into flying.

"Not on purpose" Anna told her as her eyes went to her leg that was in a cast.

"Most people don't" Kate said as she tried to get comfortable.

"So what's my prognosis?" Anna asked her.

"Leg is still attached but I don't think you'll be using it for a while. Doctors say you'll be laid up for 4-6 months at least" Kate told her.

"Just what I need" Anna sighed, she had been sick for the past 5 years and in the past year she had found herself so close to being the woman she had been before coeliacs disease and chronic fatigue syndrome ravaged her body. She hadn't been 100% healthy but she'd been about 80% and now she felt like she was slammed back to day one of her worst flare ups.

"Yeah, the news doesn't get any better" Kate told her, Anna swallowed as a lump burned her throat. She wasn't ready for more bad news, she had enough bad news to last her a while but she was not one to hide.

"Lay it on me" She said, knowing she'd feel better to just swallow all the bad in one go.

"You've been flagged in Lassiter Industries network and it's an open forum now. We're all wanted fugitives and this isn't just a local thing." Kate told her.

"I'm already a wanted criminal" Anna said as she felt like her fate was sealed. With her health gone to shit and a broken leg; she was dead. This was the end of the line for her and it was all for nothing as she didn't save Kate and she couldn't even keep a simple promise to Tex to find his daughter. She felt like a complete failure.

"This is international now, it shows your face and every dark secret you got as far as I've been told" Kate continued talking but Anna tuned her out as she didn't really feel concerned about it as there was nothing she could do to change her outcome and frankly she was just done. She was useless and completely fragile in her state. She would be kicked out service like the Army had done to her years ago and left behind by her friends again as they continued on their mission.

"-Anyway the Captain is packing you up and taking you with us for the ride" Kate said pulling Anna out of her dark and depressing thoughts.

"What?!" Anna said incredulously.

"He doesn't want any of us on dry land" Kate told her.

"I hate boats" Anna told her which was true but only because she couldn't handle being reminded of what happened on the Solace when she had been captured by Granderson's people. Nor could she stand sensory overload of the constant movement, the noises of the machinery and people. It would be too much for her and she knew how her body would react. She'd get migraines, sea sickness all of which would make her recovery from a broken leg that more torturous.

"It's a ship and you'll be in recovery. So what's the difference between here and ship?" Kate asked her, completely oblivious to the problems Anna would have. Anna knew Kate wasn't being insensitive on purpose. Hell, she once tried to explain what it was like to be long term ill to Kate but it was like trying to explain the colour purple in words to a person who was blind from birth. Completely impossible. But for all the bitchiness they exchanged, Kate was her best friend. The woman had supported throughout her time when she'd been to ill to even get out of bed.

"The hospital doesn't rock and roll and the rooms are bigger" Anna said taking a deep breath to try and settle the anxiety she was feeling as her brain was now telling her of all the problems of being on a naval vessel with her issues. Hell, just being a coeliac was going to be a nightmare. The only saving grace was that Kate understood what Anna needed in terms of her diet.

"I know but you're a wanted person and the Captain doesn't want you painting a target on Norfolk given his kids are here." Kate said stating the obvious as Anna understood the Captain's reasons.

"Oh because his ship is so safe" Anna scoffed.

"Well, the ship is already a target. Look, I know it's not going to be easy for you but I'll make sure they'll look after you" Kate assured her.

"I don't want to go on the ship, I'm better on solid ground. I need to stay here" Anna said, she hated how her eyes filled with tears and how pitiful she sounded. "Please Kate. Don't make them put me on the Nathan James. I can't go back onto a ship not after the Solace" Anna told her in a hushed tone.

"Anna, I wish I could help but I can't. I don't even get a choice in the matter but it'll be ok" Kate assured her as she grasped Anna's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Anna pressed her lips into a thin line and looked away as she swallowed hard as the lump in her throat threatened to choke her as she felt the agony of years of hard work to recover had been wasted. The painful knowledge that she would be tossed into an unknown situation even if it was surrounded by people that could be trusted it still hurt.

"Anna" Kate said in a hushed and empathetic tone that cut deeply inside Anna.

"Could you just go?" Anna half asked and told Kate as she didn't want to talk any more. She just wanted to be alone. Kate must have sensed her need for solitude as she felt her friend pull her hand away.

"I'll be back later" Kate told her.

* * *

"That is quite an offer" Rachel said feeling rather unsure about Tom's invitation. She was sure it came from a good place but he looked so uncomfortable about offering it. She already knew she unsettled him and wasn't entirely sure why. The only thing that came to mind was the fact that she was pregnant.

"I know my place isn't as lively but it's a comfortable bed and it'd be yours" he said to her. He felt like a lame duck as his delivery of his invitation left much to be desired. He couldn't believe it but he was nervous of her response and annoyed because he remembered what Tex saying 'Carpe diem' _Not what this is about..._ Tom reminded himself silently.

"Why are you offering me a place to stay when it clearly makes you uncomfortable?" she asked to bluntly. She figured the more time she spent with him as a friend would make it easier to stop romanticising him when he kept showing her that he had no interest.

"I'm genuine in my offer. I just don't want you getting the wrong idea" Tom said to her. Rachel looked confused for a moment before she spoke up.

"That you're a friend offering me a place to stay given I have no residence here?" she asked helping him out.

"Ah yeah, I'm not making any sense" Tom said feeling like an idiot as he realised there wasn't anything untoward in his invitation but why did he feel like he'd given her an open invitation to his bed? Obviously it was what Tex had said was getting to him and didn't want Rachel thinking what the others thought. That he had some secret motive to woo her when really he just wanted to give her a place to stay that meant she would have her own space unlike the Slattery household where privacy was non existant thanks to Mike's mother and smallest daughter. He still remembered how nosy his kids were when they were under the age of 6. At least those were the excuses he was going with.

"No, you're not" She said with a smile. Tom rubbed a hand down his face and shook his head not sure of what to say but Rachel saved him.

"But if the offer is truly genuine. I wouldn't mind taking you up on it" she said a little shyly. She knew she should keep her distance but part of her knew in his house she would get some modicum of privacy to sort her thoughts out even if it was for one night.

"Sure, I'll pick you up in the afternoon" Tom said ignoring the zing of pleasure at knowing she'd be coming over to his house.

"Sounds good" Rachel said.

"What sounds good?" Kate asked as she slowly came into the room before Tom could suggest a time.

"You're late" Tom said as he didn't need to hear Kate's insinuations about Rachel staying at his house. So he picked a volatile subject.

"I was busy, you want to talk now?" Kate asked not offering him much of an avenue of questions in regards to Anna. He had a feeling something was wrong with her friend as Kate looked completely drained and judging by the down turn of her lips it had not been a good visit.

"No, I have a meeting to get to" Tom said deciding to let what he wanted to say lay for now.

"Shame" Kate quipped in a dry tone as she slowly moved to the bed. Tom winced as she was moving like she was in a lot of pain.

"Not really, get some rest. You got a week before you're back on the ship in my domain" He told her in a wry tone.

"That sounds rather threatening" Kate said as she placed her hands on the bed and gave him a look daring him to challenge her.

"Nope just a friendly reminder" Tom said, he left the room before Kate could make a comeback.

"He looks terrible" Kate said to Rachel after she assumed Tom was out of ear shot.

"He didn't sleep well" Rachel informed her as she rose from her chair and moved to Kate's side.

"Mmm, he's not the only one with that problem. Do you think I can get out of here today?" Kate asked as she lowered the top half of her body onto the bed and sighed.

"You can barely walk and two nights ago you were vomiting-" Rachel started to remind Kate of her physical condition but Kate cut her off.

"But I feel 50% good and the IV is out. By the way, the meds are doing jack shit. I'm feeling everything. So what's the point of being in here; if they can't fix what's wrong?" Kate grumbled.

"Medical observation and I can get them to give you morphine" Rachel said as she helped Kate back into bed.

"No, I'm trying to get clean remember and I can walk so no more drugs than what's absolutely required to keep me functioning" Kate told her.

"You know this is a long process. Pain puts stress on your body which only exacerbates your symptoms" Rachel informed her.

"Yeah well, I think I'll just suck up the pain and sleep for a while" Kate informed her with a resigned sigh as Rachel tucked the blankets around her. Rachel watched her doze off to sleep within seconds. She felt for them all as they were all completely fractured trying to piece themselves back together.

* * *

Later that afternoon,

"You have a very lovely home" Rachel remarked as Tom stopped outside his house. He turned up just as Kate sat down in a wheelchair in preparation of being discharged from the hospital. Tex helped Kate whilst he charmed Mrs Slattery with his brand of innocuous flirtations. He waited patiently for Rachel to finish up and ignored the eyebrow raise from Kate, the annoying smile from Tex and Mrs Slattery's curious gaze as he informed them he was there to take Rachel to his place for dinner. He felt like they were all reading way too much into it. Like he had set up some kind of candle lit dinner for two when it wasn't like that at all.

"it was Darien's domain" Tom said taking none of the credit. Granted he'd cleaned up the front and most of the house but Darien was the one who made it a home. It gutted him just to think about and know he would never see her again.

"She has beautiful taste" Rachel said, Tom couldn't help but notice that while he used past tense in reference to his wife. Rachel used present tense like Darien wasn't gone.

"Yeah she did" he said not bothering to correct her tenses. Instead he took a solidifying breath and unclipped his seat belt. "Let me show you around. The kids and my dad must be over at Mike's place" Tom said as he didn't see any movement in the windows of the house nor did his father come out the front door as he was in a habit of doing these days to greet him. He was grateful that they would have the place to themselves before he had to explain himself to his father and the kids. He jumped out of the vehicle and went to the other of the vehicle and opened Rachel's door. She thanked him as she slipped out to the ground.

"I forgot to ask if you needed to pick up your things. We can go to the ship" He said feeling stupid as he realised she wasn't carrying a bag with her.

"It's fine. I have my tooth brush" She said patting her jacket pocket. She was so low maintenance it was very different to Darien who'd pack a kitchen sink of gear for an overnight trip because she hated being unprepared.

"I'll lend you something to sleep in" He said not thinking of how his words would be interpreted. He didn't like how everything thought he had in regards to Rachel had a hint of sex to it as he could just imagine her rumpled from sleep in his shirt, her long hair cascading over one shoulder. Something he shouldn't think about but now the image was there in his head.

"I was going to sleep in what I'm wearing now but if it will make you feel better." Rachel said looking uncomfortable about talking about her wardrobe.

"I'm not very good at this" Tom said awkwardly. He couldn't figure out why one day it was easy to be her friend and others felt like he was the gawky teenager trying to chat up the prettiest girl in class.

"At being friends with a woman?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah" Tom lied as he could be friends with a woman with ease but damn there was something about Rachel that made it hard for him to keep the lines of their relationship clear in his head.

"If you want I can still go to Kate and the Commander's house"

"No stay, I offered and frankly I'm just uncomfortable with my life in general which is difficult for me" he confessed.

* * *

"Look who I brought home" Lena said as she came through the front door with her usual flourish. She carried a couple of canvas bags that were filled with food and other sundries. Mike rose from the floor where he had been playing memory with pictures of disney princesses on them instead of normal playing cards to help his mother. To his surprise, Kate came in slowly behind her.

"Kate!" Zoe said in excitement. She jumped off the floor and rushed at Kate nearly knocking her over as she slammed into Kate's legs to hug her.

"Omph!" Kate said as she smiled and winced in pain from Zoe's exuberant attack jarred her body. She looked down at the girl and tugged on one of her blonde pigtails. "Hey short stuff" Kate said to her. The little girl gripped her legs and looked up with a grin.

"Daddy said you were visiting a friend who got hurt" Zoe said, Kate wondered if the girl was expecting her to pick her up. If Kate was able she would have but bending over and heavy lifting wasn't something she was capable of at the moment. Luckily, Mike came to the rescue as he extricated the little girl from her and lifted Zoe up into his arms so she was at the same height as the rest of them.

"Yeah sorry I didn't say goodbye. It was all very quick" Kate told Zoe.

"Is she dead?" Maddy asked from her place on the lounge.

"Maddy" Mike gently scolded as it wasn't appropriate behaviour. He gave an apologetic look and Kate kind of felt like saying the only he should be apologising for was for not kissing her 'hello' but she understood his reasons behind that. She however didn't give a rat's arse about Maddy trying to take a chunk out of her as Maddy was just testing her and sure they had a truce of sorts. It didn't mean they were going to best friends right away, so Kate was fine with it.

"No, she's a survivor. She'll be up and around in no time" Kate informed Maddy letting her know she wasn't ruffled by the question.

"The doctors going to make her better?" Zoe asked completely oblivious to Maddy's question.

"Yes, they are doing their best work on her. So what did I miss?" Kate asked the little girl.

* * *

"So Rachel, how's Kate going?" Jed asked making conversation as everyone was quiet at the dinner table in the kitchen. It had to be the most awkward dinner since their return to the house. Jed didn't want to say it out loud but he was beginning to hate this house, he understood the kids needed stability but there was a heavy weight in the air of the house. It wasn't home, it was just this shell where they all existed where visitors felt like these unwanted entities but Tom brought Rachel here and the young woman was doing her best to be polite and unobtrusive as possible. It just didn't sit well with Jed as he missed the old days of noisy, happy kids and laughter.

"She's doing well" Rachel said as she pushed her spoon around her bowl to cool down the hot chicken noodle soup inside. She gave Jed a kind smile as having dinner with them was definitely a more subdued affair in comparison to the Slattery household. The children were quiet for most part, Sam seemed to have the most issues with keeping his attitude in check as he didn't like Rachel being there. Ashley however was neutral on the matter as she seemed to understand that Rachel's presence really meant nothing. "She was released this afternoon and is probably with the Commander and his family right now" She added.

"Good to hear, so how long will we have you here for?" Jed asked in a casual manner as he made conversation. He couldn't help but be curious as his son had scrubbed that guest bedroom to an inch of it's life and now here Dr Scott was in their house sharing a meal and spending the night. They were apparently 'friends' which Jed was having difficulty swallowing given his son was not being overly friendly. In fact the man was acting rather like Rachel was a fragile piece of glass than a person.

"I was thinking just overnight. I wanted to be close by in case Kate needed me and the Captain offered the guest bedroom given how crowded the Slattery household is. I hope you don't mind the intrusion" Rachel said being incredibly polite.

"Not at all, stay as long as you like. If I were you, I'd lap up the luxury before you head back out to sea" Jed said, hoping his not so subtle invitation would be taken up. He couldn't help but want to know what was going on given Tom hadn't extended the invitation for anyone to stay with them except for her. He just quietly wished that maybe her extended presence would jolt some life back into the family before Tom and she left to complete the mission.

* * *

"You sure you're ok?" Mike asked Kate as he watched her down about 6 tablets in the last 2 hours and now she was swallowing another 2 with water before she placed the glass of water on the bedside table. He'd half expected Rachel to show up and had resigned himself to sleeping on the couch but this was better even if he was concerned about the amount of pills being taken by Kate. He was just grateful she was home, he leaned over to his side and turned off the light as Kate gingerly got into bed with him.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm worried about you" Kate said as the light went out. She shifted until she was on her side and looked across to Mike in the dark.

"Me? I'm fine" He said. Kate felt the mattress shift as he moved closer to her closing the distance between them. He didn't crowd her on the bed or pull her into his arms as he was afraid of causing her pain. "You're taking a lot of pills" he said changing the topic.

"It's not getting rid of the pain but it does stop it from getting worse. I'll be ok and we're talking about you" Kate said directing the conversation back onto him.

"Maybe you should of stayed in the hospital" Mike said concerned for her health even if he did love having her back in bed with him. He was too used to her presence in his life that he didn't like it when she wasn't around.

"There's nothing they can do. It's my period or a ruptured cyst. Who knows but it's a womanly thing I have to endure. Anyway you're not really getting the R&R you need with all this drama I'm causing. If you want. I can to go to the ship, so you can relax. I can entertain myself by annoying Taylor and gossiping with Ravit" Kate said.

"I don't want you to go anywhere without me" Mike said, he didn't mind her hanging out with Ravit but Taylor was another issue. Not that he'd ever say it to Kate but he didn't like how flirtatious the Senior Chief was or the fact that he and Kate had common ground of being military and from the same country. He wasn't worried about being replaced but he was worried about the two of them conspiring to cause mischief or at worst Kate breaking more than the man's nose. They needed every able body soldier they could get.

"Not even when I need to use the loo because that's crossing a boundary for me" Kate informed him in a smart ass tone.

"You know what I mean" He said as he reached out and smoothed a hand down her arm before taking her hand in his. "I got you and the girls under one roof. It's all I need" he told her and it was true. He didn't need or want for more than what was possible in the moment. As he just wanted to be as content as he could.

"I could think of a few more things you need" Kate said looking at him. he couldn't see her expression clearly but he knew she wasn't being salacious given her tone had no sexual connotation attached to it. It made him wonder what she was getting at.

"Such as?" He asked he moved his head to the edge of his pillow and his body closer to Kate as could given she had her legs curled up in front of her.

"Time for just yourself" Kate said seriously. She kept waiting for Mike to completely lose it but he was like a rock. Completely solid and keeping it together. She wondered if maybe he needed solitude to breakdown and recharge.

"I don't want to be alone" Mike argued.

"You haven't had time to really let yourself go. You kind of just focus on everyone and hope that we ignore what's going on with you." Kate told him.

"I'm ok" He assured, he was tempted to turn on the light so he could clearly see her face but couldn't find the motivation to move. He felt if he did turn on the light Kate might lose the courage to tell him whatever was gnawing at her.

"I noticed that you don't talk about Lucas with the girls. In fact it's kind of a no go topic" Kate said, Mike took a deep breath and exhaled as it was true. He avidly avoided the topic as it had been hard enough to talk with his mother about it.

"And yet you bring it up" Mike commented keeping his tone neutral.

"I'm all for sticking my nose into your business and saying all the wrong things. It's one of my unflattering traits" Kate said a faint smile played on her lips as she curled her body up even tighter not because of the pain but just to protect herself. She knew Lucas would always be a soft and incredibly sore spot of Mike which was why she wanted to bring it up now in the privacy of his home. Just so she could gauge where he was at with his grief and keep an eye on him just as he did for her.

"I just can't talk about him yet. It'd be acknowledging something with the girls and my mother that I'm not ready to" Mike said as it was true. He just didn't have the right way to talk to his girls about their brother. He could hug and kiss their pain away, listen to them but he himself couldn't open up those wounds for himself. Not yet.

"Fair enough but if you do want to talk-" Kate started to say she would be there for him. He reached out and cupped her face.

"I know" He told her as he already knew she would do anything for him.

"I love you" Kate told him.

"I love you too" Mike replied smiling as he enjoyed the warmth and contentment of being able to share that with her.

* * *

Tom woke to the sound of a scream, he knew immediately it was Rachel and threw the covers off his body and pulled his side arm from the bedside drawer. He opened the door to the guest bedroom he'd been staying in to find his father and the kids standing with their heads out the doors of their rooms as they all woke to the same noise.

"Get back in your rooms and stay there" Tom ordered his kids as something smashed and Rachel was telling someone to get off of her. His father followed him as they rushed to where Rachel was staying. His father moved to the other side of the door frame and they shared a look of knowing. They didn't need to exchange words as Jed turned the knob of the door and pushed it open. Tom raised his weapon ready to shoot whoever was attacking Rachel.

He winced as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the overhead lighting but quickly lowered his weapon as there was no intruder with her and that she was just dreaming. Although just dreaming wasn't the right way to put what she was going through. Her body writhed on the bed, wrapped in a cocoon of sheets and blankets. Sweat poured off her, wetting her hair and the collar of the shirt he'd given her to sleep in. Her head was thrown back, and her neck was stretched at an extreme angle, as if she were trying to get away from something.

A horrible whimpering sound of terror welled from her mouth, and her face was streaked with tears. The crashing noise turned out to be a lamp which used to sit on the side table but now laid in pieces on the floor.

Tom flicked the safety on his weapon, he handed the gun to his father and moved into the room. Careful of the broken glass on the floor, he moved quickly to the bed not thinking but reacting as he pulled her into his arms, covers and all, trying to wake her.

"Rachel, wake up" He shook her and gently called her name, but she was too caught up in the nightmare to hear him. "Come on, it's just a dream. You're safe" he said as felt frantic with her pushing against him, he tried to drag her back into consciousness, squeezing her hand while he rocked her in his lap.

He continued on the same vein until she started to calm down. Her harsh breathing evened out, and she curled against him. He looked up and noted his father was no longer in the doorway and heard his voice travel down the hallway as he assured the kids it was just Rachel having a nightmare and that all was well.

Tom blew out a slow breath as the adrenaline that had been pumping in his system slowed and his heart calmed. "It's ok, I got you" he assured her as he continued to rock her.

"Tom?" she said in a confused and groggy voice. She wondered what he was doing in her room. Not that she minded as she had had a terrible nightmare and waking up in his arms. The soft caress of his hand across her face to push the hair out of the way soothed her momentarily as her heart raced a million miles an hour and nausea rolled violently within her.

"It's ok" Tom said to her as he could imagine how unsettled she was feeling. He just wanted to comfort her and make her feel safe as he looked down at her pale and clammy face.

"Oh my god" Rachel said as she reluctantly pushed herself out of his grip. She wanted to soak up his strength but right now her stomach was nearly two seconds away from revolting on her. She only know one thing. She was going to be sick and there was no way in hell she was doing that on him.

"Just relax, you had a nightmare" Tom said stating the obvious as he figured she was shocked by his presence in her bed. He was going to reassure it that he was just being a friend and comforting her but she cut him off.

"I'm going to be sick" Rachel said, she jumped off the bed so fast that Tom barely had time to stop her as she tripped in the tangled sheets and landed in the broken glass. She ignored the sting of pain in her hands as she pushed to her feet and made to the sink just in time empty her stomach.

* * *

"You've got to have better thing to do" Anna told Tex in a rough voice. The man was sitting in a chair by the bed,staring off into space when he opened her eyes just a few minutes ago. Anna couldn't help but watch him, letting the sight of him sink into her memory as it was probably going to be the last time she'd see him given he'd leave her in the care of the Nathan James to find his daughter.

He sat up in his chair and looked at her with a smile. "You want to wet your whistle?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said as her throat felt dry and rough. He moved from his chair back to a table behind him and picked up a cup with a straw. She hated how dependant she was going to be on people for the next few weeks while her leg healed up and her energy returned. _If it returned..._ She thought glumly, she took a mall sip from the cup and waved it away along with her morose thoughts. "Thanks" she told him.

"Anytime, you had me worried" he told her.

"I'll be fine" she assured him as she didn't want him to be obligated to him. "And I'm sorry" she told him.

"For what?"

"We were given that Chinook. I could of had us in Jackson today-" Anna stopped as Tex placed his hand on her forearm and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"It's not your fault we crashed and I'll find her" Tex said with such confidence like he already knew what was going to happen. She wished she had his faith but she'd been through too much to be positive about anything in general.

"I-" Anna stopped as she hated how her emotions were suffocating her. She didn't want to cry, no she refused to as she didn't want his pity. "I just wanted to be useful and I fucked it up" She told him.

"I'll get my girl, she's alive and out there" Tex said to her.

"How can you be so sure?" Anna asked him.

"I feel it in my bones" he told her.

"Then why are you just sitting here wasting time. Go" Anna told him, he chuckled and shook his head at like she didn't understand the situation at all. "I don't know what you find so funny" Anna told him in a dark tone.

* * *

"I'm not a very good house guest" Rachel said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. They didn't seem to want to stop watering. She had brushed her teeth and a quick shower while Tom had cleaned up her room.

Now, she sat on the closed lid of the toilet in another set of Tom's flannel pyjamas. The man seemed to have a surplus of unworn sleepwear which only made her blush like a teenager as she figured it meant he slept in the nude. Of course, her mind liked to fill in the blanks of what he'd look without his clothes. She blamed her pregnancy hormones; she didn't care if they were non-existent at the moment to even be affecting her for all she knew but they were her best scapegoat at the moment. But the misconception of him sleeping naked was cleared up quickly given he was crouched down in front of her wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.

She watched as he was bandaging her hand and all she could think was how she liked his bed hair and how good he smelt. _Pregnancy hormones..._ she thought as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth.

"It's ok, no one was harmed too badly and I'm already grey haired" he said giving her an amused smile as if to comfort her before he looked down at her hand. But somehow it made her feel worse as she had woken up the whole house and broken a lamp that had to be priceless. "Nightmares happen, it's to be expected" he said as he focussed on her hand.

"I've never acted out. If I had known I wouldn't have come. Are your kids ok?" Rachel asked.

"They are fine, already asleep. So is my Dad, if you listen carefully you can hear him snoring" Tom said wryly. Rachel took his word as she couldn't hear the snores but then she was busy focussing on Tom and his calming presence as it seemed to soothe her ragged nerves which was more important to her than seeing if she could hear Jed snore.

"Ok, you're all set" He announced as he secured the bandage and rose up to stand straight.

"Thank you" Rachel said as she gingerly flexed her hand inspecting his work. He moved to the first aid kit on the sink Rachel had scrubbed to an inch of it's life to make up for using it as a sick bowl.

"No problem, you want to cup of tea?" he asked her as he packed up what he hadn't used in the kit and closed the lid.

"I'd like that" Rachel said not ready to go back to sleep yet.


	35. Chapter 34

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Definitely put a fire in my belly for writing. On another side note I'd just like to remind everyone that I'm not a medical professional and so there will be some inconsistencies in the jargon and drug stuff because google won't give me all the answers I need. So please let it slide for amusement sake.. also I went with dramatic for fun... you'll know what I'm talking about when you read it! I just couldn't resist :-D

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

"Here, I made the tea weak and some toast to settle your stomach" Tom said as he placed the cup of tea and plate of toast on the coffee table for Rachel.

"Thank you" Rachel said grateful for the tea and food even if she wasn't interested in eating. She sat on the lounge with her feet curled under her. She relished how the cushions of the lounge supported her like she was being hugged. Tom had stoked up the fire that provided warmth but also something for Rachel to gaze at distractedly as she relaxed from the nightmare she suffered.

"I know this is difficult for you but if you want to talk it might help" Tom said to her as he sat down on the opposite side of the lounge to her. It was a three seater but with his large frame reclined back it looked a lot smaller. Rachel could just imagine the typical Sunday morning of sitting here with him. Drinking a cup of tea with her feet stretched over his lap while he read the newspaper. She wondered idly if he liked doing the crossword but pushed the thoughts away as they would never have that sort of intimacy but just for a moment it was a pleasant thought to hold in her mind.

"You keep offering to talk with me" Rachel commented as she picked up the tea, she took a deep inhale noting it was peppermint tea not a black tea as she expected.

"Contrary to popular belief; I do have great listening abilities" Tom teased with a smile as they usually butted heads she would inform him that he was never listening to her. He watched her as she gently blew on the tea and took a sip. Her shoulders were slumped like she was tired and beaten.

"It's just memories I'd rather forget" She said after her sip of tea. She didn't look at him but he didn't mind as long as she talked because the more he knew the more he could support her and the less likely he was going to set her off. Or so he hoped.

"Do you think it will help being pregnant and have a constant reminder of what happened for the rest of your life of that time?" Tom asked her, he purposefully chose to be antagonistic as he wanted to see her reaction. Her eyes snapped up to his and he saw a flash of anger in her eyes and protectiveness.

"You cut to the bone quick" She replied rather coldly as she felt stung by his attitude from being caring to utterly pragmatic. She wanted the man who made he tea not the one right now who was trying to label her child as something unwanted and horrible. "Or this revenge for breaking the lamp?" She asked, he wondered if she was trying to be funny but answered her in an honest and serious manner.

"It's genuine concern for you. I still have no idea what really happened to you in Baltimore and I want to understand what's going on with you. I want to know that you're making decisions you won't later regret" he told her being completely honest.

"I wasn't raped" Rachel told him, completely exasperated as she wanted to keep some things to herself but Tom wanted to know everything. Just like now he wasn't satisfied with her answer as he gave her a look of disbelief. She didn't blame him given her nightmare. But she needed to stress to him that he was wrong in whatever he was assuming. "and this baby is my child. She or He might be a byproduct of a not so pleasant time in my life but that doesn't define them. When I look at her face, I will see a person I love not a bunch of streaming bad memories that lead to their existence" Rachel told him.

"Not so pleasant time" Tom said in a dry and disbelieving tone.

"I was drugged, strapped to a table and was artificially inseminated. Hardly traumatic given they could have made it completely intolerable. Frankly it's not what upsets me the most" Rachel confessed, it was true the memories of her time were resurfacing as her brain tried to work it out in her sleep. Yes, it was horrible to her but she didn't want to be victimised, she didn't want him to treat as though she were fragile when she had it easier than those before her. She thought of Kate and felt the guilt wash through her at knowing how much her friend had suffered for her silence. "I hate that many people suffered and died because I held onto my principles in withholding my research, my knowledge." Rachel said sharing more than she planned to.

"You know Granderson wasn't going to help the greater population. You had nothing to gain by giving her that control" Tom said trying to assuage her guilt.

"But I sat there and allowed them to dissect and study Kate. I had the chance to spare her but I didn't and I had to watch her endure that hell" Rachel told him.

"Kate had a choice as well" Tom informed her.

"Just as I did but her pain is a result of my choices" Rachel told him.

"Are you keeping this child because you think it's your penance?" Tom asked her.

"No" Rachel told him, insulted by the question even though it did make her feel guilty because part of her selfishly wanted to have the baby for her own desire to be a mother. She always said there would be a time to have kids and yet that time never came up and here she was pregnant. She decided she wanted to a be mother and she wanted this baby. Screw waiting for the right time as she felt it would never come but she wasn't an idiot to tell Tom this.

"My decision is purely selfish that have nothing to do with penance" Rachel admitted or at least that was as much of a confession as she would give him.

"You understand the position you're putting yourself in? How vulnerable it will make you?" Tom asked her.

"Completely which is why I'm going to learn self defence and how to use a gun. Just to start with and I will comply to any reasonable orders you give me. So if you end up in a situation like the Vyerni; you're on your own" Rachel told him. Tom smiled, he couldn't help it as she made it sound like the Vyerni was a boys night out gone wrong than a serious life threatening situation.

"I can handle that as long as whoever comes in your place doesn't try to pass the message the same way to me" He said with a smile as Rachel's cheek turn pink as they both knew he was referring to the kiss. Rachel cleared her throat and looked a way for a moment before she spoke.

"You should know that I'm also training Bertrise as my lab assistant. She'll take on jobs in the lab that I can't do and also how to manufacture the current cure. Thanks to those mice in the lab we can keep making the cure" Rachel told him.

"I figured she'd want to stay in Norfolk" Tom remarked as he hadn't really been paying attention to the girl given they had what they needed from her. He also figured now they were in Norfolk they could leave her behind given she had no skills thus making her dead weight. But now Rachel was making the girl useful.

"I believe she has developed feelings for Ensign Mason"Rachel said before she took another sip of her tea. Tom looked up to the sky as if some higher power was going to give him strength.

"I feel like I should be renaming the Nathan James to the Love Boat at this rate" Tom replied humourlessly as he didn't like all the romance that seemed to be blooming on his naval vessel. They had rules that no one seemed to be following which made him feel like his commanding abilities were incredibly questionable.

"They are just friends and rather too innocent for you to be concerned" Rachel informed him.

"Yet" he added as he didn't feel comforted by her news about the Ensign and Bertrise. He was more than happy for people to have personal and romantic lives. He just wanted them and their dramas kept off his ship. "but I'm glad as I'm sure Rios is going to be overextended in his duties with Anna being brought on board and two pregnant patients. I don't think we need to add to it" Tom quipped dryly.

"You're bringing Anna on board" Rachel said in a questioning manner like she didn't think it was a good idea.

"Yeah, I'm not comfortable leaving her behind in her state" Tom told her.

"You know that she'll require a lot of care" Rachel said in a tone that made him feel like he was making a bad decision.

"I've had a broken leg before. She'll just be bored until she has the energy for the crutches. I can't leave her here on the mainland. It'd be throwing a lamb to slaughter" Tom said defending his stand point.

"She has very strict dietary requirements" Rachel told him.

"Yeah, I know. I spoke with her doctors and Bacon knows. We will be able to supply her with balanced and healthy meals. Don't worry, I already know what a pain in the ass this is going to be. My ship wasn't built for any of this but we'll adapt and we will be prepared when we sail out" Tom assured her.

"I wasn't worried for you" Rachel said.

"That's cold" Tom said with a wry smile.

"Maybe because you're making me and the others out to be these problems that you have to resolve" Rachel said rather curtly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off like that. I'm just used to being in charge and making everything run smoothly and right now it doesn't feel like I'm doing a very good job at anything" Tom confessed in an apologetic manner. He watched as Rachel's features softened in understanding and empathy.

"It's hard" She agreed. "But you're surrounded by so many intelligent and capable people. It's not all on you to do or fix everything" she told him in a soft tone.

"I could say the same to you" Tom said.

"Yes, well I'm used to competing with my colleagues" She said with a rueful smile as she looked away for a moment with a wistful expression.

"So, do you know how far along you are?" he asked changing the topic.

"Not yet" Rachel said.

"You should have a ultrasound" Tom told her a little too sharply than he meant to say as it sounded like he was chastising her. Judging by the expression on her face she didn't receive his suggestion well either.

"So you can tell me that I'm doing the wrong thing?" Rachel asked in a tone that said she was daring him to be an asshole about it. He shook his head not taking the bait.

"So maybe I can tell you where you're heading. I've never personally been pregnant but I have witnessed it twice with Darien and I've got the 'What to expect when you're expecting' book committed to memory" He said with a smile, hoping from here on out he could help her with the pregnancy and make it a positive experience. It helped to know that she wasn't having the child out of some sense of guilt or punishment.

"Really?" Rachel asked not able to stop the smile spreading across her face at his confidence.

"You want to quiz me?" He asked.

"Not tonight" Rachel told him.

"I know you'd probably either go alone or take Kate with you when you go to have your check up but I'd be like to be there with you when you see your baby for the first time. If you let me" He said sincerely, he knew it was a lot to ask given how private Rachel was and that he'd been an asshole to her less than ten minutes ago but he figured it was worth a shot.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe because I'd just like to be a part of something positive for a change" Tom answered honestly as he knew he couldn't ignore her or her being pregnant but there was the upside that he'd be able to watch life grow instead of watching it diminish.

"I'll keep that in mind but don't expect me to go tomorrow" she told him as she knew getting the ultrasound was a must to make for certain all was well but she had figured on using the portable ultrasound from the ship's infirmary and enlisting Kate's help. All of it to avoid the hospital and unnecessary questions, to keep her reactions private but now as she looked at Tom and his offer; it made her feel special. Sure, he was offering as a friend but her traitorous brain nonetheless played out the fantasy of what it would be like with him at the hospital standing beside her bedside holding her hand-

"I didn't think you would" he said with a wry smile putting Rachel's fantasy to a stop as who was she kidding? He'd probably stand by her bedside with arms folded watching intently at the screen.

"I just need time to prepare myself" she confessed as she looked at the fireplace for a distraction so she wouldn't read Tom's face.

"It's understandable. Right now, it's a concept when you see the ultrasound and hear the heartbeat. That's when it feels real" Tom said imparting his own knowledge. He wanted to tell her about Darien and how she had told him how being pregnant felt. But he wasn't ready to talk about his wife yet and he had a feeling it would upset Rachel given she was alone. Sure he would support her but he was her friend which didn't lend them the same intimacy that came from being with someone you loved and sharing the happiness of starting a family together.

"Feels very real at the moment" Rachel said more to herself than Tom.

"Have you had any morning sickness?" he asked.

"Not yet and I only vomited before because of my nightmare" She informed him as she didn't need him labelling her symptoms out and informing her she was perfectly normal when she already knew that for herself.

"Well, I know you have a dislike for the doctors on the base. But I'd really like you to get an ultrasound and have Rios look your blood work for my own peace of mind" Tom said.

* * *

"Kate, what are you doing walking around?" Lena asked from the dining table when Kate walked into the kitchen squinting at the bright lighting as she held her side like her intestines were going to fall out.

"Pain, can't sleep or lie still. You?" Kate asked, she had been asleep until her body woke her up and it just wouldn't stop hurting. So she pushed herself out of bed leaving Mike to his sleep. For some reason just moving helped but only the tiniest of relief but for all Kate knew; the stress of the pain was flooding her system with Adrenaline which was known to ease pain. She kind of hoped that she had put on pants as she was standing in the kitchen in nothing but a borrowed t-shirt and her knickers. Comfortable to sleep in but not exactly appropriate wardrobe for hanging around with Mike's mother.

"Old people don't sleep that much. Muffin?" Lena offered as she had been sitting at the table enjoying a late night snack and trashy novel trying to get her mind to unwind before she went to bed. She pushed the plate towards the seat opposite her at the table as if to indicate for Kate to sit down.

"Sure" Kate said, she wasn't hungry but figured it wouldn't hurt to eat to distract herself. She winced as she lowered herself into the chair at the table.

"I'll get you some tea" Lena said with a wink.

"Oh, you don't have to" Kate told her as Lena rose from her chair but the older woman ignored her.

"It's a special blend, it'll help you sleep" Lena assured her as she moved to the kitchen and pulled out a cup bringing it back to the table. She poured Kate a cup of tea from the pot that had been resting for the past ten minutes "It'll be a little strong but you look like you could use it" Lena said as she pushed the cup of tea towards her.

"What kind of tea?" Kate asked before she took a bite of the muffin. It wasn't the usual cornbread but some herb concoction or so Kate could tell as she sussed out the flavours of sundried tomatoes, garlic and thyme. Whatever it was, Kate found it delicious.

"It's a herbal tea mixed with goat's butter" Lena said cryptically, Kate looked at the cup trying not to be suspicious as Lena was being nice but the tea looked a weird colour and the smell was slightly on the nose for her taste. Giving up on trying to think of excuses to refuse the drink she picked it up and took a sip.

"That is really nice tea. Why the butter?" Kate asked her, lying through her teeth about it tasting good. But figured she'd at least finish the cup so as not to insult Mike's mother.

"For the calcium and vitamin A. I just like the creamy texture it gives the tea and activates the THC in the marijuana" Lena told her as she took a sip of her tea with a smile. Kate half choked on the tea she had just swallowed.

"You know I'm on some heavy duty meds right?" Kate wheezed as she gave another cough. Lena unfortunately for Kate refilled her cup.

"I know, the dose in the tea is low and the blend I use is to relax in the evening like a glass of wine. There's no buzz to it. So if anything it should make what you're on more effective" Lena assured her.

"I don't think it works like that" Kate told her with an exasperated expression as now she would have to hope whatever interaction the THC had with her current treatment wasn't too extreme or detectable as she really didn't want to have the 'Your mum gave me drugs' talk with Mike.

"Don't pout. Eat the muffin and drink the tea. You'll thank me in the morning" Lena told her.

"I don't Mike will be happy" Kate said with a frown as she was continued to eat the muffin. It had to be safe given she couldn't imagine Lena lacing it with drugs. Not that she minded Lena wanting to unwind with some marijuana tea. It was her business and Mike was here to look after the kids; so it wasn't like the woman was being irresponsible.

"Probably not, but then I'm still trying to figure out where he learned to be so judgemental. It certainly wasn't from me" Lena said with a smile as she relaxed back in her chair and looked at Kate with cup of tea in hand. "Frankly, I'm still trying to suss you out" she added.

"I'm not much of mystery" Kate assured her.

"I disagree, by the first ten minutes of meeting Christina I knew exactly the kind of woman she was. I didn't like her but then I think Mike choose her because she was the complete opposite of me. Children usually try to find partners who are either copies of their parents or the opposite" Lena said in a conversational manner. Kate wasn't sure how to respond to that so she remained silent as she continued to eat.

"Though you are not like me either. Not entirely, I do like that you're not outwardly judgemental of people or trying to suck up to me or the children" Lena said.

"Thanks?" Kate said unsure if she was being complimented and wondering how much tea Lena had drunk before Kate came out here.

"I have to say I had you pegged for another Christina" Lena said.

"I'm a bit too tall to be her" Kate half joked as she rather uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. She didn't want to talk about Mike's current wife. She had her opinions of the woman but knew better than to

"You know what I mean" Lena said with an amused smile.

"I never met the woman. So I really can't say much about her except she makes some cute kids" Kate said as she ran out of muffin to stuff her mouth with so as not to speak.

"she'll come back and cause trouble" Lena warned her.

"They are her kids. She has a right to know that they are alive. Whatever happens after that if between her and Mike" Kate said not even thinking as she picked up the cup of tea and taking a sip. She mentally kicked herself for drinking the tea but figured it was too late to fix it. So she might as well finish the cup so that way she would pass whatever test Lena was putting her through or pass out before she said anything stupid.

"You'd just let my son go like that?" Lena asked purposefully antagonising Kate as she was curious to see what the redhead had to say for herself. She also felt protective of the girls. She wanted to know what Kate's view on her relationship with Mike was.

"No and I'm a little uncomfortable with this discussion" Kate confessed as she didn't like thinking about having to deal with Christina. She knew what Mike's position was on the matter but she also knew how soft hearted he could be when his kids were involved. While she trusted him when he said he and Christina were over there was always going to be that kernel of doubt until the day came and he kept his word.

"Have you and Mike discussed where whatever you two have is going?" Lena asked her.

"That's between myself and Mike" Kate said to her as she and Mike hadn't gone into details or label things but she knew it wasn't going to be the answer Lena wanted to hear.

"Actually what you two affects this household. Don't you think I have a right to know to some extent what is going on between you two?" Lena asked her. Kate sat back in her chair and gave a sigh of exhaustion as she agreed with Lena's point of view. "Are you ready to take on those two girls?" Lena asked her.

"I love your son, I wouldn't be in this house if I wasn't fully committed to my relationship with Mike. You and the girls are an extension of who he is which means I'm just as committed to the future with you and the girls as I am to him. So yeah, I want you all in my life and I'd love to have a more active role in this family but I have no clue what my role is. All I know is that I will not be replacing their mother and I will never try to. I can't force you to accept as a member of your family. You all have to invite me in and give me guidance as to what my role will be" Kate told her in a serious yet morose tone as she felt like Lena was poking at wounds that Kate was trying to ignore.

The pain of knowing she could possibly be rejected in the future. Of not being accepted by Mike's kids and his mother. She hated how her worst fears with Mike was that it would come down a choice between his family and her. From experience she knew how that scenario went down and while she could accept his choice it didn't help lessen the pain. Right now she still felt like a guest in Mike's house which was fine for the time being.

"Well said" Lena said with a smile.

* * *

The following morning,

"What's wrong?" Tom asked as he could hear the anger in Sam's tone and the frustration in his father's when he opened the door to the kitchen.

He and Rachel had talked into the early hours of the morning until she had fallen asleep. He ended up draping a blanket over her and stoking the fire before going to bed. He had to admit those hours sitting on the lounge with Rachel had been the most normal and relaxing hours he had in months. It gave him a great sense of pleasure to know that he wasn't going to be completely morose or driven by his grief. That moving on was not going to be heart wrenching as he thought especially given that he was able to talk about Darien without feeling his chest twist with pain.

"Nothing, and keep your voice down. Rachel is sleeping on the sofa" Jed informed Tom as shot Sam a pointed look. The kid's face was pinched in annoyance as he looked down at his bowl of cereal. Tom who was running on less than four hours sleep was wondering what was in Sam's craw as the boy was angry last night and looked like a night's sleep hadn't changed that.

"I know, I passed her on the way to here" Tom said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Ashley at the dining table.

"Is she ok?" Ashley asked him.

"Yeah, she just had a bad dream" Tom said as smoothed a hand down the back his daughter's head in a comforting gesture as he saw the concern in her features. He could only imagine how scared the kids were last night. His father assured him that they were fine but Tom couldn't help but worry. They had endured enough pain and horror in their short lives; he didn't want to add to it any further.

"Why is she staying here?" Sam said in an bratty manner. Tom now understood his father's frustration as he wondered how far he'd let Sam get away with this attitude he was playing for them.

"Because she's your grandfather and my friend. I offered her the spare guest bedroom until we leave-"

"You mean when you leave. We're the ones being left behind" Sam said bitterly, he looked at Tom challenging him to lie to him. To soften the blow as Tom knew Sam was acting as he was because he didn't want him to go. He obviously had it in his head that Tom was abandoning him yet again.

"I can't take you with me" Tom said in a gentle manner not that it made him feel any less than a horrible father as his job was taking him away from his kids.

"Why not? we were with you the last two months" Sam argued. Tom sat back in his chair and gathered his thoughts but also he looked to Ashley wondering why she hadn't spoken up. She was usually more forthright and had his short fuse temper. He figured she would have put in her two cents by now but instead she sat there eating her cereal trying to be invisible. He saw that his father was about to speak up and held up a hand to stop him. He leaned forward and looked at his son.

"There's some stuff I didn't tell you, some things that happened to our crew while we were out at sea. There are people out there who want the cure so badly, they're willing to do anything for it, including kill. As long as Nathan James is leading the mission to spread the cure, our ship will be a target. And it is not a safe place for you or your sister" Tom explained to him as concisely as he could because he didn't want to go into details but he needed his son to understand that it was too dangerous for him to be with him on the ship.

"And I can't put my crew in a position where my own judgement might be affected because I'm thinking about how to protect you instead of the mission." Tom told him.

"Why can't you stay here?" Sam asked Tom.

"Because Mom would have wanted him to finish the mission. For that he has to go and finish what he started and then he'll come home. Just like he always does. So get over yourself" Ashley told Sam in a firm tone followed by a roll of her eyes.

* * *

"Mmm, that feels good" Kate murmured as she woke up to one of Mike's hands slowly running up her back and back down in a soothing manner. She opened her eyes and found him fully dressed in BDU's and freshly shaven. He was lying on his side; opposite her on the bed with his head propped up with one hand while the other continued to massage her spine.

"I brought you some tea and toast so you can take your meds" He said, Kate made a face which Mike chuckled at before she pulled on the collar of his BDU jacket and and kissed him in a slow and deep way. Enjoying the sizzle as her body warmed up as he returned the kiss. She might be out of action but wasn't about to give up the pleasure of kissing him just because there'd be no follow through.

"Thank you but I much prefer this" Kate informed him before she went to kiss him again but Mike pulled away much to her disappointment.

"Well, I'd prefer you take your meds on time and the bedroom door is open" he told her. Kate turned her head and noted that he was right about the bedroom door being wide open but didn't care as she had no other desire but to keep it PG rated and kiss the man. She turned her face back to him and smiled as she was half tempted to remind him that his hand was up her shirt.

"One more kiss?" Kate bargained reaching for him again but Mike shook his head wearing an amused smile himself.

"After you take your meds" Mike counter-offered. They shared a look where Mike was sure that Kate was judging her chances of changing his mind before she figured out she'd lose.

"Task master" Kate grumbled as she flopped back onto the bed and frowned. But she knew he was right in what she was doing and that her anger in the situation was purely at herself and her body not him as he was helping her.

"You'll appreciate it later" Mike said as he helped her sit up in bed comfortably enjoying the familiarity of their interaction like they had been doing it for years not for the first time. Though he would have liked Kate to not look completely spaced out next time.

"Right, what time is it?" Kate asked him. She ran a hand through her bedraggled hair feeling a little scatter brained as her brain noted that Mike wasn't wearing any shoes and she wondered if he was coming home or leaving which left her confused as it looked to be morning outside.

"Early" Mike said to her as he handed her the cup of tea. She thanked him for the tea and looked down into the cup noting the contents before she took a sip. Her bleary expression still in place, he wondered if this was another side effect of her new drug regime.

"How early?" Kate asked him before she took another sip of her tea grateful that it was plain peppermint tea with no hidden additives or goat's butter. Lena hadn't been lying about feeling calm and incredibly relaxed but she was definitely not refreshed as she could probably sleep for another 3 hours without any trouble. Sure she had some pain but it was pretty mild in comparison to the last few days which made sitting up not an excruciating experience.

"7am, Mom and the kids are already up and doing garden stuff and milking the goats" Mike informed her.

"Lovely" Kate commented with an amused smile as Mike spoke so casually like they lived on a farm far from civilisation not in a suburban home in Norfolk.

"You ok?" Mike asked her as he watched her take a deep inhale of the tea as if she were smelling a rose and not a cup of ordinary tea.

"Yep, just slept really well and feeling pretty relaxed" Kate told him, offering a smile as she didn't want Lena to get into trouble given how straight laced Mike was about life.

"You eat any chocolate chip cookies last night while I was asleep?" he asked her as he wondered if maybe Kate ingested some of his mother's secret stash of marijuana. He wasn't stupid to think his mother would be completely drug free. She had to be hiding her stash somewhere but so far he hadn't found it yet. Though now he was wondering if maybe he wasn't looking hard enough as he knew Kate had a way of finding anything made with chocolate or sugar.

"No, are there chocolate chip cookies?" Kate asked to be contrary and because she was curious. It'd been a while since she'd had something chocolate related and she was pretty sure there wasn't any chocolate in the house except for the cocoa for hot chocolate which was not the same.

"No" Mike told her.

"Then why ask?" Kate asked him, frowning as she wondered what chocolate chip biscuits had to do with her being relaxed. Though now that she thought about it; some chocolate chip biscuits would be nice… _Anything chocolate would do..._ she thought then shook her head as she didn't need that craving right now. But it did make her look longingly at the toast.

"What did you eat last night?" He asked her out of curiosity as he saw her eyeing the toast and lifted it up from the bedside table for her.

"I had some tea and a muffin with your mum. We chatted for a bit and then I came back to bed. Why?" Kate asked him as Mike handed her the plate of toast. She smiled noting how the tablets were all piled on one side of the plate next to the toast. She drew her legs up so she was sitting cross legged on the bed and placed the plate in her lap wondering where to start first with her drugs.

"No reason" Mike lied but he saw no point in pushing it as he didn't want to fight with Kate or put her in a bad mood even if he was a little worried.

"No reason?" Kate questioned him in disbelief before she took a bite of her toast. It was doused with thick lashing of honey and butter which seemed to soothe Kate's craving for sugar after the mention of chocolate.

"You're really bleary eyed and I'm worried about you" Mike said watching her as she ate some toast followed by her pills for it to be washed down by the tea.

"Of course I'm bleary eyed. I'm on enough drugs to make an addict on their best high look sober." Kate told him, Mike chuckled at the joke. "We done with the interrogation police officer?" she asked him in a wry tone before she took another bite of toast she still had four more tablets to go.

"Yeah we are" Mike said to her as he knew he'd have to be more subtle with questions next time.

"So when's breakfast?" Kate asked him after she swallowed the last of toast and pills knowing this was just a precursor to the main meal.

"In an hour" Mike told her.

"So we have an hour to burn" Kate said casually, he watched her as she sucked on her thumb in a mockingly innocent gesture but even he knew she was just stirring him for fun just as he was doing the same for her.

"I'm not having sex with you" Mike told her bluntly and held in a laugh as she gave him a trying look. They both knew sex was off the cards until she got a clean bill of health but even he couldn't help but get a joke out of it.

"If I had a penny for every time you said that to me" Kate drawled in an amused manner before she drained her cup of tea.

"You'd have about 5 cents now" Mike informed her. Kate laughed and shook her head at him.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Rachel woke to a door slamming open followed by heavy footsteps. Her heart pounded and a cold sweat spread across her body as fear and panic sliced through her sleepy state waking her up stone cold. It took her a moment to realise she was lying on the couch under a lightweight cotton throw blanket in Tom's living room. The light streaming through the window told her it was mid morning.

"Sam, come back here right now" Jed shouted.

"No, this is stupid" Sam shouted as he ran up the stairs. Rachel shrunk down further on the lounge trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. She heard Jed's footsteps follow Sam's and felt safe enough to sit up.

"Mom didn't like us putting out feet on the sofa" Ashley said as she appeared from seemingly nowhere making Rachel nearly jump out of skin.

"Sorry" Rachel mumbled as she slid her feet to the floor and sitting on the lounge properly. She knew she could vegetate on Tom's lounge all day but she was going to try as it felt good to lay on something comfortable and take a break from her work and troubles.

"It's cool, she's dead. So I guess her rules don't matter anymore" Ashley said callously as she moved to sit where Tom had the previous night. The little girl didn't take up as much space and her attention seemed to be elsewhere as she looked around the room instead of directly at Rachel.

"I think it would matter to your father that the rules of house are still followed" Rachel said quietly as she did not want to be the source of a rebellion in the Chandler household.

"Yeah well, he won't be here very long either. Dad always leaves" Ashley said with a sigh as she played with the edge of the t-shirt she was wearing between her fingers.

"He doesn't want to leave" Rachel told her in a soft manner as she knew the little girl was acting like she didn't care to protect herself from being hurt later down the track when the Nathan James did leave.

"Yes he does. He wants to finish the mission. The mission; mom would have wanted him to finish. "Ashley looked at her more pointedly "It's why you're here right? You're like the important piece to the mission right?" she asked her in casual tone but her expression contradicted her as she looked a mixture of jealousy, annoyance and serious.

"I'm as valuable as any other member of the crew" Rachel said downplaying her role in it all. She didn't want Ashley putting her on a pedestal like she were more important to Tom than his own kids.

"That's not true. At least not to Dad. He wouldn't bring you here if you weren't valuable and you obviously need a place to hide otherwise you'd be at the Slattery's house. No one would dare come here but Mrs Slattery's house is open to everyone" Ashley stated.

"Your father and I are friends. He offered a quiet place to get away and I took it to get away from the ship. It was rather selfish of me but that's all it is." Rachel assured her as she didn't want Ashley to think she was trying to replace Darien or make any moves on Tom. They were friends which for some reason just disappointed her as well as made her feel relieved as couldn't think past herself at the moment.

"I know, my Dad loves my mom. I heard the crew talk about you" Ashley said.

"You shouldn't listen to gossip" Rachel chastised gently as she could only imagine what the rumour mill said about her. None of it would have been good.

"They said without you there's no cure. That you and Kate were really messed up and it'd be lucky if you'd be useful at all" Ashley said.

"There's still a cure and I'm fine, I'm just recovering like Kate is" Rachel told her.

"You were crying in your sleep" Ashley said bluntly. Rachel pursed her lips and took a breath stalling for time as she thought of what to say.

"Sometimes I have nightmares, it's my subconscious working through the issues of what happened in Baltimore" Rachel explained in a rational manner. "I'm sorry if I scared you" she added.

"I have sometimes have nightmares too" Ashley said in a low voice.

"The nightmare will pass in time" Rachel assured her empathetically.

"I doubt that" Ashley said sullenly. Rachel felt the young girl's grief tug on her heart strings as she couldn't help but commiserate as she had been exactly where Ashley was now.

"I watched my mother die when I was a few years younger than you." Rachel confessed, she hoped in revealing this about herself that Ashley would see that it was ok to feel the pain she had but to know that it was also ok to get on with life. "I've been exactly where you are and let me just say you're entitled to every shred of emotion passing through you; the anger, the frustration, the depression… all of it. Just don't let it consume you" Rachel said unshed tears prickling her eyes.

"Did your mother die from a deadly virus?" Ashley asked rudely but Rachel expected her to respond in a hostile manner. She just gave a sad smile and shook her head.

"No, she died from Malaria. It's a treatable disease with a high survival rate as long as you take the treatment. But she refused to be treated by the village doctor. She instead chose to put her faith in God just like my father." Rachel said as the memories drifted through her mind of that time. Even after all these years she was still bitter and angry about it. "I was very angry when she died because I wanted her to choose to live for me. Your mother didn't get the chance to have that choice. It was taken from her but the way your father talks about her. I think she would have jumped at the chance to still be here with you" Rachel told her turning the conversation back to Ashley and her mother. She didn't want Ashley to be driven by her own mother's death.

They lapsed into silence and Rachel could see the girl was reflecting on what Rachel had said. All the while Rachel thought of how she would be a mother herself. She wondered how her mother could abandon her. that same bitterness that she carried at not understanding her mother for years welled up in her. She sat there pregnant and all she could think was of all the things she was willing to do for her child. A child she hadn't even seen yet, it just reminded her that she needed to get an ultrasound.

"My Dad hasn't said anything about Mom since she died" Ashley said breaking the silence. Rachel looked at the girl wishing she could wrap her up in her arms and console her. To somehow take her pain away but stayed where she was as Ashley's body language screamed that she didn't want to be touched.

"He does but I think he just gets a little lost in his memories. A friend of ours is pregnant." Rachel lied as she didn't want Ashley to know about her condition in her own sense of self preservation as she didn't want to answer 20 questions about what she was going to do. "I am worried about her and your father was telling me of how it was like when your mother was pregnant. I think if you want to talk about your mother then you should just bring it up"

"I don't want him to be sad" Ashley said.

"He's always going to feel sad about your Mum being gone. But I don't think he'd mind telling you stories about his fun memories of her" Rachel offered, she knew she was really sticking her foot in Tom's business but she couldn't help but notice the lack of communication and Kate's words advising him to just talk about Darien and the good times so that the kids could remember the better times.

"Did your father talk about your mother after she died?" Ashley asked her.

"Only to say she was with God which frankly was infuriating to me. They were deeply religious people" Rachel told her.

"But you're not?" Ashley asked her.

"I struggle with my faith which I'm told is perfectly normal for a scientist" Rachel half lied with a wry smile. She didn't consider herself religious at all.

She respected people who had faith and was even jealous of that ability they possessed by she could never grasp the concept and felt to say she was religious was wrong and disrespected those who were. But she knew if she said that to Ashley it would not go down well with Tom as she had a feeling he wanted his children to make their own decisions not be influenced by outsiders when their emotions were running high.

"The point is that your father is nothing like mine. So I think if you want to talk to him about your mother then you should try" Rachel suggested to her.

"Are you going to be staying here until the ship leaves?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, it's up to all of you as I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome. But know that even if I do leave; if you want to talk about anything I'm here. I'm a pretty good listener when it's not your father barking orders or Kate prattling on like she does" Rachel said, the girl smiled at the humour.

"She is a little weird" Ashley agreed making a face.

"Only a little?" Rachel asked jokingly.

* * *

Tom took a sip of his coffee as he looked over reports on his desk. He placed the cup on the desk and rubbed his face with his hands as he felt torn. He felt torn because he wanted to stay home and be with kids and grieve Darien but most of him just wanted to run away as far as he could so he couldn't feel what he was feeling. Sure, the grief was letting up but then there were moments when it would all crash in on him.

"Hey, you sure about packing up and hi-tailing it for open sea?" Mike asked as he came into the office without bothering to knock. He dumped a fresh stack of paperwork for Tom to look at. It just never ended.

"Yeah, the flash drives might be tampered with just like Lassiter Industries. I don't want us bringing that down on Norfolk" Tom said it was the best excuse he had for wanting to leave and it worked because it was true.

"Fair call" Mike said in such a way Tom was tempted to say the man was spending too much time with Kate. But he left it alone as he was trying to turn over a new leaf with Kate. She didn't know it yet but she would when hopefully they'd get along better.

"I know it'll be hard to leave. I thought we could just take a break but we have to finish this. How can any of us relax until we know it's safe?" Tom asked him. Mike looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

"I know, either way we rush it. We can get underway in three days minimum as long as we get through all the paperwork and the crew that we recalled are back on board. Some have gone out pretty far in search of their family" Mike informed him.

"Let's aim for three days and see where we are at then" Tom said as he did have to make allowances for the crew. He'd already let 4 crew members out of their enlistment contracts to stay in Norfolk with their families. But it wasn't a hardship given there were sailors to replace them and their contracts were nearly up so he couldn't refuse them their request.

"Anything else I should know?" Mike asked him as he could see Tom had a lot on his mind and was curious to know what was gnawing at Tom.

"Why do you ask?" Tom asked evasively which only piqued Mike's curiosity.

"Just curious" He said being equally evasive knowing it would force Tom's hand as the man just loved to know the ins and outs of everyone's lives/

"Kate talk to you?" Tom asked, Mike quirked an eyebrow at that and decided to play along.

"She talks to me all the time, you might have to be a little more specific" Mike said with a smile.

"Then you know about Rachel" Tom said looking down at his desk, just the mere mention of Kate reminded him of the lie he told to get Rachel to confirm that she was pregnant. But now her secret was out between them it had eased the tension in their relationship.

"Kate's concerned about her and pissed off at you" Mike said wondering where Tom was going with this as he used knowledge that was fairly well known and easily could be misinterpreted. It worked as Tom rubbed his forehead and frowned.

"I know but what I did was to help things along"

"Kate doesn't believe that" Mike said inwardly just amused at how easy it was to manipulate Kate and Tom's relationship as they were classic sibling relationship.

"I lied to Rachel, I told her that the bounty was contingent on her being alive due to her pregnancy. Kate knows it's a lie and but hasn't ratted me out to her. I guess she wants me to confess" Tom said dryly.

"Probably or she's just seeing how far you're going to dig your grave. Though why you had to pull that information out of the Doc has me curious" Mike said as he couldn't believe the bombshell of secret Kate had been sitting on. But then he knew Kate would have come to him if she was out of her depth or if Rachel was truly in serious trouble. He could already hear her telling him that it wasn't her business to and that it was up to Rachel to share it.

"There's nothing going on. We're friends and I'm looking after her welfare. Why didn't you come to me when you found out about Rachel's pregnancy?" Tom asked.

"Kate asked me not to. She wanted Rachel to have time to wrap her head around it" Mike lied pretending he knew all along. "It's not like it's important in the general scheme of things" he added.

"It is important" Tom said.

"It happened in Baltimore, Rachel wants the kid who are we to dictate her life to her. Or do I have to remind you that I have no vested interest and your the Captain not God?" Mike asked wryly as he couldn't understand why Tom would let Rachel's state twist him up in knots. It wasn't like the man fathered the kids or had any responsibilities.

"It will affect her duties and the mission" Tom said lamely as they both knew Rachel was a hard worker and they'd seen just from Lt Foster that pregnancy didn't hamper a woman's intellect or ability to work in the environment of the ship and the mission.

"We'll see about that. Lt Foster carried out her duties well" Mike said throwing out what he felt was a good example of woman's pregnancy not getting in the way of her duties.

"If I recall correctly she spent her time vomiting off the side the ship for her shifts" Tom remarked humourlessly.

"She was doing her damnedest in making sure no one would board ship from that side. I call it dedication to her work and anyway Rachel is all we got. So we'll make do" Mike said in a pragmatic manner.

"And set up a nursery or a day care on the ship?" Tom asked in a dry manner.

"You have that sea cabin that sits empty for majority of the time. I can get someone in maintenance to bolt down a bassinet for the Doc and I'll give up my quarters and do the same for Lt Foster if it will make you happy?" Mike asked with an amused smile.

"This is a navy vessel" Tom said, he knew it was petty but he didn't sign up for this deal and he just wanted the old world back.

"And we got two pregnant women and another woman with a broken leg. Yeah, there will be a drain on the ship at some point but it will be negligible" Mike argued just to be contrary as he knew how Tom felt. Their lives used to have clean cut lines of work and home. Now it was all becoming blurred.

"It doesn't bother you?" Tom asked him.

"Old world is gone and we have to adapt. I'm just hoping this mission will end before the Nathan James becomes a generational ship" Mike said.

* * *

"So say hypothetically is I partook in some marijuana would that be bad?" Kate asked Rachel as they sat in Tom's kitchen. Rachel would have gone to the Slattery's but Lena had plans with the girls. Concerned about Kate being by herself they dropped the redhead off at Tom's place knowing Rachel would be there. Jed had been warm and welcoming before he disappeared to the shed to work of something. Sam and Ashley were in their respective rooms keeping to themselves.

"Is the Commander pressuring you into taking drugs?" Rachel asked in a mocking manner as she couldn't imagine Mike doing any drugs let alone drinking maybe one glass of alcohol given how he liked to be in control of everything. She pulled the pressure cuff off Kate's arm and placed it back into her kit. "Look forward" Rachel told her as she checked Kate's pupil dilations with a pen light. She knew it was completely useless given the drugs but Rachel found comfort in just going through the motions of being a doctor.

"Oh you jest but I'm talking about Lena. I think it's a bonding thing with her and I want to be in good graces" Kate told her as she winced at the bright light being flashed at her eyes. She knew this mini check up was just way of Rachel keeping her hands busy. So she let the woman amuse herself.

"Well, I'd prefer you not indulge in any form of 'bonding' until you're fully recovered. Your pulse is a little erratic. You feeling ok?" Rachel asked as she packed her equipment away.

"Yup, just a little pain here and there" Kate said with a shrug of 'what can you do?' resignation.

"Ok, if it gets to be too much-" Rachel stopped as she realised why Kate would be asking about pot. "You've already 'bonded' with her. Haven't you?" She asked.

"It was an accident" Kate informed her in a slightly defensive tone.

"How could it possibly be an accident?" Rachel demanded with a chuckle.

"She offered me a cup of tea. How was I supposed to know it wasn't dosed?" Kate asked her incredulously.

"You're a terror" Rachel said now laughing as she could only imagine Kate's reaction to finding out she had been dosed with marijuana the tamest of drugs and what a conundrum it put her in given how Mike had to have reacted when he heard about it. Though judging by Kate's demeanour she was trying to keep it a secret.

"It was so good, I was just so relaxed and everything was just good or maybe it was her testing me. If I ask for more she'll think I'm a junkie" Kate pondered in a casual manner.

"Now you're getting paranoid" Rachel told her.

"You're right" Kate shook the thought away and continued "and anyway I'm going to get into so much strife when Mike hears about it. Lena is terrible at keeping secrets" Kate told her with a shake of her head. "So how's it over at Casa del Chandler?" she asked changing the topic.

"It's quieter than your place" Rachel offered.

"Yeah, it's a little unnerving but to be expected" Kate said in agreement as she looked around the place.

"Tom wants me to have a complete check up and find out how far along I am" Rachel said, Kate couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at Rachel calling Tom by his first name but didn't pounce on it. Instead she decided for Rachel's sake to at least get along with the man as it would be less stressful for all parties involved.

"It's not a bad idea" Kate conceded as she was afraid she'd be butting head with the man on every topic. But it looked by Rachel's demeanour that he was actually being supportive.

"I know and I've decided going to have it done on the ship with Doc Rios. I'd prefer to do it on my own with your help but I don't have a choice given Tom won't believe me when I say I'm healthy unless Rios backs me up" Rachel said making a face.

"So Tom twisted your arm into doing this" Kate said with a wry smile.

"We've had trust issues in the past. As this isn't a secret it's easier to keep him in the loop" Rachel told her. It was a partial lie, the truth was she knew it would go a long way to eliminate as many secrets between her and Tom for them to have a successful friendship but she couldn't help but want him to be a part of it as it feed that side of her that wanted him as man to lean on. It was annoying given how she enjoyed her independence but she liked how she could talk to him about her pregnancy and the future and have him nod in understanding.

"And he gets the first ultrasound? So not cool" Kate joked not insulted at all. She wasn't a moron to take Rachel's explanation at face value. Frankly she was glad the circle of those who knew about the pregnancy grew as it mean Rachel had a bigger support network which to Kate felt good given she knew she wasn't fully capable of giving Rachel everything she needed in the coming months.

"You can hold my baby he or she born before Tom" Rachel offered with a smile as the mood was light between them. She loved how Kate made her pregnancy seem like a joyous thing than a huge list of things to do and be worried about.

"Yes" Kate said like she had just scored a victory, Rachel gave her an amused look. "What? It's bad enough I have to share Mike with him. I'm jealous of their bromance. I don't need him moving in on our relationship too" Kate joked, Rachel chuckled.

* * *

A couple of days later,

"Nervous?" Tom asked Rachel as she sat on the bed in the infirmary. She should be annoyed at Tom's underhanded manner as he had organised for a proper portable ultrasound machine to be brought on the ship. It took up a large amount of the space and was entirely redundant given they had the smaller portable ultrasound. But the portable ultrasound did not print out pictures unlike the cumbersome machine. Tom downplayed the requisition claiming it would be stored in the helo bay later but for now it was there for her use.

"This is highly unorthodox" Rachel said referring more to the situation of him and her doing something only a couple would do together. She knew there were single mothers out in the world who brought in family members or friends but her mind could not look at Tom right now and think 'friend'. Even with him standing to the side with his arms folded looking official in his BDU's.

Rios who looked rather disgruntled at how crowded his space was; pushed the machine closer to the bed trapping Tom in his spot with no way to escape unless he climbed over Rachel.

"I've looked over your blood work and concur everything looks well within the normal parameters-" Rios started but Rachel cut him off.

"I know everything is fine. I just want you to do the ultrasound given I can't do that myself" Rachel told him, she wanted him to hurry up as she was carrying over a litre of water in her bladder and was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Not just because of her need to go to the bathroom but because she was still adjusting her pregnancy not being a secret. She wasn't ready for the onslaught of speculation that would come with her stomach growing but the idea of holding a baby that was entirely hers made her feel warm inside.

"Alright, I assume you're good to go" Rios said, Rachel nodded as she laid back on the bed and raised her shirt up to the middle of her stomach and then helped adjust her pants just enough for Rios to do the scan and without being too indecent for Tom.

"I am" Rachel assured him. Rios turned on the machine and double checked the systems before he pulled out the linear probe and gel. Rachel took a deep inhale and exhale as she felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness wash through her.

"Ok, let's see what we got here" Rios said as he squirted the gel on her lower abdomen and started moving the probe over her skin. The gel grew warm on her skin as he moved the wand back and forth, nudging here and there. Impatience grew at her as he pressed into her bladder.

"Having some difficulty there?" Rachel asked Rios after what felt like a few minutes too long for him to moving the probe around and prodding. She was beginning question his medical licence's credibility as her need to pee grew more insistent. She couldn't see the screen without moving and was afraid of having to go through the process with Rios again. She wondered why he hadn't turned on the speakers but kept quiet so as not to belittle his practice too much.

"Ah no, everything looks good and heartbeat looks strong but you sure you want me say this in front of the Captain?" Rios asked her, he looked concerned and Rachel wondered what could possibly be wrong. A million different diagnoses ran through her brain at how bad it could be.

"He wouldn't be here if I didn't want him in the loop. What is it?" Rachel asked, Rios turned the screen of the ultrasound to an angle that she could see. Her eyes went wide as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You're having twins" Rios told her.

"Twins?" Tom said completely gobsmacked by what he was seeing on the screen as the development of the baby- _Babies…_ he corrected himself was more advanced than he expected given Rachel wasn't showing at all. He couldn't help but smile and feel a little overwhelmed by how amazing it was to see them move and fidget. He didn't really expect to feel anything of much. But here he was nearly moved to tears as memories of his children and Darien's pregnancy ran though his mind reminding him of all the wonder and amazement of new life.

"I'd haphazard a guess and say about 9 maybe 10 weeks" Rios said as he took a couple of screenshots for her medical file. Tom looked to man seeing him do the math and coming to realisation that the babies were conceived in the time Rachel was a prisoner. But he quickly covered his emotions with a neutral expression as he looked to Rachel. "Do you concur?" Rios asked Rachel.

Tom looked to Rachel saw she was shellshocked, tears ran down her face and it was hard to tell if they were tears of delayed joy.

"I-" She stammered as she was speechless.

"Rachel?" Tom asked concerned for her as she looked incredibly pale.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Rachel said, Rios didn't waste time as he wiped the gel off her stomach and handed her bucket as Tom helped her sit up. She gripped the bucket like her life depended on it but seemed to keep her breakfast down.

"Doc, give us the room" Tom said, Rios nodded and got up from his chair and left the infirmary; closing the door behind him. Tom turned his full attention to Rachel who was incredibly pale.

"Here, just lean a little more forward and take slow and steady breaths. In and out" Tom said as he turned her to face him. She swung her legs over the bed with the bucket in her lap as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner, he looked around for a tissue. Spotting the box he picked up and placed on the bed beside her.

"Twins" She breathed in shock. As bad diagnoses went this had not been on her list and it wasn't bad but it complicated things more than she had planned which made her wonder if she really was doing the right thing. But looking at that ultrasound; she couldn't help but feel completely out of depth and totally possessive of them. They were her children, the thought made her head spin and panic fill her body.

"Just take slow and easy breaths" Tom repeated to her as he rubbed her back.

"I can't have twins, they'll never survive. We don't have the proper facilities or medical staff trained for this. What if they come prematurely? What if I don't survive the birth- my god, you were right, what was I thinking? I have no contingency plans for this" Rachel mumbled as panic gripped her.

"Hey, those babies are already made it 9 weeks and I know what I said before about you being pregnant but you're a healthy woman and all your bloodwork is fine. We're going to be heading south. So you never know we might find the people we need to help you if complications arise. What we need to do is to stay positive about this" Tom told her as he was not going to play the 'I told you so' card given he was now won over by an ultrasound that Rachel shouldn't give up on her earlier convictions on keeping the pregnancy and talk herself out of it because she was panicked.

"You have any idea how high risk a multiple pregnancy is for a woman of my age?" She asked him incredulously as her brain listed them all and their percentages of mortality not just for her but her children.

"I don't even know how old you are and being pregnant is a risk in itself. You need to calm down" Tom told her, he inwardly kicked himself as he realised telling her to 'calm down' was not the right thing to say to her. Especially given the look she gave him after the words came out of his mouth.

"Calm down?! I thought I was having one baby. One child on my own I could handle but two? If everything goes well and no complications arise tell me how am I going to have two babies by myself?" She asked him, upset that it seemed entirely insurmountable challenge to her as she felt overwhelmed. She immediately hated her weakness and for not being able to stop her tears from running down her face. Tom cupped her face and tilted it up to face him.

"Look at me. I know this is just the panic speaking. You want this remember?" he asked her as he brushed the tears from her cheek with his thumbs.

"I do want them. But it's so real and I haven't even heard the heart beat. And all I can think about is how I don't know how to keep a plant alive let alone a child-" Rachel started and Tom couldn't help but smile as she was now being irrational; something she was entitled to as all new parents had their doubts and melt downs. For once he was not out of his depth with her.

"I know but Parenting is something you learn on the job and for when you're truly out of your depth; you'll have me, my father, Lena and Mike. That's four people with parenting experience. You also have Kate and what she lacks in childrearing experience she makes up for in enthusiasm. So you're not alone and you never will be when all you have to do is ask for help. You already have a solid network of people who care about you and we all will be your family" Tom assured her, She looked at him with wild eyes but after a few moments after the words sank in she calmed down.

"So let's just take a deep breath and take this one day at a time. You don't have to be perfect at any of this, you don't have to be anyone other than yourself who by the way is more than capable of rearing two kids by yourself" He told her, she didn't look like she believed him but damn it felt good to be the one who could make her feel better as the tears started to dry up.

"I'm not making a big mistake?" She asked him, he shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. Part of him wanted to kiss her in that moment but he held back knowing it wasn't appropriate.

"No, what I saw were two perfect babies who will be lucky to have you for a mother. You just have to readjust your plans and preconceived notions of how this is going to play and throw them out the window" he told her.

"How can you have so much faith in me?" she asked him.

"I just do" he told her, Rachel nodded and Tom moved his hands back to her shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze.

"Twins" she said a little breathless as she tamped down on the panic that had rode her and took another breath looking to the screen. She still felt shell shocked but from under the panic she did feel bubbles of elation float up to the top and closed lip smile curl on her lips.

"You have a while to let it sink in" Tom assured her, Rachel gave a shaky laugh.

"Thank you" she said to him, grateful for his presence and his confidence in her. She knew Kate would have been just as good if she were in Tom's place. But hearing Tom who was a parent tell her that she would be fine seemed to soothe her more than Kate's reassurances. Maybe it was his experience and knowledge that gave him credibility but it felt good none the less to have his acceptance.

"I didn't do much but I'm grateful you didn't vomit on my boots" Tom said trying to lighten the mood as he didn't want Rachel to feel indebted to him. Rachel smiled, a true smile for the first time in his company and laughed. "It's not funny, those were my favourite boots" he added with a mockingly serious expression which only made her laugh even more.

"Do you feel better?" He asked referring more to her earlier panic about having twins and Rachel nodded.

"Yes, but I would like to keep it under wraps as much as possible. There's still a chance of things going wrong and I can't handle the idea of people looking at me with any more pity than they already do" She said with a serious expression.

"Of course" he said understanding her position completely and her want for some privacy.

"And now I really need to go" Rachel told him.

"Where's the rush?" he asked her.

"1 litre of water in less than an hour. Where do you think I'm going?" Rachel asked him with a wry smile as she hopped off the bed.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

* * *

"Geez the paperwork never stops does it?" Kate asked as she gingerly lowered herself into the guest chair beside Mike's desk. She really hated the impediments of her injuries and the medications. So much for being superhuman she thought as she felt like she was digesting a belly full of broken glass. Moving around and climbing her way through the ship was no joy for her.

"Nope" Mike said as he was reading through the current reports and inventory requests from the department heads among other things. It all needed to be read and signed in the next couple of days so they had time to get the ship ready to set sail again.

"Want a hand?" Kate asked as she leaned on the desk to rest her head down than to really help him with the paperwork.

"No, I got it." Mike said not looking up as he continued reading the documents in front of him. Kate frowned as she didn't like the lack of attention or his short answers as he wore an expression of annoyance on his face.

"I came to see if you wanted to join me for lunch but I can see you're busy" Kate said as she moved to get up thinking she should of just let him be. He stopped what he was doing and looked to her.

"I'm not, sit with me; I won't be too long" Mike said, Kate gave a slight sigh of relief as she sat back in her chair, settling in to wait quietly. Mike initialled the piece of paper he had been reading and placed it in his out tray before he picked up the next report.

"How did it go with Anna?" Mike asked her.

"She's still pissed off about the leg and taking it out on everyone around her. I got Taylor and Miller on a mission to see if we can score something to soothe the savage beast" Kate told him. Mike looked up from his work with a frown.

"You know you're not allowed to order the soldiers around" He told her as he assumed she might have thrown his name in there. He doubted it but he wanted to make sure she wasn't abusing his station for her own purposes.

"Which is why I asked them nicely after they dropped me off at the ship" Kate told him in a matter of factorial tone.

"and what are you doing in trade?" Mike asked her as he knew on the ship it was always quid pro quo. He sat back in his chair tossing his pen on the table as he was more interested in what she was up to than his paperwork.

"I'm calling Taylor by his name instead of 'Pretty Boy' and I promised to help Miller with hand to hand combat" Kate said with a shrug like it was no big deal.

"You teaching Miller how to fight in your condition" Mike said in disbelief as she could barely walk five steps without being winded at the moment. It made him wonder how she got all the way up to his office given she only looked mildly fatigued.

"I'll be the female Mr Miyagi to his Daniel La Russo" Kate offered, Mike smile and placed a hand over his mouth as he tried to straighten his lips into a more serious manner.

"Not a lot of zen gardens to rake on the ship." Mike teased.

"Ah but there are walls that can always use a fresh coat of paint" Kate argued, Mike pursed his lips and nodded as she wasn't wrong. It always seemed like by the time they painted from one end of the ship to the other they had to start again. "Or scrubbing the toilets to teach him patience" Kate added.

"That is just cruel" Mike told her with a chuckle.

"Hey, he still has to meet his end of the deal first and it's completely voluntary. So how are you?" she asked him changing the topic as they both knew she wouldn't force Miller into doing anything he really didn't want to do.

"Busy, just got a lot to do" he told her as he gestured to the paperwork on his desk.

"I can see that but I'm kinda getting this vibe that you're ticked off at me for coming in" Kate said honestly. Mike took a deep breath and looked at her for a moment making her nervous as she wondered what she had done wrong.

"I'm not but tell me, when were you going to tell me about Rachel being pregnant?" He asked, he watched as Kate's eyebrows shot up in surprise at him knowing about Rachel. He wasn't pissed that she had lied to him or kept it a secret but he was curious as to why. What he was angry at was the never ending paperwork and that he was finally back in Norfolk and his girls were still alive. He was stuck behind this desk working instead of spending time with them.

"I thought you knew, it was on the wanted advertisement" Kate said her tone was almost mocking and he wondered why she was pissed off but then remembered that Tom had lied to Rachel forcing the woman to confess that she was pregnant. Or so Tom made it sound like.

"No, it wasn't. Tom lied to her and you already knew that" Mike said calling her out on her attitude. She gave nod acknowledging that he was being serious.

"I didn't tell you because it was Rachel's news to share not mine but she did give me permission to share the news now" Kate said like it would help how he felt about being left out of the loop.

"I get your reasons. I do and I appreciate you not stepping into it with Tom about what he did by telling Rachel" Mike said sincerely as he knew Kate could have turned Rachel against Tom. "But I didn't like being blindsided like that with Tom" he added as he was a little annoyed at them both. Kate; he understood. Tom was however his friend and Rachel's pregnancy wasn't a state secret.

"That's between you and Tom. As for me, I'm tired of fighting with Tom and frankly Rachel doesn't need the stress. So what's got you twisted in knots?" Kate asked him. Mike felt relieved to hear her call a truce as he didn't want to be a buffer between them.

"I'm pissed because I have a mountain of paperwork and it's not getting any smaller. And all I want is to be at home with kids not be here dealing with this" He said in frustration as he gestured to his desk.

"Then let's go home" Kate said to him as if it were really that simple.

"I have to finish this in the next two days as the Captain wants to set sail A.S.A.P." Mike told her as he wished it was as simple as him just leaving the office and coming back another day. Kate made a face of disbelief.

"Then delegate or take what you can with us and do it at home after me and the kids pass out for the night. We're all pretty much asleep by 8:30" Kate suggested, Mike frowned as he wondered why he hadn't thought of that himself.

"I can do that" Mike conceded. He didn't like taking paperwork home but everything on his desk wasn't confidential. So he could theoretically take it home and keep it in his and Kate's room. Then bring it out after everyone was asleep and work.

"Oh and by the way. Rachel is having a baby, just thought you should know" Kate said, Mike gave her a droll look as he knew she was mocking him.

"Really?" Mike said in disbelief playing along like he didn't already know.

"Yep, she'll be great mother" Kate said as if it were a foregone conclusion. A moment of silence passed between them as he analysed her smile. Mike frowned as he wondered where she was going with it when another thought struck him.

"She's moving in with us isn't she?" Mike asked her, inwardly groaning as he wasn't sure he could handle being outnumbered by so many women under what was already a crowded house hold.

"I was thinking next door in that empty house with the red door. I figure that way we're all close by if she needs us but still retain her sense of independence" Kate said with a hopeful smile, Mike could see she had already given this a lot of thought. "I already spoke with Major Damon who directed me to the guy in charge of housing about requesting it and he said it's mine. I signed all the paperwork and I just have to make sure before we leave that we knock down the fence on the border of the property. That way Lena can use the backyard to extend her farm. I thought maybe we could empty out the personal effects and set up the nursery. Give it to her as a surprise baby shower present" Kate added.

"Have you told her or my mother about your plans?" Mike asked in amusement and slightly in awe as she'd only been gone for the morning and managed to cut through what should have been three days to a week of bureaucracy in getting a new house. He wondered what else she had been up to while he'd been buried in paperwork. He moved to the piles of paperwork and started sifting through what he could take home with him to work on at night.

He looked over the paper work before him feeling a little sad as he couldn't picture the perfect suburban cul de sac of everyone knowing their neighbours and the kids playing in the streets. All he saw was him stuck on ship following a never ending mission and Kate growing to resent him because they would be stuck in this loop and with Rachel having babies; it meant Kate would want the same. He always knew she wanted kids but after losing Lucas he couldn't bring himself to consider the idea of more children.

"It would ruin the 'surprise' aspect and anyway, I figure if she lives close by she'll still have her independence with a good support network. She was my prison buddy which to me makes her family. You ok?" Kate asked him as she noticed his demeanour change from him allowing her to amuse him with her idle fantasies to more pensive manner.

"Yeah" Mike replied as he signed the bottom of the page he was reading. Kate reached out and placed a hand on his forearm which made him stop what he was doing and look at her.

"Cause you kinda got a weird look on your face. Is it about the prison buddy thing? Cause I wasn't being serious. It's just a bit of fun" She said with an amused smile even though she was worried.

"Do you want kids?" Mike asked her, he knew now was not the time to talk about it but he just wanted to know. Kate removed her hand from his arm. He felt bereft of the contact but waited as she sat back in her chair and scratched her head in a casual yet thoughtful manner.

"I have your kids. They are great kids, toilet trained and full of attitude. Why do you ask?" Kate asked, her tone casual but even he sensed an undercurrent of wariness to the conversation.

"I meant do you want a kid of your own with me" Mike clarified.

"Maybe, but I'm quite happy with what we got at the moment. Why do you want baby?" Kate asked him, she didn't want to admit it but the idea of having a baby horrified her at the moment but it had more to do with her current physical condition and their current life situation of rocking round on a ship trying to save the world. She was not envious of Rachel's position at all. She hoped for Rachel's sake the mission wrapped up quickly but Kate couldn't imagine being pregnant until she was back to at least 80% healthy.

"I feel like you're going to watch Rachel, hold her baby and I worry-" Mike purposefully didn't answer her question and started to explain why he was worried about her wanting a child and it becoming an issue between them.

"That I'm going to get broody and you're not ready to have another kid yet or if ever" Kate said finishing the sentence for him with little to no tact.

"That and the fact that you're being hunted by god knows who" Mike said as he mirrored her in leaning back in his chair. He rested an elbow on the arm of his chair and rubbed his chin. Kate didn't look offended by what he said but she did look upset by the topic. He couldn't figure if it was his reticence on wanting another child or their current situation.

"Look, in a perfect world I'd love to make a baby with you. Even build a large and crazy family together with loads of kids. But it's not a perfect world and I have no clue what is going on with my body right now. I don't even know if it's possible for me to have a baby after what they did to me. To be honest it's not something I want to think about right now. So why don't we table that conversation until I'm physically and mentally in a better place and revisit it." she said confessing some of her fears without going into too much detail. She loved Mike and for some reason she really didn't want to keep falling short of his expectations of her.

Mike nodded in understanding as he realised her want to avoid the topic was more about her trying to ignore her self-conceived notions of her shortcomings not his. A part of him felt for her as he hadn't even taken into consideration how pragmatic she was. It was obvious by the desolate look in her eyes that her main concern of putting off having a baby had more to do with her being physically able and her own fears of what happened in Baltimore affecting those chances. The fact that she didn't want to think about it more seriously was that she was afraid of being infertile or not being able to carry a child to full term. Something he could only imagine would be bone crushingly disappointing after all the struggles she had been through.

But he admired her strength to focus on the positives of the situation and it warmed him that she was more than ready to adopt his kids as her own. He knew it was half mockingly said but it meant a lot to him. He loved her for trying to get along with his family, the sense of stability she brought into his life. She was a firecracker but as he looked at her; he could just see her sitting across from him in 20 -30 years time and it made him want to give her everything she wanted and needed to be happy.

"Yeah" He conceded. Kate gave him a closed lip smile and rose from her chair to leave. She moved towards the door but he caught her by the arm and stopped her.

"So how large a family are you thinking?" He asked in a lighter tone so as to move the conversation away from becoming a morose revisit to what happened to her in Baltimore. She didn't talk about it and he knew when she was ready, she'd share but for now she was trying to keep her head above it all.

"I thinking like a rugby team" Kate said with teasing smile as Mike rose from his chair. He looked thoughtful for a moment as he wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her close.

"Remind me of how many people are in a rugby team again?" Mike asked her trying to keep a straight face as he knew exactly how many players in a team. Glad she wasn't being serious in the slightest about his question.

"Oh you know 16" Kate said cheekily.

"16?" Mike said with a laugh not able to contain it. Kate didn't seem fazed by his laughter as she continued.

"Yeah, think of the mayhem. Tiny passive aggressive versions of you and me running around the house, hanging off the ceiling fans and getting up to mischief. They could sleep in drawers" Kate said with a chuckle which made Mike laugh even more and shake his head at the horrifying notion of that much chaos.

"I guess now I'm supposed to talk you down to a reasonable number?" Mike asked her, Kate gave a half shrug as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull his face closer to hers.

"No, you're supposed to let the subject drop until I'm in a better place to think about it" Kate told him, she pressed her forehead to his. "I just want to savour what we've got right here and now. Can we do that?" she asked in a low voice before she kissed him.

Mike pulled her tighter to him as he deepened the kiss. Enjoying the distraction and how Kate just melted into him and the languid manner their kiss was going.

"Let's go home" Kate said a little breathless as she broke the kiss first.

"Alright" Mike agreed after he cleared his throat. He leaned in to kiss her when a knock sounds at the door. "I'll meet you in the helo bay in ten minutes" he told her before he brushed his lips across hers in a brief kiss.

"Done" Kate said to him with a smile.

* * *

"Hey" Tex said as he walked into Anna's room in the hospital. He came armed with a smile and container of food for Anna knowing she was full bitch mode given how dark her expression was. He was amazed at how she could make a room feel two degrees colder than it was with one expression even now when she looked pale and incapacitated with her broken leg.

Anna looked at him with a wary look. She obviously could smell the food and given how she was refusing to eat what the hospital was provided her. He and Kate were the only ones at this point standing between her and nasal feeding tube.

"I thought I told you get lost" Anna told him grouchily as she pushed up in the bed. She winced painfully as her muscles were sore and too weak to handle the movements. "Now you're going to be an asshole and eat in front of me" She added in a dark manner.

"Actually, this is for you" Tex told her as he pulled the table over her lap and placed the container on the table. He lifted the lid and gently nudged the lunchbox container towards her.

"What is it?" She asked him as she looked at the Tupperware container like it held a bomb and not food that taken him a whole morning to source and make for her.

"It's your first meal since breaking your leg, I made it and you're going to eat it" He told her as he pulled a wrapped up knife and fork set from his inside coat pocket.

"I ask again what is it?" Anna said as she looked down at what looked like a large capsicum spewing his guts of rice and other vegetables into the container. She had to admit it smelt like heaven and her mouth was already watering at the sight of it.

"It's stuffed capsicums. I nearly had to sell my soul for those capsicums. It fits all your specifications. It's dairy free, gluten free, nut free. It's plain capsicum filled with rice filling is made of rice, tomatoes, some fresh bone stock,goat-"

"Goat?" Anna asked not that she cared. She'd eat anything if she was desperate enough and she had had those times before. She just was surprised at the effort Tex had gone to for her.

"It's good meat and there aren't any cows around Norfolk... well not of the bovine variety at any rate" He joked, Anna couldn't help but smile at the joke before he continued "Some oregano, cinnamon, salt and pepper to taste. I added a few other veggies which you can see because you need all you can get from your food" he told her, he unwrapped the knife and fork and held them out to her. Anna took a deep breath, feeling a little overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness.

"It smells good" She said to him, she tried to remember the last time she had had a meal that smelt so delicious as she had spent the last months since the outbreak living off scraps and very plain meals of meal and vegetables.

"Want me to cut it up for you?" he asked as he saw her hands were shaky as she moved to cut it.

"Sure" she said with a nod, letting go of her precious control. Tex took the cutlery and proceeded to hack it up. "You really make this?" she asked.

"Yeah and you can thank Kate as well as she helped me source the food" Tex told her.

"Sorry, I'm being bitch" Anna said with a grimace.

"We all get cranky, here" He said handing her the fork back. The capsicum had been completely destroyed by Tex, she used the fork and picked up a small amount of the rice and meat. She couldn't help but sniff it first before she stuck the fork in her mouth. She looked up to see Tex watching her and froze as she slowly pulled the fork out of her mouth keeping it closed.

"Now you chew" He informed her as she continued to stare at him as he watched her. She flipped him the one finger salute and chewed doing her best not to grown out loud as the food lived up to its aroma. It was delicious.

"It's good" She said as she swallowed her first bite. Tears welling in her eyes as she felt horrible for being a bitch and because she was so appreciative of Tex and Kate's care of her. "Thank you" She said.

"You're welcome, just eat it slowly as I don't want to hold your hair back" Tex teased, Anna who glared at him before taking another mouthful of the food.

* * *

"Hey, how did it go?" Kate asked when she walked into the Helo bay to find Rachel standing in Helo Bay 2; staring at the new Helicopter currently occupying the space. She had kind of expected Rachel to be in her lab looking deep in thought over a piece of machinery. Kate stood beside her and looked at the helicopter with her waiting for Rachel answer.

"Everything is fine, they appear to be within the parameters of -"

"They? As in plural" Kate asked for clarification as she wondered if she heard Rachel right.

"Twins" Rachel informed her, looking anywhere but at Kate as she was still trying to sort out her emotions. Right now they were a tangled mess of fear, joy and a few other emotions she couldn't identify yet.

"Twins" Kate repeated, she had a few inappropriate jokes she could have made but held her tongue. She knew Rachel wouldn't find them funny given the seriousness of her expression.

"Tom looked rather excited by the prospect" Rachel said looking to Kate to see the redhead looked somewhat amused and shocked. Rachel wasn't sure if Kate was shocked about Tom or the twins.

"Yeah but he's not the one who has to carry the kids and birth them out his special place." Kate said with a wry smile, clearing up the picture that it was the twins part of the news that had shocked her. Rachel had admit she was still feeling shocked by saying it. But it was a good kind.

"Indeed" Rachel agreed allowing Kate her amusing remark as she had to admit it was true. Rachel was still struggling with the very reality of her carrying two babies to full term and raising them.

"You alright?" Kate asked as she noticed Rachel's expression turn bleak.

"I have to be, it's not like I have much choice in the matter"

"You do and you're well within your right to have a meltdown or change your mind a few times over the next few months. Nothing is set in stone here" Kate assured her but Rachel didn't believe her as she felt the burden of her decision. The only reason she was set on keeping her children was now she could imagine their tiny faces, their little fingers and toes. She could imagine them being beautiful and perfect.

"I'm not changing my mind and even if I could I'm too far along to abort without proper medical support in place" Rachel told her so that Kate would stop being so politically correct about it being her decision.

"How far along?" Kate asked with open curiosity.

"10 weeks give or take" Rachel offered.

"You got visuals?" Kate asked.

"You mean this?" Rachel as she as pulled out the one and only copy printed from the ultrasound machine.

"Check them out!" Kate said with such jubilant manner even Rachel couldn't help but feel incredibly excited and happy as she looked at the print out with her. "That's amazing and they look so human" Kate said as she marvelled at the picture.

"Thank you, I think" Rachel said wryly.

"They are going to be beautiful" Kate told her earnestly as she couldn't help but feel a little wistful. Sure the circumstances that led to Rachel's pregnancy were horrible but here Rachel had new life growing inside her. Something Kate had a feeling she would never experience herself which made her feel sad at her own loss.

"How's Anna?" Rachel asked her as Kate handed the picture back to Rachel.

"Not so great, I think once she can get up on crutches and has a proper meal then she'll feel better. I spoke with Bacon and we got it all sussed out. I even got Miller and Taylor on a mission" Kate said with a smile, she swallowed her emotions and focussed on the present with Rachel and handed the picture back to her. She would be happy for Rachel and support her instead of painting the situation with her own problems.

"Can you do that? Order them around?" Rachel asked her. Kate shook her head as she wondered why Rachel and Mike assumed she would try to do so. Sure, she was convinced she could order them but she didn't have the rank to do so.

"No, I can't order them around but I can and did ask them rather nicely to help me out" Kate told her.

"What is their Mission?" Rachel asked her, amused by the concept of what Kate would mockingly call a 'mission'.

"You'll see" Kate said cryptically. "So what do you think of my new ride?" she asked as she gestured to the Helicopter in front of them.

"It looks exactly like the last one" Rachel told her.

"Hey, this bird is younger" Kate said pretending to be offended.

"How can you tell?" Rachel asked as she looked at the helicopter and it looked exactly like the previous one except this one have some extra attachments. What for? Rachel had no clue.

"The paintwork is new and it has all the extra features. I'm pretty sure there's a kitchen sink in there just in case we run into trouble out there" Kate joked tiredly as she rubbed the back of her neck looking rather resigned about it all. But Rachel knew it was fatigue and not resignation as Kate had dark circles under eyes and her shoulders were slightly stooped.

"When's Grodin's funeral?" Rachel asked her, Kate pursed her lips for a moment as she was still getting used to the idea of Grodin being dead. It was unnerving how little she felt for his loss but then she had to remind herself that she hadn't been friends with guy.

"Day after tomorrow, they retrieved the body yesterday as well as investigated the site of the explosion." Kate informed her.

"They learn anything?" Rachel asked out of curiosity as she hadn't been kept in the loop unlike Kate. Sure they knew they were on a wanted poster on an international network. That the Lassiter Building had been razzed the ground but not the who or the whys of it. But it seemed like Kate was in the know.

"Missile strike. They seem to think it was Ramsey Brothers. They have a nuclear submarine and they are the only ones with that kind of fire power. That we know of" Kate told her.

"But why?" Rachel asked as she couldn't understand the larger picture.

"They're all about survival of the fittest. I guess with us around that puts a wrinkle in their larger goals. So destroying that building was either them not wanting to to share the network or it could have been the lab sitting on top of it. Who knows? All I know is that they have access and the only way that got that was from me" Kate said pursing her lips in annoyance as she had had time to think about the ins and outs after Taylor filled her in one what was going on or what Tom and the others thought was going on.

"Or another employee of the company" Rachel argued as they had their burdens carry and she truly didn't think was one of them. She didn't want Kate to feel guilt over their time in Baltimore.

"The network was on lock down. Only my admin pass codes could access it" Kate told her.

"Or it could be hacked" Rachel counter-argued. Kate shook her head not accepting Rachel's argument.

"I doubt it. I must have given up the codes, I just can't remember when" Kate said, something she really wished she could remember as it was important. Instead her brain was filled with painful memories and blurry words.

"Kate, what you endured… I'd be surprised if you didn't give up all your secrets" Rachel said to her in a low voice trying to reassure her but Kate wasn't having it.

"I was trained to keep my mouth shut" Kate told her, the anger Kate felt was more about her own vanity as failing yet again. Her failure now jeopardized hers, Anna's, Rachel's and Lt Foster's safety. They couldn't go anywhere until they knew the source behind whoever was updating the network and disable it completely.

"I'm pretty sure they didn't train you for what you endured" Rachel said dragging Kate out of thoughts as she had started to prep a to do list in regards to the network and how to destroy Jack and Evan's legacy once and for all.

"I wish that would help me sleep better at night" Kate said bitterly.

"That will take time" Rachel told her.

"I think the tea with the party favour would be more conducive to a good night's sleep" Kate said with a cheeky smile as she was referring to Lena's bedtime tea marijuana. Rachel gave her a smile of patience as she knew how hard it was for Kate with such a slow recovery and all the set backs.

"Yet it will impede your chances of a quicker recovery" Rachel informed her.

"Hmm" Kate murmured as she took in what Rachel was saying.

"I've had more memories resurface" Rachel said.

"Anything you want to talk about in particular?" Kate asked her, Rachel shook her head as she wanted to move past it all and focus on the future. She felt if she talked about it; then she would be forever steeped in that time and place.

"No, it's just the same but now that I know I'm having twins. I understand their context. They were monitoring the pregnancy" Rachel said using the memories for the information they gave us instead of being swallowed up in her emotional unrest over it.

"But what about the IV bags?" Kate asked her, the question Rachel had been playing in her mind for quite a while now.

"I was thinking about that too. I think they might have been doing IVIG therapy to lower my chances of miscarrying and boosting my health which would explain why I don't seem to be exhibiting the expected signs of pregnancy" Rachel said, an answer that she had piecing together for a few days now. She was trying to figure out what the most efficient test she should perform to find out if it was true and how to approach Kate about it.

"Or you're one of those freakishly lucky women who doesn't have any pregnancy symptoms except their belly expanding. But if that's true then wouldn't you have been dosed with all my drugs too with the IV stuff? Isn't that bad for the babies?" Kate asked her.

"No, the blood would have been heavily washed and treated before it reached my veins" Rachel assured her, she watched as Kate looked slightly relieved at the news.

"Is this something we need to continue?" Kate asked her.

"I don't know, usually they run the therapy until the 28th week of pregnancy and it's been over 2 weeks since we've escaped. I'll look into it" Rachel told her.

"Let me know because if you need my blood or anything-" Kate stopped as the interior door to the Helo bay opened, they both turned to see Mike step inside."Hey, you see my new toy? Shiny right?" She asked Mike with a smile as she gestured to the Helicopter.

"It's very shiny" Mike remarked mockingly as he walked up to them with a thick manilla folder tucked under his arm. "Should I know what's going on between you two?" he asked as he hadn't missed the shift in conversation. Kate looked solemn for a moment before she took a deep breath and exhaled.

"We're having a torrid love affair behind your back"Kate told him, Mike chuckled as the absurdity of it and gave her 'yeah right' look. Kate gave nod knowing she would have to confess something "It's nothing, we're talking about Baltimore and the likelihood I caved under torture and gave Granderson's people the pass codes to the network. Pass codes that she must have traded for something else" Kate told him.

"You know that it was more likely the network was hacked than you coughing up the codes" Mike told her.

"We don't know for sure" Kate argued.

"No, we don't but I doubt it" Mike said he turned his gaze on Rachel. "So the Captain informed me that you're pregnant" he said changing the topic before Kate could even argue with him.

"I am, with twins" Rachel confirmed as she figured Tom might have told him but decided to say it anyway.

"Congratulations" Mike offered unsure of if it was the right response as he looked at the photo like it wasn't impressive. For some reason, Rachel felt amused by reaction and oddly comforted by his discomfort as he tried to remain neutral.

"Please contain yourself Commander, you're embarrassing me with your excitement" Rachel drawled sarcastically to which Mike gave an awkward smile as he rubbed the back of neck.

"Well if there's anything you need just let us know" he said in a more serious manner.

"Thank you and I will" Rachel said genuinely as it meant a lot to hear that.

"Ok" Mike said, he looked to Kate "So good to go?" Mike asked Kate.

"Yep" Kate said to Mike, she turned to Rachel. "Hey you wanna come with?" Kate asked her. Rachel shook her head.

"No, I have some work to do" Rachel told her, she watched the two walk away and felt a stab of envy at the relationship the two shared. She gave a sigh and walked to her lab knowing she had work to do and only a short amount of time to get it done in before Tom picked her up to go back to his house.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

* * *

A couple of days later,

"You got everything?" Mike asked Kate, he looked at her small backpack by the door with scepticism. It seemed wrong that his luggage would be larger than hers. Kate sat back in her chair at the dining table and nodded at his question as she swallowed the last her tea. They had got up early and had a quick breakfast knowing they had to report to the ship in an hour. It didn't leave much time for them to say goodbye to the kids as Mike struggled with the sense that he was leaving something behind. He knew it was his family but he had been running around the place trying to find a distraction from the saddness of having to leave. Of having to say goodbye to his girls and his mother.

"Yep" Kate told him, she watched him go back to their room to do another once over. She felt for him as she felt a slight ache of pain from having to leave. She didn't even try to connect with him as she knew what he felt about the situation was tenfold in comparison. She however did look to Lena who looked a mixture of amused and upset. A soft knock sounded on the front door. " Oh, I'll get it" Kate said getting up from the lounge and moving to the door.

"Hey" Taylor said after Kate opened the door to him.

"You get it?" Kate asked him.

"Would I be here if I hadn't?"Taylor asked her looking offended by her lack of faith in his abilities.

"You definitely took your time" Kate told him as she unzipped the bag and looked at the contents.

"It's all there" Taylor told her. He leaned forward and in a low voice added "Oh and we completed the list of everything you wanted for the CG bag. We are good to go" He gave her a wink and Kate narrowed her eyes at him as he looked so proud of himself.

She had seen Lt Foster in the wardroom and asked her about the pregnancy. She got the gist that she was keeping the whole thing low key and draw attention to her state. Something Kate could understand as people tended to have strong opinions about what pregnant women could and couldn't do. But it made Kate feel bad that much like Rachel that there wasn't any real celebration like a baby shower. So she went to Lt Granderson and asked her what the go was as she knew the women were friends. From there sprouted the idea of three go bags each one tailored for the parents and child. That way if the baby was born on the ship they had enough gear to survive for a couple weeks. The bags were perfect as it small enough to stow on the ship but impressive enough to wow the parents to be when the baby arrived. Tom and Mike didn't mind as all the gear inside the bags weren't bulky and were necessity items. Though Kate like everyone hoped they'd be on dry land to have a proper party and the birth of the child.

Either way had to enlist her escorts Taylor and Miller into shopping with her and for her to get it all set up given she did have the time to do so while Granderson was tied up with her duties. But she did help but organising crew members to pick up different items in their travels and also keep an eye on the soon to be parents from noticing what was going on and so they go the right sizing for clothing and personal preferences in products.

"Remind me never to let you name anything ever" Kate told him as he didn't use a nice synonym for baby . No, he and Miller were calling Lt Green and Foster's the 'Crotch Goblin'. Something she cautioned them never to mention out loud if they wanted to keep their manhoods.

"I'm just amazed at how much bigger the bag is for the CG" Taylor said, what he didn't know was Kate had tripled the amount to put aside a bag for Rachel. She knew Rachel would have prepared for herself but trying to surreptitiously buy baby gear without rising eyebrows would have been impossible.

"And what exactly is a CG?" Lena asked as she leaned against the hallway wall looking at Taylor with interest. Kate had forgotten she was there.

"Senior Chief Wolf Taylor, this is Lena Slattery. Mike's mum" Kate said making the introductions and ignoring the question. She didn't even look up as she rummaged through the bag he gave her.

"Really? I would I have guessed his younger sister" Taylor said in flirtatious manner helping Kate or so she thought when Lena gave a husky chuckle that had Kate stop what she was doing and look at them. The man was giving Lena a teasing smile.

"Keep it in your pants Taylor." Mike warned the Senior Chief in an authoritative tone as he had returned from the guest bedroom to hear the senior chief hit on his mother. He wondered if the man was being serious or just messing around for a lark. Either way he didn't need his mother being flirted with in his presence.

"Sir" Taylor said straightening up and looking like he was more on duty than here at his leisure.

"What are you doing here?" Mike demanded as he ignored his mother's quirked eyebrow and focussed on Kate who had duffel bag in her hands.

"Just dropping something off for Lassiter to give to the ankle biters and the Koala" Taylor informed him.

"He means Maddy and Zoe." Kate explained to Mike and Lena as they wore twin expressions of confusion.

"I hope I'm not the Koala" Lena said mockingly as she looked a little put out by the title.

"No, he's talking about Anna" Kate clarified to Lena before she explained herself. "I'm told deployment gifts are the de riguer" Kate said to Mike.

"That's at Tom's place" Mike told her as his family didn't have any traditions like that. In fact, Christina usually took the kids out for day of his deployment so he never had the same fanfare as Tom. It was a goodnight and hug goodbye the night before. Christina had felt it was too hard on the kids to watch him leave all the time. Apparently they must of picked up on his dark mood as he was reminded yet again that he was leaving as an uncomfortable silence descended on the small group.

"Anyway, I have to get back to the ship. Mrs Slattery, pleasure" Taylor said taking his cue to leave.

"I'm sure we'll meet again" Lena said suggestively. Kate pursed her lips in amusements as she knew Lena was just poking a bit of fun to rile Mike not that she was interested in Taylor.

"Looking forward to it" Taylor said with a grin.

"Ok Cassanova, goodbye" Mike said before stepped forward and shut the door in Taylor's face.

"That wasn't nice" Kate commented to Mike with a smile.

"Talk about a cool glass of water" Lena said as she moved to look through the peep hole of the door in the attempt to watch Taylor walk away.

"Mom" Mike griped in embarrassment.

"I'm not dead" Lena informed him as she turned around to face him with her arms crossed.

"In her defence, he does look like one of those dudes from thunder down under" Kate told Mike.

"He can put his thunder in my-" Lena started but Mike cut her off.

"Mom! Please, boundaries" Mike told her as he didn't want to know the ending to that sentence.

"I'm sure even you can appreciate the fact that having a younger partner can be enlivening and they tend to be incredibly enthusiastic" Lena said to Mike only to watch her son become more tense as he really couldn't argue with her given Kate was a few years younger than him.

"I'm not going there with you" Mike told her, Lena leaned towards Kate in an conspiratorial manner.

"He'd like to think I'm some virginal prude who hatched him in the backyard than think about me having wild sex-"

"Too much information" Mike said stopping Lena again as he felt his blood pressure rising for all the wrong reasons.

"It's not enough for me" Kate said with a mischievous grin not helping him at all.

"Well, you two can square some time to talk about that when I'm not around" Mike told them.

"Awwh look at you all flustered and red faced with embarrassment. Talking about sex is healthy and very normal" Lena told him.

"So you keep telling me, I'm going to go double check that we haven't left anything behind and wake up the girls to say goodbye" Mike said leaving them.

"Oh, I have something for you" Lena said, she rushed over to the kitchen and pulled out a medium sized cylindrical tin before she came back to Kate's side. Kate placed the duffel in her hands onto the floor and accepted the tin. She pried the jar open and smiled as the delicious scent of hard caramels wafted out of the tin. She looked at the decent pile of baking paper wrapped caramels and couldn't resist even though it was an ungodly hour of the morning.

"Caramel, my favourite." Kate said as plucked out a piece and stuck it in her mouth to eat. She groaned as it tasted amazing. "Yum, thank you" she said behind her hand as she held the tin under her arm. Lena smiled and gave a shrug as she looked pleased at Kate's reaction.

"Well, it's special caramel. If you catch my meaning…" Lena informed her in a low voice. Kate continued to suck on the hard caramel trying to keep a straight face as she should have expected it to be laced with marijuana. "I also packed some blunt in the bottom in a zip lock bag. Just in case Anna needs some natural pain relief" Lena added as she kept an eye out for Mike.

"That's very thoughtful of you, thank you" Kate said feeling like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place with Lena giving her the 'gift' as she knew Mike would flip his lid about it.

"It will keep for months. Just hide it away and if you need it; have it. Promise. It's very low dosage in the caramel and the blend is to soothe frayed nerves and just relax; enjoy the feeling of pure well being" Lena said with a wink.

"Good to know" Kate said as she put the top of tin back in place and put it into her small backpack.

* * *

"Ok kids, your father and Rachel have to go. So bring down your deployment gifts" Jed said up the staircase knowing his voice would reach the kids who were in their rooms. They had all had breakfast together and as Rachel and Tom did final checks on their gear; the kids had disappeared until Jed called out.

Tom and Rachel stood on the front porch waiting uncomfortably. Well, Rachel was feeling rather awkward as this felt like it was an intimate family moment. One she shouldn't be invading but Tom insisted she stay close. She stood as far as she could from Tom without it seeming like she was trying to put distance because when she tried to step more than 4 steps away from him. He just closed the gap and made inane conversation as if to cover his less than subtle movement.

He looked incredibly sombre in his BDU's and clean shaven face. She could tell he was in deep pain as his eyes and the subtle tick in his jaw gave it away. His tell, something she had picked up with the past few days of being in his presence and watching him. She kept expecting him to turn into the angry and bitter person who would yell at her for failing the mission, for failing him in being selfish with wanting her babies after everything he and his crew had sacrificed. But he didn't, he was just a supportive and generally good friend to her.

Jed moved to the open front door and leaned against the frame with folded arms as they waited for the kids to join them. He hated watching his son go, hated that there wasn't some way for Tom to stay behind but he knew that this mission would eat his son alive if he didn't see it through. He was honour bound to it and in some respect Jed wondered if Tom felt the same way to Rachel. He really liked the woman. She had a lot going on and just like Tom had to work through her own grief over what happened in Baltimore. He just hoped the two supported one another in the coming months as they seemed to have formed a profound friendship in a short time.

Tom fought the urge to look at his feet as he grew anxious to leave. He just wanted to go so that he could come back. He wanted to come home. Yes, his home was filled with memories of Darien but after having Rachel in the house. It made him realise that he needed to carve out his own space and find the balance of being a father and a Captain. He'd been too focussed on his career as he had leaned on Darien to keep the home front and the kids in order but now it up to him to do that. He needed to come home and work his relationship with the kids before he lost them completely especially Sam as he was still too young to understand.

He watched as his son descended the stairs and walked towards them with a sulky attitude while Ashley followed behind him with her an exuberance that felt empty. He felt a stab of pain as this was the first time that they would do this without Darien. This was also the first time there would be no farewell on the docks, everything was different and it was in a sense incredibly crushing.

"I didn't make anything" Sam said petulantly as he lifted his chin a defiant manner. Tom pressed his lips into a thin line feeling like he deserved that for keeping up a tradition that probably should of died with Darien.

"It's alright. Gifts aren't expected, just come here and give your old man a hug" He said as he knelt down and opened his arms. Sam looked at him for a moment as if contemplating in not hugging Tom. But the boy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. Tom blinked back tears as Sam's reticence nearly killed him. He held onto Sam for a moment and then released him, giving him a sad smile; watching Sam moved back to the doorway next to Jed who ruffled his hair. Tom looked to Ashley who stepped up to him and held out a present.

"Here" She said to him, Tom opened the poorly wrapped to present to reveal a picture frame that usually sat in the lounge room. It was of the four of them on their last camping trip. "I didn't make it but I picked it" Ashley informed him, Tom looked down at the photo of Darien, him and the kids trying not to break down as he was supposed to be the strong one.

"It's perfect" Tom told Ashley after he found his voice. He didn't even have to ask for a hug as Ashley rushed into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you" Ashley said in a hushed voice. Tom pulled back from her and brushed her hair out of her face, wiping away the tears that were running down her face.

"I'll come back as fast as I can" he promised her in a low voice before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Ashley nodded as she moved away from him and went to Rachel. Tom blew out a shaky breath as he avoided looking to his father. They had already said their goodbyes but right now he was close to breaking down. He knew if he saw his own misery at leaving reflected in father's eyes; he'd just lose it.

"I made this for you" Ashley said to Rachel. She held out a friendship bracelet. Tom was surprised that Ashley had thought of Rachel. He looked at his daughter holding out the braided cord, he felt Ashley's vulnerability as Rachel was still new to their world as a family friend. He hated that Darien was gone but he was glad that Ashley had reached out to someone.

"It's beautiful, thank you" Rachel said looking misty eyed as she knelt down and smiled at the bracelet in Ashley's hand. "Would you mind tying it on for me?" she asked as she held out her wrist to the little girl. Ashley gave a shy closed lip smile as she tied the bracelet to Rachel's wrist. She stepped back to her brother and Tom watched as Rachel stood up looking at the bracelet with a smile of appreciation.

"Now, here is my present for you and Kate" Jed said to Rachel as he reached back into the house and picked up a wrapped box. Rachel took the box from him looking rather perplexed. She reached for the ribbon to unwrap it when Jed made a tut-tut noise.

"Open it with Kate when you're out to sea" He told her. Rachel gave a nod of understanding and moved her hand back under the package to hold it properly.

* * *

"Don't want you to go" Zoe said with a splotchy red face and tears running down her face as somehow the four year old understood that they weren't coming home that afternoon. The tears were breaking Kate's heart as she figured the little girl wouldn't be so completely devastated. That and frankly Kate had been banking on Mike being on the receiving end of the tears while she got the ignorant happy goodbye.

"I have to, but your Dad and I will be back. So just keep growing and smiling for me" Kate told her with a kind smile as she was completely out of her element. Before she even had a chance to think of some more cliche responses the girl launched herself onto Kate nearly bowling her over as she

"No, you gotta stay" Zoe told her, she mumbled a few other things but they were so incoherent in between the tears and snot.

"It makes me very sad that I can't stay but that's how it is. We'll be back in a couple of months" Kate told her.

"You promise?" Zoe asked in between sniffles. Kate carefully pried Zoe off herself and looked at her with a soft smile as she smoothed the girl's hair from her forehead.

"I'll do my very best. Now why don't you give your dad a huge hug" Kate suggested to Zoe as Maddy had finished saying goodbye and stepped away from Mike looking distraught with tears running down her face. Zoe did as Kate suggested and ran into Mike's waiting arm. Kate let out a breath that she hadn't known she had been holding as she rose her feet and looked to Lena. The older woman looked resigned at their departure. Kate rubbed her arm in a comforting gesture.

"I expect him back in one piece" Lena told her. Kate smiled kindly and nodded.

"I'll do my best" Kate told her.

"You should know something" Lena said to her before she leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

Mike held onto Zoe as he saw his mother say something to Kate. He couldn't hear what was being said but it clearly drew a concerned look from Kate. The two seemed to have some kind of understanding. He pushed the concern of whatever the two had shared and focussed on his daughter. Soaking up every second of their embrace as it would be weeks possibly months before he saw her again.

"Maddy" Kate said to girl who was sitting on the couch pretending to read a book but not doing a very good job as tears rand down her face. "I figure you hate me right about now but I got you a present that I'm hoping for now you'll pretend to appreciate at least until I'm gone. Then you do what you want with them" Kate told her as she sat down on the coffee table. She pulled up the duffel Taylor had given and unzipped it; pulling out seven paperback novels.

"Now a few of them are for older kids but I think you might like them. They are about strong little girls who survive tough times and have amazing adventures and this one will help with your reading comprehension in Chinese" she said as she pulled out one from the middle and placed it on the top. "It is about Fa Mulan, it is so much better in its original language." Kate added before she handed the pile to Maddy.

"Why would you give me this?" Maddy asked her in a harsh tone. Kate gave a shrug not even ruffled by the attitude at all.

"Because I wanted to do something nice for you. There are no strings attached and the books are yours to keep. I know you're a keen reader. So I figured you may not have read them yet." Kate told her, she just wanted to make some peace offering with the little girl before she left.

"Thank you" Maddy said politely as she took the books and lifted each one with care; looking at the titles.

"You're welcome" Kate told her.

"Kate" Mike said, Kate looked up to him and knew it was time to leave. She looked around and saw Lena holding a crying Zoe in her arms.

"Ok" She said acknowledging the words he wasn't saying and rose from the chair to follow him out of the house.

* * *

A few hours later,

The shoreline had completely out of sight as Kate and Rachel stood out on the flight deck. Kate was taking a breather from the ship's activity and Rachel from her lab.

"Jed gave us a present" Rachel told her as they looked out to the ocean. Kate looked at her with interest.

"What is it?" Kate asked her out of curiosity.

"He said to open it with you. It's in our cabin" Rachel told her, as they were back to being room mates again. Part of Rachel was glad not to be bunking alone and yet she felt a little bad for Kate as it meant the woman had to put a lid on her relationship and Mike until the ship made port. But for some reason, Kate was taking it all in her stride just a little too well. She narrowed her eyes at Kate as there something that just a little off about her."You ok?" she asked her.

"Yeah, it was just rough with the kids and seeing how upset they were with Mike leaving. Why?" Kate asked her.

"You just seem rather- oh my god" Rachel said as she knew what it was. She gave Kate a chastising look.

"It was an accident! How was I supposed to know that the caramel was laced? She gave it to me as a gift. It's not my fault that I just assumed it was normal caramel fudge" Kate told her in a hushed tone as she didn't need anyone to know. Rachel grabbed her hand and turned to face Kate. She held Kate's hand and pressed her index and middle finger to her carotid artery. "You know people are going to think you're hitting on me" Kate told her as they stared at each other. Rachel was assessing Kate's vitals while Kate was looking at her in amusement.

"Let them talk" Rachel told her as she didn't care and she already knew what they were all talking about and it wasn't her sex life that was the fodder of ship's grapevine.

"It was one tiny caramel hours ago" Kate informed her.

"You're on enough medication that anything could happen mixing in another narcotic" Rachel said with a sigh.

"You're such a Mum" Kate droned like a bored teenager.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Rachel said as she mentally ticking things off her checklist in regards to Kate's current vital stats.

"Why don't you just marry Tom and get it over with a he's just as bad at bossing me around like I'm a child. Then you two can adopt me" Kate told her in a teasing manner.

"I'm think you're a little past the age of being adopted" Rachel said ignoring the part about marrying Tom as she knew Kate was kidding around.

"Shame, so everything ok?" Kate asked her.

"Yes, just don't eat in anymore of Lena's treats" Rachel told her thoroughly amused by the situation and not envious of the tough spot it put Kate in with Mike.

"Yes, Mum" Kate said in a mocking manner.

"Stop that" Rachel grouched as she didn't need the crew hearing them and frankly she was still in the cautious stage where she was afraid anything could still happen. Even with strong vitals she didn't feel like she was safely out of the stage of possibly having a miscarriage until about the 12th week if not more for her own peace of mind.

"You'll have to get used to it" Kate told her with a teasing smile.

"Just not today"Rachel told her in a firm tone.

"Right. Baby steps" Kate said, Rachel shook her head as she wore a closed lip smile of amusement. Kate raised her hands in mock surrender "I'll stop now" Kate assured her.

"Thank you" Rachel said as she had been half tempted to remind her to stop bringing up the babies. She wanted as much time for herself before the crew felt comfortable coming up to her and talking about her pregnancy.

"So how was leaving the Chandler residence?" Kate asked her changing the topic.

"I already miss the mattress" Rachel said trying to keep things light as it had been incredibly hard watching Tom say goodbye to his family. She had never had that kind of attachment to anyone. Michael usually left her and he always left like a thief in the night as he didn't like saying 'goodbye'. She had lost her mother too young and her father had always been consumed with his faith and work that after her mother's death she had been all but forgotten.

"Really?" Kate asked with a smile.

"And Ashley gave me this" Rachel said as she held out her wrist.

"Nice, I remember making these all the time as kid. Only gave them to special people. So you must be one of the lucky few with Ashley" Kate told her. Rachel hadn't thought of that as she just figured Ashley was being nice to her for the sake of keeping the peace.

"She's a good kid" Rachel said as she touched the bracelet; cherishing it even more than before. She liked the little girl and felt for her as she knew what it was like to be her at that age but unlike Rachel; Ashley had a supportive family to help her through her grief.

"Yeah, she seems to have her head screwed on pretty straight. So do you need my blood for more IVIG therapy treatments?" Kate asked Rachel as she leaned on the railing and looked out to the sea.

"No, my bloodwork is completely fine but I will do a weekly test to assess my NK cell levels and general health as I might be missing something. So just in case I do, please lay off the caramels" Rachel told her with a cheeky smile.

"I'll save them for emergency purposes only" Kate offered in a mocking tone.

"Thank you" Rachel said as she didn't want to be stressing about Kate overdosing.

"I think given the sleeping arrangement we could ween me off the meds faster as well" Kate told her in a careful tone.

"It's not wise" Rachel said shaking her head in disapproval. Tom had put down his foot claiming that he couldn't set a precedence of Kate sharing quarters with Mike as he'd have to allow it for other couples on the ship which led to a messy situation. Kate also had a feeling that he wanted someone with Rachel at all times on the ship just in case something bad happened. It was why Kate didn't show as much annoyance at Tom's orders.

"But it'll be healthier for you and the kidlets if I do. We have privacy and I'd really like a clear head and not be dependent on the pills. I have super genetics then let's put them to the test" Kate told her.

"You would be incredibly ill and in unimaginable pain for somewhere between a week to a fortnight" Rachel told her trying to put her off trying.

"Look, if I have seizures or something life threatening happen then we'll just hook me back up. In the long run trying to get me clean cold turkey is ultimately my choice and it will be better for you if you need my blood for the IVIG therapy." Kate told her.

* * *

A week later,

"That went well" Tom remarked in a dry tone.

"You and I have wildly different definitions of the word 'well'." Mike grumbled as they walked through the passage ways of ship to get to the bridge. Tom had just informed the crew of their current objectives and the reason they had to leave Norfolk in such a rush. They omitted the part about Lassiter Industries network being used as a fugitive database and the wanted posters. He could only assume that the Nathan James would soon be added to that database.

They had waited a week to fully inform the crew on the mission as the weather was working against them. It had been a good trial for the ship's systems to make sure everything was running as it should but it hadn't been the best time to drop the bombshell of issues that would be leaning on them all heavily as they continued their mission.

"I didn't see Kate on the deck or since we spoke over a week ago. She still pissed off at me for the sleeping arrangements?" Tom asked as he had called all personnel to the meeting and when he thought about it. He hadn't seen Kate at all. Not that he was missing their interactions but he was wondering if he should be worried about it.

"She's seasick with the rocky waters, she'll get her legs soon" Mike said as he'd stopped earlier that morning by Rachel's lab where Kate had been lying on a cot with an IV drip in her arm and a bucket by her head. She looked completely wrecked and something about it just twigged him the wrong way but he kept his mouth shut.

"Really? It's been smooth sailing for the last two days" Tom said with a frown. He had to admit he hadn't expected Kate to be seasick. He knew Anna was having a rough go of it but then he had Rios giving him an update every couple of days.

"You're welcome to go see her, Rachel is keeping an eye on her in the lab" Mike told him.

"I figured she was still pissed off about my putting the foot down on the sleeping arrangements" Tom said with a wry smile.

"Not that I'm aware of. You know, Kate and I understand your position on the matter. But that doesn't mean we agree with it" Mike told him. Tom wondered how suddenly Kate and Mike became a royal 'we' and part of him was a little jealous of it as he and Mike were supposed to be on the same page. Yet here Mike was diverging from what should be their shared opinion. Though in fairness Kate and Mike were sticking by the no fraternisation rule.

"It's not appropriate for you two to be sharing quarters. This is a naval vessel" Tom told him.

"And you would like us all to remain chaste. It's bad enough we have turned your at sea quarters into mini birthing suite. Last thing we need is to have to use it" Mike said trying not to laugh as he was regurgitating Tom's arguments back at him.

"Exactly" Tom grumbled, he didn't mind giving up the cabin but he was more afraid for the eventually of Lt Foster or Rachel needing it as he felt women should give birth to babies in a fully equipped hospital surrounded by medical professionals. Their mockery of such a place just made him uneasy as he thought of Sam's birth and how much equipment and intensive care he needed. They couldn't provide that kind of care if Rachel's twins or Lt Foster's baby needed it.

"Well, we got at least 3 months to wrap this up before Lt Foster baby arrives. She's training a new TAO to take over in case she goes into early labour and we got her off her feet for most part. So I think we'll be fine" Mike told him.

"Rachel's got a high risk pregnancy" Tom reminded Mike. The man was infuriating calm about everything while Tom felt like he was barely keeping track of everything.

"But everything looks good or so Kate told me. So I doubt we have to be too concerned about it" Mike said with a shrug.

"How are you so relaxed about this?"

"I have Kate and she tells me when something is wrong. Just like with Anna. I resolved the issues in the kitchen for her meals. That woman's diet is a pain in the ass. It's lucky Bacon's diet is pretty close to her requirements. So we shouldn't have any more dramas on that front" Mike said.

"Good as I don't want to deal with it" Tom said.

" _X.O., comm._ " Jeter's voice came over Mike's radio.

"Go for X.O." Mike said into his shoulder radio.

" _We managed to decrypt the flash drives from the White House. At your discretion, sir, I think you should see this."_ Jeter told her.

"Aye, aye. On our way." Mike said as he and Tom changed their direction and moved in the direction of the wardroom which was doubling for those working on the decrypting the hard drives.

* * *

"That's a lot of black" Kate commented as she looked down at the map on the computer screen that was situated into a small table touch top computer. The wardroom had be rearranged and set up to be more of a secondary computer from separate from it's normal configuration of being meeting/ dining room for the officers.

Jeter was on the phone by the wall talking in hushed tone while Lt Foster and Commander Garnett were working on laptops at the main table.

"It hasn't been updated in months. There must be an algorithm that has continued to calculate the progression of the virus" Rachel said as she looked to Norfolk which showed it should have been completely consumed by the virus. Rachel pressed the screen and moved her hands shrinking the map showing a world wide map. The black marks on the map meant that the areas had the had the highest rate of infection and death toll. The map itself was completely red with only a few lighter orange areas which were inhospitable locations. While the map was riddled with black marks.

"Is this how the CDC or the WHO operate?" Kate asked as she leaned heavily on the table. Rachel wished Kate would take it easy given the last week the woman had been ill. Sure today she was looking a little better but it was all relative.

"No, this is the American government's people at work." Rachel told her as the information was rather limited. It didn't tell them anything new.

"Asia, Half of Europe, Africa and South America look like total gonners" Kate remarked as she looked at the continents that were completely black.

"Australia isn't too bad" Rachel remarked as she looked down at the map of Australia. It only had a few small clusters of black spots while majority of it was orange indicating very slow infection and death rate for majority of the country.

"Well that's where majority of the country lives. Given how thick Taylor's accent is; he had to come from somewhere pretty remote which means his family probably have a good chance of survival" Kate informed her.

"No offence but you and Taylor sound exactly alike accent wise and you come from Sydney" Rachel told her.

"Oh no, his strine is thicker than mine" Kate assured her.

"What about Anna?" Rachel asked, Kate shook her head.

"Sydneysiders, I doubt it if they are still alive but then our infrastructure is shocking. I would not be surprised if there hadn't been any news from Australia since the outbreak. But I'll talk to Taylor on the sly and see if he wants to know" Kate said with a shrug as it wasn't exactly the best news but it might give him some much needed hope given how far away they were from Australia.

The door opened, Mike and Tom stepped into the room. everyone stopped what they were doing to acknowledge their presence before Lt Foster informed Tom and Mike getting them up to speed on what they have found.

"Most of the information we've decrypted; we already know but we did find a video file labelled 'SECNAV' from about 4 months ago" Foster told them.

"Let's see it" Tom said as he and Mike moved further in the room and looked to the large TV screen on the wall. The screen flickered as the mp4 enlarged and took over the screen. It was the Secretary of Navy sitting at his desk. He shuffled some paperwork on his desk and looked up.

 _"Is this on? Can I start now?_ " He asked.

" _Yes, sir_." A voice said from behind the camera.

 _"U.S. Navy is currently on a mission..._ " The Secretary of the Navy started.

"It's the Secretary of the Navy" Jeter said stating the obvious but in surprise and emotion that was shared in the room by the others though they stayed quiet to listen to the video.

" _-to find the materials for a vaccine to combat the current deadly pandemic. Now, if you're viewing this video, you are a part of the new network of facilities in the United States and certain foreign nations which were chosen to produce and distribute the vaccine in the event their mission is successful. In order to protect the security of the labs in the new network, your locations have been kept secret. However, you'll be able to communicate with the civilian command, with each other via secure satellite connection. The codes for that connection have been embedded within the drive that contains this video. These codes have to be guarded at all cost. If and when a vaccine arrives-_ "

"No one's decoded this yet?" Tom asked referring to the locations of the network and labs. He couldn't help but feel hope wash through like a tidal wave at the news of labs existing out there to help them. The burden of making decisions and the mission hanging completely on the Nathan James and crew eased as they would be able to share the work load and spread the cure.

"No, sir. We didn't know those encryptions existed until just now." Lt Foster said.

"Find me those labs. Do it quickly." Tom said to her.

"Yes, sir." she said before she went to typing on her laptop with renewed vigour.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

* * *

A couple hours later,

"Ma'am, we have mp4 files in here tagged from Florida labs" Lt Foster informed Rachel, they had decoded the locations of the labs and the decryption key for the communications network. Jeter had left to go about his duties while Kate stayed behind. Though one couldn't really call her being present as she fast sleep on the cushioned bench that lined half of the back wall of the wardroom. Thus it left Lt Foster, Commander Garnett and Rachel pouring over the information on the hard drives trying to derive something new.

"Show me" Rachel said as she took a seat at the table with a notepad and pen to take notes in case something of use. The TV screen changed and a video started to play. On the screen, much to her surprise Dr Hunter appeared. The man who had been her mentor since her early college days. He looked just as distinguished as the first day they met. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him sit back in his chair, behind him was a fully equipped and functioning lab with personnel moving around in the background.

"This is Dr Hunter, we've been trying- " he continued talking but Rachel couldn't help but be distracted at how alive and well he seemed as he live journalled his thoughts and theories about the virus. She felt immense joy at seeing him alive.

"Do you know him?" Lt Foster asked.

"He was my mentor when I attended Yale. I can't believe he's still alive and out there" Rachel told her with a smile as she couldn't help the tears of joy at knowing she truly wasn't the only virologist out there fighting this virus.

* * *

"How's it going?" Tom asked Mike as he came into the CIC room. They had all stations firing off calls to the labs on the list. Tom would have stayed in the room but he couldn't handle the slow progress. So he left Mike in charge but judging by his grim expression there was no good news to found. The hopes and joy he felt earlier was being extinguished.

"There's been no answer from any of the sites" Mike informed him in a low voice.

"Nothing?" Tom said as he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He followed Mike to one of the stations that had a touch screen computer table top manned by one the junior officers.

"We retasked one of the satellites to go over one of the sites in Utah" Mike said, the crewman tapped on the screen pulling up the images. Tom's hands tightened into fists as he looked down at the screen. He had spent the last hours thinking of how to move forward. Glad that there was finally going to be some relief to the burdens that weighed on his shoulders. Now all of that was gone.

"It's been destroyed" He said stating the obvious. He tried to keep his temper in check as he was close to breaking the computer screen. It wasn't fair that they were given this hope and now it was snatched away before they had a chance to use it.

"Yes" Mike said before he continued. "It's not the only one either. If we include Washington we have four labs from the network that have been destroyed. They did have a lab in Washington that was in the network. It was in the same block of buildings as Lassiter Industries Satellite office" Mike told him.

"Are there any labs in the south?" Tom asked as that was where they were heading. Mike didn't look exactly thrilled at their prospects either.

"The closest on our current course would be in Florida but there hasn't been any answers to our call out" Mike told him. The man took an agravated breath before he took a sip of his coffee. This day was supposed to be a good one but it had turned to shit quickly.

"Satellite?" Tom asked as he needed something to stave off the despair and weariness twisted by a dark anger coiled within him. It made him want to tear apart the CIC in a petulant rage at how unfair it was but he didn't as the Captain he was above such things or so he liked to believe. So instead he put a tight lid on it.

"Out of range, when we get closer we can send a UAV" Mike said.

"Do it" Tom said committing the resources in the hopes that they might find some hope out of all the ugliness that was facing them at the moment.

* * *

"That's all of them" Lt Foster said as she downloaded all the mp4 files of Dr Hunter's logs onto a flash drive.

"Thank you" Rachel said as she took the flash drive like it was made of pure gold. She couldn't wait to watch them all as there was months of her mentor's video logs. His research, his insights and personal notes.

The fact that he thought of her, that he believed in her meant the world and gave her a boost in her confidence that she hadn't realised had been missing. Not that Kate the others didn't boost her up when she needed as they did. But there was something different about it when someone who was as accomplished as Dr Hunter said he was proud of her, that he believed her that meant the world as he was father that she never had and always wanted.

"So did anything he say make sense?" Lt Foster asked as she had been sitting through at least two hours of video logs not comprehending what the man was saying as the medical jargon was way above anything she learned in school.

"It's an idea I had toyed with. He wants to aerosolize the cure just as he did with the measles vaccine. If we can do that with my cure. Then we can use Norfolk's fleet of planes to distribute that version of the cure to even the remotest parts of the world. They wouldn't need to worry about anything as they'd just crop dust large groups of people curing them in one go. It's far more efficient and effective" Rachel told her, she completely renewed her efforts towards the cure.

"But?" Lt Foster asked as she sensed it coming.

"He didn't say how he thought to aerosolize the cure. I thought of it myself but I hadn't cracked how to turn the current cure into a powder much less solved the other issues that come with aerosolizing the cure" Rachel said, the only negative. She hoped in the later logs he would explain what he was thinking in a more in depth manner.

"Well, for all we know he was probably waiting for the cure to get to that stage" Lt Foster said trying to stay positive.

"Possibly, I do know that I need to go to CIC" Rachel said as she rose from her chair. She figured if she could talk to Dr Hunter over the radio then she could finally start collaborating on the solution to aerosolising her cure right away. But no sooner did she stand when the door swung open in a rather violent manner. Kate jolted awake at the noise and looked around. Rachel would have laughed given her dazed and frightened rabbit look but Tom's dark mood carried into the room oppressing all humour.

"Clear the room" Tom ordered. Lt Foster and Commander Garnett closed their computers and left the room as he and Mike came into the room. Kate gingerly started to rise from her place at the bench when Tom pointed at her "You stay" he told her as he pointed to a chair at the table. Kate and Rachel exchanged looks of concern.

"I need to get into contact with Dr Hunter at the labs in Florida" Rachel told him.

"There also has been no response on the network from any of the labs including Florida. We've received satellite footage and four out of the six in the list have been destroyed." Mike informed Rachel and Kate as he went to make himself a cup of coffee and Kate a cup of tea as she looked like she needed something to wake her up.

Rachel paled at the news and slowly sat back down in chair completely shellshocked. Her mind raced to the worst case scenario of Dr Hunter being dead. This news was what they all had been depending on the extra support from the outside. But it no longer existed.

"We also lost the biohazard lab on the Solace to Granderson before we even made it Baltimore." Tom said bitterly as he sat down as the head of the table.

"Just because they aren't answering the radio doesn't mean all the labs are gone" Kate argued, she thanked Mike as he placed a cup of tea in front of her. She was still waking up and trying to out all the pieces together in her head.

"She's right" Rachel said as she needed Dr Hunter to be alive. Mike placed a glass of water in front of her but she didn't feel so grateful by the gesture as it wasn't going to help her or the situation.

"They could have a broken transponder." Kate said trying to find some reason that could explain the lack of a response that wasn't the lab being destroyed.

"And there is still the USNS Mercy. I'm told it left Norfolk equipped with a lab to manufacture to cure" Rachel added as she had just gotten used to the idea of the world not hanging on her to save it. That she was finally not completely alone and here Tom was telling her that it was all a dream.

"It's a write off. The network was compromised, I think we say that the hospital ship if it's still out there it's already been compromised" Tom stated as he looked directly at Kate.

"Oh hell no, you don't pin this on me! I had no idea that there was a super-secret network of labs and none of these labs are even affiliated with Lassiter Industries or the hospital ships" Kate told him but sadly it offered no compensation for the loss or assuage Tom's anger at the situation.

"I'm not pinning it on you. I'm trying to figure out how this could happen and that ship could be anywhere by now" Tom said thinking out aloud to himself than talking to anyone directly.

"Look Dr Hunter was working on the same theory I was with aerosolizing the cure. If the labs in Florida are still there then we need to go there" Rachel told him.

"I've already set course but there has been no response. We're back at square one yet again" Tom told her.

"We have one small lab in Norfolk, what you need to do is make sure they don't publicise that they have a cure too loudly. Hopefully the Florida lab realised the network was compromised and went dark for their own safety. I know we need a biohazard level 4 lab for the production of the cure but we could build one right?" Kate asked Rachel.

"Not on the Nathan James, there isn't enough space but if we found the equipment in our travels or say an abandoned pathology lab we could possibly refit it to our purposes" Rachel told her.

"You going to be fit to fly in the next couple of days?" Tom asked her.

"I can manage it, if it's a short trip. It's all about how much you're willing to trust me as your pilot" Kate said to him.

"Rest up" Tom told Kate.

* * *

Two days later,

"I'm coming on this mission" Rachel told Tom. She was beyond asking nicely or informing as he had all but laid down the law about how he was dictating her life. Not liking the restrictions she was pushing back. She knew she was pregnant but if she could talk to Dr Hunter and aerosolized the cure that would mean inoculating the masses, curing the sick and putting an end to pandemic. Thus removing any real power the immunes had and end the war or at least make her insignificant to them. She could live a normal life with her children given them a secure future.

"It's for your own safety" Tom told her as he sat at his desk, he'd been working on the endless pile of paperwork when Rachel came to his office with a bug up her ass about him trying to impede her work and how she needed to go to the labs in Florida. Labs that were intact but still not showing any signs of life and no one was answering the radio calls.

"I have to see the labs for myself, you and your men as brilliant as you are have no clue what you're looking for and Dr Hunter will know me. He will trust me over you" Rachel argued as she needed to understand that she had to take the risks now to ensure her safety. She needed to finish her work before her pregnancy took over and became her priority.

"We have no idea what we're walking into or even if Dr Hunter and the others are alive" Tom told her.

"I'll stay in the Helo until you check it all out. Once it's clear I-" Rachel started but Tom cut her off.

"No" He said adamantly. Rachel looked ready to explode but instead of shouting she took a deep breath and calmed herself as she moved towards him in a more imploring manner.

"Captain, if you want me to do my job effectively then you have give me some allowances to my personal safety. I have to go with you" She said in as calm a voice as possible even though she wanted to shout at him. She had spent the last two days going over the video logs that Dr Hunter had made. Granted she was barely half way through them but she had a gut feeling he was onto something big as he knew how she would create her cure.

He knew her so well that he had a mock up of what her vaccine would be and while he didn't have an exact copy he did have a way of turning it into a spray. If they could just talk about it, she knew they could do it together. To collaborate with Dr Hunter after so many years would be a dream come true. She just wanted to see him and talk to her mentor and friend.

"Are you not hearing the part about how this mission is too dangerous for you?" Tom asked her, pulling Rachel from her thoughts.

"I'm ignoring it as you tend to exaggerate things. If it were so 'dangerous' then you would be staying on the ship and Kate wouldn't be piloting the helo." Rachel said pointing out the obvious that everyone on the ship was putting themselves at risk and not being given special treatment.

"I'm trained for this and I have experience in the field. Kate has one job and that's to fly the helo. Yours is to creating the cure and continuing your research as we spread the cure. Not going out on missions" Tom argued.

"To do my work. I have to see the lab and speak directly with Dr Hunter-"

"If he's alive" Tom stated which he highly doubted.

"And if he's not then it's going to be a waste of time for you to go without me. Do not even think of pulling some bullshit guilt trip about my condition and how I shouldn't be so selfish when you have two children and you're willing to run off the ship at every chance to play cowboy" Rachel told him.

Tom looked at her as she pressed her lips into a firm line and raised her chin in defiance at him trying to protect her. He had to admit as frustrating as she was being; she was right. He couldn't pull the 'pregnancy' or the 'mom' card with her as it would make him a hypocrite. He also knew that she was desperate to see her mentor. A man, Tom was sure had either abandoned his lab or was dead. What he didn't know was why it was so important to her but he couldn't deny that he didn't want her out there. He wondered if this was how Mike felt when Kate was given orders to leave the ship and mentally shook his head at the comparison as Rachel was his friend not his partner. Well, not his partner in the sense that Mike and Kate were partners.

"Fine, you can come but I want you in a Kevlar vest and helmet. You follow orders. If you step one foot out of line then you will be sent back to ship. No arguments, no future expeditions or adventures off the ship" Tom told her, making a compromise that would at least make Rachel happy even if it made him tense with anxiety and stress over her being in a dangerous situation. He just hoped that she would step out of line so he could keep her on the ship where it was relatively safer for her and the twins.

"Fine" Rachel said unsure of her victory but taking him for his word.

* * *

Kate walked towards the wardroom as fast as her body would allow as she was late. She had been sleeping solidly for the past couple of days to be as well rested as she could for the mission but even so, it wasn't enough. She really needed six weeks of proper recovery. She was beginning to understand why Anna was being a bitch about being on the ship. It was too noisy and energy on the ship was frenetic and constant making it too unsettling to even relax for more than five minutes.

It also didn't help that she had to climb into the top bunk and she couldn't even see Mike let alone kiss the man when she wanted to. She was spoiled and now, she was It couldn't be helped given she was bleary eyed and moving slow thanks to her body aching like she had been chewed and spat up by some monster. The only bonus to her current state was that was nearly off all the junk from Baltimore. Rachel had estimated another week of cold turkey and Kate would start to feel somewhat human.

She looked at her watch and winced as she was 5 minutes late for the briefing. It was 3pm in the afternoon but to her; it felt like it 3am. She managed to get to the door and push it open. Wincing at the noise as it announced her tardiness. She closed the door walked into the wardroom ignoring the looks at interrupting the mission as she needed caffeine. They should have been happy that managed to put her clothes and boots. Especially the boots given how much it hurt to breathe let alone bend over to tie her own shoe laces. She ran a hand through her unruly hair wishing it was long enough to tie into a messy bun as she went straight to the coffee machine.

She fumbled for a cup and frowned as the pot in the machine was empty. She made an annoyed sound as she closed her eyes and willed her brain to find it's happy place. As she wasn't normally a coffee drinker she shouldn't have been pissed but in her current state it felt like an injustice for the damn coffee pot to be empty when she needed it the most. She felt her mood darken as she settled for a green tea knowing it would need 3 minutes to just steep the bag to get it perfect.

She turned around and placed her cup of steaming tea on the table to let it do its thing as she took the last empty chair at the table. Not even caring what the others thought of her entrance.

"Nice of you to join us" Tom said in a tone that said quite the opposite. She gave him droll look as he was the one who told her to rest up and then had Miller poke her awake with a long stick made of biro pens taped together. All to attend a meeting she felt she didn't need. She could have done with a five minute brief tomorrow morning and be done but Tom liked big meetings and plan the missions.

"Apologies" Kate said dryly before she became distracted by a cup of coffee to her right side where was Mike was seated. She didn't even think as she needed the caffeine and picked up the cup and downed the contents in one go. She winced at the scalding heat of the liquid as it bypassed her taste buds directly down her throat and into her stomach. But she figured that she needed the coffee more than he did.

"What?" she asked them all as Taylor, Foster, Mejia, Granderson, Tex, Tom, Burke and Green looked at her like she had committed some horribly obscene crime. Jeter was pretending he hadn't seen anything while Ravit looked bored and Rachel was trying to keep a straight face but it was clear she was amused. The caffeine was starting to kick in just as Mike cleared his throat. Kate looked at him and realised the faux pas of not just taking his coffee but doing so in front of the crew.

"Thank you" she said as she awkwardly pushed his empty cup back in front of him with the officers holding their breath as if waiting for something. She looked to Mike and saw the amusement in his features as he covered his mouth to cover the smile busting to show itself on his lips. Two weeks of stealing his drinks when she needed a quick caffeine pick me up at his house had imprinted itself in her normal habits.

"Ok, now everyone is here" Tom remarked in a calm manner as he wasn't going to get on Kate's case given the ship was rife with enough talk about her and Mike. Apparently their XO being in a public extramarital relationship was something that held their interest. Probably because it showed Mike was human like the rest of them. That and everyone knew never to get between Mike and his coffee. Ever. So they were all waiting for the fallout yet Mike gave no signs that he was even annoyed. If anything he looked amused. "Gator, why don't you recap for our late arrival" Tom said smoothing over the situation quickly.

"UAV shows the Florida labs are still intact but there's no movement or signs of life on the sweep" He said as someone down the other end of the table passed along the printed out pictures.

"You scout further out with the UAVs?" Kate asked as she picked up the photos and shuffled through them taking in the information as she could. Her brain was nearly fully operational thanks to the coffee even if her body was a little sluggish and tempted by the man beside her. She was half tempted to play footsie with him but restrained herself as she didn't want to upset Mike's image any further than she probably had by downing his coffee like it was whisky. Those at the table who had looked in fear for her life were still looking at her a little weirdly but she decided to ignore it.

"Yes Ma'am, it's completely quiet out there. There have been no signs of movement in the past three hours" Lt Foster said answering her question.

"And there has been no communication with the labs either. We've surmised that the labs have been abandoned" Lt Granderson said, Kate placed the images on the table and looked around getting a sense that this mission was more about information retrieval than a meet and greet with people who could meet them. She looked to Rachel seeing the woman stare at her hands under the table in her lap. Kate felt for her as she knew how much it had meant for her to be able to reunite with her mentor but now it looked like it wasn't going to happen.

"The Nathan James will be stationed here in the bay giving you an average of an hour round trip" Gator told her.

"We can't move in closer?" Kate asked him as she didn't feel exactly excited to be flying for more than 20 minutes at a time. She had a feeling she would need more coffee before this day was out.

"We're trying to keep our visibility to a minimum" Tom told her, Kate kept her mouth shut for the rest of the briefing as Lt Green took over from Tom. She half listened as Lt Green mapped out the mission specs and their estimated run time for the mission until Rachel cut in.

"I'm going to need more than 5 minutes" Rachel told him as the mission was relying heavily on them not encountering 'hostiles' and that the lab was abandoned.

"Ma'am, I know you spoke with the Captain but you're too valuable as an asset to the mission and vulnerable given the that you're wanted. You'd be putting us all at risk and frankly we don't know what we're walking into" Lt Green told her. Kate watched as Rachel's lips formed a thin line and eyes flashed with anger. Kate didn't blame her for being pissed off.

"And you're all entirely useless in ascertaining what relevant or irrelevant information that I need to make this cure more readily available for the masses." Rachel told him in a scathing tone.

"She has a point" Tex said surprisingly taking Rachel's side as he usually remained the neutral party.

"It's the only lab we've found that hasn't been destroyed. It could be a trap to get you which is why we have to scout it first before we can bring you in later at a separate time" Lt Green said.

"Or we could set up the head cams and link them into the CIC as we did in Gitmo" Lt Foster said trying to find some middle ground as they all could sense Tom grow tense as if readying himself to step in and put his foot down.

"Not good enough" Rachel said proverbially putting her foot down as she remember the quality of video and how fast the men moved. They could blur right past something important. She looked to Tom to back her up but he remained silent in his chair at the head of the table. She relented on being angry at him as he wasn't supposed to show favouritism and she'd just blatantly said she curried his favour. "I know Dr Hunter, if he had to abandon his post then I'm the best person to decipher where he would go and his work. You need me and it's more efficient to take me with you" She said.

"If the Doc is adamant in going, then why don't we have the helo drop off use off and do a circle of the area. We clear the building and if it's all good. Then Kate drops her off. If it's not then they can hi-tail it back to the ship" Tex suggested.

"That works for me or alternatively we move the ship closer to the shore. shorten the trip that way we're expending less of the Helo's fuel and that way you can deploy one group of soldiers to secure the area first then I can bring Rachel on the second team who will be searching the building. It will mean twice the amount of people on the ground but a better foothold" Kate suggested as she looked to Tom.

"Or we could alternatively take the RHIBs intead of the Helo" Lt Burke said finding another option.

"RHIBs aren't designed for swamplands. The engines would get clogged in no time and then we'd have to hump it to the labs, be out of two RHIBs and possibly stranded overnight with the alligators." Taylor said to him with a wry smile.

"I like Kate's idea. The area is clear of any signs of life. Why do we have to keep the ship so far from the land?" Ravit asked speaking for the first time.

"It's too shallow. The closest we could move the ship would be about here" Mejia said as he used a pencil and marked an 'x' on the map. Kate looked at it and using the legend in the corner calculated the distance in her head.

"It's enough, that'll shave the trip down to 15-20 minutes each way" Kate said feeling a hell of lot more comfortable and confident with her abilities given she had no co-pilot which meant all the flying was her responsibility.

"Sir, we know the immunes are communicating with the sub. If they spot the ship then they might relay out location to the enemy" Green said to Tom in a careful tone as he wanted to do what was best to keep the ship safe given Lt foster and his unborn child were on it. "My plan is has the low risk and minimal casualties outcome" he said.

"We've been monitoring all transmissions up and down the coast and so far haven't heard any chatter in regards to the Nathan James since we before we left Norfolk" Lt Granderson said.

"Sir with permission" Jeter said which he way of asking to speak his mind.

"Go ahead" Tom said.

"We have finite resources here and no offence Lassiter" Jeter looked at her as he spoke with immense respect "but you do not look to be in the best shape to be operating the helo." he turned his attention back to the table "I think it would be in our best interests to move the ship closer to shore. We shorten the flying time for her health, it will give the both land teams with Dr Scott more time to complete their mission. It will also afford Lassiter the break she needs between flights. It's not the safest of choices but I do believe it is the most efficient which right now overrides the necessity of the mission's safety" Jeter said.

"I agree" Tom said, he looked to Mike wondering what the man was thinking as he hadn't said anything. But realised that Mike wasn't going to give any indication of his thoughts as they would be perceived as him showing favouritism to Kate. Especially after the man let Kate drink his coffee which was something no one on the ship ever dared to do even Tom and they were friends.

"We'll go with Kate's plan. Let's move the ship in as close as we can without cutting our manoeuvrability to make an exit-" Tom rattled off his orders for the officers to take to their departments before he dismissed them. He stayed in his seat and watched as the room slowly cleared of the personel.

"Thank you" Rachel told him.

"Don't thank me. You'll have to be up at 0400 hours tomorrow" Tom said with a wry smile.

"I'll be there ready to go, and speaking of going. Lt Bivas is going to help get fitted into a kevlar jacket in an hour" Rachel told him as she gripped the back of the chair leaning on it with an awkward but playful closed lip smile. He couldn't help but let his eyes drift over her figure before focussing on her wrist where she wore the bracelet Ashley had made for her.

"Good, I'll see you at dinner?" he asked her, whatever angry or annoyance of their conversation before the meeting had completely dissipated.

"I'll be here" Rachel said casually but even he had to admit that he felt something different about the undercurrent of their conversations of late. The familiarity they shared as friends felt far more intimate than he first expected. He thought it would put him off but it didn't. If anything it made him wish they could have had extra time in Norfolk to just be together enjoying the comfort of their friendship and not having the terrible burden of their mission pressing down on them.

She pushed off from the chair and left the wardroom. Tom tried not to dwell too much on her exit and turned his attention to Kate who was looking at Mike like a cat in heat ready to pounce.

"You sure you ok to fly?" Tom asked breaking whatever spell Kate was under as she looked at him with annoyance.

"Yeah, I am. I just need breakfast and more coffee. I'll work on my punctuality" Kate told Tom.

"Ok and also go to the armoury on your way to the Helo tomorrow morning and make you have a side arm and a Kevlar vest" Tom told her as he rose from his chair.

"I'm in the Helo" Kate said making a face as it seemed like overkill for her to be wearing a kevlar vest.

"Humour me" Tom said in a tone that brokered no arguments.

"Ok" Kate said agreeing to his terms instead of arguing. Tom gave a nod and left while he still had the upper hand on their tenuous friendship. That and frankly he didn't want to get into an argument or watch her lookign at his friend like she was about to jump his bones.

"I'm so sorry about your coffee" Kate said to Mike in a low voice as she surreptitiously reached under the table and intertwined her fingers with his. It was about as much contact as they could get without it being misconstrued as 'inappropriate'. But she just needed to have some contact with him and right now she was more awake than she had been in the past week in his presence.

"It's fine" Mike said as he looked at her with amusement. There was

"I'm not very good at pretending to not be a couple" Kate said scrunching her nose in annoyance at her lack of ability to pretend there was nothing between them. Hell, he had a problem keeping his mind clean when he was around her given all he wanted was a few hours in his quarters with her. Not only for sex wither as he realised he liked sleeping in his bed when she was hogging majority of the space.

"I'm more concerned about you. That coffee was piping hot" Mike said genuinely concerned but equally amused.

"I'm slightly singed but I'll survive" Kate said with a shrug as she brushed her thumb over the pads of his fingers under the table.

"Good to know" Mike said with a chuckle.

"I miss you" Kate confessed in a low voice, her eyes expressing every thought he was having as the short time they spent sharing a bed was enough to create an addiction.

"Kate-"

"I know, we have to act all cool about this but I just wanted you to know" Kate said with such a vulnerable air it was incredibly touching for him given how he knew Kate was more than capable of being emotionally reserved. So the fact she would let him see it in a public place like the wardroom actually meant a lot.

"You know I really want to…" Mike drawled leaving it unfinished as he wanted to say 'kiss' but Tex had moved from the conversation he'd been having with Taylor and Burk in the far corner to top up his cup of tea at the tea station behind them.

"I know me too" Kate said with a smile as she left go of his hand raked a hand through her hair. A light blush gracing her cheeks as she sat back in her chair to look at him. Mike cleared his throat and much to his own reluctance rose from his chair.

"I gotta go to the CIC" he told her unsure why he was telling her that.

"Ok, I'll be here for dinner" Kate informed him.

"Ok" Mike said, he awkwardly pulled on his BDU jacket and left the room with a stern expression on his face. He had barely closed the door with Tex parked himself in chair Mike had vacated.

"So, stealing his coffee and holding hands with gooey eyes. You two get to first base yet or you holding out for marriage?" Tex asked teasingly before he took a sip of his tea.

"Wouldn't you like to know, you pervert" Kate answered in a rich tone.

"When you going to check in with Anna?" Tex asked smoothly changing the topic before it got ugly between them.

"I've been sick but I will see her after tomorrow's mission. I just need to be on my head in game for the mission" Kate promised him. Tex nodded in understanding as he knew things were tense between Kate and Anna. That right now they all needed Kate to be at her best.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

* * *

 _"You're cleared for flight"_

 _"Copy that"_ Kate's voice said over the comm. loud and clear into the CIC on the speakers.

Mike stood in the CIC with his headset watching in the top corner screen a camera feed from the flight deck. The Helo took off from the back of the ship in a fluid manner as it was Kate's second run to the mainland. It didn't matter that the first run had been smooth as he knew the fatigue would have started to set in from the short periods of intense concentration. He cupped one elbow and held a hand to his chin as he looked at the other screens looking at the progress of the first land team that were currently fanning out to set up the perimeter and securing the base. So far there were no signs of life or any signs of hostility.

Tom and rest of the team including Rachel were no en-route and so far all Mike knew was that there was nothing to look forward to in regards to the labs as they had found at least two scientists dead outside the complex. He looked around the room sensing the resignation in the room as no one believed there would be a moment of relief or good luck for their mission. He wondered how long he and Tom could motivate them when all seemed entirely lost.

* * *

Kate landed the Helo, but kept the engines running as she was given orders to return to the ship. The labs were apparently free of any immediate danger and she had also performed an IR sweep of the area finding nothing of value to warrant the mission to be canned. She looked over her shoulder and watched as Tom helped Rachel off the Helo keeping the woman's head low as they moved away from the Helo clearing the helipad.

Lang jumped back into the helo and gave her the thumbs up signalling they could go.

"Nathan James, Sabrehawk One leaving the landing zone." Kate said over the radio as she manuaevred the Helo up into the air and back towards the ship.

 _"Roger, Sabrehawk One."_ Lt Foster's voice said over the comm.

"This mission is a complete bust" Lang commented from the back over the internal comm system of the Helo. It was strange with just the two of them. They would have had their new weapons technician on board but they hadn't been able to fit in the team and the new guy. So he stayed behind.

"You don't know that" Kate argued.

"Everyone's talking about how this is the mission that never ends" Lang said in a tired voice. Kate didn't blame him for feeling exhausted. She was exhausted. The two short trips were taking their toll as her eyes felt heavy and dry. Her muscles complained at the pull of the machinery that she had to do to keep the Helo flying. Something that if she were 100% healthy she wouldn't even think about but now it felt like she was playing tug of war with a very strong person. It just reminded her of how much further she needed to get in her recovery before she could do long haul trips.

"It will, we just got a shit hand at the moment. But It'll get better" Kate assured him as she had to think it would get better as she wanted the mission over. As much as she loved flying, she loved Mike and his family more. She wanted to get back to Norfolk and have that life.

"Thought you were a realist" Lang scoffed with a chuckle.

"I am but I'm trying to be a little more optimistic about it" Kate told him wryly.

"Must be the drugs" Lang commented in a dry manner poking fun at her.

"Up yours" Kate said with a laugh.

* * *

Desperation and grief filled her as the place was a complete mess. She just didn't understand any of it. They walked through what used to be the main laboratory. After a message from the first land team, they had come prepared wearing face masks as the people in the labs had died from the virus. They didn't need to wear the face masks as the bacteria from decomposing corpses in an enclosed space not exactly healthy for one's lungs.

Rachel felt her stomach drop as bodies of the dead scientists and workers all lying on cots or half lying on the floor like they just went to sit down and never got back up. They were all dead from the virus. The stench was horrific of decaying flesh and the rust of dried blood filled the air that filtered through the surgical mask but she swallowed the bile in throat back down as she tried to avoid stepping onto the blood and the dead.

She couldn't understand how they could have died from the virus. From the video logs of Dr Hunter they had been working on theoretical models. They shouldn't have any live cultures of the virus on the hand. They were cut off from the outside world. It didn't make any sense as to how they could have an outbreak with being so isolated from the world. She also knew that they were more than qualified to handle it if they did have the virus on hand. They had the lab and all the hazmat gear to inhibit any chance of exposure. She wished she had finished all of his logs as maybe she would have been more prepared for seeing the state of the labs.

She walked past the bodies of those who died at their stations probably trying desperately to find a cure . She search their faces trying to find Dr Hunter while hoping against all odds that he wasn't among the dead. She took shallow inhales and exhales to fight her urge to be sick at the sight. She stopped by the body of woman who had to of been in her late 20's. She judged from the state of the body and insect of life on the corpse it was more than a fortnight since the people in the lab had died but that was just a judgement call from observation. An autopsy would be more concise but Rachel couldn't stomach the idea of doing so as it didn't change the facts or help her.

"Dr Scott" Tom said calling her name, she looked up and saw him wave her over. She licked her lips and steeled herself as Tom wore a grim expression. She followed him to an office that was to the adjacent of the labs. On the door there was a plaque with Dr Hunter's name. Tom moved into the room and she followed taking in the room until her eyes stopped.

"Oh" she breathed sharply unable to verbalise what she was feeling as she took in Dr Hunter. He laid on the ground, with a gunshot to the head at close range. She frowned as she looked at his corpse in confusion.

"He didn't die from the virus" Tom said stating the obvious as Rachel looked around for a gun. She wanted to think that her mentor wouldn't have been reduced to suicide but then her rational mind tuned in and pointed out that from the blood and brain matter was splattered behind him on the wall and cabinet and the lack of a gun said Dr Hunter had been killed. She felt herself overcome by unbearable sadness that she pulled off the stupid helmet that Tom insisted she wear and dropped it to the floor before she sunk to her knees unable to stand. She felt the bite of hot tears but closed her eyes refusing to cry as it wasn't going to help her. She pressed a hand to her mouth wishing she could rip the mask off but kept it on.

She mentally pushed the emotions she could into a box for later as al she could do now was find Dr Hunter's work and finish it for him. Anger mixed in the grief as she had wanted him to be alive, she had wanted to work him. She wanted him in her life, helping her. Someone she could defer to. Her hands tightened into fists as the anger built up in her at how unfair it all was. She was so completely tired of the world being her responsibility. Anger that someone had stolen him from her.

"We have more dead doctors in the east wing. The virus got them. We found this though" Lt Green said in a hushed to the Tom as he, Burk, Jeter had returned from checking the other buildings. He handed Tom folded up pieces of paper. Tom unfolded them and saw they were from a personnel file and transfer paperwork. Tom looked down at the photo attached to the file and the date on the papers. His lips thinned into a line as anger boiled within him. As Neils Sorenson's name was scrolled on the page. The asshole was still alive. He looked at Rachel kneeling on the floor with her back to them and her head bowed. He could feel her pain and wished to hell he wasn't so useless as he didn't know how to help her.

"Nathan James, Vulture Team. We got what we expected." Tom said, confirming his earlier assumption he said to Mike about the labs being attacked. He couldn't imagine them being abandoned but it hadn't been an accidental outbreak either that killed all the scientists. He wasn't ready for the whole of CIC to know what was going on.

 _"Roger, Vulture Team."_ Mike's voice said in his ear over the comm. Silence stole over the room as they paid their deference to the dead and Rachel the respect of a moment to grieve in peace.

"He was a giant." Rachel said, lifting her head up, she wiped a hand over her face and rose to her feet "The smartest man I knew" she added as she turned to face them but she didn't make eye contact with any of them. "He didn't des-" she stopped as she couldn't trust herself to finish the sentence without breaking down

Tom wanted to reach out to her but there was a fragility to her that said if he tried; she'd shatter and he knew from past experience that Rachel refused to display her emotions for an audience. She started moving around the office ignoring them as if it would help her keep it together.

He heard footsteps from behind him and turned to see Cruz, Miller, Taylor and Ravit. Taylor and Ravit had been searching out the main server rooms and security to see if they could find footage of who attacked the labs but by the shake of their heads they found nothing.

Miller and Cruz however seemed to be more successful but then they had been scrounging around the labs that he and Rachel were in. Cruz had filled a plastic tub container with what was left of Dr Hunter's computer before Rachel had been called over. Tom hadn't wanted to upset her any more than what was necessary.

"They shot up the place pretty good. Bashed the computers to bits but-" Cruz stopped as something crashed behind Tom.

"Shit" Rachel cursed something that wasn't like her as she had failed at trying to right a fallen down whiteboard. Before Tom could even move to help her; Miller rushed to her aid seeing she was clearly too upset at the moment to function.

"Here, let me help" Miller said as the two worked together and got the whiteboard standing up again.

"Thank you" Rachel said in a brittle voice.

"I'm so sorry. Ma'am" Miller said to her in a low and caring voice, she gave him a nod accepting his condolences before she went back to floor to pick up the papers that had been pinned under the white board. Tom motioned for them to step out of the office giving Rachel the space she needed. They moved to the nearest exit and took off their masks as they were outside in the fresh air.

"But there might be something in here that can help" Cruz said as he held a container computer hard drives and flash drives.

"Did you find anything that links to who did this?" Tom asked them, fighting the urge the look back towards where they left Rachel. He didn't feel right leaving her alone in the building but he also didn't want her overhearing them as he folded the piece of paper Green hand given him and pocketed.

"No, sir but-" Burk started to say that Neils Sorenson was responsible but Tom cut him off.

"He didn't just walk here by himself find this place and have the paperwork to be here out of sheer luck. He's got help" Tom said, he had hoped Neils had drowned on the Vyerni when it sank but he had somehow survived and was in America. Now he was set on terrorizing Rachel. "I want the Helo called back now and Dr Scott doesn't learn of this until we have solid intel" Tom said to Green. The man stepped away to make relay the orders to the ship.

"I can't imagine who he'd work with. Only the immunes are this far south and they'd paint him as a demon or one of four housemen of the apocalypse and try to kill him. I can't imagine them glorifying him" Taylor said making a face as he tried to figure it out.

"Doesn't rule them out as using him as a weapon but how did they find out about this lab and the others?" Burk asked.

"Only one of doctors was shot in the head. That's to me says this was more personal than the other sites that were destroyed in a missile strike" Taylor said.

"We've encountered Neils before. It's a long story that I'm not getting into. We need to know where he came from and find him" Tom said.

"Sir, we think he came via the north gate" Ravit said speaking for the first time.

"There are tracks and they are the only ones exiting the property. But they aren't fresh. Tex has gone ahead to see how far the tracks go" Taylor told him.

Tom mulled over this as it meant they could follow the trail to the source as he had a feeling the only people who could help Neils would be the immunes. To finally put a face to the immunes and their leader would be helpful as now they were currently running blind. Do some recon of their own instead of relying on second hand knowledge. He looked around at the dead bodies in the room anger simmering within him as he wanted kill the people who did this. He realised that dark anger within him wanted justice for the innocent lives taken by this virus, justice for those who died in service trying to save the people but ended up slaughtered for it.

They could do that or a least take the first steps towards finding that justice by following those tracks Ravit and Taylor had found.

"Sir, may I speak freely?" Jeter asked him.

"Always" Tom replied, He looked to Burk and the otherwise and gave a tilt of his head a silent order of dismissal.

"Let's go." Burk told them, the team broke a part and moved though the room taking up posts at the entry ways and giving Jeter and Tom the privacy they needed.

"Sir, we'll take Dr Scott back to Nathan James so she can finish her important work. Come with us." Jeter implored him, Tom felt his hands tighten on the gun in his hands as he bristled at the idea of not following the tracks and finding the people who killed the scientists as it help confirm who was behind the attacks on the other labs instead of them speculating.

"We have to find Niels and whoever helped him and learn their agenda." Tom told him.

"This could be work of a small group and you said it. We're not here to get bogged down in the politics or a manhunt for one carrier of the virus. We're here for Dr Scott. Our primary mission is about distributing the cure and she needed the information to make a more effective version of the cure. There's nothing here but lost souls and a set of muddy tracks that could lead to nothing" Jeter argued

"Or it could lead to the immunes just as I suspect and we can finally have the chance to learn more about them. See how far they have proliferated as a group and make our own risk assessment in taking them on. If we know where they are, who they are allied with then we can make our interaction with them as minimal as possible which in turn would make it safe for Dr Scott to finish her work. This is still the same mission" Tom told him even as the words left his mouth he knew they were a lie.

"Fair enough." Jeter said as he could see trying to get Tom back to the ship was a hard sell even though Tom was struggling to make the connections to make his argument valid. Tom walked away before Jeter could come up with a more valid reason for Tom to change his mind.

"Miller! Cruz! " Tom called the two men came over to him.

"Aye, sir." they piped in unison.

"Go with the master chief, get Dr Scott back to the ship." He ordered them. He motioned to Ravit and the remaining men as Jeter, Miller and Cruz started packing up what they needed to get back to the ship.

"The rest of you with me." Tom told them, he looked to Taylor "Chief Taylor, find us a vehicle. We need to follow those tracks" He told him, he threw out a few more orders to the others making sure the team maintaining the perimeter on the grounds knew to return to the landing zone. The group nodded accepting the orders and quickly dispersed.

Tom watched as Rachel methodically went around the room with her camera taking pictures of all the white boards; capturing the information on them for later. He was half tempted to ask her if there was anything of use but refrained as he knew it would seem like he was pushing. Something he didn't want to do given her fragile state. Much like he, she was tired and feeling the isolation of her position in the situation but for he could only assume the isolation was more insufferable given her pregnancy and losing a man she obviously cared deeply about.

"Rachel" he said in a soft tone announcing his presence as he didn't want to spook her. "I'm sorry for your loss" he told her knowing the words would feel empty to her but nonetheless needing to say them to her.

"It's such a waste" Rachel commented coldly, there was a sharp edge of anger as she turned around to him. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears while her expression was dark with anger. They both knew she was putting the pieces together even without all the facts. "What could they possibly want to prove by killing all these people? Why did they shoot Dr Hunter and not the others?" she asked him.

Tom remained silent as he knew it was a rhetorical question. Rachel looked away from him as she felt the control on her anger slip. He look so stoic and resigned it just made her blood boil to the point she wanted to tear the room apart and scream at him to be as angry as she felt. To show that he was just as affected by this setback. That he was just as tired of seeing people tear each other apart instead of working towards the greater good.

"I hope you find these people who did this and when you do that you kill them" She told him in a vehement tone that it sounded like an order and she meant it. She saw this as her survival, the survival of her children's future. She could no longer sit back and be the 'good' person. She could no longer see the mercy in saving people who wantonly killed those trying help. These were the same people in her mind that were after her, they had killed her mentor to impede her work, they killed Dr Hunter someone she thought as family. She had to think of her twins and their future, she would not have them live being hunted by these monsters.

Tom looked at her unsure of how to react as she was a doctor. For her to say that to him as it went against her basic tenets as a healer unsettled him. He wished he could read her mind to see if she was saying this out pain or something much deeper.

"Rachel-" he started but stopped as Lt Green came into the room.

"Captain, we got a vehicle and the Helo is 10 minutes out" Lt Green unwittingly interrupting Tom from saying what he wanted to say to Rachel.

"I'll be right there" Tom said, Green nodded and left Rachel and Tom to themselves.

"You're going after them?" She asked, there was an edge of expectation in her tone that he realised that she fully supported him in leaving to find the perpetrators of this crime.

"We're tracking down where the people who might of did this. You will be returning to the ship with Master Chief and the others." Tom told her. Rachel nodded and turned her back to him, he opened his mouth to say more on the matter of what she said but closed his mouth as he wasn't one to talk wanting to retaliate in grief given what he did in Baltimore in destroying Granderson's main stronghold.

* * *

An hour later,

Kate exhaled slowly as she shut down the engines of the helo and started all the paperwork that she needed to do before she handed the helo over to the flight crew to finish the post flight procedures on their end.

She had forgotten how much energy and concentration it took to pilot the helo. But she was glad to be back on the Nathan James for at least the next half an hour. Enough time for a brief catch up with Anna while procuring some ibuprofen for her stiff muscles and then hopefully a nap in the cot in Rachel's lab area before she was called to pick up the Captain and the others.

"Hey, how you doing in here?" Lang asked as stuck his head into the cockpit after the roar of the rotor blades had quietened down for them to converse on a normal speaking level.

"Good, I just finished crossing my T's and dotting the I's" Kate said as she handed him the clipboard of her paperwork to hand over to the flight deck crew. She pulled off her helmet and ruffled her hair.

"I'll take that from you as well as your helmet" He offered, Kate handed over the helmet appreciating his help.

"Cheers" She said as she sunk into the chair as much as it would allow given how rigid it was. She rubbed both her hands over her face as the fatigue she'd been fighting off sunk into her bones.

"So you ok?" Lang asked.

"Yeah, I will be. Trust me when I say I have no death wish" Kate told him, she wanted to assure him that she wouldn't fly if she thought she wasn't up to the task.

"Good to know. You don't need me to carry you out?" He asked.

"No, I'm good" Kate told him as she'd like to see him try given how much he bitched about rehab with getting his leg back into shape after breaking it over two months ago.

"Good, cause I'd hate to pull my gluteus maximus over you"

"Yeah, you do need to work on that whole area. I noticed it's not looking a so perky as it always does" Kate commented dryly as she unclipped the buckles on her seat restraints.

"Hey, that's sexual harassment and you're a taken. You shouldn't be looking at the menu " Lang told her in a mocking manner as he pretended to look offended by her comment about his arse. Kate turned in her chair and gave him a teasing smile.

"Maybe you should stop sticking it out like a public bike rack in Amsterdam and I wouldn't notice" Kate said as she pulled herself out of the cockpit into the passenger area of the Helo following Lang out of the Helo onto the flight deck. The man laughed and Kate smile as she pulled the zipper of her flight suit open at the collar to allow some cool air against her skin. She couldn't wait to strip out of the kevlar and the top half of her flight suit to cool down.

"What would the Commander think?" Lang asked making a tsk tsk noise.

"That he doesn't have to worry about the competition at all" Kate joked, enjoying the light banter between her and Lang. She loved their comradery as it was always hard to find a crew that gelled and work as fluidically as she and Lang did. It was a shame that Grodin hadn't entirely fit in.

"Oh ouch, hey they going to get you another co-pilot?" Lang asked her as they walked into the Helo bay. Kate headed towards the interior door to Rachel's lab and shook head.

"No, apparently rotary wing pilots are a rare breed" Kate told him, it was true given that Norfolk had several helicopters and no pilots. It was why they'd been happy to give up the Chinook to Anna as they had no use for it and it had been stripped of it's weapons so it was nothing but a glorified bus.

"You mean a dying breed" Lang joked. Kate winced.

"Oh, too soon" Kate told him shaking her head in disapproval as she pushed the door open. Lang gave a shrug and continued on his way towards probably the mess for a cold drink and a meal.

* * *

A couple of hours later,

"Captain, take a look." Taylor said motioning to his left as they saw up ahead where there seemed to be a small picnic area with tables, a utility shed and a dock that looked to have a couple of airboats tied up. They had been driving for the past hour following the only road that had seen recent use.

Even though it felt like that they had lost the trail a while back, Tom persisted as he needed to see where the trail lead and frankly there was only one usable road so logic dictated their enemy used the same path.

"Pull up and let's check it out" Tom told the Australian, not that it needed to be said as they would stop but he felt the need to vocalise his commands to the man as he was still relatively new to his command. The soldier nodded and when they neared the area, he pulled the truck over and cut the engine.

Lt Green, Burk and Bivas jumped down from the back of the truck and quickly fanned out in the area. They cleared the shed and then set up a perimeter as Tex, Tom and Taylor alighted from the truck to join them. The advantage of Florida was that it was plateau country which made visibility of their enemy that much easier.

One trail ends, the other begins." Tex said as they saw the boats. Tom couldn't help but feel this was a little too perfectly set up. He was waiting for something to happen and right now the longer it took for something bad to happen the more he felt it would big and involve a high fatality rate. He squashed his suspicions and hoped that their luck was based on their enemy being sloppy and ill-trained as soldiers.

"Let's see if these boats can take us where we need to go." Tom said, Burk punched Green in the arm motioning that head to check out the airboats. As they walked away Tom reached into his vest and pulled out a map in a waterproof pouch and unfolded it out on the picnic table before him.

"Nathan James, Vulture ." He said in his radio.

 _"Read you loud and clear, Vulture ."_ Lt Foster said over the radio.

"We're approximately 29. 23 north, 81. 55 U.A.V. flyover our whiskey with FLIR package. I want a full sweep, 50-nautical-mile radius. These guys are hiding in the swamps. I need you to find ." Tom ordered.

* * *

"Doc" Anna heard Kate say in a cheerful manner, she pushed up in her bunk and tried to look into the main room. She felt like a prisoner in the tiny room. She knew she was recovering but there was nothing to do but look at the bunk above her. Doc Rios wasn't much of a conversationalist either. A nice man but ultimately he didn't really inspire Anna to talk to him.

"Kate, what can I do for you?" Rios asked, Anna's lips curved into a faint smile as she noted the wariness in the man's voice like he was about to poke a hornet's nest or something dangerous.

"Nothing, I need Anna" Kate said appearing in the doorway. "Hey" Kate said with an amused smile as she held onto the door frame with both hands and leaned forward like a child would. She looked around the small space, understanding flitted across her features like she knew what it was like to be trapped in the insipidly small room with no windows and fluorescent lighting.

"You don't write, you don't call and now you need me?" Anna asked in a dry tone.

"Yeah, I got a present for you" Kate said, Anna rose an eyebrow as Kate was empty handed.

"Wow, you shouldn't have" Anna drawled sarcastically.

"Don't be like that. It's a box of fun computery stuff for you to mess with. But you got to get out of bed for it. So you want in?" Kate asked her.

"Yes" Anna told her as she was ready to sell her soul to get out of the tiny room.

"Ms Hatake can't leave, she's on bed rest" Rios argued.

"She's needs fresh air and to flex her muscles" Kate told him.

"Are you a doctor?" Rios asked her already knowing the answer.

"No, but I once broke my femur and I know what's like to have what she has. I know that I went nuts lying in bed all the time. So let me take her to Chung's cave and give you a break" Kate offered to the man.

"What? No" Rios said as he realised she was referring to the miniscule room in the bottom of the ship that Chung used as a shed to tinker and fix things that broke down in the ship. It was filled with tools for any perceivable job a ship might need. It was not the place for Anna in his opinion. Not too mention it would be a nightmare logistically to get the woman down there let alone up.

"You're really more a lead with a stick kind of guy aren't you?" Kate asked him looking a little annoyed at his stubbornness as he genuinely cared for his patients to stick to the treatment plan. Not flout it because they were bored.

"She needs to rest" Rios said firmly as he was getting tired of being undermined. His word should be law on the ship in a medical standpoint. He didn't understand how he could get majority of the crew to listen to him but not Kate. The woman in question took a deep breath in and exhaled like she was trying to find to patience to deal with him.

"Look, the mission was a complete bust. Rachel's mentor and all the personnel on the base were murder over what's in this box. I need Anna to do her thing which is fixing broken electronic stuff to help Rachel and our bigger mission of saving the world. What if I set her up in the Helo bay with Rachel. I promise to make her rest and have her leg up on a chair. I also have a cot there for when she needs to lie down." Kate told him trying to bargain for Anna's release.

"I think this is more my decision" Anna argued as she hated how they were talking as if she weren't here but also grateful that Kate was giving her a purpose instead of her lying in bed listlessly.

"It is" Kate said looking to Rios and then to Anna with a smile. Anna felt reassured by the smile as it meant their earlier bitchiness to one another hadn't been taken personally. "Do you want out?" Kate asked.

"Yes" Anna said.

"Does the Commander know what you're doing?" Rios asked Kate. Anna watched as Kate frowned.

"No, would you like me to clear it with him?" Kate asked incredulously as she didn't think this was worthy of Mike's time as they weren't trying to jump ship or do anything dangerous.

* * *

"Ok, just there" Rachel said to Cruz and Miller. She had spent the last couple of hours trying to keep herself busy so she wouldn't think about her grief of losing Dr Hunter or her anger that threatened to explode from her. She had Jeter who surprising knew how to develop film and photos do the work of making prints of the photos she had taken with her camera. She hadn't even thought of the chemicals being used might affect her pregnancy until she had stopped to see if they had them in stock to develop her work. It made her realise that she should of made the switch to digital. But Jeter offered before she got caught up in her head chastising herself.

After that she went to the task of reorganising the lab space and enlarging the space given that she needed more work space to do her research. She just hoped that there was something salvageable from the hard drives and computer pieces that Cruz had claimed were vital. She didn't bother to pretend to understand what he talking about and just took him at his word. Bertrise was moving around the space placing equipment and other bits and bobs in their places. The men placed the table down and looked to her waiting for their next orders.

"Hey" Kate said sticking her head into the room, she wore a look that said she needed help with something.

"Kate" Rachel said, the woman looked wrecked even for the nap she had taken over an hour ago. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need to borrow one of your strapping young lads" Kate said in a somewhat mocking tone that made Rachel's lips twitch into a smile as Cruz and Miller puffed their chests a little at being flattered. "Anna needs help getting up from the infirmary to here" Kate added.

"I don't think she should be up" Rachel told her.

"She's getting cabin fever from that tiny room and she can help" Kate told her.

"Alright" Rachel said relenting as she could see that Kate wouldn't bother interrupting Anna's recovering unless it was important. She looked from Kate to Cruz and Miller waiting for her to make her choice.

* * *

"Sir, U.A.V. At 5,000 feet, 30 miles north of Vulture Team." Lt Foster said to Mike as he paced the CIC room waiting for something to report to Tom on the mainland.

He really didn't like being idle on the ship waiting for the action to come to them. The only positive thing to come out of it was that he didn't have to worry about Kate as she should be in her bunk right about now resting as she was on standby in case Tom and his team needed to air lifted out. He hoped this deviation from the earlier mission would end up that way as it would take at least half an hour for the Helo to make it to their current location. He didn't think Kate had it in her to safely fly at the moment.

"Nothing for miles." Mike commented looking at the screen as he moved to stand behind the Lieutenant's chair.

"In these swamps, you'd think we'd get a heat signature off an alligator or something." Foster commented, he could tell she was frustrated by her tone and the slump in her shoulders. He was half tempted to relieve her of her duties but restrained himself as her pregnancy put her in a delicate position with her role as TAO. She bore it was grace and strength but he didn't want her overtaxing herself. Something he had to trust the Lieutenant to tell him when she needed to step down for the day not the other way round.

"Nah, gators are cold-blooded. In Florida heat, they'd look about as warm as the ground around 'em." Mike informed her.

"Right. Sorry, sir. We don't have too many gators where I'm from." she said looking back at him with a wry smile. He remembered that she was from the mid west.

"Yeah, well, my son taught me that. He hated school, but he knew everything about animals and dinosaurs." Mike told her, the words slipping out before he had a chance to think them through. It pained him at how easily he changed his tenses to past in regards to his son's death. He didn't get much time to dwell on it when Nishioka spoke up from his station from the opposite side of the CIC.

"Got something, high. Could be generators, people, maybe a large camp ground." He told them, Lt Foster brought up the screen from Nishioka's station onto the large screen. It showed the map of a large area in infra-red confirming what the young man said as well as the good news as there was nothing else in the vicinity which meant it was a lead.

"Nothing else for miles." Mike said as he double checked all the other stations; seeing them all shaking their head in a negative to finding anything worth noting. He picked up the radio receiver from the wall above his head and pulled it to his mouth.

"Vulture Team, we have a target. U.A. V.'s picking up a large heat signature about 23 miles north of your whiskey. 30. 136 north, 81. 678 west." He said informing Tom and his team of the location.

* * *

"The nearest big city is St. Augustine, but they're dark. If it were me, I'd head inland." Lt Green said to Tom as they had been holding their position waiting for the Nathan James to instruct them on their next move.

The sun was slowly starting to sink which made Tom guess that they had maybe an three to four hours before sunset. He really hoped this wasn't a complete waste of time and that Rachel was getting somewhere with her work.

"Yeah, but north or south? That's the question." Tom remarked, his radio made a muted beep and Mike's voice carried over the comm. He moved to the map on the table as Mike informed him of a possible camp site within range of the airboats.

"These are our guys." Tom said as he plotted the position on the map in front of him with a white marker.

"It's got to be. Only people within this boat's range." Lt Green concurring with him.

"Nathan James, Vulture Team. We're en route. Will advise." Tom said over the comm.

 _"Roger that."_ Mike said. Tom folded the map up and tucked it into his vest and looked to the group.

"Let's move out!" He told them and moved to the airboat that Burk and Tex had gotten into working order and refuelled for their use in the time they had been waiting for the good news from the Nathan James.


	41. Chapter 40

_A/N: Huge thanks to the PMs and Reviews! it's always amazing for you to take the time out to read and then the extra effort to type kind words :-) I just apologise now for chapter 43 where I made up a just let it slide as I couldn't find the appropriate way to write it :-P ...So ENJOY!_

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

* * *

A couple of hours later,

"They are a friendly group. Handing out clothes, food, blankets. It's an apocalyptic love-in. All that's missing is music and some wacky weed."Tex said with a smile as he came back from the camp with a washing basket of clothing under one arm.

They were a few kilometres away from large camp of survivors that the U.A.V. had found. Tom had sent Tex in as he was the only one who didn't look like a soldier and given his affable nature tended to make friends quickly. Something that paid off given the bounty the man was carrying under his arm.

"Americans?" Tom asked out of curiosity as he heard that Ramsey had mercenaries working for him on the mainland. Most of them were imported from Europe or at least that's what he was told by Anna and Taylor. It was something to keep an eye out for as mercenaries weren't in the habit of wearing uniforms and they knew how to blend. Tom couldn't help but feel that Life had been so much easier when they were in the Arctic running weapons testing. Now there were fighting for their survival in completely unknown territory and enemy.

"Every one of 'em. No sign of any foreign soldiers or talk of people with funny accents" Tex said omitting the fact that they were soldiers and all standing there. "Though apparently there's some big shindig happening a few miles away from here" Tex stopped as a vehicle approached their location, they all tensed and Tom gripped his rifle ready to defend himself as did Ravit and Burk.

The vehicle stopped and the engine turned off. It was wreck of a truck covered in mud and dust. Tom and the others raised their weapons and lowered them immediately as Lt Green and Taylor stepped out. Tom had sent them to scout the area not procure transportation but then he wasn't exactly following protocol.

"Where'd you find that?" Burk asked them.

"Commandeered by order of the Navy." Lt Green said looking rather pleased with himself.

"Couple of late arrivals from out of town. No one will miss them but they were gracious enough to share that Sean Ramsey and his brother are in Florida. If he's there, he'll recognise me" Taylor said as he came around from the passenger side to stand with the group.

"It also means the sub could be nearby" Tom commented as he wasn't sure if that was good or bad news for them.

"Captain, it's looking like a company move. They're loading up the trucks and heading out over there." Green said.

"Same here. I saw buses arriving. They're frisking people before they got on board." Ravit said as she kept her eyes scanning the area for anyone who might head their direction.

"Now we got a ride. Let's follow." Green suggested as he jerked a thumb at the truck. Tom had the same thought himself but he could sense the ill ease washing off of the others.

"Even in civilian clothes, we're gonna stand out." Tex said scratching his chin.  
"Then we need to split up." Tom said. "Green, Taylor, Tex, take the truck and our gear. Follow the convoy." he pointed at Ravit and Burk and said "Ravit, Burk, come with me. We're taking the last bus out of here." he finished, he pulled on his radio, steeling himself for the next conversation. It was easy to throw out orders but he knew doing so with Mike; especially unpopular orders like the one he was going to share would not go well.  
"Nathan James, be advised that we've encounter mercs and they've been communicating with the sub" Tom said into his radio.

" _Copy that"_ Mike replied a second later, acknowledging the information.

"And we're going radio silent. From here on out" Tom told him knowing it would not be a popular move. He barely finished saying 'silent' when Mike spoke over him.

" _Negative, Vulture Team. Do not go dark_ " Mike told him in a sharp tone.

"Keep contact through Green and Taylor." Tom said ignoring Mike's counter order. He knew Mike would pissed and if their roles were reversed he'd be just as angry given that Mike was in charge of the Nathan James in his absence; it technically made him Captain which meant Mike should have the official last say. But Tom couldn't let this opportunity pass him by as he had a chance to see who his enemy was and put a face to them.

 _"I say again, do not go dark_ " Mike's voice growled over the comm.

"We got a lead, X.O. Need to follow it." Tom told him he could hear Mike still arguing his decision as he pulled out his ear piece and pocketed it into his vest and started stripping off his gear to get changed into the civilian clothing Tex had procured.

"Chief Taylor, you're now our rally point and our way out of whatever trouble we get into." Tom told the man as the others in the group started stripping down.

"Aye, sir. I've got your back." Taylor said before he moved to get changed. Burk walked up to Tom and gave him a look of concern.

"Sir?" he asked, pausing as Tom pulled a shirt over his head. He gave the lieutenant his attention. " Ditching our gear and our weapons You sure about this?" Burk asked, Tom gave him a look and the man gave a nod interpreting the answer as 'yes' as Tom didn't feel it necessary to say the words out loud.

"Roger that." Burk said before he unclipped his gun from his vest.

* * *

"Are you sure it's even correct?" Anna asked Rachel who had just finished copying the chemical formula from the photo she had taken in Dr Hunter's lab to the white board so as to start her work.

"Yes, I'm sure" Rachel lied as she stared at the incomplete formula she had copied from the photo onto the board but even she was having her doubts. The chemical formula on the board looked very much like Cyclohexane which was a toxic dry cleaning solvent. Not something she would think of to use as a base for the aerosol vaccine.

"I just need to finish watching the video logs and figure out where he was up to" Rachel said as she felt that maybe in his later video logs Dr Hunter might explain his reasoning behind using the toxic substance as base. She could only think that maybe it was design and shape of formula that was stuck in his mind as simple changes to certain parts of it changed what the substance was.

"What is your prognosis for the hard drives?" Rachel asked her as she capped the lid on the pen and moved to the desk where Anna was working.

"Not good, but I'll keep at it" Anna told her being completely honest with her.

"Are you sure you're ok to be working?" Rachel asked her with concern as Anna looked incredibly pale and drawn with dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she needed R&R for month somewhere pleasant and warm. Not stuck on the Nathan James in the cold helo bay behind a desk trying to fix broken pieces of computers.

"Yeah, I was ready to kill Rios. The man hums the most annoying songs" Anna said with a wry smile.

"He's a good doctor" Rachel said trying to defend the man.

"That I'm sure but as a roommate he's worse than Tex" Anna said dryly as she kept her eyes down at the table looking at her work. Rachel couldn't help but smile faintly at the mention of Tex given she had a feeling that the two were more than just 'friends'.

"I can't say I've had the experience of sharing quarters with Tex" Rachel said, hoping the admission might smooth over any hostility that might be niggling in Anna's mind towards her. She sat down at the table opposite her as she wanted a break from her work but to also connect with Anna as she was Kate's friends.

"The man snores like a freight train and farts like it's going out of fashion" Anna told her with a roll of her eyes as Rachel laughed at the description and Anna's cheeks went slightly pink at being so crude.

"I guess it's lucky he has other qualities to balance out his more baser traits" Rachel offered.

"Yeah, better taste in music and he isn't tone deaf. The point is that I'm glad to be out of the infirmary and in a larger space. So have you told the Captain about your predicament?" Anna asked looking directly at her.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked surprised that Anna could possibly know as she knew Kate hadn't told her. She figured that much when Kate hadn't told Mike.

"You're going to need to start stocking plasma from Kate and me assuming you want to keep the pregnancy" Anna said bluntly.

"How-" Rachel started to ask but Anna cut her off with a knowing look.

"You forget that I was in the lab as a rat myself. There's something in our plasma thanks to the gene therapy that you lack. So you need to continue the IVIG therapy so as to stop your body's immune system from rejecting the pregnancy" Anna informed her. Rachel was taken back at how knowledgeable Anna was. She didn't even think to ask her for information and now here Anna was answering questions that had been plaguing her.

"I've been fine and my bloodwork is normal" Rachel said.

"I don't understand all of it and you might not think you need it but it's best to keep doing the therapy even if everything is fine. It could be it takes a certain amount of time for whatever it is to wash out. But it's up to you. If you don't want the pregnancy then I'll shut up." Anna said.

"No, I do want them-" she started to say but Anna cut her off.

"Them" Anna said, Rachel couldn't help but smile as the shock people got from finding out it a multiple pregnancy didn't seem to get old and it was rather amusing to see how they reacted. From Kate's exuberance to Mike's awkwardness and Tom's awe. She couldn't help but revisit the memory of him looking at the ultrasound with such reverence. It was almost like he thought they were his children. She quickly shook the thought away as it didn't do her any good to think like that.

"Twins, the crew apparently know about the pregnancy just not the twins part. I want to keep that to a small circle for as long as I can" Rachel said, she had to stop the urge of feeling her lower abdomen for changes and being self conscious as she knew that some people would pick up on them.

"Yeah but I highly doubt you've been sharing happy stories about Baltimore. Anyway, you've helped Kate and I, this is just quid pro quo. You need the plasma from our blood, so take it. I'd rather all the shit we've been through be used for some good" Anna drawled in a sardonic tone, it reminded Rachel that she wasn't alone in carrying scars from that place.

It also made Rachel aware that Anna saw the gene therapy she and Kate had been given as a curse than the gift it was. Though given how much pain and suffering they had endured by Mrs Granderson's scientists she could understand Anna's feelings.

"I don't remember a lot of what happened in Baltimore" Rachel confessed as she wanted to share some of her own pain. Anna gave her an empathetic look and reached across the table placing her hand on top of Rachel's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's not worth dwelling on" Anna said looking away but her pain was clear to see in her features. Silence grew between them as Anna seemed to withdraw into herself. Rachel couldn't help but want to draw her back out as she wanted to talk to someone about it.

"I'm kind of waiting for you to tell me how dangerous this all is going to be. Keeping the babies and raising them given the current climate we're in" Rachel said referring to the bounty on their heads. Anna looked back to her and rubbed a hand across her lips while looking thoughtful for a moment.

"You already know all the cons and pros. You're too smart not to know and frankly, this isn't going to last forever. Why do we have to put our lives on hold and be punished for being good people, for wanting to be safe and have the lives we choose?" Anna asked rhetorically as they both knew the argument Anna was making wasn't logical but driven by the desire for dream that had been ingrained in them.

* * *

"Cobra Team, what is your whiskey?" Mike asked getting impatient for updates from the team on land. _Teams.._ he mentally corrected himself as they had split up into three groups now. All Mike had was a map to stare at to tell him where the team was located. It however didn't tell him if the mission was going to hell or if they were even alive. The fact that Tom went radio silent really burned him as Mike felt like he'd just been undercut.

 _"This is Cobra Team. Tiger Team is out of sight behind the building complex. Radio silent for 30 minutes. Vulture Team is in the complex. Gonna try to pass word to Tiger Team. But Vulture has no comms. Over._ " Taylor's voice said over the speakers on the bridge, Mike pulled the radio reciever to his mouth and mentally shook his head as this was completely messed up.  
"Roger that. Make contact with Tiger Team and get me an exfil plan now." Mike told the senior chief in a terse tone.  
 _"Roger. I'm looking for a rally point. Will radio coordinates. Over."_ Taylor said, Mike hung up the radio reciever into it's cradle and moved to the navigator's station on the bridge and looked down at the map that was of their current course and position in relation to the Captain.

"How are we on finding that sub?" Mike asked as he'd left instructions for CIC to search out the sub. He knew it was a long shot given they hadn't had a brush with the sub in a while. It seemed they were more interested in their goals than trying to sink the Nathan James. It made Mike believe that there was some larger picture they were not seeing.

"Nothing on sonar" Mejia told him and continued to rattle off how there was no proof of any sub but all with valid reasons as to why they couldn't be found. The generic reasons of 'they are stationary' or 'running quiet' just like the Nathan James to avoid detection.

It also stood to reason that the mercenaries on the mainland weren't communicating with the submarine at all. As that was just an assumption of Tom's. All of which left Mike in the predicament of having to wait for the call to assist and if there anything Mike hated the most in this work; it was the waiting.

* * *

"This is worse than before" Ravit said calmly to Tom as they met outside of the hotel conference room. They had left the camp under the guise as civilians and travelled on the buses to a hotel near a marina over two hours away from where they started in the swamps.

Tom had listened as people on the buses shared their stories about surviving the virus; their pain and loss from being ostracized from their homes and the death of their loved ones in the first few months of the outbreak. How they had been completely lost and alone until Sean Ramsey came along and gave them a purpose.

They were shuffled into the hotel like it was a huge campaign event. They had their two main speakers Sean Ramsey the Captain of the sub and the Irishman by the name of Kevin McDowell who spoke like a minister of the church. He watched as the men had the American people eating out of their hands. Shouting their love for them while then men spewed garbage about war between immune people and non-immunes that didn't exist. He finally had context for everything Anna had told him about when it came to the Immunes but it seemed that Anna hadn't realised that Sean Ramsey and the Immunes were one and the same group not two separate entities.

He just wanted to know where Neils played into the group other than helping to infect and kill people so as to weed out weak. It made him sick to his stomach to know that man was walking around free even more so so as he had a horrible gut feeling that Neils had purposefully gone to the Florida lab as some sick and twisted kind of way of getting Rachel's attention.

"Sir, I think we've seen enough. We should get out of here" Burk said as they all had assessed the situation. It was blatantly obvious that they were ill-equipped to take on the immunes and that wasn't taking into consideration that they were completely outnumbered and without comms and weapons.

"No, they have our Commander in chief. We're not going anywhere without him." Tom said firmly as he could see the end game if they left the man behind. They had Lassiter Industries network for communications, the masses of immunes to rebuild the nation and now a leader. An solid American politician to pull the puppet strings on.

The only problem was that they hadn't established the new President into power yet. They needed Michener to win over the masses first before the real work would begin. The Nathan James would be hunted down and all hope for those not immune to virus desperately holding on for a cure would die. He didn't want to know what they had in store for Rachel or the other women on the wanted list as it hadn't come up. But then they were in a crowd of followers, if he wanted real answers about the bounty then he'd have to find a way to ingratiate himself into Sean's and the President's circle.

"Sir?" Burk questioned like he hadn't heard him right.

"If everyone in the bunker died then he's the president and right now he is in enemy hands. We need to get him out of here" Tom told his Lieutenant. He could understand the young man's reticence as they were flying by the seat of the pants at the moment but even he had to understand that they couldn't just disappear now.

"Looks to me like he's playing a part. His body language, expression, the way the two guys are up against him. He's being held against his will. We could possibly do an extraction" Ravit conceded. Burk frowned at her while Tom watched their president meeting and greeting with the followers in the hallway like he were on a campaign trail. He couldn't see what Ravit was saying but he was glad that she was willing to keep an open mind about getting the president out with them.

"We need a plan" Tom said.

"We need comms" Burk said as if correcting Tom. He didn't appreciate the young man's impertinence but also ignored it as he could remember what it was like to be a lieutenant following orders that didn't sit well with him.

"Let's do some more recon and meet back here in an hour" Tom told them.

"Sir, with respect. He doesn't look like a prisoner to me" Burk said to him after Ravit had walked away.  
"If they have him, and they can somehow piece the country together, get communications up, they'll control everything. We can't let that happen" Tom told him.

* * *

A couple of hours later,

" _Oh, sorry Dr Hunter. I'll come back"_

Rachel sat up in her chair and felt her heart jump into her throat as she couldn't believe her ears. She clicked back a couple seconds and listened to the voice in the background of the video. A chill of icy fear ran down her spine as she had been binge watching the video logs from the network.

 _"Are those the results?_ " Dr Hunter asked sitting back in his chair looking to the door way of his office. Rachel watched her heart completely frozen as Neils stuck his head into the frame and pretended to look rueful at his mistake of interrupting her mentor's video log.

 _"Yes, it is. I think you'll find it very interesting_ " Neils said to him, as he stepped into the background waiting for Dr Hunter to look over the paperwork Neils had handed to the man.

 _"As I said before. I thought about the assumption of how you would base your work on a possible vaccine and have been running simulations, once you review my files you'll see that I'm right or at least we'll have somewhere to build from..."_ The rest of what Dr Hunter said didn't reach her ears as she was in complete shock. Her shock had quickly dissipated to anger as she saw Niels Sorenson lurking in the background chewing on a damn toothpick. Memories of the Vyerni played though her mind as she remembered his almost fanatical reverence of being in her presence and also his annoyance at being able to outsmart him. This was him lashing back at her for making the cure.

She slammed the laptop shut and pressed the ball of her palms into her eyes fighting back the tears of grief and frustration as she realised that it was all her fault. Neils had gone to that lab knowing her connection to Dr Hunter. He'd infected the whole staff as he probably looked over all their research. He was probably very helpful to a certain extent to keep up the charade and all she could think was this was her punishment. She had needed Dr Hunter, she needed him not just for his brilliant mind but because he was someone she regarded as family.

She thought of the formula on the board and now in her gut; the hope that once thought she would figure it out curdled and died as she realised it was Neils toying her. Wasting her time and making her the fool. He was the reason she was being hunted, he walked into that lab under the guise to help and destroyed them as a personal attack against her.

She made a noise of anger and picked up the offending laptop and tossed it at the white board in anger. The sound of the laptop smashing into the board to the floor before it bounced into pieces; made Kate pop up from the cot wide awake and look a little wild while Anna had momentarily paused in her soldering work to look at her with concern.

"Maybe we all need to take a break and get something to eat?" Anna suggested.

"I'm not hungry" Rachel said, she truly wasn't the slightest bit interested in eating anything. What she wanted was to scream, rant and rage at the world before curling up in her bunk and crying out her pain.

"Yeah, well one of us has to feed that one and take it for a walk." Anna told Rachel as she pointed at Kate like she were a shared responsibility.

"I'm a person not a dog" Kate grumbled as she laid back down on the cot looking completely wrecked.

"Because at some point she's gotta fly a helo and I'm stuck with a broken leg" Anna said to her, Rachel couldn't help but feel like Anna's suggestion was more of an order. But the woman was right, Kate did need to be more active given she would have to pick up Tom and the others from the mainland. She also knew it was a subtle hint for her that she needed to eat. Something she didn't have a choice in if she wanted to maintain her health for the babies.

"Kate, come on. Let's go to the mess" Rachel said as she decided that if there was anything she could excel at in this moment it was to take care of Kate and herself.

* * *

Mike tapped his fingers to his lips as he sat in his chair on the bridge looking out to the horizon. He was waiting for Lt Green to check in with some good news as Mike was impatient to the point he was musing on the thoughts of calling mutiny and take control of the ship and sail back to Norfolk leaving the land team to save their own arses.

Not that he would do that but he was getting seriously tempted given he'd been sitting on the bridge with nothing to do but give himself an ulcer with his list of worries.

 _"Sir, we've got Tiger."_ Taylor said, Mike stood up from his chair and pulled the radio reciever down from it's cradle and spoke just after the line beeped and rung in to indicate there was another on the frequency with them.

"Green, tell me the C.O.'s standing with you." Mike said in a curt tone.

" _That's a negative, sir. No contact or visual with Vulture Team._ " Lt Green's voice said in a hushed manner.

 _"I'm on a rooftop 500 yards North of your whiskey Tiger."_ Taylor said informing Green which said to Mike that this mission was not going well. It rankled him given the limited intelligence they had and the fact he would have to order Kate to go pick up their sorry asses. Judging by Jeter's assessment Kate was no condition to be flying any more for the day but Mike knew they wouldn't have a choice as he had a feeling this mission would end up turning hot with the need of an immediate extraction.

"What's your con ops?" Mike demanded of Green hoping that Taylor wasn't the only one who was actually laying down some groundwork for an exit strategy.

"Well, sir, we are improvising. All seems quiet in the compound. C.O. most likely got in undetected." Lt Green informed him which meant nothing to Mike.

"Yeah, or he walked in and they pointed a gun to his head. What's our rally point, Taylor?" Mike asked the senior chief as that was something he could work on.

" _There's a baseball field a half a mile north of my whiskey. At 30.275 North, 81.462 west_." Taylor said.

"Copy, 30.275 North, 81.462 west, ball field." Mike pointed to Mejia who was quickly plotting the position on the map for them. "Big enough to land our helo." Mike said to Taylor wanting some reassurances that he wasn't going to sending out the Helo to an area unsuitable for landing.

 _"That's the idea"_ Taylor said, the line going back to static. Mike hung up the reciever in it's cradle and moved to the table.

"Sir, the rally point is here" Mejia informed him as he pointed to the 'x' he crossed on the map. "just North of us. We'll be in range to launch our helo from here in about two hours depending on headwinds." He said, Mike felt his stomach drop as they were too far away for a fast extraction. Two hours was a lot time for things to go wrong not too mention it was out in the open leaving the Helo as an easy target for the sub if it was lurking around.

"Can't launch from open water, not with the sub listening. You gotta find me a more protected spot." Mike told him as he wasn't taking any risks if he didn't have to.

"There's the mouth of the St. John's River. Uh, the land mass should be able to block our location if they try to ping us, but It'll take an extra hour to get there, sir." Mejia said not looking comfortable with the suggestion. Mike took a deep breath as he assessed all the pros and cons of the situation.

He knew it was wrong to make his assessment based on Kate but he couldn't bring himself to launch the Helo out in open waters if it meant risking her life or the ship's by being an easy target. He needed her and he knew he could also write off with the plausible excuse that he wasn't willing to sacrifice the Helo on taking a riskier move.

"O.O.D., set a new course for the mouth of the 's River." Mike ordered, Lt Granderson looked to him.

"O.O.D., aye. Quiet one, sir?" She asked.

"Yes." Mike said confirming the order. She turned her back to him and spoke in a loud and concise manner.  
"Helmsman, come left, steer course 3-2-5. Activate prairie masker to conceal our frequencies. Hold at 12 knots." She ordered.

Mike didn't stick around to watch the orders be performed as he left the bridge and headed down to see Kate for himself. As he needed to assess her for himself to see if she in condition to be flying.

* * *

"Whatever we do, we need to do it fast. They're moving the president tonight." Ravit said as the three of them walked through one of the long corridors away from the masses of Immunes.

"To New Orleans?" Burk asked but Tom had spoken over him.

"Whoa, where'd you hear that?" Tom asked Ravit, surprised at how she had managed to procure more intelligence than he and Burk together. But then Tom had been taking turns following the President, Sean and Kevin McDowell trying to get a feel for them all to understand what was underpinning their actions.

"Guard at the pool. I flipped my hair a bit. He gave up the goods." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Any contact with Green and Taylor?" Tom asked Burk as he knew the man would go unnoticed in comparison to Ravit but then she used her visibility as an attractive woman as a tool.

"Negative, sir." he said with a shake of his head.

"Those trucks are going on a supply run. They could be anywhere by now." Ravit said making a valid point and making it blatantly obvious that they were truly on their own as they had no idea when Taylor was and without comms they had no way of finding out.

"Sir, my exfil plan could work if we separate POTUS from the guards as long as Neils isn't running around and makes one of us" Burk said suggesting the idea he had proposed ten minutes ago when they first met up after doing their own recon.

"We need to move fast, and he may need some convincing. You were wrong about his body language. He's not a hostage." Tom clarified as Ravit earlier assumption was wrong and Burk's right as he was convinced the President wasn't interested in being saved.

"He's with them?" Burk asked actually surprised that he was right.

"There's layers in these groups. He may not know what the real agenda is." Ravit argued, not willing to give up her view that the President was a prisoner.

"I don't know how deep in he is, but he has drunk some of the kool-aid, that's for sure." Tom said as he had hoped it would be an easy rescue but right now they had been thinking about rescuing the man but in reality it was going to be misconstrued as kidnapping.

"Well, we gotta do this quietly." Burk said.

"But if he's here on his own will, that means he has power." Ravit said, saying what Tom feared as the immunes were a large and ever increasing group. "

"If he has power, he can be manipulated" Tom said knowing after today he was crossing yet another line he would not be able to come back from.

* * *

"This is where you'll be taking off from" Mejia said pointing to the map on the table in the CIC. She, Mejia, Kate, Jeter and Mike stood around the table assessing the flight plan with her.

"How far away are we from this point?" Kate asked him as she felt like they had picked a very inconvienant direction to park the ship given the only maps they had of the area showed the topography of the natural landscape. It didn't exactly tell her what the urban landscape would look like and apparently no one on the ship could recall what it was like other than it's a coastal town.

"two and half hours" Mejia informed her, Kate looked at the distance and used the legend on the map and calculated the distance and speed to the rally point with haphazard guess for how the weather would impinge on her speed before she came up with an estimate on flight time.

"And should be 40 minute round trip" Kate said as she leaned on the table and rubbed her hands over her face looking like she hadn't slept a month. "It's doable" Kate said looking to Mike and the other's standing around the table.

"You sure Ma'am?" Jeter asked questioning her capabilities. She didn't blame him as she felt like shit and she was pretty sure she could sleep for a week but they didn't have a choice as the only other pilot they had was Anna and she had a broken leg. Frankly she wished her injuries were more visibly crippling so she could sit it out without bruising her pride. But for now she was going to do her job and just suck up the pain.

"Yeah, I'm sure but I'm not flying for 48 hours after unless someone important is dying and needs an airlift." She told them and stood up and stretched her back, rolling her shoulders back.

She was getting tired of being asked if she could fly and how she was especially when she was not getting anything in return for it. Mike had already asked her to be truthful with him about her condition to fly. She had nearly gotten a kiss from him too when a crewman had interrupted their private moment.

"I'll make note of it" Mike said in good humour as her attitude was expected. He also didn't blame her given they barely had any information to assist her mission bar a location and a couple maps and the weather predictions.

* * *

An hour later,

"This is insane" Burk said to Ravit as they walked into the smaller conference room. It was a scheduled intimate meeting of the 'new' president with his people. The Captain had come up with the plan to get onto the presidential security detail and with that be able to direct the president out of the hotel and into a car with hopefully minimal fuss.

Ravit thought the Captain was insane to try but she understood his motivation. Sean Ramsey was leading the immunes which meant that soon they'd no longer be able to set foot on land as immunes didn't wear uniforms and they hated anyone who wasn't one of them.

It was bad enough they had evade his submarine but it was only a matter of time before Sean turn the Americans against them. She could see these folks tearing her and the Nathan James crew to pieces over the shear fact that they were the only surviving military power that wasn't corrupt nor actively making a difference in the world. She knew even with new of a cure the immunes would still turn against them as the cure ripped away the notion of them being 'special' and 'chosen by god'.

"It will work" Ravit grumbled to Burk as he was getting on her nerves with less than stellar attitude. They moved away from one another going to the job of locking the exits and for Burk placing a half filled backpack on the floor. She walked past the people listening in on their inane chatter of how wonderful it was to be alive and amazing to have found others. All followed by adoration for Sean Ramsey and their new president. It bored her to tears and angered her at the same time as she wanted to shake them and tell them to open their eyes. But instead she moved and locked the two main exits and then gave a subtle nod to the Captain and Burk."

She watched as a few minutes the president came into the room. She applauded with the others and pretended to be caught up in the furore of meeting the man in smaller setting until a woman shouted "Bomb!" and panic rippled through the room.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

* * *

"Still 20 miles from the mouth of the river." Jeter informed Mike as Mike joined him out on the wing balcony of the bridge.

"Let's hope we make it by the time the boys call for the extraction." Mike said to Jeter, he'd already stopped by the helo bay to see the lab in complete disrepair and Rachel completely absent.

Anna had informed him that Neils Sorenson was on the video logs. That it appeared to upset Rachel who decided to take a brief respite from her work. Anna's words entirely as Mike could only imagine Rachel was grieving the latest setback including the death of her mentor. He'd left Anna with her work as she seemed to messing around with computer parts. He didn't need to ask the what or the why of her purpose as it was keeping the woman from being a grump in the infirmary which was a bonus for the crew.

He'd briefly stopped by to see Kate but she had been buried in her own work with Lang and Lt Asabe who was their new weapons technician for the Helo. It didn't give him much of a chance to check in with her the way he wanted as he didn't want to upset the balance of respect and power she had in the moment by questioning her in front of the two other men.

"And what if that sub's parked off the coast waiting for us?" Jeter asked him, Mike hated that the sub was out there and they couldn't find it. He, like the crew were on edge waiting for a confrontation with the Sub. They couldn't keep playing chicken like they currently were; at some point there would come a time when they'd have to fight. Mike hoped it wasn't today as there was too much in play with Tom off the ship.

"Cross that bridge when we come to it." Mike said on an exhale as his focus was more on the land team and getting them back to the ship.

"I was thinking we should move Dr. Scott somewhere safe, somewhere off the ship." Jeter said, Mike shook his head as it wasn't an option. He knew the ship wasn't safe but at this point it was a hell of a lot safer than being on the mainland. Something that was downright depressing as it just showed how ill equipped they were for the future.

"She won't be any safer on land with that bounty on her head. You know what they did to those people in the labs. They got people on the ground, Master Chief. Sounds like a whole lot of them. All over the place. We're just one ship." Mike said in a resigned manner.

* * *

Sometime later,

"It is our responsibility as immunes to restore this great nation and just as God chose Noah to survive the flood of the old testament, he has chosen us to survive this plague that washed away the sins of our world...Yes" Michener murmured to himself as he stopped his pacing and scribbled on the hotel paper he was using to construct a speech and looked at Tom. "Do I sound convincing?" he asked him.

"Do you believe it?" Tom asked him, he was standing in the presence of their President and he couldn't help but despise how deluded the man was. Michener quirked his lips in in an unsure smile.

"Yes. Of course, but I don't have Sean's charisma. I watched his videos. I've seen the translations into Spanish, Bulgarian. You don't understand the language, but you believe what he's saying" Michener told him.

"Bulgaria?" Tom said as he learned more about the immunes and Sean Ramsey in the past half an hour talking to Michener than he had in the previous 5 hours of being surrounded by the followers.

Tom felt his stomach drop as the knowledge that this cult had started in Europe and travelled to America meant that Rachel and the women on the network weren't going to be safe anywhere. The only thing he couldn't figure out was how they knew about the network to take it over. He also had hoped when Anna said it started in Europe she had been referring to a small secluded area of the continent. At least he'd hope so as there was a sizeable group of immunes in the US.

"Yes, he has followers everywhere. I used to do "Meet the Press" every once in a while, but getting in front of crowds like this" Michener gave a sigh of unease as he was nervous. Tom could only imagine the pressure it was to jump from being the secretary of Agriculture to POTUS. He also wondered if the man even had the grit to be the country's leader because they would need Michener to sway the general population to being on their side but from what he was seeing Michener was completely brainwashed. The only problem the man had was regurgitating biblical quotes to impress the immunes as their cult was steeped in religion.

"Sir, I hope I'm not out of line but you look tired." Tom said in a low voice as he was more than ready to get back to the ship which meant putting Burk's plan into action. "Maybe some fresh air might be good for you." Tom suggested, Michener looked at him like he was offering him a much needed escape but there was something in his eyes that reminded Tom of a caged animal that made him rethink how much Michener believed in the cause. It took him but a moment to realise the man wasn't won over. He was trapped in wanting something to believe in and struggling to commit to what was on offer.

"I'm sure we could clear the courtyard of the volunteers so you won't have to worry about getting mobbed again" Tom looked to other men "Right, fellas?" he asked them, the mercenaries who'd been playing cards looked up from their game.

"If that's what he wants. Sure" one of them said non-committally.

"Yes, it's what I want" Michener said but there was a slight trepidation in his tone. Tom ignored the man's weakness and nodded inwardly glad they jumped over that hurdle. He just needed to get the man down to the courtyard and then the rest was up to Ravit and Burk to hold up their end. The mercs got up from their seats and left the room to get the courtyard cleared as Tom left Michener to mull over his work.

He stepped out onto the balcony and looked around noting the lack of enemy presence until his eyes laid on Burk. The man stood at the corner of the building waiting for his signal. Tom pulled out his penlight torch and signalled the exfil plan was on.

* * *

"I'm so bored" Kate told Lang which was a lie. She was antsy and in pain; her back and pelvis were aching from being in the pilot seat with its rigid back and very little cushioning for the past 20 minutes. That and she was pissed off at technically supposed to be medical leave and yet here she was at work;in the pilot seat of the helo... _by your choice_... she reminded herself. She was expecting the call to launch at any moment which was why she wasn't wasting time by waiting on the flight deck. It was easier to be strapped in and ready to go at a moment's notice.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had that drink Cruz made you" Lang said over the helo's comms as they had to reconfigured the back area of the Helo for safety purposes to lower the risk to Kate from bullets ricocheting from the interior of the aircraft and to put in additional seating just in case they had wounded.

"It was a pick me up drink" Kate told him as she leaned forward as far as her restraints would allow her and rubbed her back.

"Raw egg, tomato juice, Tabasco sauce, a can of Red bull and god knows what else was in in there; is not a 'pick me up'. It's filth in a cup. Don't you have any respect for your stomach?" Lang asked her.

"Apparently not" Kate told him in a dry tone which was true and frankly the only reason she drank the vile concoction was for the red bull's sugar and caffiene content. That and the fact that she won a bag of chocolate chips from the kitchen and a few candy bars for a bet in which she had to down the drink in one go. Not to mention it earned her some serious respect from the more juvenile members of the crew as they all were betting she'd vomit or at least gag on the drink.

What they didn't know was that she had drunk and eaten worse things in her life than that drink. Thus making it an easy win; she had taken her bounty back to her quarters and found Rachel lying in bed pretending to be asleep. If she knew that she had the time; Kate would have sat down and tried to talk to Rachel but she was on standby so she felt it was best to stick close to Helo and let Rachel have time to herself.

"I'm amazed you haven't puked yet" Lang told her, the man had been admonishing her ever since she finished the drink which amused her to no end.

"Give it time. Miller and Cruz gave me a hands free chunder bag" Kate assured him, she couldn't help but smile at where she had been given two plastic bags. One tucked inside the other.

Cruz demonstrated that all she had to was put the handles around her ears and it should hold. The extra measure of a double bag was in the event the first bag broke. She had to admit her stomach churned at knowing she had drunk a raw egg but otherwise the contents of the drink were firmly going to be digested.

"Flight, what's our ETA to launch?" Kate asked the tower essentially pausing her and Lang's conversation.

" _3 nautical miles, just sit tight"_ A voice said over the comm.

"Lassiter is the one who can't sit still after that drink" Lang said to whoever was in Tower duty for them. Kate couldn't remember the person's name but was starting get bored of the conversation.

"Must be the red bull or maybe it was the raw egg. It wasn't completely scrambled in there. Kind of like chugging fizzy snot" Kate commented more to Lang than anyone else.

"Oh, you're going to make me sick if you keep talking about that drink" Lang told her.

"You dared me to down it in one go" Kate argued.

"I didn't think you'd follow through! You were supposed to chicken out with a girlish 'eww, that's gross'." Lang informed her at which Kate laughed as he was wrong.

* * *

"Sir? We're picking up something on sonar. 3 nautical miles away, close to the surface. This one's moving." Mason informed Mike as he paced the CIC with a headset on waiting for the ship to get into position and hoping they didn't get the call for an extraction.

"That has to be our sub." Mike said more to himself than the room. "Set quiet two and EMCON. Alert Tiger and Cobra." Mike said as he pulled the head set to his neck and picked up the phone receiver and dialled the bridge. He listened as the dial tone rang and a second later a crewman picked up.

"Bridge, it's the X.O. Reduce speed to 4 knots. Can't risk a fight now. We've gotta get our people out of there" He told them but said it loud and clear enough for the CIC to understand the orders.

"Got a bearing of 1-7-0." Lt Foster said from her station.

"Make ready ASROCs and stand by." Mike ordered as he hung up the phone for the bridge. He felt the room stop at the order.

"Sir?" Lt Foster asked for clarification, he heard the uncertainty of her tone and didn't blame her as his command decisions varied from Tom's. Tom tended to be less aggressive until the first strike was made against them whereas Mike learned from his formative years as a cop and detective that it was better to have one's gun drawn and ready for trouble.

"If they fire, we fire back." Mike explained to her.

* * *

"Stop! You! Where are you going?" A mercenary with a thick Italian accent asked as he ran towards them with a rifle in his arms. Tom and the group he was with protecting the president stopped.

"What's the problem?" Michener asked, Tom felt like he was sweating bullets as the alarm was wailing and the red lights used to light the hotel in the case of an emergency were on. He couldn't figure out where he had miss-stepped and knew that either the Nathan James had been found or his operation was completely blown. But if his side of the mission was blown then the mercs would have killed him on the spot or at least raised their weapons at him.

"Mr. President, we need you to come with us." The Italian said.  
"What the hell's going on?" Tom asked.

"We're under attack. Some of our guys were picked off at the drop site. We have orders to evacuate the president. Get him back to the sub!" The Italian told, he started to pull on Michener's arm and his buddies were starting to follow when Tom spoke up.

"Wait!" he said harshly as he felt his one chance to get Michener to the Nathan James slipping out of his hands. He tried to temper the desperation feeding into his body and to remain calm as he couldn't lose Michener to Sean and the immunes.

"We go out that way, he'll be mobbed. We need to take him out back via staff entrance. I assume there's one through the kitchens" Tom told him as he realised the exfil plan via the courtyard was shot which meant going through the kitchens through a staff entrance was the only way. He waited for the other men to agree while inwardly cursing how the mercenaries even happened to find their dead friends. He thought Green and Taylor would have covered their tracks better.

The mercenaries all shared a look and turned to the Italian who obviously seen as the superior officer. The man pondered Tom's idea for a moment before he gave nod conceding that Tom's plan had more merit than his.

"Andiamo." He said gesturing for them to move forward towards the service elevator on the floor. Tom felt relief wash through him as it was one less problem but it didn't relieve the tension in his shoulders as the change on the plans predicated on Burk and Ravit falling back to their contingency plan.

The Italian moved to the front of the group taking point. They made it to the service elevator and took it to the ground level with no interference of people in their path. The doors opened to a small hallway, Tom waited to the rear of the elevator as the others exited to the right moving into the kitchen area . He barely turned the corner when Burk and Ravit popped out of their hiding spaces and went on the attack. Tom pulled his weapon and without hesitation took down two of the mercs before they could take cover and raid their weapons at him. The president skittered off to the side taking cover. It was in a way good to have Michener was trapped until Tom and the others dispatched of the last remaining mercenaries.

* * *

"Come on. We need our helo in the air." Mike said as he knew if they could see the sub then they would have alerted their men on the ground. Given their status of EMCON, they would hear the call for an extraction from the land team but wouldn't be able to respond. He was anxious to launch the helo and even more so to get this mission over with so they could take the Nathan James away from the coast line.

"Sir, we cannot launch the helo until we are into the mouth of the harbor." Mejia reminded him. Mike really wanted to wring the man's neck for telling him the obvious but refrained as it was just the stress of the situation and not being able to predict the outcome.

"How much further?" Mike asked him trying to reign in his impatience. The anticipation was too much and his gut said something was wrong. They still had no information as to what the Helo was heading into and worse they were trying to outrun a sub.

"Half a mile, sir. At reduced speed, we're still seven minutes away." Mejia informed him. Mike looked to the wall noting the ticking hand on the clock as he felt like they were cutting it way too close.

* * *

"Exfil point is blown." Burk said as he joined Tom. He pulled weapons and a radio off one of the guards already adjusting the frequency so they could contact the ship and the other teams.

We can't go out back." Ravit said as she pulled a weapon off a dead mercenary and joined them. She had blood streaking her clothes and face. She was utterly calm and casual to a point that was rather eerie given she's just gouged a man's face and neck with forks.

"Who are you?" Michener asked them, pure fear written in his features and body language as he tried to move away from them but failing as Tom gripped the collar of his shirt and jacket. Not taking any chances that he might run away. He, Ravit and Burk had just killed the man's bodyguards. The whole entire time that bullets and fists were flying; Michener had been hiding behind a bench cowering in fear. Tom had to remind himself that Michener was a civilian.

"Mr. President, we don't have much time. I'm Commander Tom Chandler. We're the United States Navy. Sean Ramsey is not who you think he is. He's a terrorist threatening this country. We got to get you out of here right now." Tom told him. Michener eyes went wild and looked ready to run.

"Uh-uh" Ravit cautioned him as she raised her weapon at him. Michener stopped and seemed to comply to the subtly warning to stay put.

"Sir, with all due respect. Move your ass." Tom ordered as he pushed the man forward as they headed back towards the service elevator.

* * *

" _Quarter mile_ " the tower informed Kate as she had called to ask how long they would be waiting to be cleared for take off.

"Which means what in minutes?" Kate asked as she had no idea how speed was going to do the calculations to estimate how much longer she'd be staring at the back of the ship.

 _"three and half minutes give or take Ma'am"_

"Great, can I at least turn on the engines?" Kate asked impatiently as she wanted to do something than sit in the pilot chair doing nothing.

" _No, Ma'am. We're still at Quiet 2._ " Tower informed her. She dropped her head back and closed her eyes as the wait was getting ridiculous. She understood why they were holding off and frankly she appreciated the precautions that would stop her from being possibly shot down from the sky. But she just wanted this day to be over.

* * *

The doors to elevator opened, Ravit and Burk stepped out while Tom held his foot in the doorway to keep the elevator open. A few seconds later, he heard gun shots fired and then Ravit shout all clear. Tom yanked Michener out into a large hallway. He saw Ravit waving to them and moved down the hallway and took the first right which opened up into a large loading dock area. Burk had already jumped onto the lower level of the dock and headed to one of three SUVs parked.

They all followed and Tom had to pull Michener to his feet as he fell to ground in a heap purposefully trying to slow them. Ravit pulled open the passenger back door and Tom shoved Michener in. Ravit jumped in behind him and pointed her weapon at Michener making his stop in attempts to resist as Tom jumped into the front passenger seat. Burk turned the ignition on and locked the doors in the back as Tom rolled down his window and held his gun at the ready.

"Radio" Tom ordered Burk tossed it to him before he slammed his foot on the accelerator; burning rubber as he drove the SUV out of the underground garage at high speed.

* * *

" _Tiger, Cobra! This is Vulture! What's the extraction point? I say again, what is the extraction point?"_ Tom's voice said over the comm line.

"We got Vulture Team, sir!" Mason said, Mike and the others in the room listened as Taylor informed the Captain's team were the rally point was. It was down to them to make sure the Helo was there in time to pick them up.

"Gator?" Mike prompted as Mejia was plotting their current course on the maps.

"Almost there." Gater said as he was completely engrossed in his task as he moved from the table to a small sonar screen at the side of the room.

"Sir, we're being pinged." Mason told Mike, which was not a good thing as it meant they were lit up on the sub's radar and vice versa but once again they were playing chicken as they were on the outer edge of their screen.

The CIC erupted in a cacophony of people talking and computer noises as alarms sounded and the Sonar systems made it's annoying noise to remind them all of their current predicament.

"ASROCs armed and ready, sir." Lt Foster informed him, something Mike wasn't willing to waste given the limited number they had and the distance at which the sub was. He'd rather save it for when the sub was closer in range to give them a higher rate of success.

"Are we clear?" Mike asked over the noise. Mejia remained quiet and the noise grated on Mike's nerves. "Gator!" Mike prompted in a hostile tone to get the man's attention. It worked as Mejia jerked his head up.

"300 yards, Sir." Mejia told him as he had moved to a sonar screen. "200." he said a few seconds later.

"Gator!" Mike prompted as the man had been quiet for too long.

"Clear, Sir!" Mejia told him.

"I've lost 'em." Ensign Mason said as several wailing alarms quietened. They managed to clear out the sub's sonar radar and vice versa. Mike gave a sigh of relief as he moved to Lt Foster's station.

"Put the helo in the air." He ordered as they could now refocus on the current land mission.

"ASTAC, T.A.O. launch the helo." Foster said into her headset mike relaying His orders up the chain of people.

* * *

" _Sabrehawk one, you are cleared to take off"_

"Copy that, flight" Kate said over the line into CIC. "Buckle up your seat belts fellas" Kate told them in the back before she started to push on the controls and flicking switches as the rotary blades started to turn.

She waited for the flight crew to clear the deck and looked to the balcony where a signal officer stood. After the deck cleared the officer waved the paddles signalling she was cleared to take off. She grabbed the collective at her side and raised it. The Helo pulled up off the deck and Kate adjusted the throttle watching as her view changed as the helo continued it's ascent from the deck in a smooth motion.

* * *

Where's our ride?" Tom asked as he jumped out of the SUV to find Taylor, Green, Tex and another man all standing around two vehicles by an empty baseball field.

"Unclear. Ship's at EMCON." Taylor informed him. Tom knew that the immunes were right behind them. They needed to be extracted immediately if they had a chance of escaping. He rounded the vehicles and caught sight of the man leaning back against the hood clutching his stomach.

"Where the hell did you find him?" Tom demanded as he looked at Neils Sorensen very much alive and currently bleeding out from a gunshot wound to the abdomen.

"Helo's inbound" Tex answered in a calm manner as he ignored the question entirely. They all heard the helo heading their direction. But they didn't have time to celebrate it as the sounds of speeding vehicles was a lot closer.

"Secure L.Z." Tom ordered, as four SUVs pulled up on the other side of the park and men with guns piled out of them.

* * *

"Ma'am we got incoming on the L.Z." Asabe said over the internal comm. system of the Helo.

"I can see that. I assume the land team is there" Kate replied as she could see the gun fight on the ground. She wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of landing in the middle of a gunfight but she didn't have a choice as she started landing procedures.

"Yes, but be aware-" Asabe started but Kate cut him off.

"You talk too much and bullets will be flying. This isn't my first barbeque Asabe" Kate said impatiently as she didn't need a run down "You ready Lang?" She asked him as he was the one who was going to be opening the back door for the teams to jump in.

"Yep, and you're dropping too fast" Lang informed her.

"No choice if we want to minimise the damage to the Helo. So try not to get shot when you open the side door for the kids" Kate told him in acerbic manner. She pushed the collective down and had to fight the controls as she felt her stomach bottom out from sharp decent. It wasn't a fun experience as she was getting motion sickness from just flying.

"Roger Wilco" Lang replied just as Kate landed the Helo with an ungraceful thud.

The controls in the front complained as it signalled the rear doors being opened. Kate took a deep breath and kept her eyes averted from the windows as bullets pinged and scrapped across the metal exterior. She jumped and her heart leapt into overdrive when a bullet hit the side window followed by another; the impact of a couple thuds followed by the splintering of the bullet proof plexiglass.

The glass held but she knew anymore shots to that window frame and it would implode which was why she didn't dare look to it. She thought she might lose her stomach or at worse panic. Hating how fragile she was as normally she would be far more calm than what she was feeling right now. So she stared at the consoles and waited until she saw the rear door light turn off indicating it was closed.

"Good to go" Lang said, Kate didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Thought you and Dr. Scott might wanna have a chat with him!" Tex shouted over to Tom as they sat opposite one another explaining Neils' presence. Tom had half a mind to shot the man given that he was responsible for killing his wife and billions of other innocent people. But Tex was right, the man still had a chance to be useful.

"Who's that?!" Tex asked gesturing his head at Michener. Tom leaned forward not believeing that he was about to say what he had to.

"Jeffrey Michener, Commander in Chief!" Tom told him, he watched as Tex took off his sunglasses and looked at Michener sizing him up before looking at Tom incredulously.

"Come again, boss?!" he asked.

"He's the President of the United States!" Tom told him, he saw the disbelief on Tex and Lt Green's face as they had a hard time swallowing the fact but Tom was in no mood to explain it over the noise of the Helo. So he reached above his head to a headset from the railing and put it on as he needed to talk to Kate.

"Kate, the ship still at EMCON?" Tom asked, he wished he could see her face to see how she was holding up. It couldn't be easy for her to flying so much in one day. He knew she was tough but everyone had a limit and he knew that she had been sitting very close to hers before the day had started.

"Yes, we won't be in contact until I'm in visual range" Kate informed him in a professional manner. He was half tempted to ask how she was going but knew that Lang and Asabe could hear them. She had to have their confidence in her abilities which he wasn't willing to jeopardize. Frankly he knew a lot of pride came from the face she presented to world.

"ETA?" He asked her.

"20 minutes" Kate informed him.

"When you're in range tell them we have Neils and he requires medical attention and I want a security team in place for the infirmary." Tom told her, he rattled off a few more orders to her to relay to the ship before he waited for her to make a snide remark about not being his secretary.

'Yes Sir" Kate said, much to his surprise there wasn't an ounce of sarcasm. If anything she sounded tense which made him wondered what she was seeing or hiding.

* * *

30 minutes later,

"Awwh you shouldn't have" Anna remarked dryly as Tex came into the lab with a teddy bear. He froze in his tracks and turned her with a frown.

"What you doing out of bed?" Tex asked her.

"Just ruining your hero moment with the lovely doctor" Anna drawled sarcastically given he didn't look happy at her being there. She could only assume she was stepping on his toes. "Where's Kate?"

"Some problems with her door. Mechanical malfunction or something. They are working on it and I'm not here to be the hero. More of a messenger with bad tidings" Tex said as he walked over to the table. He leaned down on the table and looked her in eyes "You look exhausted" he remarked as he saw the dark circles under Anna's eyes and her skin paler than before.

"Nice shirt. Your blood?" Anna asked him, not letting his comment get to her as she always looked 'tired'. It wasn't some revelation.

"No, just some random scumbag. What's the IV for?" he asked her as he gestured to the IV stand and IV bag with a line connected into her arm.

"Fluids, to keep me hydrated" Anna said as she omitted that it was helping replenish the blood Rachel had taken from her. Tex didn't need to know and frankly she was more concerned about what news he was going to lump on Rachel.

In the grand scheme of things she shouldn't care but after spending most of the day with her. Well, Anna had grown to like her even if she was exceedingly jealous of the woman's intelligence and pull over Tex. It probably helped that Rachel wasn't completely arrogant in her occupation as a doctor. She seemed genuinely empathetic which was refreshing to Anna.

"So you know where Rachel is?" Tex asked Anna.

"She's-" Anna started but Rachel came back into the room.

"Here, what's going on?" Rachel asked as she stopped where she was at as Tex wore a grim expression. Her knew everyone came back alive. "And what is with the bear?" Rachel asked as she noted the stuffed toy in his hand.

"Ah, you should sit down for this." Tex advised her.

* * *

Kate tried to lift out of her seat but fell back into her chair as her body cramped from being in the position for too long. She pressed her lips together and breathed harshly through her nose as she leaned forward over the controls. She used her usual coping mechanism for pain which basically acknowledging it and doing her best not to emit a sound.

Tears welled in her eyes which had more to do with her emotional response to the stress than the pain. The window to the pilot side of the ship while intact was opaque and splintered. The bullets were frozen in the layers of glass as they had been stopped in their place. Something she normally would have let roll off her back and get on with her day but today her mind was just pointing out why she had wanted to quit this lifestyle.

She leaned back and covered her face with her arms just as the side door to the co-pilot opened. She lowered her arms and tried to blink away the tears as Tom climbed in and placed her helmet on the dash.

"How you holding up?" Tom asked her, Kate scrunched her face up and looked away for a moment hating that he was checking up on her.

"Better than you." Kate said scrunching her nose as the stench of his sweat and blood filled the small area. She was already nauseated from her pain which made her senses more sensitive.

"You need a shower" she informed him as she placed the back of her hand to her nose in the hopes he'd leave so she could just have a quiet cry to herself and regain her composure before the flight crew came to take over the helo. Tom had ordered the flight deck and certain corridors to be cleared so as to move Neils and another man off into the ship.

"I do" Tom agreed as he sat in the co-pilot chair. He had to admit it wasn't the most comfortable seat in the world, he had watched the president and Neils being taken into the ship. He was at a real cross roads with both of them and when he turned around back to the Helo. He spotted Kate; her expression filled with pain and something akin to fear. He would have walked away but the part of him that was a leader knew the signs of a crew member in crisis and he couldn't ignore it.

"You here to stink me out of the helo?" Kate asked him as she dropped her hand into her lap and squeezed it into a tight fist fighting off the pain.

"Not used to the smell of hard work?" He joked. Kate quirked an eyebrow at him and donned a mocking expression.

"Well, when Rachel works hard she smells like vanilla and warm, clean sheet with a just hint of talc powder and antiseptic" Kate said to him, Tom ignored the comment as he knew he was being baited.

"Are you ok?" He asked her seriously.

"Yes" Kate said through gritted teeth as pain was riding her like a demon and making her want to cry.

"Kate" Tom said in a serious tone.

"Tom" Kate replied in her mocking way when he used her name to chastise her. She looked at him wishing he wouldn't push her as she felt she barely holding herself together.

"I'm asking you to be honest with me as a friend because I can't help you if you won't let me" Tom told her in a low voice. She wasn't sure she liked this friendlier side of him as tears fell down her face against her wishes. She just hoped he wouldn't touch her as she wanted to keep what dignity she had left.

"I'm in pain, I'm not mentally or physically strong enough for gunfights and hot extractions" Kate said hating herself for being so honest and thus making herself appear weak. But there was no point in lying when she had tears rolling down her face. "I need 48 hours downtime immediately and I'd really like it if we just pretend I'm not crying" Kate told him as she harshly wiped the tears off her face and pursed her lips; not looking at him.

"I can do that" Tom promised her, appreciating her sharing for sharing her vulnerable side to her. He knew it couldn't have been easy. "And don't beat yourself up. You did a great job today" he told her, hoping the compliment would sink in and salve some of the anger she probably felt towards herself.

"Do you need a medic?" Tom asked her. Kate shook her head, grateful he hadn't crossed the line in the sand and squeezed her arm in a comforting gesture or a pat on the back as it gave her time to pull some semblance of control over her emotional state.

"No, I just need to finish my post flight check and the flight crew to get their asses out here as the bullets have warped the window and the frame of the door. I can't open it" Kate told him.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

* * *

"They're organized, Mike, much more than you'd imagine." Tom said as he joined Mike on the flight deck. He could see Mike's attention was flickering between Kate who was getting freed from her side of the Helo as they were speaking by the flight crew.

"Our country's been without a leader for months now. It was only a matter of time before somebody like Ramsey to come along and try to take power." Mike remarked as he'd been there to witness their 'president' being manhandled off the helo and to the wardroom via a less frequented route so as not to have the whole ship gawking.

"He's got something." Tom said referring to Ramsey more than Michener as Sean had been setting it up for Michener to head the chapter of immunes in America. "These people believe what he's selling." Tom told Mike convincing their worst fears as it was only a matter of time before Ramsey turned the survivors of this virus against the Nathan James.

"Well, our commander in chief didn't seem too happy to be with us" Mike remarked with a wry smile.

"Well, that's something we're gonna have to change." Tom told him as they walked into the ship.

Tom knew Mike wanted to looked to Kate but right now they had to get ahead with their current problem of their president being aligned with the enemy. It was not going to stay a secret for long that Michener was on the ship but they needed to be able to give the ship a commander in chief who backed them.

"Won't be easy if he really is one of them." Mike remarked as he looked away with his face scrunched up in annoyance. Tom felt it too as they just couldn't catch a break. If anything they kept sinking deeper and deeper into their mess which only extended the mission out.

"This country needs a leader almost as much as it needs the cure. Ramsey was gonna use the president to win the hearts and minds of America and that's exactly what we're gonna do." Tom said as they walked past the helo bay where Rachel's lab was. The door was opened and he caught a glimpse of her sitting in her chair looking pale as Tex was talking to her. He squashed the urge to deviate from his course and go to her as he wanted to wrap her in his arms and shelter her from further pain. But he kept walking as he couldn't be that person for her right now.

"Yeah, I hate to say it but I think I was sick the day they were teaching us how to deprogram cult members" Mike joked sardonically bringing Tom back to their present problem which was more important than Tom's personal issues with himself.

"We got no choice. We need him. You had to have some experience with this in your old days in the force like what you did with Quincy" Tom said, Mike snorted as he fought to remind Tom that he hadn't been a cop in some small town where cults tended proliferate. His experience leaned towards a more pragmatic approach that in his opinion tended to not always work on people who had strong convictions or belief in their leader. He looked at their so called president and pegged him as a victim and he tended to leave the subtly of mind games to garner information from victims to people who had a softer touch.

"I can try but no promises" Mike told him.

"He'll be in the wardroom for now" Tom said, Mike nodded taking the subtle dismissal and left Tom to gather his wits and the information he needed to brief their president.

* * *

" _The Department of Housing and Urban Development is a relic from another time, and that the State should be charged with their own infrastructure Footage from the White House files and the Federal Government no longer need have a role-_ "

" _My apologies for interrupting you"_ Michener said as he was sitting at a table in front of senate review. He had his hands clasped together in front of him as he looked forward to his peers. His body language showed he was listening and taking in their words _._

 _"But since I already know what you're going to say, let me just cut to the heart of the matter. It is a sadly misunderstood idea that we have somehow graduated from our obligations of developing this country's infrastructure. We are 27th in homelessness, 36th in people living below the poverty line_ " Michener said.

"He's got strength." Jeter said, Mike had to agree the man had a certain gravitas that made him imbue him with a silent strength and confidence that made you want to believe that he was capable of greater things.

But in Mike's mind it didn't gel with the man who was pacing in their wardroom. The man on the screen while his character was strong he looked visibly ill, in fact all the past footage he had watched showed the man had not been in perfect health as he looked gaunt in the face, incredibly pale with red rimmed eyes like he was in need of a week's worth of rest but right now in their wardroom; he looked healthy as the rest of them. It didn't add up.

" _-19th in urban technological sophistication. Now, I, for one, am not satisfied with that. Are you?"_ Michener asked, Tom reached forward and turned off the video as he'd watched enough to see exactly why Sean had found this man and why he could be an exceptional leader given the chance.

"He looks a lot healthier now than he did back then" Mike remarked.

"Could mean anything, I haven't had a chance to dig up his personnel file from the hard drives yet" Tom said as he wasn't sure why Mike was bringing it to their attention. He looked to Jeter and asked the question that had been gnawing at him for the past half an hour since they'd been on the ship.

"How much does the crew know?" Tom asked Jeter as the man was more privvy to the crew and their thoughts than Mike or Tom. It was helpful when they needed a temperature check and right now it was important they knew how fragile this situation truly was.

"They know we've got the President. Some of them know he didn't quite come willingly." Jeter said in a grave manner that said they would all have to tread lightly or this would blow up in their faces.

"And that he was with the immunes?" Tom asked.

"No." Jeter said with a shake of his head. The only saving grace they had at the moment was sometime to fix the president's allegiances before the crew became suspicious.

"We'll have to turn him quickly to avoid that question." Tom said with a confidence he didn't feel.

"Yeah, well, in my mind, if he doesn't walk out of that room committed to our cause by sunrise tomorrow, we'll never convince our crew he's worthy of being followed." Mike said pointing out the obvious as they were now at another critical juncture because if they didn't have a Commander in Chief on their side it would be near impossible to recover the crew's morale and keep their commitment to the mission if they felt they were fighting for a battle already lost.

"This is about more than just the crew. The country needs a leader." Tom told him.

"Yeah. And if the first 200 people who come in contact with him think he's tainted, it's not gonna work." Mike said forever the pessimist and realist rolled into one. But Tom knew he was right. Mike moved away from the group and left the room as it was now his tone to test the waters with their new leader.

* * *

Mike stood outside the door of the wardroom for a moment deciding what was the best course of action in how to approach the man inside the room. Michener thought he was a prisoner and in some ways he was given they couldn't let his mistrust infect the crew. He rolled his shoulders back and opened the door. He stepped into the room and placed the laptop on the table.

Burk stepped forward and stood to attention. "He doesn't want to eat, sir." Burk informed him. Mike looked to Michener who was bouncing back and forth on his feet looking completely unsure of himself.

"Get it wrapped up for later." Mike told him, as he picked up the plate of food and handed it to Burk. He looked Burk over noting the blood stained t-shirt and the man's exhaustion. "Why don't you have green relieve you? Go get yourself cleaned up." Mike added.

"Aye, sir." Burk said taking the plate and leaving the room. Mike waited for the door to close and turned his attention squarely to Michener. Sizing up the man trying to see if there was anything left of the one he saw in the videos he'd watched for the past hour to get a feel for him.

"Commander Mike Slattery. I'm the Executive Officer of this ship." Mike informed him, in a professional manner as he rounded the table to Michener and held out his hand.

"I want to speak to the Captain." Michener demanded of him, Mike dropped his hand to his hip. The fact the man refused to shake his hand did not bode well.

"Well, he's presently indisposed. He wanted us to get acquainted till he gets here." Mike said, he gestured for Michener to sit down but the man stood his ground.

"You are aware that kidnapping the President of the United States is a federal offense, punishable by death?" Michener asked him, Mike gave him a wry smile given he wondered if the man thought he was stupid.

"The Captain was under the impression he was rescuing you." Mike told him.

"At gunpoint, against my will?" Michener asked incredulously, he shook his head in disbelief and gave a harsh chuckle.

"Sir, I don't think you realize who the Ramseys are or what their goal is" Mike said taking a different tactic. He knew he couldn't befriend the man but he would make him listen.

"You don't need to tell me anything." Michener assured him.

"No, sir, I don't. Unless you want to be fully informed." Mike said, he looked at Michener seeing the distinct lack of interest. He continued on as he opened the laptop on the table "I'd like to show you something, if I may, this is from August." Mike told him, he opened the laptop and brought up a video. It was of the last official contact they had with the White house bunker.

"I think you'll remember the Speaker of the house. She was second in succession to the President then. These were her orders to us." Mike told him, he hit the enter key and the video played. Michener turned his back to Mike and the laptop, like he could just pretend the whole situation wasn't happening. Mike couldn't help but feel slighted by the man's want to be ignorant.

After it finished, Mike gave the man a moment to let the old president's words sink in and a chance for Mike to read Michener's responses. Which was hard to do given the man's back was to him but he knew the man recognised the old speaker of the house. He knew the man had hear the message even if he wouldn't look at the screen.

"We came home. Found things not quite as hospitable as we'd hoped. No infrastructure No government, no orders. So we went to the White House, and we were able to get our hands on many of the Presidential files and directives." Mike told him, he moved to the keyboard of the laptop changing the video.

"This is the secretary of the Navy. I understand you knew him pretty." Mike said at which Michener did turn around to watch.

 _"U.S. Navy is currently on a mission to find the materials for a vaccine to combat the pandemic. If you're viewing this video, you are part of the new network of facilities in the United States and certain foreign countries, which were chosen to produce and distribute the vaccine. You'll be able to communicate with the civilian command with each other. Hopefully, you'll then start producing and distributing the vaccine, and we can get to the task of rebuilding our great nation. Godspeed."_ the secretary of the Navy said from his position behind the desk.

Michener watched it all, it was hard to ignore a friend's last words. Mike tapped the a couple of keys closing the video player down.  
"We have the cure, sir." Mike said as he pulled out a vial of said cure and placed it on the table "We were able to produce it right here on this ship. Guess you wouldn't have any need for it yourself. The rest of the world, the ones who aren't lucky enough to be naturally immune." he said somewhat scathingly as he couldn't help but feel anger towards anyone who was willing to kill innocent people to get a bigger slice of the pie.

"We were late to the game due to getting tangled up in Baltimore and it's politics. By the time we knew of the labs... well it was too late." Mike drawled. He pulled up a new video one that Anna had passed his way when she had managed to partially repair one of the damaged servers. It was a video file only he and Anna had seen, he wasn't sure it worth sharing with Rachel but he was going to leave that to Tom's discretion.

"This is a recording made by one of our scientists. He was trying to get a message through to our scientist. He had been a member of that network at one of the labs" Mike said as he clicked play.

 _"Rachel"_ Dr Hunter's face filled the screen. He looked scared for his life as he spoke in a hushed tone.  
 _"Oh, God, I pray this gets to you. Listen. He killed the others-_ " Dr Hunter dropped his head down into his hand for a moment. Completely overcome by his emotions. " _all my work, Rachel_ " he said as he looked up; he looked completely crushed by defeat.

 _"But it's important..."_ The man stuttered as crashing sound spooked him _"It's important that you know I didn't mean to help him-"_ He stopped as the sound of gun fire and heavy boots hitting floor sounded. Muffled voices sounded in the background and then Dr Hunter's face turned to sheer panic as he realised he was running out of time.

 _"I'm sending you the data now. I hope you can repair what I've –_ "

" _Hey! down here!_ " a voice said in the background getting closer. Dr Hunter typed furiously on the keyboard in front of him.

 _"God. I hope you can forgive me, Rachel"_ Dr Hunter said to the screen as a man Mike didn't recognise yanked the Doctor away from the computer. He had a feeling it was Kevin McDowell or at least that's who Anna identified him to be came onto the screen and pushed Dr Hunter to his knees.

" _Where is the research?_ " The man with a thick Irish accent demanded, his gun pointed at Dr Hunter's head.

" _Please I don't have it, just go. I won't tell anyone you were here_ " Dr Hunter pleaded.

" _Why are you wasting time? I already have everything we need. He's useless_ " Neils said, his voice carrying through the speakers even though he wasn't on the screen.

" _He's one of us_ " Another man argued.

 _"Yes, but he's not like me. He's old and his knowledge is redundant given I'm here. Look at him, he's immune but he'll never convert"_ Neils told. Kevin Mc Dowell.

Mike looked up to the security camera in the corner of the room knowing Tom and the others in the room hadn't seen or heard this video before. Two gunshots sounded and Mike looked to see Michener's shock. Mike looked to the screen to watch Dr Hunter's body drop to the floor. Mike reached over and turned the video off as Michener didn't need to see the rest.

"You might recognize that Irish accent. Those were Sean Ramsey's people. They gained access to our secret network, the location of all our labs, and they blew them up with their long-range missiles. Destroyed our limited infrastructure, murdered our scientists All because they believe that they are the inheritors of the earth. That's why Captain Chandler rescued you from the Ramseys. I can only assume you knew nothing about this. I mean, if you did…" Mike paused for effect letting in sink in for a effect as Michener understood it would be bad.

He needed Michener to realise the seriousness of his position as president. That if he condoned such actions against his country's best interests. He could tell by the shocked yet conflicted expression on the man's face. Michener had turned away from him again with his hand covering his mouth. Mike was glad the man was not trying to excuse anyone's actions. He took his silence to mean he was absorbing the information. At least for now.

Mike continued on and pulled out two thumb drives. It was the last of the information he had to share with Michener at least for now.

"This is a comprehensive look at Dr. Scott's protocols, experiments, and trials. Complete Captain's logs, combat center records, satellite images of all the labs that show the results of the Ramseys' assault on our labs. A comprehensive map and run down of the sects running their own agendas in regards to this virus. Who's allied with who, information you've probably missed out on given how limited communications and intelligence gathering is on the ground" He added as he placed two thumb drives on table

"It's not easy to listen to or to learn where you fit in with all of it, but I think you'll find it informative. I'll let the Captain know that you've been briefed." Mike said walking out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kate asked knowing it was the wrong question to ask but felt like she needed to know given she walked into Rachel's lab area to find it a mess and Rachel very close to looking like a mad woman as her hair was a mess and she wouldn't stop moving around the place.

"Neils has managed to weaponise the virus by putting into a liquid suspension that can turn it to mist. It is now aerosolized" Rachel said before she turned her back to them and went back into the main lab area to continue her work. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt sick to her stomach knowing that Neils had turned a child's toy into a weapon.

"I-" Kate started but shut her mouth as Anna had thrown a piece of plastic at her head and gave her a pointed look to keep her mouth shut. They both knew Kate was going to argue that the virus was spread by aspirated saliva from an infected person to the next victim but it wasn't going to help Rachel.

"He took my mentor's work and twisted it for his purposes" Rachel said out loud, she wanted to drop to the floor and cry but anger fuelled her to keep moving forward. "Work that was supposed to save people, what kind of monster purposefully sets out to murder children?" Rachel asked rhetorically.

Kate winced from her own physical aches than Rachel's outburst as she slowly lowered herself into a chair at the table where Anna was sitting. All the while Rachel continued to vent her spleen. Not caring who listened as she continued to work on Neil's liquid trying to break it down to it's basic building blocks in the hopes of adapting it to her cure. The only issue was that her cure wasn't infectious like the virus.

"You should be back in the infirmary" Kate said in a low voice with a frown as it was definitely over the hour she promised to Rios that Anna would be gone.

"With that guy she's been fuming over for the past hour? No thanks" Anna said in a low voice as they continued to watch Rachel but the woman had fallen silent as she went back to her work.

"At least lay down" Kate said to her, worried for Rachel as it was a lot of stress for anyone to lose their mentor and have their work used not to save people but kill them at a faster rate.

"Says the pot to the kettle" Anna said to Kate who wore a wry smile.

"Yeah, I know but I still got paperwork and a debrief to sit through" Kate told her.

"She's crashing again" Anna remarked as she tilted her head in the direction of Rachel.

"I know" Kate said she pushed up out of the chair and walked into the lab area inside the tent where Rachel was sitting with her head in her hands.

"He figured it out before me" Rachel said not lifting her head. She felt ashamed at being petulant and sore about being beaten; like it was all a game when it wasn't. She hated her ego for being so bruised. She hated it all and yet she had to wait for her equipment to even give her a direction to begin her search.

"He had help" Kate told her in a plain tone like there was nothing to argue.

"Help, I don't have" Rachel said hating how lonely and completely hopeless that made her feel.

"Look, you don't have to finish this tonight. Let's go to the mess and have some dinner" Kate told her.

"Food isn't going to help me" Rachel informed her in a curt tone.

"Maybe not but I'm starved and I can think of at least two other people in this room who are in need of food. So come on, let's go eat" Kate said with an amused smile. Rachel knew she was referring to her pregnancy and knew as much as she wasn't in the mood for food; it was no longer about her. At least when it came to eating properly and looking after herself.

"Fine" Rachel said reluctantly accepting Kate's invitation as she couldn't do anything in the lab but feel sorry for herself.

* * *

"Coffee?" Tom offered when he walked into the wardroom. He'd come from the security room watching Michener. The man was completely entrenched in his beliefs as one of the immune. But it didn't help that he had love letters from Sean Ramsey in video form reminding Michener what a special guy he was for the cause. How he was 'chosen' for this mission to rebuild America.

"I'm just fine. Thanks." Michener said sarcastically as he was pissed.

"You wanted to talk." Tom said in a curt manner acting like this was just another day and Michener had been in their presence the entire time as the man he should of been. The leader, Tom and his crew needed.

"Sending your X.O. in here first that some kind of game?" Michener asked in an accusatory manner.

"I was in the combat center, monitoring Sean Ramsey's sub." Tom informed him which was a complete lie. He moved to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. He took a brief sip of the drink before he turned his attention to Michener who was sitting at the table radiating anger and frustration.

"Well, I imagine they'll be coming from me." Michener told him in a light tone but Tom knew better than to think the man was on their side. He still believed the Nathan James was his enemy.

"Then what they're gonna blow us out of the water if we don't release you?" Tom asked him.

"Something like that." Michener said smugly as he truly believed he wouldn't left behind by Sean. Tom was already waiting for his comeuppance on that score.

"So, they're in the habit of using their missiles?" Tom asked idly.

"You're talking about the labs." Michener stated.

"The labs, our scientists –" Tom started to share the long list of things and people that Sean Ramsey and his cohorts had destroyed as he wanted some recognition for the loss but Michener cut him off.

"Your X.O. tried to sell me on that." Michener scoffed.

"You think we manufactured that video?" Tom asked him.

"You went to great lengths to bring me on this ship. Doctoring a video would not be particularly difficult." Michener said.

"According to Sean, you're the chosen, right? I would think a ship carrying the cure, labs trying to manufacture that cure, well that would be the greatest threat possible to him." Tom said, he watched as Michener's jaw rose in defiance and anger flared in his eyes.

"We are strong because of our strength. We don't need to destroy anyone else." Michener told him, Tom pushed his anger down as he knew Michener had blatantly ignored the information they had provided. The truth they had needed him to see.

"So, you believe we have the cure?" He asked Michener just for his own curiosity.

"I believe you think you do." Michener said, Tom quirked his lips at the words the man had chosen.

"And you've seen our instructions from the President, the Secretary of the Navy?" Tom asked him.

"I've seen them. They're from months ago. They're obsolete." Michener told him in a patronising manner, Tom made a scoffing noise as he wanted to shake some sense into the man. That and to shout at him for belittling his and his crew's effort these past months.

"Well, that leaves me in a bit of a bind. We have standing orders from the previous administration Orders that are consistent with national protocols And then we have you, the new President, issuing orders that don't seem to be in the national interest at all." Tom told him in a matter of fact tone but he felt the anger bubbling within him.

"The national interest is saving what's left of this country. Sean Ramsey and our movement give the country the best chance at that." Michener said, Tom felt sick to his stomach to see the man so deeply believe that Sean Ramsey was going to save America.

"Convince me. Tell me how it all happened How you came to this point, why you're so sure of what you believe. Come on, Mr. President. You want off this ship, you're gonna have to convince me." Tom told him, he didn't want to understand and he didn't need to be convinced but he needed to find some weakness in Michener's blind devotion to Ramsey so as to rip it apart.

* * *

"So have you figured it out?" Lt Green asked Rachel as he came up to her table. Rachel immediately cringed as she knew what he was asking.

"Yes, it's a girl" Kate told him as she, Rachel, Ravit and Lt Foster looked to him. They had been sharing dinner and what Rachel felt was a lovely conversation as it was casual and light. The bonus was no talk about the virus; that was until Lt Green decided to show up.

"What's a girl?" Green asked confused as it wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Yours and Lt Foster's love child" Kate said as she lifted up the ultrasound picture Lt Foster had placed on the table to show them.

"We're looking at the visuals and Rachel says it's a boy." Kate said turning the picture back to her face and squinting at the photo "But I say what ever that tiny thing is; has to be air bubble. I got bag of malt teasers riding on Lt Foster's fantastic genes kicking your degenerate ones to the curb" Kate added, Rachel bit back a smile while the other women chuckled at Kate's assessment that was scientifically impossible.

"Excuse me?" Green said folding his arms looking mildly annoyed at his genes being described as 'degenerate'.

"Sure, you're excused and don't let the mess door hit you on the way out" Kate told him with a wide smile which left Green even more confused as once again Kate purposefully misinterpreted his meaning yet again.

He narrowed his eyes at Kate completely distracted from his main purpose he wondered if it was worth staying around to talk. Obviously he decided not to as he threw his hands up in surrender and walked away without so much as a goodbye.

"You're so mean" Foster said with a chuckle as she took her ultrasound photo back from Kate.

"He shouldn't be asking stupid questions like that in the mess hall" Kate grumbled as she looked to Rachel who was relieved for Kate to put herself on the line and become unpopular for her own sanity.

* * *

Tom had tried to have a conversation with Michener. He tried to understand the man's side of what happened in America when the Nathan James had gone to the Arctic. But all he heard were lies cleverly woven into truths. What Tom couldn't figure out was; were the lies something Michener told himself or were they just a fiction that Sean had feed him.

Michener spoke about the outbreak and the loss of his family. But what happened after that, the walking around for weeks trying to get infected and die just didn't sit right with him. How the man became entrenched in the ethos of the immunes so passionately as he was. Tom knew what it was like to believe in something bigger than himself. He'd lost Darien and that loss only made him want to hold onto the world they used to share not pick up with some radical cult.

"-They showed me how the movement began in Europe That from the ashes, they were once again building a civilization. And I realized, if I'm the surviving member of the Cabinet, if I'm the President, I can be a part of making it happen here because one thing was clear Sean Ramsey may not be what we asked for. But he was what was given to us and his vision is what's saving the world." Michener told him with strong conviction. It made him sound exactly like Granderson, so wrapped in the story that they were ignoring the reality.

"And what exactly is his vision? Immunes remain together, united. Create a new line of the human race, strong enough to withstand any plague. A master race?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, well, that's a pretty antiquated view of it." Michener said.

"That's what it is." Tom stated strongly as he was so sick of being preached to about who was 'better' than the next person just because they were intelligent or in this case had the luck of genetics.

"I know it sounds cutthroat, but there's a deep logic to it." Michener said defensively as he rose from his chair to try to gain the higher ground if only physically as he was losing it morally.

"And that is? Non-immunes will eventually bring down the rest of you if you co-mingle, if you procreate? How many of you are even left on this planet? How spread out are you?" Tom demanded.

"We have to protect ourselves." Michener told him as he walked a couple steps away from Tom. Tom could tell the man was trying to calculate his next answers and Tom's reaction.

"From what? The virus is killing all the non immunes. What do you have to protect yourselves from?" Tom asked giving Michener the metaphorical rope to hang himself with.

"From you! and others like you" Michener exploded in anger.

"People like me" Tom said in a questioning tone. Michener glared at him.

"Yes, you and others like Mrs Granderson are undermining our attempts to rebuild this nation" Michener told him, Tom's eyes went wide in shock as he couldn't believe he was being lumped in with Granderson.

"I am part of group of people strong enough to survive. That's Darwin. That's the Law of the Jungle. That's biblical-"

"It's bull shit, it's a fluke of genetics. It has nothing to do with God" Tom said scathingly as anger filled him. He despised the use of religion as an excuse to murder and maim people. To him it was about showing kindness and supporting one another.

"Oh and you get to be pious because you have the cure? How long do you think it will last before the virus mutates again?" Michener demanded.

"The virus is stabilized." Tom told him as he knew Michener was trying to tear him down but it wouldn't work.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I had access to the top government scientists. I saw the virus mutate five, six times a month." Michener argued.

"That was August. It's stabilized now." Tom assured him.

"Says who?" Michener asked in a patronising manner.

"Says our scientist." Tom told him.

"Dr Scott? Most people think she's a quack." Michener scoffed.

"She is not a quack." Tom said in a quiet and authorative tone as he wanted deck the man for insulting Rachel.

"Well Sean's scientists say something different." Michener said in a petty manner.

"I'm sure they have. I assume you're referring to Neils Sorenson who is down in our infirmary because he's the one who weaponised the virus and killed billions of people by just breathing. Or are you talking about the scientists who were spies in Amy Granderson's camp?" Tom said, he lied about Sean Ramsey having spies in Granderson's camp but it was plausible given they still hadn't figured out how the immunes knew about the labs or why they had the bounty on Kate and Anna's heads.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Our scientists tested our blood nothing else. They learnt we have certain antibodies, proteins, coagulates that make us –"

"Plausible deniability won't wash with the victims that escaped. Would you like to meet one of them? She can tell you how the scientists working for Sean Ramsey performed a live Vivisection on her among other distasteful experimentations in the name of 'science'. You should see the scars. You should see the track marks from drugs they pumped into her just to keep her docile. So they could study why she was immune and what made her so special to survive" Tom told him, he felt slightly vindicated as Michener paled at information.

"Lies" Michener muttered as he refused to believe it.

"If it's a lie then why are they have they put a bounty on their heads? If they aren't important then why hunt them down?" Tom asked.

"It's another sect not the immunes. We aren't hunting anyone" Michener told him. "We're rebuilding our civilisation. We are here to carry the torch for humanity"

"You're currently helping burn what's left of our civilisation down"

"You don't understand it at all. We're protecting what's left which is a responsibility that we don't take it lightly." Michener said and Tom sat back in his chair as Michener was back to spewing words that Tom knew weren't his but Sean's manifesto for the immunes.

"And if I were to let you go, send you back to the Ramseys, what would your game plan be then?" Tom asked as they were back to square one yet again.

"You already heard I'm going to New Orleans." Michener said dismissivly.

"I did hear that. What I don't know is why."

"After Katrina, the government swore we'd never let it happen again. It has the largest pumping station on the planet, plus a 2-mile wall that can seal off the channel, plus huge stores of food, medicine, an independent hydroelectric grid, lots of boats. It's best place to start rebuilding the country." Michener explained.

"How do you know Sean won't go to New Orleans without you?" Tom asked him deciding to bluff the man in the hopes of garnering information from him. Tom already felt he'd lost the battle in trying to get Michener on their side so now it was down to pumping him for information. At least until Tom figured out a new angle to try and convince Michener they had the same goals.

"He wouldn't" Michener said shaking his head.

"How do you know?" Tom asked.

"Because we've been planning this for months. He came to America for me." Michener told him.

"For months? How? How'd you communicate?" Tom asked even though he already knew the answer.

"You don't really think I'm gonna tell you that?" Michener asked with a wry smile.

"I'm not against you, Mr President. I'm just trying to figure out how all of this evolved." Tom said.

"American immunes need an American to lead them. That's how." Michener said, regurgitating Sean Ramsey's words at him yet again. Tom felt like he was talking to a puppet than a man when Michener did that.

"That's what he tells you, isn't it?" Tom asked.

"That's right. It's true."

"Well, then, maybe you can tell me why our sonar operators are picking up Ramsey's sub heading west to New Orleans as we speak." Tom said in a more serious manner as it was a complete lie. They hadn't had any sonar contacts since the brush by hours ago.

"That's not-That's impossible." Michener said more to himself as he tried to figure out what was going on in his head. As Tom's bluff was working at confusing the man.

"When Sean knows we're hiding behind this island. Why is that impossible, Mr President?" Tom pushed.

"That's not what I said." Michener rebuked.

"I think it was. Why is it impossible?" Tom pushed yet again for an answer.

"You think you can manipulate me" Michener accused him.

"I'm just trying to talk to you, sir." Tom said throwing his hands up in surrender. Michener gave an indignant snort and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure even prisoners on this ship have a right to their own quarters." Michener said idly as he folded his arms essentially bringing their conversation to an end.

"You're not a prisoner." Tom said disappointed in the man for being so completely brain washed and himself for hoping that he might of put a slight chink in the man's armour. If anything Tom felt like he had strengthened Sean's hold on him.

"Well, then I can go now?" Michener demanded.


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

* * *

"Hey, good job today" Mike told Kate as he walked into the helo bay over to the work station where Kate was packing up for the evening. Or so he hoped as she looked exhausted.

"Thanks" Kate said wryly as she cleaned up the space in front of her. She could barely lift her legs up to climb stairs and Mike was patting her on the back like she were just another grunt. She would have been in bed hours ago but found she was in too much pain to climb up the bunk.

With Rachel sleeping away in the bottom; Kate had no desire to sleep on the floor. She was going to use the bunk in the lab but Anna was resting there leaving her without a place to lie down. At least not an accessible place at which she could pick herself up off of.

"You done for the night?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, it was a rough one today" Kate said with a nod.

"I know" He said as he was the one who had helped her out of the cockpit. He could tell by how pale and shaky she was that her body had reached its limit. He was amazed she was still standing at such a late hour.

"This is hard" Kate said to him, something he couldn't agree more with as he knew if she were 100% healthy then it would be easier to work on the ship. But her health dipping up and down like it was; it made it hard for him to not be distracted and to not go after her all the time to protect and care for her.

"It's not forever" Mike assured her as he edged closer to her.

"I know but I just want to curl up next to you at night" Kate said as she "I need our downtime. I love sharing quarters with Rachel but can't we square away sometime for us? I know we can't 'fraternise' but I'd like some time alone with you" She said with a smile as she tugged on the front of his BDU jacket.

"I'm free right now" Mike said to her in a slightly cocky manner. Kate's smile broadened as she knew that tone he was using and it usually led to good things.

"Yeah, but we aren't allowed in your quarters or anywhere someone wouldn't interrupt us" Kate argued as she felt he was missing the point.

"Come on" Mike said as his nodded his head to the side in the direction of the door before he moved to the door that led to the interior of the ship.

"We going to a some secret lover's spot on the ship?" She asked in a hopeful tone as she followed him.

"No, we're going to my quarters." Mike clarified with a chuckle.

"It's against the rules." Kate reminded him. Mike stopped at the door and turned to her. His expression serious as he looked her square on.

"Look, we're already 'fraternising' because I'm legally married to someone else. Yes, Tom doesn't want us sharing a bed but I say what he doesn't know won't hurt him and if he wants to demote me then he can have at it" Mike said with a shrug as he was tired of playing by the rules especially one that was already broken.

"Going against the rules and defying your captain. Are you feeling ok?" Kate asked him with a wry smile.

"Yes, now come on before I change my mind." Mike told her.

* * *

"they aren't a friendly bunch- Hey Red" Tex said in greeting as they walked past one another in the larger section.

"Tex, who's this guy?" Kate asked in a tone like she was asking what's for dinner. But the way she looked around made Tex's eyes narrow as he figured Commander Slattery had to be close by or the two were going to meet up until he and Michener had caught her.

"President Jefferey Michener, this is Kate Lassiter. Resident Australian and our pilot on the ship." Tex said to her as he gestured to the president and back to Kate.

"It's nice to meet you" Kate said holding out her hand to him but he stared at her like she was a ghost. Kate dropped her hand back not looking remotely awkward for being slighted. She looked him over and dismissed Michener and gave a whatever shrug before looking to Tex "This mean the wardroom is free?" she asked him.

"Yeah for the time being" Tex told her.

"Good" Kate said she looked to Michener was still looking shocked at her presence. "I'll see you both around" she said to both of them before she walked off.

"Red's a weird one. She doesn't believe in Politics or showing deference to authority figures. So you'll have to forgive her for not treating you in accordance to your station." Tex said as he gestured for them to continue walking.

"She's alive" Michener said in a low voice. Tex frowned at the comment not sure if he was supposed to hear it as it looked like the man was talking to himself than to Tex.

"Yeah and a real charmer too. So you'll probably see her around the ship" Tex said before he continued talking about the ship as they walked to the room which was being kept for Michener.

* * *

"I don't know why you're here" Rachel told Tom as she stood in her lab. Tom stood a few meters away sitting on the edge of a table.

"I wanted to check in with you. See how it's going down here in general" Tom said to her as he picked up the stuffed toy and played with it's arms. It no longer held the container with the virus in it thus making it safe. But just the thought that some child couldn't have been killed because of it being infectious made his stomach curdle with disgust.

"I have nothing to tell you yet. The machines are doing the work and I'm here watching and waiting" She told him with a sullen look on her face.

"You eaten yet?" he asked her, looking up from the bear as he didn't want to admit he was stalling. He couldn't face Mike or Jeter yet. He also couldn't face Michener without a better game plan yet. So he decided it was easier to hide in Rachel's lab.

He just wished they were alone but Anna laid on a cot outside the tented lab sound asleep. Rachel already assured him that Tex was going to drop by and take the woman back to the infirmary. He was just glad it wasn't Kate as he wasn't ready to butt heads with her.

"Yes, I've been fed and watered thanks to Anna and Kate's not so subtle nudges" Rachel assured him in a mocking manner.

"They care about you" Tom told her. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I realise this...So I heard the president is on board and it's causing quite the buzz on the ship" Rachel said changing the topic as she was trying hard not cry. It seemed nearly anything would bring her to tears but she knew it was her grief not her pregnancy that were causing the upset of her tear ducts.

"He's on the ship but not exactly on board with our mission" Tom said to her. Rachel frowned and Tom gave a sigh of resignation. "He's one of them" he added.

"One of the immunes" Rachel clarified. Tom nodded as he looked down at the bear in his hands and toddled it's fluffy arms. He remembered when Ashley had been obsessed with collecting bears and gave a faint smile at the memory. But the joy was quickly squashed as he remembered this toy would have killed her if Neils and the immunes had their way.

"Yeah, I tried to get him onto our side and I blew it" Tom admitted begrudgingly. He just felt like he hit a brick wall with no where to go when it came to Michener. He couldn't connect with the man as he couldn't find him under all the bullshit that Sean plied on him.

"How so?" Rachel asked him.

"He firmly believes in the cause Ramsey is feeding him and I pushed him too hard for intel that I came off like I was manipulating him" Tom told her.

"Because you were" Rachel said bluntly.

"I-" Tom tried to come up with an excuse but he couldn't help but realise that she was right. He hadn't purposefully gone in the room to manipulate him but he had done so accidentally.

"Ravit made it sound like the Immunes have a rather pack like mentality. That they shared their experiences like one would in group therapy. Their bonds are formed through trauma and shared experiences. Perhaps if you were honest to him about how important and personal this mission is to you, that maybe you can find common ground to work on" Rachel advised, Tom thought on her words as he knew what she was saying.

"And it would help if you dial back on the judgemental attitude" Rachel added, Tom looked up and gave her a wry smile as he knew that was Kate's words more than Rachel's.

"Thanks" He replied with a sardonic chuckle. He saw the exhaustion and pain in her expression which reminded him of the video that Mike had shown Michener of Dr Hunter's death. "I'm sorry for your loss" he told her.

"I assume you've seen the video" Rachel asked in a wavering voice as she referred to the video where Dr Hunter had been killed. She couldn't make it 3/4's of the way through the video logs now due to Neils' face popping up in them. He was mocking her and it just reminded her that Dr Hunter was dead because of him.

"I have" Tom said with a nod.

"I couldn't watch it. Anna told me about it but I can't bring myself to see-" Rachel stopped as tears filled her eyes and a lump formed painfully in her throat. She wished she could stop crying, stop feeling so miserable at her loss as it gnawed at her as she just wanted the pain to end.

"Neils Sorenson is alive" Tom stated, he knew that she was told and that it had come from Tex's mouth. It really rankled him that he hadn't been able to tell her himself but he'd been tied up with Michener and debriefing Mike. That and Tex knew more about the damn bears than he did.

"I know and he managed to weaponize the virus. Tex gave me the bear. I assume you're going to cut him some deal in helping you aerosolize the cure" Rachel said in a deadened tone, she felt like she had been punched in the gut knowing that he'd used her mentor's work to suspend the virus in liquid form that when sprayed it infected any child that held onto the bear and thus continued the proliferation of the virus.

Tom remained silent as he wasn't sure what he was doing in regards to Neils only that they had and he was alive for now. But he saw the flash of anger in Rachel's eyes as she continued and realised that he had missed a large portion of her day.

Today, she had lost her mentor and by the emptiness that washed out of her with her grief; she had lost any hope of advancing the cure. He'd heard from Mike about how she had broken her laptop and all but closed down the lab until Tex had brought in the bear. It wasn't like her to give up so quickly.

"Because if that's your plan then you can forget it! That man is a monster and I refuse to work with him. Thanks to him; my colleagues are dead or being systematically hunted, the labs we needed are destroyed and the only research I could have used has been completely corrupted and I can't even find Dr Hunter's original work to even attempt to repair the damage Neils has created" Rachel told him vehemently as she paced the small space in front of him wanting to leave but staying as she just needed to know what Tom was thinking. She needed him to reassure her that she wouldn't have to share the same room as Neils Sorenson.

"I know you're in pain-" Tom started but Rachel cut him off.

"In pain? I'm in agony" She confessed tears ran down her face as she continued to move around the space. she was afraid if she stopped, she would just turn into a puddle on the floor. "He killed them! he's been walking around free knowingly killing innocent men, women and children for months. And now he's on the ship and Dr Rios is giving him medical treatment. What the hell are we doing?!" She asked him incredulously.

Tom tossed the bear to the side and caught her by the wrist, yanking her into his arms. He didn't know what to say to her to make it better. But he knew her pacing the floor and shouting wasn't helping either.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and refused to let her go as she punched and pushed at his chest. He took it all not loosening his hold as part of felt he deserved the punishment. That if it helped to ease her pain it was worth it.

The grief Rachel had been kept stuffed deep within her well up inside her to the point it threatened to consume her. She tried to pull out of Tom's hold but he wouldn't budge. He just took the hits and held strong until she ran out of fight and allowed her grief to take over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight.

Tom closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her hair as she quietly sobbed. He knew what she was crying about was more than about Dr Hunter and the destroyed labs. These were tears of pure grief. The kind that tore away at one's being as they came to realisation that their world was irrevocably changed forever. She took solace in his arms and her face buried in his chest as she continued to cry an outpour of emotions she had pent up for weeks ever since they had recovered her and Kate from Baltimore.

* * *

"You want to tell me what's really eating you?" Mike asked Kate as they were sharing the couch in his quarters. He had about 10 minutes more spare time before he had to get back to work.

"I'm just overwrought." Kate told him as it was true. She felt completely fried and even though she wasn't crying. Her eyes felt watery and her eyes burned while her body panged with pain. What she needed was strong pain meds but she couldn't cave and take them as Rachel needed her blood.

"How close were you to losing it?" He asked her.

"Just this much, I was fine until those bullets hit my window." Kate told him as she made a centimetre between her index and thumb to indicate how close she had been to panicking in the cockpit. "I'm not cut out for this Mike"

"You just need time to recover" Mike assured her.

"There's a reason I retired three years ago" Kate told him. Mike took a deep inhale and exhaled out slow buying himself time as he didn't know what to say to her. "I love being with you and I'll support you in your career choices but I want my military days to be over" she added.

"I understand but we need you right now to be a pilot" Mike told her. He knew it was harsh but the ship needed her and frankly it wasn't safe for her to living on the mainland with the bounty on her head. But he understood her position.

"I know I just wanted to tell you that." Kate said with a sigh as she shifted her position on the lounge so her head was resting in a better position. "So I ran into the President on my way here. He's scared shitless of a redheads. Sure you want him leading the country?" Kate asked

"What did you do?" Mike asked as they had to take separate paths to his quarters so as not to raise too many eyebrows. Kate didn't mind the cloak and dagger as it was amusing given it was no secret she and Mike were together but they had to put on the show for Tom. Just so the man didn't feel his precious rules being broken.

"Try to introduce myself. He refused to shake my hand and was all pale and weird" Kate said making a face as she leaned against the couch back and looked at Mike.

They could of been spending their time making out but they were both just too exhausted and in Kate's case; in pain to indulge given how little time they she had to admit it was really nice to just be alone with him.

"He's brainwashed. He wouldn't shake my hand either" Mike said as he sat on the couch looking rather defunct about the whole situation.

"So aren't you supposed to fix that?" Kate asked him. Mike gave her a droll look as he didn't work miracles.

"You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink" Mike said, summing up that it was really out of his hands. Kate gave a nod of understanding as she knew his style was about laying out the facts and letting them speak for themselves. Allowing the person to make their own decision and hoping they came to the same conclusion.

"Tom will figure it out, he has a way of rallying the troops" Kate offered.

"Let's hope so because we'll lose the crew if we can't get our own Commander in Chief on board with the mission" Mike told her in a grim manner.

* * *

Rachel felt Tom's strong arms around her, she couldn't remember the last time she had been held by a man and felt protected. His hand stroked her back and she was aware that he softly kissed her hair. He rocked her gently as she continued to dampen his shirt. Minutes passed and her weeping slowed to a sniffle, then a murmur. Normally she would be mortified but at the moment she felt like a weight had been taken off her.

She lifted her head and looked at him. He wore an unreadable expression that frustrated her as she wanted him to give her something and before her anger and pain could sear her; Tom touched his lips softly with her, gently, tentatively.

Rachel closed her eyes and gave herself over to the moment as he tightened his arms around her and pressed his lips more firmly against her lips. Rachel opened her mouth and his breath caught as he opened his own and felt her tongue glide into his mouth.

Tom's world reeled as he became lost in their kiss that deepened, that moved him, that shook him. He didn't know why or what he was doing kissing her. Only that it felt right and very good.

"Tom" Rachel whispered across his lips as they broke for air "What are we doing?" she asked.

"I don't know" He murmured as he kissed her again; holding her against him as though he would never let her go. And he didn't want to. After months of pain and ugliness this was the reprieve he was searching for. There was something so strong and vital that made him want to not let go, not stop exploring her and the feelings she was arousing in him.

"I've got nothing to give you. Nothing" Rachel said against his lips, Tom moved his hands to the sides of her face and pulled back slightly as he waited for the icy cold reminder that this was wrong; a betrayal to Darien but it didn't come as he saw only Rachel. He brushed the tear streak lines off her face. She closed her eyes, pain etched on her features as her confession was so raw.

"I'm not asking for anything. Do you want me stop?" He asked in earnest. Thankfully she shook her head and before she could change her mind; he kissed her. He wanted to tell her that she was wrong and that she giving him back apart of himself he thought was lost.

Rachel sank into the kiss and returned Tom's passionate kiss, deepening it. It was the first kiss they had truly shared since the Vyneri and it was more amazing and toe curlingly pleasurable than it's predecessor.

She knew she should pull away and remind him of all the reasons they shouldn't be kissing but all she could think was that for once she wasn't tearing herself apart. There was no pain or grief gnawing at her. No, she ached but this time it was for pleasure. Tom gave it to her and she drank it in; the feeling of being connected to something. To someone. To be anchored after being completely adrift for years. It was also just wonderful for human contact again.

Rachel moaned softly as the kisses grew hot and more urgent. Tom's hands roved down her waist and pulled her tight against him. She snaked the fingers of one hand through his hair;holding his him against her mouth. He gave a groan of pleasure but before he could get the chance to manoeuvre her onto the table they both heard the squeaky joints of the interior door lock open.

It was like a bucket of ice cold water as they immediately broke apart and Rachel turned her back to Tom unable to think and in need to compose herself. Tom sat back down on the edge of the table and looked over his shoulder and watched as door swung open and Tex stepped in.

The man stopped at the open door frame and looked at them with a frown. "Hey, everything ok in here?" he asked as he must have noticed the weird tension that now bloomed between Rachel and Tom.

"Yeah, I was just leaving" Tom said after clearing his throat. He stood up and tugged on his BDU jacket, trying to cool down. He knew he could stay but he didn't want him and Rachel to perform a post mortem on their kiss. A kiss that had him completely aroused but he needed to get back to work. He couldn't avoid the task at hand with Michener even if he'd rather stay in the lab with Rachel to pick up where they left off.

"Right, well I'm here to get sleeping beauty" Tex said gesturing to Anna who hadn't moved an inch since Tom had arrived. Tom had completely forgotten about Anna being in the room. He was just glad the woman had slept through the show as it meant his and Rachel's moment was their own.

"I'll disconnect the IV" Rachel offered as she seemed to pull herself together. She looked to Tom and they shared a look one she interpreted as an understanding but there was something more there that she couldn't quite name. But it didn't matter as she was just relieved to see he wasn't angry or disgusted by their kiss. It made her believe that there was actually something more to that kiss than just the physical pleasure.

He gave her a brief nod and without another word left the room. Rachel gave a closed lip smile and walked out of the lab to help Tex.

* * *

Tom left the lab and walked straight to Michener's quarters. He was valiantly pushing away thoughts of the kiss and what it meant as he didn't want to think too deeply on it. He wanted to just enjoy it for what it was and frankly he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Right now besides the scorching kiss; Rachel's advise played in his head and he knew just what he needed to say to the man. He looked to Green who was guarding the door and knocked on the door. He waited a moment and opened the door; stepping in to find Michener sitting in his chair with one foot propped on the bunk.

He was fiddling with the USB drive that contained videos of Sean Ramsey telling him how 'special' he was. Tom wanted to take the damn thing away and stomp it into a million pieces but instead he moved to the end of the bunk and leaned against the frame. The door to the room closed and Tom waited a beat before he spoke.

"I wasn't trying to manipulate you, but I did need to know where that sub was going. We'll be headed to New Orleans ourselves, and we're gonna get there ahead of your friends. We'll lie in wait for them there, and we will take them out." Tom said speaking candidly with the man. There was no point in lying any more given Michener wouldn't believe it any more than he would the truth.

He saw his words had no effect on him and knew he had to dig deeper if he was going to reach the man on any level and sway him to back the Nathan James' mission.

"You should know, sir..." He started, he thought carefully on his words and looked directly at Michener sizing up his reactions which for now said he wasn't listening. But it didn't stop Tom.

"I've given everything for my country to serve a mission I didn't ask for. And I'd be sitting safely in a cabin in the woods in Virginia with my family right now if I hadn't stayed with this ship." Tom told him, deciding he'd just lay it all out for the man. Be damned if he did believe Tom but at least Tom could say he tried his best.

"Instead, I lost my wife to the virus. Didn't even get a chance to hold her hand" Tom felt the grief he'd been stuffing away flare to life "Or say goodbye. My children did. They watched her die wondering where I was." Tom said as he felt like he was in a confessional baring his soul.

He watched as Michener slowly turned his eyes to him and saw the man was taking in Tom's words. In less than two sentences he'd finally gotten Michener to truly see him.

"I found them in an extermination camp. In a stadium, like the one you were in. Had I shown up an hour later, they'd be dead. An hour earlier, I might've been able to save my wife." Tom's eyes welled up with tears as he bared his darkest of thoughts to this man who an hour ago looked at him like his was the devil incarnate.

"Now they're holed up in a ghost town with my father. 68 years old and he has heart condition. If something happens to him and I'm out here in the middle of the ocean" Tom shook his head as he didn't need to finish the sentence as they both knew what would happen. Being a parent, Michener would completely understand.

"Now, I understand why you'd be looking for meaning. Wanting all of this to somehow be fate or destiny. For it all not to just be terrible, tragic and random." Tom sighed before he continued "I do understand." Tom told him, he could appreciate the man's devotion even if he couldn't believe in the cause.

Silence lapsed between them as Tom looked away pulling himself together and blinking away the tears in his eyes.

"I held my son's hand. Watched him slip away. His breath so laboured at the end" Michener said in a low voice. Tom looked to him and saw the detached way that he spoke. "The wheezing, his lungs. He was in agony. I thought there could be nothing worse. And then my daughters. My wife. Knowing what was coming... That was the most unbearable thing of all. If only..." The man drawled out and didn't complete the sentence as he became consumed by his own thoughts.

"If only what?" Tom asked but before he could get an answer a knock sounded at the door and Jeter stuck his head into the room.

"Very sorry to disturb you, sir, but there's something you need to hear." He informed Tom in a no nonsense manner.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Jeter, Tom and Mike stood in the Comms room around the main console where Alisha sat.

"It's a looping message on a Major FM frequency. It just started playing" Alisha informed them. She flicked the speakers on in the room and radio static sounded over the system for a few seconds before a female voice came over.

 _"Attention, citizens of America. This is a message for you from the underground. The U.S. Naval Ship Nathan James has been travelling up and down the East Coast, claiming to have a cure for the Red Flu. No one knows exactly what they're giving people. Some believe it's a new strain of the virus._ " She had a sharp tone as she spat out the words in disgust. Tom pressed two fingers into the pressure point below his eyebrow to stop the headache he could feel coming on.

He looked up and shared looks with Jeter and Mike as they too were unimpressed with this development.

 _"Others believe it's an experiment with an unproven vaccine. But one thing is clear... It doesn't work and it is not a cure. We have all suspected for a long time._ " the woman on the radio informed them in smug tone like she was somehow vindicated. Tom wished they could just catch one break as he listened to the woman continue to spout untruths about the ship.

"Got to be the Ramseys." Mike said, Tom agreed given it was too soon after their return from the mainland with the President for it not to be a fail safe. If they discredited the ship then the President would be a hard sell for the public to believe.

"Can you trace the source?" Tom asked Alisha who disappointingly shook her head.

"No, sir. We're receiving the broadcast from multiple directions." She told him.

" _Should you come in contact with this ship, stay away or fight them. We are tired of being lied to._ "

* * *

Anna hobbled into the infirmary with Tex's assistance. She stopped at the door as the man on the main bed looked familiar to her. Thanks to videos she had seen Rachel watching as well as the final one she watched by herself. The man had a screw loose in her opinion and what he had managed to do was utterly terrifying.

"That's him?" Anna asked for confirmation from Tex as she couldn't help but feel some trepidation by sharing the space with the man.

"Yeah, don't worry. He's not going to be messing with anyone. He's in a medically induced coma" Tex assured her, as if that would comfort her.

"Right" She grumbled.

"There are guards outside just holler and they'll come in" Tex added.

"Well, if he miraculously wakes up then I'll kill him if he touches a hair on my head" Anna told him as the idea of smothering the man with a pillow sounded like a better safety measure than waiting for him to wake up.

"Yeah, the Commodore doesn't like that kind of talk" Tex told her.

"He's not bunking in with a serial killer" Anna argued as she reluctantly stepped over the threshold in the room. She felt incredibly uncomfortable at being in the same room as the man who had killed billions lives with the simple act of breathing.

"You want me to sleep with you?" Tex asked the question was said so innocently but the images it imbued in Anna's head were anything but innocent.

"What?" Anna asked momentarily distracted by her thoughts that she had to double check she heard him right.

"Top bunk" Tex said pointing to the top bunk, Anna couldn't help but feel a little disappointed because for one stupid second she had misinterpreted what he had meant.

"No, it'll be fine" Anna said.

* * *

"When it rains, it just fucking pours" Mike commented dryly as he referred to the radio message and the fact that Michener was still not won over. They only had less than 6 hours to change that before it tainted the crew's morale.

"Tell me about it" Tom said as he took the last of all the information they had on Michener from Mike. His office was a mess of papers as Tom tried to figure out what Sean and his men knew. That key which would help Tom turn the man's allegiances. But so far, he had nothing except maybe the notion that Michener carried the guilt of arranging a convoy for his family to join only to have them die.

"What you're looking for?" Mike asked him.

"I don't know, before I was pulled away... I think I was getting through to him" Tom said to Mike. He gave a tired sigh and looked at the new pile of information begrudgingly as he wished it was easier to understand how this man ticked.

"Well, I didn't find anything-" Mike stopped mid sentence and turned his attention to the door as it swung open without the preamble of a knock. Tex stuck his head into the room looking slightly out of breath.

"Tex-" Tom started but the man cut him off.

"You better come down to the Lab now" Tex told him, it was then he noticed the barely washed off blood on the man's hands. Cold dread drenched his insides as his mind immediately went to Rachel and her dropped the files he was holding onto the table and ran out of the room.

* * *

Tom skated to a stop in the lab half expecting to see Rachel on the floor in a puddle of blood. But when he got there he found Rachel and Rios working on Michener. He knew it was wrong but he was relieved that Rachel was ok. He had it twisted in his head that the stress of her grief and her would make her miscarriage, he hadn't even asked Tex what the problem was. He just reacted without thought.

Granted this turn out wasn't much better as Michener laid on the cot in the lab looking like he was at death's door. The bandaged wrists told him exactly what happened.

"How is he?" Tom asked, Rios and Rachel looked up at him as he moved to stand over the cot.

"He's lost a lot of blood but he'll make a full recovery" Rachel told him as Rios was double checking the IV lines and the vitals monitor. Tom nodded inwardly relieved at the knowledge but also feeling the weight of responsibility as he couldn't help but feel he pushed the man to this.

Rachel watched Tom, knowing the look that crossed his face and wishing she could tell him that Michener trying to take his own life was not his fault. But before she could utter the words Mike and Jeter appeared at the door.

Tom stepped away and the three men moved to side of the room. Rachel looked to Michener and wondered what had brought the man to such measures to escape their world. Sadly, the man was not going to be answering the question any time soon.

"We'll have to hang another bag soon" Rios said.

"Just leave the supplies. I'll look after him" Rachel assured him.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone Ma'am" Rios said, Rachel frowned at him as she wondered where he thought the danger was but then she realised that he was just trying to get out of going back to the infirmary.

"You have to keep an eye on Neils and Anna. Your plate is full. I can handle this. Go" Rachel told him.

"You need to rest" Rios told her.

"And I'm a fully grown adult capable of knowing how to take care of myself. So I appreciate the concern but you can go" Rachel assured him, though she was annoyed at him telling her what to do.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

* * *

"You can't still think you're gonna rehabilitate him?" Mike asked incredulously at the three of them stood back looking at where Michener laid on the cot. As far as Mike was concerned; Michener was a lost cause.

"Nobody besides the people in this room know this happened. That's why Tex had him brought down here." Tom said, glad for the man's quick thinking.

"So you're gonna hide it form the crew? We made that mistake once before, and it almost bit us in the ass." Mike reminded.

"Did you not hear those broadcasts? The American people, the people we're here to help, are not gonna buy what we are selling" Tom argued in a low voice as he knew without the president then Ramsey had won.

The broadcasts would continue and no one would come to them for the cure and worse the country would turn completely against them. They needed a civilian to side with them, one with the gravitas to sway people's minds. To Tom: Michener was that man and he was going to make it work. Not because he wanted it to work but because he needed it to work.

"Unless we have this guy? He's gonna save the day?" Mike asked incredulously as he couldn't believe that Tom thought there was a chance to revive the man on the bed and make take up the torch and lead the people. Tom looked at him sternly for a long moment.

"He's the President. That's still gonna mean something to people." Tom said to Mike, he stalked off to the cot ending the discussion completely before Mike had a chance to convince him otherwise.

"How is he?" Tom asked Rachel as he pulled up the milk crate that Rios had been sitting on and lowered himself down on it. He looked to Rachel who was sitting on the floor, hugging one knee to her chest.

"He's stable. Tex got to him in time" Rachel assured him. Tom nodded but wasn't entirely comforted by her words.

"I tried being honest and he decides to off himself" Tom said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He saw Mike and Jeter leave the room to return to their duties. He knew at some point he was going to have to talk to them but right now he couldn't do it.

"I doubt it has anything to do with what you said to him" Rachel said to him. He couldn't help but feel this night was one big roller coaster given what had happened.

"I can watch him if you want to go lie down for a spell in your quarters" Tom offered. Rachel shook her head and pointed to the IV bag of blood.

"It needs to be monitored by someone with a medical licence" She told him with a closed lip smile. She looked to him and chewed her bottom lip for a moment. She knew now was not the time to be talking about their personal lives but she had spent the better part of the time since he left thinking about the kiss and what it meant.

"That kiss" she started. She knew if they didn't talk now it would stew between them and she couldn't handle the idea of waiting for him to find a nice way of rejecting her.

"You really want to go there now?" he asked with a huff of laughter, Rachel frowned as she couldn't help but feel a little stung at him being amused. Here she was trying to ignore her attraction to him, ignore the fantasies in her head and when he kissed her. It gave her hope that maybe he felt the same and now she felt like maybe she was the chump.

"I do, he's going to be out cold for possibly hours and we rarely have a moment to ourselves. Given that and the fact we have to work together. I need to know what it meant to you. If it was just a heat of the moment-"

"It wasn't a heat of the moment" Tom said cutting her off. He knew one thing for sure and that was that he wanted to kiss her again. Maybe not right over the cot with the president in the room. But he wanted her, it was something he was done ignoring.

"Pity?" Rachel offered as she really wanted to get the rejection she felt coming.

"Christ, No" Tom said incredulously as he wondered how low her self esteem was and feeling rather insulted that the first woman he enjoyed kissing after his wife's death thought he was pitying her.

"Then what?" she asked trying to understand where she stood with him.

"I don't know, I haven't had time to think on it" Tom lied as he had been thinking about it. He had been working on it in the back of mind while everything else was unravelling. He just knew that he couldn't come out and say what he wanted as he knew it would freak her out. It was too soon for him to tell her a lot of things that he had thought.

"I'm pregnant with twins, I realise that I have to act more responsibly and I don't want to lose our friendship and go back to being hostile at one another" Rachel said not able to admit what she really wanted as it meant sacrificing her pride. She was muddled up enough with coming to terms with the idea of being a mother and now the idle fantasy

"Rachel, what we did wasn't irresponsible. It was one of the best things to have happened to me in the past few months. I do know that I'm not ready jump head first into a relationship. I'm still grieving for my wife" he admitted, he saw the disappointment in her features as she nodded in understanding.

"It's ok, it was a heat of moment thing" Rachel said dismissively more for her own sanity.

"No, it wasn't" Tom said hating how she trying to act like it was nothing. He understood why she was playing it down but he wasn't going to let her do it.

"Look, it's no secret that I-"Rachel paused as she tried to find the words. She took a deep breath to garner her confidence. "That I'm far more attracted to you than you are to me.I know that we have this chemistry and in the past it's something that has caused problems between us. So we just slipped and acted on it. It's ok, just forget I asked about the whole thing" Rachel said.

"I didn't accidentally kiss you Rachel. Yes, it happened spontaneously but I chose to kiss you-" Tom started but Rachel cut him off.

"I'm trying to give you an out!" Rachel said exasperated by him acting like a dog with a bone about the kiss. As she really didn't want to get her hopes up even more than they were right now.

"I don't want an out!" Tom told her in a firm tone.

"Then what do you want?" she asked him.

"I want you and I want to take things slowly, I've just completely botched it all with the timing" Tom said with an aggravated sigh before he continued. "Look, I got my own issues I need to work out and frankly we don't know each other well enough to jump into a relationship"

"I'm confused" Rachel said as she was so used to jumping into the sex part of the relationship and getting to know her partner afterwards. She figured if he wanted her then he would be flirtatious and already trying to pull her away right now and making out with her as a prelude to sex.

"I want to get to know you more and just explore where this takes us" Tom explained poorly.

"So you want to date me?" Rachel asked incredulously as she was trying to understand what he was saying. She knew it made her ridiculously insecure but it was how she felt. She was pregnant and possibly going to face that alone and that was fine with her. What she didn't need was to be toyed with in the mean time and what she felt for Tom was more substantial than anything she had felt for her previous partners.

What she didn't want was Tom to treat her like Micheal or his predecessors. She knew that she couldn't handle of Tom walking away from her. She couldn't handle investing herself into another empty relationship to watch Tom leave her with the same ease that Michael had. She needed more, she wanted more.

"Yes, I want to build something with from the ground up with you." Tom said cringing as he was not expressing himself well but he knew coming out saying 'let's be friends who occasionally kissed or whatever' didn't fully encapsulate what he meant and frankly he was still trying to figure out what he felt.

He just knew that he wanted her for more than a quick release. He wanted her for life and it scared him that he could think of her like that. That he could think in such concepts after only losing Darien two months ago.

"You do?" Rachel asked still confused.

"Which to me isn't jumping into bed and seeing what happens. It's getting to know one another... and could you not look at me like I'm speaking a foreign language" Tom said with a wry smile.

"So you want us to continue as friends?" She asked still very confused.

"But with the promise of a possible future with us being more than friends" he said lamely.

"You're not being very clear" Rachel told him.

"I want a relationship here not a fling. I want to do this right" He said, and even though he left it unsaid Rachel knew he was promising to be her partner and the father to her children. He just wasn't ready to admit it out loud.

"So no sex? At all?" Rachel asked for clarification trying to lighten the mood as she was afraid she would cry from just having Tom promise her a future. One that encapsulated them having a family and future together.

"Not on the ship." He said with a smile at her blunt question "I can't break my own rules and have Kate calling me a hypocrite but I can't see why we couldn't bend them a little when we're ready" Tom told her but he really meant when he was ready. While he was ready to take Rachel to his quarters and kiss her senseless. He preferred sex when emotions were involved.

"Ok" She said with a nod, she wasn't going to admit it but she felt a bubble of joy form in her at the idea of being wooed by him as it was not the usual way men approached a relationship with her.

"And maybe next time we could not talk about this in front of him?" Tom asked as he gestured to Michener on the bed. Rachel couldn't help but smile before she nodded in agreement.

"Sure" Rachel said with an amused smile, her cheeks went slightly pink with embarrassment.

* * *

"Hey" Kate said when Mike came into his stateroom. He had stopped by the bridge and noted that everything was going swimmingly. He knew he could sit on his ass and hover over the crew but he believed that it helped for them to learn some independence and gain some experience of operating the ship without him in the room. But in saying that, it didn't mean he wasn't working as he still had a desk of paperwork waiting for him and at some point he'd go back to the bridge to take a break from it.

"You should be sleeping" Mike remarked as he closed the door; noting that Kate was lying on his lounge with his work laptop in her lap.

"I did for about five minutes until the pain kicked in" Kate admitted. She was really loving the space of the stateroom and the fact she could recline on the lounge without people getting snippy as they would have in the crew lounge.

"You're not on your meds anymore" Mike said, it was a statement more than a question.

"Nope" Kate told him being honest as she knew he probably squared away the time to talk about this. So she wouldn't waste his time lying.

"Why would you do that? And don't lie or omit anything to me" He cautioned. She understood where he was coming from as his marriage had be cloaked with many lies. She also knew by the tense shoulders that he was on a short fuse.

"Because I needed to have a clean system to fly and Rachel needs the plasma from my blood" Kate told him.

"For what?" he asked quietly, Kate looked him head on for a long moment as she could tell he was going to lose his head. She didn't blame him as he was the one who kept picking her off the floor and taking care of her. It was why she had detoxed from the drugs in the first week on board the ship. It had been hellish but at least it was done and all she had was the pain of her injuries to cope with until they healed properly.

"IVIG therapy. They were using my blood to make her pregnancy viable. It impedes her body from producing NK cells which can lead to miscarriage" Kate told him.

"She didn't mention this" Mike said looking furious but for some reason Kate had a feeling his anger was more about the situation with the president as it must have become a soft spot with Tom. Which meant Mike was the bad guy for not supporting him.

"Because it's like the equivalent of sharing that I need an antihistamine tablet for spring time or when I eat nuts" Kate told him downplaying it's relevance.

"But it requires you to donate large amounts of blood" Mike argued as he folded his arms and looked at her. Kate placed the laptop on the desk and gave a sigh as she sat up.

"No, it requires Anna and I to donate blood on a regular basis while maintaining a diet high in Iron and a few other good things. It won't affect my duties as pilot" Kate assured him.

"I don't give a shit about your duties as a pilot. I care about you" Mike told her. Kate pressed her lips into a fine line as she ran a hand through her hair trying to buy time to find the right words to explain why as she she was doing this other than being a good friend to Rachel.

"I haven't donated any blood yet but it's important. I know I'm still recovering and I want to recover and keep all my blood and guts to myself for a little longer than a week. But in doing this, Rachel will remain healthy and she'll get to have two beautiful babies" Kate said with a closed lip smile.

Mike's arms dropped to his side as he moved to sit on the lounge next to her. He saw the pain in her features and wondered why she was doing this when it so obviously hurt her to even think about it.

"I'm not telling you not to do it. I just think you need a break from being a pin cushion for someone else's agenda" He told her as he smoothed a hand down her back. Kate leaned over her legs and pressed her hands into face for a moment before she looked to him.

"It's not really a choice and I need something good to come out of what happened in Baltimore." Kate told him as she couldn't be bothered prettying it up. Mike looked conflicted at her explanation.

"You can't put that on Rachel and the twins" Mike told her.

"I was so fucking useless. It's my fault she's pregnant because I didn't get us out of there. But she wants to keep them. My plasma can help aid that. It makes her healthy, why would I deny her that after everything I put her through?" Kate asked him getting upset at Mike and more so at herself as she didn't want to talk about what happened in Baltimore.

"Kate, what happened in Baltimore wasn't your fault" Mike told her as he felt like she had been holding onto her guilt for a while. He just didn't want that to taint her friendship with Rachel.

"I was the soldier, I was the one with the most experience and training to get us out and I failed" Kate told him as the words bubbled out of her mouth before she could shut them down. "I failed repeatedly. You saw the results. She's pregnant. I'm scarred and broken" she told him as she pulled her knees under her and faced him full on.

"I honestly don't get how you can put up with me. I'm completely insane" She said as she wore a wild expression as her eyes were wide and filled with tears. Mike wondered if she was expecting him to agree with her.

"Your mental stability might be a little worrying at times but you're no worse off than the rest of us. We're all have our limits and you've hit yours." Mike told her. Kate rose a shaky hand to her face and skirted it across her eyes like she was trying to wipe the damage away. He pulled her hand away from her face taking in his and lifted her chin with his other hand. "But I need you and the crew need you to just keep it together a little bit longer. After this mission is over-"

"What if never ends" Kate said cutting him off.

"It will and when it does. It'll be you, me and the girls" Mike told her. He really loved the idea of going home and just being a father for longer than a fortnight. He also loved the idea of having a proper partnership with Kate and seeing her more content than she was at the moment.

"You're forgetting your mother and the goats" Kate reminded him, Mike gave an amused, closed lip smile as he'd been trying to paint a picture of how their life would be. All in an effort to remind her that their present right here the ship wasn't going to be forever.

"If I had to list every living creature on my property we'd be here awhile" Mike told her. Kate chuckled as she dropped her head on his shoulder.

"I need to sleep" Kate told him.

"Yeah, you do. Now, come on" Mike said before he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back in a soothing manner but he wasn't sure if he was doing it to soothe her or himself more as he felt unsettled by the conversation.

* * *

An hour later,

Mike walked into the helo bay that held Rachel's lab. Tom looked up from the president to watch his friend close the door.

"Hey" Tom said in greeting, surprised to see him given they weren't seeing eye to eye at the moment about Michener.

"Where's the doc?" Mike asked him.

"Told her to go get some sleep" Tom said, he hadn't wanted Rachel to leave but he could see she needed to get some sleep.

"I got something you should see." Mike said as he handed over a manilla folder. Tom took the file and opened it; he quickly reviewed the pages and Mike's notes. "I was looking through the man's files again and noticed something" Mike added.

Tom looked over the folder and gave a sigh as is showed that Michener had broken CDC protocols to have his family brought to him. The outbreak in Tallahassee tripled after the arrival of his son. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened and Tom could only imagine the man's guilt over it.

But the rest added a complexity to the situation Tom wasn't sure how to deal with. He looked to Mike and gave him an incredulously after he read the last of Mike's notes.

"You seriously believe this?" Tom asked him.

"It's a hunch. One that I'm sure the Doc can confirm" Mike said.

* * *

It was barely 4am in the morning when Michener's eyes finally but slowly opened. He looked around with bleary eyes. It took less than a second for him to frown as he realised he was still on the ship and very much alive. Or at least that's how Tom interpreted it.

"Trying to escape your ghosts?" Tom said from his seat as he sat on the stool by Michener's bedside. Blood test results were in and an ultrasound performed by Rios had opened up a web of information that had been pure assumption on Mike's part.

Once it was confirmed, Tom ordered for the room to be emptied leaving him alone with Michener. This was a conversation they needed to have in absolute privacy.

"Excuse me?" Michener asked confused.

"I thought maybe you were trying to escape out of your guilt over your actions but really you just believe Sean Ramsey and his twisted version of events. Are you that completely dedicated to the immunes you'd kill yourself than learn what the other side's story is?" Tom asked. He pursed his lips as he was met with silence. But he wasn't offended as he had a long time to think about what to say to Michener but now he knew there was no way he could help the man. It was just too far out of his depth of expertise. But right now he was beyond caring as he was angry.

"I watched you on our records. You seemed like a reasonable man, that you were just trying to do right by everyone-"

"You don't know me" Michener told him as he looked like he didn't want to be reminded of the man he once was.

"You're right, I don't but I have been trying to figure out why after all these months you suddenly popped up as Sean's puppet to lead the American flock" Tom said somewhat scathingly.

"I'm not a puppet" Michener told him but Tom ignored him.

"Then it hit me when I was reading your files. See you didn't walk around trying to infect yourself and accidentally stumble onto them. I think Sean and his people they searched for you. Then they found you but I'm sure after 3 weeks without a proper meal and your meds that they could see you were dying. They needed you but you were dying. So they cut a deal with Amy Granderson" Tom told him.

"No" Michener said as he pushed off the bed and the IV pole crashed to the floor as he moved to the other side of the room. As if he could ignore what was being said by putting distance between them. But Tom continued on as he knew the man's denial just meant it was true.

"You were taken to Baltimore which explains why the sub was that far north two months ago because you needed a liver transplant. I bet they told you that it was a gift this donor organ was available. That God saved you when your blood work came back clean because he chose you to lead our country into the new world" Tom said mockingly.

"It wasn't like that at all" Michener told him, he turned his back to Tom as he couldn't stand looking at the man.

"Then what was it like? Because your liver came from a woman on this ship. Your immunity and cure came from her genetically engineered DNA. God had no part in it, just as she didn't consent to-" Tom was about to say more but Michener turned back to him his eyes blazing with indignant anger.

"She was brain dead" Michener said as he made his excuses as he didn't want anymore guilt laden on his shoulders. He wanted to explain his reasoning, he wanted to confess what was eating him alive.

He hadn't killed himself because of his devotion to Sean. He had wanted to kill himself because he just wanted the bone crushing cycle of pain and guilt to stop. He hadn't wanted the transplant, he wanted to die with his family but how could he explain to this man that Sean had forced this life on him.

That he had been drugged against his will and when he woke 'd been a prisoner caught between his want to die and his body going against his wishes as it recovered to a level of good health he hadn't felt in years. That when he had regained his health in a matter of a couple of weeks that he didn't think he was special. He did however feel chosen, chosen to be punished and that if he could somehow rebuild the nation then he could die knowing he'd fix part of what he'd broken. Sean made it seem so easy while Tom made him feel like a fool for trying.

"They lied to you, I can get her down here and you can talk to her yourself" Tom told him, he wondered if it wasn't such a bad idea as he looked at Michener who was conflicted. Tom couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of damage that would put Kate through.

"She was lying in a bed on life support. She was attacked by non immunes because they thought she was a carrier for the virus just because she survived. She was already dead as far as I knew anyway." Michener told him.

"For what it's worth, I'm not sharing this to make you feel guilty. I wanted you to know that the Ramsey's, the immunes and all the other sects. They aren't as cut and dry as you think they are. They have their own agendas and they do business with one another when it suits them. You were just a figurehead with no real power"

"Oh and you're going to give me power?" Michener scoffed.

"I'm trying to give you back the job that is meaningful and will help a lot of people. One you inherited that comes with power and responsibility. Our mission is failing Sir and we need you to help us. But I can't just hand you the reins when I'm unable to even figure out where your head is at" Tom told him.

"That's rich coming from you. A Captain who runs around on missions instead of staying on the ship and doing his job" Michener said scathingly.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry I don't follow protocols?" Tom asked him. "Because I won't, I have over 200 people on this ship who are in the same position as you. They don't want to be here but they are doing their jobs. They need to understand that their leader will go down into the trenches with them" Tom told him. He knew it was callous that he should be gentle with the man who was already suicidal but anger boiled up inside him from the months of hardship he had gone through to have to sit here and attempt to hold this man's hand.

Michener gave a sardonic laugh and shook his head in frustration. "You're wasting your time here. I don't want this life" He told Tom.

"Too bad, it's the one you got and I'm not going to have you throw it away because it's not shaping up like you hoped with Sean Ramsey. So whatever it is that's eating you. You need to deal with it because I need you" Tom told him.

"I can't be the leader you need!" Michener shouted at him, he hadn't meant to say it but it was true and even though he knew he could never convert the man to their side. He had to get it out of his system.

"But you're the leader we got. It's just you and me in here. Just talk to me. Help me understand-"

"I killed my daughters!" Michener told him, he hoped that if he confessed then Tom would just drop it as no one would follow a man who would murder his own kin.

"After my son died and my daughters started getting the symptoms..." Michener continued to confess his darkest sin. So that Tom would leave him be once and for all.

Tom was speechless at the man's confession as he moved over to where Michener was. He watched as Michener sank down to the ground near some stacked boxes. He crouched down in front of the man and listened in stunned silence as Michener confessed to smothering his children. Tears filled Tom's eyes as he couldn't imagine the horror but understood the gravity of the man's decision and why he was so torn up.

"So, what do you say about that? Hmm? How do I live with that?" Michener asked in a watery tone as tears were streaming down his face. His tone was mocking as if he expected Tom to give him some kind of pep talk or at worst give up on him. As Michener had so obviously given up on himself. They both knew the question Michener was proposing was rhetorical but Tom couldn't leave it unanswered.

"I've killed people. More than I can count now. Some of them were firmly aligned against us with the worst of intentions. Some of them were just caught up in the madness that all this has created and simply trying to survive. We've all done things." Tom paused as he knew the moral and ethical complexity that came with taking a life. "That are hard to live with" Tom said, he looked to Michener. The man looked at him with tear filled eyes as he wore an incredulous expression."We have to keep moving forward. So maybe you should this chance and let it be your redemption. The right way this time" Tom told him.

"The right way?" Michener scoffed.

"We want to cure the sick, immunise those who aren't as lucky as the immunes and get to the business of rebuilding our homes and our lives. We want to unify the country not divvy it into marked territories like the immunes and the other factions are doing. You can help us do that" Tom told him.

* * *

An hour later,

Mike closed the door to his stateroom and kicked off his boots. He knew he should be down at the Helo bay waiting for the final decision on what to do with Michener but he just didn't have the motivation to learn the man wasn't going to cut.

So instead of he was hiding as he'd faced enough disappointment for the past 24 hours. He moved to the sleeping area and stopped in the doorway; looking down at Kate. He tried not to laugh as she was sleeping with her face and body pressed into the wall where the bed ended leaving a large area of the bed free.

He pulled off his belt and BDU jacket and tossed them onto the lounge before he went to the bed. He lifted up the sheets and blanket and got into bed before he assessed the best way to pry Kate away from the wall without waking her up as he could do with half an hour kip with her in his arms.

After a few moments of thinking he gave up and smiled as he caressed a hand over her hip and up her waist. Kate took a deep inhale and turned around to face him. Mike was glad he'd taken up the space she had unconsciously offered because he was sure that she would have rolled them out of bed if he hadn't.

But before he had a chance to chuckle Kate kissed him in a slow and sleepy manner, her legs tangled with his as her hands snaked and around his torso.

"You're not naked" She mumbled in a dissatisfied tone against his lips. She had been trying to feel for bare skin and came into contact with his t-shirt.

"Go back to sleep" Mike said before he touched his lips to hers once, then twice as he pulled her close against his body. He had meant to stop at the second kiss but couldn't resist as he kissed her again but this time it was a slow, deep and sensual kiss.

He kissed her thoroughly like he was a starving man, not something he could help given it had been over a week since they kissed. He just wanted more and it felt good to have her pressed against him as she was waking up to his kiss. The idea of catching some sleep suddenly didn't seem so important as kissing her and it seemed Kate was enjoying the kiss as she was returning it with her own fervour given she was now fully awake.

* * *

Tom looked down at his hands waiting in silence as Michener still hadn't given him an answer. Time was nearly up and he was already trying to come up with stalling tactics as the crew would be asking questions about why the president hadn't come out to see them. Why the man wouldn't support them.

He looked over at Michener who was still sitting on the cold floor with his head in his hands. Tom had moved away to give him space to think. But now Tom was anxious to know whether the man was on board or not. Michener lifted his head up, his eyes bloodshot and his pallor slightly grey.

"I want to talk to the woman. Kate Lassiter" Michener told him. Tom frowned as he wondered how the man knew Kate's name as he hadn't shared it and why he'd even want to speak to Kate.

"Lassiter isn't the best person to be talking to. She's still in recovery from Baltimore and to be honest; she has no tact and a lot of anger issues" Tom told him.

"I don't care, bring her down here." Michener said being obstinate about it. At least the man was showing some backbone in not taking 'no' for an answer. It held promise. _Or maybe you're grasping at straws..._ Tom thought.

"What difference would it make to talk to her?" Tom asked him as he truly reticent at putting Kate into a room with Michener who was already mentally delicate. He could see the situation potentially made worse.

"I don't know but I want to talk to her and I want a clean shirt. I don't want her or anyone to see me like this" Michener told him.

* * *

Anna pushed up in the bed, she had tossed and turned thanks to the newest resident of the infirmary. She squinted in the bright lights of the main room as she saw the clock. She winced as it was nearly 5am.

She pulled the blankets off of her lower body and swung her legs over the edge. It took her a couple of goes before she managed to get up and onto her feet. She grimaced as pain shot up through her broken leg as the jostling movements didn't help. But then sharing virtually the same breathing space as Neils Sorenson wasn't exactly a comfortable experience.

But in all that bad, there was some saving graces as the small rooms made it easy for her to navigate by leaning heavily on the walls and door frames. She managed to get into the main room and looked at Neils' prone form on the bed. She moved to his side and looked down at him. Oddly drawn to stare the monster in the face.

Anna drank in his features and felt nothing except disgust and a skin crawling sensation over her body. He was a creep even unconscious and in a coma. She looked around the room and wondered where Doc Rios was and tilted her head to one side as she listened out for the sound of someone coming down the hallway. She couldn't see the guards but they were probably there.

She looked to the vitals monitor and the other machines keeping the man in a living state and couldn't help but wonder what kind of system was installed. Would it beep loudly enough to draw attention if Neils' heart were to speed up. Was there an alarm system that would alert the doctor to come back to the room.

She wondered as she couldn't help but think the man was a ticking time bomb. One she didn't want on the ship. She had watched some of the videos from Rachel's laptop of her mentor and where Neils showed in the background. She knew he was anything but harmless which was why now she was weighing up the risk of being caught against the positives of the man never waking up again.


	46. Chapter 45

_A/N: Spoiler Alert! I know nothing about science and make it all up and I'm including Bridget Regan's Sasha Cooper from TLS S3 in the story. You'll see the connection I'm making now to suit my purposes in a possible story after I finish this one :-DD Otherwise please Enjoy and thank you for all the reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

* * *

Kate groaned in pain at the sound of Mike's phone ringing. She had been sleeping blissfully before it started making a racket. What was worse was that Mike was alert in seconds starting to leave her. She reluctantly let him go and buried herself into blankets and the bed as Mike extracted himself from her possession.

He chuckled as pulled on his T-shirt and pants on while Kate became a lump under his blankets. He had given up staying fully clothed around her as she wouldn't stop complaining and wriggling around trying to get him naked. But for her attempts to get him naked; she had fallen asleep before his jocks came off which was something he was still laughing about as he couldn't wait to remind her. He should have had a bruised ego but the fact he'd gotten some sleep helped.

"XO," Mike answered, He pulled the phone with him as he used his foot to drag his boots closer to him. He knew he wouldn't have been called unless it was an emergency which required him clothed.

"I'm coming to your quarters, make sure you're all decent." Tom told him and before Mike could reply Tom hung up the phone.

Mike frowned and moved to sleeping area and looked at Kate who judging by the lack of movement under the blanket was asleep. He hadn't even considered how to wake Kate up when a short knock sounded at the door.

Mike moved to the door and unlocked it letting Tom in. "She's asleep," Mike told him.

"Clothed?" Tom asked.

"No, we have rules against that." Mike replied dryly.

"I need her awake and fully clothed in the next twenty minutes." Tom said.

"Why?" Mike asked him wanting to protect Kate from whatever Tom had in store for her.

"Look, I'd let her sleep but I need her to talk to the president." Tom told him, Mike gave him a frown of displeasure.

"She's not ready for that," Mike told him. He knew what state Kate was in and knew having a sit down with Michener would not end well for anyone involved.

"Ready for what?" Kate asked appearing in the doorway wrapped up in the top sheet and blanket with just her legs and head showing.

"Are you naked?" Tom asked her, his tone made it sound like she was armed with bomb

"No, you creep." Kate said, she opened the blankets for a second flashing the fact she was wearing a large t-shirt that was presumably Mike's before closing it again.

"Like you're one to talk creeping in here." Tom said.

"You're just jealous because I get to be the little spoon with Mike." Kate said in a mocking manner. Tom opened his mouth to make a snide remark but shook his head as he wasn't here to joke around with her.

"I'm not going there with you and I'm going to pretend this is not happening. What you two do is your business. Just don't get pregnant on the ship and I don't want to hear rumours about it on the ship or anymore that what there is." Tom told them as he realised he couldn't really be in a relationship without loosening the reigns on Kate and Mike.

The two looked at him strangely and exchanged looks of confusion as they wondered if Tom was finally losing his mind. "So what brought you here?" Kate asked feeling a little uncomfortable with Tom's quasi-order.

"Michener, the President. You passed him in the hallway." Tom said in a urgent tone as he needed her to confirm it.

"Yes, I did and he looked at me like I had two heads." Kate said.

"He believes that you donated part of your liver to him." Tom told her. Her expression grew dark.

"Who made him believe that?" Kate drawled in an annoyed tone as she slowly moved to the lounge and sat down pulling the blankets and top sheet around her body cocooning herself. She couldn't believe Tom was stooping to cheap theatrics to manipulate the President to join their side.

"The immunes, but we have proof." Tom told her.

"Proof" Kate repeated in a sceptical tone as Tom moved to sit down on the couch, while Mike moved to the wall opposite them and leaned against it with him arms folded.

"Doc Rios ran some tests and we would have informed you about it today after breakfast but Michener wants to talk to you now." Tom told her, Kate shifted uncomfortably on the lounge as she tried to wrap her brain around the idea that Michener had a huge chunk of her liver and why it bothered her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. He just does, I guess he think you're someone he vaguely knows that is besides Neils. The rest of us are strangers completely debunking everything he has believed to be true for months." Tom told her.

"He knows Neils?" Kate questioned her stomach turning at the thought of that man. She hated the idea of that man being alive on the ship after everything he had done to the world and the loved ones people on the ship had lost because of him.

"That's a complicated story but we are so close to swaying this man to our side but you need to know a few things first," Tom told her.

"Besides that he has my liver?" Kate asked as she felt uncomfortable as to why Michener would want to talk to her. She could only assume he wanted to bring up bad memories. Memories she must have buried deeply as she didn't remember him.

"He tried to commit suicide," Mike said, Tom shot him a glare as it was obvious he had wanted to keep that quiet. But Mike had no sympathy given Tom was trying push his agenda and thanks to little sleep he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Why?" Kate asked carefully but even she felt her insides flutter uncomfortably with slight fear and panic at being in the same room as someone who was that far gone.

"I can't discuss those particulars. I just need you to know that he's in a delicate situation so-" Tom started but Kate cut him off.

"You don't need me pushing him over the edge?" She asked sardonically as she was pretty sure right now she could do it just by sheer idiocy and having the man say the wrong thing to her.

"We need him for the mission, we need him because Sean has propped him up as the leader of the people. The crew know he's the president. Do you know the irreparable damage this man could do if he's not on our side." Tom told her.

"Tom," Mike cautioned as he knew Tom was trying to make Kate feel as if she had to shoulder the responsibility of Michener's recovery onto her. He could see Tom's words were affecting Kate. That it was too much for her to take on mentally.

"He hasn't asked for anything, he saw her and he wants to talk to her" Tom argued, his desperate need for this man to be the President they needed was showing. Kate hadn't thought of how personal this was Tom and immediately knew she couldn't do it.

"No," Kate said flat out as it was too much. Tom swung his head back to her.

"Please-" He started to implore.

"The man tried to kill himself. I'm not the person you want in that room right now. I'd probably end up making him try for a second go." Kate told him which she believed as she couldn't have a conversation about what happened in Baltimore without getting angry or having a panic attack.

"It's important to him and I'd prefer you not push him over the edge. He just wants to talk to you about-"

"Oh about how he's got a huge chunk of my liver? Yeah, not interested in rehashing Baltimore." Kate said rising from the lounge and moving back to the sleeping quarters. She needed to leave the room before Tom convinced her to do it.

"Kate-" Tom started but Mike cut him off.

"Stop." Mike said in a serious tone that was part order and a warning. Tom narrowed his eyes in confusion at Mike's interruption while Kate looked relieved to have someone to back her. He knew she had reached her limit as she had tried to retreat from the conversation by leaving the room. "A word outside" Mike said to him.

Tom and Mike stepped out of his state room and once the door was closed and they saw the corridor was empty Tom spoke.

"Mike we need-" He started in a low voice but Mike cut him off.

"Yeah I know the argument but we have no clue what putting her in the room with Michener will do. She's not in the right place mentally or emotionally to take on whatever bullshit he wants to put on her" Mike argued in a low voice as his stand was to protect Kate. He knew Tom's position but he also knew that Michener was a lost cause who would do more harm than good.

"If one conversation with her will seal the deal for Michener to work with us then it's worth it," Tom said firmly.

"So it will be worth it if Kate explodes in the guy's face telling him what for and cites example of how disillusioned he is and then going into the greatest hits of what's going on before possibly listing off ways he could kill himself in a more efficient manner. That sounds like great idea to you?" Mike asked him incredulously.

"She wouldn't do that." Tom argued.

"Kate's barely had three hours of sleep, she's in pain; has been for months. That takes a toll on a person. I don't think she's got a lot of empathy in her for a complete stranger who's carrying a part of her liver. An operation and donation; she didn't give consent to," Mike said.

"He's a victim as much as she is." Tom said getting desperate as he wanted Michener to work out so he could share the mantle of responsibility when it came to the mission. He was tired of the one making all the important decisions and planning for things he had no experience in.

"Except he been fed a nice story to make him feel good about himself-" Mike started but stopped as the door opened and Kate stuck her head out into the hallway.

"I can hear everything you're saying. So I'm going to do it and then it will be over except my 48 hour no fly zone includes you making requests of me; we have an understanding?" Kate said to Tom.

"Yes, he'll be in the wardroom in ten minutes. Please put on some pants." Tom told Kate.

"Ok, but I'm going to need some help. Now while you two finish gabbing I'm going to use some of your toothpaste and your hairbrush" Kate told them but Tom knew she was talking more to Mike than him. Mike stepped back into his stateroom as Kate disappeared in the direction of the ensuite; leaving Tom outside.

"You have a hair brush?" Tom asked surprised as he didn't think Mike had enough hair on his head to bother. Mike gave him a droll look before he stepped into his stateroom and closed the door in Tom's face.

"You don't have to do this." Mike told Kate as he followed her into the sleeping area. He found her tugging the hairbrush through her messy hair in an angry manner. She was already half dressed in her own T-shirt and the top half of the spare BDU uniform she had kept in the room. The pants laid on the bed.

"I'm not going to be the reason you and Tom get all tense about it. It's one stupid conversation and then it'll be over. I'll let the man talk and just keep my mouth shut for a change. Everything he'll say will roll off me like water off a ducks back." She said as she gave up trying to brush her hair and placed it back to where he kept it. She went to lean over to grab the pants and gave a hiss of pain and lifted her upper body back up.

"Too late, this is why I don't want you going in there." Mike said his concern written in his features and he closed the space between them. He pulled Kate into his arms. She pressed her head against his chest; closing her eyes as she rode out the pain.

* * *

"What are you doing out of bed?" Rios asked Anna as he'd returned from his break to find the woman leaning over Neils bed looking at the man like she were a predator eyeing the best way to kill her prey.

He knew it was stupid but he was scared of her, she didn't carry the same warmth most people did. She acted like she was an outsider to the concept of being human and emotions were foreign to her. He could imagine her murdering someone without an ounce of remorse or possibly thought. How Tex or the others found a way to relate to her completely astounded him.

"I couldn't sleep." Anna informed him as she looked annoyed at his presence. Not exactly new between them as Anna wasn't the easiest patient to deal with except when she was asleep. He really wished she didn't burn through the sedatives so quickly. The woman's metabolism was fast.

"You shouldn't be up," Rios told her as he moved into the room and placed his coffee on the desk and went to move Anna way from Neils. But the woman refused to be moved as she looked at him in a look as if daring him to move her.

"He going to die?" Anna asked Rios gesturing to Neils in a casual manner.

"Not if I can help it," Rios assured her, he tried to show some backbone as he folded his arms in an attempt to make himself look bigger and meaner.

"This guy killed billions of lives and you're keeping him alive." Anna said a little scathingly as she looked down at Neils.

"I took an oath and I have my orders," Rios told her which his way of saying he didn't have a choice which was true. He had orders to keep Neils alive but even he was secretly hoping the man would die if only so it was one less thing for the Nathan James' crew to worry about.

"Usually we kill things that are a pest or a danger to the greater population." Anna informed him.

"He's a person not a thing." Rios clarified in a tone of patience.

"In your opinion," Anna told him wryly.

"Please get back into bed." Rios told her, he pointed in the direction of her bed. Anna turned her attention on Rios and gave him a dark look.

"How about you get me some crutches. So I can get the hell out of here." Anna told him.

"You're too weak." Rios told her.

"I have motivation to leave given I'm bored and you're supposed to keep him alive." Anna said in a chilling tone.

* * *

"Now, remember to take it easy on him," Tom advised Kate as they stopped outside the closed wardroom door. He was glad that Kate was at least dressed in clean Marine BDUs. Kate gave Tom a droll look.

"How about you remember that I shouldn't be doing this and be appreciative that I'm here. Now open the door, so we can get this over with." Kate told him before she tapped on the door indicating for him to open it.

"Ok," Tom conceded as pushed the door open. Kate stepped into the room and slowly moved to the table to lean on a chair. She looked over at Michener who had turned to greet them. He was wearing a long sleeve button down shirt and dress slacks that was a little too big for him.

"Hello," he said in greeting, he gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Kate looked to Tom with a suffering look that Tom completely understood as she would eat this man alive. In some ways having Kate meet with Michener was a trial run for the rest of the crew. If the man couldn't keep a backbone with her then there was no hope for him to be the leader they needed.

Michener looked to Tom. "I would like to speak with Miss Lassiter privately." he said to him. Tom looked to Kate who was visibly pissed off at being called a 'Miss' and 'Lassiter'.

"I'll be outside." Tom lied as he planned to watch the whole meeting in the security room with Mike. But Michener didn't need to know that. He just hoped that Kate kept it together long enough to help his cause.

Kate watched Tom leave and once the door closed she turned to face Michener. He looked at her like she was some kind of trick. she had to quell her anger as being called by the wrong name and remind herself that the man before her only saw her as spare parts. It was enough for her to throw out her original plan of shutting up and letting the man have his piece.

"I'm-" Michener moved to her with his hand out ready to shake except Kate cut him off.

"I know who you are. I've also only had less than 4 hours sleep before I was called here. So let's skip the pleasantries." Kate said as she pulled back the chair she had been leaning on and slowly lowered herself into it.

"Are you ok?" Michener asked with concern.

"I doubt you care either way. What do you want?" Kate asked him as she leaned back in the chair and looked to him.

"I understand your anger," Michener said as he sat down in the chair opposite her at the table.

"I'm sure you had a nice deal with the Immunes where you get to play president without the knowledge of what was really going on. That whole ignorance is bliss bullshit cause you get a sweet ride and people brown nosing you 24/7." Kate said sarcastically as she idly as she rolled the sleeves of her BDU jacket up to her elbows.

"It wasn't like that. I was-am a prisoner like you." Michener told her.

"You think I'm a prisoner here?" Kate asked him as she noted his change of tenses.

"Everything is the same, it's just the location and the people have changed," Michener said to her. Kate's eyebrows rose as she was thoroughly confused by his stupidity.

"Look at what they've done to you here. Can you say it's an improvement over what happened to you on the mainland?" Michener added.

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulously.

"You can barely walk. These people-"

"These people rescued me. I was attacked by state troopers with tazors who liked to beat up a girl when she was on the floor unable to defend herself. I was attacked by Granderson's people who were allies with the immunes." Kate told him as she had to keep perpetuating Tom's story of the Immunes being allies with Mrs Granderson. They didn't have all the facts but it wasn't like they had anyone to contradict them.

"Not true," Michener said, Kate's anger flared as she realised he was writing his own narrative to suit the situation.

"You dare to contradict me? You've been living a delusional yet cushy life thanks to me. Thanks to a part of my liver that you have no right to. Just another thing that I can never get back from that hell hole and you want to tell me what the truth is here?!" She asked him incredulously.

"They've gotten to you," Michener said in disbelief as he sat back looking completely dejected.

"These people rescued me, they have put up with my shit and the reason I can't walk is thanks to the immunes. They bombed the facility I was being held prisoner in. They couldn't have people like me alive. You're alive thanks to me and a bunch of non immunes who had no moral centre." Kate told him bitterly.

* * *

"She was going to sit down and keep her mouth shut," Mike offered to Tom as they stood in the security room watching the live feed from the wardroom. The room had been cleared of the lower ranks as they didn't need witnesses. It was lucky they had the foresight as it looked like the meeting was not going well.

"I thought I had him," Tom said in disbelief. He thought the speech of redemption had hit a note with the man. That it would motivate him to survive but now it looked like he was trying to another way out.

"She's not really doing well on the follow through of that plan." Mike added.

"I know," Tom said.

"The question is do we let it play out or break it up?" Mike said listing their only options.

"Let it play out. At this stage she can't make it any worse" Tom said with a sigh.

* * *

"I didn't want this job, I had wanted to die with my family when Sean's people came for me. They saved me and made me realise there was more I could do. It didn't salve my wounds but I didn't have a lot of options." Michener argued as their meeting had completely disintegrated before him.

He wanted her to give him hope, give him something back and yet here she was tearing him apart and making him feel foolish for wanting to kill himself. As if his feelings were not relevant and he hated her for it. He hated her for not caring, hated for her to be completely on Tom Chandler's side. More so, he hated himself for caving into his own desperate need to escape.

"So now you want out completely," Kate said with an air of casual detachment like him committing suicide was something insignificant.

"May I finish?" He asked her, he wanted to defend himself to her. To make her see that his pain was real and for her to acknowledge it. Why that was important he didn't know.

"No because I don't want your sob story. Look at you, you're healthy and you have a purpose. You can make a huge difference in many people's lives. I don't see how you can't suck up whatever your problem is and do the job until you can hold an election and be voted out." Kate told him.

"Suck it up?" He said in disbelief as it was the worst advice he'd been given and it basically reduced him to being a recalcitrant child.

"Yeah, in general you're nothing special. So, you got a fancy title and some major influence but you take that away and you're just like the rest of us. Just like the rest of plebs; we all have our stories, our grief, our guilt, our pain. What makes yours any worse than ours? Everyone has better things to do and some probably want to sign off completely but we are here sticking it out because this mission serves the greater whole of society. It is about trying to salvage the best parts of our society and rebuilding our lives and the lives of the people we serve. To give them the homes, the safety and security they once had instead of what they have now. Can you say the same for the Immunes?" Kate asked him.

"They- No, I can't." he admitted as he hadn't really thought about that. He had to admit he had followed blindly as he wanted to believe everything Sean had told him. But to let the people not immune to the virus die was about ignoring the pain of others. He also had to admit he only saw the inside of hotels not what was going outside.

"They have purposely kept you in the dark or you decided not to ask questions so that you can serve their purposes and be happy with not knowing. Did you once see Sean's men help those around them? Did they show people cleaning up the neighbours, creating homes and lives?" Kate asked him.

"No, but that doesn't mean they weren't helping because they were," Michener argued as Sean's soldiers rallied the people to the conferences he attended.

"Yeah, purposefully infecting people in safe zones and killing anyone who is attempting to make a cure. Real generous souls at work there." Kate said scathingly.

"That's speculation," Michener argued.

"We have proof. You also have full access to the Nathan James' computer systems, the ship logs and personnel logs. You have over 200 soldiers who would be happy to shake your hand and answer any questions you have. These people just want to cure the sick and get to the business of rebuilding their lives and those around them. They don't want a war, they don't want to play favourites like the immunes." Kate told him.

"All the information could be manufactured!" Michener said.

"But now you have the chance to prove us wrong. Take up the position of Commander in Chief, learn what you as much as you can. Push their limitations, ask questions and make what you want of this world before you check out of it completely" Kate said feeling exhausted by talking to this man. She knew she wasn't making any headway as the man was obstinate.

"It's like you don't listen," Michener said in an aggravated tone as he didn't want to be president.

"I try not to given 90% of what you say is just white noise. But what I have learned the hard way is that it's best to just ask for help first than act out or lose it completely. These people will support you as long as you believe there is hope for the whole of society not just the special few. They will support you because they believe you can be their leader they need." Kate told him as she rose from her chair. Michener slumped into the chair and looked at the far wall to the right. She knew then and there he had completely shut himself down.

* * *

"You really got Rios' back up," Tex said as he and Anna sat in the mess hall; sharing breakfast. It was still early as very few people were enjoying breakfast but the quiet wouldn't last long as shift change was a few minutes away.

"I offered to kill that pond scum taking up a perfectly good bed. I need more honey." Anna said after she swallowed her mouthful of rice porridge with honey and ginger. But before she could swipe the honey tube; Tex picked up and popped the lid.

"Say when," Tex said as he started to drizzle the honey on the rice. He kept pouring as Anna looked at him with an expectant look on her face. "Ok, I'm stopping because you're messing with me and I'll get in trouble for making you sick" he told her as she had to have over a tablespoon of Honey in her bowl which was too much in his opinion.

"I'm an adult I can pour my own honey. Both hands are fully functioning." She said as she wriggled her fingers at him. Tex gave her the honey tube which she snapped close and placed back on the table between them.

"Couldn't resist." Tex told her with a smile that even Anna melted at and gave a small closed lip smile.

"Uhuh, well either way I don't see why we're wasting resources on that-" Anna said getting back to Neils Sorenson but Tex cut her off.

"It's the Captain's decision but trust me you're not the only one who has a problem with him." Tex said before he ate a bite of his own breakfast. He had bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. A meal that Anna would kill to be able to eat as it smelled delicious but instead she had to make do with her porridge.

"How are you going?" Anna asked him changing the topic.

"Good, bit of a rough night but otherwise all is good. We're heading down to New Orleans" Tex told her looking happy at that piece of information.

"Perfect, you'll be roughly 3 hours ride away from Jackson" Anna informed him, it was normally 2 hours and some change but she didn't know what condition the roads would be in or what kind of road blocks he'd meet.

"Yeah, see how it all pans out." Tex said non committally that confused Anna as she would assume he was fairly eager to get to his daughter. She knew if she had a daughter she'd move heaven and earth to get to the girl.

"With what?" Anna asked.

"The mission." Tex said. Anna gave him a droll look as she didn't attach the same level of importance to the mission as the others did.

"You can rejoin the ship after you get to Kathleen-"

"Or we could finish this mission and you could come with me to Jackson." Tex said with a hopeful tone. It made Anna a little bit mad and even more confused.

"My leg is broken, I'll just slow you down." Anna told him.

"We can work around it." Tex assured as he was pretty sure Anna was not catching the drift of what he was offering her.

* * *

"Kate, we don't need to do this today." Rachel told Kate, as the woman had limped herself into Rachel's space and demanded Rachel take her blood donation for the plasma on the spot. Rachel appreciated Kate's help in donating plasma but it was a state of emergency.

Frankly Rachel wasn't comfortable taking blood from Kate when she looked so agitated and upset.

"Ah yeah we are and in a trade off I'm going to eat a caramel and crash out for the rest of the day and hopefully not wake up until I'm in a better mood." Kate said darkly. It sounded like an excellent plan to her as Mike would be on duty and busy trying to fix the damage she had caused.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, Kate raked a hand through her hair.

"You know about Michener and how he's got my liver... well part of it or so the Captain made the man believe," Kate told her.

"I've heard," Rachel said as she had looked over the results herself. She had found it rather peculiar as it was like the man had had gene therapy like Kate but it was different. Just as Anna's was. The liver transplant was easy to tell given the scarring and it was too coincidental that Kate was missing a huge part of her liver and Michener's liver was completely healthy.

"He wanted to 'chat' and inform me that I'm completely delusional and that I'm a prisoner. Everything that came out of his mouth was -"

"Complete bullshit." Rachel offered.

"Yeah. You should of heard him glorifying it- It doesn't matter." Kate said shaking her head as if it would remove the ugly emotions and thoughts from her head. She pulled the BDU jacket off and tossed it on the table. "Just take my blood and I'm going to indulge in a relaxing herbs from mother nature." Kate added.

"Are you sleeping to escape?" Rachel asked her with concern.

"Definitely, can you blame me?" Kate asked her.

"No, but I have to ask; have you had breakfast?" Rachel asked. She had wanted to get Kate to open up more but she could see the woman was at the end of her tether. Thus anything they discussed right now would only cause more harm than good.

"No," Kate said.

"Then let's eat breakfast before we do or eat anything the Captain or the Commander would frown upon. You'll need more liquid and food before we even take your blood" Rachel said stalling. She just hoped they would find more distractions in the Mess hall that would relax Kate out of her state.

"Fine," Kate said reluctantly.

* * *

"She's completely arrogant and-"

"I warned you," Tom said cutting the man off mid rant as he had lost the patience to hear the man take a chunk out of Kate's character given he had watched the meeting. He found him agreeing with Kate's take.

He sometimes wished he'd died with Darien when she had first died. But then he realised that he had to continue on not just for his kids but also for the people and the country he served. He knew the man's hard choices and he empathised but he didn't want to spend the rest of his days listing to this man feel as if he were superior because of his pain or his immunity to a virus.

"What she said-" Michener started but Tom cut him off again.

"It's all true whether you want to believe it or not." Tom said before he took a sip of his coffee. He was wishing he could hand this duty off to Mike but even he knew Mike wou;dn't have the patience to sit this out.

"For you and her it is- Baltimore-"

"Sir with respect we will never agree on what Baltimore was. For you, it was a semi functional society with high tech hospitals and trained staff. You saw what they wanted you to see. Something I fell for myself but I also saw the uglier side; the extermination camps, the factories where they burned the bodies for fuel, the labs where they studied and experimented on men and woman like Kate and some members of my crew." Tom told him, that seemed to deflate the man.

"How many?" He asked.

"I prefer not to disclose the number or who they are for their own privacy." Tom said when in fact it was to protect them. He realised he would never fully trust the man before him and thus he'd be careful what he shared.

"Right." The man said in a sceptical tone like he thought Tom was lying. Tom's lips thinned into a fine line as the man had a right to question the validity of their claims but he should do it respectfully.

"They exist but I respect their want to not talk about their experiences. If you have questions, then ask them but be respectful." Tom cautioned him.

"Or what? they'll bite back like that woman? I can't believe I have her liver in me." Michener said.

"You wanted to talk to her," Tom said as he thought _...I can believe it_...

"I don't know what I was thinking," Michener said more to himself than to Tom as they were the only ones in the room.

"She had a point though," Tom said.

"What's that? That I should pretend that I'm the President and ask questions?" Michener asked him incredulously.

"It would go a long way especially if you stay impartial and are fair to my crew. They've been working hard and they need-"

"Something I can't give." Michener told him.

"You don't know that since you haven't tried." Tom told him but even he was sceptical as to if that was the right decision to make given how much his crew meant to him. He didn't want this man tearing them apart just because Michener was brainwashed.


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

* * *

"He makes no sense," Anna said to Kate before she took a sip of her tea. Kate and Rachel shared a look of amusement as Anna had been griping about Tex not giving up on her going to Jackson. "Does he not realise that I'm an invalid? I can't even ride bitch with this leg" Anna said as she gestured to her broken leg.

Kate choked on her porridge and covered her mouth as she tried not to spit her food out and laugh. Anna who was sitting beside her gave her a healthy wack on the back. Kate winced at the hit but kept quiet.

"Bitch?" Rachel asked as she hadn't heard the term before and couldn't imagine Tex offering such a position to a woman as it sounded too impolite. She sat opposite them with her cup of tea in hand and an empty bowl in front of her.

She hadn't realised how hungry she'd been until the food was in front her unlike Kate who seemed to be struggling with hers. She was only half way through her bowl and looking queasy before Anna accidentally made her choke on it.

"Pillion as in to ride on the back of the bike." Kate clarified in a raw voice before she coughed again.

"Oh, well if it helps Tex isn't exactly an easy person to understand." Rachel offered as she couldn't just come out say what she wanted. Only because she had a feeling it was too early in her friendship with the woman to be blunt.

"It's the accent," Kate said with an amused smile.

"You two aren't helping and you're being a shithead." Anna told Kate who gave a closed lip smile knowing full well she what she was doing.

"How many times do I have to tell you that he fancies you? IF he didn't, then he wouldn't want to play house in Jackson." Kate told her in a smart ass manner.

"We're just friends. He doesn't like me like that. If he did, he would make a move?" Anna argued looking flustered.

"He has been making moves. He's purposefully ignoring your objections and still including you in his plans. Unless you're not interested in him and then you just have to tell him flat out." Kate told her.

Rachel watched the two go back and forth over the subject thoroughly amused by Anna's embarrassment and Kate's cockiness. The earlier agitation had washed out of Kate as she fell into a rhythm with Anna of teasing one another and joking about the most non sensical things. Rachel didn't mind as she just wanted them all to be happy. Granted the two were good at being snippy with one another Rachel could tell it was for amusement and not in anger.

"He's a good friend." Anna said firmly.

"Liar," Kate told her.

"He likes her," Anna said gesturing to Rachel, who blinked at the statement and also surprised she would be dragged into the conversation.

"Yeah like a friend. He just acted hot for her cause the Captain has the hots for her and he wanted to poke fun at him," Kate told her.

"I'm not that gullible," Anna assured her.

"It's true," Rachel said not sure if she was half lying or actually telling the truth. "We've actually spoken about it." Rachel offered.

"You did?" Anna asked looking surprised at the news about Tex and Rachel talking about them being friends. She didn't want to think too deeply on what Kate was suggesting as she had spent the last few years coming to terms that she would be single. She'd have friends but she would be alone as she felt no man would be remotely interested in her as partner.

"So how is the Captain wooing you?" Kate asked in a low voice purposefully changing the direction of the conversation. Rachel couldn't help but blush as she opened the door for Kate.

"Tex and I are friends. Nothing more as he realised he like the idea of a partner but realised I was not the best choice for him." Rachel said.

"And the Captain?" Kate prompted.

"We're friends." Rachel half lied as it was true but she was hoping for more. She knew there would be more she was just unsure of how it was supposed to happen. Were they a couple in the open or was she going to be a dirty secret of his until he decided that they would be a real couple.

"Wow, you're just as hopeless as she is." Kate said jutting a thumb at Anna.

"Hey!" Anna said defensively.

"Tom eased up on me and Mike which only tells me that he's thinking of having a lady of his own." Kate said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively at her.

"It's not me." Rachel said lying poorly as she looked down at her cup of herbal tea. She really wanted to talk about it with her and Anna to get a different point of view.

She believed in Tom's sincerity; she just felt so unsure of herself and how such a relationship would work when one didn't jump right into the middle. More as to how it would with her having twins. Her body slowly changing from the slender frame to a more curvaceous form. She knew she was putting weight on as looked down her flat stomach was slightly bloated. Not enough to catch attention or complain about but it was the sign of things to come.

"Bullshit." Kate said with a smile that said she'd just found a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

"Can we not talk about this here?" Rachel asked her.

"Sure but I won't drop it," Kate assured with a mischievous smile.

"I know, so how did Tom ease up on you and the Commander?" Rachel asked her as she felt turnabout was fair.

"I think you can call him Mike by now. Though it is a little hot when you say 'The Commander' in your accent." Kate told her.

"You are over the top." Rachel said with a laugh.

"She needs to get laid or drunk or both. It usually calms down her dirty side." Anna informed her before she took a sip of her tea.

"Both of which won't be happening for a while but the Captain said as long as we were super discreet and I didn't get knocked then it was ok for us to indulge here and there. He's just going to pretend it's not happening." Kate said with a shrug but looking rather happy at the news.

"That easy?" Anna asked sceptically, Rachel had to agreed with the woman as it seemed a little off for Tom to loosen the rules or turn a blind eye.

"I know right, it's not like I can even do the deed given all my plumbing just hurts and I'm infertile which means the Captain can just relax." Kate said dismissively, Rachel and Anna exchanged a look as it was rather left of centre for Kate to make such a statement. Especially a whopper like being infertile and act like it was nothing.

"I'm sorry, who told you that you were infertile?" Rachel asked, she was couldn't help but feel angry at whoever had the never to tell Kate that given there were no fertility specialists on the ship.

"My lady time. It wasn't the same and well you know what they did. I know they killed it all with their experiments." Kate said with a shrug acting a little too accepting of it but her eyes showed her pain. She obviously wanted to say it out loud just to get it out of her system.

"So you're assuming," Rachel said setting her cup on the table.

"I know my own body and let's not get precious about it. Mike and I aren't even ready to talk about having kids. It's no big, so I wish everyone would stop making out to be so." Kate asked.

"I think it's important to have answers and given you're still in pain we should do an ultrasound at least to know what's going on." Rachel argued.

"Yeah, those doctors screwed me up. It's ok, I have Mike who has two gorgeous little girls and that's enough for me. So just drop it." Kate told her. Rachel opened her mouth to argue but she closed it as Tex came up to their table.

"Doc, they want you in the wardroom in half an hour and take the bear with you." Tex said as he took over the lull in the conversation.

"Why?" Rachel asked him.

"The President wants to be brought up to speed and Kate-" Tex started but Kate cut him off.

"I'm not talking about anything serious for at least 48 hours. Unless you want to talk to me while I'm unconscious as I will be sleeping after breakfast." Kate informed him. Tex smiled as he took the empty seat next to Rachel that was opposite Anna.

"At least I'll be able to get the last word," Tex told Kate.

"Yeah it could be a first and a last for you," Kate replied mockingly.

"Eat your oatmeal." Tex told Kate, he looked to Anna "Anna," he said in greeting.

"Tex," Anna replied in a cool manner but it was easy to see Tex was smitten by the way he looked at the woman while Anna was completely oblivious.

"You want us to leave you two?" Kate asked them, Rachel hid her face behind her cup.

"Get a book to entertain yourself Kate." Anna told her in a droll tone and Kate smiled not looking offended in the least. Tex chuckled and turned his attention to Rachel.

"So Doc, how you going?" he asked as he hadn't seen her since yesterday when he told her about the bear and Neils being on the ship.

"I'm ok," She said as she honestly was. She had too many distractions to keep her away from sinking into her grief.

"You know that no one would blame you if you took a day off," Tex told her.

"Do I look like I need it?" Rachel asked him.

"Yeah you all do," Tex said honestly as he looked at the three of them. Rachel's jaw dropped as she didn't expect him to say 'yes'. Anna was used to being called 'tired'.

"Nice Tex," Kate told him in a rich tone.

"Beautiful as you all are, you all just look tired and it's been a rough 24 hours. Some sleep would help." Tex offered trying to save his ass.

"I tried but the Captain woke me up." Kate informed him.

"Don't you mean the Commander? and you two should cool it for a while. You walk like you're saddle sore. Trust me; no one needs that much lovin'." Tex said insinuating that Kate's walk was from sex not other reasons.

"Punch him in the arm." Kate told Rachel in a serious manner.

"Sorry Tex," Rachel said as she leaned back in her chair and punched him in the arm. Tex looked rather bored like she had just poked him with a finger.

"Here, give me your hand." he told her, Rachel gave over hand just out of curiosity. Tex folded her hand into a proper fist with her thumb on the outside. "You gotta have your fist like this and pop from the elbow. It'll be more painful." Tex told her giving her a quick tutorial on how to punch.

"He is right, hit him again but on the upper part of his arm." Anna advised Rachel.

"Really hard like you hate him" Kate added, Tex looked at them all incredulously and stood up before Rachel could even get a chance to hit him.

"Hey! be nice. I was offering a free lesson." He told them.

"What good is a lesson if she doesn't get to try it out?" Anna asked in a mockingly innocent manner.

"She can try it out on a punching bag in the gym until then I'm going to leave before you three get any other ideas," Tex said walking away from them. Rachel smiled as she wasn't going to punch him but it was funny to watch him walk away looking a little worried.

"He is right about one thing." Anna said getting Rachel's attention.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Rachel here needs to learn how to defend herself in a fight." Anna said thoughtfully.

* * *

"The immunes' infrastructure, how organized are they? How many you think there are in America?" Mike asked the President.

Well, the mockery one that Tom was perpetrating by putting Michener at the head of the table. The man himself seemed to be playing the part. Not convincingly but he'd get there when he learned to put on a better act as right now he was wavering and rather spaced out. Probably from the lack of sleep and blood loss. At least the shirt covered the bandages but anyone with a keen eye would see the bandages peeping out of the shirt cuffs every now and then.

"Oh, thousands. Tens of thousands, maybe more." Michener said with a shake of his head.

"And their propaganda campaign against us. How far has that gotten?" Commander Garnett asked Michener. She was one of the few who knew the truth that this man wasn't the real deal. Tom had read her in as well as Jeter as he needed eyes and ears on the ship to let him know when trouble was brewing. When the people started question Michener's allegiances followed by Tom's.

Tom was taking a real gamble with Michener. He just hoped it would pay off. He looked at the others at the table wondering what they were all thinking about him and the risk in having this man be their President. He already knew Mike's position, Rachel seemed to wear a neutral expression. Garnett was the most sceptical which was written in her features while Jeter looked quietly resigned.

"As far as I know, the ham radio broadcast you played me was the beginning. I think it was in response to your taking me." Michener offered.

"What else can you tell us about how they communicate?" Garnett asked her.

"They are using Lassiter Industries satellite network to communicate. I don't know how they have access to it. I assumed Miss Lassiter gave it to them. She's was supposed to be a devout follower of the immunes." Michener said which all the people at the table knew to be a blatant lie. They showed no sign that they didn't believe him as Mike spoke up.

"Uh... We're gonna need to see that flash drive, Mr. President." Mike said purposely directing the conversation away from Kate. They knew the Immunes had the network but Mike knew that she wouldn't have handed it over to the enemy nor was she a sympathiser.

"Oh. Sorry. Here you go." Michener said as he reluctantly handed the USB stick drive across the table to Mike. Tom looked Rachel who sat opposite him and gave a nod. Rachel pulled a small backpack from under the table into her lap.

"Ramsey's men were... " she unzipped the bag and pulled out a teddy bear "handing these out to the non-immunes. There's a mechanism inside that releases the virus to infect people." Rachel explained as she pulled out a ziplock bag with the mechanism in it. She placed it on the table beside the bear.

"They were giving them to children?" Michener asked as he picked up the bear and turned it over in his hands.

"Yes, it was created by Neils Sorenson." Rachel told him. Michener shook his head in disbelief.

"We captured Niels Sorensen. But what we don't know is if anyone else in their camp is trained to replicate this idea. If you saw anything or heard anything..." he drawled waiting for Michener to respond. He couldn't tell if the man knew something or not.

"No, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I wish that I could help." Michener told her.

"I think we've got enough for now." Tom said, he looked to the others and rose from his chair indicating the end of the meeting. The others rose from their chairs.

"Welcome, Mr. President." Garnett told Michener before she tipped her head to Tom.

The others gave nods and said the same to Michener as they slowly made their way of out of the room. Tom saw Mike's eyes flash with anger before he left the room knowing exactly how he felt. They were going to have to watch Michener closely.

After the door to the wardroom closed and it was just Tom and Michener. The man rose from his chair and rubbed his hands down his face.

"I can't believe this," Michener told him.

"What are you struggling with?" Tom asked him as he felt it was all pretty easy to understand.

"All of it. Dr Sorenson is not the kind of person who would allow this to happen." Michener told him.

"You know Neils Sorenson?" Tom asked in disbelief as felt like he just figured out what was going on with Michener to be completely blindsided.

"He was one of my doctors when I have my transplant. He administered my post operative care on the submarine when I was released from the hospital" Michener explained to him.

"Mr. President, that man is not who you believe him to be." Tom cautioned him, he knew he couldn't say more as they were currently in a delicate agreement that Michener would be the president as long as Tom didn't push him too hard about the facts.

"Apparently nothing I know is what it seems to be." Michener said in annoyance.

"In the next few weeks, I need you to keep the fact that you were allied with the Immunes and your beliefs to yourself. Just give this a chance to be a fresh start for you. What matters now is the future and that you're here with us." Tom said as he wanted Michener focus on the future.

"And what of my other secrets?" Michener asked referring to the one he revealed in the helo bay.

"They will stay between us. You aren't stupid. You know that I have just as much to lose as you do if this fails. It's in my best interests for this to work but we need to be honest with one another." Tom assured him.

* * *

Hours later,

"How did he like his new quarters?" Mike asked as Tom returned to the wardroom.

"Well, enough. I was impressed." Tom said as the crew had gone above and beyond in refitting his sea cabin into a space for the President. It wasn't spacious but it would work was an office with a single bed and ensuite.

"We can't trust him," Mike said in a low voice as he sat down at the table and wiped a hand down his face. Tom felt the man's exhaustion as the past 48 hours was crashing in on them.

"And we can't control him either. It would make us as bad as the Ramseys." Tom argued as he poured himself a cup of decaf coffee.

"We can limit his contact with the crew until we have some assurances he won't discredit you or the mission." Mike said as he wanted to protect Tom's reputation. He wasn't ready to step up and be Captain and frankly he wanted to earn the title through hard work not because of a mutiny. It would feel like a real cop out.

"I agree and Kate can never be in the same room as him again." Tom told him firmly as he sat down at the table with him.

"No arguments there," Mike said with a sigh. Silence lapsed between them as they were deep in their own thoughts about the future of the mission.

"He knows Neils," Tom confessed as he couldn't keep it to himself, Mike reared his head back and looked at him incredulously.

"What?" Mike asked as he hoped he didn't hear that right.

"Apparently he was a patient of his. He talked about the guy like we would of Rios." Tom said with disbelief.

"I think we spent our time asking the wrong questions." Mike scoffed as a sardonic smile crossed his lips. He looked away and shook his head.

"I know," Tom agreed.

* * *

Later that evening, Mike returned to his quarters. This time completely off duty for at least 12 hours which translated to sleeping. He closed the door and locked it before he continued to the sleeping quarters.

He smiled as Kate was sleeping in his bed. He pulled his radio off and placed it on the bedside table before he went to the ensuite and availed himself of a quick shower and cleaned his teeth. He crawled into the bed with sigh of relaxation as it was nice to be horizontal after long hours on his feet.

Kate turned in her sleep and faced him with a sleepy gaze. "Hey," she murmured before she gave him a sleepy kiss 'hello'.

"You taste like caramel," he mused after she pulled back from the kiss. He hadn't expected it but it was nice.

"Mmm, I ate some with Tex and Anna as we watched some TV in the crew lounge. It was delicious." Kate said as she snuggled against him and got comfortable.

"I can taste it." Mike replied as he wrapped his arms around her. Silence lapsed between them peacefully as Mike felt Kate fall back to sleep. In his arms just where he wanted her to be.

* * *

"You want to head back to the infirmary?" Tex asked Anna as they were stretched out on the lounge in the crew lounge. They were in their 8th hour of watching M*A*S*H episodes which for Tex was about 6 hours too long.

"Nope, I'm good here," Anna told him as she kept her eyes on the TV on the wall. Her leg in it's cast was propped up on the coffee table. She slouched in the lounge looking exhausted and uncomfortable. In fact he couldn't help but notice how tense she was and the way her face pinched with pain every now and then but she didn't say anything.

"You need some pain meds?" Tex asked.

"I'm over my limit. Not like they do anything," Anna said as she gave a sigh of resignation. He had a feeling she would rub her leg but it would be redundant given it was covered in plaster.

"Maybe some sleep would help," Tex told her unhelpfully.

"I couldn't sleep with that man in the room last night. Tonight would be no different," Anna informed him.

"What's your problem with Neils? the man is in a coma he can't hurt you," Tex said as he turned his attention away from the TV and moved up the lounge so he was sitting right next to her.

"He's one of the reasons I'm fucked up." Anna said as she looked down at her lap. Trying her best to quieten her pounding heart as he was sitting a little too close. In her most delusional fantasy that he would kiss her.

She entertained many fantasies over the years of having a man who made all the moves and just made her feel like she was beautiful no matter what. The only problem was that Tex had been the face on that man lately and he wasn't interested in her like that. No matter what Kate said as Anna knew she was teasing Anna.

"He didn't break your leg," Tex said as he propped his head up by his elbow on the back of the lounge.

"But he's the one who made the gene therapy that didn't cure me and then had me hunted and you know the rest of the sob story." Anna told him looking rather bored with it herself. But then she never really like talking about herself given there was so little to share.

"He made the gene therapy?" Tex said in disbelief as he was surprised at how small their world really was.

"Yeah, I thought I didn't know him. But I remembered this morning that Evan had introduced us. He'd flown us over to the Netherlands a year ago to help me." Anna said leaving out the part where she had to undergo many tests and operations just so that the labs had all the information they needed to tailor a gene therapy to help her. Frankly when she looked at him all she felt was bitter resentment. Part of her wished she'd killed him just so she could release some of her anger at the situation he'd put her in.

"Didn't know you and Evan were an item," Tex said trying not to feel annoyed at Evan having history with Anna. He knew how Evan operated and felt that Anna deserved more than that.

"Evan and I were not an item. It was purely business. I'm not like Kate. I can't do one night stands and walk away in the morning. Though I wish I could be like that." Anna said with a sigh feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she didn't want to talking about her non existent love life or the fact she was so socially defunct she didn't know how to flirt and she could count on one hand the number of lovers and men she had kissed.

"It's not a bad thing to want more than a few hours of fun." Tex assured her in a low voice of understanding.

"I know, it's just lonely." Anna admitted.

"Doesn't have to be," Tex said taking the opening in Anna's shell to make her see that he was right here. That he wanted her instead she looked at him with bitter resentment.

"Oh my god, if you give me a pep talk about opening my heart to the world and it's opportunities I will beat you to death with my crutch." Anna said in an annoyed tone as she couldn't handle him telling her how to run her non-existent love life.

Tex smiled at her. "I was going to say that." Tex told her. Anna glared at him nonetheless as she didn't believe him. He was the king of positivity and giving speeches about being optimistic.

"Yeah right, I know all the signs of a pep talk with you. So turn your attention to the TV please as I'm done talking." Anna informed him.

"When was the last time you took your meds?" Tex asked.

"Over 4 hours ago." Anna said wishing he'd just be quiet and watch the TV.

"Come on, I got something that might help." Tex told her.

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Tom asked Rachel, knowing it was a stupid question. he'd been walking the hallways due to his own insomnia issues when he heard the sounds of someone being sick coming from the Helo bay. When he walked in he found Rachel sitting on a stool heaving into a biohazard bag.

"Fine, just go. I don't need an audience." Rachel told him as she waved him off. She looked wrecked with her hair in a messy bun and tears streamed down her face and she was grey from being so ill.

"I'm not leaving you. Should I call Rios?" he asked her, he pulled up a stool and ignored the roll in his stomach as the room was ripe with the smell of vomit.

"No," Rachel said as she dropped her head down and wiped her forearm across her face. She was once again mortified as she was presenting a rather ugly picture for Tom. How he could possibly find her attractive or manage to sit so close to her right now was beyond her. "I just ate something that didn't agree with me."

"Or you're pregnant," Tom stated in slight amusement even though he was concerned for her.

"No, I had some creamy pasta at dinner. I'm sure it was cooked to perfection but after today. It was too rich for me." Rachel said as she refused to believe it was morning sickness as she had been crying out her grief when the need to purge happen.

She was just so incredibly underwhelmed by Michener, upset that there was no relief in having the man on the ship and worse yet. Neils being on the ship alive. The constant reminder that Dr Hunter was dead and her own researched was completely stalled which meant she and her babies would be hunted forever unless another option came to her.

"It's been a rough 24 hours," Tom said empathetically.

"Why can't we get a break?" Rachel asked him in a hushed tone. She felt overwhelmed at just asking the question. Tom could feel her desperate need for something good to happen.

"I got an idea," Tom said to her, he rose from his stool and held out her hand to him. "Come on," he told her.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as she wasn't really up for a long walk right now especially without knowing the destination.

"You can't be left on your own and I have an ensuite and a comfy mattress not being used." Tom told her.

"Is this why you aren't policing Mike and Kate on their bed hopping? So you can get me into your quarters?" Rachel asked him, she had to admit the idea of vomiting into a private toilet and access to a mattress had it's bonuses to vomiting in a Biohazard bag in the Helo bay by herself. She also knew it was wrong but she wanted to be with Tom even if she wasn't at her greatest.

"Partially but mostly because it makes them happy, I'd prefer not to be the person to stand in their way because of a few rules." Tom told her.

"That's rather kind of you." Rachel said as she took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and placed a hand at her back steadying her.

"No, it's rather selfish as I'd rather Kate and I get along so it doesn't damage my friendship with Mike." Tom said, he tried to take her sick bag but Rachel shook her head.

"Oh no, I hold my vomit in this relationship." Rachel told him firmly. Tom tried not to laugh as he knew Rachel wasn't making a joke.

"I was going to dispose of it and get you a fresh bag." Tom informed her.

"You get the fresh bag. I'll dispose of it." she said as she tied a knot in the top of the bag she was holding and placed it into the larger biohazard bin.

* * *

Twenty minutes later,

"Thank you," Rachel said as she sat on the lounge in Tom's quarters. He handed her a lukewarm cup of tea that smelt divine to her. She had taken a shower and washed her hair before changing into her yoga pants and oversized jumper they had picked up from her quarters.

"It's honey, ginger and lime. Before you ask I couldn't find the lemons." Tom told her.

"You didn't have to do this." Rachel told him. She couldn't help but really take notice of his private space as this was the first time she was in it for social reasons. She noted the family photos of his children and his dead wife. She reminded herself that she just had to tread carefully with her heart and accept that Darien would always hold a part of Tom.

"I wasn't going to leave you alone in the Helo Bay. At least here it's more private and comfier," Tom told her as he sat down next to her with his own cup of the same concoction. Not that he needed it but he felt like sharing with her in the moment.

"I appreciate it," Rachel assured him as she turned to face him.

"It helps if you drink it," Tom advised her. Rachel took a sip of tea feeling a little uncomfortably with Tom looking at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Mmm, it's good." Rachel said after a sip. It was a delicious mix of flavours and so heavily diluted that it didn't upset her stomach in the least which was nice. "So, I assume this goes against your plans on taking things slow." Rachel said making conversation.

"Not in the slightest. You'll be sleeping alone because we're both not ready for that and frankly I'm exhausted." Tom told her with a tired smile.

"You don't look it," Rachel said, he looked as strong and healthy to her. Though she could see the fatigue in his eyes and the way his shoulders were slightly sagging as he leaned back against the lounge in a T-shirt and his BDU pants.

"I got majority of mother's genetics. She aged very slowly." Tom assured her.

"I doubt you did given you look predominantly like your father and your hair is completely grey." Rachel quipped.

"Ouch, I still have a full head of hair." Tom said wryly as he self consciously touched his head of hair. He didn't mind the light teasing as it took them away from all the bullshit and pain of the day. Rachel smiled into her cup of ginger tea as she took a sip.

"So when will our first date be? And how does one date on a Navy Destroyer?" Rachel asked him in a light teasing tone.

"They don't but I figure we could have more time like this together minus you vomiting if we can help it. Have some tea or some beverage of our choosing, just talk." Tom said with a shrug as he knew how juvenile it sounded but right now it was all he could give as he still had some issues of his own to work out.

"I'd like that." Rachel told him only half lying.

"Then maybe around the second or third date kiss. Just like people who like to remain chaste until they know who they are hopping into bed with." Tom told her.

"I'm not really used to this kind of relationship. I usually hop into bed and let the rest happen which is probably why it always falls to pieces quickly." Rachel chagrined.

"Or it wasn't with the right man or the right time for something more serious to develop." Tom said with a shrug.

"You know I noticed the photos around the room." Rachel said changing the subject as she didn't want Tom to do a post mortem on her baggage.

"I haven't really changed anything." He said inwardly cringing as Darien's photo was on the desk. Rachel got up from the couch and he watched with his gut churning as he wasn't ready to put away the photo of Darien yet. He didn't think of how it would look to Rachel. Expecting her to pick up the photo of Darien he was surprised as she bypassed it picking up another framed photo.

"Who are these kids and the woman?" Rachel asked as she turned the framed picture that was an old 5x7 photo of Tom and siblings with his Mother. Tom smiled as he loved that photo. His sister Sasha gave it to him as a present when he turned 40. He had no memory of the day but Sasha told him it had to be a great day given how happy they all looked.

He motioned for Rachel to bring it over. She did and passed the photo to him before she took up her seat next to him.

"That's a photo of my mother with me, my brother and my two sisters." Tom said as the photo depicted them all sitting in the park. All dressed in some tragic fashion choices but then they were all below the age of 10. His mother looked so young and vibrant. Smiling her infectious smile.

"That's my mother- obviously." He pointed to his Mom and then went by age of oldest to youngest. "That's Josh he's oldest followed by Shannon, me and the toddler is Sasha." Tom told her. Rachel peered down at the photo wearing a closed lip smile as Tom and his family looked so happy. She tried to imagine him as a kid but all she could see was just a mini version of the man beside her.

"I assume your father was behind the camera." Rachel said as she looked to him.

"I assume so. I was only 5 years old in the photo. I barely remember it but I like the photo." Tom said to her.

"Sasha is an unusual name," Rachel mused given the rest of the chandler kids had considerably 'normal' names in comparison. She liked hearing about other people's families, it warmed her to know that people had normal childhoods compared to her.

"Her full name is Natasha but we call her Sasha because when she was young she had hearing issues and thought her name was Sasha. It just stuck after that even when they put grommets in her ears and her hearing returned there was no convincing her that her name was not Sasha." Tom told her with smile as he thought it was hysterical. He looked to Rachel and saw her smiling with him.

"You were a cute kid." Rachel commented to him as she looked at him and saw him get rather embarrassed at the compliment.

"Thanks" Tom said to her, unsure of what to say to that.

"So were you able to get into contact with any of your siblings?" Rachel asked him, knowing it was a delicate subject.

"Darien said that they didn't make it out of the city due to the riots." Tom said, he sat back with a mixed expression.

"But?" Rachel prompted.

"I don't know, sometimes it's hard to believe they are really gone. Dad taught us to be resilient. I know they aren't immune but I want to believe they are alive out there just holed up somewhere waiting for us. Even if it's foolish." Tom told her.

"I don't think it's foolish to have hope," Rachel said seriously as she gave his arm a comforting squeeze. Tom laid a hand on top of hers and gave her a sad smile as he didn't feel the same sentiment towards his foolishness but kept it to himself.

"Yeah, well. You should get some sleep," Tom said.

"Ok," Rachel said as she knew he was shutting down the conversation for his sake not hers. But she wasn't going to push it. She rose from the lounge even though she wanted to stay and moved towards the sleeping quarters.

"If you need anything at all, just let me know." Tom told her, Rachel stopped at the doorway and looked back him and gave a nod as she was unable to say what she wanted to say the most to him.


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

* * *

Tom sat on the lounge in the living area with head in hands. He'd finished all the work he could in the room. He could leave and see what needed attention around the ship. Even spy on Michener and see what he was up to before he went to sleep.

But he couldn't move, he couldn't leave as he wanted to be in the room in case Rachel needed him. So far she had been up only once in the past few hours to be sick before going back to sleep. He knew because the walls were thin. He wished he could just look in on her but he didn't want to disturb her.

"You're still awake." Rachel said, catching Tom's attention. He looked over to see her still dressed in the sweat pants and the jumper gone as she wore a tank top. Her long hair was tousled and hanging loose down the front of her. She was breathtaking.

"I thought you were sleeping." Tom said when he finally came out being mesmerised by how beautiful she was. He wondered if she had a moment when she was less than perfectly beautiful just so his brain would stop stuttering.

"I keep waking up. I was wondering if maybe we could bend some of your rules," Rachel said as she leaned on the door frame and hid her body behind the wall completely self concious and unsure of herself.

"Rachel," he said in a way that meant he would say 'no'.

"I just don't want to be alone, I promise not to ask for more. Just sleep beside me." Rachel said to him almost begging him. Tom didn't move for a moment, thinking about the fact she wanted to share a bed with him and how it made him feel.

But that didn't last long as he realised he wasn't the only one struggling with their own issues. His was part of his guilt and grief he was trying to move past but for Rachel is was about trying to take back control and pieces of herself that she had stolen from her in Baltimore. Her choices, her vulnerability and her needs mattered to him and frankly he wanted to be next to her as much she did to him.

He rose from his seat and Rachel looked relieved at him as he moved towards her. She backed into the room and moved to the bed. He stopped as he saw the picture of Darien on the bedside table and was slammed with guilt and couldn't help but question whether he was doing the right thing until he reminded himself that they were sharing a bed.

"You don't have to move it." Rachel told him as she noticed what he was looking at.

"I do, I want to." Tom said he picked up the framed photo and silently apologised to the picture of his wife as he moved out to the main desk in the other room. By the time he returned Rachel was already lying in the bed with her facing out. He wondered if he'd done something to upset her but knew she was forthright to tell him to get lost. So he pulled off his belt and toed off his boots.

He laid down on top of the blankets not daring to push his luck too much. It wasn't a big bed. A king single frame which was still small for a man of his statue and with Rachel in it. It made it difficult for him to give her space. He curved around her back, spooning her. His face ended up against her soft hair and he gently rested a hand over her hip.

"This okay?" he asked her in a low voice. He felt like an idiot for asking but he didn't want to upset her.

"Yes," she murmured. Tom nestled in, his cheek against her hair and his body wrapped around hers. Though they were separated by clothes and bedding; he knew it would be a long time before he found sleep. But he didn't mind as he felt Rachel comfortably relaxed against him and her breathing even out. In fact it made him feel good.

* * *

"If we get busted I ratting your ass out," Anna told him as she exhaled out the smoke in a slow plume. She didn't have much experience with marijuana but she was pretty sure she'd hit that sweet spot people spoke about as it felt like every molecule in her body was sighing in pure relaxation. Hell, she felt so relaxed she found the cold hard wall and ground comfortable.

"Good idea right?" Tex asked ignoring her comment as he held out the joint to her.

"Yeah, it helps but I don't want to do this all the time" Anna said as she took a slow inhale and held the smoke in her lungs as she held onto the joint and looked out to the night sky. They were sitting on the flight deck enjoying the view of the stars and because they didn't want to set off any fire alarms.

"We don't have enough to make this a habit" Tex told her.

"Plus you would be in the shit with Captain if or should I say when he finds out" Anna said on the exhale. She was definitely enjoying the calm that washed through her that she didn't care about anything at all.

"Nah, I'm loveable. He'd turn a blind eye as this is medicinal not recreational" Tex told her.

"Where did you get this?" Anna asked him, she was done smoking for the moment. So she just held the joint in her hand. Tex moved closer to her until their shoulders were touching.

"Mama Slattery gave it to Kate as a going away present." Tex said in a low voice, Anna looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?" She asked as she figured the Commander's mother to be some straight laced strict woman. Not the kind to hand out marijuana.

"Yeah, Kate can't smoke it given her situation with the Commander. So she gave it to me, given-"

"You're so loveable?" Anna offered in a dry tone as she tried to ignore how close Tex was but decided to give up entirely as she just wanted to enjoy the moment of being free of her pain and the emotions that kept her so tightly bolted together. Right now when it was just the two of them on the flight deck and the relax roll of it she caved in just a little. She just wanted to be closer to him and pretend she was somewhere else and an entirely different person.

"So glad you notice," Tex told her, Anna rested her head on his shoulder and snaked her arm around his arm and interlaced their fingers.

"Thank you." Anna told him. Tex pressed his lips to top of her forehead.

"Anything for you." he whispered to her.

* * *

Tom woke sometime later, he found that Rachel had turned in her sleep and now laid in the crook of his arm. She was snuggled up close against him with her head was tucked under his chin, and he could feel her breath fanning out across his neck.

Tom cupped the back of her head in his palm while the other hand smoothed down her delicate spine over and over. She fit against him perfectly, and the feel of her soft curves under his hands was like coming home. He was rather surprised at feeling so content with her close. He thought it was something that would grow in time.

He enjoyed the feel of her soft and warm against him. He wanted to squash the thoughts before they formed fantasy but then he felt her lips pressed against his throat. Tom's body clenched in a fit of lust reminding him exactly how long it had been since he held a woman. His BDU pants became uncomfortable, and his blood prowled in hot pulses through his veins. His fingers curled into soft flesh, and until then, he hadn't realized her hip was under his palm.

Somehow, his hand had snaked under her blankets without his permission during the night and was resting on her nearly naked flesh. He felt to soft cotton of her sweatpants but it was nothing compared to the texture of her skin. He relaxed his grip, and his fingertips grazed over her skin as he did so, causing his stomach muscles to tighten.

God, she was so soft and smelled sweet and womanly against him. He d always had a good sense of smell, and he knew that for the rest of his life, he d remember just how she smelled right now, lying all warm and trusting and sleeping in his arms.

Her fingers slid up his chest and curled over the collar of his shirt. She had elegant hands. He remembered that from the hours of watching her in the labs doing her work. He probably knew the texture of her skin better than he knew his own, and her fragile bones were so slender that he could hardly feel them laced between his fingers.

He had no right getting this close to her. Hell, he could probably roll over in his sleep and hurt her without even trying. She let out a sigh, which moved her lips and breath over his throat in a soft caress.

Tom slid his eyes slid shut, and he pushed his mind away from the physical feelings of his body. He d spent years learning to ignore pain, fatigue, and hunger. Certainly he could ignore his lust.

Slowly, with so much effort it was almost humorous, Tom reluctantly untangled his body from Rachel's. If he stayed here holding her, he'd do something he'd regret. There was not a single doubt in his mind. He wasn't ready to cross that line with Rachel. At least not today but one day he would be.

* * *

A few days later,

"Ginger and Honey tea for the lady." Tom told her as he handed her a cup of steaming tea. They were standing on the back flight deck. It was slightly chilly but they had clothing and hot drinks to make it comfortable.

"Thank you. So does this count as a date? With people all around us" Rachel asked. She thought it was cute how he had to earmark every meeting like it was special. It was heart warming and she loved how she didn't feel like she was his dirty little secret.

After that one night of sleeping in his arms she had expected it turn out just like that. To wake and let chemistry take it's course. They'd have sex and everything would be hot and heavy before he lost interest in her or realised he didn't want the responsibility of being in a relationship filled with complications of her life. But he had been gone when she woke up. She didn't read too much into it as she figured he'd been called away and when they met up again everything was normal. Or as normal as it could be given the situation.

"The first date is always in public and there wasn't a café around here to take you to." Tom added.

"Can't we just skip all the formalities and do this in your quarters?" Rachel asked as she liked their privacy of his quarters as she had learned so much about him.

In the last few days, she learned that he was the family disappointment for joining the Navy and he was the least educated in his family as his other siblings held the same level of education as she did. She learned that Tom was closer to his younger sister than he was to his older siblings but it was that Sasha was true rebel of the family. But in their father's eyes she was the golden child who could do no wrong because she looked like a mini version of Tom's mother which made Jed soft when it came to punishment time. It also helped that when Sasha had a choice between jail and military. She had chosen to go into the Army. Not only had she survived the rigours, she'd excelled at it being recruited into DOD.

His other siblings seemed to also lead impressive lives that made Tom's job being the Captain of a Navy destroyer seem rather unimpressive. But She had a feeling that Tom was downplaying it for sympathy as she knew Jed was incredibly proud of Tom.

The point was that she highly doubted that he would share too many personal stories in a public space and she enjoyed listening to his stories. Listening to the normalcy and structure of what it was like to grow up in a regular home with two parents. It made her imagine what it would be like to have that for her and her twins with him and his kids. Not to mention having Jed and the others. To have those roots, to have a home.

"We're sharing a flask of tea on the flight deck in the middle of the morning. I know it's not romantic but if we were doing this back in Norfolk. I would have taken you out to a nice restaurant or café during daylight hours. So just pretend the sailors are general public and this is just take away drinks. This is us walking along the harbour walk." Tom offered painting a rather lovely scene for them.

"They are looking at us." Rachel informed him.

"They are either on guard duty or scouting for the surface for visual signs of the sub, not watching us. So can you just indulge me?" Tom said giving her a patient smile.

"Ok," Rachel conceded as she couldn't deny him when he carved out time for her everyday to just be with her. They hadn't even kissed since their first-well second emotionally infused kiss. She was frustrated by the anticipation but also weirdly excited at same time to see how long it would be before they did kiss again. The sexual tension between them was thick but the upside of all this was that when she slept at night she wasn't having as many nightmares. They were replaced by her pent up sexual energy and the dreams were hot. Not that she'd tell Tom. At least not yet.

"So how are you?" he asked before he took a sip of his coffee. He leaned one hip against the railing and kept his eyes on her not even concerned about what people would think of him and Rachel out on the flight deck talking. He didn't care as he just wanted soak up this time with Rachel.

"I'm ok," Rachel told him as she brushed a stray strand of hair off her forehead. Her long hair was loose around her shoulders as she dressed in yoga pants tucked into her boots and a layered long sleeve tunic top. She wore a windbreaker jacket unzipped so it didn't hide the slight bump that was starting to form. To anyone who didn't know the truth of her pregnancy they would assume she was just bloated or starting to put on weight.

He had to fold one hand under one arm the other grip the cup to stop himself from reaching out to touch that bump. He loved the female form, he thought it was beautiful in all it's shapes and sizes and when a woman was pregnant. It was breathtaking especially when he was attracted to the woman in question.

"Truth would be nice given Mike told me that you were painting the side of the ship last night." Tom said with an amused smile. Rachel scrunched her nose which he noticed she did whenever she felt self conscious about something.

"Morning sickness," Rachel confessed. She didn't feel pregnant but she felt fat, nauseous and cranky thanks to random headaches and body aches. But luckily the feelings weren't constant except the fat part since she could no longer button her favourite pair of pants.

"A bit of a misnomer that one," Tom mused.

"Yes and honestly, I'm exhausted, I've been getting terrible headaches and putting weight at a fast pace. Even though I'm eating no more than anyone else and I'm exercising." Rachel grumbled as Kate and Anna had been teaching her simple but effective self defence techniques along with Tai Chi and meditation. Rachel also walked on the treadmill for half an hour everyday just for her own sake. She knew she wouldn't see any results of her labours but she felt like her pregnancy was working against her as her stamina was lousy.

"The babies are growing and your body is accommodating," Tom offered as he knew better than to comment on a woman's figure. The only exception was when sex was involved and it was hard to hide one's attraction when there was no clothing involved.

"Yes, Kate already gave me lecture of commenting about my ever expanding backside but she's not the one struggling to fit into her favourite skinny jeans but then she burns off all her fat by exercising and sleeping for more than 10 hours a day." Rachel said.

"She's also not pregnant and you eat a lot less than she does." Tom remarked as he heard Bacon was limiting Kate's sugar intake just so the crew could get their share.

"I know but I'm not used to being bigger than what I am. So excuse me for needing an adjustment period. This tea is lovely" Rachel remarked before she took a sip hoping he would not continue talking about her.

"And how's your work progressing with the cure?" Tom asked.

"Not well, every time I think I have a solution that can be aerosolized it fails in the testing phase. What I need is environment that's been untouched by the pandemic and yet severe enough to promote adaptive activity in bacteria and Neils' stability sequence to make it work." Rachel told him.

"How about water?" Tom offered.

"What?" Rachel asked as she had been caught in her thoughts and missed what he said.

"Water, the virus isn't in the water. It's environment untouched by the virus." Tom said, Rachel shook her head as she was still trying to figure out how Neils made the stability sequence that bypassed the the general problems one found when trying to tinker with the virus. She couldn't for the life of her figure it out. She had injected rats with Neils blood and they were still alive. Something that was still perplexing her as they should've been dead.

"The salt levels in sea water would be too corrosive for the cure." Rachel informed him as she focussed what could keep her moving forward in her work.

"What about fresh water? Not really relevant but I read an article about Deep sea mussels carried this bacteria that converted the hydrogen into fuel so they could to survive harsh environment. I thought it was interesting. They are a cousin to fresh water mussels." Tom rambled slightly embarrassed he mentioned it as Rachel was looking at him with wide eyes and looking completely shocked.

"I could kiss you right now," Rachel told him a wide smile playing on her lips.

"Well I don't know how it's relevant to your work." Tom said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as he wasn't sure

"Fresh water mussels would have their own bacterial spores that allows the creature to adapt to it's environment. Now if I could get my hands on some of those spores, I could add their protein to the outer coat of the cure, making it hardy enough to survive the nebulization process. I need you to get me some Mussels" Rachel told him.

"I guess it's easier than a Bengal tiger," Tom commented.

"Yes, it is. But there is one problem" She said to him, feeling nauseous at saying it out loud.

* * *

"What is up with you?" Kate asked Anna as they were waiting for Lt Green's predicted arrival to the crew lounge. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was going on with Anna.

"Nothing," Anna told her as she silently cursed herself for looking at Tex who was playing cards with Cruz and Ravit. She was letting Kate's words get to her and Tex's constant presence was not helping her over active imagination.

"You are way too calm. If I didn't know any better. I'd say you got lucky but I just can't imagine having sex with a cast on your leg being anything but uncomfortable and unsatisfying." Kate said to her low voice.

"I didn't have sex and I slept well last night. Moving into quarters with Ravit is an improvement over the infirmary." Anna informed Kate as she held the bowl of popcorn in her lap. She couldn't eat it but it was fun to be with Kate and messing with the crew especially when they won Hershey chocolate. While it wasn't dairy free, it was gluten free so it automatically went into Anna's pocket for her to indulge in small pieces.

* * *

 _"Kathy, do you think I could borrow some condensed milk?"_ A man asked over the radio waves on the speakers in the comms room.

" _Sounds like you're making cheesecake again._ " A woman replied in a pleased manner.

" _At, uh, 30 degrees..._ " the man scoffed.

" _Hey, y'all. Does anybody have extra diapers?_ " another man asked.

"I can't believe how normal it all sounds, like a functioning community." Granderson said as she and Mike had been listening to conversations over the airwaves for the past ten minutes.

"Sounds like the President's intel's good. New Orleans may be the safe place to go." She added as she turned to another frequency that had more people chatting like it was normal everyday life.

"And there's been no word about an immune army gathering?" Mike asked, he knew the sub was already waiting for them but he was hoping for them to do something stupid. Something to indicate where they were hiding so the Nathan James could bypass them or better yet track their signal and blow them out of the water.

"Nothing about immunes at all. But this is still going on a loop." Granderson told Mike as she flicked over to Mike's least favourite radio channel.

"These women are terrorist..." The woman spoke as if she figured out this whole big conspiracy about how the Nathan James was the ship of death going around culling people with a false vaccine. It had only gotten more ludicrous as the woman decided to add Kate and Rachel to the story.

Apparently Lassiter Industries was at the core of the outbreak. That Kate one of the only surviving board members and owners of the company was responsible for the Nathan James' mission. That Dr Rachel was on her pay roll but they weren't to be deluded to think Rachel was innocent as she was the one who was originally researching the virus.

According to the drivel the woman spoke about everyday was about how the two led this pandemic so that once Dr Scott had a cure then Lassiter Industries would market it to the highest bidders and few chosen ones. There was a lot sarcasm about how the little people were going to be left out from being given the cure and were just the lab rats.

She complained about how pharmaceutical companies had been exploiting the weak while the rich were all safely tucked away in their bunkers waiting for the cure Dr Scott promised them. The woman spouted crap about asymptomatic carriers who walked among them and at least two of them had been identified. That was when the segment turned into BOLO for Kate, Anna, Rachel and Lt Foster. She gave whoever was listening full description of each woman and their list of crimes.

Kate and Rachel were fair game. if people saw them they should capture them alive and contact her. She had people on the ground who would exchange the women for supplies and ammunition. Anna and Lt Foster however were apparently carriers of the virus. Thus the woman had the nerve to tell people to keep their distance as the woman would have professionals who were naturally immune to virus capture them.

"Anyone respond to her?" Mike asked.

"A few sightings of Anna but other than that no. But she's been telling them that we're harbouring them." Lt Granderson informed him.

"Which means that they're going to be looking for a ship before we arrive." Mike said, he didn't like this turn of events as one message would have been gone but a crazy person spouting crap 24/7 about them wasn't going to unheard forever and some people would start believing the nonsense.

"Great, hopefully she doesn't have many listeners. Have you been able to track her signal down?" Mike asked.

"No, she's using only several frequencies to broadcast instead of jamming all the lines at once and the signals are still coming from several locations but there are two out the mess frequencies that are getting stronger." Lt Granderson said.

"So we could be getting closer to her or a relay station she's using," Mike said.

"Yes, if we can track her down then we can dismantle her signals or even possibly hijack them for our needs," Lt Granderson told him.

"And stop this crap from flooding the airwaves. Keep at it and let me know when you have something more." Mike told her.

"Yes Sir," Granderson said acknowledging his order.

* * *

"You don't have to speak to him if you don't want to." Tom told Rachel.

"I might have to. It could save time and lives" Rachel argued as much as she found the idea of being with Neils repulsive. But she new to make the aerosilized cure a success she would need Neils stability sequence.

"You don't. I'd prefer you don't." Tom told her.

"Why? You have to talk to him. Why should I be let off the hook when he holds relevant information to my research?" She asked.

"Because someone else can ask the questions. I want to keep you safe and the whole idea of it makes you look like you're about to vomit." Tom told her.

"It does but it could take me months to figure it out. " Rachel told him, time they both couldn't afford.

"I know what you're saying but I want you to do what's best for you not anyone else." Tom told her.

"Speaking of problematic people how is the President? I heard he's been suffering a serious bout of seasickness." Rachel said changing the topic off Neils as she didn't want to think of that man or her work.

"He's slowly recovering," Tom remarked but it wasn't fast enough in his opinion as he needed Michener to be at his best now.

"Tom, I see your doubts with this man." Rachel said to him a low voice.

"It doesn't matter. I have to make it work," Tom told her.

"He thinks I'm a quack and that Kate is an Immune sympathiser." Rachel argued. Tom inclined his head agreeing with her summation. It wasn't comforting to know that the man was so completely biased against them. That he would twist Kate's recount of Baltimore as a side effects of the drugs and being manipulated by them. Tom had had many discussions with Michener trying to sort his head out but was failing completely.

"Let's talk about something else," Tom told her.

"You could tell me another story of your youth." Rachel offered leaping on the topic change as they knew the discussion about Michener or Neils would disintegrate into them being unhappy.

"How about you share a story about your youth for a change." Tom said, Rachel frowned as she didn't really have many good stories to share. Tom noticed as he pushed it. "I don't know much about your life" he added.

"No siblings, I was an only child raised by two devout and motivated missionaries. My childhood was not one I'd wish on my own children." Rachel told him being completely straight up about it as her childhood was rather a sore spot for her.

"It couldn't have all been bad." Tom said.

"Not all of it," Rachel conceded as she remembered the adventures the locals and different cultures she had been immersed in "but it was a nomadic lifestyle. I never really understood what it was like to have a home. I was so jealous of other children who were my age who had homes and parents who actually cared about what their children were doing." Rachel shared, she looked away and Tom noted the sad look in her expression and decided to change topics again.

"Well, you get the chance of a home at least. I heard Kate got you a house in Norfolk." Tom said to her.

"It's right next door to the Commander's house." Rachel said with a smile as Kate had accidentally let it slip a couple of nights ago over when they were just talking about random things. Rachel had tried to convince Kate to have a physical but the woman was stubborn. She'd donate blood but she refused to undergo any further poking or prodding healthwise for another week or so.

"I know, Mike was grumbling about how out numbered he was. I think he's hoping you have boys just to give him some back up." Tom said, Rachel chuckled as she could imagine Mike saying that.

"I'm actually looking forward to settling in when this is over. I have a list of American things I want to do before the twins arrive." Rachel told him.

"Am I on that list?" Tom joked, he watched as Rachel blushed lightly as she shook her head at him.

"You are a person not a thing," Rachel reminded him.

"But I am American," Tom pointed out in amusement.

"I thought you wanted to take it slowly," Rachel reminded him.

"We got time before the twins arrive. So tell me what else on this 'to-do' list." Tom said before he finished his coffee and folded his arms; holding the empty mug in his hand.

He watched as her eyes lit up in excitement as she listed off very normal things like baby shower, stocking up on supplies and getting the house ready. Stocking up her freezer with ready made food and stocking the pantry with canned goods. How she wanted to make dessert for Thanksgiving day at Mike's place.

"Wait, what about my place?" Tom asked, Rachel stopped in her list and looked at him.

"You never asked and Jed is already working with Lena at having a big thanksgiving with both yours and Mike's kids. They don't think we'll make it back in time." Rachel said to him.

"I want to be there and it's months away. It's premature for them to be thinking we won't be home for the holidays." Tom said. He always hated this side of the job where he missed out on the holidays.

"Tempus fugit." Rachel reminded him with a rueful smile.

"It does. Tell me something," Tom said changing the subject yet again as he didn't want to think about how much time they were losing to this mission and what was already lost.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"How do you imagine the nursery to be? If you could have it be exactly way you wanted it." Tom said, he had to admit that he found it a little sad that all of Rachel's wishes and wants geared towards a 'normal' life. She made it seem like something amazing and it was.

But he felt that she hadn't experienced it first hand. Something he was definitely going to change as soon as he got the chance. But for now he'd find out all of her fantasies no matter how mundane and try to make them a reality. As he knew just by her beautiful smile that it would be worth it.

He watched as Rachel pursed her lips and looked out to the sea. Taking the time to really think her answer through. But he knew that she already had an image of what she wanted as her eyes twinkled in a knowing way.

"Hardwood floors, dark cream walls with lighter trim. Wooden furniture and brightly coloured picture frames around the room. I always wanted a tent you know one of those teepees with faux fur rug, blankets and pillows. Fairy lights and some toy animals of sloths, toucans, giraffes and monkeys-" Rachel continued to describe in great detail how she wanted the room that made Tom think that she had been thinking about this a lot.

"So zoo animal theme?" Tom asked her when she took a breath in her list. It was pretty doable except for the stuff toys given he didn't know how to source them given Toys 'R' Us was not available but he knew the furniture would be easily sourced given his father and Lena's resourcefulness. He could give her this even if it meant planning it over comms.

"I guess so," Rachel said in agreement. "But that's just a fantasy. I'm quite happy with the reality of four walls and a roof with neighbours I know. The rest doesn't really matter." she told him.

* * *

"He's coming." Miller said excitedly as he pulled his head out of the doorway and rushed to one of the spare chairs that faced the TV.

"Out your poker face on Miller." Tex advised him. The others were already prepared and acting normal unlike Miller who was acting like an excited kid on Christmas. Kate ate a handful of popcorn and inwardly laughed at the man as she clicked play on the program they had on the TV.

A few seconds later, Green came in and filled his bottle of water. As he did everyday after his workout before he commented on the poker game and took a glance at the TV. Today was no different except that when he looked to the screen he stopped in his tracks.

"This is the active-" The Narrator explained in a deep baritone voice about Labour and on the screen was a very pregnant woman dressed in an gown panting and moaning in pain.

"Are you guys fucking with me?" Green asked them incredulously.

"Language, Anna is a very delicate lady." Kate said to Green before she and Anna looked at the screen watching the documentary with interest.

"That is true. So be quiet, this is my favourite documentary." Anna added as she kept her eyes on the screen. The whole point was to pretend they were genuinely into watching the show.

"No, every time I walk in here you're watching a documentary and some animal or insect is giving…" Green drawled to a stop as his eyes went wide as the showed an internal view of what it was like for the baby to make it's journey down the birth canal and how it's bodily functions were coming to life. The man went grey as his jaw dropped "That is-" He swayed.

"A beautiful and magical part of life." Anna supplied as the picture reverted back to the outside world of the mother. The doctor, midwife or whoever was in charge flipped the pregnant's gown out of the way and there, right on the large flat screen was the top of baby's head emerging from the woman's body.

"Awh man," Lt Green whined as he tried to look away but just like a car crash his eyes would not look away.

"Geez dude, don't tell me you thought a woman's stomach opened like a convertible and the baby was plucked out like it does with a Pregnancy Barbie doll?" Kate asked the man as she looked over to see that he see he was either going to pass out or be sick. Maybe both; either way it was amusing as she could see the men being disappointed in Green's reaction as they had bet the man wouldn't bat an eyelash.

"I need to sit down." Green said, A seat was pulled out for him and he plonked down looking shellshocked. He looked up to see the baby's head slide out of the woman quickly followed by it's body and a lot of gore and muck. It did him in. He dropped his head into his hands trying to erase the images from his mind.

"I had that barbie doll. It still gives me nightmares." Anna told Kate as they continued to act like nothing was wrong with their choice of TV while the men tended to Green.

"It was creepy." Kate agreed.

"You're a navy seal, this should be nothing to you." Tex said disgusted with the young man as he tossed his bag of M&M's over to Kate's waiting hands. She smiled gleefully.

"Hey, it's very confronting to see a woman give birth, give him a break." Kate said as she pocketed the bag of M&Ms she scored from Tex. She and Anna looked gleeful at their victory.

"Confronting? More like disgusting." Miller said dryly as he threw a chocolate bar in Kate's direction. Kate was proud that Miller wasn't weak kneed at the documentary of the woman given birth but apparently his school education included learning about farming and watching animals being birthed. It somehow must had desensitized the man.

"It's impossible." Green said to himself as looked up again just in time to see the placenta come bubbling out out of the woman's body given the baby had been taken away. "I'm going to throw up," Green said as he rose to his feet and dashed out of the room.


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

* * *

Michener looked into the mirror of the vanity, he looked healthy and whole yet he didn't feel it. He was hiding, because he knew at some point he'd have to walk out the door and face people who believed him to be their leader. They were expecting him to make decisions for them when he couldn't wrap his head around what was going on.

The last few days he'd availed him to the ship's logs and the information he could access from the laptop provided to him. But he only had more questions. Questions he didn't trust Tom or anyone on the ship to give him. He couldn't trust them given what they told him, how they kept him in his quarters and limited his access to the crew. They said it was because of his wrists. Something he could agree that if the crew knew he tried to take his life then they'd see him as weak. But the bandages were gone and while the stitches remained, he now had primapore dressings covering the cuts as he was healing fast. Shame his emotionally state couldn't heal as quickly.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in." Michener called out, he tugged on his sleeves and turned to see Tom entered the room. Michener remembered a time when Tom's presence and confidence. The man just exuded power and control. In a way it was comforting to know the man was in charge of the decisions but also frightening as Michener wasn't sure he could trust him.

"Mr. President," Tom said after he closed the door behind him. "How are you feeling this morning?" Tom asked as he stood in a relaxed military stance. He couldn't help but pretend to play that this man was their Commander in Chief. He just hoped that if he faked his confidence in the man then it would pay off.

"I better get my sea legs soon." Michener joked poorly as that was the excuse they'd been giving the crew since his first foray into the ship hadn't ended well.

"You ready to meet the crew?" Tom asked him.

"And what exactly is expected of me? Am I to make battle decisions?" Michener asked as he wanted to be reminded of his position on the ship again.

"You'll be consulted on relevant matters, anything that falls under the executive branch or anything pertaining to national security which, given the circumstances, touches about everything." Tom informed him.

"And when do I get to speak with Dr Sorenson?" Michener asked.

"After I've spoken with him. He has some questions I need answered first." Tom told him.

"What questions?"

"Why he has the Immunes searching for particular members of my crew." Tom said to him not seeing the point in keeping anything secret from him. Tom pulled out four profile photos and held them out to Michener.

The man walked over and pulled the photos out of Tom's hands and shuffled through them. He recognised Rachel and Kate but the other two were strangers. "Who are the other two women?" Michener asked.

"My TAO and the other is Anna Zheng. She's been an invaluable resource to the ship. She's also survived Granderson's concentration camp and helped us recover Kate and Dr Scott. She also helped us learn the layout of the east coast about the sects, how they operate and their territories." Tom told him.

"Well, maybe I could ask Neils for you." Michener offered.

"Sir, with respect. You're not ready to be dealing with Neils. You'll get your turn but right now you need to focus on the getting up to speed and greeting the crew. Master Chief will be by in an hour to act as your guide on the ship." Tom told him.

* * *

Half an hour later,

"You know what I wish you and the Commander were boning one another. Then you'd sleeping right now and I'd still have my M&Ms." Tex griped as he and Kate stepped into the wardroom.

They had taken Anna to her quarters to rest before making their way to the mess for some coffee and tea before dinnertime. It had a been a fun afternoon for Kate, she couldn't say the same for Tex who had to have a man to man discussion about being a father and what it was like to be in the delivery room of their child's birth.

Kate on other hand had collected more chocolates and packets of chips to last her a long while. She just had to find more places to stash her bounty given she couldn't hide it in Mike's quarters.

"Captain," Kate said at the same time as Tex said Commodore greeting Tom who was sitting at the head of the table in the wardroom looking rather dejected.

"Lose a bet?" Tom asked Tex, He had heard them talking before they came into the room. He hadn't summoned the energy to see Neils as he wasn't ready to face the man who had killed his wife. The man who knowingly continued to proliferate the virus with the immunes to undermine the Nathan James and it's mission. He also knew if he waited 10 more minutes then he'd run out of time and would have to head into a meeting with Mike and Mejia about where they could find fresh water Mussels for Rachel.

So right now very unlike himself; he was stalling and thankfully Kate and Tex were offering him a good excuse to put off his conversation with Neils.

"Yep." Tex told him.

"I wish you'd stop gambling with my crew." Tom said to Kate in a serious tone.

"They make the stakes and I just play along. It's not my fault I'm lucky and Anna finds it amusing. She's one of the few people that I live to make smile." Kate said as she took a seat at the table with a cup of tea not looking remorseful at all with her actions.

"You could let Kate go back to sleeping the Commander's stateroom and then she wouldn't have the energy to be messing with the crew." Tex said, he leaned forward and gave Tom a knowing look. "Just turn a blind eye for the sake of our chocolate supplies" he added. Tom frowned at him and shook his head in amusement.

"Somehow I doubt that would save you all." Tom said as he knew Kate slept at least three nights a week in Mike's quarters. If anything she was looking brighter and he knew for a fact that Kate was sleeping more than 13 hours a night and managing to stir trouble with the crew. It was just that she was doing it via gambling which was less violent and far more amusing for everyone than stressful.

"I'd say it's worth a try given in less than a fortnight she'll have everyone's chocolate stash." Tex grumbled as he sat back in chair looking put out.

"For which I can barter and trade for things I want. I really love this economy." Kate said with a satisfied sigh.

"You have way too much time on your hands," Tex told Kate.

"I promise will be a benevolent leader to my micro-underworld on the ship." Kate assured him, the door opened and Lt Foster stepped into the room. She paused as the other three occupants were looking at her.

"Lt Foster," Tom said.

"Sir," Foster said in greeting as she moved into the room to get whatever she had come for.

"Heads up," Kate said tossing a bag of M&M's in the young woman's direction. She caught them with ease and looked rather confused as to why chocolate was being thrown her way.

"Ma'am?" she asked Kate in confusion.

"I heard these were your favourite. I won them in a bet and figured you'd enjoy them more than me." Kate told her.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Lt Foster said as she pocketed the chocolate before Kate could change her mind.

"You're welcome." Kate told her as she gleefully looked to Tex who's jaw drop at what was happening. Lt Foster however missed it as she made herself a cup of tea and left the room to return to her duties. Tom hid his face in his cup of coffee as he decided to remain neutral about the situation.

"Unbelievable," Tex stressed as he looked at Kate with disbelief.

"What? I said I'd be benevolent. Your lollies went to a good place." Kate assured him with a Cheshire cat grin.

"I would have given them to Kara if she wanted them. We didn't have to hold that whole show and pony in the crew lounge." Tex told Kate.

"She's too polite to ask and I do enjoy watching Lt Green being taken down a notch." Kate said with vicious smile.

"What did you do?" Tom asked as he felt the need to ask. Just in case he had to deal with Lt Green's complaints.

"Kate and Anna-"

"Educated Lt Green with how babies are born with watching a documentary on the BBC One 'Human body'. It was very interesting." Kate informed Tom.

"I heard you and Anna had been on documentary binge of late." Tom said as one major complaint he heard running through the mill was how the two monopolised the TV. He tried to stay out of lower ranks squabbling about things like that as he liked to believe they were all adults.

"Yeah, we're over it. I think majority of the guys in that room took a vow of abstinence after seeing it." Kate assured him with a chuckle.

"I didn't," Tex told her. Tom gave Tex a look that said 'Too much information' as he didn't need to know. It was bad enough that he knew Tex and Anna were getting bent on the flight deck. He was letting it go given he knew it was helping Anna's pain and anything that put that woman in a better mood was good in Tom's books.

"Whatever, Anna and I will occupy the Helo bay for the next few days." Kate informed Tom

"That's only because you've got all the chocolate released from the storage for the week." Tex told her. Tom stopped as he hadn't made the connection to recent menu changes until now.

"Wait, you're the reason we're out of chocolate chips in the kitchen. Aren't you?" Tom asked Kate, he couldn't believe his career was leading him to investigate why the kitchen was missing food items so soon into voyage. Technically it wasn't his job but he had been curious as to why there weren't chocolate chip muffins on offer. One of his few indulgences.

"Your crew has a serious gambling problem," Kate informed him in a serious manner like she was telling him he had a ship full of addicts.

"That chocolate isn't yours," Tom told her, wondering why he wasn't surprised she had something to do with it.

"It's technically not yours either," Kate argued.

"Please return it to the kitchen," Tom told her nicely.

"If you want to confiscate it. Then you have to find it first and don't bother ordering Mike to find it or interrogate me. A Cacao baroness does not give up her wealth for any man." Kate informed him in a half serious half mocking tone.

"Cacao Baroness?" Tom asked with an incredulous smile given Kate looked proud of herself for thinking up a title for herself.

"Well I think I have nearly 80% of the chocolate that was rationed out since the beginning of this voyage. I assume the other 20% has been eaten or is being saved." Kate said.

"I want my chocolate chip muffins." Tex told Kate; taking the words out of Tom's mouth. At least Tom could save his image by not getting too steeped into Kate's weird banter.

"And I want my old sleeping arrangements. Looks like we're all going to have to be grown ups and get used to being disappointed." Kate offered with a smile for which Tex glowered at her for.

"This is juvenile." Tom told them.

"Says the man with no chocolate chip muffins in his foreseeable future." Kate drawled sarcastically. Tex gave Tom an imploring look to step in and make a difference.

"I'm not changing my mind." Tom told Tex. The man threw his hands up in frustration and sat back in his chair.

"We're living in a new world Commodore; give her your XO so we can have muffins. Cause sure as shit she's going to move onto the chips and all the other good foods when all the chocolate is gone. Best to get her while she's cheap and easy." Tex told him.

Tom nearly choked on his coffee at the last part. He cleared his throat and tried not to laugh as Kate looked ready to tear Tex's head off. But Tom could tell she was more amused than deeply insulted or at least he hoped.

"Cheap and easy?" She asked in a mocking innocent manner. "Oh, you are going to pay for that one. My friend." she informed him in a dark tone.

* * *

Half an hour later,

"The closest freshwater lake is here, Sir. St. Andrew bay, about a mile inland." Mejia told them as he pointed to a spot on the map. Tom gave a nod of acknowledgement as his brain whirled through the mission specs. They had been over the map looking for the closest source of fresh water that could have mussels.

A fairly easy thing to do but it just involved a negotiation of time and what it meant to the larger part of their mission of getting to New Orleans. Frankly, Tom would rather forget about New Orleans as he knew that sub was waiting for them. He wasn't ready to tangle with them just yet but he didn't have a choice. The choice was taken away when Michener told him that he was expected to be there. If the president didn't show then it would reflect poorly on the Nathan James and worse feed any rumours that might of popped up saying Michener was taken prisoner.

"Good. We'll get the mussels and be back by sundown. I want this ship close to shore, somewhere the sub can't and won't dare go." Tom told Mejia as he was glad that this trip wouldn't deviate them from their course. It was just a slight delay by having the ship wait for them.

"O.O.D., recommend course 3-4-7." Mejia said to Lt Granderson. The woman nodded and turned back to helmsman.

"Very well. Helm, right..." Granderson continued repeating the order and going through the procedures of changing course for the ship. Tom passed by the station and picked up the nearest phone.

"T.A.O., bridge." He said, he listened as the comms room diverted the call and the line rang. A second later Lt Foster picked up the phone in CIC.

 _"T.A.O_." her voice said over the line.

"I want the all clear for our landing party. Anything on subsurface search?" Tom asked.

" _Negative, Sir. All's quiet. We can support the landing party with the .50 cals and the 25-Mike-Mike. CIWS is in air ready_." Lt Foster informed him.

"Very well." Tom said, he hung up the phone and turned to Mike who was waiting to speak with him.

"What do you want to do with Neils?" Mike asked in a low tone to him. There was enough conversation on the bridge with the new orders that they could take a little more freely on the subject.

"I'll talk with him now. Can you take over the mission specs and get Lt Green's team to get the Mussels for Dr Scott" Tom said as he couldn't put it off any longer. He wanted to pass the torch onto Mike but he didn't feel comfortable doing so given that he felt as Captain it was more his job to do.

"Done, anything else?" Mike asked him.

"Nothing either of us should be involved in" Tom assured him as he thought about Kate and Tex still playfully arguing about Kate's stash of chocolates and other food. He decided against getting involved just yet.

* * *

"How are they still alive?" Kate asked Rachel as she read the cards on the outside of the containers. Rachel snapped off her gloves and walked over to where Kate was and looked down at the rats.

Kate held a cotton bud to the crook of her elbow putting pressure on the sight that Rachel had just pulled out a needle from. Kate had donated a pint of blood for Rachel IVIG therapy. She had to admit after two nights of being stoned on Lena's caramels and setting in a nice sleep pattern of sleeping deeply for more than 10hrs a night for the past few days Kate felt pretty amazing. The pain in her body was bearable to the point she was walking normal and her mood swings were minimal. She relatively normal which was nice. It made her feel like things were looking up.

"I don't know, they've had Neils' blood running through their veins for days now." Rachel told her, it was perplexing and incredibly annoying as they all should of been dead. It was just another roadblock which told her, she had to talk to Neils. Her stomach cramped painfully at the idea of being in the same space at the man who'd murdered her mentor just to get back at her.

"Well maybe they are super mice like me." Kate told her in a mocking tone, she slid an amused smile on her face. Rachel shook her head.

"They aren't," Rachel assured her as she motioned to Kate's arm. She replaced the cotton bud with a band aid.

"You sure?" Kate asked her.

"Yes, I am. Now you need to sit down and drink your juice." Rachel said as she pushed Kate over to a chair and sat her down before she handed her a juice box with the straw in it.

"Thanks," Kate drawled it was so hard not to poke fun at Rachel and call her 'Mum' especially when Rachel opened the straw on the juice box and stuck the straw in for her.

"Have you thought about the ultrasound?" Rachel asked in a casual manner.

"Still got a week and half before I have to submit myself for a review. So no, I haven't." Kate told her in a tone that said she knew what Rachel was doing.

"I just want you to know you are healthy and whole," Rachel told her. She was afraid for Kate's mental health given the woman had an iron mask for hiding what she was really thinking or feeling. It seemed that the mask was most effective when Kate well rested. Sleep was something Kate was getting in excess of late.

"I'm in one piece and feeling ok. It's enough." Kate told her before she drank some of her apple juice.

"Alright but if you change your mind." Rachel said.

"I'll ask." Kate assured her.

* * *

Tom stood outside the door of the infirmary for a moment before he squared his shoulders and took a deep inhale and exhale before stepped into the room. Rios was in the middle of changing Neils' IV bag, the man in question laid in the bed looking around with a childlike curiosity and smile on his lips.

"Doc, how's our guest?" Tom asked, feeling nauseous at calling Neils of all people a guest on his ship when he really wanted to toss the man overboard. But he had to play nice given the man might have useful intelligence and he had to cough up the stability sequence for Rachel.

"He's well, but keep the visit short." Rios advised him, before he left the room. Tom looked to the open doorway tempted to close it but decided not to tempt his control. Tom turned his attention back to Neils.

"No doubt you remember me." Tom said to Neils. The man narrowed his eyes at Tom for a moment before he gave a mixed expression of confusion and recognition. Tom knew it was an act as Neils was highly intelligent and probably thought Tom was easily manipulated.

"Vaguely, you were on the Vyerni to rescue Rachel, were you not?" Neils offered, though for his intelligence; Tom realised this man had no acting skills. Tom also didn't miss the fact that the man called Rachel by her first name. It made Tom wanted to correct him but he had to pick his fights and acting jealous or possessive over Rachel wouldn't help.

"I'm Commander Tom Chandler, the Captain of USS Nathan James. The vessel we are currently on. I know who you are Neils Sorenson. Dr Scott told me all about you." Tom informed him.

"I'm sure she exaggerated our meeting," Neils said with a smile that made Tom's skin crawl.

"She told me that you're the carrier of the virus. Actually, she told me that you attached your gene to the virus and decimated the population by just breathing. Is that an exaggeration?" Tom asked him in an innocent manner. The question got Neils' back up as he shifted himself up more on the bed and looked at Tom with annoyance.

"That was an accident. I was working on a cure just like Rachel and our colleagues. I didn't realise what the side effects were until it was too late and then I spent the rest of my time trying to fix it. Like I said, she exaggerates because she doesn't want you to side with me." Neils said in casually dismissive manner.

"And why should I side with you?" Tom asked him.

"Because I'm smarter than her. I have more practical and academic qualifications that Rachel does. While she may be brilliant, she's not the best." Neils informed him in a matter of fact tone.

"She knew about the Primordial strain and has made a cure." Tom argued as he didn't like how Neils was trying to undermine Rachel's character.

"One that relies heavily on an infrastructure that doesn't exist. I can do better," Neils assured him in a plain tone like it was just inevitable that Tom would realise this man's genius.

"Like how you did with the Ramseys giving out infected toys to children." Tom said, Neils scratched his head and gave a careless shrug like it was nothing.

"I was doing my job and it was an experiment meant to fail. I no longer work them given I'm here, but I can work for you." Neils told him.

"Your allegiances are rather flexible. Can I expect your work to be as subpar for me as it was for the Ramseys?" Tom asked dryly as fought the urge to scoff at the man. He couldn't believe Neils had the nerve to vie for a job or the act that he was giving that somehow his actions were completely reasonable.

"All I want is written immunity agreement to protect me from prosecution. In exchange I will make a nebulised cure, tell you everything I know about Rameys and their plans" Neils told him. Tom had to admit given how cognizant Neils was of his position in Sean's crew gave him better intelligence on their operations than what Michener had. But he knew that whatever Neils had wasn't worth an immunity agreement.

"Confession first then immunity," Tom bargained as he didn't feel he was losing much given he had no authority to give the man what he wanted.

"No, it doesn't work that way. I want a written agreement that is signed by your president," Neils told him.

"You have to give me something solid. Something more than empty promises," Tom said in a firm tone as he needed Neils to understand that he would not be taken a fool.

"What I have is good." Neils assured him.

"Not good enough and I'm bored," Tom said, he rose from his chair and moved to door. He barely set one foot out of the door when Neils spoke up.

"I can fix 'Nine'," Neils told him.

"What?" Tom asked looking at him confused as he didn't know why he'd need the number nine 'fixed'.

"Asian, 5'7; very beautiful but very broken. I can make a gene therapy that will repair her overactive immune system and fatigue issue," Neils said. Tom's lips spread into a wry smile as he didn't feel especially moved by the offer. But inwardly he felt an annoyance as he realised that 'Nine' was Anna.

"Gee, why not cure her coeliac disease at the same time." Tom told him, he felt angry that the man for not knowing Anna's name. For dehumanizing her, he wondered if the man saw any of them as 'people' or was he so far gone that he didn't care.

"That is a more labour intensive task. It would take several months to a year for me to do that. What I'm offering is something I can do in a day with access to the right equipment, chemicals and certain people." Neils promised him. His confidence piqued Tom's curiosity as he turned and leaned against the door frame with his shoulder. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for Neils to continue.

"Seven, you have her onboard this ship. Red hair, tall and incredibly vicious or so I've heard given the gene therapy treatment I gave her makes her rather difficult to keep sedated. Sean told me Amy Granderson lost quite a few good soldiers trying to keep her contained. I was supposed to have her on the Vyneri" Neils said with a smile.

"Why would you need her?" Tom asked him, he saw no point in denying Kate's presence as the man was their prisoner. He had a feeling that the flyers and the wanted ad on the Network was for Neils given how giddy the man looked to be here.

"It's too complicated for me to dumb it down for you," Neils told him in a patronising tone.

"Try," Tom said darkly as he was glad that Rachel didn't carry the same attitude as Neils did with him.

"I refuse to waste my time explaining something you're intellectually ill equipped to understand. If you want to know then have Dr Scott see me. But until then I say nothing without an immunity agreement." Neils informed him,

* * *

"He wants Immunity?" Mike asked incredulously as the two of them stood in Tom's office. Tom had recounted his visit with Neils. Mike looked a mixture of annoyed and perplexed which summed up how Tom felt about it the situation.

"Yes," Tom said, he was just glad he wasn't the only one have having issues with Neils terms. But Tom couldn't help but wonder if giving that man immunity would speed up the mission. He had wondered if he could somehow make the deal and then rescind it once Neils was no longer useful. But it would mean swallowing his pride to deal with the scumbag. Something Tom wasn't ready to do.

There was also the issue Tom had with how Neils called Rachel by her first name. It insinuated that their relationship was more personal than professional. Tom was by no means jealous as he knew Neils was mentally unstable but it did worry Tom about putting the man in the same room as Rachel. Hell, he wasn't comfortable putting Anna or Kate into the room with the man but it was something he was going to have to consider given the offer Neils was extending.

"You're considering it" Mike said as he knew Tom well enough to see the man was seriously considering in making a deal with the devil. He, on one hand understood that the possible benefits but it didn't think it was worth the cost given that they had a cure. He also wanted to give Rachel more time to figure out the solution of aerosolizing the cure. Frankly, he'd agree to anything that would remove them from having to deal with Neils.

"I'm thinking of putting Michener in the room. If he's going to give Immunity to Neils then it has to be on his terms. I can't offer that man anything" Tom told him. It was weak excuse as Tom knew if Michener gave Neils immunity it would still grate against Tom's conscious. Mike's eyebrows rose and he looked at Tom incredulously as they both knew Michener wasn't anywhere near ready to go toe to toe with Neils.

"Michener is half in love with that ass hat" Mike argued as he could see Michener being swayed by Neils selling sob story of his own. There was also the fact that the man had played a prominent role in Michener's liver transplant and rehabilitation to become Sean's President.

"Immunity requires a full confession." Tom told Mike with a shrug. Mike's eyebrows lifted as he realised what Tom was getting at.

"You think Neils would slip up and tell the truth?" Mike asked mockingly.

"I can hope." Tom offered, he knew it was a long shot but Neils managed to be convincingly truthful with Tom. He couldn't see why Neils wouldn't do the same with Michener.

"You're delusional if you think that will happen." Mike informed him.

"I prefer to think of myself as optimistic." Tom told him, "I also want to tell Kate and Anna about Neils' offer." Tom added.

"No." Mike said flat out which made Tom stop for a moment as he had hoped Mike would be a little more open minded. That they could at least talk strategy but Mike's expression was dark and fierce that told Tom that Mike wasn't going to budge on this one.

"It's worth talking to them at least." Tom argued as he felt given Anna's long quality of life could be improved then it was worth discussing.

"No, Kate's been tinkered with enough. I don't want her near that slimeball. Also what's the point in telling them? We aren't going to give him immunity and even if the president does sign off on that… There's a lot of ifs and maybes for it to be worthwhile. All you do is give Anna hope and string Kate up with yet another obligation to 'help' a friend. I'm tired of having her being used like she's spare parts." Mike told him in a scathing tone.

Tom looked at Mike for a moment as he felt there was something he was missing as Mike used present tense in referring to Kate being used. He could tell it was bothering Mike which concerned Tom as they needed Kate as their Helo pilot. Her ability to pilot hinged on her being healthy not just mentally but physically as well. But before Tom could ask Mike to explain further on his comment a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Tom said, the door opened and Rachel stood in the doorway. She must of sensed the tension rolling off Mike as she stood hesitantly at the doorway not sure of whether she should come in or not.

"You asked to see me." Rachel said, reminding him that he had summoned her to talk about Neils.

"Please come in," Tom said waving her in. He wished they could just fly past the next few hours until he and Rachel met up for a late night tea. Talking to her, spending time with Rachel was the only bright spots of his days between the angst of the mission. He really wished he could come up with more reasons for them to be alone so they could relax without someone watching or interrupting them.

"I'll be on the bridge." Mike said as Rachel stepped into the room. Tom frowned as he had expected Mike to remain but he had a feeling that Rachel had something to do with Mike's comment about Kate being 'used'. He made a mental note to ask about it later so he could clear up the confusion. Either way Mike left the room closing the door behind him.

"Sorry that I had to summon you up here. I'm just on a tight leash at the moment." Tom told her. It was a lie. His schedule was flexible but he wanted to talk about Neils in the privacy of his office than in the Lab.

"It's ok, I needed a change of scenery." Rachel said as she moved to the lounge and sat down. Fatigue washed through her in waves and right now she was in a low moment.

"Lab work not going well?" Tom asked as he sat down.

"It's slow, once I have the mussels things will progress," Rachel informed, she couldn't help but notice Tom had taken a seat opposite her instead of sitting next to her and wondered if Mike's dark mood had anything to do with the less than casual air their meeting right now had. "What did you want me for?" she asked him.

"I spoke with Neils. He inferred that if you wanted to know how to aerosolise the cure then you'd have to ask him directly." Tom said cutting straight to point. He needed to see her reactions and expressions. To read her as this was more about their work than them as a couple.

"I don't need to know how, I'll have the mussels and I'll work out his stability sequence. I've decided that I don't want to have anything to do with him. So if you've changed your mind and are going to push me to see him then you'll have your work cut out for you" Rachel informed him. Tom gave a closed lip smile feeling relief at her not wanting to see Neils.

"That makes me feel better." Tom confessed.

"It does?" Rachel asked as she had geared herself up for a fight.

"Yeah, he's infatuated with you and it's not the healthy kind either. I'm worried your pregnancy wouldn't gel with whatever fantasy he has in his head." Tom informed her as he felt the need to explain it to her.

"I doubt he would hurt me with so many soldiers in the room." Rachel said slightly amused him being concerned with her safety when she knew Neils was harmless. Well, he was harmless in a physical sense. If he had access to her labs then she would be scared given his background in genetics and proven results of making biological weapons. But really she was covering her own unease as she knew the man had an obsession with her. She had seen the videos.

"I don't want to risk it. I want to protect you." Tom told her, Rachel felt her amusement evaporate as she was touched at his words. She also saw he was genuinely concerned for her safety in regards to Neils. "Anyway Neils also offered to cure Anna of her overactive immune system and fatigue issues." Tom said changing the topic. He looked to Rachel to correct him on what Neils had said.

"Why would throw that on the table?" Rachel asked with a frown. She looked to her side and wore a thoughtful expression as she tried to think of how Neils could make such a promise. She had to admit Genetics wasn't her strong suit but she did read enough research on Gene therapy to understand the basics. She went through her mind everything she had read on Avocet labs and what she had learnt from her brief research into understanding the gene therapy and to understand how Granderson's people had been up to with Kate and her.

"He thought it was a worthwhile bargaining chip. To be honest I think he's angling to finish what he started." Tom said.

"Started?"

"He worked on the original project or human trial of the gene therapy Kate and Anna underwent." Tom said, he swore he could see Rachel cataloguing inventory on everything that they knew about what happened in Baltimore. "Or at least I believe what he's saying as he called Kate 'Seven' and knew about Michener and Anne. He wouldn't go into detail. Said he coldn't 'dumb' it down for me" he added. Rachel's head snapped up at number 'seven'.

"He's baiting for me to visit him." Rachel said as she knew Neils dangled out just enough information for her to want to know more. It would of worked if she hadn't already been on the hunt for the stability sequence in his blood. Now he'd just made a major slip up. "But I don't need to see him." Rachel assured Tom.

"You know what he's upto?" Tom asked.

"No," Rachel shook her head "I wouldn't know about how he'd go about a gene therapy for Anna. But I do know that he's given me a clue on how to narrow down his stability sequence." She said with a smile as she would one up Neils and thus remove any value he had to the mission.

"How?" Tom asked confused as he was definitely missing something here.

"He most likely used the same stability sequence in the gene therapy as he did with his work with attaching his gene to virus" Rachel told him wondering how long it would have taken her to figure it out if she hadn't learnt that Neils was responsible for the gene therapy trials at Avocet.

"It can't be that easy." Tom said in disbelief. Rachel felt anger flare inside her at his disbelief. She knew logically that he was right to be suspicious but she couldn't swallow the pain that Neils was playing with them. Playing with her trying to make them some sort of power couple who saved the world. It made her sick as she had realised that Neils had used the Ramsey's and himself to wipe out all her collegues; isolating her from any kind of help until he was the last resort.

"The man murdered my mentor and all my colleagues. Ramseys destroyed all the surviving scientists. Of course it's that easy. He knew if he got rid of the competition then they wouldn't see the mistake he has made. I will find it and prove it to you." Rachel said anger and grief fuelling her as she rose from her chair and moved to the door to leave.

Tom jumped up from his chair and stopped her at the door by placing his hand over hers that was on the lever to open the door. "Wait," he told her in a low voice. He could feel the anger radiating off her and knew it wasn't entirely about him. "Just wait." He told her. She kept her back to him as she stared at the door.

"I get it," Tom said in a cautious tone as he hadn't realised what a sore spot Neils was going to be. Nor did he take into account that Rachel was still grieving her loss. He knew how it felt and he also knew Neils was the one who killed her colleagues. He just hadn't seen it the way Rachel had. "You don't have to prove anything right now and I don't want you leaving here in anger. So just take a couple of breaths." Tom told her.

Rachel closed her eyes and took a breath waiting for the anger and pain to ease. She felt Tom's hand smooth down her back and slowly move around the front of her abdomen. "We're not making any deals with Neils. Frankly, I'd rather throw him overboard and let the sharks have him. But right now I have to hear him out. I have to make sure he's got nothing useful to share before any decisions are made." Tom told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"I understand that." Rachel said, she swallowed as her anger was being replaced by very different feelings. Her body relaxed in his hold as her free hand slid down the arm that was around her waist. She felt his hold tighten as he felt the pull between them and the flare of sexual chemistry. Even with that she still felt a sadness filter through as she wished they weren't here. That they were somewhere that all the mess of their lives couldn't touch them. That she didn't have to feel the grief coursing through her. She wanted to feel the joy of pregnancy, she wanted Tom.

He loosened her hand from the door handle and wrapped it and his own arm around her. He just held her there soaking in the comfort of a simple embrace. He wanted to turn her around and kiss her but right now he didn't want every kiss they had to come after heartache or anger.


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

* * *

An hour later,

"Why did you change your mind?" Michener asked Tom as they walked through the ship down to the infirmary to speak with Neils. Michener was surprised by Tom's change of mind and relieved as he was glad to see the Doctor. He hoped the man would finally clear some things that he still didn't understand.

"He's asked for something I can't give him but you as the President can. Just don't agree to anything until you hear everything he has to say." Tom said as they reached the hallway that lead directly to the Infirmary. There were three guards stationed outside for which Michener thought was rather excessive given the man was injured. But he didn't question it. Instead he moved past Tom and walked down the hallway in the direction Tom gestured.

The soldiers all stood a little straighter in Michener's presence and he could see the curiosity in their eyes as they wondered what kind of man he was. He wished he could tell them not to waste their faith on him but kept the façade he had promised to uphold in public up.

The hallway dead ended and Michener turned to his right and stepped into the small infirmary. It made his quarters feel relatively plush given the infirmary was incredibly cramped. He looked to the main bed and saw Neils Sorenson. A smile graced his lips at recognising the man on the bed.

Neils looked to be in good health given he had been shot. But obviously the ship's doctor had been taking good care of him. Neils saw him and pushed up in the bed and picked his glasses off the table beside his bed and placed them on his face.

"Mr President, how are you?" He asked Michener with a kind and warm regard.

"I'm well Dr Sorenson. The Captain told me that you want an immunity agreement." Michener said as he felt like he was in the presence of a friend. Neils had been with him through his post operative care when he had the liver transplant. All of which he'd endured on a submarine. Not the most ideal of locations but it was the safest.

"Yes," Neils said looking rather uncomfortable at the position he was in. Michener knew how the man felt instead of beign a beacon of hope though Neils was perceived as the enemy on the ship.

"You realise that I can't give you that without fully understanding what crimes you won't be prosecuted for." Michener told him as he pulled up a stool and sat down.

"Crimes against humanity and war crimes." Tom informed him as he stood just inside the doorway. He pulled the door close to give the three of them privacy.

"Dr Sorenson, you'll have to be a little more specific as the Captain has used a rather general terms." Michener said as he looked to Neils and ignored Tom. He hoped maybe Neils could convince Tom that he wasn't the man that Michener had read about but the man Michener knew.

"I want an immunity agreement before I say anything more." Neils said as he looked to Tom nervously and then back to Michener.

"He's going to be charged as-" Tom started.

"I want to hear it from the man himself." Michener said cutting Tom off. He looked to Tom and the man looked pissed at being cut off but kept quiet given there was a hierarchy in place.

"The Captain doesn't understand the circumstances but what I'm offering in return far outweighs what I've unknowingly done." Neils said to Michener.

"Which is?" Michener asked him.

"I worked for Avocet Laboratories in the Netherlands in their department that was dedicated to Eugenics and Molecular Medicine." Neils said, he continued to explain in very brief terms what his work was. That he was working on gene therapies that would improve the quality of life for patients who had long term and debilitating illnesses. Tom liked how he skipped over the part of how Lassiter Industries were trying to create soldiers with said gene therapy trials. But instead of cutting in he allowed Neils to dig himself a grave.

"I'm not sure where any of this illegal except for the trials being on people. I assume the company had signed consent of the participants and it was all done in the Netherlands. All before the outbreak, it's hardly relevant." Michener said as the information Neils told him was very close to what he had read in the file compiled on the man except for a few inconsistencies.

"Yes, the laws aren't as restrictive but you see when the virus started to show up. We were tapped to work on a cure. I found one." Neils told him, his eyes lit up with excitement and Michener straightened up as he knew how important the cure was.

"You did?" He asked.

"Or I thought I did. I accidentally turned myself into a carrier as a result of my own ego and impatience to prove myself. My wife died because of me." Niels confessed in a remorseful manner.

"I'm so sorry," Michener said sincerely as he knew the pain of that loss.

"My own fault. I carry the guilt of that with me every day." Neils told him. He looked down at his hands as if lost in his thoughts of his grief and guilt. Something Michener knew well but he never once would guess the man before him had suffered so greatly. Neils never spoke of his trials in life or his loss. He only seemed obsessed with his research for Sean and Dr Scott. Something Michener hadn't exactly shared as he hadn't seen the relevancy of it.

"But here's where I'm lost. The people on the ship told me that you were helping the Ramsey's proliferate the illness. If I've been informed correctly by a woman you refer to as Patient SS-876 and Dr Scott. You actively participated in kidnapping, dehumanization, human experimentation, mass extermination of-"

Neils shook his head adamantly as if he refused to listen and cut off Michener off.

"I was lost. The Ramseys told me my work was important and I didn't kidnap anyone. Amy Granderson and her incompetent scientists did that to my research. She stole those people and butchered my work trying to figure out my secrets." Neils snapped angrily. He must of realised he'd shown the wrong emotion as he rolled his shoulders and pursed his lips for a moment before he spoke. But this time he spoke in a calmer manner. "I was using Sean to get them back, to save Dr Scott and those left from my gene therapy trials. They didn't deserve what happened to them. I had to protect my work and save those I could." Neils added.

Michener inwardly frowned as this was new. This wasn't in the files or anything he had been told. He had read about Mrs Granderson's group and what their goals had been. What crimes they had committed but he hadn't believed the Ramsey or Neils involvement until now. In fact he didn't want to but looking at Neils; he could tell the man was angry at what had happened.

"So the flyers?" Michener asked in a careful tone. He knew the man was not being forced to tell the truth. In fact he looked too comfortable to be a prisoner. The way he spoke of his research now than he did a few moments ago made it sound like Neils believed he had proprietary rights over people.

"I helped develop a gene therapy from Patient Sev-" Neils started but Michener cut him off.

"Her name is Kate." Michener told him. Neils scrunched his eyes up like he didn't understand the relevance of knowing his victim's name. "She told me everything that happened to her. That I wouldn't be alive without your collaboration with Mrs Granderson's people. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes, but you have to understand. Granderson's scientist stole my work. Seven is my master piece," Neils told him.

"She's a person," Michener corrected as he felt his head swoon slightly and bile rise up his throat as he did not know the man before him at all. He felt nauseous at how the man saw a woman as an object not a person it made him wonder what Neils truly thought of him.

"She's my subject. Knowing her name and background is irrelevant and Sean promised me that I would have what I wanted if I did what he asked. You understand that I need her given I used her to save you and I have to help find other immunes to bring into the fold." Neils said in a casual manner like they were talking about a job as innocuous as grocery shopping. Not butchering a woman and murdering people with a virus to see who survived.

"The teddy bears with the virus?" Michener asked weakly as all the things he had been holding on to be true about the immunes and Neils turned into lies. Pretty little lies he could no longer live in.

"An experiment I sabotaged. It wouldn't work" Neils assured him, but Michener knew that was a lie as he'd seen the proof first hand and listened to Dr Scott explain where she was with the cure. Her frustration over Neils success had too honest and raw to be ignored.

"These women. Are they what Sean promised you?" Michener asked as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket. He unfolded it and held up the flyer so Neils could see it.

It was easy to see the man's thirst to take a closer look at the photos. He tried to hide it but Michener could see this man was completely enthralled with the images on the page. He even smiled at it in a way that made Michener sick to his stomach. He wanted to leave but he couldn't move, he was just frozen in place until this punishment was over.

"Yes, Mrs Granderson started to the search for them but I heard her little empire collapsed. So Sean promised them to me as a 'gift'." Neils said as he played with his beard and gave a wheezy chuckle. .

"How generous of him." Michener remarked dryly as he wondered if Neils understood what he was saying to them.

"Well, every man must have a woman of equal power to stand at his Scott is the true gift among them and I know with her..." Neils stopped talking for a moment as he became lost in his sick thoughts. He stroked a finger over Rachel's picture and after a moment continued."The other three are just for research purposes." he clarified lost in his own world.

Tom was ready to snatch the piece of paper from the man's hand when Michener pulled it from the man's hands and folded it up and back into his coat pocket.

"You'd imprison these women. Here I thought you were better than that." Michener said condemning the man for his actions. Neils glared at him.

"You're lucky they exist. If it weren't for my life's work, you'd be dead." Neils informed him smugly and it was then something clicked in Michener that turned his disgust and disillusionment to anger.

"And if you hadn't recklessly added your gene to the virus then perhaps millions of lives would have been spared including my family's." Michener said revolted that he had been tainted by the man that effectively killed his wife and children. Michener would carry the guilt from the act of stopping his children's suffering, the guilt of doing what his wife asked but this man was ultimately responsible for the hell Michener was in.

"I tried to make a cure. It didn't work, everyone I came into contact died. I tried to isolate myself but I ended up kidnapped by the Russian Navy." Neils explained as he was completely oblivious to the undertones and as to why Michener was acting as though he was shocked by the knowledge.

"The Russians self destructed in the initial stages of the pandemic." Michener said showing his anger as he was not stupid enough to believe any more of the man's lies.

"There was one ship leftover. That's where we first encountered Neils and Dr Scott learnt that he was the reason the virus was so progressive. He added his gene to the virus, it makes him immune but it makes it highly contagious to anyone who isn't naturally immune." Tom said from his place. He'd been silent for most part just watching the situation slowly fall apart.

"Yes, sorry. I forgot I read that briefing. Is it true?" Michener pressed Neils. The man gave a wheezy chuckle and looked completely remorseless.

"Yes, and now I'm here offering to redeem myself and help your cause." Neils said as if it could make up for everything he'd done.

"But you had your chance to fix this over 8 months ago. Yet you did nothing. You didn't even inform the authorities or any government body of your condition." Michener said, his couldn't stay in the room any longer as he felt like the walls were closing in and it was all too much. He felt the panic set in and his heart pound as he needed to space to find clarity and distance from his emotions.

"You're dismissing me?" Neils asked incredulously as Michener rose from his chair.

"I can't give you immunity. Once the people find out what you did they'll want your blood. Hell, I want you to rot for what you've done." Michener told him as he moved to the door.

"But-" Neils started but Michener snapped back around to him and cut him off.

"No, you had months to make this cure you're claiming to know now. You could of used those bears to decimate the cure but you didn't. You want leniency then you'll have to prove you're worth it without the promise of anything in return." Michener told him in a serious tone. He knew nothing the man could do would ever redeem him but at least if Neils was kept busy it would help the mission and Dr Scott. It would also give Michener time to think of what to do with Neils.

"Dr Scott wouldn't understand my work." Neils told him. It was Michener's turn to give a chuckle.

"I like to believe a woman as accomplished as her could understand your work and inform me whether it is legitimate or not. So I'll show you some leniency and have you supplied with a laptop to work on. But you'll have no lab access, no access to anyone without the approval of the Captain and myself." Michener told him.

"My research is complex. The reason I couldn't make the cure was a lack of equipment and facilities-"

"Dr Scott made a cure in less than 3 weeks after getting the primordial strain. She did on this ship with limited resources and no outside help. You had months and access to everything you could of needed including the best minds in the world. You could have saved many lives. My wife and children could have lived if you hadn't kept it this 'cure' you claim to have now to yourself. So excuse me if I'm not falling over myself with gratitude to believe you." Michener told him in a snide manner before he turned to leave.

"I saved you," Neils said, Michener stopped. He took a deep breath and faced Neils again. This time with a clarity he hadn't had before until now.

"No, you kept me alive and in the dark just as Ramsey wanted it. The Captain and the crew who served under him saved me." Michener told him.

* * *

"Why not pollen or mould? Mould has spores and I'm sure we could find some on the ship somewhere." Kate offered as Rachel gave her a look of patience. She knew Kate was thinking literally given she didn't understand what Rachel was doing. But she appreciated the effort.

"The spores in the Mussels are more adaptive than that of shower scum and Pollen is a grain not a spore." Rachel told her as she was contemplating the issue of the rats still being alive. She couldn't really do anything more until the Mussels came and that just left her machines to spit out the results she needed to

"Have you thought of putting one of the infected mice in with a healthy one?" Kate asked her as she tapped on the plastic cage that contained the rats Rachel had injected with Neils' blood.

"Yes, it didn't infect the other rat. There's something I'm missing here." Rachel said in aggravation as she rose from her chair and placed her hands on her head. "He didn't use his blood for the liquid suspension of the virus in the toys. He had to transmit the virus by breathing-" and it struck her. She could almost kick herself for how obvious it was to her now.

"Yeah, we already know the virus can be contracted by breathing the same air as an infected person." Kate said confused as to what Rachel was having an 'aha' moment about.

"No, the virus must have migrated exclusively to his lungs. It's the only way he can transmit the virus which would explain why the rats are alive." Rachel said, she paced the floor as it helped her to think as her thoughts were racing.

"But they test positive." Kate said referring to the rats.

"I know, I can't explain that yet but on a side note everyone who has had the vaccine tests positive for virus." Rachel explained. It wasn't really the correct explanation but she just needed to give Kate a reason that way she'd stop asking the questions she didn't have answers for yet.

"Just like tuberculosis vaccine." Kate offered.

"Yes, but I think the strain of the virus I want is lurking in his lungs." Rachel said more to herself as it dawned her that his blood was the wrong place to be looking at in the first place.

But now thanks to connections being made in her mind it was the lungs she had focus on. The only issue was getting access to them without having to talk to the man. At least she was closer to finding the stability sequence.

She just needed the computer and machines to finish their churning and find the strong commonalities between Anna, Kate, Michener and the Virus. She had also thrown her blood in the tests to be the contrast sample. But she had a feeling that perhaps she had the same stability sequence in her DNA.

It was just a suspicion but it was worth investigating given she had been in Granderson's scientists' hands for two months. She needed to understand what effect her carrying twins whose father undergone the gene therapy. She also needed to know the long term effects of receiving IVIG therapy from Kate and Anna. She wished for once she understood eugenics and what it meant for her.

"Why is the stability sequence so important?" Kate asked her, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts.

"It's the glue. It's what will hold my cure to the spores. So I really need both the sequence and the spores for this to work. I also need the original strain from Neils' lungs so I can compare it to the primordial for it be completely successful" Rachel explained to her.

"Well, it will be a few hours before they get the spores. Why don't we take a break?" Kate offered.

"I really need to continue my work." Rachel told her.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go tinker with the Helo but I'll be back around lunchtime for you." Kate said Rachel smiled and gave a nod as she appreciated Kate helping her keep to some semblance of a proper eating pattern even if it did take her away from her work.

* * *

"They've found a bunch of teenagers on the mainland. Apparently they were trying to take our team hostage." Mike informed Tom in a dry tone. The absurdity of the situation was not lost on either of them. Tom and Michener had been discussing Neils when Mike had called him to the CIC for an update on the mission.

"For what?" Tom asked as he couldn't believe what Mike had told him. No, he could believe there were survivors but the fact they were teenagers pulling this kind of act.

"For the four women in the flyers and supplies," Mike said trying to keep a straight face. Even Tom had to admit there was something funny about the teenagers thinking they could take on the Navy and actually negotiate an exchange.

"The flyers are down this far?" Tom asked, he thought they'd be pretty safe with the radio broadcasts. A bunch of physical descriptives on a radio didn't really give people a lot to go on a proper hunt but photos were a game changer.

"Yeah, according to Taylor; they wanted the super hot one delivered first." Mike said in a low voice. He pressed his lips together trying not to smile or laugh given they were standing in the middle of the CIC. Tom covered his mouth his hand so as to hide his smile.

"They must of had the flyers there for a while to be ranking them" Tom muttered wryly after he managed to make his face stern again.

"Only a couple of days. They were handed out by bounty hunters" Mike said trying to keep his face straight.

"I've got to meet these kids" Tom said. They both knew this trip off the ship was for more than the amusement of seeing what kind of attitude the kids had but more about gathering intel on how the teenagers knew the women on the flyer were on the Nathan James.

"I've got the RHIB and a second land team waiting for you" Mike informed him, Tom gave a nod grateful to escape from Neils for the moment and focus on something he could fix.

* * *

A couple hours later,

"Don't they need a water filter and some food. What do mussels eat?" Kate asked as she looked at the plastic tub of mussels. Rachel had her head on the desk with her eyes closed as she tried to keep herself calm. She was incredibly edgy from the pressure of work weighing on her shoulders.

It felt like a one tonne weight on her ever since Taylor and Cruz dropped off the mussels that were now in her lab. For fresh water creatures they came with a rather unpleasant odour that turned Rachel's stomach sour. So she worked hard and fast to get all the tests over with so she could wait outside the tented lab space. If only to save herself from throwing up her lunch.

"They only need to survive until Rachel has what she wants and they eat plankton." Anna informed her as she stood beside Kate looking at the same mussels with disinterest.

"Think we'll find some pearls in their tummies?" Kate asked as she reached in a poked one of the livelier mussels in the tub only to have her hand smacked with a crutch.

"Don't poke them. You'll stress them out you weirdo." Anna chastised her.

"You're both distracting me. Could I have my lab back for half an hour?" Rachel asked them as she lifted her head up from her desk. She normally didn't mind their banter but right now she was too desperate for answers. Answers about the spores, answers about Anna, Kate and Michener's genetic profiles.

She had learned from Anna that Neils had worked on the gene therapy that had been used by Avocet. She knew there would have been many scientists at work on the project but only one person would work on the physical application of therapy itself. Given Neils success with attaching his gene to the virus; she felt that there was a good chance that he used a similar process with therapy trials.

"Sure, we can go get snacks and liquids. You want more of that Ginger tea?" Kate asked her not the slightest bit off put by Rachel's need for space.

"No, just water is fine." Rachel told her.

"Ok," Kate said as she and Anna moved to leave Rachel.

"Actually, some fruit juice as well," Rachel said changing her mind. She felt that was yet another pregnancy symptom playing up as she couldn't make her own mind up about what she wanted to eat or drink. At least she had another four hours before she would need to rest.

"OJ?" Kate asked with a wry smile.

"Yes, thank you." Rachel said appreciating Kate's patience with her.

"Done Milady," Kate said with a mocking bow as the phone to the room rang. Kate moved to the phone and picked it up.

"Helo Bay Two," Kate said, she leaned against the wall. "Speaking," she said with a smile as the other two women looked at her expectantly. Kate was silent as she listened to the other end and then gave a nod. "Ok, I'll be right up."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Michener wants to see me." Kate answered with a shrug before she left the room.

* * *

"Permission to speak freely, Captain?" Ravit asked Tom, they stood to the side waiting for the teenagers to make up their minds on what they wanted. She like the others on the first land team had been surprised to find children left to fend for themselves. She wanted to pretend it was the first time she'd see kids armed to the teeth but sadly it wasn't. It just rode home how little things had changed.

She looked to Tom who stood with his stern expression on his face, He exuded power and a confidence that drew people to him. That made them believe they were safe but she couldn't agree with what he was offering these children.

"Go ahead" Tom told her.

"I don't like putting these kids in the middle of our fight." Ravit said plainly. She refused to look at Burk as she knew how completely devoted the Nathan James crew were to their Captain. Sometimes it was to the point that they were completely blind to what was going on around them.

"They're already in the middle of it, Lieutenant. Immunes saw to that. Rest assured they'll be on the ship and out of harm's way as soon as possible." Tom said misinterpreting Ravit's concerns. So she pushed onwards as she had experiences with these kinds of situations on previous tours of duty in her own country and parts of the middle east.

"What about reprisals? We don't know how far the immunes have spread. Dropping them somewhere else now could be just as have the mussels, Captain. We should leave now before the immunes ever find out we were here." Ravit knew it was wrong to belittle the Navy's experience but she felt that they didn't have the foresight of what would happen given they were always on a ship; their battleground was the ocean. Thus they didn't really consider how different the warfare was on land and how it affected the civilian population.

Tom looked at Ravit understanding her concern and in part he felt she was right. They should just leave but he looked at all the kids and he thought of his own. He imagined them on their own and he knew he would want them to be safe. Thus he couldn't leave them here to fend for themselves. It wasn't right. It was just another one of those moments that if he turned his back on them then he'd question why they bothering at all with the mission.

"We're over 300 miles away from their camp in Florida and yet somehow their reach stretches here. We have to find out how they're doing this. They already know the Nathan James has the cure and that we have the women on the flyer on board our ship. Not to mention the president. We need to find out how they are communicating with one another and get ahead of it" Tom told Ravit. He know it wasn't what she wanted to hear but he didn't need her approval.

He could see Ravit was about to say more but she stopped as the teenagers in front of them disbanded from their own meeting. Ray the leader of the pack walked up to Tom with his two friends. The boys walked like cocky little brats who seemed to think that they were entitled to whatever they wanted just because they carried a gun. Tom couldn't help but sense the similarities of situations as they were leaders both looking out for their group. He just wished that Ray had more wisdom in him.

"It's a deal. You give us food and shelter, we'll give you the bounty hunters." Ray told him, he lifted his chin in defiance like it gave him this edge of superiority.

"Good." Tom said, not reacting to the kid's actions as he was an adult and didn't need to posture with punk teenager.

"Only one condition. I stay and fight with you." Ray told him.

"Absolutely not." Tom told him in a deadly serious tone.

"In six months, I'll be old enough to enlist and fight alongside you. Besides, you can't do this without me. Nobody knows this place better than I do. And you still need me to tell you how to signal the bounty hunters." Ray told him.

"Give me the lay of the land." Tom said, he wasn't caving but he felt that if he pretended to comply he could get what he needed and then had Ray sent to ship out of harm's way.

* * *

"You wanted to talk." Kate asked not hiding her annoyance at all as she had once again been summoned to see Michener especially given she had been in the middle of training Miller. She hated that one; her time had been interrupted and two; that she didn't have a choice.

"I spoke with Neils." Michener said as he gestured to one of the three empty chairs near him. He didn't know why he called her but he felt they had something in common. He just wanted to feel like he was in the same boat as someone else. He felt out of the few people he knew Kate was one of them. That her abrasive attitude was just her protecting herself.

"I bet that was a barrel of laughs. I just don't see how it's relevant for me to know or explain why you need to see me." Kate said as she remained on her feet by the door. She looked around feeling the need to escape as she didn't want to rehash Baltimore.

"He's a monster." Michener told her.

"He's a man, you have to stop aggrandizing everything. I'm not your saviour, he's not a monster. He's just a man who did a lot of things no one approves of. If that's all you wanted from me then I'm going to go." Kate told him as she didn't want to search for meaning in what happened in Baltimore or pretend she was better than Neils. She didn't remember meeting the man and frankly she wanted to keep herself removed from him as much as she could.

"So you think I should be lenient with him?" Michener asked her and Kate realised he wasn't here to chat with her but to have her make decisions for him.

"I think that you should think for yourself and stop looking at this as if we're living in a soap opera. You have a job which as far as I know Neils has very little do with how to win this war and rebuild your country." Kate told him, she gave a huff of air as she hated being in the room with Michener. She hated that she had to ground this man back into reality when she had her own problems to deal with.

"He's played a role in its destruction." Michener argued. Kate's lips thinned into a fine line as she garnered what little patience she had before she spoke.

"I think you should talk to Jeter, talk to the Captain or the Commander. You want someone to advise you, to give you feedback and help you then I suggest you look to the Captain, the XO and the Master Chief. They are the ones best equipped to help you not me. So please don't summon me here again." Kate told him, she didn't wait for a response before she turned on her feet and left the room.

* * *

"That's the only road in. There's a perch right there you can scout from. You'll see them long before they see you." Ray told Tex and Tom. They stood at the end of a long stretch of road that dead ended into the main compound ground. Ray had pointed to a large water tank on stilts as a position for a scout or in Tex's case a sniper. Ravit and the boys were setting up the kill box by blocking exits and creating barricades to fire from including some booby traps. They didn't want to make it easy for the Bounty Hunters and they needed to make enough of a distraction to leave a few of them alive for information.

Ray had been surprisingly helpful and rather astute at the best strategies for combat. He knew his compound well and he managed to organise the other kids to move expediently to the RHIBs. Something Tom reluctantly had to admire about the kid. He was a natural leader with a good head on his shoulders for most part. He could see the kid being a good soldier one day. Just not today.

The kid looked a little anxious and entirely unsure of what was going to happen. It was a natural thing to feel given the kid had no training to fall back on.

"It'll be alright" Tom assured him.

"I don't know, these guys are packing some major firepower. They had guns I didn't know existed, and I play a lot of video games." Ray told them. Tom and Tex exchanged looks of amusement at the comment.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that. We're bringing a Navy ship to a gunfight." Tom assured the kid, he Tex. "We need intel, which means we'll need prisoners." He reminded the man as he knew with Tex perched on the water tank he would be in the best position to inform them on the easier targets to capture.

"Copy that." Tex replied.


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

* * *

"You need stitches." Lang told Kate as they headed down the hallway to the infirmary. Kate tightly gripped the rag on her right forearm arm and fought the urge to punch the man as he was just chock full of unhelpful information. Frankly, she would have preferred to be stitched up by Rachel but she was completely engrossed in her work and Kate didn't want to interrupt her if she was on a roll.

"No I don't," Kate grumbled in a prickly tone as she and Lang stepped into the infirmary. She couldn't help it but she'd been in a dark mood since speaking with Michener and she thought tinkering with the Helo would make her feel better but instead it just gave her too much time for her thoughts. She really needed to get cleared for rehab so she could start exercising again as she could use the exertion.

"Doc," Lang called out in greeting. Rios had been standing by the bedside of a sleeping, injured man changing an IV bag turned his attention to them.

"What's going on here?" Rios asked as he took in their state. Lang looked fine but Kate was wearing a pair of coveralls that was covered in streaks of engine grease and possibly blood given she was holding a rag that was haphazardly wrapped around her right forearm.

"Kate was destroying the Helo-" Lang started but Kate cut him off.

"I was doing some maintenance." Kate clarified.

"When she got her hand stuck. Don't ask me how that happened. But instead of waiting for help or extricating her hand in a gentle manner. She made a dick move and yanked it out. Shredding her arm in the process and proceeded to bleed over the place." Lang summarised.

Kate wanted to rebuke the statement but when Kate thought back on it, she realised that Lang pretty much nailed what happened. She looked to Rios who wore a bemused expression as he pulled off the gloves he was wearing and pulling out a fresh pair.

"Let's see." Rios said as he snapped on a pair of surgical gloves.

"That's my cue to leave." Lang said making his exit.

"Yeah you better clean up all that blood I spilled given it's a OH &S issue" Kate drawled in a sarcastic tone over her shoulder at him. She wore an annoyed look as she watched the man leave. She didn't exactly blame him given he had a weak stomach for cuts deeper than a paper cut. She turned back to Rios secretly promising to her best not to piss him off as she was trying to make any more waves for the day.

"I would have gone to Rachel but she's neck deep in her research and I didn't want to interrupt her for a band aid." Kate said as she allowed him to inspect her arm. Rios took her arm into hands and carefully unwound the dirty rag that had wrapped around her arm.

He had to admit on her best day she irked him and on her worst he wanted to just sedate her until she was in a better mood. He didn't want to admit it but the reason he didn't get along with her was that her personality rubbed him the wrong way. That and her lack of respect for looking after herself health-wise. Case and point was her arm right now that had a deep gash in it and the fact she used a dirty rag from the helo bay to wrap it when there was a stocked medkit in the Helo bay.

"You need a couple of stitches." Rios said as he gently probed the wound. Kate frowned as she started bleeding again. Between the blood transfusion for Rachel and the ibuprofen for her aches; her blood seemed to lack the ability to clot. "You need to lay off the ibuprofen." Rios commented.

"I haven't had any for two days." Kate informed him in a cool tone as she didn't need a lecture. She just needed to be patched up and sent on her way. She knew she would have to explain herself and her injury to Mike and Rachel so she'd rather at least have the lecture come from one of them instead of Rios.

"Doctor?" the man from the bed said in a sleepy tone, Kate looked over and saw the man push up in the bed and pick his glasses off the table and put them on. Kate knew immediately the man was Neils Sorenson. He wasn't a member of the crew given his scruffy and unfit nature and his accent clearly gave him away if nothing else.

"Are you in pain?" Rios asked hoping the man would say 'yes' so Rios could make him wait for meds while he put a couple of stitches in Kate's arm. He was a healer but frankly he'd happily let the man suffer for a couple of minutes.

"No, and hello you," he said with a smile that made Kate' stomach turn. For some reason there was something about him that was oddly familiar like she'd seen him somewhere else before today. But she couldn't quite place it. "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Dr Neils Sorenson. It's good to see you looking so well bar the injury." Neils said focussing on Kate in a manner that made her skin crawl as the familiarity of which he spoke and looked at her.

"Yeah, whatever." Kate said deciding to be cold as she didn't need to encourage the man. She knew from Rachel he was bad news, so it was best to not engage him. "Doc Rios, can we get to this as I have an engine to put back together." Kate said looking to Rios as she held out her arm that was starting to bleed again.

"Take a seat." Rios said feeling a little pleased at Kate not giving Neils the time or day. Kate moved to a stool by a long bench in the room and sat down. Rios pulled a roll table over and Kate rested her arm on it as he pulled out a suture kit and few other accoutrements he needed to tend her wound. He injected a local anaesthetic into her arm to numb the area.

"I knew you were on-board but it's good to see you in the flesh. I apologise for them taking your liver but the President and I needed it to cure him." Neils told her as he pushed up in the bed to get a better look at her.

Kate squared her shoulders and gave Neils a cold look as she didn't like how casual he made the events of Baltimore sound. He just smiled at her completely oblivious to her mood. She mentally begged Rios to hurry up as she looked down at her arm to see his progress but had to look away as the scene of her skin and flesh being sewn back together was not helping her nausea.

"I was so angry with what those inept scientists did to you. Defiling you like that. It hurt to watch my life's work being pulled to pieces like that. But I am pleased that they couldn't figure it out." Neils told her. Kate looked at the floor as her stomach rolled in nausea as Neils continued talking. He talked about her mistreatment in Baltimore like one was talking about a bad experience at a restaurant and as he spoke he made it sound like she were the undercooked, overpriced piece of steak. "You know, I can help you and the other one. Did the Captain tell you about me and what I can do for you?" Neils asked her.

Kate remained silent refusing to get into whatever politics Neils had with Tom as she knew the man would have talked to her about it if he believed Neils to be genuine. Rios stopped in his treatment and turned to Neils giving the man a look of censure.

"I'm trying to work here for which I need silence." Rios told Neils in a cold tone as he continued his work in treating Kate's wound.

"You should be better trained than that." Neils remarked to Rios before he continued to talk. "I just wanted her to know that I was the one who created her. If I hadn't created the gene therapy then you would have died just like everyone else. You wouldn't be hunted but then you wouldn't be special. I made you special." Neils told Kate in a proud manner.

He continued to espouse on the subject but Kate blocked it out as his words grated against her nerves as he spoke of how he was fathering a master race in his lab or at least Kate insinuated that part from his words.

Kate closed her eyes as anger flare in her. She wanted to smother the man with a pillow just to shut him up as she didn't want to rehash Baltimore. She didn't want it to be a topic of conversation but she knew if she spoke to him she would just get herself into trouble. Something she wanted to avoid at all cost. But it ate at her to sit there and not react as he was so smug when he spoke. He spoke in a way that made her feel like she owed him something.

"Just a couple more seconds and you can go." Rios told her in a low voice as he noticed her tense posture and her other hand balling into a tight fist. Kate opened her eyes and looked to see the stitches were in.

"You'll live a better life once the immunes accept you for what you are not some abomination. They are rather backwards when it comes to scientific endeavours. But that's only the lower echelons." Neils told her.

Kate's left hand tightened into a fist and she felt the bite of her nails in her palm as she did her best to stay in control of herself. She made a mental note to never come to the infirmary when Neils was in residence.

"You're good to go." Rios told her as he finished smoothing the edges of the primapore patch on her wound. Kate gave a exhale of relief.

"Thanks Doc." She mumbled, she shakily rose from her chair and left the room as fast as she could to put space between Neils and herself.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun had set and the only light shining on the compound came from the backup generators used for security lighting. The stage was set for their attack and Tom felt the anticipation of the upcoming battle sink in. He just needed to wait for everyone to be in place and get Ray to tell him how to signal the bounty hunters and get him back to the RHIB and off the ship.

"Status Report" Tom said over his radio as he stood outside Ray's caravan with the boy.

 _"Green's good to go"_

 _"Hired gun ready and waiting."_ Tex said from his perch.

" _Taylor... rock and roll._ " Taylor said on the comm.

 _"Burk and Bivas, good to go."_ Burk announced on his end.

 _"CIC standing by to support, Sir._ " Lt Foster told them, Tom turned around to face Ray as he expected the boy to do as he was told. He was already second guessing his leniency in that regard given Ray gave off the air of entitlement.

"All right, Ray. This is it. So how are you supposed to signal the bounty hunters?" Tom asked, the kid said nothing as pulled out a small flare gun and fired a flare up into the sky. Anger flared in Tom as he realised the stupidity of him not preparing for such a bold move but also for allowing Ray to pull such a stunt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tom asked him incredulously as he couldn't believe how stupid this kid was.

"Come on, I hand this to you, I'm on the next ride back to your ship and you start the party without me. You can't bench me now." The kid told him. Tom stuffed down the urge to smack the kid up the side of the head.

"Watch me" Tom told him in a dark tone as he grabbed Ray by the collar with one hand shoved him back towards the caravan. "Now, I don't plan to lose this fight" Tom told him, he opened the door and pushed Ray into the caravan "but this door opens, and it ain't me, tell those assholes you shot the flare and try to collect the bounty." He shut the door before Ray could jump his feet and make an escape. Tom picked up the lock that sat idly on the ground and fixed it to the door; locking the kid in.

"Bad move, Ray." Tom told the kid through the door. Ray pushed at the door in anger.

"Hey! Come on!" Ray said, he kicked the door before punching the window. Tom shook his head at the kid as he activated his radio.

"All teams be aware, Ray is still on land. I say again, Ray is still on land. He's locked in the trailer." Tom said before he turned his back on Ray and left him to take up his position.

"Guests of Honour are arriving." Tex said from his perch as two vehicles speed down the long driveway turning right into the kill box the team had made. Their tires squealed on the asphalt. Tom stayed hunkered down in his position and waited. A second later an explosion sounded before it was followed by second blast.

Tom rose up from his spot and started laying down suppression fire as a distraction while Tex and Green took out the main trouble makers.

 _"Captain, Cody wasn't on the RHIBs. Jake covered for him."_ Cruz said over the comm less than 15 minutes later. Tom silently cursed as he couldn't leave a kid running around while they were trying to capture the bounty hunters and neutralize the danger. He was also the only one with the freedom to move around as the others were pinned to their positions.

"I'm Oscar Mike." Tom said into his radio as he started moving "Gotta go find Cody."

"Captain is out of pocket. Keep an eye out." Tex said over the comm. Tom moved around the outskirts of the firefight and tried to keep his head down low so as not to draw the enemy's attention.

"Cody!" Tom yelled out but the noise of gunfire and explosions drowned it out.

* * *

"See this is the spore sequence right here" Rachel explained in a slow and concise manner as if it would help Kate and Anna understand why she was so excited. The information before her was incredibly promising. So promising she just wanted to share it and that meant telling Kate and Anna as there was no one else around. After weeks of hitting the wall it felt great to have something to share. It was just a shame that her audience of two were a little confused as to why they should be excited with her.

Anna seemed to get it but it appeared Kate was having difficulty. Rachel knew it was more to Kate not having a science background. The woman could appreciate the engineering side of it but didn't quite grasp all the information. That and Kate had been in a rather distracted state since Rachel had seen her last. She wondered if there was something deeper going on given Kate had been summoned away and she now had large primapore patch on the topside of her right forearm.

"Yes, I see it" Kate said as she looked to the screen. It looked like a rainbow of pixels that were in the shape of a splotch with many symbols. It was meaningless to Kate but it was important to Rachel. Kate was trying to pay attention but her thoughts were drifting to Baltimore and all the troubles it was cropping up now as she had two people on board the ship who managed to belittle her into feeling like nothing but spare parts.

"It uses something like a CRISPR system. So when it wants to turn the bacteria into a spore" Rachel explained as she pointed to the computer screen that she was showing them visuals.

"So if you can attach the bacteria to the cure and it will form a spore?" Anna asked as this was the second time they were going through this given the first time Rachel tried to explain it; it had gone completely over their heads.

"No, but I can cultivate the bacteria and turn it into spores and take the protein of the spore and attach it to vaccine using DNA scissors." Rachel said with a smile as she was making progress. She wondered for a moment if Tom would have understood her the first time she explained it or if Kate and Anna were the best people to practise dumbing the explanations down for mass consumption.

"Have I lost you two somewhere again?" Rachel asked them as they both didn't say anything.

"No, I just think when you're explaining this to Mike. You just say the cure works 'really good' and leave at that" Kate offered. Rachel smiled at Kate as she was right. She had a feeling that Kate was subtly saying she was in the same group as Mike who just needed to be told it worked 'good'.

"That was the plan." Rachel said in an amused manner.

"Awesome," Kate said with a nod of her head but she lacked the enthusiasm Rachel had hoped for.

"But for this to work you need Neils' stability sequence." Anna said bringing them back to the problem at hand or so Rachel led them to believe as she had a major breakthrough on that side of things.

"I've found the conserved core sequences in Neils stabilizers." Rachel said as she changed screens to four different sets of DNA up on the large screen. It was times like this she wished she had someone who could just revel in how amazing it was for her to get this far. Someone she could brainstorm with just as she had with Tom that morning but have it be on a more intellectual level.

"I assume that's good." Kate said as Rachel hadn't explained this part to them yet given she and Anna had been either lost or cracking bad jokes to cover up their lack of scientific knowledge. So far it wasn't working but Rachel had a sense of humour.

"Yes, these are four DNA profiles. The virus, you- Kate, Anna and the President's" Rachel said as she pointed at the each one to identify who was who. "You all have something in common." Rachel told them, she used the mouse and hi-lighted each portion of the DNA profiles that were completely identical. She left her profile from the screen as she didn't need it muddying up the presentation.

"Are you telling me I'm related to Neils. That he used his genes to make mine like they are?" Kate asked feeling her skin crawl at the notion. She was already plotting the man's death given as she didn't need someone like him making her feel as if she were a 'thing' and not a person.

"No, these are the core sequences that were used to attach the gene therapy the altered chromosomes into your DNA. Remember how we spoke about the gene therapy?" Rachel asked her.

"Vaguely, yes." Kate said, she knew it wasn't Rachel's fault but talking about her genetics was a topic Kate wasn't ready to delve into. In fact it made her anger flare up at her situation with Michener and Neils. It made her angry as it reminded her of what Jack and his legacy had left her. The constant reminder that she wasn't normal, that she would be hunted because Jack allowed Neils to mess with her.

"Well, it looks like Neils used the same core sequence in attaching his DNA to the virus. It's too complicated to go into but rest assure it's a chemical formula not his genetic material. It's also the same one he used the same core sequence to attach altered chromosomes to yours, Anna's and the president's gene therapy to stabilise the changes he made to your chromosomes." Rachel said with a feeling of triumph at having the information on hand and the proof that she could do this without Niels. That he had finally made a mistake and she had a weapon against him.

"So we all have Neils' stability sequence in us?" Anna asked her as she sat forward in her chair wincing as she adjusted her leg cast to a more comfortable position.

"Yes." Rachel answered with a smile. She could see that Anna was on the same page as her that this was a breakthrough they had needed. But Kate on the other hand had turned rather dark.

"This is great right?" Anna asked her with genuine curiosity.

"What does it matter? That asshole scratched his name in our DNA like farmer brands his cattle." Kate said scathingly as she rose to her feet. She felt the need to escape. "I need some air." Kate said, the phone on the wall rang. The three of them looked at it for a moment wondering what to do until Kate went over and picked up the receiver. "Helo Bay Two." Kate answered.

"Mhmm," Kate murmured as she listened to whoever was on the other end. "Copy that," She hung up the phone.

"Everything ok?" Anna asked her as it was pretty rare for the phone to ring.

"Yeah, I'm on call. So I gotta go get changed and make sure the Helo is prepped." Kate told them, she left the room before Rachel could even ask her why. She looked to Anna who seemed to understand to some extent what was going on.

"She's been in a mood since Michener talked to her. Not to mention the run in with Neils." Anna told her with a shrug like Kate's dark mood was to be expected.

"She should have come to me for the stitches." Rachel said as she wished no one had to deal with Neils. The man was toxic to everyone and everything. She couldn't help but remember Tom's concern over her avoiding Neils. She was just glad she had found a way to circumnavigate the need to talk to Neils.

"You got a full plate. Don't get bogged down in guilt about this. It was inevitable that she'd cross paths with Neils. The combo of Michener and Neils add in her own frailties. It just put her in a bad headspace." Anna explained.

* * *

 _"Burk, I read two tangos falling back up the road._ " A young man's voice said over the speakers in the room. The CIC was a cacophony of people talking in the room, the radios of the people on the land filtered through speakers and the harsh noises of war. Michener couldn't help but marvel at how cohesive the people in the room were are a group. It was equal parts impressive as it was completely mindboggling as he couldn't string a thought together with all that was going on yet these people just glided through it.

The Commander walked around the room with a headset on and completely in power of the room. How he did that when so much was going on was beyond Michener. But he did and all the stations were active with personnel. Not one person was lazing about, they all had a purpose and were doing their part. Michener looked Jeter who stood to side of the room.

" _We'll try to capture them alive!_ " Burk's voice filtered through the speakers. Michener recognised the man's voice from when they first met. Michener was so completely lost in it all he was half tempted to asked Jeter to translate what was going on but then he remembered that he was the President. He was supposed to be able to tell for himself.

"25 Mike-Mike has hostiles in range." A young man said from a different station in the room.

"Batteries release mount 2-5-2." A young woman said from her station. He just found it hard to wrap his head around how young the people were.

"T.A.O., prepare mount 5-1 for fire support." Mike told her.

"Aye, Sir." She said, she turned her head and that was when Michener caught sight of her face. He immediately identified her as she was in one of the files about the immunes. She was a pregnant Lieutenant who was wanted by the immunes for being a carrier of the virus or so the flyer said. But then the flyers were apparently a joint venture between Mrs Granderson and the Immunes geared towards non immunes to hunt her and the other four women down.

Something Michener had been surprised by was how little the Nathan James had on the immunes. It was enough to be condemning but not as substantial as the Nathan James' dealing with Mrs Granderson. But in saying that Michener understood how the Nathan James saw the Immunes were trying to break down the tear down what was remaining of the country instead of helping. Something that Michener hadn't want to think about.

" _Tangos captured._ " Burk announced.

"Copy that." Mike said

 _"Guys, I'm taking heavy gunfire up here. Hostiles are 20 yards north of my whiskey."_ the man from earlier said. Michener felt irresponsible in that moment for not knowing these people's names given what they were risking.

 _"_ Give me a fire-control solution and engage." Mike told the young lieutenant.

"Cobra team, stand by for one round inbound." she said.

* * *

Rachel looked over at Kate feeling that her friend was in crisis but unsure of how to approach the subject with her. Their location of the mess hall didn't help matters either as it was a little too public for them to become emotional.

"Are you feeling ok to fly?" Rachel asked Kate as the redhead was decked out in a clean flight suit still in a somewhat dark mood. She had been rather quiet about Michener and Neils which worried Rachel.

"Fine, just hate the waiting for the call. But I'm told they're in the middle of some operation so the likelihood of them needing the helo is fairly slim." Kate said as she took a sip of her tea. She, Anna and Rachel had finished a late dinner and were now letting it digest as they were all avoiding their problems.

"Never know one of them might get shot in the ass and need you to airlift them out." Anna drawled humourlessly.

"How's the aersolisation of the cure going?" Kate asked changing the topic as she had left Anna and Rachel to make sure she was ready to jump to action at a moment's notice. Frankly she was glad for the escape as she'd reached her limit with all the talk about gene therapy and the virus. It was just that Neils' words rolled in her head about how she was 'special' and the way he looked at her seemed to haunt her.

"I haven't figured out if Neils used a 3 prime end or 5 prime end as his DNA scissors. But I'm hoping the computer will tell me the answer soon." Rachel said as her computer and machines was currently crunching the numbers and working out simulations for the closest answer before Rachel could continue her work without using up all her resources.

"You ok?" Kate asked her as she could see Rachel was exhausted. The woman hadn't had a break all day except to eat lunch and it had been a quick one. She felt bad for being taken up in her own head not to notice Rachel's state. At least Anna was taking care of herself but Kate knew she wouldn't be sleeping until Tex and the others returned.

"Yes." Rachel assured her with a smile.

"How are the lemons?" Kate asked her, Rachel frowned as it took her a moment to realise Kate was talking about her pregnancy. _My babies_ ...she thought a phrase she hadn't been able to say out loud. Hell, she wasn't exactly comfortable having the conversation in the mess hall but then it was quiet for the hour given majority of the crew were at their stations for the current mission in play.

"What happened to pea pods?" Rachel asked her as that was what Kate had called the twins last week. She thought it had been some kind of code until she realised that Kate had been reading a pregnancy book that informed expecting parents of how big their child was using fruits and vegetables for references.

"The book told me at your stage they'll be the size of lemons." Kate said with a smile as she looked at Rachel from across the table with a mischievous glint in her eyes. It was reassuring to see Kate lighten up a bit even if it was her just deflecting attention from herself.

"American or Australian sized lemons?" Anna asked for clarification. Rachel turned in her chair and looked at Anna as she couldn't believe they were having this discussion.

"American given the book is written by an American. Or maybe they'll be somewhere in the mid range between the two given Rachel is British." Kate told Anna like this was a serious discussion. Anna gave a nod.

"And we don't know the nationality of the father." Rachel said deciding to join in. Kate and Anna exchanged looks for a moment as they were just as shocked as she was at bringing up the topic of her twins' paternity.

"Nationality means nothing given we live in a cultural melting pot. But the men who did survive the virus were fairly attractive." Anna offered as if it would help. Rachel was hoping for a bit more given it would've been nice to have a name and a story for when her kids were old enough to ask questions. Knowing how attractive the man was seemed rather irrelevant to her.

"How attractive?" Kate asked with a smile as it was rare for Anna to make a comment about a man's looks.

"They were out of my league." Anna offered, Kate made a face as Anna really had no concept of how gorgeous she was but then Kate knew the woman counted her long term illness and restrictive diet to be major deterrents to her attractiveness. Something Kate could not get Anna to stop thinking, so she let it rest as she decided it was Tex's battle now.

"I doubt that." Rachel said as she looked at Anna incredulously.

"Either way, they will be ridiculously cute and intelligent kids." Anna said with a smile.

"All kids are cute. It's an evolutionary thing. You know a protective measure to stop the parents from smothering them in their sleep for being little shitheads." Kate commented with a smile, Rachel chuckled and shook her head.

"Remember Teddy's firstborn?" Anna asked Kate.

"Ok, beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Kate offered as even she struggled to keep a straight face.

"Our mutual friend Teddy who used to work maintenance where we were stationed in East Timor. His first child was the ugliest little runt I've ever seen. Had a weird shaped head." Anna told Rachel who felt left out given she had no idea who Kate and Anna were talking about. Anna made a face and shook her head at the memory while Rachel wasn't sure if she should be amused or not. She looked to Kate for help who gave a shrug.

"Yeah, I agree the kid was a little weird looking but he was barely 16 hours fresh. I thought the kid was pretty adorable." Kate argued.

"Maybe I'm just not a baby person." Anna said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Nothing wrong with that." Rachel told her as she didn't want to be the type of person to say otherwise and make Anna feel bad. She had a feeling that Anna said a lot of things to protect herself from disappointment.

"Indeed." Kate said in agreement before she took a sip of her tea.

* * *

"Can't find Cody anywhere." Tom said over his radio. The fire fight was still in full swing and even with the help of the ship's weapons it was a mess.

"Look in the cannery. That's his go-to spot." Burk said over the comm. Tom barely heard it over the noise a an explosion sounded to his right. He quickly peeped around the edge of his cover and cringed as the cannery was across the other side of where he was. It meant a mad dash and a pray to god he didn't get blown up or shot.

Knowing he couldn't hesitate he waited for the fall of the next round of fire from the ship and made his move. He made it half way when an artillery shell fell straight onto a truck to Tom's left. He felt the rush of air and heat as the vehicle exploded but kept running as he knew better than to stop and watch. Luckily he did as he heard the sound of metal crunching into the asphalt and looked back just for a second and saw the flaming wreck of a vehicle laying just where he had been less than three seconds ago.

Luckily he made it to the other side of the compound relatively unscathed. He raced through the barrell drums and walked through the open door of the cannery.

The sounds of gunfire continued outside so he had to tune his ears to listen to his surroundings more close as he pulled out a torch and clicked it on.

The cannery was a rather ramshackle place thanks to years of neglect. Tom slowly smade his way through the building. "Cody?" he called out.

He heard footsteps and moved in their direction assuming them to the boy's. He reached the end of hallway that lead to an office where the the door's window pain had been smashed out. "Cody?" he said in a normal level. He pushed the already unlocked door open and felt his stomach bottom out as the door swung open to reveal Cody's body. The kid had been shot at close range, didn't even have a chance, Tom heard a gun cock behind him. He turned his head slowly to see a man dressed in civilian clothes carrying a shot gun.

"Gotcha." he said in a smug tone. "Bosses want you alive unless you put up a fight." he warned Tom. Tom turned slowly to face the man calculating the outcome if he shot the man. "Please? Put up a fight." The man said taunting him.

Tom was about to give him a smarmy remark but in a split second the man was cocky and next he had a spear pop out of chest. His face contorted in a mix of shock and pain as he looked down to the spear sticking out him. He looked up at Tom a gasp of air popping out of him before he dropped to the floor. There behind Ray stood armed with the spear gun.

 _"Tangos neutralized. We have prisoners as requested. Repeat, tango is neutralized."_ Tex informed him and the ship over the radio breaking silence between Ray and Tom.

"Copy that, I found Cody" Tom told them over the radio as he looked at Ray wondered what he could possibly say to the boy to help him cope with the situation at hand.


	52. Chapter 51

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still with me thus far into the story and taking the time to review. I truly appreciate it. So please enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

* * *

Rachel sat back in her chair and looked at the computer screen. Her eyes would go cross eyed as she realised she couldn't use the rats with Neils blood to test her theory out as they didn't carry enough of the virus to make a conclusion. She needed to understand the DNA sequence change between the virus strain Neils exhaled in comparison with the primordial strain to make certain her aersolised cure would work but also because she had come up with another way to aersolise the cure. At least in a different sense of the meaning.

She realised in looking at all this work for hours that it wasn't enough to just dump a powdered version of the cure around the place. Because while in a pinch it was great but it would be a slow process to produce until they had a factory to manufacture it and they still relied heavily on aircrafts and pilots to dump the cure on large areas. It was when she was struck with an idea... well it was more of a wish; that her cure could be just as contagious as the virus. If she could get a pair of healthy lungs to hold the cure and spread it like Neils spread the virus it would be the optimal transmission method.

Something she realised she could actually do but she needed Neils. _Correction you need his lungs_ ...Rachel thought ruefully as she highly doubted the Captain or the President would allow her that kind of access. She still needed the man's lungs or at least one to find the strain of the virus hiding in them to finish her work in aerosolizing the cure. She wanted the cure to be perfect and not only that, but she had come up with another version for the cure. One that would cover all the bases but for it she needed to find a way to sell it so it wouldn't be a hard decision.

"Early morning or late night?" Tom asked, Rachel jumped out of her skin in shock as she hadn't heard him walk up she had been so deep in her thoughts. She turned her hand over and looked at her watch.

"Late night, I got caught up in my work" Rachel confessed. She wasn't going to mention how she'd fallen asleep at her desk while trying to figure out the conundrum before her. Or that she had weird dream that made her think of making the cure contagious like the virus.

"You find what you were looking for?" Tom asked her as he moved to sit down on a stool opposite her desk. It was usually the perch Kate sat on and talked to Rachel when she was taking a break. Rachel noticed how weary he looked and felt the disappointment roll off him. She knew it had nothing to do with her as she had heard that the mission had only been partially successful.

"Yes, I found the stability sequence and the mussels were very effective. Thank you for getting them for me" Rachel told him offering him a grateful smile. He gave a nod.

"You're welcome" Tom told her.

"I'm sorry to hear about the boy." Rachel said sincerely, she knew that collateral damage was inevitable in their current situation but it didn't lessen the harsh and unfair reality of a child dying. Tom nodded lost in his thoughts as he couldn't help but second guess his decisions that maybe they had rushed it all. If they had taken more than a day to set it up, if he had pushed Ray to tell him about how to signal the bounty hunters that Cody would still be alive.

"Not that it is much of a consolation but I'm confident I will have an aerosolised version of the cure very soon. All of which I can do mostly without Neils' input." Rachel told him. Tom's head snapped up at what she said as that was the last thing he wanted.

"You spoke to him?" Tom asked wondering how she could be so calm with having to deal with Neils. Also feeling a little angry she would put herself in danger.

"No, but I will need to find the strain of virus that has made Neils contagious and compare it to the primordial strain." Rachel said working on a build up before she tried to sell her current idea of a contagious virus.

"You have his blood." Tom said.

"The strain of the virus that makes him so contagious isn't in his blood. It's in his lungs and I think I have another way of distributing the cure but I can't do it without his lungs." Rachel told him in a careful tone as she knew it was a big ask as it was morally and ethically questionable to make a man submit to medical testing without his consent.

"Explain it to me" Tom said to her.

"I will if you just hear the entirety of what I have to say with no interruptions." Rachel said. Tom looked at her for a long moment. He knew he should be debriefing the President on what happened on the mainland but this judging by Rachel's reticence to talk about it made it more important. So he nodded his agreement and sat back in his chair to listen to her.

* * *

"Well, look who made it back in one piece." Anna drawled before she took a sip of her tea. Tex had walked into the mess hall looking showered but exhausted. Anna heard from the kitchen staff that the land team had returned to the ship half an hour. News on the ship spread fast that they had new prisoners which apparently weren't the kids. Though Anna thought the kids needed a leash given how they all were running around the ship unchecked.

"One day you're going to be happy to see me." Tex said as he moved her crutches to prop them up against the wall before he sat opposite her at the table.

"I'm happy to see you." Anna said with a mocking smile as she shifted her leg that was propped up on the chair beside her. It wasn't comfortable but it needed to be elevated to a certain extent even if it made no difference to the pain she was in. The broken leg was a nuisance.

"Be nice if you greeted me with a genuine smile than that sarcastic one you're wearing." He informed her. He leaned on his forearms and looked to her with a teasing smile.

"Hmm, I'll work on it." Anna told him as she placed her cup onto the table next to her half eaten bowl of rice porridge and looked at him.

"So were you waiting up for me?" Tex asked as pulled her bowl of half eaten food and picked up the spoon.

"I was hungry and my breakfast is easier to cook before the rush. By all means, finish it for me." Anna told him as he helped himself to her leftover breakfast. She didn't mind given she was full and when the porridge was cold it was disgusting.

"Admit it you were a little worried about me." Tex said before ate a spoonful. He made a face as the texture and taste of the cold concoction was not exactly delicious. But he was too lazy go get food and he didn't like to waste food so it was a win-win.

"Not really, you got enough brains to stay alive." Anna said to him as she shifted in her seat trying to get comfortable and to ignore Tex's attempts to draw out answers that would only make his ego bloom and having her replay her stupid words over and over in her head.

"How's the pain?" Tex asked after a spoonful of food. Anna gave a sigh of resignation as she didn't want nor need him to be temperature checking her state of being.

"It's ever present but hey I'm used to things not going well for me. So just drop it ok?" Anna asked him, she knew she was coming off as a bitch but she couldn't help but feel sore from the lack of sleep and years of people asking how she was. Especially when it made no difference except to make them feel bad for her. Sometimes one just had to grit through the pain and act normal.

"Ok, I will for now. So what did I miss on the ship?" Tex asked her before he ate some more of her leftover breakfast.

"Not much." Anna told him.

* * *

"We captured three immunes. They were all carrying these." Mike said as he tossed three smart phones onto the desk. He looked to Michener waiting for the man to enlighten them. To add some kind of help to their mission as so far he'd just proved to be a pain in Mike's backside. "You ever see any of Ramsey's people use one?" Mike asked him.

"I didn't realize cell towers were up and running. I can't see why they'd bother keeping them." Michener said looking befuddled by the concept of people carrying mobile phones.

It seemed a bit rich for the man to be confused by the sentimentality given a lot of the crew held onto their mobile phones due to the photos and old messages from loved ones it held. For some their mobile phone was all they had left of home to hold onto.

"They're not, Mr. President. We haven't picked up a signal in months and none of these phones have a single call or text. They do carry photos of Lt Foster, Anna, Kate and Rachel. They were all charged which means they're using them for more than carrying photos." Tom told him, hoping Michener might of seen something in his time when he was with Sean to help them.

"You said they were using the network that Lassiter Industries constructed. Maybe they have a way of connecting to the satellite system?" Michener offered.

"We'd catch a signal if they had." Tom argued, Michener gave a shrug as he had no clue so Mike took over the conversation to keep it moving. He

"Our techs will work on it. Meantime, we're gonna lean on our prisoners. See what else we can get out of 'em." Mike told him.

"This is good work." Michener said to them in a careful tone. "But if we're gonna win this war, we need a plan. First order of business. Show our fellow Americans that we aren't the bad guys, despite the lies that Sean Ramsey's spreading. Once in New Orleans, we inoculate the survivors." Michener said.

"Sir, we don't have much of the cure left." Tom reminded the man as he didn't want to put the ship in a bad situation where they couldn't provide what was promised. He also needed to make a segue to tell Michener about Rachel's newest idea.

"Then we'll have to find the supplies-"

"It's not that simple." Mike said cutting Michener off. He could see the man had thought over what he was suggesting but he obviously was banking on a lot of luck to land on their side. Something Tom and Mike knew better than to rely on.

"Look I hear what you're saying but we make it clear that the American government is back and that we're on their side. Something that has to be done sooner rather than later." Michener told Mike, his tone rankled Mike's nerves as he watched Michener pull out pile of files and placed them on the table. "The survivors most likely are living offshore on boats. We need an evacuation plan in case the Ramseys are closing in. By now, those boats may have exhausted their fuel supplies, so I suggest that we stockpile fuel from local stations..."

* * *

"You still look thoroughly unconvinced by Michener's mission statement." Tom said when he closed the door to his stateroom so he and Mike could talk privately. "He's been going through our intel on Ramsey and the situation." Tom added but he could tell Mike was pissed off.

Tom couldn't help but share that given the man was doing the job Tom wanted him to. the only problem was Michener was not being practical and frankly stonewalling their attempts to keep the mission in motion.

"The man just gave us a list of obligations we can't meet and puts us in danger than before. He wants us to reach out to the community and get into business of rebuilding a country when he won't allow us to make a cure. He to keep Neils alive in case Dr Scott needs 'help'. Yet she could have a way of making the cure contagious with his lungs and we're discussing the morality of our actions if we do this without Neils' consent." Mike said trying to not curse and shout at Tom.

"We have to act a certain way and treat our prisoners how we'd want our people treated." Tom argued.

"Yeah cause they were just swell towards our crew. They took Kate's liver and who knows what else to save that man. The least we can do is repay the kindness by taking Neils' lungs to save what's left of this world. Dr Scott will have what she needs to save what left of this sorry world." Mike said to Tom in a dark tone. He had felt hope at hearing about Rachel's idea of a contagious cure but Michener had shut it down because the means of procuring that cure was too 'high' of a cost.

"It doesn't work that way, sadly." Tom said in agreement with Mike's anger.

"It should." Mike said.

"Mike-"

"It's not right." Mike argued.

"I don't like it but the President has a point. We have to keep him alive for now until we have nothing more to learn from him." Tom told him. Mike snorted and rolled his eyes at him.

"I've learned enough and it eats at me that we're giving that scumbag medical care along with 3 hots and cot. He's the reason this whole pandemic began. That Lucas and Darien are dead and Kate was put through the human version of a chop shop. Why are we getting punished and he gets a free pass?" Mike asked him.

"He's a prisoner." Tom said but even he didn't like it either.

"Oh yeah, it's real rough for him on the ship." Mike remarked in a dry tone. "You know that the 'President' isn't for capital punishment. So Neils gets a free pass with the luxury of our protection and resources. Tell me how does that sit with you?" Mike asked him. Tom had to agree with Mike. While Tom wasn't for capital punishment, he agreed that some people didn't deserve to live because of the crimes they committed. Neils was just an example of someone who had no room for redemption or rehabilitation.

"We don't get to be judge and jury." Tom said diplomatically. He could tell it wasn't what Mike wanted to hear but it was true. It was the line they had to toe as they had to draw the line on this and toe it. Tom wanted institute the old values of a world they left behind in Norfolk when they began this mission. It meant that he like Mike would have to swallow the bad with the good of the situation as much as they both would like Neils to just die.

"Look, I agree it's messed up and I hate it but we have to toe the line on this. Michener is the president and we have to follow his orders." Tom told him.

"Even when they're not in the best interest of our country?" Mike asked him, Tom opened his mouth to reply when Mike added. "A contagious cure. We could finish this mission and be home in a matter of weeks. We wouldn't have to keep searching out lab equipment and supplies or the fuel for Dr Scott would need to distribute an aerosolised cure. Our crew could take extended leave and search for their families as they spread the cure. It's would be easier and less dangerous than calling attention to ourselves with the ship." Mike argued.

"I agree, it sounds like a great plan but it hinges way too much on Neils and Michener is right. We have to repair the damage to reputation now." Tom told him.

"Fuck it. We can't win this by posturing and trying to garner the public's affection. Our mission was to find a cure and proliferate it. It didn't have the specifications on how we obtain it or how we disperse it. We have found the most effective method and we have 200 people to disperse it. Yet Michener wants us to plod along and play missionary to the people. Toot our horns telling them how great we are." Mike said in disgust as he felt Michener's plans were a waste of time. "We should be curing the people and then rebuilding what is left of our homes. Not some bullshit agenda from a man who is completely oblivious to how impractical he's being." Mike said, he moved to the door as he was done venting.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked him.

"I'm going to get your Helo pilot and brief her on the mission to drop off our newest guests to a safe zone." Mike told him before he left the room.

Tom blew out a breath and closed his eyes wishing that there was some kind of way out of the situation where all parties could be happy. Sadly, nothing came to mind.

* * *

"Why are they staring at us?" Rachel asked Tex as she, Anna and Tex were in the Mess having breakfast. Well, Rachel and Tex were eating while Anna was just sitting with a cup of tea letting it cool down. She couldn't help but notice that the newest passengers kept staring at her and Anna.

"They've seen the flyer. The one with all your pretty faces and nice bounty on it for your capture." Tex replied before he scarfed down a large forkful of bacon and scrambled eggs. Rachel began to wish she had skipped breakfast and gone to bed as Tex's breakfast was making her stomach churn. At least that's what she told herself as she ignored the chill to her bones at knowing she could possibly never set foot on land again if the immunes weren't taken down and the bounty removed from her head.

"Damn, I'm never going to get off this boat." Anna grumbled she caught the gaze of one of the kids and narrowed her eyes giving the kid a cold and angry look. It seemed to work as the kid question looked scared look and decided his meal was the most fascinating thing he'd seen in his life.

"It's a ship." Tex corrected her. "Hey, where's Red? It's 7am. She never sleeps this late and she's supposed to be getting ready to fly out and check out the safe zone for the kidlets." He said looking at his watch.

"Really? How would you know Kate's sleeping habits?" Anna asked him in a smart alec tone insinuating that perhaps his relationship with Kate was more than friends.

"Experience." Tex said, and then he made a face at her. "And not like that. Red is like a sister to me," he then pointed at Anna "and before you say it. I'm not that kind of backwater hick either." He told her. Anna tried to smother a smile as she held her hands in mock surrender.

"Deliverance isn't the name of your hometown?" Rachel asked with an amused smile. Tex gave her a look of disbelief.

"How is it that you don't know who the Kardasians are but you know the movie Deliverance?" Tex asked Rachel.

"Possibly because everyone brings up that pop culture reference about as often as Debby does Dallas." Rachel offered in a matter of fact tone.

* * *

Mike knocked on the door to Kate and Rachel's quarters. He knew Rachel was in the labs but he gave Kate the benefit of privacy. When she didn't open the door, he looked around to see the hallway was empty before he tried the handle.

He wasn't sure if he was happy the door was unlocked or not but decided to focus on talking to Kate. He pushed the door open and stepped into the small space. He closed the door behind him and looked up to the top bunk where Kate was fast asleep.

He moved to the bunks and rested his forearms on Kate's bunk bed and watched her sleep. She was fully dress bar her boots and socks on top of the sheets as she laid facing down with her head turned to the side. Her legs out at odd angles as one of them hung over the edge of the bed frame.

"Kate." He said in a clear and loud tone. He'd much prefer to climb into bed with her but he didn't like his chances given the small space and the drop to the floor. He called her name again and this time Kate's eyes snapped open completely alert. But only for a moment as she realised it was him and relaxed her head back down on the mattress with sleepy smile.

"Hey" she said with a happy sigh, she had been enjoying a nice dream before Mike woke her up and the emotions of that dream were still sliding deliciously through her body. She looked to Mike and gave a frown as her brain finally registered his expression. "You look angry. Did I do something wrong?" She asked him.

"No." Mike told her.

"Someone drink the last of the coffee?" Kate asked him, Mike gave a chuckle and shook his head.

"No." Mike said as he couldn't help but smile. He leaned more heavily against the bed frame and rested his chin on his hands. He enjoyed the peaceful malaise that Kate imbued into him as all the crap of situation washed away to be background noise. It was just them and the tiny room.

"Then what's going on?" Kate asked him in a hushed tone.

"Need you to fly Tom and a team out to a safe zone." Mike told her as he really just wanted to do everything to forget about Neils, Michener and the mission.

"When?" Kate asked not even bothering to move until she had a schedule.

"Soon, you need to get up." He told her, Kate nodded her head and reluctantly pushed up off the mattress and scooched to the end of the bunk. Mike moved to end of the bunk and watched her as she dropped to the floor and proceeded to wash her face in the vanity to wake up.

"So where am I going today?" Kate asked as she continued her morning routine.

"You'll be briefed." Mike said, as Kate pulled the toothbrush from her mouth and cocked a questioning brow at him.

"So you came all the way down here just to wake me up?" She asked him around a mouthful of toothpaste and water. She turned to the sink and rinsed her mouth out along with the brush before turning her attention back to Mike.

"It's my favourite part of the day. That and I was hoping to-"

"Grab ass with me?" Kate asked in a salacious manner.

"I was thinking of a good morning kiss but now that you mention it. I wouldn't mind grabbing your ass." Mike said playing into her flirtation as he could use the distraction from what has happening on the ship. He stepped towards her to kiss her when she placed a hand on his chest. Stopping him in his spot. She looked at him with amusement.

"You might say no sex on the ship but for the record we're never having sex in this room. Just in case you change your mind." she told him but he could see she was serious about this. Something he could understand but decided to throw her own words back in her face for fun.

"Good a room as any." Mike said teasingly. Kate's smile broadened.

"It's not just entirely my space and frankly it's too cosy for my liking." Kate said as they could barely manoeuvre in the space they had.

"Well, don't worry we're not going to have sex in here as I probably only have two minutes before I'm called away." Mike told her as he manoeuvred her back until she was against the wall. Kate felt her heart quicken in anticipation as he rested his hands on her hips. "So I plan to make the most of time." he added before he captured her lips, slowly claiming them as his own as he branded her with his tongue. He traced the outer curves over and over, bathing her mouth with long, lazy strokes.

Her hands crept up his arms to knead the solid muscles of his shoulders. Still not satisfied, they snuck up even farther, threading into his short hair. She followed, lifting slightly up off the floor with her feet. She inhaled his musky scent and pressed herself against him, trying to deepen the kiss.

He groaned low and deep, and something seemed to snap. He shuddered and pulled back slightly as he moved his hands, winding his into her hair. He muttered something about the rules going and screwing themselves but Kate was too caught up in the pleasure as his mouth came crashing back down. All trace of teasing evaporated as he deeply and thoroughly kissed her.

His tongue collided and tangled with hers, and his kiss turned even harder and more demanding. With each fiery stroke of his tongue, he forged her burning desire into a churning pool of molten need. His ego got a nice healthy boost as he heard her breath catch.

So he dug one of his hands deeper into her hair, wrapping the other arm around her waist, sealing her body to his. Shuddering, she memorized his rigid contours through frustrating layers of their uniforms. She shuddered again as he cupped her bottom and anchored her there—right there. His teeth scraped hers as he deepened the kiss, and she surrendered willingly to the taste, sound and feel of Mike fully aroused.

She was mindless with want by the time his fingers left her hair to sear a path down her neck. They were hot and seeking. She gasped as they slipped inside her half open flight suit. But instead of cupping her breast, his radio chirped to life.

"I hate this radio." Mike told her as he reluctantly stepped away from her. He cleared his throat and pulled the radio from his shoulder and answered the hail. Kate stood there, stunned but also a little amused. Mike looked to her and couldn't help but smile too. He drank in the sight of her and gave a cocky smile at her mussed hair and heated eyes.

"This is what having kids around is like." Mike warned her, as they half listened to Ensign Mason inform him of a new broadcast over the airwaves from the nutjob of a woman tanking the ship's reputation.

"I figured but when are we going to have our fun time?" Kate asked, she stepped closer to Mike and ran a hand down the front of his jacket that he stopped with his own. He needed to stay semi level headed as he was on duty.

"Fun time." Mike said, he then turned his attention back to Ensign Mason's voice informing him that he'd be there soon. It signalled the en of their brief interlude which was a shame.

"Yep, I'm practising my code words for when we're around your Mum and the kids again." Kate told him, Mike made a derisive noise.

"Yeah, 'Fun time' isn't going to work." He told her as much as he loved that she was talking about them having a sex life in the future. Kate still had a lot to learn about juggling a romantic life with kids.

"Hmm true. It has to be boring or gross so no one will be interested." Kate said thoughtfully before her eyes lit up with an idea. "I know we can say that I'm going to shave your back or making the bed." Kate added.

Mike gave her a ark look at her suggestions not particularly enthusiastic about Kate's idea of saying they needed to 'shave his back'. It was not sexy and he liked his back hair where it was.

"Or we could just use non verbal signals."he suggested.

"I only know one non verbal signal and it's pretty explicit." Kate informed him. Mike chuckled as he knew immediately the signal she was referring to.

"We can practice." Mike told her, Kate's eyebrows shot up as she misinterpreted his meaning. "Non verbal communication." He told her only to realise how that sounded as Kate pulled on the front of his BDU jacket.

"Right now?" Kate asked him, before she bit her bottom lip and gave him a look that nearly made him forget that he was supposed to be heading to the Comms. room.

"Raincheck." He told her, Kate gave a nod and released his jacket from her grip before she smoothed her hands over the material.

"Sure, but you might want to cool off a bit before you walk out there or…" Kate drawled but before she could finish the door opened and Mike moved to where the wardrobe was in the room while Kate remained by the vanity. But she did zip up her flight suit so as to look slightly put together.

Rachel appeared at the door way and looked at them suspiciously for a moment. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked them.

"Nope, Ensign Mason interrupted us first. Kids." Kate said with an amused shrug as she was glad she could hide her arousal that was quickly fading.

"Should I go?" Rachel asked them feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"No, come over here and let the man go back to his day." Kate said as she grabbed Rachel by the hand and dragged her into the small space where Kate was.

"I'll see you CIC for mission brief in thirty minutes." Mike told Kate before he gave Rachel a tilt of head and left the room; closing the door behind him.

"We didn't have sex." Kate offered after Mike was gone.

"I wasn't going to ask and I don't want to know." Rachel told her as she moved to the wardrobe to get out a sweater.

"Ok, so how are you?" Kate asked.

"I'm ok, I'm waiting to hear back from the Captain and the President about my latest request." Rachel told her.

"Ah, yeah well if it helps Mike told me nothing about it. So I'd say it hasn't come up in conversation." Kate said with a shrug.

"That or they are deliberating over the decision." Rachel said with a sigh.

* * *

"Did you really hiss at one of the teenagers?" Mejia asked Kate half an hour later as they were in CIC standing around a map of Kate's flight plan for the morning.

They gone over a brief run down of the mission which only took about a minute given this was just a meet and greet. Tom just hoped the safe zone had enough people and space to house the teenagers they had picked up as he didn't like the contingency plan of having to keep them on board the ship long term.

Now, they were getting distracted as Kate had made noise about how glad she'd be to have the teenagers off the ship as they were getting on her nerves.

"Like a cat. Yes, the little punks were staring at me and upsetting my digestion." Kate said in a way that nearly had Tom believing her except that he knew better.

"You just like watching them jump." Tom told her, Kate smiled and gave a half shrug not even the slightest bit apologetic.

"Yeah, what can I say? I'm miffed for not being the super hot one." Kate offered. Those around the table hid their smiles.

"So now you're going for the title of super scary one?" Mejia asked her.

"Yeah, though it's hard to beat Anna at that game as she has that look that chills a room by 5 degrees." Kate mused.

"Let's get back to briefing." Tom said to them before someone else continued the conversation down that vein.

"Two and half hours. Round trip. If these people are the real deal then we'll need to make at least 3 rounds to get all the kidlets and supplies there." Kate told him.

"Teenagers." Tom corrected for which Kate shot him a look of 'really?' but thankfully remained silent. "Anyway, let's hope this pans out. Go warm up the helo." He told Kate.

"You know the helo only needs to be warmed up when it's subzero temps outside right?" Kate informed him.

"Go." Tom told her in a tone that said not to test his limits today. She must have picked up on it as she gave a nod.

"Aye Sir." Kate said, she stepped away from the table and left CIC.

* * *

"Dr Scott."

"Mr President." Rachel said as she turned in her seat to see Michener. She rose from her chair at her desk only to have the man wave her back down.

"Please sit, I wanted to speak with you personally about your request for Neils' lung tissue." Michener said, he moved to the guest chair that sat beside the desk. She watched his ease as he sat down and the demeanour he had that reminded her of the politicians who'd tried to stop her from going to Arctic for the primordial strain.

"I need a whole lung. I'd prefer both but I can make do with one." Rachel informed him as she sat back making sure he understood that she was not weak. She needed him to believe she would not be pushed over as she could see the man was making strides to make his presence as President felt.

"I've rejected your request. I like the idea of a contagious cure but I'm uncomfortable of it hinging on the man's death." Michener told her in a frank manner. Rachel's eyes narrowed as she didn't believe his reasons.

"The man in question is an animal. If I could find the cure in a shark then you'd have no problem in killing one for me. So I'm asking for one lung. He will adapt and I'll have a cure that can save many people without being reliant on them having to line up for an injection." Rachel argued. She wanted to throw in his face that Tom promised her whatever she needed for a cure. He'd promised he'd get her a Bengal tiger if needed but right now she needed a man's lungs.

"Because he's human and as much as I'd like to see him die. I want to uphold certain set of standards. I'd think as a Doctor your Hippocratic oath would stop you from-" Michener started but Rachel cut him off.

"I'm not going to argue with you about what is right and wrong. You've met Neils, the man has no guilt over what he's done. He sees himself as the victim of the tragedy, the one who is misunderstood but in the end will save us all. Funnily enough, he will just not the way he wants to." Rachel told Michener in a humourless tone.

"You could talk to him into helping you. He's unbalanced but he's a brilliant scientist."

"He's-" Rachel was going to argue that Neils was mentally unstable but then she realised it would only given Michener ammunition. She did however wonder why the man was so eager to protect Neils. "Neils has no experience in making vaccines. Whatever he's told you are untruths to cover the fact that he's ill equipped to fix his mistakes. I can fix them and all I need is one of his lungs." Rachel told him.

"He says, she says. I want a cure and it seems like you both have half of a puzzle and need to collaborate. He most likely remembers the strain you need." Michener said. Rachel shook her head as the man didn't have even the basic understanding of her work.

"It's not like I can ask him to sketch it. I need a physical sample of the strain." Rachel said as she picked up her glasses and packed them away into their case. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go." Rachel informed him.

"Where? your work is here." Michener told her looking confused.

"To be honest I feel like we're wasting our time talking about this. I've told the Captain what I need and you've informed me I can't have it. My work is thus stalled indefinitely until you decide that thousands of lives are worth more than one of a man who started this all." Rachel told him.


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

* * *

"Morning, dirtbags. I'm here to remind you that you're enemy combatants in the custody of the United States Navy. You can either live out your lives in this little box here, or you can cooperate." Mike said to the three prisoners they'd picked up from St Andrew's bay. He tried not to laugh as he felt like he walked into a bad joke with two burley bald men with one skinny guy with hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in months. Judging by the smell he'd say none of them had showered in a while.

He'd left them all to sit in the tiny room to stew over their situation. Judging by the ripe smell in the room they were sweating bullets and looking more afraid than what they should be for their current situation. It made him wonder what had them so scared given they knew Navy had a code that they lived by.

You ain't even fed us yet." The skinniest of the three told him.

"Flea." his burly companion chastised, he looked annoyed at Flea talking as the other two seemed to want to show a quiet and united front.

"Cellphones." Mike said as he pulled three phones from his pocket to show them. "The ones you had on you when you charged the Marina. Even got one off of your dead pal." He told them as he leaned against the wall and watched the three of them to pick out the weakest link. "First we thought you were using them to talk to each other. Who brings a dead phone to a fire fight, right?" Mike asked them. The men all exchanged looks but remained silent. He could see they were all trying to save themselves by staying quiet.

So Mike continued "But no signal." He held up one of the phones to show the screen that told them all there was no signal. "Yeah? Weird, huh? You know what else is weird? There are no text messages on these phones. No music. No selfies but you got some nice photos in here." Mike said as he opened up a gallery on one phone and swiped through the four photos that were of Kate, Anna, Kara and Rachel.

"So, there are two questions; 1. Who wants to tell me why you're all carrying these bricks around? and 2. Where did you get these photos from?" Mike said to them. The men looked at the floor instead of making eye contact except for the one called 'Flea'. He squirmed in his seat and tried hard not to look at Mike but failed miserably. Mike knew he was going to be the one to crack, he just needed to separate the pack and play them against one another.

"No answers? All right, well, there are three of you. Sooner or later, one of you is gonna want to see sunlight again. And whoever that is, we'll be ready to deal." Mike told them, he turned to the guard on duty and gave him the order to split the men up, before he took his leave on the room.

* * *

"Dr Scott." Lt Foster said in greeting as she came into the wardroom. Rachel knew it was the best hiding place as Michener still hadn't gained enough confidence to roam the ship. She would have gone to the Mess hall to hang out with Anna but the teenagers were grating on her nerves.

She didn't like to be under scrutiny at the best of times but having them all stare at her like she were some kind mythical creature come to life grew old. Right now she just wanted some peace and quiet.

"Why do we stand on such formalities? Please call me Rachel." She said to Kara, she couldn't help but feel slightly morose in her defeat with Michener. That her research was entirely stalled by Neils and the man who in her mind owed them all so much.

She knew Michener was pushing for consent. She also knew given Tom's warning to stay away from Neils that she was the only one who could probably get it unless one discounted Kate or Anna threatening the man with death and employing bodily harm to get it.

"Habit of the military." Kara said with an apologetic shrug as she moved to the coffee and tea station pouring herself a cup of hot water to make a tea.

"So how are you?" Rachel asked the woman. She couldn't help but feel envious of the woman. Kara made 6 months of pregnancy look easy. She was working just as hard as everyone else on the ship as well as being 6 months pregnant.

"I'm ok." Kara said with a sigh. She moved to the chair next to Rachel's and slowly lowered herself into chair. "I feel like I'm the size of baby whale and my back hurts. That's normal right?" she asked her.

"Yes, it is." Rachel assured her with a smile. "Have you had your prenatal exam yet?" she asked her.

"Not yet, would you be able to do it for me?" Kara asked her.

"Of course, I believe the Captain's sea cabin was converted into a makeshift delivery room. It will be best equipped for a prenatal exam." Rachel offered. She could tell Kara was relieved at the knowledge and Rachel didn't blame her as no woman in their right mind would want Neils around for their prenatal exam.

"Thanks, I don't know when Danny will be free but I finish my shift in another four hours." Kara said to her. Rachel could see Kara was anxious to try and do right by including Danny.

She knew it wasn't her place to say it but she couldn't help but notice the strain on the couple's relationship since they had come on board. So instead she decided to be supportive instead of pessimistic.

"We can always do an ultrasound again when you and Lt Green are both free afterwards. For now let's just keep the prenatal exams up to date as much as we can." Rachel offered.

"I don't want to impose on your time." Kara said but Rachel just smiled.

"You won't be. So just carve out the time and I'll be there." Rachel promised.

* * *

"How long do you think this will take?" Kate asked Lang, the cockpit of the helo was turning from cosy warm to sauna temps thanks to the sun burning down on them. Not too mention the stiff chairs weren't made for comfort. She was pretty sure they made them uncomfortable to make sure the pilot couldn't fall asleep.

"I don't know. You can't be bored, it's only been 5 minutes since we landed." Lang told her over the internal comm. system. They had been ordered to stay behind with the Helo while Tom and small Land team went to the safe zone.

"You're not sweating in the cockpit." Kate told him.

"Well, you can't leave the cockpit unless it's on fire." Lang reminded her.

"I'm burning does that count?" Kate asked him being petulant as she knew it was a risk stepping out of the cockpit. Who knew what or who was waiting for her out there. It just that idea and the fear of the unknown that stopped her from disregarding the order to stay in the cockpit.

"Nope, should have put on sunscreen. Also remember to drink your fluids." Lang told her in a cheery manner. She knew he was just relishing this as he could lie down on the floor of the back area.

* * *

"Doc," Mike said to Rachel as he came into the lab. It had been over two hours since Tom and Kate had left the ship with a small land team.

There wasn't anything to do but wait as they weren't going to communicate with the ship unless there was an emergency. So he figured it was time to see what Rachel was up and judging by the tired slump in the woman's shoulders she was looking rather defeated.

"Commander," Rachel said as she held onto a syringe with one hand. She had figured out the DNA scissors that Neils had used on the virus and the gene therapy. It was the three prime end and she'd tried the formula that resided in the syringe on a small blood sample of Neils. The results showed Neils' DNA with bursting scars. She had the ability to rip Neils' DNA from the virus and she couldn't use it.

"I thought I'd come by." Mike said as he watched her rise from her chair and move to the fridge in the lab space. She yanked the door open and place the capped syringe into it before she sat back down.

"I don't know why?" Rachel said with a shrug as she looked at him. She was too tired to fight with the man.

"Captain asked me to and it's been a while since we touched base." Mike said as he leaned a hip against one of the higher lab tables in the room. He folded his arms across his chest looking rather relaxed as he made himself at home.

"Well, I'm sure you heard about Michener rejecting my request." Rachel said dryly. She wondered if he was going to rub it in. She finally wasn't getting her way which even she had to admit was rather new concept when it came to her research.

"He wants to set a standard." Mike said in a nonchalant manner.

"I assume Tom-I mean the Captain agreed with him." Rachel said inwardly annoyed at her slip of the tongue calling Tom by his first name. She wondered if Mike knew. That maybe his recent disapproval of her was that she was in a very new relationship with his best friend who just lost his wife.

"Can I speak candidly with you?" Mike asked her.

"Of course" Rachel said.

"Tom only defers to Michener because he finds comfort in the command structure." Mike told her.

"You don't?" Rachel asked.

"I find comfort in a clear command structure like any soldier. I just don't believe we should be deferring to a man we barely know who wasn't voted in or even been officially sworn in to be our leader. But I'm not here to discuss my qualms with him. I heard Lieutenant Foster is coming to you for her prenatal check ups." Mike said in a conversational manner.

"Yes, she requested that I become her physician. Is that a problem?" Rachel asked him.

"No, I assumed that she was reticent to see Rios given that Neils is still occupying the infirmary. I don't even like him on this ship let alone letting that creep near my kids. But apparently he can't be moved yet. I'm just wanted to say I appreciate you stepping out your role to help the crew." Mike said in earnest, Rachel felt some relief wash over her as she had expected him to put her in her place not thank her.

"I'll be glad for the day when that man is not the epicentre of every conversation." Rachel said as she was tired of hearing Neils' name in every sentence.

"Me too. I want you to steer clear of him." Mike told her.

"I didn't think you cared." Rachel drawled mockingly. Mike chagrined as he acknowledge what she was saying. He didn't even bother denying it which made Rachel respect him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the cold shoulder I've been giving you. I do care, I'm just dealing with my own issues. One of them being these blood donations Kate is making." Mike said, he raised a hand as to say 'let me finish' as Rachel had geared herself up to defend herself. "I completely understand why it has to be done. We all have to make sacrifices for our children, I get it but I also hate it. I just want everything to calm down and let us all catch our breaths" he told her.

They lapsed into silence as they lapsed into their own thoughts. Rachel completely agreed with him as she wished they could've stayed in Norfolk. That this mission was complete and she could kick up her heels and be a 'normal' person. She could tell he felt the same. There was something entirely rare about seeing this man show a want to be anywhere other than his post.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Rachel asked him. Mike gave a nod but remained silent. "Do you think if Kate came back pregnant that…" She drawled as she messed up the question she was going to ask so she tried a different way of asking. "I just want a man's opinion about raising children that aren't biologically his own. I understand from an evolutionary perspective it's undesirable." Rachel said lamely.

She knew it was not the time to ask but it was something that nagged at her. She knew Tom wouldn't start a relationship with her given her pregnancy if he wasn't ready to be a father to her twins. But she just wanted to know what Mike thoughts were given he was raising a child that wasn't his. She needed to understand the thought processes that he used. She waited for him to answer as she could see he was giving his answer a lot of thought.

"Every person is different. To me biology doesn't mean much when it comes to being a parent. To me it's a personal choice one makes. It's choice to actively be involved in that child's life; to raise them well, love and take care of them. I raised my little girl knowing from the first time I held her in my arms that she was not mine. Not biologically anyway and I could of scorned Zoe for being this constant reminder of my wife's infidelity. Of my failure of not being enough of whatever Christina needed me to be. I could of walked away, just paid child support but I made a choice.

"And if Kate rocked up pregnant with twins after Baltimore. I would have organised an extension to be built onto the house." Mike told her. Rachel gave a smile at that, "Look, I don't think you have much to worry about this. You got the house next door to mine. So if your next concern are good male role models for the kids. They'll have my Mom and Kate." Mike said.

"They aren't male." Rachel said with a frown as she noticed he didn't mention himself or Tom but decided to let it lie for now as she figured he had his reasons.

"Got more balls than most men I know." Mike said with a shrug as he headed to the bridge. Rachel couldn't help but smile as he left her to her thoughts.

* * *

An hour later,

Kate was never so happy to see the rear end of the Nathan James as she needed a hot shower and food.

"Viper tower, Saberhawk One. 5 miles off your port quarter, inbound." She said over the comm.

" _Saberhawk One, Viper tower, radar contact._ " an officer said over the comms. Kate slowed her approach to land as she waited for approval. A few seconds later the same voice came over the comms. " _Saberhawk One, you are cleared for Green Deck_." he told her.

"Copy that, Viper tower." Kate replied as she manoeuvred the Helo, she kept her eyes scanning the dials and then to LSO who stood on his perch with paddles signalling her to land.

" _Saberhawk One, we have you at 20 feet. Down. Down._ " Another voice told her. She slowly lowered the Helo to the deck until it made a soft thud as it made contact.

 _"Down in the trap. Amber Deck, Amber Deck."_ The flight deck crew chatter filtered through the comms as they followed their procedures. Kate shut down the engine and felt the Helo move slightly as the wheels were secured to the deck. The dash light lit up informing her the back side door was opened. She pulled the clipboard from it's compartment and started the post flight checklist.

* * *

Mike walked across the Helo bay towards Tom who'd just walked in from the flight deck. Mejia was already with Tom giving him the run down of where the ship was at.

"Sir, Nathan James is on course 2-9-0 at 25 knots. The ship is approximately 187 nautical miles from New Orleans and holding at 80 miles off the Gulf Shore." Mejia informed him.

"Thank you, Gator." Tom said patting the man on shoulder before he added. "Make sure Ray finds his way back to his friends." he ordered as Ray come through the door.

"Aye, sir." Mejia said with an eager nod he turned to Ray with a smile "You hungry? I hear they're serving pizza in the mess." he informed the kid. Mike couldn't help but notice the disappointment and exhaustion in the kid's face and posture.

"Pizza? I don't even remember what that tastes like." Ray said.

"Tastes like pizza." Mike said, he smiled as Ray made the face that a child made when they heard a bad 'dad' joke. He moved to where Tom was and his friend gave a shake of his but still looking amused himself.

"No go on the safe zone. Run by good people, but there's not enough of them, and they're trying to stay out trouble with the immunes and the bounty hunters. Can't risk leaving a bunch of teenagers there. They'll be our guests for now. How are we looking with those prisoners?" Tom asked him.

"Got one but he wants to negotiate. Thought to wait for you given we haven't really discuss what Michener's say on the ship is when it comes to these things." Mike said in a low voice pointing out something they bth hadn't taken into consideration when they announced Michener as their president. He was technically their Commander in Chief but when did they cut off his power so they could safely do their jobs.

"Yeah, fair enough." Tom conceded. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and gave a half shrug. "I don't know. Let me get washed up first."

"Debrief in an hour?" Mike asked.

"Make it 30 minutes." Tom said, he watched as Kate came into the Helo bay and took his chance to leave as she looked hot and bothered. He definitely didn't want to push the friendship by getting inbetween her and Mike. So he turned on his feet and headed in the direction of the showers.

"Hey you" Mike said Kate, he gave a wry smile as he noticed Tom's hasty retreat and didn't blame him as Kate looked like she'd been in a sauna fully dressed.

"Mmm wouldn't get too close I've been stewing in my cockpit for a few hours." Kate warned him, she ran a hand through her sweaty hair and gave a yawn.

"I was wondering what that stink was," Mike joked. Kate pursed her lips looking equal parts amused and unimpressed.

"So, we going to finish that 'conversation' you started this morning?" Kate asked him. Mike smiled and looked her over for a moment not answering her question. He couldn't help but want to keep the playfulness between them as they both needed the distraction. There also the fact that he was more than ready to finish the 'conversation' as she called it but now was not the time.

Kate narrowed her eyes at him as if assessing his non verbal cues. "If this is a non verbal thing for us finishing our 'conversation' then you're being too subtle for me." she informed him which made him smile and chuckle.

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep trying until you do get it." Mike said amused, he gave a shrug and then turned on feet and started walking while Kate looked gobsmacked.

* * *

"I understand they call you 'Flea'. My X.O. tells me you're the smart one." Tom said half an hour later, he'd debriefed Michener about the safe zone and his thoughts about the situation before Mike looped Michener in on the prisoner willing to talk.

The man in question stood in Michener's quarters, looking out of place and rather smug which was rather stupid in Tom's opinion given he was a prisoner.

"Yeah. I know stuff." The man told them.

"You want to negotiate with someone who can make real decisions." Tom said, gauging how stupid this guy was and judging by how the man was groomed, his use of the English language and his general demeanour. Tom would guess a high school drop out.

"Yeah. You the captain?" Flea asked.

"I am. And this is the president." Tom said gesturing to Michener who was sitting behind his desk. He watched the man's eyes light up in recognition of the man.

"Jeff Michener. I thought you looked familiar." Flea said with a smile.

"Have we met?" Michener asked confused as to how Flea knew his name.

"No. But I seen them videos." He said and then smacked his palm to his head as he made a slip up,

"Oh. Let's talk about those videos and the phones you use to send these messages. That one's yours, right?" Tom said pointing the phone on the table. All of them were identical but he could tell Flea was nothing but a 'sheep'. He didn't have the brains to work a good plan or to even play coy.

"Hey, man. I don't want no trouble." Flea said proving Tom's opinion of him.

"You killed a kid, Flea. You're already in a world of trouble." Tom told him in a serious tone.

"No, I had nothing to do with that. T-t-that was all Billy. " Flea said nervous as he was scared of Tom. Possibly the smartest thing Flea could do was cower right about now but Tom was beyond mercy.

"You're gonna swing for it." Tom promised him.

"But I'm telling you, it wasn't me!" Flea said, he made a scoffing noise as he continued "I didn't want nothing to do with him. Not at first. But I've been living alone out there for way too long. And the shit that I've seen... It got me thinking that maybe this virus isn't the worst thing that's come along." Flea added, Tom saw red at his words and his hands tightened into fists as he couldn't believe the moronic things the man had just said. He stepped forward but stopped when Michener spoke.

"Flea..." Michener began in a careful tone. Looking ever like the leader of a country yet he held no power. "I don't have to tell you the consequences of murdering children in this country, but you're in luck. As President, I have the ability to issue a formal pardon. You tell me how the code on your cell phone works, maybe we can work something out." Michener said.

Tom tried not to look at the man incredulously as he was happy to pardon Flea for some lousy codes that wouldn't yield much value in the end. Yet would take a stance on not taking one of Neils' lungs for a contagious cure.

"Ok, I get full immunity. You drop me off where I want to go?" He asked Michener.

"You have my word." Michener told him.

* * *

"Hey, what's cooking good looking?" Kate asked Rachel as she came into the labs. She had enjoyed a shower even though it was a quick and cold. She just needed an early lunch and she would feel more human.

"Not much, I'm afraid." Rachel said with a sigh as she was slumped in her chair looking at nothing in particular. She watched as Kate moved to exactly the same table Mike had leaned against an hour ago. She even took on the same posture which made Rachel smile in a amusement.

"So the aerosolized cure work?" Kate asked her as she liked seeing Rachel smile though unsure of why she was smiling.

"Yes, it does." Rachel told her.

"You look happy about it." Kate remarked.

"Actually, you are standing in the exact same place as the Commander was when he spoke to me this morning," Rachel informed her.

"That man is a tease." Kate grumbled in good humour.

"Thankfully not to me." Rachel said with a smile.

"We're working on our non verbal communication." Kate told her.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Rachel said as she wasn't entirely sure what that meant and didn't want to know the intimate details of Kate and Mike's relationship.

"It's nothing" Kate assured her with a smile. She had to admit she had been a little put off by Mike's remark but realised he was just messing with her. Something that was equally as shocking given he usually kept things professional when other people were around. "Have you had lunch?" she asked her.

"It's 11:30." Rachel told her as she checked her watch for the time.

"I'm hungry. You have to be hungry too." Kate informed her.

"I'm not but I will sit with you." Rachel said with a chuckle as she knew Kate was talking about the pregnancy. But sadly her appetite was M.I.A. since Michener had suggested she see Neils to get his consent.

"Thank you." Kate said in a sweet and appreciative manner as Rachel rose from her chair. "So what else did I miss?" Kate asked her as they headed into the ship.

"I have a way of making the cure contagious like a cold but I need Neils' lungs to make it." Rachel said, Kate paused midstep and looked at her.

"Oh, I take it the Tom didn't like that?" Kate asked in an unsure tone.

"He was open to it. President Michener however was not. He shut me down." Rachel said, Kate shook her head as they continued to walk towards the mess hall.

"It depresses me to know he has my liver and can't even use it right." Kate said.

"He has valid reasons." Rachel said as she felt like she needed to defend the man.

"I don't care. I'd rather we just harvest the man and burn the remains. I know it would help me sleep easier at night knowing he was dead and gone." Kate said.

"Me too. Tom and the Commander don't want me going near him." Rachel said.

"And why would you? He'll just mess with your head. I needed a good scrub down after being in the room with guy for 10 minutes and he didn't even touch me." Kate said, feeling a shiver of disgust roll through her.

"He toys with people." Rachel said with a sigh.

"Yeah but he's all kinds of messed up for you. He murdered all your colleagues so you'd have to turn to him for help." Kate told her.

"I know and that's what scares me the most. That he'll always be following me." Rachel said confessing one of her darkest fears. She knew it was wrong but she wanted him dead too. She wanted the power he seemed to hold over her to be gone as well. She couldn't imagine ever feeling comfortable until he was dead as locked up in a cell gave her no sense of safety.

"Then let me deal it." Kate told her.

"No, do not do anything." Rachel said as she automatically assumed Kate would hurt or kill Neils. The last thing they needed was for Kate to get in trouble. Kate smiled and shook her head.

"I was going to get the man to sign a consent form not murder him. Mike will forgive a lot of things but premeditated murder is pushing it." Kate told her.

* * *

"We've been able to determine that the New Orleans civilian fleet is moored right about here, near the southern tip of the Mississippi delta, just off Garden Bay." Lt Granderson said as she pointed to the map on the wardroom table.

She, Mejia, Lt Green, Mike, Tom and Michener all stood around the table looking down at the map. Lt Granderson was briefing them all on the information they had gleaned from radio chatter they had intercepted.

"Far enough out to be safe from the virus, close enough to land for supplies." Tom remarked.

"I designed the disaster response plan to include tankers and barges fully outfitted with solar and bio-diesel power, stocked with enough food to last a minimum six months." Michener told them. It was the first time Michener had some useful information.

"Any idea how many vessels they have, Sir?" Tom asked as he and Michener leaned on the table to look more closely at the map.

"I never saw it completed, but the plan was to have enough for 5,000 to 10,000 people." Michener said hap-hazarding a guess on the number.

"We're not in range yet, sir. But from radio intercepts, that sounds about right." Lt Granderson said.

"Immunes or non-immunes?" Lt Green asked.

"Survivors, just like us." Lt Granderson said with confidence.

"I'm not sure we can believe that just yet. Sean Ramsey and the immunes have had a head start on us." Mike said voicing his opinion. He didn't miss the looks of uncertainty in the lower ranks as they weren't game to argue but he could see Tom wasn't impressed.

"You think it's a trap?" He asked Mike.

"Don't know but I do think we have to be cautious about this." Mike said as he felt it would be too good to find that many survivors untouched by the immunes.

"We could send in a team dressed in plain clothes on a RHIB first while the ship hangs back. Assess the threat level and go from there." Lt Green said

"New Orleans is the closest high-population area, I know Sean Ramsey well enough to know he doesn't like to lose. He'll be looking to take over New Orleans and he would make a production of it" Michener told them.

"Best way to know what Ramsey's thinking is to crack the network on those cellphones." Tom said, he looked to Lt Granderson who shook her head.

"No luck from commo, Sir. I've asked the snipes to take a look at the phones' circuitry." Lt Granderson said.

"Captain, once we get to New Orleans, will we have enough doses to inoculate all those people?" Michener asked.

"Dr. Scott has aerosolized the cure. We just drop the cure from the sky using the Helo." Tom said feeling a zing of satisfaction that they at least had a cure that was easy to distribute.

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Rachel asked Kara when they were safely inside the makeshift delivery room. She had been surprised when Kara had found her in the mess asking if they could do the prenatal exam immediately.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to call you up but it's my lunch break and Danny said he was free. So why not right?" Kara asked her, Rachel could see the woman was anxious and decided it was best to be supportive than chastise her for making her worried.

"Of course." Rachel said, she looked around the room. It used be the Captain's sea cabin but had been converted into a makeshift delivery room. It was sparse with one bed and few furnishings but had all the equipment one could possibly need for the care of a pregnant woman and the subsequent delivery of a baby. It just was ill equipped for if the worst happened and the baby was born premature which required more extensive care facilities.

But Rachel wasn't too concerned given Kara was in excellent health and no faults had been picked up in previous appointments. But then in the total of 25 weeks of pregnancy the woman had only had two exams. One of them in a Baltimore hospital while in a medically induced coma.

"He should be here soon. He said he would be." Kara told her, Rachel was quick to pick up that the anxiety Kara was feeling wasn't about the exam but having Lt Green's presence.

"Why don't I take your blood pressure and draw some blood while we wait." Rachel said gesturing to the bed.

"Ok." Kara said taking a breath before she moved to the bed and slowly sat down on it. Rachel pulled up a tray table with wheels and opened the cupboards and draws selecting the equipment and things she would need. She was just glad that she kept her lab coat on for lunch with Kate as it had her stehtscope in the pocket.

It wasn't like she used it a lot but it had been gift from one of her mentors and thus she carried it like a talisman of luck. Not that it was giving her much of late but it was besides the point.

"You sure you're ok?" Rachel asked her as she dragged the tray over to the side of the bed. "You know that you can tell me anything. As your physician anything you say remains confidential." Rachel said as she turned on the bed and moved the back of it into an upright position so Kara could sit back.

"Yeah, it's just not easy with the long hours and the teenagers staring at me." Kara said to her.

"They are staring at all four of us." Rachel said hoping it would ease the woman's concerns.

"I know it's just I feel so self conscious and-" Kara stopped unable to find the right word.

"Vulnerable?" Rachel offered as it was something she felt on a constant basis except for when she had Tom or Kate around her and Anna to some extent. They seemed to have this way of making her feel protected. But she knew it had to be hard for Kara as she was virtually on her own. She had friends on the ship but it wasn't like she could share her experiences or concerns with them as they were her co-workers.

"Yeah, it's hard. Really hard. The crew are ok, but you just see it in their eyes you know?" Kara said with sigh as she felt horrible about it all. "They look at me like I'm a victim who got a promotions because of what happened in Baltimore."

"I highly doubt that." Rachel assured her as she took Kara's blood pressure.

"I know the Captain wouldn't promote me if I wasn't ready and he told me his reasons for making me TAO but that doesn't change other people's opinions. I love this kid and I can't wait to meet her but you know what I hate the most is that Danny gets a free ride. He's completely in clear. He doesn't have to sacrifice anything, people clap him on the back like he's 'the man' for getting me pregnant. I'm sorry. I'm just angry because he's supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Kara said with an impatient huff as she checked her watch for the time.

Rachel placed a hand over the woman's watch. "I know this isn't easy for you but if he doesn't make then we'll do another ultrasound. You get the luck of see your baby twice." she assured her.

"He was angry when he missed the appointment in Norfolk. Then he was pissed when I told him that he had to sacrifice some of his time today. It's not like he's on duty." Kara covered her face with her hands and took another deep breath and exhaled. "He was so supportive in Norfolk and we were great. Now we're back on the ship and we have to keep a professional distance. It's really hard." Kara told her.

"I can imagine." Rachel empathised.

"I guess you would given you and the Captain are together and having a baby too." Kara said with an apologetic smile as Rachel's eyes went wide in surprise at that Kara would know about her and Tom but also the mistake that Tom was the father of her twins.

"I'm sorry?" Rachel asked.

"It's a small ship but know that everyone's really happy for you two. We get why it's all hush hush and we want to respect your privacy. It was bad when the Captain lost his wife but it's good to see he's moving on." Kara said while Rachel was still a little shocked at the fact there was a rumour about her she didn't know about until now and the fact everyone was acting like they knew nothing.

"How did you know about the pregnancy?" Rachel asked.

"You're wearing looser clothes and I was on one of the upper decks and I saw you and the Captain on the flight deck. He leaned in close and touched your stomach. It was the same way Danny does to me. I'm so overstepping forget it. I'm sorry." Kara said.

"No, it's fine. We weren't keeping it secret. Discreet." Rachel said a little nervous at being in the spotlight of the rumour mill. At least Kara was the only one who clued in on the pregnancy but she hadn't noticed Tom touching her stomach in public but then he did have the power to distract her.

"Of course." Kara said with a nod and wide eyes that made Rachel think of how adorable it would be for Kara to have a mini version of herself nodding with such innocence.

"I'm pregnant with twins, and I'd prefer you not tell anyone for the moment." Rachel told her as she geared up to tell the woman that Tom was not the father.

"Twins? wow!" Kara said with excitement and joy that was infectious. Rachel smiled even though she was about to drop the downside of the story. She knew as soon as Kara knew that happiness would be replaced with pity.

"Yes, and the Captain-" Rachel began but closed her mouth as the door swung open. Lt Green strode in with a casual air like he owned the room.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had a briefing that ran over time. So let's do this." He told them.


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

* * *

"Deadman, Sir. That is how they're communicating." Lt Granderson told Tom as they stood in one of the passageways on the upper levels of the ship. Lt Granderson had one of the bounty hunter's phones attached to a tablet computer which displayed the phone's screen in a larger size.

" A game?" Tom asked in confusion as he took the laptop and looked at the screen. He was confused as to how a game of electronic hangman was the answer to how the immunes were communicating.

"It's what 'Flea' told us they were using. Now it only looks like a game but in reality, it's a text-messaging app, one specifically designed to access the phone's Bluetooth system, turning it into a walkie-talkie. Let me show you." Lt Granderson said as she raised a radio to her mouth. "Lieutenant, are you in position?" she asked.

" _Standing by_." Lt Chung's voice said loud and clear.

"Chung is stationed outside CIC. As you know, there's a maze of P-ways between him and our current location." She said before she spoke to the lt Chung again "You may proceed, Lieutenant." she said.

Tom stood with her for what was a few seconds before Chung's voice came over the radio. "Sending now."

Tom looked down at the screen and changed with a message popping up onto the screen.

"Your turn." Tom read, he looked to the Lieutenant "How do I read it?" he asked.

"Hit the 'guess' button." she told him Tom followed her instructions and what came up was some random letters and symbols.

"We're still trying to crack the code, Sir." She told him.

"No cell network, WI-FI required?" he asked feeling like he was out of his depth and annoyed that a man called 'Flea' could figure this out but Tom and his crew were stumped.

"No, just Bluetooth. But it only works over short distances." she said.

"What's the range?" He asked her.

"They can send or re-send messages or even videos as long as they're within 90 yards of the next phone." She informed him, it dawned on Tom why they couldn't intercept the immunes and figure out their troop movements.

"Making it virtually impossible for us to intercept out here at sea." Tom said saying out loud what they both knew. The young lieutenant nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, sir. Ramsey sent the order to the immunes across the state of Florida." she said.

"That means a cellphone every 90 yards over 300 miles?" Tom asked as it sounded like a rather laborious way to make a communications network when they could just use Lassiter Industries. He didn't understand why they weren't linked but then they had no idea what was inside the game once it was unlocked.

"I'm not sure how they're doing it, sir. That would explain how they're spreading their message." Lt Granderson said.

"They've built a network." Tom said shaking his head in annoyance.

* * *

Rachel stood outside of the infirmary with a piece of paper in her hand. She had a pen in the pocket of her lab coat along with the syringe with liquid form of the DNA scissors. She was trying to garner her confidence before walking into the room.

She hated that she was here. Hated that she felt she needed to talk with Neils to get his lungs so she could make the cure contagious. She needed to finish her work, she needed Neils out of her life for good before she started to show in her pregnancy because she didn't want him knowing. She didn't want him to taint her joy with his sick obsession.

To remove him from her world she just had to do the one thing she didn't want to from the beginning of Neil's arrival on the ship. It was time for her to get her backbone and play hardball with Neils. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before she stepped into the Infirmary.

Rios who had been working at his desk looked up. His eyes wide with surprise at her presence. She didn't blame him given she'd vehemently swore she would never breathe the same air as Neils.

The man himself was reading a book while on the main bed with the back half of the bed upright so he was sitting up. He looked healthy given he had a nasal catheter on his face, tubes running IV lines into his body and also for the vitals monitor. He lowered his book and looked at her with a surprise.

"Rachel," He breathed in slight awe but frankly the way he said her name made it feel like she had cold oil slide down her back. She hated being here in the room with him but she realised that he was holding a lot of power over her that she needed to get back.

"Neils." She said, ignoring the lump rising in her throat as he brought back memories of the Vyerni. Of how she shot that man and the way he had regarded her. How he looked at her now like she were his lover. She hoped for her sake that the lab coat concealed her body enough that he wouldn't know.

"I've been waiting for you." He said just solidifying her disgust of him as he came off more like a mentally unstable stalker.

"I've been busy." Rachel remarked coolly.

"Yes, with your research. How is that faring?" He asked her in a mocking manner like she were just playing Doctor like a kindergartener would.

"Very well, I'm just missing one piece which you have." Rachel said as she casually walked over to the roll tray table. She placed the pen on the table along with the syringe and the piece of paper before she pushed the table over his lap.

She made sure not to get too close as she didn't want him touching her. Hell she was ready to vomit from anxiety she was feeling by being in his presence. But she tamped down on it as she knew he would read it as a weakness and needle her.

"So you realised that you need me." He said smugly, he hadn't even bothered looking at the paper or the other two items on the table.

"Not quite the way you're thinking." Rachel told him in a calm and collected manner she didn't feel.

"You're stalled because while you're brilliant you have no talent for molecular medicine. It's more art than science. Your cure is inelegant and brutal." He told her.

"It works, but I have to say for a more sustainable cure you're right. It has to be elegant and subversive." Rachel said playing into his game as she fought not to fold her arms. She wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret and she was already self conscious of her tiny bump. She didn't want him knowing. "Much like your work with the Gene therapy trials." She added.

"Ah so you know?" he asked, he didn't wait for an answer. "It's so hard working in secret. You can't publish your research no matter how brilliant it is." He said with a smile.

"Either way, I need your signature." She told him gesturing to the paper. Neils frowned as he picked up the piece of the paper. He looked it over and gave a wheezy laugh.

"You have got to be joking." Neils said as he read her hand writing basically it was a consent form to remove one of his lungs.

"I need your lungs but I'll suffice with one. You know you can easily live with one lung." Rachel promised him.

"This won't solve your problems." He told her.

"Yes, it will. You see, I know how your gene therapy works. How you bastardised your own research to attach your gene to the virus. The syringe on the table contains DNA scissors, it will remove your gene from the virus making you susceptible to the virus again. The virus which I'm looking for to complete my work is in the deep recesses of your lungs. It will of course explode exponentially into the cells of the host that is injected with that syringe. I will remove the lung and inject it. I'll be able to use the most virulent strain to complete my cure and thus undo everything you've done and save what is left of humanity." Rachel explained to him.

"It's impossible that you could do that." He told her.

"You don't believe I could do it then inject yourself and prove me wrong." Rachel told him.

"This is a trick, it could be poison in this." Neils argued.

"Why would I poison you when I've explained what I need. You wanted to collaborate, to help me. I'm just giving you the chance to do so and also own the decision and sign consent to the removal of one lung. You'll survive and you'll save the world with your sacrifice. You'll be the hero." Rachel told him, nausea rolled over her at calling him a hero. But he ate it up as she could see his brain ticking.

"I could get immunity agreement for this?" he asked.

"I believe that's something you have prove being worthy of first but this would go a long way to it. I'm sure the president wouldn't take your sacrifice lightly. Just think, if you do this. You could sell it and be free." She said, she licked her lips and looked at him trying to hide how desperate she was to leave.

"We could work together?" he asked.

"Yes," She said her voice thick as bile rose in her throat at just the idea of it. "If this aerosolized cure works then we could publish our work together. Help shape the minds of future scientists together." She told him.

"You and me," Neils said as he looked at her salaciously.

"Just one signature is all it requires." Rachel told him gesturing to the piece of paper.

"How can I trust you not to kill me?" Neils asked her.

"Because I need you alive to help me with the next step of my work. It requires elegances something you are better at than I am." Rachel said feeling sick by telling him so.

* * *

" _That's right. They just got some fresh produce off one of them boats down at Governor Nicholls Pier, so we're gonna make some jambalaya. Y'all come on by."_ A male voice said over comm speakers. Tom could see that hearing the radio chatter as they neared New Orleans lifted crew morale.

"Voices from New Orleans?" Tom asked Lt Foster as he stopped by her station.

"They're all alive, thanks to him." Lt Foster said with a smile as she nodded towards Michener. The console in front of her beeped and she turned her attention to the screen. "We just received our first images of the New Orleans fleet, sir. I'd say there's 50 or so vessels, but it's hard to be certain." she told him.

"Anything on sonar?" Tom asked.

"No, sir." Lt Foster told him.

"That sub is still out there. The Ramseys are not giving up that easily. Keep looking." Tom told her.

"Aye, sir." she said, Tom gave a nod and allowed the woman to return to her duties as he needed to head down to engineering for a status report.

* * *

Rachel made it back to her lab just in time to vomit in the large biohazard bin in the room. Her whole body shook from the panic and anxiety that had been riding her bones since she walked into the infirmary. But it was worth it.

She could now slam the piece of paper on Michener's desk and tell him where to cram his conscience for Neils. She also could pat herself on the back for not walking out of the room the victim. But she did understand what Mike and Tom were worried about.

Neils was sick and he truly believed that he had a chance to be with her. That she would stoop to be a relationship with the man that murdered her mentor. A man who gleefully told her how he saved the president. He'd been so comfortable talking about Kate and how she had been 'desecrated'.

She felt her stomach roll again and held her head over the bag as her stomach upended into the bag for a second time. He was so delusional that he thought she had been held as trophy by Granderson. He had the gall to ask her how it felt to be a prisoner like he had on the Vyerni like they had a shared history. He had no idea what happened to her as he spoke to her like she was untouched by it all.

He told her she was lucky as he told her about the breeding programs Granderson's people had worked on. How angry he was at his work being perverted. Of how if he had his choice he would have had all the research centres destroyed with the women inside. All because it was his work not theirs. Something he felt she understood given she was 'perfect' and when he thought she was perfect it made her stomach roll as he had a built up image, a fantasy of her that didn't exist. She could only imagine what he'd do if he found out about her pregnancy. Luckily, that would never happen because she wouldn't see or interact with him ever again after the surgery.

"It's lucky you have a lot of those bags on hand." Tom said in an amused tone. Rachel lifted her head up and looked to see him walking towards her. He picked up a bottle of water from the table on his way.

"Thank you," She said taking the bottle of water to rise out her mouth.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Yes, but you'll be mad with me." Rachel said her eyes tearing up as she felt like a mess. Her body ached from the vomiting and she knew Tom was going to be angry with her.

"Why?" He asked.

"I saw Neils." She confessed she wanted to tell him about the rumours going round the ship about them. That people were cluing into her pregnancy but believing he was the biological father. But she knew she wouldn't not yet because she guiltily wanted to pretend the rumour was true just for a little while. Maybe she was as perverse as Neils would make her think she was.

"Why would you do that?" He asked her in concern not anger as he was worried to her state of mind and the fact she was crying.

"I was going to have to at some point. So I wanted to do it on my own terms." Rachel told him as she didn't want to drive a wedge in Tom and Michener's relationship. The two needed to work together for the foreseeable future.

"Let's sit down." Tom said as he pulled a couple of stools. Rachel shakily sunk to the stool but gripped the edge of the bin. Ready to hoist herself up again if the urge vomit came to her again.

"Michener visited me this morning. He said he wasn't comfortable with the request." Rachel swallowed as the urge to vomit came back. But she pushed it down and blew a short breath. "So I now have Neils' consent to take one of his lungs." She told Tom.

"Neils consented." Tom said in confusion.

"Yes, he thinks it will win him points towards immunity and established our legacy of saving humanity together." Rachel told him with a roll of her eyes. She took a couple slow sips of the water hoping to calm her rolling stomach.

"Does he know about the pregnancy?" Tom asked her.

"No," Rachel said tears filling her eyes. "He knows about Baltimore and the experiments. He doesn't know that I'm a subject in one of them. But he talked about how perverse it was. That it angered him to have his work used like that among other distasteful things." Rachel said, Tom wheeled himself closer to her.

"Don't worry about he said." He told her.

"He said if he had his choice, he'd kill the women in that trial. I was in that trial." She said in barely a whisper the tears rolled down her face at full strength now as she couldn't contain her own fears. Neils was smart and he was a survivor.

"It's not going to happen. I promise you that you're safe on this ship." Tom said in a firm and confident tone. Rachel felt relief at his words and how strongly she could see he felt about it. He cupped the side of her face and looked at her. "We're going to keep you safe. Neils is under guard at all times. Once you get his lung that it. You'll never have to see him again. You finish your research and I finish the mission. We'll go back to Norfolk and see where this relationship takes us." He told her.

"I like it when you say that." Rachel said with a weak smile as she warmed at his words.

"What?" He asked her.

"We and us." She said. She loved the way he was looking at her right now like she were a vital part of his world.

"I want you Rachel and everyone who comes with you." Tom told her sincerely. She felt the tears fall from her eyes but this time they were of joy as she knew he was talking about the twins.

"I really want to kiss you right now but I know my breath is horrid." Rachel told him, they both laughed as she sat back and wiped what was left of the tears away from her face.

A loud sound of someone clearing their throat sounded and Tom sat back from Rachel to see Mike at the door.

"We're nearing New Orleans" He told him, Tom gave a nod at which Mike stepped back into the passageway and closed the door behind him.

"Later then?" He asked looking amused by her.

"Sure." Rachel said unable to say anything more. Tom rose from his chair and placed a kiss on her forehead before he stood up tall. He looked down at her and smile in a way that made Rachel feel like she was being wrapped in a warm blanket.

"I'm keeping a tally in my head. So we can play catch up." He told her. Rachel made a face and blushed at his words as they were filled with such promise.

* * *

"Shut up." Tom told Mike as they met in the passageway outside of the Helo bay. He knew what Mike was thinking and he really didn't want to be teased at the moment as it would just ruin good feelings running through him.

"I said nothing." Mike said as they slowly made their way up to the bridge.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Tex, Miller, Lt Green have taken Flea out on a RHIB to get closer to shore to pick up the signal so they can decode that text message in the game." Mike said giving him an update on the situation. Tom gave a nod as he remembered asking Mike to do so. Thus he only had himself to blame for the bad timing.

"How close are we to the flotilla?" Tom asked.

"They are on the horizon. So they can't see us and if it turns out to that it's a bunch of immunes then we can hi-tail it once the RHIB returns." Mike told him. Tom nodded glad that all precautions were put into place. He just hoped that it would turn out to be for nothing as they really needed a win.

* * *

"Helo's on standby. I'm hoping they don't need me as I'd like to turn in early." Kate said as she placed a fresh cup of tea in front of Anna.

"So now we wait." Taylor said as he reclined back in his chair. "We could play poker." he offered up to the occupants of the table. Rachel couldn't help but be amused at the segregation as she, Kate, Anna took up one side while Ravit, Burk and Taylor were on the other.

Rachel shook her head as she wished she had stayed in her quarters but frankly she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to play 'catch up' with Tom in his stateroom and have a blissful night's sleep. Anything to avoid her work and the eventuality of dealing with Neils again.

"I'll play Shit head." Anna said to Taylor. He smiled at her suggestion and looked to the others at the table for takers.

"I'm in." Kate said with a smiled as she could use a laugh.

"I don't know what this game is but I will play if I get to call him a shit head." Ravit said tilting her head to Burk.

"That's not nice." he said her in a serious manner. The others smiled and wondered what Burk did to piss Ravit off.

"It's just a game." Ravit drawled mockingly.

"Let's do it." Taylor said getting up from the table to grab the cards.

"You in Rachel?" Kate asked her, Rachel looked up from her tea on the table and gave nod.

"Why not." Rachel said as she could use the distraction.

* * *

"Sir, Cobra Team is out ahead, running point, scanning the coastline for Bluetooth communication. So far, all clear. No sign of immune activity." Jeter said from his post on the bridge.

"That's a good sign." Tom replied as he reclined back in his chair waiting for the team on the RHIB to report back to them. He looked out the front window and saw the tiny line of twinkling lights on the horizon. It was about as close as Tom was willing to get to the Flotilla at this point but they were drifting in the direction due to them keeping the engine running to make an escape if needed.

"POTUS on the bridge!" Lt Granderson announced. The crew onthe bridge momentarily stopped to acknowledge the man's presence as Michener moved to the front area of the bridge to the left of Lt Granderson's station.

"New Orleans civilian fleet coming into view, Sir" Mike said handing the man his binoculars so he could get a better look.

"Well done, sir." Tom said to Michener, he could tell the man was proud of his accomplishment in setting a plan for survivors. Michener shined from the compliment and smiled before he looked back out the front window with the binoculars.

They all remained silent most taking in the view as the twinkling lights represented civilisation. For some hope that they would find a place with people who would welcome them with arms wide open and good old american welcome home for sailors returning from a long voyage. They were overdue for that kind of homecoming.

 _"Nathan James, this is Cobra Team. Recommend you pull back. We just intercepted a signal. I say again, I recommend you change course and head back to sea. They know that we're here."_

"O.O.D., all stop." Tom ordered as soon Lt Green's warning came through loud and clear. He jumped out of his chair and moved to stand beside Lt Granderson. Gearing himself for the worst.

"O.O.D., aye. Helm, all stop." Lt Granderson repeated. Mike picked up the phone reciever from the front of his chair.

"CIC, this is X.O. Anything on sonar? Anybody around?" Mike demanded.

" _We're getting a lot of noise from the moored vessels of the flotilla_." Mason's voice said over the speakers in the bridge.

"I want S.C.A.T. and lookouts fore and aft." Tom ordered.

"Aye, sir." Lt Granderson said acknowledging the order.

"Gator, radar search 360 degrees." Tom said looking to Mejia. The man gave a nod and moved to the console waiting for something to appear.

"Aye, sir." Mejia replied.

" _Surface, ready all weapons. Sonar?_ " Lt Foster asked Mason.

" _It's generators humming, music, mechanical sounds. It's just a pile of clutter. I.._." Mason's words were muffled when the sounds of several explosions from far way sounded. Tom and the bridge crew looked out the front window and saw the horizon light up in bright puffs as the floatila exploded.

" _Detonation!_ " Mason announced.

"God, no." Michener breathed in horror.

"Set General Quarters!" Tom shouted in a firm tone.

* * *

"Your turn, Shit head" Ravit said with glee as she looked at Burke. The table cracked up laughing as Burke picked up the pile on the table adding it to his own.

"I hate this game." Burke said as it was the second time he'd been called a 'shit head' just because he was losing. They explained Ravit that the game didn't include calling someone a 'shit head' at the table but she told them it was a new rule. Given it was amusing no one really jumped to Burk's defence.

" _General Quarters, General Quarters. All hands, man your battle stations_." Jeter's voice came over the internal comm. system. Sirens wailed and a ringing bell sounded as the condition was set. _"The route to General Quarters is up and forward to the starboard side, down and aft to the port side."_

"I gotta go." Burk said as he ran out the room leaving the card game.

"Better stay where we are. There's a mechanism on one of the wheels which will lock them up. I suggest you hit it." Taylor said, typically they were supposed to go to their quarters and wait for further instructions but carrying Anna out of the wardroom with her broken leg during a call for people to man their stations would just gum up the works.

"Thank you," Rachel said to Kate as the woman had bumped the wheel lock on her chair for her.

"No, problem." Kate said as she did the same for Anna who was to her other side. "So what the hell did Burk do to you?" Kate asked Ravit as she could feel the tension kicking up a notch in the room.

"It's-" Ravit started to say when the mugs on the table started to slide as the room tilted. A call came over the comms that made no sense to anyone except for Taylor.

"Forget the cups, the ship is making a hard turn. So steady yourselves." Taylor told them. Rachel gripped the edge of the table as the centre of gravity seemed to change in the room pushing her towards the table.

* * *

 _"Torpedo at 4,000 yards on course for impact, two minutes._ " Mason told them.

"The sub's there. It's in the debris field now. They're hiding under the boats, using the noise to mask their position." Tom said.

"If we send a torpedo down that bearing, it could wipe out any survivors." Lt Granderson said, they were being driven closer to the shore the one thing Tom hadn't wanted. He felt his gut twist in disgust as the sub was using burning flotilla as cover to protect themselves.

"We can't fire into a sea full of drowning civilians." Michener said, Tom was tempted to tell him to shut up as he knew how to do his job.

 _"Second torpedo incoming, same bearing. First torpedo, 3,000 yards."_ Mason informed them.

"Shift your rudder." Tom ordered.

"Helm, shift your rudder." Lt Granderson repeated. Tom held onto the phone receiver with one hand and gripped the arm of his chair in preparation for the hard turn the ship was going execute.

 _"A.D.C in the water, port side."_ Another crewman said on the line informing the crew as the ship's centre of gravity shifted. Tom held his chair as the crew did their stations. He didn't even spare a glance as the president stumbled to grip onto something for support.

"Now three, now four torpedoes incoming. One minute to impact." Mason said as the ship leveled out from the turn.

"Recommend course 0-3-0 back to open water." Mejia told Tom in a firm tone. Tom looked up to the screen that had the map of the area and made a snap decision based on their current position.

"Negative. We'd never make it." He said as he could see they were closer to one of the main canals. "Steady course 2-0-0. We're going through the canal."

* * *

"What the hell is going on up there?" Ravit asked as the wardroom was a mess with cards slowly drifting in different directions every few seconds. The mugs that had been on the table was already on the floor.

The sirens still wailed over the speakers informing them that whatever was happening was still going on.

"The ship is using countermeasures probably to avoid torpedoes or some kind of attack." Taylor told them as he was making the assumption due to the loud noise and the shake of the ship's weapons firing.

"You ok?" Kate asked Rachel who was pale and gripping the table with white knuckles.

"Just dandy." Rachel said but as she said it Tom's voice came over the comm. She

 _"Brace for impact, port side!"_ Not even a moment later the ship rocked and lurched. The unsecured Glassware, cutlery and food that had been on the long bench to the side of the room dumped onto Kate, Anna and Rachel.

A few long tense moments the ship seemed to grow still and they all looked at one another. Not even bothering with the state of the room.

"Anyone hurt?" Taylor asked looking around at the women.

"Fine," Kate said as she looked around the room and the mess. "We were hit." Kate said stating the obvious, she looked to Anna who gave her a tired nod acknowledging silently that she was fine.

"There's no call to abandon ship. I'd say we're safe for now." Ravit said.

"Dr Scott?" Taylor asked. Kate turned to Rachel who looked a little shell shocked by the experience.

"I'm ok." She said shakily. Kate rubbed a hand on Rachel's arm in a soothing gesture.

"Of course you are. You just had your cherry popped." Kate joked.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked her not sure as to what Kate was saying.

"Your first ship battle." Kate told her in a light and mocking manner like she was a proud mother.

"You're mocking me." Rachel said not sure as to why she felt so upset by Kate's comment as she knew it was supposed be a joke but she was taking it like a personal jab at her.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood." Kate told her with a smile. Rachel gave a nod and took another breath steadying herself. She hated the lack of control, sitting in a wardroom that was acting like a tilt room ride was not her idea of fun.

"You have to admit it that the battle lasted about as long as your first time in the sack." Taylor added with a cheeky smile.

"Don't listen to him. He's Superman." Ravit said mockingly.

"He comes faster than a speeding bullet." Kate quipped quickly.

"Damn straight I do." Taylor said pulling a muscle man pose and looking rather self assured before he realised what Kate had said and that he had accidentally agreed with her.

The women all cracked up laughing as Taylor started defending his sexual prowess. The tension of the past fading quickly like it hadn't happened.

* * *

"Sir, D.C. central reports hull intact." Lt Granderson informed Tom.

He felt the tension in his shoulders ease slightly as he'd been waiting to hear news of the hull being breached. Their luck was bad enough that he was surprised the sub hadn't taken another go at them after scoring a hit.

But for the past ten minutes they had gone eerily quiet. It only made him think of what was ahead of them and the worst case scenario of the situation besides the heavy loss of life at the flotilla. Sean obviously had a plan for them and keeping them alive was a part of it.

 _"Nathan James,do you copy?"_ Lt Green said on the comm. tom rose from his seat picked up the receiver and brought to his mouth.

"What's your status, Cobra Team?" Tom asked them.

 _"Sir, I have eyes on sinking vessels. Civilians in the water. Request permission to stay back and render aid to survivors."_ Lt Green said. Tom sat forward in his chair for a moment as he thought over the possible outcomes and what the best course was. He knew it was best to regroup and assess the situation with the other officers but the team on the RHIB could help whoever was still alive on the flotilla.

"Do what you can. But be advised, hostiles are still in the water. We cannot provide support." Tom told them, he hung up the receiver and sat back in his chair.

" _Copy that, sir. We'll watch our own backs."_ Lt Green said.

"Captain, we're blind here. Sonar's out." Lt. Foster voice said over comm. Tom picked up the phone receiver from the console in front of him.

"Roger. Contact engineering. Get them working on it." He told her as he looked out the front window of the ship. They could no longer see the burning flotilla as they had sailed past it to go into the canal as Tom ordered.

"Sir, we're entering Pass A Loutre, out of the range of the sub." Lt Granderson said.

"Request permission to send out leadlines, Sir." Mejia asked.

"Permission granted." Tom said to him as he kept his eyes to the horizon.

"People dying out there, drowning, burning to death." Michener said, Tom licked his lips trying to calm the anger that was threatening to boil him from within. He turned his attention to Michener, he wanted to shout at the man to stop telling them what they knew. But an outburst would prove nothing and his crew needed him to be level headed.

"Our RECON team will do what they can. But we can't go back, not with Ramsey sitting out there." Tom told Michener in a stern tone. He knew Michener could order them to turn around. He was well within his rights as President but Tom needed the man to realise that the risk was too high.

Tom heard a beeping noise from the opposite side of the bridge. He looked to Jeter who turned his head to see where the noise was coming from.

"Sir, we're being hailed on the WQC2." Jeter told him.

Tom and Jeter exchanged looks as it was the comm system for underwater communication. So the only person they knew who had the ability was Ramsey. Tom jumped out of his chair and moved to the console and picked up the receiver.

"This is Captain Chandler." Tom said into the reciever. The line crackled over the speakers in the bridge. Tom heard a door open and closed, he turned and saw Mike standing next to Jeter.

"Hello, Tommy. Given up on the secret service? Hope you enjoyed the fireworks. My boys worked hard on them." Sean said his voice lyrically played through the air as he sounded rather smug about his victory. Tom had to admit he was expecting this call.

"You just sent 10,000 people to their deaths. Stop hiding behind civilians. You want to fight? Come out and fight. Let's go. You against me." Tom said taunting him.

"Oh, it won't just be me, Captain. You see, the number of your enemies is about to multiply." Sean said with a laugh, the sound of a mobile phone receiving a text sounded.

"Someone's accessing the immune cellphone remotely." Mejia said as he looked to the smart phone he had connected to a laptop. Several beeps sounded around the room, Tom looked around and saw crew members including Jeter pull their phones out of their pockets.

"It's pairing with mine." Jeter said.

"Mine too, receiving a video file." Mike said as he looked to the screen of his phone.

"Put it up on the screen." Tom said to Mejia. The main screen in the Bridge turned black for a moment until the video started to play.

 _"What the hell is that?_ " A man's voice said in the video as the video zoomed in to a grainy but clear enough image of the Nathan James. Tom's stomach twisted as this was footage of them less than twenty minutes ago.

" _Hey, quick, grab the shot. It's a Navy ship, turning_." Another added. True to their word. The Nathan James turned and fired its weapons and then the camera swerved to a shot of the horizon where several explosions could be seen, the message was clear. The Navy had just destroyed the flotilla and killed 10,000 people. The trap that Tom had been hoping to avoid. The deaths he didn't want on his conscious and yet Sean had made them to be the bad guys. The screen turned to black and symbol came up with the word 'Valkyrie' below it.

" _Look forward to watching you sink Tommy, until then enjoy your new status_." Sean said, the line went dead and Tom placed the receiver back into its holder. He looked around at the faces of the crew knowing exactly how they felt and what they were thinking.


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

* * *

"What's eating you?" Kate asked Rachel as they were sitting in the Helo bay. Neither of them were ready to call it a night just yet. Kate was just restless because she was still on standby. Rachel on the other hand had been acting slightly withdrawn. She laughed with the rest of them and played cards bt Kate could see something was on her mind.

"I spoke with Neils today." Rachel said as it would come out eventually. She was surprised it hadn't given Rios had been in the room and a couple guards stationed outside. "He's consented to the surgery."

"That's good. Surprising but ultimately good right?" Kate asked.

"It is, I'm just unsettled by his fixation on me." Rachel paused as fear trickled down her spine from just thinking of how he looked at her. "You were right I shouldn't have seen him."

"Well, it's over and you don't have to see him until you take out his lung. We can only hope he gets a blood clot or sepsis and drops dead." Kate said, Rachel gave a smile at that as they both knew that Michener would hold the person responsible if Neils died of unnatural causes. Seemed rather unfair but that was how he would play it.

"One can hope. You know, I thought by seeing him and talking to him that I'd find my old strength back. That I could feel like my old self, the one who's not scared to step off this ship. The one not scared of people knowing she's pregnant. I just keep hiding everything and it's so stupid given everyone knows that I'm pregnant. I want to feel safe, I want be able to breathe freely without the oppressive feeling on me." Rachel said she couldn't help but feel her fears, there seemed to be becoming a long list while she craved for her old attitudes where she wouldn't have cared. She wouldn't have felt the need to closet herself from the world.

She looked to Kate who seemed deep in thought as she mulled Rachel's word. "I get that, I do. I sweated in my cockpit for over an hour today because I didn't have the guts to step outside and pull my helmet off. The 'what if bounty hunters are hiding in the bushes' thing getting in the way. The risks are real." Kate said with a humourless laugh.

"I know it will pass but it's hard." Rachel said as she regurgitated Kara's sentiments. She wished she could tell Kate about Kara's woes as she wanted to expand the circle of support around the pregnant young women. Kate, Anna and Rachel were civilians it gave Kara an outlet to say what she needed without any blowback onto her career. "Also, I found out that the crew know that I'm pregnant." Rachel said.

"You said that before but I haven't heard that chatter about you being pregnant. It does surprise me given that you're starting show." Kate said with a frown.

"Kara told me when I was doing her Prenatal exam." Rachel said, she wish could share everything Kara had shared with her. But she felt that maybe the reason Kara was so open with her was due their similar situations and her lack military standing. She didn't want to betray the woman's confidence.

"She ok?" Kate asked. Rachel gave a nod.

"Healthy, the baby looks like a baby on the screen." Rachel said with a teasing smile as she couldn't go into details but it was fine for her to say something that everyone would already know.

"Don't worry, your two will get there." Kate assured her in a tongue and cheek manner.

"You know, we could use the ultrasound machine up there. I could do a scan of your internals, make sure everything is in working order." Rachel said in an idle tone as she wanted Kate to have a physical. She wanted to know her friend was ok and to give her some answers to whatever fears were holding her back from doing it.

"Not ready to go there yet." Kate said.

"You have to have a physical and there can be long term side effects of the treatments you had in Baltimore. Ovarian cysts being one of them, last thing we need is you flying the helo and having an undiagnosed cyst suddenly rupture." Rachel said giving a logical reason as to why they should.

"That could happen even if it's diagnosed." Kate argued.

"I know but I want to know you're well. Will you do it for me?" She asked Kate.

"Will you drop it completely if I do?" Kate asked her.

"Yes." Rachel said.

* * *

"The footage has been edited, sir. You can see the cut right here." Lt Granderson said as she stopped the video at a part where one could visibly see where two images didn't line up. "They've reversed the sequence of events to make it look like we fired first." She told them.

"And then the flotilla explodes." Tom said, it was a bitter pill to swallow knowing that the whole country was being duped and they were the ones who were being blamed for the catastrophe.

"Someone went to a lot of trouble to make us look culpable." Mike said somewhat scathingly as his anger was palpable.

"The range on these phones is 90 yards. And yet, somehow, we received this video 10 miles from the shore." Tom said pointing to the TV.

"Whoever did this was an expert both in communications and computer engineering. They hacked into the emergency-alert system, and reprogrammed it to work with Bluetooth." Garnett said.

"That's how it paired with my phone." Mike said.

"And likely every other working phone in Louisiana. Judging from the data we've collected, it's possible that this signal reached as far north as Ohio." Lt Granderson said.

"So now the whole country thinks that we're the bad guys." Mike said, he and Tom shared a look as they both were angry by the turn of events.

"Valkyrie." Tom said as he looked to Michener. He looked for signs of recognition in Michener's expression as he just couldn't bring himself to fully trust the man given his contrary nature. " Is there anyone you met at the hotel or elsewhere that might have been able to pull this off?" Tom asked him.

" No. I don't think so." Michener said shaking his head. He gave an 'I don't know' shrug. Tom took a breath and turned to Garnett and Lt Granderson.

"Find out how they boosted that signal and everything you can about this Valkyrie." He told the women. They both acknowledge the order knowing it was a wild chase at best but knew better than question him. But he could see it in their eyes before they turned and left the room. The exhaustion of fighting a constant uphill battle.

"Dr Scott got Neils consent to remove his lung to make a contagious cure." Tom informed the two men as soon as they were alone.

"I don-" Michener started but Tom cut him off.

"Written, signed and dated. It's enough for me. I'm giving her the go ahead." Tom said.

"Do I get a say in this?" Michener asked.

"We can't disperse the aerosol cure. It will look like a biological attack." Tom told Michener. "And I feel enough people have died. The best course of action now is to track down the source of this network. Take it down and then once Dr Scott has a contagious cure we break up the crew and go our separate ways spreading this cure as much as we can." Tom said as Mike's idea was sounding better all the time. He knew a lot of crew had family spread across America so it could easily work.

"There's got to be a better way." Michener said.

"This is the best option we have at the moment. It won't be long until we run low on fuel and resources like ammunition. I need to stick to the original mission because let's face it. I refuse to kill the people I'm sworn to protect and we don't have the support to take Sean Ramsey out." Tom told him, he didn't even wait for a response as he stalked out of the room.

* * *

"So the verdict?" Kate asked Rachel as they were in the retrofitted sea cabin an hour later, Kate had to admit she felt annoyed by all the poking and prodding. Then there was the fact their relationship reach a whole new level by Kate having an internal ultrasound.

"Everything looks good. You have a couple of cysts but none of them are large enough to be concerned about. We'll redo the internal ultrasound in a couple of months just to make sure there isn't anything going on." Rachel said.

"Good, so I'm ok to fly?" Kate asked as she was getting back into her flightsuit as she had to remove it and her underwear for the internal ultrasound.

"Yes," Rachel said as she sat back in the chair next to the desk with a computer that sat to one side of the room. She was updating Kate's patient records.

"Fabulous," Kate said as she pulled the zip of flightsuit back up and went to sit on the stool by the desk.

"You know the fact you have cysts means that you're still producing eggs. So it's easy to deduce that you shouldn't have any fertility issues in the future but you won't know until you and Mike try." Rachel told her.

"Yeah well, we haven't talked about that." Kate said in a slightly dismissive manner. Rachel knew how it went as no one ever had the time to have a life on the ship or the conversations they wanted to as the Mission came first.

"Do you want children? and I mean do you want a baby that is yours?" Rachel asked her. She could see that Kate was pretending it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, I do. Jack and I tried for a baby. It never happened. Mike has two beautiful daughters and he's lost his son. It's a difficult topic to bring up. He's grieving and last thing I want to do is make it seem like we're trying to replace Lucas." Kate said with a shrug that belied her real feelings on the matter.

"I don't think he'd see it that way." Rachel offered if only to allay her concerns.

"Who knows but bringing up now would be a bad time." Kate said rubbing the back her neck, she looked rather despondent about it.

"Why? besides the obvious of us being stuck on this ship with a bounty on our heads." Rachel said.

"Lucas' birthday is coming up." Kate told her. Rachel looked away for a long moment as silence fell between them. They both didn't know the pain of losing a child personally but they did know that certain dates of the year would be earmarked as being emotionally hard even for a man like Mike who was very emotionally demonstrative.

"I wish I could give you some advice but I've never had a serious relationship or at least one where both parties were serious about it." Rachel said to her as she wanted to tell Kate everything would be ok. That they would all get what they wanted in time but not even she was that optimist.

"It's ok." Kate said with a weak smile, "So I take it you were always the serious party?" she asked using Rachel's confession about her love life to change the topic. Rachel who clued in what she was doing smiled.

"Funny right? The scientist who classically makes the mistake of becoming emotionally attached to a man after sex even when she understands that sex isn't always like that." Rachel said wryly.

"We've all made that mistake." Kate told her.

"Yet, I could never get a man to commit to me and now-"

"You got your Mr Perfect?" Kate asked with a teasing smile as she referred to Tom.

"Except I know he's not entirely perfect and I'm waiting for the whiplash." Rachel said honestly. Kate frowned but then Rachel couldn't help but feel jaded. She believed Tom but a small part of her worried about the worst case scenario and mentally prepared for it. It was just a coping mechanism she had built up since she was a small child and lost her mother.

"I don't know, I think you should just take him at face value. I know it's easier said than done. I'm with a man who is still married to his very much alive wife. But given the situation that we're in. I think we're all better off enjoying what we have than worrying too much about the future. But if Tom breaks your heart than I will make sure no one finds the body and we have all the ingredients and machinery to make our own ice cream." Kate told her in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't want him to die. He has children." Rachel said as she couldn't help but smile at the support and the detail put into Kate's plan to avenge her broken heart.

"Ok, I'll shoot him in the nuts." Kate offered,

"No violence." Rachel said as she didn't want any harm to come to Tom if their relationship didn't work out.

"Ok, I'll get Anna to give him serious murder stare only because she's so much better at it than me." Kate said, Rachel shook her head at the woman as she just didn't give up.

"I think I need to get some sleep." Rachel said as she had a feeling the conversation would only dissolve into a more ridiculous state.

* * *

The next morning,

" _We got two more bodies coming out of the water. Look like children. Aw, hell."_

" _Roger that. Confirmed at this time. Anyone within range of pier 2, we need fire and rescue. We got a large craft fire... Dozens of folks still inside._ "

" _We need to find my daughter! Her name is Anabelle! Please!_ "

" _We can't find them! Their boat just blew up!"_

" _Please come quick! Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!"_

" _This is New Orleans PD sergeant Truitt. I need all security teams to check in now... all hands. We need to know your status."_

 _"Roger that. It's bad. Oh, man. Look what the Navy did to us."_

"Turn it off." Tom said in a sharper tone than he meant but he couldn't take it anymore. Hours of listening to New Orleans survivors in pain and turmoil. Seeing the smoke plume reaching up into the sky could be seen from even their position and they were miles away from the flotilla.

The CIC became quiet with exception of the computer systems. Tom looked around at the men and women sensing their anguish and frustration at what was happening. How they couldn't even help yet were being blamed for the horrible event. He kept his expression stern and professional as he knew they were looking to him for cues and right now they needed to keep it together and do what they could to stay alive.

"What's the status on sonar?" Tom asked Mason who'd just come into the room. Judging by the man's expression it was not good.

"Sir, the torpedo blast ruptured several pipes in sonar's cooling skid. It's fixable, I think, but not quickly." Mason said looking nervously to Tom and Mike, Tom gave a nod and the man moved to his station picking up his headset going back to work.

"Heading into open sea with no ears and no idea where that sub is prowling. That's suicide." Mike said stating the obvious in an annoyed tone as Tom already knew the man was on a short fuse given lack of sleep and too much coffee.

"And now New Orleans is burning, and we can't do a damn thing about it." Michener said, his tone and demeanour just dragging what was possibly left of good morale into the gutter. It made Tom wish the man would go back to hiding in his quarters as his current occupation in being CIC was not entirely helping anyone.

"Pardon me," Kara said turning around in her chair. "Mr. President. Sir, recommend using our helo to drop passive sonobuoys at both entry points to the canal." She suggested, Tom gave a nod and stood up from the table he'd been leaning against and looked to Michener who looked confused.

"Remote sonar, Sir. Acts as an early-warning system until we get sonar back up. " Tom explained to Michener as the man had no clue but needed to know.

"Will that buy us some time?" Michener asked him.

"First hit on the buoys, we go to quiet 2, hunt that sub. Until then, we repair the sonar. Let the land team do what it can do to help the people of New Orleans." Tom told the crew in the room ignoring Michener's question as he wasn't going to buy time. He was going to give the crew purpose again instead of waiting for the sub and listening to the pain and suffering of New Orleans.

The crew in the room acknowledged his orders and people started moving and the once meandering and solemn atmosphere that had permeated the room was replace with a hum of action. Tom moved to Kara's station and watched on one of the side screens as the Helo took off from the flight deck. He picked up a headset on the table and put them on with one ear free to listen to the room.

"Cobra Team, give me a SITREP." Tom said into the headset microphone. He leaned heavily on the empty chair beside Kara's and waited for a response.

" _Sir, we've been working through the night, pulling out survivors. We got at least a couple dozen wounded here on the beach. We're doing what we can, sir."_ Lt Green informed him.

"Any sign of Ramsey or his people?" Tom asked.

" _Negative, sir. These people are not immune, and they don't know what hit them. Washed up in the debris were parts of a limpet mine. Looks like it was attached to the hull of a sailboat_." Lt Green replied. Tom tightened his grip on the chair until he felt the cold metal biting into his skin. Sean had set them up and they fell straight into the trap. He hated that he felt like Michener was a snake in the grass as he had been adamant about New Orleans. It had been dressed up as the perfect place for them to make port.

A large population of non immunes needing a cure, a Naval base for them to stop and replenish. But now they were cut off from the base and the people they were supposed to be saving were either dead or now distrustful of them.

"Continue search and rescue and report." Tom told them.

"Sir, we're getting another broadcast." Lt Granderson said.

"Play it please." Michener said, the two main screens in the CIC in front of TAO's station. They changed from aerial maps to static before Sean Ramsey's face came up on the screen. His voice played through the loud speakers as Tom moved to stand behind Kara.

" _People of the surrounding area, my name is Sean Ramsey. I'm a lieutenant commander in the British royal Navy. I came here as an ally of your United States Navy, but that was before I learned the truth. About the secret lab experiments, the release of the deadly virus by your military, and the subsequent government cover-up. By now, many of you will have seen the horrible video captured by witnesses on the scene."_ Sean said, Tom leaned against the pole to his side and looked at the screen taking in the dressing of Sean's set. It looked like it was filmed on the sub as there were no windows but he had to admit, the hanging of the U.K. flag and the American flag.

" _The U.S. Navy ship that attacked New Orleans harbor was flying the American flag, but it doesn't represent you good people. That ship is a key part of a larger conspiracy to take over this country, and it won't be stopped until you are dead and a new world order is established. I know it's heartbreaking and difficult to believe. I thought so. But soon, you will have more evidence of the U.S. Navy's role in creating the deadly virus. That is why we have created this mobile network to get out the truth. I am here to tell you that you are not alone. We Brits have not forgotten our special relationship with America."_

"The signal's coming from land, sir. It's like the Bluetooth, but somehow boosted to go long-range." Lt Granderson said.

"You don't need the "Deadman" app to hear it?" Tom asked her. He looked over his shoulder at her and saw her shake her head.

" No, like the video of the flotilla blowing up, all anyone needs is to turn on their phone to pick up the broadcast. I'm still not sure how they're doing it. " She told him. Tom pressed his lips into a fine line as Sean's speech was being heard by every American in their vicinity and most likely turning them to the Immunes' cause as Tom had to admit the man's words were compelling when they added the video.

" _And to the Captain of the USS Nathan James, who has kidnapped the American President_ "

Tom pushed off the pole he had been leaning on and looked at Michener for a moment. He didn't know what he expected to see but Michener seemed completely unaffected at the knowledge that Sean hadn't given up on him. But Tom turned his attention back to the transmission.

" _-and wreaked havoc on this great nation, hear this. We are coming for you. You cannot hide from justice. No matter where you go, there will be no safe harbor."_ Sean promised them or more directly Tom. The screen snapped to black and another image played up of a symbol and word below 'Valkyrie'.

Tom stared at the screen with a dark expression as Sean was raking in the followers now as even he had to admit it was a compelling speech that was a call to arms but also making Sean their hero. He didn't know why but he was irked by the speech, he was angry that it would sway those people who already believed the Nathan James to be the enemy to join forces with the immunes. He just wanted something to go his way and instead roadblocks like these kept getting in the way.

"Are we're downloading the information being loaded onto the Valkyrie Network?" Tom asked cutting through the silence in the room.

"Yes, Sir." Lt Granderson answered.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked Anna as the woman seemed to be struggling more so this morning into the wardroom even with Ravit's assistance. She had been making a cup of ginger tea when the two had arrived to settle her stomach. It seemed the twins felt that Rachel only needed two hours of sleep as she spent half the night up and nauseous or just plain restless.

"Fine, just a headache." Anna mumbled as she placed a hand over her eyes. Rachel couldn't help but empathise with the woman as she might not know what it felt like to be ill long term.

She did know that Coeliac disease was not cured by a gluten free diet alone and while it Anna not to ingest gluten, Rachel as a doctor knew it was common for patients like Anna to suffer from some form of co-morbidity with other auto-immune disorders when they were left too long without a diagnosis and treatment. Even if there was no formally accepted proof of it being true Rachel could believe it given that Anna had erratic energy levels and symptoms a 'healthy' person wouldn't normally display even with a broken leg.

"Would you like a tea or some food?" Ravit asked Anna as she moved to the coffee and tea station.

"Drugs. I want drugs." Anna said as she blew out a breath. She felt nauseous, washed out, exhausted and to top it off she had a doozy of a sinus migraine that made her feel like she had someone digging around her eyes and cheeks with a blunt spoon. She had just wanted to stay in bed but Ravit had been annoying about getting her to eat. Anna was against the consumption of food but Ravit had promised sunlight and a chance to sit on the deck. Just the idea of being outside of the ship and to feel the wind and sun on her skin was enough to motivate her.

"They are not on the menu in the wardroom." Ravit told her as she placed a fresh cup of chamomile tea in front of Anna and moved off to the kitchen to let the staff know they were there and ready for some food when it became available. Anna made a face at her as she knew Ravit was making a joke but it was lost on her.

"I need 60mg of pseudoephedrine mixed with 1 gram of Paracetamol and 5mg Stemetil chaser. Then maybe I'll feel slightly human... possibly some codeine in there for extra pain relief." Anna told Rachel as she pulled her cast leg back so she could be comfortable in the chair and lean her head on the table.

"That's fairly specific. Has your alternative medicine stopped working?" Rachel asked as she had never heard anyone recite drug compounds like they were making a cocktail before. She half frowned and then smiled as Anna pressed her forehead on the table.

"Can't smoke what I don't have. Tex has the stash and while it helps in the short term it wrecks me fairly well for the long term. My brain just ends up all fluffy and useless." Anna grumbled, she lifted her head and looked to Ravit. "Hey Ravit, may I have an egg and rice?" Anna asked her.

"Sure." Ravit answered as she turned her attention back to the crewman she had been talking to.

"Do you think the ketchup is gluten free?" Anna asked Rachel.

"You'd know better than me." Rachel said as she pushed the bottle over her way. Anna picked up the bottle and squinted at it for a moment before giving up with a sigh. Rachel feeling sympathy for her picked up the bottle and read the ingredients list aloud which luckily wasn't long. After she finished the last word she looked up to Anna and saw the woman looked ready to cry. "Is it ok?"

"Yes," Anna said as she looked at the bottle like it would come alive and bite her. Rachel felt for her as she couldn't imagine the struggle of maintaining a strict diet that was not out of choice but necessity.

"Let me see if there's an unopened one." Rachel said taking the bottle off the table. She sifted through the cupboards and luckily found three unopened bottles. She took one out and got it ready for Anna to use before she placed it on the table.

"Thank you." Anna said to her as she snatched the bottle into her lap as if to protect it. "So how are you?" she asked.

"I'm ok, everything is going well." Rachel told her, she would have liked to be more honest but she could tell that Anna needed positive news than the truth.

"You know just because there's an 80% chance I might vomit on this table doesn't mean you have to pretend everything is fine. If we're going to be friends for longer than this mission I prefer we just pretend I'm normal like you and every other person who has a normal digestive system and body that functions properly." Anna told her, Rachel smiled at her words.

"I spoke with Neils yesterday, he's consented to giving me one of his lungs." Rachel said, she normally would have kept sch things to herself but the more she said it out loud the less it felt like a major trauma. It had been hard for her but in admitting it happened seemed to lessen the effect Neils had on her as it gave her perspective.

"You spoke to your stalker." Anna said in a dead tone. Rachel could see the woman was proud and somewhat pissed off. She knew Anna's anger was more at the situation had taken place than at Rachel herself.

"I didn't have a choice. Not if I wanted to finish my work and Michener made it clear he wasn't going to support me." Rachel said to her as she still felt like she had to explain why she did it. Anna's face twitched as she struggled to hide her disgust.

"That man is a worm." Anna said.

"He's the President." Rachel said as she assumed Anna was talking about Michener as she figured the woman would use more colourful words to describe Neils.

"I think he's secretly hoping the immunes will rescue him so he can go back to being blissfully ignorant and somewhat productive." Anna commented as she pushed herself up right so she was sitting back into the chair.

"You haven't even met him." Rachel argued.

"Don't want to, I've heard enough to know he and I are not going to be bosom buddies." Anna said.

* * *

"We need to take down the network." Tom said as he, Michener and Mike stood in the President's suite an hour later. So far, Tom and Mike had divvied up the information that was open on the Valkyrie Network. Tom had ordered Mike to look over the information that Sean earmarked in relation to the Nathan James while Tom focused on the surprising information that had cropped up about the bounty on Kate, Anna, Rachel and Lt Foster.

It seemed Sean had found a treasure trove of surveillance footage and information from Baltimore on Anna, Kate and Rachel's time in Granderson's camp but his tune had changed. His messages on the boards spoke of the women including Lt Foster stating that they were unfortunate victims of the military and their scientific pursuits in weaponizing the virus. That Nathan James was connected to Amy Granderson and her deeds.

It seemed Sean had no use for Neils as he'd defamed the man as the main scientist working for the government who turned the virus into the pandemic that destroyed the world. It simply astounded Tom at how well Sean had twisted the truth just enough to suit his purposes.

He had posted video documentation and medical files on Kate, Anna and Lt Foster and what had been done to them, the tests and hypotheses for further research.

Rachel's name came up but she was described as one of the scientists who had rallied against the Military and their mission and became a prisoner. She ended up being heavily interrogated with many transcripts on file but he knew they were complete fiction as her language in the documents was too Americanized, words and phrases he'd never heard her say. Even slurred on drugs he knew she would never talk like a drunk frat girl.

The footage of Rachel had her in a small cell, pacing and going through several phases of emotions from resignation to angry and frustration. There was footage of her being dragged in and out the cell for 'interrogation'. Clips of her in a drugged state sitting at a table with her hands handcuffed to the table and an IV in her arm. It was hard to watch but he sat through all of her footage as he wanted to know what she'd been through. It was all choppy and time stamps changed. The footage pixelated and froze a lot which suggested that it hadn't been edited but more like the source was corrupted.

He had to admit that he was glad Mike hadn't watched any of it because while footage of Rachel and Lt Foster's was painful to watch it was tame in comparison to gore and brutality of Anna and Kate's time in that place. Tom struggled to sit through it, frankly he gave up half way through one of Kate's video files as he couldn't stomach witnessing what happened. Rachel had told him about what happened in general concepts but to watch it was something else.

Even though he hated Sean Ramsey for exploiting the women as he had for his cause using their faces as innocent victims of the Nathan James turning against their own people and using people for their 'mission'. The bounty had been resolved as they had documentation of the women being found dead. Photos of women in similar clothing, hair colour and skin tone, their faces turned away from the camera. The information that the Nathan James had murdered the women on the bounty flyer to keep knowledge of their work contained.

With the world knowing the four women to be dead. They would no longer be hunted. It was good even if the fallout was that Tom and the Nathan James were blamed for their deaths. That they were painted as the enforcer of the past government going around killing American civilians not deemed 'worthy'.

It just perplexed Tom as to why Sean kept his and the crew's identities from the information on the network. He could think that Sean wanted the American population looking for the ship so Sean himself could take them down. It would definitely help his rise to control the public if he destroyed the Nathan James. He'd be touted as a hero of the people.

"Lt Green and his team believe they might have found the source of the signal. We're working with them and the Helo to triangulate the location. Once that's done we can go from there." Mike said to Tom, as they had convened here to share what they knew. Tom had already made his opinion known that he wanted the network shut down. He didn't care about the flux of redacted files from their government but he did care about Kate, Anna, Lt Foster and Rachel. He cared about their medical information and traumatic experiences being available for anyone to see.

"What about the information on this network?" Michener asked. Tom and Mike exchanged looks for a moment before Mike picked up the remote. It had been decided a head of time that they were only going to share the information that Mike had been delving into.

"The information that Sean has made public." Mike said to them as he used the TV remote the scrolled though pages of information all with government headers, stamps and signatures of figures head names they all knew.

"We knew the Ramseys' have access to Lassiter Industries servers but Mrs Granderson must have allowed them access to our secure servers and what she had from the Presidential bunker. Due to our close proximity to the source we've been downloading the information as it comes in." Tom told Michener, he was watching the man to see some flicker of something. He just felt it that Michener was holding something back from them but he didn't know what.

"So far it looks like he's dumping all the details of the government's response to the outbreak, carefully redacted to make it look like a conspiracy. This one caught my eye." Mike said as he found the page he was looking for. The screen stopped and Michener stood up from the desk he'd been leaning against to get a better look.

"Project bluenose?" He asked with honest curiosity as he didn't understand the significance of the information.

"Bluenose is what the Navy calls a sailor who's crossed the Arctic Circle." Mike explained.

"So that was the code name for our mission to get the primordial virus off the ice." Tom said as it was the first he'd heard of it.

"Mm-hmm." Mike said, Tom knew the man was annoyed at Tom taking over the half of the intel about the women. He knew it was out of concern for Kate. After seeing what he had Tom felt Mike was right to be concerned and frankly it made Tom soften on his opinion of Kate and Anna's abrasiveness. The anger and the emotional unpredictability the women tended to display all now sent up red flags but also made clearer sense to him as to why they both so desperately wanted out of the mission and craved normalcy.

"Oh, this is the first I'm hearing of it." Tom said to Michener as he folded his arms and looked to the page. Michener looked between the two looking rather interested to know what the relevance was to them now.

"Bluenose was secret even to us. Except, the way Ramsey tells it, our mission wasn't to find the cure. It was to find the primordial strain and bring it back to help Amy Granderson and her scientists weaponize it." Mike said to them.

"That's the problem with top-secret missions. They invite conspiracy theories." Michener said.

"He's counting on that, sir. Mixing truth and lies and spreading it over his network to turn the American people against us. " Tom said and what Sean had told a compelling and believable story.

"And he's got help. That's the same logo that appeared in the video of the New Orleans attack. Whoever's running Valkyrie knows what they're doing. They've gone beyond simple text messages from phone to phone. This is a vast network." Michener said.

"The sub's running low on weaponry, and they've missed us twice. Now they are counting on civilians for help. So we get into the network, and we shut it down." Mike said reiterating Tom's earlier sentiments. He didn't care about the classified documents being leaked for the world to see it was the information about Kate and the other three women. He hadn't seen much of it but what he's gleaned in passing was enough for him to want it taken back. Some things were meant to stay private.

"No, Commander. We take control of the network. Ramsey's already told everyone that I'm a prisoner aboard this ship. Get me on that network, and I'll talk directly to the American people. Once they hear the truth about me, about you, and about Sean Ramsey, we'll turn America against him, and we'll have the sub greatly outnumbered." Michener said.

"No, I'm not engaging in a propaganda war." Tom told him as he felt it was a futile exercise given how well Sean had weaved his story.

"Am I the President or just your puppet like I was with Sean Ramsey? Because we need to communicate with the people of this nation openly and as honestly as we can. Sean made me the face of this nation by making me known as the next President. I'm the leader of the country and they should believe me. You brought me here, now let me actually do something that can help us." Michener told them.

"Fine, make a video. We'll broadcast it before we shut the network down." Tom said to Michener. He figured it would give Michener some sense of purpose even if Tom felt whatever message Michener would send was ultimately fruitless. The man however looked pleased at winning the small victory.

Tom gave a nod and motioned for Mike. He placed the remote he'd been holding and placed it on the desk before he followed Tom out of the room. Once the door was closed, Tom and Mike headed back to CIC to check on the status of if they found the source of the signal yet.

"You didn't tell him." Mike said as he was talking about the information on Kate, Anna, Rachel and Lt Foster.

"No, he's already thrown his weight around enough in regards to Dr Scott and Kate. If he knew then he'd want to use those four women as ammunition in a propaganda war. I won't have it." Tom said adamantly to Mike as they continued on their way down the passage way.

"What about Neils?" Mike asked.

"No, go. Sean has him painted him as the Josef Mengele of our ship's crew. So even if we could get Neils to confess, the public wouldn't believe him as they'll think him loyal to us. We're the evil regime trying to make a new world here. If I didn't know the truth, I'd be convinced by what Sean is selling." Tom replied bitterly.


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

* * *

" _Sabrehawk one, status report."_

"Sonobuoys are deployed and I have nothing on the location of that signal only that it's putting some interference over the comms and it seems to be coming from the east." Kate replied as she had the Helo hovering above the water so as to maintain a connection with the sonobouys they had deployed into the water. They had to hover and act as antenna for the information that was being relayed from the floor of the canal.

She informed them of her current state of hovering above the water along with her co-ordinates and her fuel levels before advising them of the calculation of how much time she could spend hovering in her current position before she ran of fuel. She felt the need to remind them given she knew how people could forget that staying in one spot burned more fuel than flying long distance.

The person on the other end of the comm line acknowledge her response and Kate went back to staring out the front of the Helo as she maintained her current position. It was boring as hell but she knew it was necessary.

" _So heard you and the doc were rattling around the sea cabin last night."_ Lang said over the internal comm. Kate could almost hear Lt Asaba sigh and roll his eyes at the lack of professionalism as he liked that they all work in silence only communicating when necessary. Poor guy was sadly stuck with them, but at least he kept his complaints to himself.

"Yeah, she was looking at my vagina... well my ovaries if we want to be more specific." Kate said, she couldn't help crossing that line in making the boys feel uncomfortable. Frankly she was seeing how far she had to push before one of them cracked and put in a complaint of hostile work environment due to inappropriate conversation topics. Talking about her body parts had to come under that heading.

" _TMI, Lassiter."_ Lang told her.

"Could you grow up and get your nose out of people's business? I had to have a physical and I got a gold stamp." She informed him.

" _At 2am?"_ Lang asked in disbelief. Kate frowned and wondered who the hell was up at that time roaming the ship to know that.

"We were both awake and frankly I'd prefer to have my physical where there aren't any mass murdering perverts hanging around." Kate said, a sickly shiver ran through her as she remembered Neils' words to her. She hated that he just like random memories and nightmares of Baltimore were intruding in her thoughts.

" _I don't blame you. That asshole is a creep. I heard_ -" Lang started but Kate didn't want to talk about Neils so she cut him off.

"You hear a lot of things." Kate said.

" _I do, mostly in the men's shower."_ Lang said, Kate laughed and shook her head as she could just imagine a bunch of naked men gossiping in the shower like stereotypical women.

"And they say only women gossip in the bathroom." Kate drawled.

" _Do you want to hear the latest news on the ship or just wait here in silence?_ " Lang asked her.

"Ok, tell me because I'm just dying to know who's hooking up with whom." Kate said sarcastically.

" _Well, couple of days ago Bivas tried to hook up with Burk but he rejected her. I was on the can and heard the whole thing go down."_ Lang said.

"Well, I might just have to reassess my opinion of Lt Burk given he denied you a show." Kate drawled, she had to admit that she was glad that Ravit and Burk hadn't had sex in the shower given Lang was on the toilet in the room. That would have killed all the romance, in fact Kate couldn't think of anything more horrifying.

" _Yeah, I know right? I can only read that Tom Clancy novel so many times."_ Lang said.

"I think Anna nearly finished Next to Die." Kate offered.

" _That a James Bond novel?"_ Lang asked, Kate smiled as he just asked a loaded question. She wondered how she could sell the romance novel to Lang without him cluing in on what he was signing on for as she knew he didn't bother reading blurbs.

"I enjoyed it, it has intrigue, violence, and sex in it." Kate told him.

" _A chick book."_ Lang complained.

"It's a book on the ship you haven't read yet." Kate offered in amusement.

* * *

Back on the Nathan James,

"Okay, people, I need a status report. Sonar, any contacts from the sonobuoys?" Kara asked, she felt the pressure on as the Captain and Michener looked on.

On any given day the Captain's presence was a comfort as it was like having a safety net. The same was said of the X.O. as they both supported her and allowed her to perform her duties. It felt more like she was a peer and she felt the respect of that as they treated her no differently than before her pregnancy became news but with Michener in the room…It felt like she was being tested, like everything she did was being analysed and judged because while Michener didn't understand any of what she was saying or doing, she knew he was judging her capabilities in running CIC in her current state.

"No, ma'am, with the sonar down, we're getting everything relayed to us from the helo through ASTAC. So far, quiet. " Mason replied.

"Surface." Kara said prompting Nishiyoka.

"No contacts." He replied immediately, Kara moved to her station and pressed the button for the land team's comm. She wanted to sit down but her back was killing her. Being 6 months pregnant and TAO was not for the weak. The gruelling hours, not allowing herself coffee and having to stick to a strict diet due to food being rationed to maximise their resources made life hard as she was always hungry and the end of the shift was the hardest to get through as she was starting to fatigue more. The only thing that kept her going was that every once and a while the baby would move or kick, it would make her smile with joy at what was to come but it also made her feel wistful as it reminded her that she wouldn't be TAO forever.

"Cobra Team, Viper, move to next coordinates." Kara told them.

" _Cobra Team, roger."_ Miller replied.

"Boys on land are helping us triangulate the source of the Valkyrie signal." The Captain informed Michener. Kara wished she had the nerve to tell the Captain and the XO that she preferred the President stay of out of CIC. His presence only interfered with their work and his comments of pointing out the obvious grated on her nerves as much as the way he stared at her. But she internalised all those complaints and kept at her job.

She wanted her record of her work ethic to remain unstained so that if or when she felt ready to return to duty after the baby was born then she would only have the mark of breaking fraternisation regulations and a single mother making her look like an unsuitable candidate for redeployment but she tried not to thank about that as she still had time to finish out her tenure as TAO on the Nathan James the way she wanted.

"I have an approximate location of the source. 28 degrees, 33 minutes North by 89 degrees, 22 minutes west. No landmass, but it could be an anchored ship." Mejia said aloud, Kara straightened from the station she was leaning over and looked in the direction of the Mejia and to the Captain who now looking more alert than before.

"We're gonna need a visual. Helo's tied up with the sonobuoys." Mike said to Tom. The Captain

"Send the U.A.V. Nice and high. Sweep the area. Prep VBSS to board and take over whatever's out there. And get Cobra Team back to the ship." Tom told Kara.

"Aye, sir." she said before she turned her attention to her station and hit the comm. button for Tower. "Tower, T.A.O. Ready U.A.V." she told them before she disconnected and pushed the button connecting her to the Land team again.

" _T.A.O. tower, roger. U.A.V. on standby."_

"Cobra Team, Viper, render aid and then return to Mother." Kara ordered the land team.

"Roger that, Mother. Just a few more wounded to look at, then we're off the beach." Danny's voice said over the comm. She smiled as she couldn't help but think the way he said mother was laced with more warmth given it was a title she would have in three months.

" Bravo Zulu" Kara said before she disconnected her headset from their comm.

* * *

"My fellow Americans, my name is Jeffrey Michener, and I am the President of the United States. It's not a position I asked for, nor was I elected to this office. The circumstances of this dreadful plague have placed me here with an awesome responsibility." Michener said, he sat behind his desk hands clasped in a manner that Mike felt he was emulating from previous Presidents who'd given speeches to the masses.

He could see what Michener wanted to do but he didn't feel it was worthwhile. Just like Tom he wanted to protect the crew and regroup. Michener however wanted them to be at the forefront to a war they were ill equipped the fight. But they had to keep Michener on their side for now. So he remained silent.

The only good part about this message was that they had found the source of the broadcast. The UAV confirmed an oil rig out in the middle of the ocean. He was surprised that it wasn't marked on their charts but then those discrepancies happened more often than not.

"To help unite all survivors and to help restore our great nation to its former glory. I speak to you aboard the USS Nathan James, a Navy ship carrying some 200 Americans just like you. Brave men and women who have lost their families, their friends. Led by Commander Tom Chandler, these brave volunteers left Norfolk, Virginia, six months ago to search for the cure." Michener paused for a moment before he continued.

Mike looked to the floor wondering how much the speech would have moved him if he weren't so jaded by everything that happened over the past few months. He knew that he was becoming exhausted by the never-ending losses on their end. The world they knew was gone and they kept holding onto the old ways like they were still effective when they weren't. He really felt the only way this would all end was if they disbanded the ship and allowed the crew to spread the contagious virus. But even that seemed a long way off from becoming a reality. He blew out a slow breath and returned his attention to what Michener was saying.

"- I ask you during this time of crisis and chaos to remember who we are as a people. This plague has killed many, but let's not let it divide us any longer. We are still one nation. Join us. Push Sean Ramsey back to the sea, and let's restore this great nation together. God bless you, and God bless America." Michener said finishing his speech. He held eye contact with the camera for a few more moments before he looked to Mike.

"Speech of a lifetime, Mr. President. " Mike said trying to not sound sarcastic as he thought it was a pretty good speech. It just didn't infuse him with confidence and motivation but he could see the potential of it being compelling to the scared civilians of America. He just hoped it worked in their favor.

"Let's hope it gets where it needs to go." Michener said as the door to the room opened and Tom stepped in. He was already in his TAC vest and holding a weapon ready depart. Mike pulled the USB stick from the camera and passed it to him.

Sir, we'll do our best." Tom said to Michener making no promises.

* * *

"Ma'am with respect I don't like the idea of this surgery." Rios told Rachel as he and another crewman had been rearranging her lab space. She was clearing a long metal table so as to use it for Neils' operation.

"Why?" Rachel asked him, she tried to hide her annoyance as she hoped he would just for once not butt heads with her. He was a nice man and a good physician but she had noticed that he didn't like to make waves with his superiors.

"I understand the goal of it but we don't have the facilities for it. We're more likely to kill Neils-"

"And you feel it goes against your oath as doctor even though Neils has consented knowing full well the risks of the surgery." Rachel said, as she was more than capable of removing Neils' lung and keeping him alive with the contents of Bacon's galley. So doing so with the infirmary's resources would be a simple procedure. Yet here he was making her feel like he was questioning her proficiency.

She might be a paleo-microbiologist as her speciality but she always kept her medical skills in practice by volunteering for short term stints with doctors without borders. It helped her, it helped people and it looked good on paper which influenced people to her way of thinking as they saw her as a healer not another Doctor trying to line her pockets with money.

"Yes, because we both know he's mentally unstable. The question is whether he's cognizant to make the decision for himself." Rios argued, Rachel levelled him with a patronising look. She couldn't understand why Rios was throwing up excuses. She could tell he hated the man as much as everyone else on the ship.

"I can do this surgery without you and as for Neils mental capacity. I'd say it's intact for us to not question it. So just spit out whatever it is that's bothering you." She told him.

Rios placed a plastic container on one of the tables to the far wall, his shoulders sagged as he turned to Rachel with an exhausted expression.

"Look the President wants this guy to live so he can answer for his crimes. I know a contagious cure would be amazing but President Michener has his own agenda that I don't want to cross him." Rios said and there it was. Rios didn't want to be blamed if Neils died before the President made an example out of him or her for the public instead.

"Then sit it out." Rachel told him, she couldn't help but feel disappointed by his lack of support but understood why he wanted no part of it. She knew how the chain of command operated and given Tom's relationship with the President it was hard to say when he would agree with Michener or not.

It was something Rachel didn't worry about because she knew Tom to be a fair man. He wanted to find the compromise in any point of contention but there would come a day when Michener would put his foot down and Tom would have to accept whatever order Michener gave,

"It's not that easy,"

"Actually it is, and if you're done. I'd like you to leave. I can finish the rest." Rachel told him.

"Ok," Rios said, throwing his hands up in surrender which made Rachel feel like she was overreacting but she remained silent and turned her back to the men. She busied herself with reorganizing her lab stock until they left.

* * *

"Sir, Vulture Team has hit open water. When they reach the oil rig, Walker will secure the RHIB. Once aboard the oil platform, the snipes will secure the cap and ensure the soundness of the facility. The last thing the people of New Orleans need is the Navy causing a massive oil spill." Garnet said to Mike as she walked into CIC.

"Agreed." Mike said as their reputation was tanked as it was. They didn't need to add to the list Sean had made for them. " We lost visual on the rig?" Mike asked Kara.

The woman was really coming into her own as TAO, Mike felt a little bad for the fact that they would lose her to motherhood. It was going to great for her but she would leave big shoes to fill.

"Yes, sir. The U.A.V. is en route back to ship to refuel." Kara told him.

"And our radios?" He asked her.

"HF should work. We'll be able to hear everything that happens on the oil rig. Based the signal strength Cobra team read on the beach, the oil rig's got a massive antenna. So when Lieutenant Granderson takes control, we'll be able to broadcast 1,000 miles in every direction." Kara informed him.

Mike took a deep inhale and nodded as Tom and his team were on their own now. He stepped into the middle of CIC and spoke loudly and clearly so everyone in the room heard him.

"All right, listen up. As per the drill, Nathan James does not broadcast, and we need to be prepared. As soon as the president's speech goes wide, that rig and everyone on it becomes painted with a big, fat target." Mike told them.

* * *

"Burk, stairs." Tom said in a low voice as he was directing the team to split up. Burk, Ravit and Taylor peeled away from them and headed up the stairs to continue their search of the oil rig. So far they hadn't encountered any signs of immunes or any living being as long as rats didn't count. But it was still too early to say the rig was secure. So precautions had to be taken.

He was just surprised at how under protected the oil rig was. He had been expecting some sort of resistance at least a small group of armed soldiers to protect it but so far it looked completely abandoned. If anything the lack of people was unnerving as he wondered if they had walked into a trap yet again.

"Senior Chief Lynn, as soon as the cap's secure, close off all the pipe valves and join us." Tom said as he knew Lynn had a better idea of where he needed to be.

" Aye, aye, sir." Lynn said before he moved away from them. Tom, Lt Chung and Granderson kept moving forward not losing momentum as the others went their own way.

" Lieutenant Chung." Tom said.

"Sir?" Chung asked.

"Let's find out what makes this thing tick." Tom told him.

"Aye, sir." Chung replied, they kept moving forward through the maze of piping and large silos until Tom spotted two doors facing one another in the middle of the long corridor they had traversed.

"Here it is, Main power" Lt Chung replied as Tom passed a large control panel he kept moving to the office as he wanted to make sure it was clear before turning back to Lt Chung. He heard Lt Granderson's footfalls behind him as he moved towards the two doors. He stopped and watched as Lt Granderson moved to the door on their left, Tom raised his weapon in preparation.

Lt Granderson looked over her shoulder at him and he gave a nod signalling for her to go. She slipped her fingers through the small opening as it hadn't been closed properly. She flicked it open and Tom moved forward as the door swung open. It took all of a second to know it just a storage room. They both turned I the direction of the other door.

Tom stepped forward and slowly turned the handle and pulled the door open. It revealed a small communications room filled with equipment that were still turned on and whirring as they worked.

"This looks like the communications center, sir. " Granderson told him.

"I'd say so. Let's get you started." Tom said to Lt Granderson, he watched as she stepped into the room and got to work. He looked around and spotted a large coil of wires trailing out of the skirting board of the room through the wall to the outside.

He frowned as it didn't belong, the wiring looked new and the fact that it was left exposed the elements outside of the communications room suggested it hadn't been a part of the original design of the rig. It was an OH&S issue given anyone could trip over it and hurt themself. But he followed the cable with his eyes and saw it leaded to a high antenna tower covered in radio dishes.

"Aye, sir." Granderson as she pulled a tablet computer from her backpack and started sifting through the cords on the table to find on to connect to her computer.

* * *

Half an hour later,

"Sir, so far, all I see is regular telecom gear. Nothing to run Bluetooth." Lt Granderson told Tom. He looked up at the antenna tower and wondered what the hell was going on and why nothing was straightforward.

"You see that antenna. That signal is coming from here. Keep looking." Tom told her as he needed to have the Valkyrie Network shut down. Lt Granderson nodded and walked away with her laptop in hand. Tom moved over to where Chung was, the man had been communicating with Lynn and making assessments of the oil rig and it's condition. He finished talking to Lynn and looked to Tom.

"Sir, the Rig's operating on diesel power. Looks like it's been idling continuously. Got enough fuel to last awhile." Lt Chung informed him.

"How long?" Tom asked out of curiosity.

"At least a few months, sir." Chung said, a thud sounded and they both looked to the source where a woman seemed to pop out of the pipework with a satchel.

"Hey!" Tom shouted at her but she didn't turn as she took off at a dead run. Tom ran after her but she didn't even get to turn the corner when Taylor appeared. The woman skidded to a stop and looked behind her, Tom saw the panic in her eyes as she was trapped but instead of putting her hands up in surrender she pulled a gun from her jacket and cocked.

"Whoa. Take it easy." Taylor cautioned her as they all had their weapons raised and ready. She on the other hand was panicking and swinging the gun around unsure of who to shoot first. Tom could tell by how she handled it that she had no clue how to use the gun. Tom and Taylor slowly stepped towards her closing in on her.

"You're outnumbered" Tom said as he closed the space between himself and the woman. There was just enough space for him to grab the barrel of her gun. She just wildly flicked her gaze and the gun between him and Taylor. "Don't be stupid." Tom advised her, he reached out slowly and then he saw something in her gaze change. As soon as the barrel of the gun was in his hand she released her hold almost like she was throwing it at him.

"You can't hold me. My people will come for me." She said, Tom passed the gun back to Lt Granderson for safe keeping and looked at the woman before she was no longer armed he had the time to assess her. He wondered if her earlier panic was real or just a façade. It was hard to tell given she somehow grew a backbone in a split second to show him defiance. His gaze wandered over her taking in every detail from the ratty yet perfectly died hair, the leather jacket, torn jeans, to her canvas satchel with a very familiar symbol spray painted on it.

"Valkyrie." Tom said in a mix of disappointment and disgust.

"Congratulations. You found me." She replied scathingly.

* * *

Back on the Ship,

"Anna," Rachel said in a low and calm voice as she gently shook the woman to wake up. She knew that she should let the woman sleep but figured food and the meds she had taken from the infirmary would help Anna in the long run.

"Yeah," Anna mumbled sleepily as she opened her eyes to see Rachel crouched beside her bed.

"It's lunch time." Rachel said to her.

"Pass," Anna said as the idea of food was incredibly unappealing.

"You need to eat and I have meds for you to take which require food." Rachel said to her as she held up a pill container that was half filled. Rachel had put in nearly everything Anna had requested earlier at breakfast minus the codeine but only because she knew Rios would miss it.

"How did you loosen the tight fist of Rios'?" Anna asked before giving a yawn.

"I stole it." Rachel said as she saw no point in lying about it.

"You'll get in trouble." Anna said with a sigh.

"No I won't, now let's get you up and to the wardroom." Rachel told her as she gently tugged on Anna's arm to get her upright.

* * *

"Let's start with your name." Tom said, they had moved back to where the main power board was so Lt Granderson and Lt Chung could continue their work. Tom had made the woman sit down on a large spool reel of commercial wiring. It was pure power move on his part as he needed to understand that she had none in the situation. Something she hadn't realised yet.

"Don't have one." She told him, Tom looked to Taylor who had confiscated her backpack and was in the middle of going through.

"Valerie Raymond." Taylor said as he had found her wallet in the bag.

"Get your hands off my stuff!" Val told him, she rose from seat but Tom moved forward and grabbed her by the shoulder pushing her down again. She shot them a dark look that Tom could only interpret to meaning 'You wait, my people are going to kill you for this.'. Tom walked past her to where Taylor was to see the I.D.

"Got an I.D. here from the Tulane University engineering lab." Taylor remarked in a mockingly impressed attitude. He pulled the I.D. card out of the wallet and showed it to Tom.

" Val. 'Valkyrie'. Cute" Tom remarked as he handed the I.D. back to Taylor and looked back to the emo-grunge anarchist sitting before them. He knew just by the way she was dressed and how she carried herself that she would be a complete waste of their time. She had the airs of someone who thought they were somehow above the general population because they 'knew' better.

"Sir, I can't gain access to the antenna." Lt Granderson informed Tom.

"I'm assuming you can help with that. After all, you're the genius behind the "deadman" game. Got to admit. You're not what I expected." Tom said, Val rolled her eyes at him and rose to her feet, annoyance rolled off her in a hot angry wave.

"If I hear one more "Wizard of Oz" joke." She scoffed in disgust.

"Is that what Sean Ramsey said the first time he saw you? Are you like him? Immune?" Tom asked her. She made a face at him.

"Look where I'm living. I got myself as far away from the sickness as possible. No. I helped Sean with communications because we share a common enemy." She said in a tart manner as she folded her arms and looked at him defiantly. She stood toe to toe with him and looked at him daring him to take action. He didn't know why but he felt pity for her as she obviously expected him to be a violent brut.

"And that would be me?" He asked her.

"Ramsey showed me everything about your secret mission to spread the virus and how you murdered those women. You act like a man of honour but you disgust me." She said vehemently.

"I'll get over it, but tell me something. Where are your people?" Tom asked her, she wanted to take a chunk out of him, so he would take one out of her. She pursed her lips and glared at him as they both know that she didn't have anyone.

"They are probably tied up helping the survivors of your last attack. But they will come" She promised him.

"Or maybe there isn't anyone coming at all. Maybe you've just served your purpose and Sean has cut you loose." Tom offered.

"He wouldn't abandon me."

"No? well, he's taking his time coming to your rescue. For someone who thinks she's rather important...he left you rather vulnerable position. No guards, just one gun." Tom remarked, he watched as her anger grew but she remained silent as even she couldn't argue that he was wrong on that score.

"So you going to help us?" Tom asked her.

"Why would I help you? You and your military are the reason I'm stuck out here, that my family is dead-"

"We aren't your enemy and whatever Sean told you are lies." Tom told her. She scoffed at him and shook her head in disbelief.

"Please, I already know the truth. I knew before anyone even heard of the Egyptian flu, I was tracking it. I saw it jump to phase 6 overnight, and I saw the government do nothing. So I created Valkyrie to help expose the truth behind the plague and give the victims a voice. Your victims" Val told him.

"The truth?" Tom asked in mock disbelief, he couldn't help but chuckle at it as her version of the truth was pure fiction. "Well, shit. You got it all figured out. But you forgot the most important part of the conspiracy... How were we were able to spread the flu so quickly-"

"Lassiter Industries was working on a secret genetics project to make super soldiers for the US military to replace their special forces. They turned their own employees in the first trial into asymptomatic carriers and those people flew all over the world spreading the virus via airports and public transport. It's why it spread so quickly. Why no one could find patient zero because there were multiple patient zeros. It's why they all ended up in Baltimore, except they didn't know they were carriers they were just told to go there cause it was a safe zone. But it wasn't, it was a round up so you could kill them and hide what you'd done while your scientist searched for a cure." She said smugly as she truly believed she had all the answers.

"Why would we spread a virus that killed off Americans?" Tom asked her.

"It was an accident. Viruses evolve and you are just a pawn in a larger game played by Evan Lassiter." Val said shaking her head as she was so disappointed in his lack of knowledge when it came to the past few months.

"You know him?" Tom asked her.

"Not personally but the man is-" Val started us a scathing tone at which point Tom decided to educate her.

"Dead, those 'super soldiers' all lived in America. None of them survived the virus and those who did were captured and put through hell by the immunes. Sean Ramsey's people, he used them for spare parts." He said telling half truths at best but he needed to sway her just to get the network shut down. He didn't need to complicate it any further for the woman.

"Please, I've seen the videos. Sean Ramsey wasn't in any of them from Baltimore. He's been helping rebuild and encouraging the people to rally." She countered.

"Yeah, he's helping them rally against us. Something you helped him do and now if we can't repair the damage then more people are going to die. We need that network" he told her.

"So you can use it to what? It's too late all the information is out there for the world. They know your crimes, the damage is done." She told him.

"That video of New Orleans was fiction. Sean Ramsey blew up that flotilla and spliced footage of my ship to make it look like we did it. He handed you redacted information. The information he gave you about those victims you wanted a voice for. They are all still alive. He spun you a tale and you were blinded by your own paranoia and fear to see through it." Tom told her in a patronising tone.

"Don't speak to me like that. I am not some uneducated peon. I got my masters in computer science from M.I.T. at 21, my PHD in engineering physics from Tulane at 25. Valkyrie, the network I created to get out the truth, has 6 million untraceable subscribers worldwide." She told him in a furious tone as she didn't like what he was telling her or how he was saying it.

"Had." Tom corrected her.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Had 6 million. Most of them are probably dead by now. The rest will die very soon. We came home with a vaccine and a cure for those who were still infected. It's on our ship. Ramsey wants to sink us and let the virus wipe out the rest of you so his master race can rule the world. You're not immune which means you don't get a ticket to the 'New World'. You got played like the rest of us. So now is the time you wake up and help us." Tom told her.

* * *

Mike stood to the side in CIC, holding a thoughtful pose as he cupped his elbow and pressed the thumb knuckle to his lips. He'd returned from spending half an hour in his stateroom going over what Tom had been sifting through about the four women. He knew the current mission was top priority but his curiosity of what had Tom so riled up had distracted him. Given there was nothing they could do on their end, he put the wait to good use.

What he learnt was horrifying and made him look at Michener knowing the man would try and utilise Kate, Anna, Rachel and Lt Foster in a campaign against Sean's propaganda attack. It turned his stomach just thinking about that information being out there and because he knew Michener had a gift at manipulating people. He managed to get Rachel to get consent from Neils thus legally freeing Michener from making an unpopular decision. He had manipulated Tom with ease by making demands of spending time with Kate. For what purpose Mike couldn't figure out.

He did know that Lt Foster would be put in an impossible situation if Michener demanded she reveal herself on a message to dispel the notion that she had been taken prisoner by her own people and executed. The woman had a backbone for sure but like everyone on the ship they recognised Michener as the President which meant they had to follow his orders to an extent or suffer some sort of penalty.

Mike draw his attention back to what was going on. So far the situation on the beach where Lt Green and his team was disintegrating thanks to Sean's message and all the 'evidence' he had to support that the US navy were 'evil'. It was only a matter of seconds before Lt Green made the call over to comm. saying he and the team were retreating.

Mike watched as Michener paced the room and followed Lt Foster as she went through the motions of her work. He was about to push off from the table he had been leaning against to go and quietly advise the man to step back and let Lt Foster do her job when Cruz's voice came over the speakers.

" _We got an unidentified civilian watercraft half a mile, approaching with speed."_ Cruz said over his radio, Mike looked to Garnett who was listening with Headset on. She had been listening to Lynn and Lt Chung's radio chatter, noting their progress at capping the oil rig and assessing it's condition.

"RPG! RP-" Cruz shouted over the radio before static cut off his last words. Silence passed through the CIC for a moment before the Radio garbled with indistinguishable shouting and the sound of a large explosion and clunking noise. Mike stood to his feet and listened to the noises trying to discern what it could be.

"What was that? You hear that? Was that the sub?" Mike asked as he knew they had the sonobuoy noise being transmitted through a couple of the speakers in CIC. He couldn't tell if it was debris falling into the water from the oil rig or possible sound of the sub heading their way or worse in the direction of the oil rig.

"No, sir, it's coming from the rig. Sonobuoys are picking up an explosion." Mason told him.

"Send the helo." Mike said making a snap decision as he knew they would lose sonar. But it was better than losing their people on the rig. The radio silence they were receiving from the Oil rig was not a good sign and Mike's gut twisted in fear of the unknown.

" X.O., recommend sending Cobra Team on their RHIB." Garnett advised.

"Send them both." Mike ordered.


	57. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

* * *

Kara's voice came through her headset loud and clear waking Kate up from her mini daydream of being anywhere other than in the cockpit of a Helo. She could remember a time when it was her favourite place in the world and now it just felt like coffin in the making.

Orders coming through to head to an oil rig where another land team was at. They were apparently under attack from a boat carrying RPGs. Coordinates were relayed to her over the line and Kate took a deep breath calming her nerves.

"Copy that, we're on our way." Kate replied, as she manoeuvred the Helo in the direction of the oil rig.

* * *

Tom's ears rang, his head swam as he came to. The smell of smoke, blood and sea air filtered through his as his senses slowly woke up to what was going on around him. His body felt like it had been hit with one big punch. The last thing he remembered was Cruz announcing an RPG attack and the rest was a blank. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as he found himself looking up at the sky and the pipeworks of the oil rig. Smoke and heat came through his senses as his brain tried to make sense of what was going on. He took slow breath and winced as pain lanced through him. But he didn't let it stop him as he slowly if somewhat hazardly pushed to his feet.

Once he was steady on his feet looked around at the state of the rig and assessed the damage. Pipes and twisted metal debris was scattered all over the place, flames licked up in seemingly random places and while smoke plumed through the grating of the floor beneath him. He tried to walk but the pain to his left flank lanced through him incapacitating him for a moment. He breathed through the pain as he leaned against the piping behind him for support.

"Burk, Walker... Secure the RHIB." Tom said as he watched as Lt Chung who was in a better state than him moved from Taylor to Val and over to Lt Granderson making sure they were ok. He needed to them off the oil rig before it was completely destroyed by the fire.

" _Walker's K.I.A. The RHIB's fubar. We're gonna need another way off."_ Lt Burk said over the comm.

"Sir, you ok?" Taylor asked him, Tom nodded to reassure the senior chief.

"Yeah, fine." Tom told him, lying through his teeth. Another explosion shook the oil rig and Tom gripped. He looked to Val sat on the ground completely shell shocked from what was happening around her.

"We need to get out of here." Tom told Taylor. Adrenaline pulsed through his system, it blissfully dulled the angry edge of his pain just enough for him to start moving. "go help Chung." Tom ordered. Taylor nodded and moved over to where the Lieutenants were. Tom looked to Val and noticed her shock was wearing off. He moved towards her to help her up but she wasn't having it as she grabbed her satchel and ran. Tom cursed under his breath and ran after her.

* * *

"Vulture Team, this is Sabrehawk One. Oil rig AO in sight. Expect a one-minute ETA. Over." Kate said as she could see the rig. Smoke was pluming out of it at a ferocious rate, just circling around said rig was a small boat. It fired another RPG at the rig and a small explosion ripped through the lower decks of the rig.

She made a wide circle with the Helo so as the weaponry technician operating their guns could have a clear window to destroy the boat as she knew the Oil rig couldn't take any more hits and they needed the flight deck of the rig to be as smoke free as possible to land without the engines choking. Hell, they needed the rig to remain stable to evacuate the teams.

The Helo flew right over the top the rig, The machine rail gun on the Helo fired and after a few missed hits they struck the boat. It promptly exploded thanks to what Kate felt were a few lucky shots but it didn't matter.

"Viper leader, Sabrehawk One. Enemy threat has been eliminated. We're going for green deck. Over." Kate announced.

" _Sabrehawk, stand down. Red deck. Red deck. Do not land. We got a gas leak. Hold for landing orders_." Burk told her. Kate cursed under her breath as she just wanted to land and remove them all from the oil rig immediately. She looked down at her fuel gage and calculated the mileage she had left. Given the hours she had burned on the sonobuoys. She didn't have enough fuel to comfortably wait around for more than an hour.

"Roger that. Sabrehawk One will maintain holding pattern." Kate said as she moved the Helo to a safe distance.

* * *

10 minutes later,

Ravit bent over at the waist as the stench of gas was making her woozy. She, Burk and Taylor had turned and locked all the valves yet they couldn't find the source of the gas leak. She looked up at all the pipes as she heard the hissing noise of the gas leaking but couldn't place its direction.

"Where the hell is it coming from?" Taylor demanded, he ready to leave this oil rig behind but the gas leak was impeding their efforts to evacuate as they couldn't have the Helo land when there was a chance the place could explode. They also couldn't jump off the side and swim for shore as they were too high from the water to start with. If they survived the fall, they'd have to contend with debris and the currents which given their current state was not the best option.

"It has to be here somewhere." Burk said, Ravit ssh-ed him as she moved to the largest tanker of gas. Her eyes going wide as fear trickled down her spine.

"It's right here." Ravit said as she moved closer the hissing noise grew louder. She coughed as the gas was overpowering. "It's the main valve." She said.

The three of them stopped and looked at the large tanker knowing there was no way they could fix it.

"Shit," Taylor said summing the situation up in one word.

"Sabrehawk one, be advised we cannot fix the leak." Burk said over his radio. The three looked at one another for a long moment as they all realised that they weren't going to survive.

* * *

Tom had chased Val through the maze of corridors and pipping. He was running out of steam and the pain in his side was starting to impede him. But he pushed on as he was not leaving her behind. They needed her. They ended up in an area of grated flooring with pipes coming through in random spaces. A flash of fire erupted from the floor in front of Val knocking her to the floor. Tom heard the groaning of metal and micro explosions sounding and he knew the Oil rig was close to falling to pieces.

He ran to her and held out his hand, "Come on. It's over. We need to get out of here. The rig is about to explode." He shouted at her but Val didn't listen as she reached for her satchel. "Leave it." he told her. But Val didn't listen as she pushed to her feet and grabbed the satchel before turning to him.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back in the direction they came just hoping they would make it to the Helicopter pad before the Oil rig went down.

* * *

"Copy that, head to the heli-pad." Kate told them. She waited for a response but after a few seconds a massive explosion erupted from the centre of the oil rig and spread out the main body of the structure.

" _Holy Shit._ " Lang said as all they could do was watch in horror.

"Vulture team, this is Sabrehawk one. Status Report." Kate ordered over the comm. Secondary explosion tore through the oil rig and one of the towers fell over crushing half of the rig. Fire engulfed the rig but the flight deck remained impossibly intact.

Too many minutes passed for Kate's liking when they finally answered. She couldn't see anything through the haze of smoke and fire. The Nathan James were also unusually quiet. Not that she had asked to be advised on what to do and frankly she hadn't called in because she didn't want to hear the orders to abandon the team on the oil rig.

" _We're here, we've got injured but it's too dangerous to land. I repeat do not attempt to land."_ Tom informed her, she could hear he was out of breath but the smoke covering the oil rig gave her no indication that they were down there.

"I refuse to comply." Kate told Tom, she knew he was right, the fire and smoke made it hazardous but there was no way she could leave them on the rid. "I'm going to make a pass over and then land for a period of 2 minutes. So I suggest you all don't dawdle. You copy?" Kate asked over the comms.

* * *

Mike and all the others in the CIC stood frozen for a moment as the static over the speakers in the room was deafening. The reality that their captain and seven of their crewmembers were dead sank in. Mike waited and listened to Kate's voice demanding that Vulture team for a status update yet again.

Silence was met until Tom's voice came through loud and clear. A collective sigh of relief was had and Mike turned to Kara. He could hear Kate's voice verbally ignoring Tom's order. Without having any visuals on the situation Mike didn't know what to make of it but they needed to be ready on their end.

"I want Neils out of the Infirmary and triage set up in the helo bay now. Also put DCA crew on standby for the flight deck." Mike told Kara, if Kate was going to try to land on an exploding oil rig there was a chance she'd bring the Helo limping home.

"Yes Sir." Kara said as she started directing calls to the right departs and sending out orders to make sure everything was in order for when the Helo arrived.

* * *

"Where am I going?" Neils asked as he was being directed through what felt like a rabbit warren of hallways with no destination which was fatiguing given he was injured. The soldiers escorting him said nothing but were pushing him along at a fast pace like they needed to be elsewhere. He wondered what was going on given the commotion as people were running around with supplies.

"Out of my way!" Rachel's voice filtered down the hallway. Niels looked past the soldier in front of him and lit up with a smile as Rachel raced down the hallway towards him. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, she grew pale and he frowned as she was supposed to be happy to see him. He drank in the sight of her and that was when he realised what had her so scared.

She stood there in sneakers, fitted leggings and a t-shirt that did nothing to hide her figure. A figure that was now more rounded than slim as he remembered her. She was pregnant, but he knew it was impossible, it couldn't be his which left the question of who was the father, who had stolen what was his right.

He tried to move closer to her, to take in every detail so as use it to calculate how far along she was but before he could take a step an arm slammed into his chest and pushed him against the wall. Neils threw a scathing look at the soldier who had him pinned against the wall.

"Go ahead. Dr Scott." The man told her, Rachel seemed to snap out of her trance and raced away. Neils tried to follow her with his eyes but the soldier grabbed him by the chin and made a tut-tut noise as if chastising Neils like he were a naughty child. "You can just forget about her." he told him. Neils looked at the man like he were a worm while inwardly smiling because he knew he would enjoy killing him when the time came as no one held power of him. Not even an overgrown ape like this soldier. Rachel would be his soon.

* * *

"Viper Tower, Sabrehawk One on 1/4-mile climb. Request green deck. We've got several injured onboard." Kate said, never happier to see the ass end of the Nathan James in her life as she was in that moment. She couldn't wait to unload the injured and de-stress. Frankly she wasn't sure she was going to de-stress until the injured were on the mend and Tom was out of his foul mood.

He didn't seem to appreciate her landing on the oil rig and ignoring his orders but he would just have to suffer in his jocks and live with it. She didn't take his anger personally as she knew he was angry at what happened at the oil rig not her. It just didn't change the fact that he already demanded they talk in his stateroom in half an hour.

" _Sabrehawk One, Viper Tower. Cleared for green deck. EMTs standing by_." Tower said over the comm.

"Copy that." Kate replied as she starting her landing.

* * *

Rachel rushed into the helo bay that looked more like a triage area than a place to park a helo. She had heard the call for all medical staff to report to the Helo bay, she had left Anna in the wardroom feeling fear ride her as she could only imagine the worst. She just hoped that the worst of it was her running into Neils in the hallway. It was obvious they were clearing out the infirmary as the casualties coming in would take up the space.

She wished that she had taken a different route as she knew he noticed her pregnant stomach. Why had she not kept on her lab coat? she was kicking herself for that as she had come to terms with the crew knowing she was pregnant but she hadn't wanted Neils to know. Fresh fear trickled down her spine like ice water at the thought of Neils knowing she was pregnant. But she pushed it away as she needed to focus on the current situation.

Rios was leaning over Lt Chung who was on one of the eight cots in the room with Lt Granderson and Garnett around him assisting Rios. Her eyes landed on Tex who was who was leaning heavily on a wheel table looking disgruntled as blood stained his left leg.

"Tex! Jesus. What happened?" She asked as she rushed to his side and pulled out surgical gloves. Slipping into the role of being a doctor deriving comfort from it as she went through the procedures drilled into her from medical school and throughout her career.

"I was shot in the hip by a yokel with a gun. It's just the backside, through and through. I'll be fine. But the oil rig where the others were was a fireball. We're lucky anyone survived. Seriously Doc, there are people who need you more than me." Tex said waving her away. She was about to tell him to stick his imaginary medical degree where the sun didn't shine so she could do her job. "Go." He told her, he pointed for her to the back door and as she turned her head she saw more injured coming through the door.

"Over there. Over there." Tex said directing traffic as flight crewmen deposited Lt Burk onto a bed followed by Tom who helped a young woman further into the room to a cot furthest from the door. Rachel's heart jumped into her throat at the sight of him as he was covered in soot and blood. He had a laceration to his head, she looked him over with her eyes trying to see if he was hurt anywhere else but it was hard to tell. She rushed over to him and the young woman he had sat onto the cot.

"Captain, you okay?" Rachel asked him, her hands itched to touch him. To check over every wound he had and made sure he was completely fine but his body language screamed for her to leave him alone.

"Fine," He assured her. Something about his slightly dazed look put up red flags in her but she knew how triage worked and Tom was ambulatory with minimal injuries. So as much as she wanted to push him for a full exam she couldn't. He seemed to know what she was thinking as he continued. "She's okay too." He gesturing the young woman on the bed who looked to have minor flash burns to her face. "But Ravit's injured bad." He told.

"Ok." She said reluctantly leaving him and moving to the helo door to see where Ravit was. Only to see Burk being carried in. He fought the crewman who laid him on a cot before Kara stepped him.

"Ravit!" Burk called out completely disorientated by his pain and concern for Ravit. He pushed against Kara to the point he nearly knocked her over. But the young woman wasn't having it as she pushed back just as hard, Burk fell back onto the bunk inconsolable.

"She's okay. She's okay." Kara assured him as she pulled an oxygen mask over his face. "Just breath slow and easy for me" she told him but the man was too caught up in his need to know how Ravit was.

"Ravit!" He shouted again and that was when Rachel saw Lt Green and Taylor carry Ravit in on a board into the room. She moved to the quickly and looked to Taylor all the people coming from the oil rig were covered in soot and blood. All carrying some kind of injury.

"What are her injuries?" She asked Taylor.

"I-I-I don't know. S-s-she-she's not responding." Taylor said completely shaken by the state of his friend to snap into action as a medic. They removed the board from under Ravit and she flopped onto the cot listlessly.

"Ravit. Ravit. Can you hear me? " Rachel asked as she checked the woman's vitals and pupil reactions which weren't good. The only response she got from Ravit was a terrible shaky breathing noise. She looked to Taylor with a hard look so he knew she was not messing around. She needed him to focus. "Start a line. We might need to intubate." She told him. Taylor looked from her to Ravit. "Taylor, NOW!" she shouted. It seemed to snap the man out of his panic and he jumped to action doing as she ordered.

Rachel pulled scissors from the kit near her and started slicing Ravit's clothing off her trying to find the source of her injuries. Taylor put in an IV line as she gently felt around until the glove of her left hand came back with blood. "Turn her onto her side." Rachel said, they gently rolled her onto her side and Rachel cursed as there lodged in right side of her back was piece of twisted metal shrapnel.

"Damn it," Rachel cursed, as the shrapnel was probably lodged in the woman's right kidney which meant she was toxic shock. She looked around the room at the other injured parties and made the call. "Get the board back under her and take her to the infirmary now." Rachel told Taylor.

The man signalled for help and Rachel stepped back from the cot and pulled off the gloves scanning each person making sure no one was missed. She made eye contact with Kara who gave the nod that she was ok and then moved to where Rios was. He sat at the end of the cot where Lt Chung laid.

"Left pupil's blown. It's fixed and dilated. His brain is bleeding. We need to get something under his head and shoulders now." He said, he looked up to Rachel and she knew by the look in his eyes and the shake of his head that the chances of Lt Chung surviving were next to nil. She could see the man on the cot had burns to his legs, part of his upper torso and around his face and mouth like he had inhaled superheated air. Even if they should reduce the the brain bleed his burns were too severe.

"Hang in there. It's Garnett." Garnett begged the young man as she gripped his hand in hers.

"Diuretic and steroids now!" Rios said to the crewman helping him, Rachel didn't linger as she knew the outcome for Chung.

* * *

Tom stood to the side watching the chaos. Rachel ran past him as she headed to the infirmary. Rage and pain surged through him, all of fuelling him as he watched Commander Garnett and Lieutenant Granderson beg for Chung to stay alive. Burk had finally calmed down but he had a feeling it had more to do with Kara sedating him than anything else.

Mike appeared at his shoulder looking on, they shared a look of mutual anger at situation. Lt Green and Cruz walked over to them both of them wore solemn expressions.

"Captain, X.O. Walker and Lynn were the first to, uh... We were unable to recover Lynn's body. I'm sorry." Cruz said to them.

"You sure the people shooting at you were regular Americans, not immunes?" Mike asked them, as he wasn't entirely sure what had happened out there even with being in the CIC for the mission.

"Yes, sir. They were afraid of the virus until they became afraid of us. They saw the videos and it sealed the deal for them." Lt Green said, Tom looked over at Val wondering how she felt knowing she was partially responsible for the situation they were in and the deaths of civilians not to mention their own. He didn't need to look over at Chung as he knew the man was dead. Tom had lost another three men under his command.

"Those RPGs came from a civilian vessel, too. And we sank them, which means Ramsey got us to kill our own people for real." Mike said in disgust.

"The fact they had that arsenal means we can't make port at the naval base." Lt Green said stating the obvious that there was no way they could restock and refuel. They were essentially going to run dry.

"I need a shower." Tom said, as the thought of washing away the failure and muck of the mission held it's merit. "Have Doc Rios check her over and then toss her into isolation." Tom ordered as he pointed to Val.

"Yes, Sir." Mike replied.

Tom shook his head and left the infirmary. He made the slow climb to his stateroom glad that he had a place to hide, glad his rank allowed him to walk the hallways without being impeded as crewmembers moved out of his way. When he finally made it to his stateroom, he closed the door and gave a slow exhale. He had to admit the journey had really taken it out of him. He winced as his left side seared with pain. He pressed a hand to his side and scrunched his face as he was sure he'd broken a rib but hell if it didn't hurt as the adrenaline dumped out of his system.

He moved into the sleeping compartment of the room and kicked off his boots and moved into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror noting his pale and sweating complexion under the soot and blood. He hated the look of defeat in his expression, hated the resignation but there was nothing he could do, his chest felt tight from his sore body and the emotions he was choosing to ignore. He moved his hands to his vest and ripped off the Velcro straps and gave a brief sigh of relief as the pressure in chest lessen. But as he pulled the radio off and tossed it on the end of his bed and then removed his vest. He frowned as he noticed a dark patch on his left side. He gingerly touched the patch and immediately regretted it as agonising pain seared through him.

He gripped the vanity sink for support as he tried to breath through the pain but it was too much. Stars and speckles washed through his vision threatening to snap him out of consciousness. With one hand clutched to his side, he moved to the door and fumbled as the pain brought him to his knees. He barely caught the edge of the radio before he fell to the floor.

* * *

Ten minutes later,

"He's going to chew me out for disobeying his orders. Yet I saved lives including his by picking up his unappreciative ass." Kate complained as she and Mike headed up to Tom's stateroom.

"Or maybe he's going to thank you in private." Mike offered, he had a feeling that Tom just wanted to get a jumpstart on telling the four women that their medical information and videos of their imprisonment were available for public viewing. He just didn't want to warn Kate about that truth as he couldn't answer any questions she would have. That and he wasn't entirely sure if Tom would tell Kate right now so he didn't see the point in bringing it up.

"Ew, can't you come with me?" Kate begged. Mike chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I have to go to the bridge but I will help you lick your wounds later in my quarters." He offered with a smile as he wanted to preserve this moment of sanity between them. He knew if it was him that had gone through what Kate had and to have it become public he would lose it. He was expecting the same from Kate, she had managed to keep herself from having a complete meltdown but there was a fragility to her that said to him she was at a tipping point.

"I'll give you a blow job later if you come in with me now." Kate said as they stopped outside of Tom's stateroom. She gave him an enticing smile and a wink that any other day would have been effective but how she phrased it made the offer less appealing. Only because he felt she was undervaluing herself.

"Pass." Mike told her.

"Wow, I didn't know I was so bad at it." Kate said with a frown, Mike stepped close to her and tugged on the zipper of her flightsuit in a playful manner.

"Not true, I just prefer you not barter sexual favours for something so minor that you can handle on your own." Mike told her. Kate made a face and Mike stepped away from her putting some space between them so as not to tempt himself with trying to kiss her.

"Fine but I'll remember this, Michael." Kate said stressing his name, figuring it would annoy him as only his mother called him by his full name.

"Hmm that's kind of hot." Mike said as it had the opposite effect Kate was hoping for. He gave her a smug smile and turned her to face Tom's stateroom door. Kate fought the urge to roll her eyes as she knocked on the door.

"Have fun." He told her over his shoulder with a wave.

"Yeah, I'll just scream if it gets too much." Kate told him sarcastically. She knocked again and felt her annoyance grow, on the third knock she turned the handle and found it was unlocked. She wasn't sure if she should proceed but decided she was in enough trouble so what was a little more.

"You better not be naked." She said out loud as she pushed the door open and found the main room empty.

"That asshole." Kate said in annoyance as he had demanded her presence and wasn't even around to see her. She blew out a breath and reigned in her anger and turned on her feet to leave when the smell of blood caught her attention. It was then she caught the sight of bloody hand sticking out on the floor by the open door of the sleeping compartment.

"Holy Shit." Kate said as found Tom lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Panic drenched her system as the sight of blood twigged something in her brain. She tried to tamp down on it, she swallowed her nausea as she stepped into his blood and crouched down. She rolled him onto his back and the man gave a pitiful moan but it was sweet music to her ears.

"Tom, Tom, can you hear me?" She asked, she made a fist and rubbed his sternum to see if he would stir awake but he had slipped out of consciousness. The only good thing was that he was breathing and alive even if it was barely. She cursed as she pushed to her feet and raced into the room. She spotted the phone on the desk and picked it up dialling a number she had seen Mike dial multiple times.

"Bridge. Go ahead." Jeter answered.

"Master Chief, I have medical emergency in the Captain's quarters. The Captain is injured and bleeding out." She said.

"We're on our way." He said the line cut off and Kate looked at the phone. Her breath caught and she felt dazed for a moment as she realised she smeared blood over the handle.

" _Medical Emergency , Medical Emergency in Compartment_ -" Played over the P.A., the voice informed the medical team of the location but the words were lost on Kate, but the alarm that sounded effectively snapped Kate out of whatever made her freeze. She mentally shook herself and raced back to Tom.

She breathed through her mouth and tried to block out the smell of blood while actively mentally assuring her the room was a small space and what looked like a lot of blood was not much at all. She pushed his legs so his knees were bent before she pulled the k-bar knife from her ankle sheath. She sliced the jacket and shirt from Tom's torso to find a jagged wound on his left flank that was still weeping blood. She looked around the room for something to dress the wound and was about to get to her feet when Jeter appeared at the doorway.

He and Mike stopped at the door in momentary shock before Jeter moved back into the office area. Kate could only assume he would wait in the hallway to direct the med team. But Mike stayed behind, he focussed on her and Tom.

"Med team is on its way with a board. To transport him to the infirmary." Mike told her. He watched as Kate shook her head as she was kneeling in the blood.

"He's lost too much blood. I don't want to put pressure on the wound as there could be shrapnel." Kate told him, her hands were shaking and the dazed feeling she had early washed through her again. She frantically racked her brain to make sure she did everything that had been in the first aid manual for abdominal wounds.

"Alright, I need you back up, the med team is here." Mike told her in a calm voice, he could hear Rios calling for the hallway to be cleared. Kate looked up at him and numbly nodded. She went to use the bed as prop to help her up to her feet when the blood on her hands stopped her.

* * *

" _Medical emergency to-"_

"Taylor, in my lab there is a large esky under a long metal table. Inside are bags of plasma. Could you go and get me a couple of them?" Rachel asked, she ignored the P.A. call for a medical emergency. She knew Rios would be on it and she needed to stay focussed on her task.

Ravit's back was ravaged by shrapnel, so far she had managed to removed the damaged kidney. She would have preferred to repair it but the damage to the organ was too extensive.

Luckily Ravit had a spare but now Rachel was in the middle of a laborious stage of removing shrapnel and repairing what damage she could to the site. She was amazed that Ravit's body was even still bothering to function but then the woman was a natural fighter.

"Of course." Taylor said as the man needed to do something other than inform Rachel of Ravit's vitals and hand her equipment.

"But only the bags with the letter 'A' written on them." Rachel told him. She just hoped the plasma from Anna's blood would give the assist Ravit's body would need to repair itself. It was a long shot but it was worth it if Ravit survived.

"Yes, Ma'am." Taylor said pulling off his gloves and mask to leave the Infirmary. Rachel lifted her arm up and wiped her forehead in the crook of her elbow before she continued her work.

* * *

Exhaustion washed over Kate watched as Rios, Jeter and two crewmen left the stateroom with Tom on a board carrying him to the sea cabin which was luckily set up like the infirmary yet just slightly different as it carried baby supplies. She could tell by Doc Rios expression that he didn't have high expectations of a positive outcome.

"Kate." Mike called to her, she turned her attention to him and felt a little dazed as her brain was trying to reconcile what had happened while memories of Baltimore filtered through her mind against her will.

"He must have taken off his vest. It was probably compressing the wound and stemming the blood loss." Kate said needing to rationalize what happened so she could stay grounded in the present as her mind remembered bloodied hands, surgical gloves, bright lighting. She felt her insides crawl like someone's hands were inside her feeling around.

"Kate, look at me." Mike told her, Kate snapped her eyes to him. He was deeply concerned for her, she looked spaced out and incredibly pale with silent tears streaming down her face. He knew he should be assuring the crew that Tom would be alright but he couldn't bring himself to leave Kate. He'd seen men looking as Kate did now and he knew that Kate had been pushed over edge. That the blood and what was happening to Tom was a trigger for her. He wondered if she even knew she was crying.

"I'm covered in blood." She stated in a shaky voice, everywhere she looked she just saw blood. It was on the floors, on her flightsuit, her boots, her hands. She stared at her hands and wished she had just kept looking at Mike.

"I know, we'll get you cleaned up." He promised. He wanted to ask her what was going through her mind but he knew better. He needed to get her out of the room and the blood washed off.

"The blood, we need to clean it up." Kate said, she frowned as she looked around to find some kind of cleaning tool like a mop but nothing caught her eyes but before she look deeper and open doors. Mike stepped towards her careful of the blood on the floor.

He took her hands in his and gently pulled her closer to the door, out of the pool of blood that was now starting to dry on the floor. Nausea rolled in his stomach as tried not to focus on the gore of the situation but on Kate and removing her from it.

"I'll have someone with hazmat to come through. Now, I'm going to unlace your boots and then we're going to my quarters. You with me?" he asked her, he searched her eyes as he felt like he was talking to a shell of her.

"Yeah." Kate said distractedly with a nod.


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

* * *

Anna laid in her bed feeling every cell in her body screaming in pain and frustration. The drugs Rachel had given her had helped ease the pain and nausea for a while but now it was wearing off and her symptoms were creeping back up on her. It just made her wish she had a luxurious plush lounge to cradle her, a warm quilt followed by solid ground, windows, trees, the quiet of nature, natural lighting and so many things the Nathan James could not provide her. She knew she was lucky to be provided safety and care on the ship but it was counterproductive to her general well being.

The sound of air conditioning system, the ticking hum of the lights and the continuous droning of the engines grated on her nerves. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes wanting to cry as nausea and pain ebbed and flowed through her like a vicious storm. But she couldn't do anything to stop the hell she was in as she knew from the past that some days were just crappy and you had to grit your teeth and roll with the punches.

A knocked sounded at the door and Anna reached for her book, she didn't want the person on the other side to think she was hiding in her quarters begging for the world to just stop for a moment and give her some relief.

"Come in" she called out, as she flipped the book to a random page.

She donned a façade like she had been reading for hours instead trying to keep what little food she had ate down. The door swung open and Anna looked up from her book and watched as Tex came in and closed the door. She knew it was him because she recognised his cargo pant clad backside anywhere. She would never admit it out loud but she had taken her perusal of him, even in her most ailing moments, she wasn't so far gone that she couldn't appreciate a good looking man.

"Hey, what are you doing in bed?" Tex asked her as he leaned on the top bunk and looked down at her.

"Reading." Anna lied holding up the book as it more of a prop than an activity for her at the moment. "What has brought you here?" She asked.

Tex looked down at Anna, she looked tired and practically grey. Signs that he knew well that she was not having a good day. He could only assume it had to be her broken leg and the pain taking it out of her. Not that she talked much about her general health. In fact talking to her about whatever was chewing her hide was like drawing teeth. He didn't push as he knew there was more to her reticence than pride.

"Wanted to see you." He said honestly as he knew as much as getting shot in arse cheek hurt like hell. It did have the bonus that it would make Anna smile, something he could use after today.

"I take it, things have turned to shit out there?" She asked, she took a deep inhale and exhale as she looked resigned to only hearing bad news.

"Yeah, you could say that." He took a beat as he decided to lead with the bad news first. "We lost three men, Ravit's circling the drain at the moment but Rachel's doing her best to stop that." Tex said not even softening the blow but Anna appreciated the honesty.

"Damn." She remarked in a hushed tone

"Yeah, so you might be on your own in here for a little while." Tex said as he looked down at her, she could see he was concerned for her as he looked to her leg cast. She had been reliant on others to help her out of her bunk and around the ship. Heavily so on Ravit as they were room mates.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked him as she felt his demeanor grow morose.

"Yeah, I got shot in the backside." Tex said dismissively with a wry smile, it took Anna a beat to realize what he had said. A smile spread across her lips, Tex felt himself warm with joy at knowing he brought that smile to her lips. Sure it was at his expense but he was going to bask in her beautiful smile as long as it lasted.

"Really?" Anna asked as she tried not to laugh.

"You want to see?" Tex asked her, Anna broke into laughter and shook her head.

"Not really." Anna assured him with a shake of her head.

"But I need you to kiss it better. It really hurts." Tex said in a mockingly serious manner as he held onto belt buckle like he was about to undo it and present his backside to her.

"My lips are going nowhere near your arse." Anna told him as she threw her book at him. Tex caught the book with ease and slower lowered himself down to his knees beside her bunk.

"That's mean. I'd kiss all your hurts no matter where they were." Tex told her in a low voice, the air changed from being light and amusing to sensual and promising. Anna's heart raced a little as she liked the sound of what he was suggesting even if he was joking as she was assuming.

"Very funny." She said dryly as she didn't want to play with his flirtations. Not while she was feeling sick and vulnerable.

"Not a joke." He told her, Anna wished she had the guts to ask him if he was being completely serious but she didn't want to have him turn around and play it off as a joke. So she kept the question she was dying to ask to herself.

"When will you stop?" she asked him.

"When you give me one more chance. I mucked it up badly but I'm here, sober and wiser. I've spent over two months with you at my side and I want to keep it that way but I want to be more than just your partner in arms." He told her in a serious tone so there was no mistaking his intentions.

"Tex-"

"No, don't reject me. Just give me a chance." He told her. He moved on the floor and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed.

"Gee, it almost sounds like you got a plan." Anna drawled sarcastically, using her sarcasm as a shield to protect herself. She knew she could be a passably good friend but as a romantic partner she had nothing to offer. Something Tex refused to acknowledge.

"I do," He said smugly.

"Ok, so what is it?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to kiss you." Tex told her.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to kiss you." He told her, Anna looked at him incredulously.

"That's your grand plan?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"I feel if I kiss you then maybe it'll either bore us both and we can move on like nothing happened or maybe it won't be boring. What do you say?" He asked her.

"You really want to kiss me right now?" She asked gesturing to herself. She knew she looked horrible with pasty grey skin and her hair that looked like it hadn't met a hairbrush in a month.

"Yeah," He told her, sure she didn't look well but it didn't detract from what a beautiful woman she was. If anything it made him want to pull her even closer to him and comfort her until she felt better.

"I might vomit on you." Anna warned him, she wasn't going to mention that it wasn't out of disgust but purely her own body being a bitch to her.

"I'll consider myself warned and take my chances." Tex said, they locked eyes and Anna felt that familiar pull of attraction she forced herself to ignore. Just like the anxiety washing through her at what a stupid thing she was doing by letting him kiss her. She already knew how it would end and it was just going to crush what was left of her self esteem when it came to being an woman. But part of her just craved to remember what it was like to be kissed, to feel like she were fully alive and sexy being instead of a bundle of unattractive symptoms.

He circled her waist with his arms and drew her forward, pulling her as close as he could given her broken leg and his shot ass cheek would allow without it impinging on the moment. He inwardly smiled at the lack of resistance and smart ass comments she could have verbally slapped him. If anything she was just as amped as he was, he hovered over her lips for a moment waiting... no, giving her one last chance to say 'no'. But when none came he covered her mouth with his.

He kissed her in a slow and gentle manner as he didn't want to mess this up. He didn't know what the outcome would be but he wanted to take his time and memorise this. Memorise the way she felt in his arm, how responsive she was. He moved a hand up her back and cupped the back of her head. Anchored her to him. Anchored himself in the moment with her intoxicating heat. His fingers stroked through her hair while his tongue stroked through her mouth.

Her arms looped around his neck, and she kissed him back. Really kissed him. No question about whether she wanted this or not.

His gut twisted in a raw hunger for Anna, one that he'd shoved aside for far too long. He didn't stand a chance of battling it now, not when she tangled her tongue with his. Nipped his bottom lip. Lightly moaned into his mouth.

The top half of her body pressed against his as closely as she could, given their less than stellar space and injuries impeding them. It made her hate the face her leg was in a stupid cast as she wanted to feel all of her all over him.

Tex felt his hands trembled with the effort to keep his touch gentle, thumb brushing over her cheekbone. He'd wanted her for so long, had endured more dreams about this woman than he could count, and here she was.

Hotter, better, sweeter than any dream. And she was in his arms. His. He smoothed his hands over her hair and body as if he could brush away all her aches and pains.

"Stop, Tex." She gasped against his cheek, but the words came between her kisses, which didn't show signs of slowing. "We've got to stop." Anna's trembling voice whispered past his increasing need to take her.

Reason edged a bit further into his consciousness, and Tex reluctantly tore his mouth away. Her neck made a logical resting place for his face while he regained control. Of course breathing the scent of undiluted Anna offered almost as much satisfaction as tasting her.

He pressed a soft kiss into her neck and pulled back to look at her. She held a cloudy and somewhat tired expression but there was a hint of a smile on her lips. That was promising and gave hope that he had a chance with her.

"You ok?" He asked her with genuine concern. He held onto her, it wasn't like she could run away but it felt good to be able to hold her. That and frankly she looked on the verge of passing out which had him a little concerned.

"Too much, too soon." She said a little breathless, she felt entirely overwhelmed but all the sensations running through her and with her feeling under weather she felt like she was about to pass out from it all.

"You need some water, a bucket?" he offered.

"You're safe for now." Anna told him with a smile. Tex smiled as brushed her hair behind her ear, she closed her eyes and dropped her head onto his shoulder and blew out a slow breath.

"Does this mean you're going to give me a chance?" He asked her.

"I don't know, your grand plan needs some serious work." She told him in a wry tone as she poked fun at him. She didn't want to be a complete push over and frankly she kind of needed more than five seconds to process that kiss and what Tex was proposing.

"My pillow never complained about my technique." Tex joked.

"Well, then maybe you should be with your pillow." Anna quipped.

"I like you better, more responsive and I get feedback." Tex said with a chuckle as Anna shook her head at him. He knew the lack of her pushing him out of her bed and quarters was definitely a good sign of things to come.

* * *

"I have to get back to work but we need to talk first." Mike said to Kate as he held her. He felt like if he let go of her she would slip away again into a dazed state. He hated seeing her so thrown by what happened in Tom's quarters. Frankly he wanted to keep her wrapped up in his arms until she was more like herself because right now she was cold to touch and incredibly pale even after a hot shower and a change of clothes.

Kate pulled her head back and looked to him with an expression of exhausted resignation. He didn't know why but he expected just a hint of resentment that he had to go back to his duties as X.O. but she just gave him a soft smile.

"I know, I admit the blood got to me but I'm ok now." Kate assured him. Mike gave a nod as that wasn't exactly what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to talk about the Valkyrie network, sure he wanted to cover what happened in Tom's room but right now he'd have to return to his duties and he didn't want her blindsided.

"That's not it. Take a seat" He said, he released his hold on her and moved to his desk and pulled out his mobile phone. He turned it on and moved to the lounge where Kate had sat down. He took up the space beside her and handed the mobile to her. She frowned as she wondered what he was getting at. The phone loaded up and his screensaver photo of his kids lit up the screen. A second later the phone detected a signal connection. The screen went black and the Valkyrie symbol popped up the screen.

"I don't understand what you're trying to show me." Kate said.

"Valkyrie Network has sunk it's teeth into communications network set up for the situation of when a terrorist attack or a natural disaster strikes. It alerts anyone in proximity of the situation and where to go to be safe. Except, this system for the eastern seaboard has been hijacked and used by Sean Ramsey to spread his propaganda." He said as he took the phone from her and started flicking through the user interface.

"Ok, I don't like where this is going." Kate said feeling uncomfortable by where Mike was going with this given how serious his expression was.

"The bounty on your head is gone." Mike said.

"That's great." Kate said but the tension inside her didn't ease as Mike didn't exactly jump for joy and agree with her.

"It is but there's a reason for it. Sean Ramsey has killed you and the other four women to make us look like the bad guys. He's found proof that looks like we helped Granderson and her people capture you all the first time round. Medical records, video files etc. It's graphic and detailed. He also has photos of a woman very close to your physicality who appears to have been executed." Mike said, Kate felt herself go woozy at the knowledge. She had thought everything about Baltimore was safely burnt to the ground and in the past.

"So I'm dead." Kate stated as she wasn't sure how to process how she felt about what Mike was saying.

* * *

An hour and half later.

"BP and heart rate are stabilising" Kara said with a sigh of relief to Rios. He had just spent the last hour and half fighting to keep the Captain alive. He felt responsible for the man's life and he'd allowed him to walk out the Helo bay without being assessed properly.

The man nearly bled to death in his own quarters and now laid on the bed in the sea cabin meant to be a delivery room not was a poor man's chop shop. Rios was the equivalent of a ER doctor and right now he felt like he was in a modern day, navy version of M*A*S*H*. So he could diagnose and stabilise majority of injuries, perform minor surgery but what Tom needed was a surgeon. His injuries were complex and Rios knew he was not experienced enough to be poking around the man's internal organs.

He needed Rachel and the woman was elbows deep in Lt Bivas, he would of considered Ravit not worth the time. Her injuries were too severe and they didn't have the medical supplies to keep her alive if she survived the surgery nor did they had a hospital near by to evacuate her to for long term care and rehab.

"Keep up on blood and fluids." Rios told Kara, the woman had been godsend as she was six months pregnant and able to keep calm and steady in the crises they had faced today. "Can you stay here, monitor him for me?" Rios asked, he needed to get back to the Helo bay and check on Burk and also see where Rachel was at. Frankly he could send Kara to do that as he outranked her as the Chief medical officer but he wasn't a cruel enough to do so given he knew she had to be exhausted.

"Yes, Sir." She told him.

"Good, I'll be back with more supplies and hopefully Dr Scott. I also want you off duty for 12 hours once I'm back." Rios told her as he pulled off his surgical gloves and mask tossing them into the biohazard bin.

"I'm fine." Kara assured him as she didn't want to bench when the ship was in crisis mode. Her place was in CIC or at least here or the infirmary where she could be productive.

"Don't care. 12 hours no CIC or Med duties. HMC orders." Rios ordered her.

"Yes, Sir." Kara said reluctantly acknowledging the order.

* * *

"Master Chief." Mike said in greeting as he moved to stand beside the man on the bridge.

"Commander." Jeter replied.

"How is it out there?" Mike asked him, he'd had reluctantly parted ways with Kate. He looked out to the horizon watching the sun slowly sink down further in the sky. He didn't know why but he had a horrible feeling that night would not be a quiet one as it was too calm out there. The hours after the oil rig's destruction though were busy for the medical staff, it had been too quiet for the rest of them. It made him wonder why Sean Ramsey hadn't popped up and attacked. He could of easily known about the Oil rig's location and that they'd go there. He also could have tracked the helo back to ship but so far nothing. It was unsettling.

"Quiet," Jeter said as they looked out the front of the bridge. The bridge crew were going about their duties in a very sombre manner. The only small grace of today was that they hadn't been attacked by the sub but without sonar they had no idea where or if it was lurking nearby.

"The crew?" Mike asked, he already knew the answer but wanted to know Jeter's take on it. Jeter took a deep breath and gave the question some thought before he answered.

"Sir, they all have access to that network and word has spread about the Captain. I think people are becoming disillusioned by what is on the network and by what happened today. I think they are questioning how we can effectively finish this mission of the people we're entrusted to protect don't trust us. If we should bother at all." Jeter said, his words hit home as they were doubts and thoughts Mike had asked himself many times over the past few months. He also knew that Jeter was subtly pointing out that someone needed to address the crew.

"Tom does the inspirational speeches and I do the jokes." Mike said to him as he didn't think he had it in him to rally the crew and motivate them. He could barely help Kate who was struggling with knowing what happened in Baltimore was now for everyone's viewing pleasure.

The only good that came out of it was the bounty was gone, the women could easily slip into the safety of anonymity. Mike had expected tears and anger from Kate but she became pale and withdrawn, holding tightly onto her claim that she was 'ok' when it was so obvious that she wasn't. He hated leaving her like that but they both knew he had to make a show for the crew that everything was going to be ok. Something he was still struggling to figure out how to do.

"I think the crew needs to hear from one of its leader now more than ever." Jeter told him, Mike took a moment and nodded as the man was right. They needed to face the facts and give the crew something to mentally chew on.

Mike moved to the P.A. system at the back wall and opened the shell lid and lifted the receiver off the wall. A whistle sounded in the air announcing that the system was active and alert people to listen.

"This is X.O.," Mike paused as he really had no clue what he could possibly say to make this situation feel less crappy but he had to give it a try. "We're a long way from home that we left over a year ago. We've lost good people, our friends, our families. I know what you're all thinking, we're in uncharted waters here. We have limited supplies, limited fuel. Thanks to Ramsey we have no safe harbour, no allies to help us, and now, no hope."

He looked around at the bridge crew seeing them all look to him reflecting the inner struggle he felt. The desperation for wanting things to get better, the thirst of wanting to win a victory that proved this was all worthwhile. That their time and the sacrifices they had made were worth it. He felt the loss of three men keenly as it served to remind him of how transient people were in his life. It also rubbed raw because he was tired of the funerals, he was tired of being the one who had to stand strong and tall for others to lean on.

Especially given that he'd yet to fully process his own personal loss. He looked to the digital clock on the wall and noted the day. It was like a sick and twisted message of how time was just passing slowly in a countdown to his son's birthday. The birthday Lucas would never celebrate, the birthday Mike had planned to take Lucas to football game. He'd saved up the money and snagged tickets to some amazing seats. He had been looking forward to having some father and son time with Lucas. A rarity given Mike's hours and how demanding it was to find time to spend with all three of his kids while contending with Christina. But he had to remind himself just he had to with the crew that their time to grieve would come and for now they needed to push on.

"But then we started this mission knowing it wouldn't be an easy one. We knew we'd have to make sacrifices and while it may not seem like it. I want you all to take the time and remember the lives we have saved. To think of the people we will save. Because I have not given up hope, I believe we will find safe harbour. I know we will finish this mission and those who died will be honoured through our actions."

* * *

" _They will live on through the many lives that this cure will save._ _I believe in Dr Scott. I know her work will save what is left of humanity and it up to us to help facilitate and spread the cure for her and the people. It may not seem like it now but I know we will be successful. The Captain and I have never steered you wrong. I'm asking you to hold onto your faith and keep our course steady and true._ " Mike said over the P.A. system.

Rachel felt tears prick her eyes as she finished the final stitches on Ravit's wound. She felt touched and imbued with a sense of confidence from Mike's words. She tried to blink way the tears but her vision was blurry. Emotions bubbled up in her fighting get out as the stress she had been holding it together, over trying to do her best in regards to the vaccine, of her months of frustration and anguish. She didn't know why but Mike's message seemed to open up old wounds and yet salve them at the same time.

"Can you finish up?." She asked Taylor.

"Sure. You ok?" he asked as he stepped in for her.

"Fine, I just need to sit" She said shakily as she stepped away and pulled off her gloves disposing them before she pulled her mask off and sat down on a stool. She dropped her face into her hands, tears fell silently from her eyes into the palms of her hands.

* * *

Kate stared seemingly into space, how long she sat there she had no clue until she felt a cold wet nose nudge her hand. She blinked a couple of times and looked down to Admiral Halsey. She gave the dog a sad closed lip smile as she scratched behind his ear. The dog preened under the attention and licked her hand making her smile.

"Halsey." Danny said in a stern tone, he signalled for Halsey to come back to him and sit on the ground but the dog didn't budge instead he looked up at Kate with a look of 'Why aren't you scratching my back?'.

"Give up, Lt. Green. Halsey knows who's Alpha in this room." Kate said mockingly to Danny, as she pushed her chair back and leaned down to continue petting Halsey. She just liked that at least one thing on this ship was easy please and not burdened by the day's tragedies.

"No, you spoil him, he's a working dog." Danny told her, but his tone held no censure.

"All dogs need affection." Kate told him with a smile as Halsey had rolled on his back in a silent demand for a belly rub. She chuckled at how shameless the dog was but it didn't stop her from rubbing his belly.

"X.O. gave a good speech." Danny said making conversation as he sat down with a cup of coffee at the table.

"Yeah, he did." Kate agreed, she had only caught the end of it as she had woken up feeling seedy. Learning about the network had thrown her through a loop. It also had made her sick to her stomach to know that her life was now an open book to anyone with access to the Network. She felt violated all over again but in a whole new and disturbing manner.

"People have been talking about the Baltimore stuff and what Sean Ramsey is saying." Danny said, Kate felt her stomach roll as she tried not to think on it.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm just glad the bounty is gone and everyone thinks I'm dead." Kate told him, when Mike had told her she'd been dazed by it at first. But it soon changed to a quiet resignation. Mike confessed to looking at the information on and for some reason she felt relieved more than angry as she had expected. Maybe it was that she didn't feel a pressure to talk about it or that he still looked at her the same as before that did it. But she felt like the weight of trying to verbalise her trauma lift from her, at some point she would have to talk about it but for now the spectre was gone.

She knew it would come back, just as the memories of what she endured in Baltimore kept plaguing her but she made a deal with herself. The deal was that when she got off the ship, she would take her mental health more seriously and seek help. She just hoped it was available. She recognised her coping techniques were no longer working. She now recognised that too much had happened she wanted to be the best person she could for Mike. Given Mike had kids and Rachel was having twins she would be one of many figures in those children's lives that they would look up to.

"I think I want a dog." Kate said changing the topic.

"You can't have Halsey." Danny told her firmly which made her chuckle.

"Who can't have Halsey?" Tex asked as he came into the room with Anna. Kate smiled to her friend and watched as Tex helped her into a chair next to Kate.

"Kate's trying to steal my dog again." Danny told him.

"I said I wanted a dog not this dog specifically." Kate said, she rubbed Halsey's belly. "No offense Halsey but I like my dogs to be more loyal to their owner." Kate told Halsey who didn't seem upset at the news.

"Oh dear, does the X.O. know about this development?" Tex asked teasingly as he moved to the coffee and tea station.

"Nope, just had it. Anyway wanting a dog is better than wanting a baby on the scary life scale right?" Kate asked them.

"So, Anna. Coffee or tea?" Tex asked Anna effectively not answering the question. Danny stared down at his coffee like it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. Kate smiled as sat back in chair as she couldn't help but be amused by the lack of confirmation.

"Tea." Anna answered with an amused smile on her lips.

"How are you?" Kate asked her, she could see Anna was not having a good day. Her friend gave her a shrug and Kate nodded acknowledging not to push for more information. But she had to admit something was twigging her internal radar that something was different. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"I'm ok but you should ask how Tex is. He was shot." Anna told her with an evil smile.

"Seriously? You ok?" Kate asked Tex, she looked at him with genuine concern as he usually loved showing off his injuries like they were badges of honour.

"It's nothing." Tex said dismissively, Kate narrowed her eyes as she knew there a joke happening given Danny and Anna were both looking amused.

"It's not nothing. You were hit in a sensitive area." Anna said slyly.

"Oh my god, you got shot in the arse?" Kate asked, Tex made a face that said she was right and Kate cracked up laughing. "Nice, you know Anna called it." Kate said between laughs.

"I did." Anna said smugly.

"You said I'd get shot in the ass?" Tex asked Anna incredulously.

"Yep and it happened. I actually figured it'd be me who'd shot you but someone beat me to it." Anna said in a tongue and cheek manner.

* * *

"Do you think she'll make it?" Taylor asked as he sat down next her at Ravit's bedside. He handed Rachel a bottle of water. She uncapped it and took a few sips. The surgery had gone smoothly and Taylor thankfully finished the clean up as Rachel had needed the time to regroup not just from exhaustion but the emotional swing she had experienced. She knew her hormones were all over the place due to her pregnancy. It was 'normal' but she hadn't expected to feel so raw and yet so honoured at the same time.

"We'll see, right now we need to run a blood drive to replenish our plasma and blood reserves." Rachel said, she knew she could only tap Kate and Anna of so much blood in a given time frame and she needed to keep at least half of the stock she had for herself.

"Are we going to talk about that box of plasma you got squared away in the Helo bay?" Taylor asked her, Rachel looked at Ravit's vital monitor reading the squiggly lines as a distraction.

"I'd prefer we not." Rachel said as she took a sip of water.

"Alright." Taylor said nodding but she knew he was trying to piece it all together in his head to find the reasons for all the secrecy about her reluctance to share.

"I'd also prefer you don't tell anyone about it." She added.

"It's not logged in and Rios hasn't signed off on it like all the other batches. I think if I'm hanging my arse out here with you. I should know what's going on." Taylor said in a casual manner but Rachel knew he was being serious.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel confessed as she knew he was right. He deserved to know just because her need for secrecy was more to protect herself from the narrow mindedness of others.

"I noticed." Taylor said, she wondered if she could tell him the truth but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't want to see the fallout of the truth, but she couldn't.

"Kate and Anna's gene therapy improved the efficiency of their bodies thus their plasma and blood is for want of a better word richer?" she offered.

"You mean it's full of all the good stuff no matter what they eat and do. Cause Anna's a crook bird for majority of the time but Kate, she bounced back quicker than any normal person would from a drug habit and all the other crap." Taylor said, Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Yes and Anna for her health issues has immaculate blood results. Sometimes people just have a defunct gene that acts up. No rhyme or reason." Rachel said with a shrug as she couldn't explain it.

"So you think the plasma will supercharge Ravit's body into repairing itself?" Taylor asked her.

"I don't expect her to wake up in the next hour miraculously healed. But I do think it will give her fighting chance. It's how Michener survived a liver transplant from Kate and is completely healthy for a surgery he had over two months ago." Rachel said.

"Michener has Kate's liver?" Taylor asked, Rachel inwardly kicked herself as she realised not everyone knew about that.

"A large part of it. I shouldn't have mentioned that. Don't mention it to Kate or anyone. It's a sensitive subject." she told him. Taylor gave a nod that reassured her he would remain quiet. "But back to the plasma, it was taken with their permission. I've been stockpiling their blood and converting it into plasma because I'm afraid that of health complications arising from Kate's time in Baltimore. I'm afraid of Lt Foster having birth complications. I know she's young and healthy but things happen. I'm afraid for myself and my children, I'm having twins and I'm not young and-"

"You carry a lot of stress." Taylor said stating a well known fact.

"It comforts me to know that stockpile is there. I just hate that it didn't occur to me when I was in the Helo bay. Maybe Lt Chung-"

"He was goner. He inhaled superheated air which scorched his insides. You could tell by the burns around his mouth. Nothing short of an angel flying down from heaven and healing could have saved him." Taylor assured her.

"But you can't tell anyone about the stockpile. Rios will just take it all and rotate it into normal stock. It's not that I want to pick and choose who gets it. I just-"

"Relax, I get it and I won't tell anyone. Ravit's family. You could have made the call on the spot and decided she wasn't worth it. Any doctor looking at the wound in a triage situation would given our limited supplies but you didn't. No matter the outcome from here, I will forever be grateful that you did your best." Taylor told her.

"As for the plasma stock. That's between you, Anna and Kate. I didn't see anything but I will help dispose of the IV bag before Rios gets a look." He said, he rose from his spot and moved to where Ravit's IV stand was just in time to block Rios' view as the man walked into the infirmary.

"So you've finished in here?" Rios asked.

"For the time being." Rachel said.

"How far did you chip into our blood reserves?" Rios asked.

"Can we do a stock take later? I've just been on my feet for past two hours performing delicate surgery." Rachel said as she leaned back against the cupboard behind her wishing the man would watch his tone. She watched as Rios gave a sigh of resignation.

"Look, I'm sorry Dr Scott. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's just that the Captain was injured on the rig. He collapsed in his quarters and nearly bled out. I-"

"When?" Rachel asked, she straightened up and felt the blood drain from her face as she couldn't believe Rios wouldn't have told her sooner. It now explained what the medical emergency that had been called earlier.

"Nearly two hours ago. He's stable but he needs surgery to remove shrapnel lurking near his liver. I couldn't do up in the sea cabin as we didn't have all the tools and drugs on hand. I also need more blood. O-neg." Rios said to her as he was packing a medkit with supplies.

"Ravit is A Positive. So you'll be fine on that score. Do you want me to ask the Master Chief to organise a blood drive?" Rachel asked him. She wanted to rush to Tom's side but she didn't want to step on Rios' toes. Well, that and she felt washed out and dizzy from knowing Tom had nearly died in his quarters.

"No, I'll do it. But I need you to go up to the sea cabin, the Captain is stable but I'm concerned about the shrapnel I couldn't remove." Rios told her.

"Of course." Rachel said.


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

* * *

"We'll hold the funerals after we know the status of the Captain and Bivas." Mike said to Jeter as they moved through the P-ways. They were heading to engineering to see how Commander Garnett was coping. The woman had taken heavy losses not just personally but now professionally. Mike wanted her to know she was not alone and see where they could help out.

"Agreed, I'd like to set up a fallen comrade table in the mess after the formal funeral service. Say a few words to crew if I may." Jeter said.

"Of course," Mike said giving his approval.

"Sir, what are we going to do with Valerie Raymond?" Jeter asked breaking Mike out his thoughts. Mike looked away from the clock to the Master Chief.

"Did the President tell you what he wanted to do?" Mike asked him.

"He'd like to sit down with her." Jeter said, his tone told Mike that he didn't like the idea of Michener having a sit down with the mastermind behind Sean Ramsey's propaganda war. Mike cared about Jeter's opinion on the matter but he couldn't see the harm in letting the man have his way this once.

"Let him have at it." Mike said delegating as he knew that he was no mood to deal with the woman given what she had done. He knew anyone who couldn't be bothered to brush their hair and complained the second the shock wore off was not worth his time.

"You sure about that Sir?" Jeter asked him.

"Yes, given she doesn't look like the type to listen to a Military figure, it's worth him having a chat with her. You don't think it's a good idea?" Mike asked preferring Jeter voice his thoughts now than stew on them.

"I think that the President has an agenda of his own that runs parallel to ours. I'm just not sure where his meets with ours." Jeter said in a low voice.

"How do the crew see him?" Mike asked, he knew Jeter was closer to the crew than he was but it was what came with his status as the highest ranking NCO on board. He ate in the mess with the rest of the crew and as their spiritual leader on the ship he tended to be a confidant for the crew. While Jeter never betrayed the confidences he had with the members on the ship he did allow Tom and Mike insights when there was something that needed to be attended to.

"There is a lot of uncertainty given what's on the network and with what's happened today. I think they appreciated your words today and that given the Captain's condition they will be looking more to us more for guidance than the president. " Jeter said, Mike could understand why. It just came down to the comfort of familiarity. Michener was still new while Jeter and Mike had been with majority of the crew for years. That kind of trust built from that brought more comfort than a few flowery words and sentiments from a man who wasn't even their sworn in President.

"I know," Mike said before he descended the steps into the engine room.

* * *

"Kate," Kara said in surprise, she had been expecting Rios but was grateful for the small reprieve as she knew Rios would give her a lecture about pregnancy and taking care of herself. It was a given with them every time she saw him. She knew he gave the advice out of care but it did rub her the wrong way just as it rubbed her the wrong way that Danny kept his distance from her and refused to make any decisions about the future.

She missed the intimacy they had once shared before she ended up with a bounty on her head. It was like he was trying to keep himself detached from her and their unborn child so as it wouldn't hurt if they ended up dead. She had made several attempts to bridge the gap between them but he wouldn't budge and kept citing that they were on the ship which meant keeping things 'professional'. Every time he said that she wanted to punch his handsome face with a hard left hook.

"Hey, how's it going?" Kate asked Kara as she closed the door to the sea cabin. She moved to the other side of Tom's bed and sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she waited for the anxiety to leave her.

He was deathly pale as he laid on the bed shirtless with his side bandaged. All the blood and dirt that covered him earlier was gone. In a way it was a relief for Kate as she didn't want to have her memories of Baltimore triggered like they had been earlier. But in others it wasn't as she couldn't help but desperately need him to be alright and wake up. She needed to replace the memories in her of finding him on the floor as she still had flashes of his blood everywhere in her mind.

"He's stable, Rios is confident after he performs the surgery to remove the last pieces of shrapnel that are near the Captain's liver that he will make a full recovery." Kara informed her.

"Good, you ok?" Kate asked as she saw Kara was trying to hide how uncomfortable she was as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, baby's kicking up a storm." Kara explained with a tired smile. Kate gave a closed lip smile as she didn't envy the woman. She would not want to be 6 months pregnant on a naval ship wearing a uniform that had little to no stretch in it. But then the likelihood of being pregnant was fast becoming something Kate was learning to accept she wouldn't experience. Mostly because she knew there would never be a right time to talk to Mike about it and she didn't want to cause him pain by bringing it up either.

"May I manhandle you?" Kate asked her, Kara looked surprised by the request and laughed. Her eyes lit and nodded as she stood up from the stool she had been sitting on.

"Definitely." Kara said with enthusiasm as it was very rare for someone to engage her about the pregnancy for more than just the awkward 'how are you?' before going back to business. Kate pushed off the wall and closed the gap between them and held out her hands ready. Kara felt her swollen abdomen and took Kate's hand and placed it over where the baby was kicking.

"That's amazing. Talk about a strong kick." Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah, I swear she's going to break a rib one of these days." Kara said with a somewhat sad smile as she wished Kate was Danny. She wanted Danny to connect with their baby but he was just on the mission 100%. The only time he'd take a break was for ultrasounds and that was it.

"I don't doubt it. It's got to be weird for you." Kate said as she could feel the foot of the baby poke out into the palm of her hand. She couldn't help but smile and marvel at how it would feel to be in Kara's shoes.

"A little but you get used to it. Alisha was grossed out by it." Kara said with a frown.

"She'll come around, everyone's a bit weird when it's the first pregnancy in their group. It changes the dynamics." Kate told her, speaking from experience.

"Yeah, I hope not too much." Kara said with a sigh as she felt so removed from the people on the ship who were her age. It was like she had committed a heinous crime or they just pretended not to notice that she was pregnant. She felt reassured by Kate's confidence and the smile that played on her face as if she were reminiscing. Knowing Kate who was childless had managed to maintain friendships with people who were parents eased some of Kara's concerns.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Kate said as she took her hands away and giving Kara back her personal space.

"You know you're the first person to ask if they can touch my stomach." Kara confessed.

"Really? I thought people would be all over you." Kate said with a chuckle. Kara pressed her lips together and shook her head. She tried to excuse the lack of attention as they all had a job to do and people were focussed on completing the mission. But she was also selfish to want more.

"Nope, Danny and I have to keep our distance for professional reasons and everyone else just pretends the bump doesn't exist." Kara said opening up to Kate as she felt like the woman would have some insights given she was in a relationship with the Commander. The two managed to maintain a professional relationship on the clock while having a romantic relationship. Sure, Kara had never seen the two of them kiss or even hold hands while around the ship, she did feel the affection they shared for one another.

"I can't speak for Lt Green or everyone else but I think that for the crew it's probably professional courtesy more than anything else. They are showing respect by keeping their distance so that you know that they see you not as a pregnant woman with rank but as Lt Foster; the woman who worked her ass off and is great at her job. I also know that when you have this baby, everybody is going to be happy and congratulating you. And they'll be wanting to hold her and help you which is a good thing especially when you need to go have a shower or sleep or can't face another dirty nappy." Kate told her with a smile.

"You talk like you've been through it." Kara said with a smile as Kate's words warmed her. She truly hoped Kate was right as she knew she wouldn't be without support but sometimes it was hard to imagine that future with everyone still in her life.

"Well, I've been the friend left holding the baby with the dirty nappy that should be designated a biological weapon. The horror stories I could tell you about pregnancy, birth and babies." Kate said making a face. Kara chuckled at Kate's expression.

* * *

Val was escorted through the ship by two sailors carrying weapons. Every person who they walked past looked at her with disdain or not at all. She knew she wasn't going to popular on the ship but she wondered what they expected from her. She was just telling civilians of the world what was going on since the governments and media had kept them all blind to the truth of the situation until it was too late.

"Come in." a man called out, the door swung inward and Val couldn't help but marvel at the room before her. It was larger than the room she had been stuffed into and forgotten about. It had a bed, four arm chairs, a deck with a laptop and TV on the wall. She noted the presidential seal on the wall and looked to the man standing in the room.

"Valerie Raymond." He said, he turned around and Val stepped back in shock as she recognised him immediately from the videos that she had posted on her network.

"You're the President." Val said stating the obvious and kicking herself for not playing it cool as she looked at Jeffrey Michener in the flesh. For a prisoner he was remarkably well dressed and looking healthy

"Yes, I am. Please sit. Would you like some water?" Michener asked her.

"Ok." Val said as she sat down in the guest chair opposite his desk. She watched as the man casually poured a glass of water for her and placed it on the table for her.

"Have you been given food? I can get some brought up." Michener offered in a cordial yet warm manner. It was the reverse of the treatment she received from the crew. It wasn't like they were violent or cruel like she expected in fact it was their apathy towards her that seemed hard to bear given she'd spent so long on her own. But she did deserve the cold shoulder as she had painted them as the enemy.

"No, thank you." Val said.

"Now, do you prefer Valerie or Valkyrie?" Michener asked as he sat down behind his desk and looked to her.

"Val." she answered wondering when he was going to go ballistic at her.

"Val, I know it's been a long and terrible day for you. All of us have had a bad day given the losses we've taken this past week." Michener said with serious manner as he thought on the three dead soldiers.

"You're supposed to be a prisoner." Val told him.

"You didn't watch the video?" Michener asked referring to the one he'd given the Captain. He felt left out of the loop given what had happened. He knew the oil rig had been destroyed but the debriefing he's been given was spotty at best with no clues to if they managed to transmit his message to the Americans.

"What video?" Val asked.

"Sir, they were never able to show the video due to the attack on the rig." Jeter said speaking up from his place by the door as he stood there like a silent sentry with Miller who was playing escort to Val. Or as she liked to think of him as her guard to remind her that she was the enemy.

"Ah." Michener said, he looked to Val. "Let me clear a few things up for you. I'm not a prisoner, the men and women on this ship saved my life and rescued me. They've been on a long and arduous journey procuring a cure and trying to distribute it. I'm sure you know how that has gone given you've transmitted Sean Ramsey's side of the story."

"You call blowing up New Orleans saving people." Val said, Michener opened his desk drawer and pulled out a plastic snaplock bag. Inside it was the remains of burnt metal and plastic. He placed it on the desk in front of her.

"That is the remains of an incendiary device called a 'limpet mine'. One of many that had been placed on the bottom of flotilla. It was remotely activated by Sean Ramsey's people upon our arrival just on the horizon from. We arrived only to see our hope for a brighter future be destroyed. We have a cure that is also a vaccine that would have saved those people from the virus. It would have given them a chance to rebuild their lives." Michener told her.

"Those people died because of this ship attacking them. I saw the video." Val said folding her arms across her chest as she knew what she had read and seen of this crew. Now she could put faces and names to all of them.

"The video was a hatchet job. Something I'm surprised a woman of your intelligence would miss but I'd say months of being isolated on that Oil rig with no one to communicate with. Sean Ramsey came a lone, he's compelling. I know because he found me with my family. They had died from the virus and frankly I wanted to die with them but he changed my mind." Michener said to her, telling her some of his story so they could bond and thus allow her to feel she wasn't so alone.

"Then why turn on him?" Val asked, her tone was accusatory but Michener ignored his inclination to become defensive in a harsh manner.

"I didn't turn on him. I just learned that his agenda was something I didn't want to be a part of. I was lucky the crew of the Nathan James and their Captain rescued me. I owe them more than I can ever repay them." He said sincerely, he leaned behind his desk brought out a large book and several thumb drives. He set them on the table next to his laptop. "All the evidence is here. CIC logs, comm. recordings, all those files you posted but completely un-redacted. Everything, for you to peruse for the next few hours-"

"Before I get taken back to my prison cell?" she asked snidely. she itched to read the information but knew it could all be manufactured.

"It's not a cell. It's quarters that have been vacated for your comfort. The reason you can't take this with you is that we have limited supplies. So we have to share a computer and my office is more suited for your needs than your quarters." Michener

"So you just give me access to everything? Where's the catch or you think I'll have a 'Come to Jesus' moment and realise you're all the good guys?" Val asked petulantly as she already won over by Sean Ramsey. He was the only person whoever reached out to her. Who spoke to everyone and tried bring some order and peace to the nightmare that was the pandemic.

"I know you have your version of what happened. You're confident it's the truth that any alternative to that would tarnish you as a fool and mean you have to bear the responsibility of the role you played in it. So if you want, I can give you your 'Come to Jesus' moment right now." Michener offered.

"Sure, give it a go." She said smugly as she knew he could not sway her. Even if he was the president he had no power and no one to help him enforce it. Not to mention she felt comfortable knowing she was in the clear. She had told and transmitted the truth not some counterfeit history Michener and this one naval ship claimed.

"Ok," he said, he rose from his chair and moved to side of the table and sat down on the edge of the table. "I will have you sequestered in your quarters because right now we have evidence of you aiding the enemy, your smug confession of hacking into government servers and servers of Lassiter Industries. You released not just the private information of four women but you also released classified documents onto network you hijacked from Lassiter Industries and tramp stamped your name on-"

"I built Valkyrie from scratch. It's mine." She said darkly as she felt insulted at him trying to make it sound like she lacked originality and was just some piece of scum thief.

"Yet another confession, you own the network and are responsible for the information on there. But that's neither here nor there because we will lock you up as enemy combatant. It means-"

"I know what it means." She said scathingly.

"We'll be hospitable and treat you better than Sean Ramsey would have been our roles reversed. But you will be held in custody until we find civilian authority to hand you over so that can form a court where you can be put to trial for your crimes. I've already got you down for at least 22 offenses of which to hold you and have the authorities charge you with. I hope you can find a good lawyer because you'll be judged by a jury of your peers and given the severity of the crimes you've committed I'm sure you'll either never see the light of day again or you will be put to death for treason." Michener told her.

"You think that scares me? It's all your word against mine. The evidence is circumstantial at best and I doubt the credibility of anyone on this ship will convince a civilian court that I'm guilty. I did my civic duty in giving people the truth." Val spat at him. Michener just gave a small smile and remained quiet for a beat before he spoke.

"Oh I wasn't talking about any of the crew testifying. You're not the first person to defame the navy and you're right no one would believe even the most highly decorated officers of this ship because of you. But I'm talking about your civilian victims." Michener clarified smugly.

"My victims." Val repeated, she made a face as she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Anna Hatake, Kathryn Lassiter and Dr Rachel Scott." Michener said, he left out Lt Foster as she was currently serving on the Nathan James and would in Val's mind be tainted by association but he could use the other three women easily.

"They are dead." Val argued.

"They are alive and you violated their privacy and exploited the most traumatic moments of their life to further the enemy's goals. I know these women and I know that they are not the forgiving type. They are also strong, confident and upstanding women who survived horrific and unspeakable events. They have the respect of their peers, they excel in their fields of expertise. Two of them are highly decorated retired soldiers. So I'm sure that they take the witness stand and share their disgust at being used, at being re-traumatised seeing what you posted on the network. It will easily convince a jury to find you guilty." Michener told her.

"Please, I don't believe you." Val scoffed, but even just the thought of those women being alive made her nervous. She had read all of their medical, psychological and personnel files. Dr Scott she knew if Michener wasn't bluffing could easily be swayed by logic. The other two however would be less forgiving due to their military background as they'd be pissed about her blackening the Nathan James' name. If it was all true. So far she hadn't seen anything to convince her otherwise.

"That's your choice but if I were you. I'd lose the attitude. Read. Learn the other side of the story and then make up your mind because those women are alive. I'm sure when you came on board you missed seeing them due to being in shock but they are alive." He told her.

* * *

"Tea." Kate said as she held the cup out to Rachel sometime later in the sea cabin.

"Thank you." Rachel said as she took the cup into her hands, she didn't take her eyes off Tom's prone form. She had wanted to perform the surgery to pull out what shrapnel was left behind by Rios but Tom's vitals had been too weak. So now, they had to wait until his body was stronger.

"You should get some rest. I can sit with him." Kate told her as she sat down next Rachel and looked to Tom. They'd been sitting in the room for at least two hours. Kate wasn't too sure given she wasn't wearing a watch and there wasn't a clock in the room.

"Hello Kettle." Rachel said with a wry smile as Kate needed to rest as much as she did given Kate had spent majority of her day flying the Helo. There was also the emotional fallout of the events of the day. The network and it's plethora of information was something Rachel was trying not to think about herself. She had avoided looking at it even though part of her was just desperate to see what was on there. No one had spoken to her about it but then it was the least of her problems. Frankly it seemed rather petulant to be drawn into it when the crew had lost three more members and Tom and Ravit were precariously hanging onto life.

"Nightmares are waiting for me. So I'll pass." Kate said as she took a sip of her own tea.

"He will be ok." Rachel said firmly as she and Kate had talked about what happened in Tom's stateroom. Kate telling her about how it had affected her and that she in some ways still felt

"He should given you're wasting my plasma on him." Kate quipped, Rachel smiled for a moment before she became morose. She didn't mind using the Plasma on Tom but it just reminded her of how dangerously injured he was and that Neils knew about her pregnancy. It was like her sense of safety had been torn away from her.

"He needs it and it's working." Rachel said taking the positives where she could. She wanted to tell Kate about Neils but felt she was being too paranoid. She just wanted Tom to wake up, she needed him to assure her everything would be ok.

"I'm going to have so much fun at his expense." Kate told her with a smile.

"It means that I will cut down my IVIG therapy to once a fortnight." Rachel said.

"Or you can pump the President." Kate suggested.

"No, I don't want anything from him." Rachel said, she knew she should feel horrible for admitting it but she hated the idea of owing Michener something. She knew with a man like him, he'd ask for something in return. But it did remind her that she could supplement Tom's blood loss with plasma from Michener. It just meant asking the man to donate blood.

"Can't blame you for that." Kate said as they both had bad run ins with the man. It seemed he was doing more damage than good since his arrival but neither of them were in a position to really do anything but avoid him.

"But he could help Tom." Rachel said as Michener could help Tom and Ravit. It seemed like he could effect a positive change.

"Yeah, sure it would boost his approval ratings." Kate said tongue in cheek manner that made Rachel smile even if it was a little fragile.

"At least Tom will survive and that is all that matters for me." Rachel said as she blew out a shaky breath, Kate ran her hands up and down Rachel's back in a soothing manner. She had been doing her best to keep it together but even so it was hard to see him looking so weak and cold to the touch. She had thought him invincible thus seeing now really shook her.

"And hey, you finally get to see him shirtless." Kate quipped.

"Who says it's the first time." Rachel drawled teasingly as she wanted to take safety in the distraction of Kate's humour and ease the tension inside of her. Kate grinned evilly.

"Because he's such a gentleman. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't see him naked until your wedding night and even then all the lights would be off and you'd be hiding under the blankets-"

"I don't think it would be like that, Tom is not a prude." Rachel assured her even if this was the first time she'd seen Tom half naked. No man who kissed as sinfully delicious as he did was a prude. That and she couldn't help but have a little fun gossiping with Kate.

"I learn something new everyday. Does this mean I have to disinfect our quarters?" Kate asked her in a teasing manner.

"No, we're taking things slow and he's never been in our quarters unlike the Commander." Rachel said looking to Kate with a knowing look.

"He woke me up and I think it's good you two are taking it slow because if I'm not getting laid then you shouldn't be either." Kate quipped throwing the conversation back towards Rachel and Tom as a couple.

"I doubt I'll be having sex until after the twins are born." Rachel said, she fought the urge to rub a hand over her bump as pronouncing her pregnant stomach like that just reminded her that Neils knew about it. She felt a surge of protectiveness run up her spine as she mentally chastised herself for letting the man get to her. She needed to stop hiding as it was fruitless. Everyone knew now, so what was the point in being reticent to show she was happy about her pregnancy? A question she couldn't seem to answer.

"Afraid the kids will get dimples?" Kate quipped, Rachel gave her playful shove and rolled her eyes at Kate's bad humour.

"That's impossible." Rachel assured her.

"Because Tom has a tiny donger." Kate deadpanned Rachel's jaw dropped in shock at Kate making such a statement. "I always knew he was overcompensating for something." Kate added looking satisfied for solving a mystery that never existed to begin with.

"You're incorrigible." Rachel told her but even she couldn't stop from laughing even though she knew the truth. She had felt him aroused through layers of clothing when they had kissed. A kiss that felt like it was months ago not mere weeks.

"You're not denying it." Kate told her.

"I have to have some secrets." Rachel offered.

"Well, as long as he knows what to do with and does it well then who cares what size it is." Kate offered at which Rachel cracked up laughing even more. "Hey do you want me to get a cot set up in here?" Kate asked her changing the topic.

"I'll be fine." Rachel said sobering at the thought that there was no telling when Tom would wake up.

"You need to lay down and sleep at some point and that bed up there isn't big enough for two." Kate commented as she pointed at the bed Tom was occupying.

"Yes, but where would we put it?" Rachel asked incredulously as the room was ridiculously small to begin with. She couldn't begin to think of where to put a cot for herself.

"Right where we're sitting, it won't take up much space. We just need to shuffle a few things." Kate told her.

"Ah, yeah ok. " Rachel said as she caved. The idea of just lying down even if she didn't sleep had it's appeal after a long day.

* * *

Mike returned his quarters at 3am dead on his feet. He was surprised to find Kate sitting on the lounge with her knees tucked to her chest staring at the wall. He wondered how long she had been sitting by herself in his room waiting for him.

"Hey," He said, he closed the door behind him. She looked over at him and offered a weary smile.

"Hey, talk about a bad day. I had a cot set up in the sea cabin for Rachel. She refused to leave him." Kate said with a sigh as she dropped her feet to floor and stretched her arms above her head.

"I know and thank you." He said as he sat down next to her on the lounge. Kate leaned into him and wrapped her arm around his before interlacing their fingers together. She rested her head on his shoulder and gave a soft sigh as they both stared into space for a long moment too tired to really do much at all.

"Rachel assures me that Tom's going to be ok. Probably end up superhuman given he's got my plasma in him now." Kate said to him. Mike smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sounds about right, he's too much of an asshole to die and let me be Captain." Mike said, Kate lifted her head and looked at him for a moment before she realised he was telling a joke and laughed.

"That's a horrible joke." Kate said as she playfully shoved him. Mike couldn't help but laugh as it was a terrible joke but man after the being awake for over 14 hours he was sleep deprived to find it pretty amusing. He pulled Kate across his lap and wrapped his arms around her enjoying the feel of her tucked up in his arms.

"Hi," he said in a low voice to her, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of content and warmth that swept through his being at having her here with him.

"Hey," Kate said as she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're going to be ok." She told him before she pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. He smiled as he loved her never ending confidence that things would eventually balance out.

"I know." he said in agreement, he wasn't too sure when everything else would 'ok' but they as a couple would be fine. Even Kate looked more centre and present with him than she had when he left her.

He took her mouth in a soft kiss. Kate let out a moan of satisfaction and deepened the kiss, sliding her sweet tongue against his. She grabbed his head and speared her fingers through his hair, holding him while she drank her fill. Their kisses were sluggish and messy due to their exhaustion but it didn't change how pleasurable it was to share.

"Mmm bed." Kate said against his lips, caving in as she needed to sleep but didn't want to go to bed alone. She wanted to sleep in his arms and feel his body curled around hers.

"Yeah." He said before he kissed her again. He was definitely too exhausted to follow through on more than a few kisses. Judging by the lack of finesse on Kate's end she was just as exhausted as he was.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in." He said after he ended the kiss. Kate chuckled at his phrase as it was something you'd say to a kid but when he said it. It seemed laced with sexual innuendo.

He carried her into the room and laid her on the bed and stepped back. Kate pulled off her pants and bra tossing them on the floor at the end of the bed before she crawled under the blanket and topsheet in just her oversized T-shirt and knickers. She looked to Mike and couldn't help but chuckle as the man picked up her clothes and folded them.

"You just can't leave a mess, can you?" Kate asked feeling a little bad as she figured he'd let it slide. He smiled and shook his head.

"I have a system." He informed her, she smiled as she loved how he could be exhausted to the bone but still so anal retentive about things like maintaining order. She watched him as he toed off his boots and proceeded to strip down to his T-shirt and jocks. The rest of his clothes carefully put away in the wardrobe.

"Sorry for mucking it up." Kate offered, she moved back on the bed as Mike slid into beside her.

"It's lucky, I love you." He teased as he pulled her against him and rolled so he was laying on his back with her half draped on top of him.

"I love you too." Kate murmured with a smile. He gave a sigh of relaxation when Kate rested her head on his chest. She felt his breathing even out and knew he had fallen asleep. She closed her eyes and let the the steady beat of his heart lull her into a deep sleep.


	60. Chapter 59

_**A/N: Just want to send out thanks to everyone who is reading and extra thanks to those who review as your words of positivity and less than subtle suggestion of where to take my story have me guide me thus far! So please enjoy :-)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 59**

* * *

Three days later,

Rachel woke up feeling washed out and groggy, her muscles informed her very loudly that she had overextended herself yesterday as it just wanted to stay on the cot. But her bladder had other plans. She carefully pushed up in the cot and looked around, the previous day's events filtering through her mind. She pushed to her feet and moved to the ensuite bathroom.

After she used the facilities she stood in front of the vanity and as she washed her hands; she took stock of her appearance. She looked terrible, her hair was a complete mess of knots and mussed from tossing and turning all night. Her skin was pale and wore dark bags under her eyes. She wondered when the pregnancy glow was going to kick in as it seemed like all the other symptoms had. She blew out a slow breath as nausea rolled through her. She even had a more pronounced bump, every morning it seemed to grow bigger but then she knew it was more her imagination than a reality as she was still adjusting to it all.

She dried her hands on the towel in the room and smoothed a hand over her pronounced belly. It was definitely not fat as she looked about 16 weeks pregnant if she was going by the book Kate and Tom seemed to have memorised. Even with everything that was going on she couldn't help but smile as she thought of the twins.

She wondered what they would look like, she even imagined what kind of life she would have with them. Of course with that imaginary life was filled with many familiar faces of Tom and his family, Kate and Mike, Mike's daughters and mother. The fantasy life of being a 'normal' stay at home mother living in suburbia of America like how TV painted what life 'should be'. She couldn't imagine giving up her work indefinitely but after the past harrowing months she was looking forward to finishing her work. To finish with a contagious cure before becoming a mother was a good note to leave and have a holiday.

She just needed Tom and all the others she wanted in her life to not die before she could have her dream life of a family and a home. She moved out of the bathroom and moved back to Tom's side. He hadn't stirred at all, but his colour was better than it was last night. She wondered how much of it was due to Kate's plasma that she had used and how much of it was just Tom's strength.

She looked at his vitals and pulled the penlight from her lab coat that hung over a chair to see Tom's pupil reactions. She felt reassured that everything looked normal and steady. After the last three days it was a relief as she had to perform surgery to remove the shrapnel in his liver and patch up the damage as best she could. Kate's plasma and blood from the stores had helped Tom considerably but it wasn't enough to comfort Rachel.

She wanted him to wake up and talk to her. She just needed him to healthy and whole again.

"Rachel," Mike said in greeting as he came into the room. Rachel noted his tired expression, the man had been working overtime to step in and fill the gap now Tom was out of action. The whole crew was looking ragged around the edges but then they had been avoiding the sub and the Americans who were trying to hunt them down.

"Mike, how are you?" she asked, he like Kate popped in at random points of the day always bearing food and water or in Kate's case trying to drag her out of the room to eat in the wardroom but Rachel preferred to stay in the sea room near Tom.

"Good, I brought you some food. Not exactly breakfast but it will fill a hole." He said as he handed over the paper bag. Rachel opened it to find two sandwiches and an apple. "Any update on the Captain?" He asked.

"He's stable, the blood transfusions and plasma are helping. He just hasn't woken up yet." Rachel said as she placed the bag of food on the tray table that had been pushed to the side of the wall. She appreciated his thoughtfulness but wasn't hungry yet but she would be in time.

"Even when he wakes up he'll be out of commission." Mike said making conversation.

"Yes, for at least 6-8 weeks. It couldn't be avoided." Rachel told him, but then he already knew that as she had explained that to him when she had to perform the surgery. She was just glad Kate wasn't there when Tom started to bleed out as she wasn't sure the woman could handle it a second time round.

"It's ok, you do what you need to do." Mike told her, giving her his full support. He had to admit that he didn't mind the idea of being Captain he just didn't want to inherit on his best friend's death.

"I was thinking that if you spoke to Michener you could ask him to donate blood." Rachel said to him as she wanted nothing to do with the man. She felt like he would attach strings to anything and everything.

"His blood is like Anna and Kate's. He's also Tom's blood type, I think it would improve Tom's condition greatly. I know this from experience." Rachel said awkwardly as she referred to the transfusions of plasma the scientists in Baltimore had given her on a regular period from Kate.

She had dipped into her supply to the point where she could no longer share anymore without sacrificing her requirements. She hated that she wasn't willing to part any further with what she had given she was not sure what stopping the IVIG therapy would do to her and wasn't confident enough to test it.

"I'll get Rios to drain him. We need to run a blood drive anyway to cover for it so he doesn't get any ideas of grandeur." Mike said wryly. Rachel smiled as she knew the low opinion Mike had of the man but it had more to do with how ineffectual he was.

He hadn't swayed Val to their side or even get her to take down the information. But then Val had her own demands of wanting to meet with Anna, Kate, Rachel and Lt Foster. Something Mike was not interested in giving the woman as Anna and Kate were too volatile to predict what they would do. Rachel was occupied with Tom and Ravit's care with Rios and he felt Lt. Foster's time was better spent in CIC doing her job.

"I've also set up my lab space to remove Neils' lung. But I think it would be best to postpone until Tom is out of the woods. I don't want to waste resources that could be used for Tom on Neils." Rachel said dragging Mike out of his thoughts. He couldn't help but admire her commitment to the care of his best friend and Lt Bivas even if he wished she would take more care of herself. But he and the others could only do so much.

"That's fine, he's locked up and guarded. So he won't be getting in anyone's way. " Mike said, he knew he should be pushing for a contagious cure and continue their mission but right now they had a powdered and liquid form of the cure. They just had no safe way of distributing which could be said even if they had a contagious one thanks to Sean Ramsey and the Valkyrie network.

"I know I should be prioritizing the cure but I-"

"You don't need to explain yourself. Just keep what you're doing and eat something." He told her gruffly as he really didn't need to hear excuses or for Rachel to feel like she needed to give them to him.

"Ok." Rachel said with a nod.

"Alright, I have to get back out there. So keep me posted." Mike told her.

"I will." Rachel assured him.

"Kate should be dropping by soon." Mike added as he moved to the door and opened.

"Thank you." she said. Mike gave a curt nod and left Rachel with Tom. She pulled over a stool and sat down by Tom's bedside and took his hand into hers.

"Please wake up." Rachel said in a low voice to him.

* * *

"Hey Taylor, do me a favour?" Kate asked as she came into the infirmary and nudged Taylor's shoulder, he looked up her with a suspicious expression.

"Depends, what's the favour?" He asked her.

"I need my stitches pulled. They are driving me nuts." Kate said as she held up her arm, she had covered her arm in a bandage just to cover up the rash she had woken up with. She didn't know why given she had been fine for days but now it was itching like hell and she was going to lose her shit if the stitches didn't come out immediately.

"They have to stay in for 10-14 days. Has it been that long?" Taylor asked her in a slightly mocking manner, a half smile on his lips. He didn't smile for long as Kate gave him a cold yet crazed look.

"No but they are giving me a rash and I'm the patient. So either you the medic pull them out or I yank them out with pliers in the helo bay." Kate informed him.

He sized her up for a moment but decided it wasn't best to test her on her word as she did look fairly crazed with her wild hair and tense expression.

"Pull up a chair. It might be infected." Wolf told her as he rose from his chair and went around the room picking up the supplies he needed to deal with Kate's wound.

"Thank you." Kate said in relief as she really didn't want to pull out the stitches herself. She pulled up a stool and sat down.

"So how's Ravit today?" Kate asked as Taylor pulled over a trolley and adjusted the height on it so he could see the medical supplies and equipment he'd need.

"Better, more colour in her cheeks but still out cold. Your arm isn't infected but it's inflamed." Taylor said, he pulled on surgical gloves and then used scissors to cut through the bandage. He pulled back the gauze He gave a low whistle as she had a red and very angry rash going up her arm and the site where her wound was raised and not looking happy either. He gently probed the stitched wound on her arm. It was red and angry with a rash stretching across the skin. He was expecting pus or blood to ooze out of it when he pressed on it but it didn't do anything. In fact it looked like her skin was healing around the stitches like they were piercings.

"Yeah, I know. Can you pull them out now?" Kate asked him as she winced given his gentle probing was just making her itch even more.

"Why didn't Rios use dissolvable stitches?" Taylor asked her.

"I don't know probably because he had more of this thread?" Kate offered as Taylor disinfected the area the cold liquid felt amazing on her burning skin.

"Fair enough." Taylor said, he wasn't about to question Rios' treatments but he could see the wound was pretty sealed up which was remarkable given the short amount time the stitches had been in. He opened a sterilised rol-pack and then picked up the scissors and the tweezers.

"So you going native for a reason?" Kate asked pointing at the beard that had grown thanks to Wolf's lack of commitment with a razor.

"Don't like the scruff?" he asked her, as he cut through the stitches and removing them one by one. He knew she should of been bleeding given how soon it was for the stitches to come out but there was nothing.

"Look a little bit like a rover. Please tell me you've been showering." Kate told him. He made a face at her slightly offended that she had to ask.

"I've been showering, eating and sleeping. Burk and I have been taking turns to sit with Ravit." He assured her.

"Good, cause I'd not be happy waking up to smelling you." Kate told him. Taylor smiled as he pulled out yet another stitch.

"You know whatever Avocet did you really made you heal quickly." He remarked as her wound looked like it was completely healed and the rash was just a result of the stitches agitating the new skin.

"Yeah, I really don't want to go there. It's bad enough everyone gets to watch me like a b-grade horror movie." Kate told him.

"No problem," Taylor said with a shrug as covered his faux pas. "But I'd say that stuff about Baltimore and you is more like the movie Saw." he offered with a sympathetic smile.

"Dude, I hate those movies." Kate said with disgust.

* * *

"Fresh blood." Anna said when a young woman with ratty looking hair with red streaks came into the wardroom. The woman turned and looked her with annoyance before recognition lit across her face.

"Holy shit. You're alive." Val said in shock.

"and I'm thirsty, could you please refill my cup?" Anna asked her in a polite yet mockingly sweet manner as she held up her cup. Kate had given her a caramel sweet made from goat's milk and was laced with marijuana which surprising wasn't making her sick in fact she felt pretty good even with Val in the room trying to ruin her buzz.

"Coffee?" Val asked her.

"Tea. Coffee is for people who need to stay awake." Anna drawled, she lolled her head over to Cruz who stood by the door. He was obviously acting as the woman's escort for the day. Something he looked rather nonplussed too be doing.

"Your leg is broken." Val said to her as she placed down Anna's cup on the table.

"Boy, nothing gets past you does it? Valerie Raymond, the girl who built Valkyrie. Does this mean you'll be taking us all the Valhalla?" Anna asked her mockingly as she pulled the cup closer to her and looked to the woman as she sat down opposite her at the table.

"Excuse me?" Val asked confused as she wondered what Anna was getting out.

"That's what a Valkyrie does, they come down to Earth and pick up all the awesome but dead soldiers and take them back to Valhalla for a big party. I have to say I'm a little disappointed. I was expecting a buxom Nordic woman with long light blonde hair and a sense of humour who'd flirt with me." Anna quipped in a thoughtful manner.

"Are you on drugs?" Val asked her as she hadn't had many conversations with the people on the ship but Anna was the first who didn't look at her with disgust. No, she looked at Val in a manner that made Val feel like she was being studied in a mocking manner.

"Yes, I am. Pain killers, anti nausea meds etc. etc. but seriously, when are you going to take me to meet Odin cause I reckon he'd be good for a few drinks and definitely easy on eyes." Anna said.

"I called it Valkyrie-" Val started but Anna made a face and cut her off.

"Oh no, don't spoil my fantasy by saying something stupid like 'I googled it and it was totally cool cause it like incorporated my name'." Anna drawled the last part in a perky American accent before she poked out tongue and made mock vomit noises to display her disgust.

"I don't talk like that." Val said dryly as she didn't appreciate Anna's impersonation.

"All you American chicks sound and talk like that to me. But you're right. I forgot to add 'I'm totally rebelling against the man. Like you know?" Anna said, Vall glowered at her from across the table as she thought she might of found an ally but instead she was being mocked.. "I'm just surprised that you couldn't find a hair brush in a post apocalyptic world yet manage to dye your hair that ugly colour for months just mind boogles me." Anna said with a shake of her head. Cruz from his corner coughed and dropped his head to cover up his amusement.

"It's a hairstyle." Val informed her tartly.

"It's something, I imagine that hair would just repel men while put a woman into a trance in trying to understand what you're doing to your hair to make it do all that." Anna said waving her hand in a circle as she gestured at Val.

"Ok, I'm done."Val said she rose from her chair and suddenly the room felt like it dropped two degrees as Anna's disposition grew cold and stern.

"Stay." Anna told her in a firm tone.

"I'm not a dog." Val said, she moved to stand up but immediately jumped back and fell into chair as the knife Anna had been holding was now lodged in the table where Val's hand had been. "Fuck!" The woman exclaimed in shock as she looked to Anna who was bored by her.

"Stay or the next one goes through a non vital area of your body." Anna said as she pulled a butterfly knife out of her pocket and flicked out the blade and continued to cut into her apple as if nothing had happened. Val looked to Cruz and the man just stood in his corner doing nothing to protect her.

"You're crazy." Val told her, scared because Anna had just thrown a kitchen utensil at her with enough force for it to stick out of the solid wood of the table and because the woman in question looked rather calm like it was normal occurrences to throw said knives.

"It must be from all the mad science experiments I endured in Baltimore. You'd know all about that given you posted it all on your network. You should of called it Hermes or Iris or Mercury. You know after a mythical God or Goddess who actually were messengers instead of a reaper but then you're not that bright."

"Fuck you, I have an IQ higher-"

"Than a Hippo. I know, it's adorable that you think you can antagonise me with this act but you forget. I'm just crackers cause I've been trapped on this ship and now everyone is staring at me like it's a fucking pity party just for me because you didn't have the decency to be a fucking human being and keep my horror show off your little network. You're one twisted sister given you've made a mockery and an entertainment of my pain." Anna said calmly before she ate a piece of apple from the blade of her knife.

"Look, I didn-"

"No, don't bother whining pathetically at me because here's what you're going to do. You're going to put your big girl pants on and do the right thing. You're going to show whomever on this ship is a computer whiz how to use your network. You'll remove all that information about Baltimore, myself, Dr Scott, Lassiter and Foster. You'll do today before dinner or-"

"Or what? you'll kill me?" Val asked incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much. I think I got at least one get out free jail card and I'm going to use to murder you if you don't comply." Anna said in a plain manner that it scared Val. It scared her to death. She had received impassioned speeches, been shouted at, had facts laid out to her about going to prison. But no one had talked to her in such a casual yet chilling manner like Anna.

"You going to let her talk me like that?" Val asked Cruz. The man blinked and looked at her with a frown.

"Sorry? I wasn't paying attention." Cruz told her.

"You're supposed to protect me!" Val told him.

"I'm your escort so you don't get in the way or lost." Cruz said clarifying his role to her. Val opened her mouth to argue some more but the door to the wardroom opened.

"I said to- " Lt Granderson stopped midsentence in her conversation with Tex as she saw the knife sticking out of that table in front of Val. But before she could react Tex stepped forward and summed it up pretty well.

"Holy shit did why did you stab the table?" Tex asked Val in a demanding tone, he knew that Anna was the culprit but frankly didn't want her to get into trouble whereas the other woman was in a big enough mess that denting the X.O.'s beloved table would just be another offence against her.

"I didn't stab the table, she threw it at me." Val said pointing at Anna. Granderson looked to Cruz who was assigned to Val as her escort slash guard but before she could ask him what happened, Anna spoke up.

"I asked her to take down the network and she went psycho on the table. I thought I was a few fries short of a happy meal but wow." Anna said to her, Granderson looked back to Cruz who just gave a shrug.

"I sneezed and the knife was in the table. I don't know how it happened or who threw it." Cruz said it so casually it was easy to believe him even if they all knew he was lying.

"They are lying and she threatened to kill me." Val told them. Granderson being the highest ranking officer in the room moved over to where the knife was and pulled it out of the table and tossed it into the sink.

"Anna doesn't make threats. She acts, so you obviously misheard her." Tex told Val as he moved to coffee station to grab himself a hot cup of coffee. He had to admit he was surprised Anna had the strength to toss a knife hard enough to lodge it into the table given the amount of drugs she was on.

"Misheard her." Val scoffed in disbelief as they were all looking at her like she was the crazy one when it was Anna that they had to be scared of. The woman was just sitting there eating an apple like nothing was wrong. "He heard her." Val said pointing at Cruz, she thought the Navy were supposed to have some code to tell the truth.

"I heard her ask Miss Raymond to take down the information on the network. I don't remember there being any threats issued." Cruz said, but then he felt like Anna had made promises to kill Val not threats so he was in a way not exactly lying.

"He's covering her ass." Val told Lt Granderson who didn't look impressed at all. In fact it reminded Val of when her parents got bored of her impassioned speeches about her views on politics and the injustices of the world.

"Look you don't want to help us? fine but do us all a favour and not disrespect us anymore than you already have with more baseless accusations. If you're afraid for your life then I suggest you bunk with the teenagers and eat in the mess hall with the rest of the crew. Stay in a crowd." Lt Granderson advised her in a dark manner.

"Fine, I will." Val said, she wished she had a better come back but it was all she had. so she stomped out of the room knowing the Lieutenant was right. She needed safety in numbers.

"X.O. is going to flip his lid when he sees that mark." Granderson said to Anna once Val and Cruz were gone.

"Just feeling her out." Anna said with a shrug as she continued to eat her apple. Tex sat down at the table with his coffee completely amused by it all.

"You threw a knife at her. Are all Australians this insane?" Lt Granderson asked her incredulously.

"No, we're lovely people but we all have a snapping point. You know you should woo her." Anna told Lt Granderson.

"Who?" Lt Granderson asked incredulously.

"Rat hair." Anna said waving her knife around her hair as she referred to Val.

"Valerie Raymond, you want me to flirt with the woman who destroyed my ship's reputation that led to the death of my friends." Lt Granderson said incredulously.

"To get access to the information. She's so not hetero. Not with that hair and you're the only woman on the ship I know who is close to her age, not on death's door or pregnant. I bet you could get her to melt like butter." Anna told her with a salacious smile.

"She's high on drugs." Tex told Lt Granderson who looked ready to blow a fuse.

"I'm not high, just pleasantly buzzing along" Anna remarked. Lt Granderson threw her hands up in the air and shook her head.

"I can't deal with you." Lt Granderson told Anna she looked to Tex "You better make sure she doesn't do any more crazy shit or damage the ship until whatever she is on wears off." she told Tex in a stern tone.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tex said, he watched as Lt Granderson left the wardroom in a huff completely forgetting the reason she come in the room in the first place was to get something to eat.

"Really? A knife?" Tex asked Anna with a wry expression.

"We have to kill her by the end of day if that network is still up and spewing Ramsey crap." Anna told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok." Tex said in a patronising manner as he knew she was only being slightly serious.

"Don't placate me. I'm being serious." Anna told him.

"Ok, we'll discuss the logistics when we're closer to the deadline. Until then would you like to have some fun?" Tex asked her.

"I'm already having fun. Thank you very much." Anna assured him.

* * *

Hours later,

Mike frowned as he brushed a finger over the dent on the table. He wondered when it had happened as it looked fresh. The door to the wardroom opened and Mike looked up half expecting Jeter to give him a status report but found Kate instead. It was definitely a better view.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked him as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the coffee station and poured herself a drink.

"Nothing, you?" Mike said, lying through his teeth but frankly he didn't want to talk about it. In fact he'd rather do anything but think about their current situation.

"All good. Though bit disappointed you didn't wake me up this morning." Kate said as she closed the gap between them. She kept just enough space between them to not look incredibly indecent if someone walked in and tease Mike at the same time as he'd give anything to wrap her up in his arms and forget the next 24 hours.

"You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you." Mike told her.

"Next time, wake me up." Kate told him.

"Will do. Want to tell me what you've been doing today?" he asked her.

"Trained Miller in some hand to hand combat, had stitches taken out. Gave Anna some caramels and checked on Ravit and Rachel. Then had a nap and here I am." Kate told him.

"You have dinner yet?" Mike asked her.

"Not yet given I tried to pry Rachel away from Tom but she wouldn't come with me. But I could forego eating dinner for something more appetising." Kate drawled, her message of what she really wanted blared loud and clear to Mike.

"You're only getting food." Mike told her.

"Such a tease." Kate drawled in good humour before she took a sip of her coffee. Her eyes danced in amusement as she loved their to-and-fro. Sure it was sexually frustrating but it was fun.

"We're holding a ceremony in the mess hall tonight for our fallen comrades. I'd like you to be there." he said to her. Kate frowned.

"I thought you were going to wait for Tom to wake up." Kate said.

"It's been three days. The crew needs some closure." Mike told her, she gave a nod in agreement.

"Speaking of closure are we going to talk about Lucas?" Kate asked him in a low voice.

"There's nothing to talk about." Mike told her, and it was mostly true given all he wanted to say would be meaningless and he was best keeping busy with his duties to the ship than dwelling on his sorrow.

"Well, if that changes you know where to find me." Kate told him sincerely. He really wanted to kiss her for saying as much and her constant support. He knew she wasn't in the best place herself but the fact that she could see past her own pain to support him, to acknowledge his loss meant a lot to him.

"Yeah, I do. In my bed hogging the damn mattress and sheets." Mike said changing the topic and riling Kate up so she would forget that it was Lucas' birthday tomorrow as that's what he wanted.

"You went to the bathroom. What do you expect me do?" Kate asked him in a playful but incredulous manner.

"Not starfish out and then strangle me when I attempt to get back in." Mike grumbled in good humour.

"I was hugging you." Kate clarified as she tried not to laugh.

"Very tightly." Mike remarked with a grin.

"I think you secretly love having me draped all over you." Kate told him with an amused smile.

"It's no secret but I prefer it when you're naked." Mike told her in a low voice. Kate blew out a breath as she fought the urge to close the space between them.

"Well that can be arranged." Kate assured him.

* * *

Later that evening,

Tom slowly woke up, his body felt sluggish and his eye lids felt like they were being held down by heavy weights. Actually his whole body felt like it was being weighed down onto the bed. He tried to remember what happened only for fragments of memory to flit through his conscious. Blood on his hands and hitting the floor, then nothing... hell he couldn't even remember the past week but then his brain felt like it was full of fluff. He took a deep breath and felt a pang of pain throb on his side.

"Tom?" He heard Rachel's voice drift through his mind. He fought his fatigue and slowly opened his eyes to find Rachel's beautiful face hovering over him. He couldn't help but grimace as now his brain was waking up the more he noticed how tired and worried she looked. "Are you in any pain?" she asked him.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, she gave him a smile and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Tell me are you in any pain?" Rachel asked him again, she used the electronic adjusted the back of the bed so his upper body was elevated just enough so he could see the room but was still reclined back.

"Some, what happened?" He asked, he tried to sit up but he could barely lift his head up he was so weak. He looked around the room slowly as he took in the fact he was in his sea room. He couldn't help but find it amusing at how reluctant he was to give away the room only to be the first person occupy it. Judging how he felt and Rachel hovering over him doing medical things and looking concerned, he had a feeling it would be awhile.

"You were injured in the oil rig explosion. Shrapnel to the abdomen. We had to perform minor surgery.. You've lost a lot of blood and your injuries are not minor. So try to just lay back and rest." She told him as she adjusted his IV drip. Tom couldn't help but feel all the edges in his world grow a little fuzzy but at least the pain in side was subsiding.

"Ok." He slightly slurred, it wasn't like he had much of a choice but as a view went Rachel made a pretty good one. He watched her move around the room with a understated grace, everything she did had a purpose or he assumed but his brain was struggling to keep up. "How's the crew?" he asked her, he just wanted to listen to her voice.

"They are fairing as well as can be expected. They are all currently attending a funeral service with a table for the men you lost in the mess hall." Rachel told him. He knew what she meant as she was referring to a Fallen Comrade table. The table ceremony was to honour the fallen or missing soldiers. Every item and how it was placed on the table had meaning.

"I wish I could be there." Tom said as he'd only been awake for a short time but he was already frustrated with his body's reluctance to move. His crew needed him. He looked to Rachel and felt her need for him to be ok. Hell, he wished he was strong enough to pull herself into his arms and hold her before he kissed her. The kiss would be more for him as he just wanted to feel close to her.

"I think they will all be grateful to know you're awake and are going to be ok." Rachel told him as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She took his hand into hers and looked at him feeling her whole body sag in relief that he was awake and fully cognizant even with the meds.

"How are the others from the oil rig? Burk and Bivas-" Tom started to ask but Rachel cut him off as she didn't want him wasting too much of his energy now that he was awake. She knew she should call Rios and inform Mike but she just wanted to keep him to herself a little longer.

"Burk is recovering and Ravit is still unconscious but I'm confident she will recover. The others are fine." Rachel assured him.

"Good, I'm tired of losing people." Tom said feeling relieved at the knowledge as he wasn't sure he could handle any more deaths. They lapsed into silence as He just wanted to a victory, he wanted to escape into some sense of normalcy. He looked to Rachel and gently squeezed her hand with his as that was all the strength he had in him.

"I should call Rios and Mike." Rachel told him, but Tom shook his head as he didn't want to see or talk to anyone but Rachel at the moment.

"Don't, not yet anyway. I'm kind of drifting here." Tom told her.

"You only just woke up." Rachel complained playfully as she smoothed a hand over his hair, she couldn't help it as his hair kept sticking up at odd angles given the lack of gel in his hair. It was also just a good excuse to touch him. Tom didn't seem to mind as gave her a sleepy smile.

"That feels good." He murmured to her. He closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of her fingers in his hair as he slowly drifted off the sleep.


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

* * *

Mike watched as each member of the crew passed the table in the mess hall paying their respects to the fallen soldiers. Jeter had given them a speech that not only acknowledge the pain but a way to channel it through the mission. He had to admit he'd become slightly emotional when Jeter said that they kept answering the call. His voice carrying gravitas as he said 'Here I am'. Mike of course kept a stoic expression through the fallen comrade ceremony. Allowing people to see him but not voice his presence. He had just wished that Michener had done the same as he'd made an entrance bringing Val with him.

Mike would have preferred Michener had notified him first so he could tell him 'no'. They weren't here to put on a show for Val. They were here to grieve their loss. Something that was painfully overdue but couldn't be helped thanks to their new status as public enemy number one.

"Your President told me that the women were alive. So far I've only seen two out of four. One of them already threatened to kill me." Val told him, Mike blew out a breath and counted to three in his to calm himself down as he knew the woman was just trying to pick a fight with him. For what reason he had no clue but he knew her type. They hated the military for protecting the liberties they cherished.

"So far, that's pretty good given you've been on board for three days." Mike remarked cooly. He knew he should ask who it was but he had a feeling it was Anna as the woman wasn't exactly subtle to begin with but he had overheard Cruz talking to the boys about how he'd hate to be in Val's shoes.

Luckily for Val, Anna was so toasted on whatever drugs the docs and his mom gave Kate that she'd obviously forgotten her threat as he knew she was currently asleep in her quarters.

"Well, I'm not impressed." Val informed him, Mike looked down at her with a bored look. She folded her arms and looked at him with defiance as she jutted her chin up in disrespect.

"My crew are not here for your entertainment." Mike told Val as he couldn't believe the nerve the woman had. Did she not realise she was at a funeral. That the people around her were human and they felt pain and loss as much as she and the rest of the country.

"Yet you have to convince me to join our side-"

"Why would I want you on my side?" Mike asked her incredulously. He knew the reasons but he felt like making it clear that if he a choice he'd toss her off the ship without a second thought.

"To control my network and tell the people your side." She said snidely as she didn't believe she had to explain it to him.

"I don't want your help. You helped Ramsey exploit them to scare the civilians. You posted the most horrific and traumatic moments of their life for public consumption. The damage you wrought is done and I don't feel compelled to make those women talk to someone who violated their privacy just because you want to feel better for what you've done to them." Mike told her, his gaze landed on Kate who was talking to Tex across the room, she looked so pale and drawn as the two talked about something that was obviously serious given their expressions. It made him want to walk over to her and pull her into his arms until they both felt better but he first had to make himself clear to Val that she was not going to find an ally in him nor was he going to pander to her.

"You need my network and my cooperation." She told him.

"No, my President wants your network and cooperation. Even my three year old knows the difference between 'want' and 'need'." Mike replied in a casual tone knowing he'd insulted her.

"Yeah, well your President was pretty stupid to think I was going to be swayed by a couple speeches and this ceremony. We all lost people but what makes your loss greater than the people out there. What makes you better than the immunes and Sean Ramsey." Val argued and now he knew why she was here. she was trying to pick a fight with him. Maybe to prove something to herself. Mike turned and faced her. He looked down at her with a look he gave when he was dressing down an insubordinate sailor which on the Nathan James was rare.

"I'm told you're supposedly intelligent. Tell me how you couldn't find the un-redacted versions of the files you posted on your network. Tell me how you tracked this virus yet knew nothing of our mission. Tell me how someone as intelligent as you builds a network and uses it to inspire fear and violence?" He asked her.

"I don't have to answer to you." Val said in a recalcitrant manner.

"And I don't have to answer to you." Mike said in a cold tone. He watched as the young woman straightened up at his attitude before he continued. "I also don't have to prove the worth of my crew to you either. But I have to say you disappoint me. You want to help the people of the world but all you did was get more people killed and thanks to your reluctance to help us now even many more will die because they are scared of us. People we could have saved. So go ahead and pat yourself on the back for helping Sean Ramsey and his people commit mass Genocide of the people you're trying to keep 'informed'." Mike told her, he didn't wait for her to think of a comeback as he walked away.

He didn't care what the woman thought of him as all he wanted was to forget a few minutes of the grief gnawing inside him and get some sleep. He walked over to Kate and couldn't help but feel how much he loved her as she looked over to him with a soft smile. He closed the space between them. Tex and Kate wrapped up their conversation because by the time he was reaching for her; Tex was walking away. He drew her into his arms and just held her, she snaked her arms around him and held onto him just as tight.

He knew it was against the rules and regulations but he just didn't care anymore.

* * *

"She's one of your victims." Lt Granderson said beside Val who was watching the X.O. embrace Kate. It was a rare show of public affection between the two but even Lt Granderson couldn't help but envy the man having a beautiful woman to hold. No one batted an eye at the two or felt it was unfair that the rules didn't seem to apply to the Commander as they all had seen and knew what happened in Baltimore and felt that if anyone deserved some leeway and comfort it was Kate.

"I posted information. That's it." Val said trying to defend her actions.

"You never properly vetted your sources. Don't pretend care about them either because anyone with half a soul would have kept the video files off the network and just posted the information." Lt Granderson argued.

"Oh so I'm the evil one?" Val drawled in a sarcastic tone as she felt it was rich coming from the Navy. Sure they could twist the truth to suit their needs but she had yet to see any real proof that they were 'innocent'. The only thing she had seen was the women who were supposed to be dead but how was she supposed to interpret that information.

"We're all partially responsible for this mess. It's just that my Captain and the crew want to believe in the best of people-"

"Well that boss doesn't believe the best of me." Val said cutting lt Granderson of and jutting a thumb at the Commander who was ushering Kate out of the mess hall.

"Or maybe he wants you to show him your best and that you're worth his time. I'd say taking all information about Baltimore off the network would go a long way to win him and the others over." Lt Granderson told her.

"I can't do that." Val told her as she had to have access to a laptop and the comms room. She highly doubted that anyone on the ship would trust her with that much freedom.

"We'll give you the access you need. I know that box in the backpack is how you connect to the servers. You can do it. You have control over the content. So don't bother trying this pathetic bullshit act that you're a prisoner when you're not." Lt Granderson said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not the enemy either." Val told her.

"Then prove it." Lt Granderson told her.

* * *

Neils twisted his hands as he paced the small room he had been kept in for the past three days. The only time he was let out was to use the bathroom and every time he hoped Rachel would cross his path but she didn't. He knew it due to her condition. She needed his lungs but so far had left him alone ever since they crossed paths.

She was pregnant and unable to judge how many weeks from the memory of her; he could only assume that someone on the crew of the Nathan James impregnated her or she had been in the study.

He felt it was the latter given he'd shared his sentiments on the subject and how she looked scared of him. If it was the former she would have rubbed it in his face. Though if it were someone on the ship, he couldn't begin to think what Neanderthal had managed to get into her pants. She was just as isolated as him, he could see her craving physical comfort of another human. For all her intelligence, she was weak of character when it came to men. He still remembered that day he'd meet her at a conference and shook hands with her. Her eyes had wandered to the more classically handsome and well groomed men in the room. Something he didn't understand as they were perfect for one another. Two halves of a beautiful puzzle.

Sure he was married and loved his wife but she was nothing like Rachel. She wasn't as intelligent, her interests laid more in vapid areas but for all her detractions she did support him in his work. She supported him in a way no one ever had. It was just a shame that she had died. But he knew thanks to lengthy discussion with Kevin McDowell and Sean that his wife had died to make way for Rachel to be with him. IT was God's desire for him to experience the love of two different women without betraying the tennets of marriage and being an adulterer.

It was now he realised that God was testing him but Neils was smart. He'd pass this test and have Rachel all to himself. He just needed to escape his guards and get to Rachel's lab. He knew she had to of prepped it for his surgery which meant he had everything he needed.

He moved to the vanity and picked up the lump of soap. He loathed to touch it but he needed to get to Rachel before her pregnancy progressed any further. "Things we do for love." he muttered to himself before he took a bite of it and swallowed.

* * *

Kate stirred awake as Mike sat up in bed. He'd been restless for who knew how long as Kate hadn't been watching the clock but he couldn't seem to settle down and at some point she had fallen asleep but Mike's sudden movement had woken her up.

She rolled over and found Mike sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands with his elbows propped on his thighs. With the exception of breathing, he was as still as a statue.

"Mike?" Kate said getting his attention, He wiped a hand over his eyes which told Kate that he'd was crying. It pained her that he felt he needed to hide his pain from her.

"Sorry, I just can't seem to sleep." He told her as he looked over his shoulder at her. Kate tried to push up from the bed to sit with him but he pressed a hand on her shoulder. She laid back down and looked up at him waiting for him to say something but he just remained silent.

"You can talk to me." she said in a low moved his hand up the side of her neck and cupped the side of her face. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I know, I want to but right now I can't. So I'm going to hit the gym." Mike told her, before he kissed her again but this time on the forehead. "Get some sleep." he told her.

"You need to sleep as well." Kate told him as she watched him rise from the bed.

"I will. So keep the bed warm for me." He said, Kate gave a reluctant nod as she didn't want him to leave but understood he needed his space.

* * *

Neils had to admit he liked how heavy footed the crew were when they walked the hallways. so far given the hour not many people were wandering around and he'd managed to avoid the ones who were as he could hear them coming.

The soap trick had worked. He complained he was sick to his stomach. One soldier came in, he used the need to vomit as a distraction before he pulled the man's K-bar knife and gutted him before he had a chance to respond. He was obviously shocked that Neils had the gumption to try and Neils used it to his advantage.

The second guard had been harder to subdue but Neils managed to win because he slipped in his friend's blood when they were fighting. It was just bad luck the man hit his head on the vanity knocking him unconscious but not before he managed to injure him.

Hence Neils was currently bleeding from a gash in his side. It was a minor injury that he could easily stitch up when he made it to Rachel's lab. The only problem he had was finding the damn place. He held his side with one hand and gripped the small hand gun he'd taken from one of his guards as he continued down the hallway. He naturally assumed wherever her labs were they had to be at the back of the ship in a non essential area.

He turned a corner and heard foot falls. He looked for a hiding spot and slipped in under the staircase. The dim lighting gave enough shadow that if he remained perfectly still then no one would see him. He sucked in a breath and slowly exhaled as he watched feet drop down the stairs. His eyes grew wide in excitement as he realised it was Rachel. He'd recognise her anywhere and here she was right in front of him. He watched as Rachel kept moving completely unaware of him as she walked down the hallway. He smiled as fate was indeed with him. He gripped his side and followed her.

* * *

Mike was in the middle of a chin up when the door to gym opened. He was hoping to have the place to himself for a little while longer as exercise was the only way he kept himself sane when the grief became too much. He lowered himself from the bar to do another chin up when he heard a female voice clear her throat.

He half expected it to be Kate but he knew her voice anywhere and to prove his point. A second later, Rachel walked into his line of sight.

"Doc, didn't expect you up." Mike said as he dropped the bar and rolled his shoulders. He shook out the tight muscles wondering how she knew he was here but then figured she just used process of elimination.

"I couldn't sleep. I just want to inform you that Tom woke up tonigt." Rachel said to him a smile spread across her face that even Mike found infectious as it was good news. Knowing his friend was going to make it was an immense relief.

"Is he awake now?" Mike asked as he could use a talk with Tom but Rachel shook her head much to his disappointment.

"No, he was only awake for a few moments before he fell back to sleep but he was conscious and in full control of his faculties." Rachel told him.

"That's good." Mike said agreeing with her.

"It is. I was just heading to my lab to collect the plasma the President donated as it should be ready to use." Rachel said to him as she figured the more plasma from a genetically modified human seemed to be a good thing. So she wanted to get it hooked up to Tom as soon as she could.

"Thanks for coming and telling me." Mike told her as he appreciated the update. Rachel gave a nod.

"You're welcome, I just felt after the past few days we all could use some good news. It's just a shame we can't have Michener make another donation for 2 weeks as I think the more plasma I use the faster Tom will heal." Rachel said in a wry manner.

"Will that work?" Mike asked out of curiosity, he moved to where his water bottle was and picked it up for a drink.

"No, but a girl could dream a little." Rachel said, Mike chuckled and shook his head as he knew her motivation for having Tom back on his feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't attend the ceremony tonight." Rachel said growing serious for a moment.

"Don't be, you were looking after Tom." Mike assured her as he didn't want her to feel bad when she was doing her job. Taking care of their injured was more important than missing out on a funeral.

"Are you alright Commander?" Rachel asked him.

"Fine." Mike assured her but they both knew a man exercising in the middle of the night was no okay.

"Ok, well I'd best get to my lab and leave you to your exercises." Rachel said knowing when to take her cue to leave than push her luck.

* * *

Neils followed Rachel as she walked out of the gym. He watched the graceful sway of her hips as she was completely unaware of him following her. He was amazed at how easy this would be as he saw her turn into a room. He heard bootfalls and quickened his pace. He slipped quietly through the door Rachel had and stopped as the vision of her working in the lab was beautiful.

She picked up a bag of plasma and turned to him. He waited for the smile to reach her lips as she saw he was finally here for her. But instead she froze, she became pale and her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Niels." Rachel breathed, he felt conflicted as she was not displaying the emotional response he had expected but he didn't let it deter him as she would see reason once he fixed her.

"Don't move." He told her as he pointed the gun at her. "Don't even scream." He warned her as he moved towards her. She made a step back and he cocked the weapon which made her freeze. He closed the space between them and smiled. "So my beautiful Rachel, it looks like we will work together on my terms." He said, he hated what he had to do but it was necessary as he pistol-whipped her in the face with the gun. She dropped right into his arms, unconscious just as he needed her to be.

* * *

Sometime later, Mike finished his cool down, his muscles were shaking from exertion and mind was so blissfully numb from exhaustion that his grief was distant. It was a temporary relief but he'd be able to get a few hours of sleep curled around Kate which was all that matter right now. Right after he had a shower of course, he picked up his bottle of water and took a long pull from it before he picked up his radio. He slung the shoulder strap over his arm and stepped out of the gym, he closed the door and frowned as he'd been about to secure it when he noticed the streak of blood.

He secured the door and touched the smear. It was tacky which mean it was fresh but he hadn't seen anyone come by except for Rachel. His eyes went wide as he immediately thought of worst case scenario which was her miscarrying the twins. He pulled the radio to his mouth.

"Infirmary, this is X.O. come in." he called. He looked to the floor and saw there was more blood but it was going two different directions.

 _"Infirmary, here."_

"Anyone report in with an injury?" he asked.

 _"Negative Sir. Should I be expecting someone?"_

"Consider yourself on standby. I'll keep you posted." Mike said as he swiftly followed the blood trail leading towards the Helo bay.

* * *

Rachel woke with a start and tried to shout but found her mouth covered in tap unable to move. She breathed heavily through her nose as she remembered Niels being in her lab. She thought or at least hoped it was a nightmare but it wasn't. She felt her cheek throbbed painfully, the cold steel of the table she lying on. She tried to get up but found she was heavily duct taped to table. She looked around and immediately saw Neils. He was leaning against a table with his shirt off. He was completely engrossed with trying to stitch his side closed or so she thought.

"Don't worry, one more stitch and you'll have my attention." Neils assured her. She dropped her head back down on the table. She tugged on her restraints feeling the burn as the tap pulled at her skin but didn't budge.

"I know you're scared but don't worry, once I fix what Granderson's people did to you then it can finally be the two of us." He said as he caressed the side of her face. Rachel swallowed convulsively as she tried not to vomit and pulled her head away from him. He just frowned and looked disappointed.

* * *

"Son of a bitch." Mike said under his breath as he could not believe his eyes as he watched Neils in Rachel's lab stitching himself up. He'd tried the door by found it was locked. He wasn't game to try the other doors into the room as it would alert Neils to his presence. He also hasn't missed the gun that Neils had. Not like it was a deterrent given Rachel's lab had many weapons but he couldn't storm in. He needed a plan.

He moved away from the door and away from the port window so in Neils decided to look around he'd assume he was safe. "Bridge, this is the X.O." he said.

" _Bridge here._ "

"Neils has escaped his quarters. I want a med team deployed to Neils' quarters and Lt Green and his team to meet" Mike rattled off the location that was nearby "A.S.A.P. And Do not sound any alarms." Mike ordered.

" _Aye, Sir._ "

Mike saw Miller come from the direction of the infirmary and snapped his fingers. The man looked at him and Mike signalled for him to be quiet and join him. Miller frowned but did as ordered once he was close enough Mike spoke in a low voice.

"Neils has escaped. I want you to stay here and monitor his movements." Mike told him in a low voice.

"Yes, Sir but shouldn't we go in there?" Miller asked.

"We will soon. For now do what I ordered." Mike told him, before he moved off to meet with Lt Green and the others.

* * *

A few minutes later,

"Neils is in the other room with Dr Scott. He's holding her hostage and I believe he's going to harm her but right now he's setting the room up for something." Mike told them as they were two corridors away from the Helo bays as he didn't want to risk his voice carrying.

"What's his plan?" Burk asked incredulously as he like the others couldn't figure out what the end game was for Neils as he couldn't possibly believe he could escape with Dr Scott.

"I didn't think to ask." Mike said wryly before he continued. "So I don't know but I do know it won't be good. All the doors have been secured. Opening them is going to alert Neils and he'll do something stupid like hurt Dr Scott." Mike told them.

"Leaving the helo bay door the only way to get in." Lt Green said.

"He's going to notice that rolling up." Tex said pointing out the obvious as he scratched his chin.

"We roll up the door, turn off the lights. Throw in a smoke bomb or a couple of flash bangs. It should startle him long enough for us to get in and subdue him." Lt Green offered.

"The lab configuration is all wrong for that entry point as they are inside the main tent. I don't think we can subdue him before he could hurt the Doc." Burke said making a face as they all were fast coming to realise they couldn't rescue Rachel without Neils being collateral. It was already well known among the crew that Michener had a bug up his ass about Neils living so he could help Rachel. But they also knew that even if Neils had a change of heart it would be impossible to trust him.

"Dr Scott's survival is paramount. You have permission to shoot to kill, head shot only otherwise cut him down in the legs. We need his lungs intact. Go get geared up." Mike told them, he knew he was taking a risk giving the order but he didn't care. He was done, they had lost yet another soldier and another was barely alive thanks to Neils.

"That's a bold order." Tex told him in Mike in a low voice as the others headed off to get themselves armed for rescue.

"I'm done with sitting on our asses and wasting resources on the wrong people. I want him dead." Mike told him in a firm tone as he was tired of being the good guys and letting people like Valerie and Neils get a free ride on their ship. Right now he needed to get everything set up and wake Kate up.

* * *

"Now, you know how I feel about this. I refuse to allow Mrs Granderson's scientists bastardise my work. Sean had made sure that it had been stopped but I had no idea you were a victim of their work." Neils said to Rachel, he'd been rearranging her lab for his purposes; making sure all the tools he needed were all lined up in a row.

Tears ran down her face as she looked at him with wide eyes as she screamed at him from the duct tape. She knew it was futile as the quiet hour of the night no one would be coming by her lab. But fear and pain gripped her tightly. She pulled at the tape, feeling it cut into her skin but she had to try and escape.

"Shh, it's ok." Neils said in a soothing manner, he stopped what he was doing and came to her side and smoothed his hands down the sides of her face. "Everything will be ok, I'll make you better." he promised her. Her stomach rolled in a sickly manner as his hands moved down her body. She recoiled from him but it made no effect as he had completely vulnerable.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. That we don't have the chemicals on hand but you were right about my using the same DNA scissors to adhere my genes to the virus as I did in the gene therapy. So in essence we do and you made you. Now I know using the DNA scissors on the foetuses will be painful as it will unravel their DNA causing their cells to burst. You'll bleed excessively, experience cramping but you're strong and your body will naturally flush the pregnancy from your body in order to preserve your life." Neils said as pushed her shirt up and dug his fingers into her hips to hold her still.

Fresh tears filled her eyes as she fought against her restraints and screamed at him through the duct tape, Screaming and half begging him to stop even though all that came out was indistinguishable noises. He turned back to her and wiped down her stomach with an alcohol swab and held the syringe in the other hand. She pulled on her restraints as a last ditch effort as she knew if he injected her with the DNA scissors then she and her twins were dead.

Neils lowered the syringe but he'd barely extended his arm when the lights in the room went out pitching them into darkness.

She heard a loud groaning of metal and seconds later several loud bangs and bright light exploded into the room. Her ears rang and she couldn't see anything. Through the sensory overload she heard muffled noises but couldn't distinguish anything at all. Her heart pounded a million miles an hour as panic road her. She wanted to know if Neils had injected her. She hadn't felt the needle but she was in shock. The lights turned back on and Rachel blinked as her vision was blurry. Afraid of the worst she held herself still even though every instinct in her body told her move.

"Rachel don't move!" Rachel heard Kate's voice, she froze and stopped breathing as her vision cleared and she could see why Kate told her to stop moving. The syringe Neils had been holding was sticking out of her abdomen. The needle only halfway in. She looked to Kate.

"I'm going to get Tex is going to hold you still. I know you're freaking out but I need you to stay perfectly still as I will pull it out. Good idea? Just nod for yes." Kate told her. Rachel nodded emphatically. Tex moved up to her other side and pressed his hands down on the tops of her thighs to stop her moving. Kate blew out a breath and shook out her hands before gently grabbed the syringe where the needle met the hub and barrel of the syringe and in one quick movement pulled it out.

"Hey, we're all good." Tex said with a laugh of relief as he released Rachel's legs and pulled out a k-bar and sliced away her restraints. Rachel tried to get up but Tex held a firm hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Just take a moment." he said as he gently removed the duct tape from her lips. She winced as the tap pulled harshly at her skin.

"Oops." Kate said.

"What?" Rachel asked her voice think from being held in her. Her first fear was that maybe she had been injected with a small amount of the DNA scissors but when she looked to Kate. The woman looked down at the floor. Rachel winced as she rolled onto her side needing to see Neils.

He was splayed on his back on the floor, he was bleeding from gunshot wounds to his shoulders and legs. But the reason Kate had said 'oops' was that the needle that had been in her now stuck in Neils stomach. The plunger had been depressed and Neils stared up at them in disbelief.

Rachel knew it was macabre but she wanted to watch him die but Tex rolled her on her back and Kate moved up the side other side shoving Neils' body out of the way with her foot like he was trash.

"Let's get Rios in here." Tex said over his shoulder.

"Is he dead?" Rachel asked Kate.

"He's making a mess. But I promise you, he'll never be able to hurt anyone again." Kate said not even bothering to look at Neils. she was only concerned for Rachel. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I think so." Rachel said but she couldn't feel her body as she was still in shock. Kate cupped the sides of her face with her hands and looked Rachel in the eyes assessing her.

"Jesus, what happened in here?" Rios asked as he wasn't sure who to prioritise.

"Dr Scott is injured. Let's get a board under her and transport her to the infirmary. "Kate told him and the med team.

"But Neils..." Rios drawled wide eyed in shock as no one seemed to care about the fact the one man the President had made it clear had to live was bleeding out on the floor.

"He's toast, let's focus on who we can save." Tex told him.

* * *

An hour later,

Rachel laid on the main bed in the infirmary buried under a couple of blankets with an IV in her arm. She was looking at a new print out of a ultrasound photo. Her twins were alive and whole. By the picture in her hands they looked ready to have a fight as they faced one another with their tiny fists raised up in a manner she'd see Kate training Miller when they practised punches. She smiled softly and traced and outline of them as she felt relief sink into every cell of her body.

Her babies were going to alright and Neils was dead. He would never be able to come after her and the truth of how her pregnancy came to be was now safely a secret. She couldn't help but relish in that knowledge, relish in finally feeling safe.

"Here, some hot cocoa." Kate said snapping Rachel out of her thoughts. Rachel looked up at Kate who held a cup out to her. Rachel placed the ultrasound photo in her lap and took the cup.

"Thank you." Rachel said, she took a sip enjoying the rich flavour of chocolate and the soothing warmth as the liquid slid down her throat into her belly. She had needed it as she couldn't shake the cold since being in her lab with Neils.

"Anything for you." Kate said with a smile.

"I appreciate what you did but you know Michener will-"

"He owes me one. So I wouldn't worry about what he does. The inquiry will be conducted and everyone will be fine. You now just need to get some rest. Tomorrow, you can show Tom the new visuals of the twins and then get started on making a contagious cure." Kate said planning it all out for them.

"I know it's stupid but could you be there in the labs." Rachel said, she felt her eyes begin to water as she hated how even dead she didn't want to be left alone with Neils. Kate pulled up a stool and sat down with a sigh and nodded.

"No problem, you know I think I'll get someone to carry Anna down as I reckon she'd get a kick out seeing him dead given he made us what we are." Kate said in a wry manner as she referred to the fact that Neils had made the gene therapy that changed their lives.

"How is she?" Rachel asked.

"Weird. There's something going on with her and Tex but I haven't cracked her yet." Kate said with an amused smile.

"Maybe you should let her be." Rachel said as she took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Oh hell no." Kate said with a smile. "Half the fun of being friends with Anna is getting in her business and vice versa for her." Kate told her. Rachel chuckled as she couldn't disagree as she was glad to have a friend like her in her life.


	62. Chapter 61

_A/N: Love all of you who have come this far and sending out virtual triple chocolate chip cookies to everyone who has taken the time to review! You make me smile with your reviews and please enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 61**

* * *

"What happened?" Michener asked the morning. He'd woken up, enjoyed some breakfast or had been until he heard that Neils had died last night through scuttlebutt on the ship. No one knew what happened. Only that Neils had escaped his room killing one soldier and leaving another in a coma before he ended up in Rachel's lab dead. Wanting the truth, Neils called the X.O. and Dr Rios to his quarters to find out what happened.

"Neils died." Mike said, Michener noted how tired and apathetic the man looked in general. He had expected the X.O. to show some interest in what was going on given he was acting Captain and a civilian had died on the vessel. So far he'd been told that Neils escaped taken Dr Scott hostage but what was missing from the reports he'd read was where were the attempts to negotiate with Neils. How exactly he could of died from four gunshot wounds in what Michener thought to be non vital areas.

"I know that. I want to know how." Michener told him as he looked to both men.

"Exsanguination Sir. He bled to death from the gunshot wounds." Rios answered, it wasn't exactly a lie but it was the version of the truth Rios, Mike and everyone else agreed upon last night.

"How is Dr Scott?" Michener asked.

"She has minor concussion, lacerations to her face, deep abrasions on her arms and legs where she was restrained. She'll make a full recovery." Rios said.

"So why wasn't he prioritized given he had gunshot wounds? It sounds like Dr Scott-"

"Dr Scott is pregnant. I ordered the crew to prioritize her safety." Mike said cutting Michener off as he was ready to take the fall for this. He's already taken full responsibility in his report but there was still an inquiry to get through.

"I also assessed her as being in more critical condition than Neils. I hadn't taken into account that his blood had thinned down from the ibuprophen we'd been giving him for pain relief. I was medically negligent which I wrote in my report." Rios said trying to take a slice of the blame pie.

"It's noted but we still have an inquiry to conduct before any final decisions are made. Though I'm not sure how we'll find an impartial party to do the inquiry into the death." Michener said to them.

"With respect Mr President but when a death occurs on the ship. An inquiry only needs to be made when it's suspicious. This death was straightforward." Mike told him.

"I find this suspicious. I have questions." Michener told him.

"Such as?" Mike asked.

"Why am I only now learning of Dr Scott's condition? Who's father of the child?" Michener asked them. Mike looked to Rios as he fought the urge to tell Michener it was none of damn business but even he knew he had to be diplomatic about it.

"Rios, you're dismissed." Mike said to the doctor as he felt like he needed to have a quiet word with Michener and didn't need a witness.

"Yes Sir." Rios said, as soon as he left the room. Mike turned his attention back to Michener after the door locked.

"Dr Scott has the right to her own privacy. She's a civilian and as such is allowed more latitude in this regard. As to the identity of the father... I have no clue and frankly it shouldn't matter as it's between Dr Scott and whomever this man is. Are there any other questions I can ask?" Mike asked him. Michener sat down in his chair behind the desk and sighed. The man rubbed his hands over his face and looked to Mike with a look of resignation.

"Why is Neils dead? You know we needed him alive." Michener said to Mike. He hated Neils as much as the next person but he felt the man had potential. Not for redemption but to be used for the cause. To put in front of camera to show the people one of Sean's partners. That he had been the reason for the outbreak to give people proof that the American Government and Military had nothing to do with the outbreak.

"We need his lungs, he doesn't need to live for that." Mike said in a bored tone as he really wondered what Michener's deal was. He seemed to want to sit on the fence but was alienating everyone in the process.

"We needed him in our campaign against Sean's propaganda war." Michener told him.

"Neils would never have helped us and we can't win that war without Valkyrie and she'd refused to help us." Mike argued.

"She needs to be persuaded. If we gave her-"

"I'm not giving her anything until she gives us something useful." Mike told him.

* * *

"Sure it's safe for us to be in the same room as him like this. Can't those DNA scissors make us explode or something?" Anna asked as she leaned over Neils' body. He laid on the same long table Rachel had been strapped to mere hours ago.

"Yes, the serum will rupture your cells but it isn't airborne. So you're safe." Rachel answered as she wondered why after hours of being in the same room as Neils Anna would suddenly be concerned for her safety now. But she brushed it off as her nerves were raw and her patience thin. It was too soon for her to be back in the labs. She was tired and injured. Sure her injuries were minor but they slowed her down to the point she wished she could go lie down in her quarters but her need for to produce a contagious cure rode her.

The only upside of the morning was that she had help. Kate stood in the background mostly while Anna seemed to take macabre pleasure in helping Rachel carve open and assist in the autopsy to remove organs and tissue samples for her test. She knew Kate kept away only because the sight of blood seemed to be bothering her ever since finding Tom. Rachel of course knew there was more to it but let it go for the moment.

"That's good to know." Anna said as she leaned in with a gloved hand and poked Neils eyeball.

"Oh, that's disgusting." Kate said turning her back to them as she really didn't want the memory of Neils laying on a table like a carved turkey in her memory. She was just glad that the man was dead and would no longer be an issue for them.

"Do you think you'll carve out his brains?" Anna asked Rachel who was in the middle of carving up a lung to run tests to find the viral strain she needed for the cure.

"Not at the moment. Why?" Rachel asked, she had to admit between the two she was distracted from the events of the night before filtering in as the two seemed to ground her with their presence and non stop questions and banter.

"Just curious, I've never seen an intact brain before." Anna said as she perched herself on a stool by the table. It didn't bother her in the least that Neils was the man who had created a pandemic and tried to kill Rachel and her children. It was probably that apathy that helped Rachel the most.

"On that note, I'm going to go get something to eat." Kate said as she'd reached her limit. She wanted to support Rachel but the smell and sight of blood was making her feel uneasy and a little nauseous. "Do you ladies want anything?" Kate asked them

"No, I'm good." Rachel said, Anna gave a shake of her head which Kate took as a 'no' and left the room.

"The blood is bothering her. She's falling apart." Anna said to Rachel once Kate closed the door to the lab behind her.

"We're all falling apart. but I don't blame her for wanting to leave. We're carving up a body. It tends to be outside of people's comfort zone." Rachel said making excuses for Kate. She knew Anna was just making an observation but she still felt the need to defend Kate given the woman had helped kill Neils and stayed with her last night while she was in the infirmary.

"Agreed, but we all have to be careful about not falling apart... There's a fine line between coping and going off the deep end." Anna said in a pragmatic manner.

"Like you threatening to kill that woman and putting a dent in the wardroom table." Rachel offered in an amused tone as an example of a person going off the deep end. Anna gave a nod.

"Hmm, yeah I'm a little peeved Tex didn't wake me up but then it was nice to just sleep for a bit without waking up." Anna said. Rachel couldn't help but smile as she had a feeling Anna didn't care either way about killing Val. That it was more of a show than actual intent but then Rachel could be wrong.

"You wouldn't really kill her would you?" Rachel asked Anna just for curiosity's sake. Anna looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke.

"Maybe, I've killed people for less but I think I would torture her first and get access to the network before I killed her." Anna answered honestly. She talked about murder like one would about getting the mail.

"I have to admit, you have a very unique look on things." Rachel said and by unique she meant cold and amoral. Anna looked at her and chuckled.

"My perception of things is a necessary of evil so I can survive." Anna told her.

* * *

"Let me get this right. Neils escaped and is now dead. But Rachel is ok." Tom said as the pain meds and fatigue were slowing him down. Mike sat in a chair by his bed wearing a wry expression as he'd told Tom that there was no point in him giving him update on everything that was going on. But Tom had been insistent and now he felt a little overloaded by it all.

"Yeah and Rachel is working on a cure. I told her to take her time given she's injured but she was all gung ho to get started." Mike told him. He could see Tom was not in any shape to be having this kind of conversation. He looked tired and drawn, he was still incredibly pale but then Mike knew he was expecting too much as the man just had major surgery.

"Is she ok?" Tom asked him, Mike quirked an eyebrow as Tom was repeating a lot of questions.

"Yeah, minor concussion and just a few scrapes. Twins are good." Mike assured him. Tom looked relieved at the news and seemed to sink back in the bed.

"Good." Tom told him as he didn't know what he'd do if something that happened to Rachel or the twins. He had become attached to the idea of a future with them. He loved imagining her in his world, waking up with her in his arms and holding the twins watching his kids become older siblings to them. It was all a fantasy at the moment while on the ship but one day it would be a reality.

"Before you ask again Neils' death was an accident." Mike told him. It was a lie but then Mike along with all parties involved felt it best to stick to the story that the death was accidental because they'd prioritised Rachel over trying to save Neils. So far the crew were believing it as Michener didn't look impressed and no one was claiming Neils' death as fantastic news. If anything it was barely being acknowledged which was how Mike wanted it. He felt they needed to give more attention to the people they lost and honoring them than to that asshole.

"I know it wasn't Rachel, it would be against her oath. I know Green and Burk wouldn't be able to lie about it which leaves Kate or Tex both whom I could see killing Neils and not losing any sleep over it." Tom said as he knew it wasn't accident.

"You want the reports?" Mike asked him wryly.

"I'm not looking for someone to condemn. I just want to know who so I can thank them. I hated having that asshole on my ship." Tom told him.

"Well, as acting Captain. It's currently my ship." Mike corrected him being somewhat smug about it.

"Our ship, your command as Captain is temporary." Tom reminded him.

"For the next 6-8 weeks, not to mention months of rehab." Mike said in a lightly mocking tone as if to remind Tom that his captaincy of the Nathan James was going to be longer than he'd like.

"You look like shit. You sure being in command is your dream job?" Tom asked him, he couldn't help but notice that Mike was looking tired and on edge.

"Like you're one to talk. Have you seen yourself in a mirror?" Mike asked him in an amused tone. He knew he looked like hell but then he was working long hours while trying to pretend his grief for Lucas didn't exist and worrying about Kate and if she was going to become vague on him again as she had when she'd found Tom in a pool of his own blood.

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?" Tom asked him as he chose to ignore Mike's comment about his looks as he knew he looked like hell.

"Nope, we're just sailing up the Mississippi trying to avoid contact with civilians and the sub." Mike said.

"Should be hunting the sub. Once it's gone, Valkyrie will become inactive and the civilians can search for us all they want." Tom grumbled, he wasn't against what Mike was trying to accomplish but he didn't like escape and evading from their own countrymen let alone the sub when they could destroy the sub. Sean was like the head of the snake in Tom's opinion, once you chopped the head of a snake it was dead.

"Maybe but my main concern is giving Dr Scott the time she needs to make a contagious cure. So far the civilians are slowly coming together to track us down. They aren't closing in yet but they will and I'm hoping to offload Dr Scott and the kids so we can find the sub and take it out." Mike told him.

"Probably a better plan than what I'd be proceeding with." Tom said with a sigh, he had to admit he had more anger and vengeance on his mind that he couldn't see all the angles like Mike. He tried fighting the urge to sleep as he wanted to keep talking to Mike. He pushed up in bed to try and be more upright but as he moved pain lanced through his side which made him grimace.

"You need me to call a doctor?" Mike asked him.

"No, I'm fine." Tom said he sunk back in bed and held his side. He knew if Mike called Rios then he'd be kicked out and then Tom would be on his own again. Right now he wanted company of friends not being pestered about his state of being by a doctor, unless that doctor was Rachel.

* * *

"Not interested." Kate said jerking Val out of her stare. Kate had dropped by the mess hall for a snack as she was going to take over watching over Ravit and needed something to tide her over until lunch.

What she hadn't expected was to run into Valerie Raymond or Kate assumed her to be as she matched the description Anna gave which was a girl with ratty hair and sleek faux red streaks and grunge emo rock clothing. so far the woman had just stared at Kate like she was a stunned mullet.

"Excuse me?" Val asked her.

"Women in general are beautiful but I'm not interested in them sexually unless it's fictional characters. But even if they became real, I'm not sure I'd go there." Kate told her as she looked over the sandwiches and snack selections that were out at the table in front of them.

"Oh-" Val started she backed off as she realised Kate was inferring Val was staring at her because she was sexually interested in her. but Kate cut her off before she could even utter an excuse.

"I know, just messing with you Iris." Kate told her with a chuckle.

"My name is Val." Val told her in a curt tone as she knew Iris was a messenger of the gods from Greek mythology. something she learned from Anna. She was still looking over her shoulder waiting for Anna to appear.

"Ok, so Iris why were you checking out my arse?" Kate asked her, as she decided she was just going to keep calling her the wrong name just to annoy her.

"I wasn't checking you out." Val told her. Kate gave her an incredulous look as she just wanted to mess with Val.

"You were staring at me last night and just now... you were staring. You know, Anna told me about her promise." Kate told her.

"One she didn't deliver on." Val said feeling somewhat safe in sharing that with Kate.

"Yeah, having a broken leg is a tiring but I figure I'd step up to the plate." Kate said as she pulled out a switch blade. Val's eyes went wide in fear as Kate moved towards her. "Now, I'm all for skinning you alive just so you can have a brief understanding of what I went through. " Kate told her in a low voice, she could see Val was scared witless and inwardly smiled as she plucked an apple from the basket behind her. "But we've filled our quota for people dying this week." She said as she stepped back with the apple and used her knife to cut a piece. "So, I'm going to ask nicely that you remove that disgusting information from you posted from your network," Kate told her before she ate a piece of apple.

"If I don't?" Val asked her, she waited for a threat to be issued. Kate looked at her for a long time as she chewed on the apple in her mouth. Val started to feel uneasy at the long silence as Kate swallowed it and spoke.

"Well, I guess that speaks a lot to who you are and how you want to be remembered." Kate said with a shrug. She turned on her feet and walked away with a smile. She knew Val had to be thinking the worst but Kate wasn't going to do anything to her.

* * *

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Rachel asked as she came into the room to find Tom awake. She'd left the lab as she'd done as much work as she could for the day. It was now up to her machines to their job and once the strain was found, she could dispose of what was left of Neils' remains and never give him a second thought.

"I'm as well as one can feel in my position." Tom said, he winced as he pushed up in the bed so he was sitting up a little higher. He hated seeing her injuries but she seemed to be in good spirits which was uplifting. Her long hair was pulled back in it's usual half up half down style. Her long locks loose around her shoulders as she walked over to him. He could see even with the news of pregnancy well and truly outed she was still hiding behind the lab coat. She wore black leggings and loose sweater which helped obscure her figure but anyone with keen eyes could see the baby bump.

"I need a few more descriptives. Are you in pain?" She asked him as she moved to his bedside. She looked over his IV bags and the screen of his vitals monitor.

"Not a lot, only when I move or breathe." Tom admitted.

"Do you want more meds?" Rachel asked him concerned that he was just putting on a show to make her feel better,

"No, I'd rather you talk to me about you." Tom told her.

"I'm ok." She assured him as she knew that Mike would have told him about Neils. While she was mostly ok, she was not looking to recap last night with Tom or anyone if she could help it. She just wanted to focus on the good.

"So I was told about what happened with Neils but damn Rachel." He said as he reached out and slid a hand up her forearm enjoying the sensation of her soft warm skin. He wished he could take away the damage Neils had done; to touch her face and assess her more closely for his own peace of mind but she was too far away. She turned her attention away from the machines to him and gave him a soft smile.

"He's dead. So there isn't much to say except that I'm just waiting for my machines to finish their work and go from there. I think I can start working on a prototype of a contagious cure to try." Rachel told him as she knew he was referring to her face. She had to agree it looked fairly bad but there wasn't anything she could do to fix it.

"I don't care about the cure. Just you." He told her. His words warmed her as she knew the mission was top priority but it was nice to be put before it.

"I'm fine." Rachel assured him but he didn't quite believe it as her saying she was 'fine' seemed to cover up for a lot of sins so her changed tactics. "But I do have new photo of the twins." Rachel added. Tom's eyebrows rose in surprise at the news. He moved over slightly on the bed making space for her.

"lay down with me." he said patting the space.

"You're injured." Rachel chided him as she knew he shouldn't be moving so much let alone making space for her.

"So are you but I'm pretty safe on this side." He assured her as it was the least injured part of him. She could tell he wanted her to get into bed with him but it wasn't designed for two to lay down on it so she purposefully sat facing him instead.

He made a face as he didn't get his way but said nothing and there was a reason why Rachel wanted to face him. She wanted to see his face as he saw the picture of the twins. She pulled the folded up photo from her coat pocket feeling a zing of anticipation and excitement as she really loved how he taken he was with the twins even though he wasn't the biological father.

"Here." she said passing it to him. Tom took the photo and unfolded it. A smile spread across his lips that made Rachel feel like she had just made his day. It was a great feeling to have.

"Look at them." Tom said as he marvelled at the photo of the twins as the image was clear enough to see how much they had grown since the last ultrasound.

"Yes, they look like real babies now." Rachel remarked in a dry manner just to be amusing as that was what Kate and Anna had said when they had seen the photo. Rachel knew it was in jest but she liked Tom's reaction better. He frowned for a moment but wore a wry smile as he knew she was being funny.

"They were real before. Now they are more developed. How are you really?" he asked her. Rachel took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. He didn't miss her rubbing her hands over the raw skin for a couple of seconds before she looked back at him.

"Besides being completely resigned to wearing jersey. I'm good, really good. I could complain but right now I'm just grateful to be alive and that the twins are alive and well." Rachel said and she was content to just think on the good things she had in her life than on Neils and what she had endured in the lab.

"I'm also glad but I'd feel better if I could hold you." Tom said to her.

"You're just going to push and push until I cave aren't you?" She asked in a light teasing tone.

"Pretty much." Tom said not looking apologetic at all. He'd nearly died and while he still had his grief over Darien he wasn't going to let the opportunity to have Rachel in his arms pass by him.

"Well, I'm taking a rain check because I worked hard to stitch you back together. I don't want to be the one who mucks you up." Rachel said as she straightened the blankets around him. He was pale as a ghost and still in a rather delicate condition for Rachel to be comfortable sharing a bed with him. Even with the plasma transfusions from Kate and Michener, his injuries had taken a toll.

"How about a kiss?" Tom asked, he enjoyed the soft blush on her cheeks as he knew he was being fairly forward given they weren't exactly in a private setting given anyone could walk into the room.

Rachel smiled and shook her head. She really wanted to kiss him but she knew Rios' schedule and he'd be up in the room to check on Tom in a matter of minutes which was not enough time for her to be satisfied.

"How about you calm yourself down. Your body is overtaxed, just rest for now. There will be plenty of time later for us to get up to mischief." Rachel assured him.

"What kind of mischief?" he asked.

"I'll let you use your imagination." Rachel told him dryly as the door opened, Rios stepped into the room proving to Rachel that Tom in his sickbed was not as romantic or private as he'd like it be.

"Everything alright?" Rios asked.

"Yes, the patient is doing well." Rachel said.

"The patient is able to hear you two." Tom said as he didn't like that Rios is in the room let alone that they were going to talk about him as if he was unconscious.

* * *

"I just don't get it. Why would they cancel it after one season?! It was such a great show, it had dinosaurs, romance, a really hot commander." Kate said thoughtfully as she ate part of her apple. She chewed it up and swallowed before she continued.

"He's got to be at least 25 years my senior but I'd totally jump on that man and climb him like a tree. I also think he was having it off with his lieutenant as there was chemistry. She was pretty hot too, I think if I could swing that way, I'd be completely open to a polyamorous relationship with them." Kate said in a conversational manner. It wasn't like Ravit was going to reply anytime soon but then she was proven wrong.

"Hmm.." Ravit murmured, she had been drifting in and out of consciousness not really understanding what was going on around her or why Kate was talking about dinosaurs and polyamorous relationships. She just hoped that those two were not mutually exclusive.

"Ravit?" Kate said she spiked what was left of her apple on her knife blade and got up from her seat and leaned over Ravit. Joy filled her as Ravit frowned and moaned like a teenager who didn't want get up in the morning.

"Where?" Ravit asked her, her voice was rough from sleeping for long.

"You're in the infirmary, just be calm and I'll be back." Kate said, she left Ravit's side and went out to the main infirmary to where Rios was and tapped him on the shoulder as he'd put in the earphones for his iPod ages ago. He looked up from the paperwork he'd been working on and pulled out an earbud. "Ravit's awake."

"Ok, move out the way." He told her, Kate did as he said and moved into the main area giving Rios complete access to Ravit.

* * *

"Figured you'd be asleep." Tex said as he came into Anna's quarters a few hours later. He'd been busy for most of the day playing morale officer for the ship that he hadn't had a chance to see Anna all day. She looked pretty ragged around the edges as she laid in her bunk pretending to read. But he knew better than to mention it. Either way even with her looking tired and worn out she was still incredibly beautiful. He just wished she looked bedraggled because they were bed together not because her broken leg was sapping energy out of her to heal itself.

"So you were hoping to watch me sleep? Cause that's not creepy." Anna said as she put down her book. She actually been dozing in and out but the sound of the door opening prompted her to pretend she was up. She had really wasted a lot of energy down in the lab playing Rachel's lab assistant. She looked at Tex envious of his vitality as he looked wide awake and energetic. Something she usually found enlivening as his attitude for life and being active was rather infectious.

"I wanted to check on you. See if you were interested in an late dinner." Tex said as he sat on the edge of her bed. He placed a hand over the other side of her body on the bed and leaned over her.

"Yeah, it sounds like an idea." Anna drawled mockingly, she was inwardly touched that he would drop by but wasn't really ready to let her guard down too much around him. She couldn't help old habits even if she was slowly trying to change them and let her guard down around him more. "Where's your hat and why do look so groomed?" she asked as Tex was in his usual tan pants and navy shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows but no cap. Instead his hair was pulled back into a low and small bun. In fact even his beard looked a little more groomed than the last time she'd seen him.

"Cap is in the wash and I had a shower. So you want eat or keep discussing my wardrobe?" Tex asked her, Anna's lips kicked up into a smile at the question. She liked how sheepish he looked as she was inferring it was for her.

"Maybe, we spent months together and after we kiss you're taking a shower and trimming your beard?" Anna asked him teasingly.

"The beard was getting wild. I was in the gym earlier. So a shower was a necessity unless you'd like me hot and sweaty." He told her, his tone laced with sexual innuendo as he looked at here with clear interest but also amusement.

"Not today," Anna told him as fantasies played out in her head of them in bed together getting hot and sweaty and in one of them did she have a leg cast.

"So what do you want?" he asked leaning in close to her face with his and smiled waiting for her response. Anna felt her heart skip a beat with excitement as she knew she could lift her head up and kiss him. The memory of their last kiss was still playing pleasantly in her mind and making her body warm in the afterglow of it. But she couldn't help but tease him just a little.

"Dinner." Anna whispered against his lips. Tex dropped his head down into her neck and groaned in despair while Anna chuckled. "You offered me food. I need fuel to make energy." she told him.

"Ok, I'll get your dinner take away and we can eat in here." Tex said pushing himself up so he was sitting up again.

"I want to sit at a table." Anna lied, as she could easily see him convincing her to stay in bed for our purposes and she really needed to eat.

"You're exhausted. Doesn't the idea of sitting up with a few pillows behind your back, nice warm blanket and a warm meal in your lap sound a lot better than braving the cold hallways to sit in cold leather chairs to eat?" Tex asked her. Anna had to admit the idea of just laying in bed and having the food come to her had it's merits.

"You don't eat my food." Anna pointed out and she was not going to risk breadcrumbs or god knows whatever was being served to be accidentally spilled in her bed.

"I'm sure, the galley won't mind me eating the same as you. I promise, no gluten will pass through that door." Tex told her with teasing smile as he made a poor joke.

"Oh-" Anna was about to tell him off for making her diet sound like trying a mission but couldn't summon the energy. "Just go get me food, please." Anna told him in an exasperated manner.

"As you wish." Tex told her.

* * *

"It's been a long day." Mike said with a sigh to Kate as he leaned back in his chair. They had dinner with the rest of the officers a couple hours ago but now it was just the two of them. Something Mike was enjoying as he was off duty for the next 12 hours barring any emergencies. He just loved the normalcy of having Kate sit next to him at the table, it made him think of how nice it would be to be at home like this. Something that made him a little homesick.

"I know-" Kate commiserated but stopped as the door to the wardroom swung open with a force. Kate and Mike exchanged looks as Lt Green stomped into the room followed by Lt Foster.

"I just don't see why you have to be on my case about this. We can't do anything on the ship." Danny told Kara.

"I'm asking for you to be a little more proactive and help make decisions in regards to our child." Kara told him, Kate pressed her lips together as she looked to Mike who wasn't impressed.

Mike remained quiet looking to the table as he knew he should interrupt the conversation but part of him was disappointed that neither of them had noticed him or Kate. So as awkward as it felt, he decided he was going to wait it out.

"Look, right now I only care about the mission." Danny told Kara, the room dropped about 3 degrees as Kara looked at Danny like she was about to explode. "Wait, that came out wrong." Danny said backpeddaling as Kara pursed her lips and nodded.

"Oh no, I hear you loud and clear but guess what Danny? I'm not letting you treat our child like you do me. Maybe you can treat your emotions like a fucking light switch but I can't and I'm tired of one minute being the centre of your world and being treated like a pariah by you because I want us to have a serious discussion about our future." Kara told him, the frustration, anger and disappointment rolling off of her.

"Ok, you want a discuss it. Well here's how it goes. You'll resign your commission and stay home with the baby. I'll keep my commission because let's be realistic. I earn more than you and the only living relative we have to take care of kid would be your Mom who even you said can't stay out of the liquor cabinet for more than a month-" Danny wasn't even half finished but Mike could see this was not going to end well as Danny had fired a shot at Kara's Mom.

So Mike cleared his throat loudly, he could see Kara who was normally the most level headed and even tempered was about to either blow a fuse or break down in tears. Either scenario made Mike even more uncomfortable than he already was being an witness to their relationship issues. The couple frozen for a moment before they turned and saw him. They immediately stiffened into a military stance with red faces as they realised the major faux pas they had made.

"Sir-" Danny started but Mike cut him off.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see or hear any of that." Mike told him, clearly disappointed in both lieutenants but if he had to pick who disappointed him the most he'd say it was Danny. He felt Kara had a right to be upset even if he didn't like being an audience to the airing of her issues.

"Permission to be dismissed." Kara requested, Mike could see she was barely keeping her composure.

"Granted. Green stay." Mike said, Danny held his place while Kara left the room. Mike looked to Kate and she pushed out of her chair and went to the door. He just hoped she was following Kara as he didn't like the idea of Kara being upset and alone.

"Sir-" Danny started again but Mike cut him off with a wave of his hand as he waited for Kate to close the door. Once she was gone, Mike spoke.

"I think I heard enough from your stupid mouth for the time being." Mike told him in a curt tone. He took a moment letting Danny squirm and let what he said to Kara sink in before he continued. "Now, I loathe that I have to discuss your personal life with you but it appears to be bleeding into your professional life once again." Mike said to him in an unimpressed tone.

"Sir, with respect. It's none of your business." Danny told him, Mike gave a closed lip smile and fought the urge to laugh. He knew Danny was trying to get out of being dressed down. They'd been down this road when Mike told him to own up for fraternising with Kara in the first place. It amazed him to know end how petulant Danny had been like he was some kind of victim in the mess when he was one of the perpetrators.

"It is when you're affecting the efficiency of my TAO who is nearly 7 months pregnant. A state she wouldn't be in without your involvement." Mike told him.

"Sir, I've apologised for my personal life getting in the way of my duties in GITMO. It hasn't affected my duties since then and just now, well you saw how irrational she was. She's been on my back-"

"You're not going to find sympathy here Lieutenant. But I'm going to give you some advice. If you love her and that kid then you support her unconditionally and make the damn decisions. It doesn't matter if they stick or not, it's about being prepared as having a kid is about 70% preparation and 30% winging it in the moment. So, if you're not in 100% then be upfront about it so she can 'get off' your back and work things out for herself. Now get out of my sight." Mike told him.


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

* * *

"Are you falling asleep on me?" Tex asked Anna, he had to admit he was enjoying the slow build of their relationship.

With Claire it had been a hot and heavy whirlwind that ended with a messy divorce and one beautiful child. It was only after a few years did he and Claire become friends for Kathleen's sake and their own as they both had needed to find peace with one another. He like Claire felt Kathleen needed to understand that parents could have a healthy relationship even if they didn't love one another the same way they had when they met.

Anna was different to Claire. Claire was open and loving but it came with strings of her being incredibly clinging as she needed constant reassurances and attention. Anna on the other hand was closed off and he knew she had intimacy issues that all stemmed from her illness and pride. He was by no means the perfect man but recognised a kindred spirit in her as he knew what felt like to feel inadequate, to thirst for human contact and just want to be seen past the joker he was to the man underneath.

She had years ago tried to use him as a one night stand but it didn't work out thanks to poorly timed phone call that he had to answer but he hadn't forgotten the scent of her, the taste of her skin, the passion she had shown him. Now he was finally getting his second chance but he wanted more than a one night stand. He wanted her for life which was why he was happy to be patient and just enjoy the ride.

"Mmm, no." Anna murmured sleepily, Tex chuckled as he smoothed a hand under her shirt enjoying the soft texture of her skin. They had their dinner in bed and now were just lying in bed still fully clothed; spooning. Tex had a feeling Anna was just using him for body warmth as she caught the hand he had on her stomach and pulled it up over the shirt. She interlaced their fingers and snuggled back against his chest as she held his hand under her chin.

"I thought the food was fuel for more energy." Tex said as he dropped a kiss to the side of her neck. He used his free arm to prop his upper body up so he could drink in the sight of her to store in his memory.

"More energy for tomorrow." Anna informed him as she turned her head to look up at him. She gave him a sleepy smile. "Thank you for taking care of me." she told him.

"My pleasure, can I kiss you now?" he asked her.

"Yeah but better make it quick before I do fall asleep Soldier." Anna said with a chuckle but it was cut short as lowered his mouth to hers.

He kissed her slowly and lightly at first which in her drowsy state were teasing but incredibly intoxicating. The man was doing the impossible as she slowly getting turned on. Completely exhausted and as haggard as she felt, she was turned on as he kissed her. She responded to the kiss as the sluggish cells of her body drank in the pleasure wanting more. She turned her upper body slightly and released his hand as she tried to get a better angle to kiss him. Her hands moved up his shoulders and neck as she licked his bottom lip, Tex opened his mouth and she moaned in pleasure as he sensually slid his tongue over hers as they kissed.

Her hands tangled in his hair as they continued to kiss, Tex moved his body into a move comfortable position not giving up the moment as Anna was so deliciously responsive. Sure it was a sleepy passion but it felt amazingly good to him to have her respond to him, to trust him like this.

"You taste so good." Anna murmured against his lips. She arched her back stretching under him as she felt like she waking up from a really good nap than falling asleep. Hell, she'd happily forego her rigid schedule as long as he kept doing what he was doing to her.

"It's dinner you're tasting. Bacon's a good cook." He informed her, Anna chuckled and then gasped in pleasure as he ran his hands up and down her torso, grazing her breasts and devouring her mouth with his.

* * *

"Hey, wait up." Kate called out to Kara, for a 7 month pregnant woman she sure could move fast. Kara ducked under one of the staircases just to get out of the way of people walking through the hallway but also to hide as she was crying and she hated crying in public especially on the ship.

"I'm so mortified. I can't believe that just happened in front of the X.O." Kara said as she pressed her hands into her cheeks as they were burning with embarrassment. She had basically shown her crazy colours and in front of one of the few people who had a hand in which direction her career would go. If she even had a career now given Danny made it clear her navy career was over. It just burned as she knew his answers were knee jerk reactions or at least she hoped they were as she hated that he would just shut her down. But then what did she really know about him and now she was two months away from giving birth. Just when she needed him to be fully on board he wasn't. "Oh my god, what am I doing?" Kara said more to herself than Kate.

"Let's go get some air ok?" Kate suggested as she could see Kara was thinking way too much and whatever thoughts she was having. They weren't good. She gently tried to pull Kara out of her hiding spot to a more private location.

"You know the first time he told me he loved me, he followed it by 'Stay away from me'. Then a week later he came by my quarters and pretended like he hadn't stepped all over me and talked about meeting my mom. Then in Norfolk he was just perfect and now he's back to being that asshole and I'm so tired. I just wanted to sort things out. I just wanted more." Kara told her, she couldn't help but feel woozy as thoughts of Danny and worst case scenarios rolled around in her head.

"Kara?" Kate asked concerned as the woman had suddenly grown pale and was wavering on her feet.

"I-" Kara started but didn't finish as she wobbled for a moment and then fell forward. Kate stepped forward and caught her as best she could.

"Whoa." Kate said as she realised she hadn't really thought this out as Kara was dead weight in her arms. "I need help!" she called out. "Help!" she called out again as she was struggling to hold Kara up. Luckily a door down the hallway opened up and Tex fell out of it.

"Hey, heard you shout." Tex said as he rushed up the hallway in bare feet and looking dishevelled.

"You just come out of Anna's quarters?" Kate asked him, she knew it was bad time to ask but the question just popped out of her mouth.

"What happened?" Tex asked ignoring the question as he helped Kara out of Kate's arms and gently laid the unconscious woman on the floor.

"She passed out." Kate said as she crouched down next to Kara and gently shook her shoulder trying to get her to wake up. She wasn't going to mention that Kara was having an emotional meltdown at the moment as it was relevant. "She's not responding." Kate said as she tried the sternum rub as a last resort but Kara was not coming round.

"Let's get her down to the infirmary." Tex said to Kate.

* * *

"Is she ok?" Kate asked Rios half an hour later, she had been standing to the side of the infirmary watching Rios work on Kara. They had gotten her to wake up but Kara just answered a few questions before falling asleep. But Kate couldn't help but worry as Kara was still looking pale and drawn.

"Yeah, baby and mother are fine. Look, it's fairly common for women in their third trimester to have spells of dizziness or fainting. But Rios will keep her overnight and monitor her and the child while we wait for the blood results. I've given her a light sedative to help her sleep and an IV drip as she a little dehydrated. But she's going to be fine." Rios told Kate and Mike he was reticent to give out Kara's medical information but felt he needed to for Mike's sake as he needed to know for the overall efficiency of the ship.

"Should I be taking her off duty?" Mike asked as he just arrived to hear Kate asked Rios about Kara. Kate had called for him to come to the infirmary. He'd been worried it was Kate who was in trouble but instead it was Kara. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried but overall he was grateful Kate had followed Kara as he'd hate to think of the woman lying unconscious in a corridor for someone to find.

"Not yet. I know she has tomorrow off. So let's see how she is and go from there." Rios advised. Mike gave a nod.

"Sounds good." Mike said as he would prefer Kara to make the decisions about what she was capable of for herself. Just as he was waiting for her to decide when to step down from TAO. He knew he had the power to bench her but he felt she had a lot to offer the Navy and that he wasn't going to squash that potential when he didn't have to. Frankly, he wanted her to have as much experience under her belt for when or if she decided to come back from maternity leave and continue her career in the military.

"Do you wish me to inform Lt Green?" Rios asked Mike, he shook his head.

"No, legally you're under no obligation to tell him anything and I think his fussing over her would do more harm than good." Mike said, he felt if Danny was the cause of the stress that led to Kara passing out then he'd prefer to limit Kara's exposure until she was ready to talk to Danny herself.

"Ok," Rios said, he looked unsure about Mike's decision but didn't question it as he was technically right.

"How's Bivas?" Mike asked Rios changing the subject and also because he was curious.

"Good, as you know she woke up. She's still in a delicate condition but I'd say she's going to make a full recovery." Rios said with a smile that was incredibly reassuring.

"When can we spring her out of the infirmary?" Kate asked him.

"Not for a few weeks." Rios told her with a wry smile.

"Ok, we'll leave you to it." Mike said as he gestured to Kate.

"Night Doc." Kate said to him, as she and Mike left. They walked through the ship in a companionable silence and once the door to Mike's stateroom closed. Kate turned to face him.

"You sure about cutting Lt Green out like that?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah, he's a fuck up. He needs time to decide what he really wants instead of reacting to situation and doing things half arsed in the heat of an emergency. Lt Foster is going to be a good mother either way but she deserves to have a man who's in it with her full time. Who will be a good father or male role model for the kid. Right now, Lt Green is not that man and I don't want her to be pressured into a situation that will make her miserable when she already has a support network to help her if she decides to be a single mother." Mike said as he pulled Kate into his arms.

"Look you all protective of your lieutenant." Kate said with a proud smile as she really loved how progressive he was when it came to women. But then being raised by Lena probably showed him that a woman could do or be anything without a man at their side.

"You agree with me right?" Mike asked her, he didn't really need to ask as he knew Kate well enough to know they were on the same page.

"I do." Kate said before Mike lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply.

* * *

The next morning,

Tom heard the door open and pushed up in bed hoping to see Rachel. He was getting used to her random but frequent visits and how it felt to be in her presence but instead of being greeted with long luscious chocolate brown locks and a warm smile from Rachel that made him feel ten times better; Kate stepped through.

"Hey," Tom said genuinely surprised that Kate was here. She held two cups in one hand as she haphazardly stepped into the room and closed the door while not spilling the contents.

"Hey, yourself. You look pretty good for a guy who nearly died a few days ago." Kate quipped as she moved around the small space. She pulled a wheel tray table over his bed and placed one of the cups on it. "I brought you a smoothie." Kate informed him, Tom picked up the cup and eyed the contents warily.

"Thanks, I think." Tom said as he looked at the green smoothie. He was sure it was safe and probably delicious but frankly it looked like a cow spewed into the cup and the only reason he could believe it didn't come from a cow's stomach was that they didn't access to live stock.

"Drink it, it's good for your liver which could use the assist given you were gutted by shrapnel and had Rachel's hands all inside you which must be a real change for you two as a couple." Kate said before she took a sip of her cup. Tom who'd taken his first sip nearly choked on it at Kate's less than subtle innuendo.

He coughed and looked to her to see her smiling mischievously as he gave her the reaction she was expecting.

"What are you drinking?" He asked as he could said a million other things but decided not to go there with Kate.

"The same. My tiny liver needs all the help it can get." She said, she even showed her cup and he saw the same green sludge that was in his. It was now a challenge to finish it so she wouldn't pick on him for being a weakling which said a lot about his pride.

"It's disgusting." Tom told her after his second tentative sip. He was drinking it cautiously in case Kate decided to make another quip about his and Rachel's love life which was none of her business. But it did make him curious as to what Rachel had told Kate about him.

"Yeah, but it's healthy." Kate told him as Tom fought the urge not to be sick.

"What's in it?" He asked wincing as the drink tasted like shredded grass and with a sweet yet citrus undertone.

"Trust me, it's best not to think about it and drink, you owe me that much given I saved you from bleeding to death in your quarters." Kate told him.

"So I was told. You ok?" Tom asked her with genuine concern as Mike had shared with him what happened and his concern for Kate's mental well being. Mike usually didn't open up about such things unless it was really bothering him and he needed some advice which usually meant it was much worse than Mike was letting on.

He watched Kate as spaced out for a moment before coming back into the present with him and gave a shrug. He'd seen the thousand yard stare before. It was never a good sign but the fact Kate was able to pull herself back into the moment was good.

"I've been better. I could of done without your dramatics." Kate told him in a dry tone. Tom chuckled as he scratched his cheek, he had a feeling their friendship was going to forever based in banter and jibes.

"I think it's fair play given what you put me through on a daily basis." He quipped. Kate smiled and gave a nod conceding to him which was a pleasant thing to behind.

"I am a handful." She admitted.

* * *

"What are you doing in this area? its female territory." Alisha demanded. She had just stepped out of her and Kara's quarters and closed the door to find Danny lurking.

He was a real piece of work in her mind. He was playing hot and cold with Kara ever since the Arctic and while he seemed to come around in Norfolk once the flyers appeared with Kara as a wanted person he'd gone back to being a grade A bastard in her opinion and she done. She was happy to support Kara no matter what but she wasn't going to be friendly to Danny not after last night.

"None of your business. Is Kara in?" Danny asked as he gestured to the door. Alisha had to admit he did look half contrite when he mentioned Kara's name. And hell, if he'd asked to see her over 12 hours ago. She would have opened the door and let him in to see her. But Kara was in the infirmary, thanks to an argument that Danny and she had had walking up three floors of the ship so it hadn't missed anyone's attention what a jerk he'd been.

Sure Alisha had heard a crewman make a snarky comment about Kara being irrational due to her pregnancy but she set that man straight pretty quick and made him eat his words. As she wasn't going to let anyone bad mouth the woman who'd become her best friend since she joined the ship in Norfolk.

"Don't go to her." Alisha told him as she held a hand up to his chest to stop him. Ship regs said they couldn't touch but for him to manhandle her would look a lot worse than the other way round which Danny knew as he stepped back putting space between them. It was the one time she actually liked the double standards in a co-ed workplace.

"Look, I know what you heard but you need to stay out of it. It's between Kara and I." Danny informed her in a curt tone that made Alisha's blood boil as she was not going to let Danny ride roughshod over Kara and manipulate her back into what Alisha felt was an unhealthy relationship.

"I acknowledge what you're saying Lt Green but I'm not letting you talk to her when you're going to talk to me like that. So walk away." Alisha told him in a firm tone.

"I'm not walking away from Kara and my child." Danny told her in a low tone.

"Do you have a clue about what you're going to say to her?" Alisha asked him, Danny reeled back at her question and the fact he had no reply told he that he'd come here unprepared. She shook her head in disappointment. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You got nothing, so do yourself a favour and go think about what you want to say minus the ego and then put pen to paper. Then seal the letter up and give it her without opening your mouth. The power of written words will go over a hell of a lot better than you winging it on the spot." she suggested.

"That is a stupid idea." Danny told her. Alisha snorted a laugh and shook her head as Danny really had no clue about women. The fact he managed to get Kara befuddled the hell out of Alisha.

"Only because you don't have the guts to be a man and express your emotions in written words. So here's how it will go. You can either write a letter or forget about Kara and your kid because I will rally the whole crew against you on this. Your choice." Alisha said laying down an ultimatum. She knew she was definitely overstepping but she was sick of Kara crying in her bunk over Danny.

"Why are you being such a hard ass about this?" Danny asked her incredulously.

"Kara is seven months pregnant and all she wanted from you was a little support instead you belittled her and pushed her away as if she were a clinging ex girlfriend you wanted nothing to do with. But that's what you do, you all 'come here, come here' and when she does you all 'go away, go away'. I'm tired of watching you toy with her when she's working overtime cooking that kid and working in CIC. So until you pull your act together and be the man we all know you can; then you're not allowed here or in our quarters. The only communication you can have with her on a personal level will be through written words. So turn around and walk away." Alisha told him.

She didn't care if she was late to her post as she could stand outside hers and Kara's empty quarters just to make a point with him.

* * *

"I think I'm going to spew my green smoothie on you." Kate told him as she hung from the bar that was used for chin ups and pull ups. Mike was on his third rep of pull ups while Kate was struggling just to make one chin up.

But in all fairness she was trying to keep up with him, something her body wasn't ready for and thus she was failing on keeping to his reps. So she mostly did about a third of what he was doing but sweating a whole lot more than him. But some exercises were still outside of her capabilities like a chin up.

"Told you to stick to yoga." Mike told her with a smile. He actually liked exercising with her even if she was grumbling as it was adorable. Also her presence seemed to lighten the weight that pressed on him from his work and grief.

"I pulled one of hamstrings this morning with Miller." Kate said with a pout as exercising was not the friend it used to be for her. She had been practising Yoga and Tai Chi with Miller and Rachel when she had the time but she was not back to her old self. She needed her muscles to get back in shape which took a lot of effort and good eating.

"And you've been doing squats and lunges on it?" He asked her incredulously before he pulled himself up again.

"Yeah well, I wanted to spend time with you and cardio is the only way to cool my loins. I blame you for them being overheated 24/7." She said with a salacious smile.

Mike laughed as he dropped from the bar and gave her a knowing look. "You know the rules." He told her as he stretched his arms out.

"Yeah, just sucks. What if we're on this ship forever?" She asked as she dropped to the floor. She leaned over and pressed her hands to thighs as exhaustion and a lack of proper breathing was making her dizzy. She really hoped the smoothie wouldn't revisit her as she didn't want to know if it looked the same way coming up as it did going down.

"It's not forever." He assured her with a closed lip smile.

"Better not be, because right now I have about years worth of raunchy thoughts of things I want to do you and with you" Kate said in a low and promising voice as she looked up at him. She smiled brightly and Mike grinned. Yeah what she said was sexy as hell but in her current state she didn't look like she could do more than fall to ground.

Someone cleared their throat, Kate looked over her shoulder and saw Val standing at the doorway. She straightened up and turned to face her, while Mike just kept his ground.

"What can we do for you?" Mike asked her.

"Nothing, it's what I can do for you." Val said to them.

"What's that?" Kate asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said. That Valkyrie is a reflection of myself and I've been keeping tabs on it remotely." Val told them.

"How?" Mike asked narrowing his eyes as he thought he'd restricted her access to technology until she agreed to comply. Val gave a sheepish smile as she pulled a mobile phone from her back pocket.

"I swiped my guard's iPhone and plugged into the Deadman's game. As I installed layers in the game so people could access the information at any time." She confessed. Her escort behind her patted his pockets and found his phone. It didn't escape Mike's attention at how relieved the crewman looked but Mike honestly didn't care about the stolen phone given she hadn't used it against them.

"And?" Mike asked.

"Sean Ramsey feed me a believable story that coincided with what I interpreted from my own investigation. But now that he's got control, he's posted a manuscript. He's twisting everything and encouraging immunes to not only hunt you but also search out non-immunes and infect them. That wasn't the message I wanted out there. I wanted the truth, I wanted people to be informed and make their own decisions. Not to be enslaved by some madman's rhetoric." Val told them.

"So what?" Mike asked her.

"The bag you took from me has a box in it. It's how I connect to the network. If you give me access to your comms room. I can connect directly to the network and shut Sean out. I can control the content and change it." Val told them in a sincere manner. She was asking for a compromise in that she still held control over the network while the messages being sent would be of a different tune.

"Back to your version of the truth." Mike asked wryly.

"Your President offered me the original documents from the presidential bunker in their original state before they were redacted. I'd swap what's on there for the originals. I'll post the President's messages as long as I agree with what the content. I'll remove the more graphic content of Ms Lassiter and the others and correct my errors so people know they are alive-" Val tried to finish but Kate cut her off.

"No, we all want to stay dead. But removing the videos would be appreciated. Also shutting down Lassiter Industries Network would be a great while you're at it." Kate told her.

"But we can use it to track the submarine." Val pointed out to her.

"What?" Mike asked.

"When they tap into the servers they have to go to surface and send a signal via satellite." Kate said.

"Of course." Mike said he closed his eyes as he felt like an idiot for not thinking about it sooner.

"And they tap into it regularly. When I was on the oil rig they used it the Lassiter industries satellites to communicate with Europe. They'd check in at once a day. I monitored it and I also used the network myself to boost Valkyrie's signal." Val said begrudgingly as she knew she was confessing to a lot of crimes right in the moment but out of everyone on the ship the two before her were the only ones who managed to make her really think about what she had done while the others who tried either scared her witless like Anna or just annoyed her.

"I'll give you access to comms. and while I'll allow you to be completely in control over the network. I want reports every day you link to it. I want to know details of everything you are doing and changing. Do not think of being sneaky as I will have my people watching you. You only get one chance. You screw up and that's it. You'll never see the outside of your room until we hit dry land. You understand?" Mike asked her.

"I do." Val said with a nod.

* * *

"How's it going?" Tex asked Rachel as he sat on the edge of her desk and looked down at her. She gave him a soft smile as she sat back in her chair from her work.

Finding the most virulent strain in Neils' body was easy thanks to her machines and the DNA scissors that had down their job but finding the right place to bond her cure to the DNA that would make it contagious was proving to be a little bit more of a challenge than she had expected.

She knew she would get it but for now she was waiting for her computer to once again finish crunching numbers and running simulations before she starting physically making prototypes.

"It's going smoothly." She said honestly. She didn't see this latest challenge a set back as it was normal for things to take time in the science world. She was just glad to have the technology at hand to make her job easier.

"Good, when do you think you'll have a prototype?" Tex asked.

"In a few hours maybe a day or two?" She offered with a shrug.

"I know I shouldn't be asking but at some point I'm going to be jumping off this carnival ride to look for my daughter. I was hoping I could bum a few of the original cure off you just in case your cure doesn't make me contagious for life." Tex said with a smile.

"Well, I'm prognosticating that the contagious period would be like that of a cold. So between 5 to 8 days. So I can definitely make you a batch of the original cure." She assured him.

"Thanks." Tex told her. "So how are the buns in the oven?" he asked changing the subject.

"They are good." Rachel said, she couldn't help but rub her hand over her stomach. She actually like it as it was a genuine baby bump and for some reason it comforted her.

"Have you felt them move yet?" Tex asked.

"No, not yet." Rachel said but she wasn't worried as she knew it would happen in time. She could of sworn she felt flutters and bubbles but her rational mind just told it was gas.

"It'll happen," Tex told her with a warm smile.

"Of that I am sure." Rachel said in agreement.

"So you and Captain." Tex teased.

"You and Anna." Rachel said mockingly back at him. She loved how he blushed and was glad she had managed to remain calm and cool about it. It was probably thanks to Kate desensitizing her with all her innuendo and banter.

But now she only seemed to blush about Tom when he was flirting with her or making innuendo about them. It was only because with him everything subtle pleasure and details he shared with her was like a promise of something more in the future. She honestly couldn't wait for the time when they could explore the sexual side of their relationship but between her nausea and Tom being kept together by stitches. It seemed like it would be a few weeks before that could happen but she did enjoy the small pleasures of a cheeky kiss and when he touched her.

Tex looked over his shoulder to where Anna was currently crashed out in a cot with her leg elevated in a makeshift levy system. Normally they used pillows but Jeter and a couple of machinists had found some time and worked out a transportable system so Anna's leg could be comfortably elevated to the right level consistently given pillows on the ship tended to deflate with ease.

"Yep, I'm hoping you and Kate can look after while I'm gone." Tex said to her, as he looked at Anna forlornly. It made Rachel wonder when he was going to leave as he made it sound like it would be soon.

"Of course, it was already a given." Rachel told him.

"I'll try not to be gone too long, but I know it'll be hard for her. Rehab is fucking bitch when you have a fracture like hers." Tex said with concern.

"She'll manage, she's not the only one with a lengthy recovery ahead of them." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to the Captain. How is he?" Tex asked.

"He's good. You should go up and see him for yourself." Rachel told him.

"I will, I'm just sticking to the lower decks. Helping out where I can, it's good Ravit is going good and that she's awake. Wolf and Burk were taking it hard. I can't imagine how they'd have coped if she hadn't made it." Tex said.

"Well, we don't have to find out for foreseeable future thankfully." Rachel said as she was incredibly thankful for the small victories they had under their belts as Rachel knew ship's morale was pretty low but everyone kept to their duties and kept working. Their perseverance was inspiring and admirable.

"So I heard Danny and Kara are on the splits again." Tex said changing topics. Rachel blew out a breath as she truly felt for Kara.

She never got to entertain the idea of an absentee father as Tom just implanted himself into the role of being her partner and father of her twins so seamlessly that she wished they were biologically his. But then if they were it would have raised a lot of questions as that reality meant Rachel and Tom having sex before he knew his wife was dead. She wasn't sure she liked that scenario as she didn't see herself as the kind of woman to sleep with a married.

But to be in Kara's position seemed was horrible to think about it as she remembered when she performed the ultrasound. She could see how conflicted Danny was. He outwardly was ecstatic and happy but she could see in his eyes the conflict of emotions. She also hated how he knew they had a set time for the appointment but he just waltzed in late like it was completely ok when it wasn't.

Kara's frustrations of Danny's impartial behaviour was taking it's toll. Evidence by the fact she was in the infirmary. Rachel knew the young woman would be released as everything was normal but it didn't fix what was broken in Kara and Danny's relationship.

"Yes, what's your take on it?" Rachel asked him.

"Danny's scared and he's pulling back instead of sticking it out which is weird cause he's a Navy Seal. They are all about toughin' out the hard stuff. He should be solid." Tex said as he was perplexed by it all.

"Navy Seals are rigorously trained for combat not life or impending fatherhood." Rachel pointed out.

"True, true but I don't know. He won't talk to me about it. I hope they work it out or at least find some common ground to be there for the child if they can't be a couple." Tex said as he stroked his beard looking thoughtful. He'd tried to help the man but he just wanted to be stubborn and do things his way.

"I hope so too." Rachel said echoing his sentiments.


	64. Chapter 63

_A/N: I think I've broken my fingers from so much typing... anyway! as always I'm not a scientist, doctor, soldier, sailor, spy or whatever so please allow some artistic license as I googled as much as I could to get it right and made up the rest from there :-P ... Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review! So Please enjoy this huge installment of 'Here with Me'..._

* * *

 **Chapter 63**

* * *

"It's so good to see you awake." Wolf said as he helped prop pillows behind Ravit's back so she was sitting up comfortably. Her hair was a wild mess of curls, dark circles under eyes as she was still deathly pale but she was alive and her eyes twinkled with amusement at the tender treatment he was giving. "Comfortable?" He asked her as he went back to sit on his stool.

"Yeah," Ravit said, her voice was still rough from sleeping so long and not drinking enough fluids. Something she tried to do but was finding it hard to keep them down due to the hangover from the meds and the drain of losing a lot of blood and a kidney. The nausea that had been rolling through her slowly calmed as sitting up helped compared to lying down.

"Doc Rios talk to you about your prognosis?" He asked. Ravit gave a nod.

"My body will adapt but it will take a few months for me to get back on my feet."

"You really scared me." Wolf said getting slightly choked up with his emotions as Ravit was the only family he had left given he had no clue about his family in Australia. Given he'd seen how the virus tore America apart, he felt little to no hope of finding them alive. It didn't mean he wouldn't search for them but for now all he had was Ravit and those on the Nathan James who'd become family.

"I'm going to be ok." Ravit assured him as she held out his hand to him. He took it in his and bowed his head taking a moment to get control of himself. "Though I could use a shower and a hairbrush." she said in a light tone. Wolf smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and lifted his head up to look at her.

"Yeah, you are looking a little wild there." Wolf said with a chuckle as he gestured to her hair. She quirked an eyebrow and gave half a shrug as if to say 'oh well, what can you do.'.

"So where's Burk?" she asked him.

"He'll be by later, when he's off duty. Do you want me to try and tame all that hair for you so you look half decent?" he asked in a teasing manner.

"I don't know, when you say wild do you mean it as sexually wild or rabid dog wild?" she asked him as she self consciously touched her hair. She didn't really care because she felt that if any man was going to be in her life he'd have to take the ugly with the good. She also only asked because she wanted to make Wolf smile.

* * *

"You're looking better every day." Rachel said as she couldn't believe how well Tom looked. He had colour in face, he looked more awake than he had before. She as she changed the bandage on his wound. It was healing at a surprisingly normal rate as she'd hope he'd heal quick like Kate but on the upside much to her relief there was no signs of any infections or complications. Something she had been concerned about given how shrapnel tended to make a mess of the body and they didn't have all the equipment on board to do a thorough search to know they had all the fragments out.

"Whatever you keep hanging on that IV drip is working a treat." Tom remarked as he'd had a blood transfusions and Plasma hung at regular intervals. He couldn't help but notice how the plasma bags lacked the same labelling as the blood.

"It's Plasma from Michener. It turns out that the IVIG therapy from a person who has genetically modified blood works." Rachel said as she focused on her work and gently cleaned the incision site with soap and water.

"Isn't that supposed to be for you and the twins?" Tom asked as he had one arm behind his head as he held his shirt up and out of the way giving her access to clean his incision. She had stood back to let the area air dry for a few moments while she prepped the gauze and tape for the last step of covering his wound. He was surprised at how brutal it looked as his skin was mottled in a nasty bruise, the incision was stitched beautifully in small neat stitches. He doubted he would have much of a scar which suited him just fine.

"I have Kate and Anna, I shared some of plasma stocks with you and Ravit but it got to a point where I couldn't part with what I had. So I tapped another source." Rachel informed him, it was a relief to hear her say that as he didn't like her putting herself or the twins in danger for him.

"Well, I think I'd prefer Michener's plasma over Kate's." Tom said in a light teasing manner.

"Too late there are little white blood cells and fillers of hers floating around in you right now." Rachel told him, as she gently placed the fresh gauze over his wound and pressed down the tape to secure it. Thanks to the meds he didn't feel anything but the slightest of twinges and the weird pull of his skin when he moved the wrong way and his stitches pulled slightly.

"That makes me uncomfortable." Tom grumbled in good humour.

"I don't think you'll have any side effects. I certainly haven't." Rachel told him as she pulled down his shirt and moved to dispose of the mess she made and wash her hands.

"What side effects would there be?" Tom asked as he watched her come back from the ensuite where she had washed her hands. She paused for a moment and gave his question some thought.

"Sexual cravings for your X.O." Rachel offered as she walked over to his IV stand and inspected his lines for whatever reason he didn't know but at least she was close to him which was all that mattered to him.

"Nope, haven't got that. I do have cravings." Tom told her, Rachel quirked an eyebrow and looked to him.

"For?" she asked out of curiosity.

"You." He told her, Rachel felt her heart skip a beat in excitement.

"Maybe her plasma is affecting you. You weren't this forward and flirtatious before you nearly died."

"I want to be happy Rachel." He confessed in a low tone, he hated how it sounded but it was true. thinking of how he was supposed to act, how he was supposed to grieve for Darien while being bundled up with emotions of joy and affection for Rachel, the twins and how they were fast becoming permanent fixtures in his life that he wanted to express but felt he shouldn't because it was not socially accepted.

"And you aren't?" Rachel asked in concern as she wanted him to be happy not cause him misery.

"Not all the time because I think about the past, about Darien and the future I was supposed to have with her. I wasn't just grieving her, I was also grieving a whole future that I'd never have." Tom said, looking at her sincerely as he continued.

"But whenever I see you," he smiled "And I see the ultrasound pictures of those babies, I see a whole new future with and the twins, my kids. All of it and it makes me just want to take it with both hands and make the most of it. It also feels really good to make you smile." Tom told her.

He'd never say it out loud but he was tired of feeling miserable, of grieving over Darien and that life that would never it be. When he thought of Rachel and their future, it enlivened his world. His future felt brighter, he loved being a father and he couldn't wait to hold the twins in his arms, he couldn't wait to have Sam and Ashley be older siblings and grow in a larger family just like he had. He knew there would be major adjustments and it wouldn't be easy at first but he could see himself happy and he wanted to focus on that.

Rachel couldn't help but smile as his words washed away her fears and worries as she could tell he was truly by her side 100%. He wanted her and the twins fully as she could tell he'd given it a lot of thought. She loved that he talked about their future as an exciting adventure.

"That smile." Tom said, his voice laced with pleasure.

"Maybe it's the meds." Rachel offered blushing slightly as she didn't think her smile was anything more special than all the other smiles out there.

"It's not the meds. I've just been toning down my charm so I didn't overexcite you. I know how pregnancy hormones work." He told her. Rachel snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, you memorised a book. Congratulations." Rachel drawled in an amused but sarcastic manner.

"It was 4 books and the internet. I would go onto forums and ask questions as well." Tom said in amused tone as he knew she was just having a bit of fun at him because he also knew that everyone gave advice to pregnant women to the point it got old and very annoying fast.

"How industrious of you." Rachel teased as she liked how he took the time to educate himself even if it was a little annoying for him to make assumptions of her state.

"I didn't make Captain by half assing through life." Tom replied with a smile.

"No, you didn't." Rachel agreed as she knew how hard he worked.

"So how are you this morning?" Tom asked her as he felt bad for not asked earlier.

"I'm very well." Rachel lied, she had morning sickness and general sickness from being in the same room as Neils' remains. Even though he was dead it still made her ill to be in presence and remember that he'd nearly been successful in killing her twins and herself. She couldn't wait to burn his corpse which thankfully was soon.

"May I?" Tom asked breaking Rachel out of her thoughts.

"May you what?" Rachel asked, he gestured with eyes to her stomach and she realised he was asking if he could touch her bump. "You may." She said, she was about to step up closer to his bedside when he pushed himself up and threw his legs over the side.

"You shouldn't be moving around." Rachel chastised him as she allowed Tom to pull her towards him so that she was standing between his legs.

"I promise I'll be a good patient for the rest of the day." Tom said to her.

"You better not pull your stitches." She warned him, Tom just smiled as he slid his hands underneath her lab coat and onto her hips. He pulled her closer to him before he moved his hands under her sweater and top. He felt Rachel shiver under his touch. Her skin so smooth and warm under his hands as he massaged his fingers up her back. He felt her muscles and her stiff posture soften under his hands and smiled as he continued his slow massage of her lower back muscles and hips.

"I thought you wanted to feel the bump." Rachel said as she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. His hands felt amazing as he moved them over her muscles. It just felt amazing to be touched, she knew she should be making him lie back down because even though his vigour and colour had returned his wound was still in need of being rested. Something he was not doing as he sat up in front of her with nothing to support his back or abdominals. But the doctor part of her brain turned off as his warm calloused hands moved from her hips over her baby bump.

"No movement yet?" he asked as he splayed his hands reverently over the slightly stretched skin. She knew she should feel a little self conscious but instead she felt like a contradicting mix of mix of strong and preciously small.

"Why do people ask that I'm only 14 weeks or so along and I don't know. I think I feel flutters but my mind tells me that could be anything." Rachel said as she moved her hands and placed them over his holding them on her lower abdomen. She wished she could feel the twins move as then they could share the moment together but for now it was just something they'd have to wait for.

"You're the favourite part of my day." Tom confessed in a low voice. He hadn't meant to say it out loud but it was too late to take it back and frankly he didn't want to now. He wished he could do more than just sit on the edge of the bed as he really wanted to press two kisses on her stomach and then her but for now he was happy to settle with just kissing her.

He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. One hand was at the small of her back while the other on her expanding stomach. Rachel moaned as she leaned into the kiss and cupped his face with her hands. Tom moved his lips over hers with heat, taking over, urging her mouth open and kissing her deeper and hotter. Long and wet and hungry. It was quite a while before he could even break from her lips a tiny bit.

"I have to admit I like that to," she whispered, breathlessly against his lips.

And that fast he was on her lips again, devouring her, feeding her deep kisses and tasting the inside of her mouth. Her arms went around his neck, his went around to the small of her back and they were locked in a passionate kiss that didn't end until his side panged uncomfortably from him sitting up too long. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Don't smile like that." he told her in a light tone as Rachel's smile was one that said 'I told you so'. He pull back and gave a small groan of discomfort.

"I thought you liked my smile." Rachel said as she held her tongue on chastising him for pushing his limits because she felt partially responsible given she happily let him kiss her in his state knowing he should be lying back in bed.

"Not when it's smug like that at my expense." he told her in an amused tone as he shifted back onto the bed and laid back. Rachel chuckled as she pulled the sheet and blankets over his legs tucking him back in.

* * *

"You alright there?" Anna asked as she watched Kate walk slowly to the coffee station with a pained expression on her face.

"Yep, just remembering that I have muscles and they currently hate me." Kate said as she made herself a cup of tea and slowly sat down at the table next to Anna. "Why does it hurt so much to get into shape." Kate complained.

"I wouldn't know, I've been unfit for a few years now." Anna told her, she couldn't run a marathon and while she kept her fighting skills by practising her forms in a slow meditative manner than sweating it out and punching a bag. While she tried vainly to keep toned from some pilates and yoga practises but she'd never reach Kate's level of fitness because she just didn't have the energy for more than 10 minutes of exercise a day without it taking it's toll.

"You're not that bad." Kate said to her in a reassuring tone. Anna gave a shrug.

"You could outrun me." Anna told her, something that she learned to find amusing given she didn't carry a lot of weight on her frame.

"Yeah but you could probably slide out of a prison cell food slot." Kate told her, Anna smiled as she had to admit her lithe Asian frame did have it's advantages over Kate's given Kate had wider hips than her.

It was a point of amusement between them as Anna could walk into any shop in any part of the world and find an outfit while Kate saved her money and would upgrade her wardrobe in America or Europe because they catered to her 'freakishly long arms and legs'.

"Only if I have butter to grease me through." Anna said thoughtfully.

"I think soap would be easier to find in a prison cell." Kate told her as if they were planning a hypothetical escape scenario.

The door to the wardroom swung open and both women looked to see Kara step into the room and close the door.

"Hello," Kara said with a warm smile to them.

"Hey, I thought you were off duty." Kate said to Kara, she wore a quizzical expression as she hadn't expected to see Kara smile given what happened last night.

"I was but Kirkland is down with a bad migraine. So I'm covering for him." Kara said as she poured herself a glass of juice. She was on a ten minute break from CIC as it was quiet and she needed a break from all the noise of the room.

"You alright?" Kate asked her with a unsure smile.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Kara said as she appreciated the concern.

"You're smiling." Kate told her.

"I love my job." Kara told her, after last night with Danny and ending up in the Infirmary she had been down in the dumps to say the least. But then Kirkland called in sick and Rios had cleared her. So she put a fresh uniform and went to the CIC. Just immersing herself into her duties reinforced to her how good she was at her job. The sense of purpose filled her with contentment and when the X.O. came in he acted as he normally did. He only asked briefly if she was 'ok' and when she said 'Yes' that was it. There was no question in his eyes as if he was unsure of her and then it was back to work as usual.

She knew her days as TAO were numbered, so instead of letting it get to her she was going to enjoy them and use the time to her advantage instead of worrying what people thought. And as for Danny, she pushed him to the back of her mind as she had time in the infirmary to realise that she couldn't push him to be the man she wanted and she knew if she did; she'd end up hating herself for making him miserable.

"So it's a good day?" Kate asked.

"Not really, but we're winning so far." Kara said to her.

"Good, we need a win." Kate said.

"Or a bonfire." Anna said her eyes lighting up.

"Oh my god, don't start with that again." Kate said as she dropped back her head and gave a sigh. Kara's lips curled into a smile as she like majority of the crew enjoyed the friendship of Anna and Kate. They were really like an old married couple who had a flair for discussing topical events to outlandish hypothetical situations which tended to dissolve into banter and non sequiturs. It was like having a meal and show, but an interactive on as anyone could join the conversation with ease.

"Start what?" Kara asked knowing she was opening a can of worms.

"Anna wants to burn Neils' remains." Kate told her.

"He's stinking up the joint and it's creepy sleeping in the labs with him there." Anna said making a face.

"It doesn't stop you from sleeping there." Kate argued.

"I can't help it, if I lay down and fall asleep. I'm just saying we need to start building a pyre." Anna told her in a serious manner but everyone knew she wasn't serious at all.

"With what? there's not a lot of wood on this ship." Kate said with a chuckle.

"This would do." Anna said tapping the wardroom table.

"Yeah, forget it. It would never burn hot enough to burn the body to ashes. What we need is a crematorium to make sure we do the job right." Kate told her.

 _"Lt Foster, report to CIC immediately."_ played over the P.A. system of the ship, Kara had to admit she was a little disappointed as she wanted to stay and watch the rest of the conversation.

"That's me." Kara said, she rose from her chair and down the rest of her juice.

* * *

"They are closing in." Danny said pointing out the obvious. It grated on Mike's nerves to have this meeting as he'd made it clear what he wanted them to keep evading the sub and the civilians until they had a contagious cure. The only problem was they weren't out at open sea but sailing through channels which made their job harder. It didn't help that Mike was running on little sleep and patience as he had his personal issues gnawing at him along with the pressures of being X.O. and Captain at the same time.

He would normally tap Commander Garnett to step up but she was busy working on repairs to their sonar systems and suffering from her own grief of losing more men from her department. Engineers were hard to replace even harder when they were Lynn and Chung as those two were incredibly talented. They lived and breathed that engine room like Garnett.

"I can see that. Any ideas?" Mike asked the people around the table in CIC. Burke, Alisha, Kara, Mejia and Danny all looked down at the map on the table for a long moment.

"Nothing that doesn't involve direct contact with the enemy." Burk stated. Mike hadn't missed the lack of definition on who their enemy was for Burk as the man was bent on revenge for what happened on the oil rig. Mike felt that same urge but he knew better than to follow it as it wouldn't help their cause in the long term.

"I've been working with Val, she's been helping us monitor the civilian movements. They haven't formed an real organization to their searches but it's only a matter time before the Ramsey help them coordinate the civilians. We could go on the dead man app and pretend to be another group of civilians and redirect the search." Alisha offered, as she was the next person to speak up from the group.

"Spoof our position. That wouldn't work for long." Burk said playing negative Nancy on the idea. But Mike couldn't help but agree that he was right even if he didn't show it.

"No, but we don't have to claim we saw the Nathan James but we could say that we saw the Helo in the air miles from where they all are in the opposite direction to us. That we're following back to the ship." Kara offered adding to Alisha's idea. Mike liked the idea as it would buy them time if no one else was in the vicinity to call them out on a lie.

"Val told me that she can make it look like our messages originate from a different location so they can't be traced to us." Alisha said.

"If she's on our side. She could tell everyone where we are." Danny argued. He'd been voting for them to go after the sub and take down the Valkyrie network from the start.

Something that was on the cards but not what Mike wanted to do while Dr Scott was working on a cure. If anything he'd want to remove her and her research along with the president and the kids onto the mainland for their safety. It brought up the issue of if he would turf Kara onto the mainland given her pregnancy but right now he wasn't going to mention it.

"She has a strong sense of self preservation." Alisha told him.

"Has she changed anything on the network?" Mike asked deciding to ignore Danny's suggestion and continuing with Alisha's as it had merit.

"Not yet." Alisha told him. The way she spoke about Val made him believe that maybe she was worth giving a chance to especially Alisha wasn't raving about but she hadn't exactly said anything bad about the woman yet. Mike gave a nod at her words and thought on it for a long moment before he spoke.

"Make sure she doesn't. We don't need Sean Ramsey to know we're messing with him and his little army. If this works then we can use it later to hunt down the sub." Mike told them.

"And when will that happen? So far the Ramsey's are winning." Danny said in an exasperated tone, Mike narrowed his eyes at the lieutenant as he'd forgotten who he was speaking to. Something Danny remembered quickly as he added a "Sir." to the end but not fast enough.

"It will happen when I decide it's a priority. Right now, we need to buy more time. That is all." Mike told Danny in a no nonsense manner. He knew Danny wasn't alone in thinking the same. He was just stupid enough to ask and challenge Mike. Something Mike wasn't going to let slide as he was in charge. He stepped away from the table but decided he couldn't let Danny's insubordination go unpunished just a little.

"Unless, you'd like to sell me what a great idea it would be to take a ship with no sonar, over 20 teenagers, all of Dr Scott's research including the cure on a hunt for a sub that's bent on sinking us." Mike said snidely. Danny at least had the nerve to look embarrassed and even Burk looked put in his place as they both hadn't been thinking about all the angles to their desire to sink the sub.

He had to hold his tongue as he really wanted to tell him that was why he was the Commander and in charge but he felt the message was clear. So he turned and left CIC, feeling a little more vindicated in his decisions.

* * *

Rachel sat back and listened the machines churn, Anna was passed out in the cot which was probably the only reason Rachel was here still working as she wouldn't have come here alone even though Neils was dead and she was safe. She just didn't like being in his presence.

Frankly she just hoped that the computer came back with the results she wanted. Finding the strain was easy but now she was running models and simulations to make sure that what her plan with the cure would work. Of course, she would have to make a physical prototype and try it out but for now she just wanted to make sure she was on the right track before she wasted any resources.

The computer in front of her beeps and a screen in the bottom right corner popped up letting her know the results were in. She clicked it open and looked over the results. Elation and relief filled her as it was just what she had needed to see.

"I've got it." Rachel murmured under her breath with a smile. She pushed up from her chair and moved over to where Anna was as she had to share the news with someone. "Anna" Rachel said, she gently shook the woman awake. She felt a little bad but knew Anna would have to wake up to go to bed.

"Mmh what?" Anna mumbled as she woke up.

"I've got it." Rachel said with a smile.

"What?" Anna asked with a frown as she was still half asleep and had no idea what Rachel was smiling about or why her face was practically in hers. "You're not going to kiss me are you?" Anna asked her. Rachel chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I have Contagious cure. I just have to do a human trial to be sure but I think I've got it." Rachel told her.

"Congratulations. Does this mean we set Neils on fire now?" Anna asked, Rachel couldn't help but laugh as Anna wanted Neils' remains gone as much as she did. She also had no problem vocalizing it either.

"Yes but not this moment as it's night time." Rachel told her.

"Oh ok. You finished for the night?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I just have to pack up." Rachel told her.

"Ok, then we're going to bed." Anna told her with a yawn, for some reason Rachel couldn't help but smile as Anna was already ensconced on the cot. It wasn't like she had to move. Something Rachel couldn't help but point out.

"You're already in bed." Rachel said. Anna frowned and looked at her as if she were made.

"I'm not sleeping here with that thing in the room." Anna told her, Rachel tried not to laugh at the hypocrisy of the situation as Anna had been sleeping for the past four hours in the lab without any issues. So instead she went to packing up.

* * *

It was barely past 2am when Kate shot out of bed at the sound of a thud and glass shattering. She pulled the blanket and top sheet of her legs and got out of bed. She winced as her eyes adjusted to the lights and frowned as paper was strewn across the floor. Mike's mug laid on the floor on its side; coffee staining the carpet. She didn't need to look far to find Mike as he knelt on the floor with one hand covering his eyes while the other clutched the photo frame that held a photo of his children.

She felt her heart break as she saw the tears silently run down his arm and knew he was grieving for Lucas. Today was his birthday, the day Mike had wanted to pretend didn't exist as it now reminded him of the son he'd lost.

She gently placed a hand on the nape of his neck and gently massaged him; letting him know she was there without breaking the silence in the room. She didn't say anything because she just had no clue what to say that wouldn't make things worse. Mike dropped his hand and turned his head to her and tears pricked Kate's eyes when she saw the moisture in Mike's. Without a word, she tugged his hand and pulled him into her arms.

He stiffened for a moment, and then his body went limp and he sagged against her. His hair tickled her chin, his hot tears soaking the front of her t-shirt she slept in.

She didn't know how long they sat there, how long she held him, how long he cried, and when he lifted his head and urgently sought out her lips, she didn't deny him the kiss he craved. She kissed him back with the same desperation she saw in his dark eyes, their tongues meeting and tangling, their hands entering the fray by grabbing at each other's clothes.

Yanking away her knickers, Mike pushed her onto her back and crushed her with his strong body. His hands fumbled to shove his own pants down, his erection sprang free, and then he pushed it inside her without warning. But she was ready for him, slick with desire that had erupted out of nowhere and overcome with the need to soothe him, to please him, to bring him any comfort she could, even if it was of the carnal variety.

Mike plunged into her again and again. His mouth hungrily devoured hers. The intensity of his passion scared her, thrilled her, liberated her. She met him thrust for thrust, her inner muscles squeezing his thick shaft as shockwaves of pleasure rocked her body.

She was stunned by the sudden orgasm that exploded inside her. It started between her legs, then detonated, shards of pleasure flying to every part of her body, making her gasp in surprised delight. The spasms of her inner muscles set Mike off. He came with a loud cry, moaning her name as his cock twitched inside her. She could feel his heart hammering against her breasts, a fast, reckless rhythm that matched her own erratic pulse.

Letting out a deep breath, Mike cupped her cheeks with his palms and stared at her with heavy-lidded eyes. "I love you." he told her.

Her chest squeezed with emotion. "I love you too." Kate told him. He kissed her tenderly, then slid his cock out of her still-throbbing body and rolled over onto the floor.

And it was at that moment they both realized he hadn't worn a condom.

"Shit," he mumbled, Kate rolled onto her side and placed a hand on his chest as he covered his face with his hands.

"Hey, it's ok." Kate told him.

"No, it's not. I just fucked you on the carpet like some animal without protection." Mike told her.

"It's ok, I'm not complaining." Kate said with a smile as she didn't mind. Sure she had carpet burns on her back and would have bruises but it was all worth it. She had an amazing orgasm and in giving her body to Mike so freely that he had found some comfort in the closeness of them being intimate. She knew she did.

"I don't want any more kids." He confessed, Kate's smile faltered slightly as his words sunk in. He looked up at her so utterly broken by his confession. The clear pain and concern in his eyes as if he was afraid she was going to get angry and leave.

"Don't worry, it's the right part of my cycle. I'm not ovulating. So we're ok and next time we'll remember the condom." Kate said, she was totally lying about her cycle as she had no freaking idea about it but she just wanted to comfort Mike. Downplaying the situation was a hell of a lot easier than what she wanted to which was shove him and tell him that it was just great for him to bring up the fact he didn't want children just after not using protection. But she didn't want to be petulant like that as she knew his grief was fuelling his wishes and she wanted to ease the pain not make it worse.

"I'm so sorry." Mike told her in a pained voice. Kate slid a leg over his hips and shifted her body so she was straddling him. She gently cupped the sides of his face and held his gaze.

"It's ok." Kate told him in a soothing tone.

"It's not, I know you want more kids but I can't go through this again. The pain-" He stopped as he pressed his lips together trying to stuff what he was feeling into a box. It was bad enough he cried like a kid in her arms and then ravished her to just throw a curve ball at her. But he knew for all her fears of being infertile, under that she wanted kids and family. He was afraid that she would want a baby and he just couldn't bring another life into this world knowing that it could lead the pain he was feeling if he outlived that child. He didn't want Kate to feel that pain either. He covered his eyes with his hand again and took a breath trying to reign himself in.

"Hey, look at me." Kate told him. He dropped his hand and looked to her. He loved with every fibre of his being, and when he looked up at her seeing love and understanding reflected back at him. It just seemed unfair, like he was waiting for some kind of cosmic backlash. She gave him a soft smile before she spoke.

"All I want in life is you and a family. You've given me both. I'm one of the luckiest women alive. So we won't have babies. It's not a deal breaker, Ok? " she asked him, she saw him relax and draw comfort from her words while inwardly a part of her broke. She would never admit it to him but his confession hurt, she wouldn't tell him because she also knew she would get past it and still be happy with him. So there was no need to bring it up or argue about it.

"Yeah. Ok." Mike said to her, he pulled her down into his arms. He felt like a complete mess but holding her and having her just accept him assuage the part of him that had always felt inadequate.

"Will you tell me about him?" Kate asked as she laid on top of Mike. He remained silent for a long time as he didn't know where to start but he felt like Kate deserved to know. His son was a part of his heart that she was sharing. He also knew that he was damn tired of keeping it all locked up inside of him.

"Lucas would have been 13. I planned this daytrip. Father and son time. I was going to take him to see the cubs play…"


	65. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

* * *

"Hey, where's Rachel?" Kate asked Anna as she came into the labs to find Anna lying her cot reading a book but no Rachel. It was mid morning so Kate had expected to find Rachel ensconced in her lab working.

"She's organising the bonfire for Neils' remains. Why? you ok?" Anna asked as she couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong with Kate. Years as friends had given them a sixth sense of being able to tell where their head was at and right now Kate might look fine on the outside but there was a sadness to her.

"I'm fine." Kate said in a somewhat monotone manner as she rubbed her face with her hands. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about the ache in her chest that had formed when she told Mike that she was ok not having a baby.

A part of her knew this would happened but when she learned she wasn't infertile, a hope had taken root that maybe she'd have the experience of being pregnant and having Mike's child. A baby who was half hers and his, and now it wasn't going to happen. Sure she could just see if nature took hold from last night but she didn't want to hurt Mike. They'd been through too much to purposefully create trouble.

She also knew that the ache she felt would eventually fade once she came to terms with it and remembered she was lucky. Lucky to have Mike, lucky to be in love and have his family which was much more than she could hope for.

"Then why don't you look fine?" Anna asked her, concerned for Kate as she was worried that Kate was hitting her limit in a big way. It hadn't escaped Anna's notice that she was trying to get herself into a routine and avoiding certain triggers one of them blood but this seemed different to her.

"Mike told me he doesn't want more kids which is understandable given what happened with Lucas and his job." Kate told her, she could have been evasive but felt it was easier to be blunt and tell the truth.

"I'm sorry." Anna said to her, her heart broke for her friend as she knew it had to hurt. Kate gave a lot of herself to everyone around her and it didn't seem fair that she kept being thrown under the proverbial bus every time when it came to her personal goals.

"It's ok." Kate said with a shrug downplaying her pain as she didn't want to turn it into a big deal. She just wanted to quietly grieve it and move on.

"No, it's not you always wanted kids." Anna said.

"I got two and they are toilet trained. Life is good." Kate told her.

"you know what I mean." Anna said as she knew Kate had wanted the experience of having a child of her own. The adventure of being pregnant and holding that baby. It was something Anna couldn't understand, just like owning an animal having children was very much a foreign concept to her. She knew whenever Kate saw a pudgy baby face she melted while Anna looked at it like it were an enigma. So she knew it was important to Kate and for her to not have that would of course hurt even if Kate was accepting of it.

"I'll get over it." Kate said with a sigh.

"But?" Anna asked as she felt there was more to the sentence that Kate left off. That and she hadn't mentioned why she needed to talk to Rachel.

"It was a weird night and I need the morning after pill." Kate said.

"He forgets to wrap it up and then dumps on you that he doesn't want kids?" Anna asked, immediately pissed off at Mike for hurting her friend and making her responsible when he was the one in Anna's opinion who'd fucked up.

"It wasn't like that and I don't really want to go into it. I just need Rachel to get the tablet so I don't have to worry about my body doing something stupid." Kate said defensively.

"You must really love him." Anna drawled in an unimpressed manner. Kate didn't take it personally as Anna didn't have all the facts and actually was comforted that her friend was supporting her. Even being angry for her when she couldn't muster it for herself.

"I do." Kate told her, she just hoped it didn't take long for her to get over the pain as it was the same way she felt when she found out Jack had died.

His death had it's own set of grief and issues which had nearly drowned her but part of that was the realization that her dreams of a baby and having a family had died with Jack. They had immediately been revived by Mike except part of it had died last night. She felt so stupid for getting upset about it but couldn't stop herself. So for now she'd just hide it away from Mike until it was no longer an issue because she knew it wasn't worth discussing.

"Fine, I'll go." Anna said breaking Kate out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked confused as she made it sound like Kate had twisted her arm into something.

"The infirmary." Anna told her, she pulled her broken leg over the side of the cot and picked up her crutches off the floor.

"Rachel can do it." Kate said but she helped Anna up onto her crutches as she could see the woman was hell bent on helping. Something that was a relief as she wasn't sure how to talk to Rachel about it as she didn't want their friendship to get weird when Rachel was pregnant and Kate was trying to avoid it.

"If she runs into Rios he'll assume one of the female crew asking for help and get the shits as he's supposed to be doctoring the whole crew, whereas I go and he'll just hand it over assuming I'm a hot mess." Anna told her like it was nothing but it actually meant a lot to Kate as she didn't want to telegraph it to the crew that she and Mike had sex let alone the rest of it.

"When I'm really the hot mess." Kate said in a despondent manner, she hadn't meant it to sound so bad but she just felt so disconnected and depressed by it all.

"You'll be fine. So let me go get this morning after pill because I think it will be fun." Anna said, Kate frowned at her. "Well for me." Anna corrected as she was looking forward to seeing how much of a prude Rios was.

"Ok." Kate said unsure.

"Just stay here." Anna told her.

* * *

"Tex." Rachel said, glad to have finally tracked him down as she looked for all over the ship. Only to find him in the gym working out. It was the last place she looked but then she assumed he'd be with Anna or in the mess.

"Doc. Not like you to seek me out." he teased as he was sitting on the bench with dumb bells in each hand doing arm curls.

"I have a proposition for you." Rachel said walking to him, she was glad the gym was empty as she just realised how sexually dirty that sounded to her ears. Tex interpreted it that way as he smiled charmingly.

"You know I'm a taken man right?" he asked her. It was Rachel's turn to smile as she liked how proud he sounded of being Anna's man.

"Not that kind of proposition." Rachel assured him.

"Ok, then what are you proposing?" Tex asked with a huff as he continued to work his biceps.

"I have a prototype I just need a person to trial it on." Rachel told him.

"Ok." Tex said, Rachel looked at him for a whole five seconds before he realised she wanted him to be the test subject. "Oh, you want me to do it." Tex said as he stopped with his exercises and looked to her.

"It's voluntary. You can say 'no' and I have extra vials of the original cure that are just for you. but I need someone to inject with the new cure and to test it on infected rats to see if it works. I was hoping you'd do it for me as I can't use myself, Kate or Anna because we all carry maniuplated genes which means the test would be skewed." Rachel told him.

"There any side effects? I don't want any body parts to fall off or to die." Tex asked wryly as he rose from the bench and placed the dumb bells back into the rack. As he'd prefer to hear what she had to say without being distracted.

"It shouldn't have any side effects at all. But only one way to find out and that's by trusting me and taking the shot." Rachel told him, he stroked his beard thoughtfully as he knew Rachel wouldn't be asking him to be a guinea pig if she didn't think it was relatively safe.

"Where's it being injected?" Tex asked.

"In your arm." Rachel said with a frown as she thought that was a given.

"How long would I be contagious for again?" Tex asked.

"If it goes as planned you should be contagious from somewhere between 5-8 days. Please?" Rachel asked, no, nearly begged as she wanted to provide a working cure to Tom, Mike and the others from the get go. If it failed with Tex then she could keep working without them pushing like they had with the original cure.

"Ok, when do you want me?" Tex said, Rachel blinked as it took her a second to realise he had agreed. But once it sunk in she gave him a grateful smile.

"Anytime today would be great." Rachel told her.

"Ok, well. I'm going to finish here and then I'll drop by after I've cleaned up. So could be a couple hours." Tex told her.

"No problem and thank you." Rachel told him.

* * *

"Hey, where's Rios?" Anna asked as she came into the infirmary to find Kara. She was sitting on the main bed in the room looking bored.

"Off for a break, I assume. He should be back soon. Are you ok?" Kara asked as she didn't think Anna was here for a social call. But then Anna didn't look any more sick than she usually did though it was hard for Kara to know as she had no clue what Anna looked like when she was 100%. Right now, the woman was dressed in yoga pants and a hoodie jumper. Her long hair was a mussed up bun. Like she'd tied it up and gone to sleep only to wake and come to the Infirmary.

"Yeah, you?" Anna asked as she moved to the drug cabinets and started looking through them.

"Yeah, Rios just wanted me to have some blood tests. Make sure everything is on the up and up." Kara explained to her.

"Ah because of the parasite." Anna said gesturing to her pregnant belly.

"It's not a parasite." Kara said defensively as she rubbed her hand over her stomach in a soothing manner.

"I hear having a kid is like having Stockholm syndrome with a parasite that takes over your life and ruins your vagina." Anna told her in a matter of fact manner.

"It is not like that." Kara said trying not to laugh as she knew she should be offended but in a strange way she could understand Anna's thinking even if she was calling her baby a parasite.

"It's got it's hold on you bad." Anna said looking at her as if she were a lost cause. Kara couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What are you looking for?" Kara asked her.

"Morning after pill. Does the ship have them?" Anna asked as she sorted through all the over the counter drugs trying to find it.

"I don't know. I've never needed it." Kara said.

"Well, I do." Anna said as she picked up a couple of paper clips and then proceeded to bend them out of shape before she moved to the locked narcotics cabinet.

"And whom have you been fraternizing with?" Kara asked, she knew she should tell Anna that a couple of paper clips weren't going to bust open the drugs cabinet but couldn't help but watch her try.

"It's technically not fraternization if both parties aren't active members of the military." Anna asked as she propped herself up on one crutch and got to work trying to tumble the lock to get into the cabinet.

"True. It certainly narrows it down who it is." Kara said with a smile as the only male on board who wasn't minor or in the military was Tex. Not that Kara hadn't figured it from the get-go as Tex was very open with his affection and had no qualms in actively chasing a woman.

"Yes, I like older men but I'm not fond of falling pregnant now that I'm finally back on the proverbial horse." Anna said, she gave a satisfied sigh as the lock popped and the door opened much to Kara's surprise. But just as Anna started to sift through the top shelf Rios walked in with a cup of coffee and a look of annoyance on his face.

"What are you doing? And how did you get into that cabinet?" Rios demanded as he placed his coffee down and doubled checked that he was still carrying the key on him which he was. Anna turned him and leaned on the top of the door and looked rather bored at his question.

"With paper clips and Lt Foster egging me on." Anna said casually.

"I was just watching her." Kara assured him as she didn't want to get on Rios' bad side given he was about to stick her with a needle.

"I was looking for the morning after pill." Anna told Rios cutting to the chase before they all got bogged down in blame game.

"You know this is an infirmary not a pharmacy for you to shop at." Rios told her. Anna made a face as she didn't like the accusation in his tone. She looked down

"I haven't taken anything yet. So where is it? Cause I was human and had gratifying sexual intercourse. I just need to make sure my body doesn't do anything stupid like have a baby. No offence to you Foster. Pregnancy works for you but me with this leg will be a fucking clown show." Anna said, Rios actually blushed while Kara pressed her lips together trying to keep a straight face.

"How you had sex in your condition-" Rios started but Anna cut him off.

"If you have to ask then you lack imagination Doc. So can you quit judging me and help me." She said as she picked up her other crutch and moved out of the way to give him access.

"Sure, it's here." Rios said as he opened up one of the unlocked cabinets and pulled out a packet. He opened it and handed her one tablet and proceeded to give her the run down of the drug and it's side effects. Pretty everything Anna would relay to Kate. Not that Rios needed to know that.

"Just the one tablet?" Anna asked as she looked down at the tablet tray he'd given her from that pack that just had one tablet sealed in it.

"Yes, and it only has an 89% effective rate. So if it works and you're not pregnant. Then I have birth control shots in stock in case you're interested and until then here." He said holding out a box of condoms to her. Anna's eyes lit up at the sight. She stuck the tablet he'd given her into the front pocket of her hoodie to free her hands.

"Awesome, now I can I have a water balloon war on the flight deck." Anna said as she tried to take the whole box from him but he pulled it out of her reach and gave her a 'What the fuck are you doing?!' look.

"Not the whole box." Rios chastised her as there was over a couple hundred in the box. Anna snagged a handful and stuffed them into the front pocket of her hoodie with grin that worried him. "Just wrap it up." He told her in a serious manner.

"My cast? cause I've been keeping dry so far" Anna told him purposefully being obtuse as she was pretending he was talking about her water balloon fight. Rios made an unimpressed face as she had pushed his limits for the day.

"Please just go." He told her in an exasperated tone.

"Thank you doctor." Anna said leaving the room.

* * *

"The plan worked but we made a mistake." Alisha said as she stood around the table in the wardroom with Mike, Michener, Danny and Burk.

"What kind of mistake?" Mike asked, as he felt the last 14 hours of not having any encounters with outsiders or having to pull hard manoeuvres made it seem like their plan had been working. He wanted the meeting to wrap up quickly so he could find Kate.

He felt in his gut something was wrong with her. Part of him felt it was his fault after the emotionally raw morning they had when she comforted him with her body. Then there was the fact he hadn't seen her since he left her in bed. But right now the situation with the ship and it's safety took precedence much to his annoyance.

"We actually gave directions to a helicopter that was already up there." Val said speaking up, she looked rueful for a one in a million type of coincidence.

"They have helicopters?" Michener asked as it was the first he'd heard of anyone having functional air crafts let alone the pilots to fly them that weren't military.

"A bell-47 was what they called it which apparently isn't the helo that's attached to the Nathan James." Val said with a shrug as she had no clue. Mike however smiled as it would be rather amusing for a person to make that mistake.

"Either way," Alisha said continuing the conversation. "We sent them on a goose chase for a few hours but now they back to circling in on us. We've picked up radio chatter from over a dozen boats in the area. American civilians with Sean's help are closing in at the mouths of all the canals between us and the open sea. Here, here, here, and here." Alisha said as she pointed to positions on the map laid out on the table.

"We're nearly surrounded." Danny said. Alisha gave a nod as that was the situation as of half an hour ago.

"They're forming a blockade trying to force us toward the sub." Mike stated as the blockade was giving them only one direction to go.

"How do you know where they are?" Michener asked Val and Alisha as he wanted to know how legitimate the information was.

"I accessed the Deadman Network and plotted the position of all the phones." Val told him.

"I thought only the immunes had the deadman game." Michener said frowning as he didn't understand.

"They do. The immunes and the civilians are working side by side. Sean Ramsey ordered the blockade directly via the network. He's helping direct them via the network." Val informed him.

"Can't you shut down the network, keep them from communicating altogether?" Michener demanded.

"I built the network so it can't be killed that way. You'd have to physically disable each relay station." Val told him.

"Clever."Burk said snidely.

"I thought so. At the time." Val mumbled under her breath.

"Sir, we can't just sit here trapped on the canal or move down that path they've carved for us. Give me three operators, a couple RPGs, and a RHIB. We'll take out the blockade ourselves." Burk said, Danny nodded in agreement with him but Michener shook his head saving Mike from being the Asshole.

"We're not firing on American civilians. Under any circumstances" Michener told them in a firm tone that said he wouldn't condone it.

"With all due respect, sir, those civilians fired on us. Drew first blood." Burk argued.

"Lieutenant, the President's right. Even if we use our non-lethals, the instant those civilian boats see us, they'll give our position to the sub. So it's a moot point." Mike said.

"Then the only course we have left is to head right into the ambush. Take our chances in a dogfight." Danny said.

"No. There's another way. I can't kill my network, but I can flood it with disinformation. Spoof messages saying we're somewhere else." Val said.

"Send the civilians on a wild goose chase. And away from us." Michener said.

"It didn't work with the Helo idea." Danny said pointing out what a failure that plan had been.

"That's different. We say we've seen the ship and people will be all over it." Val told him in a defence manner as she wasn't going to cower to him.

"Which will only work until someone shows up on a jet ski, sees there's only open ocean where we're supposed to be." Danny argued.

"Oh, I can take care of that. Bounce messages off multiple repeaters so the boats think you're on the move. Then everywhere they show up, it'll look like you just left.

"And if the sub bought it. We could send Ramsey racing to a location of our choosing and cut him off. If we have sonar working then we could finish it for good." Mike said thoughtfully as it worked well in their favour but they still had a few loose ends.

"It could be our one shot." Michener said.

* * *

"It sounds like we don't have a choice. We're going to run out fuel if we keep hiding. Rachel has a prototype of the contagious cure she'd trialling today. If it works then we should remove her, the president and the kids off the ship. Then go on the hunt." Tom said as Mike had come to visit him and have him weigh in one what was in the works.

So while Mike had the final say Tom did appreciate being kept in the loop and able to give his thoughts. At least the two of them were on the same page. They couldn't run forever and they needed to take control of the Valkyrie network and the Deadman game but they couldn't do it without using it to their advantage first. Given it was the only means they had of keeping tabs on the immunes, they had to choose their time carefully.

"That was my idea too. The only problem I have is that it's going to be hard to transport you, Ravit and Anna through the swamps to avoid any rogue immunes running around." Mike said.

"Can't airlift them because now people are looking for the Helo." Tom said.

"Yeah," Mike said wistfully.

"I want to take back my command." Tom told him. Mike's eyebrows rose in surprise as he wasn't expecting Tom to say that. He felt somewhat insulted that Tom didn't trust him to see this through. Tom held up a hand "Just let me explain." he told him.

"I'm all ears." Mike told him as he folded his arms and sat back in his chair.

"You lead the Land team with Tex, Danny, Cruz, Burk, Wolf and Miller. If the ship sinks you six are best equipped to protect Rachel and her work. Her cure needs to get out there." Tom told him.

"You're asking me to let you Captain when you're barely a week into recovery. Can you even stand up to piss yet?" Mike asked him.

"My ability to piss standing up has nothing to with my ability to do my job."

"What if you pass out during a critical moment-"

"The crew know the objective of the mission. All I'm doing is sitting in my Captain's chair and directing traffic. If I pass out they'll finish the job. We'll put Granderson as second in control on the bridge."

"She's too green."

"They all are but I'm telling you that this is how I want to this happen. It's the best distribution of skills and experience. You know this. Just give me until first light tomorrow. I'll be rested and it'll be enough time to put everything into place." Tom argued. Mike hated it but he was right, Tom had more experience as Captain hunting down subs for war games and the delicate strategical thinking that went with it while Mike's strengths laid with being on Land teams and working in Engineering. Hunting this sub was not the time for Mike to brush up on his skills. It really did have to be Tom.

The door to the room opened effectively finishing the argument as they both knew Mike would defer to Tom's decisions as he was still technically the Captain. He just needed to get Rios to sign off on a 24 hour pass.

They both looked to the door and watched as Rachel stopped at the doorway. She had been smiling but immediately noticed the tension in the room. Her smile faltered before she spoke.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

"No, we're just strategising. What is it?" Tom asked her.

"I heard you have good news." Rachel said with a brilliant smile.

"The prototype worked?" Mike asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, we have a contagious cure. I've run the models and learnt that people who have previously been inoculated will need a booster shot for the cure to become contagious. As you know from the suggestive nature of the name, it's contagious via bodily fluids. Saliva, sweat etc. So anyone can catch it from close contact with someone who is contagious much like the virus. A handshake, sharing a drink with this in mind we'll need to deploy the cure in an effective manner." Rachel said to Mike and Tom.

She stepped into the room and closed the door as she wanted to bask in her glory of victory of having a contagious cure. She finally had a huge win and could share it as it have been over 5 hours and Tex hadn't had any side effects and was able to cure anyone by just breathing.

"You mean we have to find highly populated area and start a chain effect from there." Tom asked.

"Several highly populated areas if we can manage it and by my models the improved cure will only be infectious for roughly 5-8 days. That of course is no guarantee that we will be able to cure everyone on the continent but if we stagger the booster shots then it's better than an aerosol cure." Rachel told them.

"So who ended up being the guinea pig?" Mike asked out of curiosity.

"Tex. He's experienced no side effects and he's cured every infected rat I've given him in the past hour." Rachel told them with a smile as she felt like her work was complete and while distribution was the only part left; it was like a burden had been lifted off her.

"That's great news because we have a development of our own." Mike said to her.

"Ok." Rachel said as she didn't like how Tom and Mike suddenly didn't look so happy as she expected them to be given the news she had just shared.

"The sub and the civilians are working together to hunt down the ship. We've been brainstorming our next move." Tom said to her.

"And?" Rachel asked she knew this wasn't new.

"Now we have a contagious cure, it means that we can go after the sub. Something Mike and I were reticent to do before given we needed you to finish your work and to keep you and all the kids and President safe. But with the cure, it's best we send you onto the land-"

"I'm sorry, but just because I have cure doesn't mean you can call the mission over." Rachel said as her heart started to pound fast in her chest as she felt like she was being evicted.

"It's not over but we're in a standoff situation. Mike and I can't put you, the kids or the President at risk while we have people chasing us. It's better for us to hunt down the sub and destroy it. Once that happens, we'll pick you all back up and then use the Valkyrie network and rally the people to our side. Hopefully with an open and honest policy we'll gain the people's trust and be able to draw crowds to ports up the river. Spread the cure as best as we can." Tom said to her.

"We're not abandoning you all, we'll pick an isolated area for you all to wait it out and you'll be escorted by a land team." Mike said to Rachel.

"May I have a private word with you?" Rachel asked Tom, she wrapped her arms around her middle to comfort herself as she didn't like this turn of the conversation at all.

"Mike." Tom said in a low voice, he gave a tilt of his head and Mike rose from his chair as he knew when it was his cue to leave.

"I'll go inform Michener and the crew about the plan." Mike said, he moved to the door and left the room. Once the door was closed, Rachel turned to Tom.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're staying behind." Rachel said.

"Mike is more capable of protecting you on the land than I am and I only have to make decisions while sitting in a chair." Tom told her.

"You're weak and on meds." Rachel said getting upset as she didn't want to leave his side let alone have him go back to work when he wasn't even close to be ready for it.

"I feel great as long as I don't move around too much. I can do this. I have to do this." Tom told her.

"I don't want to leave you." Rachel told him.

"And I don't want to leave you either but it's safer on the mainland than on the ship right now. I just want you and the twins to be safe. I trust Mike to keep you safe and protect you from any agenda Michener might have." Tom told her. Rachel pressed her lips together and looked away for a moment as she let his words sink in. She knew he was looking out for her.

"I'm going to give you another transfusion of Kate's Plasma and you'll take a lower dose of meds to see if you can tolerate it." Rachel said as she moved over to his bedside to change his IV bag of fluid that had a diluted pain meds in them. "If you can't then you need to change your plans." Rachel told him. She knew she could refuse to help him but in the end it wouldn't stop him so the best she could was support him as best she could before she had to leave.

* * *

"Lieutenant, a word." Mike said to Kara.

The meeting had just broken up where Mike had laid out what was happening. There was a lot of grumbling about Tom taking up Captaincy while Mike led the Land Team. He could feel them all judging him like he was a rat jumping a sinking ship instead of understanding the precarious situation but he didn't let it bother him.

"Sir," Kara said as they stood far from the group getting up from the table taking their leave. He made a mental note to talk to Kate as she'd been pulled in the meeting as he had the shit job of informing her that she would remain on the ship in case the Helo was needed. She took it in her stride holding a neutral expression as she nodded but he couldn't help but feel something was eating at her but for now he had to talk to Kara first.

"I'm going to give you the option. You can stay at your post as TAO or you can join those being evacuated." Mike said in a low voice. He was not making this offer to anyone else but he felt the need to make an exception in her case as she was pregnant.

"Sir, I appreciate the offer but I want to remain at my post." Kara told him.

"Ok. Then get to it." He told her, he couldn't help but feel proud of her for saying declining the offer as she was confident they would win.

Kara gave a nod and left the room with the others. He looked to the room and saw that Kate had remained behind. He was quietly glad of it as he walked over to her.

"You angry with me?" Mike asked Kate. She looked up from her cup tea and frowned at him.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Don't know," Mike said, he couldn't put his finger on what was wrong but didn't want to ignore it either.

"I understand why Tom wants you to go off the ship with Rachel. He wants you to keep her safe. You have to take Tex and contagious with a cure. It just sucks that we're all being separated." Kate said with a tired sigh.

"It's only temporary." Mike told her.

"I know." Kate said, not really worried as she knew they would win. They were due a victory and at worst she knew how to swim not that she'd mention that right now as she had more important things on her mind. "and look, I have to say something you're not going to like." Kate said preparing him.

"What's that?" Mike asked.

"I love you-"

"That's not so bad." Mike said with a smile/

"But." Kate told him.

"Ok, that's bad," Mike remarked.

"Let me finish." Kate said punching him in the arm. Mike rubbed his arm but remained quiet. "I'm done with this lifestyle. I want to go home." Kate told him, it was something they didn't need to talk about right now but it was easier to say than 'hey, I do want your babies and it's really upsetting me at the moment given you're grieving Lucas and don't need to hear that kind of talk'. Nor was she going to mention the pill she had taken as they really didn't need to have that talk either. At least she hadn't had any side effects. Yet.

"Home." Mike said carefully as sometimes it felt like a vague dream even thought it was a just a few weeks ago they'd been there.

"Yeah, look the Navy is your dream and I support your career but I don't want to be a Helo Pilot any more. I'll see this mission to it's conclusion but after that you and Tom need to shop around." Kate told him.

"Ok." Mike told her.

"Good." Kate said blowing out a sigh of relief and nodded as she glad to get that out of the way.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" he asked her.

"No, how are you?" Kate asked.

"I'm good." He told and it was true. Everything was going to hell but he did feel the tight knot in his chest loosen after this morning with her. The release of their coupling and talking about Lucas, being able to talk about him seemed to really help assuage the grief eating at him.

"Good, so you leave at first light." Kate said before she took a sip of her tea.

"I do." Mike told her.

"Anyway we could break that rule again?" Kate asked him with a smile. Mike couldn't help but share her smile.

"You're not concerned at all by this are you?" he asked referring to him leaving with Rachel and the others.

"Please, I'm going to be asking for a Valium 20 minutes before Tom takes the Captain's chair." Kate told him, Mike laughed and shook his head. "I'm being perfectly serious." Kate added.

"I know, but it'll be fine." he assured her.

"Anyway, I should go check on Anna. She'll probably be unimpressed with Tex leaving her so soon and being kennelled in the infirmary." Kate said as she moved to the door, Mike followed only because he had to get back to work but frowned at her comment.

"She's not being kennelled. It's just safer there for her in case she needs help." Mike said wryly as he didn't like Kate's choice of words, he pulled the door open for her and watched as she stepped through the doorway before he followed and closed the door.

"I know, but I also know Anna." Kate said to him.


	66. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

* * *

"You're leaving tomorrow." Anna said when Tex came into her quarters he hadn't even said 'hello'.

"I am, how did you hear about it?" Tex asked as he moved to her bed without any invitation and crawled from the bottom end up to lay beside her.

"Rios informed me that I was going to take up residence in the infirmary for the day because their beds have seat belts." Anna said dryly, she knew that Rios wanted her in the infirmary in case when the ship was attacked she'd be close to medical attention.

She on the other hand wanted off the ship. She knew why she couldn't leave as she was still too weak to carry herself around but also her crutches would sink in the dirt. If it wasn't that, it was that they couldn't afford to have people carry her either and she didn't want to be a burden. The only upside was that she wouldn't be alone as Ravit was there.

"I'll be coming back." Tex told her in a low voice as he propped his head up and looked down at her. She savoured this because no matter how much he tried to convince her there was always a small part of her that didn't truly believe him. It wasn't that she didn't want to but it was habit of protecting herself from the eventual pain when he did leave.

"That's only because you're being dumped in the middle of nowhere for 24 hours or so." Anna argued with smile.

"I'll always come back for you." Tex promised her.

* * *

"I have no clue what to pack." Rachel said as she had packed her bag but it just didn't sit right with her. She hated that she was being taken off the ship. Granted it wasn't by force and she did have a choice but it didn't feel that way.

"Anti-nausea meds, soap, bug spray and underwear. You shouldn't be off the ship too long. Oh and layer up in case it cools down in the afternoon." Kate told her as she sat on the top bunk looking down at Rachel. Her feet swinging playfully from side to side as she had been with Rachel all afternoon just hanging out and talking about Rachel departure in the morning and how the contagious cure truly marked this as the last leg of the mission.

"I guess that solves that." Rachel said as she'd already packed those things. She closed the flap of her backpack and set it on the floor by the wall.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked her as Rachel looked around their shared quarters as if trying to find something but didn't know what. Rachel looked up at her and gave a sigh as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I'm just worried about Tom, you and the others on this ship." Rachel said, she was worried about everyone she was leaving behind on the ship. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud but she'd become quite attached to being on the ship and surrounded by the crew.

"I can swim." Kate assured her with a cocky grin. Rachel playfully smack her leg and shook her head in disapproval.

"That is not funny." Rachel told her as she knew what Kate meant when she said she could swim.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. Tom and the crew have managed to kick Iraqi terrorist asses in Gitmo, Russian ass in the ocean and evil American ass on the homeland. Now it's the pommy's turn. Honestly I'm starting think this is like one big hunting safari. I wonder which culture will be next? Chinese?" Kate drawled mockingly.

"I refuse to get into this conversation with you." Rachel said as she refused to laugh even if Kate made it sound like Tom like a bit of a tyrant than a hero trying to defend his country and innocent people.

"That's ok, I'm just hoping after this excursion we can all finally go home." Kate told her.

"That would be nice." Rachel said in agreement as she wanted to find a place to settle down in and get a nursery together before she was too large to do anything. She also just like the sound of having a home.

"Yeah, I told Mike that I'm out after this. Once it's safe for us to make port, I'm resigning as the Nathan James' Helo pilot and I'm going to be a full time civilian. Again." Kate told her with a smile that told Rachel that she would be happy when that day arrived.

"You think we'll be going back to Norfolk so quickly?" Rachel asked out of curiosity as she knew Kate would be going back to Mike's house and living with him and his family.

"No, we haven't got enough gas for that. The Nathan James will need to refuel first so I figure once Sean Ramsey and the sub are gone. Then Michener can weave his 'magic' and turn the Nathan James back into being a ship of hope than the ship of persona non grata." Kate drawled not looking entirely convinced about Michener's part of the plan.

"Hmm, well we can only wait and see." Rachel said.

"Yes and you should get some rest." Kate said to her as she hopped down from the bunk, she moved to the door and pulled it open before turning back to her. "I'll see you off in the morning ok?" she said.

"I'll see you then." Rachel said with a smile, Kate left the room closing the door behind her and Rachel sat down on her bunk. She couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sadness as she would be leaving nearly everything and everyone she cared about behind tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning,

"I thought we'd get at least one more round before you got dressed." Kate said with a sly smile. Mike drank in the sight of her as she breathtakingly beautiful as she laid naked tangled up in the sheets. Her bedraggled hair and enticing smile that made him weak and wanting to crawl back into bed with her.

Last night, they'd broken the 'no sex' rule yet again and this time Mike couldn't really blame his grief and wanting to feel something other than pain. He'd felt like an asshole for using sex as a comfort mechanism for himself but last night, had been about Kate. He didn't want to leave the ship without making love to her one last time. Just to feel her come alive in his arms, relish in the softness of her body and skin. They had no idea how the next 24 hours would play out but he wanted to make sure he left on as good a note as possible.

"I need some energy today as I'm going hiking." Mike told her as he was fully dressed, he'd been up for at least half an hour double checking he'd packed everything before he showered and dressed. He did up the buckles on his thigh holster.

"Remember to check your friends for ticks." Kate told him, she picked up his side arm that was resting on the bed and held it out to him. He gave her a closed lip smile as he took the gun and holstered it. He then carefully crawled onto the bed and leaned over her.

"How about you check me for ticks when I come back?" He suggested.

"Yeah, nothing says romance like pulling a tick out of your lover's backside." Kate said with a chuckle.

"That's right." Mike agreed before lowered down and kissed her softly. "I love you. Take care of yourself." he told her.

"I think I'm supposed to tell you that." Kate whispered before she stole a deeper kiss. She snaked her arms around his back and wrapped an leg over his hip pulling him close as they continued. Mike sank into the pleasure for a few moments before he felt his control slipping.

"I have to go." Mike said as he broke away from her lips and kiss and nipped her jawline until he found that spot on the side of her neck just below her ear that was an erogenous zone for Kate. He nuzzled it, he smiled as Kate melted in pleasure.

"I'm not stopping you." Kate teased and half gasped.

"You kind of are." Mike said in an amused tone as she was wrapped around him holding him to the bed. Not that he minded he didn't want to let her go just yet.

* * *

Tom gripped the edge of the sink looking directly into his eyes. He mentally went through how the next 24 hours would go. Psyching himself up as his side ached. The meds only made it a distant ache but at least his mind was sharp enough to finish this. He'd been up for an hour taking it slow in all his morning routines as he had a quick wash down and shave. He had to project the image that he was fine to the crew. If they saw the slightest weakness in him now they'd worry and it would distract them from today's mission.

He knew it was wrong but he wanted to watch that sub sink today and know that he sent it to it's grave. As if it would soothe the need for vengeance for all the pain that had been inflicted on him and his crew for the past few months.

"You sure about this?" Rachel asked him. Tom looked past himself in the mirror to see Rachel standing at the door in the reflection of the mirror. He knew she didn't doubt his convictions or capabilities but asked because she was worried that he would push himself to far.

He looked at her for a long moment drinking in the sight of her as they would soon be separated. She had helped him, supported him even when it went against her better judgement to. Something that made him fall even more in love with her because she could have stayed angry and left him to his own devices in stead here she was checking on him. Double checking that he was ready.

"Yeah, I can do this." Tom said, just to prove her that he could he pulled her into his arms. One hand on her rounded stomach while the other on her lower back and kissed her. Rachel's hands wrapped around his neck as she drank in his kiss and the feel of him.

He had meant to give her a gentle kiss but something in him just snapped as he didn't like that she was leaving. So he kissed her hard, almost savagely than he'd intended to but damned if she wasn't responding with the same fierceness. His hands roved over her body memorising every curve as he kissed her. Neither wanted to let go nor admit what they were feeling vocally for fear that it would break the vague control they had over their emotions. The pent up passion and frustration of their unorthodox situation poured into the kiss as Tom manoeuvred them out of the bathroom and leaning Rachel against the closest wall.

Tom was the first to pull away, not because he wanted to stop but because he had to. He only had so much energy and he needed to finish this day. That and parts of his body weren't fully operational thanks to his injuries. Something he embarrassingly didn't want Rachel to know or realise. He pressed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled back feeling thoroughly pleased with himself as Rachel looked punch drunk with pleasure. Her hands were gripping the sleeves of his t-shirt so hard he had a feeling they'd be wrinkled.

"Well, you'll have to forgive me for asking." Rachel quipped after she cleared her throat as she was trying to find her centre of gravity. The kiss had wreaked havoc on her senses and right now she was on the edge. She was pretty sure if he'd kiss her a couple more seconds like he just had she would have come. Hell, her body was screaming at her to throw down on the floor and demand he continue. She reluctantly released her hold on his T-shirt as she knew he had a job to do today which was not pleasuring her.

Tom couldn't help but smile that he could affect her just as equally as she could he. That and because it had been months since someone had looked at him like he were a sexual being. It was rather enlivening to feel that chemistry and to know that once his stitches were out, he planned on exploring her. A thought that he was going to keep to himself as Rachel's thoughts were clearly written on her face and frankly he wanted them to say goodbye on a good note.

"Just keep your fluid intake up and try not to pull any stitches out." Rachel advised him, as she ran a hand through her hair to keep her hands

"I'll do my best." Tom said wryly as he knew it was her way of telling him to stay alive and take care of himself. "You take care of yourself out there. Come back to me." he told her as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I will." Rachel promised him.

* * *

"Lieutenant." Danny said in greeting to Kara. It was the first time he'd seen her by herself since their argument.

All the other times they'd been in meetings not exactly the best time for him to approach her and Alisha had been dedicated in her cause to keep them apart until now. Though he did half expect the woman or someone to pop out of no where and tell him to piss off. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it.

He'd been so wrapped in how he was supposed to act in accordance to his training and staying focused on the mission he'd callously treated Kara. He'd blown her off and made her and their child feel insignificant as he wanted to be known as a good soldier and because he was scared of caring. He knew they would interfere with how he performed his duties like his love for Kara had in Gitmo. He had silently acknowledged he was chickenshit as he petrified of openly loving Kara and their child, he was taking a huge risk of being completely destroyed if he outlived them. But talking to Tex, and seeing how Kate and the X.O. seemed to manage their relationship had given him a lot to think about. But he knew he had a long road to walk before he felt worthy of Kara's trust and love.

"Lieutenant. You doing okay?" Kara asked, he hated how uncomfortable and hurt she looked to talk to him as she looked at him almost begging him to say something but he didn't know what. So he just answered her question like an idiot.

"Good as I can be." he said which was true, he felt like an idiot of seven different kinds and right now it teared him apart to know he had to leave her behind to escort Dr Scott and the others on the mainland while Kara and his unborn child stayed on the ship to hunt a sub.

"Well, stay safe out there, okay." Kara told him, she gave him a curt nod maintaining the professional attitude he had angrily told her a few days to do given they were on the ship.

"You too. Kara." he said, he stepped out of the way to let her through, she brushed past him and he felt his heart clench painfully as he didn't want this to be how they left things. "This sub..." he spoke up, Kara turned and he saw she was struggling not to cry as she wore a neutral expression. "You've beaten them before. You'll sink it this time." he told her.

She swallowed and gave a nod before turning on her feet and walked away. She didn't make it five steps before Danny's resolve to keep his distance snapped. He ate up the distance between them and grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. Before she even had a chance; he cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her hard and fast.

He decided he was tired of the stupid rules constraining them. The rules he had put on them. He tasted Kara's tears as the salt of them intermingled with their lips as they kiss. He pulled back from the kiss and gently pressed soft kisses to the tears that streaked down her face before he moved to her closed eyelids. He felt her hands that had ended up twisted in his long sleeve polo shirt twist pulling at the fabric.

"I love you and I promise I do everything in my power make everything up to you and our child when this is over." He promised her, he pressed another kiss to her lips while she still didn't fight him and dropped to his knees. Luckily Kara had released her grip as she would have taken his shirt off his back.

He gently pressed his hands over her pregnant belly, something he'd been dying to do ever since they'd left Norfolk. He choked on a laugh as he felt their baby move inside. Tears burning his eyes as he tried not to break down. He pressed a kiss to the stomach, he felt Kara's hand run through his hair and pulled away as he knew one more second in the moment and he wouldn't be able to walk away and he had to. Even if it killed him.

* * *

"Hey, Doc."

Rachel looked to find Tex standing before her. She had been staring off into space waiting for the call to get on the RHIB to leave. He held out a sidearm in a holster to her.

"Just in case. Clips to your belt. Wraps around your upper thigh."He said as he pulled the gun out of the holster and cocked it, showing it to her before he holstered the weapon and showed her the rest of it. Rachel looked at him warily as she never expected him to give her a gun. "I'll let you put it on." he added with a wry smile as he misinterpreted her expression.

"Thank you, Tex." Rachel said as she took the holster and weapon from him.

"Don't thank me, the Captain wanted you armed. You have any training with guns, right?" Tex asked her.

"Some." Rachel said as she put on the holster memories of the very little training she had in Norfolk playing through her mind. Of Tom's arms around her teaching her how to aim. "What kind of gun is it?" Rachel asked.

"9mm, light and versatile for a lady. Remember to take off the safety. Don't shoot at your friends or turn the barrel on yourself. It's already and cleaned and oiled." Tex told her with a smile that injected some levity into the situation. She chuckled as she had a feeling he was advising her not to shoot him.

"Are you going to through in some steak knives for free if I order in the next hour?" Kate asked as she walked up to them.

"Maybe, but only if you call and place your order in the next hour." Tex joked as he pulled Kate into a hug from behind. He pulled her off her feet and Kate made a half laugh and gasp in surprise as she hadn't seen it coming. He dropped her back down and Kate playfully shoved him away giving Rachel a 'Who invited this freak?' look.

"So what you doing down here?" Tex asked her.

"Thought I'd say goodbye to Rachel, this is the first time we'll be separated in months. I'm already starting to have separation anxiety." Kate said, Tex and Rachel laughed at the joke. Rachel couldn't help but feel like this was the last time she was going to see Kate just as she had with Tom. She swallowed down the irrational emotions that were threatening to bubble up within her.

"What about me?" Tex asked her looking insulted that Kate wouldn't have issues with him leaving.

"Shannon Noll had your number with that song." Kate told him.

"Still didn't win Anna over." Tex said.

"I'd say you wore her down." Kate said with a chuckle.

"What song?" Rachel asked latching on any topic that wasn't about her leaving the ship. Kate looked to Tex and gestured for him to sing.

"Not enough alcohol in me." Tex told Kate. She gave an mockingly exasperated sigh before she turned to Rachel to explain.

"When he first met Anna, he was plastered and when she told him to piss off; he serenaded her with 'What about me?'.. Great song about a man asking when it's going to be his turn." Kate told her.

"Remind me when I'm drunk and I'll probably break it out for old times' sake." Tex promised her with a wink.

* * *

"Figures the one time you don't go with the land team, all the action's gonna be on the ship." Mike quipped as he greeted Tom on the port side balcony off from the bridge. Tom stood out looking at the ocean once again steeling himself before he walked onto the bridge and took over.

Tom smiled as he turned to Mike who was dressed in civilian clothes wearing a cap. He carried a backpack on his back and had his sidearm and knife strapped to his legs. He frowned at the knife attached to his left thigh.

"You checking my legs out for a reason?" Mike asked.

"Overkill don't you think?" Tom asked pointing to the knife strapped to his leg as he knew Mike would have his K-Bar attached to his belt on his lower back.

"Kate." Mike replied and it was enough for Tom to know that Kate had insisted.

"Anyway, the cure's the priority. Whatever happens, I know you'll get it where it needs to go." Tom said while silently adding that he knew Mike would protect Rachel which to Tom was more important to him personally.

"It's coming right back here." Mike said, Tom smiled as Mike much like Kate who he'd ran into on the way up to the bridge was acting like this was just another day even though the two were being separated.

"I'm glad you're so confident." Tom said.

"You think you and Kate can survive more than a day without me around think again." Mike told him, Tom chuckled and winced as he gingerly pressed a hand to his side. Laughing was definitely off the schedule until he had more painkillers in him.

"You sure about this?" Mike asked him with concern. Tom nodded and reached behind to his back pocket and pulled two sealed envelopes out.

"Yeah, ah, these are for my family." He said as he handed them to Mike. One was marked for his kids and father while the other was marked for Rachel. Mike took the letters and looked down at them in his hands. He tapped them and showed for the first time that today was real and that he did realise that there was a chance of this going south very quickly.

"Understood." Mike said before he took a deep breath, he'd left similar letters for his family in his desk drawer. He just hoped today none the letters would be opened but one never knew.

"Commander. Land teams," Lieutenant Granderson said interrupting them. Mike looked over his shoulder at her as he'd asked for her to let him know when they were ready to go.

"Tell them to load up the RHIBs. Move out. I'll be down in two." Mike told her, Granderson nodded and disappeared back into the Bridge to relay his orders. Tom and Mike stood in silence as there were no words to say and frankly nothing they wanted to share because it would not help the situation.

After a few moments, Mike looked to Tom and held out his hand. Tom gave a closed lip smile and grasped his best friend's hand.

"Sink that son of bitch." Mike told him as they shook hands.

"I will." Tom said.

"Try not to bleed all over my chair." Mike added, Tom pursed his lips and shook his head not promising a thing as he knew Mike was talking about the Captain's chair which was his.

* * *

"Kate," Rios said in surprise as the woman came into the infirmary with two cups of coffee and a paper bag.

"Rios, you don't mind if I hang out in here?" Kate asked as she placed one of the cups on his table. He looked down at suspiciously. "It's coffee." She informed him with amusement.

"Thanks." Rios said he took a tentative sip as it was weird for her to bring him anything except trouble.

"It's safe." She assured him as she tossed the paper bag at Anna who was laying on the main bed in the infirmary. She caught the bag with ease and opened it to pull out an apple.

"Thanks." Anna said before she pulled a knife out of her hoodie pocket and flicked the blade out to cut the apple so she could eat it.

"Why can't you just chew on it?" Rios asked Anna as he couldn't help but notice that Kate, Anna and even Wolf ate their apples with a knife instead of chomping straight into it.

"There could be worms crawling in it." Anna told him with a shiver of disgust. Kate smiled as she moved to the open door that led to where Ravit was. Kate popped her head in to see Ravit was asleep. "She's been out ever since Burk dropped by." Anna said.

"Good or bad?" Kate asked, Anna made a face that told Kate it was not the kind of farewell she would have expected.

"Not our business." Anna said cryptically which Kate knew she was keeping her opinion to herself as Rios looked disapprovingly at them. It wasn't that they were gossiping, it was exchanging information so they knew how best to support Ravit.

* * *

A couple of hours later,

"We're betting that the sub is roughly here. We're gonna spoof that we're at the mouth of Quarantine Bay. That should draw the civilians out of the waterways north." Gator said as he, Kara and Tom had been looking at the map going over all the details of today's mission specs. Tom had them memorised but he liked to go through the details to make sure all their bases were covered.

"If the sub takes the bait, they'll head along this route. That's where they'll get the most depth. And stealth." Tom said. Gator gave a nod as he pointed to the map with a pencil.

"Yes, sir. Assuming the civilians clear the blockade and head upriver, we'll make the turn out of Pass a Loutre and head northeast up through the Main Pass. And if all goes as planned, we'll make contact right them while they're looking the other way." Gator said to him.

"We'll need to be completely silent when we reach the opening, or the sub will hear us coming. So we build up a good head of steam, kill the engines, and coast into open water, light up that sonar, and fire at whatever's there." Tom said as he kept his body rigid pain from his side was searing through his abdomen and up his back but he refused to show it. Instead he just silently acknowledge it and kept his breathing slow and steady.

"Once sonar's up, we can fix target and fire in less than 10 seconds, Sir." Kara said to him, he gave a nod.

"Very well." he said, he gave a tilt of his head in a silent dismissal. Kara didn't linger as she turned and left the bridge heading to CIC to take up her post as TAO.

He had to admit he wasn't sure of how to think of her. He was deeply impressed by her commitment but the father in him wanted to shake her and remind her that she was a mother but the sailor in him reminded him that there no guarantee that she was any safer on the off the ship. It was just a higher probability of safety on dry land at the moment.

"Sir, we have a remote connect with CESS so Val can work from here." Alisha said as he walked over to where the two woman had set up a laptop that was linked to the station with a cord. Tom looked to Val it was the first time he'd actually spoken to her since the day he brought her on board.

"This goes wrong, a lot of people are gonna get caught in the crossfire." He warned her, making her aware that her decisions affected many lives.

"It'll work." Val assured him, he could see the conviction in her face that she was dedicated to seeing this through to the end and was on their side. He wasn't ready to fully believe it but he figured after today he'd know for sure where her loyalties lie.

"Time to flood the network, then. Let Ramsey's armada know Nathan James has been spotted and on the move. Start now." Tom said, he moved to his chair and slowly sat down. He leaned back and felt the pain in his back ease as he gripped the arm chair and looked out the window. The bridge was incredibly quiet as there was only the humming of the machines and the mumbling of soft orders as the crew worked.

He heard Val take a shaky breath and then the sound of her typing fast on her laptop.

"Relax. I'm not a double agent. I'm on the ship, too." Val said, Tom looked out of his peripheral vision at Val as she had said it loud enough for the whole ship to hear her.

"I'm not worried. First sign you're not on our side, I'll kill you myself." Alisha told her. Tom thought the threat was overkill but it definitely made Val stop before she gave a nervous laugh.

Loud beeping emitted from Val's laptop and Alisha spoke up. "Sir, incoming messages indicate civilians are responding." she announced.

"They're on the move. Looks like they're buying it." Val said.

"On the move and headed North." Alisha confirmed. Tom turned his head and looked to see that Val and Alisha were looking to him for direction.

"Just make sure you don't put us too far east. We need that sub to cross the mouth of the northern pass. O.O.D., get the ship under way. Let's move." Tom ordered.

"Aye, sir." Alisha said confirming his orders.

* * *

On the mainland,

"This is it." Mike said as they came to across the designated area that he and Kara had found via a UAV to use as their base until the sub was taken out.

From the Aerial shots, it looked like an abandoned boat shed with a gas tank and a couple of diggers, all slowly being eaten up by the vegetation as no one was caring for it anymore. Now on the ground he could see it was more of a converted home for a fisherman or so he assumed as there were fishing cages and nets strewn over the place. The digger sat to the far side that Mike could only assumed was there to clear the roads when it was needed to.

It looked like it hadn't been used in over a year. The vegetation was good sign that no one had been by in a while as well as the fact that the place was a mess but there was still it would do for a temporary base.

"Green, Taylor, Miller, Cruz, set security." Mike ordered, the men moved forward to ascertain the area was clear as Burk, Tex and Mike hung back with the group. They kept their eyes sharp and kept scanning the area for trouble. After a few moments, the men came back out and gave a thumbs up.

Mike motioned for the group to move forward and watched as they all slowly moved to the large dwelling. They'd been walking through the dense foliage and soft ground for the past couple of hours which for most of their group was a struggle given the teens all had varying levels of fitness.

Mike made sure to stick close to Rachel as he figured she'd be one of the ones to fall behind but surprisingly she had kept up with the pace. But even so she did look a little weary.

"Ray, I think it's time you got your people fed. Remember, rations might have to last us the week." Michener told the kid as they passed Mike.

"All right, guys, chow time. Two granola bars each and half a litre of water. Next meal's at 1900." Ray said, Mike wore a wry expression as he highly doubted the kids knew 24 hour clock and frankly he was banking on their camping expedition lasting a day.

* * *

"Around the next bend is where we estimated the American blockade to be, Sir."Gator said as he stood by Tom's left hand side by the chair looking out the front window.

"You sure they're all gone?" Tom asked looking over at Val.

"Should be. Everyone with a phone, at least." Val told him, Tom reached forward and picked up the phone reciever and punched in the code for C.I.C.

"C.I.C., Bridge. Bring all non-lethal countermeasures online. If there are American boats around this bend, we do not shoot to kill." Tom ordered, he hated that he had to say it as this was a situation he never wanted to be in but they needed to be ready for the worst.

" _T.A.O., aye. Combat, ready LAWS and LRAD._ " Kara's voice said over the phone in his ear. Tom kept the phone in his hand keeping the line open just in case.

"Here we go, Sir." Gator said.

"First time in my life, I'm hoping not to see any Americans." Tom confessed, the ship rounded the bend in the canal and Tom held his breath as he waited for the first sign of a ship. After a few moments it became clear there were no ships Tom gave a exhaled of relief.

"It worked." Gator said with relief.

"Good job. Now keep it going." Tom told the bridge.

* * *

"You should go find out what's happening." Anna told Kate as she sat inside the other room with Ravit but at the doorway so they could talk.

Ravit had woken up an hour ago in need of more meds. Rios had checked her over and changed the IV and so far Ravit was blissfully high but surprisingly awake.

"Why? I'll just be standing there getting all tense and biting my nails over something I can't help with." Kate told her.

"Because I'm bored." Anna told her which translated to she wanted to know what was going on so she could relax.

"They are hunting the sub like in Red October but it's not two subs instead it's one sub and one ship." Kate told her with a wry smile as she wasn't going to go disturb the crew for an update given they'd find out either way in the following hours. Anna rolled her eyes at Kate. "We could talk about what you're going to do after we get off this ship." Kate said.

"I'm not living above your garage like Uncle Joey of your sick little full house fantasy. That's for sure." Anna promised her.

"I figured you'd Uncle Jessie given your fabulous hair." Kate quipped, Anna flipped her the bird something Ravit chuckled at as she had switched ends of the bed so she could see into the main infirmary and of course had a front row seat to Kate and Anna's conversation.

"Not happening." Anna told her.

"Of course it's not, it would mean I'd be a single parent and Mike's dead. That's just horrible." Kate told her in a casual manner as they were talking hypothetical situation here.

* * *

"Next mark... Southeast corner of Black Bay." Gator told Val and Alisha from his station.

"Got it." Val said as she typed furiously on her computer. Tom paced the bridge with a radio in hand trying to walk off the pain that was not going away in his side.

It had started as a small cramping sensation and now it was a painfully searing cramp that throbbed constantly. Sitting down was no longer an option and he couldn't lie down on the bridge not now. So he paced, sweat dripped down his back and he felt a light sheen on his face as he knew he was pushing his body to it's limits. He mentally chanted that he just needed to make it until the sub was sunk. Then he could down the painkillers and crawl back into bed.

"We're keeping the American armada on the move, Sir." Gator said getting Tom's attention, he stopped in his pacing and moved to where Gator was plotting their movements and his guess of where the sub could be. "If the sub has joined the hunt, I estimate they're here, heading right for our ambush." he said pointing to the map.

"How long till we're out of the canal?" Tom asked.

"10 minutes, Sir." Gator informed him.

"Perfect." Tom said, as it meant this would hopefully be over a hell of a lot sooner than he had expected. He lifted the radio to his mouth and called Garnett. "CCS, Bridge. Stand by to go hot with the sonar. I want to test her out." he told Garnett.

" _Copy that, sir."_

"Go ahead, Eng." Tom ordered.


	67. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

* * *

Mike sat on an overturned milk crate flexing his hands as he was anxious sitting here waiting for news. He was already calculating in his head where the ship was in the canal by his estimates they should be out to open sea now unless the plan didn't work. They'd only find out if the plan failed when they went over 48 hours without radio contact from the ship. So far they just had static over the radio which was a blessing and a curse.

He looked around at the others as the group all sat around in the large shed. The teenagers looked rather apathetic about. Rachel was standing by the wall staring into space with her arms folded across her chest, she seemed to be in deep thought about something and it wasn't pleasant given her grim expression. He could only assume she was worried about Tom and their future. Worried for everyone on the ship just as he was.

He didn't like the idea of Kate being back on the ship while he was safely out of danger here in the swamps playing camp counsellor. He looked around at his men who were also showing signs of fatigue and stress from having to sit still and wait. They were sailors, it wasn't in their nature to sit back when there was a battle to be won.

"What the hell is that?" Burk said, Mike pulled his rifle up into his hands and moved to Burk's side and looked out the front door of the house. The front door was literally two bed sheets nailed to the wall. He scanned the area and spotted what Burk saw. It looked like a woman and a child limping slowly past them.

"That child is sick." Rachel said as she had been drawn to look outside to see what had Burk and Mike's attention.

"Shh." Mike told her as he didn't want her drawing their attention. He could see by the look in her eyes that she was going to do something stupid. "Just stay put." Mike told her in a low voice.

Rachel looked out the front through the gap between the sheets. She shook her head as she couldn't ignore a sick child and her parents.

"You want me to stay put when you know very well that Tex can heal her?" Rachel hissed at Mike, he looked at her with sympathy as he understood her need to help others but now wasn't the time. Tex who stood behind her looked rather apprehensively about it all given he knew the orders.

"Until this battle is over, we don't exist out here. Once the Captain gives the all-clear, we can go after them if you want." Mike told her.

"By which stage, she'll be dead." Rachel said and before anyone could stop her she raced out the front door calling out to the family.

"Damn it! Wait!" Mike called he gritted his teeth and rushed out the door with his rifle ready in case it was a trap. "Dr. Scott!" he called to her but she kept moving forward ignoring her.

"E-excuse me. The girl is sick." Rachel said, the family stopped and as Rachel drew close a man who was obviously the father rushed out of nowhere armed with a shot gun. He cocked it as he pointed at Rachel who raised her hands up surrender. Burk, Tex, Green all rushed out after Mike with their guns raised to back Rachel up and protect her from her idiotic move.

"Hold it!" The man shouted as he stepped in front of the mother and child.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Burk cautioned as he and Tex flanked Rachel ready to step in front of her if or when the bullets started flying.

"Listen to me." Rachel implored, her heart pounding a million miles an hour as she continued to step forward. She knew she was putting her life in danger but she couldn't let these people die when they had a cure.

"Not another step, or I'll shoot!" The father shouted at her as he frantically couldn't figure out who to shoot as Mike and Danny were moving in fast on the sides while Rachel and the others moved towards them.

"The girl is sick. You all are. We have the cure." Rachel told them.

"Got him." Burk said, as he had the man in his sights. He couldn't help but see every American who wasn't Navy with a gun as the enemy.

"Hold your fire, Burk." Mike ordered as this was the situation he hadn't wanted to get embroiled in.

"We can help you." Rachel said to the family before them.

"Don't lie to me! I know what you are!" the father said as he was completely irrational. Rachel tried to judge how fare the virus had progressed in him as it could be affecting his cognition. But she knew if she could get Tex close enough to them then they could be saved.

"I'm not lying to you." Rachel promised the father understanding that he was desperate to protect his wife and child. His want to survive even if he was already dying.

"I got the shot. I can take him." Burk said to Mike.

"Hold your fire." Mike said through gritted teeth.

"Y'all stay back! We don't want no trouble!" The father told them.

"Easy, cowboy." Tex cautioned the man. He couldn't believe Rachel was disarming herself. He was definitely questioning her sanity as she wasn't contagious with the cure where as he was. So all she was doing was putting herself and her twins in danger.

"I'm gonna treat the child. If you want to stop me, you're gonna have to shoot me. Alright?" She asked them, she looked to Tex imploring him. He grimaced as he knew what she was asking. He just hoped he didn't end up getting shot for it as he placed his rifle on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Burk demanded as Text pulled his side arm out of thigh holster and placed it on the ground with his other weapon and held his hands up in surrender following Rachel.

"Stay back." The father demanded his rifle switching between all of them unable to choose who to aim for.

"It's alright. "Tex told the man in a calming manner.

"Mase." The wife spoke up for the first time.

"Stay back!" Mase demanded as Rachel and Tex were now two steps closer. But his spouse didn't agree as she rushed to her husband's side and pushed the barrel of his shotgun to the ground.

"Lower it, Mase!" She ordered as she stood in front of him. "If they can help we gots to let them. " she implored to him in a stern tone. Mase looked to his wife, tears ran down his face as he was completely scared and conflicted in the situation. His wife pulled the shotgun out of his hands and placed it on the ground and pushed it out of the way.

"Please help her." She implored to them. Mike quickly moved in and picked up the shotgun and moved back out of reach of the family. He watched as Rachel and Tex stepped forward and knelt down in front of the little girl.

"It's ok. Give him your hands." Rachel told the girl. Tex pulled off his gloves and breathed on his hands rubbing them together as if he were warming them up before he held them out to the girl.

The girl looked reticent to take them but Tex gave her a warm smile. "I have a daughter who's a mite older than you but when she was your age she loved to play Patty Cake Song. You know how to play?" Tex asked the girl, she gave a small nod. "Well then let's play. I might be a little rusty though." he told her in an excited tone as he sat cross legged on the ground like he was just playing at the park and not in a highly volatile situation.

The little girl looked at her parents who were looked very confused but still gave a nod. She stepped forward and they started to play. It was weird for them all to watch and by the time Tex and girl were at the stage of 'rolling' the mother of the child lost her patience.

"You said you could cure my daughter." She said not comprehending what was happening. She had expected there to be some sort of injection involved not a kid's game.

"He already has." Rachel said with a watery smile as she was so overwhelmed by the moment. They finally saved someone, her work was now in action and the first to be saved was a child playing an innocent clapping game.

* * *

"Stand by to go hot with the sonar. We're coming out into open water." Tom told Garnett, he looked out the front of the bridge watching as the ship drifted out into open water and left the land behind.

He walked around the bridge keeping an eye on each station and feeling paranoid as to if Val was helping them. So far they hadn't encountered anyone but the fact she was just happily tapping away on her laptop instead of sweating bullets didn't sit well with him.

"All engines stop. E-stop all main engines." Tom ordered in a loud voice.

"CCS, bridge, e-stop all main engines." Alisha said into her headset beside him.

"All stop, aye." The helmsman said from his post as he did as ordered.

"Feather props. We're drifting into the fight zone. Keep an eye on our speed as we decelerate. If we start to lose steerage, I want to know." Tom said to the crew. They were down to the final hours he felt it in his bones as adrenaline flooded his system taking the edge off the pain.

"Aye, sir." Gator told him as Tom would rely on him the most for his judgement calls on the speed of the ship and the possible position of the sub until they had sonar up. Tom moved to the front of his chair wishing he could sit down but he was sure if he did, then he wouldn't be getting back up. He picked up the phone receiver on the console in front of his chair and punch the button to direct the call.

"CCS, Captain. On my call, fire it up." He ordered as he felt engine hum die down as the ship's rotors slowed a stop. The ship kept gliding forward from the left over propulsion.

" _Aye, sir."_ Garnett said over the line acknowledging his words and waiting for his command. He then punched the button connecting him to C.I.C.

"C.I.C., prepare to calculate a fire-control solution." Tom told Kara.

"T.A.O., aye." Kara answered, Tom hung up the phone and moved to Alisha's station as she was working at Sonar. He looked down at the dead screen and lifted the radio in his hand to his mouth.

"Now." he ordered Garnett. The screen lit up and the system started it's beeping noise as it send out a sonar wave. "Where are they?" Tom muttered more to himself than anyone else. He knew it was a big risk running sonar because once they pinged the sub they'd see the Nathan James but after a few waves were emitted and no joy. Tom made the call.

"Shut it down." Tom ordered, the screen went blank and they were back in the dark and still sailing out into open water.

* * *

"I could use a joint. This is like standing on a landmine waiting for it to explode." Anna half joked as she hated how quiet the ship was now the engines were no longer running. Images of every possible worse case scenario running through her brain. She didn't know how the Navy operated or how sea warfare played out.

"I know right, but I have to stay sober and you can't smoke inside a navy vessel, you'll set off the smoke alarms." Kate told her wryly as she felt like if there was a time to be completely bent now was it.

* * *

"How much speed left?" Tom asked Gator as they were in open water deep enough for the sub to be hiding anywhere. Yet not one of their spotters on had found any sign of it. Something that would be easy given how still the water was.

"6 knots, sir. We lose steering at 3 1/2, approximately 90 seconds from now. " Gator informed him.

"I can't spoof you any deeper into the bay. It'll look like you're on land." Val announced from her position. Tom gave a nod and went back to the phone and connected back to the C.I.C.

"T.A.O. Roll F.I.S. Green. Ready torpedoes." Tom told Kara.

" _T.A.O., aye._ " Kara said, he heard a loud machine tone a beep indicating she was following his orders. " _F.I.S. is green._ " Kara informed him from her end.

"On my mark." Tom told her in a calm voice as he looked out the front window.

" _Target, sir?_ " She asked.

"I'm working on it." Tom said as he took a slow inhale and exhale. He knew the sub was out there. He could feel it in his bones. He looked at the window waiting for something; for a sign. "Speed?" Tom asked Gator after a few seconds of silence passed.

"4 1/2." Gator told him.

"Helmsman... Come right. Steer course 0-9-5." Tom ordered.

"Aye, sir." Helmsman said, Tom stared out the front window and hung up the phone on Kara as his gut told him to try the sonar again. He lifted the radio from the place he'd left it and brought to his mouth.

"Sonar. You got one more in you?" he asked hoping to God that they did.

" _Ready as we'll ever be, Sir._ " Garnett replied, Tom moved back to Alisha's station and looked down at the screen.

"Fire it up on my call." he told her, a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him temporarily blinding him for a moment. He took a breath and swallowed hoping he didn't pass out as the stress and adrenaline were taking their toll. " Light it up." he ordered as he mentally told himself to keep it together.

He watched as the screen lit up and the sonar activated. He wondered for half a second if he was hallucinating as the sonar lit up the ship on the screen before the second sonar wave cleared up the image.

"Contact! They're here!" Alisha announced, but even she frowned as she looked down at the screen seeing exactly what Tom was.

"Son of a Bitch! He's right below us." Chandler bit out in anger. "We can't fire with them right below us." he said anger infusing every fibre of his being as this was going to be one bitch of fight to survive.

"Come to full power! All engines ahead, flank three!" Tom ordered as he moved to his chair giving up the fight to sit down as he needed to sit down before he passed out.

"All engines ahead, flank three, aye! " Gator said acknowledging his orders the engines roared back to life and ship moved forward at a fast speed. They needed to put space between them and the sub so they could take it out without damaging the Nathan James.

"They're accelerating." Alisha said from her post.

"Right 20-degree rudder. Stay on him!" Tom ordered he winced as he leaned forward and picked up the phone and connected to C.I.C.

"C.I.C., prepare to fire. " Tom ordered.

" _Yes, sir._ " Kara replied.

"Stay on them! How fast are they moving?" Tom asked Gator.

"Approaching 30 knots, Sir." Gator told him.

"He's going too fast." Tom muttered he brought the phone back to his ear and connected to CCS. "CCS, disengage rev limiters. Override engine safeties." he ordered so they could keep up with the sub while they still had Sonar. He hung up the phone and stood up from the chair. "Come on. Kick it into overdrive. I got a surprise for you." He said under his breath as he was going show Sean Ramsey.

* * *

"Sorry we came at you like that. We thought you was immunes. We was sure of it, the way you came at us. No one was wearing any masks. They was the ones gave us the sickness" Mase or Mason as he shared with them his proper name told them after Mike and the others had lowered their weapons and introduced themselves. Michener had joined the group as they stood around exchanging pleasantries.

"At one of they camps. Wrapped my daughter up in one of they infected blankets. Couple days later... First sign of the fever, they kicked us out." Georgia told them as she placed a hand on her daughter Sara's shoulder.

Rachel was kneeling down in front of her checking the young girl's vitals and feeling the lymph nodes in her neck waiting for signs of the virus being destroyed by the cure in the little girl's system. So far they hadn't gotten better but their symptoms weren't progressing either which is a great sign.

"We found a car, but it died on the road a few miles North of here." Mason said.

"Where were you headed?" Rachel asked.

"Back home." Mason replied.

"To do what?" Rachel asked in confusion. The husband and wife looked conflicted as pain lanced their expressions. Mason wrapped an arm around Georgia's shoulders and pressed a kiss onto the side of her head as he became overwhelmed with his emotions to answer.

"To be together." Georgia told Rachel, even though it was left unsaid they all knew the family were trying to get home in time to die together from the virus. Rachel swallowed the lump of a sob in her throat that threatened come out and sat back on her feet taking a moment before she spoke.

"You're not gonna die. The cure is contagious as the common cold." Rachel told them, she rose to her feet and moved away needing to put space between her and the family so they didn't see how affected she was. She walked over to Tex who was carrying out a med kit and towel. She took the towel from his hand and pressed it to her face to cool herself down and cover the fact she was close to tears.

"Doc, you sure you don't want to give them the shot? You never tried this on a human before." Tex asked in a low voice. He'd already shaken hands and spoken with both parents up close to make sure they caught the cure. But he couldn't help but be worried that it might not work.

Rachel pulled the cloth away from her face feeling exhausted by everything. She was not even the slightest bit offended by Tex's question as he was right to ask it.

"It's gonna work, Tex." She said as she had faith it would.

"Alright." He said taking her at her word. "Why don't we get you inside and laying down for a bit." Tex added in a gentle coaxing manner. Rachel normally would have fought against such a suggestion but just gave a nod as her body cried to lay down and take a rest.

Mike watched as Tex guided Rachel back into the shed, he hoped she would lie down as she looked emotionally and physically wrecked even with the success. Mike didn't worry about the cure not working as the family were already looking a little brighter and it'd only been half an hour since Tex breathed in their direction.

"Lieutenant Green, bring these people some M.R.E.S and water, please." Mike said to Green who was standing over with the teenagers who were gawking at the scene like it was car crash.

"Yes, sir." Green said as he disappeared back into the shed to grab the MRE packs for the family.

"Y'all with the Navy, then." Georgia asked them.

"Yes, Ma'am." Mike said taking a risk. He just hoped their goodwill would not go to waste.

"We should tell them." Georgia said to Mason.

"Tell us what?" Mike asked feeling his gut twist uncomfortably as he didn't like how uncomfortable the couple looked.

"When we were there at the immune camp, yesterday morning, right before we left, we heard some people talking. They said some English ones from the sub was bringing something to Lomas Point... Something to sink your ship." Georgia told them, Mike's eyes narrowed at the words the woman was using as they weren't exactly helping ease the feeling like it was something bad.

"What do you mean, "something"?" Mike asked them a little more tersely than he meant to. Green came back and helped pack the food he'd brought into the backpack Mason had dropped on the ground earlier.

"I got the idea it was some kind of gun or tank... Serious artillery. They just said it was something big and it could take you out." Mason told them at the sound of artillery Mike and the others looked at Mason as he explained what they'd heard. Shock was written on their expressions followed closely by the realisation of what it could mean for their people on the Nathan James. They all exchanged looks as if completely in sync as to what needed to be done.

"If it's a threat, we better warn them." Tex said speaking up first.

"Yeah, but if we warn them, it could give up both our positions." Mike said stating worst case scenario if they acted rashly. He like everyone had someone on that ship they wanted to see alive again.

"Well, then, we got to go after them ourselves. Lomas Point's just a few miles north of here." Danny said, and Mike had to agree the man finally had a good idea. But it did mean cutting down the number sailors at the camp to guard the kids, Rachel and Michener.

"Mr. President?" Mike asked, he knew he was begging for trouble asking for the man's opinion but he couldn't entirely pretend he wasn't there and didn't have a legitimate say in what they did.

"Do what you got to do. We'll be fine here." Michener said firmly, surprising them all as they had suspected he would order them to stay. Mike felt a wave of relief wash over him as he didn't have to usurp the asshole today to save Kate.

"Tex, Green, gear up. We take one RHIB. Everyone else stays put. Burk, it's on you now here." Mike said, he looked to Burk wondering for a moment if he could trust the man to man his post but he didn't have a choice. He just had to have faith that Burk would do the right thing. He must of sensed Mike's unease as he looked him straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry, X.O. I got it." Burk told him.

* * *

"We're coming up on deep water! He's gonna dive!" Gator told Tom.

"On my mark, all back full!" Tom shouted over the roar of the ship's engines and machines on the bridge that were now working over time trying to chase the sub but every time they got enough space to make sonar effective the sub slipped back under the belly of the ship making impossible for them to fire. Tom had had enough. He picked up the phone and punched for C.I.C. ready to make the call and fire torpedoes.

"Sonar's out." Alisha said.

"We're at the drop off, Sir." Gator told him.

"All engines back full!" Tom ordered, he tried to brace himself on the front window but the force of ship going backwards at such an abrupt manner threw him and everyone hard against their station. He cried out in pain as his injured side connected hard with the corner of the console in front of him.

"Fire torpedoes! Four downrange now!" Tom ordered Kara as he ignored the near blinding pain in his side. The Nathan James was sailing back much smoother as the ship moved backwards not fighting the initial change of direction. The sound of the torpedoes leaving the ship sounded in the air and Tom leaned heavily on the window for support.

"T.A.O., what's the status of our torpedoes?" Tom demanded.

" _Captain, we're blind here. Sonar's out._ " Kara replied.

"He's probably launched on us. Hard right rudder!" Tom ordered.

* * *

"You sure you still want to know what's going on?" Kate asked Anna as she braced herself between two cabinets with her back pressed to one side and using her legs to wedge herself as she had nearly brained herself when the ship made sharp move backwards with zero warning.

It was lucky Rios had strapped Anna and Ravit into their beds with restraints otherwise they would have been in a world of pain if they have been tossed from their bunks. Rios had closed the door to Ravit; leaving in her room as the door flapping open was a hazard for Kate before he closed the infirmary's main door and ran off to help the crew.

The ship groaned and the engines made a harsh noise as the room started to slant harshly to the right for a few moments before the ship evened out.

"This is why I hate the fucking Navy." Anna told her, Kate couldn't agree more with her friend as she hated sitting in the dark and being thrown around the room like this. She knew the crew were doing their best but damn this wasn't the place for her and Anna. They didn't like being in the dark with no control, it was something that they were both completely petrified of.

Just to solidify that fear the ship shook violently as two explosions thundered through the ship followed by the immediate gut wrenching sound of metal groaning was like a bad melee to Kate's ears. The force from the explosions shook Kate out of her place she was trying to stay in and pitched her onto the floor. Anna cursed a blue streak and Kate heard a scream she wasn't sure if it was her own or Ravit's as the lights in the infirmary shut off for a moment pitching them into darkness. It took a moment but soon back up power kicked in or so Kate assumed as the red light that signalled any emergency was lit and the PA system was working as a call went out.

" _Set primary boundaries. Frames 7-2 through 1-2-4, decks 4, 5, and 6._ " Alisha Granderson's voice said over the comm. Kate pushed herself up from floor in daze and her body burned in pain as Alisha's words sank in. She felt the panic take over as she couldn't remember where the infirmary located, a loud alarm blared in the air and Kate winced at the sound as she looked around the room completely unsure of where to begin as the room was a mess and looked off kilter, smoke drifted in from seemingly no where as Kate couldn't see a fire anywhere. Anna was passed out on the bed and as Kate turned to the door that cut her off from Ravit; her eyes went wide as the door was completely warped in the frame.

"Shit," Kate said as she moved to the door and tried to make sense of how to open it. Parts of the door were bent out while others remained jammed in the hatch frame where the lock held it in place. She knew immediately she would need help and ran to the infirmary door that connected to the rest of the ship. But as soon as she gripped the handle of the lock she recoiled as the metal scolding hot.

* * *

"Yeah. She's getting better." Georgia said with a smile as her little girl was looking brighter and had more energy along with her fever having broken.

"What are you doing, Mr President?" Wolf asked the man as he saw Michner had borrowed Miller's iphone and was filming the family on and off for since they'd decided to rest in their camp.

"Documenting history. A contagious cure. It will help us save more people now that we have proof." Michener told him in a proud tone. Michener just wished Dr Scott would get in the video and promote it but the woman refused to and he was not going to violate her right to privacy just yet.

Wolf gave a nod and moved over to where Miller and Cruz were standing listening to the Radio. The only thing they had to connect them to the Nathan James.

"Any word?" Rachel asked as she joined them. She looked eagerly to the radio hoping it would come alive and Tom's voice would be on the other end telling them to come home.

"Nothing." Cruz told her.

* * *

"T.A.O., what's left in the holster?" Tom asked, his ship was damaged and filling with water, there were fires and probably people trapped that couldn't be helped until they rid themselves of the sub and it's threat. He knew DCA teams would do their best so he focused on what he could do while he was still able

He had no idea if their torpedoes had hit the sub but he couldn't take the chance it wasn't out there given they'd managed to fire Torpedoes after their attack. So he had to assume they were coming back to finish the Nathan James off first.

"Just the rounds in the 5-inch, sir." Kara informed him. Tom took a moment and rubbed the back of his arm across his forehead wiping away the sweat before he spoke to Kara over the phone.

"How many?" Tom asked as he sat his chair wincing in pain. He knew he broke his stitches or whatever Rachel would chastise him about later as he felt the blood seeping through the layers of his uniform. He had no clue how much time he had left before he passed out but he knew it wasn't long as he was fucking wrecked.

"Four." Kara informed him.

"If all we got are surface weapons, we'll make this a surface fight. Head 2-9-5. Go for shallow water. We'll make that sub show its ugly face." Tom said as he was going to see this through to end even if it killed him.

* * *

"Guys, have a look. That's a truck hauling something heavy."Tex said in a low voice as it hadn't taken them long to pick up the tracks of the vehicle Mason had told them about. But judging but the tracks it was thankfully not a Tank but that didn't mean whatever they were dragging wasn't equally as dangerous.

"Yeah." Mike agreed, he looked ahead and motioned for them to continue. "On me." he told them as he took point. They quietly moved forward as they could following the tracks until they found a couple of trucks and large clearing. Sticking to the brush around them, Mike moved up to the side of one of the trucks that was parked at the edge of the clearing. He peeked over the tray bed and his eyes went wide as he spied Immunes' soldiers moving a missile battery into position. He ruefully had to admit the Immunes were resourceful.

"Well fuck me. That is some piece of hardware." Mike said as he crouched down and pressed his back to the vehicle. Danny and Tex both took their turns to see what Mike had.

"That's a ship killer, all right. One of those warheads hits the James, she's sunk." Tex said stating the obvious as he peeked over the back tray of the truck and took in the scene before him.

"Looks like the same guys we fought on Solace. I count seven." Danny said before he pulled out his binoculars to scan the ocean to see where the missile battery was being aimed as the Immune Soldiers looked way too edgy which meant something was up.

"Well, let's see if we can take that bad boy out." Mike told them.

"X.O." Danny said, he held out the binoculars to Mike and pointed in the direction of the ocean. Mike stood up slightly and looked through the binoculars scanning the ocean until his eyes landed on the Nathan James.

"Oh, Tommy. What'd you go and do?" Mike mumbled under his breath as he saw the ship was smoking badly from it's portside and rushing straight into the kill box for the missile battery and probably the sub.

"It's too late to warn the ship. They're already in firing range." Mike said as crouched down again. He took a moment to school his thoughts as they needed a plan but his mind just screamed at him if they didn't kill the Immunes and control the missile battery before it was too late and given time was running short they didn't really have the time to nut out a proper plan.

"Okay. Here's the plan, boys. Win." Mike said keeping it short and sweet.

"Good plan." Tex said, before they moved out.

* * *

"The phone isn't working and there's no current." Anna told her as she'd been trying to get the phone to connect with anyone to remind them that they were in the infirmary and trapped.

"There must be an electrical fire in the system. They would have shutdown the power." Kate said before she coughed as the infirmary had slowly been filling with smoke for a while. The infirmary was sweltering hot as the fire outside the main door was slowly cooking them or at least it felt like it.

"Then why is the red light still on?" Anna asked before she coughed from the smoke.

"I don't know. But they are going to douse this area with Halon gas in any second to put out the fire. So put on an oxygen mask and cover your face and any skin." Kate said as she wondered why the air filtration system wasn't sucking the bad air out while pumping fresh oxygen in. Frankly she wondered She moved around the infirmary trying to not to panic and get to Ravit. She knew the crew were working hard and given there hadn't been any further explosions she had to wonder if they had won or were about to die.

Something she decided to push from her mind as it would lead to her panicking and going into dark thoughts of how she didn't want to die in a tin can. She spied an IV pole and picked it up from it's hiding place in the room and walked over to the Ravit's door.

"I'm thinking now is a good time to get into the doctor's medicine cabinet." Anna said as she moved over to where Kate was and tried to see if Ravit was moving at all. There was a tiny sliver in the top part of the frame that one could see into the room but given the haze of smoke. It was hard to be sure of anything.

Kate laughed as she snaked the top half of the pole through one gap to wiggled it until she felt the pole slid into the locking mechanism on the inside of the door. "Yeah, I could use some pain killers right, maybe we should take some sleeping tablets. That way we'll breathe in less smoke." Kate suggested.

"We still have oxygen and you're right we need to cover up. So come on." Anna reminded her.

"Soon." Kate said as she coughed. They'd been using the oxygen intermittently to conserve their supplies as they really didn't want to use all the oxygen before the crew got them out. "You might want to step back." Kate told Anna, her friend did as Kate asked and Kate adjusted her grip on the pole in her hands and pulled hard.

The door didn't budge an inch but that didn't deter Kate. She placed a foot on the wall beside the door and used it to leverage her weight as she pulled on the pole again. The door made a groaning noise and Kate felt it start to give, so she pulled on the pole harder but instead of the door moving the pole snapped. Kate fell back onto her ass and cursed as she held a small piece of the pole in her hand.

"You ok?" Anna asked her, Kate gave a nod as she got to her feet and tossed the pole away.

"Yeah, we need to get in there." Kate said looking to the door. She stood up to the door and called out. "Ravit! Can you hear me?" she called, something she had been doing on and off.

"What we need is a MacGuyver." Anna told her, they both exchanged looks as they tried to some up with solution to get to Ravit as they knew she needed oxygen soon before she suffocated.

"Ok, there has to be something." Kate said looking around the room.

"Help." Ravit called out. Anna and Kate turned back to the door.

"Ravit! are you ok?" Kate asked as she pressed as close to the door as she could to hear her as Ravit's voice was weak.

"Smoke." Ravit choked out.

"Do you have an oxygen tank in there?" Kate called through the door.

"Yes." Ravit called out before she starting hacking. Kate felt a wave of relief wash over her as it would give them all time.

"You need to turn it on, and wrap yourself in a blanket before you move onto the floor under the bed. You hear me?" Kate asked her desperately.

"Yes." Ravit told her.

"We'll get you out. Just hang in there." Kate told her before she turned to Anna. Even if they could get her out they still had the issue of getting out of the infirmary.

"There are no corrosive materials, we can't blow the door off without killing ourselves or Ravit even if we had the materials to make a bomb. What we need is a blow torch and some muscle men." Anna said before coughing into the crook of her elbow.

"What about Liquid Nitrogen?" Kate suggested.

"That's solid steel." Anna told her.

"No, it's not as thick as the main interior doors. So it's got to be a mix of alloys." Kate said as she knew if it was solid metal it never would have warped like it was right now.

"Ok why would Rios have Liquid Nitrogen and where would he keep it?" Anna asked her as she couldn't help but think they were getting delirious from smoke inhalation, dehydration and exhaustion.

"He'd have it for warts and skin stuff. Help me look for anything with the words 'cryo' on them." Kate told Anna as she started sifting through all of the cabinets.

"What's that smell?" Anna asked.

"Halon. I guess." Kate answered.


	68. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

* * *

Sir, approaching shoal water fast." Gator said to Tom.

"How deep?" Tom asked him as he scanned the horizon he saw waves of auras ripple through in his vision and was mentally telling himself to keep it together as they were in the final moments of the battle. They just needed to get to shallow water and have Sean Ramsey's sub surface and then they could finish this and sink that son of bitch.

"35 feet below the keel. Seabed's rock here, Sir. If we touch at this speed, we're gonna take the bottom out of the ship." Gator warned him.

"Not much longer." Tom said as he kept his eyes wide and scanning, if he kept his mind moving he hoped his body would keep it together just a little longer or so he begged it as he could feel the material of his BDU was damp and he knew it wasn't from spilt water.

* * *

"Not long, guys. This is what we've been waiting for." One of the immune soldiers said in a cockney accent to the others as he bent over to look through the scope of the missile battery. Mike, Danny and Tex all exchanged looks as it meant they had to act immediately.

"I'll draw their fire." Danny said as he ran like hell making himself known. The soldiers spotted him immediately and started firing at him. Thinking Danny was alone they didn't take the precaustion of finding cover which was perfect ofr Mike and Tex as they evened the playing feild in less than a minute as three soldiers fell down and a fourth was injured and running for cover.

If Danny was right in counting seven soldiers there was only 4 left to cut down before they had the site and the Missile Battery secure. Not wanting to give them a chance to fire a missile, Mike moved forward towards the battery, the sound of weapons fire was near deafening as they engaged the Immunes.

He kept his eyes scanning forward and shot at a soldier who popped his head up from the cover he was behind. Sadly the bullets missed his face by a few millimetres which made Mike chastise himself for not spending more time at the shooting range.

Mike saw another pop up and firing his direction, he quickly dove behind a behind a large stack of wooden pallets. Taking a moment, he waited for the main to pause in his shooting and then ducked out from the cover and fired off a few rounds at the man. This tim he nailed his target as the soldier's body jerked back and fell to the ground. But in his distraction of taking out the soldier he hadn't noticed the one hiding behind the battery platform.

Mike turned as his peripheral vision picked his movement but it was too late. They both fired at the same time but where Mike missed him, the son of a bitch's bullet tore into the flesh Mike's upper arm. Mike raced back to the cover behind the pallets and groaned in pain as blood seeped from the wound and pain seared through his senses. He looked down at the arm and grit his teeth as it didn't look serious but it did hurt like hell. But he had to push on as they needed to get control of the missile battery.

He moved his rifle to his right arm and took a steadying breath before he raised the weapon to go out again and finish the scumbag who shot him. He barely took two steps when an immune soldier came around the side. Mike pulled the trigger and shot the asshole before he had time to shoot him and stepped over the body before going back out.

By the time he was in the open again the cockney soldier from before jumped from his hiding place up onto the platform and was looking through the scope. Mike saw the man and realised it was now or never as he was not going to let them destroy the Nathan James.

He ran towards the platform fired at the guy who'd shot him and the first few shots missed but the last hit the man square in the chest. He went down and Mike dropped his weapon and raced to the soldier at the controls. He saw him flick the cover off the firing switch and raced harder. Before the man could touch the switch, Mike grabbed him by the vest and yanked him off the battery platform and onto the ground.

Mike pulled his side arm and was about to shoot the soldier when he came back up fighting. He grabbed Mike's wrist and pushed the gun out of the way as he swung punches to his stomach and arm before he wrenched the gun out of Mike's hand and threw it away. He jumped to his feet and Mike stepped back and held his fist ups ready to fight even though his left fist was a little too low for his liking. The soldier chuckled as he dropped in a fighting stance that vaguely similar to how Mike had seen Kate do when she was training Miller.

Mike made the first move and threw a punch but it was quickly deflected by the man and Mike ended up with a fist to the face and stomach before a right hook knocked him back against the missile battery platform. Mike cursed and anger rose in him as he refused to let some muscle head get the better of him.

The man came at him with a kick but Mike sidestepped and caught the leg with his bad arm. Before his arm gave out, Mike threw his own right hook and elbowed the man in the face hard as he let of the man's leg and sent him to the ground.

The man fell hard and groaned in pain but before Mike could stomp on him, he did a backwards roll to his feet. "You got spunk old man." He said with a cocky smile but it soon dropped from his face as he added "But I'll wipe the floor with you." he promised him in a deadly tone.

"Yeah, let's see you try, you limey bastard." Mike said egging him on. The man gave a chuckle before he came at Mike.

* * *

"God damnit!" Kate said as she smashed the fire extinguisher against the door where she sprayed the Liquid nitrogen. The metal had bent inwards but just wouldn't give. They'd found the tiniest tankard of liquid nitrogen in the infirmary and were using it to make a hole in the door.

So far they weren't too successful and the smoke coming in through the air vents was scorching their lungs and burning their eyes. But they kept working or at Least Kate kept working as Anna was making sure the oxygen tanks they were using were working properly and not giving them so much pure oxygen they'd go giddy. Though they looked pretty stupid with their make shift hazmat of bed sheets, safety glasses and gloves that did sweet fuck all to protect them.

"Here, I refilled it." Anna said, her words muffled through the oxygen mask and sheet wrapped around her face. Kate placed the fire extinguisher down and sprayed the area again. She waited a few moments before she started pounding the same spot after a couple of solid hits with the base of extinguisher the metal cracked and shattered like toffee.

Kate smacking at the weakened metal as the hole grew wider, Kate picked up the cryo-gun and sprayed the surrounding area of the hole and continued to work. The fact she was making progress was great but the amount of smoke that poured into the room from Ravit's was a bad sign. They needed to get her out of there quick if she wasn't already dead.

 _Don't think like that..._ Kate chastised to herself as she smacked out the hole to the point it was large enough for her crawl through.

She placed the extinguisher to the side and pulled the blanket off the infirmary bed and laid it over the jagged edges of metal. She took a deep inhale of oxygen before she took off her mask and held her breath as she climbed into the room.

* * *

"Submarine on our 6:00, 400 meters, bearing 2-9-5. " Gator told Tom. It made sense as to why they couldn't see the sub as it was behind them which also meant they were out of the ship's weapons' range. He inwardly cursed as it was a shit position to be in a fight given all their surface weapons fired from the front and side of the vessel.

"They are accelerating." Alisha added, only compounding the bad news.

"300 meters, coming straight at us, sir!" Gator said.

"Button hook, starboard!" Tom ordered, the ship lurched as it made the harsh turn to the right. Tom gripped the armrests of his chair to compensate for the gravitational pull. He silently prayed for some divine intervention as he didn't like this was turning out.

* * *

"Think you're still going to win? Eh?" The soldier asked Mike in a cocky manner as he had Mike pinned against the platform with his hand around Mike's neck in a choke hold with one hand and pushed his thumb into the bullet wound in Mike's arm. Mike groaned from the agonising pain but he'd let the soldier get an upper hand as he needed to reach his knife without the asshole choking him realise it.

They were evenly matched as the man's technique was sloppier than Mike expected given he'd thought the man would fight with precision like Wolf or Kate but it seemed he only knew a few mad moves before he fell into old bar brawl style. Something that was no match for Mike's training. But now it was time to finish this instead of messing with the man.

Mike pulled the knife out of it's sheath and turned the handle in his hand and plunged it into the man's stomach. The soldier's eyes went wide in shock as Mike twisted the knife, the soldier lost all strength and Mike pushed him to ground but kept the blade in the man's gut.

"I'd say so." Mike told him, he pulled the knife out and watched as the man just laid on the ground slowly fading. Mike sheathed his knife and climbed up onto the platform and looked through the scope just in time to see the submarine surface in front of the Nathan James.

He looked over the control panel and then back into the scope and figured it was hopefully a 'point and shoot' kind of weapons system as he moved the scope until the sub was in the cross hairs.

* * *

"T.A.O., fire control will fire as 5-inch bears on target on your call." Tom ordered into the phone. He could see the sub out the portside of the ship through the bridge window as it slowly came into view. The speed was an illusion at best as he knew they were moving fast but it was all about perception and a trick of the eye.

" _Aye, Sir."_ Kara replied over the line.

"Once that sub clears our superstructure, we fire. " Tom told her, he didn't want to waste time giving orders that were redundant given it was in their best interest to fire as soon as possible but the passing seconds to get into firing range were gut wrenching as the sub could fire at them at any moment. He also felt himself on the verge of collapse and needed his orders to be in place in case he did pass out.

"Sub's locked on us! They're going to fire!" Alisha shouted from her station.

" _Sir, we still don't have a shot._ " Kara told him as the ship was still making the turn to put the sub into firing range. Tom gritted his teeth as he couldn't believe he was this close and Sean Ramsey was a second away from sinking them.

* * *

Kate adjusted the oxygen mask over Ravit's face. She with Anna's help managed to pull the woman through the hole into the main infirmary and right now were giving her more oxygen but she wasn't conscious, but she was alive as her pulse were slow but steady.

Not that it would matter much given they were all trapped together. Anna sat next to her and they shared a knowing look as they were too tired to say anything but knew this was the end of the line. Anna reached out and lazily caught Kate's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The fire was out, they knew because the room had slowly cooled by a few degrees but Halon and smoke remained in the air affecting them even with their masks and oxygen pumping to them through their masks. It just wasn't enough.

She dropped her head on Kate's shoulder and Kate wished she could cry but she was completely dry. She dropped her head back against the wall and sluggishly her eyes closed as her body gave up the fight to not fall asleep.

* * *

Tom had waited for the call to brace for impact but it never came. Instead he watched with wide eyes as not one but two missiles came from the mainland and stuck the submarine.

"T.A.O., let's finish the job. Fire four at will. " Tom ordered into the phone as he couldn't believe the sheer luck of what happened. He had no idea how to comprehend it as he was sure they'd all be dead but he was grateful as the Nathan James fired on the sub, and two more missiles came from the mainland. He watched feeling a wave of euphoria wash over him as the sub exploded and gave off huge plumes of smoke. The crew on the bridge cheered the victory.

"We did it, sir. We did it" Gator said they all looked around in joy and relief that the sub was gone. Tom nodded as he slowly rose from the chair to go to the balcony to watch the sub sink but as soon as he stepped away from his chair. His vision clouded with stars and speckles and he slowly lost all feeling in his extremities. He could barely hear what was around him before everything went black.

* * *

"Captain!" Gator said as he like everyone else watched as the Captain collapsed onto the floor. He quickly knelt down and felt for the man's pulse. "Someone call Rios." He ordered as the Captain was out cold and his pulse was slow and thready.

Alisha made the call over the P.A. for Rios and a medical team to the bridge while a crewman raced in with a medkit. A few minutes later, Rios and Kara raced in and knelt down on opposite sides of the Captain.

He quickly assessed the Captain's vitals and looked to his abdomen and saw the blood on the jacket. He cursed as he opened his medkit and pulled on surgical gloves and pulled out a pair of scissors and sliced away the uniform from the wound.

"Let's get in an IV." Rios told Kara who snapped on her own gloves. She turned the Captain's hand over and pushed his hand into a fist. She swabbed the site where a prominent vein stood out with an alcohol wipe and pulled an IV catheter out of packaging. She efficiently inserted it and pulled an saline bag from the kit and hooked it up to the catheter before she motioned to Gator.

"Take the bag and hold it up." Kara told him. The man took the bag and held it for her before she went to assist Rios who was currently clamping down on a vein inside in Tom's body or so she assumed.

"He's coming round." Kara said as the Captain winced and tried to open his eyes.

"Captain don't move. You're bleeding and I need to stem it." Rios said. He looked over to Alisha. "Have they gotten Kate and the other women out of the infirmary yet?" he asked, he knew the infirmary was in the locked out areas but he figured that someone would have dropped by to help them out.

"We've flooded the evac-ed decks with Halon to put out the fires." Alisha said her eyes going wide as they all realised if the women were still in the infirmary then they were dead.

"Vent the Halon and get DCA down to the infirmary now. We need Dr Scott and Kate's our only pilot." Rios told her. Alisha ignored the fact that Rios was a subordinate as he was chief medical officer so when there was medical emergency he was in charge.

"You heard him." Alisha said to the crew, a crewman raced off the bridge to go to CCS to get the Halon vented out of the decks and work on getting fresh air pumped back into the damaged sections of the ship.

* * *

"That is a damn fine sight." Tex said with a satisfied smile as they looked out to the ocean to see the sub slowly sink into the water leaving nothing but a cloud of black smoke in its wake. All the while the Nathan James survived the battle. They didn't know how bad the damage to the ship was but the fact it was still floating was a good sign even if it was smoking black smoke of its own.

"Amen." Mike said in agreement, as he held onto his wounded arm and hopped down from the Missile Battery. He made a note to open the dashboard and pull out one of the circuit boards for safe keeping. Even if it was empty at least now it was completely disabled until they organised for it to be picked up at a later day.

He couldn't wait to get back on board the ship and wrap his arms...well arm around Kate and celebrate their victory. He knew she was going to have a fit over him being hurt. He had to admit he was looking forward to her hovering over him with concern even if it only lasted 5 seconds before she chastised him for getting hurt or mocked him. He smiled as he just wanted to see her.

"Vulture Team. The sub is sinking. Saddle up. We're headed home. It's over." Danny said in his radio, Mike smiled as he loved the sound of that.

* * *

"It's over. " Cruz said looking relieved and jazzed at the same time, Rachel blew out a breathe of relief at the news before she turned back to the family.

"Thank you." Georgia said Rachel. She gave the woman and her family a warm smile as she was the one who she should be thanking as they were still alive and progressively getting healthy again as the cure worked. It worked proving that Rachel could finally take some time off for herself and relax. She could actually start thinking about her twins and making plans without feeling a little guilty for having it impede her work.

"We owe you. If there's anything we can do." Mason started, Rachel shook her head.

"You owe me nothing. Go home. Live long happy and healthy lives ok?" She told them. The three beamed at her as she rose to her feet and looked around at the others.

Cruz, Miller and Wolf were hugging and thumping one another on the back smiling and laughing at the good news. She could only imagine what a relief it was for them to know that they could go back to ship. But also the relief of knowing the mission was nearly over. They just had to distribute the cure and then they could get to work on rebuilding their lives.

She knew she couldn't wait to get back to the ship and check see Kate, Anna and Ravit for a quick reunion before she went to check in on Tom. She knew he would have to be wrecked and she had already prepped the sea cabin for such an event.

"It worked. Your cure... It's a miracle." Michener said walking up to her. Rachel looked to him seeing the awe in his expression. She placed her hands on her hips and couldn't help but purse her lips as he certainly did a 180 on her given he hated how she had used Neils' remains to make the cure.

"No, it's science." Rachel corrected him, he looked slightly taken back by her response but she didn't care as she walked around him and headed to where her backpack was as she was ready to get back to the Nathan James.

* * *

Kate felt like she woke up from a bad bender. She was wearing clothes she didn't remember putting on and her hair was damp. Her eyes and throat felt dry and rough, her head pounded to a nasty tempo and her body was just utterly wrecked. Nausea rolled in her to the point she was sure she'd vomit. At the feel of bile rising up her throat she sat up quickly and gave a low groan that sounded utterly shredded to her.

"Take it easy," she heard Kara say, Kate blinked a few times as her vision was a little blurry.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Kate told her, she sat up and Kara shoved a bucket in her lap just in time for the show.

"Oh god." Kate said as her stomach contents upended into the bucket and it hurt as it felt like pure acid sliding up her throat as it burned up her throat and out her mouth. "Anna? Ravit?" Kate asked as she kept her head in the bucket. She closed her eyes as she couldn't handle the sensory overload of vision just yet.

"Both are alive and just as miserable as you." Kara assured her, Kate felt her body jerked and heaved again into the bucket. "Just try to relax and take easy breaths." Kara said in a soothing manner as she gently rubbed Kate's back as she heaved again. "You inhaled smoke and halon gas. You're lucky to be alive but in the meantime it will take awhile for your system to clear it out." she added.

"Stay in the infirmary Rios said. Safest place on the ship Rios said." Kate wheezed in a breath as she was halfway between a cough and vomit. She felt like ten shades of gross. Her voice sounded foreign to her ears like she'd turned into a 10 pack a day smoker. "Such bullshit." She told her, Kara gave a chuckle sympathetically.

"Well, the IV will help and if you need ice chips for your throat or drops for your eyes just let me know." Kara told her.

"Are the other's back yet?" Kate asked as she had to assume they won the battle against the submarine. She opened her eyes and her blurry vision cleared telling her that she was in the Helo bay that was set up once again as triage area with several crew members laid out in various states of injury. She saw Anna in the cot next to hers, she looked like shit but Kate had a feeling she didn't look any better.

"Not yet, it'll be a few hours until then." Kara told her. Kate looked to the woman seeing the exhaustion in her expression as she sat crouched beside Kate's cot with a stethoscope around her neck.

"Anyone else die?" Kate asked her.

"Only a couple of fatalities but otherwise all minor to moderate injuries. So if you think you can, let's get you laying back so you can rest." she said, tears filled Kate's eyes as she felt a little overwhelmed by the woman's kindness. She couldn't help but think of how Kara would make a really good mother as she managed to make Kate feel just a little less crappy by sticking by her side.

"I think I need to sit up a little longer." Kate told her.

"Ok." Kara said with an understanding smile.

"But thank you." Kate told her.

* * *

"How are his vitals?" Rachel asked over the radio, the RHIB sped across the water at a fierce pace that it bounced every time they hit a ripple in the surface for the past three hours. It was incredibly nauseating, just as it was for her to instruct Rios over the Radio on how to perform surgery on Tom given she had no idea what Rios was looking at.

" _Stable and getting stronger. What's your E.T.A.?"_ Rios replied.

"Half an hour. Call back if his status changes." Rachel told him, she handed the radio back to Tex and gave him a grateful look as she couldn't muster a smile. Not until she saw Tom with her own eyes and assessed Rios' work. But until then she had to wait.

"He'll be ok." Tex said over the noise to her. She knew he was just as concerned for Tom as he was for Anna and Kate. As Rios had broken radio silence with the team to get Rachel's help. Not only had Tom managed to destroy her but somehow Kate, Anna and Ravit had ended up trapped in the Infirmary and were suffering from a combination of Smoke and Halon inhalation. Smoke inhalation was dangerous enough but add in Halon and it just complicated things as it affected the central nervous system if a person was exposed to it in large enough quantities.

"I picked a bad day to leave the ship." Rachel quipped drily. She wished the RHIB would go faster as she needed to get back to the ship.

"Bonus, we saved that family." Tex said with a smile finding the silver lining of the cloud. Rachel gave a nod in agreement as they didn't have to worry about her cure not working.

* * *

40 minutes later,

Mike hopped off the RHIB onto the flight deck and strode into the Helo bay with his arm in a sling, he looked around at the beds and half listened as Gator rattled off the current condition of the ship and the reason they were currently idle in the water. He frankly didn't give a shit they were standing still as the American civilians who'd been hell bent on destroying them before had disbanded now the sub was sunk. It seemed they had forgotten what a force to be reckoned with the US Navy was and still is.

He looked around the faces trying to find Kate laying down but was surprised to find her coming at him. He barely had time to set his footing as she launched herself at him. He grunted in pain as Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist like a spider monkey. He quickly adjusted his footing so as not to fall over and wrapped his weaker arm wrapped around her waist while his healthy one went under her backside to stop her from sliding off him.

She took his lips in a hard kiss. He felt completely blindsided by it as he hadn't expected such a welcome back to ship especially in public but he also couldn't help but respond to the kiss either even though the sailor in him harshly reminded him how inappropriate it was to be kissing her right now. He of course told that inner voice to shut the fuck up as the pleasure of her fervent kiss numbed the pains and aches in his body.

He savoured her explosive kiss like a flower soaked up the sun. His world in that moment revolved around her and he would have let her kiss him like she was until his arms fell off and he dropped her but then she sealed the kiss with a sweet and soft one. Then buried her face into his neck and took a deep inhale.

"You stink." Kate mumbled in a rough voice to him as she gripped him tightly her muscles shook from exertion as she was using her all her energy to hold onto him. Mike chuckled and half groaned as it hurt to laugh. His groan made her pull back and look at him.

"Oh my god, you're hurt. Are you ok?" She asked him, as she finally saw the blood and his bruised cheek. He had to wonder what drugs she was on given her eyes were bloodshot but pupils were like saucers, she had to be high as she had completely missed the state he was in before she jumped on him. She also was incredibly pale and she sounded like she had a laryngitis.

"Better than fine, though I have to put you down." Mike said gruffly as he would have liked to have at least gotten a kiss but he feared if she didn't let him go, he'd drop her. Kate's legs unwrapped from around him and dropped to the floor. "You ok?" He asked her as he caught Kate by the elbow as she swayed a little too haphazardly for his liking.

"Peachy, " She even made the 'Ok' hand gesture to emphasise it before she coughed into the crook of her elbow in a manner that'd put an 80 yr old smoker to shame. "Fuck this has been a real shit of a day." Kate added after she caught her breath. Mike smiled as that was definitely an understatement.

"Ah Sir, what would you like us to do?" Gator asked, bringing the two out of their moment. Mike looked to him and noticed Kate covering her mouth and looking a little embarrassed for cursing. He wondered if he should defer the lieutenant to Commander Garnett but then he hadn't missed the fact that she was on a cot in the room herself with an oxygen mask on her face.

"Keep spotters on all sides of the ship. Until then we focus on repairing all essential systems and go from there." Mike told him. It was basically what he knew the crew was doing as they were intelligent to enough to their jobs but protocol said that he had to sign off on everything. Gator gave a nod and left them.

"Hi." Kate said to him with a smiling at him.

"I think you need to be lying down." Mike told her, hell he needed to lie down but he was going to have shower and change his clothes before that.

"Yeah I do." Kate said in agreement as she had used majority of her energy to greet him.

"Where's your cot?" Mike asked.

"You going to join me?" Kate asked.

"Maybe later." he lied but then she didn't need to know that as long as it got her back into bed and resting.

* * *

"That's everything." Rios said as he finished giving Rachel the run down of Tom's and the crews' injuries. She couldn't help but fume under her professional veneer as she wanted to shout at the man for leaving her friends trapped in the infirmary. Sure he had been half way across the ship tended another wounded soldier and sure the torpedo could have hit any part of the ship but she couldn't help but feel like he deserved some kind of reprimand.

"Ok, thank you." Rachel said, she watched as Rios left the sea cabin and turned to Tom's prone form on the bed. It looked like all the plasma and blood transfusions had gone to waste in a few hours as they were back to square one again. Sure he had not shrapnel in him but he'd done some serious damage to his side when he'd smacked into the whatever he had. She also wanted to shake some sense into the man and demand he just acknowledge he was human and weak in his current state. But he was unconscious, so it would have to wait by which time she'd be thoroughly consumed by worry and fear for him.

She moved to his bedside and ran a hand through his hair and then down the side of his face. "I think I'm in love with you but I'm also very angry with you right now." She told him in a hushed tone.

The door to the room opened and Rachel pulled back from bed and looked to see Mike come in. He looked around the room confused for a moment.

"I thought Rios would be here." Mike said as he was hoping to get an update on the wounded and have his arm stitched up.

"He left a few moments ago." Rachel told him.

"How is he?" Mike said gesturing to Tom.

"Stable, though he's definitely set back his recovery." Rachel said a little too harshly but Mike wore a wry expression as he knew she was only in a snit because she cared about Tom. She looked to him and his arm that he still hadn't had tended. "Would you like me to look at that?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Mike said. Rachel pushed a stool out and gestured for him to sit before she moved the room with elegant efficiency as she prepared a tray of everything she would need.

"You'll have to cut the sleeve off." Mike told her as he sat down with a tired sigh. He was happy to sacrifice the shirt as he doubted he could get the blood out of it let alone be bother to mend the bullet hole in it. Rachel pulled over a wheel table and kicked a stool over to him and sat down. She snapped on surgical gloves and picked up a pair of scissors and cut the shirt sleeve ad bandage away.

"Do you need pain medication or do you just want to tough it out with a local?" Rachel asked as she gently probed the wound. It was a through and through in the fleshy part of his arm which was a blessing as he didn't want to deal with a broken arm.

"I'll take the meds later for now just a local will do." Mike said as he really didn't want to feel her stitching his arm up. Rachel gave a nod as she injected the sight. "How you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm exhausted but I'm going to be fine after I have a shower and something to eat." Rachel said as she waited for the local to numb the area. "Have you seen Kate?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's talking like an 80 year old smoker and got a cute cough to go with it." Mike half joked.

"She'll be fine, Rios assured me that she didn't have any burns to her mouth or esophagus that he could see. It will just take a few days for her system to clear it all out. Probably less given how quickly she heals." Rachel told him as she opened a suture kit. Mike looked to the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the room as he knew if he watched her sew his skin he would vomit.

"That's good to know. I assume Bivas and Anna are in the same boat?" Mike asked.

"Yes, though I think they'll be laid up longer than Kate due to their other injuries. They are all very lucky." Rachel said.

"We're all lucky." Mike told her as he looked to her, Rachel met his gaze and gave a nod as she agreed with him.

* * *

"That is eerie." Wolf told Kate before he gave her a healthy whack on the back to help clear her airways. She smacked him up the side of head in retaliation as she continued to cough. He dropped in between the space of Kate and Ravit's cots as she was to the left of Kate and started talking to them.

Ravit's voice was fine and while she had a bad headache and the usual aches and pains. She was fine all because she'd been asleep for majority of the time and inhaled less smoke and Halon in comparison with Anna and Kate. Anna unlike Kate was still sleeping, Kate was sure she had woken up at one stage only to go back to sleep. She figured it was a coping mechanism for when she felt like shit as she knew when Anna put her mind to it she could sleep anywhere at anytime.

"Oi, not nice." Wolf told Kate as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't need you hitting my back." Kate told him between breaths. He'd told her she sounded like an Australian version of Eva Green but added that she was like Eva's ugly cousin that was kept in the attic out shame.

"Yes, you gotta rub her back in a soothing manner." Tex joked as he walked up to them, he had gone to shower and change before coming to see Anna and the women as he wanted to be clean and fresh for Anna knowing she'd be nauseous and very sensitive to bad smells.

"You rub my back and I'll break your hand." Kate told Wolf, the man threw his hands up in surrender and moved closer to Ravit's bunk.

"Protect me Bivas. The Ranga is hostile." he begged her. Ravit gave a throaty chuckle and ruffled his hair.

"Forget it you're on your own." Ravit told Wolf. Tex moved to Kate's cot and sat down on the end as Kate was sitting cross legged in the middle of it. Kate poked Tex's arm and gave him a cheeky smile.

"You showered and changed into your fancy clothes" Kate said teasingly.

"Only my finest for you Red." Tex replied even though they were the same clothes he'd been wearing on and off for a few months now. It was just the illusion of fancy given he wore his button down shirt.

"She's ok, just sleeping." Kate told him, she took a shallow but controlled breath before she continued. "But I'm sure if you kissed her, she would awaken, like Sleeping Beauty did for Prince Charming."

"Or like Princess Buttercup and Westley." Ravit offered, she wished Burk would visit her as the last time they spoke he'd been completely consumed by some need to get revenge for what happened to her. She told him it was irrational and waste of time. He didn't seem to like her response as he'd gone off in a huff. Not exactly romantic but then she couldn't figure him out. He was interested but he kept her at arm's length.

"Princess Bride. I love that book." Kate told her.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure kissing a woman without her consent is wrong." Tex told them.

"Then she and the kingdom will forever waste away in a deep slumber." Wolf said, everyone looked at him as what he said was just a little poetic to come from his mouth. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Kate assured him.

"So when's the X.O. going to come by and see you?" Tex asked changing the topic. Kate looked at him as she knew he was having a dig at her for being very public with her affections for Mike. She of course knew Mike was either pleased with or pissed for being unprofessional but at the moment didn't worry as she had seen him and just followed her own wants for once. Given she'd nearly died, she was due for some dramatics of the romantic variety.

"I don't know but I'm hoping soon." Kate told him.

"Well, try to remember that there are kids around and keep your tongues and other body parts to yourself. Don't need to traumatise the future minds of America." Tex said with a mocking smile.

"I'll keep it mind." Kate replied with a wry smile.


	69. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

* * *

Tom woke slowly, and groaned as the room spun at a dizzying pace which was unnerving as he was laying down. He opened his eyes and immediately closed them as his eyes balls felt like they were rolling around which was not helping him.

"You didn't hydrate as I ordered you to." Rachel said pissed off or at least she sounded pissed off at him. He couldn't help but smile. "I don't know what you could possibly find amusing. You nearly bled to death again, I don't like this habit of yours." Rachel told him in a curt manner.

"I'm trying to break it." Tom assured her, he couldn't help but like how Rachel wasn't crying over him but pissed off.

"How do you feel?" Rachel asked him, he cracked an eye open and looked up at her, she was beautiful no matter what mood she was in but being in a ticked off mood as she was now was hot. It just annoyed him that his body was non operational in every sense of the word as he would have liked to turn her anger into passion and pleasure.

"Dizzy, nauseous." Tom informed her.

"Yes, well we're all out of superhuman plasma to make you better. You'll just have to rest and recover like the rest of us." Rachel told him, in a slightly snotty manner that made him chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I'll take better care of myself." He promised, he looked over to her and saw the anger had evaporated from her face and been replaced by sadness.

"You really scared me." She told him.

"I scared myself." He confessed, he had been so driven to finishing off the sub that he felt he'd lost control and nearly died because he had too much pride to step down from being the Captain. She looked away from him and busied herself around the room.

"I have hydrolytes for you to sip slowly." She said as she came back to him with a cup that had a straw in it. She raised the back of the bed so he was upright and held the straw of the cup close to his mouth. He wished he could just lift his arm to take the cup from her but his arms felt like they were made of lead as he could barely lift them off the bed.

He took the straw between his lips and took a few small sips of the sugary liquid. "How's my ship?" he asked her, before he took a few more sips of the hydrolytes drink.

"Broken, but still floating." Rachel told him, Tom winced as he didn't like how that sounded.

"The crew?" Tom asked her. She wore a saddened expression which told her it wasn't good.

"You lost a couple of crew members when the torpedo hit the ship and many with minor injuries." Rachel informed him as she took the drink away and placed it on the table.

"How long have I been out?" Tom asked.

"Two days." She informed him, Tom now understood why she was pissed off before because she had two days of sitting by his side to fume over him being an idiot.

"I'm sorry." he told her.

"It's ok, just can you rest now?" She asked him in a soft voice.

"Yeah." he said as he wanted to give her some peace of mind. If he could summon the strength he'd pull her into his arms and hold her as she looked like she needed a hug. But his body wouldn't cooperate.

* * *

"We've no Tomahawks, no SM-2s, no shells for the 5-inch, and barely enough AMMO for our sentries." Burk told Mike.

"We've got enough food to last us about 3 weeks maybe 5 if we start rationing now but fuel is the main issue." Gator added.

He, Mike, Michener, Garnett, Burk and Alisha stood around the wardroom table assessing what was the best plan from here on out. So far they were at the assessment phase which made Mike feel they were completely screwed. But he didn't voice it as they all knew the situation wasn't great but they were going to make the best of it.

"Where's the closest fuel station?" Mike asked.

"Right now, if we backtrack up the canal and head up the Mississippi we could just reach the airfield in St Louis. It's closest military base in the area." Gator told him as he pulled out a map and placed it on the top of the pile and marked a spot on it.

"How long would it take us to get there in our current condition?" Mike asked looking to both Garnett and Gator. The two exchanged looks before the Chief Engineer spoke.

"I'd hazard at least a week. We severely pushed the engines during our tangle with sub and with the damage to the electrical systems and to the cooling systems in engine two. We have to take it easy or we'll burn them out completely." Garnett told him.

"So we'll be limping the whole way." Mike said, he pursed his lips as it was fortnight of travelling through unknown territory. With the Sub gone, the immunes were in disarray and civilians who'd joined their hunt were lost as to what to do. Or at least that's what Val had told him last time he checked in on her in the Comm room.

"Yeah, the damage to the hull and the flooded sections will also create extra drag. So we need to be careful from here on out." Gator added to explain why it was going to take so long for them to get somewhere that realistically should of been a few hours tops.

Mike placed his hands on the table and leaned down looking at the maps as he tried to find a way out of this mess without causing any more casualties. There was also the contagious cure that they had that needed to be spread as it wasn't doing much good on the ship as they were already vaccinated. He thought on it for a long moment before he turned to Michener.

"Looks like we need you to Spruik us Mr President." he told the man, Michener perked up at the news.

"Really?" He asked as Mike was giving him the green light to start a campaign to rewrite the mess Sean had spread about the ship and their cure.

"Yeah, we're going to be limping up the Mississipi, we might as well make pit stops to cool the engines and spread the cure. But right now we need to reach out to the public and see if they'll come out of hiding. If they we can cure some more sick people and meet the public maybe then they won't think to attack us." Mike said, refocusing the ship back to the original mission that started it all. They had the cure they just needed to show people that it was real and earn some trust back.

"I can get them come out. I've been writing speeches for the last few days. I'm ready whenever you need me." Michener said with confidence.

"Sir, with respect. If we're putting out a call on an open channel, letting the whole country know where to find us. If people come looking for a fight, we'll be outmanned and outgunned." Burk said stating the tactical weakness of the plan.

"If they wanted a fight they'd be coming after us right now. But if we give them a warning that we're in the area then they can either tell us to move on or welcome us. We make sure they understand they have a choice in it all as Sean painted us as bullies. We need to change that." Mike told him, and it was true for the past two days no one had come after them.

"Or they could welcome us into a trap." Burk said.

"Lieutenant, no is the time to have a little faith. A small minority of the American population does not represent the whole." Michener told him. Burk gave a reluctant nod and remained quiet.

"Ok, let's do this." Mike said as he made it clear they were dismissed to return to their duties. He watched as they all filter out of the room and sat down at the head of the table with a sigh.

* * *

"Kate, have you been cleared by medical?" Garnett asked as she found Kate walking out of the mess hall, Kate turned on her feet and looked to her.

"Yeah, just got a cough but otherwise fine. Why?" Kate asked, a little warily as she wasn't too sure what the Chief of Engineer would want her for. Garnett gave her a smile.

"I read that you have a mechanical engineering background. You know how to weld?" She asked her in a no nonsense manner.

"Yeah, I do why?" Kate asked again as she had a bad feeling she was going to get roped into something she didn't really want to do. She didn't have to know where Garnett read about her background thanks to Val not removing all her personal information from the Valkyrie Network. It was becoming a rather sore point for her as she really liked having her privacy yet had none.

"I need welders. To help patch up the ship and I'm short handed." She said, she tried not to let it show but it hurt that she had taken such heavy losses not just in her personal life but also her professional life. Losing Lynn and Chung had been just as painful as losing her husband and child.

Lynn had worked with her for years and Chung was her protege, she had wanted to see him excel but instead she had to watched as his body was returned to the sea and into God's care. She was starting hate religion in general as people around her used it as a source of comfort but it just made her angry to think there was a higher being who'd just passively watch them suffer endlessly.

"Ok, but it's been long while since I've welded something." Kate told her as she rubbed the back of her neck. In fact it had been years.

"I'll just make you redo anything that doesn't cut muster." Garnett said with a wry smile. Kate gave a chuckle as she had no doubt the woman would tell her she was doing a shit job or not. She liked that kind of honesty.

"Alright," Kate said agreeing to help as the Helo was in impeccable shape and she really had nothing better to do. So she figured it was best to be useful. Garnett gave her a grateful smile probably because she was expecting Kate to be reluctant.

"Come on." she told her.

"Now?" Kate asked incredulously. Garnett gave her a look that said 'why are we wasting time?'.

"Yeah, I have coveralls in engineering you can start now." Garnett told her. She motioned for Kate to follow her. Grateful she didn't have to beg the woman to help her.

"Ok." Kate said as she followed the Commander.

* * *

"Sure you should be smoking when you're a walking cure?" Anna asked Tex as he took a drag off the joint late that evening. They stood on the small balcony area that kept them out of view of the crew and gave them privacy to smoke and talk without anyone overhearing them.

"I doubt some weed is going to make the cure less effective." Tex said before he exhaled smoke into air watching it drift away in the air. He gave a chuckle as it would be rather amusing if it did make other people immune and high at the same time though.

"You haven't told me when you're leaving. I need to know so I can prepare myself." Anna told him. She really needed to find a way to detach herself from him as she was becoming too dependant on his presence in her life.

"When we make port in Vicksburg, so in two more days." he told her as he handed over the joint to her. He had to admit after the last couple of days he was happy to let loose and relax with Anna.

He'd rather they be in bed or in a bar somewhere drinking as those were his preferred methods of relaxation but Anna needed the drugs to ease her pain. He had a feeling she'd rather be chewing on panadiene forte like it was candy than smoking too but went with what she could to make the pain go away. He'd had a fracture like her's before, it was a bad break and it hurt like hell as it slowly healed and even with rehab his leg still ached sometimes. His break happened 3 years ago.

"Ok." Anna said trying to keep calm but it hurt to know it was so soon. She knew deep down he was going to come back. That he had to find his daughter and she wanted him to find her. She also wanted him to find her alive which was why she had wanted to go just in case Kathleen was dead. She wanted to be there in case so that he wasn't alone.

"I'll go find Kat and then we'll meet you in St. Louis. Promise." Tex told her, Anna couldn't help but smile as Tex always kept his promises and she couldn't help but love his never ending optimism.

"Sounds like the title of a movie." Anna said with a chuckle.

"It is." Tex said with a smile as he took the joint from her and took a drag off it. They lapsed into a companionable silence.

"So do you want more kids?" Anna asked, Tex nearly choked on the smoke in his lungs as he didn't expect her to ask him such a question given they hadn't even had sex.

"What?" He asked her as he exhaled quickly before he really did choke.

"Do you want more kids?" Anna asked like she was asking him if he wanted a cup of coffee. She couldn't help but ask as she knew he had Kat but she wondered if he wanted more.

If she were honest she had no idea if she wanted kids at all. She didn't have that same drive that other women had to want be pregnant and have babies. She never had it but it made her sad to think of Kate who did want babies and was sacrificing that want to be with Mike.

If there was one thing Anna knew, it was sacrifice. Sacrificing one's dreams not because she wanted to but just realising that holding onto something unattainable was too painful as it just reminded her of what and who she'd never be instead of finding peace with who she was in the present.

"I heard the question." Tex told her looking a little stunned that she'd ask it. He'd never seen her interact well with kids or even the teens on the ship but then the teens were scared of her. He would have been worried about her and Kat but then Kat was always an old spirit in a young body that he had a feeling the two would find common ground.

"Then answer it." Anna told him as she took the joint from him and took a long drag of it.

"I'm impartial." He offered, she made a face at him before she exhaled the smoke into the air.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Anna asked him incredulously.

"It means I don't mind either way if we have kids or not. If you want kids, I give them to you but you know we'd have to have sex." He told her wriggling his eyebrows suggestively and a michievous smile on his face. Anna gave a chuckle.

"Really? I thought just holding hands did the job." she deadpanned. It was Tex's turn to chuckle before he grew serious.

"Look if you don't want kids then that's fine with me too. I just want you at my side. Whatever comes after that is a bonus. Do you want kids?" He asked her, Anna looked out to the ocean and gave a shrug.

"I don't know, when you're sick for a long time. You tend to accept you're not going to have what everyone will have, and you learn to grieve that and keep moving forward. Those wants just become foreign concepts that you wonder if you ever wanted them or if it was just social pressures making you believe you wanted them." Anna told him in a rather deep and reflective manner.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Tex said as he had a feeling that Anna had given up a lot of dreams for her life. He could see she was quite at peace with it too which was unnerving as he knew it wasn't the marijuana that made her so mellow about it.

"Sometimes it does because holding onto or waiting for something that will never happen it much worse than finding happiness in what you have." Anna told him in a calm manner as she looked out the ocean. He understood what she was saying but also felt the desperate need to make one of her unrealistic goals a reality to show that hope wasn't such a waste of time.

* * *

"You smell unusual." Mike grumbled as Kate had woken him up by coming to bed and laying right on top of him. He could smell the scent of his soap on her kin but her hair smelt vaguely like sweat and something he couldn't quite name as it smelt like a lit match but vaguely sweeter.

"I was welding today." Kate told him as Mike wrapped his arms around her and gave a sigh of contentment as Kate seemed to just melt in his hold.

It felt good to have her with him. To be able to hold her like this. He was going to miss these days when she was no longer on the ship which made him wonder what his next move career wise should be. He wasn't sure he wanted to continue as X.O. of the Nathan James when there was no room for career growth or having his own Captaincy. But he knew as soon as Tom was healthy and the ship was repaired Tom would take back his command.

It was one of the reasons he'd requested shore duty as he wanted to be home with the kids. For some reason the idea of asking for a transfer for shore duty again but in Norfolk held it's appeal as he'd have Kate and the kids to come home to everyday.

"Ah," He said as the unusual note made sense. It was a byproduct of welding for most of the day. Kate snuggled in closer to him, rubbing her face against his chest and took a deep inhale as she relaxed.

"Mmm, remind me never to admit to having an engineering background ever again. Garnett is a slave driver." Kate grumbled sleepily.

"Ok." Mike said with a chuckle. They fell into a comfortable silence and Mike was about to ask her how'd she feel about him leaving the Nathan James with her but then he felt her breathing had evened out. He looked down and saw she was asleep and decided the conversation could wait.

* * *

"This is President Jeffrey Michener addressing all Americans from the Navy ship the USS Nathan James, which is now entering the heart of this great nation, the Mississippi river. We are survivors of this great plague, just as you are. We have struggled, just as you have, and we still have great hope in the future, just as you do." Michener said as he sat in front of the camera to give his speech.

He'd spent hours writing and practising it to make sure he gave the right amount of tone and seriousness to his message. He needed the Americans to listen and to feel empowered by him. He wanted them to believe that he was their ally and the Nathan James was here to help.

* * *

2 days later,

Kathleen Nolan had been sitting at the dining table drinking a glass of water when the Deadman's Game that linked the Valkyrie network beeped with a new video. She had been attached to her phone ever since the pandemic erupted in America even more so after her mother died as she held onto the hope her Dad would call. It was also the only connection she had to the outside world to know what was going on thanks to the Valkyrie Network.

She pressed the app button on the screen and video automatically played. A man showed up on the screen and introduced himself as the President and started talking about the Nathan James. A ship that had once been their enemy which was actually on their side.

" _I know that you've stayed alive this long by isolating yourselves... What you got, baby? And your families, that many of you have been living in fear; fear of the virus, fear of each other, fear of the unknown_. _There have been people out there who have taken advantage of that. Despicable rumours and misleading videos have been broadcast from this network, lies designed to manipulate you, to make you believe that this ship and the people on it are your enemy. Nothing could be further from the truth. The men and women on this ship are some of the bravest, noblest that I have ever met, and it is an outrage that their commitment to bring all of us the cure has been undermined by those who thrive on your fear."_ President Michener said in the video.

She wasn't sure of what to think. After everything the network had shown them before it was hard to trust what the man was saying now. She wondered why the President would only use the network now after months of silence.

"I can tell you now that we do have the cure for the red flu. Attached to this message is video footage where you can see for yourself our doctor attending and curing patients sick with the virus. It is our mission now to spread this cure to as many of you as we can. At noon tomorrow, the 18th, we expect to land at the docks in Vicksburg, where we will remain in port for six hours."

Her eyebrows rose as she realised that if the President was on the ship heading up the Mississippi. He continued naming dates and locations to where the Nathan James would stop with the cure. Two locations were in driving distance of the farm. The video ended and she accessed the network and opened the video file about the cure. She watched with wide eyes as a family three shot over a time lapsed period went from being ill with the virus became better until the point they were healthy. She couldn't believe what she was seeing she rewinded it and slowed it down right at the beginning. She waited agonisingly until she hit pause, the frame froze. There in the background was her father. If her father was in the video it meant he was on the ship. She jumped up from her chair and raced out the front door.

"Court! Court!" she called out, she ran around the house towards the shed where the old man was always tinkering and found him leaning over the tractor engine.

"What?" he asked her, she shoved her phone in his face. He squinted and pulled his head back to get a better look at the screen.

"It's my Dad, right there. You see?" she asked him excitedly.

"I have no clue what your Pa looks like." He told her.

"Well, it's him and they have a cure for the virus! They are stopping at Memphis in a day's time. If we leave now we can get there early." she told him excitedly as she wanted to go.

Court frowned as he didn't like the idea of leaving the Farm. It had been their safe haven from the world for the last few months.

"Kat, your Ma would want you stay here and wait for your Pa. It's safer here." Court told her. Kat gave him a pleading look as she needed to get to her Dad, she needed the cure to be real and to get it so she never had to worry about dying from the Pandemic or living in fear of a sick person stumbling into the house and infecting them.

"But Court they have a cure, if we get it then we don't need to worry about the virus ever again. I want to go check it out." Kat pleaded.

"And I'm telling you 'No'. We stay." Court told her firmly.

* * *

"On each phone is an app. Just press the eagle, and it'll take you right in." Val said to the group of sailors in the room and the select civilians like Kate and Tex. The mobile phones were handed out to the senior officers in the room who'd be on the ground working as security detail to the President and select few who would be spreading the cure to the first few thousand people.

Val looked to Mike and the Commander took over the presentation.

"You hit the icon, first thing you'll see is a photo of immune leader Kevin MacDowell." Mike demonstrated with the phone in his hand and showed them the photo of Kevin MacDowell "Number three under the Ramseys, one of their founding members, came to America months ago, started the movement here. He's still at large, last seen in Florida." Mike told them all. He had pulled Kate out her duties in Engineering as there was a chance that she'd be flying the Helo. So she needed to in the know of what was happening.

He also didn't want her overtaxing herself too much either. He could tell she was getting edgy from being in the structured military environment and the fact that St Louis was going to be their final destination for a while which meant Kate would get her wish of retiring as Nathan James' Helo pilot.

"Are we expecting him to be in Vicksburg today?" Burk asked snapping Mike out of his concern over Kate.

"Unlikely. He maintains the ability to communicate over the Deadman network, so he can still cause trouble." Mike said answering Burk's question before he looked to Rachel. "Dr. Scott." Mike prompted.

Rachel stepped forward and looked around the room at all the faces.

"With the wide radio call, we've hopefully given a large enough number of people enough time to make it to the port. As we pull in to shore, you'll all be given booster shots to compliment the vaccinations already running through your bodies. Within an hour, these boosters will make you vessels for the contagious cure." She told them all. She hated that she couldn't go ashore and see it in action but she was technically dead and if she were honest she wanted the safety of being away from large crowds given her pregnancy was becoming more pronounced as time went by.

"For how long?" Burk asked Rachel.

"You'll be contagious for five to eight days, during which time, it is imperative that you pass it on to as many people as possible, who will then have five to eight days to do the same, and so on. We need a minimum of 10,000 people at each stop to sufficiently spread the cure across these sections of the country." Rachel said answering his question and also letting it sink in how important it was that they all infected as many people as they possibly could.

"What about dropping the cure from the sky? Didn't you find a way to make the aerosol work?" Danny asked. Rachel gave a nod.

"I did. Unfortunately, I only have a limited supply, perhaps not even enough for the crowd the size that I am hoping for. So, the contagious cure really is our best hope." Rachel said, she hated how much her work counted on the crowds at each port being large and the crew being able to effectively move through the crowds to spread the cure.

"Okay, so, we make port, and then we go around breathing on anyone we can find." Wolf said, it was more of a statement than a question but Rachel treated it as a question.

"The cure is in the sweat on your bodies and the moisture in your breath. In order to maximize the chance of successful transmission." She looked to Miller who wasn't seated and held out her hands to him. "Would you be so kind?" she asked him, Miller's eyes went wide as he realised she was talking to him. She gave a nod and he moved over to stand infront of the group with her. She stepped forward and took Miller's hand in hers. "You shake the target's hand, you bring them in gently." She explained as she placed her other hand ontop of his that she was holding and closed the spaced between them. She couldn't help but feel a little flattered as Miller blushed at being in such close proximity. "Within six inches, you breathe normally, but forcefully for about five seconds as you're holding their hand and maintaining eye contact." she said never breaking eye contact with Miller.

"I'm sorry for the onions." Miller told her in an apologetic manner. The room broke into laughter and Miller blushed a deep red.

"You try to make it as natural and as friendly as possible." Rachel continued but still smiling in amusement at Miller's apology. She released his hand and gently patted his cheek. "Thank you so much." she told him, he looked relieved to disappear back into the group and Rachel turned back to the group. "Equally effective would be taking a drink and share it with them. If they drink any small amount and your saliva mixes, then you are good to go." She said gesturing to the water bottles that had been set on the table.

"I guess kissing would work, too. You didn't mention that." Tex said stroking his beard and smiling mischievously. Rachel gave him a smile and nodded.

"Oh, for sure. Kissing could be a way to go if you're up for it and can get written consent." Rachel said but she knew there was only one woman that Tex would be kissing and that he just asked the question to keep the tone of the meeting light. It was just a shame she had to bring it down.

"Now, one important thing to mention. You can only get the booster shot once, so if the chain of immunisation is broken and we don't successfully spread the contagious cure. We don't get another chance." Rachel told them.

* * *

"St Louis." Anna said in a shaky breath as Tex pulled back from their passionate embrace. She really hated how he'd gotten under her skin and made her like him. _You liked him all along..._ a voice in her annoyingly reminded her. She promptly told that voice to fuck off. As right now she was finding it hard to let him go but she had to as he was jumping off the ship to head to Jackson.

"Yep, I'll be looking for you. So you better put on your Sunday best for me." Tex told her with a smile as his eyes roved her face as if committing every detail to his memory.

"Don't keep me waiting too long." She told him.

"I have to give you time to find a dress." Tex teased, they both knew she'd wait for however long it took for him to find his daughter Kathleen. He knew this because as much as she struggled with inner turmoil about her life and illness she loved him. She'd never say it but he saw it in the way she looked at him and how she kissed him like he was the only thing keeping her alive.

"You'd have to put me in the dress." She told him as there was no way in hell she would wear a dress in a post apocalyptic world and wait in some strange city for him.

"Ok, done. What are you? Size 6?" He asked her with a smile as he pulled her even tighter against him and moved his hands slowly up and down her body as if it would help him judge her dress size.

"I don't know American sizing but I'm an 8. So figure it out." She told him in a daring tone as she figured she was safe given she highly doubted there were any dress shops where he was going.

"Mmm, ok, I have to go." He told her sadly.

"I know." Anna said but still she held onto him and pulled his face to hers and gave him one last kiss.

* * *

"Tex is leaving the ship here." Kate said as she stood on the front deck of the ship with Rachel. The ship was coming into port at Vicksburg. Rachel had binoculars in her hands ready

"I know he already said goodbye to me. How's Anna?" Rachel asked as she looked to Kate. She had been up on the deck anticipating their arrival in Vicksburg. She was a bundle of raw nerves as she wanted the cure to be distributed but it was dependant on a large crowd showing up. _10,000 people_ , she kept reminding herself like it was a magic number but her worst fear was that the people wouldn't show up or worse there wasn't 10,000 people alive in the area to begin with. She only had estimate on how many survivors were on the east coast. It didn't mean they were accurate.

"Dark and moody. I don't know why, he's going to meet us in St Louis with Kat." Kate told her.

"Have you met his daughter?" Rachel asked in reference to Tex's daughter. Tex didn't talk about his past or his daughter all that much which made her curious given she'd seen the picture in the locket.

"Yeah, once when Jack and I were just getting together. She was a cute kid but that was over 3 years ago. So I'd say she's grown a bit." Kate said with a smile. Rachel shared her smile before she turned her attention to the docks where the Nathan James was heading.

It was close enough that her binoculars would show her the turn out. She sucked in a breath preparing herself as she knew it all hung on the video and Michener drawing the crowds and now was the moment of truth. She lifted the binoculars and felt the air leave her lungs in a woosh as her stomach bottomed out.

There on the docks stood maybe a hundred people. All waving their arms eagerly welcoming the ship closer to shore. It wasn't enough people.

"It's not enough." Rachel said in disappointment, she looked to Kate who was a bit confused so she handed the binoculars to her. Kate lifted it up to her face and took a look seeing the port and understood what Rachel meant as it was a dismal turn out.

"Looks like Michener isn't so great at his job after all." Kate commented dryly as she passed the binoculars back to Rachel.

"Or he failed because we decided to play dead." Rachel said as she wondered if editing the video so heavily so she wasn't in it made it hard to sell the cure. That if people believed that the Nathan James was protecting them as well that it would boost their image as Heroes.

"It's for our safety. If we outed ourselves whatever is left of Granderson and the immunes would come after us in retaliation or to try and have another go at getting a foothold." Kate told her stating worst case scenario. The one thing that all four women had discussed in length about when Michener had approached them to join his campaign. They all declined wanting the anonymity that their false deaths gave them.

"You're right" Rachel agreed begrudgingly as she just felt like somehow it was her fault. "But if we don't get more people at the next stops then this will all be nothing." Rachel told her.


	70. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

* * *

"What happened?" Michener demanded as he walked into his office. He'd shaken the hands of a few hundred people and done his part. They recognised him as their leader and trusted him but he wanted to know where the thousands of people were as it was a pitiful turn out.

Only 127 people showed up, it didn't make sense since they'd been broadcasting for days and getting positive responses on the Valkyrie network and on the VF systems.

"We're still figuring it out but I do have a report. Val and the comms team estimated that there may be as many as 10,000 people in and around St. Louis, that there's some kind of power and infrastructure still in place." Mike commented as it meant if the other two stops were a but they'd at least be able to hit Rachel's target number in St. Louis.

"After today I don't want to get my hopes up, but if that's true then look at all these arteries feeding into the city. Rivers, highways, rail roads... D.C. was the center of the country back in the 1790s. It was a good place for the capital then, but now the Midwest is the center." Michener said as he had a map on his table that he'd been looking at earlier before they arrived at Vicksburg.

"As much as I'd fancy living in the White House, but St Louis is better suited." Michener added. Mike frowned as he didn't see why it was relevant to the mission of spreading the cure. Frankly he felt it a little presumptuous for the man to be talking about where his seat of power should be when he still wasn't sworn in.

"I think we need to worry more about the spread of the cure at the moment." Mike said, Michener looked like he had something to say about that but stopped when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Michener said, he and Mike looked to the door as Jeter came in. The man wore a guilt ridden expression as he closed the door and stood in a relaxed military stance.

"I'm sorry to disturb you both, but there's something I feel I need to tell you." he told them gravelly, he took a breath "Not long after the President's radio message, comms picked up a call for me from my mother and father-in-law. When they asked if they should come meet us in Vicksburg, I told them no. Now I can't get a hold of them. And it's clear there's been a- there's been a negative domino effect from anyone who might have overheard me." Jeter confessed to them, he looked away as he didn't seem to find any relief in his confession.

Mike looked to the man and empathised with him immediately even if he was disappointed in the man. He understood why Jeter had acted so poorly. He knew he should be angry as Jeter had sabotaged the mission but he just couldn't find it in him given it hadn't been a malicious attack against their agenda.

"It was an open line?" Mike asked him keeping his tone even. He could tell Michener was livid.

"I got back on that channel myself and tried to undo it. But I thought you should know. It looks like I may have contributed to the low turnout, and if so... I deeply regret it." Jeter told them.

"I appreciate you letting us know, Master Chief." Mike said, he gave a tilt of his head and Jeter left the room. Once the door was closed Mike looked to Michener who pursed his lips and looked ready to throw a man sized tantrum.

"He lost the rest of his family years ago. Those people are all he has left." Mike explained so Michener understood Jeter had a reason for his mistake.

"Everyone's suffered losses. This could jeopardize Memphis and undermine everything we've been trying to do. For people to get a message like that from our ship?" Michener asked incredulously. He threw his hands up in anger and frustration.

"It's gonna take a while for people to trust again, whether or not they heard what the Master Chief said." Mike argued.

"He knew it was an open line, and he made a choice." Michener said in a dark tone. Mike fought the urge to laugh as he half expected Michener to order Jeter to be whipped for his crimes.

"You're right. But I don't see the point in getting into a snit over it Sir. We just have keep pushing forward. We knew this was an uphill battle, this is just a minor set back." Mike said curtly as he felt Michener was a hypocrite to criticise Jeter for a moment of weakness.

"Minor?" Michener scoffed in disbelief. "And what do you suggest we do?" he asked.

"We make the stops and continue as planned. We-" Mike stopped and corrected himself. "You made a promise and now we uphold it. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to bridge." Mike said, he didn't wait to be dismissed before he left the room.

* * *

Tex rode up the long winding roads, on a motorcycle with his rifle strapped to his back. He'd had stopped by Claire's house in Jackson and found the note and map letting him know she had taken Kathleen up to the farm of an old friend away from the city. It seemed the note was penned before the news had called the virus a true pandemic. Something that gave him some relief as he'd tried to call her from Gitmo but the phones were down.

So he hopped on the motorcycle he'd found with a full tank and taken to the roads for a day and a night. Once he'd made it out of the city it all been open roads and fairly easy to navigate given he was on two wheels instead of one. He managed to find the farm with ease thanks to the signage and pulled up the drive.

He made it round the first shed on his way to the shed when a old man in a stetson hat stepped out with shotgun. Tex pulled back on the throttle and let the motorcycle slow to a near stop on the gravel before he placed his feet on the ground.

"Stop right there, Easy Rider." The old man said as he cocked his shotgun to show Tex, he meant business. Tex turned the engine and looked to the man while he balanced the bike between his legs.

"Turn around and go back where you came from. I'm not gonna tell you twice." The old man warned him as he kept the shotgun level at Tex's chest.

"I'm looking for my daughter, Kathleen and her mother, Claire Nolan. You know where they are?" he asked the old man as he pulled off his sunglasses to show the man his face in the hopes that maybe the old man would know his face even though he was a complete stranger. He knew Claire would tell the old man he was coming.

The old man looked at him for a long time as if sizing him up before he lowered his gun. He nodded his head and wore an expression that akin to disappointment. That was when Tex knew that Claire had talked about him to the old man.

"So, you're Ken." he stated.

"Yeah. My friends call me Tex." Tex told him as he kicked out the stand for the bike and dismounted it.

"I'm Court. Claire and Kat were staying here with me." Court told him as Tex walked up to him.

"Were." Tex repeated noting the past tense. His stomach noted as he didn't want to think the worst but had to asked. "Where are they?" he asked assuming they had died and were buried somewhere nearby.

"Kat heard about that ship with the cure. Saw a blurry form and thought it was you. I talked her out of it for a day and a night, but she said she had to find out for herself that you were with the ship. It's too late to catch that stop in Vicksburg, so she took off, heading towards Memphis." Court informed.

"And Claire?" Tex asked, the man's expression grew sombre and he waved for Tex to follow him as he turned his back and started walking.

Tex followed him wondering where the man was taking him, they walked a few hundred meters away from the house to where there was a shaded area of trees, Tex felt his heart begin to crack as he saw the somewhat freshly toiled earth with a makeshift cross at one end.

"Looters came in the night about three months ago. I thought a raccoon had got in the kitchen." Court told him as Tex looked to the grave, he winced as he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the story and because frankly he didn't want to break down in front of a perfectly good stranger.

"Claire... Was the first down the steps. It was quick, but she managed to warn us." Court said, Tex moved to the grave and crouched down, it tore at him to know Claire was dead. He picked up a handful of dirt. He noticed how dry and tightly packed the dirt was which meant Claire hadn't died recently.

"I had my hands full with the guys in front. Kat ran to my room, hauled this old shotgun out of my closet, held it at her waist like I taught her, and fired point-blank through the door, got the rest of those fellas as they were coming in. That girl of yours..." Court chuckled "She's got a hell of a heart. Still... Hail Mary call to that ship. I told her not to go. I mean, how do you know if it's real or not?" Court asked him.

Tex brushed the dirt from his hands and rose up so he was standing up tall again and moved to Court. Pain streaked through him as he felt responsible for her death. If only he'd come home earlier, if only... the numerous 'if only' scenarios ate at him as he moved to Court seeing the man's pain. How his grief was holding him captive to his farm.

"It's for real." Tex assured him he held out his hand. Court shook his hand and Tex moved his hand to cup the back of the man's neck. Court looked at him grief and fear in his eyes. Fear of losing what he had left. "We got to start spreading it." he told him, he held the old man's eyes. He owed Court a debt but for now he had to get to his daughter. So he left the man and headed for his bike. He was sure if he gunned the engine he might be able to make it to Memphis in time to meet Kathleen.

* * *

"I want this video on the network in the next hour." he told Val as he handed her a thumb drive. She took it and stuck it into the side of the laptop that they were supposed to be sharing but in actuality she had commandeered and turned into her own computer. She opened the drive and clicked on the video. She looked over the footage seeing it was a newly edited version of the video showing Dr Scott with the family who had been cured.

She stopped the clip and looked to him not sure if he was testing her loyalties or if he was serious. But she did know one thing, Dr Scott and the other four women who she'd made the world believe were dead; wanted to stay dead as far as the world was concerned. They wanted to be safe and she respected that which was why as soon as the sub was sunk she removed as much of the graphic details as she could and assured her subscribers that she needed the space to post more pertinent information to help the world stay safe.

"Sir, I was told that we would keep the information of Dr Scott and the others being alive to ourselves." Val said carefully though she despised calling Michener 'Sir', it made it seem like she respected him when she didn't. She felt he was a Muppet in every sense of the word.

"Well, we need to fix a mistake and this will do it." Michener said, Val frowned at him and shook her head disagreeing.

"No, it won't. It will just add confusion as it will show we overedited the video and we'll be caught in a lie. Not only that but you'd be painting a target on Dr Scott's back for any Immunes looking to avenge Sean's death. Something I refuse to be a party of." Val told him as she wanted to distance herself from her earlier alliance with the Immunes as much as possible. Michener didn't seem to like her response.

"You want to be arrested? Charged with treason and all the other crimes we spoke of before?" He threatened her. Val looked at her computer and closed the screen. She was glad that she kept her Valkyrie network so heavily encrypted that if Michener opened the computer he wouldn't be able to use it.

"Go ahead." Val told him.

"You're a fool." he told her.

"Maybe to you but I already hurt those women once. I refuse to do it again and I won't put a pregnant woman in danger because your ego is a little bruised because no one came to your party in Vicksburg." Val told him.

* * *

"We knew this wouldn't be easy." Tom said as he shifted and grimaced at the discomfort in his side. His side felt like someone had raked around inside of him with a dinner fork and just sewed him back up. He had to admit he liked it better when he was hyped up on plasma from Kate and Michener as he was now slow, tired and slurring his words. Basically he felt like shit and he hated it as he couldn't even do the most basic of things and he'd forgotten how demoralizing it felt to not be able to go to bathroom by himself. If anything it made him never want to push himself like he had ever again but he figured there was no point in making promises on that.

"PR is not my strong suit unlike you." Mike said to Tom. Tom gave a smile as it was true. Mike was too blunt and lacked not only tact but the patience to deal with morons. Something Tom was better at hiding.

"Me?" he asked incredulously as they always joked that Tom should go into politics.

"Yeah, Kate and I were talking about it and she says that you got the pretty boy looks and the voice to be voted President. Though she said the women would only vote for you if you stayed in good physical shape." Mike said with a mocking smile, he could tell that this was probably a topic Kate and Mike laughed about which he didn't mind as he thought it was laughable himself.

"Great, I'll just start my political career based on my 'pretty boy' looks and my toned ass." Tom said with a wry smile. They both chuckled over it for a few moments before Mike grew serious.

"Rachel's taking the lack of a good turnout pretty hard." Mike told him.

"I haven't seen her yet." Tom said wishing he wasn't bound to bed by his injuries as he'd slept most of the day away and the only familiar faces he'd seen were Mike and Rios. He had a feeling the reason Rachel wasn't here was that she was hiding in shame. Something he felt was unnecessary as she couldn't control the outcome, so none of it was her fault. But he knew how her mind worked as it very similar to his own sometimes.

"I think she was hoping the knowledge of a cure would encourage people out of hiding but they are still scared." Mike said making suppositions on the day. He'd already told Tom what happened, keeping him in the loop even though there was nothing Tom could do.

"Can't blame them, it sounds too good to be true." Tom said to him. He could only imagine what it would be like to isolate yourself from the population out of fear of getting sick.

Trying hard to survive on whatever you could scavenge or hunt. The overwhelming fear that you could simply bump into someone never knowing they were healthy or not. Then only months later to get a call telling you there's a cure but you had to come to a port and congregate with thousands of other people. It had to be a frightening thought for any sane person who survived thus far.

"Yeah, hopefully St Louis isn't a bust as I think Memphis will be a nightmare given Vicksburg." Mike said.

"Maybe it won't be." Tom said being an optimist because one of them had to be given the circumstances.

* * *

Kathleen kicked the stupid flat tire as she couldn't believe the bad luck. She had tried to change the tire but the nuts that held the wheel in were too tight. They wouldn't budge even a millimetre. She looked around the deserted streets and gave a sigh as she had no clue where the campus was. She also didn't have a street directory.

Tears welled in her eyes as she felt so stupid for thinking she'd make it as her watch told her she had half an hour to get to the designated area. She wiped the tears off her face as she pulled herself together. She just had to keep moving towards the centre of town. She just hoped she didn't run into looters or worse.

She pulled her jacket around her middle tightly and lowered her head as she started walking down the street hugging the walls of the buildings trying to keep a low profile as possible.

* * *

"Tennessee was a waste of time." Rachel remarked dispassionately as she was trying to not let it get to her. But it was. The whole point of having a cure was to save people and they couldn't even create a proper chain in which to disperse the cure.

She moved around her lab space trying to stay busy. Anna and Ravit were sitting up at the table just watching her and trying to offer support even though there wasn't much they could say.

"Memphis and St Louis will work out for the better. Apparently St Louis is a functioning city." Kate said as she was fussing with her flight suit like there was something wrong with it.

"Is there something wrong with your outfit?" Rachel asked as the woman looked rather uncomfortable.

"I haven't worn this flight suit before and it's just- I don't know." Kate said as she tugged on it.

"Too small?" Anna offered as the sleeves and legs sat just too high on Kate even if the main body was completely fine.

"Short in the arms and legs." Ravit offered saying the except same thing as Anna. Anna threw the woman a look and she just gave a shrug from her bed.

"Yeah, I'm getting changed into my smelly one. This is stupid, its the same size as the other one.." Kate said leaving them to go back to her quarters.

"She ok?" Ravit asked Anna, glad to be sitting a chair for the first time in over a week. She knew she'd be back in her cot soon but for now it was nice to get up and be human though how she managed that with her injuries amazed her.

"Yeah, she just has freakishly long arms and legs." Anna said with a chuckle though she had a feeling Kate was fussing and faddling because she was nervous of piloting the Helo after only having a few days to recuperate from nearly dying in the Infirmary.

"Has Burk visited you?" Rachel asked Ravit, the woman shook her head but gave a nonchalant shrug.

"He sat by your bedside." Anna said trying help the guy out as they all knew he was keen on Ravit but his absence was felt keenly by Ravit even if she didn't show it.

"Yes, but I assume it was out of guilt more than anything else. He's very strict with his principles when it comes to the military. I'd say he won't see me until we're off the ship. By which time who knows what's going to happen." Ravit said like it wasn't such a big deal when it was. They were all going to be lost when the mission came to an end and they had to leave the ship. All of them were displaced from their countries of origins, none of held citizenship in America either which left them in unknown territory.

"Have you decided where you'll go after all this?" Anna asked her.

"No, you?" Ravit asked.

"See if Tex meets me in St Louis." Anna said.

"He'll be there." Rachel told her, she just knew it in her bones as she saw the way Tex was with Anna and how he looked at her. It was never even close to they way he'd looked at her when he claimed to be interested in her. But Tex did look at Anna the way Tom looked at her.

* * *

A couple hours later,

Tex pulled up to the old school garage and hoped that there was still some petrol in the ground tanks as his bike was running low and he highly doubted he would stumble over another vehicle two wheels or more with petrol in the tank.

He switched off the engine and kicked the stand out before he dismounted the bike near the fuel pump. He listened to sound of the wind rustling through the trees and the sound of cicadas before he turned to open the petrol cap on the bike. He barely had his hand on the cap when he spotted a dead body that hadn't died from virus.

He pulled his side arm and flicked off the safety as he moved forward to the garage following the blood as he found four more dead men. All of them had been shot of bashed to death. He couldn't hear anyone running around but that didn't mean the danger had passed as he heard someone struggling to breathe.

He turned the corner into the main garage and followed the noise until as he spotted a man leaned up against a car that looked like it had been in the stages of being repainted.

"Stay away from me." the man told him as he gulped for air but Tex ignored the plea as he kept his gun pointed at the man. "Stay back. Stay away from me." the man told him again, he gave a cough."I'm sick." he added.

Something Tex could see by the sight of him as he had the boils coming up on his skin, but he was also wounded with a gunshot wound to the shoulder. Tex could see it wasn't fatal given the blood loss was minimal. He scanned the area wondering in he had walked into a trap and if so when was it going to spring up and catch him.

"Who did this? They still around?" Tex asked the man on the ground. He shook his head and gave a throaty cough. Tex looked around again and saw nothing that made him question the man's honesty, so he holstered his side arm.

"Tell me what happened." Tex said as he moved forward and knelt beside the man to inspect his injuries and to pass on the cure.

"Immunes. They saw that I had the virus. The grabbed me back in Tallahassee, brought me here." he told Tex, he clutched his shoulder and Tex saw he was starting to droop from exhaution. So he pulled the bottle of water from the back of his belt cracked it open taking a sip before he helped the man drink some.

"All the way from Florida, huh? Mm. How many?" Tex asked, hoping the water would perk the injured man up.

"They got a truck full of sick people, maybe 8, 10 guys." he cleared his throat. "They stopped here for gas, forced me to walk around... " he gave a groan of pain before continued "Try to expose the virus to everybody. They fought back. The immunes took care of them the old-fashioned way. I got caught in the cross fire." he told him.

"Where were they taking you?" Tex asked him as he stood up and looked around to find something to staunch the bleeding from the man's wound. He spotted a jacket, picked it up and brought back to the man, lifting his hand and placing it under the man's hand and showing him the kind of pressure he needed to keep on the wound.

"Memphis." he answered, Tex cursed under his breath. He pulled mobile phone from his jacket pocket and punched the app that Val had set up for them.

* * *

In the CIC, Kara sat at her station and listened to every Tex was telling her. Ready to relay it onto Vulture team and the X.O.

"Copy that." Kara said to Tex, as the man just relayed them some key intel that was going to make or break them in Memphis. She turned to the X.O. who was talking with the President and caught his eye. He turned his attention to her.

"Sir, Vulture Team's 30 miles outside of Memphis. Tex is gonna try to hook up with them there-" Kara started but Val cut her off.

"They ditched all their phones. I-I can't track them at all." Val said frazzled as she didn't knwo how to help. She'd been brought in on Kara's request to see if they could track the rogue group of Immunes threatening the lives of the people at Memphis. They already sent out Vulture team as per the X.O.'s orders when Tex called in.

"That's smart. Flying them over the Atlantic." Mike said as he really hated the Immunes and how they were continuously mucking up their plans. They should've been crawling back into their holes and hiding for good after the sub sank.

"You want me to send out a message telling people to stay away from Memphis?" Val asked looking to Mike.

"We do that, we lose all our credibility for good." Michener said as he didn't want another PR catastrophe on his record. They had worked so hard and now it was all unravelling at the last minute. It wasn't fair.

"I get that, but we don't want another New Orleans on our hands. But also I wasn't asking you." Val told Michener as she looked to Mike for orders.

"They're not looking for a shoot-'em-up this time. They're trucking in the sick to infect the crowd, create a panic so that no one ever answers our call again." Mike said as he thought on what they could possibly do from their current position. "How far are we out?" Mike asked Gator.

"Four hours." he said. Mike grew thoughtful as he mentally listed out every possible solution they could use to the current problem. They couldn't warn off the civilians as Michener was right. Memphis was the last straw. They lose it, they lost the mission.

"How many miles, as the crow flies?" Mike asked him as an idea came to him.

"37." Gator told him, Mike gave a nod and looked to Kara.

"TAO, organise for the Helo to launch with the aerosol cure." Mike ordered.

"Aye Captain." Kara said as she turned to her station and started making the calls to implement his orders.

* * *

"Is this going to be enough?" Kate asked Rachel as she helped pour the liquid form of the aerosol cure into one of the several small tank bottle that she would attach to the Helo to dispense the cure from.

"It should blanket an area of half a square mile, depending on the winds and how concentrated an area the people are packed into. Given our limited supply, we'll have one chance. How many people are we expecting this time?" Rachel asked Kate.

Kate shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know, just give me everything you've got and I'll go from there. The machinists promise me the tankards on the sides of the helo will spray the cure into a mist. What altitude should I be at?" Kate asked her, Rachel blew out a breath and turned to the whiteboard she had tucked away when she had started working on the contagious cure. She turned it around showing mathematical equations.

"Have you ever crop dusted?" Rachel asked her.

"No," Kate told her, Rachel turned to the board and wrote a rough number according to her simulations and calculations she'd made based on Dr Hunter's work with the Measles cure. She circled the estimate and looked to Kate.

"Then you'll need to flow low, approximately this figure. Given what happened with the Rats." Rachel said pointing to the number. Kate gave a low whistle.

"That's pretty low, I don't even know if I have the clearance space on the sides of the Helo given they were meeting out front of some building. I don't have a proper map." Kate told her.

"Just do the best you can. The Land team and Tex both have the contagious cure. So they'll make sure to cover all the bases. But for now you need to hit somewhere in this target." Rachel told her.

"I'll do my best." Kate assured her.

"I believe in Kate. You'll make this work." Rachel said, for some unknown reason tears welled in her eyes as she hated that all of work was being rushed that the Immunes were fouling her work up like this. She couldn't help but feel it was dangerous for Kate to go out there in the Helo but there was no choice. They needed to protect the people from the Immunes and the virus.

"Good luck." Rachel added as she felt they needed it right now. Kate smiled at her and for a moment said nothing.

"I'll get Lang and Asaba to in here to load up the cure. Rachel, Thank you, and I'll see you later." Kate said, she gave Rachel a quick and left the lab.

* * *

"Kathleen Nolan!" Tex shouted, he sifted through the crowd searching for his daughter's face. He continued to call her name out vainly hoping for a response when he saw a man with a megaphone.

"Hey, can I use that?" he asked the man gesturing to the megaphone.

"Yep." He said as he held out to him.

"Thank you." Tex said, he turned it on and winced at the loud squeal it made before he started calling for his daughter. "Kathleen! Kathleen?" he paused and listened not hearing her sweet voice call out and all the faces around him were perfect strangers. He spotted a truck and raced over to it climbing into the tray bed. The higher position gave him better view of the people.

"Kathleen G. Nolan! It's your old man!" he said into the megaphone. His voice loudly renting into the air.

"Kathleen! Kathleen, are you out there? Kathleen Nolan?" He called again, looking everywhere and wondering where she was as she should have beaten him to the college. She had a headstart. He felt his own fears of her being dead get the better of him when he heard it.

"Dad!" her voice called out, he searched for her but couldn't find her, he almost thought he was hallucinating when she called again. "Dad!" she called and this time he spotted her, the breath rushed out of his lungs as he saw his baby girl waving both her arms to get his attention. He dropped the megaphone behind him and hopped down from the truck and raced through the crowd towards her.

"Kathleen." he called as they drew closer, she raced at him. He moved a woman out of his way and Kathleen ran into his open arms.

"Daddy." she muffled into his jacket. He gave a laugh of joy and utter relief as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and clasped the back of her head with his hand; holding her close. Her arms wrapped around his waist holding him tight as she buried her face in his chest.

"Baby." he whispered to her. His joy turned bittersweet as he felt Kathleen cry in his arms. Tears filled his eyes as he felt her grief just as keenly as she did. He held her tightly as he rocked them.

"Dad, mom..." she said between her tears. He nodded his head and placed his chin on top of her head.

"I know." he said, he released his tight hold her and Kathleen pulled back and looked at him, tears ran down her face as she looked up at him. He smoothed the hair back from the side of her face and kept his hand there, cusping her face unable to fully let go of her. Afraid that if he did, she'd disappear.

"I can't believe you're alive. I missed you so much." Kathleen told him, it tore his heart apart to hear her say those words. Tex lowered his stature down so they were eye to eye and looked at her.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked her, desperate to be absolved for his 3 year absence. To be forgiven for not being with her through the pandemic. "Can you forgive me for not being there?" he asked her in near whisper as his emotions were getting the better of him. He loved her so much, that he didn't know what he'd do if his daughter rejected him.

"Yeah?" she said with a tearful nod. Tex pulled her back into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you kiddo." he told her.

* * *

Mike paced CIC waiting for updates from the mainland. The Helo was enroute and Tex was in Memphis and so was Vulture team who'd rode out on RHIB.

" _All teams, this is Tex. I found MacDowell. Here's here at the college. Shaved his beard, 6'5", and the bastard is dressed like Navy. I repeat... eyes on MacDowell, northeast corner of the campus. He has other fellas with him. I'm guessing that they're immunes, and they're all in digi blues. That guy was right. They're here to infect people with the virus_." Tex's voice said coming over the speakers in the CIC room.

" _This is Cobra Team, headed northeast to intercept. I got eyes on more immunes, also sporting Navy blue. Stay tuned._ " Danny said.

"How far out is that helo?" Mike asked Kara as he was starting to get edgy. Not that he wasn't before but now it felt more pronounced as they were coming to crunch time.

"Five minutes away." Kara replied.

" _Nathan James, we have the package_." Danny replied

" _Nathan James, we have a panicked crowd of civilians, sick and healthy, who are trying to get away. They think the Navy tricked them. I don't know how long we can hold them back_." Burk added.

"No, no, not again." Michener said, they all knew if this wasn't contained quickly then St Louis was going to be a disaster.

"Copy, Vulture Team. Saberhawk One is three Mikes out." Kara informed the land team.

" _Saberhawk one enroute with the payload_." Kate's voice said over the comm. speakers. Her voice loud, crisp and professional.

* * *

Kate looked down at the large crowd it wasn't 10,000 people but it was a better turn out than the first two stops. But she could see like a startled herd of cattle the people were running away from the helo. Not such a great sign since they were going to dousing them all with the cure.

"You guys finished back there?" Kate asked Lang and Asaba. She couldn't help but feel her heart in her throat like she was waiting for an RPG to fly her way.

 _"Yeah, first load ready to go. Let's dust these people."_ Lang said in a excited manner that made Kate smile.

"Nathan James, we're about make our first pass over the area." Kate said over the comm. to the ship.

"Copy that." Kara replied.

Kate made the first pass and felt the crunch of metal sounds as machines on the belly of the Helo dropped the first load of the cure. By the time she turned the helo around for the second pass she could see the cure floating down onto the crowd in a white mist. She just hoped she had been low enough for the pass. She hovered the helo waiting for Lang to tell her they were ready. When he did she made a second pass covering a large group to the south of the campus in the cure.

They did one more pass dropping the cure over the large crowd, when Lang informed her that they were dry. They used up all the aerosol cure. She relayed the information to the ship and waited for orders. Her eyes scanning the horizon and her instruments waiting for more trouble.

" _Sabrehawk One_ ," Kara's voice came in through her headset. Kate listened as the Lieutenant gave her orders to rendezvous with Vulture team at the university track field.

"Copy that, Nathan James." Kate said as she changed course, a few seconds later she landed the Helo on the track of the university. She looked out and watched as Wolf, Cruz and Miller came over the hill and towards them with a man dressed in BDU's. Kate didn't recognise him but saw he was restrained obviously the package was a prisoner. As they grew closer she realised it was Kevin McDowell, a few steps behind them Kate saw Tex with Kathleen. The two racing to catch up.

Tears filled her eyes, tears of joy as she couldn't believe his daughter was alive. The side door to the Helo opened and Kate snapped out of her daze.

"Lang, I want the girl in co-pilot seat." Kate ordered as she wasn't going have Kathleen sit in the back with Kevin McDowell. She knew Tex would be grateful as well.

"Copy that." Lang said, she watched as Lang moved in front of Tex and Kathleen. Stopping them, shouting to them over the noise of the whirring blades them what was happening, Tex gave a nod and pushed Kathleen to follow Lang.

A second later, the co-pilot door opened and Lang helped Kathleen up and into the seat, buckling her in and handed her a headset to put on. Kate flipped the visor on the helmet, showing Kathleen her face as the girl put on the headset.

"You remember me?" Kate asked her, Kathleen nodded emphatically; too overwhelmed at seeing Kate or more likely the day's events. "Good, because it is so good to see you again." she told the girl, Lang closed the door and secured it before he hoped into the back.

"You too." Kathleen said her voice barely carrying over the intercom.

"Let's get this show back on the road." Kate said as she gave a shaky breath and returned her attention to the Helo and getting them back to the ship.


	71. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

* * *

Mike watched the Helo land on the flight deck, the flight crew raced out to tether it to the deck and helped passengers disembark. He had to admit it was his favourite part as it meant Kate was home. He hadn't missed the fact that she had adopted a co-pilot on her mission either.

"I want that asshole taken to the Gym." Mike told Wolf and Miller when they were close enough to hear him.

"Aye, Sir." Wolf said as he dragged Kevin McDowell past him into the ship via the Helo bay. Miller and Cruz followed him. He was surprised as Tex jumped out of the back of the helo and walked over to him.

"X.O. permission to board with a plus one." Tex said with a smile as he extended his hand. Mike shook his hand.

"Granted, it's good to have you back." Mike told him and he meant it. He'd been worried about Tex not being able to catch up with his family. He didn't ask about the girl's mother as he assumed the worst and felt it wasn't worth getting into as he and Tex didn't have that kind of friendship.

"It's good to be back. I was planning on road tripping up to meet you all in St Louis but Green offered a ride." Tex said with a smile.

"Your daughter I assume?" Mike asked, gesturing to the girl that Kate was helping out of the helo cockpit. Once the girl's feet touched the ground Kate had her wrapped up in a tight hug. He already knew the answer but was making conversation.

"Yeah, that's my Kathleen. I should probably rescue her before Kate smothers her to death in that hug." Tex said jokingly, as he raced over to them with a bounce in his step. Mike smiled as he followed the man but at his usual walk as he wasn't in a frolicking mood.

"You're so much taller than I remembered and your hair." Kate said as she released Kathleen from her arms and took a good look at her. "You look so much like your mother." Kate gushed as she ran her hands up and down Kathleen's arms whilst wearing the biggest grin.

Kathleen beamed under the compliments as she remembered meeting Kate. The woman was hard to forget as they'd played Barbie dolls for over an hour together but their Barbies were awesome as they were Army Barbies who could kick ass and save the world. Just like how her Dad was Army.

"Mike, this is Kathleen, Tex's daughter." Kate said making introductions between the two as Tex slung an arm around Kathleen's shoulder's separating her from Kate.

"Welcome aboard the Nathan James." Mike said to the girl.

"Thank you for having me." Kathleen told him politely.

Kate turned to Tex. "You come here." Kate said with her arms open wanting a hug.

"I was only gone an day." Tex said but went in for the hug as they were pretty rare from Kate unless she was drunk.

"Yeah, it was long enough." Kate said they both chuckled as they held onto each other. "I'm glad you're back." Kate whispered to him not only because she was so used to him being in her life but for Anna as well.

"Me too." he said, he took a shaky breath. "Claire's gone." he whispered in Kate's ear, the grief and pain he'd stuffed down within him popped up at just saying it to another person. Kate's arms tightened around him for a moment before she released him and gave him a empathetic look but blissfully she said nothing about it.

"So, you guys hungry?" Kate asked her face lighting up with a smile.

"Starved, let's go check out the mess. See if we can scrounge something up while you catch up." Tex said to Kathleen and the two walked away. Kate turned to Mike.

"I call today a win." Kate said smiling brilliantly as she playfully tugged on his BDU jacket front like she were straightening it.

"I agree." Mike said to her, he looked over her features noting the sadness in them.

"I can't wait to go home and be a family for a while." Kate told him with a dreamy smile, Mike took her hand into his and pressed a kiss onto the back of her hand. He knew he shouldn't be showing such displays in public but he just couldn't be bothered adhering to this particular rule.

"Me too." he told her.

* * *

"Rachel," Tom said with a smile as she came into his room, she looked tired and disappointed. He already knew just from her face that Memphis was a mess instead of a success. He wished he could have helped or done something other be in bed completely useless.

"Sorry, I haven't popped by sooner. I've been-"

"Busy." Tom helped supply as he didn't want her feeling bad for not seeing him given she did have a job to do. He understood how it was on the ship. They both had demanding duties, though his workload was lighter now.

"More like licking my wounds and second guessing everything." Rachel said with a sad smile as she moved around his bed checking his chart and then his vitals' monitor before looking over his IV.

"Not us, I hope." Tom said, letting his own insecurities show. Rachel shook her head and he was immediately relieved that it wasn't about them as a couple even if it didn't alleviate his overall concern for her. It was hard to watch her fall and know there was nothing he could do help her.

"No, just my work and trying to get the cure out there. That maybe if I showed the world I was alive that they might come out but I'm scared of painting a target on myself and my children. But then how am I supposed live when all of this is over?" Rachel asked him, it was something he hadn't given a lot of thought as he just assume everything would go back to normal. But he realised now how stupid that was as there was no 'normal' anymore. They would be successful in the mission and in saving the world they would all become renowned if not revered by the population for their work.

"Maybe, instead of it being a grand show that you're alive. You just live and continue your work as you've always done." He offered it was terrible advice but he knew her apprehension comes from fear of retribution from the immunes, fallout from those who thought her lie of being dead was insulting.

"I'm dead to the world. I doubt it will go unnoticed that I'm indeed alive." Rachel stated something she wanted to stay that way, there was a sense of safety in knowing no one was looking for her. Unlike how Quincy thought of her the only notoriety she wanted was with other scientists in their field not with the general population.

"I think if people ask how you're still alive then you say that you never knew about the network. It's easy for mistakes to be made." Tom offered.

"So lie." Rachel said with a sigh as she didn't like it but knew it was a necessity sometimes.

"Sometimes it's easier to lie than tell the truth. Let's be honest, it won't be a secret for long and you can't hide forever. None of us can." Tom said to her hoping she didn't feel so completely alone. Rachel turned and took his hand into hers looking down at them.

"I know, but do you want to know the stupid thing about all this?" she asked not looking up as she slowly intertwined their fingers and used her other hand to stroke up his forearm and back down. Just enjoying the tactile feel of another person.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I really want to be out there in the crowds sharing the cure. To be contagious and spread something good back into the world." She scrunched her nose in a self effacing expression. "Sounds stupid." Rachel said dismissively and she moved to leave but Tom gripped her hand hard enough not to hurt her but enough to keep her there.

"It's not, if you want to be out there we can think of something." Tom told her as he wanted to give her anything she wanted right now just to see her smile.

"I have a memorable face given I'm one of the four murdered women." Rachel said pointing out the obvious reason as to why she couldn't be in the crowds. Tom thought on it for a moment before he spoke.

"We could put you in uniform, tied your hair into a bun, wear a cap over your eyes. If it's what you want. You'd just look like another sailor, a pregnant one at that." Tom said with a smile as he'd like to see it happen just see what she looked like and he knew any of the female crew members including Kate and Anna could help her look the part.

"You think?" Rachel asked feeling just a little hopeful at the prospect as she didn't think dressing as a sailor would hide who she was but then her picture on the Valkyrie network showed her with long hair loose around her shoulders and she was not mentioned as pregnant.

"Yeah, as long as you look the part but I'd want you to stick close to someone who can protect you if things go awry and to be close to the ship just in case. And for my peace of mind." Tom told her, Rachel smiled as she liked the last part of what he said.

"I'll think on it." Rachel said.

"I think you should go. You deserve to celebrate and if that means going out in the crowds and feeling the joy spreading the cure- I won't deny you that experience and I don't think you should do that to yourself either." he told her. Rachel smiled at him, grateful he hadn't knocked down her want to go and talk her out of it.

She pressed her lips together to stop herself from saying she loved him as she knew it was too soon to say it even if she felt it with every fibre of her being. She loved him so utterly and completely. What surprised her was that she wasn't shocked or scared by it. Well, with the exception of saying 'I love you' just because she didn't want to bugger everything up. But she knew one day she would say it, and part of her knew he would respond in kind.

* * *

"Hey, Sleepy head." Tex whispered to Anna as she was lying on a cot in the makeshift Infirmary that was set up in the Helo bay next to the lab. He already gave Ravit a wave as the woman was reading a book in her cot next to Anna who was currently asleep. Or was as she slowly opened her eyes. It took a moment for her brain to catch up with her vision as she sat up with a start.

"What?! you're back." Anna said surprised and still looking a little dopey with sleep. Her hair was a tangled mess and her clothes rumpled from laying down.

"Yeah." Tex told her with a smile as he was crouched down next to her bunk.

"That was quick. What happened? Your daughter?" Anna asked or more like demanded to know as she couldn't understand how he could be smiling when he was back so soon.

"She's alive and in the mess with some of the crew eating. I want you to meet her." Tex told her.

"Now?" Anna asked touching her hair suddenly feeling self conscious as she knew she looked a mess and meeting Tex's daughter was pretty big deal given how much she cared for Tex.

"Yeah," Tex told her.

"And what am I being introduced as?" Anna asked him carefully as she wanted to be prepared.

"Anna Hatake," Tex said, Anna gave him a droll look as she knew he was messing with. Man, she wanted to smack the smile off his face and tell him to be serious but held back as she was just so happy he was alive and his daughter was ok.

"You know what I mean." Anna told him.

"What do you want to be introduced as?" He asked her, putting on her to put a label on what they had between them.

"A friend," Anna said, she would like to be more but knew how it would be interpreted. She didn't want his daughter to hate him thinking she had kept him away from finding him. "Is her mother with her? Here on the ship?" Anna asked.

Tex looked down for a moment and then back up her, she felt the pain and the searing guilt in his eyes as he didn't hide it. He just shook his head unable to say it. Anna reached out and cupped the side of his face with one hand.

"I'm so sorry." She told him in a low voice.

"Not your fault." Tex told her.

"It's not yours either. Now help me up, I could use some food." Anna told him changing the topic so as to save them both from examining their choices in the past and feeling the pain of them as they should be focused on the future.

* * *

"He's all 'My Gluteus Maximu-Oh my god that's my ass!'." Kate said in an animated way, she even spoke with bad accent that sounded vaguely like Tex's as she was telling Kathleen how her father had been shot in the backside.

"Kate," Tex said in a 'not cool' tone as he made a face as he and Anna rocked up to the table to hear the conversation. Wolf and Miller were already chuckling at the story while Kathleen smiled, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

He could only imagine what Kate had been telling her but at least she was smiling and having a good time. He was just glad she was a live and he'd found her in Memphis. He didn't want to think of what would have happened if he hadn't made it in time or if Kathleen had been lost on the roads between the farm and Memphis.

"What? I'm sharing your heroic tales." Kate said with a chuckle that sounded pretty evil to Tex's ears.

"One that's untrue. I didn't do that at all and not appropriate language for a lady to be hearing." Tex said defensively as she was not telling the stories right even if she was putting a humorous spin on them.

"Sorry, Wolf." Kate deadpanned to Taylor which made Tex look to the ceiling as if praying to a higher power for help while the boys laughed. "Anyway my version of the story is funnier." Kate told him before she took a sip of her tea.

"It's also ripped straight from episode of Stargate Atlantis." Anna stated backing Tex up even though her help only made it funnier as Kate gave a grin and a shrug.

"Nerd." Kate called Anna in a fun loving manner.

"When you have a broken leg all you can do is watch TV or sleep." Anna said with a shrug.

"Kathleen, I'd like you meet Anna. Anna this is my daughter Kathleen." Tex said making introductions, he wasn't sure what to expect but he could tell Anna was nervous as hell but she spoke first before Kathleen.

"It's good to finally meet you." Anna said to Kathleen as Tex helped her sit down at the table. "Your father talks non stop about you." she said.

"He does?" Kathleen asked looking surprised at the information. She looked between Anna and Tex unsure of what to make of them given Tex hadn't been clear on who Anna was to him. She only knew what Kate told her which was that Anna was her oldest friend and pretty cool.

"All good things I assure you." Anna informed her which earned her a smile from the young girl.

* * *

"Kara-" Danny stopped up short and cleared his throat. "Lieutenant." he said correcting himself. He had been on his way to her quarters not to see her but to deliver a handwritten letter.

Yeah, he had taken Alisha's advice or idea about the written word being more meaningful than him pulling a speech from his ass on the spur of the moment. It had taken a bullet to his kevlar vest to really inspire his actions on how to get Kara back.

It probably didn't hurt that he'd overheard Anna and Kate talking in the makeshift infirmary while he was being checked out by Rios. The two were arguing over their imaginary hetero mates for life plan if they were both still single after 40 that apparently Anna was ruining by hooking up with Tex as it meant Kate had no back up partner.

The two were nuts but it kept the staff and the injured people who were conscious amused as the two seemed to have had this elaborate plan for their future down to how Kate would woo Anna as she apparently wore the pants in the relationship. Something Danny highly doubted but he kept quiet and listened picking up some good tips.

One of them he combined with Alisha's idea of a letter. He'd spent nearly 12 hours painstakingly writing a 20 page letter telling Kara of how he would like to be given a second chance. A chance that he would like to use in courting her with the intention of marrying her. He'd written how he truly felt which was why it took so long because he had to push past his own embarrassment of sounding like an emotional fool. It was really hard to write it as he was not good at expressing himself emotionally at the best of times. Something that had to change.

But once he liked what he saw the paper, it just started to flow as he wrote about what kind of life he'd dreamed of having with. The kind of house they'd live in, the colours of the walls which he was happy to negotiate on. He wrote about how much of a fool he was and that they would seriously discuss their future when or if she'd let him. He told her that he was ready to meet her halfway when it came to their careers. Something he'd given a lot of serious thought.

He didn't want to give up being a Seal but he also understood that Kara had given up a lot already by just having their child. He didn't know what the future held but he could feasibly make the sacrifice and take up a role as a trainer or move into Naval Intelligence into a more passive role where he wasn't being dropped into hot zones and still be happy. He wanted her to know as much as he wrote it in the letter.

The letter that was in his hands as Kara stood alone in the hallway in front of him. He held out the sealed letter to her.

"This is for you." he said nervous as hell as he was handing her his pride, his love; everything in that letter.

"What's this?" she asked as she took the letter that was marked with her name. Confused as to why he'd give her a letter and be blushing like a teenager after their first kiss.

"Just promise me you'll read it alone and not share it with anyone." He told her, he didn't wait for a reply before he walked away unable to watch what she would do with it.

* * *

The following day,

Ravit woke up and looked around the helo bay that was still a make shift Infirmary. She liked it better as it was less claustrophobic and there were more people letting her pretend she wasn't so alone in the world.

She looked to her left and saw Anna sleeping on her back with an arm over her eyes while her other hung awkwardly over the edge of the bed. She really liked the Nathan James and it's crew. It felt like home and in Kate, Wolf, Anna, and Rachel she had found a new family. She didn't feel as homesick when they were around, but she was a little heartsick about Burk.

She thought he had liked her, but he was so cold now. She wondered if maybe she was wrong about him. She also felt envious as she watched her friends pair off wondering how they got so lucky. But she reminded herself she shouldn't be greedy, she was alive and that was enough plus Wolf was still single so she wouldn't be the only single person on the ship or in their group. She could handle being single, she'd been single for most of her life, it was just that she had gotten used to the idea of being in a relationship. The zing of excitement in seeing where things would lead. The sex would have been the icing on the cake.

"Hey."

Ravit turned her head to her right and looked at Burk, he gave her a look of apologies. She turned on her back and cupped the side of his face stroking her thumb across his cheek.

"Hey." she whispered as she drank in the sight of his handsome features.

"How you feeling?" he asked her.

"Like I'm missing something." She told him honestly leaving it up to him on how to interpret it. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly; not saying a word. It was agonising as she wanted him to make some kind of gesture. Something to show her what he was thinking.

"Think you could go for a walk?" he asked her.

* * *

"O.O.D., navigation holds us on track in the channel. Recommend maintaining course and speed." Gator said from his post on the bridge. It was another beautiful day in America as the weather was good and the wind was at their backs so they weren't fighting their way up the Mississippi to get to St Louis.

No one knew what to expect but they all knew it was the end of a very long road. The ship was damaged and they had very little fuel left. In fact Mike was pretty sure they were down to fumes. They only needed to make it round the bend and they'd see the St Louis in all it's glory. They could already see the Gateway Arch denoting how close they were to their end.

"How's our depth?" Mike asked the man as the door to the bridge opened.

"Captain on the bridge." Jeter announced, Mike looked over his shoulder and saw Tom slowly make his way to his chair with Rachel at his side helping him but really it just looked like the two were walking arm in arm. For the sake of Tom's pride, Mike kept his post knowing his friend would ask for help if he needed it.

"Captain." Mike said as Tom sat back in his chair.

"Don't let me get in the way." Tom said, he looked out the front window of the bridge. He needed to be here, needed to see St Louis for himself.

"Gator?" Mike said prompting the man to answer his earlier question.

"60 feet, sir. Closest shoal water 250 yards off the starboard bow." Gator answered.

"2% fuel remaining, sir. We're coasting in." Garnett said to Mike only confirming that they couldn't do anything now but let the currents take them in.

"Sir, recommend slowing to bare steerage." Granderson added.

"O.O.D., bring her in." Mike said making the final orders until they had clearance to dock at St Louis. Though they'd need a couple of tugboats to pull them in.

"Aye, sir."

"St. Louis or bust." Mike said to Tom as he moved to his chair and sat down. It would be a while before they were close enough to see the turn out at St Louis.

"Where's the President?" Tom asked him, as he assumed the man would be on the bridge given it was a position of power. But he wasn't to be found.

"On the deck with a front row seat." Mike told him which made Tom inwardly sigh with relief as he didn't have to share this moment with the man.

* * *

"I figured you be out here." Kara said to Danny as she found him standing at the guard rail at the front of the ship looking out as St Louis slowly grew closer. The ship was crawling. She stood next to him just as she had months ago when they'd first come back from the Arctic looking at the coastline of America.

But this time she placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it. "I don't know what we're going home to." she said repeating the same thing she had back then, but this time she paused and looked to him. "But I know we'll make it work together. You have your second chance." she told him.

He blinked at her for a couple seconds as tears filled her eyes. She felt so overwhelmed by her emotions and what he written in the letter, he started to crack a smile when she pointed at him. "But if you fuck it up even once I'm gone. So don't make me regret this." she warned him.

"I won't." he promised her as he really going to work hard on making sure she felt like the luckiest woman a live.

"I want dark teal walls with cream trim, ceiling and varnished hardwood floors for the nursery." she added as she blinked away her tears and looked to the riverbank. She had loved the letter he'd written, it reminded her of the man she had fallen in love with. The way he described how he wanted their life to look like touched her, the care he'd taken in choosing his words. He'd written her a book of what they could have and what he compromises he was willing to make for her without her even asking.

She had never had any man write her something so beautiful. No gifts or sweetly worded promises could beat it. She would forever tease him that he would never be able to outdo the letter but for now she was willing to let him have a second chance and see where things went from there.

* * *

"Put me down." Anna told Tex as she really hated how he could pick her up leg cast and all like she weighed like nothing. Actually she didn't mind that it was that he carried her across the front deck of the ship over her shoulders like she were a lamb being carried to the shearing shed.

"There we go." Tex said as he put her down on her feet. Kate was at her side stabilising her as she didn't have crutches to hold herself up.

"Was that necessary?" Anna asked him, she had been sleeping so blissfully.

"You were going to miss out on all the fun. We're nearly in St Louis." Tex told her as he pulled Kathleen into his arms and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they both looked out to where the ship was heading.

"Yeah, don't be a Sookie lah lah, we're expecting a huge turn out for Rachel's cure." Kate told Anna as she wrapped her arm around Anna's and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Fine, though I don't know why you're down here. Shouldn't you be up on the bridge with your lover boy?" Anna asked in a snarky manner, she wore a smile so there was no misinterpretation. She was just having a bit fun not being malicious in any way.

"He said he wanted to see my perky behind in his binoculars." Kate told her.

"Obviously he hasn't see your ass in a while as it's more of a small stack of pancakes in a paper bag than perky these days." Tex said to Kate , Anna pinched his side hard making him yelp and move Kathleen between them.

"Ew Dad." Kathleen said making a face at him.

"Yeah Tex, don't so gross. Also that is inappropriate language for a lady to hear." Kate said in a mocking manner before she poked her tongue out at him as she threw his words from yesterday back in his face.

"And don't think your daughter will protect you either." Anna said as she held onto Kate to stay upright and gave him a cheeky kick in the butt. This time he crooned in genuine pain as she hit the tender spot where he was still healing from behind shot a few days ago.

"Geez, that f-ar out hurts." Tex said rubbing his injured backside while the girls laughed at him. Not to mention those around who saw it happen.

"So does body shaming. Not cool man." Kate told him between her laughter.

"I apologise." Tex said sincerely as he realised his joke was insensitive and he really did have to watch it as he had a beautiful teenage daughter that he wanted to have a healthy relationship with her own body.

"Forgiven." Kate told him.

"Can we watch the approach now without me being injured?" Tex asked them.

"Yep." Kate said as she moved behind Anna and hugged her. "We'll behave, for at least 5 minutes." Kate promised as she placed her head on Anna's shoulder and looked to the front of the ship.

* * *

"When you said a walk, you didn't say it's be a hike." Ravit puffed as she was ready to collapse. Having a missing kidney was a real pain in ass as the surgery had weakened her enough to make her feel like she weighed 300kg.

"Just here." Burk said as he gestured to the guard rail of the side of the ship. She saw most of the crew moving to the front of the ship. If she were in better shape she'd push herself to go look but right now she was happy where she was.

"What am I looking for?" Ravit asked her body shaking from the exertion. Burk moved in behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned back with a sigh letting him carry some of her weight as he hand's gripped the railing. The cold steel cooling her hot hands as she was sweaty from their walk.

"See that arch?" he asked her as he leaned them over the balcony to see where the ship was gliding.

"Yes." Ravit said looking out to the view as the city of St Louis was slowly coming into view. The Gateway arch predominant on the landscape.

"That's St Louis." he said to her, he moved his head to the side of head where her hair wasn't in the way. "That's where we're going to go out to dinner, then some dancing and maybe a little something something." he whispered in her ear.

Ravit gave a chuckle. "Who says I'm interested." she said turning her face to look at him.

"I'm hoping maybe I can use my charm on you on our first date and that I'll be so good, you'll forget what an ass I've been since you've woken up." he told her with a hopeful expression.

"Mmm I don't know." She said honestly but also a little coy as he was incredibly handsome, not to mention a great kisser.

"Tell me how I can persuade you to say 'Yes'." he said to her.

* * *

"Here we go." Tom said taking a deep breath and holding as they were close enough to start making out people on the riverbanks. He looked though the binoculars he had in his hands and wore a neutral expression. He held it because he knew Rachel was watching him for signs of if it was good or bad and he wanted to surprise her.

He swallowed and wore a disappointed expression as he dropped the binoculars and looked to Rachel. Her face fell at his expression. "Take a look." he told her in a tone that said it wasn't good. Rachel reticently took the binoculars and looked out the front window.

"You cheeky bugger." Rachel blurted out not even thinking as she dropped the binoculars from her face and looked at him incredulously. He laughed at her response and groaned as she made an annoyed but adorable face before she punched him in the arm. She then looked out the window with the binoculars again in disbelief.

Tom rubbed his arm and looked to Mike who rolled his eyes at them but smiled none the less. The crew on the front of the ship started cheering and clapping as they all saw and heard the crowds of people at St Louis who stood on the shore banks waving and cheering them into the port. Thousands of civilians waiting for the cure.

Tom got up from his chair and moved to the back of the bridge. He opened the box on the wall and pulled out the radio receiver. The low whistle blew into the air signalling the P.A. system was activated. He punched the button inside making sure the speakers on the exterior of the ship sent out his message to the crew.

"Good afternoon, Nathan James. This is the Captain." he said, making a call he'd been wanting to make for months.

"After 10 months of enduring hardships, the losses we've suffered, the hard sacrifices we've made have all come to this. To this day, I've never been more honoured or proud to serve with you all as I am now. So today, we get to enjoy our success and let's spread the cure to the good people of St Louis. Tomorrow, you all get to some well deserved R&R. Bravo Zulu to each and every one of you." he told them. He hung up the receiver and closed the box.

He looked around the bridge to the crew who looked at him. They were all a little teary eyed but beaming with admiration and respect.

"Attention on deck." Granderson called, all the crew stood to attention and Granderson turned to Mike.

"X.O. permission to salute the Captain." Granderson asked him.

"Granted." Mike said as he joined the crew on the bridge to Tom and saluted him. Tom looked back at them for a moment before he returned the salute.


	72. Chapter 71

_A/N: I just want to give a big shout out to tmtcltb, TrueBlueLibra, Carolann, Scousedancer, IfUKnewUCouldNotFail, Starfoxtwin and anyone who I missed out on have contributed reviews to this story. I deeply appreciate your kind words and feedback and conversations._

 _You all really kept it going and I'm so glad that I got to share this with you all! I hope you enjoy the last two chapters and that I'll see you all again when I post my version of TLS S3 with my OC's and all our favourites in 'Take Your Love With Me' ... so please as always enjoy! :-)_

* * *

 **Chapter 71**

* * *

"I don't like this." Mike told Kate as she adjusted the badges and epaulettes making sure they were all sitting in the correct position. She and Kara were doing the final touches of making sure Rachel looked the part. They tossed her into one of Kara's BDU maternity uniforms and slicked Rachel's long hair into a low bun, they put make up on her keeping it natural but using it to change her features enough she didn't exactly resemble her profile photo. It was lucky Rachel's profile photo showed her with barely no make up. So some cat eye make up, a different lipstick colour, shade of foundation and blush; add in a cap and she looked just a little different to confuse anyone who was really looking close enough to pick up on it.

"It'll be fine, Wolf is going to be less than 10 steps away. I'll be next to Rachel the entire time. Only someone looking for Dr Scott will see through all this." Kate said gesturing to the uniforms.

Mike just wasn't happy because Kate's disguise was more dramatic. Gone was her beautiful red hair and in it's place; short messy dark brunette hair that ended at her jaw. She was dressed in civilian clothing and her make up made her look like a whole new person as she now hard dark eyebrows, smoky eye make up and pale lips, her cheeks were blushed in a way it made her face look more angular than it really was.

She wore a cropped leather jacket, yellow Navy T-Shirt with 'Navy' emblazoned across her chest and black skinny jeans with boots. She looked like she could almost be Val's older sister. She just lacked the distinctive Hispanic features Val had.

"I'm talking about your hair." Mike grumbled. Kate turned to him and smiled.

"What I'm not fulfilling some secret spy fantasy for you?" she asked as she touched her hair. It took some pooling of resources from the female crew members of the ship to pull off her transformation. But luckily someone had an eyebrow and eyelash dye kit. Someone sourced the hair dye for the a male sailor on the ship who apparently used it to cover his 'grey' hair.

Something Kate got a good laugh out of given how butch the men tended to show themselves as. Then make up was just whatever everyone had with them. Kate would have preferred to dress the same way as Rachel but her records on the Valkyrie network showed her in her uniform and civilian clothes.

Kate didn't want Rachel to go out alone and she sensed that Rachel wanted her to come. If Ravit had been in fighting form then she would have been the perfect fit but she wasn't. The rest of the female crew members were trained but they weren't up to the same standard as Kate when it came to hand to hand combat. It was decided that the crew would go unarmed as the crowds were too large to risk their weapons being lifted and a gun going off would create panic. The only soldiers carrying weapons were those protecting Michener.

"No." Mike told her, he ignored how Rachel and Kara were pretending not to hear them.

"The hair and eyebrows will grow out and the make up will wash off." Kate assured him, she had to admit she hated the makeover too. She felt like she had two caterpillars for eyebrows and that she didn't look anything like herself but it was necessary.

"You carrying?" he asked Kate.

"Three knives, all of them are concealed and it's non-negotiable." She told him.

"Good." He said as he wasn't going to argue as he wanted her armed.

"Doc, you sure about this?" he asked Rachel, he wanted her to be certain as they were leaving a lot open on the chance that there were no immunes hanging around wanting to destroy whatever good

"Yes." Rachel said a little nervous. She knew Kate would be safe given she didn't look anything like she had over an hour ago but she didn't feel like her disguise would fool anyone.

"If you want to change your mind at any time. We can go. Just use your pregnancy as an excuse to walk away and I'll follow with you." Kate told her.

"I wish I could go out there." Kara said to them as she was envious of them and all the others able to go onto the mainland to celebrate in the crowds but she unconsciously rubbed a hand over her stomach.

The movement reminding her that she was safer to stay on the ship. She wasn't just afraid of being recognized but also the stress from being in a large crowd with her pregnancy so advance. Last thing she wanted was to accidentally pass out from the heat or go into premature labor.

"Yes, but if you're out there who will look after the ship?" Mike asked her, Kara inwardly smiled as she knew bridge duty right now really meant nothing. It was just babysitting duties but she felt honoured to be chosen and it meant she could sit in the Captain's chair and pretend for a few hours what it would be like to sit in it.

"True, Sir. I'll make sure nothing happens in your absence." Kara assured him.

* * *

Mike shook hands and awkwardly hugged strangers for the past half an hour. He could understand the joy of the event and felt it but frankly after the 30th person congratulating him and the crew he was just over all the back patting. Now he just wanted to go back to ship, pack up and get to a hotel and stay there for a couple days with nothing to do but entertain Kate and himself.

But he knew the reality was that he'd get roped into debriefings and sorting out the repairs for the ship.

He had started at the front of the pack and stood next to Michener for a while as the man seemed to be nervous as hell even though he was the only

He had slowly made his way over to where Kate and Rachel were. He missed Kate's red hair as it made her easier to spot in the crowd but luckily it was easy to follow people commenting about the pregnant sailor with a weird accent. Once he did he found himself a few feet away just watching them. He hadn't really understood Rachel need to be out in the crowd but seeing her now he did.

It was that she wanted to see the people she had helped, to be part of the process of healing people instead of cloistered in her lab. To see the effects of her work. He had to admit that she looked like she was having a great time. That there was no ego entering into it at all. He looked from her until his eyes landed on Kate.

She was holding onto a baby who couldn't have been more than a few months old. A smile of joy on her face as she cooed at the baby and let the baby grip her thumb with it's tiny hand. Part of his heart panged unexpectedly with yearning as he wanted her to be holding a child of their own. Something that contradicted his fear of losing another child. He knew that he'd spoken out of pain and fear when he told Kate he didn't want anymore kids. Part of it still held true but now seeing her with a baby in his arms he couldn't help but wish he could push past his own fears to have that with Kate. To see her pregnant with his child, holding their baby in his arms.

Kate looked up sensing him looking at her and smiled at him. She adjusted the baby in her arms and waved the baby's hand at him as she spoke to the parents who waved. Mike gave a wave and walked over.

"Hey, this is Max and his parents; Graham and Marcy." Kate said making the introductions. Mike smiled down at the baby before looking to the couple.

"Nice to meet you." Mike said to the young couple.

"I was telling them how we couldn't wait to get back home to our girls." Kate told him, his smile broadened as he loved how she claimed ownership over his daughters like they were her own.

"You were standing with President earlier." Marcy said to him.

"I was. Yes." Mike said, he really hoped it wasn't going to be his claim to fame as he'd rather be forgotten in the crowd.

"You must be proud of him." Graham said to Kate. Kate looked to Mike with a smile.

"Yes I am." she turned her attention to the couple "Him and everyone else on the Nathan James." Kate said, she was about to say more but baby Max scrunched up his face and gave a wail. He'd been pretty cranky when he was shoved in her arms but she didn't take offence as it was noisy and hot out in the crowds. She could only imagine it was worse for the baby.

"Oh, ok back to your Mummy and Daddy you go. You're officially safe from this virus." Kate said as she handed the bay back to Marcy who was happy to take the now crying Max back into her arms to soothe him.

"Thank you." Marcy told her.

"You're welcome." Kate said and the couple walked away. Kate turned to Mike and ignored the people still lining up to talk to them. She knew just by the fact they'd been in the large crowd that they had probably already been cured/vaccinated by just breathing the same air.

"Listen, I think you and Rachel should head back to ship. We're about twenty minutes away from calling assembly to swear in Michener. Don't need her being roped into standing through that." Mike told her.

"Or me, thanks for the warning." Kate said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him. She had to admit she was exhausted from all the socialising and ready to go back.

"You're a natural with babies." Mike told her, he saw the flash of hurt and felt his own pain at knowing he put that there by making a decision for both of them.

"Just like puppies but less hairy." Kate told him in a joking manner. Mike smiled and pressed a kiss to her eyebrow. Kate closed her eyes soaking up his strength.

"You know, I'd really like to re-open the discussion about more kids." Mike confessed to her in a low voice. Kate pulled her head back and looked at him in surprise as she wondered what he was playing at.

"You already made it clear how you feel. I respect your decision. I'm ok." Kate said with a sad smile. Mike ran his hands down the sides of her head tucking her short hair behind her ears and tilting her face up to his.

"Kate, I want us to have an equal partnership. That means we have to start being more honest and open with one another. What I said was out of pain and fear, it doesn't mean what I said was set in stone." Mike told her.

"So, you'd be open to the idea of more kids?" Kate said trying not to get her hopes up.

"Yeah, I am. I also want to marry you if you'll have me." he told her, there was no ounce of doubt in his demeanour as Kate looked at him searching for his eyes. Once she was satisfied that he wasn't playing a game or saying it just to please her she broke into a smile and jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist as she kissed him.

He seemed to anticipate the move as he held her close and kissed her back as passionately ignoring the crowd that was cheering.

"Hey X.O., Kate, you're supposed to be spreading the cure to the people not with each other." Tex told them as he'd been a few feet away with Rachel. But the only response he got was Kate flipping him the bird as she and Mike continued to kiss.

* * *

"How was it?" Tom asked Rachel as she walked into the sea cabin. She was dressed in BDU's her hair still in a bun. He never had any sexual fantasies about a woman in uniform but Rachel was definitely changing that as she looked good in the Navy BDU's. It wasn't something he'd want to see on a daily basis but it was an interesting look. She pulled off the cap and blew out a breath as she looked at him with an exhausted expression.

"I'm exhausted." Rachel told him as she moved to his bedside. she immediately went through a checklist of looking at his IV and checking his vitals. He couldn't help but smile at the habit that was so ingrained in her.

"Want to lie down?" he asked her.

"Muck up all of Rios' hard work?" Rachel asked him in a wry tone.

"Lay on my good side." he promised as he moved over. He had enough meds in him that he didn't feel anything but a nice foggy haze of good drug vibes as his body was completely at peace. He could tell she tempted. Very tempted by the way she looked at him.

"I need to wash my face." Rachel told him, he smiled as it wasn't a 'no'. She disappeared into the small bathroom and a couple minutes came back out with her face clean of make up and her long hair pulled out of it's bun. she looked a lot better for it but then he knew being

"It's only because I'm completely exhausted that I'm doing this." she said as she sat down and undid the laces of her boots. Once they were off, she rose to her feet and awkwardly laid on top of the blankets; on her side.

"Noted, you have fun out there?" he asked her, enjoying the feel of her pressed up against his side. He took full advantage of it

"It was good, people were so happy to see us." Rachel said to him, a smile on her lips as she really did enjoy being in the crowds and was glad she hadn't changed her mind in going. It would be a memory she would cherish for life as she had never really been fully proactive in producing a cure as she had with this one.

"Did you fool them?" Tom asked.

"They didn't really care, but then it helped I had Kate and Tex being rather flamboyant around me." Rachel said with a sigh as it felt good to lay down. She was glad she was gone and glad that no one raised too many eyebrows at her horrible accent as she tried to sound American and then gave up completely as no one cared what she sounded like as she had a cure that they desperately wanted. When someone did ask questions that were hitting a little close to home Kate or Tex would step in changing the topic.

"Mike told me Kate's had a major rework." Tom said, he reached a hand between them and loosed the buttons on her jacket, he knew the fabric didn't have a lot of give and wanted her to be comfortable but if he was truly honest he also just wanted to touch her.

"One of the crew cut her hair into a short bob and dyed it dark brown. She really does looks like a different person. I think your X.O. might be committing bigamy soon." Rachel said sluggishly as she was drifting off to sleep.

"What?" he asked in amusement as he wasn't sure if she was being serious or joking. But he didn't get an answer as Rachel had fallen asleep.

* * *

A few hours later,

Rachel was in her hotel room unpacking her bag as she was making herself a hot bath. The crew had disembarked the ship and were ferried by buses and taxis to the hotels that were fully functional. Michener and the Senator of Louisiana had decided that an Inaugural Ball was in order.

He seemed to be drunk with the power as President as he told the Senator as that Rachel and the other three women were alive. As such they had met the Senator in the lobby of the grandest hotel in St Louis. Anna and Kate had no qualms showing their displeasure at the little surprise meet and greet.

Kara had been the most graceful of them all given she remained in sailor mode. Basically not outwardly showing what she felt as she went through the motions of being polite and ignoring the jibes of her pregnancy. The Senator was an old gentleman who believed a woman's place was in the kitchen not the Military and somehow her pregnancy just proved that.

Rachel of course played into her own British roots and ignored the jibe about the Nathan James being more of a Love boat then a military vessel when his eyes landed on her stomach. The only silver lining out of the conversation with the man was that he had no interest in making Kara, Anna or Rachel's presence as being alive known to the public. Something to do with public image.

But Kate on the other hand was another story as she was the sole heir of Lassiter Industries. The company that apparently helped in the construction of St Louis' infrastructure and clean energy sources of a hydroelectric plant system that was only semi functioning. Apparently the systems were jammed up with degradation of being given minimal upkeep and it seemed the computer systems that controlled it were unresponsive due to some sort of coding that locked out anyone trying to use it without the admin code.

So he wanted to thrust Kate in front of the people and say with her in control of the company she would help America. She of course told him snidely that if he tried such a manoeuvre she'd throw America into the dark ages and keep them there.

She was even so crass as to add that she refused to discuss it until she had access to her bank accounts basically stalling them. Something that had made Rachel smile as it showed the pompous asshole that he had zero control over Kate while simultaneously undermining Michener. She knew just like Kate that they wanted a scapegoat for when they couldn't fix something or if there was a delay. It wouldn't be the government's fault but Kate's.

Either way, Rachel was glad she would remain dead to the world. Obviously Michener didn't want her soaking up his spotlight as the saviour. Tom and Mike as far as she knew were still in meetings in regards to the current state of the country and the pandemic. She was not looking forward to knowing how bad it was, hell she had models on how bad the pandemic was. She didn't need confirmation of it. What she wanted was the status of the cure being disseminated through the country, a report she would get in a few days.

A knock sounded at the door and Rachel frowned as she hadn't expected any visitors. She gave a small smile hoping it was Tom. She had fallen asleep on him earlier on the ship. The small nap had been a good even if it was naughty of her. He was injured and all she could think about right now was lying next to him on the king sized bed in her room; right now.

She went to the bath and turned off the tap leaving it half full as she moved to the door and checked the peephole and felt a little put out as it wasn't Tom. She opened the door.

"Kate." she said in greeting as Kate stood outside her room with a couple of shopping bags a garment bag over her shoulder. She was still in the same clothes as earlier from when they had been in the crowd.

"Did I interrupt nookie time?" Kate asked as she looked past her shoulder into room as if expecting to find rumpled bedding and Tom in her bed.

"Really?" Rachel asked her with a dower look. Kate just smiled evilly.

"No, I know he can't get it up. He hasn't got any my super juice plasma running through his veins." Kate said as she playfully poked her tongue out at Rachel.

"Don't be so gross." Rachel chastised her even though she wore a smile on her lips.

"Don't be such a prude. I got you're a little something while I was out." Kate said as she held out the garment bag that had been on her shoulder to her.

"No one recognized you?" Rachel asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I did." Kate said and Rachel felt depressed at their anonymity no longer existing. "Some punk thought I was Jaime Alexander with short hair and asked for my autograph." she said making a face as she didn't get it and Rachel frowned.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"An actress from-" Kate stopped as she realised Rachel wouldn't know "It doesn't matter, I look and sound nothing like her but I still signed his book. Anyway I got you a dress." Kate said still holding out the bag to her again. Rachel's frown deepened as she didn't want a dress because it meant she would have to go to the stupid Inaugural Ball Michener was holding in celebration of becoming the President. When she felt they should be celebrating the cure and exceeding their target of over 10,000 people being exposed to the cure. Also more importantly celebrating and honoring the Nathan James' crew for their hard work.

"I don't want to go tonight." Rachel said looking at the dress bag.

"It's non negotiable even for the dead. Everyone is going including Anna and she hates frivolous things like this because they make her hungry and cranky due to their lack of edible food for her." Kate told her.

"Did you get her a dress too?" Rachel asked as she could understand Anna being cranky about going. Her reasons are a little more valid than hers.

"No, Tex said he'd handle it. I wish I could be there to see him argue her into the dress." Kate said with a chuckle as she knew it would be quite a show.

"And how did you pay for this dress?" Rachel asked a little afraid to look at it as she was more worried about it fitting than what Kate had bought as she used to be in the military and knew what kind of dress code was expected. So she trusted the dress was up to the standard not to embarrass Rachel.

"I have money, I carry over 6k in cash with me on every project." Kate told her in a casual manner like it was totally normal for a person to carry that much money around with them.

"What?!" Rachel asked her, her jaw dropping in shock.

"In case I need to grease some palms and make me people love the company. Money talks." Kate said as she made the hand gesture for money; rubbing her thumb across the tips of her fingers.

"You had over $6000 on you this entire time?" Rachel demanded as she still wasn't she heard her right. Kate smiled and gave a shrug.

"More like closer to seven but yeah, it was in my locker in our quarters. I used some of it for pretty dresses and shoes and a bag of fresh fruit." Kate held up the other two bags to her. "The peaches are amazing, the dress and shoes should fit." Kate told her.

"How would you know my dress and shoe size?" Rachel asked her.

"We shared quarters. There's not much I don't know about you when it comes to these things." Kate assured her.

"But I'm pregnant." Rachel told her as it had to factor in and Rachel had no clue what dress size she was anymore.

"Trust me, I took that into account. Now take the dress as I have to go get Mike to write a note for me and get something to the concierge." Kate told her with an excited smile which made Rachel wonder what Kate was up to.

* * *

Kara blew out a frustrated breath as there was no way her dress blue uniform was going to fit. It had when she bought the size she needed in Norfolk but now her pregnant stomach was getting in the way. Big time as she decided it made her feel better to think the baby was nice and healthy with it taking up so much room instead of thinking her ass was fat. But it didn't solve her dilemma as Danny was going to pick her up in an hour and she couldn't go to the Inaugural Ball in her BDU's. She knew if she did that she would cry, just the thought of it made her want to cry. But she wasn't going to give up as she tried vainly to think of how to fit into it when a knock sounded at the door.

She quickly dropped the skirt on the floor and pulled on a robe and rushed to the door hoping it was Alisha or Danny because then she could get one of them to help her.

"Hello," Kara said to the man dressed in hotel uniform carrying a shopping bag in one hand and garment bag in his other hand. His badge read that he was concierge which made her frown as she wondered what he was doing knocking on her door.

"Lieutenant Foster, I have a delivery for you. If you would like I can hang the dress up." He told her, Kara looked at him like he'd just spoken another language.

"I didn't order anything. Let alone a dress." She said not giving him entrance as she was sure this was all a mistake because she knew Alisha nor Danny had enough money to buy her dress and they didn't even know she would need one.

"It's a gift from Ms Lassiter A.K.A. your fairy godmother" The man struggled not to roll his eyes as he continued. "and I am to tell you that she will feel deeply offended if you don't accept and wear the dress this evening. She even has also gotten you permission to wear it." He said as he gestured his head to the sealed envelope attached to the garment bag.

"Oh ok. Just hand it to me. Thank you." Kara said, she grabbed the bag and garment bag from him. The man gave a smile and a bow before walked away leaving her a little befuddled. Kara closed the door behind her and moved the bags to the bed and pulled the note off the garment bag and frowned as it wasn't Kate's hand writing but the X.O.'s.

She ripped the envelope open and read the letter, if you call two words and a signature a letter. It read 'Permission Granted' with his signature on the bottom. She gave a laugh as a smile spread across her lips. She turned her attention to the garment bag and unzipped it. What was inside took her breath away.

* * *

"You might want to stop spending all your cash." Mike told Kate as he watched her fasten the zipper on the side of V neckline, wrap around navy maxi dress. It had black lace detailing on the shoulders and waistline and thigh high slit that every time she moved Mike had a view of her legs. Her hair was a curly mess, and her feet encased in ankle boots.

He was fully dressed in his dress blues and ready go. Kate was the challenge as she was more interested in staying in bed with him than going to the Ball but they were expected.

"Nah, money is meant to be spent and I still have more than enough to keep me going until the banks reopen and I'm able to claim my fortune. Speaking of." She turned around to Mike. "You don't mind being with a woman who has an obscene amount of money thanks to her rich dead husband and brother's company?"

"No. Though that leaves me to ask what do you plan to do with Lassiter Industries and all of it's subsidiaries?" Mike asked, he didn't care in the grand scheme but just wanted to see how stressed out she was from it. Frankly he'd let her do whatever she wanted as long as she was happy and not in danger.

"I have no idea. Part of me wants nothing to do with. But another half of me thinks that I can't sell it off but it can be used. But I'd have to go find a satellite office and get it working again. See what's going on. The labs could be dedicated to manufacturing the cure and studying the virus in a more in depth manner. I know we were into renewable energy sources they could implemented but it's all about having the people and the money to do it. Once the banks reopen of course. Can't do anything without money." Kate said with a shrug as Mike wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up against him.

"True. But is it what you want?" Mike asked, as he knew it was forced on her thanks to Michener and the vultures were already circling around Lassiter Industries and it's subsidiary. With Kate alive, Michener assumed that he could use her reluctance to take it all off her hands and use it for his presidency but he'd played his hand all wrong. As he heard Kate had gone the opposite way and informed the Senator of Louisiana and Michener where to stick it until she was good and ready to deal with them.

"No, are you serious about what you said at the port?" Kate said changing the topic to his informal proposal and backtracking on his desire to not have more kids. She wondered what brought it on as she hadn't made any demands but just hearing him open up both discussion made her love him even more even if nothing happened on either front. It was just the consideration that made her feel good about their future.

"Yes, I'll organise for contact to re-established with the North. If Thorwald is still in power, I'll ask him to send someone out to find Christina while I file for divorce. I want to make sure you're permanently mine in every sense including legally." Mike told her as he looked down at her, enjoying the view before him even if it was still slightly altered by her hair colour.

"You're not worried about Christina fighting for custody of the girls." Kate asked him as she straightened one of the bars on his jacket.

"No, do you want a pre-nup to protect your fortune?" he asked her in return as it was something they had to talk about. There was still a lot to work out with him being legally freed up to marry Kate. But it just felt right to him, not just because it meant Kate would be his legally speaking. But it also meant she could legally adopt the girls if she wanted to and frankly he was territorial as he liked the idea of her taking on his last name.

"Nope, cause even if we divorced you couldn't bankrupt me." She said in a teasing manner before she grew serious. "But I mean it about Christina and custody. She sounds like a shit stirrer." she said bringing the conversation back his soon to be ex-wife.

"I have a home Norfolk. The title and deed is in my name, I'm requesting shore duty and I have you." Mike said to her, he tightened his arms around her and Kate gave a sigh of relaxation and pleasure as she was pressed up against him.

"And your mother." Kate added with a smile. Mike gave a nod, he loved the idea of them all living in the same neighborhood, his mother preferably in her own house so he didn't have to have Lena embarrassing him as mother's want to do with their kids.

"Judge will look at the case and see I'm the better option as I'm providing a safe and stable environment and healthy role models. She can have visitation rights if the girls want to see her but they've been fine without her for months. Honestly, I want them to grow up strong and confident women like you." Mike told her.

"You sure about this?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah." He told her as his mind was made up. He wanted as much as he could from his life but was willing to make sacrifices as he wanted to be content and also present in his daughter's lives as much as Kate's.

"If you take shore duty you won't make a higher rank or even get to command a ship. That's one of your goals." Kate told him as she pulled gently on the lapels of his jacket. "Someone has to command the Nathan James as Tom's going to be off for a while with his injuries." she added.

"It's not a guarantee." Mike told her.

"I think you should keep your options open. Your mother and I can look after the girls so you can have your command and eat your cake too." Kate said as she didn't want him giving up too much and resenting it later on.

"We'll see." Mike said to mostly placate her as there was still a few months before the Nathan James would come out of drydock and be ready to sail again. Kate nodded her head and looked thoughtful for a moment before she looked to Mike.

"Mmm, you know we could skip this whole inaugural crap and just stay in bed." She suggested salaciously in a low voice to him. Mike chuckled even if he was turned on by her smouldering look and teasing smile. He was way too easy when it came to her but he wasn't going to distracted again.

"I just got you into that dress for a second time today. You're staying in it." Mike told her, Kate gave a playful pout.

"It can get wrinkled." she informed him which made Mike laugh before he pulled his hands back and showed her his watch.

"I'm sure but it's safe for another three hours and forty minutes." He informed her. Kate made a face and decided not to fight him on it as she knew they had to go.

"Fine but I'm going to keep you to that time." Kate told him as the phone rang. Kate moved to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

Mike looked as Kate frowned at what was being said on the other end. "Ok, I'll be right over." Kate said.

"What?" Mike asked as Kate hung up the phone.

"Just gotta go pry Anna from her bathroom. Meet you in the lobby in ten?" Kate asked.

"Sure." Mike said, Kate smiled and gave him a quick kiss before she left their room.

* * *

Rachel smoothed her hands over the cobalt blue silk draped bustier, strapless evening dress with a sweet heart neckline from Alexander McQueen. Rachel had to admit she was proud to have a friend like Kate who actually went out of way for the small gestures like finding a dress. This dress was the most luxurious dress she'd ever worn and she felt utterly beautiful in it. The bustier of the dress had a sewn in strapless bra which was a relief to Rachel as she didn't have a strapless bra and thanks to her pregnancy she had the breasts to fill it. It also meant her stomach could hang out. Thanks to the soft pleats in the front of the dress that went to the floor helped to slightly conceal her pregnancy.

15 weeks pregnant and while she couldn't hide it any longer she also didn't want to show it off just yet. Actually she wanted it to be for her and those she wanted to share it with not the world. So she liked that the dress accentuated her curves in a subtle and graceful manner. It was understated and elegant. She could never imagine picking out the dress like this for herself. She usually wore black or navy and it never carried a price tag higher than $200.

A knock sounded at the door, she looked in the mirror checking her hair. She didn't have any make up so she just hoped the dress and her hair was enough. She went to the door and checked the peephole and smiled. She pulled open the door to Tom who stood on the other side. He incredibly handsome dressed in his formal Navy blue dress uniform, his cover under his arm.

"You should be resting, not dressed up for a party." Rachel said lightly chastising him.

It took Tom a moment to respond as he was completely transfixed by the sight of her. Her hair was pulled back into a loose and messy chignon with soft tendrils of hair framing her beautiful face. The colour of her dress complimented her skin tone and draped over her body in a way that made him want to toss his cover on to the desk and keep Rachel in her room all night.

"You are breathtaking" Tom told her sincerely. He watched as she scrunched her nose in a self effacing manner and touched the dress looking rather self conscious from being complimented. He liked that she wasn't conceited about her looks as he loved the blush that graced her cheeks.

"It's the dress." Rachel informed him.

"No, it's the woman," he corrected, he held out his arm to her. "If you're ready, would you allow me the honour of escorting you to the Ball?" Tom asked her.


	73. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

* * *

"Kara?" Danny said through the door as he knocked on the door a second time.

"One second." Kara called out as she pulled on the flats that had come with the floor length dress, they were half a size too big but they would do as she refused to wear her flip flops or worse her boots. The dress however was a perfect fit.

It was a crisp white coloured silk kimono style dress with short sleeves. It had an empire waistline with delicate gathers around under her bust and over her stomach where a faux knot sat, the fabric felt delicious against her skin while the gown itself was perfect for the ball. It was enough flash that she didn't need jewellery and still sedate as she didn't show too much cleavage. She would have preferred a darker colour but she wasn't going to complain as it fit and she was grateful for Kate going above and beyond for her. It was rather humbling as not many people had done that for her. She checked her appearance in the mirror and moved to the door.

She pulled it open and looked to Danny. He stood just outside her room in his dress blues, his cover under his arm. Handsome as always which didn't seem fair given he probably only had a three minute shower and was done while she struggled for hours. He looked at her with a completely stunned expression.

"Wow." Danny said a little breathless.

"Wow, bad or good?" Kara said a little self conscious as she hadn't dressed up to this degree in a long time. Danny was just staring at her with a weird look on his face that was hard to interpret.

"Good, great. Yes." Danny said not able to piece a proper sentence together as Kara was gorgeous. Hell, she was gorgeous all the time but right now, he just had a vision of what she'd look like on their wedding day and couldn't help but think how lucky he was to get a second chance. It was also the very first time he'd seen her out of her uniform and dressed up for a party. Frankly it was short circuiting his brain.

Kara laughed and smiled as light blush graced her cheeks. She smoothed a hand over dress to not only calm her nerves and because the soft fabric of the dress was addictive to touch as it was so light and soft.

"I couldn't fit into my uniform." She said a little nervously.

"This is better." Danny said as he offered her his hand. Kara picked up her keycard for her room and slipped it into the pocket in her dress and headed out the door taking Danny's hand on offer into hers.

* * *

"I can't do this." Anna told Tex through the bathroom door. She did not know how to dress up. The last time she wore a dress was Kate's wedding where she had been the maid of honour. She hadn't had to pick out the dress, hell she didn't even have to do her hair or make up. The prissy wedding planner Jack had hired just worked his magic while Anna was tortured into looking like a woman.

Right now she looked hideous, the dress was great but the woman inside it looked tired and haggard. The dress was a floor length layered white chiffon v-neck Grecian style dress. It was gorgeous but she was not.

"Why not?" Tex asked her through the door as he stood on the other side dressed in a suit ready to go. Kat was already downstairs with Lt Granderson and some of the crew just hanging out with them.

"I'm hungry and I smell." Anna told him, all of which was true as her leg cast was rank thanks to nearly dying in the infirmary. All the sweat and smoke of that day stuck in the cast, it didn't make her feel very pretty and frankly she was nervous eating at the party.

"People will over look that." Tex told her.

"No, my leg it really stinks. Why can't I just stay here and eat room service." Anna told him.

"There's no room service." Tex told her, he had a lot of patience for Anna as he knew she had a lot of social anxieties from being ill. He didn't understand why she worried so much but he understood that it was hard for to see the party as something exciting when there were too many unknowns. It was why he called Kate hoping she could help her much in the same way she had helped Kat get ready earlier that afternoon by talking with her and doing her hair.

"It's a five star hotel. How can it not have room service?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"I looked there are no menus and don't worry they have you covered at the dinner." Tex assured her, Anna opened the door and looked at him.

"I don't trust them." She told him, Tex smiled as his eyes roved her body in the dress. He had to admit he was hopeless at picking clothing but luckily he had a 14 yr old daughter who took pity on him and didn't mind burning her old man's cash on clothing to save him from making a major fashion mistake.

"Bacon made your meal, all they are doing it microwaving it back to life." Tex told her as he fought the urge to reach out and touch her as he looked at the deep v of her dress the skin on show was tantalising as he really wanted to run his tongue up from were the v-neck ended up her torso, over the delicate nodule where her clavicles met and up her nec-

"Are you even listening to me?" Anna asked, Tex blinked and looked at her.

"No." He told her honestly.

"I love the dress." She told him with a smile as she really did. She just wish she knew what to do with the rest of her looks to make it even better.

"I do too." Tex said his eyes dropping to where her chest was.

"Eyes up." Anna said smacking him in the shoulder. She didn't have a lot going on in the chest area, in fact she had zero cleavage in the dress. So she wasn't sure what fascinated him about the area.

"If I was comfortable leaving Kat on her own, I'd come and show you a lot of things." Tex said looking her all over as if memorising and committing to memory.

"Seriously, there is nothing going on there. Why are you transfixed by it?" Anna asked him. Tex's eyes connected with hers and she saw the desire in them. Hell, he looked at her like he was about to pounce on her and show her exactly what he wanted to do to her. What that was she had no clue but she was definitely open to it.

"You really want to know?" he asked her closing in on her until she had her back against the door frame of the open bathroom.

"Ah, sure." Anna said swallowing nervously. Seeing how Tex felt and how he wanted her, how he saw her as this attractive sexual being was still a fairly foreign concept for her to come to terms with. Tex gently placed his hands on her arms and slowly smoothed them up and down the skin of her upper arms.

Anna shivered from the contact and bit her bottom lip as she watched him. He was so damn sexy with the way he looked at her, her heart sped up as her body warmed. He moved his head in to her ear and just as he seemed about to say something a knock sounded at the door.

"That's Kate." Tex said as he pulled away looking rather disappointed at the disruption.

"Why she here?" Anna asked as she wanted him to educate her and frankly kiss her.

"I asked her, I needed back up to help coax you out of the bathroom." Tex told her with a smile that made her instantly forgive him. He moved to the door and opened it. Kate came into the room looking like a movie star going to an award show.

"Seriously?" Anna asked her in disbelief as Kate wasn't wearing a stitch of make up and looked amazing. It wasn't fair.

"Wow, Tex knows how to dress a woman. I'm amazed you're both still clothed." Kate said as she looked Anna over with a smile as she approved of what she was seeing.

"I knew you were coming over." Tex said to her in a dry tone.

"Go, Anna and I need girl time. We'll meet you downstairs." Kate told him.

"Alright." Tex said leaving them. Once he was gone, Kate looked to Anna.

"How are you?" Kate asked.

"The dress is ok, though it's a a little low cut in the front." Anna said as she looked down at the bare skin.

"It's perfect. What's holding you up?" Kate asked her, if anyone else asked that question; Anna would have been upset by how it sounded impatient like she needed to hurry up. But she knew Kate was here to help her no matter how much time it took. It was what she loved about Kate. No matter how complicated or hard work she felt to be, Kate made her feel like she was normal like everyone else.

"Besides all of this? just the usual stuff." Anna said gesturing to her face and hair, she looked to Kate hoping she had some solutions.

"I have no make up but I can help with the hair. As for the other stuff. You still got some pot?" Kate asked.

"I can't get high." Anna told her, not that she hadn't found the thought tempting.

"Well, there are no professional photographers. Tex would have sex with as you are now. In fact you could probably just be naked and it would be enough for him. Rachel and I don't have make up. So you won't be the only bare face." Kate offered.

"You and Rachel are gorgeous." Anna argued.

"So are you. You just don't feel it because you're tired but you're stunning." Kate told her as she pushed her back into the bathroom and looked at what they had on hand. All Anna had was a couple bobbi pins and a hair tie.

"I have pale skin and dark circles under my eyes. My hair is frizzy and limp. I washed it but I'm useless at this." Anna told her, she used to know how to dress her hair but exhaustion and a lack of practise left her discouraged and unable to be satisfied with the attempts.

"Well, let me see what I can do on my end and you just relax." Kate told her with a smile.

* * *

A couple of hours later,

"Subtle, Kate." Mike said as he sat beside her at their table. He'd just return from talking with Michener and more politicos. He felt like telling them all to just enjoy the night instead of talking about the future. He wanted to enjoy the night or at least as best as he can given he'd rather be in bed with Kate. Not in his dress blues making sure his crew were behaving and sitting next to a fully dressed Kate keeping his hands to himself.

"What?" Kate asked innocently as Danny and Kara were dancing a slow dance on the makeshift dance floor. The DJ who played a mix of golden oldies and some present day music but right now he played a slow song. The couple were awkwardly waltzing to the music but it was good to see them enjoying themselves.

Hell, it was good to see the whole crew enjoying themselves even if they had to suffer through the speeches where Michener and the Senator of Louisiana patted themselves on the back for having the Nathan James crew here in St Louis. It hadn't taken long for the Nathan James' hard work and sacrifices to become those of people who had done nothing.

"White dress for the Lieutenant kind of like a wedding dress but not." Mike said as he knew Kate picked the colour for a purpose that was about more than making the lieutenant look good. But then she couldn't help the subtle undertone that the dress could double as a wedding dress if Kara wanted it to be.

She really enjoyed getting the dresses for Rachel and Kara. She would have gotten on for Ravit but she was adamant about being in her dress uniform. Tex and Kat found dresses and suit that were appropriate. Well Anna's was a little scandalise given how deep the V neck line but it was still tasteful given she didn't have beachball cleavage going on. Everyone at the party looked happy and smart in their uniforms.

"It was the only dress they had that could be altered for her height on such short notice." Kate half lied to him as she smiled looking out to the couple on the floor.

"Uhuh." Mike said not believing her for a moment as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. Kate turned to him with a smile.

"Want to take me for a spin?" Kate asked him as she held out hand to him.

"Sure." Mike said as he rose from his chair and took her hand.

* * *

"Now they are just showing off." Tom grumbled before he yawned behind his hand. Kate and Mike were on the dance floor dancing salsa like they'd been doing it for years to the Sergio Mendez song playing over the speakers. The music had been eclectic music choices to encourage less salacious dance moves from hitting the dance floor. But watching Kate and Mike tear it up the floor the past 4 songs was proving them wrong and scaring the younger crew members as Mike was smiling and they probably saw as Mike as too stodgy to know anything than an awkward waltz.

"I think it's quite impressive." Rachel mused as she sat beside him and watched the two as they were outshining the crew who were on the dance floor. She was impressed that Mike that seemed to have a natural energy for yet let alone knew how to dance as she watched him with Kate move around the floor with expertise. Smiling and laughing as they were enjoying their time.

"He had to take lessons for his own wedding years ago. I'm amazed he can remember how to." Tom said as he remembered Mike talking about how he hated weddings and the bullshit of learning how to dance. Something that was funny given the man was dancing like he'd been keeping in practise.

"Or maybe they have been secretly salsa dancing in their quarters ever since the Arctic." Rachel mused to him with a smile. Tom gave a chuckle.

"That I'd prefer to believe." Tom told her, he pulled her hand into his and held it in his lap, Rachel rested her head on his shoulder.

"They seem very happy. Do you think they can Tango?" Rachel asked in an amused tone.

"I don't want to know given that I've never seen Mike shake his ass this much before." Tom said, Rachel smacked his arm and chuckled.

"I'm envious of them and their skill. I can't dance, at least not like that." Rachel said.

"I could dance with you." Tom told her, Rachel lifted her head and looked to him.

"Only you'd pull your stitches and then bleed all over the dance floor." Rachel informed him with a chuckle.

"Well, we'll save the salsa for another time but maybe a slow dance." He offered. Rachel smiled and shook her head before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'd rather we rain check on all the dancing." Rachel said, Tom felt a little disappointed at the rejection before Rachel continued. "As I'd prefer we quietly slip out and go back to your room." Rachel said Tom as he looked as exhausted as she felt and she was ready to just lie down.

"Ok, but we'll go to your room as it's closer to the elevator." Tom said to her.

"Now?" Rachel asked him.

"Soon, it wouldn't look good for me to skip out just yet." Tom told her.

"Ok." Rachel said as she didn't mind sitting with him.

* * *

"Could this be more boring." Ravit said to Anna, as they sat at one of the tables looking to those on the dance floor. Neither of them could drink due alcohol or dance, Anna couldn't imbibe as being drunk with her leg in a cast was just a bad joke. Ravit on the other hand was still on meds and still sporting stitches in her side.

The first half of the evening where majority of people were just sitting around eating and talking had been fun but the dance floor had taken over. Anna wondered why Ravit wasn't out there herself but figured the dark circles under eyes meant she was just too tired. The woman was dressed in the Israeli Military dress uniform which looked vaguely similar to Australian Army Dress uniform for formal events.

"I have a reefer, just need matches." Anna told her as she pulled a rolled up joint from inside of her bra as she had no where else to keep it.

"I'll find the matches." Ravit said as she figured she might as well have some fun and her meds weren't strong enough that she had to worry about any bad interactions.

"I'll wait here." Anna said to her, Ravit slowly rose from her chair and walked off in the direction of the bar on a mission. Anna looked to the crowd watching Tex dance with his daughter. She smiled as he looked so happy and Kat was laughing as he twirled her around on the dance floor.

He looked to her and gave a wave. She waved and made the hand gestures to say that she was going for a smoke outside in two minutes. He motioned at him as if to ask if she needed him and she shook her head and made a shooing gesture to tell him to stay and dance. He gave a nod and went back to dancing with Kat and those on dance floor.

"I got a lighter." Ravit told her as she returned to Anna's side.

"Ok, let's go, there has to be a semi private balcony somewhere." Anna told her as she picked up her crutches so they could find some where to lit up.

* * *

An hour later,

"Quite the ball, Mr. President." Mike said as he stood to the side of bar area watching the crew with amusement. Well, more like Kate as she was entertaining the crew with a gambit. Tom and Rachel had disappeared towards the end of the function and hadn't resurfaced. Not that Mike expected them to.

"I thought it might be a bit unseemly, given the circumstances." Michener said, something Mike knew to be a lie. He could see Michener was eating up the attention which was a real turnabout for a man who didn't want to be president. But then Politicians loved the limelight.

"Eisenhower had them. So, did Lincoln during the civil war. People need to celebrate, even in the worst of times." Mike offered as he didn't really want to pick a fight with the man. He just wanted to keep the peace and enjoy the night.

"Seeing as the James is in dry dock for months, well, I'm gonna need you and Commander Chandler here. I'm going to make Commander Chandler my Chief of Naval Operations. But given his injuries, I'd like you to step in as acting Chief until he's back on his feet." Michener told him.

"How generous of you." Mike said, he couldn't help but be snide as the offer was rather backhanded.

"By taking Chandler as my Chief, that leaves the Captaincy of the Nathan James to you." Michener said completely missing Mike's snide tone. The man really laid it out in a way that felt like Mike was being offered sloppy seconds not a promotion because he earned it.

"So until the ship and the Captain are out of Dry Dock you want me as CNO?" Mike asked for clarification.

"Yes." Michener told him.

"Lieutenant Foster will be assigned shore duty for the rest of her pregnancy and I have a feeling she'll want to transition into civilian role. It'd be a waste to lose a person with her experience and education given she'd be perfect fit for the role. She's earned it, I expect you to offer her a good salary, health benefits and paid maternity leave." Mike said not so subtly suggesting Michener employ her.

"She's not exactly who I had in mind for my staff." Michener told him,

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Pregnant Lieutenant." Michener stated like it was a black mark on her character.

"President formally brainwashed by an international cult that were just as bad as white supremacists." Mike said as he felt like the man had right to judge anyone.

"I see your point." Michener said, something Mike was glad for, "What is Lassiter up to?" Michener asked.

"Drinking game." Mike said, he'd seen it played before and knew the outcome which it made it more amusing to watch. He could tell Michener wasn't impressed but left it alone as he watched Kate.

* * *

"Here, we are." Rachel said as they stood outside her room.

"Yeah, I should mention whatever doesn't happen in there is no reflection on how I feel about you." Tom told her, he was just too physically weak to have sex with her. The fact was he wasn't even getting his usual morning wood which was a little unnerving but then he'd been injured seriously before so he knew the score. He wasn't going to be able to get it up until his injuries were healed but that didn't mean he couldn't give Rachel pleasure. He just didn't want her to interpret his lack of an erection as him not being interested.

"I know." Rachel said a little nervous because being off the ship and here in this moment they were truly alone. There was no one coming to check on them. No duties to be seen to, no responsibilities that had to managed in the matter of hours. No more excuses, it was just them. She licked her lips and pressed her back against the door.

Tom moved to her and snaked his hands into hair and tilted her face up; he watched her lips part in invitation as she pushed up on her tiptoes to make up the distance between their heights. Tom lowered his mouth to hers.

Her hands ran up his arms and over his shoulders, she pulled him closer while he moved one hand his hands down her body enjoying the soft texture of the fabric and the curves of her body.

He dipped his tongue between her lips and she opened to him with a sigh that gave him a rush of satisfaction as he deepened the kiss. She moaned against his mouth, her fingernails grazed the back of his neck and all he could think about was getting into room and taking her dress off her.

* * *

"Ok, the name of the game is 'International Cover Up'. American team on one side." Kate said as she congenially gestured to Miller who sat opposite her at the coffee table in the bar area. He had Cruz and Green at his side. "The Aussies on my side." Kate finished as she waved her hand behind her to Anna and Wolf who were conveniently beside her while the rest of the Nathan James surrounded them watching in interest.

"Anna would have indulged you all but got disqualified because she's on drugs and I promised not to get her drunk." Kate said as Anna was sitting beside her munching into a bag of plain salted potato chips.

"Such bullshit, it's not like they haven't smoked a reefer before." Anna argued as she was put out from being disqualified even though Kate only informed her of it when she said it just then.

"They are Navy. Too straight laced for that or they just don't inhale. I can't remember which." Kate said with a teasing smile as those around them were smiling in amusement but not even denying the statement.

"Please, when I was in 'Nam, the yankee sailors and soldiers had the primo shit and offered it round like it was Christmas." Anna said casually before she snacked on a chip. People around her frowned as they weren't sure how to take that statement given they knew her mind was bent from drugs until Burk opened his mouth.

"Aren't you a little young to of been in the Vietnam War?" Burk asked her. Anna made a face at him like 'What is your problem?'.

"I was talking about 2013, Weirdo." Anna told him, Those around laughed, cringed and shook their heads as Anna's tone and facial expression was priceless.

"Anyway, the aim of the game is to down your drinks before your competitor does." Kate said getting everyone back on track as bets had been laid on the drinking game.

"Got it." Miller said to her as he was geared to win this game as he had three shot glass filled with scotch on his side of the table while on Kate's side three pints of beer sat.

"Americans have nominated Seaman Miller, because it's your first time drinking against an Australian, I ordered you some shots cause they are small and easy apparently like Lt Green is." Kate said, as she held up her pinkie.

"Hey." Danny said defensively as he didn't like his manhood or character being judged. Something that only made everyone around him laughed hysterically. Kate smiled in a jovial manner and continued on as she gestured to the drinks.

"While I went with beer because it's James Boags. Three drinks each, if it gets too much you can tap out to your second." Kate explained.

"I got your back, Kate." Wolf said as he was perched on the armrest of her chair. He was her second in the competition and was taking the honour seriously.

"Ok." Miller said as he smacked Cruz's arm indicating he'd back him up.

"But there is one rule." Kate said as she held up a finger to emphasise the number.

"Which is?" Miller asked as he knew there had to be a catch.

"You can't touch the other contestant's glasses." Kate told him, Miller made a face like it was an easy rule to follow.

"Ok, let's do this." he told her feeling incredibly confident that he had this. Kate gave a nod and looked at the three glasses of beer before her. Miller moved to the edge of seat like it would give him a better chance of drinking his shots fast.

"You don't mind if I had a teensy head start do you? Being a Gentlemen you can recognise this is a lot of beer for a woman like me and my tiny liver." Kate said to him.

"Sure, go ahead." Miller said generously.

"Thanks" Kate picked up the glass and started guzzling it until she was halfway through the first glass. "Oh, that is delicious." She said, Miller looked at her eagerly waiting for her signal to start. She took another long pull until the glass in her hand was 3/4 empty and looked to Miller. "You can start." she said.

The sailors around them started to cheer Miller on as he downed his first shot. He made a face at the ghastly taste liquor, but didn't stop as he moved to his second shot glass.

The crowd cheered them on, Kate finished of her first beer emptying the glass as Miller finished his second shot. But before he could reach the third shot glass; Kate turned her beer glass over and slammed it over his shot glass. Miller snapped his hand back as she had nearly taken his fingers off with her manoeuvre.

"Uh-uh, remember one rule. You can't touch your opponent's glass." Kate told him with a smug smile. Miller's jaw dropped as he realised he'd been played as there was no way for him to get to his drink without touching her glass.

"That's rigged." Burk said as half the people around them were laughing and those who'd lost the bet were still in shock.

"No, that my friends is what I call" Kate hiccupped "International Cover up! Please proceed to hand over your money and dignity over." She told them as she held out her hands for the money.

"You haven't finished your drinks yet." Miller pointed out.

"Wolfman." Kate said.

"Cheers," Wolf said as he picked up the second beer on the table and downed in record time before picking up the third and guzzling it in the same fashion. "You heard the lady. Time to pay the piper." Wolf told them.

"Thank you and I'm thoroughly disappointed in all of you who lost. You really need to watch Life on Mars." Kate said as she collected the money she won and halved it with Wolf before stuffing the rest into her bra for safe keeping. She rose to her feet and swayed a little haphazardly as the beer went straight to her head.

"Whoa, take it easy there." Wolf told her as he gripped her by the elbow and steadied her.

"All good. What's the time?" Kate slurred.

"You still have 5 minutes." Anna informed her. Kate made a face and sat back down in her chair. She looked to Mike across the room. He was laughing and shaking his head at her. The crowd of them dispersed into smaller groups now the joke was over.

"What are you counting down to?" Tex asked Kate as he stole a potato chip from Anna.

"None of your beeswax." Kate told him, Mike walked over to them and Kate reached out a hand to him. He caught it in his and moved behind her chair.

* * *

Tom pulled back from the kiss much to Rachel's disappointment. "Key card." He said in a way that almost sounded like and order. Rachel pulled her room key card out of her pocket. She held it up between them. Tom gave a look of promise as took the key card from her and opened the door. He pushed the door open and held it open as Rachel walked into the room.

Once the door swung closed behind him, Rachel moved into the room not sure what to expect. Usually her last romantic entanglements were of rushed passion straight onto the bed for the big finale. But looking to Tom she knew it wasn't going to be like that. Part of her felt a little disappointed as she was half worrying him to just pass out on the bed and start snoring as she knew he'd had a long day. Sure he'd just kissed her passionately but everyone had their energy limits.

"I think, I'd like that slow dance now." Tom said to her as he shook off his jacket and took off his tie, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt.

"You look exhausted." Rachel said trying to tell him it was ok to just go to bed.

"I got a second wind from kissing you out there. So stop doctoring me and come over here." he said as he held out his hands to her.

Rachel kicked off the flats she had been wearing and padded across the soft carpet to him. Glad he wasn't bypassing her for the bed to snore the rest of the night , he instead pulled her even closer, clasping her hand in a dance hold.

Slowly, he began to dance with her and hummed a soft ballad tune. Rachel was trapped. She was caught both by his powerful arms and by the heat in his eyes. Her heart was pounding as being with him made blew everything she knew about romance and relationships out of the water.

"I've been looking forward to getting you all to myself for a while now." Tom said, his voice was a husky whisper in her ear as he pulled her even closer. "No, vital monitors, IV bags or medical equipment around." he added.

"I have a medkit in my bag. So you're not completely safe." Rachel said teasingly as they continued slow dance, though much to Rachel's disappointment Tom had stopped humming but he hadn't lost his footing or rhythm.

Tom chuckled for a moment before he grew quiet again. He looked down at her, "Did I mention how beautiful you are?" he asked.

"Yes," Rachel said blushing as smiled almost shyly up at him. She really liked that he didn't preface her beauty being based purely on her being dressed up but her in general.

Tom's slow smile turned into a grin. "Good, because when you opened the door tonight in this dress, I was totally blown away. And I was thinking with a part of my anatomy that has nothing to do with my brain." Tom confessed.

Rachel had to laugh at that. "Oh, really?" she asked in a rich tone as her mind went straight to the gutter.

"Yeah," Tom said. His smile grew softer, his eyes gentler. "My heart." he told her.

Rachel didn't know what to say so instead she chose action and moved her hand that hand been on his shoulder to the back of his neck and pulled him down, her mouth on his in passionate kiss.

Tom responded in kind as he pulled her even closer to him, as he slowly, sensuously, languidly explored her lips with his, as she opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss.

* * *

"We're into overtime." Kate said to Mike as she took a sip of Mike's beer and handed it back to him. She just kept sipping from his glass to keep herself in a happy tipsy state as she liked the relaxed alcohol buzz mixing with her contentment of being with Mike and off the ship. The future stretched out before them seemed incredibly bright and she couldn't wait for it to begin.

"I'll make it up to you later." Mike told her with a smile as he draped an arm around her waist. Kate leaned against him watching those in the bar area. She knew he felt the need to watch over them which why she wasn't being a bitch about him not keeping to their sex schedule. She just used it to be playful.

The group in the bar was pretty small now, only 30 people or less as many had gone to bed. These were the people who didn't want to go to bed until the bar was dry. Though some had already bedded down on the lounge as Anna and Ravit were currently asleep, Kat didn't seem far behind them but she was still smiling and wanting to be surrounded them all as Tex sat on the arm of the chair she was in encouraging her in the conversation going on around them with Will Mason and Andrea Garnett.

"To Benzo!" Kara called out, Kate and Mike turned their attention to the group in the bar. To see Kara holding her glass up in honour to Frankie Benz wanting to start a daisy chain of them all to acknowledge his and the many others who'd lost their life for the mission.

"To Chung." O'Connor said raising his glass, those in the bar all stopped their conversations as they acknowledge the toast that was happening.

"To Lynn." Garnett said from her seat. Glass after glass was being raised in the air, Kate felt her eyes begin to tear up as it was always emotionally hard to salute the fallen soldiers. As it always felt close to her heart given they were all brothers and sisters in arms.

"To Maya." Jeter said as he rose from his chair and rose his glass.

"Smith." Danny said from his place next Kara.

"To Berchem." Cruz added.

"To Grodin." Kate said as she picked up her half finished beer that she'd given up half an hour ago and raised it in the air joining them. Lang raised his beer and made eye contact with her. Sure Grodin was an asshole but he deserved the respect.

"Quincy." Mike said from her side. The man might not have been a soldier but he felt he deserved to be honoured with their fallen comrades given his sacrifice to save the primordial strain from Granderson.

"Barker." Mason said.

"To Cossetti." Miller added slowly all the glasses in the bar were raised in honour to the fallen.

"To Bivas." Burk said with a shit eating grin injecting levity into the toast as many of them were becoming overcome with their emotions.

"To Bivas." Wolf said repeating her name. A grin on his lips.

"I'm awake." Ravit said in drowsy manner or so they assumed as she spoke in Hebrew before she went back to sleep. People around them smiled and some gave watery laughs as their grief for their fallen friends had gotten the better of them. Once the humour passed them, they grew solemn as they reflected on the sacrifices.

"Hear, hear." Mike said as he shot Burk and Wolf a wry smile. The toast back to being a solemn salute to their fallen comrades.

"Hear, hear." Everyone holding a glass in honour repeated before they took a sip of their drinks in respect.

* * *

"The third time we share a bed in so many weeks." Tom mused as they laid in her bed. He felt like their relationship was completely topsyturvy when it came to the physical aspect as they'd shared a bed but hadn't had sex yet. Though he had spent a decent hour or more in studying her body and making long, slow, delicious love to her with his hands, tongue and mouth. It wasn't enough time to be thorough in his opinion but exhaustion got the best of both of them and he felt they had the rest of their lives for him to complete his study. But it was love, a love that he was sure was completely satisfying to her as well as him. Just lying in bed with her like this he felt a sense of peace and contentment sink into his body and spirit.

"At least this one is bigger. Are you really going to relocate to St Louis?" Rachel asked as she had overheard Michener offer him the position in St Louis. It sounded like a big deal.

"I don't know, it wasn't an offer but an order." Tom said to her, he of course was being given time to recover from his injuries before taking up the post. He'd of course stay in the loop of what's going on but would just keep to the background not making decisions.

"It would mean giving up the Nathan James." Rachel said idly as she smoothed a hand over his chest. She was curled up next to him.

"It could be a good move for me, I get to be home for Ashley and Sam, for you and the twins." Tom said, he liked the idea of being on a base for a while. To give his kids the stability they needed and have Rachel at his side. Shore duty was very different to being on a ship as it meant he was able to have a social life but it also meant managing the balance between his duties at work and at home. Where going to sea, he'd depended on Darien to hold down the fort while he became completely immersed in his duties as Captain.

"But is it what you want?" Rachel asked him.

"I don't know, I figured I'd be a Captain for at least another 5 years or more before moving into higher position. I also don't like that the job is inherited not earned." Tom said.

"You've earned the right to choose what you want to do. That doesn't mean that it has to be what Michener wants. Just remember that when you're figuring it out." Rachel advised him.

"You'd be ok with me just sailing off on the Nathan James?" Tom asked her.

"You forget that I have people who will support me in your absence until you come home. I want you to be happy with your choices not resigned to them." Rachel told him. Tom shifted in the bed so he could see her face. He brushed his finger tips across the side of her face.

"I love you," he told her, Rachel eyes filled with tears as a soft smile spread across her lips.

She moved up onto her arms and kissed him passionately for a few moments before she pulled back. "I love you too." she whispered against his lips before she kissed him again.

* * *

 ** _To be continued in 'Take Your Love With Me' which will be posted soon..._**


End file.
